Journey of a Pokemon Master: Johto Arc
by Heracross0122
Summary: High off his victory in the Orange League, Ash sets off for a new region to compete with his best buddy Pikachu & girlfriend Serena as she works towards her new goal but what dark secrets are around the corner? (Sequel: Journey of a Pokemon Master: Kanto & Orange Islands Arc. Amour/other shipping's. Smarter stronger Ash. Aura. None cannon Pokemon). Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. A Rivalry Reborn

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first part of the Johto arc and this whole arc I have been looking forward too. This may seem like a quick update, but I wanted to get this arc started as soon as possible. I have spent countless hours going over how I want it to turn out and just planning it. So, I hope it turns out how I picture it._**

 ** _WARNING: NEXT PARAGRAPH CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!_**

 ** _Expect at least one death at some point. It will get very dark at times and I can see at least one decision if not more angering a lot of people, just know everything has been planned to make this arc the best it can be. I will also be covering several dark themes including: anger issues, abuse, death of a loved one, breakdown of relations, rejection and many more. Although you may notice some of the themes listed are already in motion with several of the groups Pokemon. As for the Pokemon the group catch's, please bear in mind Johto only introduced 100 'New' Pokemon so I had a limited number to work with, so you'll likely see them catch Pokemon used in other fics, but it was unavoidable no-matter how I looked at it._**

 ** _THE SPOILERS SECTION IS OVER NOW!_**

 ** _I feel like Kanto was me finding my feet and the Orange Islands being where I really found a suitable style. Although not all moments will be dark, there will be plenty of light and humours moments. I have also decided I will no long answer questions in the author's notes, if you want to ask a question than you can do it through PM, it just seems to be the best option no matter which way I look at it._**

 ** _On to this first chapter, it gets dark at the end, yeah, I am going dark with this arc. Considering things which have already appeared in this series, you know how dark I can get. Also, we have two characters returning, the first one should be obvious by the chapter's title and the second is everyone's favourite love-doctor. You'll notice that I skipped over the actually party in the chapter, that is because it would be too similar to the one at the end of Kanto, but I might do another one in the future... Maybe, who knows?_**

 ** _Onto the polls, I have come up with a schedule I think should work. I am going to change the poll after every ten chapters. This new poll is going to concern everyone's favourite psychotic ghost. This author's note is getting long so I guess it is time we get on with the actual chapter. With that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 01: A Rivalry Reborn_

Stood atop a small hill which overlooks the small town of Pallet. From that hill, someone could see the entire community, all the houses, small business and even the famous Oak Pokemon lab.

As it happens, a group of young trainers are currently stood atop that hill. There are two boys who are obviously twins, one with a Pikachu sat on his shoulder and a Togepi stood in front of him. The other boy has a Marowak stood by his side. A honey-blonde girl is stood next to the first boy with an Eevee on her shoulder, just like Pikachu. Two other girls are also in the group, the first is an orange-haired girl and the last group member is a brunette adventurer.

"Ah, Pallet Town." Ash sighed happily as he looked over the small town. "I will never get tired of this view.".

"I can remember this would be a typical place you'd escape too before we became trainers." Leaf laughed at her surrogate brother.

"Hehehe, yeah this was always a great view." Ash chuckled nervously as he reconsigned the hyper-active girls teasing tone. The raven-haired boy's stomach growled slightly in hunger. Ash held his stomach and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehehe, guess you must miss your mum's cooking." Serena giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Maybe..." Ash sighed while trying to push his red cheeks away.

The ground had a good laugh at Ash's expense but continued to walk down the hill side into the town. Soon the group reached the crossing roads at the centre of the small town. Ash and Drake went to their house. Serena and Misty went to Serena's house and Leaf went to hers but due to the early hour, they agreed to meet back up at the lab later on.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two brothers were outside their home in the small town. As they walked up to the front door, they noticed the garden was looking as lively as ever and the house seemed to have a sort of sparkle like it had just been cleaned or polished.

"It looks like mum started her spring cleaning a little early again." Ash chuckled lightly.

"It's summer." Drake deadpanned.

"She's getting ready for next year." Ash joked. "Come on, I can almost taste mum's cooking.".

Ash ran ahead into the house with Pikachu struggling to keep on his shoulder and Togepi in his hands. Drake sighed and shook his head, despite all the maturing and learning he has done over their Orange Island journey, Ash is still the same Ash. With no real reason for them to stand around outside, Drake walked in with Marowak by his side.

Ash looked around in confusion as no-one was around to greet them home, not mum or Mimey. Ash always looked forward to the look of pure joy she would have whenever he or Drake would return. They called home just before the flight (on their Pokemon) after getting off the boat, to let her know they would be home at some time today.

"Hmm..." Drake thought with confusion also. Why was the door open if no-one was here? Something isn't right here, but what exactly? Their mum wouldn't leave the door open just so they could get in. Besides, he knows where she hides the spare key, so they could get in anyway.

"Hello, is anyone here?!" Ash called out

"Is that you, Ash?!" A familiar yet very unexpected voice responded, from the kitchen.

Ash's eyes widened, along with Pikachu's, Drake's and Marowak's. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other as wide grins took over their faces before running towards the kitchen. Drake and Marowak followed shortly behind, while surprised at the person's voice, they have better self-control and don't really overreact like Ash does.

As Ash stood in the doorway to the kitchen, as his suspicions were confirmed. Stood at the sink, with an apron tied around his waist, was none other than Brock, his old travelling companion. The dark skinned Pokemon breeder turned around and gave the two brothers a warm smile.

"Hey there Ash, Drake. Welcome back." Brock greeted.

"Br-Brock?!" Ash stuttered in amazement.

"Yeah, it's me Ash." Brock replied with a smile, before rubbing his chin. "How have you been? Have you gotten taller?".

"uuuuh." Ash muttered at a loss for words. Last he knew, he was roughly the same height as Drake, Leaf, and Serena with Misty being taller by half an inch, unless they all got taller too. Although this shouldn't be the main concern. Brock, who he thought had left, was standing in his kitchen.

"Not to sound rude, Brock. But what are you doing here?" Drake asked, who wasn't quite as astonished as his brother.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"Last we thought, you were staying on Valencia Island." Ash explained.

"Are you just here for the party mum is throwing for Ash's victory at the Orange League?" Drake asked.

"Um, well. No. It's not like that." Brock muttered as he looked down.

"So, are you still living with Professor Ivy?" Ash asked.

At the mention of that name, Brock became incredibly tense and stiff. Collapsing onto the ground, the Pokemon breeder curled up into a ball while turning to face the wall. He seemed to turn a dark depressing shade of blue while letting out an upsetting moan as he took up this fatal position.

"Don't... mention... that... name..." Brock stuttered, like he was freezing in snow.

"Do you mean, Professor Ivy?" Ash asked.

"Urg!" Brock groaned, as if he was in agonising pain.

"Did something happen between you two?" Ash asked.

"I don't want to speak about it." Brock quickly dismissed the subject while still in the fatal position.

"Brock, are you okay?" Drake asked, with genuine concern.

"... Nooooo." Brock groaned in response.

Before the boys could push the subject any further, the door opened, and a new voice filled both their ears. It was one of someone they had been looking very forward to. It was quickly followed by the sound of a Pokemon only to further proof the identity of the person. It was their mum, Delia.

"Boy's, are you home?" Delia called out, as she walked into the living room, with Mimey by her side.

"Yeah mum." Drake called back.

Excited to see his mum again, turned around and bolted into the living room with Drake following shortly behind. Of course, he is just as excited to see her, but Ash has always been the most energetic. As he walked in, he found Ash and Delia having a hug, so he walked over and joined them. After a short time, the embrace ended, and Delia stood back up, smiling at her two sons.

"It's great to have you back." Delia told her sons, despite letting them follow their dreams, it is only natural she would miss them. Her gaze turned towards the three Pokemon. "And it's great to see you three as well, Pikachu, Marowak and Togepi.".

"It's great to be back." Ash replied with a bright smile.

"Right." Drake added.

Although the shocking thing was that Brock soon appeared at their side, looking as good as knew. What is going on with this breeder? First, he shows up at their home when they thought he was staying on Valencia Island and second, he completely closed down when questioned about it. Maybe Delia knows something.

"Oh, Mrs Ketchum, your back." Brock appeared out of no-where. "Please, let me help with your groceries.".

Brock bent down and picked up the bags either side of Delia which she put down to hug her two sons. Picking them up, he carried them into the kitchen. All the time, Mimey was glaring angrily at the breeder, he's been taking all of the psychic fairy type's favourite chores. Mimey soon followed the breeder into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, as Brock been staying here?" Ash asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Oh yes, he's been staying here for little over a week." Delia smiled. "Your Aunt Yellow found him when coming to visit and brought him here, since she recognised him as one of your friends.".

"So, what's the deal?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. We fed him and asked if he was still staying with Professor Ivy, but whenever I mentioned her name, he would clam up and take up a fatal position and ask me not to mention her name." Delia answered honestly. "He's been a big help with the chores, so in the end I stopped asking.".

"He did that to us just a couple of minutes ago." Ash pointed out.

"He's been staying here while waiting for you guys to get back, I didn't mention it to you as I thought it would be a nice surprise." Delia finished her statement.

A sound came from the kitchen which brought an abrupt end to conversation. Turning towards the source, they found both Brock and Mimey fighting over the broom as they both wanted to do the chore.

"Come on Mr Mime, you did the sweeping up yesterday." Brock argued.

"Mime, Mr Mime." Mr Mime responded, and Ash knew he shouldn't translate that, instead covering Togepi's ears while Pikachu snickered to himself.

"Unfortunately, with Brock here. Problems arise when he wants to do the chores Mimey likes to do." Delia sighed. Before she walked up to them and took the broom of both of them. "The chores can wait until later, it is time we got going for the party. It is due to start soon.".

Despite not being very happy about it, neither were in a position to argue with her. What Mrs. Ketchum says goes. Nodding in agreement, every got ready to leave as she put the broom away. Once they were already, the group set off towards the lab where Ash's party would be held.

* * *

On the other side of Pallet, Serena had reached her house and bolted into the house. As soon as she entered she called out and received a response from Grace who was in the other room. The honey-blonde girl ran to her mother in the living room, with Misty following shortly behind, being sure to close the door behind her.

"Serena, it's great to see you again." Grace told her only child as she embraced her in a hug

"It's great to be back." Serena replied before the embrace ended. "Although we had a lot of fun in the Orange Islands. Ash even won the league.".

"Yes, we all saw the battle dear." Grace smiled before turning towards Misty. "And it's great to see you again, Misty.".

"It's nice to see you as well, Ms Yvonne." Misty greeted her friend's mother.

"You don't need to be so formal, Misty. Your practically one of the Pallet group. Please call me, Grace." Grace told the water type specialist before turning towards her daughter once again. "Why don't you tell me about your latest journey.".

While she is proud of her daughter's boyfriend's achievement, she is more interested in what her daughter has decided to do. She knows Serena has no-interest in Rhyhorn racing, which doesn't bother her, but from what she can remember, her daughter was apprehensive from becoming a coordinator.

"And I have decided to take part in Pokemon contests, mum." Serena added as they each took a seat. Grace sat in the arm chair while Serena and Misty sat on the settee.

"If I might ask, what made you decide this?" Grace asked. "I know you wasn't too thrilled on the idea before leaving for the Orange Islands.".

"It wasn't that I didn't want to become a coordinator, I just didn't want to rush into the decision like I did with the battle chateau back at the start of Kanto." Serena answered honestly. "But then I got to make friends with Shauna, who was a competing coordinator and even got to watch a contest and grand festival in person.".

"Well, I am glad you have a new dream dear." Grace smiled as she stood up.

"What are you doing, mum?" Serena asked.

"Getting ready to leave." Grace answered. "Or do you want to miss the party celebrating all your achievements in the Orange Islands?".

While some might think it is a party only for Ash for winning the league, truth is all of them have reasons to celebrate. Serena has a new goal, Misty is closer than ever to becoming the best gym leader for when she takes over the family gym and Drake can now fully bond with his Pokemon.

Filled with excited about the upcoming party, Serena jumped up to get ready as Misty chuckled and followed her friend. She has never been into the girl things like Serena and doesn't see a reason to get dressed up for this party. Hopefully she can convince Serena of the same thing before she spends hours picking an outfit.

* * *

Walking home after the party, Delia, Ash, Drake, Brock and Aunt Yellow walked into the Ketchum house. Due to the late hour and the fact that it is already dark, Yellow is staying with them tonight. Pikachu and Marowak were also barely awake while Togepi was asleep in Ash's hands.

The party was a great time and most of Pallet showed up. Of course, it was a nice surprise for Serena and Misty to see Brock had returned and they also had a nice reunion. The party was pretty similar to the one after the Indigo League. Although as the party was coming to an end, Serena became very cuddly towards Ash, probably because they weren't able to share the same bed. That might actual speed up their decision about their next adventure.

Once inside, Brock trotted upstairs after saying goodnight to the others. Each returning turning with the same sentiment. Delia gave her two sons each a goodnight hug and kiss much to their embarrassment although both returned the gesture, but Ash was careful not to wake Togepi up.

"Goodnight boys." Yellow told her two nephews as she embraced them both with a hug. While they use to think their aunt was a little weird, by always seeming on edge and acting like she was their mother. Knowing it was because she lost her son and can never see him again, they are happy to support her.

"Goodnight Aunt Yellow." The boys chorused together, each returning the gesture.

As the hug ended, the two brothers and their Pokemon walked upstairs to their beds. As they walked up, Ash's mind drifted to the topic of their older cousin. Since they are travelling all different regions, will they ever run into him? What would he have to do if they ever do run into him, well he was taken away for his own safety, so it would probably be best just to try and avoid it.

Although that seems like the sensible idea, Ash knows it would hurt his Aunt to have to lose him again. This would be a whole messy situation. Would his cousin even know the truth? Would he want anything to do with them? Would they even encounter each other, despite travelling through Kanto, they didn't meet every single resident of the region, so it is completely possible that they would never meet? As bad as it sounds, that might be the easiest option out of all possibilities.

Of course, whether they encounter each other or not isn't up to anyone other than fate. Ash just needs to be sure that if it does happen then he should do the right thing, for both his aunt and his cousin. He would hate to make matters worse by messing up what was set up. It won't be easy, but it will be right.

With his mind made up about what he would do if he ever did encounter his cousin, as he drifted to sleep, his mind was filled with thoughts about the possible person he is related too. Is he nice? Is he a trainer? What Pokemon does he have? Does he have a family of his own?

* * *

The next morning, everyone quickly ate breakfast and got ready before heading out of the lab. They girls met up with the guys at the crossroads near the centre of Pallet. Serena was yet again incredibly cuddly towards Ash, probably because she missed having her cuddly teddy bear last night. After greeting each other, they set off for the lab.

Once at the lab, they arrived there in about five minutes. They walked up the stairs until they were outside the large building where Ash rang the doorbell. It took around twenty seconds before the door opened, where Daisy greeted the group with a bright smile.

"Oh, hi everyone." Daisy greeted. "Grampa has been waiting for you.".

Although none of them really had a chance to respond as Brock pushed his way to the front, causing the group to gasp. Getting down onto one knee, he took Daisy's hand in his hand, shooting her a grateful smile.

"Dearest Daisy, it has been too long. Actually, it's only been a few days but for my love, it has been an eternity." Brock exclaimed.

"Um, Brock?" Daisy questioned with a massive sweat drop.

A familiar rumble from a Pokeball came to the professor's granddaughters rescue. Rhyhorn burst out of his Pokeball before using a Horn Attack on Brock's gut. The breeder groaned in pain as he was thrown onto the rock ground types back. The Spikes Pokemon trotted off with his trainer in tow, heading to the back ranch but going the long way so the breeder can think about what he has done.

"Well, it's good to know Rhyhorn is doing good." Ash chuckled as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Now that's over." Daisy seemed to sigh in relief. "Would you like to come through to the ranch, I am sure all your Pokemon want to see you. Grampa is working on the G.S. Ball right now, but he should be down in a bit as I think he wants to speak with you about something.".

Happy with the explanation, Daisy lead the group through the building. It sounds a little weird that even Professor Oak seems to be having trouble with the G.S. Ball, hopefully they can figure the mysterious ball out sooner or later. It is very intriguing. Soon the group were outside.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ash shouted as he released his on-hand team. In a flash of light, the team off: Pidgeot, Charizard, Sandslash, Aerodactyl and Lapras appeared, with Pikachu sitting on top of his shoulder. Ash rotated his team once arriving at Kanto, so they had enough Pokemon to fly them all back to Pallet. "Guys, go and enjoy yourself. We'll be here all day.".

Pidgeot squawked and took off before landing on a little perch at the top of the lab, roosting as she watched over the ranch. Charizard roared and took off, hoping to find someone to battle with, he needs to burn off some energy. Sandslash rolled his eyes before rolling off to a secluded section of the ranch with a single rock where he started to sharpen his claws. Aerodactyl took off before finding a place to rest. Finally, Lapras, silently returned herself.

" _Poor Lapras..._ " Ash thought as he looked at the Pokeball. One thing is for certain, wherever they go next, he will take Lapras, so he can keep an eye on her, although she doesn't really cry now, she is still deeply upset over her parents. Not surprising really.

"You guys can join them!" Serena called out as she released her on hand team of: Delphox, Eevee, Beedrill, Kadabra, Magneton and Jigglypuff. Pikachu jumped down to greet his girlfriend. "You heard what Ash said, go and enjoy yourself.".

Delphox sighed as she watched Charizard try to battle Aerodactyl as the dinosaur attempted to relax before turning around and going towards Kangashkan. Eevee walked off with Pikachu by her side. Beedrill flew off towards a forest area where a lot of bugs like to hang out. Kadabra teleported away. Magneton had its typical monotone expression on its face before floating off to explore this place. Jigglypuff looked around for a stage on which she can perform.

Silently, Drake released his on-hand team, with Marowak joining the group of Pokemon, as they appeared in front of him, the group being: Charizard, Pinsir, Jolteon, Starmie, Marowak and Ponyta. "You guys can go off as well.".

Spotting that Ash's Charizard was up for a battle, Drake's starter took off ready to take up the challenge. Pinsir walked off in a similar direction that Beedrill previously took off, going into the forest area. Jolteon just ran off, letting off some of his energy. Starmie took off towards the large body of water where the water types tend to hang out. Marowak went off to explore the ranch since he rarely sees it, only when Drake visits it. Ponyta stood by Drake's side, where he stroked the fire horse Pokemon, she hasn't left his side since joining Drake's team.

Leaf ran off to go and find some of her Pokemon. With all of their Pokemon now roaming around the ranch, the group took off to go and find some of their other Pokemon. As they walked along, they spotted Ivysaur helping teach Tangela some sort of battle technique. They also noticed Farfetch'd was showing of some of his 'skills' by sparring with Primeape. While these two don't normally interact, it seems the Wild Duck has irritated the fighting type. With both Machamp and Tauros watching the battle.

Soon the group made it to the body of water where the water types hang out. The first thing that happened was Gyarados greeting Ash with his typical affectionate lick as Misty released her team of: Starmie, Seaking, Tentacruel, Kingler, Psyduck and Poliwag. In the water, the group spotted Blastoise, Kingdra and Seel, all swimming about as Dragonair over looked them like the princess she is.

"Urg!" Serena groaned as she felt the all too familiar pain of Kabuto. The honey blonde girl fell on her behind as the rock water type moved back as to not hurt her any further. Oh no, he did it again. He got so excited to see his trainer that he just wanted a hug. He doesn't mean to hurt her at all. He just can't help it. "It's okay, Kabuto, I know you didn't mean to hurt me.".

* * *

Walking down the stairs, the elderly Professor sighed. He has spent weeks looking at the G.S. Ball from every conceivable angle. Even the point of origin is a mysterious. He has no clue as to the material that it is made out of or what could possibly be inside. Quite honestly, he knows just as little now about the Pokeball as he did before the G.S. Ball was discovered.

Shortly behind the Professor is the lovable poison type, otherwise known as Ash's Muk. The Sludge Pokemon has become quite fond of the professor and in all honesty, the elderly Professor is grateful for the companionship. Even if his particular shows of affection can be painful.

 _Knock, Knock_

There was a knock at the door which drew the Professor's attention. He was just on his way to see the child, as Daisy told him they were in the ranch with their Pokemon. He was going to make a request of them and he wasn't expecting any new visitors today. Curious to who could be paying him a visit, as well as the general good manners in checking, Professor Oak made his way over to the door.

Opening it, the Professor found a person with some sort of cape covering their whole face and body. It was next to impossible for the professor to make out even the gender of this person. Let alone the age or identity. Muk seemed a little on edge and got ready to launch an attack in case this person tried anything.

"This is Professor Oak's lab; how may I assist you?" The elderly Professor asked.

The person remained silent for a moment or two longer, which only added to the professor's and Muk's tension. Suddenly, a small chuckle came from the figure. It didn't sound threatening in particular but just combining it with the shady figure gave the chuckle a whole different meaning. Muk clenched his fist as it was coated in ice. Ready for whatever this person attempts.

"Hey Grampa. Long-time no see." A male voice appeared from the shadowed figure.

The Professor's mouth dropped slightly in surprise as he recognised the voice. It was one he hasn't heard in a long time, in person at least, since the last Indigo League, in fact. The person in question has called to rotate his team around but never for more than a few minutes each time. It was also a voice he has truly missed as he has wanted to know where this person has been. Professor Oak motioned for Muk to calm down, which the poison type did.

In one swift movement, the figure pulled the cloth down to confirm his identity to the elderly professor. Despite it being around three months, the boy has changed quite a bit. He has gotten taller, he was also a little dishevelled and seems to have more of a build to him. It is clear he has been training hard. Although his face looks the same and he even has the same spiky hair. Of course, it was the professor's grandson. It was Gary Oak.

"Gary?" The Professor questioned in a hopeful tone. The boy in question had his eyes down casted towards the floor, almost like he was being scolded for misbehaving before he looked up where his eyes met with his grandfathers.

"Yeah grampa, its me." The boy revealed to the professor in an almost shy manner, a big change for the normally arrogant boy.

* * *

"Hey Ash, where's your Muk?" Brock asked as he appeared on Rhyhorn's back. The water flying type finally let his trainer up. Ash stood up as he saw the breeder was back looking as good as new, guess he has learnt how to recover from Rhyhorn's restrictions fairly quickly.

"I am going to say he is with the Professor." Ash guessed. "Whenever I call he tends to be around him.".

"I'm curious about your Snorlax." Misty commented to the raven-haired boy.

"Ash caught a Snorlax? This I have to see." Brock added with excitement.

"Okay guys, we can meet up again later. I want to check on the others." Ash explained to his Pokemon around the pool.

Setting off once again, this time on the search of Ash's latest team member. As they looked around, Drake noticed his Victreebel sneaking around. No-doubt the grass poison type is up to some sort of prank. He went over, leaving the group, to keep his trollish Pokemon on a tight leash. Ash also noticed his Haunter, probably best to avoid her unless he wants a headache.

Soon they reached an arched of apple trees and two large normal types. One being Ash's Snorlax and the other being Drake's. Drake's was the larger one, probably because he is older, lying down like he is sun bathing. Ash's is searching through the fruit trees, stuffing his face with apples.

"Hey Snorlax, it's great to see ya!" Ash called out.

Snorlax, however, didn't seem to notice or care that he was there. He was too busy enjoying his meal. Ash sighed at this, despite proving to be strong in the battle against Luana, guess he hasn't changed at all. Although Ash isn't going to let that deter him. He will train Snorlax just like all of his other Pokemon.

"Snorlax, I am sure you love it here with all the fruit you can eat... Legally, anyway." Ash told his normal type. "But I am still your trainer, that hasn't changed just because you're at the ranch. I think we should spend more time together so what do you say about being on the first team for the next journey?".

"Aaaaaah." Snorlax sighed after swallowing five apples, timing perfectly with Ash's speech ending. When Drake told Ash that Snorlax are some of the toughest Pokemon to train, he wasn't kidding. Ash would even go as far to say that it was easier to train his Aerodactyl and he's a dinosaur.

"Sooooo, is that a yes?" Ash asked, hopefully. Snorlax turned around finally and let out a grunting noise as he stared intensively at the group, Ash in particular. It was honestly very intimidating to see the large normal type standing tall above him. Ash could only think one thing in this moment. " _Please don't use Body Slam_.".

To his and everyone else's surprise, Snorlax leaned forward and picked Ash up with a bear hug. Ash's face was smothered into Snorlax's stomach as the normal type let out some happy cries which Ash couldn't make out due to him fighting to stay awake.

"I'm happy too, Snorlax." Ash gasped as he pushed himself out of the stomach, desperate for air. "But please let me go.".

Footsteps could be heard from behind the group as they turned around to see the source. They expected it to be either Professor Oak or maybe Daisy. It was both of them but that wasn't much of a shock. The big surprise, however, was the third person with them. It was someone they hadn't seen since the Indigo League. Snorlax, despite not knowing this third party, could sense the shock and let his trainer go. Ash fell on the floor, gasping for breath as he looked in the new arrivals direction.

"Hey Ashy-boy, it seems like all your Pokemon still love you more than ever." A sneer voice appeared as someone stood over him. Ash's vision was slightly wobbly as he attempted to catch his breath. As his vision returned, Ash was shocked at who was offering a hand to stand up.

"Gary?!" Ash gasped in surprise. Accepted the hand up, he pulled Ash to his feet.

"Yeah, Ash. It's good to see ya." Gary replied, in a most sincere tone. "And congratulations, I heard about you winning the Orange League.".

"Thanks Gary." Ash replied as he finally felt back to normal after Snorlax's 'special' show off affection. He was like another Muk, in a way. "So... What have you been doing?".

"I've only been training." Gary answered honestly. "I didn't go to any place in particular or compete in any sort of league or tournament. I just trained wherever I happened to be that day... Also, I did a bit of soul searching, talking with my Pokemon... I am sure you remember how I left after my defeat at the Indigo League. I felt like a failure for losing to Drake as easily as I did. That was probably my biggest point of changing. I can say I am proud to be an Oak again.".

It was a shame neither Leaf or Drake heard what Gary had to say. No-doubt he has hidden feelings for the former, which is arguably why he was so crushed by the defeat against the older twin. Plus, it could've helped with the rivalry between the two boys if they heard each talk with honesty about their growth.

"I've never been so happy to hear those words come out of your mouth, Gary." Professor Oak spoke to his grandson as a few tears trickled down his cheek. It may seem obvious, but this is clearly an emotional moment for him. He has already called Blue to tell him the great news.

"Yeah Grampa. I'm happy to say that I can now be a grandson for you to be proud off. I will be going back out on my journey to become the best Pokemon trainer I can be." Gary told his grandfather. "But I do have one thing I need to do first.".

"What might that be, Gary?" Professor Oak asked with curiosity. The elderly Professor's grandson shot him a smile before turning towards Ash with a sort of glint in his eye. Seeing as they haven't seen each other in months, this is the only logical thing they could do. Taking a deep breath, Gary made his reply.

"Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Gary challenged.

"What?!" Ash questioned with shock, but once the shock passed over, Ash smirked as he processed what his rival said. Ash replied with determine as he turned his hat around. "You're on.".

Professor Oak volunteered to referee the battle and the two trainers shook hands before stepping away and taking places on the grassy field as if it was a battlefield with the elderly professor taking place where the ref's box would be.

"You won't beat me, Ash. I've been training none stop since we last met." Gary told Ash. "I'm stronger now than I've ever been.".

"Same here, Gary. I just won the Orange League." Ash replied. "We'll show you that victory was well earnt.".

"Glad to hear it." Gary replied before turning towards his grandfather.

"Alright, how about a one on one battle?" Professor Oak suggested. In turn, the competing trainers nodded in agreement, so the elderly professor continued. "This battle won't have a time limit or substitutions, it will be over when either side is unable to continue. Let's do a coin flip to decide who will choose first.".

"Heads!" Gary called out.

"Then I'll choose Tails!" Ash added.

The professor took a coin out of his pocket, flipping it into the air. It landed on the back of his hand and the professor called the results. "It's heads so Gary will choose his Pokemon first.".

Gary seemed to think over who he could use. No doubt he would get a good battle no-matter who he chooses but if he wants to win he would need a surprise to beat Ash seeing as he is a strong opponent. He only caught one Pokemon while on his soul-searching journey but as a result, he is now one of his strongest Pokemon.

"Ash, I caught this guy not long after leaving the Indigo League. It is one of my strongest Pokemon and will be sure to give you a run for your money." Gary informed as he took the Pokeball in his hand. "Go, Eevee!".

In a flash of light, Gary's evolution Pokemon appeared. While it had a very shiny coat, like Serena's Eevee, it was slightly bigger in size, suggesting it was older and also appeared to be of stricter personality. Speaking off, the normal type looked around and saw many of Ash's Pokemon watching the battle, but his eyes landed on another female Eevee with a Pikachu by her side. It smirked and winked at her, not caring for the electric type next to her.

Pikachu look irritated that this guy would even think about doing that. Like a bullet he shot in front of Ash, who was thinking about who he should use. No-doubt this Eevee will be tough, after all appearances can be dishevelling. No-doubt all of Ash's Pokemon would put up a good fight but some should be ruled out like Lapras who is in no state emotionally to battle and some would be an unfair fight, like Aerodactyl. Hearing the electric type, it only makes sense his best buddy take this battle.

"You got it, buddy." Ash smiled at his partner. "I choose you, Pikachu!". The electric mouse jumped out onto the field and faced off against the evolution Pokemon who dare flirt with his angel. Besides, Pikachu also wants to redeem himself for losing in the first round against Drake.

"Eevee VS Pikachu, let the battle begin!" Professor Oak declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Gary:_

"Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

Starting off fast, Pikachu shot forward like a bullet. It was moving so fast that he wasn't traceable by the eye. If one didn't know any better, he was likely moving the fastest he ever has. Guess he doesn't like others flirting with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Gary and Eevee have just as quick reactions.

"Dig!" Gary called out before Pikachu had even started his attack.

Eevee acted quickly by burying under the ground. Despite only being a split second apart, Eevee was much quicker than one would expect. The normal type was safe under the ground as Pikachu sailed over the top. Pikachu came to a stop, as soon as he realised his attack missed.

However, the electric mouse has the perfect counter to the common dig attack. Coating his tail in metal, he did a slight jump into the air, doing some frontal spins to add momentum to his attack before smashing his Iron Tail next to the hole Eevee dug. This caused the ground to shake, and caused the hole to cave in. Eevee was attempting to jump on the slabs of ground as he attempted to escape. Gary knew Pikachu would use Grass Knot as he has seen this tactic of his before.

"Substitute!" Gary called out.

Bypassing the possible counter Pikachu was ready to use, Eevee closed his eyes as a substitute dummy took his place, transporting him up into the air above both Pikachu and the mini land slide. Although the dummy took too much damage and disappeared as a result.

Seeing as Pikachu hadn't noticed Eevee's position despite looking around, the normal type formed a Shadow Ball at his mouth before launching it towards the electric type. The size and speed of the ghost type move just went to show how much Eevee has perfected it.

"Above you!" Ash called out.

Looking up at the sound of his trainer's voice, Pikachu spotted the Shadow Ball moments away from striking him. Using his fast reactions, Pikachu jumped back with a great show of his athletic skills. The Shadow Ball landed where Pikachu was stood, and it exploded upon contact.

As Pikachu watched Eevee helplessly fall back to the ground, he launched a powerful Thunderbolt attack. Due to him falling through the air, Eevee was unable to dodge the attack. The electric attack struck Eevee the moment before the normal type touched the ground. It grunted in pain as it took the attack.

It was at this moment that Leaf, and Drake returned from their own adventure on the ranch. Leaf was beaming, like she just won the lottery while Drake was looking more scared then he did against Giovanni, Mewtwo and the clashing birds trio combined. It might have something to do with the fact that Leaf is holding onto Drake's hand. It may sound weird but due to the two extreme emotional states, both failed to realise who it was Ash was battling in this very moment.

"Mud-Slap!" Gary called out.

Gritting his teeth as he took the powerful electric type move, Eevee turned around before using his back legs to kick a heap of sludgy mud in Pikachu direction. The dirt seemed to cover Eevee as it intercepted the Thunderbolt. Pikachu was unable to move out of the way in time and his eyes were blinded by the mud which started to dry up. Leaving Pikachu wide open for a counter attack.

Seeing as Pikachu could no-longer watch Eevee to counter any attack the evolution Pokemon might use. Eevee formed a second Shadow Ball and launched it with a great amount of speed. The ghost type move struck Pikachu head on, blowing him back as Ash looked for some sort of counter. Soon he thought of one.

" _I hope this works_." Ash thought to himself as he made the call to his starter. "Use Iron Tail on yourself, Pikachu!".

Having an idea of what his trainer is going for and coated his tail in metal. Lining it up with the dried mud on his face, he lightly tapped it in the centre of his face, cracking it and giving Pikachu his vision back. It was another one of those crazy mid-battle Ash strategy's.

Normally Eevee would've launched a counter attack off his own back or at the very least have launched an attack which Gary instructed. Although, hearing what Ash said to Pikachu brought both of them to a stop as they wondered what he was planning. Needless to say, they weren't expecting them to do something like that.

Not wanting to give Gary or Eevee the chance to recover from the shock of seeing the unorthodox move, Pikachu buried underground. He used Dig. It might seem weird that he would use a move he previous countered but that is what he wants Eevee and Gary to think.

"Iron Tail!" Gary shouted as he planned to use Pikachu's tactic against himself.

Eevee smirked as he covered his tail in metal. Moving like Pikachu did previously, Eevee jumped into the air slightly before spinning his tail over his head. Ready to destroy another section of the professor's ranch seeing as the battle seemed to move over after the first time this move was used. Ash, on the other hand, saw Pikachu had lead them into a trap and was more than pleased to bring this battle to an end.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash hollered.

Neither Eevee or Gary had change to react. Like before, the Iron Tail struck a spot next to the hole Pikachu had created, causing the ground to cave in onto of the electric mouse. Unfortunately for them, a powerful electric bolt shot out of the ground and was drawn in by the metal covered tail, making it strike Eevee directly.

Due to Pikachu not needing to focus on the aim too much, he was able to put a lot more into the attack. Eevee cried out in pain as he fell within the landslide. Soon the electric attack stopped, as Pikachu used Quick Attack to escape the collapsing cavern. Eevee was in too much pain from the combined Thunderbolt and landslide to try and escape the current situation.

"Eevee!" Gary cried out.

Pikachu stood next to the second collapsed part of the field as the rubble came to an end. As the dust cleared from the wreckage, Eevee was revealed to be half buried under a slab of earth with swirls in his eyes. Pikachu smirked as he flashed a V sign as a show of his victory.

"Eevee is unable to battle, making the winners of this battle Ash and Pikachu." Professor Oak declared.

* * *

As the call was made, Gary rushed out over the field. Climbing down into the sort of shallow creator, he made his way over to his evolution Pokemon, moving the earth slab off him before picking him up. He never expected Ash to have improved this much since they last saw each other, but it just went to prove to Gary that his old rival and friend deserved his victory in the Orange League.

"Well what do you know." Gary muttered to himself, as he stood up. He then looked at his evolution Pokemon with a sad smile before pulling out his Pokeball. "You did a great job, buddy. Take a good long rest.".

Ash sighed in relief but couldn't help feeling very pleased. That was the first time he won a true battle against Gary, even if it was just a one on one match. The others, he either lost, tied or was a training match. Not today. Today he finally beat Gary. Ash was obviously very happy. He had a strong urge to leap for joy but resisted as he didn't want to look silly. It wasn't like he re-won the Orange League but beating his rival is still a massive accomplishment for him.

Picking Pikachu up, Ash congratulated him before putting him down, so he could celebrate with Serena's Eevee. Noticing that Gary had returned his fallen normal type, Ash walked over to the edge of the shallow creator before offing his hand to pull Gary out of it. The spiky haired boy accepted it and Ash pulled him out.

"Gary, I am really impressed. Even though you lost, I can tell you've come a long way as a trainer." Professor Oak praised. "You played to Eevee's strength.".

"Thanks Grampa." Gary smiled. "But as this battle showed, I still have a long way to go. I can't let Ash get to far ahead of me.".

"Right, I wouldn't expect you to." Ash smiled at his rival's words.

"You did a great job, Ash." Gary offered his hand to the raven-haired boy. "Well done on your victory.".

"Thanks Gary." Ash replied as the rivals shook hands once more.

"Now if you don't mind, would follow me into the lab?" The Professor requested. "Your Pokemon can be healed up in there and I have a request to make.".

The group nodded in agreement before following the elderly Professor into the lab, while most of the Pokemon except for Pikachu and Serena's Eevee waited outside seeing as they all wouldn't fit into the lab in one go. All the trainers couldn't help but wonder, what does the Professor want?

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night somewhere in the north of the Johto Region. It was to the south-western direction of Ecruteak City, where a young man around his mid-twenties stood with a giant blue alligator like Pokemon behind him.

This young man grew up in an orphanage in a small town. He knows he isn't originally from this region, but this is where he calls home. The Pokemon behind him is his starter Pokemon, Feraligatr. The man goes by the name Silver. This man never had a last name, he was just known as Silver.

The truth is, when he was a young child, he was a problematic child, always getting into trouble. He even stole a Totodile from the regional professor. Of course, he was caught a few days later but he was allowed to keep the water type.

Although as they journeyed across the region, he proved to have some serious anger issues, probably as a result of never having a set family. He had a rival who would always tell him about the importance of showing love to his Pokemon. The message only got through to Silver after he lost to his rival in the finals of the Silver Conference when they were eleven years old.

Fixing his attitude towards his Pokemon proved important as each of his Pokemon seemed to grow in strength. Even winning the Silver Conference two years later when he was thirteen.

But he still had his issues, despite not taking it out on his Pokemon anymore he was still incredibly angry, and he retired from regional leagues. Of course, he kept up his training with his Pokemon, but he embarked on a new journey. A journey to find out where he comes from.

"Not long now, old friend." He whispered to his starter who growled something in response.

That is why they are stood out here now. Ever since trying to find out where he came from, he has always hit two walls. The first being, his past has something to do with the notorious criminal syndicate known as Team Rocket. Although it is never clear how they are involved. Were his parent's criminals that worked for them? Victims of the criminal gang? No-one seems to have the answers.

The second wall that blocked his search was the name of a man. That man goes by the name Ketchum, Red Ketchum. Although even his role in Silver's past is unknown. Is this man his father? Is he a police officer which put him in the care system? Again, no-one seems to have any answers.

"Here they come." Silver told the water type as a truck came speeding down the road towards them. It seems they have been waiting for this truck.

Letting out a roar as the driver honked his horn at the trainer a Pokemon, Feraligatr launched a power blast of water out of his mouth. He used Hydro Pump. This attack was enough to force the driver to lose control. The truck swerved to the side and flipped over as it went into the bank on the side of the road.

Silver and Feraligatr slowly walked over to the crashed truck. As they reached the vehicle, the driver was attempting to climb out of the wreckage and was dressed in a Team Rocket grunts uniform.

This is no surprise to Silver, ever since they had been supposedly taken down in Kanto, they have been sprouting up over Johto. At first, he thought he could get some info out of the grunts he found but they didn't know anything about his past.

Some might think that the grunts could've just been keeping quiet, but Silver knows that they were scared and weak. When in a group they might seem strong but get them on their own and they are nothing more than a pathetic coward.

Silver turned the first few members he found into the police but that is just as useless. They ever get ridiculous sentence's or even worst, they are broken out of the prison. In the end, he realised they will only get their deserved punishment if he forces it on them.

" _Humph_." Silver growled at the injured grunt in front of him. His eyes quickly darted back towards his water starter who wore a confident smirk. "You know what to do.".

Feraligatr smirked and grabbed the grunt up by the collar. The Big Jaw Pokemon has seen what these people do to Pokemon and is more than happy to help Silver fight his one-man war against the gang. Not to mention the hell they has made his best friends life.

He picked the injured grunt up by the jumper with one claw and lifted him in front of his face. The grunt was terrified and began to beg for his life but neither Silver or Feraligatr is willing to listen to the man's pleads. The grunts have heard about fellow members being cut up and killed but until now he thought they were nonsense.

Tired of hearing his voice, Feraligatr raised his other paw as the claws glew white and used a Slash attack on the grunt. Blood splatted in all directions as the grunts miserable life came to an end.

Silver made his way to the back of the truck as if he was looking for something, ignoring the sounds of the brutal murder which is taking place behind him. Once he reached the back of the truck, he saw that Feraligatr had finished the first job.

"Over here." Silver instructed.

The Big Jaw Pokemon made his way over to where his trainer stood and saw the metal wall which was blocking their entrance to whatever this truck was transporting. Knowing what they came out here for, Feraligatr powered up an Ice Punch before attacking the metal wall. Using his physical strength, Feraligatr ripped the thin metal wall way.

Inside the back of the truck were three more grunts, two females and another male lying around unconscious. Silver grunted in disgust at them before stepping inside and making his way towards the back of the truck.

Once he reached the back he found what he was looking for. He picked up a metal cage which contained a Pokemon he hadn't seen before. He heard rumours of Team Rocket transporting a rare Pokemon which is able to power up their technical system. He knew he couldn't risk them getting that sort of advantage, and he had to save the Pokemon before they made its life hell as well.

Silver looked at the Pokemon in the cage but didn't recognise it as a species he has seen before but that didn't matter. It was safe with him now and out of Team Rocket's hands. Silver carried the cage out of the truck where Feraligatr was waiting. He gave a nod to the water, who smirked as he entered the truck with another powered up Slash.

The red-haired boy carried the injured Pokemon away, so he wouldn't need to hear Feraligatr deliver justice to that lot of Rocket scum. Once he thought he was a safe distance away, he sat down on the dirt path and picked up a rock. Slamming it against the lock on the cage a few times, it soon broke open.

The Pokemon slowly came out of its hiding position to look at the boy who just saved him. The boy had a sort of warm smile on his face but the scared Pokemon couldn't help but think that there is something cold and dark behind his eyes.

"Hey there little guy." Silver spoke calmly to the Pokemon he found.

Although picking the Pokemon up and looking at it closely revealed some injuries which made Silver mad. These injures couldn't have been caused by the crash since they are a little old. Which of course means Team Rocket must've caused them.

"I am so sorry for what those people did to you…" Silver spoke sincerely.

He hates to do this, but he doesn't have much choice. If he left the Pokemon to go and live in the wild, it wouldn't be long before Team Rocket found it again. Not to mention he has to get it some health care. Reluctantly he brought out an empty Pokeball.

This scared the little mon saw this device and cowered back into the cage. Once upon a time, Silver wouldn't have even given a weak, timid, injured Pokemon the time of day. His mind is still a little fuzzy on what actually happened, but it was when he was thirteen. It was also when he caught his jolliest Pokemon, but his mind has seemed to block out the entire event.

"I am sorry, little one." Silver apologised as he tapped the device against its head. "But I can't risk Team Rocket getting you back. Once they are dealt with, if you want, then I will let you go.".

The Pokeball weakly shook back and forth in Silver's hand. The normal type didn't exactly want to swap one prison for another, but he was too weak to break free. Eventually, the device stopped shaking and it dinged.

Silver pulled out his old Pokedex which he received when the regional Professor for Johto officially gave him Feraligatr who was still a little Totodile back then. He used the device to scan the Pokeball containing his latest capture:

 _Porygon2, The Virtual Pokemon. The evolved form of Porygon. Porygon2 was created by humans using the power of science. The man-made Pokémon has been endowed with artificial intelligence that enables it to learn new gestures and emotions on its own._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Download_

 _Hidden Ability: Analytic (Note: This hidden ability is currently locked)._

 _Gender: Genderless_

 _Nature: Lonely (Note: This nature could change as this Pokemon is still capable to evolve)_

 _Move(s): Zap Canon, Mirror Coat, Conversion 2, Tackle, Defence Curl_

Suddenly, Silver's Pokedex started vibrating and the screen lit up with images of all of Silver's current on hand Pokemon.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Not giving it much time, Silver clicked the image of a big brown bear Pokemon. It doesn't really matter which one he sends back right now, just as long as he can keep this Porygon2, safe.

Feraligatr appeared behind his trainer with blood dripping from his claws. A proud smile was also on the Big Jaw Pokemon's face, it was evident enough of the act he just performed. Dishing out justice to those grunts was good and saving the Pokemon at the same time was just gravy.

Silver silently returned his starter before walking away towards the nearest Pokemon Centre. The red-haired boy knows Johto like the back of his hand and the current closest centre would either be Ecruteak or Violet. Although there is something else in Violet city which he wants to take Porygon2 to…

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	2. Trekking Through Tohjo Falls

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second chapter of the Johto arc and when the group final set of on their new adventure, along with the travelling groups they will be in during this arc. We also see the first capture of a Johto Pokemon of one of the groups. I hope you like who it is as I always thought the character should've got this Pokemon in particular. Plus, we will see an early subplot for Brock, nothing major, just something which I think should've been done in the anime as fitting into a group after some time away, difficulties can arise, this subplot will last up to the first two gyms, at most. Remember to vote on the new poll this new poll is going to concern everyone's favourite psychotic ghost, some did PM and point out, if I change her personality, she could be made even crazier sooooo... there is that to consider. With that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 02: Trekking Through Tohjo Falls_

As the group consisting off: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Drake, Leaf, Gary, Pikachu, Togepi, Eevee and Marowak were being lead through the lab by Professor Oak and Daisy, they were all wondering what the request Professor Oak might want to make of them. Last time, it was to go and collect the GS Ball, could it be to go and get another mysterious item for him to study?

Daisy also split off as they passed the staircase, taking her brothers Eevee's Pokeball upstairs to use the healing machine in the lab. She offered to take Pikachu as well, but the Electric mouse declined politely. Sure, he was a little tired from the battle but not seriously injured in anyway.

Well, almost all of them were thinking that, Leaf was more focused on the good news she received outside. Sighing in happiness, she finally took in her surroundings, which also means she finally noticed who was here, Gary. She let go of Drake's hand, much to his relief, as she remembered how upset he was after his loss in the Indigo League to the older twin. Despite her crush, she is still Gary's friend and she wouldn't want him to think that she isn't even though he left.

Gary seemed to notice the bubbly girl looking at him, as he followed his grampa and sister along with the others. Sensing the tension between them, Gary took a deep breath before slowly moving to her side. Although he has been gone for a long time, Gary is finally ready to admit his feelings... Maybe.

"Um, hey Leaf." Gary greeted, so quiet that it was nearly impossible to hear.

"Hey Gary." Leaf replied, a little louder.

"Um, I'm sorry for leaving... Like I did." Gary apologised, knowing that was probably causing a lot of the tension.

Leaf stared at Gary for a moment, as she realised he was very nervous. While it did hurt that he just left like he did, she knows it was just something he had to do, sometimes even a friend can't help, and you need to reach a solution by yourself. Deciding to cut through the tension right away, Leaf threw her arms forward and wrapped them around her spiky haired friend. She has always been a hugger, regardless of who you are.

This action caused Gary's cheeks to turn a light pink. He isn't stupid and knows it is a common characteristic of the bubbly brunette. Although he has to admit that it is very comforting. Hopefully he will get the chance to talk to her, privately, once his grampa has talked to the group. Speaking off...

"If you two are finished." Professor Oak told the couple. Leaf blushed in embarrassment before returning to Drake's side. Gary internally groaned, he still has competition and by judging Leaf's reaction, he is clearly at a disadvantage. "Very good, now if you would all take a seat.".

Putting the reunion on hold, the group walked into the room where Togepi hatched all that time ago. Ash sat on one end of the four-person sofa, with Serena taking the seat next to him. Gary sat next to her as Leaf took the final seat, making Drake stand next to her due to her re-holding his hand. Misty took the arm chair as Brock stood next to the chair. Professor Oak stood in the middle of the room, looking at the group with Daisy returning to the room holding the GS Ball next to her grandfather. She must've picked up the mysterious item after setting Gary's Eevee up in the healing machine.

"Before I start, have any of you thought about where you'd like to go next on your Pokemon journey?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well I was hoping to have another go at a regional league." Ash spoke up. "But didn't really get much further than that. Plus, it would need to be a region which has contests, so Serena could compete in the grand festival.".

Serena blushed at Ash's words, they have had a few talks on the boat ride home where they would talk about where to go next and got it down to a short list of, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Kalos, seeing as those are some of the closest regions which also hold contests. Unova and Alola are other options but they are further away.

"Well I was thinking Johto and leaving tomorrow." Gary spoke up. "It is the only other region I could walk to, seeing as it shares the same landmass as Kanto.".

"You've already decided?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping to leave tomorrow." Gary replied, as he looked down slightly. He did feel bad about leaving so soon after getting back but he wants to get back to being a competing trainer and to work towards his goal to make his family proud.

It was obvious both Professor Oak and Daisy were saddened by this news although they knew why Gary was doing it. He needed to keep moving forward now that he has found himself. At least he will be calling more often, and his current location won't be a massive mystery, so it won't be the same as last time he left.

Ash noticed Gary's smirk, knowing his rival knew what he was thinking. To be fair, it wouldn't be hard to guess. Gary smirked as he looked at his rival, who seemed to have a glint in his eye. It didn't take him long to figure out what Ash was thinking.

"Let me guess, Ashy-Boy. Your thinking about going Johto next, seeing as I am." Gary smirked at his rival. "You want to compete in the Silver Conference as well.".

"Silver conference?" Ash questioned.

"The Silver Conference is what Johto calls their own regional Pokemon league. Like how Kanto has the Indigo League." Professor Oak explained. "Like the Indigo League, it is held once a year and competing trainers are required to earn the eight gym badges from around the Johto region.".

Ash thought to himself about this. So Johto had its own league, that means it fills the first category that Ash has but before he agrees to it, he should make sure his friends are fine as well because Serena deserves to finally work towards her new dream after going through the Orange Islands with only practising for contests and not actually competing. Plus, Misty deserves just as much say in the decision seeing as this will be just as much her journey as the couples.

"Oooh, I bet Johto has some really awesome Pokemon and filled with tones of potential adventures to find them." Leaf marvelled at the possibilities. "What do you say, Drake. Johto should be where we travel to, as well.".

"Err, sure." Drake replied with a massive sweat drop, clearly scared out of his mind.

"Wait? You two will travel together?" Misty asked, while no-body noticed Gary clenching his fist.

"Yeah, we discussed it outside." Leaf explained, clearly excited. "Since he got so use to having travelling companions, I figured he wouldn't want to go back to journeying alone and since you'll be competing rivals once again, you've already decided to take your separate paths for your next adventure.".

"Well it seems like the rest of the Pallet group are going to Johto." Brock pointed out.

Although that was true, Ash still wasn't ready to make a decision. He wants everyone in the travelling group to be equal, while it would be nice to compete in another league along with Gary and Drake. If Johto doesn't have contests, then he wouldn't do that to Serena for a second region.

Professor Oak seemed to read Ash's thoughts. "If it helps any, Ash. Johto does hold Pokemon contests.".

"Not to mention, it is the home of the whirl cup, one of the world's biggest water type only competitions." Misty added with excitement. "It would be a great chance to compete before becoming a full-time gym leader.".

"Really?" Ash questioned. It may seem weird that he could make an on-the-spot decision, but what could they learn from a private discussion? All their friends are travelling to the region, so they could meet up. There is the chance for both himself and Serena to work towards their dreams and Misty is clearly excited for the 'whirl cup' which is held there. "It looks like we will all be going to Johto, then!".

Despite Leaf being excited that they would all be loosely sticking together and would definitely get the chance to meet up when on the road, Gary wasn't so cheery about the news. While he would be happy with this news now that he is back from his soul-searching, his plans of confessing to Leaf and travelling with her through Johto have been ripped to shreds. Wanting to be alone right now, he stood up.

"Now that's sorted, I'm gonna cheek on Eevee." Gary explained, in a low voice. He walked out of the room, not waiting for a response, avoiding all eye contact, he only looked down as he left. It was enough to stop Leaf's excited celebrations.

" _What's up with him_?" Leaf thought to herself. After what happened with Team Rocket all that team ago, he became a lot nicer and not an arrogant jerk. Of course, he did leave during the league, but he came back and claimed that he found the truth about himself. So, what was that about?

However, not everyone was as clueless as the brunette. Serena has had a theory about how Gary feels about the hyper-active girl and this reaction to her travelling with Drake just confirms it. Sighing to herself, she can only feel pity for both Leaf and Gary, both have strong feelings which will currently only lead to pain. While some might think she dislikes Drake for putting Leaf through this, no-one can force him to return her feelings and Serena completely understands fear keeping you quite over such matters, that was one reason she took so long to finally tell Ash how she feels.

Serena wasn't the only one who knew what was up with the spiky-haired boy. Both Brock and Misty could make an educated guess as to why he was acting in such a way, with both of them also pitying him in response. Also, both Professor and Daisy know what is running through his mind. While he never told anyone his secret, both his grandfather and sister have experience in such area's and thus aren't blind to the signals he's been putting out.

Not wanting to allow his grandsons actions to become the centre of attention, as such matters need handling with sensitivity and care, Professor Oak cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself. He would speak to his grandson later, in private.

"Now to the request I wanted to make of you, this doesn't really concern Gary, but it might make your decision to travel to Johto much easier." The elderly Professor explained to the group. Gesturing to his granddaughter, Daisy stepped forward and presented the GS Ball to the group.

"Did you manage to discover its secrets?" Ash asked, clearly interested in the object being presented to them.

"Unfortunately, not." Professor Oak replied. "That is why I am making this request of you. You see, in Johto lives a man called Kurt, who is renowned for his skills with Pokeballs. He is a leading expert in this particular field. My request is for you to deliver the GS Ball to him.".

The group was silent as they processed what the Professor just said. It was pretty astonishing that even he was stumped by this mysterious object and he always had the answers to any questions they might have which is Pokemon related. Just what is the secrets of the GS Ball?

"Kurt lives in a small town called Azalea, which happens to hold one of Johto's eight gyms, so you would be passing by him anyway." Professor Oak added, to make it clear that they wouldn't be going out of their way. "You'd be able to kill two birds with one stone.".

"That sounds great, I'd be happy to deliver it for you." Ash told the Professor before turning to his friends. In all honesty, he is very curious about what is in this special Pokeball. After bringing it so far, it would just be wrong to leave it without any answers. "What do you guys say?".

"It's fine with me." Serena smiled.

"Same." Misty added.

"I can't object." Brock smiled, surprising most of the group.

"Wait?!" Ash exclaimed with clear shock. "Brock, you want to come with us?".

"Of course." Brock smirked, with a glint in his eye. "There's no telling what will be in the Johto region. You need someone to make sure you eat right and sleep right, I don't think I have much choice.".

"Seriously?" Serena exclaimed, in a hopeful tone.

"You betcha, it'll be just like old times!" Brock responded. "The Brockster is back!".

"Well we should probably get ready to leave and tell our parents about this new journey." Ash suggested. "How about we meet up at the edge of town in an hour, like we did when we first left on our Kanto journey.".

"A wonderful idea, if you don't mind. I'd like to see you off as well." Professor Oak requested, with the children not having any objections. With that all sorted, the group split up to go to their respective homes. Brock joining the twins while Misty joined Serena.

* * *

After leaving the lab, the boys made it to the Ketchum home pretty quickly. It was difficult for the twins to tell their mum that they were already leaving on another journey, but they had to do it. Once that was done, the boys went up to their room, where Ash changed into his new clothes brought after the Orange League while Drake also got ready to leave.

As it was getting close to the meet up time, Drake entered Ash's room, so he could check that his brothers were ready. He noticed that Drake also had some new clothes on, which heavily resembled Ash's Kanto cloths but that didn't really matter, what did matter was a certain topic Ash wanted to discuss with his brother.

"So, you're going to be travelling with Leaf?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah." Drake replied, in a monotone voice. This only confirmed Ash's suspicions as he could guess that Drake would prefer to travel alone considering he has made it clear that Leaf scares him. Of course, Ash doesn't understand why she is so scary to him.

"I'm guessing you don't want to." Ash pressed.

Drake sighed before speaking. "Honestly, she didn't give me much of a choice. She said we were travelling together so I wouldn't get lonely after travelling with you guys in the Orange Islands. I think she would follow me even if I tried to sneak away right now.".

Being the energetic girl, she is, Ash can understand she is a little pushy from time to time. Never rude like how Drake is describing the experience but from his perspective, it probably did seem a little rude. Especially since he likes his own space, and Leaf isn't one for respecting boundaries, if her excessive hugging is any indication. This is tough situation for Ash, as he cares for both his brother and best friend, not to mention he can sort of see it from both their respective.

"Why didn't you tell her that you want to travel alone?" Ash asked.

"Because she scares me, always excited and unpredictable." Drake replied honestly. "Who knows what she would've done if I disagreed with her?".

While it may seem obvious that Leaf has a crush on the older twin, hence her actions towards him. Drake clearly can't see it, despite knowing of Serena's crush on his brother for many years. While this might seem a little contradictory, Ash has noticed Leaf's crush while it took him a long time and a lot of help before he realised Serena's feelings. If this proves anything, it is the fact that the signs are easier to pick up on when not directed towards yourself.

With probably the answers he was looking for in hand, the boys set off with Delia to meet the others, ready to start their journey. They have everything packed and while Delia was upset her sons were leaving again so soon, she knew it was within their nature to keep moving and working towards their dreams.

* * *

By the time the group met back up at the exit of Pallet Town, it was mid-afternoon, just before half three. They could get a few good hours of travelling out of today still. Good job it is the time of year when the sun is out the longest. Not to mention, with all their experience, they can travel faster than when they were rookie trainers.

The meet up was pretty large, with: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Drake, Leaf, Delia, Grace, Rose and Professor Oak being present. Daisy decided to stay back at the lab to council her little brother, who would be leaving on his own journey tomorrow. For the first time, Ash would be one step ahead of his friendly rival.

"Boys, your both going somewhere none of you are familiar with. I want you to both stay safe and make sure you call home often." Delia instructed her two sons.

"Delia, I am sure they will be fine." Professor Oak reassured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At the very least, remember to change your..." Delia started again, but was cut off.

"MUM!" Both boys shouted in embarrassment, with matching bright red faces. This was accompanied by light giggles coming from both Serena and Leaf, which only added to the boy's embarrassment.

"Serena, I am so happy you've found a new dream." Grace told her daughter, giving her a goodbye motherly hug. "I know you'll be a champion of contests just like I was at Rhyhorn racing. I can't wait for my little girl to become a major celebrity in Johto.".

"Hehehe, thanks mum." Serena giggled lightly as she returned the loving gesture. "But I don't think I'll be a celebrity.".

"Don't say that, I have every faith in you." Grace told her daughter. "It may take a while and a lot of hard work, but you'll do great no-matter what your goal is, your victory against the battle chateau proved that.".

"Okay mum, I'll do my best." Serena promised.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Leaf finished her goodbye with her mum and ran over to Drake. Grabbing him by the hand, she began to drag the oldest of the two twins down the path while shouting bye. Drake was clearly struggling to keep up, as Marowak failed to stop laughing at his trainer as he kept up. The whole scene caused the group to sweat drop as none of them were sure what to say. Soon the Professor spoke up

"And remember, you can call me any time you want to make team rotations." Professor spoke up, as the goodbyes came to an end. "Since you are going to a new region, it is only understandable that you will make new friends and catch new Pokemon as well.".

The group are taking full teams of six Pokemon but will be sending them back as they catch new Johto Pokemon, so they can bond with their new friends. Of course, they won't just forget their current teams, but this seems like the fairest option to do it.

Ash was taking the team of: Pikachu (for obvious reasons), Lapras (since Ash wants to keep an eye on her after what happened to her parents), Pidgeot (to act as a sort of mother figure to help Lapras), Snorlax (since he has spent the least amount of time with Ash, being the last Pokemon caught), Muk (to give the Professor a break from his painful shows of affection) and Sandslash.

Serena decided to go with: Delphox (after Serena had a talk with her starter about something she noticed during Ash's champion battle), Eevee (again for obvious reasons), Magneton (for still being relatively new to her team), Jigglypuff (both for spending the least amount of time with her, and also because she is the most enthusiastic about the appeals performance), Farfetch'd (for being the most enthusiastic about the battle rounds of a contest) and Tangela

Misty also called her sisters and changed her team too: Starmie, Tentacruel, Psyduck, Vaporeon, Shelder and Poliwag. Brock is bringing his team off: Onix, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix, Rhyhorn and Omanyte. Drake has the team off: Marowak, Ponyta, Pinsir, Starmie, Victreebel and Jolteon. While Leaf has the team off: Venusaur, Slowbro, Clefable, Flareon, Fearow and Jynx.

"Right Professor. We'll regularly rotate them, I can't let them get rusty after all their hard work in the Orange League." Ash replied.

"And we put together so many appeals performances and contest battle strategies that I just have to let them compete." Serena added.

"Alright then. I look forward to hearing about your Johto adventures." Professor Oak smiled in response. "I wish you all the best when working towards your goals and make sure, and don't forget to test the new Pokedex features when the time comes.".

The Professor updated the kids Pokedexes when they returned home, adding in a couple new features but the Professor refused to release any of the details as he wishes for them to be surprised when the time arrives.

"Well, I guess it is time we were off." Ash told everyone.

While the mothers weren't happy about it, they knew Ash was right. With one final goodbye, the group was off down the path out of Pallet. While heading in the direction of Viridian, they would soon be swerving left to go towards the left and Tohjo Falls, avoiding the city altogether.

As the kids disappeared from the parent's sight, the mothers sighed, while sad they didn't get to spend more time with their kids before they left, they are also happy they are following their dreams. Grace walked over to Delia.

"Well their off again." Delia started the conversation.

"Yeah..." Grace sighed. "You know Ash and Serena have been sleeping in the same bed, right?".

"Yep." Delia replied. "How did you find out?".

"Serena was hugging her pillow like it was someone when I went to wake her up." Grace explained. "You?".

"When I went to wake Ash up, he called me Serena when he asked for five more minutes." Delia replied. "Do you think we should've stopped them?".

"No, they are both responsible kids and know where to draw the line." Grace replied. "And they are on the road, we couldn't stop them even if we wanted to.".

"We're still going to tease them, right?" Delia asked with a smirk. Grace answered with her own smirk. Of course, they will tease their kids about this latest development in their relationship. Just like they teased them when they first got together. It is part of their job after all.

* * *

The sun was setting, the group has been travelling for little under three and half hours. Luckily this time of year has the sun present throughout most of the day, meaning they could travel for longer. Although they are still about half a day away from the falls.

Brock is currently sat on a log bench, as they found a common campsite used by other travelling trainers. He has his Vulpix out currently, brushing her fur. While it is nice being able to practise some of his grooming techniques, Brock does have mixed feelings about what is going here.

When they first found the campsite, they all agreed to rest here for the night. Without a word being uttered, his three travelling companions all got to work on their own task. Misty put up three tents, which was a little weird as they use to share with the boys having one and the girls having the other. Brock would need to ask them about that. Ash went and collected some fire wood before lighting the fire with a small Thunder Shock from Pikachu. Serena also set up the cooking equipment and started to prepare the food before cooking it on the fire Ash made. Speaking off, Ash helped in the preparation, clearly still learning to cook from his girlfriend.

While it might seem weird, Brock's first emotion was pride. Back in Kanto, he would take on most of these tasks himself, which he doesn't have an issue with as he enjoys hard work but seeing his friends grow and mature in his absence is really nice to see. Of course, it isn't unexpected as their situation changed so they had to adapt but it is still nice to see.

However, Brock's second emotion was sadness. All the tasks are being sorted with efficiency and he has nothing to do. While some might think of this as a blessing since he can just relax, Brock is very much a hard worker so feeling like he isn't pulling his own weight isn't nice. Some might say, he feels like an extra wheel.

"Man, that was great." Ash sighed happily as he finished his fourth bowl of stew.

The group just finished the food prepared by the couple. In all honesty, it tasted like the stew Brock makes although the veg wasn't as nicely cut up. That was probably Ash's doing seeing as Serena mastered Brock's chopping technique during their Kanto adventure, but the veg shapes don't affect the flavour in any way.

Seeing as everyone was finished, Brock stood up and started to collect all the dirty pots and dishes. He wanted to do something before going crazy, especially since he didn't help in the setting up of the camp. He was making his way over to a pond which is where Lapras was currently swimming around. Pidgeot was also next to the pond, talking with the Transport Pokemon.

"Brock, you don't need to do the washing up." Serena offered, as she and Ash made their way over to the Pokemon breeder. They were the ones who cooked tonight so it only makes sense that they wash the dishes.

"Thanks, Serena." Brock smiled at his friends. "But I don't mind, really. I think I might go mad if I don't do anything.".

Although not happy that Brock has been back for a day and he is already taking on some of the chores, they can't really stop him if he wants to do it. Sighing, the couple returned to the campfire. Each taking it in turn, in their tent to change into their nightwear.

The night-time was pretty usual with little common chat and catching up. Brock was surprised by some off the stories that happened during the Orange Islands, like how Ash got Sandslash to open up or what happened to Lapras. Soon it was time to turn in for the night and needless to say, Brock was surprised when he learnt that Ash and Serena had started to share a tent. He was a little disappointed that he missed all some pretty big milestones in the groups journey.

In the couple's tent, Ash and Serena were snuggled up in their sleeping bag. Serena was clearly ecstatic about being back in her boyfriend's arms. She also kept pecking his lips before Ash decided to speak to her.

"You seem incredibly affectionate tonight, Serena." Ash chuckled at his girlfriend. The honey-blonde girl pecked his lips once more before giving her response.

"I am just making up for all the goodnight kisses I missed when we were in Pallet." Serena giggled before going in for another kiss.

Soon everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. A certain breeder remained awake in his tent for a decent amount of time, he thought that by returning to the group, they could just pick up where they left off but so much has changed, it was almost like they weren't the same group. If they can all take care of themselves in regard to cleaning and cooking responsibilities, then what is his role in the group? Is he just a forth wheel?

* * *

"So, this is Tohjo Falls, huh?" Ash questioned as they stood next to the entrance to the building.

It was around the one in the afternoon, the next day. The group had a quick breakfast and was quick to get a move on once again. Some might think that they arrived pretty quickly but that just comes with the travelling experience, it means they can travel much quicker. It was a little weird for them to think just how close they were to Johto the whole time. It was quite literally next door to them when in Kanto.

According to the guild book, Tohjo Falls is a very big landmark because of the massive waterfall inside the cave but it is hard to say which region it belongs to. The border line between the two regions is somewhere within the cave but the massive waterfall, which happens to be the biggest in both Kanto and Johto, happens to also be near the centre of the cave, meaning both regions have been arguing over which region the falls belong to. Although, the location was pretty quiet and peaceful right now. Nothing like how one would expect a waterfall to sound like.

"What are we waiting for?" Misty asked. "This is meant to be the most beautiful water filled landmark over Kanto.". Although the scenery of the whirl islands is meant to be a better water-based attraction in Johto. The group couldn't help but chuckle at Misty's excitement for a water landmark.

Without any further arguments over the suggestion, the group took their first step into the cave. Unlike previous caves the group has been in like Mt Moon or Victory Road, Tohjo Falls is naturally light. This is from crystal gem stones which formed in the walls. The reflect light from the sun and onto the body of water, lighting the whole place up. It was honestly breath taking.

It seemed like this whole cave was just one massive room. It was hard to tell the actual size as the waterfall blocked a good portion of the room but even the body of water seemed bigger than Pallet Town.

"According to the guild book, it would take about three hours to swim across water." Brock informed. "It will take even longer if we go around the edge and walk through the cave.".

"Well I say we go across the water." Misty jumped in. "We would have even more chance to encounter some of the wild water Pokemon.".

"I agree." Ash added. "And I am sure Lapras would love the chance to have a good swim in this water.".

Taking the Pokeball off his belt, he called the transport Pokemon out of her Pokeball. She landed in the body of water and looked at Ash expectantly. She has sort of giving up on crying over her parents passing but she is still clearly upset. Although it is clearly something which would take a while to get over.

"Hey Lapras, how you feeling?" Ash asked sympathetically.

"... Good." Lapras sighed sadly. She was clearly lying but could anyone really blame her? It would take a while for someone to get over one parents death, let alone both of them at the same time. Ash just gave her a comforting hug, it was all he could do after all.

"Lapras, how do you feel about giving us a ride across this water?" Ash asked the water ice type.

"Yeah, a swim would be nice." Lapras replied, liking the sound of the suggestion. She knows she won't be able to travel around all the time when on the land and being in the Pokeball all the time is starting to drive her crazy. She would like to spend the time in the cool crisp water while she has the chance.

Soon everyone climbed onto the transport Pokemon and were sailing across the waters. Unlike the other caves they have been through, no Zubat's or Golbat's live in here, probably due to all the light. Although the water is filled with different water type Pokemon, like: Magikarp, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Staryu, Goldeen and Horsea, with no-doubt more living under the water, but Misty was disappointed that she hasn't seen any water Pokemon native to Johto yet.

"What's that?" Lapras asked after about two hours of swimming across the water. Behind the edge of the waterfall, she spotted a bright shining light as if it was trying to lure her over. Hearing the water ice type speak, Ash turned towards the direction she was looking, also spotting the bright light.

"I'm not sure..." Ash replied thoughtfully. Thinking back to the other caves they have explored, normally a bright light like this one would be made by an exit due to the sun light. "Maybe it is a way out.".

"I doubt it, Ash." Brock answered. "According to the guild-book, we would still have a while before the exit and it isn't behind the waterfall either.".

"Maybe it is a really cool water Pokemon." Misty jumped in.

"It could be trying to get some help, maybe its injured." Serena suggested.

"Well I say we go over." Ash suggested. It might put them behind, but they are in no-real rush and they would be curious about what it could be if they just left without investigating.

With no-one having any arguments, Lapras changed her direction and started to swim towards the waterfall. While the waters became slightly rougher the closer they got to the base of the waterfall, it was nothing compared to some of the waters they faced when travelling through the Orange Islands.

As they made it past the massive waterfall, the group spotted a new Pokemon. It was a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Its eyes have unique pupils that are shaped like plus signs. It has two antennae that are positioned on its rear like two tails. There is a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna. Ash and Serena used their updated Pokedexes to scan this new Pokemon:

 _Chinchou, The Angler Pokemon. Chinchou lets loose positive and negative electrical charges from its two antennas to make its prey faint. This Pokémon flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others. Chinchou blink their shining antennae at one another to claim their respective turf._

"A water and electric type?" Ash replied, thoughtfully.

Although that curiosity soon turned into panic as the Angler Pokemon jumped up into the air before forming a ball of electricity in-between its antenna. Swinging them around, Chinchou threw the Electro Ball towards Lapras and the group. Pikachu jumped up and intercepted the attack, with the attack having no-effect thanks to his lightening rod ability.

Acting on his instincts he launched a Thunderbolt towards the water electric type, as Lapras made her way over to the edge walkway so they weren't in danger of the battle. Chinchou landed on the land as well before taking the electric type move head on, although it seemed not have any sort of effect.

"That must be Chinchou's Volt Absorb ability." Brock informed.

"But why is it attacking us, Brock?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"According to the guild-book, Chinchou usually use its lights to lure prey or deter predators but it seemed to lure us here like a trap." Brock mused thoughtfully.

"Sounds like some sort of troll to me." Misty grunted as she clenched her fist.

"Well Pikachu's electric moves won't work because of volt Absorb and both Pidgeot and Snorlax would be limited by the space." Ash thought over his team. "I don't want to risk Sandslash with all this water around and Lapras would be at a disadvantage...".

"Let me take this one, Ash." Misty stepped forward with a Pokeball in her hand.

"Um, sure." Ash sweat dropped as he stood back, with Pikachu returning to his side.

Time to see the future Cerulean gym leader in action. She took a Pokeball in hand. While none of her Pokemon have an outright advantage, she has been wanting to test this one since he learnt Calm Mind. Sure, he helped with those pirate poachers, but this would be the first official battle with him.

"Misty calls, Psyduck!" Misty called as she released her yellow duck Pokemon. In a flash of light, Psyduck appeared in front of Chinchou. It took him a second to realise what was happening but soon he understood and entered a battle stance. While he can't swim still, he has been training hard since learning Calm Mind.

* * *

 _Misty VS Chinchou:_

Not happy that her luring trick has been turned into a battle, Chinchou jumped into the water before launching a powerful Bubble Beam at her opponent. Not being the fastest of all Pokemon, Psyduck ended up being hit by the water type move although it wasn't very effective against him.

"Shadow Claw!" Misty called out.

Psyduck leaped into the air as his paw grew as it glew black with a purple out line. Striking down where the Angler Pokemon was, Chinchou divided under the water in an attempt to dodge the incoming attack.

The Shadow Claw struck the water and caused it part slightly as Chinchou was sent flying from the shock wave created by the attacks impact. A large splash of water also landed on Ash and the others, leaving them un-amused. Chinchou landed on the ground, little worse for wear but she laughed at the soaked trainers.

Psyduck landed in the water, as a result of the attack he used, almost instantly treading water. Despite becoming quiet, the little battler since solving his headache problem, he still doesn't know how to tread water. Misty sweat dropped at the sight, maybe she should start giving him swimming lessons. Luckily, Psyduck was able to awkwardly tread water to the edge before flopping onto the ground once more. Sighing in relief now that he is safe once again.

"So... When did Psyduck learn that move?" Brock asked.

"Well, Misty did mention that they have been training hard." Serena pointed out.

Unfortunately, Chinchou was up for listening to small talk right now. Getting back into the battle mode she laughed a ball of yellow ghost type energy towards Psyduck, who was too busy kissing the ground to see the incoming Confuse Ray or even try to dodge it.

The Confuse Ray hit Psyduck directly on his head. Confusing the poor pure water type. Jumping to his feet, Psyduck started to dance around like in some sort of festival. Soon he pulled out a pair of maraca's and a sombrero to added to the fact he is confused. This caused everyone to sweat drop at the sight, while Chinchou fell over laughing. The little troll is having so much fun messing with this group.

"Where did Psyduck find that stuff?" Serena asked.

"I have no-idea." Ash replied, partly wondering if his Haunter was following them and was somehow involved.

Brock, on the other hand, reconsigned both the hat and musical instrument. He was surprised that Psyduck had them though, how did the water type which lacks all attributes of stealth get into his backpack without him noticing?

"Calm Mind." Misty instructed.

Hearing his trainers voice, Psyduck's inner mind came somewhat to its senses. Tensing up with his eyes closed, he used his technique for handling the painful headaches, which raised both his special attack and special defence as a result. While this isn't a typical battle trait of the move Calm Mind, Misty knows it is the only way to help her Duck Pokemon when he has a problem with his head.

With his eyes bursting open, they were completely coloured blue as they exploded with psychic type energy. The adrenaline from being in a battle combined with using Calm Mind has amplified his psychic abilities which in turn lead to him using a Confusion attack.

A wave of psychic energy expanded around the duck Pokemon, blowing Chinchou into a gem on the wall and the equipment he 'borrowed' from Brock towards the group. Brock was able to catch his items and hide them back in his backpack before anyone noticed. He will be sure to keep his things out of certain Pokemon's reach.

Psyduck continued to use his Confusion attack to make Chinchou his puppet. Kind of ironic he would use it against a troll like Pokemon. Misty smiled as she saw this as her chance. Taking a Pokeball out of her bag, she threw it at the injured Angler Pokemon. Chinchou was sucked inside of the device and it fell on the ground as it violently shook back and forth. Seeing as his target had disappeared, Psyduck's Confusion attack ended, and he fell on his behind in relief.

The ball continued to shake back and forth as Chinchou continued to attempt to break out of the Pokeball. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a good position to fight back after taking the powerful Confusion attack. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they watched the wild troll struggle. Nearly two minutes past before the shaking finally stopped, with the Pokeball dinging to show Misty was successful in catching the Angler Pokemon.

Stepping over the previous make-shift battlefield, Misty went over to pick up her new Pokemon in her Pokeballs. As she did, she felt her Shelder's Pokeball transport of her belt. Due to her not having a Pokedex, she has no-control over which of her Pokemon is transported to the family gym. Smiling, she welcomed the Angler Pokemon to her team before putting the Pokeball into her backpack and making her way over to her tired duck Pokemon.

"Hey Psyduck, you did great out there." Misty praised the water type.

While it was more of a comical battle, it was still a great improvement over him holding his head while someone else battles. In short, other than not being able to swim, Psyduck is turning into one strong Pokemon... Slowly. Psyduck blushed slightly at his trainer's praise.

"Congratulations Misty." Serena praised her as the group approached the orange-haired girl. Misty stood up as her friends approached, returning her pure water type to his Pokeball in the process, thanking him in the process.

Seeing as Lapras was a little shaken up after almost being attacked, while this might seem weird since she did battle in the Orange League but she isn't ready to get back to battling or training yet as she is still getting over her parents death, the group decided to set off through the cave once more on foot so the water ice type could take a break. Little did they know, Chinchou isn't the scariest part of this cave, not by a long shot.

* * *

It has been close to an hour and a half since Misty caught her Chinchou. Deciding it was best to let the Angler Pokemon cool down after the battle, Misty hasn't let her out yet. Although they are moving slower through the cave then when they were on Lapras, it is just as beautiful.

As they continued through this landmark which marks the border between Kanto and Johto. Although as they continued through the cave, the group couldn't help but feel like cave was somehow getting colder. However, that wouldn't really make any sense seeing they are getting somewhat closer to the exit and thus the sun would feel warmer than the natural water source in a cave. Before anyone could think it over, Brock spotted something.

"What's this?" Brock asked, as pointed to some sort of indent in the wall ahead of them.

The group cautiously walked up to see what the breeder had spotted. Upon reaching the weird anomaly, they were confused. The wall appeared to be a pile of rubble blocking what could be some sort of off shoot in the cave. The rubble also had a hole in it, like someone either drilled their way out or in.

However, the weirdest reaction came from Pikachu, who had a familiar but distant scent fill his nose. Although he couldn't quite put his tail on where he smelt this scent before, the hairs on Pikachu's neck stood up. As if his instincts were telling him to be on edge of a massive threat. What could be the cause of this?

"Maybe I can get a better look." Ash suggested as he attempted to climb up the rubble. As his hand touched a rock near the top, his hand glew blue. Not expecting his aura to activate at this of all times, Ash could do nothing to stop it. Falling off the rubble, the aura cleared it way to reveal some sort of room behind it.

"What's this room for?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice. She also wondered why Ash's aura activated right now but decided not to mention it in case the aura decided to go on a rampage. Needless to say, the relatively normal day has certainly changed for the weirder. Suddenly, Ash's aura expanded, covering the entire room it just uncovered. Everyone was in shock before what seemed to be some sort of video started playing around them.

 _A massive flash of light filled the room before it faded to reveal a Pokemon and a person. The group loudly gasped as they saw who they were. Mewtwo was who was teleported into the room, along with the old boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni._

 _"Where are we?" Giovanni demanded an answer._

 _"No... Now it's my turn for answers." Mewtwo replied._

 _"What?" Giovanni spat in disgust._

 _"You have shown me how to further my power, and for that, I thank you." Mewtwo replied. "Now I need answers, I need to know what my purpose is."._

 _"Hahahaha, I thought it was obvious." Giovanni laughed evilly, as he stared at the oblivious clone in front of him. "Your purpose is to serve me."._

 _"What?" Mewtwo questioned as he clenched his fist._

 _"You were created for one reason... To serve me." Giovanni informed with an arrogant glare. "You are nothing but a clone, a servant to further the empire of Team Rocket."._

 _"Is that right? Am I nothing more than a servant for this human?" Mewtwo asked himself as he processed this new information before speaking to the crime boss once more. "You told me I shall find my destiny with you, as equal partners."._

 _"And you believed it." Giovanni laughed. "Your naive fool, you are nothing but a clone... A poor copy of the Pokemon Mew... Who is only good to follow my orders."._

 _"This cannot be my destiny." Mewtwo replied. "You have lied to me human, you are the same as those who created me... I will not accept this."._

The group couldn't help but feel a great level of sympathy for Mewtwo. While they all remember how it tried to destroy the world, seeing how he was treated, like a slave shines a whole new light on it. Is it any surprise it snapped like it did, with how it was treated?

 _Mewtwo's eyes glew blue, and the armour that covered his body began to crush under the pressure. Soon, it was nothing more than a pile of crumbles of what it once was. Persian saw this and jumped towards the clone, preparing to launch a Shadow ball at it. Mewtwo raised his arm and surrounded the normal type in Psychic energy. Persian was sent flying into the wall and was knocked out by the blow._

 _"Stop this now!" Giovanni commanded. "I am your master... OBEY ME!"._

 _"You are not my master." Mewtwo growled in response._

 _Its eyes glew blue again, and a psychic force field surrounded him. Expanding out, Giovanni was hit by the field and sent flying into the wall. The cave became rocky, and the rocks above the only entrance fell. Mewtwo teleported away, leaving the rocks to trap Giovanni in this small hole._

 _Giovanni was barely conscious as the rocks came to a stop. His Persian was unconscious a few feet away, and there was no way out of the place, he doesn't even know where he is. Groaning as the pain from the attack took over, Giovanni fell back and passed out._

In time with Giovanni's passing out, Ash fell down onto the ground as his aura died down. He was still conscious but was clearly exhausted. No-doubt he has been trying to fight his aura off mentally, hence is current tired state. Serena walked over and embraced her boyfriend.

"So that's what happened here." Misty spoke first.

"But that can't be all. There isn't a body in here, which could be Giovanni or his Persian." Brock mused. "Plus, there wasn't that hole in the rubble when Mewtwo left, he must've found a way out.".

"Didn't he used to be the Viridian gym leader, which was a ground type gym?" Misty pointed out. "Maybe he had a Rhydon or Sandslash or something which created the hole for him to escape.".

"It doesn't matter about the tiny details, all that matters is he is on the loose again." Ash grunted as he took to his feet with Serena's help. The battle against his aura clearly took a lot out of him.

"Please, be careful Ash." Serena pleaded her boyfriend. Ash shot her a grateful and reassuring smile at her.

"We should let someone know." Ash continued, in a calmer tone.

"But who would believe us? The police aren't likely to believe a bunch of kids, and they would want to know where we got this information. If we mention it was from Ash's aura, then they would likely think we're crazy." Misty retorted. "Plus, we don't even know where he went, whether it is Kanto or Johto.".

"Well Giovanni is smart, I doubt he would go back to Kanto where people would be more likely to recognise him." Brock reasoned. "But you do make a good point, Misty. We can't just go to the police with no tangible evidence.".

"Well then, I'll call my dad." Ash replied as he pulled his Pokegear out, if anyone could track the crime lord down and stop him, its him. Unfortunately, the mobile device wasn't able to get any signal due to them being within a cave. "Typical...".

"I say we make our way out of this cave before nightfall." Brock suggested. Once were out, we can decide what to do.".

Seeing as this is the most logical next step, the group continued through the cave, although the once happy and peaceful atmosphere was covered by a heavy tension and eerie feeling. As if Giovanni was watching their every step. Funny how they didn't feel like this before they discovered what happened, as people say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Soon the group were out of Tohjo Falls and made it about a mile away before deciding to set up camp. Misty set up the tents, as Serena and Brock got to work on the dinner. Ash went to collect some firewood, trying to call his dad whilst performing his task. Unfortunately, he didn't get a response. Ash knows Red is a busy man and could literally be in the middle of anything, but it seems that he can't get a hold of his dad when he really needs too.

After the third failed attempt, Ash gave up knowing his dad would call back when he has a chance and took the firewood he collected along with Pikachu and Sandslash. He took the ground type as a way to bond with him and to help carry the wood.

Once returning, it didn't take long for dinner to be cooked and the group to ate it up. As time went on, the group got ready for bed. They were all inside their respective tents as Serena cuddled with her boyfriend but at some point, Ash's Pokegear began ringing. Caller I.D. showed it was Red, so Ash left the tent before answering it.

"Hey Ash, sorry for missing your call earlier." Red greeted his son.

"Hey dad, it's okay. I know your busy." Ash replied. "What's up?".

"Actually, it was your brother who called." Red replied. "He wanted to let me know that he is travelling to Johto... But, he seemed scared. Is he alright?".

"Yes... and no." Ash replied with a nervous chuckle. "He isn't in any danger but is travelling with Leaf. While they are in Johto, at least.".

"Leaf..." Red mused. "Oh, Rose's daughter. I forget, is she the one with the crush on him or does he have one on her?". Red never was good when it came to keeping up with relationships and crushes. Ash chuckled at his father's clumsiness.

"She has a crush on him, Dad." Ash replied with a smile. "But he is in denial about it.".

"Oh, just like you was when it came to the Yvonne girl." Red replied, as he remembered what was up with his two-son's love life.

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash chuckled nervously as he blushed bright red.

"So why did you call, Ash?" Red asked. "I'm guessing it wasn't to discuss your brothers girlfriend.".

"Err, Leaf isn't his girlfriend." Ash replied, before his expression darkened. "But I called because today we travelled through Tohjo Falls today... And we discovered something, disturbing.".

"I know your aura activated today, Ash." Red informed. "Does that have something to do with it?".

"Um, yeah." Ash shifted uncomfortably back and forth. "Ya see, we discovered a sort of secret room in Tohjo Falls, and it was covered by Rubble. When I tried see through the hole at the top. My aura activated.".

"Did it play some sort video, made out of aura? Almost like a hologram?" Red asked.

"Yeah..." Ash mumbled.

"That is nothing to worry about, Ash. It just means it sensed something that happened their previously." Red replied. "By playing the visual was its way of processing what happened. I can do it at will but yours must've sensed the presence of another aura which has a strong connection to your memories.".

"Well, you could say that." Ash mumbled. "It showed us a vision of Giovanni.".

After hearing those words leave his son's mouth, Red seemed to zone out, deep in thought. So that is where Giovanni went? Well, he obviously isn't there now. Even if hiding in another part of the cave, the crime lord would've been watching any and everyone who passed through the cave. As soon as he saw Ash, he would've attacked the group. Despite knowing Ash has aura, he wouldn't have let that stop him. It's part of his arrogance.

"Dad?" Ash questioned, with concern.

"Sorry about that." Red apologised before clearing his throat. "So, Tohjo Falls is where that Mew clone took Giovanni after breaking him out of prison?".

"How do you know about Mewtwo?" Ash asked with surprise, his friends agreed to keep what happened on New Island a secret, so their parents didn't worry.

"I helped investigate his escape when it happened, and it matched designed on paperwork obtained when Giovanni was first arrested." Red explained. "How did you know it was called Mewtwo?".

Of course, he had an idea about what happened when his kids went to that island to meet the claimed, greatest Pokemon Master but he didn't have the full details. At the time, he assumed it had something to do with Mew and stopping something due to them having the mythical Pokemon in their Pokedexes and it residue aura signature around them. Although now it seems likely that his sons encountered this man-made clone.

"Um, well..." Ash stuttered. Red chuckled at his son's struggling.

"It's okay, Ash. You don't need to tell me." Red stopped him. "I know when I was your age, there were things I couldn't tell my mother. And now, I do things I can't tell you, or Drake, or mum. As long as your safe, I'm happy... And I won't mention this next time I speak with mum.".

It was at this moment that Serena left the tent she shares and walked up to Ash. Due to her being so tired, she assumed the Pokegear was off. Walking up to Ash, she wrapped her arms around him, pecking his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come back to bed, Ash." Serena mumbled. "I want to cuddle.".

Unfortunately for the couple, Serena did that in total view of Mr Ketchum. As turned bright red from knowing it wouldn't take his dad long to figure out they have started cuddling together at night. This won't end well.

"Err, Serena." Ash nervously whispered as his eyes darted between her and his Pokegear, in some sort of hope that she understood the silent message. Serena looked at her boyfriend's panicked face before following his eye movements. Blushing as she saw the Pokegear and Mr Ketchum still on the screen. Oh no...

"Okay Ash, I'm gonna go so you can get back to your girlfriend." Red teased, chuckling as both pre-teens in front of him turned even redder. "Night, love you.".

The screen turned to black as Ash and Serena stood in shock for a moment. A cold gust of wind blew past them, bringing them back to their senses. They made their way back into their tent silently, too embarrassed to bring up what just happened. Lying down next to each other, both of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms with their red cheeks and an awkward silence...

What if he tells their mothers? What will they say? Sure, they know they aren't doing anything wrong but that might not be apparent to their parents. Well, whatever happens, they will need to face it together. Along with if they run into Giovanni while in Johto, which seems to be where he is currently hiding out.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the poll, either. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	3. You're a Star, Larvitar

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the group reaching New Bark Town and by the title you should be able to tell that a very special Pokemon will be met. Also, someone will be getting a new Pokemon, a wonder which Pokemon might get caught? We also meet a few new characters, mainly Professor Elm. This is also the first of 'New Bark Arc', which will only be two-chapters, so doesn't even count as an arc? We also get the first show of a subplot concerning Delphox and Charizard, it was hinted at in the Orange League, but this is where it will truly start. Well, I am rambling so, don't forget to vote in the polls and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 03: You're a Star, Larvitar_

A thin bright light peered through a small opening at the top of the tent. The light hit Ash's eyes, causing him to stir. His eyes blinked as they adjusted to the bright light. Soon he opened his eyes. Looking around the tent he shares with his girlfriend. Soon his eyes landed on Serena, who was already awake and looking at him with a warm smile. Her head was resting on his chest, while she was looking him. It isn't uncommon for her to wake up first.

"Good morning." Ash smiled at her. Serena responded by pushing herself up to plant a small kiss on Ash's cheek before lying her head on his shoulder. She also wrapped her arms around him in a loving manner. Ash smiled at the gesture.

"Good morning." Serena greeted in sweet tone.

"Any reason you decided to let me sleep?" Ash whispered in a teasing tone. They have had an agreement that whichever of them wakes up first, wakes the other one up. Although he knows that she enjoys cuddling, Ash couldn't help the possible teasing situation.

"Hehehe, you just looked so peaceful." Serena whispered back with a giggle. "Plus, it didn't sound like anyone was up, so why can't we cuddle a little longer?".

Ash didn't really have an answer to her question and instead just wrapped his arm around her before placing a small peck on her forehead. The two remained in the cuddling position before they finally heard two tents unzip and also saw the shadowy figures of Brock and Misty appear outside of the tent. Eventually, Ash sighed as he knew they would need to get up.

Ash left the tent to allow Serena privacy to change, going to a nearby pond where he released Lapras and also performed his morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He also took the time to release the rest of his team. By the time he reached the tent once more, Serena left it in her normal travelling clothes. They each changed places with Ash changing in the tent while Serena performed her morning routine and released her Pokemon.

Soon both of them were fully ready and found their two travelling companions. Misty was pouring out bowls of Pokemon food for all the Pokemon, while Brock appeared to be cooking some sort of omlet for their breakfast. Serena took it upon herself to go and help Misty with the Pokemon food as Ash went over to Brock to help with their breakfast. While he has learnt a lot from Serena, when it comes to cooking, having his girlfriend be a teacher isn't the easiest thing in all honesty.

"Come on out guys." Misty called out her Pokemon.

Seeing as she now has help with the Pokemon food, she took the chance to take out her Pokeballs and release her team. Starmie, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Poliwag and the newly caught Chinchou appeared in a flash of light. Poliwag jumped into Misty's arms happily before her eyes noticed the new Pokemon on their team. Using her tail, she happily waved to the new Pokemon in a friendly manner.

This was enough to point out the new team member to the other four Pokemon. Psyduck obviously new of Chinchou since battled her in the battle where she was caught but the three older and more experienced Pokemon each decided to greet their new team member. Vaporeon, being the friendliest of the three big battlers, was the first to approach Chinchou. The Angler Pokemon didn't respond to the water type eeveelution, which did seem rude to Vaporeon.

Starmie, being more of a docile Pokemon just stood back, not in a mean way but also not in a friendly way either. Just like it did with Poliwag and every other new team member. Tentacruel, in an attempt to be friendlier rather than the serious leader she normally is, took a deep breath before greeting Chinchou by holding a tentacle out for some sort of hand shake.

Chinchou inwardly smirked before using her antenna to return the hand(ish) shake. As soon as the two body parts made contact, Chinchou unleashed an electric shock which shocked the water poison type. Pun intended. Chinchou began to laugh herself silly, failing to notice Tentacruel quickly recover from the prank and didn't look amused. Tentacruel responded in kind, powering up a Poison Jab, she delivered it directly into the laughing Chinchou's face, knocking her into a tree. Misty sighed as the commotion drew her attention. Serena also saw what was happening.

"Go Misty, I can handle the rest of these." Serena told her friend. Misty shot her a grateful smile before standing up and walking over to her two Pokemon.

She stood next to Tentacruel as they loomed over the water electric type. She isn't surprised Chinchou took the hit very badly because Tentacruel is arguably her strongest Pokemon. This is one reason she chose to battle Chinchou with Psyduck, as they are more on an equal battling level, so it was more of a fair battle plus made it that much more interesting. Soon Chinchou came too and looked at the two females standing over her.

"Chinchou, why did you attack Tentacruel for no-reason?" Misty asked with her hands on her hips. Normally she wouldn't encourage Tentacruel to attack her team mates like she did but in all honesty, if she was shocked then she would likely punch the person in the face, so she can't blame Tentacruel for her reaction.

Chinchou humphed as she turned to the side, she isn't scared of this orange haired girl. Sure, she learnt that trolling the jellyfish may not have been a smart idea but that is just the benefit of hindsight. In fact, since her first trolling act ended in pain she needs to make up for it. Turning back to her 'trainer', she unleashed a bubble attack which hit Misty's face before waddling off with a laugh. Trolling is fun.

"Why that little!" Misty growled as she attempted to go after the troll. However, Vaporeon went stood in her trainer's way. She is much calmer and affectionate when it comes to both Misty and Tentacruel. She affectionately rubbed her head against Misty's leg, in an attempt to calm her down.

Taking a deep breath, Misty smiled at the water type eeveelution. Kneeling down next to the pure water type, she rubbed her head to return the affectionate gesture. While Starmie was her first Pokemon, and in a way so was Tentacruel, Vaporeon is able to control her emotions much better then pretty much anyone on Misty's team and is always happy to help her team mates out. Misty is grateful the bubble jet Pokemon was here to stop her from doing something she would regret.

"Thank you, Vaporeon." Misty smiled at the pure water type. Her eyes drifted over to the laughing Chinchou who had took rest over by a single tree, still laughing. How could someone find humour or joy in tormenting others like that? She would need to get through to the angler Pokemon sooner or later as this can't continue, it hasn't even been a full day since the water electric type was caught and she is already causing trouble for her team.

Soon breakfast was completed, and the group sat down to eat the meal. Pidgeot ate next to pond Lapras was in, along with Vaporeon, Pikachu, Eevee, Tangela and Vulpix, trying to show the transport Pokemon that they are here to help her. Snorlax ate his in one gulp before falling asleep. Brock's team off: Onix, Golbat, Diglett, Rhyhorn and Omanyte ate together. Despite being away for some time, Diglett is still the shy and timid ground type. Psyduck and Poliwag ate by Misty's side, with her Starmie and Tentacruel eating together. Chinchou was off to the side. It wasn't long before the meal was over.

However, during the meal, Serena noticed her starter, Delphox, was mostly picking at her meal while seeming deep in thought. She was clearly upset over something, which reminded Serena of her main reason for bringing the fire psychic type along. Once everyone was finished and the others started to pack everything up, Serena took the chance to speak with the Fox Pokemon in private.

"Hey Delphox, how's it going?" Serena asked.

The fire psychic type looked at her trainer in surprise, expecting Serena to be helping with the packing up. The surprise soon passed and Delphox sighed in response before looking back down at the ground. While she would like to tell Serena, she can't help but feel guilty over what has happened. Serena frowned at this.

"Please tell me what's bothering you." Serena pleaded. Although it seemed to fall on death ears as Delphox didn't move. Serena sighed and decided to take a different approach. "Okay then, I'll tell you what I've noticed. First, back when Ash was battling in the orange league, I noticed you didn't watch his Charizard battle like you normally would. Then back at the lab, I noticed you seeming to try to avoid him. Now, you are deep in thought...".

"Del..." Delphox muttered.

"Stop?" Serena questioned. "Then will you please speak to me?".

"Del, Del Phox. Delphox." Delphox muttered as she gestured to Pikachu and Eevee, who were entertaining Togepi and also to Serena then towards Ash, who was folding the tent up. Serena had a look of confusion cross her face. She may not understand Pokemon speech like Ash, but she knows her own Pokemon well enough to get the idea of what she is saying.

"Of course, you can tell me." Serena replied. "My relationship with Ash and Eevee's relationship with Pikachu won't change our opinions of you. Just please tell me what is going on. I can't help you if you don't speak with me.".

Delphox looked her trainer in the face with a depressed expression. Giving her one last chance to drop the subject but Serena's expression told the Fox Pokemon that she wasn't going to back down. Closing her eyes, the fire psychic type sighed before speaking again.

"Delphox Phox. Del, Delphox. Del." Delphox explained as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Serena was momentarily shocked by the what her starter Pokemon said before a sympathetic look landed on her face. This isn't Delphox's fault and she shouldn't feel ashamed as she didn't do anything wrong. Taking a couple steps forward, Serena gave Delphox a comforting hug, taking the Fox Pokemon by surprise.

"It's okay, Delphox. Many people fall out of love and you haven't done anything wrong. You haven't been unfaithful to Charizard." Serena comforted her fire psychic type. "And don't worry about me or Eevee, this won't affect our relationship with you or anyone else. I, and everyone else on our team will be here to support you.".

While it was a surprise to learn that Delphox is no-longer in love with Charizard, Serena will be here to support her starter. While it will be difficult, especially once Delphox is ready to tell Charizard. Although it must've been painful for Delphox to be dealing with this by herself through fear of either Serena judging her because she is dating Charizard's trainer and also not wanting to ruin either Serena's or Eevee's relationships. In the end, it isn't even about them not being able to have a child together due to them being in different egg groups, Delphox isn't ready by any means to be a mum, she simply doesn't love Charizard anymore.

"But, Delphox." Serena spoke once again, causing the fire psychic type to withdraw from the comforting hug. "You need to tell Charizard, sooner rather than later. It isn't fair on him. You don't need to do it now, only when you're ready but know I'll be here to support you every step along the way.".

Delphox appreciated her trainers support. Sighing in relief, a lot of her worries washed away. It was hard enough admitting to herself that something was wrong in her relationship, but seeing how close Ash and Serena are together, along with Pikachu and Eevee, she knew that she wasn't in the same kind of relationship. Once she admitted to herself, she also had more fears that the breakdown of her own relationship would either affected her relationship with Serena and Eevee or even affect her two friends own relationships.

Soon everyone was packed up and all the Pokemon other than Pikachu and Togepi were safe in their Pokeballs. The group knew Serena had a chat with Delphox and asked her what the matter was, but Serena told them she could tell them as it was between her and Delphox. While sad that they couldn't help, they all understood, it was the same reason why Ash hadn't told them about Sandslash's past.

* * *

It's been five days since Serena had her chat with Delphox. She kept her word but Delphox did let her fellow team mates know about her current situation as well, well only Eevee and Tangela. This is because those two are the ones she is closest to out of Serena's current team. Jigglypuff is too self-centred to care about such things, with Farfetch'd having a similar reason why Delphox didn't tell him. Magneton was just a little weird to fully understand the complicated issue. Of course, she would tell Kangashkan, Kingdra and Seel when they meet back up, but they are at the lab.

The group has kept up with their travels and other then each of them putting up with the trolls from Misty's new Chinchou, they have been making good time, of course they have been also keeping up with their training. Now, however, they have reached New Bark Town, where the winds of new beginning blow. They stood at the boarder to the small down which looks a lot like Pallet in all honesty but that doesn't really matter.

"Ah, New Bark Town." Ash sighed in relief as he took a deep breath. "We finally made it.".

"Our first location in the Johto region." Serena smiled.

"About time, I've been missing civilisation." Misty added. "What are we waiting for?".

"Not so fast, Misty." Brock stopped his female friend as he looked up out of the guild book. "New Bark Town doesn't have a Pokemon centre, but it is home to Johto's region professor, Professor Elm. Just like how Pallet has Professor Oak's lab.".

"Well what should we do?" Serena asked. "Can we really just show up at his lab unannounced or uninvited?".

Ash seemed to think for a moment before a light bulb went off. He took his Pokegear out and seemed to be searching through his contacts. The others were intrigued by Ash's actions and looked at him for some sort of explanation. Ash noticed this and decided to explain himself.

"We did tell Professor Oak we would call once we made it to Johto." Ash replied. "I am betting he could tell us if we should go to Professor Elm's lab, or not. Even if it is just for a couple hours rest.".

"Sounds good to me." Brock answered with the two girls mimicking this thought.

Ash smiled and selected the Professor's number before clicking the button to call him. Holding the Pokegear out, the others moved behind Ash, so they could see into the conversation. After about ten seconds, the screen lit up with Professor Oak on it.

"Ah, good day everyone." Professor Oak smiled as his eyes landed on the group of four trainers.

"Hello Professor, we're calling to let you know we're in Johto." Ash smiled a response. "We are actually just outside of New Bark Town.".

"New Bark Town. A town where the wind blows and tells of impending change." Professor Oak replied. "One of my older students is based there with his own lab. Professor Elm is his name and is Johto's regional Professor. Specialising in Pokemon in nature, along with how they breeder and how their abilities relate to their habitat.".

The group nodded in understanding as they listened to the elderly Professor with intrigue. They were certainly interested when it came to the different Professor's and any new discoveries they might have. Despite not being scientists themselves, it is always a fun time to learn something new.

"That was one reason we were calling, Professor." Misty spoke up, changing the topic. "You see, we were wondering if we could go and visit Professor Elm at his lab, but we didn't want to just show up uninvited.".

"Oh, of course you could go to his lab. All the regional professors are happy for visitors." Professor Oak replied before chuckling lightly and continuing. "Although I must warn you, Professor Elm can get quite enthusiastic about his work. Be prepared for a whole presentation.".

"Thanks Professor." Serena jumped in, giggling before continuing. "We'll be sure to be careful.".

"Bye Professor." Ash hollered.

"Bye kids, keep safe and keep in touch as well." The Professor replied as the screen turned to black. Ash turned his Pokegear off and placed it back into his backpack before turning towards his friends with a bright smile on his face.

"What are we waiting for?" Ash asked, rhetorically. "Let's go to Professor Elm's lab.".

With excitement and enthusiasm evident within the raven-haired boy, Ash shot down the path to the town. Serena giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm and ran after him. Misty sighed before also joining the race. Brock smiled, he truly did miss his travelling family, he also chased after the younger trainers.

* * *

Heading through New Bark Town, the group realised it was very similar to Pallet Town design wise, seeing as it was a small town with pretty simplistic styles for the houses and shops. The main difference being, New Bark Town has many wind turbines located around it, which makes sense seeing as the town is located at the top of a hill. This is also a likely reason for New Bark being known as, 'A town where the wind blows'.

It also didn't take the group long to discover Professor Elm's lab. It is much bigger than any of the other building they have seen in New Bark Town, but it does seem smaller then Professor Oak's lab. Although they are different sizes, so it is hard to judge exactly. With this lab being more of a rectangle shape as opposed to Professor Oak's, which is more shaped like a farm house but in the long run, it doesn't really matter.

"So, err, should we knock or?" Ash asked, in an uncertain tone. They are stood outside of the Pokemon research lab and it just seems a little off. The place is quiet, unusually so, especially since Professor Oak's lab normally has some noise whether from the Pokemon in the ranch, general chatter from guests or some sort of experiment. However, this lab doesn't have any of these sounds, but it does have a note on the door, which Brock decided to read.

"Welcome to Elm's Pokemon lab. Please feel free to come in and hear about my research anytime." Brock read the note attached to the door. "Well, I guess we should do as this sign says.".

Although they can't argue with Brock's logic, it just doesn't feel right to enter another person's premises without permission. Of course, they technically do have permission from the note on the door, but it just doesn't feel right. Being the oldest in the group, Brock grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Upon entering the building, the group received an eerie vibe from the building. It was quite dark with hardly any light source other than the sun shining through the windows. Using the little light source, they have, they noticed all different gadgets and papers lazily scattered over desks. It is clearly not as neat or organised as Professor Oak's lab. At least they know someone must be here, it is evident because the door was unlocked.

Serena instinctively clutched to Ash's arm as she was getting some seriously creepy vibes, almost like this place is abandond. Ash shot her a reassuring smile in hopes of comforting her. Knowing it would be best to find Elm sooner rather than later, Ash came up with a plan, of sorts.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?!" Ash called out.

"Ash!" Misty scolded in a harsh tone.

"What?" Ash asked with a blank expression. "It's not like this is a library or something, where we have to be quite.".

"But..." Misty humphed in annoyance as she realised Ash had a point. Still, she doesn't like to be corrected like that. "Professor Elm could be in the middle of something important... It's not like he would be expecting up.".

"It's fine guys." Brock stepped in-between his two friends, not being able to stop himself from smiling, he has missed his friends bickering while he has been away, as weird as it sounds. "Let's just keep looking around.".

The group nodded in agreement and just continued to wonder throughout the lab. One thing became quite apparent to the group as they did this. Professor Elm likes to read. Everywhere they look, books covered most of the surface area. Due to the lighting being poor, it gave off the impression that the lab was massive, maybe even bigger than Professor Oak's but that is hard to judge. Maybe saying they weren't in a library wasn't exactly true.

The group suddenly heard a shuffle come from the next room, snapping all of their attention as Serena instinctively clutched Ash's arm with a tighter grip. The poor lighting, eerie atmosphere and deafening silence just made Serena think this is a ghost house. Exchanging glances with each other, they made their way to investigate the noise. Although Serena was sure to be in a position where she could hide behind Ash, if it turns out to be something scary.

Upon entering the next room, the group spotted the source of that noise. It was a young man, in his early thirties. With medium length light brown hair and glasses. He was also wearing a lab coat and seemed invested in some sort of book. He hadn't even noticed the group. Seeing as this was apparently Professor Elm, Serena slyly loosened her grip on Ash's arm. Maybe she did overreact about it being a ghost house, but she has a fear of the supernatural.

"Um, excuse me..." Ash nervously coughed, in an attempt to get the Professor's attention.

"Huh?" Said Professor Elm as he turned towards the group. He studied them for a bit before continuing. "Oh, you must be Jimmy, Marina and Vincent... But I thought you were going to be arriving tomorrow to start your journey. I guess I got my dates messed up again.".

The group tilted their heads with curiosity, so he has some new trainers starting tomorrow. Although it seems like Professor Elm is disorganised by what he said, it appears messing up the dates is something which he does often seeing as he isn't surprised by the thought.

"No, were not them." Serena jumped in before the Professor gets the wrong idea. "My name is Serena, and these are Ash, Misty and Brock.".

"Oh, you aren't Jimmy, Marina or Vincent?" Professor Elm questioned with a puzzled expression. Reaching for a loose piece of paper. "But I could've sworn those were who were meant to start their journey."

"Oh no, were not here to get starter Pokemon." Ash tried to explain this time. "Were already trainers and we just arrived in Johto. The Professor who gave us our starter Pokemon mentioned your lab and suggested we stop by.".

"Oh, so your already trainers." Professor Elm replied thoughtfully before sighing in relief. "Phew, I thought my research caused me to get mess up something important again. Now, what did you say your names were?".

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself before gesturing to his friends to introduce them. "This is my girlfriend, Serena Yvonne. This is Misty Waterflower, and this is Brock Harrison. Please to meet you.".

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted as he introduced himself.

"Toge-Priiiii!" Togepi added from Ash's hands, not wanting to be left out.

"And these are Pikachu and Togepi." Ash smiled at his two Pokemon.

"Nice to meet you all." Professor Elm smiled at the group as he stood up to greet them. "As you may have guessed, I'm Professor Elm and I run this lab here. I also love a good book or research article. Although, I do have a tenancy to be easily distracted and forget things as a result.".

"You don't say..." Misty muttered under her breath.

"How could I help you, today?" Professor Elm asked, either not hearing Misty or choosing to ignore her.

"Well, could you help me registrar for the Johto League, please?" Ash asked.

"Of course, would you like to follow me." Professor Elm replied before leading the group deeper into his lab.

The group were quick to follow him, and he made sure to flick a light switch on the wall as he passed it, which lit the whole room up. The group passed a window and saw a large brown bear like Pokemon outside, doing some sort of training against a tree, Ash made sure to scan it with his Pokedex:

 _Ursering, The Hibernator Pokemon. The final evolved form of Teddiursa. It hibernates through the colder seasons of the year and when in its mating seasons the males battle to prove themselves. They are known to leave claw marks on trees in their territory, if you see these marks you are advised to use extreme caution._

"Ursering?" Ash muttered to himself as he stared at the powerful Pokemon. "I bet Johto has some really strong Pokemon if it is anything to go by.".

"I am sure you will find a lot of Pokemon native to Johto." Professor Elm spoke up. "That Ursering, however, belongs to one of my older pupils. He was sent back to the lab a few days ago.".

"Cool, so you look after the trainers Pokemon who start here?" Serena asked with curiosity. "Just like Professor Oak does with our Pokemon.".

"Ah, you know Professor Oak?" Professor Elm questioned.

"Yes, Ash and I actually started our journey at his lab." Serena explained. "You were his student, right?".

"His student..." Professor Elm uttered before a light gleamed off his glasses. "Yes, at one point in time I was his student but now I like to think I have surpassed him in terms of knowledge when it comes to our respective fields. I'm always submitting my articles, with each new discovery. Although, Professor Oak never seems to praise my genius properly. I remember a paper I wrote at university about how civilisation can adjust a Pokemon's habits and he only gave me an 'A minus'.".

"Err, what?" Ash uttered at a complete loss. They were at a complete loss at what to say, not only is he using words that are a little advance for their age. Although it was clear that Professor Elm gets hot-headed when it comes to Professor Oak. Sort of like how Ash gets when it comes to battling.

"Oh well, not much I can do to change it now." Professor Elm sighed as they reached his computer. The Professor sat in the chair in front of his device before typing somethings into it. A small flap seemed to open up. "Okay Ash, I just need your Pokedex to complete your registration.".

While a Pokedex isn't required, it is the fastest method as the registration has a tone of questions and this computer can just take the information off the Pokedex to get the answers rather than needing to fill them all out individually. Ash happily slotted the device into the flap that opened up, sliding it in. Professor Elm typed some more things into the computer before a big tick appeared on the screen, with the Pokedex being ejected from the slot.

"There you go, Ash. Your now registered to take part in the next Johto League Silver Conference." Professor Elm informed before handing the device back to the raven-haired boy. "Although you still need to earn the eight gym badges of the Johto region before it starts.".

"Thank you, Professor Elm." Ash thanked as he accepted his Pokedex back.

Before anyone could say anything else, a beeping noise went off like some sort of alarm clock. Professor Elm reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of hand-held pager which was the source of the beeping. He turned it off with a button at the top before standing up.

"This is fantastic!" Professor Elm exclaimed before he bolted towards another room. The others looked at each other with blank expressions, none of them quite sure what happened. Although the shock didn't last for long as they soon ran after the professor, intrigued at what caused this level of excitement.

* * *

The group gasped upon entering the room where Professor Elm went to. What they saw was a massive surprise. A light green egg was in some sort of incubator and glowing white, like a lighthouse. Clearly close to hatching. No-doubt that this was what that device was telling the Professor about. Speaking off, Professor Elm was stood in front of the egg, writing something down like notes. It is clear that he must be planning on writing some sort of essay on this Pokemon in particular.

Walking up behind him, Professor Elm looked behind to catch a glance of the group. He ignored them and returned to making notes on the hatching of the egg. While this might seem rude, he did speak to them while writing his notes. "This should be a treat for you all. Normally, these eggs hatch underground so hardly anyone has had a chance to see one hatch.".

"So how come this one isn't underground?" Misty asked, out of curiosity. She highly doubted a respected Professor would part an egg from its parents just to do research on.

"It was rescued when the authorities took down a poacher's hide out and we don't know where it came from." Professor Elm explained. "It was sent to me to hatch in a safe environment. Once I learnt what species it was, I knew this would also be a once in a life time opportunity.".

"So, this Pokemon is an orphan?" Brock asked with a sour expression.

"Yeah..." Professor Elm replied sadly.

Serena frowned when she heard that, knowing what it's like to no-longer have a parent since her father died she can help but pity this new life. She, at least, has her mother, Ash, her Pokemon and all her friends but this new little guy has none of them. As it looked like the egg was finally going to hatch, it stopped glowing and returned to its normal state. This shocked the group as they didn't know what could've stopped the egg from hatching.

"It, just stopped." Ash gasped.

"Yes, it has been doing that a lot lately." Professor Elm sighed.

"But what could prevent the Pokemon from hatching?" Misty asked.

"The only thing capable of such an act, is the Pokemon inside the egg." Professor Elm replied before explaining himself. "A Pokemon egg is due to hatch once the baby inside has reached a certain size. But it is possible for the Pokemon to resist hatching even once it is physically developed.".

"But why would it do that?" Ash asked.

"Pokemon inside eggs can hear and sense things around them, and like the Professor said, this egg was stolen by poachers." Brock intercepted. "I wouldn't be surprised if that experience scared the little guy in the egg. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to enter this world just yet.".

"That can't be good, it would need to hatch eventually." Misty replied.

"Yes, and it will. While in the egg, the Pokemon will continue to grow and eventually its size will break it out of the egg whether it wants to or not." Professor Elm explained. "Until then, we can only wait.".

While it was a sad truth, it was the truth none-the-less. With nothing else to do, the group along with Professor Elm, walked out of the room to leave the egg alone once more. Who knows when the egg is going to hatch, or how the Pokemon inside the egg will behave.

* * *

After a little chat with Professor Elm, who offered them a bed for the night in his lab. The group accepted the offer with much gratitude. It was soon time for Professor Elm to check on the trainers Pokemon which stay at the lab, so the group went outside to partake in a bit of training while he did this.

Ash released his team of: Pikachu, Pidgeot, Muk, Sandslash, Lapras and Snorlax. Pikachu was sparing with Snorlax to help the normal types reaction time. Pidgeot was sparring with Muk to help him with the accuracy of his more powerful moves and Sandslash was doing some sort of physical work out to increase his strength, with Ash joining him. Lapras wasn't quite ready to go back into training just yet.

Serena released her team of: Delphox, Eevee, Tangela, Farfetch'd, Magneton and Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff wasted no time in practising her appeals performance for the first contest, whenever that may be. Delphox decided to battle to help clear her head from her current dilemma, sparring with Magneton. Farfetch'd also wasted no-time in a physical work out so he would be ready for the next battle. Eevee and Tangela started to plan out a special two-Pokemon performance duet.

Misty released her team of: Starmie, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Poliwag and Chinchou, hoping that getting Chinchou into a serious training session will help alter the troll's behaviour. Vaporeon took it upon herself to start out by help Poliwag develop more of a move set to use. Knowing Tentacruel is still made about Chinchou's prank earlier, she paired Starmie up with the troll. Finally, Tentacruel was helping Psyduck uncover his psychic powers in a direct method.

Brock released his team off: Onix, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix, Rhyhorn and Omanyte. While not being a competing team like the others, they all enjoyed their own things as Onix played with Diglett, being one of the few Pokemon the shy ground type is happy around. Vulpix found a nice rock to sunbath on. Golbat took off to the top of a tree to roost. Rhyhorn also decided to sunbath seeing as there is no-one who he needs to restrain Brock from currently. Brock decided to try out a special rock type grooming technique on Omanyte, who just wanted to through a party.

Although as the group of Pokemon all took part in their own training, with Ash also training next to Sandslash, Misty coordinating a battle between Starmie and Chinchou, or trying to at least and Brock spending some bonding time with his water rock type. However, Serena was off on the side lines, watching her Pokemon train with a longing expression. This was weird as like Ash, she likes to get involved with her Pokemon's training session.

"Hey Serena, what's the matter?" Ash asked, walking up to her after working out with Sandslash for around forty minutes. Serena looked up in surprise by the sudden appearance of his voice.

"Huh?" Serena questioned. "Oh, it's nothing Ash.".

"You sure? You were looking out at nothing." Ash replied as he kneeled in front of her. Taking her hands in his while shooting her a friendly smile. "You know you can tell me anything, right?".

"I know Ash." Serena smiled at her boyfriend. Leaning forward, she planted a small kiss on his cheek before standing up. "I just need to clear my head. I'm going for a little walk and will be back in a bit.".

"Okay Serena." Ash replied, standing back up at the same time as her. "Just know I'm here if you wanna talk.".

"I know." Serena smiled as she started to walk off in a different direction. She really is lucky to have such a concerned and loving boyfriend, she really couldn't see herself with anyone else. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as she headed off. Although she wasn't really thinking about where she was going.

* * *

As she walked along, Serena's mind began to get filled with all sorts of weird images. It was causing her to have a migraine. Almost like these images were causing her the pain themselves but the weird thing is. She doesn't recall where them came from. These are not memories... Not hers at least.

The first image is one of an old run-down room, like some sort of old cottage. Filled with cages and weapons. This is the sort of place a criminal might hang out while avoiding the police or use as a base to commit their crimes from. It was also cold, very cold. Like being stuck in a blizzard without any winter clothes. As she continued to walk along, her breathing became un regular as her heart beat sped up. She is filled with fear from these images but why?

"What's going on?" Serena asked herself as she held her throbbing head.

Soon more images flashed in her mind. She was back in that room. From the perspective, she was very small and low down. Soon three shadowy figures appeared over her. It was hard to make out any features as they were all shrouded in black, looming over her with wide greedy smiles and piercing red eyes. Although their forms were altered to make them seem like some sort of monster, these figures were, at the very least, humanoid and not like any sort of Pokemon Serena's knows.

The images continued to flash in Serena's mind. Despite most of her vision being covered in darkness because of the shadow figures being way to uncomfortably close to her, she heard the echo of a door being cut in and looking through the cracks, she noticed that happened to the old wooden door belonging to this building, which also had several more figures run in. Although the humanoid figures looked similar, they were accompanied with more canine figures.

"Ahhh!" Serena screamed as the pain became too much. It seemed like the further they walked, the more powerful her migraine became.

Suddenly, all the pressure in her head disappeared as the images disappeared. Due to the sudden change of perspective, she was momentarily disorientated. Soon, though, she came to her senses and was able to take in the location she walked too. It was the room in the lab where the egg was being kept. Soon her eyes landed on said egg. Feeling her psychic abilities activate, she could feel the same fear feelings radiating off the egg.

Saddened by the emotions radiating off the egg, Serena approached it with a frown on her face. While it might seem like a normal egg, Serena is able to feel the emotions felt by the baby inside the egg. No-wonder it is so scared to enter this world, if those memories are its, that is.

"Hello..." Serena spoke softly to the little egg in front of her. "Are those memories yours? Did you show me your memories, somehow?".

As if to answer her question, the egg began to glow once more. This seemed to be a positive answer, but maybe she was just looking into something a little too deeply. The egg continued to glow, not stopping. It began to crack as it became brighter. Serena gasped as she realised it was actually happening. Soon, the glowing egg shell began to disappear to reveal a little green reptilian like Pokemon, it was looking directly into Serena's eyes.

"Lar..." It muttered.

"Hello." Serena greeted, knowing she was the first interaction this little guy was having with the world.

The young Pokemon continued to look at Serena with a blank expression. If one didn't know any better, they might think that it was studying her for some sort of reason. This was very wrong for a new-hatch, as they tend to go exploring to learn as soon as possible. At the very least, they would make more noise.

Suddenly, more images flashed in Serena's mind. It was back in the cabin with those three shadowy figures although they were no-longer looming over her, they appeared to be laughing menacingly. There were also several other figures of all different shapes and sizes, trapped in some sort of cage. Suddenly, everything black before a new image appeared. The cages were still present but now they appeared in some sort of vehicle.

As the image faded, Serena looked back into the little green Pokemon's eyes. It appeared that instead of just staring blankly at her, it had tears welling up in his young eyes. It was painfully obvious that it was its memories while it was in the egg. That must be why everything was so blurry along with all major figures being shadowy. Due to it only being able to sense what was happening, it couldn't identify who those figures were. Those fears must also belong to the little Pokemon.

In one surprising move, the newly hatched Pokemon jumped out of the incubator and grabbed onto Serena's stomach, as the tears finally broke free. Serena was barely able to grab the little green Pokemon before it was sobbing into her stomach. If those images and emotions are anything to go by, it has been through hell for one so young. Its no-surprise that it couldn't help this break down.

While some might think it is weird that the little guy would attach to Serena after experiencing all those horrible things while in an egg. It was due to the presence he felt in his mind. It was calm, relaxing. It was this presence which convinced him to finally hatch, only once he knew that presence was close by. Since this girl is the only one around now that he did hatch, it is obvious that this girl must be that same presence. He is safe with this girl.

"It's okay, it's okay." Serena soothed in a whisper as she attempted to comfort the newly-hatched Pokemon.

It took a little while but soon Serena was able to sooth the little green guy to the point where it stopped crying, but he remained clutched to her. She is the one who he feels safe around, he won't let her go that easily. Both of them failed to notice someone else enter the room.

"What an interesting discover, despite being a newly hatched Larvitar it is showing the sort of emotional attachment of a baby Pokemon." Professor Elm spoke allowed as he jotted down several notes while observing the girl and Pokemon.

"Huh?" Serena questioned as she turned towards the Professor. Elm took this as an opportunity to take a closer look at the newly-hatched Pokemon. He knew what it would hatch into but Larvitar are meant to tough straight out of the egg, so seeing one emotionally vulnerable is a surprise.

"Based on what happened to the egg before I received it and how Larvitar is acting, I can only assume it is evidence to prove my hypothesis that the Pokemon inside an egg knows what is happening around it while in the egg." Professor Elm explained.

This, however, didn't sit well with Larvitar. He doesn't know who this guy is, and he could easily be one of those shadow figures. Almost instantly, he hardened up as he buried his head into Serena's stomach. Although this fascinated the Professor even more.

"Despite not being able to use harden as a battle move, it is able to use all the same characteristics. Intriguing." The Professor mumbled as he jotted down even more notes.

However, Larvitar wasn't happy that he hasn't moved on yet, so he decided to try plan b. Taking a deep breath, Larvitar unleashed an ear bursting screech. Due to the Professor being relatively close, he took the brunt of the sound waves being thrown onto the floor as he attempted to block the sound out by covering his ears.

Unable to cover her own ears, due to her hands being used to hold Larvitar, Serena began to lightly bounce him up and down while telling him everything would be okay. Not to different to how a mouth might comfort their crying child. It took about a minute before Larvitar finally calmed down.

Although something was off in Serena's mind, Togepi was never like this when he hatched. Sure, he cried when he needed something but that is part of him being a baby Pokemon, meaning he is meant to be like a human child and needs more care. Larvitar, as far as she knows, isn't a baby Pokemon.

"Um, Professor. Are you alright?" Serena asked, as she rubbed Larvitar's back to keep him calm.

"Um yeah..." Professor Elm replied as he took back to his feet. "I think it would be a good idea to take Larvitar outside. Being stuck in the egg for so long and now the lab, it isn't exactly healthy for a young Pokemon.".

While some might think he missed his chance to see how it hatched above ground, but he planned for this because he knew it could hatch at a time he was busy, so he places a camera in the incubator to film the moment it hatched. Despite taking on the egg for a research project, Professor Elm really does care for all Pokemon. Now that the egg has hatched, his next call of business is to find him a good trainer to go with. Of course, he can't be a starter. He becomes a pseudo legendary, which would be difficult for any new trainer to handle. He would have to investigate further but now it is likely he has a good candidate to take Larvitar as a trainer.

Serena carried the newly-hatched Pokemon out of the lab and headed towards the outdoors. Today has been a weird day, her ESP has been acting up and now a newly hatched Pokemon is clinging to her like its life depends on it. Although this can't end well, what happens when it is time for them to leave?

* * *

Upon reaching her friends, they all took notice of the little Pokemon in her hands. While the Pokemon continued with their own training sessions, Ash, Misty and Brock all made their way over to her.

"Hey Serena." Ash greeted, which was quickly followed by Misty and Brock greeting her in a similar fashion, which she obviously returned. With the re-introductions over with, Ash decided to address the elephant, err, Larvitar in the room. "What's up with this little guy?".

"This is Larvitar." Serena introduced, but the green mon wasn't looking at any of them. Any of these strangers could be those figures he sensed. None of them are this girl which makes him feel safe. "He hatched from the egg, Professor Elm showed us. He thought it would be good for him to experience the outside.".

"Well he is certainly cute." Misty pointed out, as she moved close to the newly-hatched Pokemon.

Unfortunately, that scared him as the orange-haired girl is way too close for his liking. He clutched onto Serena even tighter, hardening up once more. Serena began to rub his back once more in a soothing fashion. It took a little longer but eventually Larvitar settled under her touch.

"Sorry Misty, Larvitar seems to be a little shy right now." Serena apologised on behalf of Larvitar.

"Maybe we should try a game, to help him open up." Ash suggested. "All of us. I think he might open up more to other Pokemon.".

"That's a good idea, Ash. Pokemon do tend to feel more comfortable around other Pokemon." Brock explained.

With the plan made, Ash and Misty gathered all the Pokemon together while Brock got a play ball and blew it up. It was about the size of a football but wasn't as hard and was bouncier. Soon they gathered in circle but Larvitar was burying his face into Serena's stomach. Looks like he isn't up for playing. Brock thought about this and decided to start the game without him. Hopefully by starting the game, it will encourage Larvitar to take place.

"Okay guys, this game is pretty simple. We want to keep the ball in the air for as long as possible." Brock explained. "But we are splitting up into our normal teams which means you need to hit it to someone on a different team.".

The teams were simply split up simply and easy to remember because Ash was paired up with his Pokemon to make one team along with the other trainers and their respective Pokemon. While the circle was split up so those on the same team weren't next to each other. It was pretty simple to work out. The only Pokemon not taking part was Chinchou, which may have put Misty's team down by one player but that was fine as if these past few days have proven anything, it would be that Chinchou would try and ruin the game for everyone, so Misty didn't mind.

Brock hit the ball like a volley-ball first now that everyone understood the whole premises. The ball went straight to Ash's Muk who extended his arm and hit the ball with ease. It went straight towards Misty who easily whacked it across the circle towards Delphox who easily knocked it back.

Serena smiled as she watched the game take place around her. She was still holding Larvitar, so she couldn't take part. Speaking off, Larvitar had slightly turned around and was watching the fun expand around him. The ball just bounced of Psyduck's head, despite being aware of his surroundings now, he still doesn't have good eye-hand coordination. Larvitar chuckled it lightly at sight. It does look fun.

Knowing he was almost ready to take part, Serena gently set him down. Larvitar still stood in front of her but he continued to watch the ball bounce from place to place. With the look on Larvitar's face as confirmation, Ash hit the ball towards him but much gentler. Larvitar wound his fist back before jumping up and hitting the ball as hard as he could. Unfortunately, there was the slight problem of what happens to blown-up balls when colliding with hard-rocky hands.

The ball popped in Larvitar's face.

A gust of wind hit Larvitar's face like a hurricane. A loud bang hit the newly-hatched Pokemon's ears, like thunder in a large storm. Larvitar was motionless on the ground, with his fist still in the air. He blinked, twice... Then burst out into tears.

Serena hastily picked the young Pokemon up as he continued to sod. He clutched onto the honey-blonde girl tighter than ever before and continued to sob into her stomach. That was possibly the worst thing which could've happened. Despite her trying to sooth the little guy best she could, Larvitar was showing no-signs of stopping any time soon. Everyone was at a loss at how to solve this issue as even Togepi never got this bad when he was first hatched. Eventually, Brock had a plan.

"I think we need to consult Professor Oak." Brock suggested. "His speciality is the relationship between people and Pokemon, after all.".

Knowing it was the best possible choice they have right now, no-body had any arguments. They returned all the other Pokemon except for Pikachu and Togepi for obvious reasons before setting off to consult the Pokemon professor.

* * *

"So, what should we do Professor?" Serena asked Professor Oak over the computer screen.

After the incident outside where Larvitar got scared and refused to let go of Serena, the group returned to the lab and called Professor Oak once more since the relationship between people and Pokemon is his area of expertise. If anyone has the answers, its him. Although Serena had managed to stop Larvitar from crying, he was still holding onto her like his life depended on it and was as hard as a rock.

Larvitar, for his part, is just hugging onto the honey-blonde girl like his life depends on it. He doesn't know what they are talking to the old guy about, but he has a suspicion that it is about him. Although he doesn't really care, as long as he has Serena to protect him they can talk about whatever they want.

"Well, it seems to me that Larvitar has chosen his new trainer all by himself." Professor Oak smiled. "And when that happens, there really isn't much that can be done. Isn't that right, Professor?".

"I must concur with your sentiment." Professor Elm replied as he walked in. Despite not agreeing with the sentiment that Professor Oak is his superior in the research world, this is meant to be a happy time and not one to start any sort of argument over such matters. He turned towards Serena before continuing. "So, what do you say, Serena. Will you allow Larvitar to join your team?".

"Um well." Serena stuttered before looking at Larvitar.

This time, however, he was looking up at her instead of with his face buried in her stomach. He may not completely understand what they are all talking about, like what they mean by join a team, but he does know it is about him staying with this girl and that is the only thing he wants... No, the only thing he needs right now.

Serena looked down to the newly-hatched Pokemon and looked deep into his eye. For whatever reason, her psychic powers activated to help him hatch from his egg and introduce them to the world. He isn't a psychic type, so it obviously wasn't him that created the connection. She did, or her powers to be more accurate and that has to mean something. Looking into his eyes, he showed a pleading look to her. She smiled down at him before turning back to the professors.

"I would love to take Larvitar with me." Serena smiled as she told them. She "But only if Larvitar wants to.".

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a Pokeball, but not just any Pokeball, it was a special Pokeball, it was an Ultra Ball. Looking back towards the little green guy in her arms, she smiled at him.

"Larvitar, this a Pokeball. Well, an Ultra Ball to be precise." Serena explained to him. "I am a trainer, a trainer is someone who works with a Pokemon, like you, and work together as a team. If you want to be a part of our team, then you'd go into this Ultra Ball, so you can easily travel with us.".

Larvitar looked at the item in Serena's hand. So, if he goes inside this item then he can stay with this girl for ever and ever? Well the answer is obvious, he isn't going to leave her, she is the only one he feels comfortable around. Without any second thoughts, he hit his hand against the ball and was sucked inside. Scared by the sudden change, Larvitar began to try and break out, causing it to shake a little bit before dinging. Larvitar was caught. Serena scanned him with her Pokedex:

 _Larvitar, The Rock Skin Pokemon. With a thick skin covering its body, the mother is extremely protective of her young. The eggs are laid underground where they hatch. This is to ensure the young are safe upon entering the world. They are known to feed on different types of rocks in the wild._

 _Type: Rock / Ground_

 _Ability: Guts_

 _Hidden Ability: Sand Veil (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Lonely (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech, Harden* (* moves aren't usually learnt by this Pokemon)_

Knowing that was probably a scary experience for the newly-hatched Pokemon, Serena let him out again. Larvitar wasted no-time in clutching back onto her. Which was quickly followed with Serena's Pokedex started vibrating and the screen lit up with images of all of her current on hand Pokemon.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Obvious, Larvitar's picture was blacked out but she wouldn't have sent him anyway since he was just caught and still very young, as in hatched today. Delphox still needs help with her problems and going back to see Charizard isn't a good idea either. She wants to keep Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd ready for their first contest as she promised them the chance to compete. In the end, it came down to Tangela and Magneton.

Serena quickly clicked Tangela's image and she felt the grass types Pokeball teleport of her belt. She chose to send Tangela back because Magneton has been with her for less time when considering all things. She quickly placed Larvitar's Ultra Ball on her belt where Tangela's Pokeball once was.

* * *

Late at night the group were in their beds in the lab. Pikachu and Eevee were cuddled up at the bottom of the bed, while Togepi was asleep on the bedside stand. Serena was lying next to Ash, with her head looking at Ash's face. The raven-haired noticed her looking at him and sent her a small smile, which she returned.

After the group had dinner, Serena was able to get Larvitar to fall to sleep, at which point she returned him. While far from the heaviest Pokemon out there, for his size he was very heavy, and Serena was kind of tired now as a result.

"To was something." Ash spoke up. "We not only made it to our first location in Johto, but you also caught your first Johto Pokemon.".

"Yeah, I hope I can help Larvitar over fear of the world." Serena muttered.

"I know you can." Ash replied, giving his girlfriend a comforting hug in return. "You helped me over my denseness, after all. This will be easy in comparison.".

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." Serena giggled at her boyfriend's joke. She pushed herself up, so she could give him a passionate goodnight kiss before returning to her original position. "Goodnight, Ash. Sweet dreams, love you.".

"Love you too." Ash replied as both of them fell into a sleep.

Once they were all asleep, none of them noticed a flash of light come out of Serena's bag where she left her Pokeballs for the night. Larvitar appeared on the cold floor, shaking. He had a nightmare and doesn't want to stay alone. Looking around, the room he found himself in is very dark, and very scary. Although soon his eyes landed on the bed where he spotted that nice honey-blonde girl.

Jumping up, he grabbed onto the cover over the bed before pulling himself up. Still being a newly hatched Pokemon, this was very tiring, so it was no-surprise he was slightly out of breath once he reached the top. It was also from this point that he was able to notice not only was Serena in this bed but also that raven-haired boy who Serena seems close to.

While Larvitar is still unsure what to make of this boy, or any of Serena's other friends, he knew he would have to put up with him being here tonight if he wants to be comforted by his only friend. Climbing under the quilt covers, he made his way up until he was at Serena's stomach. Being careful not to wake her up, he smuggled into a warm embrace. Just having her at his side, makes Larvitar feel safer.

With a new member on her team and the first location in the Johto region being reached, one has to wonder what else this new adventure has in store for the group, which new people will they meet? Which Pokemon will they catch? And how will they go about accomplishing their dreams? Only time will tell.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	4. The Next Generation

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second half of the New Bark Arc. We meet a few new characters, but this will likely be remembered as a sort of filler but not every chapter can have a new team member. We also get to see a little subplot concerning Togepi, along with the latest team member. We also meet a few new reoccurring characters, and I hope I got there personality's right but I could only find one special showing them to really base them on (well two only appeared in one special, the last one was in the special but also had a minor league appearance), if that doesn't spoil their identities, I don't know what will. Maybe the chapter will, when they show up. Okay, that was too close to a Haunter joke, which reminds me don't forget to vote in the polls and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 04: The Next Generation_

It was extremely early in the morning, around half five. In the couple's room, both Ash and Serena were fast asleep in each other's arms, completely unaware of the third party who joined them, Serena's latest team member, Larvitar. The Rock Skin Pokemon was curled up by Serena's head at this point. Turns out that for being such a young Pokemon, he is incredibly restless in his sleep. It's a miracle he hasn't woken either up either of the trainers on the bed.

A thin bright light peered through the window on the far wall in the room. The light hit Togepi's eyes, causing him to stir. His eyes blinked as they adjusted to the bright light. When he was younger, this would've caused him to cry but now he woke up without an issue. Soon he opened his eyes. Looking around the room he spent the night in, he gave a big yawn. He needs more sleep.

Waddling over the side desk he has been asleep on, he was out of the light when he found a spot to fall back a sleep. Settling down, he was close to falling back asleep but before his eyes completely closed, he noticed that little green mon who was hugging Seren-A yesterday cuddled up in bed. The Spike Ball Pokemon doesn't like this, he enjoyed cuddling with his daddy, but his daddy said he was getting to old for that, so how come this green thing gets to cuddle at night.

Togepi began to wiggle his stubby little arms back and forth as it shot daggers at the little green Pokemon. He is the one classed as a baby Pokemon, he is the one who imprinted on his daddy (regardless to the fact that Larvitar is cuddling Seren-A instead of Ash) and he won't have this new guy take his place. Togepi's arms began to glow as they came to a stop. Suddenly a large blob of mud appeared in front of him. Metronome became Mud Bomb.

"Priiiii!" Togepi attempted his best cry as the Mud Bomb went flying across towards the sleeping couple and Larvitar.

The Mud Bomb landed around the centre of the bed, Togepi did aim for the Pokemon trying to steel his role as the baby but he doesn't have the best aim so that is why it landed in the middle. Not that it matters much as the surprisingly large Mud Bomb burst open with a loud bang before covering Ash, Serena and Larvitar in mud with little bits splattering out onto the floor and wall as well. Needless to say, both trainers sat up in shock and surprise.

Larvitar blinked awake, as if he wasn't sure what happened, which in all honesty he didn't. Soon things became sort of clear to the Rock Skin Pokemon and he responded the only way he knew how. Letting out an ear bursting screech and bursting into tears. Not even being a full day old and he was woken up in arguably the worst way possible. Not to mention, the bang sounded like a scary noise he heard when he sensed those figures around in the egg and he doesn't like it.

"Larvitar?!" Serena exclaimed in surprise. First, they are woken up by some sort of mud balloon based on what is currently covering them and now Larvitar, who she thought was sleeping in his Pokeball, was now covered in the probably mud substance and is crying his eyes out.

Acting on her instincts, she decided to question the weird awakening later and just picked Larvitar up giving him some a comforting hug, rubbing his back as she whispered into his ear that everything would be alright. It took a couple of minutes, but she was able to calm Larvitar down although he refused to end the comforting embrace with her.

As for Ash, he would've started to clean up this mess, but he was cut off by Togepi who jumped into his hand and buried his face into Ash's stomach. This was very confusing for Ash as Togepi had seemed to grow out of his cuddling stage only giving them out in big moments. Although the biggest shock was how Togepi was hugging him. Previously Togepi would opt to hug much like a young child rather than needing comforting like now. In fact, he is in the same position as Larvitar.

"Togepi? What's gotten into you?" Ash asked as he supported the Spike Ball Pokemon. It was at this point that Pikachu climbed onto the bed, along with Eevee, they have been sleeping on the arm chair, but the loud commotion woke them up and needless to say, they are just as confused as Ash and Serena are.

Eventually Larvitar was calmed down to the point where Serena could take him into the rest room to clean him up. She was also able to get him back to sleep once calmed down and let him rest in his Pokeball. Due to the time being a little before they would wake up normally now, she decided to go for a shower to clean herself up. Although she was still confused as to where the mud came from.

Likewise, Ash was able to settle Togepi down once Serena left to clean Larvitar, but his behaviour turned back to normal, something is definitely wrong. Leaving Pikachu and Eevee to keep Togepi entertained. Ash cleaned up the mess of the bed while Serena went for her shower. Once she was done and dressed, Ash took the chance to have a shower as well, while he tried to think of some sort of explanation to what happened today.

To start with, Larvitar was in the bed next to Serena. That is pretty simple to work out, he must've woke up at some point in the night and decided to join Serena as she is the one he has bonded with. He can remember doing something similar with his mum when he had a nightmare when younger so that is probably the easiest part to work.

Now, where did that mud come from? It is assumable that it was some sort of Pokemon attack but which one? Probably a ground type moves which would most likely make it one from Sandslash, although he doesn't have any attacks and despite having anger issues, this is more like a prank which isn't like him. Not to mention, it is unlikely he would be able to return with being noticed in the short time from launching the attack to it hitting them. While it is also possible that Larvitar might know a move that could do that due to his typing, he was one of the targets, so he clearly didn't launch it. Pikachu and Eevee don't know any attacks like it either.

That only leaves Togepi, who doesn't know any sort of attacks like that. In fact, he hardly knows any attacks at all. From what Ash has seen, using his Pokedex for confirmation, Togepi has only ever used: Growl, Charm, Sweet Kiss and other course he used Metronome back when they first arrived on the Orange Islands and Ash had that little sweat problem as he wasn't dressed for the hot climate. That's it! Metronome can turn into any move so that must be where the mud came from.

But why would Togepi attack them? Was he even trying to attack them? He has been acting weird this morning with wanting to hug and need comforting, kind of like Larvitar but why? He has been growing up and Professor Oak even mentioned him being ready to start training, so why take this back step? Even worse, why is he acting childish in a way that he never has before. What has changed lately, can't be a new location as he is always travelling with them so what has changed him?

Ash finished his shower and got ready. He went into the room to see Pikachu still playing with Togepi while Serena was just chatting with Delphox, who looked rather upset. Upon seeing his return, both females cut off their conversation. While some might think this is rude, Ash doesn't mind as Pokemon can have problems and only feel comfortable speaking to their trainer about. He is keeping Sandslash secrets, so he has no reason to complain about Serena doing the same for her Pokemon.

"How are you doing?" Ash asked with his typical toothy grin.

"I'm good." Serena smiled, gesturing him to take a seat next to her as Delphox left to speak with Eevee. Ash happily took the seat. "I would like to know what happened though.".

"I think I might know, but I am not sure." Ash replied. Seeing Serena raise her eyebrow with intrigue, Ash decided to continue. "I think Togepi used Metronome again, since none of our current team could use an attack that creates mud like what hit us. Since Metronome can literally become any move, it is the only explanation which makes sense to me. Although I don't know why he would use it on us.".

"Well, Professor Oak did mention him being old enough to start training him." Serena reasoned. "Maybe he was excited and couldn't help himself.".

"That could be it." Ash agreed. "But I think there might be more to it. With how Togepi acted this morning, it's like something is upsetting him, he has never acted like he did this morning, when he first hatched. I just can't work out what though.".

"Yeah, Togepi was acting like Larvitar, at least from what I saw." Serena replied before something clicked in her mind. "What if Togepi is jealous of Larvitar?".

"But what has he got to be jealous about?" Ash asked.

"Larvitar is like the new baby of the group, which he was before. Maybe he is rebelling against the idea of being replaced." Serena suggested.

"But Lapras was just as young when she joined, why didn't he get jealous of her?" Ash asked.

"While Lapras was young, she was already battling, and we saw Larvitar in his egg." Serena reasoned. "In Togepi's eyes, he never had to worry about Lapras as she wasn't like him. Larvitar, on the other hand, is much closer not only in size but by hatching from an egg, meaning he is much more of a threat.".

Ash couldn't think of anything to say as he thought over what Serena said. He hates the idea that any of his Pokemon is feeling jealous or left out and that they have to lash out as a result. Looking at the Spike Ball Pokemon, who is currently holding onto Pikachu's tail as he lifts him up and down, he looked at the fairy type sympathetically. If that is true, he will need to talk with Togepi later as he can't be continuously jealous of Larvitar. He will do it to night, when alone.

Serena saw her boyfriend's confliction and smiled sympathetically at him. This must be a tough situation for him. She slyly moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. The two were quiet and just cuddled until the smell of Brock's cooking filled the air.

* * *

It took around ten minutes before the couple smelt the food but once they did, they knew the others were awake as well, so they just made their way down to the others to find Brock cooking and Misty preparing some Pokemon food.

Professor Elm, was at his computer, clearly invested by some sort of report or article with a stack of Pancakes next to him. It was clearly Brock who made him the food as Brock was dishing up another plate of pancakes. Ash went and helped Misty finish off the Pokemon food bowls for their own Pokemon before letting all of them out, with Snorlax having to go outside. Serena assisted Brock in preparing the table and soon all the Pokemon and trainers were eating. Ash and Serena told the story about the rude awakening. They also apologised to Professor Elm for the mess that was caused but he assured them it was fine since they cleaned up.

Larvitar sat on the table to eat, next to Serena, instead of with the other Pokemon. Togepi saw this and decided to eat on the table as well but next to Ash. This was weird as Togepi had started eating with the other Pokemon since the Orange League. When Ash voiced his concern and even asked Brock for any advice, Togepi didn't even try to act as though he didn't do it. It seems like he wants to be babied still, despite previous showing signs of growing up.

Once breakfast was eaten, the group decided to help Professor Elm prepare for the new trainers who were meant to show up this morning. Brock helped the Professor prepare the three starter Pokemon while, Ash, Serena and Misty feed the other Pokemon at the lab.

Soon two of the three trainers arrived. One was a girl around the age of ten with long-light blue hair covered by a white hat. She wore a pink shirt with a stylish white jacket and black shorts. Along with stylish shoes in the same colour. The other was a boy, also around ten years old. He wore a baseball hat, which was on backwards along with a red and white jacket, yellow shorts and black trainers. A bit of his hair stood out of the front of his hat.

"Hiya, I'm Marina and this is Jimmy." The girl jumped up, clearly excited. It appears she is similar to Leaf, being very excited at the moment.

"Hey." The boy known as Jimmy added with a handshake, he doesn't seem quite as energetic but still happy none-the-less.

"Hey, I'm Ash and this is my girlfriend Serena." Ash replied with a friendly smile. "And these are Brock and Misty.".

"Hello." Serena smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Misty waved hello.

"Hi." Brock added with his own smile.

"Jimmy, Marina." Professor Elm spoke up. "Isn't Vincent supposed to be here as well?".

"Here I am!" A new voice shouted as a boy bolted into the building behind Jimmy and Marina. He was also around ten years old, with spiky light-brown hair. He had on a light green shirt and light brown cargo shorts along with some trainers. He seemed out of breath, clearly having just ran to the lab.

"Well, now that we're all here. Can we pick our starters, Professor?" Marina asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course." Professor Elm replied. "The normal call of order is those who turn up first pick first, so Jimmy and Marina, you will need to decide among yourselves who will pick first. Vincent will need to wait until last.".

"What! That's not fair!" Vincent exclaimed. Although no-one really payed any attention to him. Ash and the others all sweat dropped at the outburst while Jimmy and Marina just ignored it, seeming use to this sort of thing. Professor Elm released the three starter Pokemon

"Well, I am the lady, so you wouldn't mind if I picked first, would you Jimmy?" Marina asked Jimmy with a wink.

"Um, of course. Go ahead." Jimmy stuttered with red cheeks and a goofy smile.

"He is totally smitten with her." Brock whispered to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Marina walked up before crouching down in front of the middle Pokemon but looked at all three. All of them seemed to look back intensely, almost holding their breath as they waited for her decision. Although that didn't last long as the one on her right began to do a sort of happy dance. It was a little blue Pokemon shaped like some sort of alligator. It was clearly the water type of the group.

"Hee-hee, I take it you like to dance." Marina giggled as she asked the blue Pokemon. It nodded to answer her question. "Well that makes this a lot easier, you see, I want to become a big star and with moves like those I am sure we can make it to the top together. What do you say, wanna be a part of my team?".

"Dile!" The Pokemon exclaimed happily before continuing his happy dance.

"Totodile, a very good choice Marina." Professor Elm spoke up. The girl stood up to take the items he was giving to her. "Here is Totodile's Pokeball, along with five empty Pokeballs to start you off and your Pokedex, it might be a good idea to learn more about your partner now.".

Marina smiled as she clipped Totodile's Pokeball to her belt before dropping the other five Pokeballs into her bag. Once they were safe and away, she opened up her Pokedex before holding it in front of her starter and scanning it:

 _Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Hidden Ability: Sheer Force (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Hasty (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Leer, Water Gun_

"Wow, you already know Water Gun." Marina praised as she put her Pokedex into her pocket. Totodile seemed pleased with the praise. "We will make a great team, I know it.".

"Very good." Professor Elm smiled before turning towards Jimmy. "Now Jimmy, would you like to pick your starter.".

"Of course, Professor." Jimmy replied with a smile. "I already know who I want to choose. Cyndaquil.".

Jimmy walked up to the fire type and picked it up. Alarmed by the sudden movement, Cyndaquil lit the flame on its back which took Jimmy by surprise. Gasping in response, he dropped the fire type who landed safely on the ground.

"Well, Cyndaquil certainly seems excited." Brock commented.

"I see you are following in your brother's footsteps, Jimmy." Professor Elm noted.

"Off course, once I've won the silver conference I want to beat him as well." Jimmy smirked. "So, what better way than picking the same starter, especially since our dad also chose Cyndaquil way back then.".

"Well I am sure you will work hard along with Cyndaquil to achieve both those dreams." Professor Elm spoke as he handed the items he was holding to Jimmy. "Here is Cyndaquil's Pokeball, along with five empty Pokeballs to start you off and your Pokedex, it might be a good idea to learn more about your partner now.".

Nodding in agreement, Jimmy attached all six Pokeballs to his belt, with Cyndaquil's being the first one for him to grab. Once they were all secure, Jimmy kneeled down in front of his fire type before scanning it with his new Pokedex:

 _Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion._

 _Type: Fire_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Flash Fire (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Docile (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Leer, Ember_

"Not bad..." Jimmy mused as he turned the Pokedex off and placed it in his pocket before turning towards the fire mouse Pokemon. The fire type was looking at Jimmy expectantly. The ten-year-old boy smiled at him. "We'll work great together. Cyndaquil, you rock, you rule.".

"Cyndaquil..." The fire mouse Pokemon tilted his head in confusion.

"Cyndaquil sure is cute." Serena noted, causing the fire type to blush.

"I am sure you will both work well together, after seeing both your father's and brothers Typhlosion, you should be perfectly prepared to raise him." Professor Elm noted before turning towards Vincent. "Now Vincent, are you ready to meet your starter?".

Vincent, who was still sulking in the corner, turned around to find Jimmy and Marina stood with Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock, with their respective starters stood by their feet. He then looked to where the starters once were, to see a very irritated looking Chikorita, she doesn't appreciate being left until last. Vincent's eyes began to spark as he looked at the grass type, it seems like the holidays have come early. Vincent excitedly crawled over to the Leaf Pokemon.

He stared directly into Chikorita's eyes before a cheesy grin broke out on his face. The grass type attempted to keep up the tough persona, but the constant eye contact and cheesy grin began to break her. Her mouth twitched upwards before she burst out into a laugh which was mimicked by Vincent. The rest of the group sweat dropped as they watched the pair, what a way to meet your first Pokemon. At least they will be happy together.

"Well, it seems you two will get on just fine." Professor Elm noted as he held up several items. Vincent took the note and stood up. The Professor handed him the items, like he did to Marina and Jimmy. ""Here is Chikorita's Pokeball, along with five empty Pokeballs to start you off and your Pokedex. It might be a good idea to learn more about your partner now.".

Vincent happily accepted the items with a word of thanks. Clipping Chikorita's Pokeball to his belt before struggling to take his backpack off his back. Now he crouched down in front of his starter before scanning her:

 _Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cosy, friendly atmosphere all around._

 _Type: Grass_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Leaf Guard (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Sassy (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip_

"So, you competed in both the Indigo League and Orange League?" Jimmy asked Ash with amazement.

"You bet." Ash smiled pridefully. "And I even won the Orange League.".

Jimmy and Marina seemed to be amazed at that achievement. They all began to stare at him as if he was some sort of Celebrity or here. Misty didn't like the look of this, as this sort of thing is what leads to some massive ego's, she decided to step in.

"And you can't forget that Serena also earnt the title of Grand Duchess at the battle chateau." Misty added in an attempt to stop Ash's head getting even bigger. This caused Serena to blush, as she began to receive the same attention. "And I am in line to take over the Cerulean gym as the gym leader.".

Marina seemed to focus on Serena while Jimmy was still amazed at Ash. This is likely because they are more likely to follow the two trainers in their goals. Marina wants to become a big dazzling star, which Serena would've done at the chateau while Jimmy is competing in the Silver conference, like Ash is. Vincent stood up and looked annoyed at the two starting trainers. He cleared his throat, drawing the groups attention back to him.

"Excuse me! I am meeting my very first Pokemon here. It is a very magical moment." Vincent exclaimed, annoyed they weren't paying him any attention.

"Chikorita!" Chikorita cried out, also angry at the lack of attention.

"Sorry Vincent, we just thought... Ya know, it was a special moment between you and Chikorita." Jimmy reasoned. "Not to mention, you kinda sulked as we each met our starter Pokemon sooooo.".

Vincent pouted at that response, so what if he sulked about being left until last? It wasn't fair that the order was left until last simply because he appeared last. At least he ended up getting the best starter by default in the end. That's right, he has his own Pokemon now!

"I don't want to stay to much longer! I've gotta show my folks Chikorita and say bye before getting ahead of you two." Vincent announced before turning towards Marina. "Just you wait, Marina! I'll become the best trainer ever and even win the Silver conference for you.".

"That's so sweet. Thank you, darling." Marina giggled

"I'm competing in the Silver Conference to, ya know." Jimmy grumbled in an annoyed tone.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at his home town rival before grabbing Jimmy and turning away from the group to whisper to him in private. Unfortunately, his hushed voice was loud enough that everyone could hear what he was saying.

"Just don't impress Marina too much, Jimmy." Vincent ordered. "Once I've won the Silver Conference, I am finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend and we will live happily ever after. Just remember that.".

"Err..." Jimmy sweat dropped massively.

"Well I gotta go!" Vincent exclaimed, turning back to the group, completely unaware that they heard every word. Both Marina and Jimmy were bright red, embarrassed by their friends. Vincent dashed out of the room, with Chikorita attempting to run after him with a pout about being left behind. Luckily, he returned a couple of seconds later. "Oh, and bye guys. Remember to keep in touch.".

"Chikor, Chikor!" Chikorita shouted angrily about being left behind.

"Opps, sorry Chikorita." Vincent apologised in a sheepish tone. He held up the Pokeball to return his irritated grass type before clipping the item back to his belt. He once again said a swift bye to all those in the lab before bolting off once again.

"Well... He's certainly lively." Brock stated the obvious.

"True, but he is harmless mostly." Marina clarified. "We've been friends since we were kids.".

"Speaking off, don't you two need to say bye to your parents as well?" Professor Elm asked the two other new trainers.

"Not really, you know my dad isn't high on emotional stuff." Jimmy answered. "He would likely just send me out to start my journey anyway.".

"And I said bye to my folks before leaving for here. I wouldn't want to risk going back because of my little sis wanting to come along with me." Marina replied. "You know how stubborn she can get.".

The Kanto group seemed deep in thought about that, they never really had to deal with stuff like that. It sounds like Jimmy only has his dad to look after him rather than both his parents. While just sending him out on his journey may not sound like a good parent, that isn't necessarily the case, especially since it wouldn't be a big leap to think Blue would do the same with Gary if he was there back when they started their journey.

Not to mention, none of them have any younger siblings like what Marina mentioned. Sure, Ash has Drake for a brother, but they are the same age, give or take a couple of minutes so they could start at the same time. It would be difficult to leave someone like that behind especially if they continuously wanted to travel with them. Although saying one last goodbye might be seen as the right way to do it, that isn't necessarily true.

"Actually, it would be awesome if you could give Cyndaquil and I some battle tip, Ash." Jimmy brought the group out of their thoughts.

"Huh?" Ash questioned in surprise.

"Come on, you've already been a league competitor so any tips you have would be awesome." Jimmy pleaded.

"The same here, Serena." Marina added. "We're both competing in contests so anything you could show me to help would be great. Please!".

"Sure, I am up for it." Ash answered with his typical toothy grin. "We need to do our daily training anyway.".

"Sounds like a plan." Serena added.

"Feel free to use the back garden then, children." Professor Elm replied.

With a quick thank you to the Professor, the group made their way outside. While some might think the group would want to get moving as soon as possible, they always make sure to get in a couple of training hours each day and it is best to do it while in the civilisation in case any of them get seriously injured.

* * *

Soon the group were out in the back garden of the lab. It was a lot smaller then Professor Oak's ranch but also didn't hold as many Pokemon, even if you don't count the kids Pokemon at the ranch, Ash's, Serena's, Leaf's, Gary's and Drake's, Professor Oak still has more Pokemon.

Once in the garden, the group split up into different sections. Misty went over to the body of water to train her team and hope to see any more Johto native water types that might live here. Brock found a nice rock to sit on before releasing his team to practise some new breeding techniques. Ash and Jimmy went over to a wide-open spot before they each released their own Pokemon. While Serena and Marina did the same on the opposite side of the garden.

"Okay, so the first thing you have to do is discover what sort of battle style suits Cyndaquil best." Ash told Jimmy and the fire mouse Pokemon.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Well... How should I put this?" Ash mused to himself before he got a bright idea. "Take my Pikachu and Muk. Pikachu is more agile and has a more speedy battle style while Muk takes a hit rather than avoid it.".

"Right, I think I get it." Jimmy replied before looking at his Cyndaquil intensely. The fire type looked back before tilting his head to the side with a little confusion, is he meant to be doing something right now. Ash realised he should probably warn him about a mistake he previously made.

"You should also be prepared for what Cyndaquil evolves into." Ash continued. "By building up his battle style which works on evolution, then you also have a strong set for how it should work with its new abilities and avoid any sort of issues or confusion he could go through.".

"What sort of issues?" Jimmy asked, turning his attention of Cyndaquil to Ash.

"Well, back in Kanto I had a Bulbasaur who focused more on agility and avoided most of the incoming attacks, which is what most of my Pokemon at the time did, so it just naturally happened with either of us realising." Ash explained. "Then when he evolved, he gained a lot of weight as his species is more built to take hits rather than adjust them and it caused issues not just with his battle style but him not really understanding himself which we are still working over.".

"... Whoa..." Jimmy gasped at the story.

He turned towards Cyndaquil who also had a shocked expression on his face. While not put off the idea of becoming a trainer by the story, Jimmy sure is surprised by the sort of challenges which can come up. He knew it wouldn't be easy but being a trainer sounds much harder then he first expected.

"Well, from what I've seen of both my dad's and brothers Typhlosion's, they tend to have power battles and while not being the fastest, they still prefer to move rather than take a hit." Jimmy explained to Ash.

"Hmm, sort of like my Tauros." Ash mused to himself. Obvious they aren't an exact copy since it is presumable that Typhlosion would launch more special attacks rather than physical and chances are Tauros is more willing to take head on attacks. "Okay, so now that you have your style chosen, you need to decide how best to work towards that. Sometimes it might be working towards a new move but right now, let's get Cyndaquil's style set.".

"Gotcha." Jimmy smiled.

"If Cyndaquil will be more of a power user, he would need some sort of accuracy to make his attacks land." Ash reasoned as he turned towards his own Pokemon, signalling Pikachu to his side. The electric type joined Ash's side. "To start with, why doesn't he pair up with Pikachu. Pikachu will be moving around and Cyndaquil has to hit him with Ember.".

"I don't know, if Pikachu was your starter then he must be really well trained and super-fast." Jimmy reasoned a little nervous. To be honest, couldn't Pikachu just take Cyndaquil out with one attack if he wanted to?

"Don't worry about that, Jimmy. Pikachu has trained with pretty much every Pokemon I've caught, even my Lapras who is still an infant. He will start of easy for Cyndaquil but still make it hard enough to where he has to work. He knows what to do and knows he has to help Cyndaquil, not out do him." Ash explained.

Jimmy agreed once he got the reassurance and so did Cyndaquil, who lit the fire on his back in preparation of the attack. Pikachu stood at the typical battle starting position length away from Cyndaquil and told him to try and hit him with Ember. The fire type nodded in understanding before launching a fire ball out of his mouth towards Pikachu. The electric type jumped out of the way and landed in the same spot.

Cyndaquil wasn't happy as Pikachu show very minimum effort in his dodging and launched another Ember attack. Although this one was different as instead of one large (for a new starters standards), it was a sort of beam of tiny fire embers. Pikachu jumped out of the way once again but instead of landing in the same spot, Pikachu landed slightly to the left. Cyndaquil noticed this and turned his head, which in turn changed the direction the Ember was being launched.

Pikachu noticed this and be began a sluggish stroll as he continued to avoid the Ember attacks. He was staying at speed which was far from his fastest but was still proving to be a challenge for Cyndaquil to hit. Unbeknown to the fire type, he was also subtly moving towards Cyndaquil. A layer of sweat appeared on Cyndaquil's forehead as he continued to struggle to keep up the Ember attack. Finally, Pikachu did a leap over Cyndaquil, hitting the fire type with his tail.

"Why did Pikachu hit Cyndaquil with his tail?" Jimmy asked.

"To show him that he can't leave himself open. Cyndaquil will need to learn when the time to stop an attack to dodge is, since you said your dad's and brothers prefer to avoid attacks rather than take hits." Ash explained. "Pikachu does like to use his tail for a few attacks, after all.".

"Oh..." Jimmy replied as a look of realisation crossed his face, before turning back towards his fire starter. "You hear that Cyndaquil? You need to work on watching your opponent to make sure you can still avoid the incoming attacks.".

"Alright, those two can keep going working together and I have to give the rest of my team some training instructions." Ash told Jimmy, before turning back towards his other Pokemon.

For the first time since officially joining the team, Lapras wanted to take part in the training session. Which is good as it shows she is slowly getting over her parent's death. To make it easy on her, he paired her up with Pidgeot, who is the most sensitive a caring out of Ash's current on hand team. The training task is also pretty easy with Lapras working on her accuracy of Ice Beam, not to different from what Pikachu and Cyndaquil are doing.

Due to Sandslash not being the 'team player' that he is famous for, it was obvious that the next pairing would be Muk and Snorlax. Although difficult to work out what to have them do since they are both defensive battlers. Eventually, Ash decided to have Muk practice his punch moves (i.e. Poison Jab and Ice Punch) to work on his physical power while also helping Snorlax with his endurance. Ash has noticed that Snorlax tends to give up after a series of attacks even though he could take more.

Finally, Ash paired himself up with Sandslash to help improve the bond. The two of them started a physical work out, normally seen at a gym. To start with, they both started with push ups. While he can still find the kid annoying from time to time, he has to admit that the kid has been proving that he does actually care about him, in all honesty, Sandslash is kind of glad that he agreed to give the kid a chance.

"Um Ash, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked as he stood in front of the Kanto native. Sandslash growled threateningly towards the new brat who dared interrupt his training session. This caused Jimmy to take a couple of steps back out of fear.

"I'm training along with my Pokemon. It's not only fun and helps pass the time quicker but it also helps with our bond." Ash explained. "You should give it ago.".

Jimmy nodded in understanding before going back over to his training Cyndaquil. It took him a little while how best to train alongside the fire type, especially since he didn't want to receive an Ember to his face. Eventually, he decided to just do what Ash was doing somewhat near the sparring Cyndaquil and Pikachu.

* * *

Over the other side of the field, Serena was finishing up an appeals performance with Eevee. She already set her other Pokemon onto their own tasks. Delphox is working on her own performance. Farfetch'd is sparring with Magneton, or trying to at least since the steel electric type is more interested in exploring the new location it has found itself in. Jigglypuff is perfect her own performance and Larvitar is watching Serena from her backpack.

The honey-blonde girl and the evolution Pokemon just finished off their performance before receiving a round of applause from both Marina and Totodile. Seeing as the pretty show was over, Larvitar bolted out of the back pack and jumped into Serena's arms as Marina approached her with Totodile.

"That was great Serena, now I am totally pumped to start working with Totodile on our own appeals performance." Marina excited exclaimed.

"Thank you, Marina." Serena blushed lightly at the praise. "But maybe you should work on the battle section first.".

"How come?" Marina asked.

"Because by watching your Pokemon battle, you see how they naturally use their bodies and is what I've found to be the best way to come up with performances as it works to their natural abilities." Serena explained before turning towards Eevee. "Do you mind sparring with Totodile.".

"Vee vee." Eevee barked back happily before turning towards the water type.

Totodile took a battle stance. Smirking, Eevee ran forward into a tackle, but she was clearly holding back a lot to ensure she didn't just one shot Totodile. She knew this battle was to give Marina some performance ideas, so one shooting Totodile wouldn't make that task possible. The normal type Tackled Totodile before sending her flying. Mid-air, Totodile did a swirl before landing in a striking pose.

Eevee smiled seeing the dance move before forming a Shadow Ball at her mouth, again holding back quite a bit on the power, firing the ghost type move at the Johto native Pokemon. Seeing the incoming attack, Totodile took a deep breath before firing a large blast of water out of her mouth (or large for a new starter at least). The water struck the Shadow Ball, surprisingly slowing it down before it hit the Big Jaw Pokemon. Eventually the water sent the Shadow Ball flying, with the excess water sprinkling down over Eevee, as a sort of mini make shift rain.

Being tired of having to defend against the attacks, Totodile's claws began to glow white and grew in size. She charged forward before swinging her claws at the normal type. She was using a Scratch attack, but the movements were almost like a choreographed dance. Serena smiled as she realised where Totodile got those moves from. They are almost a copy of how Farfetch'd moves with his stick in battle.

However, Eevee wasn't about to make it easy for Totodile. She has sparred with Farfetch'd multiple times, along with her own previous battle experience, she was able to predict how Totodile would move and also dodge it with both gracefulness and skilfulness. Although this was annoying Totodile, Marina couldn't help but notice how great Totodile looked with the water from her previous Water Gun shining off her scales and the claws making her look like a skilled swords mon.

"Okay guys, that's enough for now." Serena called the sparring match to an end.

Eevee smiled and praised the water type for her skills, it might seem a little unbelievable that a new starter could battle like that but you need to remember that Totodile has not only watched Eevee's performance but also the other Pokemon sparring and every creature has a fight or flight response whenever attacked and for a lot of Pokemon it comes down to the species with Totodile being one that is known for fighting.

"So, Marina, did you get any ideas for any sort of performance?" Serena asked with a confident smile, seeing as she can already have three different ideas.

"I sure did!" Marina exclaimed in excitement.

"Calm down Marina." Serena chuckled lightly at the young girl's excitement. "Why don't you talk through your plan for the performance with Totodile, and also write it down so neither of you forget it.".

"That's a great idea, thank you Serena." Marina replied before grabbing a notepad and pen out of her bag and sitting down next to her starter.

Serena smiled as she watched the new trainer go over her plan with her Totodile. It was actually quite nice to see everything new again through Marina's eyes, and it is a really nice thing to experience. Although a light snoring brought Serena out of her thoughts, its source turned out to be the little Larvitar in her arms. She smiled down on him before turning towards Eevee.

"Well Eevee, why don't we go and check on Delphox." Serena suggested.

"Vee Vee!" Eevee replied happily.

The trio of Serena, Eevee and Larvitar went over to the fire psychic type. To start with, Serena was making sure Delphox was feeling fine and it turns out that this training has been enough to put her relationship dilemma to the back of her mind. Happy with the turn of event, Serena set up a practise contest battle between her starter and Eevee.

To make she was occasionally calling out pointers to both her Pokemon but for the most part was letting them do their own thing. During their training session, Larvitar seemed to wake up and took a sneak peek at the battle. Initially, he would be scared to fight anyone, he has a bit of a fear problem but these Pokemon are making all their moves look so pretty. Part of him wondered if he could do something similar.

"Do you like that, Larvitar?" Serena asked, noticing the rock type in her arms is now awake.

"Lar." Larvitar replied.

"You see, this is what is called a contest battle and I am a coordinator who competes in contests." Serena explained. "One day, how would you feel about competing in a contest along with me?".

"Larvitar?" Larvitar questioned with a tilted head.

"Hehehe, I get it. You don't know what a contest is, do you?" Serena giggled at the rock ground type. "How about you stay out of the Pokeball next contest we compete in and you can see how they work.".

"Lar Larvitar?" Larvitar asked with a scared tone.

"Don't worry Larvitar, you could stay with my friends when we compete. Tell you what, why don't we go and find Ash and we can check out where the next contest is that we can compete in. I am sure once you get to know him, you'll like him." Serena told her newest team member.

While not the most excited about spending time with someone who isn't Serena. If she trusts this boy, Ash, then Larvitar can at least give him a chance. Giving a short nod to answer her question, she walked off to find Ash.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find Ash working out alongside Sandslash. She blushed as she watched him do several pull-ups on a tree branch, her cheeks turned redder as she imagined Ash building up his muscles and holding her in his arms. Maybe when on a beach with the sunset, when it is just the two of them. Despite the beautiful view, he will be focused only on her. He will lean in and...

" _Focus Serena_!" Serena mentally scolded herself.

Apparently, she was walking while having her little 'Ash-Anticy' and got close enough for Ash to spot her. He carefully attempted to climb down from the branch, so he could speak with her, but his hand slipped, and he ended up falling on his behind. Maybe Serena's 'Ash-Anticy' is a little further away than she originally thought.

"Hey Serena." Ash sheepishly smiled at her as he scratched the top of his head. Serena couldn't help but giggle at him, even if not a romantic genius or the smoothed of guys in the world, he is really cute with his clumsiness and she wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

"Hey Ash." Serena replied with a warm smile. She offered her hand to help the raven-haired boy stand up. He gladly accepted the offer from her and she helped pull him up to his feet. Larvitar looked confused at what just happened, why did Serena's face turn red? Does she secretly know a fire type move?

Unfortunately, Togepi noticed the interactions. He was playing with a small twig off a tree near Lapras and Pidgeot. Since he has been growing up, he has been able to be by himself (for the most part), while the others train but now he has seen his 'rival' show up again. Dropping the twig on the ground, he started to waddle over to his daddy. He is the baby of the group and deserves his daddy's attention.

"So, what's up, Serena?" Ash asked. "I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you but it's not like you to just wanna chat during training.".

"Oh, well I was going to ask the Professor if I could borrow his computer to check when the next Pokemon Contests are, and I was hoping you'd accompany me." She explained with a tiny pink in her cheeks.

"Um sure." Ash replied dumbly. "But is this just to spend time together or...?".

"Oh, no Ash. You see, Larvitar wants to watch me compete in the next contest, so I thought this would be a good chance for him to get use to someone else." Serena explained. "And since you've already raised Togepi from a baby, I thought you was the best option out of all of us.".

"Of course, I would be happy to watch Larvitar." Ash smiled.

Serena smiled and planted a quick kiss on Ash's cheek before saying a quick thank you. With that, the couple started walking towards the group. Although none of them noticed Togepi attempting to join them. He has been fine by himself this whole time and due to his small size, he isn't the easiest to spot, especially when not outright looking for him. As he realised he wouldn't be able to catch up to them due to him walking much slower, again thanks to his size, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Daddy..." Togepi mumbled as his daddy disappeared into the large building with the confusing layout. He knows not to go wondering off on his own, in case he gets lost but how could his daddy just leave him? Larvitar has only been here one day and is already taking his place. What is Togepi doing wrong?

Once in the lab, it didn't take them long to locate Professor Elm, who was reading a hard copy of some sort of article. He clearly loves reading. Serena politely asked if she could use his computer and he agreed without much thought. Not once taking his eyes off the article. With a quick thank you, they took off for the computer they previous saw and loaded up the Contest website. Once they put in the region, it came up with five upcoming contests near them.

"Okay, there is a contest taking place in New Bark Town in two week's time." Ash pointed out.

"True, but we can't stay here for two whole weeks. It wouldn't be fair on you or the others." Serena replied. "How about the one in two days at Blackthorn City?".

"According to the map, it would take at least three weeks to reach Blackthorn from hear." Ash pointed out, using his Pokegear for the map reference. "Especially since we'd be following a trail around a mountain to get there.".

"So that one's definitely out of the way." Serena mumbled. "How about the Cherrygrove one? It is just over a week away.".

"We could easily make it to Cherrygrove within a week from here." Ash replied. "And Cherrygrove is also on route to my first gym battle, in Violet City. It looks like Cherrygrove is your next contest.".

"Great, you hear that Larvitar. You won't have to wait long at all to watch a contest." Serena told her Johto native Pokemon. Larvitar seemed happy with that and did a little cheer which caused Serena to giggle and Ash to chuckle. Seeing a newly hatched Pokemon's excitement is really adorable.

With that over, the couple turned the computer off before going to let the Professor know they were finished and thanked him once again. Once that was done, they made their way back outside once more. Completely unaware of the upset Togepi they previously left behind.

* * *

While the couple were inside the lab, Jimmy and Marina met up to have a quick talk. They left Cyndaquil to continue his accuracy training with Pikachu and also left Totodile to work on her appeals idea which Marina helped her develop. These two have already decided to travel together, it was a promised they made when they were still young.

"So, what's Serena like?" Jimmy asked his female friend.

"She's really awesome. She showed me one of her appeals performances and also helped me come up with a bases for an appeals performance for Totodile." Marina explained with clear excitement. "How about Ash?".

"He's really cool, I can see how he won the Orange League." Jimmy replied. "I mean, he helped me discover Cyndaquil's battle style and even had his Pikachu help train Cyndaquil to help with it.".

"Well are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marina asked.

"You wanna travel with them and learn some more stuff from them?" Jimmy questioned, using his own current thoughts.

"Of course. It would be so awesome, we would have some more friends and even learn about being better trainers!" Marina exclaimed. "What do you say?".

"Can we really just travel with them on our first journey? I mean, wouldn't it kind of take away part of the challenge?" Jimmy reasoned.

"We wouldn't travel with them throughout our own journey, just the first part. Maybe until the first gym." Marina suggested. "Imagine what they could teach us.".

"I guess." Jimmy sighed in defeat. "But we can't just invite ourselves, can we?".

"Of course, we would ask first Jimmy." Marina deadpanned. "Just imagine how much fun were going to have.".

"... Fine." Jimmy sighed in defeat. It's not that he doesn't want to travel with Ash and the others. It's just that he is a very private person so making such a request to relative strangers isn't something he is so thrilled about. Although since Marina has already made up her mind, it isn't like he has much choice in the matter.

* * *

Once the couple returned towards the garden, they brought the training sessions to an end and had Brock give them all a check up to ensure they weren't injured in the training session. Serena also made a quick lunch for them all, while this was going on, including for the Professor.

Now the group of: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Jimmy, Marina, Pikachu, Togepi and Larvitar were all stood on the edge of New Bark town ready to set off. Ash couldn't help but notice that Togepi has been off with him since checking out the next contest locations with Serena... but why?

"Well guys, it's been great to meet you." Ash told his two new friends. "I am sure we will meet further down the road, especially since we're rivals and all.".

Serena, Misty and Brock all waved to the two new trainers and said similar to the two trainers. As they were about to walk away and set off for Cherrygrove Town, they noticed Marina nudge Jimmy in the side, causing the boy to stumble and blush in embarrassment.

"Err, hey Ash. I was wondering... Since were heading the same way and starting at the same time, why don't we travel together for a bit." Jimmy stuttered out of nervous, not liking Marina putting him on the spot. "We've both learned loads from you and Serena, so learning some more would be great.".

"That sounds great, its fine with me." Ash smiled before turning towards his friends. "What about you guys?".

"It's fine with me, it will be fun to have you guys around." Serena added with a smile.

"It's fine with me as well." Misty added.

"And I'll be sure to make sure your well taken care of ya." Brock added.

Happy with the turn of event, the two trainers smiled and thanked the group for accepting them into the travelling group, even if only for a short time. Although it was clear Marina was more excited than Jimmy, at least she was showing more excitement.

Soon the group set off towards their next location in the Johto region. For the Kanto natives, it would be their first time in a new region as they work towards their own goals, whether it is the Silver Conference, Johto grand festival, being the best breeder or a water Pokemon master. While for Jimmy and Marina, it is their first time travelling out of their home town as trainers and will be their chance to learn how to become the very best.

* * *

High in the sky above the Johto region is a multi-coloured phoenix like Pokemon watching as the world simply passed by. It has been many, many years since this creature has interacted with this world. All because of the selfishness of those humans, who attempted to take any power they could get a hold of.

Unfortunately, this creature has sensed that, yet another situation will arise in the land once claimed as its own. Normally, it would leave the humans to sort out their own mess and just observe from the side-line, where it is safe. Although at its last visit to the father, it ran into its partner of the land, Lugia. The Diving Pokemon spoke of how the world was at stake and that he was assisted by one of those humans.

As much as it hates to admit it, it knew what Lugia said was true. For starters Lugia wouldn't have the imagination come up with a lie as creative as the story which it told. Although it has also sensed a new human pure of heart, not one but two actually. A couple of years ago, give or take, this sensation of possibly a new person to restore its faith in humanity.

That is actually who it is looking for right now. All those years ago, it did spot a boy and girl in a neighbouring land. It couldn't tell why but it had a feeling they were the ones destined to help in the fate of its land. And that time is quickly approaching.

Soon though, this mystical phoenix spotted the two it was looking for. Yet again, he could sense positive energy off these two. It also noticed several others around them, both people and Pokemon. They two shall have some sort of role in the fate of the land, whether in the final confrontation or just helping along the way...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	5. A Sappy Ending

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the part where Ash gets the greatest Pokemon ever made (I think my biased is showing). We get to re-introduce a rival. This is gonna be a fun one, I can tell. Plus, we get to see more of Jimmy and Marina. You might notice, I have written this chapter somewhat how I do the SIS chapters, with them being heavily based of the anime. I am not sure if I am ready to bring that series out of hiatus yet, but this was a test of sorts. I might do a few other chapters like this before I make a final decision. I have three in mind right now, hopefully by then I am ready for that series... Or at least have somewhat of a solution. Like I said, I don't want to give up on any series I start and that is true even now, I just need time. I can't wait any longer and I don't want to keep going on about my other series so remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 05: A Sappy Ending_

The group have been travelling for a good five hours. They left New Bark Town just after one in the afternoon and the sun is starting to set, to show the evening has started. The journey has been pretty uneventful, other than spotting a few new Johto Pokemon like: Hoothoot, Spinarak, Sentret and even some Kanto Pokemon like Ratatta, Pidgey and more. Of course, to Jimmy and Marina, they are all Johto native Pokemon, which they are to an extent.

Speaking off those two, Jimmy has been speaking with Ash pretty much constantly since they left, and it is easy to see he is just as much of a Pokemon nut as the Kanto native is. Similarly, Marina has been speaking with Serena about fashion mostly, as one of both of their key interests. Unfortunately, Misty and Brock haven't found their Johto copies while here but that doesn't matter. They have been getting on with both Jimmy and Marina just fine.

With the evening approaching quickly, the group decided to stop for the night. Immediately, both of the new trainers assumed this meant they would go straight into another training session, even releasing their only Pokemon in anticipation for this. How wrong they were.

"What do you mean we have other jobs which need doing?" Jimmy asked with a clueless expression.

"We have to set up the camp spot for tonight." Ash stated the obvious. "We need a fire place to cook, and for light and heat when it gets dark. We also need to set up our tents, so we have somewhere to sleep. Only once were all set up can we train again, provided that there is time.".

"Aww mon." Jimmy groan, feeling like an idiot for forgetting the camp set up. While this is his first time camping out as a trainer, both his dad and brother would always take him camping as a kid, so he should've realised just what needed doing. "So how are we doing this? Is it we all work on the same task or what?".

"Normally we split up to do the different jobs, someone for the fire, a cook, another person to watch over the Pokemon and someone to set up the tents." Misty explained. "But since there's so many of us, maybe we could split up and get it done quicker.".

"Well I don't mind being the cook, since you cooked both breakfast and lunch Brock." Serena offered.

"I can help, Serena." Marina jumped up. "I don't have a lot of experience cooking myself, but I always helped my mum prepare food at home.".

"Cool, and since we need the fire to cook, we can watch the Pokemon while that is getting ready." Serena explained.

"Then me and Jimmy can collect the fire wood and make the fire." Ash offered. "Then once that's done, we'll watch the Pokemon while dinners cooking.".

"Aww, but that means we won't get to train." Jimmy groaned.

"Calm down, Jimmy. We may be watching the Pokemon, but they aren't babies..." Ash reasoned but took a pause to remember Larvitar was only born yesterday and Togepi is currently acting like a baby, so maybe not the best choice of words. "Most of them aren't, anyway. We might be able to squeeze in a little training then.".

"Oh cool." Jimmy smiled at that news.

"I guess that means were on tent duty, Brock." Misty commented. She really doesn't mind who gets which jobs, as long as they all get done and it only seems fair to give Brock a break from cooking, although looking at the Pokemon breeder, he doesn't seem to thankful for that break.

"Huh, yeah." Brock replied, realising Misty was focusing on him. He has nothing against setting up the tents or any of the jobs, and part of him is proud that all of his friends are responsible enough to take on all of the tasks at hand but another part of him is sad that slowly his uses are being taken away.

"You okay, Brock?" Serena asked, noticing the tone he previously used.

"Oh yeah, Serena. Just thinking, three tents should be enough right, since I doubt we have room for five in this camp spot." Brock reasoned, waiting for some sort of response. Accepting the reason at face value, she turned towards Jimmy and Marina.

"Well it makes sense to me, but it is up to you two." Serena smiled. "Do you two mind sharing a tent, or do you want one to yourself.".

"I don't mind sharing with Ash really, I can imagine it would get quite lonely otherwise." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, Jimmy, it would be Brock that you're sharing with. Not me." Ash informed, while trying to side step around the Donphan in the room. Although of course, they would need to explain the sleeping arrangements to them at some point.

"How come?" Marina asked.

"Um, well, ya see." Ash struggled to find the right words, as his cheeks turned even redder. Luckily for him, Serena came to his rescue and engulfed Ash's hand in her two for some sort of reassurance before turning towards her two new travelling companions.

"Well, it's because me and Ash sort of already share a tent, and they are only big enough for two anyway." Serena explained simply.

It took the two new trainers a second before what Serena just said sunk in. Once both realised what she said, they blushed at the thought but didn't say anything as what could they say. Just accepting the fate, the trainers released there Pokemon, with Serena and Marina first taking up the watching duty and Serena giving some more feedback to Marina on her new performance with Totodile.

Meanwhile, Misty and Brock started setting up the tents while Ash and Jimmy set off to find some fire wood along with Pikachu and Cyndaquil. Ash did attempt to take Togepi with him but the Spikeball Pokemon has been in a mood since the lab, for some reason. Ash was hoping this would give him a good chance to speak with the fairy type but for some reason, Togepi wasn't interested. This is completely out of character for him.

"So, what's up Brock?" Misty asked as she held one of the tent poles stead.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, hoping to play oblivious.

"What I mean is, you've been acting weird ever since we've started travelling together and when deciding who would do what jobs, you looked sad." Misty reasoned with a sympathetic look. "And you can't just go blaming this over Professor Ivy so...".

Before Misty could finish her statement, Brock curled up into a ball huddled next to a tree in a fatal position. Misty sweat dropped at that reaction, although not surprised since this was how he acted in Pallet. Both Serena and Marina looked over with concern seeing the Pokemon breeder in that position, although Serena obviously knew what would've caused it. Misty sent them a reassuring smile and thumbs up, once they turned back around, she slyly made her way over to Brock.

"Don't mention that name..." Brock groaned.

"Man up, Brock." Misty sighed with a face palm, getting tired of Brock's reaction to Professor Ivy's name.

Soon Ash and Jimmy arrived with a decent pile of fire wood. As they were at a frequently used camping ground, used by trainers, there was already a fire spot to place the fire, surrounded by logs cut in half which act as seats. Ash and Jimmy kneeled next to it and Ash showed the Johto native how to place the fire wood, it may seem like a common sense task but Jimmy was ready to place all of it on at the start, which wouldn't burn properly and would also limit the time due to not having any extra wood to use when the current supply burns out. Once the right amount was in place, Cyndaquil used an Ember to start the fire.

With the fire lit, the boys and girls swapped places, so Serena and Marina got to work on preparing and cooking the food while Ash and Jimmy went over to the Pokemon. With a certain Rock Skin Pokemon choosing to stand by Serena's side. The honey-blonde coordinator

Instead of continuing the accuracy of Cyndaquil's Ember, the boys checked the Pokedex to see Cyndaquil's could learn Smoke Screen, which would help the fire types battle style as it could provide cover when avoiding attacks. Remembering how his Charizard produced his Smoke Screen, Ash explained to Cyndaquil that he had to focus an intense heat inside, then exhale all he could. Rather than form the intense heat in his mouth to use Ember.

Jimmy and Cyndaquil got to work on learning the new move, with Jimmy doing push ups next to his starter in a way to show they will get stronger together despite Jimmy not being able to learn new moves like Pokemon can. Meanwhile, only Sandslash decided to train and do his own thing but instead of joining him, Ash had something more important at this particular moment in time and it involves a certain fairy type Pokemon he has been looking after.

"Hey Togepi, what'cha doing?" Ash asked as he approached the Spikeball Pokemon.

Instead of his typical reply to his daddy, which would be a happy chirp while calling him daddy followed by a hug, Togepi refused to turn towards Ash and pouted while continuing on with his current task. He is drawing a picture in the ground with a twig. It's nothing special, just a sketch of where they currently are.

Ash frowned at this response, this is nothing like the Togepi he has watched grow up. He is actually quite sad by the turns of events. Togepi should be ready to start training, according to Professor Oak and is even getting better with his speech. Now he is ignoring Ash and even attacked Larvitar this morning, or at least tried.

"Come on Togepi, will you please look at me?" Ash asked as he sat behind the fair type. Instead of doing what Ash asked, he continued his drawing but with more aggressive strikes of his twig and this actually lead to him crossing it out with a bunch of scribbles.

"Toge..." Togepi muttered, upset as he was actually enjoying this drawing. But why is he getting angry with daddy? He has never got angry with his daddy before. Of course, he knows the answer, it's because that green guy is stealing him away and his daddy is letting him.

"Okay..." Ash sighed, seeing as he isn't going to get to speak face to face. Togepi is growing up, so Ash will speak to him like he would Lapras in this situation because since he is growing up, he is still young. "Look Togepi, I know you think that Larvitar is trying to replace you, but you need to understand no-one could ever replace you.".

Togepi frowned as he heard his daddy speak, not like Ash could see. Why does his daddy have to bring that annoying new guy into this conversation so soon, it's like he is the front of his daddy's mind? Although his best try to push his aura down, Ash could feel Togepi's sour emotions towards the new team member.

"I know you haven't exactly gotten on with Larvitar so far, but this hostility needs to stop Togepi." Ash continued to speak to the fairy type, in a more serious tone then what he has ever used with Togepi, much to the Spikeball Pokemon's surprise. "This hostility isn't good for you or anyone else. Your negativity can rub off on those around you, you've seen how people act around Sandslash.".

While he doesn't want to scare Togepi, this is the only way he can help the fairy type understand. Not exactly a nice moment to have with the young Pokemon, it is also a necessary moment these two need it, so they can not only move on but also so Togepi can finally grow up.

"Togepi... I need you to understand, Larvitar isn't going to replace you or anything of the sort. And quite frankly, thinking so is hurtful." Ash told the young Pokemon in front of him. "We have been through so much together, and nothing will ever replace that. When you hatched, you didn't replace anyone and any Pokemon I or any of us catch in the future won't replace anyone either.".

"I know you are hurting because you think Larvitar is replacing you, since he is being carried and even cuddled with Serena at night. But you need to understand Togepi, he needs care like you did back when you first hatched. Just because we aren't treating you in the same style, doesn't mean he is replacing you, it means he has different requirements then you do. Just like how we need a body of water for Lapras to be out, but you don't.".

"Also, I know you might be upset because unlike Lapras or any of the other Pokemon we have, Larvitar is being treated how you use to be treated. But you need to see that this is a good thing. It means you are growing up and aren't a baby any more... When we were in Pallet, Professor Oak suggested that you even start training. You need to understand that when the time comes, Larvitar will also start training. You are both individuals and will be treated as such.".

Ash decided to finish speaking at this point since his little fairy type had turned around finally. Togepi had a clearly upset face and was on the brink of tears. What if he doesn't want to grow up? What if he wants to be his daddy's little baby and wants to be cuddled? Out of surprise, Togepi jumped up and hugged Ash as big as he could as he finally started crying. Ash barely had time to support him before Togepi was sobbing into him.

"It's okay, Togepi, let it out." Ash comforted. "Just because you need to grow up doesn't mean we will be broken apart or that I will just ignore you. You can still have hugs, but you will also take on more responsibilities. You need to know that growing up will be a good thing for you.".

Togepi continued to hug his daddy like his life depends on it. Although he was listening to his daddy's words. He thought growing up meant that all the baby stuff like hugs end but he was wrong. He assumed this was the case because his daddy doesn't really hug his other Pokemon like he does Togepi but maybe that's simply because they don't want to... Other than that, squish purple love-ball and that bendy water snake. Guess Togepi was just being silly and immature.

Looking up at his daddy, Togepi dried his eyes before giving Ash a very serious look and nodding his head. Now that he has spoken to his daddy and knows that growing up is the right thing to do. Seeing that he has his daddies undivided attention, he nodded his head to show he was ready to start growing up.

Following this decision, Ash began to talk Togepi through all the things they would start to do differently. To begin with, they would start Togepi's training tomorrow when all the others are also training, he will also start eating with the other Pokemon. Although that doesn't mean everything will change at once, Togepi showed that he wasn't ready for his own Pokeball yet or go into rotation which is fine with Ash as they can introduce things gradually.

* * *

The next morning, time went pretty quickly. They were quick to eat breakfast and spent a good three hours training before setting off. Despite still being wet behind the ears, he did pretty well for his first training session.

As they were travelling the group started to notice a very disturbing fact, many of the trees were destroyed and withered, as if they were hit in winter with very dangerous looking claw marks in the wood. It seems as though there is something off in these woods.

"What could have made these marks?" Marina asked.

"The trees don't look burnt and it isn't fall yet so it is too early for them to fall of naturally." Brock deduced. "These claw marks looks like a Pokemon made them but the according to the guild book the only Pokemon that would be here and has the claws to make them would be Ash's Sandslash.".

"Well Sandslash has been known to cut anything up if he thinks they look at him funny, even rocks." Misty joked.

"Hey, Sandslash is getting better at controlling his anger." Ash retorted.

As the raven-haired boy and orange-haired girl got ready for another bickering round, Pikachu sighed before his ears peeked up. It didn't sound dangerous, but it was a curious noise. It sounded like... Ash eating, which is weird since Ash is right here with no food in sight. Still he made his discovery known to the others.

"What's wrong over Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Somethings over there, but I am not sure what." Pikachu answered honestly.

"Okay, we'll go and have a look. Just be ready whatever it is attacks." Ash instructed.

He started to lead the way, even Togepi up rather than have him walk on the ground. While Togepi has been walking on his own for a while, if it is a threat and they need to run, Ash wouldn't want to lose Togepi accidentally. As the group followed, the two new trainers had one question on their minds.

"Not to sound rude or anything, Ash, but it seems like you was just talking with Pikachu?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh, that's because I can understand Pokemon." Ash explained, decided not to bring up aura even if they pushed it further. While Jimmy and Marina are cool, that is one thing he would rather keep quiet about. "I'm not sure how I can, it's just something that happens.".

"That's soo cool, darling." Marina marvelled.

"So, any chance you could teach us?" Jimmy asked in an almost pleading manner.

"Sorry but like I said, it is just something that happens." Ash apologised. "Teaching doesn't really come into it, you're either born able to or not.".

"Aww man, I wish you could. It would be so awesome to know what Cyndaquil was saying." Jimmy groaned in defeat.

"You don't need to understand Pokemon's native tongue to know what they are saying." Serena reassured. "As you grow together and develop a bond, you'd come to understand each other whether you have aur-Ash's gift or not.".

"Thanks Serena." Jimmy smiled thankful for the reassurance. He continued to put his thumbs-up in her direction before adding. "You rock, you rule.".

The group continued to walk in the direction Pikachu was leading them while deciding to cut out the small talk in case it drew the attention of whatever made those claw marks in those trees. Soon Pikachu stopped and called them all to look forward.

"Guys, look over there!" Brock exclaimed, pointing to a large tree with several blue bug Pokemon on them. Slowing approaching the tree showed that they were sucking on some sort of tree sap and were clearly enjoying their meal.

"There so... Creepy..." Misty whispered with fear evident in her voice.

"Come on Misty, I thought you have gotten over your fear of bugs." Serena comforted Misty. "You seemed fine around my Beedrill and Drake's Pinsir.".

"Yeah... But that's because I got use to them... Over time..." Misty reasoned. "For all the others... I just can't stand bug Pokemon...".

"What are they?" Ash asked to no-one in particular.

"Their Heracross." Jimmy answered. "I know because my brother has one of these as well. It is really strong but from what he's told me, it is more of a pacifist, preferring not to confront others. But that doesn't mean that it can't fight, proving to be one heavy hitter.".

"A strong bug Pokemon, now that sounds like my next team member." Ash smiled as he reached for Pidgeot's Pokeball, being the obvious choice to battle a bug type out of his current team. "I'll get a new team member and stop them from hurting the trees here.".

"Hold it young man." A new voice appeared behind the group.

"Huh!" Everyone gasped at once. Shocked by the sudden appearance, they turned to see a man in his mid-twenties dressed in some sort of mountain rescuer gear walking towards them.

"Your free to catch the Heracross, of course, but doing so you might cause more harm to the forest then you know." The man explained.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Woodruff, I am a ranger with my department being the Forest and Wildlife Bureau." The man identified as Woodruff introduced himself.

"My names Ash, and this is my girlfriend Serena." Ash introduced himself and Serena.

"My names Brock." Brock added.

"And I'm Misty." Misty continued.

Woodruff turned to the last two members of the group, which was mimicked by the Kanto natives. Jimmy looked nervous as he isn't one for speaking to new people and is actually quite shy, but Marina was clearly expecting him to introduce both of them, almost like Ash did for himself and Serena. Since he wasn't, she gave him a slight bit of encouragement by elbowing him in the stomach. This seemed to do the trick as Jimmy swallowed hard before continuing.

"I'm Jimmy and this is Marina." Jimmy stuttered nervously. "We only started our journey yesterday.".

"Well it is always nice to meet those just starting out on their journeys." Woodruff smiled at them, attempting to ease the young boys nervous. He can remember being that age and have a crush, so he has pity for the boy. "What about the rest of you, I assume your all experienced Pokemon trainers.".

"Right." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin.

"I am sure you are all egar to catch as many Heracross as you can." Woodruff got back to the issue at hand. "But doing so might cause more damage to the forest then you think.".

"Really?" Ash and Serena asked at the same time, clearly shocked by this revaluation.

"It is important to understand how delicate the balance of nature can be." Woodruff continued as he turned his attention to the tree which the Heracross are currently feeding off.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, while he has a pretty good clue, he is always up for some more learning.

"To survive in this forest, Butterfree need Heracross to live with them side by side." Woodruff replied before going onto explain, as a group of Butterfree started to approach the tree the Heracross are feeding off. "The Butterfree aren't strong enough to crack the tree bark and their own to reach the sap, so the Heracross break it for them. The Heracross also help us rangers as when they stop feeding on certain trees, it means the tree is close to dying so we can disguard of it safely before it becomes a health risk to trainers passing through or any of the wild Pokemon.".

"I see what you mean." Serena replied with a wide smile as she watched nature at work. The others mimicking her expression.

"You assumed the Heracross were hurting the trees because of the one destroyed not too far from here, but you need to remember that correlation doesn't mean causation. While they do go to trees and then the trees die, that doesn't mean they are the source." Woodruff explained. "No, those trees were taken down by a new invader in this forest. Which is why they died suddenly and why us rangers were unprepared to take them down safely.".

"What kind of invader are they?!" Brock exclaimed, following a collective gasp from everyone else.

"Not they, but a single invader. An Ursaring which lived in the mountains north of here." Woodruff explained with a sorrowful expression. "I'm not sure what caused it travel down from its home but due to its larger size compared to the bugs that live here, it's been taking more sap thus draining the trees completely and leaving them to die early. We have tried to capture it, but we were unprepared for a situation and my bosses are currently planning our next stage of action.".

"It's coming!" Pikachu screamed out, as it turned around with the others following suit. Suddenly a large dust cloud appeared in the direction Pikachu turned and the group could make out a large bear like Pokemon in the middle of it. While it was the same species as the one at Professor Elm's lab, this one was clearly looking to attack anyone in its way.

"We can't stay here; quick kids follow me." Woodruff instructed. Not needing to be told twice, the group followed Woodruff as he hide them behind a brush. Luckily the normal type was more interested in the food in front of him and not with them.

Understandably, both the Heracross and the Butterfree moved out of the way. Upon reaching the tree, the Ursaring flung its arm high into the air before swinging it down to slash a tree open, causing more sap to flow out like blood from a freshly opened wound. The bear went on to like the sap, but more was flowing out quicker than what it could eat so a lot of the sap would splat on the floor. No-doubt that would cause Ursaring to attack another tree if this one doesn't fill it up, since the group doubted it would like sap off the floor. Although their attention was drawn to the top of the tree, as well as Ursaring's, since a Heracross was still there.

"Oh no, that Heracross is in great danger!" Woodruff exclaimed as the Ursaring made its move. Not happy about having his lunch interrupted, the Ursaring reached up and grabbed the bug by its horn with a tight grip. Pulling back with all of its force. Heracross had no chance of resisting as Ursering sent it flying behind itself.

Turning around in anger, Ursaring's claws glew white and extended as it walked dangerously over to the downed bug. Despite having a type advantage over Ursaring, the normal type also grew up in a more dangerous area, so it is more prepared for fights while Heracross would rather take flight. In short, the advantage is obvious.

"We've gotta help Heracross!" Ash exclaimed as he quickly past Togepi over to Serena, don't want him wondering off with Ursaring here. With Togepi safe, Ash charged out towards the two Pokemon, coming at them from the side. "Use Thunderbolt! Pikachu!".

As Ash dove in front of the Bug, putting his arms up in a protective manner, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and launched a massive electrical bolt at the normal type. Not expecting more victims to show up, Ursaring was taken by surprise and thus couldn't avoid the attack. Pikachu landed in between Ash and Ursaring, taking a protective stance as Ash also took a protective stance in front of Heracross.

"Whoa... Ash is awesome." Jimmy gasped in amazement. Although Marina was quick to cover his mouth as she didn't want Ursaring to learn they were also here, she too was amazed at Ash's bravery, but she didn't want to be become a scratching post even more.

Not too happy with the attack, Ursaring reactivated his claws for a Slash, because that attack was cancelled when hit by the Thunderbolt, charging straight for the mouse in front of him. Not needing to be told what to do, Pikachu activated his Iron Tail attack and countered the slash with it, by jumping in the air and swinging his tail over his head. For a moment, they seemed evenly matched but due to Pikachu having Gravity on his side, he was able to overpower the bear.

Getting his bearings (pun intended) together, Ursaring decided that this battle wasn't worth it. While it could beat that annoying rat, it is low on nutrients from a lack of food and no doubt that brat has other Pokemon it would end up fighting as well. With one last threatening growl, it took off in the opposite direction.

Seeing as the normal type was gone, both Ash and Pikachu dropped their stances as they turned towards the injured bug behind them and went to check on him as the others also made their way over.

"How ya feeling Heracross?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Not too good, my horn hurts and I'm desperate for some good grub." Heracross answered honestly. "That's why I didn't leave with the others, I was enjoying the sap so much that I didn't even notice the Ursaring until it was too late.".

"It's okay, Heracross, Ursaring is gone now so you should be free to eat all you want." Ash comforted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ash." Woodruff interjected. "You may have scared Ursaring away from here, but he will still be in the forest, I wouldn't doubt that he has already found another tree and is feeding off it already.".

"Sorry that another tree will die, Woodruff, but I couldn't just let it attack Heracross." Ash argued back. "Who knows what Ursaring would've done to him.".

As he heard the words leave Ash's mouth, Heracross looked at him in amazement. They haven't even really met yet he still risked his life by jumping in front of Ursaring for him. He has always been the laughing stock of his pack, being the one which eats the most, part of him is even ashamed to eat in front of his fellow Pokemon and that is why he was eating of the other side of the tree, because he was embarrassed. It was also how he didn't notice Ursaring until it was too late.

"I know, Ash, and for that I thank you personally." Woodruff replied. "But just because you've won a battle, it doesn't mean you've won the war. Come on, let's get Heracross to my cabin, there's a first aid kit so I can check him over.".

With no reason not to, the group followed Woodruff back to his cabin with Ash helping Heracross to stand. Luckily, the bug could walk by himself, apart from the injury on his horn, he is only shaken up. Although as they walked, he did walk closest to Ash and Pikachu, not like they minded.

* * *

"There, you should be fine in a few days." Woodruff told Heracross as he finished putting a bandage on Heracross' horn. "It isn't broken, but it will still be sore for a few days. This bandage will be sign to the other Heracross and also us rangers who you are, so we can check back on you. Okay?".

"Yes..." Heracross replied in a rather quite voice. He isn't used to people being nice to him, since he was always the laughing stock of his pack, while he had heard rumours that the rangers were nice, he never had the courage or reason to approach one to find out.

"It's real great that you're gonna be okay, Heracross." Ash told the blue bug. "Now we just need to figure out a way to stop that Ursaring.".

"Ash, you won the Orange League, right?" Jimmy questioned, receiving a nod from Ash he continued. "Couldn't you just use one of your strongest Pokemon to battle and capture Ursaring? Then he wouldn't be in the forest any longer.".

"While that could work, we already have one trainer attempting to catch it and it could be dangerous for both Ash and his Pokemon." Woodruff explained. "Not to mention, as you saw, Ursaring has a habit of retreating when in a losing battle so doing that would just tire Ash's Pokemon out anyway.".

"Who's this other trainer?" Brock asked.

"He's a kid, about Ash's age and if you ask me he is the one to cause this whole mess." Woodruff explained.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"He freely admitted to attempting to catch Ursaring up in the mountain, but like here, Ursaring retreated which is why he appeared out of no-where." Woodruff explained, clenching his fist in anger. "And the way that he talks about Pokemon, it's like he only wants Ursaring to make himself stronger.".

"He sounds like a jerk, if you ask me." Marina humphed.

"Can't you arrest him, or something?" Ash asked, angry with what he was hearing.

"I'm not a cop, Ash." Woodruff reasoned. "And informing the police is futile, he hasn't broken any laws as both Ursaring original home and this forest allow trainers to catch any and all Pokemon they like. He maybe a jerk about Pokemon but that doesn't mean he has broken any laws. Besides, my bosses don't really care as he is offering them a free solution to the Ursaring problem by trying to catch it.".

"I actually kind of feel bad for Ursaring now." Brock spoke up, which drew everyone's attention. "Let me explain, Ursaring hasn't done anything wrong as it only wants to remain free. It was that reasonable desire which made it end up here. I wouldn't be surprised if Ursaring doesn't even know its way home. As for the trees, those are its only source of food here, so it is just doing what it needs to, too survive. If anything, Ursaring is a victim.".

A look of realisation came across everyone's face as they realised Brock was right in a way, of course Ursaring was wrong for attacking Heracross but no-body likes to be interrupted during a meal and as Sandslash has shown, with anger issues which Ursaring clearly suffers with, they can't be held completely responsible for their own actions. Once the red mist sets in, lashing out just becomes second nature. Sandslash's anger comes from the abuse he suffered in the past and none of them know what could possibly be the cause for Ursaring's. The normal type has been put in this situation by a series of bad events out of its control.

Before anyone could reply, there was a knock on the door. With it being a relatively small cabin, there was only one door in and out of the building. Being the one to live in this place, Woodruff made his way to the door and answered it. Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all gasped when they saw who it was.

"I heard you encountered that Ursaring again, where?" Paul asked, in a demanding tone. He really doesn't respect rangers at all, they preach about loving and living side by side with Pokemon. Everything he doesn't believe in. Although he has to suffer them if he wants to efficiently catch that Ursaring.

"Paul." Ash growled in anger. So, he was the trainer that chased Ursaring down here and is trying to catch it. Not really surprising as the attitude Woodruff described the trainer has towards Pokemon matches Paul completely. Hearing his name, drew the Sinnoh native's attention.

"Ketchum? What are you doing here?" Paul asked with distain in his voice. "You've already ruined your brothers chances as a trainer, are you trying to do the same to me as well?".

"What do you mean, I've ruined Drake's chances as a trainer!" Ash exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said, I still remember the draw back in the Indigo League." Paul replied.

"I'll have you know, Ash is a great trainer. Much better then you." Serena interrupted, not liking how he was speaking about her boyfriend. "He even won the Orange League, not to long ago.".

"Of course, he did. I would expect anything less." Paul replied, with complete honesty in his voice. "That worthless league is all about the love and bond between trainer and Pokemon. That's all Ketchum ever goes on about. I'd be more surprised if he lost that waste of time, get together of losers.".

"What did you say!" Ash exclaimed.

"You only competed in that league because you know you couldn't make it in a real league." Paul smirked. "You may have gotten to the top four in the Indigo League but that was down to look of the draw of who you was faced with. If you didn't mess up your brother's brain with all your talk of bonds and love, then he would've gone on to win it. Which means we would've ended taken out by the same person, despite the fact you was one place ahead due to your lucky draw. If I had faced that same loser you did in the top eight, then I would've also made it to the top four. While you wouldn't have.".

Paul waited a good five seconds for a response, but he didn't get one. None of the Kanto group could believe Paul just made all of Ash's achievements out to be nothing. First his impressive placement in the Indigo League, being nothing more than a bit of luck and then completely righting he victory over the whole Orange League as nothing but a pathetic waste of time. Obviously, they don't agree with him, but he seems a lot harsher then how they remembered him, which is saying something because he was a total jerk back then as well. Seeing as he wasn't getting a response, he Paul turned back to Woodruff.

"Where did you find that Ursaring?" Paul asked again, clearly getting impatient.

"It attacked a tree just North-West of here, but Ash scared it off." Woodruff answered with a sigh.

"Thanks." Paul muttered before heading off in that direction.

He hates rangers and all they stand for, but he still has his manners. Not wanting to interact with these rangers any more than required, he sincerely hopes this will be the last time and that he can actually catch it for them. He isn't stupid, he knows that ranger doesn't like him either, but he should be thankful since he is doing that guy a favour. Still, he doesn't need thanks from someone like him.

Seeing Paul disappear out of sight, Ash took a deep breath to calm his anger. He has looked up how to deal with anger, to help Sandslash and for the most part, it is working, except for when water is involved, so letting anger get the better of him would not only be bad for himself, but also let his ground type down.

"I can't stand that guy." Ash muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear his statement

"Neither can I, but there is nothing we can do." Woodruff replied. "He hasn't broken any laws and because he is offering a quick and free solution to the Ursaring problem, despite causing it unintentionally, my bosses are happy for him to have free reign.".

"But would it be fair to let Ursaring get stuck with him as a trainer? Jimmy asked.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed. "While Paul has every right to catch it, we also have that right so all we have to do is catch Ursaring first. Then we could drop him off back at his original home, if that's what he wants.".

"I couldn't ask you to do such a thing, Ursaring has proven to be very strong and your Pokemon could get injured." Woodruff interrupted Ash.

"But if we don't Ursaring will be stuck with Paul as a trainer, unless he somehow decides it isn't worth his time." Ash growled bitterly. "We have to hurry, I doubt it will take long for Paul to find Ursaring after all.".

Not waiting another moment, Ash shot off into the forest in the same direction Paul went with both Pikachu and Togepi in hand. Serena, Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Marina were quick to follow him. Woodruff sighed before also going after them.

Heracross watched the boy disappear with a look of amazement, despite almost being ripped to shreds by Ursaring when saving him, that boy is still wanting to help him. While he can't sympathy with the bear which attacked him, the blue bug can't help but continue to marvel at that boy. First, he helps him and actually makes him feel better than his whole pack and now he is showing more kindness. Not wanting to be left out, Heracross nervously took off after that boy... and the others.

* * *

Unfortunately, the group were too late. As they were searching around the area they last saw Ursaring run off, they noticed a Flamethrower get launched into the sky, it didn't take a genius to guess that probably one of Paul's Pokemon, which means he has likely found Ursaring.

Running off in the direction of the attack they found Paul in a Battle with the Ursaring. He has his Magmar currently out and it is launching a continuous Flamethrower at Ursaring who is on its knees trying to protect itself from the flames. Paul was watching the normal type with a hardened expression, not showing the signal sign of remorse for the pain he is putting Ursaring through. Eventually, he enlarged a Pokeball in his hand.

"Stop." Paul ordered and upon hearing the command, Magmar ended his Flamethrower.

Paul didn't give Ursaring a second's break before throwing the Pokeball at the downed normal type. Ursaring was sucked inside before it fell on the ground. The Pokeball began violently shaking back and forth, Ursaring was clearly trying everything it could to break free. Ultimately, it had taken too much damage from its multiple clashes today and its lack of proper nutrients for nearly two weeks. The ball stopped shaking and dinged, show the successful capture.

Without a word, Paul made his way over to his latest capture. This made Ash's blood boil, he didn't even say thank you to Magmar, who is clearly tired after the duel with Ursaring but trying his best to look ready to battle. Paul used his Pokedex to scan the normal type:

 _Ursaring, The Hibernator Pokemon. The final evolved form of Teddiursa. It hibernates through the colder seasons of the year and when in its mating seasons the males battle to prove themselves. They are known to leave claw marks on trees in their territory, if you see these marks you are advised to use extreme caution._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Guts_

 _Hidden Ability: Unnerve (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Rash (Note: The nature is unlikely to change)_

 _Move(s): Hammer Arm, Covet, Scratch, Leer, Lick, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Sent, Play Nice, Slash, Scary Face, Thrash, Work Up_

"The rumours were right, you best be worth the pain you've caused me." Paul muttered as his eye wondered over the fact the hidden ability was unlocked. Next, he returned his Magmar, clipping Ursaring's Pokeball to his belt. Looking back at his Pokedex, he clicked a button and a moment later Magmar's Pokeball teleported away.

With that over, Ash made his presence known to the Sinnoh native. Approaching him, Paul frowned when he saw the raven-haired boy who was followed by the rest of the group. Putting his Pokedex away, Paul was clearly waiting for Ash to say something

"What?" Paul asked, in an irritated tone.

"You didn't even say anything to Magmar, he battled hard for you and he didn't even get a well done or thank you." Ash angrily replied.

"Oh, course not, I don't want him getting soft." Paul replied, honesty. "Unlike you I actually take the role of a trainer seriously.".

"What did you say!" Ash shouted in anger.

"You heard me." Paul replied, harshly.

"Why don't I prove to you that I am a better trainer and that you should bond with your Pokemon." Ash replied. "I challenge you to a battle, right here, right now.".

"... Fine." Paul replied after a moments break. "It'll be a best of three battle, and when I win you leave me alone.".

"Then when I win, you have to admit that bonding with Pokemon is an important part of being a trainer." Ash replied. "Deal.".

"Whatever." Paul replied, taking out his first Pokeball.

"I'll be the referee." Woodruff stepped forward. As Ash and Paul each took their spots on the makeshift battlefield. The others stood behind Woodruff to watch the battle, while a certain blue bug was hiding behind a tree as he watched as well. "This will be a best of three battle between Ash and Paul, there will be no substitutions or time limit during the battle. The first to win two rounds will be declared victorious. Paul will choose his Pokemon first.".

"Nidoking, stand by for battle." Paul called as he threw his Pokeball, which released the ground poison type. Upon appearing on the field, it let out a massive battle cry to show its power before taking up a battle stance. Jimmy and Marina scanned it with their Pokedexes:

 _Nidoking, The Drill Pokemon. The final evolved form of male Nidoran's. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it._

"Then I choose you, Sandslash!" Ash shouted as he threw his own Pokeball. Upon entering the field, Sandslash smirked and scrapped his claws together to show he was ready to take on this big thing. Paul seemed slightly intrigued by Ash's choose, he probably remembers what Sandslash did during the Indigo League.

"Nidoking VS Sandslash, let the battle begin!" Woodruff declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Paul (P. I):_

"Earth Power." Paul instructed as soon as the battle officially started.

Nidoking let out another ear-deafening roar as he lifted his leg high into the air. Slamming it down on the ground, a crack appeared on the ground and shot towards the ground type as clear signs of heat burst out of it. Seems like Paul is hoping a power play will give him the early victory.

Sandslash didn't even need to be told what to do. Doing a slight jump into the air, he curled up into a ball before charging forward. Using a small rock to make a slight jump, Sandslash avoided the front of the Earth Power attack. Sandslash continued to roll next to the crack left by the Earth Power, before ramming into Nidoking's leg and shooting behind him. The Earth Power came to a stop where Sandslash originally stood, and a pillar of some sort of fire burst out.

Normally, Nidoking would be able to change the Earth Power's direction at will but he lost his concentration when Sandslash struck him and it happened so quick together that he didn't have chance to change the direction. Sandslash turned around while continuing to use Rollout going in for a second strike.

"Catch it!" Paul shouted.

Showing great reflexes, Nidoking turned around and caught the rolling Sandslash a moment before the second Rollout hit him. This time he didn't have to focus on using Earth Power and was able to easily stop it. As Sandslash stopped spinning in his hands, Nidoking smirked.

Clenching his fist, Nidoking quickly powered up a Focus Punch before delivering it to the still curled up ground type. Sandslash went flying backwards due to the sheer strength Nidoking has, before landing in the trunk of a tree, leaving a clear mark in it.

Not giving the ground type a chance to counter, Nidoking's horn began to glow white, using Megahorn. The Drill Pokemon charged forward, sticking his horn out as Sandslash climbed off the tree he landed in. Moments later, Sandslash was struck by the horn and sent flying backwards. Doing a spin in the air, Sandslash landed on his knees as he continued to slide backwards against the ground. He put his claw in the ground to stop his sliding.

"Trap him with Sand Tomb!" Ash shouted.

Sandslash growled threateningly to intimidate his opponent, although it didn't seem to work. His eyes became clouded as a mount of sand formed out of the ground and trapped the Drill Pokemon up to mid part of his torso. While he could still attack with his upper body, moving was no-longer an option.

Seeing as his opponent is trapped, Sandslash smirked as he didn't like to be caught previously. Knowing getting close would give his opponent a chance to attack, the ground type opted for one of his few long-ranged attacks. Jumping into the air, Sandslash slammed his claw into the ground, he used Earthquake.

As the ground began to violently shake, Nidoking took the brunt of the attack due to him being closest although everyone was struggling to remain standing due to the power behind the attack. Several flocks of Pidgey's also flew away from nearby because of the attack.

"Water Pulse!" Paul shouted.

Ash's eyes widened at that attack, but it was too late for him to make a move. Nidoking quickly formed a sphere of water at his mouth before launching it at the ground type. Sandslash was too busy working focusing on pushing as much power as possible through his Earthquake.

The Water Pulse stuck Sandslash head on and soaked him through. The Earthquake came a sudden stop as Sandslash just stood in his place, shadows covering his eyes and he stared at the ground. Despite getting better at controlling his anger, water is still his main trigger. Sandslash's head looked up at the thing that dare attack him with water. If looks could kill, Nidoking would be six feet under already.

Extending his claws, Sandslash charged at the trapped ground poison type as he became deaf to the outside world. Nidoking launched a barrage of Poison Stings out of his horn, in hopes of bringing Sandslash to a stop. He isn't stupid and knows Sandslash is no-longer fighting with kiddy gloves, for lack of a better term.

Unfortunately, Sandslash easily slashed those Poison stings out of the way and continued onto his target. Jumping once close enough, he latched himself onto the Drill Pokemon's face and began to unleash a savage Crush Claw attack.

It soon became obvious that Nidoking had fainted but that didn't stop Sandslash. He continued to slash the Drill Pokemon and due to the sand and Sandslash covering most of Nidoking's body, he couldn't easily be returned, not like Paul tried. Ash began to plead with Sandslash to finish but it fell on deaf ears.

"Sandslash stop!" Ash shouted.

That outburst was enough to get through to the ground type. He stopped dead in his tracks as his claws returned to normal. Looking at his claws, he had a look of sorrow cover his face. He has been trying his hardest to overcome his anger issues and he thought he was getting somewhere, especially since his desire to slash Ash up has been none existent recently but if you see this now, they you'd see he still has a way to go.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Sandslash is the winner." Woodruff declared, seeing as Sandslash stopped before any permanent damage could be done. Although he felt bad for Nidoking, he inwardly smirked since Ash took an early lead. "Meaning the first round goes to Ash.".

* * *

"Return Sandslash." Ash recalled his ground type, while he won that display was anything but a victory. Paul also silently returned his Nidoking as the sand spread out since it was no long collected around Nidoking. Putting the Drill Pokemon's Pokeball on his belt, he smirked in Ash's direction.

"What? Not gonna tell Sandslash good job or even say thank you?" Paul mocked. Ash clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, Paul knows full well why Ash didn't say those things, since he needs to have a serious chat to Sandslash over what happened. "Hypocrite.".

"Hey guys, what's up with Sandslash?" Jimmy asked his new friends. "I mean, sure he seemed like a lone ranger before now with a bit of an attitude but that was on a whole different level.".

"The truth is, Sandslash has trouble controlling his anger, but Ash has been helping him with it." Misty explained. "Although one of his triggers is water?".

"Because he is weak to water, right." Marina guessed.

"Not exactly, as he is also weak to grass and other ground types, but they don't trigger him." Serena replied. "It has something to do with his past, but only Ash knows what since Sandslash doesn't want everyone to know. You'll learn that Pokemon tend to confide in their trainer, so it is good to respect their wishes in return.".

"As victor in the last round, Ash shall choose first this time." Woodruff declared, deciding to bring the two trainers back to the battle.

"What do you say buddy, you wanna battle?" Ash asked his starter Pokemon.

"Like you need to ask." Pikachu smirked in response.

"Then I'll choose you, Pikachu!" Ash shouted with excitement. A good battle with his best buddy is exactly what he needs to get back on track after what just happened, and they are already in the lead so one more win is all they need. Eevee let herself to watch the battle.

Paul smirked as he watched the electric mouse jump forward and take up a battle stance on all four, sparking his cheeks. While he knows not to take Pikachu lightly, he is going to have some, rather than use his other ground type for an easy win.

"Electabuzz, stand by for battle." Paul called as he released his own electric type. The electric Pokemon slammed his fists together as electricity sparked all over his body. Ash noticed how different Paul's is compared to Drake's, who was more like a soldier. Jimmy and Marina pulled out their Pokedexes to scan it:

 _Electabuzz, The Electric Pokemon. The evolved form of Elekid. When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods._

"Electabuzz VS Pikachu, let the battle begin!" Woodruff declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Paul (P. II):_

To start the battle off, both Pikachu and Electabuzz had the same idea. With sparks flying of both their bodies as they quickly charged up their first attacks, the two electric types each launched a powerful Thunderbolt at each other. The two bolts of lightning struck mid-air and were evenly matched so both Pokemon soon cut it out. Of course, they both knew an electric type move wouldn't do much, but it has to do with them wanting to see if one was stronger, but they were evenly matched.

"Swift." Paul growled, not impressed with the waste of electricity he saw.

Electabuzz smirked, since their Thunderbolt's were evenly matched, this battle should turn out to be a good one since both their prides as an electric type are on the line. Holding his hands out, several Swift stars began to shoot out of them and towards Pikachu.

The electric mouse was able to jump over the first few of them and once he landed back on the ground, he entered a speedy Quick Attack, using a great show of skill to avoid the one's come towards him. Although he is used to how Swift works and knows they are homing in behind him. Luckily, he has a plan to deal with them.

Quickly approaching Electabuzz, he ran between the Electric Pokemon's legs, using his small size to his advantage. This shocked Electabuzz, causing him to cancel his Swift attack. Do to the stars homing in on Pikachu and Electabuzz being between the stars and Pikachu, Electabuzz was hit with his own normal type move due to being in shock about Pikachu between his legs. Paul growled at what he considers to be a cheap tactic.

"Ice Punch." Paul instructed.

Electabuzz clenched both his fists as they were coated in ice. It might seem like a weird move to use against a fellow electric type, since ice isn't exactly strong against electric type, but Paul chose to teach this move to Electabuzz first in case he battled a ground type, so this is just using what is at hand.

The Electric Pokemon spun around and began swinging both his ice-covered fists at Pikachu. Using his superior agility to avoid the attack, the two Pokemon seemed to be in some sort of coordinated dance as they moved backwards. Ash noticed that they were slowly moving towards a tree, which would end up trapping him.

"Use Dig!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu heard his trainers voice as he did a back-flip to avoid another Ice Punch. He might not know why Ash wants to change tactics since right now he is trying to tire Electabuzz out by toying with him, but he trusts Ash. As he was about to land once more, Pikachu began to spin before diving under the ground. Although his plan to trap the mouse with the tree failed, he has another plan to deal with other dig attacks.

Ending his duel Ice Punch attacks, he crossed his arms over his chest as fighting type energy surrounded his two arms. Turning around he thrusted the cross arms forward and the Cross Chop stuck the ground. Sending a Shock Wave, like a mini Earthquake, all around him, the power travelling through ground easily hit Pikachu, who wasn't even aware of this current move and forced him back out of the ground.

Using his surprise speed tactic, Electabuzz entered a Quick Attack and shot forward before Tackling Pikachu in the air. Although not quite as fast as Pikachu using his own Quick Attack, Electabuzz was still very fast. Due to him trying to recover from being forced out of the ground, Pikachu was unable to avoid the Quick Attack and was sent flying into a tree, slumping down to the ground.

Although he was down, he was far from out. Pikachu pushed himself up and shouted at Electabuzz in anger, he knows this is more than just another battle, this is for Ash's honour as a trainer and he will not lose. Electabuzz smirked at Pikachu's declaration, as if mocking him for such a thing.

"Brick Break." Paul spat, wanting to end this battle quickly.

Electabuzz wiped the smirk off his face and it returned to the normal serious expression. Charging forward towards the mouse Pokemon he spread his hand out as it glew white with fighting type energy. Pikachu was barely able to jump up while powering up his Iron Tail, so the two attack could collide.

"It seems like there two are evenly matched, like with Thunderbolts." Ash clenched his teeth.

"You think so?" Paul asked with a smirk. "But Pikachu is stuck in place, and if he lets up even a little than he will be overcome with Brick Break. And there is another move Electabuzz can use with his free hand.".

"Ice Punch." Ash gasped.

As if on cue, Electabuzz clenched his free hand into a fist as it was coated in ice once more. Pikachu looked on in horror as Electabuzz pulled the fist using Ice Punch back before thrusting forward hitting the electric mouse on his body. Pushing Pikachu into the tree, Electabuzz ended his Brick Break since he no-longer had to hold off the Iron Tail. Powering up a second Ice Punch, Electabuzz unleashed an all-out assault on his opponent.

Pikachu cried out in pain and Ash was about to call out for him to stop but it was too late. Knowing his opponent had enough, Electabuzz ended his assault and Pikachu fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes, unable to battle, as Electabuzz walked back to Paul side, both having smirks on their faces.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner." Woodruff declared. "Meaning the second round goes to Paul.".

* * *

"Thank you, Pikachu. You tried your best." Ash thanked his starter as he walked out onto the field, with a sorrowful expression on his face and picked up his fallen electric buddy. Walking back to his friends while cradling the mouse Pokemon. "Brock would you please look after Pikachu?".

"Of course." Brock replied in a sympathetic tone, as he took the fallen electric type from Ash's arms, also cradling him. Despite them being even with one victory each, Ash can't help but feel like he is losing this battle. After all, Sandslash's victory wasn't really a victory, was it?

As Ash returned to his original battle spot, he noticed Paul yet again returned his Electabuzz without a single word. This was a sparking which lit a flame of determination behind his eye, even though not idea, Sandslash still worked hard against Nidoking and Pikachu also worked hard. He won't let that hard work go to waste. Unfortunately, this renewed determination didn't affect Paul in the slightest.

Hiding behind a tree is a certain blue bug with a bandage wrapped around his horn. He has been watching the battle from the start and is rooting for the boy who saved him to win, although too shy to let his presence be known.

"As victor in the last round, Paul shall choose first this time." Woodruff declared.

"Fearow, stand by for battle." Paul called as he released his normal flying type. Fearow appeared on the battle field and silent stood tall as he waited for his opponent, despite having a deep hatred for Ash, Fearow remained serious and under control, clearly changed from previously. Jimmy and Marina scanned it, once again:

 _Fearow, The Beak Pokemon. The final evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is recognised by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey._

Ash smirked as he plucked his own Pokeball, seeing who he will be battling. He has the perfect opponent for him, seeing as she has already defeated him before in battle, although Ash knows now will be harder since Fearow will have Paul's training and his direction as well but that doesn't matter.

"I choose you, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted as he released his own normal flying type.

Upon landing on the field, she eyed up her next opponent and it didn't take long for her to recognise him. She spread her wings and let out a battle squawk as a way to intimidate him, but Fearow didn't response. Pidgeot has been wanting to prove herself after that embarrassing tie during the Orange League against that Blastoise.

"Fearow VS Pidgeot, let the battle begin!" Woodruff declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Paul (P. III):_

As soon as the battle started, the two bird Pokemon took off into the sky at an equal speed, clashing into each other as they gained altitude. Once they both felt they were at a decent height, they retook similar starting position, showing that neither had the advantage in those first clashes.

Pidgeot let out another battle squawk, wanting to get the first move in. She entered a Quick Attack and moments later struck the Beak Pokemon in his chest before zooming behind to prevent being hit with a counter.

Fearow ended up falling slightly but was easily able to recover as he narrowed his eyes on the female birds. Pidgeot noticed this and entered an Aerial Ace, doing a loop in the air, she shot down towards Fearow. The Beak Pokemon got caught on her wing they collided and went falling towards the ground.

Despite taking a direct hit from the Aerial Ace, Fearow was able to keep his cool as they shot towards the ground. Thrusting his long Beak forward, he used a Drill Peck attack which was able to slow Pidgeot down, buying him enough time to break free before crashing into the ground and taking off once more into the air.

Pidgeot knew the ground was close and she is far from out of this battle. Aiming a Wing Attack below her, they slammed it into the ground, using the force to push herself back into the sky, she was quick to relocate Fearow and she shot after him as a power barrier formed around her, she was using Double-Edge.

"Steel Wing." Paul growled.

Fearow coated his two wings in metal before crossing them over his body to take the normal type move head on but the steel type move was able to give Fearow enough defence to withstand the powerful attack, although that doesn't mean it didn't hurt him, along with Pidgeot also being hurt.

As the power barrier surrounding Pidgeot came to an end, Fearow used a second Drill Peck attack to strike Pidgeot. He has already been out done once before by this female bird but now he has been trained and has a richer battle history to use against her.

Knowing she is at a bad point at this particular moment, Pidgeot used one Wing attack to push herself back of Fearow then shot away in a Quick Attack, back before she evolved she would've never considered such a tactic but now she is older and wiser and know retreating would allow her the chance to regain control over this battle. Fearow let out an angry squawk and entered his own Quick Attack, having his angry nature take over once more.

"Look out, Pidgeot!" Ash warned about the upcoming bird Pokemon. "Use Steel Wing!".

Pidgeot spread her wings, closing down greatly as they were coated in metal. This caused Fearow to over shoot her slightly and also made him tumble slightly as he attempted to also slow down. This gave Pidgeot the opening to unleash her own assault on the Beak Pokemon.

Fearow cried out in pain as he received multiple blows from the female bird. Realising he let his anger get the better of him once again, which is how he often loses his battles. Entering another Quick Attack, he was the one escaping this time. Now both Pokemon were facing off like at the start of the battle but both were panting, tired because of how the battle has been so far. Both Ash and Paul knew they had to end it quickly.

"Double Edge!" Ash shouted.

"Sky Attack!" Paul shouted.

The two bird Pokemon let out their own respective battle squawks as they were both surrounded by power barriers. Pidgeot's being an orange-red colour while Fearow's was blue. Shooting forward the two-collided head on, with an explosion being the result. A cloud of smoke covered both Pokemon then a moment later both of the birds fell down to the ground. Landing with a loud thud, both birds had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, meaning this best of three battle is a tie." Woodruff declared.

* * *

"Thank you, Pidgeot. You did a great job." Ash told his female flying type as he held out her Pokeball. "Now return and get a good rest, you deserve it.". Recalling her, Ash stared at her Pokeball a moment longer before putting the Pokeball back onto his belt.

Paul yet again recalled his own Pokemon without a single word, although he looked harshly at Fearow's Pokeball. He should've easily beat that Pidgeot, the previous loss he faced against it should've been more than enough motivation to win but because of it he has tied with him. It was a full battle, then it wouldn't be this same outcome.

"It might've been called as a tie, but Pidgeot fell first." Ash muttered as he looked at the Sinnoh native. "Isn't that right, Paul?".

"The battle was called as a tie, a tie it will be." Paul replied. "You should take it as is, a tie with you is even worse than losing.".

Not wanting to spend another moment in the presence of this annoying group, Paul turned and walked away. He got what he came for in Ursaring and he has wasted enough time in this pointless battle which only put him behind in his travel plans.

Ash watched as his harshest rival disappeared within the forest. He would've called out to berate Paul about needing to make sure is Pokemon are fine after a battle but knowing the Sinnoh native, Paul would only ignore him anyway and he has his own Pokemon to worry about. With his friends coming over to comfort him, Ash took Pikachu off Brock.

"Come on back to my cabin, we can check you team over there." Woodruff offered.

Thankful for the offer, the group followed the Pokemon ranger back to his cabin. Jimmy was excited after seeing Ash is a proper battle and continue to talk about it like a fan who just watch a league final, although Ash wasn't as chatty since he was worried for all three of his Pokemon. Pikachu and Pidgeot were out for the count while he needs to have a serious chat with Sandslash as his was hardly a victory to be proud off.

* * *

After checking over Sandslash, Pikachu and Pidgeot, it was time for the group to set off once more. They would only have about three hours of travelling before evening but even a little progress is better than none. During the check-up, Sandslash was quiet and actually seemed depressed, which is new for him.

Soon the group were stood at the tree where all they originally encountered both Ursaring and Woodruff. It was nice to see that the Butterfree were able to use String Shot as a make-shift bandage and save the tree after Ursaring's attack on it.

"Even though Ursaring is stuck with that Paul guy, at least the tree is safe." Jimmy smiled.

"And both the Butterfree and Heracross can live in peace again." Marina added.

"Yes, that's right Marina." Woodruff smiled. "These bugs won't need to leave their home and the balance of nature has been restored once more.".

"I still feel bad for Ursaring, though." Ash muttered.

"Maybe in a weird way, that was also for the best." Woodruff reassured before going to reason. "We might not like Paul's methods, but we can't really argue with his results either. You mentioned how he changed his Fearow and Ursaring also suffered with some sort of anger issue.".

"Maybe your right, but just because it works to a certain extent doesn't mean I have to like it." Ash replied.

"Never said you did." Woodruff smiled. "Let's just be happy that with how everything turned out, no permanent damage was done, and things can easily return to how they use to be. Not everything in life will be how we wanted it, but we just need to learn to live with those differences.".

"That's a good lesson to live by." Brock noted. "And with that bit of advice, it was time we were leaving.".

The group agreed with the Pokemon breeder and they shared one last goodbye with Woodruff before setting off to leave the forest. Woodruff stood by the tree as he waved the group off, with the group walking backwards to also wave. This meant they saw a nervous looking bug Pokemon walk out from behind the tree, with a bandage wrapped around his horn. This sudden appearance made the group stop in their tracks once more.

"Hey, what's Heracross up to now?" Ash asked, surprised he isn't enjoying some of the sap.

"What's the matter Heracross, aren't staying with your friends?" Serena asked.

Heracross replied shyly with a shake of the head, he has always been the laughing stock of his group meaning his self-confidence is practically none-existent. He actually wants to join that boy who saved him from the Ursaring earlier. He saw the battle and saw how strong and brave his Pokemon were. Not only does he feel like he owes this boy a lot, but he also feels like, if anyone could help him, it's this boy... but he is too shy to ask.

"Ya know." Woodruff chuckled lightly, noticing how the Single Horn Pokemon's eyes were locked directly on Ash. "I think Heracross would like to go with you Ash.".

"Really?" Ash questioned before turning towards the Pokemon in question. "Is that right Heracross? Would you like to join our team?".

The bug fighting type blushed at the outright response but slowly nodded his head to answer the question. Due to his lack of confidence, being the centre of attention is the last thing he wants but he also knows the boy is leaving so this is his only chance to get what he wants.

"But Woodruff, wouldn't taking Heracross away harm the balance with nature?" Ash asked the Pokemon ranger.

"I think nature would be fine if you catch one Heracross." Woodruff smiled. "Besides, you're a very capable trainer and it's what Heracross wants.".

"If you're sure." Ash smiled as he took out an empty Pokeball. "Welcome to the team, Heracross!". Throwing the Pokeball into the air, Heracross took flight slightly to intercept the empty device. Upon hitting the button, Heracross was sucked in and it instantly dinged. Going over to pick up the Pokeball containing his new team member, Ash smiled at it before scanning his new team member with his Pokedex:

 _Heracross, The Single Horn Pokemon. Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn._

 _Type: Bug / Fighting_

 _Ability: Guts_

 _Hidden Ability: Moxie (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Gentle (Note: The nature is unlikely to change)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Leer, Horn Attack, Endure, Arm Thrust, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Counter, Fury Attack, Bug Bite_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Muk, Sandslash, Lapras, Snorlax and Heracross. With Pikachu's picture being shaded out since he is out of his Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over his options, obviously he is keeping Pikachu and he did say he would send back his older team members over the new catches, so he has more of a chance to bond with them. Lapras still needs his support and along with Snorlax hasn't been with him that long so they will stay as well. After what happened in the earlier battle, Sandslash also needs to stay so Ash can help him. In the end, Ash decided to send Muk back, as he probably misses Professor Oak by now.

Ash hit the Sludge Pokemon's picture and he felt Muk's Pokeball transport off his belt. With a space freed up, Ash clipped Heracross' Pokeball on his belt and put his Pokedex back into his pocket.

With a new team member in hand and the reunion with Paul over and done with. The group set off once more towards Cherrygrove Town and the first contest for both Serena and Marina. As the journey continues...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	6. Creating Memories to Last a Life Time

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, a pretty eventful filler as the best way I can explain it. This will be mostly about Jimmy and Marina and they do some very memorable things for a new trainer, like catch their first Pokemon. Since their canon selves only had like two or three Pokemon each so obviously I will be making up most of their team myself. Maybe I will reveal some of their none canon Pokemon this time around... Or not, you'll just need to wait and see. Either way, Serena will also get a new team member, originally her catch was going to be last chapter, but that chapter was getting to long, so I moved it over to this chapter and I can show some character development for some other Pokemon in the group. Also, sorry this chapter took so long but my laptop broke, so I wasn't able to finish it for a few days. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 06: Creating Memories to Last a Life Time_

It's been about three hours since Ash caught his Heracross and they group set off on their journey once again. Evening has started once more and like the previous night, the group got to work on their separate tasks.

Due to him still learning to cook himself, Ash and Brock were set up on the cooking duty. Misty went off with Marina to find the fire wood while Serena and Jimmy got to work setting up the tents. It might seem weird that they broke apart from their training groups, but they are all friends now and really only split in to their original training groups due to them sharing similar goals.

Once the tents were set up and the fire was lit up, Misty and Marina got the places set up for both their own dinner and the Pokemon's dinner, even preparing the bowls for all their Pokemon. While Brock got to work on teaching Ash how to cook. Although due to Ash learning how to cook since before setting off to the Orange Islands, he was much more help. Soon they were all set down for their meal. Like before, they were speaking as they enjoyed their meal.

"... Then at the end of the gym, we had to sledge down the mountain in a race." Ash told his new friends about how he won his second Orange League badge.

"That sounds cool, I wonder if I'll ever get to compete in the Orange League." Jimmy mused after hearing the story.

"We'll just keep treating your Pokemon right, and I am sure you will be selected." Ash encouraged.

"Thanks Ash." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Ash, your Pokemon are looking a little short." Marina pointed out.

Looking over at the group of Pokemon, despite the groups being more mixed up than sticking to the ones with the same trainer it was easy for each trainer to spot their own Pokemon over the massive group, although within the group Ash could only see, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lapras, Snorlax and Togepi, but he couldn't see his new Heracross or Sandslash.

Well, Sandslash isn't really a surprise as he normally chooses to eat away from the group. Looking towards a rock he noticed Sandslash was sharpening his claws against earlier, he found the ground type, but he had hardly touched his food and still looked depressed. While Ash knows he needs to speak to him, he needs to locate his new team member first. Standing up from the bench, Ash approached the bowl left out for Heracross.

"Hey guys, have you seen Heracross?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Since Heracross was only caught earlier today, his bowl was placed next to Pidgeot, Pikachu, Eevee and Togepi as a friendly group for him to get to know. Three out of four of the Pokemon shook their heads to say know.

"Toge." Togepi got his daddies attention. Looking at the fairy type, Togepi pointed with his stubby little arms towards a tree. Looking in that direction, Ash noticed his new bug fighting type hiding behind it. Ash assumed he was eating some of the sap.

"Thanks, Togepi." Ash thanked the Spikeball who chirped happily in response, not only is he growing up but also helping his daddy out. Ash picked up the bowl of food left for Heracross and walked over, not noticing the fairy type who is following to continue to help.

The bug type was enjoying some tree sap but also looking out over the large group of Pokemon. Many of them he has never seen before and they all seem to have varying personalities. Although he is too shy to try and speak with them. He was always the laughing stock of his pack back with the other Heracross and that made his confidence so bad that he can't comfortably eat in front of others. When he took another peak at the group, he noticed Ash approaching him.

"Hey Heracross, what are you doing over here?" Ash asked.

"Um, well, eating a bit of sap." Heracross muttered nervously. He doesn't want to seem ungrateful for the food left for him, as it looks really good and he really wouldn't mind eating it. He just can't bring himself to eat in front of these Pokemon, he is just too shy.

Ash smiled at the single horn Pokemon and placed the bowel of Pokemon food underneath the sap spot Heracross was previously eating from. The tree sap leaked into the bowel and covered it with the sweet treat.

"If you wanted some sap, Heracross, then you just had to ask." Ash smiled at the bug fighting type. "But you should have the Pokemon food Brock made as it is designed for a healthy diet, especially since we start training tomorrow.".

"Um well, thank you." Heracross muttered as he gently took the bowl from Ash. He was hoping his new trainer would let him just sit here behind the tree, so he could enjoy his meal on his own. Although Ash frowned as Heracross made no attempt to go back to the other Pokemon.

"Heracross, is there anything you're not telling me?" Ash asked.

"No..." Heracross answered way to quickly for Ash to believe him.

"It's okay, Heracross. I'm your trainer now, if you need to tell me something then I promise to do what I can to help." Ash told his new team mate.

"Err, it's a little embarrassing... You see, the other Heracross always laughed at me and would make fun of me." Heracross started his story avoiding all eye contact with anyone. "Over time, it chipped away at my confidence and it got so bad that I couldn't eat with others.".

"How come?" Ash asked. "I mean, why would teasing affect your eating habits?".

"Well, the main thing I was teased over was my eating habits. I could get a little noisy when eating sap and that's what started it." Heracross continued his story.

"You know, I didn't have an easy time growing up either. My home is a small town and growing up there was this other boy who would always tease me as well." Ash sat next to his new Pokemon. "I also have a twin brother, and until recently he hated me. It was really depressing looking back.".

"What did you do?" Heracross asked.

"I had my friends and family. You know Serena, who you met earlier?" Ash asked, to which Heracross answered with a nod. "Well we would play together nearly every day and the same with my other friend, Leaf. By having them around, I was able to keep positive. Do you know why I am telling you this?".

"Not really." Heracross answered, in truth he has a pretty good idea but doesn't really want to admit what Ash is getting at.

"What I am trying to tell you is that by hiding here, you aren't going to get any better." Ash told the single horn Pokemon. "I am your friend and I won't tease you, and the same goes for all the other Pokemon on our team. We are here to work together and support each other. No need to hide.".

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi cheered to emphasis the point.

"See." Ash smiled at the two Pokemon. "Togepi wants to be your friend, why don't you two go over to the others together... Besides, I am pretty sure both Snorlax and myself have much worse eating habits.".

Heracross sweat dropped at his new trainer's joke but before he could make any arguments, Togepi reached up and grabbed Heracross' hand, using both of his two stubby little arms to hold his one. Trying to lead the way, Heracross sighed and followed. Ash smiled as he saw Togepi taking on his new responsibilities seriously, before following the two towards the group of: Pikachu, Pidgeot and Eevee. The Pokemon looked at Ash expectantly since he was over with them.

"Guys, this is Heracross. He joined the team earlier." Ash introduced his new team member. Of course, both Pikachu and Togepi remember him as the Heracross who they helped after he was attacked by Ursaring but Pidgeot, Lapras and Eevee never met him. Togepi added in a happy chirp as he let go of Heracross' hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Eevee greeted, despite having different trainers doesn't mean they can't be friends.

"... Hello." Heracross whispered in a nervous tone.

"Good to have ya on the team." Pidgeot spoke next. "How are ya in battle?".

Typical Pidgeot, despite taking on more of a motherly figure since evolving, especially for some of the younger team members like Lapras and Togepi but she still has her goal of becoming the best bird out there and battle is at the front of her mind. Unfortunately, Heracross wasn't quite ready to speak with what he would consider a predator, a down side to a lot of bug types, being breakfast. Without a word, just a nervous sweat, Heracross slowly hid behind Ash in fear.

"Hehehe, you don't need to be scared of Pidgeot, Heracross." Ash reassured with a light chuckle. "She might seem intimidating and she might be a battle nut, but she is also really kind and caring once you get to know her. She won't attack you unless in a sparring match which I wouldn't do unless I am sure it would benefit both of you, in a meaningful way.".

"... Um, okay." Heracross whispered as he slowly stepped in front of Pidgeot, shaking like an earthquake is currently happening. "... Hello.".

"Good to meet you." Pidgeot smiled in a friendlier tone. She has heard rumours of Heracross being some of the most formidable bug types in battle, each possessing great strength. She was hoping he could give her a good challenge despite the type disadvantage, so her battle side came through it seems.

"You still need to meet Lapras, who is in the water, Snorlax who has fallen asleep and Sandslash but now is probably not a good time for him." Ash explained to his new team member. "Of course, you also have everyone back in Pallet as well but for now why don't you get to know these guys better.".

"Err, sure." Heracross gave a small nod. Ash smiled and put the bowl of Pokemon food with a side dip of sap down next to Pidgeot's.

He watched as the bug type nervously sat down next to the electric type while Pidgeot started up a story about one of her past battles. Despite seeming fine in the surface, Ash can understand that she is actually quite upset with her last two major battles both ending in a tie. Hopefully she can win one sooner, so it doesn't become a serious issue.

Although his bug type was still nervous, it was unrealistic to think that he would do a complete one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn in a matter of minutes. Once Ash was sure Heracross was comfortable to the point that he could be left, Ash made his way over to Sandslash. He also picked up his own food on the way back, both to make sure it didn't go cold and because it would allow Ash not to stand around in an awkward silence while he determined the best way to speak with Sandslash.

Making his way over to the ground type, Ash sat down next to him in silence and began to continue his meal. As Ash was eating, he noticed Sandslash didn't move from his depressed looked, just swirling his claw around in the dirt. It is kind of upsetting considering he use to hiss at least if someone even thought of sitting with him. If it wasn't obvious already, there is clearly something wrong. Ash finished his bowl before starting up the conversation.

"You know Sandslash, you really should eat something." Ash told his ground type. "I don't want you to make yourself ill or anything.".

As expected, Sandslash replied with a threatening growl, he isn't in the mood for eating. Upon realising what he did, Sandslash stopped and looked at the ground again, he said he would give Ash the chance to prove himself and he is a Pokemon of his word. Due to all those people lying to him in the past, he prided himself on always being one-hundred-percent honest. If he intended to hurt someone, he would tell them straight up.

While it may not be any nice things which he would plan to do, he never tried to hide that fact. Even if he has only told Ash about his past, he hasn't spun some lies about it to the others. He was completely honest when saying, I don't trust you, so I won't tell you.

"You don't need to feel bad about hissing, Sandslash, everyone has those times that they just want to be left alone." Ash reassured his ground type. "But that doesn't mean I will just leave. I promised to help you back in that cave and that includes your current problems.".

"Look Sandslash, you have done really well with opening up and even getting your anger under control. I can't even remember the last time you tried to start a fight with a Pokemon who came to close to you. You really have come a long way from the guy who would slash first, ask questions never.".

"But that doesn't mean you are completely fine now. As a couple of your recent battles have shown, you still can't control your anger when it comes to water of any sort." Ash continued but Sandslash still refused to look at him, causing Ash to sigh. "Look Sandslash, I still want to help you, but I can't unless you speak.".

Sandslash didn't even attempt to move, although his mind was clearly thinking over Ash's words. The boy has proven that he does want to genuinely help the ground type and has even helped with a lot of his anger but what good will talking to? What is Sandslash meant to say, if he knew how to solve his trigger of water then he would've done so by now. He is just tired of having this rage control his every action. He meant what he said back in that cave, but that doesn't mean he knows how to reach his end goal of trusting people once more or even overcoming his issues with water.

Ash sighed as he realised he isn't going to get a response out of the ground type while he is like this. Standing up, he took a couple of steps away before deciding to speak once more. "Sandslash, I know your tired and disappointed that you still have this anger inside you... I also know your scared of it, above all else. I might not be able to tell you when it will disappear completely, but I can tell you, it won't go away by doing nothing... Just remember I'm here when you're ready to talk.".

As the raven-haired boy walked back over to the table, Sandslash looked up as Ash sat back at that table. He wants to speak but what can he say? He has already spoke to Ash about what it's like and while he has got some of his anger under control, he still has a lot that controls him. Back in that cave, he felt ashamed seeing the scars he left on Ash, as if he punished Ash for the wrongs others did to him but by that logic, the only way he can reach peace is by confronting those that wronged him... Him that wronged him. That cape wearing weirdo with the dragon.

"Hey Ash, how did it go with Heracross and Sandslash?" Serena greeted as her boyfriend sat down on the table once more. They had all finished their food and were now just sitting around chatting as they wait for the Pokemon to finish.

"Well... I think Heracross will be fine. He was just nervous about meeting others. Although I think Togepi is taking good care of him." Ash attempted a light smile as he realised Togepi was serious about growing up. "As for Sandslash... I don't think Togepi can help him out, unless he helps himself first.".

"It's okay, Ash. I know if anyone can help Sandslash, it's you." Serena reassured as she reassured her boyfriend with a comforting hug. Ash happily returned the gesture then planted a quick peck on her cheek before replying.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied with a calm sigh of relief.

Jimmy looked at the couple with slightly red cheeks from embarrassment at the show of affection. His eyes quickly glanced to his left where Marina was sitting, causing his cheeks to turn a darker shade of red before his eyes frantically dodged around in an attempt to find something else, luckily, he found his Cyndaquil taking a nap after his meal. Only Brock seemed to notice Jimmy's reaction and smirked. While it might seem weird that the others didn't, Marina was sat next to him, so not able to look at him directly, the same with Misty and the couple are more focused on each other at this very moment.

Now that everyone is finished, Marina smiled brightly as they agreed to watch her appeals performance when Ash was checking up on his Pokemon. She quickly got up off her seat to go and get her Totodile ready. When growing up, she always enjoyed putting on a show whenever she could and today is no-exception.

Soon the group of: Ash, Serena, Jimmy, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Pidgeot, Heracross, Lapras, Delphox, Eevee, Larvitar, Cyndaquil, Poliwag, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix and Omanyte. All the other Pokemon were more interested in doing their own thing, which is fine. Although little did anyone know, a female ghost with a darkish blue-green colour was also observing from a brush, intrigued to see why this large group of people and Pokemon have gathered together.

Marina and Totodile excitedly appeared in front of the large group and soon got to work on showing the appeals performance that they came up with. Marina was singing a song as Totodile used a combination of water to make Marina glisten and perform a Scratch dance routine, like some sort of skilled swords-mon.

While both were doing a very good job and have both been working hard at it, evidently, Serena wasn't so sure on the premise over the performance. From what she learnt from Shauna and observered at the Grand Festival, Serena is sure the purpose of a contest appeals performance is to show off the abilities of the Pokemon and not that of the trainer. While it is true she has been working with Marina, she hasn't seen the performance in full since they are rivals and don't want to have an unfair advantage by knowing what the others are planning to do in the Cherrygrove contest. In all honest, Serena wasn't sure about watching Marina right now, but the aspiring coordinator was adamant that she wanted Serena's feedback before they officially performed it in a contest.

In the brush, the ghost was angered when she saw that girl and reptile receive a round of applause from the group of people and Pokemon. She likes to be the centre of attention. Angered by this, the ghost type fired a wavy beam of pink psychic energy at the reptile. It fired out of the main ball on the neckless like part of the ghost's body. Being in the middle of a happy dance, Totodile was able to avoid the attack but it hit the floor and caused a cloud of smoke to appear.

Still angry with what is happening, the female Pokemon charged out of the brush and appeared in a sort of battle stance in front of the Totodile and Marina as the smoke cleared. Not having time to scan the new Pokemon, Marina knew she would have to battle but that is okay as she could also get in a little battle practise.

* * *

 _Marina VS Misdreavus:_

"Alright Totodile, since Misdreavus is in the air start off with a Water gun." Marina instructed.

Totodile terminated the happy dance and gave a serious nod before taking a deep breath. Although all water Pokemon can breathe within water, they have to take deep breaths when using moves like Water gun as that breath is what pushes the water up and builds up the pressure for it.

The blast of water shot out of Totodile's mouth, while far from the biggest or most powerful water attack the group have seen, considering it was from still a new starter Pokemon, it was pretty impressive. It shot through the air and seemed like it was on a direct path straight for Misdreavus.

Unfortunately, Misdreavus wasn't about to let herself get hit by that attack. Floating around the water in an elegant fashion, she smirked as if to mock both Marina and Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokemon was angered by this and Marina smiled as she came up with a plan to use that anger.

The ghost type shot down towards Totodile as her eyes glew red. Misdreavus used Mean Look while charging in. While not the smartest move, Misdreavus is far from an experienced battler and is also getting arrogant since her opponent is angry. Marina smiled as she saw her chance.

"While it is close, Totodile, use Rage!" Marina hollered.

Liking the sound of that, Totodile began to Thrash around on the ground as her rage built up, with her body seeming to glow with a red outline. Misdreavus, while not an experienced battler also knows enough to know what is about to happen. She continued to charge at the water type.

Jumping up to collide with the ghost head on, neither Pokemon were willing to back down. Although both Marina and Totodile overlooked one small detail, Rage is a normal type move. As expected, Totodile flew straight through Misdreavus and due to the shock lost her balance, meaning she fell on her ground, head first. The ghost type couldn't stop herself and burst out laughing, this is a lot of fun.

"What happened?" Marina asked, after it registered that her plan fell flat on Totodile's face.

"Rage is a normal type move." Ash informed. "Ghost and normal type Pokemon are completely immune to each other.".

"So how did Totodile pass through? I mean she isn't a normal type." Jimmy questioned.

"A Pokemon's type is determined by which energies are most present in its body, each type has its own unique energy type." Brock explained. "Although they can also summon other energy types to use moves of different types. When Totodile used Rage, it spread the normal type energy across her whole body which is what allowed her to past safely through Misdreavus.".

The screech Pokemon was annoyed that she lost the attention and let out an ear bursting growl which lowered the attack power not only of Totodile but also seemed to affect the other Pokemon around, namely Pikachu and Togepi, although it was affecting Totodile even worse.

"Stay tough, darling." Marina cried out to her only Pokemon.

Totodile had her paws covering her ears and had her face crunched up at the noise but she heard her trainer's pleas over the loud grow and opened them to reveal a flame of determination behind them. Taking a deep breath, she fired off another short Water Gun.

This one was smaller and thus weaker but also faster than the previous one. This could explain why Misdreavus wasn't able to dodge this one, but it was also partly because Misdreavus was focused on using growl and not having enough battle experience to dodge and attack at the same time.

Due to the Water Gun being weaker and smaller, it also didn't last long and soon stopped after it hit Misdreavus. Although it was enough to wet the ghost type through and cut off her growl attack, Misdreavus was far from happy with the turn of events. She shook the water off her body once more before charging at Totodile once more. Her eyes glew yellow as she attempted to use Confuse Ray. Getting in close as a way to Taunt or mock her opponent once more.

"Wait, Totodile don't!" Marina called out, seeing her starter jump up towards Misdreavus like she did previously when using rage. Although the difference this time was the Big Jaw Pokemon didn't thrash around to build up her anger and she wasn't glowing red.

Due to the two Pokemon moving towards each other, they were able to hit each other before Misdreavus could get her Confuse Ray off. Totodile took her by surprise as Misdreavus was expecting them to pass through each other like last time. Instead, Totodile opened her mouth and bite down hard on the ghost types body, she just learnt and used a Bite attack.

Landing on her feet with a firm grip on Misdreavus, the screech Pokemon struggled to escape, with her attempted Confuse Ray being cancelled because of the super effective attack. Not letting the ghost go, Totodile turned slightly towards a rock and gave a signal to her trainer.

"Alright Totodile, use Water Gun!" Marina hollered with excitement, understanding what her Pokemon was signalling. "Full Blast!".

The Water type took in a deep breath through her nostrils, the biggest one yet as it even inflated her stomach slightly. Before firing another Water Gun out of her mouth, which hit Misdreavus directly due to her being stuck in Totodile's mouth. The Water Gun finally freed the female ghost and sent her into a rock.

Marina watched in excitement as the Water Gun came to an end. Misdreavus was looking both weak and annoyed on the ground while dripping wet. Acting quickly, she pulled out an empty Pokeball before throwing it at the ghost type, as the Screech Pokemon began weakly floating up off the ground.

Throwing the device, it struck Misdreavus on the head and sucked her in before falling back on the ground. The Pokeball began shaking back and forth as Misdreavus attempted to break out. Eventually it came to a stop and dinged to show the catch was successful. Marina smiled broadly as she ran and picked up the Pokeball containing her new team member. After a mini celebration, she brought out her Pokedex and scanned her new team member:

 _Misdreavus, The Screech Pokemon. Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition._

 _Type: Ghost_

 _Ability: Levitate_

 _Hidden Ability: - (Note: this species doesn't have a hidden ability)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Adamant_

 _Move(s): Growl, Psywave, Spite, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Mean Look_

"Awesome job on catching Misdreavus, Marina." Serena excitedly told her friend.

"Nice battle, you did really well." Ash added.

"Congratulations." Misty added.

"I am sure you will make a great team." Brock smiled.

The group turned towards Jimmy who had a smile on his face but also bright red cheeks. It seems like it is no-secret to any of the Kanto group that Jimmy has a crush on his female friend here but whenever they have brought it up, Jimmy has out right denied it. Although there is no-reason he can't congratulate her, right?

"Oh, err, you did a really good job." Jimmy stuttered nervously at having the attention him for going last. "On catching Misdreavus, I mean.".

"Thank you, darling." Marina replied with a wink, which only intensified Jimmy's blush. Marina seems in the habit of calling everyone darling, so it doesn't really mean anything although the group do suspect she would happily return Jimmy's feelings if he admits them to her.

With a new Pokemon in hand the group took note just of how late it had got and decided it was a good time to go to sleep. With a deadline to reach Cherrygrove City, they don't want to be falling behind so both Serena and Marina miss their first contest after all. Although they didn't get the chance to give Marina any feedback on her performance tonight, Serena would be sure to mention it in their next training session.

* * *

It's been about three days since Marina caught her first Pokemon, each day the group haven't really got up too much intriguing, just eating, chatting, training and travelling. Today is no-different. After travelling in the morning, they are having an afternoon training session.

With the boy's almost everyone is underway with their training. Snorlax being the exception, as he is asleep, that is okay as he spent an hour doing some swimming in a large body of water the group stopped next to. Although he is still a strong swimmer like when Ash caught him, due to not doing it for a while, it really tired him out.

Lapras was also busy helping Togepi with his training, use the same technique she was shown to use the move Psychic, the Transport Pokemon is helping the fairy type to learn the move Extrasensory. Although she is slowly getting back into training after her parent's death, Lapras is taking it slow and steady.

Pikachu and Pidgeot were paired together for a practise battle and seem evenly matched. Pikachu holds the type advantage and due to him being much smaller makes him a harder target for Pidgeot to hit. While Pidgeot has the aerial advantage and does use up as much stamina to add power to her moves because she is a fully evolved Pokemon. Obviously, the two Pokemon made sure to find a secluded location as to not interrupt the others.

Sandslash is over by a rock, slashing away at it, as if to let all his anger out on it so he can't let it out on someone else. He has been pretty inconsolable, more than usual, since that battle with Paul. Although Ash has offered his help, this might be one battle Sandslash has to take on by himself.

Since the ground type just wants to be alone, this has given Ash the chance to train with his newest team member a bit. While Ash would never show favouritism to one Pokemon over another, he tended to work with Sandslash during each training session for the simple reason he refused to work with anyone else, so he didn't want the ground type to become withdrawn once more.

As for the final training session going on, Ash and Jimmy are coordinating a battle between Heracross and Cyndaquil respectively. After doing a couple of training sessions the last few days to learn what he could about Heracross' style, Ash thought it would be a good time for both the Single Horn Pokemon and his new friends to put what they have learnt to the test.

Although Cyndaquil has a type advantage, Heracross also seems to have more actual experience from living out in the wild. Although a peaceful species of Pokemon and it would choose to fly rather than fight, it didn't always get that option so although not much more experienced, he is more in a way. Plus, his body is physically strong, probably a result of not evolving at all, unlike Cyndaquil. So, this battle is turning out to be pretty evenly matched.

"Alright Heracross, come in for the finish with Horn Attack!" Ash hollered.

He is currently flying around in the air, dodging the incoming Ember. While he would normally be scared of flying directly towards an attack like this, he has been training with Ash and building up courage. This is the perfect test for him to see if it is paying off. Digging deep, he turned around in the air and dived towards the fire mouse Pokemon. Using a dodging technique Pidgeot showed him yesterday, despite not being as skilled of a flier as her, he was able to avoid the Embers.

"It's time for you to dodge, Cyndaquil!" Jimmy shouted.

Almost instantly, the fire type ended his Ember attack and took off running towards a nearby brush for cover, being sure to turn his back fire off to avoid burning the plant life. Due to him still being quite young and inexperienced, he needs a lot more directions from Jimmy as Heracross does from Ash.

Despite Ash winning the Orange League, that doesn't automatically mean he catches more experienced Pokemon who will be as powerful as his current team but that is okay because with enough training any Pokemon can be strong and it means they have a more chance to bond whilst training together.

As Cyndaquil dived under the brush in an attempt to avoid the incoming bug type, he failed to notice that Heracross was watching his every move and was able to adjust his falling so he hit the brush. Cyndaquil was sent flying out one end, clearly injured by the Horn Attack. While Heracross stood up and re-entered a battle stance. Although Cyndaquil could still battle, Ash put his hand up to signal that the battle should stop.

"Ash, can I ask you a question?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to his starter and picked the fire type up.

"Of course, Jimmy." Ash smiled as he too walked over to his Single Horn Pokemon. Before Jimmy could ask his question, Ash made sure to do what he considers the most important part of a battle, by patting his Heracross on the back. "Well done, Heracross, your growing really quickly. No doubt you'll be the strongest bug type before long.".

Heracross blushed in embarrassment at the praise from his trainer but he also welcomed it, after years of being the laughing stock of his pack, being told good job and receiving all the nice praise is a nice change. He is really glad he made his decision to go with Ash. Taking Ash's lead, before asking his question, Jimmy gave his Cyndaquil some praise for his efforts as well. With the fire type soothing under his trainer's touch, since Jimmy was stroking his back.

"So, what did you want to ask, Jimmy?" Ash asked.

"Well, you said Cyndaquil is quicker than Heracross and that seemed true when training so how was Heracross able to easily follow him and even out speed?" Jimmy asked.

"That's because we didn't account for any variables like Heracross being in the air. While not the fastest in the air either, or the most skilled flier. Due to how gravity works, he sped up to a speed higher than his usual top because he was falling." Ash explained. "While you don't need to understand the science of how things like that happen, you need to realise how the environment plays a role in a battle, and also how to use an environment to your advantage.".

Smiling, Jimmy gave Ash a quick word of thanks. Ash decided it would be best for Jimmy to view that point in action, not when in the heat of a battle so he can truly grasp what he means. So, the two trainers went over to watch the sparing match between Pidgeot and Pikachu.

As they arrived, they spotted Pidgeot high in the air with Pikachu crouched down on her back. Ash smirked as he knew this would be the perfect time to illustrate to Jimmy exactly what he meant. Knowing what Pidgeot was going to do, he saw the female bird do a loop in the air, hanging on while completely upside-down to ensure Pikachu couldn't stick to her by using the g-forces. As Pikachu began falling, Pidgeot dived after him.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. "Then go into a Dig!".

While not what Pikachu would've done, he knows Ash would have a reason for making those moves so Pikachu happily followed them. Pointing his tail towards the ground, it was coated in metal, increasing his weight and thus the speed at which he fell. Spinning before hitting the ground, Pikachu buried underground without losing the tiniest bit of speed. As expected, Pidgeot returned to the sky so Pikachu couldn't take her by surprise.

"Thanks guys, you can return to your normal sparring now." Ash called out to tell his two Pokemon.

Ash and Jimmy walked away with Cyndaquil and Heracross once more, not wanting to get in the way of the two sparring Pokemon. Although Jimmy was clearly excited after what he saw, clearly deciding to travel with Ash and the others was a great decision even if only for a short time leading up to the first of the Johto gym leaders. It also appears that the fire mouse Pokemon was also excited after seeing what Ash showed them.

"That was amazing Ash, how did you come up with a counter to protect Pikachu as he fell?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, I just..." Ash replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Okay, you know those connect the dot pictures kids do. It's like one of those and your mind just connects the dots in the heat of the battle.".

"Really?" Jimmy asked, a little unsure. "Because Professor Elm, my dad and even my brother all said a battle is like playing a game of chess.".

"Well, I guess that's right but..." Ash replied.

"But what?" Jimmy asked.

"But, I don't know how to play chess. So, I never really made that comparison." Ash replied with a cheesy smile.

With that answer, Jimmy, Cyndaquil and Heracross all fell over in disbelief at Ash's answer. As they stood back up, with Ash scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, the Kanto native noticed something rummaging around in Jimmy's backpack.

"Hey Jimmy, what's in your bag?" Ash asked.

"Beats me." Jimmy replied honestly before slipping his backpack off and kneeling down to open it.

Unzipping the bag slowly, with Cyndaquil ready to attack in case whatever is in there was going to attack. As the bag opened up, the group were surprised to see an Orange bug munching away on some Pokemon food in Jimmy's bag. Sensing that he was being watched, the bug turned around and became still as he looked back at the group. Slyly, the bug used one of his suction pads to pick up another pellet of food, swallowing it in one go.

"It's a Weedle." Ash stated. Jimmy put his hand into his pocket to get his Pokedex, only to discover that it was currently underneath the Weedle in his bag. Despite everyone looking at him, Weedle was still sneaking pallets of food but was trying to do it in secret. It was actually quite humours to watch.

"So... What should I do?" Jimmy asked.

"Why not catch him." Ash suggested.

"But I don't think Cyndaquil can battle in my bag... And I don't want it to be destroyed." Jimmy reasoned.

"Some Pokemon are weak already, so battling isn't always needed." Ash pointed out. "Just try a Pokeball it.".

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a Pokeball from his belt. Tapping it against the stinger on the bug poison type, Weedle was sucked inside. Holding the ball in his hand, to everyone's surprise, it didn't even wiggle before dinging.

"Um, did I just catch my first Pokemon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, congratulations." Ash replied.

"But shouldn't the ball of wiggled... Or something?" Jimmy asked, remembering when Marina caught Misdreavus the other day.

"That just means Weedle didn't put up any resistance..." Ash explained although something was bothering him about it. "Although I don't know why Weedle didn't, maybe you should let him out.".

Following Ash's advice, Jimmy released his latest team member. Weedle appeared on the floor in front of everyone, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. It seems like this particular Weedle is more like Snorlax in terms of personality. With that mystery solved, Jimmy grabbed his Pokedex to scan his new team member:

 _Weedle, The Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favourite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose)._

 _Type: Bug / Poison_

 _Ability: Shield Dust_

 _Hidden Ability: Run Away (Note: The Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Lax_

 _Move(s): Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite_

With a new team member caught, Jimmy returned him, so he could enjoy his nap and the group decided to make their way back to the main group, so they could all meet Weedle. Although it is a pretty big coincidence that Jimmy's first caught Pokemon is the same as Serena's first Pokemon back in Viridian Forest.

* * *

Back with the group in the main camp, Serena and Marina have their team working hard for the upcoming Cherrygrove Contest. Sending most of her Pokemon off to do their own thing, Serena only has Jigglypuff with her to help give Marina and her team some advice on the appeals performance.

Delphox and Farfetch'd are locked in a contest sparring match. It actually surprised the Wild Duck Pokemon that Delphox wanted to spar with him since she has made it no secret that she hasn't forgiven him for what he pulled back at the Cinnebar Chateau. Although the real reason is, Delphox wants the heat of battle and when 'sparing' with Farfetch'd, she doesn't pull any punches like she would against any other sparring opponent.

Eevee is attempting to help Magneton come up with some sort of appeals performance it could use but the Electric Steel type is more interested in this new location that it has found itself in. Wondering off to explore, Eevee is spending more time trying to get and keep her teammates attention than she is helping it come up with a dazzling appeals performance. Although in a forest which it has seen many off, Magneton is still amazed at what it is discovering.

As for the final member of Serena's current on hand team, he sat on a log bench, watching Serena from far away. He understands that she can't efficiently help that blue haired girl if she is holding him all the time, so he is happy just watching from far away, as long as he knows she is close by. He has to admit, he really is liking the show Serena and that pink Pokemon are preforming. Although not speaking to that Pokemon yet, he has to admit she is making Serena look really pretty with its moves... Whether that is the intended purpose or not, Larvitar isn't sure but could he make her look that pretty one day?

Back with the girls, Jigglypuff just finished the appeals performance that was put together for the Cherrygrove Contest, despite what Larvitar thought, it didn't really focus on Serena, she was just who he was focused on and happened to be close enough for the finishing move to affect her in that way.

"Wow! That was great, darlings!" Marina gushed with enthusiasm.

"Toto Toto." Totodile mimicked Marina.

"Misss." Misdreavus yawned. While she has to admit that the performance did look great, she is the centre of attention, or at least should be, so she isn't interested in that show which showed off the little pink puff ball.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff smirked, which was the equivalent of asking, 'jealous much'?

That hit a nerve on the ghost type, while Jigglypuff is also one who has to be the centre of attention, she wasn't affected by Misdreavus' boredom due to the praise from that blue haired girl and the crocodile. That arrogance of the normal fairy type's, however, really got to Misdreavus. The female ghost began shouting back at the Balloon Pokemon, who only smirked even more as she got more attention from the ghost, which further angered Misdreavus.

"Stop that right now Little Miss!" Marina shouted at her ghost. After a few days with her, she is used to the ghost type's attitude and she has started using the name 'Little Miss' as a sort of nickname, based on the character books she read as a child.

Misdreavus mumbled something under her breath but backed down, floating behind Marina. She has learnt over the last few days that the blue haired girl is in charge and she proved to be able to best her in battle already in battle with that blue thing. Although that isn't a massive surprise as Misdreavus has never been big on battles. Jigglypuff smirked as she felt victorious in this battle of the ego's. Serena disagreed.

"You stop it too, Jigglypuff, or I'll take your microphone again." Serena instructed. The Pink Pokemon gasped as she remembered the agonising time when Serena last punished her for misbehaving and quickly corrected her behaviour. "Good.".

Jigglypuff mumbled something under her own breath but Serena chose to ignore it. She knows that these two will no-longer be having a battle of ego's and they have a more important thing to do, which was the whole point of showing Marina and her team of their appeals performance.

"So, Marina, what did you notice about our performance?" Serena asked, getting back on topic.

"Well, it was really well done so you've obvious rehearsed it a lot, Jigglypuff even seemed to know what to do without your input." Marina reasoned with clear excitement. "Plus, it made Jigglypuff really pretty, and allowed it to show off it's singing without putting everyone to sleep.".

"Okay, well let's focus on your second point." Serena suggested. "You mentioned how it made Jigglypuff look.".

"Right, it did really show of her love for singing and also made her shine." Marina added in more detail, although she was a little confused given that Serena never seemed to need to boast or anything so why are they doing this.

"Marina, I want you to think back to your own performance which you showed us with Totodile." Serena instructed. "Then think of how it differs from Jigglypuff's performance.".

"Well..." Marina mused with a thoughtful expression. "Totodile's didn't really have him singing and involved water but I don't think that is what you meant.".

"No, that isn't what I meant Marina." Serena replied. "Look Marina, I don't want to sound rude or mean as Totodile's performance was very good in many ways but there was one thing I have had an issue with and I don't want you to perform it in Cherrygrove's contest and get upset by the result.".

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Marina asked with both concern and intrigue. While she isn't looking forward for being criticised, she would rather that happen right now, so she can fix this issue Serena has found rather than embarrass herself and Totodile on stage.

"I am talking about your part in Totodile's performance, Marina." Serena came out with it. "While I've been studying contests and preparing to take part in them, I have learnt that their purpose is to show off the Pokemon, not the trainer. I'm sorry Marina but I don't think the performance you came up with for Totodile will work in a contest as it involves you too much, with you singing and Totodile's attacks being used to emphasis you.".

"... Thank you, Serena." Marina whispered after a moment's notice, looking at the ground. While hearing what she has been working on so hard wasn't correct, she is glad that it is happening right now instead of in the contest in front of everyone.

"If I may, Marina." Serena spoke up again. "For the Cherrygrove contest, I would save Totodile for the battle round and come up with an appeals performance with Misdreavus. She clearly has more interest in it and it'll be easier for her to learn a new routine than it would for Totodile since he only just learnt this one.".

"I will, Serena, thank you." Marina replied, looking back at Serena with a flame of determination in her eyes. Now that she knows what she was doing wrong, they can double down and start fresh.

With a renowned load of determination, Marina parted off from Serena to get to work on a new appeals performance while also getting Totodile ready for battle. Since he doesn't have a sparring partner, Totodile began a workout routine not to different from what Ash and Sandslash did during their training sessions. Meanwhile, Marina and Misdreavus began discussing performance idea's. Finally reaching a lot of common ground between the two of them, a love of the stage.

Meanwhile, Serena went off to find Eevee and Magneton while Jigglypuff went off on her own to perfect her own performance. Serena knows Magneton can be a handful, always getting distracted and wondering off, hopefully they have made at least a little progress in Magneton's routine despite its free nature. That hope disappeared as Serena realised the two Pokemon weren't in the spot she left them to practise in.

Sighing to herself, Serena took off on a search for her two Pokemon. Knowing that Eevee would be following Magneton, she also knew that meant she would have to figure out where Magneton wondered off to. That is the hard part as the electric steel type could literally go anywhere because it tends to just go with the wind. On the plus side, a random electric bolt shooting out from behind a tree is probably a good place to start looking.

Heading off in the direction of the electric bolt, from what she knows it is unlikely to be Pikachu as he went off to spar with Pidgeot so if that was him than she would also see the female bird considering he has very good aim and that wasn't as big as Pikachu's usual Thunderbolt. With Magneton being the only other electric type within the group, it is most likely the cause of that random bolt, or it could be a wild Pokemon, but they haven't seen any electric types around here.

Luckily, as Serena trekked throughout the trees, more random electrical bolts shot out to guild her way. Soon she discovered what was the cause. Magneton was floating around a sort of meadow while shooting off electric shocks. Serena might've thought that this was the bases for Magneton's performance as it could be built upon but seeing the fed up look on her Eevee's face told her that this was more of Magneton being Magneton rather than an actual performance.

"There you two are." Serena made herself known as she walked up to the two Pokemon.

With her appearance known, it drew both Pokemon's attention. Eevee walked over and rubbed her head against Serena's leg, prompting the honey-blonde girl to kneel down and rub Eevee's head. While Magneton did the equivalent of a smile at its trainer's appearance.

"So how did you two do, coming up with a performance?" Serena asked.

Magneton continued his happy expression before spinning around and shooting off more electrical bolts in a mystical fashion. While Serena might've taken that response as a show of what they have come up, Eevee's expression showed that it has been more of a game of tag and she has been it constantly.

Serena chuckled as she can imagine Eevee wanting to spar with Farfetch'd next training session simply because like Delphox she doesn't like, nor has she forgiven the normal flying type and she also doesn't pull any punches against him. It's a good thing Farfetch'd also doesn't know how to pull any punches regardless of his opponent because otherwise he could get seriously injured by one of his opponents.

Unfortunately, Magneton wasn't paying attention to where it was shooting its electric bolts and one shot behind a brush. A high screech of pain shortly followed although it was nearly impossible to tell what the source of it was. In a panick, Serena and her two Pokemon went to investigate.

Kneeling next to the brush, Serena began to move the branches out of the way until they discovered a small(ish) brown Pokemon with a long spiral designed tail looking fried, clearly being the victim of Magneton's electrical shock. Serena acted off instinct and picked the Pokemon up, cradling it in her arms.

"Eevee, could you use Refresh on it please." Serena requested as she slid her backpack off her back.

Eevee gave a happy bark to show she would be more than happy to help. Her body began to glow with a sort of white bubble surrounding her. The energy surrounding her formed a small white ball at Eevee's neck before it shot forward and hit the Pokemon in Serena's arms. The Pokemon seemed to glow as some of the marks on its body disappeared.

Serena smiled before opening her backpack and pulling out a potion. She sprayed the Pokemon in her arms and it noticeably flinched as the medicine made contact with its body. No-doubt that must've stung, especially since it didn't know it was coming. Although after a couple of seconds, it relaxed once again before blinking its eyes awake. It was surprised to see a girl and two Pokemon it doesn't recognise looking at it with concern.

"Sent?" The Pokemon questioned as it tilted its head to the side.

"Hello there." Serena smiled at the Pokemon seeing as it is now awake. "Sorry about shocking you, my Magneton didn't really pay attention to where it was shooting its electricity and we didn't know you was hiding.".

That's right, it was hiding. Not for the normal reason this species hides from people. This species is known for being very timid around people and just in general which is why they normally hide but this one has a different reason for hiding. This one was hiding as it was investigating the group, it saw Eevee and wanted to play, in truth this Pokemon is very energetic and playful so it thought it might've found a new friend. It was going to introduce itself before getting shocked.

Seeing as it regained its strength since Magneton didn't put a lot of power behind its electric shock, the Pokemon in Serena's arms jumped onto the ground and ran around the girl and Pokemon in an excited manner before standing on its tail and looking the group down. Although it wasn't a battle stance, it was more of a friendly one like it wants to play. Although the surprising thing was how quickly it bounced back after being down from Magneton's attack.

"You... Want to play?" Serena guessed.

The Pokemon in question nodded. While not exactly sure whether it is a good idea because of the others getting worried if they don't return, she can't say know to the sweet Pokemon especially after Magneton attacked it, unprovoked.

Deciding that a quick game couldn't hurt, Serena went looking in her bag for a toy or something. Unfortunately, it seemed like she didn't have any with her although it isn't all that surprising since Brock normally carries things like that. As she was searching for something to play with, a spar Pokeball fell out onto the ground. The wild Pokemon saw the ball and became interested in it. Scurrying across the ground it sniffed the item before picking it up with its tail.

Throwing the Pokeball with its tail, the Pokemon chased after it, playing a game of fetch by itself. While Serena knows Pokeballs are toys, she has to admit that the Pokemon playing fetch with itself is very cute. Soon the Pokemon returned to Serena and handed her the Pokeball before gesturing her to throw it.

Not seeing any harm in it, Serena threw the device. The wild Pokemon chased after it before jumping up in the air to catch it. It did, in a way but the button pressed against the Pokemon and sucked it inside. The Pokeball fell on the ground and shook back and forth a couple times before dinging. The Pokemon clearly put up a little resistance but not much. This Pokemon is turning out to be a weird one.

"Did... I just catch that Pokemon?" Serena asked, in an unsure tone.

"Vee." Eevee nodded in a similar tone.

Walking over to the Pokeball containing her accidental capture, she pulled out her Pokedex to scan it. She was so busy helping heal it then she got distracted by playing that she never actually found out what it was:

 _Sentret, The Scout Pokemon. When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Keen Eye_

 _Hidden Ability: Frisk (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Hasty (Note: The nature is unlikely to change)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Foresight, Defence Curl, Quick Attack, Fury Swipes_

Serena's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of her current on hand Pokemon. Delphox, Eevee, Farfetch'd, Magneton, Jigglypuff, Larvitar and Sentret. With all but Sentret's picture being shaded out since she is the only one in her Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Knowing she only has three options, those being Eevee, Magneton and Sentret because they don't have time to return to the group for her to choose any of her other team members. Serena quickly made her decision, Pikachu would probably shock her if she sent Eevee back and she wants to get to know her new team member better. Since it hasn't shown much interest recently with training, Serena decided to send Magneton back, so it can't distract the others like it did Eevee today.

Obviously, she isn't giving up on Magneton but out of her current chose, it would probably enjoy its time at the lab more than anyone else simply because it loves to explore, and it will have the whole ranch to explore back there.

Serena recalled her electric steel type and hit the Magnet Pokemon's picture once it lit up. The Pokeball teleported out of her hand and she was able to clip Sentret's Pokeball to her belt. With the whole thing sorted out, Serena picked her bag up and she walked back to the group with Eevee by her side.

With Marina, Jimmy and Serena all having a new team members caught, the group is also closer than ever to Cherrygrove and the first Pokemon contest. How will the girls do competing against each other and what other surprises await the group in the upcoming town?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	7. The Empty Child

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the time for Brock to catch his first of his Johto team. It is one Pokemon I thought he should've caught in the anime and yes, the title is a Doctor Who reference. I also get to set up one of the main antagonists who will show up not just throughout Johto but a lot of the other regions. This person is my favourite antagonist in the whole of Pokemon and is also showing up much sooner than in the canon but as for their identity, I want to keep that secret until their real appearance not like the hint in this chapter. I will say, they won't be the 'main' antagonist in any region but will show up throughout several regions. As a side not, I want to announce that I have been giving more to do at work (more hours) not exactly a promotion but it does mean I won't have as much writing time, sorry. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 07: The Empty Child_

"Hmm... It looks like we finally made it to Cherrygrove City." Brock announced as he looked up from the guild book.

It has been two days since Serena caught her Sentret and Jimmy caught his Weedle. Both Pokemon have fitted right into the group pretty well, with Weedle putting up a challenge to Snorlax for having the biggest stomach and Sentret bringing in a new sense of joy with its energetic and playful nature.

The group have also been focusing on travelling rather than training for the last few days to ensure they made it to the city on time for the contest within two-days, plus now that they are here they can spend the full day's training rather than just half a day. Looking over the small city below them, as they are stood on a small hill overlooking the city, the group noticed that despite being called a city it is one of the smallest cities they have ever seen.

"You know, it is said that Cherrygrove is one of the prettiest cities in Johto." Jimmy spoke up. "We actually use to travel through the city all the time with our folks as there is a beach on the other side. It's not massive like the one near Olivine is supposed to be but it was always a lot of fun.".

"Right, if we have chance once the contest is over we should check it out." Marina agreed.

The group smiled at the young trainer's excitement, it actually reminded them of when they first started and would get excited at every new place. Of course, they are all excited for what this city holds but they are much better at containing their excitement. With no reason not to, the group set off through the city in search of the Pokemon centre. As they ventured into the small(ish) city, the group noticed how this place got its name.

"Wow, the cherry blossom trees look great." Serena marvelled at the natural marvel. "I bet that is how this place got its name.".

"You guessed right, Serena." Brock spoke up. "According to the guild book, while they only blossom at certain points in the year, Cherrygrove is the riches collection of cherry blossom trees in the whole of Johto. It is their main tourist attraction.".

The group continued to walk through the city towards the Pokemon centre. Due to the small size and Brock expertise at handling a map, it didn't take long for them to find the Pokemon centre. Although they noticed a whole tone of trainers around, practising for the Pokemon contests. The group entered the medical building and approached the front desk where a Nurse Joy smiled at the group.

"Good morning and welcome to the Cherrygrove City Pokemon centre." Nurse Joy spoke in a cheerful tone. "By any chance, are any of you here to compete in the contest in two-day's time?".

"Yes, Nurse Joy." Serena replied with a bright smile. "Marina and I are both going to compete.".

"Very well, then I just need to see your contest passes and I can registrar you for the competition." Nurse Joy explained with a friendly smile.

"Err..." Marina fidgeted nervously at that request. Being the older of the two, Serena took it upon herself to speak on behalf of the two of them.

"You see, Nurse Joy. Neither of us have a contest pass, as this is both our first time competing in one." Serena explained, with complete honesty.

"That is no problem, at all." Nurse Joy smiled. "I just need your trainer cards to registrar you in Johto's contest circuit.".

Marina was confused as she was never outright given a trainer card, but she noticed Serena take out her Pokedex and hand it over to Nurse Joy. It didn't take her long to figure out that her Pokedex must double as her idea. Nurse Joy happily accepted the honey-blonde girls Pokedex before inserting it into the disc slot on her computer. Typing some things on the keyboard, it was ejected a few seconds later along with a small bank-like card.

"Here you go, Serena. You need to keep your contest pass safe as it is your license to prove you are allowed to compete in contests all over Johto." Nurse Joy explained as she handed both items back to Serena. "Each time you want to compete in a Johto contest, you need to show it when registering.".

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Serena smiled as she accepted both items. She moved back so Marina could go next, with Nurse Joy turning her attention to her. Marina smiled and handed her Pokedex over to Nurse Joy. Soon the nurse also returned both her Pokedex and her new contest pass to Marina.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Marina thanked.

With both girls registered for the Cherrygrove contest in two-days, the group agreed it was best to get in some training. Going to the back of the Pokemon centre, to the battle fields, they realised they were already occupied by several other trainers who were evidently training for the up-coming contest, as well.

Although, not all hope was lost as Jimmy and Marina suggested they go to the local Cherrygrove Park. Having visited this city many times in the past, they knew it was not only a beautiful location but also big enough for them to train effectively even if other coordinators are there. With the decision made, the group set off.

* * *

As the group made their way towards the part, they noticed Officer Jenny next to a notice board and they seemed to be taking down a wanted poster. The poster itself was warning people about a Pokemon poacher called Rico, the group noticed this as they past and Ash decided to ask something but before that Brock beat him to it. Running ahead of the group, he got down on one knee, in a proposing fashion to the female officer.

"Oh, my darling Officer Jenny. If you give me a chance I can promise to be the most loy-OW!" Brock attempted to propose but was cut off by Rhyhorn releasing himself and using a horn attack in Brock's stomach, tossing him onto his back and walking off with him. Brock has been doing very well recently, he mentioned wanting to no-longer be like this, so Rhyhorn is happy to help him overcome this issue, one horn attack at a time.

The group nervously chuckled at the scene, except for Jimmy and Marina who just looked confused. Misty whispered an, 'we'll explain later' to the two new trainers but first the group knew they couldn't just ignore Officer Jenny. Ash decided to ask his original question, hoping to relieve the awkwardness a little.

"Excuse me, Officer Jenny." Ash spoke to the police officer. "But if you are taking that wanted poster down, does that mean the poacher has been caught?".

"I wish kid." Officer Jenny sighed before folding the poster and placing it in her pocket. "Unfortunately, Rico has moved onto another region, so he is no-longer a threat around Johto. Although he is still up to his old tricks, just in a different place.".

"But why would he leave, Officer Jenny?" Jimmy asked. "I live in New Bark Town and for years I've seen news reports about his crimes so why leave now?".

"That's where things get even worse." Officer Jenny warned with a grim expression. She brought out another wanted poster from her other pocket but this one only has a silhouette with a question-mark instead of a picture like Rico's. "He was scared away by a new poacher from up North, and we know next to nothing about the person, only that they striked outside the city about a week ago. We don't even know what Pokemon they were after or if they were successful.".

"But if you don't know that stuff, Officer Jenny, how can you be sure there is a new poacher?" Serena asked.

"That's a good question." Officer Jenny smiled, as if seeing a young detective in the young girl. "We have word from our colleagues up north that one of their biggest poachers had plans to travel down here, Rico has been spotted in Unova as well by colleagues over there and witnesses report similar statements to those collected when this poacher, whoever they are, attacked in their home turf. We just need to connect the dots to get our conclusion.".

"I hate people who would do stuff like that to Pokemon." Ash growled in anger, clenching his fist.

"Trust me, everyone on the force feels the same, and we are doing everything we can to find this poacher." Officer Jenny reassured. "But it's not that easy, as we don't know the leaders name, what they look like and any of their clients that have been apprehended, were too scared to give away any details about the poacher."

The group were silent as they let the information sink in. So, a new dangerous poacher is currently operating in Johto. While there aren't high chances that they will run into them, the memory of the pirate poachers is still fresh in their minds. Even for Brock, despite not being there, he has heard what it was like and has seen what effect it has had on Lapras, let alone the rest of the group. Needless to say, none of them are too thrilled at the prospect of facing that again.

"Well kids, I need to get back to the station. Just stay safe now you know they are out there and if you see anything, remember to report it." Officer Jenny told the group before hopping onto her motor-bike, with a Growlithe in the passenger seat and drove off.

The group were silent as they made the rest of the journey to the park. Just letting the new information sink in, a poacher is operating in Johto and is very dangerous, not just dangerous but also the police know next to nothing about them, so the chances of an early arrest is unlikely to say the least.

* * *

By the time the group made it to Cherrygrove Park, the group weren't so down over the news they received from Officer Jenny. Of course, they weren't happy about this poacher but it's not like they can really do anything right now.

As they entered the park they found a sort of stage being constructed in the centre of it, with that whole section being bordered off. A poster revealed that this would be where the Contest is being held, so they must be putting the finishing touches on it. Luckily the park was very big, so they weren't looking for room to practise even with a big section being out of bounds for the stage and seating.

Ash and Jimmy went off to a couple of battle fields and released their teams of: Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Togepi, Cyndaquil and Weedle. Setting them onto their own training session, Cyndaquil and Weedle were taking turns in launching Embers and Poison Stings respectively, while the other one worked on their speed by dodging the incoming attacks. Knowing they will not always travelling together, Jimmy thought it was best he stopped relying on Ash as much as he has been. Of course, Ash was still helping him but was very happy for Jimmy to take the lead in this session and set his own team on their own sessions.

Serena and Marina did something similar on a grassy field, wanting Farfetch'd to be in prime condition she faced him against Eevee as they are pretty even in terms of strength and experience, so the wild Duck would get a good challenge but not to worn out before the contest. While Delphox became Totodile's battle partner, obviously the fire psychic type would hold back a lot as to not overwhelm the new starter. While Misty, her team and the rest of Serena's Pokemon acted as a viewing audience for both Misdreavus and Jigglypuff respectively. To give any last-minute advice on their appeals performances.

Brock found a nice bench and sat down before releasing his Pokemon: Onix, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix, Rhyhorn and Omanyte. Onix lay down on the grassy field behind the bench Brock was sat on as to not block anybody's path. Golbat flew up to a tree to roost. Rhyhorn joined Onix in the sunbathing, out of another people's way while Diglett decided to play around them. He is still very timid and thus feels most comfortable around his fellow ground types. Omanyte saw the marvellous centre piece of the park, a beautiful water fountain and he rushed over to have his own private pool party. Finally, Brock picked up Vulpix for her daily brush.

The fire type was completely content lying on the breeder's lap as she enjoyed his brushing technique. In all honest, despite missing Suzy dearly, Vulpix has grown very fond of Brock. She wasn't happy when he decided to stay in that lab as she has a secret hope that Brock can get through to Suzy, it would be her dream scenario that they eventually get together and take care of her together... Otherwise, one day might arrive where she has to choose one of them over the other.

"Vul?" Vulpix barked in a questioning way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something moving in a nearby brush. It didn't seem threatening, in fact she could sense more fear coming from that area than any sort of hostility. She wasn't the only one to spot it and Diglett, Golbat and Omanyte also sensed it but Onix and Rhyhorn seemed to have fallen asleep.

The other three Pokemon moved to Brock's side before they all turned towards the brush, like Vulpix, they sensed more fear than anything, except for Diglett who was scared himself and not quite mature enough to properly sense things like this. Now Brock was really confused.

"Hey guys, is there something over there?" Brock asked.

"Oma Omanyte." Omanyte replied.

After giving his answer, the shrub rustled once more as two large things resembling some sort of eyes poked out of the top. This looked curios to the Pokemon breeder as he thinks he has seen something similar before but not in person. More like in a book he was reading once. Seeing Ash's Pokedex nearby, he picked it up knowing the raven-haired boy wouldn't mind if he used it, especially since he doesn't have time to go and out right ask. Brock scanned the hidden Pokemon:

 _Stantler, The Big Horn Pokemon. Stantler's magnificent antlers were traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction by those who were after the priceless antlers. The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted._

" _So, it's a Stantler_..." Brock mused in his thoughts. He can remember reading Suzy's latest book which was based around Johto Pokemon and techniques which started here, mainly to do with Pokemon eggs. He can remember the section on Stantler's as they are very timid Pokemon and avoid humanity at all possibilities.

The normal type slowly peered its head out of the brush and looked towards the Pokemon breeder. Judging by the size of it, this Stantler is very young, probably around Lapras' age but that is next to impossible to know for certain. It also seems afraid, although that isn't surprising considering it is in the middle of a big city when Stantler's normally avoid humans at all cost.

" _Striked outside the city about a week ago. We don't even know what Pokemon they were after or if they were successful_." Officer Jenny's words echoed in Brock's head. If that new Poacher was after Stantler, it would make sense why the Police wouldn't know if they got any Pokemon, since the Stantler keep themselves isolated.

Not to mention, it would also explain why this little one is in the middle of the city. It isn't uncommon for parents to help their young escape threats when it comes to Pokemon, if that poacher did attack the group this Stantler belongs to, it likely it doesn't know if its parents are fine or where they are. Unfortunately, Brock can't really help on that front as he has no clue what has happened to this one's family.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed a sort of wound on the normal type's leg as it took a small stumble out of the brush, likely a result of the leg being weaker due to the injury. Taking the initiative, Brock stood up as Vulpix jumped down to make sure she didn't restrict him.

Upon seeing the human Stantler took a few steps back clearly scared by him. While his Pokemon wanted to tell the normal type that Brock is really nice and should trust him, they knew its fear is probably founded by past experiences with people as a whole and not something personal to Brock. Knowing how well their trainer is, they all stepped aside so they could let Brock prove to Stantler he means no harm, after all, actions speak louder than words.

Taking a few slow steps forward with his arms out wide to show he wasn't hiding anything, he stopped when at a close enough distance to talk to Stantler but not close as to invade its personal space. Instead of going straight into conversation, knowing the normal type is still wary about him, Brock got down onto his hands and knees, which would hopefully make him look less imposing to the young Pokemon.

" _Because they scare easily, if I act like one of them then that might show we aren't so different, its Stantler psychology_." Brock reasoned in his head.

Sitting down on the ground, Brock used one of his feet to scratch behind his ear, proving to be quite flexible. He followed by licking his hand and rubbing his face with it. Despite doing this to get close to Stantler, it didn't make Brock look any less strange. All of his Pokemon that aren't asleep, sweat dropped at the sight. Taking a few steps closer, he stopped by a tree when Stantler took a step back out of fear.

Not being disheartened as he knew it would take a lot to get Stantler to trust him, Brock used the tree to scratch his back. This made Stantler relax once again and also take a small step closer to Brock. The normal type has searched every inch of this park and knows it is surround by people no-matter where it goes, despite this one looking in posing due to his height, the Big Horn Pokemon can't help but feel relaxed around him.

Seeing this, Brock sat down next to Stantler, who clasped on the floor, clearly exhausted from being on guard all the time. If only its parents show it how to use those illusion tricks, then it could effectively make its way out of this human filled area.

Brock inspected the injury on Stantler's leg, fortunately it wasn't a serious injury, the normal type probably got it by falling over and scraping the leg against the ground. Which would make sense if Brock's theory about it running away to escape that poacher Officer Jenny told them about. Even if it isn't a serious injury, it still needs treating or it won't heal properly.

As the breeder tended to the normal types injury with a Super Potion and bandage, Stantler winced when the spray stung against its injury. Reacting to instinct, an odourless mist was released from Stantler's antlers. The normal type had no-control over this, it just happened as a defence mechanism because of the sting. It was smelt by Brock, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix and Omanyte but due to it being odourless, none of them even knew about it.

"There you go, Stantler, your leg should be better within a few days." Brock smiled at the Big Horn Pokemon.

A cry from his four Pokemon drew Brock's attention, although he can't understand a Pokemon's native tongue like Ash can he knows his own Pokemon well enough to get the idea what they were saying and due to their panicked expressions and frantic movements, they are clearly warning him about something behind him.

Turning around he saw a giant heard of Stantler looking ready to charge. Jumping to his feet, he was backing away slowly as he tried to explain that he meant no-harm to their young one. Unfortunately, none of the heard seemed to believe his words.

Due to them being focused on the large herd, who looks ready to stampede at a moment's notice, none of them noticed the young Stantler. It is looking around for what could possibly be scaring this human and his other Pokemon. With a quick smell in the air, it could sense that same odourless mist its father would use to trick of predators. The little one was never shown how to utilise its own illusion mist so how is it here now?

Wanting to try something, the young big horn Pokemon wished with all of its heart to scare that person and his Pokemon away. While it is true, that human seemed nice enough, the young one still remembers the stories its mother would tell about people, and it will never forget the day those people attacked them.

As if on cue, the 'herd' of Stantler charged forward towards Brock, Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix and Omanyte. Not wasting a single moment, Brock turn and ran out of the park with his four Pokemon. Both Onix and Rhyhorn were still asleep, thus completely unaware of the turn of events. While it is true Golbat could've easily avoided the stampede by just flying straight up, he wasn't about to leave Brock's or his fellow team mates sides.

Omanyte, not being the fastest on his tentacles, jumped up and wrapped his tentacles around Brock, clutching to him for dear life as the group of quickly left the park, hoping they could somehow out run the stampeding heard. While it was true Diglett could've also escaped into the ground, he doesn't want to be lost or separated from this family like he was from his biological parents. Despite growing fond of Brock, he still misses them dearly.

* * *

Brock and his group of four Pokemon were still running as they made it out of the park and into the city. Brock noticed that he was starting to slow down and so was Vulpix and Diglett. Knowing they couldn't keep running like this forever, he looked around and found an alley way that they could hide in.

"Guys in here!" Brock shouted as he turned into the small side gap.

The four other Pokemon took his lead and followed into the ally way. There was a small puddle on the ground which Vulpix found disgusting, promoting her to jump into Brock's arms. Diglett did his best to avoid the water, also. Omanyte, on the other hand, loved the water and finally let go of Brock so he could splash around like it was some sort of pool party. The splashing didn't sit well with the other Pokemon.

"Come on, Omanyte, you can play later." Brock told his water rock type, before he noticed something weird. "Hang on, shouldn't the stampede of passed by now?".

When they were running, it felt as though the stampede could've hit at any moment but now there is no-sign of any sort of stampede. There are no sounds other than what you would expect in a busy city, the ground isn't shaking in the slightest and a stampede of that size would at least cause a little vibrations, finally it seems as those in the city are going about their normal day, definitely not reacting to a large stampede running towards them.

Brock and his group of Pokemon took this as a sign that the coast was clear and peaked out of the alley way they were hiding in. Just as they suspected, there isn't a Stantler in sight. Not the baby they saw first and not the giant stampede. But that can't be right, it's like the herd vanished into thin air... Just like how they arrived.

"Come on, guys. We should get back to the others." Brock told his group of Pokemon. "I have a bad feeling that this whole Stantler fiasco is only just starting.".

Agreeing with his decision, Brock and his group of Pokemon made their way back to the park but at a much slower pace. Although the journey was pretty uneventful, it was mostly silent as Brock tried to piece together they mystery of the stampede which chased them. This would be a tough one.

* * *

In the park, the trainers were meeting up for a small break, although the Pokemon were continuing their training session as they all noticed they were down a breeder and four of his Pokemon. This is wrong, Brock wouldn't leave for no-good reason and he especially wouldn't leave Onix and Rhyhorn like he has.

"So where could he be?" Jimmy asked.

"That is the million Poke-dollar question." Misty replied.

As they continued to discuss what could've possibly happened to make Brock take off with four of his Pokemon, none of them noticed a small brown Pokemon wondering through some nearby trees. Limping slightly with its injured leg.

How did it release that illusion mist, as its parents called it? Why did its illusion scare that human away? While only with him for a short time, the Pokemon felt somewhat safe around him. Did that illusion act on its fear of seeing all those other people, and finally being out in the open?

As it continued its limb for somewhere to sleep tonight, it noticed a giant bird flying around in the sky as it avoided light blue beams of possibly ice, it seems to be in some sort of training session. Doing the sensible thing, it turned around to walk in another directions. It only took a couple of steps before it noticed a group of people, five in total. The Pokemon froze in place, out of instinct of not wanting to be seen by them.

Suddenly, one of those beams of ice shot a tree right next to the young Pokemon. Panicked by this, more of the odourless scent was released from the young Pokemon's antlers. It hit the noses of the group of five. Despite not smelling anything in-particular, one of them did notice something.

"Hey, um guys, I-I think you should see this." Marina stuttered, clearly panicked by the turn of events.

Turning to see what has the budding coordinator so frightened, the group held their breath once they saw what it was. A giant herd of Stantler was staring them down, looking ready to calm. Being in similar frightening positions during their journey, Ash, Serena and Misty were able to keep their cool for the most part, the two new trainers from New Bark Town, on the other hand, not so much.

"Stampede!" Jimmy shouted in a panick before turning on his heels and bolting away from the herd. Realising a loud sound and sudden movement like that would trigger the group staring them down. Turning to run along with Jimmy, the stampede soon began to chase them down.

In the trees, the young Pokemon looked on in curiosity. The boy shouted stampede, do they see other Pokemon? Other Stantler? It's parents always used their illusion mist to tell it stories and entertain it but could its being acting as a way to scare off what it fears?

Realising that he would be at the heart of the illusion, it stepped out and noticed no one was looking at it. Everyone was either running away or not even noticing it was there. It must be the illusion, hiding him. Those not close enough to get a smell also wouldn't be close enough or even focused to spot it.

Feeling safe with this illusion protection around it, the small Big Horn Pokemon slowly made its way through the park in the direction those people ran off. He doesn't want to scare those people intentionally, but logic follows they know a way to the open if that is where they are running so obviously it should follow their lead.

* * *

"Run away!" Brock heard a voice yell as he and his four Pokemon made it to the park gate. It was shortly followed by the sight of his friends, Ash, Serena, Misty, Jimmy and Marina running towards him in a frantic state.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Brock asked as the group came to a stop in front of him, clearly out of breath.

"Don't just stand there, Brock! Run for your live or you'll get trampled!" Jimmy frantically yelled.

"Trampled by what?" Brock asked. "I can't see anything.".

"The Stantler herd, what else?!" Marina interrupted and quickly turned around and pointed behind them, only to discover nothing was there. "Uhh...".

"Stantler herd?" Brock questioned with clear intrigue, that is what scared us all off earlier." Brock explained, as his four Pokemon gestured to show they agreed with what he said. "But when we hide in an alley, the stampede just seemed to disappear.".

As the group looked around they noticed that the stampede had also disappeared, almost like how they arrived. Now this is confusing, how could they just appear out of no-where and disappear into thin air? If they didn't know any better than they would think they were ghost type, not normal.

"Um well, if the stampede is gone maybe we should go back to our Pokemon." Serena suggested with a sweat drop. "We did kind of leave them there, with no indication we were gone.".

Agreeing with her line of reasoning, the group made their way back to their Pokemon. While most of the group were chatting about what possibly could've happened to the herd that chased them, Brock was silent as he looked around. It seems like nothing has been through the park, much less a stampede, this mystery just keeps getting stranger. It wasn't long until they noticed a surprising sight, Onix and Rhyhorn running away looking frightened.

Looking around the two rock ground types, the group saw the stampede chasing them down once more. It may seem weird that two big powerful Pokemon with a clear advantage over Stantler are running away from them but remember Brock's Pokemon aren't exactly primed for battle and the Stantler clearly outnumber the two Pokemon. Plus, neither of them has encountered a Stantler before so they don't know which moves to be prepared for, especially since normal types are known for using a variety of different type moves, so it isn't completely unlikely they could use a water or grass or fighting or ground type move.

"Quick guys, this way!" Ash instructed as he ran to the side, instinctively grabbing Serena's hand so she wasn't left behind. "They shouldn't be able to turn easily.".

Realising Ash's plan, everyone but Brock followed Ash's lead, Onix using his body to cover the group, as a sort of wall. As soon as they noticed that Brock was still standing there, staring at the stampede intensely, the group began to call out to him, but their words fell on deaf ears.

Brock seemed to be studying the herd, he noticed that each Stantler looked exactly the same, none of them really showing anything which makes them stand out from the others. Even when stampeding, no-two Pokemon look exactly the same, even when the same species... He also noticed something else.

Realising Brock had no intention of moving, the others had no choice but to leave him be. Many of them would've ran to pull or push him out of the way but Onix was preventing them. It may seem weird that his oldest friend would do this, but Onix has seen that look on Brock's face before and he fully trusts in the breeder. Seeing as Brock wasn't leaving, Golbat used his ability to fly and shot over Onix and land next to Brock, he isn't about to let his best friend face this by himself.

"Stantler, it's okay!" Brock called out. "You don't need to be afraid, I don't want to hurt you! Please, trust me!".

Now this just confused the group, which specific Stantler is Brock referring to? None of them look particularly scared or in need of help. They all just look very angry and like they are going to squish anything or anyone in their path. Despite this, neither Brock of Golbat were backing down.

"Believe me, Stantler!" Brock called out once more. "Please, trust me!".

Despite Brock's pleads, none of the Stantler seemed to slow down in the slightest. Serena shut her eyes and hide her head in Ash's chest, not wanting to watch the impact on her mentor and friend. Following her lead, Marina did the same to Jimmy. While Ash gave Serena comforting hug as he watched on, ready for a Brock pancake, Jimmy froze, and his checks turned bright red out of embarrassment.

Everyone else braced themselves for what they expected would be a flattened Brock, but that never happened. In fact, as the first Stantler was about to charge through him, it passed through as though it was a ghost. Then the next one continued to pass through, and the next and the next.

"It-It's not real." Misty stuttered in amazement.

"So that must be what Brock figured out." Ash whispered, also in amazement.

Now that he was in the middle of the stampede, Brock began to make his way through it, still calling out to a Stantler. By this point, the group gave up trying to figure out what was happening. First there was a stampede, which turned out to be fake, but Brock is still calling out to a Stantler, so they aren't all fake?

"It's okay Stantler, I am not going to hurt you." Brock called out once more, still working his way through the fake stampede.

In the centre of the illusion the small Stantler realised this human was closing in on it. He was the one it actually felt safe around and never meant to scare him away, if its guess is right, the illusion mist worked as a defensive mechanism since it can't control that ability itself. As Brock made his way through the stampede, they noticed that herd of Stantler faded away into thin air. This revealed the injured baby to everyone, as it stumbled onto the ground due to its injury.

"I thought so." Brock whispered to himself as he made his way over to the baby, kneeling next to the collapsed Pokemon he got to work healing the wound on its leg.

As he worked on the Stantler's injured leg, the group couldn't help but smile at their friend's skills as a breeder. He was able to see through the illusion and learn the truth about the young Stantler. Not to mention, by the way the normal type is acting around Brock, it seems like Brock was able to reach its heart in the end.

* * *

The whole group was now back at the Pokemon centre, with all their Pokemon in hand. Nurse Joy gave Stantler a check up on the injured leg and it turns out Brock did a great job patching it up but is it any surprise that Brock is great with medicine and Pokemon in general?

The group is mainly sat at a table, with it being pretty late at night, except for Brock who is on the floor. He has been spending time with Stantler since he is the only one the normal type is comfortable around. The Big Horn Pokemon has long since fell asleep and has its head on Brock's lap as he stroked its head. Officer Jenny had been round to get the information on what has been going on. She was happy to leave Stantler in the kids care since she has new information on what that poacher was after and since Stantler was only comfortable around Brock.

"It seems like Stantler is rather fond of you, Brock." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah." Brock smiled as he looked at the sleeping normal type. No doubt it has tired itself out thanks to all of the commotion it's been through today. "I've been as gentle as possible with her because of how timid Stantler typically are. When I first saw her, I could see her fear and loneliness, so it only makes sense that its illusions were her way of scaring off anyone she saw as a threat. I doubt she even had control over her illusions.".

"Her?" Jimmy questioned. "You mean Stantler is a girl?".

"Right Jimmy, it is pretty obvious if you know about Stantler." Brock replied matter-of-factly. "Although as a species they try to avoid humanity, the little time we have observed them shows that the females are more skilled with illusions while the males prefer head on assaults to scare off others. Even though she is too young to have control over the illusions, a male wouldn't even be able to produce it and likely would've attacked anyone that tried to get close.".

"Well it certain fooled a lot of people and caused a lot of trouble as well." Serena added.

"But that's okay Serena as she was scared and alone. Just like how people have a fight or flight mode when threatened, Stantler had the illusion mist act as a way to deter any threats, or at least what she thought were threats." Brock explained. "She was scared and alone, so her body did what it had too, to keep her safe.".

"But how did you figure out it, Brock?" Marina asked.

"My suspicions first appeared when the herd not only appeared out of no-where but also disappeared into thin air. Also, the way how not everyone would react to the stampede reminded me how Ash's Haunter played pranks where she tricked someone into seeing something no-one else could." Brock explained. "But my theory was confirmed in the park when I saw the stampede pass straight through solid objects like a ghost, it was just a matter of narrowing down the possibilities.".

"Wow, you really do understand Pokemon. Don't you darling." Marina praised.

"That's why Brock is going to be the best Pokemon breeder ever." Ash interjected.

"Thanks Ash." Brock smiled at his friends.

Although he has had some mixed feelings about returning to the group since them seem able to survive without him, being much more responsible than when he first met them back at the start of their journey, at least he still has somethings up his sleeve he can bring to the group. He may not be the only cook, but he is still able to sense a Pokemon's inner feelings with a look in the eyes. While it is true the others can sort of do this two, none of them have the same skill Brock has as they aren't always able to see what it is, even with their own Pokemon. Just look at how Ash didn't see Togepi's jealousy for a prime example.

"It seems like Stantler is pretty attached to you, Brock." Serena pointed out. "Are you tempted to keep it?".

"Heh, she is just looking for affection. The best thing for her right now is to be with her real family. That is a feeling I am sure we all can relate too, since none of us are with our parents right now." Brock replied with a light smile, continuing to stroke the normal type in a comforting manner.

Letting the Pokemon breeder's words sink in, they realised he was right. Although they are all having a lot of fun on their journey, they all do miss their parents an awful lot. While they wouldn't give up their journey for anything, it is still nice to see their parents. The fact that Stantler was still young must multiply that feeling a whole lot. In fact, none of them were sure if they could completely this journey if they didn't have each other. They have become like a family all their own.

It was also true for those who can't see certain parents at all like Misty, who not only misses her sisters but both her parents since they died when she was very young. Serena also misses her father greatly although his death was the reason she moved to Kanto in the first place and met Ash and the others. She can't remember that much about him, other than him being a scientist but that was due to her being five when she last saw him.

"You know, Brock, I think you can sense what is in a Pokemon's heart because you have a big one yourself." Misty told her older brother figure. While it is true his flirting can get on her nerves, she does see him as a big brother and he has shown pretty much all the time that he has a very big and kind heart.

"Thanks Misty." Brock smiled in return as he continued to stroke the normal type. First thing tomorrow they have already agreed to leave the city to try and reunite Stantler with her family. While some might think some last minute, practise would be important for Serena and Marina, helping Stantler is much more important.

* * *

It was the next day and Stantler's injured leg seemed to have healed nicely. Checking it with Nurse Joy before heading out, she happily announced that there was no-longer a chance of it being infected and that the normal type should make a full recovery.

With the only reason to keep Stantler in the city taken care of, the group made their way out of the city. As they walked through the populated area, many people were looking at Stantler, due to it not having a Pokeball to travel in and it being quite the rare Pokemon due to its species hiding from civilisation. This made the young Pokemon very timid and attempted to hide behind Brock although the Pokemon breeder wasn't able to turn him invisible to everyone else.

Soon the group were walking through a forest North of the city with Stantler leading the way to her family, although the group weren't aware of what was happening, Pikachu on the other hand soon figure it out, Stantler was leading them around in circles.

"So, Brock, I've been wondering about something." Marina spoke up as they continued the search for Stantler's parents.

"Yeah, Marina. What is it?" Brock asked, with genuine curiosity.

"You said Stantler used illusion mist to create that stampede, but I looked it up in the Pokedex and it only came up with Hypnosis." Marina explained. "But my Misdrevus knows Hypnosis and it doesn't do what Stantler did.".

"That's a simple explanation, Marina." Brock smiled at her. "You see, Hypnosis is most commonly used on one target, which means all the energy is focused on them and thus has a full effect of putting them to sleep. Stantler's was spread out to effect anyone around, thus no-one would be hit with the full effect and it didn't put them to sleep. It created a stampede for everyone instead as that takes less concentrated energy.".

"Oh, so because it wasn't solely focused on one person, it couldn't use the full effect of putting them to sleep." Marina repeated as she understood what Brock said.

"That's so cool, Brock, you must know everything about Pokemon." Jimmy marvelled at the Pokemon breeder.

"I don't know about everything." Brock blushed in embarrassment as he sheepishly replied, scratching his head while replying.

"Still, you rock you rule, Brock." Jimmy praised with a thumbs up.

The group continued to look for about 30 more minutes before they got suspicious about what was going on. Although Brock didn't suspect foul play, no, he had a different theory about why they haven't run into Stantler's family yet.

"Okay Stantler, I think this should be where we say goodbye." Brock spoke up, taking everyone by surprise. He decided it would be best to explain his thoughts to them. "Stantler are known for avoiding human's, right. Which means they aren't likely to show up if we are with this Stantler, even if she is their child. Unless we attacked her or something.".

"So, you want to leave her here, all by herself?" Serena asked.

Stantler heard this and got a panicked expression on her face, she doesn't want this boy to leave. He is the only one she is comfortable around. Why couldn't she tell them before? Well she knows why. Still, she has to come clean now. Maybe she can convince him to stay without having to say it, though.

She made her way over to Brock and began to nuzzle her head against Brock's leg. The Pokemon breeder looked down at her with a sad expression before kneeling so they were at eye level. He put on a sincere but firm expression before speaking to her.

"Stantler, I know you've grown attached to me but that was because your parents weren't around. We both know you would be better off with them." Brock explained slowly to the normal type. "Besides, I bet they are worried sick about you. And I know you must miss them dearly. Can't you smell their scents yet?".

At that, Stantler looked down with a sad expression. She knew she couldn't keep this facade up for ever but now that she has to be honest, it is so much more painful, almost like she is reliving that day. In a quite cracking voice, Stantler let out a small cry.

"Hey Ash, any chance of a translation?" Jimmy asked.

"Stantler said..." Ash replied before taking a deep breath as he realised what Stantler was going towards. "I've lied to you... Cause I liked it... I could pretend, just for a time I could imagine they were waiting for me in this forest... Our home...".

"Stantler... What happened?" Brock asked, as he listened to Ash's translation although he could guess what she was saying with the longing look in her eyes.

"There, were these people and they attacked us like it was a war... My parents lead them away, so I could run, as I did, I saw them capture my parents in cages and put them onto these grey machines... I think they are called trucks... So, I ran, hurting my leg in the process and eventually making it to the park where you found me... I-I'm sorry.".

Stantler couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears. She didn't want to lie to trick these people but all their talk about reuniting her with her parents let her imagine that they were still here. She did hope that if they all believed that, then it might actually come true. Who could blame her really? She is still a baby and who wouldn't wish with all their heart that their parents were safe? Especially after such a traumatic experience.

"Stantler... I am so sorry, I never imagined that you didn't have any parents waiting for you." Brock apologised to the normal type. While he didn't know, with the use of hindsight he can see how bringing someone back to the scene of a horrible experience like this, let alone a young baby. Engulfing the Big Horn Pokemon with a hug, Stantler began to cry into Brock's chest as he did his best to comfort her. After days of lying, she can finally morn her parents.

"What will we do now, Brock?" Ash asked, a little hesitantly.

"I can only think of one thing we could do, Ash." Brock answered honestly before turning towards Stantler. The normal type has since stopped crying but still had her face buried in Brock's chest. "Stantler, I don't think this place is best for you. Not only is it the sight of a bad experience but your also very young, too young to properly take care of yourself. I know I could never replace one of your parents, but I am experienced with taking care of young child and I would be honoured if you let me take care of you too.".

At that, Stantler smiled and nuzzled her head into Brock even more, letting out a happy cry. She is so glad that he asked her to go with him, he is the only one she feels comfortable around. Of course, she misses her parents dearly and he will never replace either of them, but Brock was the closest she had to one of her parents.

"There there, Stantler. Everything is going to be okay, Stantler. I promise." Brock soothed as he stroked Stantler's back.

"I think you'll be the best trainer for Stantler, Brock." Marina told the Pokemon breeder.

As the group watched the scene in front of them, it made them all deeply miss their own parents. They kept telling themselves that they would call them more often and even promised their parents that, but they haven't done in reality. Looking at each other, they made a silent agreement to finally fulfil that promise once they get back to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

With Stantler now on Brock's team, the group returned to the Pokemon centre. Not wanting to use all the video phones at the same time, the group split into two groups with Ash, Jimmy and Brock calling their homes first while the girls had a little sunlight left to train for tomorrow's contest. With Rhyhorn being sent back to his family's gym once Brock officially catching Stantler in a Pokeball.

Ash introduced his Heracross to his mum, who called the bug very cute, making him blush in response. She also mentioned that Drake called to introduce his first Johto Pokemon and she made a note to mention it was also a bug type, was that just coincidence that both her sons caught the same type of Pokemon as their first Pokemon in Johto? Now that Ash thought about, they also both caught a bug type in Kanto, Ash caught Caterpie while Drake caught his Pinsir. Ash did consider trying to call his dad, but he called him somewhat recently near Tohjo Falls and doesn't want him to think something is wrong.

Brock called his eldest sibling Forest at his home as their dad was currently out on a date. The death of his wife was what caused him to leave on his journey in the first place, so it made Brock smile to learn he might finally be moving on. Of course, he also misses his mum, so he has a kind of kinship with Stantler in that regard. Speaking of, Brock did attempt to introduce the normal type to his brother, but the normal type was too shy to look at the gym leader in training. Brock also made sure to ask how his Golem was doing, to learn he has made sure to get in some good gym battles while being there, despite missing Brock, Golem is still a battler.

Jimmy's call was the quickest out of the three calls, with him showing his dad both his Cyndaquil and Weedle and his dad telling him to get going to win the Silver conference. It seems like despite Jimmy being quite shy, his father is rather excitable and a total contrast to each other.

Soon it was just before dinner before the girls finally took their turn to call their folks. Misty called her sisters to discover only Daisy was there, watching over the gym as Lily was shopping and Violet was at a photo-shoot. Misty took the chance to try and introduce Chinchou to her oldest sister and to her surprise, Chinchou acted like the sweetest Pokemon ever. Misty wasn't fooled however and knew Chinchou marked Daisy as a future trolling target.

Marina called her family and took the chance to speak with her older sister who was visiting to tell her all about her planned performance with Misdreavus and also introduced her with both her Pokemon. It seems like Marina really idolised her older sister, sort of like how Jimmy idolises his older brother... Even if he hasn't really told the group about him, other than the fact that he is a really strong trainer, that is. Of course, Marina knows all about Jimmy's brother, and why Jimmy idolises him.

Serena called her mum back in Pallet Town and also had both Sentret and Larvitar out. She sent Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd for a last-minute check-up before tomorrow's contest. The two Johto Pokemon were curious as to what was going to happen, until Grace appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Serena, so nice to see you again." Grace greeted with a friendly smile. "How has Johto been so far?".

"It's been great mum, I am going to compete in the Cherrygrove contest tomorrow and I also want to introduce these two to you." Serena excitedly replied as she gestured to the two Pokemon.

Sentret was on the desk the video phone was on and look at the screen, taking a whole two seconds to decided she like this women Serena calls mum. Standing up on her tail, she energetically waved hello before scurrying off the table to run in circles, chasing her own tail. Which caused Grace to laugh before turning to Larvitar.

The rock ground type was sat on Serena's lap, barely poking his head above the table so Grace could see him. He took a much longer time to study this women and while not fond of meeting strangers, if Serena's trusts her then he should too, right? Eventually Grace decided to greet him since he wasn't making the first move.

"Hello there, little one." Grace spoke softly to the little green Pokemon. Larvitar jumped in response and turned to try and hide in Serena's stomach, looking at a stranger with them looking back was hard enough but he is by no-means ready to speak to her.

"Sorry mum, Larvitar is a little shy." Serena apologised as she comforted the young rock ground type.

"It's okay dear, I remember a time you were very shy and would hide... Especially around Ash." Grace teased.

"Mum!" Serena yelled out in embarrassment.

"Still, it seems like both your Johto Pokemon are polar opposites of each other. Sentret is energetic, full of life and out going." Grave noted. "While Larvitar is shy, withdrawn and quite. I am sure they will both make great partners for you.".

"Thanks mum." Serena thanked, recovering from the previous teasing. Suddenly, a small alarm went off on Grace's end of the call.

"Well dear, good luck in tomorrow's contest, I will try and catch it on TV, but I have to go now." Grace apologised. "I've been invited out to Roses house for dinner, along with Delia. Sorry to cut our conversation short.".

"It's okay, mum, have fun." Serena reassured. "Love you, bye.".

"Love you too, dear. Bye." Grace replied before the screen turned to black.

With the video calls over, she left to go and find the others, holding Larvitar in her arms as Sentret ran around her feet in an excited manner. Now that she really thought about it, these two really were the polar opposites of each other.

* * *

Later at night, the group were asleep in their separate rooms. Like with the tents they have three rooms, the couple taking up one of the rooms, Brock and Jimmy taking up the second room and Misty and Marina in the final room.

Ash just finished his shower and got dressed into his pajama's before walking into the main bedroom. As he entered the room he saw Pikachu and Eevee cuddled asleep on the arm chair and Togepi asleep on the bedside table. Serena was sat on the bed with Larvitar fast asleep in her arms, while she seems to be staring out into space.

"Hey Serena, hey." Ash called out, even waving his hand in front of her as he approached the bed, but she didn't seem to even notice he was there. Making it to the bed, he sat next to her and planted a small kiss on her check, snapping her out of her endless stare into space.

"Huh?" Serena jumped slightly before she realised it was Ash and she was staring into space. "Oh Ash, you're finished.".

"Yeah." Ash smiled. "And you were staring into space.".

Serena didn't like Ash's teasing tone and pushed him onto his back rather than responding. Placing Larvitar on the end of the bed, she moved up and lay down next to him, wanting to forget about being taken surprise like that. Ash smiled as she lay her head on his chest, pulling the covers over them both before playing with a lock of her hair. Although Ash did notice that Serena still seemed conflicted.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked. He has known her long enough to know she isn't actually mad about his little teasing and that something else is going on.

The honey-blonde girl looked up at her boyfriend before a soft smile landed on her lips, despite still having his dense moments, he is getting better at noticing her feelings and she loves it. Pushing herself up, she planted a loving kiss on his lips before returning to her snuggling position.

"I was just thinking Ash... About tomorrow's contest..." Serena explained as Ash continued to play with a piece of her hair. She has no-idea why, but it is kind of relaxing for her, so she eased up, slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Serena, you, Farfetch'd and Jigglypuff have been training incredibly hard for this." Ash reassured, giving her a comforting hug and peck on the forehead to emphasis his support for her. "Just relax and show them what you've been working so hard for. I know you will do great.".

"Thanks Ash." Serena smiled, under his reassurance. Pushing herself up once more, she places a delicate but passionate kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise for a brief moment, it didn't take Ash long to push back, returning the kiss.

Eventually, they had to break away for the need for air. Serena lay her head on Ash's shoulder and they just looked into each other's eyes. In this very moment, the whole world seemed to disappear around them, time seemed to freeze around them, both content to just look at each other for as long as possible.

The total bliss couldn't last forever though, as Serena yawned loudly, breaking the serene atmosphere. A light shade of pink hit Serena's cheeks as she realised that not only did she have Ash's undivided attention for who knows how long but she was the one to break up the romantic setting. Although both are pretty embarrassing, she has been with Ash long enough to know there is nothing to be embarrassed about when with him.

"Hehehe, guess we should get some sleep." Ash chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't want you falling asleep on-stage tomorrow, and not from Jigglypuff's singing.".

Serena smiled at Ash's little joke before pecking his lips a couple more times before lying down on his side, resting her head on his chest, both wrapping their arms around each other. The two said a little good night before soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

Once the coast was clear, a flash of light shot out of Serena's bag, to reveal Jigglypuff. She was busy getting her beauty sleep for her big debut tomorrow, but she was woken up when she heard her name. She didn't appreciate the joke the raven-haired boy made. No-one insults her perfect singing voice! Taking her microphone out of Serena's bag, she unscrewed the top to reveal a black pen marker. Jumping onto the bed, she got to work on Ash's little make over.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	8. Cherrygrove Contest: A Double Debut

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first contest for this region, not to mention the first contest for both Marina and Serena. I hope you like how it has turned out, contest battles are kind of harder to write than other battles, so it will be a kind of learning process. I am also trying something out with the random trainers Pokemon that show up, instead of deciding myself, I am using a random Pokemon generator to decide, to make things more interesting. If / when I have the move Metronome show up, I will apply the same method with a random move generator. It is just a way to make things more interesting as I noticed despite my best efforts, some biased can still sneak through in those decisions. I would also like to make a note here to say, the coordinators won't be dressing up like Dawn did in Sinnoh. Sinnoh was the only one shown to do that and it puts more of an effort onto the coordinator and not the Pokemon, which Dawn lost a contest for in the first place, so it never really made sense to me. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 08: Cherrygrove Contest: A Double Debut_

The sun pierced through the window of the room, with the light landing directly on Ash's eye. Using his arm to block the sun, it took him a second to realise that this time, he was actually able to move his right arm which would usually be weighed down by Serena.

Forcing his eyes open he realised that she was in fact gone. He scanned the room and noticed that the shower wasn't running, Eevee was still cuddled up with Pikachu on the chair but her bag was gone, and the door was open a slight crack.

" _Huh, so this is what it feels like_." Ash thought sadly to himself. He can remember even before they started sharing a room, even before they got together, Serena would always make sure to come and wake Ash up, regardless of whether they were at a Pokemon centre or on the road. Never once going to the cafeteria to wait for him or out for some early training.

Although Ash knew he didn't return the gesture, often he would leave before she was awake and would wait in the cafeteria for her to join along with Misty or go out for some training, especially before a gym battle or something. Although he got better after they got together, and even better once they started sharing the same room, but he still didn't really apologise for those previous times.

Now that he has experienced the disappointment of not seeing her smiling face when he wakes up or even just her lovely honey-blonde hair as she sleeps, when he wakes up first, he will be sure to apologise for all those times. He can't imagine how it felt to her, considering he now knows how long she has held her feelings for him. Guess her showing up every morning was another one of those hints he completely missed.

Getting himself out of bed, he got dressed and looked at the clock to see it was still pretty early so he decided to let the Pokemon a little long. Going over to the window, where his bag was located, he took a peak outside to see Serena stood on the back battlefield. At least he knows where she is. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he made his way out of the room and towards his girlfriend. Outside she didn't seem to notice him as he approached from behind.

"Morning." Ash whispered as he embarrassed her with a hug from behind. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance but relaxed as soon as it registered that it was Ash. "Ya know, I got worried when I awoke to see you wasn't in the room.".

"Sorry Ash." Serena sheepishly replied, as she turned to face him and leaned into his embrace. Being held his arms made everything else seem to disappear. "I just wanted to get some air and because it was so early I wanted to let you sleep. I thought I would be back before you woke up.".

"It's okay, Serena, you don't need to explain yourself." Ash reassured, as he continued to embrace her. "Actually, I think I owe you an apology if anything.".

"Huh?" Serena turned to her boyfriend with a puzzled looked. "What do you need to apologise for?".

"Well, I remember ever since we started our journey, you always came over to me when you woke up. Even before we set off, it seemed like you always appeared first thing to invite me to play or something." Ash explained. "While I would often just run off and train or look for wild Pokemon. Today, was the first day that you weren't here and I kinda learnt what it must've felt like for you to discover I was already training. So, I am sorry for all those times.".

Serena blushed as she heard Ash apologise, she honestly never expected him to apologise for such a thing. She always found his boundless energy really cute although that would also be his main reason for this. While yes, she was always disheartened to learn he left without her, she would've never held it against him.

"You don't need to apologise Ash." Serena reassured. As she enjoyed the embrace, her mind raced back to the upcoming contest. While yes, she is looking forward to it, she is also very nervous. If only they could remain in this embrace forever, where she has no worries. Looking at the expression on her face, Ash could easily guess that she is nervous about something and the obvious answer would be today's contest.

"You nervous about later?" Ash guessed.

Serena nodded in agreement as she just leaned into him even more. He just has a way to make her feel safe even when not trying. An idea popped into her head and she turned to look at him with an inward sly smile. Ash saw her look, and this just confused him, he may not be as dense but that doesn't mean he is a romantic genius.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked. "You know you shouldn't be nervous about today's contest. You've been training really hard, I know you'll do great and win your first ribbon.".

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied before looking deep into his eyes. "... Although I think I might need a little more, _reassurance_.".

"I don't know what else I can tell you, but I know you will win." Ash admitted as his cheeks turned slightly red at the way she whispered reassurance.

Serena giggled at this reaction, it seems that he can still have his dense moments but that's fine, he still makes her feel so special at every opportunity and in a way his denseness is cute. She decided to cute him a break and just tell him what she wants. "Kiss me.".

Not needing to be told twice, Ash leaned in and closed his eyes, placing his lips on top of hers. It took less than a second for Serena to push back, returning the kiss happily. Ash ended the hug as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her close as Serena's arms snaked their way around his neck.

After about thirty seconds, Ash's eyes burst open with a blue flame of aura. The mystic energy began to flow around the couple like rivers, as both their emotions mixed within each other. It was the same ability Lugia unlocked for the young couple after Shamouti Island. Although neither of them knows how they can do it, especially since it hasn't happened since then, they can guess Ash is the source since he has aura and that they both enjoy it when it does happen.

"We should probably go and get the others up." Serena told her boyfriend after they broke away from the kiss. A smile still plastered on her face, she can't wait for Ash to learn how to properly control his aura, so he can do that with every kiss they share. Agreeing with her sentiment, the couple walked back to their room to wake their Pokemon up first of all, hand in hand.

* * *

After waking, Pikachu, Eevee and Togepi up. The couple made their way down to the cafeteria to find, Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Marina already waiting for them, so it didn't take long for them to all dig into their breakfast, along with their other Pokemon.

Once finished with their meal, the group made their way over to Cherrygrove park where the contest was being held. A toll booth was set up at the entrance with a women checking all the visitors. Due to Serena and Marina competing, they were taken to behind the stage while the rest of the group was sent to the seating area.

Serena released Larvitar, knowing he wanted to watch her compete and handed him over to Ash. Although nervous at first, Larvitar was willing to stick with the raven-haired boy. He isn't too bad, although he isn't Serena. With the rock ground type settled in Ash's company, the group went to find their seats while the girls went back with the stage hand.

Soon everyone was in position and the show was ready to begin. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on stage as a women in her mid-twenties ran on stage, she had long orange curly hair, a dark deep sea blue tank top and same coloured skirt with lilac leggings with blue shoes the same shade as her skirt and top.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to the Cherrygrove contest! My name is Lilian and I will be your MC for today's event." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. Initially Larvitar hardened at the loud noise but soon relaxed, he can guess he will need to get used to it. Lilian pulled out a pink ribbon with a white centre piece and white edges around the ribbons edge. "All our coordinators today will be competing for the chance to win this, the Cherrygrove ribbon. If a coordinator wins five ribbons across Johto, then they can compete in the grand festival for the chance to earn the title of top coordinator.".

The crowd cheered one more.

"But first lets meet our judges." Lilian continued, once the crowd quietened down once more. "First, from the president of the contest comity, Mr Contesta.".

"It's very nice to be here." Mr Contesta spoke from his seat. The judges table was positioned in front of the stage and a spotlight appeared over the first judge, he was a forty something year old man, with black hair and a red suit.

"Next, the head of the Pokemon fan club, Mr Sukizo." Lilian continued as she gestured to the middle man.

"I am sure all today's Pokemon will be truly remarkable." Mr Sukizo added with a bright smile. He looked around the same age as Mr Contesta but with brown hair, a navy grey suit and was also quite a bit shorter. He also seemed happier while Mr Contesta looked more serious.

"And finally, we have Cherrygrove's own, Nurse Joy!" Lilian announced as she gestured to the final judge.

"I am looking forward to seeing all of the happy and healthy Pokemon have fun on the stage." The Nurse Joy the group met in the Pokemon Centre smiled.

"With our judges ready, it is time we brought out our first contestant. From Olivine City, we have Thomas Dent!" Lilian announced. "Let's get, busy!".

* * *

After the first six contestants took part in their appeals round, some being better than others. It was time for Serena. The stage hand got her ready to go up on stage as Lilian prepared the audience for who would be competing next.

"Next to the stage, making her contest debut is Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town!" Lilian announced as she gestured to the side of the stage. "Give her a big round of applause and let's get, busy!".

Serena walked out with a pleasant smile on her face as she made her way onto the stage. Taking a deep breath, she enlarged the ultra-ball in her hand before tossing it high into the air with a flick of her hand, in an elegant style.

"It's your time to shine, Jigglypuff!" Serena shouted as she took a few steps back.

In a flash of light, the pink Pokemon appeared on stage where Serena previously stood. The honey-blonde girl smiled as she caught the Ultra Ball in her hand, clipping it to her belt. It seemed like Jigglypuff's eyes sparkled at having a full audience to preform to.

"Start off with a Rollout, Jigglypuff!" Serena called out.

Normally she would try and start singing to this crowd, but she has had a routine planned with Serena for a while and knows exactly what to do. Jumping into the air, the normal fairy type began rolling around in a circle, along the circled line in the middle of the field since this is taking place on the battlefield for the later rounds.

After going over the same ground a few times, it became clear what was happening. Jigglypuff was sinking into the ground so it was obvious that she was creating a sort of mote without the water, leaving a sort of circular stage in the middle.

"Dazzling Gleam, straight up!" Serena instructed.

Jumping up into the air, Jigglypuff inflated her body which brought her rolling to an immediate stop. The way she floated down in a happy and playful manner clearly showed exactly why she was known as the Balloon Pokemon. Soon she landed on the middle platform.

Several shots of light, filled with fairy type energy, shot out of the balloon Pokemon but Jigglypuff concentrated hard to morph her attack into more of a ball of fairy type energy. With the hard part over with, she launched the creation into the air. A beam of pink light shot down on Jigglypuff, acting as a special spot light.

"Catch!" Serena called out, as she tossed Jigglypuff's signature microphone into the air. Holding her arm up, Jigglypuff caught her precious item with ease. "And use sing!".

Not needing to be told twice, Jigglypuff began to sing her song to the crowd. Although the speakers carried her voice for a long distance, the machines weren't able to carry the normal sleeping effects, so they didn't need to worry about putting the judges or audience to sleep. Of course, Serena was right in the effect area for being put to sleep, but they prepared for this, and Serena put in some small ear buds which prevented her being effected by Jigglypuff's singing.

As Jigglypuff continued to sing, some floating music notes were formed from her sound waves, acting looking almost like some balloons. Serena smiled at this, she didn't think Jigglypuff had properly mastered this technique but because she clearly has, they can have the big finish.

"Now finish it with Echoed Voice!" Serena hollered.

Jigglypuff held the microphone by her side as she took a deep breath. In a loud cry which would put Ash's: Aerodactyl, Gyarados and Charizard to shame even when combining their battle cries, the loud sound waves hit the musical notes and the Dazzling Gleam, causing them to explode which resulted in sparkles sprinkle over both the Pokemon and trainer.

The crowd burst into cheers as Serena did a curtsy to signify the end of their performance. Jigglypuff's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of all these people cheering for her... and Serena, but mostly for her. With wide smile she held the microphone out before letting it go, saying something Ash translated to, 'Drop da mic'.

"What a beautiful display by Serena and her Jigglypuff." Lilian announced as she made her way onto the stage, before continuing she gestured to the three judges in front of the stage. "But what did our judges think?".

"Tough and adorable, you were able to show off the best of both your Jigglypuff's sides." Mr Contesta praised. "I look forward to what you could do in the future.".

"Simply remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"Seeing Jigglypuff enjoy her performance so much was truly a testimate to how you understood her needs to be a performer." Nurse Joy added.

Jigglypuff made her way over to Serena's side before both girls did a curtsy towards the crowd, causing them to cheer once more before they made their way off the stage. Before the next coordinator could go on, they had to fix the mote Jigglypuff created and also clean up what remained of her sparkles.

* * *

Serena and Jigglypuff made it backstage before she turned to the normal fairy type. Giving the Balloon Pokemon her own praise for the job well done, she returned her to her Ultra Ball. After all, she didn't want Jigglypuff to ruin another performance by going back for an encore.

With Jigglypuff safe in her Ultra Ball, Serena decided she would go and find Marina, so they can chat while waiting for her turn on stage. Serena was completely nervous before going on herself, so she can only imagine what the younger girl feels like. It didn't take the honey-blonde girl long to find her bluenette friend and by the was Marina's hand was shaking, she clearly was nervous. With a friendly smile on her face, she made her way over to the younger girl.

"Hey Marina, how are you feeling?" Serena asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, hey Serena. You and Jigglypuff did great out there." Marina praised her friend. "I'm fine... Just fine.".

Although Marina said she was fine, her actions spoke much more about how she was truly feeling. She had Misdrevus' Pokeball in her hand, in a tight grip as her hand was also shaking back and forth. A layer of sweat could be on her forehead, which is surprising as Marina has proven to be a girly girl, even more so than Serena, not even liking mud on her rain boots so seeing a nervous sweat is a surprise, she probably is to be focused on her performance to realise she has one.

"You're nervous right?" Serena guessed, with Marina answering with only a nod of her head, unable to bring herself to admit it vocally. "It's nothing to be ashamed off, I was nervous also before going on.".

"You were?" Marina asked, shock clear in her tone and expression. Serena gave a small nod before speaking again.

"Yeah, I was nervous just like I was back in Kanto when competing in any of the chateau's." Serena answered honestly, she told her new friend about her time challenging the battle chateau's back in Kanto and some of their other stories from their travels. "But once I was on the stage, all that nervousness disappeared, the wait was much worse than the actual experience and that was the same back at the chateau's as well. Just believe in yourself and Misdrevus.".

Marina listened to her friend as she let her words sink in. In all honesty, speaking with Serena and being honest about her nervousness has actually helped. Serena has become somewhat of a role model for her, not in the way her sister is who is more like her idol, but Serena is close enough in terms of age and there level for Marina to realistically catch up to. Her sister maybe where she wants to be, but Serena is the one she will follow while trying to reach that place.

"Marina Crystal, we need you ready to go out on stage in two minutes." A stage hand called out, stood by the steps up to the stage.

Taking a deep breath, Marina held her Misdrevus' Pokeball in her hand as she looked at it with pure determination. Putting her nervousness about today's performance behind her, she turned to the stage hand before walking over to her, ready for her performance. Serena smiled as she watched her friend make her way over to the stage, she will be just fine.

* * *

"And now it is time for our final coordinator to take the stage for her debut in contests." Lilian announced as she gestured to the side of the stage. "Give a big round of applause for Marina, and let's see what she has prepared for this appeals round. Let's get busy!".

As if on cue, Marina excitedly ran onto the stage with a Pokeball in her hand. She also had a bright smile on her face, stopping in the centre of the stage and quickly throwing the Pokeball high into the air, like one fluent flow of movement.

"Let's show 'em what we've got, darling!" Marina called out as the Pokeball burst open, revealing Misdrevus in a flash of light.

Upon appearing on stage, Misdrevus smiled seeing as she is able to give this people a proper show. Marina caught the Pokeball and placed it back on her belt as her female ghost type began floating around in a sort of dance routine. Although it was nice, Marina knew they needed to get the proper performance started.

"Start off with several Confuse Ray's, Little Miss!" Marina called out.

Hearing her voice, Misdrevus knew it was time to put their routine into practise. Letting out an elegant battle cry, her eyes glew yellow as a ball of ghost type energy shot out of them. Soon followed by another and another. Eventually five balls of Confuse Ray shot out of her eyes and up like some sort of fireworks.

"Now use Psywave!" Marina hollered.

With her eyes turning from a yellow to a more multicoloured glow, a wavy beam of psychic type energy shot out of them and up towards the Confuse Ray. Although the Confuse Ray's reassembled fireworks, the Psywave didn't due to it being a continuous beam out of her eyes.

The Psywave struck the middle of the Confuse Ray's and it exploded upon impact, with yellow sparkles sprinkling down over the female ghost. Starting a chain reaction, the other Confuse Ray balls followed suit and also exploded as Misdrevus ended the Psywave and did a dance as the sparkles rained down on her.

"What a dazzling display from Misdrevus!" Lilian spoke as the crowd cheered. Misdrevus soaked up all the praise she was receiving.

"We're not finished yet!" Marina declared. "Use Astonish, Little Miss!".

Knowing it is time for the closing display, Misdrevus ended her little dance, they had a great start and she is determined to have an even greater finish. Although she was originally against the idea of sharing a stage with this Marina girl, the ghost has to admit, she knows her stuff when it comes to choreography, as it were.

With a more eerie cry rather than an elegant one, like she used before, the red jewels around her neck glew a creepy red before a large purple shadow seemed to jump out of it and towards the crowd, causing a few of the spectators to jump in surprise at the jump scare.

"Now use Growl!" Marina hollered.

Digging deep within herself, Misdrevus let out a loud and scary growl which seemed to burst out of the shadow's mouth before the entire shadow burst up into purple sparkles which sprinkled down over both Marina and Misdrevus. The bluenette did a curtsy to the crowd as Misdrevus floated over her head.

"And done." Marina declared with a sigh of relief. The crowd cheered wildly for the appeals performance although it was hard to tell whether they thought it was better or worse than the previous performances. As the crowd quietened down, Lilian walked back onto the stage.

"What a fantastic display by Marina and her Misdrevus, but what did our judges think?" Lilian announced as she gestured towards the three judges.

"You perfectly showed off Misdrevus' creepy ghost side and her beauty as a performer, well done." Mr Contesta praised.

"Simply remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"It is nice to see such a happy and healthy Pokemon enjoy their time on the stage." Nurse Joy added.

With the judge's evaluation over, Marina made her way off the stage with Misdrevus floating by her side. The crowd gave her another loud applause as she left. With the group in the stands, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi and Larvitar were all watching Jimmy who was staring admirably at the stage with a longing look and bright red blush over his cheeks. No matter what he says about it in the future, he has a clear crush on his childhood friend.

"Well folks, I would recommend that you go and stretch your legs as we wait for the judges to decide who will be moving on to the top four!" Lilian announced.

The crowd did just that as the judges began their discussion about who to move on. The group met up once more as they waited. Although the wait was little over ten minutes but to all the contestants, it felt like an eternity. Soon Lilian was back on stage and the audience was back in their seats, with the coordinators behind the stage, all watching as they waited to see who would be moving on to the battle round.

"Sorry about the wait, folks but now we can finally reveal the top four coordinators who will be moving onto the battle rounds." Lilian announced as she gestured to the large screen above her.

Suddenly, an image of Serena appeared taking up on quarter of the screen. This was followed by the image of a boy with medium length brown hair and glasses appeared next to her. A third image appeared, of another boy who looked younger than Serena with blonde hair.

Now Marina was nervous as only one place was remaining, while she was happy Serena made it, she was also desperate to make it as well. The time to make the final contestant appear seemed to be even longer as Marina silently pleaded for a spot. To her relief, the final image appeared, and it was of herself.

"And there you have it, folks, Serena, Thomas, Jeremy and Marina will be competing for the Cherrygrove ribbon!" Lilian announced. "Now let's see how the battles will be arranged for the next rounds.".

Turning their attention back to the screens, they saw that Serena and Marina had been paired to battle for the first round while the two boys would also be facing each other. Back stage the two girls looked at each, while Serena had a look of determination to show her friend a good battle, Marina attempted to mimic the look but inside she was actually quite nervous, Serena has been teaching her since the start of her journey and now she has to battle her.

* * *

"And folks it is time for our first of the battle rounds here at the Cherrygrove Contest, this one will be between our two new comers." Lilian announced. "We have Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town and Marina Crystal from New Bark Town. Although both are knowing to contests, Serena has been a trainer much long with Marina barely being registered as one for over a week, so be sure to give them both a warm welcome.".

The crowd cheered as both Serena and Marina walked out on stage, each taking a place in a trainer's box. Serena was clearly nervous of the cheering crowd due to not use to this sort of arena, is this what Ash felt like when competing in a league battle? Although Marina was soaking in the cheers, even waving to the crowd, clearly being a natural for the stage. With both girls in position, Lilian spoke once more.

"This will be a one on one contest battle between Serena and Marina." Lilian explained. "There will be a five-minute time limit and no substitutions. The aim is for them to lower their opponents points with dazzling moves and combinations. With that, let's get busy!".

"It's your time to shine, Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokemon first.

In a flash, Farfetch'd appeared out of his Pokeball, mid-air. Quickly spreading his wings, he entered a glide with a slow decent to sort of show off, although the entrance wasn't being counted in this battle. Soon he landed next to Serena, ready for his opponent. Serena used this opportunity to remind him of something.

"Remember, we are facing Marina who hasn't been a trainer that long. You will need to pull back a lot of your strength, so we get the chance to show your style or they might disqualify us." Serena whispered.

"Fetch'd." Farfetch'd declared in a confident and sort of arrogant tone. The wild duck Pokemon nodded in understanding although was clearly annoyed by this. He was looking forward to both showing off and a good battle, but this will have to do. Marina didn't feel the need to scan Farfetch'd due to travelling with them.

"Show time, Totodile!" Marina shouted as she released her starter Pokemon.

In a flash of light, the pure water type appeared in front of Marina before she turned her head towards the crowd. Smiling at the crowd, the Big Jaw Pokemon did a happy dance to show off her excitement. The crowd cheered as Serena brought out her Pokedex, despite travelling with Totodile, a little extra info wouldn't hurt:

 _Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury._

Although Farfetch'd knew Serena trusted him, he also knew a few of her other Pokemon weren't so forgiving after what he did back at the Cinnebar Chateau. Today is the day he can prove to his 'teammates' that he has changed and wants to help Serena achieve her goals. Namely Delphox and Eevee being his biggest critics, although he can understand why, if one of her new Pokemon acted like he did, he would give them hell. She did save his life from those grunts, after all.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

Se _rena VS Marina: (Top 4)_

"Start off with Water Gun!" Marina started, clearly excited about being able to finally compete on stage.

Stopping her happy dance in an instant, she gave a serious nod, they have been training hard for this contest, although they had to completely forget that appeals performance she can still use some of what was in it for the battles. Taking a deep breath, a powerful (for a starter) blast of water shot out of her mouth towards the wild duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd didn't look the least bit worried.

Knowing her normal flying type knew what to do, Serena smiled to herself. Farfetch'd, did a slight jump to avoid the Water Gun attack. The blast of water hit where Farfetch'd once stood and caused a small wind to push out as a result. Opening his wings, Farfetch'd used this wind to blow him high into the air.

"Knocking him down with another Water Gun!" Marina shouted in a panick, seeing as her points fell first for the wild duck's skilful dodge.

Growling in a threatening matter, Totodile also didn't like the lead their opponents taking the lead. Taking another deep breath, Totodile fired another Water Gun into the air and it looked on point to hit Farfetch'd... but Serena had another idea.

"Use Acrobatics Farfetch'd but stay in the air!" Serena called up to her wild duck Pokemon.

Farfetch'd smirked as he knew what she was planning, and this was exactly his sort of tactic. Turning his wings slightly, he was able to glide out of the way of the Water Gun, preforming a sort of graceful loop in the air, showing off his aerial ability, causing Marina's points to fall even more.

Realising that Farfetch'd was both too far away and to agile for Totodile to hit with her Water Gun, Marina came up with another plan, one to bring her back into this battle, it is far from over.

"Use Leer, Totodile!" Marina shouted.

Cancelling her Water Gun instantly, the water type sent a pair of daggers up towards the wild duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd had been keeping his eye on her to ensure she didn't launch a surprise attack but that meant the Leer landed directly, lowering the normal flying types defence, and Serena's points fell once more.

Yes, Leer attacks can be avoided by simply closing your eyes, Farfetch'd knows this as he also knows this move but doing so would be dangerous whilst in the air, where closing his eyes could lead to a crash landing. Realising they are at a stalemate while he is in the air, Serena made her next move.

"Come on down, Farfetch'd, and use Slash!" Serena hollered.

The wild duck Pokemon entered a nose dive direct for Totodile, picking up a lot of speed as he prepared the stick in his hand. Totodile was barely able to jump out of the way as Farfetch'd landed with a slice of his stick in the water types directions. Both girl's points fell.

Not being put off by this, Farfetch'd continued to push towards Totodile, with a barrage of Slash attacks as he entered a sort of dance like a skilled swordsmon, although remembering Serena's warning he made sure to hold back on using any real power, his slashes being more of a show instead of an attack.

It was easy for the judges to see that Farfetch'd wasn't adding any power behind his attack, adding to the fact that Totodile's ability to dodge (which looked awfully similar to her happy dance she did when she first appeared) meant that Serena's points fell once more. Although Marina knew they couldn't dodge forever.

"Use a Scratch Dance!" Marina called out.

Unfortunately for her, Farfetch'd is much more experienced in battling which shows as Serena isn't needing to call out his every move, like when he landed and went into a Slash assault. Totodile, on the other hand, doesn't share this advantage due to it still being relatively new to professional battling.

The water type's claws glew white and extended. Totodile landed after dodging another of Farfetch'd's Slash attacks. Charging forward, she took the wild duck by surprise since so far, she has had a very defensive battle style although the shock pasted quickly, and he dodged the incoming Scratch attack.

Continuing up his Slash attacks, the pair traded blows back and forth, each cancelling the other out. Although Farfetch'd is clearly stronger and has much more experience, he is also holding back a lot of his strength, not even setting up with his favoured Swords Dance. Both of the points fell as it seemed they were evenly matched.

Totodile got an idea as she realised the dance these two had entered seemed to be very repetitive in their movements. Just as she expected, Farfetch'd went for another swing for her head and like before, she used her claws to block it. This time, however, instead of pushing the stick back and going in for a forward charge, she opened her mouth and grabbed the stick in her mouth.

This took Farfetch'd completely by surprise, so he momentarily loosened his grip on his prized stick. Totodile used this and jerked her head back, pulling the stick with it and it went flying behind her. This surprise attack caused Serena's points to fall once more. With Farfetch'd's main method of using attacks out of his reach, Serena knew she had to be careful as he had next to no experience in attacking without his stick.

"Fly out of Totodile's reach!" Serena called out.

Running away from the water type, Farfetch'd fanatically flapped his wings to get into the air. At least this way he would have a better chance at getting his stick back since he could come from a whole new angle.

While some might find this weird, despite being a flying type, Farfetch'd isn't one for being in the air, much preferring the ground, hence him having the less than appealing take off. Maybe because he isn't able to fly like some of the other flying types, namely Ash's Pidgeot, himself only being able to reach about the height of a kite on a windy hill. He does have skill dodging whilst in the air, but he is much more comfortable in ground combat.

"Use Water Gun, Totodile, we can't let Farfetch'd retrieve his stick!" Marina instructed.

While it is true that they previous used this move to try and hit Farfetch'd while he was flying around, they don't have much options for moves to use, especially long ranged moves to keep Farfetch'd at bay. Taking a deep breath, Totodile launched another Water Gun towards Farfetch'd.

The wild duck Pokemon was able to avoid the Water Gun but that wasn't the point of this attack, this attack was to stop him from retrieving his weapon, which it was doing very effectively. Knowing time was running out, Serena also knew she couldn't let this stalemate last. As she tried to think of some way to overcome this current disadvantage, she remembered a particular battle near the end of their Orange Islands journey, hopefully this would work.

"Use Brave Bird!" Serena shouted. "And dive directly down on to Totodile!".

Hearing her command, Farfetch'd shot high into the air, reaching his maximum height, before diving down towards the water type. Spinning around, an orange ball of power appeared around him before he stopped spinning and spread his wings. This action caused a mini explosion as the power surrounding him turned from orange to a blue colour.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to effectively dodge the move no matter what, Totodile continued to shoot her Water Gun up at the blue flaming bird. Marina for her part, was speechless, completely stuck on how to overcome this. Hoping the Water Gun could hold it off as the time runs out.

In the stands, everyone was speechless as they watched the display in front of them. The water and sun reflecting off Farfetch'd's raw power made for a dazzling display but for Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Misty, they had seen something like this before.

"Ya know, Ash, I think Serena is imitating that final show down between Aerodactyl and Dragonite." Pikachu spoke up. "Where you overcame Hyper Beam with Giga Impact. This looks like an exact copy... Just more blue, and sparkly.".

Ash nodded in agreement but couldn't say any words, he was to be amazed at how Serena had changed their power clash from that battle into a beautiful design like this. Sat in Ash's lap was Larvitar, who was also speechless at Serena's creation. Part of him wondered if she could help him create something this pretty.

Unfortunately for Marina and Totodile even when trying to hold back on power, Brave Bird was a very powerful move on its own and gravity was only adding to its power while also working against the water gun. As a result, the Water Gun wasn't able to work how Hyper Beam worked back in Ash's Orange League battle, after all Dragonite did have the power to mean gravity had little to no effect on his own move, unlike Totodile.

Shooting down, Farfetch'd cut straight through the Water Gun like a pair of scissors cutting through paper. Landing directly on top of the water type, a massive explosion engulfed both parties as a result. Smoke covered the whole field following the power display.

Only silence was here as everyone waited to see the results of the battle. No call could be made while the result was up in the air like this, but if the timer ran out before the results were revealed, then they would have to go with the points, even if one or both Pokemon were out for the count which in most cases would result in their opponent's automatic victory.

As the clock continued to tick down, the smoke faded to show Farfetch'd stood over the fallen Totodile like some sort of hero who slay the beast, with his signature stick back in hand. Totodile was lay flat on her stomach, with swirls in her eyes, although both were covered in soot. The three judges each held up a red X as three loud buzzer sounds could be heard.

"And that's it, Totodile is unable to battle meaning after a beautiful display Serena and Farfetch'd will be moving on to the final round." Lilian announced. "Please brace yourself as we reset the field for our next battle to see which of our other two trainers will be her opponent.".

Suddenly, the image of Serena took over the screen with an image of Farfetch'd, with the words winner underneath. Taking a deep breath, Serena looked down at her normal flying type who wore a proud but arrogant smirk. Although he has become one of her most loyal Pokemon, he is still arrogant and a show off. Still, she wouldn't have him any other way. Bending down, she picked him up and gave him a big hug.

Farfetch'd seemed to snuggle into the hug, while he would never admit it, he loves Serena's hugs. His eyes burst open as he heard the crowd cheer once more, he instantly stopped snuggling but didn't try to escape the hug. He is to cool to be seen returning the hug. Serena walked off stage, giggling at the wild duck's antics, whenever she gives him a hug, it is the same thing, he returns it before realising what is happening. She failed to notice Marina walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

As the field was made ready for the next battle to see who would be joining Serena in the final's, the group made their way to the back of the stage, so they could congratulate Serena and Marina on a job well done. As Ash, Brock, Misty and the Pokemon saw Serena, Jimmy noticed Marina wasn't with them. Somehow, he was able to pick up on the sound of crying, coming from behind a tree. Putting two and two together, he knew what he had to do.

"Hey guys I'll be with ya in a movement... I've just got something to do." Jimmy told the group before he took off towards the sound of crying. The others thought this was weird but considering his denial of his feelings for Marina, he likely got scared as they remembered seeing him mesmerised by her during her appeals round.

Not asking any questions, the group, minus Jimmy made their way over to Serena who was sat in a seat, applying a Super Potion to the wild duck, although he wouldn't admit it, he did sustain some injuries in that last battle and Serena wants to ensure he is ready for the final round.

Entering the forest area next to the stage where the contest is being held, Jimmy could pick up on the sound of crying better. Following his ears, he soon found the source of the crying, it was Marina, who was slumped against a tree, crying openly.

"Marina, why are you crying?" Jimmy asked, as he ran towards her.

Marina jumped at the sound of his voice and hastily whipped her eyes. Putting on a tough expression just as her childhood friend reached her. With a bright smile, she attempted to change the subject before it even began. "Hey Jimmy, what's up?".

"I came looking for you, when I saw you wasn't with Serena." Jimmy answered.

"Oh, don't mind me. I am doing just peachy and looking to see if there are any medical herbs here for Totodile." Marina explained passively.

"No, you weren't." Jimmy replied in accusing manner before settling down to continue. "You were crying, Marina. Why? Tell me what's wrong?".

Marina began to shake as she couldn't keep up this happy person. Against her will, a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek. She never wanted to cry in front of Jimmy or anyone for that matter. She has always been the life of any group she was in and didn't want to ruin that image of herself.

"Is it because you lost your contest battle to Serena?" Jimmy asked, although he knew that had to be the reason.

"Yeah..." Marina answered, in almost a whisper.

"Look Marina, you did really well bearing in mind you only started preparing little over a week ago." Jimmy attempted to comfort, unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

"What is that meant to mean?!" Marina yelled in anger. "I've been watching contests and showcases and musicals for years, coming up with routines and everything.".

"Well yes, that was without putting any actually practise into them." Jimmy reasoned as he hastily wanted to explain before he received a slap for his previous comment. "You didn't have Totodile or Misdrevus back then, so it was little more than dreaming about the future.".

Marina took a deep breath as she let Jimmy's words sink in, while not happy about what he said, she can't deny that it is truthful. She even got her appeals performance wrong with Totodile due to her not completely realising the difference between contests and all the other performance style things she has watched.

"I've done the same thing, Marina, I thought I'd be ready for any battles we came across because I've watched the Silver Conference each year." Jimmy explained in a calmer manner. "But since I've been learning from Ash, I've realised how different it is to watch a battle to partake in one or even train for one.".

Marina looked at Jimmy in a new light, he has always been rather shy, which is a complete contrast to her outgoing personality, but she can't deny that she always found his shyness kind of cute. With Vincent being more outgoing like she is, she learned that it can easily get annoying, although that doesn't mean she doesn't like the hyper boy as a friend, it also why she was also so focused on radiating positivity, so her out going-ness didn't annoy those around her.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Marina thanked as she engulfed the boy in a hug, which caused the boy to blush bright red, unable to bring himself to return the hug. Marina was saddened by this, as this sort of setting would've been perfect for a romantic confession, she knows the boy has a small-ish crush on her, and she also has one on him, but due to his shyness he isn't ready to admit it, even to himself. Still, just being friends travelling together will be fine for the time being.

"And that's time, let's see how the points are looking now the battle is finished." Lilian announced, being heard through some nearby speakers. "And it seems like Thomas will be joining Serena in the final round. Please brace yourself as we reset the field for our final battle to see which of our two finalists will be today's winner.".

"Err, I guess we should get back to the others, so we don't miss Serena's battle." Jimmy hastily stood up, bring an abrupt end to the hug. Marina mentally sighed as she realised their relationship progressing past anything other than friends for the time being.

Still, she was happy as she already knows how he feels whether he confesses or not. She is happy to wait as she knows when he is ready, he will confess, and they will be travelling together while waiting for that. It isn't like Serena, from how the honey-blonde girl explained her early relationship with Ash, as her crush literally had no idea about romantic feelings, let alone feel them until they were out right pointed out to him.

With a genuine bright smile on her face, Marina pushed herself, so she was stood next to Jimmy. "Sounds like a plan, darling." Marina beamed before placing a small kiss on his cheek. Not waiting for his response, Marina seemed to skip back towards the seating area to watch the contest.

Jimmy blushed even harder, turning to a darker shade of red. He seemed frozen in place as he held his cheek where Marina kissed him, while dumbfounded by his friend's actions, he only had one coherent thought. " _Marina... I love you_.".

Of course, admitting it to himself is a whole lot easier than admitting her to her. Realising she was almost out of sight, Jimmy took off after her. While he was hoping to keep what happened her secret, he is happy that he could finally admit his feelings if only to himself, it was like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Jimmy and Marina barely made it back to the contest hall and to the seats with Ash, Misty and Brock just in time for Serena's final battle. Upon sitting down, they noticed she was already on the field with a Pokeball in hand. Her opponent was in the opposite trainer's box.

He was a boy, about thirteen give or take with medium length hair brown hair. He also had a pair of glasses on and was dressed kind of smart, if he wasn't in a contest, one could easily mistake him for a student of some sort. Much like Serena, he too is clearly nervous about the upcoming battle.

"And folks it comes down to this, the final battle of our Cherrygrove contest will be between Serena from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Thomas Dent from Olivine City." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. "The rules are like before; each trainer can use one Pokemon with no-substitutions and a five-minute time limit. So, without further ado, let's get busy!".

The crowd cheered as both Serena and Thomas gripped their Pokeballs in their hands. It didn't really matter who released their Pokemon first as it is the same one they used in the first battle round and the battle only officially starts once the clock is started.

"It's your time to shine, Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokemon first.

Throwing the Pokeball into the air, it burst open in a flash of light, revealing Farfetch'd in the middle of the air. Ready and waiting with his signature stick in hand, the wild duck Pokemon shot high into the air before spinning the stick above his head, like a sort of make-shift helicopter. Smirking as the crowd cheered for him, Farfetch'd had enough of show boating and wanted to get to the battle. Ending his helicopter routine, he swung the stick over his head, before he fell down with the stick out far. Landing with a puff of dust blowing out around him, Farfetch'd landed with a 'superhero landing' style.

"Fetch'd." Farfetch'd declared in a confident and sort of arrogant tone. He clearly isn't nervous like how his trainer has been. Thomas took out his Pokedex and scanned Serena's normal flying type:

 _Farfetch'd, The Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is always seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good stalks and bad stalks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over stalks._

"Battle dance, Umbreon!" Thomas shouted as he swapped his Pokedex with his Pokeball.

In a flash of light, a black eeveelution with yellow glowing rings appeared out of the light and was shooting slightly into the air. She did a couple of frontal spins in the air before reaching her maximum height and landed on the ground gracefully. Serena took her Pokedex out to scan it:

 _Umbreon, The Moonlight Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack._

For a brief moment, Serena wondered if her own Eevee would like to evolve into an Umbreon. Back in Kanto she can remember going to a stone evolution party but her Eevee turned down the opportunity to evolve into a Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon but with so many more eeveelutions being possible, will her Eevee find one she likes? Rumours have it, there is a different eeveelution for each type, so she isn't lacking in choices. Ultimately, now isn't the time for this topic, now is battle time.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

 _Serena VS Thomas: (Final round)_

"Start off with Swords Dance!" Serena shouted as soon as the battle started.

Serena knows Farfetch'd well enough to know he likes to use stat boosting moves early on, so he has an advantage right off the bat and it logically makes sense, so they can benefit from the improved attack straight away. Of course, they didn't do this against Marina and Totodile but that was because they are much stronger already and she didn't want to one shot the water type as they could result in their disqualification because it doesn't take much style, like what contests are about.

Farfetch'd began dancing around the stage, spinning his stick around a red outline appeared around Farfetch'd as his attack power increased. Although Serena knew that 'dance' was part of the move, she could also tell Farfetch'd was partly just showing off. Still, his flawless routine caused Thomas' points to fall.

"Foul Play!" Thomas instructed.

Umbreon smirked evilly as she watched the Wild duck perform his little dance. Waiting until she was sure he felt the full effect off the stat boost, Umbreon disappeared like a shadow before appearing in front of Farfetch'd.

Not giving him time to react, Umbreon hit the stick in his hand, causing it to whack Farfetch'd in the face. The Wild Duck Pokemon was not happy about his own weapon and attack stat being used against himself. Serena's points fell drastically. Umbreon faced away from her opponent, as she enjoyed the cheers from the crowd. After having his own Swords Dance and stick used against him, Umbreon doubts he could recover in a timely manner.

"Stay calm, Farfetch'd and use Fury Cutter!" Serena instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Farfetch'd calmed himself down before charging at his opponent, dragging is stick across the ground. The stick glew with a light green outline as the wild duck prepared his next attack. Although she heard Serena's command, Umbreon barely had time to turn around before feeling the normal flying type swoosh past her, followed by a powerful slash as she was hit with the super effective move. Thomas' points fell once more.

Not wanting to give her the chance to recover, Farfetch'd turned around before jumping over Umbreon once more, ready to deliver another Fury Cutter. While some might find it weird that this is fine despite his previous incidents of going off on his own, bear in mind that he knew Serena would've likely followed up with this move again anyway due to its added effect of having the power boosted when used continuously.

"Iron Tail!" Thomas instructed.

The dark types tail was coated in metal as the wild duck went in for another powerful blow. Acting quickly, Umbreon used her Iron Tail to block the blow before slightly knocking Farfetch'd back with the force of clash.

Farfetch'd landed a little in front of Umbreon, not wasting a single moment before charging at her to use another Fury Cutter. If Serena is to call out another tactic, he will happily follow it but right now it is the heat of the battle and he likes to keep on the pressure. Umbreon used her still activated Iron Tail to block the incoming attacks from Farfetch'd but she was quickly discovering a massive problem, Farfetch'd is much quicker and has more attack power.

Acting on her own instincts, her rings began to glow brightly, like when she first appeared out of her Pokeball but soon they glew much brighter. The bright light temporarily blinded the wild duck Pokemon, causing it to end its onslaught of attacks. Thomas knew he had to act fast before Farfetch'd could recover.

"Shadow Ball towards the lights!" Thomas shouted.

The dark type eeveelution formed a purple ball of ghost type energy at her mouth before quickly narrowing her eyes towards the lights above the battle field. With a powerful push, the ghost type move went flying up towards the lighting equipment.

"Quick Farfetch'd, I need you to use Knock Off on the Shadow Ball!" Serena shouted in a bit of a panick.

Jumping up from his current spot, Farfetch'd rapidly blinked to make his vision return quicker once reaching the maximum of his height, it didn't take long for him to locate the Shadow Ball, which was seconds away from passing under the wild duck Pokemon.

Swinging his stick underneath himself, as it glew black. The stick hit the Shadow Ball directly and due to dark types advantage over ghost type, it was able to easily over power the ghost type move. As a result, the Shadow Ball went firing towards Umbreon. Although the dark type eeveelution had a plan. As Thomas' points fell.

Disappearing from her current standing position, the Shadow Ball exploded where the Moonlight Pokemon once was. She appeared right behind the wild duck who had little time to turn around before being hit on the top of his head with her glowing paw, she used Sucker Punch. Serena's points fell once more.

With her biggest obstacle out of the way, Umbreon looked up and fired three Shadow Ball's at the lights which caused the whole battle field to turn dark. This confused Jimmy, Ash and Misty in the crowd, as they turned towards Brock. Due to the seat's having floor lights, they weren't all surrounded in darkness like the battlefield.

While it might seem weird that this was even possible also because of the contest taking place outside, the lighting set up was made as if it was inside a real contest hall as to not hinder the competitors in case they had a plan for something like this. Although that doesn't mean the competitors can't use things from the outside arena not normally accessible in a contest hall, i.e. direct sun light for fast charging solar beams. This location was set up for the most situations possible.

"Hey Brock, is Thomas allowed to do that?" Ash asked. "Wouldn't breaking the lights costs the contest comity a lot of money to replace them... Especially if they do it in more than just one contest?".

"Well, he didn't actually break them. Like in league battles, contests tend to have a Pokemon scout to protect the audience from powerful attacks. They don't interfere in the battle just protect the audience." Brock explained. "I'd assume they use protect or something to defend the lights, but they had them turn off, so the contestants aren't limited from doing what they aimed to do. In the end, it works out for both sides.".

The group had a look of understanding as they heard this. Back when taking on the Navel gym in the Orange Islands, Danny mentioned having a psychic type in case anyone fell whilst climbing the mountain, so it only makes sense that sort of protection spreads out to the leagues and contests and any other competitions.

"Farfetch'd, Umbreon blends in perfectly in the dark so we need to make her reveal herself." Serena instructed. "Use Sand Attack all around yourself.".

Farfetch'd extended his stick and began spinning in a circle, despite knowing no-one could see his movements he is so using to using his moves in a flashy and dance style that he couldn't stop himself. A cloud of sand was blown away from the wild duck as it hit anyone in its way, including Umbreon who was off to the side, waiting for Thomas to give his plan to her.

Having the sand hit her eyes, caused the Moonlight Pokemon's rings to glow up on instinct. Normally, her rings would glow up as a way to threaten her opponents in the dead of night, reacting to the sudden attack when she thought she was safe, hence her not worrying about the 'Sand Attack' but all her rings are doing right now is betraying her location to both Serena and Farfetch'd. Thomas' points fell as Serena cleverly used her natural abilities against herself.

Not wanting to give Umbreon the chance to turn her rings off, Farfetch'd charged at the glowing rings as he powered up another Fury Cutter. His stick glowing light green as a result, revealing his location to Umbreon also. Although this didn't really matter as his aggressive assault towards her barely gave the dark type enough time to avoid the attacks.

It was nearly impossible to make out if any of the bug type moves were actually hitting but that didn't matter as the two light sources meant the display was some sort of light tron show. It was clear Umbreon was on the defence while Farfetch'd was on the offence. Suddenly a buzzer went off as the lights turned back on, bringing both Pokemon to a halt.

"And that's time, let's see how the points are looking now the battle is finished." Lilian announced as she gestured towards the screen. The two-point bars looked incredibly close to each other, almost impossible to see a difference. It seemed to hold on that image for a few seconds, for some sort of dramatic effect.

Suddenly, the image of Serena took over the screen with an image of Jigglypuff on her left and Farfetch'd on her right, with the words 'winner' written underneath the three images. It took a moment before the crowd burst out into cheers for the winner of today's contest.

"And would you look at that, the winner of today's Cherrygrove contest and the Cherrygrove ribbon is Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town." Lilian announced as the crowd continued to cheer for her.

It took a few moments but eventually it settled in for Serena and a bright smile appeared on her face. Bolting out onto the field, she fell to her knees next to her wild duck Pokemon, engulfing it in a massive hug. Farfetch'd attempted to play if off and act cool but he couldn't deny he liked Serena's hugs.

* * *

With the contest over and the winner decided, only one thing remained which was for the winner to receive her ribbon as proof of her victory at the contest. Despite winning the contest, it is still pretty nerve racking for the honey-blonde girl.

On the field where both the appeals round and the battle rounds took place, a small box was placed for Serena to stand on. She currently has both Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd out, each looking proud due to their accomplishments. On a smaller box behind her was Thomas, being the second-place coordinator while Marina and the other top 4 coordinator were stood off to the side. In front of Serena was the three judges and Lilian.

"After two hard fought battles and a dazzling appeals performance, the new comer Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town has been declared to be the winner for our Cherrygrove Contest." Lilian announced with excitement. "Give both her and her Pokemon a big hand once more, for their accomplishment.".

The crowd did just that, cheering wildly for the honey blonde girl. Serena scanned the crowd for her friends and soon her eyes landed on Ash, who seemed to be cheering the loudest out of everyone, although that could be here wishful thinking since it hard to tell.

Still, she was self-conscious being in front of all these people, while she did an appeals around and two battles in front of them, she had those things to distract her from them, in the moment. As the crowd calmed down, Mr Contesta stepped forward.

"It was really great to see the start of your experience as a coordinator, I look forward to both your appeals performance's and battle rounds in the future." Mr Contesta told the honey-blonde girl. She replied with a 'thank you' in a shy manner, not one for being praised in such a way, at least not by someone other than one of her close friends, who always seem to praise each other for such accomplishments like good friends should.

"Your stage manner was simply, remarkable." Mr Sukizo spoke next, although he remained stood in the same position next to Nurse Joy.

"It was nice to see both Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd in prime health, meaning they were able to perform to the best of their abilities. It is clear they have both been raised with love and care." Nurse Joy praised, obviously focusing more on the Pokemon's wellbeing rather than the contest itself. Both are important, after all.

"Now it is my great honour to present to you, Serena, the Cherrygrove ribbon." Mr Contesta spoke once more holding out a ribbon. It was a light pink colour, similar to the cherry blossom trees the city is known for, with a white centre piece and white stripes around the ribbon edges.

"Thank you, all." Serena thanked whole heartily as she took the ribbon in her hand. She stared at it for a few moments as the crowd cheered once more. Part of Serena wanted to do a victory pose like Ash use to when he won a gym badge or caught a new Pokemon, but she held it in.

Feeling a tap on her leg, Serena looked down to see Farfetch'd and Jigglypuff looking at her expectantly, it wasn't hard to tell they wanted to view their prize as well considering they both worked hard for it. Kneeling down, she happily showed her two Pokemon the ribbon. This is her first step, on her journey to be a top coordinator and the Johto Grand Festival. After all the hard work, it had finally paid off...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	9. A Thorn in Serena's Side

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, one Pokemon I am sure many of you have been looking forward to. The chapter when Serena gets a new rival for Ash's heart, at least in the Pokemon's eyes, they are rivals. I remember a while back I did a poll to see what everyone thought about me giving a Johto starter to Serena, I won't spoil what I decided for the other two until their own respective chapters but now we get to see my decision on Chikorita. Also, Jimmy has his first battle against arguably the most important character from the Johto games. Sorry this chapter took a while, but I went on a trip like the day after I posted the last chapter, so I couldn't start this one until now, plus I got kind of distracted by the octo expansion... sorry again. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 09: A Thorn in Serena's Side_

It was the day after the Cherrygrove contest and after spending half a week in the city the group decided to set off towards Violet city. It was about half way through the day before they discovered another trainer, who like Jimmy and Marina looked pretty new.

"I just lost a battle to a wild Pokemon, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon. Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!" said the youngster, directed towards Jimmy and Marina. "When two trainers eyes meet, we are meant to battle after all.".

"Um..." Jimmy sweat dropped nervously.

"Well, that's one way to challenge someone to a battle." Brock shrugged his shoulders, whispering to his friends.

"Ya know, one of us having a battle after the challenger had a tough time against a wild Pokemon reminds me of when Ash caught Sandslash." Misty added in a whisper.

"Well Jimmy, are you going to battle him?" Marina asked, seeing as the boy was still nervous after the boy's sudden appearance.

"Um, yeah sure." Jimmy replied after getting back to his senses. Taking a few steps forward, he took a Pokeball off his belt. "My names Jimmy from New Bark Town and I am aiming for the Silver Conference.".

"Cool, I'm Joey." The trainer, picking up his own Pokeball. "But everyone calls me youngster Joey. So how does a one on one battle, sound?".

"Fine with me." Jimmy replied, throwing his Pokeball up into the air. "Go Cyndaquil!".

Jimmy caught the Pokeball and put it back in his pocket as Cyndaquil appeared in front of him. He gave a yawn as he looked around before turning to his trainer and looked at him with an expecting looking. Jimmy's face fell as he realised Cyndaquil wasn't exactly ready for the battle.

"We are going to battle." Jimmy whispered in a desperate tone, hoping not to show their un-readiness to their opponent.

It dawned on the fire type who turned back to their opponents, shaking his head to rev himself up, Cyndaquil put on a more serious expression before lighting the flame on his back. Joey sweat dropped at the scene, if that is how they start a battle, this should be an easy victory for him.

"Then I will choose, Ratatta!" Joey called as he released his purple rat Pokemon. In a flash of light, the normal type appeared in front of Cyndaquil and looked ready for a battle, clearly more aggressive than Cyndaquil. "Be warned Jimmy, my Ratatta is in the top percentage of Ratatta.".

The group sweat dropped at that statement, is there even such a thing as top percentage of Ratatta, or any Pokemon for that matter. Jimmy, on the other hand, put on a serious expression as he used his Pokedex to scan his opponent, while the Kanto group have seen many Ratatta, the same can't be said for the Johto natives:

 _Ratatta, The Mouse Pokemon. Ratatta is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere and is known for stealing its food of travelling trainers._

"You haven't seen a Ratatta before? Man, this will be even easier than I thought." Joey laughed arrogantly. Ratatta are some of the most common Pokemon around, never trying to hide or be sneaky except when taking food of trainers, how could they have gone so long without seeing one in Johto? Maybe the big scary Snorlax or Pidgeot or Onix or any of the other Pokemon Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock would've scared them off. Wild Ratatta aren't stupid after all.

"This will be a one on one battle between Joey and Jimmy. Each side is allowed to use one Pokemon and there will be no time limit." Brock stepped between the two sides, acting as the referee for this battle. "The winner will be whoever is left standing while the other is unable to battle, now... Begin!".

* * *

 _Jimmy VS Youngster Joey:_

"Let's start with Ember, Cyndaquil!" Jimmy shouted, filled with excitement about finally having his first real battle.

Cyndaquil stared at the normal type with a fire expression, he has been training hard with Jimmy since they started their journey, so they are able to win battles together and win the Silver conference... Then beat Jimmy's brother in a battle as well.

With the flame on the fire types back seeming to grow in size, Cyndaquil took a deep breath before spitting out a barrage of small fire balls like some sort of galling gun. It seems Cyndaquil is going for smaller and faster embers rather than bigger ones, while they might be more powerful individually, they are also slower.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Joey commanded.

In the blink of an eye, Ratatta disappeared from his spot, which the Embers hit a moment later. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyndaquil saw a purple blur, with the normal type being the only possible source, the fire type turned his head in an attempt to redirect his Ember attack.

Unfortunately for Cyndaquil and Jimmy, Ratatta was much quicker than Cyndaquil. The normal type struck Cyndaquil before bolting away, being sure to avoid each flame whether it would be from the Ember's or the flame on Cyndaquil's back. It is clear Ratatta holds a speed advantage.

Seeing another purple blur out of the corner of his other eye, Cyndaquil attempted to launch another Ember to the other side but yet again, he was too slow and was struck by a second Quick Attack before being able to release another Ember to defend himself.

"Come on Jimmy, you can still win this!" Marina encouraged, normally this would cause Jimmy to blush but not this time as his mind is too focused on the battle at hand.

"Think Jimmy, think! There must be some way to bring Ratatta to a stop." Jimmy mentally shouted to himself, in a clear panick.

"Remember your training!" Ash called out. That caused Jimmy's eyes to widen as he had a flash back to about half a week ago, before they reached Cherrygrove City. He can remember looking over all the moves Cyndaquil could learn and they worked on one which would help the fire type with avoiding moves.

"Look down and use Smoke Screen!" Jimmy shouted.

Doing as his trainer instructed, Cyndaquil looked down ignoring the purple blur out of the corner of his eye. It has become obvious that blur is Ratatta in a split second where it stopped to turn back around. The fire mouse Pokemon was really hoping Jimmy had a plan, this rat is annoying him with the hit and run.

With a fire bellowing deep in his stomach, Cyndaquil unleashed a cloud of black smoke which hit the ground and expanded around him. Acting on instinct, Cyndaquil also turned his back flame off, as that would give away his location within the smoke, making it useless. As Ratatta charged into the smoke, the cloud caused his eyes to water, steering him off course.

"Tackle!" Jimmy hollered.

Being native to caves and the source of this smoke, Cyndaquil is much more adept to seeing through it, while not as good as a Pokemon who could use echo location to navigate through it, like a Zubat, although he has much easier time than most.

Charging forward, he tackled the normal out of the smoke cloud and he landed in front of Joey with a thud. Pushing himself up of the ground, now that he is out of that horrible smoke, Ratatta shook his head to get rid of the water in his eyes. Looking at the smoke cloud, he growled threateningly.

"Ember!" Jimmy shouted, not wanting to lose this advantage.

Suddenly, a bright flame appeared within the smoke, which was shortly followed by a stream of small Embers flying towards Ratatta. Unfortunately, that gave away Cyndaquil's location to both Ratatta and Joey. Just like the last time, Ratatta was able to easily avoid the flames due to his superior speed.

As the flames disappeared, Cyndaquil once again deactivating his back flame, both trainers soon realised that they are in a stalemate. Ratatta isn't able to get close enough because of the smoke and Cyndaquil can't use his long-ranged attacks because Ratatta is more than able to avoid them.

"Tackle!" Jimmy shouted, hoping he can launch a surprise from within the smoke.

A couple seconds later, Cyndaquil bolted out of the smoke towards Ratatta, who had come to a stop once the Embers ended to simply save on energy and to be ready for wherever the next attack came from. Which is how he was ready to move out of Cyndaquil's way, once again using his superior speed.

"Hyper Fang!" Joey shouted.

Ratatta turned on the spot after dodging the incoming Tackle attack from Cyndaquil. The fire type barely had enough time to bring himself to a complete stop before he felt Ratatta's sharp extended teeth jabbed into the top of his head, obviously avoiding the back.

The sudden surge of pain caused Cyndaquil's back flame to light up automatically. Although not directly hit by it, Ratatta made sure to move away as one wrong move could create roasted rat. Although something was clearly wrong, the flame on Cyndaquil's back was much bigger than before, Jimmy used his Pokedex:

 _Blaze: When a Pokémon with Blaze uses a Fire-type's move, the move's power will be increased by 50% if the user has less than or equal to_ _⅓_ _of its maximum HP remaining._

"Alright, now you have a power boost, Cyndaquil!" Jimmy hollered, filled with excitement.

However, Cyndaquil wasn't finished yet. The flame on his back seemed to engulf the fire mouse Pokemon before he took off in a Tackle for the annoying rat. The normal type attempted to dodge with his superior speed once more, only to discover that advantage wasn't as big as it previously was.

This confused both Jimmy and Joey as neither have seen this move before. Knocking Ratatta into the air, Cyndaquil made a quick turn with the flames still covering his body and charged at Ratatta once more, as Jimmy scanned his starters new move with his Pokedex:

 _Flame Charge: Cloaking itself in flame, the user attacks. Then, building up more power, the user raises its Speed stat._

"Alright Cyndaquil, you've learnt Flame Charge!" Jimmy hollered, filled with excitement.

Cyndaquil turn towards Ratatta and quickly ran towards the injured normal type, the speed boosts from Flame Charge combined with Ratatta being pretty injured meant he could now out speed Ratatta. This third hit turned out to be the final one as Ratatta landed with burn marks and swirls in his eyes.

"Ratatta is unable to battle, meaning the winners are Jimmy and Cyndaquil!" Brock declared.

Now that the battle is over, the group said goodbye to Joey before making their way further along the path. Since he was tired from the battle, the group agreed it would be best to go to the local Pokemon centre before stopping to train for the day, although Ash was more interested in the wild Pokemon Joey mentioned.

* * *

It was about another hour since the group made it to the next Pokemon centre. It was smaller than the typical city centre but that also gave it a homelier feeling which the others were missing. Of course, it still had the typical Nurse Joy along with her partner Chansey.

Upon arriving at the Pokemon Centre, Jimmy made sure to send Cyndaquil for a check-up. While Brock gave the fire type a look over and restored some energy with a combinations of Oran Berries and Super Potions, Jimmy wanted to make sure his starter was perfectly fine. Meanwhile, Serena made a call.

"Ah Serena, what a pleasure to see you again." Professor Oak greeted. "I must congratulate you, on your victory at the Cherrygrove contest.".

"Thank you." Serena replied, slightly bashfully. "You saw that Professor?".

"I couldn't miss it, with how your Pokemon set up a sort of outdoor cinema in the ranch so they could all watch it, Kingdra included." Professor Oak joked. "So, what can I do for you, Serena?".

"I was actually hoping I could rotate Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd. After all their hard work for the contest, I figured they could use a break." Serena explained. "Not to mention, I want to introduce Larvitar and Sentret to some of their other team mates.".

"An excellent idea." Professor Oak complimented. "So, who will you be taking with you?".

"Well, definitely Kangashkan. Being a mother figure, I think Larvitar would be most comfortable around her, not to mention he could have a lot of fun with Roo." She explained her reasoning. "And as for the second one... Maybe Kadabra.".

"Kadabra?" Professor Oak questioned. "Might I ask why, last I checked he wasn't interested in contests and I would've thought you would start preparing whoever you wanted to use in your next contest.".

"Well Professor, I don't actually know who I will use next time or when my next contest is." Serena answered honestly before whispering the next part. "Plus, I don't want Kadabra to feel left out and I was hoping he could help me with my ESP.".

"Ah, that makes sense." Professor Oak nodded in approval. "Give me a moment and I'll get both of their Pokeballs. Hold on.".

Professor Oak seemed to disappear for about a minute before reappearing on the screen with a Safari Ball and Pokeball. Soon Serena rotated both her Farfetch'd and Jigglypuff for Kadabra and Kangashkan.

"Thank you, Professor." Serena thanked.

"It's my pleasure, Serena." Professor Oak replied. Although before anything else could be said, a familiar purple blob appeared on the Professor's side of the screen as he jumped up and gave the elderly Professor a big hug. "Gwa! Muk, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times not to do this.".

Serena sweat dropped at the sight before the screen turned black. Maybe she will need to suggest Ash rotates his team after his first gym battle, but she knows right now why he hasn't. Pikachu being the obvious answer, Pidgeot has made it clear she wants to partake in the first gym ever since they discovered it specialises in flying types. Sandslash still needs help with his anger, likewise Lapras still needs help with her parents passing. As for the last two members, Snorlax and Heracross, Ash wants to keep them around since they are still new, and he hasn't spent as much time with them as he has the rest of his team.

With her two Pokemon now rotated she made her way over to her friends. Jimmy has since had Cyndaquil returned with a clear sign and along with Marina they had their combined total of four Pokemon out. She took note and released her Larvitar and Sentret.

"Okay guys, I've just called the Professor, so I want you to meet some new faces." Serena told Jimmy, Marina, their Pokemon and her Johto team. "Come on out and say hello, Kadabra and Kangashkan.".

In a flash of light, the psychic and the normal type appeared. Kangashkan looked at the group with a happy smile on her face while picking up her child who was happy to meet a bunch of new friends. Kangashkan put her child down who ran up to Sentret and Larvitar. The rock type got scared and jumped into Serena's arms while Sentret took the ability to play with the new friend. Kadabra studied the two Pokemon with a serious expression on his face.

"Kadabra, Kangashkan. These are our new friends, Jimmy and Marina. Their Pokemon, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Misdrevus and Weedle." Serena introduced her Pokemon to their new friends. "And Larvitar and Sentret your new teammates.".

The group took a short while as they got to know each other, even having a small lunch but soon they decided to pack up and set off once more with many hours left in the day, they wanted to make it as far as possible before the day's end. Little did they know, they wouldn't get very far.

* * *

It was only a couple hours after leaving the Pokemon centre and the group were still chatting. Larvitar decided to stay out and was being carried by Serena while the rest of the group just made small talk, the Kanto natives telling stories about their past travels to the new trainers.

"Man, it sure is getting chilly up here." Marina shivered.

"But the suns still out, how is it so cold?" Jimmy asked.

"That's because we've been slowly making our way up a mountain, which means we are at a much higher altitude." Brock explained. "According to the guide book, a lot of the mountains around these parts are famous for skiing. This one is actually one of the smaller mountains in the area.".

"So, no skiing?" Serena asked. "Shame, I've always wanted to go skiing.".

"Was that some sort of subtle hint for when Ash plans your next date?" Misty asked with a sly smile, making the honey-blonde girl to blush lightly.

"I know what ya mean, Serena." Brock added. "We could've spent the whole morning skiing down the hills... and the whole evening in the lodge, surrounded by beautiful girls.".

"Well no snow means no girls for you." Misty told her friend as the others sweat dropped... Until something caught Ash's eye.

"Forget about skiing, I've found something even better." Ash excitedly exclaimed, pointing towards a large rock on the side of the path.

On top of the rock was a little green Pokemon with a leaf on top of its head and a sort of small neckless made out of thorns. The group instantly recognised it as one of the Pokemon Professor Elm presented to Jimmy and Marina when they chose their starters... It was a Chikorita.

By the way it was flat on its stomach, the Chikorita seemed to be sunbathing, or at least it was but it must've heard the group, _cough_ Ash _cough_ , and was getting up with a very annoyed expression on its face.

"That's weird, I thought Chikorita were pretty sweet natured." Misty mused. "This one looks kinda... rough.".

"If you ask me, nothing is sweeter than a tough one." Ash replied with a glint in his eye and Pokeball in hand. He has the perfect Pokemon picked out for this battle, one he has wanted to use in a real battle for a while now and...

"Ash be careful!" Serena cried out.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts just long enough to see two sharp leaves spinning directly towards his head with great speed. Acting completely on instinct, Ash ducked as the leaves shot over his head, embedding themselves in a tree behind him, creating some deep cut marks.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ash cried out.

"You said you wanted to catch me, and even got one of your little ball thingies to use!" Chikorita replied back, sticking out her tongue. "I was just defending myself!".

"You about took my head off!" Ash retorted.

Chikorita jumped down from the rock and simply took up a battle stance, she clearly has no remorse for her actions and is ready for the battle. Getting back to his feet, Ash dusted off his clothes before launching his Pokeball into the air.

"Heracross, I choose you!" Ash shouted. In a flash of light, the bug fighting type appeared in front of Ash. He looked around before he spotted the very aggressive looking grass type... Oh, he must be in a battle, Ash had been talking about putting him one and now is the time. Getting ready, he put himself in a battle stance.

* * *

 _Chikorita VS Ash:_

"This is our first real battle, Heracross, so let's make it a good one." Ash warned his bug fighting type. Heracross nodding in response as he was ready for the battle that was about to take place. "Just because you have the type advantage, don't underestimate Chikorita. It is a tough one.".

The grass type inwardly smirked, she will show this boy and his bug the definition of tough. Tired of hearing the boy's voice go on any longer, she launched another set of Razor Leaves towards Heracross.

"Dodge them!" Ash shouted. Taking to the air, Heracross flew out of the way of the incoming Razor Leaves. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them, and they continued towards Ash this time, due to Heracross being stood directly in front of him previously.

Ash Dived out of the way. The Razor Leaves continued once again. One of the leaves embedded itself in the tree trunk like the previous two leaves, while the last one cut straight through a decent sized branch, completely detaching it from the tree.

"You okay, Ash?" Heracross asked, looking back to his trainer.

"Yeah, Heracross. Thanks." Ash replied, slightly panting from the close call. Picking himself up, he glared at the grass type who tried to decapitate him twice now but the smug look on her face made his blood boil. "Horn Attack, Heracross!".

Entering a dive bomb towards the Leaf Pokemon, Heracross' horn began to glow white as a small power barrier formed around due to the speed he was moving at. It looked like this would be a powerful blow. Despite not having much battle experience, Heracross are naturally strong.

Chikorita, on the other hand, didn't look the least bit worried. She knows an experienced fighter when she sees one and while this boy might have been in quite a few battles, this bug hasn't. Two of her thorns from her neckless shot out, turning into vines.

The vines shot forward and wrapped around the diving Heracross. Although to Ash's surprise, she didn't seem to try to dodge straight away. The leaf on top of her head lifted up before a sort of purple powder was released from it. Ash gasped at what was happening. Before he could make any call, Heracross flew right into the purple cloud, which caused him to become poisoned.

The status condition took Heracross by surprise thus cancelled his Horn Attack. This also allowed Chikorita to overpower the bug and using her grip on him with her vines, she sent him crashing into the ground in front of herself. Looking pleased with the turn of events.

"Tackle!" Ash shouted, wanting to know the smug look off the grass types face.

Heracross' eyes burst open as he felt a new strength awaken in him. While Chikorita might think poisoning him has put her at the advantage, what she didn't know was she just activated his ability, guts. Not even trying to stand up, Heracross charged forward, tackling Chikorita into the rock she was previously sunbathing on.

Not liking being taken by surprise, Chikorita grunted as she pushed herself up, while she wouldn't like to admit it, that bug packs a punch. She growled angrily at the trainer and Pokemon she is battling. This lowered Heracross' attack power and Ash decided it was best not to translate it but where did a young one learn these words and to use them so openly, distasteful. Pushing those thoughts away, Ash returned to focusing on his battle.

"Arm Thrust!" Ash shouted, this grass type is really getting him worked up.

Since Heracross stood back up while Chikorita used her Growl attack, he began walking over to the grass type thrusting his fists outwards with great power, but the grass type didn't make any attempt to run or move. The look on her face showed she was going to try and take the attack head on. She is so stubborn.

As Heracross reached the grass type, continuing to thrust his arms into her one after another, the poison took effect, draining his health at the same time. Hopefully it can cause more damage to his opponent quicker than the poison can take him down. Unfortunately, that hope was soon washed away as Chikorita glew yellow as it grunted with each of the arm thrusts. She wanted to make sure all Heracross was tiring himself out.

"Fall back Heracross, she is using Synthesis, so your attacks aren't doing anything!" Ash called out, but it was too late.

By the time Heracross attempted to make a retreat, he was very tired. The poison combined with a continuous Arm Thrust proved to be a lot for the young bug fighting type. Chikorita, on the other hand, looked fresh as the Synthesis finished healing her near to full help.

She smirked as she watched the weak bug type attempt to back off. Now it is her turn to unleash an assault like he did previously. Spinning the leaf on the top of her head, she launched a barrage of Razor Leaves at him, all moving very fast and clearly powerful.

Ash attempted to call out to his Single Horn Pokemon, but it was too late, before the words could even leave his mouth the Razor Leaf had struck. Although based on typing it shouldn't have done much, Heracross was already very weak and Chikorita has proven to be a strong battler.

The bug fighting type cried out in pain as he was struck one after another with the sharp grass type move. Combined with the poison which was also draining his health, Heracross knew he couldn't last much longer. Luckily, he did have to as he felt a familiar red light hit him.

"Return Heracross!" Ash called out, returning his Johto native Pokemon to his Pokeball before whispering to the Pokeball. "Sorry buddy, I promise your hard work won't go to waste.".

Chikorita smirked triumphantly as the bug was recalled. Ash hated to do this as he truly believed given enough time they could come up with a way to defeat this grass type with Heracross but her brutal Razor Leaf assault and poison combination proved she wasn't ready to give them that chance.

"Can I shock her?" Pikachu asked, sparking his cheeks as he got ready to bolt after her. He has grown fond of the sweet natured bug and wants to avenge him.

"Sorry buddy but I've got someone else I want to use." Ash apologised. "I know you could win but I want to make it as quick as possible because Heracross needs medical attention soon despite no-longer being in the battle, he is still suffering from the poison after all. I choose you, Snorlax!".

Throwing his Pokeball high into the air, it burst open and in a bright flash of light the giant normal type appeared in front of Ash. It had a dopey smile on his face before he noticed Chikorita, realising he is in a battle he stood up and his expression turned much more serious. For Chikorita's part, she was partly shocked to see the boy use such a big Pokemon, but she soon shook it off, she will defeat it and anyone else he decides to send out.

"Ash is using Snorlax against Chikorita?" Jimmy questioned.

"Isn't that a little over kill?" Marina asked.

"Size and strength don't matter, a strong heart is all that is needed to win any battle." Ash replied, not looking away from the upcoming battle. "And Chikorita has proven she has a big heart for battle.".

"I think your mistaking heart for stubbornness." Serena suggested.

"Or in other words, Chikorita hurt your ego." Misty replied with a deadpan expression.

"I can't help it if a lot of my Pokemon have battle experience." Ash replied. "Lapras isn't ready for a battle yet, and I doubt Pidgeot or Sandslash would show much restriction against this sort of heart.".

The rest of the group shrugged at this, Ash did have a point. Sandslash wouldn't hold back against anyone and while Pidgeot might be a sort of motherly figure, she also has a strong love for battle, much like Chikorita, not to mention she has just as big if not a bigger advantage over Chikorita than even Snorlax.

Chikorita made the first move. Like previously, she launched a barrage of Razor Leaves towards Snorlax but Ash simply smirking in response. The leaves struck Snorlax's stomach before sinking into them before popping out, harmless. Snorlax simply scratched his stomach in response, that attack tickled.

The grass type gritted her teeth in anger at that, she is the strongest wild Pokemon around here. She has lost count of the amount of trainers she has taken down all by herself. In her anger, she charged forward for a Tackle attack, hitting Snorlax's foot, the normal type didn't move in the slightest and just yawned as the Leaf Pokemon continued to push against him. He thought battles were exciting, but this is boring... He might go for a nap.

Letting out a loud yawn, the normal type began to wobble back and forth as the sleep took over his body. Chikorita smirked for a brief moment as she thought she had managed to topple the larger Pokemon. The smirk turned to a look of horror as she saw the normal type start to fall on top of her.

"Timbeeeeeeeer!" Pikachu shouted out, for comedic effect.

"Snorlax return!" Ash shouted in a panic as he attempted to recall his heaviest Pokemon. Unfortunately, the red beam from the Pokeball wasn't fast enough and reached the normal type after he landed on his belly in a sleep, with Chikorita underneath.

Once Snorlax was back in his Pokeball the group looked towards the ground. Chikorita was laying on the ground looking very injured, in a small indent in the ground, it was clear she wasn't in any position to keep going. Ash made his way over to help her, when her eyes burst open with a threatening glare at him. That Snorlax just got a lucky shot, why did he return it? She could defeat it, she could defeat... any... Pokemon...

Unable to keep it up, Chikorita fell on her stomach with swirls in her eyes, it was clear she wasn't getting back up any time soon. The group sighed in relief once it did that, now they could actually help it get some medical attention. Still, they couldn't believe Chikorita still attempted to resist them even after taking Snorlax's Body Slam. Most Pokemon would've given up a lot sooner, this really is like Sandslash back when Ash caught him.

Cradling the injured grass type in his arms, Ash looked down at her with a sour expression, he never wanted to do this to Chikorita. His plan was to just have Snorlax sponge all her attacks until she tired herself out, but it seems Snorlax gets bored much quicker than she gives up. He never wanted her to get hurt like this.

"Are you gonna catch it, Ash?" Jimmy asked, as the group approached him from behind.

"Not now, Jimmy. We have much more important things to do." Ash replied and without looking at them, he stood up and started to run the way they previously came from. Obviously the Pokemon centre they were previously at would be the closest one, especially since they know their way back their so there is nearly no-chance that they will get lost while searching for it. As of right now, time is of the most importance. The group were quick to follow behind him.

* * *

Due to them running now and knowing exactly where they were going, it didn't take the group long at all to find their way to the Pokemon centre. Ash still had Chikorita in his arms and none of them have really done much talking, just focusing on getting her some medical attention.

Speaking of the Leaf Pokemon, she had one eye open as she looked around, still in a lot of pain from her flattening. For a brief moment, she wondered where she was until she realised what was happening when he gaze looked up to Ash. The boy noticed this and sent her a friendly smile in response.

"Hey there, Chikorita. Don't worry, we are almost at the Pokemon centre where you will get the best help." Ash reassured.

That didn't sit right with the grass type, however. She was feeling just great and didn't need some Pokemon centre. Above all, she wasn't going to receive some help from this trainer who just tried to capture her and is the reason she was injured in the first place. Glaring at the boy currently holding her, Chikorita opened her mouth before biting down on his arm, hard.

Ash hissed in pain but still held tight, he could tell that Chikorita wanted him to let her go but that isn't exactly an option right now. While being let go is what she wants, what she needs is medical attention. Ash looked down at her, attempting to give her another friendly smile.

"Just hold on a little longer, Chikorita." Ash spoke again, trying not to sound mad or angry about being bitten.

Chikorita ended her bite and turned away. She is too tired right now to use any of her proper attacks so instead she turned her head away in defiance, she doesn't want or need his help. She can survive just fine on her own. Still... Why didn't he even seem angry when she bite him? He should be angry, right?

"Is it just me or do they not seem to like each other?" Marina asked the rest of the group as they ran shortly behind Ash.

"Well, that is certainly true on Chikorita's part. Which normally means she would've had some bad experience with a previous trainer." Brock mused. "But I am guessing Chikorita isn't in a mood to share on that sort of topic.".

"Either way, if Ash has anything to say about it, he won't let Chikorita continue to see people like that." Serena added.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Probably thinking back to when he caught Sandslash, right Serena?" Misty replied, receiving a nod from the honey-blonde girl. Misty decided to tell them story. "You see, Sandslash use to be like Chikorita, in fact he was a lot worst. Even putting Ash in hospital before.".

"What happened?" Jimmy and Marina asked at the same time.

"He has an issue with people, only Ash knows his reason why but when we first found him. He was terrorising a route and any trainers who travelled through it. Ash took it as a challenge to catch him." Serena explained. "It was then that Ash jumped in the way to take an attack when Sandslash turned to attack me, and it resulted in him catching Sandslash. It was actually because of those actions that I finally confessed to him.".

Jimmy and Marina listened with interest, they knew Sandslash was sort of a loner and even had some anger issues, but they never imagined he would have an utter hatred for humanity. Just goes to show that a journey is full of stories, they can't wait to experience some more of their own.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to make it to the Pokemon Centre. Rushing through the doors, they did startle Nurse Joy but before she could ask any questions she noticed the injured Chikorita in Ash's arms, as he reached the desk.

"Nurse Joy! Chikorita has been seriously injured in a battle with one of my can you please look her over?" Ash asked as he held her over the counter, it appeared in the time since turning her back on Ash while they were running here, she fell asleep.

"Oh dear, not again." Nurse Joy sighed as she gently took the grass type as to not wake her up. She has a lot of experience with this particular wild Pokemon and knows it will be much easier to treat her if she remains asleep. "Of course, we will take care of her.".

"Can you also look after my Heracross?" Ash asked as he took the Pokeball of his belt. He did notice how the nurse mentioned this happening 'again' but chose to ignore it for now as getting both Pokemon looked after is much more important. "He got badly injured by Chikorita.".

"Oh course." Nurse Joy smiled as her partner Chansey took the Pokeball.

Nurse Joy went out back with her Chansey and two patients. Seeing as he couldn't do anything else right now and just needs to let the medical professional's do their job, Ash went to sit with his friends, to discover they were talking about something very interesting.

"The Sprout Tower?" Misty questioned, clearly responding to something from before Ash could hear them.

"According to the guide book." Brock answered before reading from the guide book. "The Sprout Tower is a divine sanctuary and built to be over a hundred feet tall many years ago. While no-one knows its exact date of being completed, it has always served as a place of learn to bring people and Pokemon together.".

"Right, it is a famous landmark in Johto and one of the key highlights for Violet City as a whole." Jimmy added. "Rumour has it, the Violet City gym leader only accepts challenges from those who have visited the tower simply because it is so important to the city as a whole.".

"Not only that, but one of Johto's Elite Four members will be visiting the tower soon, so if we hurry up than we might get to meet them." Marina exclaimed, clearly excited. While not massive on battles, she still respects the Elite Four and would love to meet them.

"Why would an Elite Four-member visit now?" Serena asked. "Is there some sort of anniversary or special festival or something?".

"Oh no, nothing like that." Marina replied. "Ya see, Johto is rich with history and lore, so the Elite Four make the most of it and visit key places of interest all year round. But they don't really advertise because they don't want to overshadow the places importance.".

"But if they don't advertise, how did you two know one would be visiting soon?" Brock asked, with a suspicious glance.

"Um well..." Jimmy stuttered, nervous about being put on the spot.

"That's our secret." Marina jumped in, giving the breeder a wink to emphasis he wouldn't get anything out of them.

"So, if you won't tell us how you know, could you at least tell us who the Johto elite four are?" Ash asked, excited to learn about

"Sure, first there is Will who specialises in Psychic types. Karen, is considered the strongest of the four of them, even being the longest current member of the current elite four and she specialises in dark types." Jimmy explained, knowing more about them than Marina, so he took the job of explaining who they were. "Dahlia, who has made it known she wants a new position which involves more battling, she also specialises in Fairy types and finally Koga, who started about half a year ago and specialises in Poison types.".

"Koga? So, he did make it the Elite Four position." Serena mused. "I wonder if he would remember us, if we met him again.".

"Oh right, didn't he used to be one of the Kanto gym leaders?" Marina asked.

"Right, but he left his daughter in charge once he took on this new job." Brock explained.

Jimmy and Marina noticed Serena's expression change slightly once Brock mentioned Koga having a daughter. No-doubt that they must've met her since Ash competed in the Indigo league, thus meaning he must've been to Koga's old gym. There is probably some story behind that although Ash was quick to change the subject yet again. He didn't have the best memories against that gym in all honesty, especially since he was being treated like some sort of trophy.

"It would be great to meet any of those elite four members." Ash exclaimed, clearly invested in the current topic, greatly. "And it would so cool if we got to see them in a battle... Also, do you know who the champion is?".

Now it was time for Jimmy's expression to change, but this time to one of nervousness. He did know who the champion was, of course he did but he never really wanted to tell anyone of how he knew. He is his own person and doesn't want to be know because of who he knows.

"Um..." Jimmy stuttered seeing as everyone, except Marina, was looking at him expectantly. Marina instead was looking at him sympathetically, of course she knows the champion as well but understands Jimmy's struggle as she shares it with a similar person in her life.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy spoke at the side of the table, taking the attention of Jimmy who was thankful for that. She turned towards Ash before continuing by handing him a Pokeball. "Your Heracross will be just fine, he just needs a little rest and should be fully healed by the morning.".

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked before releasing his bug fighting type, of course he trusts what Nurse Joy told him, but it is still nice to check on the Single Horn Pokemon. Heracross appeared looking quite disappointed. "Hey Heracross, how are you feeling?".

"Err, good... Sorry about losing the battle for you." Heracross nervously replied.

"Don't be, Heracross, you did great especially for your first proper battle." Ash praised. "You should be proud of how far you've come since we first met.".

Heracross looked Ash in the eye as his words sunk in, he did do great considering before joining Ash's team he wouldn't like any sort of conflict or even interacting with others. He really has come far in a short time together. Nurse Joy smiled at the scene between Pokemon and trainer, she likes moments like this.

"Nurse Joy, how's Chikorita doing?" Marina asked.

"Chikorita will be just fine, she just needs some rest. Lucky, she didn't break anything despite being crushed by a Snorlax, probably because a Snorlax's stomach is quite hollow unlike say a rock type." Nurse Joy explained. "She will be sore for a few days but will be fine otherwise.".

"Nurse Joy, when I brought her in, you mentioned this happening again." Ash reminded. "What did you mean by that?".

"You see, you aren't the first trainers encounter this Chikorita, she has become famous around here for being stubborn and strong, a combination a lot of trainers want in one of their parties." Nurse Joy explains. "She always fights and either completely destroys new trainers or like in this case, gets serious injured by facing much bigger Pokemon. I have lost count the amount of injuries I have treated of hers over the years.".

"Surely if that was the case, then some trainer would've caught her whilst she was out, like Ash could've done when bringing her here." Brock replied.

"A few have but none of them had Chikorita's respect, meaning she would just be a stubborn pain for them. Refusing to train with them, ignoring orders in battle and just walking back here despite having a Pokeball." Nurse Joy explained. "Each time, she would slow the trainer down so much they just let her go, which is what she wanted after all.".

A second later everyone's attention was drawn by a door to the back being pushed open. It was Chikorita who didn't even glance at the group as she made her way to the front door. Sure, she could've tried to escape through the window in the room she was put in, but being all sneaky isn't her style, it also implies she has something to be ashamed of and she doesn't. Without a care in the world, she made her way outside

"Hey Chikorita, where are you going?" Ash asked, jumping out of his seat. After all, it was his Snorlax who injured her in the first place, he wants to make sure she is alright.

Unfortunately, she didn't even turn to glance at him or make any sort of sound. Why should she waste any more of her time with this kid or his friends? She wants to get back to where she belongs, in the wild. Without a second thought, she walked out of the Pokemon centre doors.

"Wait Chikorita!" Ash tried to call out but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he found it was Nurse Joy.

"Please hold on, there really isn't any need to chase after her." Nurse Joy told the boy.

"What do you?" Ash asked.

"Like I said, Chikorita doesn't have any serious injuries. I can't force her to stay here, even if her injuries were worst." Nurse Joy explained. "I have also treated her multiple times before, I don't doubt I will be treating her in the future again. It may be sad but if she wants to leave, we have no right to stop her.".

Letting the Nurse's words sink in, Ash calm down before turning towards the doors where Chikorita no-longer was in sight. He hated this turn of events, Chikorita was injured because of his judgement in their battle and now she is out there on her own. While what Nurse Joy said was true, doesn't mean Ash has to like it.

* * *

A few hours later the group was sat in the lobby once again, they spent a time training before getting some food at the Pokemon centre's cafeteria. Now they are back at the same table, but the television is on. For the most part, it was just background noise. Until one topic picked up.

"A heavy storm is rolling in over western Johto, it is moving over Mahogany, Violet and Cherrygrove cities, and there corresponding routes." The weather women announced. "Expect strong winds, heavy rain, thunder and lightning. It should be cleared up by morning but for those camping out, be careful.".

"I guess it is a good thing we aren't camping out." Jimmy spoke up, once the weather report finished.

"Yeah, I am just glad it isn't snow. I can imagine blizzards would be common on some of the high mountains around this place." Brock replied.

Although everyone was in a pretty good mood, one person wasn't, Ash. He was staring out the window where it was revealed the rain had already started. He was looking pretty sad out the window and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. He was thinking about Chikorita.

"I wouldn't worry about Chikorita if I was you Ash, it proved to be a really tough Pokemon." Brock attempted to reassure. "Besides, being a wild Pokemon, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew the perfect cover for weather like this. I am sure she will be fine.".

"I don't know how to explain it, I just have a kind of bad feeling." Ash explained. "She wasn't in the best condition when she left and that is assuming she made it back to the place she knows best, especially since we encountered her a good distance from the centre.".

"We can all go and look for it in the morning, when the storm is over." Serena attempted to reassure but that didn't sit right with Ash. His gut is telling him something is wrong and, in the morning, maybe too late. With his mind made up, he turned towards the others.

"I am going out to look for Chikorita." Ash stated firmly, just like the grass type he can have a stubborn side.

"Ash, that's crazy! Don't you think your overreacting just a bit?!" Misty exclaimed.

"This is Ash, we already know he is crazy." Pikachu pointed out before turning his attention to the raven-haired boy. "But you have also shown to have good gut instinct when it comes to Pokemon, I'm with ya.".

"Thanks buddy... I think." Ash replied, not sure if he should take what his starter said as an insult or not.

"I'm with Misty, Ash. After seeing what sort of damage can be caused by storms, I wouldn't go out in something like this unless I had absolute proof that something was wrong with Chikorita." Brock told the raven-haired boy.

"I'll go with you, Ash. You shouldn't go on your own." Serena attempted to join him.

"Thanks Serena but you showed you don't think Chikorita is in danger like I do." Ash replied. "You should stay here.".

Serena looked down as she couldn't deny that she also thought Chikorita was right. What Ash said was true, she might only slow him down as she would likely want to come back as soon as possible. As much as it pains her to admit it, maybe her staying here would be for the best thing.

"I couldn't help but over hear you." Nurse Joy spoke up, approaching Ash with something in her hands. Handing it to the raven-haired boy, which turned out to be a yellow rain coat and boots. "I know I can't stop you, so at least change into these.".

Ash nodded in understand and quickly replaced his shoes to the boots before slipping the rain coat over his head. A loud crack of thunder and flash of lightening drew the groups attention and without thinking Ash bolted out of the door, with Pikachu following shortly after. His gut told him he has to hurry.

Upon recovering from Ash's sudden exit, the group looked back on the table where all their collective Pokeballs sat. It was at this moment the group realised that Ash left all his Pokemon except for Pikachu behind. Grabbing them off the table, Serena ran to the door.

"Ash, come back! You left your Pokemon!" She called out, but unfortunately it seemed he was already out of sight.

With a grim expression she walked back into the lobby. Upset by the turn of events, she realised all she could do was pray for his safety. Why does he have to be so stubborn? It may be one of both her favourite and least favourite qualities about her boyfriend.

"I am going after him." Serena stated.

"Hold on, Serena, think this through." Misty replied. "We're worried about Ash as well but going out there would only put you in danger as well. He has made it through worst things than this, and if worst comes to the worst, he still has that _thing_ to keep him safe.".

Serena realised what Misty was hinting at, while it is true Ash's aura shows up when he is in life or death situations to make sure it's 'host body' is kept safe until he can control aura, but aura doesn't make Ash invincible and with he currently trying to suppress it whenever it shows up, maybe it won't show up if he gets injured. Still all this is just congestion and Serena knows Misty is right, even without aura, Ash has made it through worst.

* * *

As they ran across the road towards where they found Chikorita, rain splashed down on Ash. Although his top half was covered by his rain coat, his jeans were still getting wet through. Pikachu was in his rain coat, to protect him against the weather. He was sparking slightly but not enough to shock Ash.

"Chikorita!" Ash called out, again, hoping to get some sort of response.

Ash cursed himself under his breath, Chikorita probably does know some good shelter from storms like this but due to its injuries, the injuries he gave her, the chances she made it to one of those shelters wasn't that likely. Until he knew for sure she was safe, he would just keep looking.

A couple minutes later, with Ash continuing to call out to the grass type, Pikachu turned his attention behind a brush. Realising this, Ash made his way in that direction. Making it over the shrub, he saw the lonely looking grass type, attempting to hide under a tree to keep dry but was failing miserably.

She was wet, cold and aching. While she knew she could normally handle herself when injured and even handle weather like this under normal circumstances, but she didn't have any time to prepare for this storm due to being stuck in the Poke Centre and she was too sore to make it to one of her safe hide outs. Hearing the movements near it, Chikorita opened her eyes to see that boy and his rat approaching her.

"Hey there, Chikorita. We've been looking for you, we were worried." Ash spoke honestly as he took steps towards her.

Chikorita stared at the boy and rat as they came closer, even if she wanted to, she was too sore to try and attack them but why were they here? Could it be true that they were worried about her? No, that couldn't be it. Still, they do sound genuine.

Unfortunately, the grass types thoughts were interrupted by a large bolt of lightning which struck the tree nearby. A deafening roar of thunder followed before the tree started to fall towards her. She froze in place as she watched in fear. She was always so tough, but this was new... and it is her end.

"Look out!" Ash called out.

Shooting off from his spot, Pikachu barely had time to jump out of his coat as to not slow him down. Ash made a leaped forward and grabbed Chikorita before sliding on the muddy ground. A second later the tree slammed down behind them. Ash sat up and held Chikorita in his arms to check on her.

"Hey, are you alright, Chikorita?" Ash asked.

Although Chikorita couldn't answer, she was in too much shock. This boy, the boy she battled, attacked and walked away from just risked his life to save her after coming to find her in the middle of a terrible storm. If he had only been a couple slower than they would both be dead.

"How are you both?" Pikachu asked, running up to check on them both.

"I think we're both good buddy." Ash smiled at the electric type before scratching him behind the ear.

"Why did you save me?" Chikorita asked, in a much weaker and sadder tone than what she previously used.

"What? Your surprised?" Ash asked. "You didn't expect me to come all this way in the rain just to watch you get crushed, did you?".

The grass type looked down, she never expecting him to come looking in the first place, so of course she never thought he would risk his life for her. It may be that she misjudged this boy massively. Even after everything she did to him, he still came looking for her and saved her life.

"Well I say we get back to the Pokemon centre." Ash changed the subject seeing how upset Chikorita was. He attempted to get up once more but the second some weight went through his foot, he yelped in pain and fell back on his behind. It didn't feel broken, but it was twisted pretty badly.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked,

"It's my ankle, I think I twisted it when I did that dive." Ash explained, gritting his teeth.

"So, what should we do?" Pikachu asked. "I mean, staying here isn't exactly safe and you're in no position to walk by yourself.".

"Um, okay Pikachu. This is what I need you to do." Ash spoke in a more serious tone than usual. "Go back to the Pokemon centre and get the others, let them know what happened. Take Chikorita with you so she can get out of this rain as well.".

Pikachu looked at Ash with a firm expression before finally nodding in agreement. He hates to leave Ash alone like this, but he doesn't have much choice. At least this way they will be making some progress to getting back to safety. With his mission in hand, he turned towards the grass type who was still in Ash's arms.

"I'm staying her with... Ash, was it." Chikorita replied firmly. "Someone gotta keep him company.".

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this but neither saw a reason to argue. Chikorita has proven multiple times today that she is a very stubborn Pokemon. With one finally look at his trainer, Pikachu turned around and ran off towards the Pokemon centre. Luckily, they were still near the main road, so it would be easy to find his way back. Wanting to be as fast as possible, Pikachu quickly entered a Quick Attack to increase his running speed.

Once the electric type was out of sight, Ash looked down at the grass type in his arms. Chikorita looked back with concern and worry, it was honestly a massive departure from how she has looked for the rest of the day. Another bolt of lightning lite up the sky, causing the Leaf Pokemon to flinch.

"Hey Chikorita, why don't you get into my rain coat where its warm." Ash suggested, unzipping it so she could jump in. "You really shouldn't be out in the freezing cold like this.".

Chikorita stared blanked at the gesture. First, this boy comes looking for her in the middle of a storm, second, he saves her from certain death and now he is willing to keep her warm by sacrificing his jacket? This boy is definitely to nice. Part of the grass type wanted to say no, in a last-ditch effort to save some of her pride but a loud boom of thunder squashed that idea, as she quickly scurried into Ash's embrace.

Once she was in his jacket, Ash zipped it up the rest of the way. Chikorita felt safe and secure as if the whole storm wasn't around them anymore, her cheeks turned red as she realised she enjoyed being this close to this boy, Ash. She turned her head into Ash's chest, to hide her blush, accidentally nuzzling him in the process, well at first it was an accident, but she realised it was really nice and soothing, so she continued to nuzzle into the boy who saved her.

"Chikorita?" Ash asked, confused more than anything as to the show of affection.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get any sort of answer. She just cooed in response while continue her show of affection. In all honest, she could explain why she liked this to herself so how could she explain it to this boy? Is this why so many Pokemon want to have trainers, to feel safe and secure? For safety? To be loved?

Chikorita blushed as she realised she quickly was warming up. Did she just admit to herself that she might... no..? Well, Ash most definitely is the most selfless person she has ever met, and it is really comfy in his embrace right now. She had loads of Butterfree's in her stomach as she realised she didn't want to leave Ash's side, she wanted to be here for him and make him smile and be there for him.

The two just sat in silence for about thirty mins give or take, both occupied with their own thoughts. Ash was confused by Chikorita's show of affection, this Pokemon just gets more unpredictable by the second. Chikorita, on the other hand, was trying to get its new feeling straight in her head. Soon both of their attentions were drawn by a familiar cry of a small electric type.

"That must be Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Which means he must have the others!".

Sure enough, a few seconds later the group of Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Jimmy and Marina appeared. Serena instantly kneeling next to her boyfriend to check on him, concern echoed all over her face.

"Ash, what was you thinking!" Serena exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. "Running into a storm without any Pokemon! Do you have any idea how worried I was?".

"Hehe, sorry Serena." Ash lightly chuckled in an attempted to cheer her up. "But I did find Chikorita, and I was right about her needing help.".

"Well at least that came from your stubbornness." Misty commented.

"I am just glad you're alright." Serena sighed before giving Ash a hug.

Chikorita didn't like this girl once she did that and due to her close proximity, she was able to stick one of her neckless thorns into Serena's stomach, causing her to jerk back. Looking at the grass type, she was staring daggers at her. Chikorita was being a real thorn in her side. Although that look isn't different from the other ones she has given the group all day so maybe she didn't like Serena in her personal space.

"Can you stand on your own?" Serena asked.

"Not really, I twisted my ankle." Ash explained. "I am down for the count.".

"Alright then, Ash, you could lean on Serena and myself and we'll help you back to the centre." Jimmy explained, getting down to his side. "Brock was getting some medical stuff for once Pikachu explained what happened.".

"Got it." Ash replied as he put on arm around both Jimmy's shoulder and Serena's. They were about to help him up until they realised the one problem with this current plan, the leaf Pokemon currently positioned in his rain coat.

"Chikorita, I know your injured and need to stay warm, but could you get out of his rain coat, please?" Serena asked kindly.

"I am not holding anyone, Chikorita." Misty told it. "You can stay warm in my jacket.".

Chikorita frowned at the girl, first she came in and hugged Ash and now she wants her to leave Ash's side? How dare this girl suggest such a thing?! Maybe it doesn't want to leave the comfort of Ash's jacket. With her stubbornness taking over once more, she is just fine right here, thank you very much!

"Hey Chikorita, they're right. There is no way I can support you if I need both Serena's and Jimmy's support myself." Ash explained.

Chikorita frowned even more after that, even though she couldn't help but see the logic in Ash's words. Reluctantly, she crawled out of Ash's jacket and walked over to Misty, looking at the ground the whole time. Misty gently picked her up and placed her in her own rain coat.

"See, that was easy." Misty smiled at her. "I bet I'll be even better at keeping you warm anyway.".

Pikachu went over to Marina, who happily let the electric type jump into her jacket to stay warm as well as Serena and Jimmy helped Ash stand up. Once the three off them were steady on their feet, the group began their walk back to the Pokemon centre.

All the while, Chikorita was staring daggers at the honey-blonde girl. Why does she get to be the one this close to Ash? Regardless of what this orange haired girl thinks about her being 'better' at keeping her warm, she is nothing compared to Ash. He not only kept her warm but also made her feel safe.

Serena, saw the look the grass type was giving her and couldn't help but feel nervous. While it is true she was giving those looks to the whole group all day, she can't help but feel like right now Chikorita is singling her out, but why? Maybe it was just in her head. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

As soon as the group made it back to the Pokemon centre, Ash was placed on the sofa where he attempted to make himself comfortable. Brock approached with a medical kit and ice pack, he had been getting prepared to treat Ash, based on what Pikachu told them (or mimed to them) while the others went to help him.

The second Marina unzipped her jacket to let Chikorita out, the grass type jumped to the floor and zoomed across the centre's lobby towards Ash, but she found that the seat next to him was already taken by that honey-blonde girl. Chikorita doesn't like how that girl hugged Ash earlier or how she is comforting him now as the older boy is examining Ash's foot. Not wanting to be out done, Chikorita jumped up on to Ash's knee, and snuggled into his stomach.

After assessing Ash's foot, being sure to take his shoe and sock off before his foot swelled. Brock took the ice pack and placed it on his foot. Despite warning Ash ahead of time, it still hurt, and Ash grimaced as a result. Acting on instinct alone, Chikorita quickly unleashed two Vine Whips and used them to push Brock away from Ash, thinking he just hurt him on purpose. She used a little too much strength and knocked him onto his behind.

"Hey! What was that for?" Brock asked, clearly upset about being pushed around.

"You're lucky it wasn't a Razor Leaf!" Chikorita yelled back. Although Brock can't understand what Chikorita said, he was able to get an idea about what it was about, it was clear she was angry and probably because of what just happened with Ash, after all, what else could it be?

"Um, Chikorita. What was that for?" Ash asked. "I know you attacked me earlier when I mentioned catching ya, but all Brock was doing was helping me. It was really uncalled for.".

Although Chikorita's expression made it seem like she relaxed, finding some sort of comfort to learn the boy wasn't trying to hurt Ash, her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. Why did she act so protectively for Ash? And sure, she has no problem with using her moves on humans but when she thought that older boy hurt Ash, she wasn't really thinking. It was like hearing Ash in pain made her lose all self-control... What is happening to her?

Seeing as Chikorita no-longer had a threatening glare or was even paying any attention to him, Brock decided to get back to applying the ice pack to Ash's foot. This time, the raven-haired boy made sure not to make any sort of sign of discomfort as to not set Chikorita off again. Although everyone present, except for Chikorita was thinking the same thing, why did the grass type suddenly become all protective over Ash? It is really out of character from what they've seen of her.

Once Ash had his injury looked at, Nurse Joy came to do a check up on Chikorita. This is where the group found another strange occurrence, as even though she refused treatment like before, this time Ash was able to coax her into it. It is almost like he can completely change her outlook now, but the question is why?

* * *

It was now the next day, the group were almost ready to leave but before that, they grabbed some breakfast along with the rest of their Pokemon. Ash was pleased to see Heracross was almost completely back to full health and also, from the looks of it, no-longer had issues with eating in front of others. It took a few days for him to feel comfortable around them, but he eventually warmed up to Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lapras and some of the others.

Of course, he still has a couple confidence issues especially after that defeat yesterday against a wild Pokemon he should've had a type advantage against, but they can tackle those issues one at a time.

All the other Pokemon seem to be doing pretty well, as well... All except for Sandslash who was just staring at his food rather than eating it. Ash was about to make his way over to the ground type, knowing he has been doing some thinking recently about his anger but something stopped him.

Out of the Pokemon centre doors, to the back battlefield where the group was eating breakfast (since Snorlax would take up way to much space in the actual building), Chikorita waddled out also looking completely healthy. Nurse Joy was following her.

"I just thought you would all like to know, Chikorita is feeling fine now. I am happy to say she has made a full recover." Nurse Joy informed, with a radiant smile.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed, clearly happy by the news.

"Well guys, I think it was time we got going. If we don't want to fall behind any more, that is." Brock informed.

"I still don't get the sudden urge to get to Violet City as soon as." Marina replied.

"It's because Ash got a call from his brother last night and learned that he already has his first badge so now Ash wants to catch up all the more." Serena explained her boyfriend's reasoning. Although Ash and Drake are on much better terms now-a-days, they are still rivals for the Silver Conference.

Chikorita heard this and looked at the ground, so Ash is leaving? How? She thought he wanted to catch her and in all honesty, after what he did last night, she would now be more than willing to join him... his team. How come he hasn't challenged her to a rematch now she is back to full health?

"Hey Chikorita." Ash called out, grabbing the grass types attention. "Try not to be so stubborn from now on, okay.".

Chikorita looked at Ash as he turned back towards his Pokemon, one by one he seemed to recall them starting with that horrid flattening machine, then that admittedly strong looking bird, then that bug, then that whatever it is (probably some sort of water type). As they disappeared into their balls, one by one, Chikorita realised its time was running out. If she wanted to go with this boy, Ash, then she had to do something quickly.

"Hey!" Chikorita called out, running up to Ash, who turned around in surprise.

"Is everything alright, Chikorita?" Ash asked, slightly surprised by her outburst.

"Err, well. You see." Chikorita stuttered nervously, she maybe be stubborn but for the first time, she has found someone that makes her feel special and thus doesn't want to lose him... How can see say that without losing all her pride or making a completely fool of herself?

"Ya know, Ash, I think Chikorita might want to go with you." Brock suggested.

"Really Brock?" Ash asked. "What makes you think that?".

"Think about it, she is prideful and stubborn so you saving her yesterday must've left an impact especially since those personality traits normally mean the person or Pokemon in question think they are fine on their own." Brock explained. "You proved to her that she wasn't, and like a lot of people in her position, she might feel like she owes you a debt for saving her. Plus, with how she is nervous, it must be something that would damage her pride if she said it out loud.".

"Is that true, Chikorita?" Ash asked, turning back to the grass type. "Do you want to join the team?".

"Well... If you're asking then I guess I could." Chikorita tried to play it off as no big deal but the facade wasn't fooling anyone.

Ash smiled and brought out a Pokeball. Placing it on the ground in front of him, he told the Leaf Pokemon that it was completely her choose. With what she wants basically handed to her on a plate, Chikorita stepped forward before hitting the ball and being sucked in. It instantly dinged and Ash scanned her.

 _Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cosy, friendly atmosphere all around._

 _Type: Grass_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Leaf Guard (Note: This hidden ability is currently locked)._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Adamant (Note: This nature could change as this Pokemon is still capable to evolve)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Sweet Sent, Poison Powder_

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

The screen lite up with the images of Ash's current team of seven Pokemon: Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross and Chikorita but both Pikachu's and Sandslash's images were blacked out. Ash knew he wasn't going to send Heracross or Chikorita way as they were still very new members, that same reasoning made he decided to keep Snorlax. He also wasn't sure Lapras was ready to be back by herself yet.

In the end it came down to Pidgeot and Sandslash. Although the female bird has been really excited at facing the Violet city gym leader since learning they specialise in flying types, Ash was sure Sandslash needed him more now than Pidgeot and was about to hit the normal flying types picture.

"Send me back." Sandslash spoke up.

"Huh?" Ash questioned. "Sandslash, are you sure?".

"Yeah, I am not really doing much here and while I... _Appreciate_ the support you've been giving me, I've realised this next stage is just something I need to overcome by myself." Sandslash explained. Ash noticed that he struggled with the word 'appreciate', probably a result of him having to admit that he wasn't fine by himself if he needed the support, just one more self-discovery on his road to healing.

"Okay Sandslash, if that is what you want. Just know I'll be asking the professor to watch out for ya and to keep me updated." Ash informed before returning the ground type. He could've sworn he saw a tear in the ground types eye before he disappeared into the Pokeball. Ash hit Sandslash's image, which since returned to normal on his Pokedex before the ground type was transported away to the lab.

Picking up his new Chikorita in her Pokeball, Ash smiled at the device in his hand. They may have had a rough first encounter, but he is sure they will be able to make a great team. After all, this meeting was very similar to when he met Sandslash and just look at them now... Anyone but Sandslash might say they were friends, even if the ground type hates that word. Not surprising as his last friend turned into a monster that left scars on him both mentally and physically.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**

 ** _Suddenly Haunter appeared and started typing moments before the author posted the chapter. With an evil grin, she decided she could spoil some major plot points later on, right now she has something else to do._**

 ** _"Hello, my fans, I know you missed me." Haunter spoke to the readers. "As for why I am here, I need your help. I am planning my next big part and without giving to much away... I need an emotional song to play a soppy flashback of 'great memories' to like the show does every time there is a big departure, cough Butterfree cough."._**

 ** _"Haunter!" The author shouted once he realised what she did._**

 ** _"TTFN, ta ta for now." Haunter replied before popping back to Oak's ranch._**


	10. Silver & the Sprout Tower

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first meeting between Ash and Silver. I hope you will see more of where I am taking Silver in this story. He is an experienced and powerful trainer, he has already been through his main anger and search for strength arc (from the games), many years ago and is now just searching for answers while trying to do the right thing. Plus, as hinted at last chapter, we get to meet one of the elite four. My plan for them is for each member to appear once in Johto before the league, mainly so I can flesh out their characters even more. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I post the next chapter, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Silver & the Sprout Tower_

It has been quite a climb for the group since Ash caught his little grass type a few days ago. Excited at the chance to meet one of the Elite Four members, the group focused more on travelling over those days. Although that doesn't mean they didn't train, as both the boys were getting ready for their upcoming gym battle, while the girls were also working on knew ideas for their next contest.

Right now, both Ash and Jimmy were running a head of the group, with Pikachu in tow. Togepi was attempting to keep up but his stubby little legs couldn't get him to travel as fast. One might think they were racing to the city based on how they each seemed to try and pass the other.

"We made!" Jimmy exclaimed. "We've made it to Violet City!".

"I can't wait for my first Johto gym battle!" Ash exclaimed shortly after.

"Right, and I'll get my first gym battle as well." Jimmy excitedly added before turning to the raven-haired boy. "You watch it right and give me tips through, right Ash?".

"Of course." Ash smiled in response.

"Thanks!" Jimmy exclaimed in response. "You rock, you rule!".

"Before you know it, we will both have our first slot in our badge cases filled up." Ash replied, clearly excited.

"But before that we get to meet one of the elite four." Jimmy added.

It was at this point that the rest of the group caught up, slightly out of breath. Although they are used to travelling, they aren't so fond of being forced to run for nearly three-miles straight, not to mention they are pretty high up on a mountain, so the air is also thinner.

"That's all great and all but why did you two need to run off like that?" Misty asked with a stern glare, and her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, sorry Mist." Ash sheepishly chuckled. "We just got excited, I guess.".

In a surprise for everyone, one of Ash's Pokeballs burst open and Chikorita appeared in front of him. She glared angrily at Misty for speaking to Ash like that. This caused everyone to sweat dropped as they realised over the last few days that not only does Chikorita have her stubborn attitude and a love for battle, but she seems to be very protective of Ash.

"Chill out, Chikorita." Ash told the grass type, before she decided to launch any sort of attacks at Misty. It's another unique, trait she has. "Misty didn't mean anything bad, really.".

Chikorita accepted this and turned towards Ash, she wasn't going to apologise for defending the boy who saved her. Seeing as he doesn't need defending right now, the grass type jumped up, giving Ash little time to catch her. Once in his arms, she began to nuzzle herself into his stomach... It seems like she also has a massive affectionate side as well. Although this is certainly a weird combination of personality traits, the group are sort of use to it by now.

As she continued to nuzzle her head against Ash, Chikorita caught the sight of Serena who moved to Ash's side as the group started walking into the city. She really dislikes that girl, acting like she is more important to Ash. How dare she? She may think she is, what did she call herself, Ash's girlfriend, but Chikorita isn't one to back down from a challenge. She will be the one to win Ash, not that girl.

Serena noticed Chikorita staring at her and looked at the grass type with confusion. Since joining, Chikorita has been one to defend Ash at every opportunity, especially when he gets into one of his bickering matches with Misty but once everything is cleared up, the Leaf Pokemon seems neutral towards whoever she thought she was defending Ash against. Except Serena has noticed the grass type has some sort of an issue with her in-particular. Glares, aggressive gestures, smug looks whenever Ash praises herself. Serena can't help but think Chikorita views her as some sort of rival but... what could they be competing for?

Putting Chikorita's weird behaviour behind them, the group continued to walk into Violet City. First stop, the Pokemon centre, then it's onto the Sprout Tower to meet the elite four member who is visiting. The group were still curios as to how Jimmy and Marina came across this information, but they have made it clear they aren't about to reveal their sources. Although one question still remained, which elite four member was visiting?

* * *

At the west entrance to Violet City stood a red-haired man in his early twenties. He just walked here for about a week. He has always liked this city, sure when he first visited it annoyed him but that was back when he was filled with anger. Now he sees it for what it is, the perfect place to connect between people and Pokemon, which is exactly what he is here for today.

Not long ago he made a capture, his first capture in years. In all honesty, he has no interest in keeping this Pokemon if it would rather be released out into the wild but right now it has dangerous people after it, so he shall keep it safe until they are dealt with. He is here as all his leads on those people have run dry, so he wants this place to show the little fella that he is only doing what is in his best interest.

"Come on out, Porygon2." The man released the floating normal type.

The Pokemon appeared in front of him looking very timid. Despite his best efforts, the normal type is yet to open up to either him or his Pokemon. Not surprising, given their first encounter and the fact that his many of his Pokemon can be very intimidating. Which is kind of a by-product of his old training methods from back when he considered things such as friendship and love to be nothing more than a sign of weakness but now he is older and smarter.

"Porygon2, I meant what I said. Once I am sure it is safe, I shall release you wherever you like." The man told the normal type. "But until that time, I think we should learn to get along if only for your own sanity. That is why I brought you here. Will you be willing to experience this one thing with me, please?".

The man-made Pokemon looked out over the city before turning back to the red-haired boy. Can he truly trust this man after what he has seen him do, along with what his Pokemon have done? Well, those were bad people they did it to and he has been doing everything possible to make him comfortable and in as good as health as possible since saving him from them.

Of course, it is scared of this man and his Pokemon and while his methods certainly aren't what one would define as good, or noble or anything of the sort, his motives certainly are, and he is by no-means an outright villain. Maybe it could give them this chance, as a way to say thank you for saving him.

Receiving a nod from the normal type, the man nodded back to acknowledge him. Without a word, he began to walk into the city which holds one of his favourite places in his whole home region. Although scared about being out in public, the normal type followed the man, it doesn't want to get lost and picked up by those people once again.

* * *

After a quick visit to the Pokemon Centre, the group made their way to the sprout tower. Thanks to Brock being behind the map, it didn't take them long to find their way to the historic building, which was located in the North-Eastern part of the city.

Stood at the foot of the tower, the group couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. It was a very tall tower, over one-hundred feet tall but unlike the previous tower the Kanto natives visited back in Lavender Town, the group could make out the top of this tower. They couldn't make out the top of the tower in Lavender Town because it was surrounded in fog but today it is a bright summers day, the perfect day to meet one of the elite four.

"So... Do we just walk in or?" Marina asked.

Brock took the initiative and walked up to the door, he had the intention to knock on it and wait for an answer, but he noticed a plate was engraved on the door which read, 'Sprout Tower is a place where we study diligently to learn to live with Pokémon. Feel free to walk in whenever you'd like'. Seeing this as a sign of what to do, Brock shrugged his shoulders before pushing the door open. The group were quick to follow after him.

"Hello!" Brock called out, taking his first step into the historic building. "Is anyone here?".

"Hello visitors, how may I be of assistance?" A male voice asked from behind the door. Surprised by his appearance, they turned towards him to find an old(ish) man, dressed in some sort of blue robe and with a bald head. "My name is Sage Chow.".

"Err hi." Ash replied, taking the initiative. Although he would be sure not to mention them wanting to meet the elite four member, that wouldn't exactly be a good reason to visit a historic treasure normally and it would raise the question of how they know about the special guest. So what other reason should he use? "My name is Ash, and these are Serena, Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Marina. We came to visit the tower, as both Jimmy and I are going for gym battles and the leader asks all challengers to visit here.".

"Very good, you aren't our only visitors today. If you would like to follow me." Sage Chow replied, before walking towards a set of stairs. The group looked at each other before following the sage up the stairs. If what he just said was any indication, then they were right about the elite four member visiting today.

Following the sage up four flights of stairs before they reached the top floor. The group realised why this place was called 'Sprout Tower' as in the centre of it has a loose pillar which swings back and forth slightly, which reminded the group of how a Bellsprout moves. It is actually very interesting. The group also noticed that a lot of presumably wild Pokemon were here, mostly Ratatta but also a couple bug types and even a Gastly.

Once they reached the top floor, the group were surprised to see a battle in process. Two flying types were locked in some sort of aerial battle, one was a brown owl like Pokemon while the other was a big blue bird with some sort of hat shape on its head. Looking at the trainer boxes, the trainer of the brown owl was dressed like Sage Chow, while the other trainer was a women with long blue hair. in a yellow tank top and white jeans. Jimmy was quick to recognise who it was.

"It's Karen..." Jimmy muttered, as his cheeks turned red. Although he has a crush on Marina, regardless of how much he denies it, he is also slightly infatuated by a couple elite four members, namely Karen but also Dahlia. Guess Ash never had to worry about that as both female members of the Kanto Elite Four were way too old for him.

Everyone seemed to notice his reaction, even Marina who turned her back with a 'humph', she always hated when Jimmy would react like this when watching either Karen or Dahlia in a battle on TV. They are both way too old for him, being over a decade older than him easily. She already knows he has a crush on her, she isn't an idiot, but she also knows he isn't ready to admit it... and honestly, she isn't sure she is ready for that either. Still, when he looks at someone else like that, it makes her mad.

"What's wrong, Marina?" Jimmy asked, tearing his stair away from the dark type specialist.

"Nothing." Marina replied quickly, dismissing it straight away but Jimmy knew it wasn't nothing based on her tone. He has messed up, but how?

Serena couldn't help but chuckle at her two new friend's interaction. She can remember a time before their journey began when Ash would look at Daisy, Gary's older sister, like how Jimmy looked at Karen. She too would get mad that he wouldn't look at her the same way, especially since he clearly wouldn't be able to date Daisy because of the age gap but it still hurt in the moment. Although now, they are more like fond memories.

Ash took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon in the battle, not really paying attention to the relationship issue currently going on. Serena chuckled, of course Ash would be fully invested in any sort of battle going on. She brought out her own Pokedex and scanned one as Ash scanned the other:

 _Noctowl, The Owl Pokemon. The final evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight._

 _Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokemon. The final evolved form of Murkrow. If its Murkrow cronies fail to catch food for it, or if it feels they have betrayed it, it will hunt them down wherever they are and punish them._

"Now it is time to finish it, Drill Peck!" Karen commanded as she raised her hand, before clenching it into a fist.

The big blue bird Pokemon, revealed to be a Honchkrow, shot forward as its beck glew white. The brown owl like Pokemon, revealed to be a Noctowl, was too tired to dodge or move out of the way. Honchkrow tackled Noctowl mid-air, beck first before ending up behind the owl. A second later, Noctowl fell out of the air and crashed onto the ground.

As the sage from the tower returned his fallen Noctowl with a word of thanks, Honchkrow landed in front of its trainer. Karen also praised her dark flying type before recalling it to a Pokeball. It was at this point that both of the trainers noticed the group. The Noctowl trainer approached them first.

"Greeting youngsters, welcome to the Sprout Tower." The man greeted. "I am the Elder of this place, how may I be off assistance?".

"Hi, I'm Ash, these are: Serena, Pikachu, Togepi, Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Marina." Ash introduced themselves once again. "We came here today as both Jimmy and myself are competing in the Silver Conference and the leader of the Violet gym asks all challengers to visit here.".

"Ah, more league goers." The Elder spoke. "Well then, please tell me a bit about yourselves.".

Ash and Jimmy looked at each other, it made sense they would be the ones to answer this seeing as they are the ones competing in the Silver Conference. Seeing Jimmy seem nervous, Ash took the imitative to answer this first.

"Well I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I've already competed in both the Indigo League and the Orange League so now we are ready to win the Silver Conference." Ash explained before turning to both Pikachu and Togepi. "Right guys?".

"Yep!" Pikachu cheered next to him.

"Yip!" Togepi attempted to mimic Pikachu's response, despite having a long way to go with his talking, he has actually come quite far.

Although the elder couldn't understand a Pokemon's native language like Ash can, he could tell by the response that these two Pokemon agreed with what Ash said, smiling he went and asked his next question.

"I see neither of these Pokemon were in their Pokeballs." The elder noted, in an intrigued tone. "Might I ask why?".

"Well, Pikachu doesn't like Pokeballs. He was my starter and made that clear, so he just travels around on my shoulder usually." Ash answered. "And as for Togepi, he doesn't technically have a Pokeball. He hatched from an egg and sort of imprinted himself on me, so I've been taking care of him... With my friends help, of course.".

"Ah, so a starter and a young one. I can see you share a close relationship with both of them. Well done." The elder commented. "So why not have your other Pokemon join them? Unless you have somewhere you need to get going to.".

The group looked at each other before realising this could be some sort of test or something. Even if it wasn't, he did make a good point, why shouldn't they let their other Pokemon out. They all came to the same conclusion and took out their Pokeballs.

Ash released his: Pidgeot, Lapras, Heracross and Chikorita. He decided it was best not to let Snorlax out in case the tower couldn't hold his weight. Pidgeot spread her wings before letting out a happy chirp, like she just woke up. Lapras looked around with intrigue, unable to really explore this place as she wasn't in water. Chikorita jumped up into Ash's arms before nuzzling herself into his stomach. Heracross hid behind Ash slightly as he looked at Karen and the elder.

Serena released her: Delphox, Kadabra, Eevee, Kangashkan, Larvitar and Sentret. Delphox, Kadabra and Kangashkan all stood by Serena's side as Larvitar jumped into her arms, scared of the elder and Karen. Sentret ran across the floor, with Roo jumping out of Kangashkan's pocket to play with her. Eevee looked at her boyfriend expectantly and he was quick to join her side.

Misty released her: Starmie, Tentacruel, Psyduck, Vaporeon, Poliwag and Chinchou. Starmie and Tentacruel stood by her side, while Vaporeon walked between her legs, nuzzling herself against Misty's leg before lying down for a rest. Poliwag jumped into Misty's arms before nuzzling into her, although she wasn't infatuated with her trainer like Chikorita, nor was she scared like Larvitar, she just likes hugs. Chinchou made a disgust looked at the show of affection before she launched a water gun at Misty's face, wetting her through, she laughed before running off to hide. Psyduck waddled over to the elder and looked at him with get interest.

Brock made the same decision about his Onix which Ash did about Snorlax. He released his: Golbat, Diglett, Vulpix, Omanyte and Stantler. Golbat began flying around the large room as Vulpix took up a similar position that Vaporeon did but next to Brock instead. Diglett was cautious but slowly began to explore, as Stantler hid behind Brock as he saw the elder and Karen. Omanyte launched a Water Gun into the air, to create a water party.

Jimmy released his: Cyndaquil and Weedle. Cyndaquil looked around with curiosity but remained stood next to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at his starter with intrigue before the fire type yawned. Weedle scurried up Jimmy's body before making his way into his backpack to get a snack. Causing Jimmy to sweat drop at them both.

Marina released her: Totodile and Little Miss. Totodile began jumping up and down by her feet in a happy fashion, causing Marina to giggle happily at her. Misdrevus floated around the space everyone, excited to have another audience to preform for.

"Hold on Little Miss, now isn't show time." Marina told her ghost type.

Misdrevus pouted her cheeks before floating out of the centre of the group. The elder seemed to study each Pokemon with great interest before he turned back towards Ash, to start with.

"I can see your Pokemon are all great condition, Ash, and even your newest team members seem close to you." The elder told the raven-haired boy.

Ash was about to question how the elder could tell who a new catch was but thinking about it, it is unlikely to have caught a Pidgeot in the wild and Lapras aren't known around the local area either and he already mentioned Pikachu was his starter. Plus, the elder likely knows both Chikorita and Heracross aren't native to Kanto so it is easy to deduce that they would've been caught in Johto.

"Thank you." Ash replied, taking pride in such a compliment.

"Strong Pokemon, weak Pokemon. In my opinion, that is only the perception of selfish people." Karen spoke up for the first time. "Tell me, Ash, do you agree?".

Brock took this as his opportunity and jumped forward, grabbing Karen's hand. He was down on one knee as he stared lovingly at the blue haired elite four member in front of him. "You have the voice of an angel, but you specialise in darkness, please allow me to be your guiding light in-OW!".

"Oh no you don't, Romeo, just because Rhyhorn isn't here doesn't mean you can get away with this stuff." Misty grunted as she dragged Brock away by the ear.

"Um, yeah." Ash replied, being caught off guard by her statement / question, along with Brock's actions, hopefully they can just move on. "Any Pokemon can be strong if trained right.".

Karen let out a light smile at his answer, before continuing. "I like your style. You understand what's important. I am sure you will go far in the Silver Conference.".

Ash blushed in embarrassment, not for the same reason Jimmy blushed as he learnt from their time on Shamouti island that Serena has sensitive feelings and he isn't about to mess with them like that. She has never looked at another boy the way she looks at Ash, so he will give her the same curtsy.

"Now what about you, Jimmy?" The Elder asked.

"About me?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes, Ash has told us about his journey as a trainer, now I wish to hear yours." The Elder replied.

"Well, err, there isn't really much to say. I started with Cyndaquil not to long ago and we travelled with everyone here to Cherrygrove City then to here." Jimmy explained, sheepishly. "Along the way, we caught Weedle.".

"It sounds as though you are undermining your first steps, Jimmy." Karen spoke up. "But every trainer starts somewhere, every gym leader, every elite four member... Even your brother. We have all started somewhere, and those steps create the mould for our future. It is something we all have in common.".

The Kanto natives looked at the dark type specialist with curiosity and confusion. They knew Jimmy had a brother, who is clearly strong from how he speaks about him, being Jimmy's goal to defeat after winning the Silver Conference but now even an elite four member knows his brother. Just how strong is his brother? Is he a league winner who faced the elite four, or is he some other powerful trainer like Red or is he something more?

Of course, both Jimmy and Marina already knew the answer, but they were more intrigued by Karen's words. So far, they have been excited about competing in gym battles and contests respectively and reaching their end goals, none of them really considered how important these first days were. Of course, they caught their first Pokemon, which is always a special moment, but they have been focused on their future a lot more than the now.

But before another word could be spoken, some creeks appeared throughout the room. These are from the stair case which the group entered through. Although when they entered, the creeks were more covered by the battle between Karen and the elder. Everyone turned towards the stair case as they waited to see who else was here.

As the creeks got closer, a person appeared at the top of the stair case. A man in his early twenties appeared. He had long red hair and was dressed in a black coat with some red lining around the edges, black trousers and black shoes. Quite frankly, he looked like someone the group would try to avoid if they saw him on the street, they didn't know why but he just looked like he would be dangerous.

"Ah Silver, this is a surprise." The Elder smiled upon seeing the young man. "Tell me, what do I owe this pleasure?".

"I found a young one in danger and it hasn't been able to open up." The man, identified as Silver, replied.

"Another one... Do you think you will be keeping them this time?" The Elder asked.

"That's not up to me." Silver replied.

Karen took this opportunity to step forward and introduce herself to the young man. She maybe an elite four member but that doesn't mean she is self-censored or anything. She knew the group of kids likely came to tower partly to meet her but from what she can tell, this man hasn't the slightest bit interest in her. Still, she came here to fully experience the culture of this tower, so that includes those that regularly visits.

"Silver, was it?" Karen asked, as she stepped up to him, offering a handshake. "Nice to meet you, I'm...".

"Karen Kane, the longest serving member of Johto's current elite four and dark type specialist." Silver cut her off, he may no-longer being a competing trainer but that doesn't mean he is a total hermit... actually, back when he was a competing trainer, Karen first joined the elite four. "Would you do me the honour of a battle?".

"Huh?" Karen questioned, not everyone can just challenge an elite four member to a battle. "Why do you want to battle me?".

"I used to be a competing trainer, I actually won a Silver conference many years ago but never took on the champions league challenge before I retired." Silver explained with an emotionless expression. "Some of my friends were sad that we never took on that challenge, of course our deadline is long since gone but I would like to give them the chance we lost.".

Karen stared at the boy in front of her, he may have a dark aura about him but dark type Pokemon are her speciality. Many believe a dark types use dirty tricks in battle or even have evil intentions but that isn't the case and she isn't able to label this boy like how dark types also get labelled. Before she decided though, she turned towards the Elder, asking a silent question. The Elder gave a small nod of his head to answer that question. With her decision made, she turned back to Silver.

"Challenge accepted." Karen replied. "Although I can't give you a battle like it was a part of the champions league, is a one on one battle fine with you?".

"Of course." Silver replied as he picked out his Pokeball. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like an even battle, one where neither of us have a type advantage.".

"What sort of match up do you mean?" Karen asked.

Instead of giving her a verbal response, Silver simply hit the button in the middle of the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and a beam of light shot out before his selected Pokemon appeared in front of him. It was a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale grey body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. It has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the centre of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. The group took out there Pokedexes to scan it:

 _Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokemon. The final evolved form of Sneasel. Thanks to its increased intelligence, scrapping over food is a thing of the past. A scratch from its claws will give you a case of frostbite!_

Karen smiled at the Pokemon in front of the young man, she instantly knew what sort of a battle he wanted. She actually would've gone with this match up anyway or one where she is at a disadvantage simply because she hates being dominant over a battle and likes to see how challengers work against an elite four member. She pressed the button on her own Pokeball and released her own Weavile, although the ear feathers on her Weavile were smaller than the ones on Silver's Weavile.

The two trainers made their way over to the battlefield which Karen and the Elder used previously. Luckily, it wasn't really badly damaged from the previous battle, so this would do just fine. As each trainer took their place in the trainer's box, the elder took the roll of the referee. Silver released his Porygon2 before the battle started. The group looked at the new Pokemon and scanned it with their Pokedexes:

 _Porygon2, The Virtual Pokemon. The evolved form of Porygon. Porygon2 was created by humans using the power of science. The man-made Pokémon has been endowed with artificial intelligence that enables it to learn new gestures and emotions on its own._

"This battle between Karen and Silver will be a one on one battle." The elder declared. "The battle is over once one or more of the Weavile is determined unable to continue. Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Silver VS Karen:_

"Fake out!" Silver shouted, the second after the battle started.

His Weavile smirked before charging forward towards Karen's Weavile. This was always his favourite move for starting off a battle. While it is true not all dark type Pokemon are evil, Silver's Weavile does have a dark side which he picked up from Silver in his younger days as a trainer. Liking to use sneaky tactics like flinches, evasion and other tactics. Although that isn't too different to most Weavile's, who tend to be a mischievous species.

Karen's Weavile, on the other hand, is more of a serious natured Pokemon and much more restrained to the common mischievous traits the species is known for. She didn't even need to be told what to do, and she entered a speedy Quick Attack, easily out speeding Silver's Weavile, avoiding the Fake Out attack.

"Icy wind." Karen instructed.

Silver's Weavile came to a stop where Karen's Weavile was previous stopped. Due to both of them moving so fast, he didn't have a chance to cancel his Fake Out attack. He also came to a stop due to temporary surprise, it has been a long long time since another Pokemon has out sped him.

In the split second that Silver's Weavile came to a stop, a blast of icy cold wind appeared from seemingly out of no-where since Karen's Weavile was moving so fast no-one could reassembly track it with their eye sight. This is a true testimate to just how well Elite Four members train their Pokemon.

"But shouldn't Karen know icy wind wouldn't do much to another Weavile?" Marina asked, from the side-lines.

"In a battle, Marina, there are many more factors than just causing damage." Brock explained. "I am sure Karen has a good reason for starting off with Icy Wind.".

Silver grunted in annoyance, he hates other people, he always has. These kids remind him off his old rival back when he first started his journey. So nice and full of energy, now that he thinks about it, one of them does share a slight resemblance to his old rival. Still, the sooner he gets away from them, the better.

That doesn't matter though, he knows perfectly well why Karen used Icy Wind. It was to lower his Weavile's speed, so she has that much more of an advantage in that area. He just needs to ignore those annoyances and focus on the battle. Why do people always have to be so annoying?

Luckily his Weavile was smart enough to move out of the Icy Wind a split second after so he wasn't hindered too much by the attack. Although once Weavile landed in front of him, he noticed some slight frost around his Weavile's legs, which is exactly what Karen wanted. Silver silently cursed under his breath, still he could use this to his advantage.

A split second later, Karen's Weavile appeared in front of Silver's and struck him hard with her claws which were coated in metal. The super effective attack was strong enough to knock Silver's Weavile back. The ice dark type skidded to a short stop, but his face held a sinister smirk rather than looking in some sort of pain.

Charging forward, he didn't need to be told what to do. Knowing his biggest weakness in terms of type is fighting types, same as all other Weavile, Silver's has the perfect move after taking a powerful blow like that one. He punched Karen's Weavile in the torso, dealing back double his normal strength. He used Revenge.

Karen's Weavile went flying backwards, taking a lot of damage from the super effective attack. That was actually quite a big surprise for the sharp claw Pokemon, although she maybe an elite four members Pokemon, it doesn't mean she has great defences as she focuses on speed and attack, not to mention, Silver's Weavile is proving to be just as powerful. He likely had more of a focus on attack training while Karen's has focused more on her speed.

"It seems I have underestimated your skill, Silver." Karen praised. "I won't make that mistake twice. Use Screech, Weavile.".

Karen does have a reason for focusing on her Weavile's speed over attack power, because the combination of Screech and Swords Dance is more than enough to make up the difference. Her Weavile let out an ear-piercing screech before zooming off, once again out of sight.

Silver cursed under his breath once more, now he doesn't even have that power advantage over Karen's Weavile. He isn't naive to think that he was likely to beat an elite four member, especially when fighting on their elite four members speciality, in all honest, he isn't that bothered about wanting to beat them but some of his Pokemon want to prove they could after they missed their original chance. Not that they blame Silver for his actions, it is only natural he wanted answers.

"Surround yourself with Night Slash!" Silver growled, letting his anger show through. He may be nicer to his Pokemon now-a-days but that doesn't mean he is completely over his anger issues. It is likely he won't completely get over those until he has answers and peace with his hidden pass.

His Weavile smirked as he always liked when his trainer embraced his dark side. Forming two black sword like objects in his hands, with purple outlines, Weavile started to spin around like a skilled swords man. Despite having his speed lowered, he was still very fast and none of the bystanders could spot an opening.

Although Karen was included as she couldn't spot an opening, she trusts her partner completely and knows her Weavile has spotted an opening. Not to undermine Silver's Weavile's skill, as it is clearly very strong, but it is easier for those that use similar fighting styles to spot openings.

"Aerial Ace!" Karen shouted out, getting into this battle. Not to sound rude to the elder but this is her first battle in a long time that she gets to full experience a challenge. She had great respect for the elder of this tower, but he isn't an experience battler and that shows.

Karen's Weavile jumped into the air with grace as she spread her arms out. Weavile's hands glew white with a light blue out line as she dived down to her male counterpart. Neither of the Weavile tried to avoid colliding with each other and they soon started to block each other's strikes with Aerial Ace and Night Slash respectively. The way the two of them moved looked like some sort of choreographed fight for a movie or something, both on point with each movement.

To anyone watching, it looked like both Weavile were evenly matched. As one would block the others attack, it would go in for another strike only to be blocked itself and the cycle would repeat itself. Although after nearly a full minute, it became clear Silver's Weavile was slowly loosing energy as he had it harder due to Karen's Weavile being naturally faster and his endurance being previously lowered, and it was starting to show.

Silver and Karen were watching the battle closely as both waited for their own Weavile to have an opening. To many, the movements were so fast that it was hard to keep track of either Weavile, let alone tell which one belonged to which trainer. Despite that, it was easy for both Silver and Karen to track their own Pokemon and also spot for any sort of opening, it comes from a combination of a close relationship to their Pokemon and years of watching similar close combat battles.

"Brick Break!" Karen shouted, being the first to notice an opening.

The female Weavile's fist glew white with a reddish orange instead of with the light blue outline as she already had the same idea. A second later, she punched the male Weavile with the fighting type energy and a lot of force. A combination of his already tired state and lowered endurance meant the male Weavile was sent flying towards the wall. What surprised the group, Porygon2 included, was Silver's reaction to this.

"Weavile!" Silver cried out as he dived towards his ice dark type. Getting in the way, he was soon sent flying into the wall and his body cushioned the blow for Weavile. Although that didn't mean Weavile was still in the battle as Silver was quick to check on his Pokemon's condition to discover he had swirls in his eyes.

"Silver's Weavile is unable to battle, meaning the winners of this match are Karen and her Weavile." The Elder declared.

* * *

The group were quite frankly speechless, when this man first appeared he looked cold and emotionless, almost like an older version of Paul and they judged him merely on that, but his actions proved to show a completely different side. The group have only really seen Ash act so reckless when it comes to protecting a Pokemon in fact, they could remember Ash doing something similar to what Silver just did. It is almost like they are related, if actions are anything to go by.

Although they weren't the only ones surprised by Silver's actions. Porygon2 never expected to see him go so far for his Pokemon. From what he has seen, a lot of his Pokemon are very cold like the red hair man and none of them show any sort of emotion but this just proved they don't need to show it to each other because they both understand each other. Weavile wouldn't appreciate any sort of affection or praise for the loss so Silver isn't going to give it.

"I see you are still as pro-active as ever, Silver." The elder comment as he approached Silver. The red-haired man had was sat against the wall he slammed, he had also just returned his Weavile without a word. Normally this would be considered rude or un caring but no-one could claim that after what he just did.

"That's one word for it." Silver replied as he accepted the Elder's hand to stand up.

"How is your search going?" The elder asked, now that the important business is over with. The elder isn't an idiot, he knew Silver had no-interest in becoming a famous trainer like an elite four member or someone who beat them, if he did he would've taken the chance back when he won the Silver Conference, no, this battle was all about what his Pokemon wanted. Unfortunately, it would take a lot more for Silver to get what he wants and needs.

"The same, that lead I had last time I came here lead me to the same two blocks." Silver replied in a quiet voice, almost a whisper so only the Elder could hear.

A long time ago, Silver came here and considered the elder weak due to his views on the relationship between Pokemon and people, but he was proven wrong by a rival of his. It was at that time Silver gave up on becoming a powerful trainer for fame, only wanting power to get his answers. The Elder of this tower welcomed Silver back once his eyes were opened and never judged him. As such, Silver has seen the Elder as a sort of father-figure, or at least the closest he has ever had to one.

"The road we choose to travel is a long and hard one, one which has no clear ending. Filled with branching paths and crossroads." The elder informed. "You know my view already, but you should also know, whether you take my previous advice or continue on this path, I shall support you however I can.".

The Elder told Silver when he was seventeen that he thinks he should just give up and not let his past dictate his future. This was for one simple reason, one of the road blocks Silver encountered on his search for answers was a criminal gang from the Kanto region known as: Team Rocket. While not sure of the role they play in Silver past, he doesn't want Silver to get mixed up with them in any way as it could send him back to his old ways, which is what the Elder fears most for Silver.

"I know Elder, thank you." Silver replied.

While these two were having a private chat, everyone respected that and stayed out of ear shot out of respect. Now that it seemed to be over, and the group were over the shock of Silver's actions, they made their way over. Ash being the most excited out of all of them.

"That was so awesome, you did so well against one of the elite four members which means you must be really strong." Ash enthusiastically told Silver.

Silver, on the other hand, wasn't enthusiastic. He didn't need this no-body kid to tell him what a good job he did. He just lost, didn't he. Why would praising someone on nearly winning a battle do anything? An employer would congratulate an employee on nearly getting a job complete, so why should it be any different. This is why Silver hates other people, they are so cheery and happy. He bets this kid doesn't know what it's like to grow up without a single answer about where he comes from, this kid probably had both his parents with him, every step of his life to encourage him. Why does he get that life?

Ash flinched under Silver's hard glare. Despite the red-haired man's previous actions for Weavile, that dark aura surrounding him returned in an instant. So, he may be nice to his Pokemon, but that generosity will not be spread out to this kids. That glare made that much clear.

"What's your name?" Silver asked, in a low - almost threatening tone.

"I-I'm Ash... Ash Ketchum." Ash stuttered slightly at the tone in the man's voice. Ash isn't one for getting scared usually, he has faced deadly situations before but something about this man scared the life out of him. Ash couldn't put his finger on it but something about this man reminded him of another scary encounter, but he couldn't quite put his finger on which encounter, he has had many scary encounters over his journey, after all.

Silver was speechless, he asked Ash for his name, so he could address him properly. He was going to make it clear to this kid why he shouldn't speak to him but upon hearing Ash's second name, Silver lost his hard glare and his face morphed into one of shock. While one road block he continued to hit was Team Rocket, the second one was the name of a man, that man's name was Red Ketchum. If this kid shares the same last name, it must mean they are related. After all, Ketchum isn't a common last name like Smith or Jones.

Not really sure about what to do, as he isn't using to being caught off guard, Silver did the only thing he could think to do in this situation. He turned on his heels and sped walked out of the tower. He didn't even return Porygon2, but the normal type was quick to float after him, not wanting to be left behind.

"Err, was it something I said?" Ash asked, surprised by the man's sudden exit. By the tone of Silver's voice, it sound like he was going to give Ash a hard scolding but once he answered the question, he completely changed. Why is that?

"I wouldn't concern yourself with him, if I was you." Karen advice, walking up to the raven-haired boy.

"Why not?" Serena asked, as she comforted Ash, she was terrified by that Silver person and he wasn't even speaking to her, so she can only imagine how Ash feels right now. That man may have saved his Weavile but that doesn't mean he isn't scary.

"Just call it a gut feeling." Karen replied.

"He is a good person, my dear." The Elder insisted.

"Oh, I am sure of it Elder. His actions for his Weavile proved that much but even the best of intentions can have a dark side." Karen replied. "I have lived with dark types for many years now, so I could tell you first hand despite none of them being bad, they don't always fight in the fairest way. To say the least.".

Putting the encounter with the man to the back of their mind, the group spent the rest of the day speaking with Elder and Karen. The Elder revealed some history about this tower, not only what was in the guide book about it being built over one-hundred years ago but also some interesting fact that unlike most building which are built with the help of fighting types, this tower was constructed with Noctowl, who used their psychic abilities to move the construction pieces. Along with the fact that the tower's middle pillar moves likes a Bellsprout means all the sages in this tower, along with the Elder himself, they only use a combination of Pokemon from those two evolutionary lines.

Karen also got to speak with the group and took an interest in what each of them were working towards. Despite being a famous battler, she took an interest in all of their stories equally. She also gave them some insightful words about how important it is to work with their Pokemon towards their common goals. It turned out to be a really great day for all of them, once Silver had left. As the sun began to set, the group left for the Pokemon centre.

* * *

After a quick dinner back at the Pokemon centre, the boys left there Pokemon with Nurse Joy for an overnight check-up, so they are ready for tomorrow's gym battle while everyone turned in early for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, it will be Jimmy's first gym battle and Ash's first gym battle in Johto.

In the couple's room, Ash is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Serena is lying next to him trying to get him to cuddle but he is so deep in thought that he isn't responding to her attempts to cuddle. Skipping to her guaranteed way to get his attention, she pushed herself up with her elbows before leaning in and planting her lips on his. She felt him jump at her sudden kiss but once he registered what was happening, he leaned into the kiss.

After a short while the need to breath came over them and Serena reluctantly pulled back and rested her head on Ash's shoulder as the two stared into each other's eyes. Ash also had a slight blush in his cheeks at her actions.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ash asked.

"You wasn't responding to me, so I knew it would get your attention." Serena smiled at him. "So... what was you thinking about? Tomorrow's gym battle.".

"No actually." Ash replied before sighing. "I was thinking about that man who showed up at the tower. Silver.".

"What about him?" Serena asked.

"That isn't the first time I've heard someone having the name Silver... And you mentioned his actions being like me." Ash replied, almost reluctantly.

"What are you going on about, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Remember back before my Viridian gym battle, how my parents came clean to me and Drake about my aura and everything else?" Ash asked. Serena answered with a nod of the head. "Well... My aunt Yellow also made a confession to us. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was a pretty personal she told us, and I didn't think it would ever come to light in our journey.".

"What did she tell you, Ash?" Serena asked, she isn't mad he kept this secret from her as it is clearly personal, and it didn't outright concern her. He is only telling her now because of the turn of events. Besides, she is keeping Delphox's secret from him so is it really any different?

"Without going into all the details, when she was younger she was in a relationship with Giovanni. They even had a child together but after she saw how he truly was, she tried to hide with their son." Ash explained. "Unfortunately, he kept coming after them so with her permission, my dad took her son and had him put in an orphanage in another region. The way he did it meant none of them knew his location. The boy's name was Silver.".

"Do-do you think he is the same person?" Serena asked, tentatively.

"I don't know Serena, as my dad did mention changing his name as well but." Ash replied hesitantly. "But he would be around the age of the man in the tower and I can only imagine some of his paper work would mention the name Silver. If he discovered that was his birth name, maybe he chooses to go by it.".

"What are you going to do, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, I mean I can't be certain and I don't exactly know his precise current location." Ash replied. "What I do think though, that if he is my cousin then we are almost destined to run into each other again.".

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Serena asked. "Or your Aunt Yellow?".

"I don't plan to, at least not right now. I want to be certain he is before bringing it up to them. Besides, I don't want to hurt my Aunt any more than what she already has been. Mentioning him might have a bad effect on her. You know how nervous and frail she is." Ash explained his reasoning. "Although I will mention it to Drake next chance I get. If he is Aunt Yellow's son, then he is Drake's cousin as much as mine and has just as much right in the decision making as I do.".

"Well Ash, I won't tell you what to do as this is your decision." Serena told him before she yawned. "Just know, I will be here to support you no-matter what happens, and I also know you will do what you think is right, you always want what is best for everyone.".

"Thank you, Serena." Ash replied sincerely before pecking her lips once more. "You're the best, goodnight. Love you.".

"Love you too, Ash." Serena replied as she cuddled up to him. In all honesty, Ash felt a lot better after speaking with Serena. He embraced her with a sort of hug, encouraging her to snuggle into him even more. He is truly lucky to have her by his side. Soon the couple were off into a sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Late at night, Silver was leaned against a tree in the forest. He just checked on his Weavile using some medical herbs to heal them up. He rarely visits Pokemon centre's any more as he hates the interactions and smiles. He has learnt a lot over his years and can take care of pretty much anything that might become wrong with his Pokemon. Of course, if it was an emergency then he would go but for right now this is something he can do by himself.

The good news about today is that Porygon2 finally started to open up to him, not seeming scared around him. Of course, if when it is safe, the normal type wants to live in the wild, Silver won't hesitate to let him go but for now, it will be easier to keep it safe. Although that wasn't the only thing to come from today.

Since leaving from the Sprout Tower, his mind has been focused on that brat he encountered. He was about to teach him why parents tell their kids not to speak with strangers when he heard that name.

" _I-I'm Ash... Ash Ketchum_." Ash's voice echoed in Silver's head.

That name, Ketchum, that is the name of the man who has been blocking access to any of his past files. But Ash clearly isn't the person, for one thing he is far too young, he wouldn't have even been born before Silver was put in the orphanage and the man's name is Red, Red Ketchum. Which can only mean one thing, this Ash kid is related to Red. He could be his brother or son or nephew, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is this Ash kid can get him answers.

But is he ready? He has no-doubts he could scare Ash or threaten him to get him a meeting with Red but what is Red like? Not everyone scares so easily and if Red went to such lengths to keep Silver's past a secret to himself, he needs a plan to handle Red.

With his mind made up, Silver stood up and started to walk away from Violet City. If he is able to keep finding and stopping a criminal gang which are meant to disbanded when even the Police can't, finding this Ash kid when he is ready won't be an issue but right now, he has another meeting with said criminal gang, who are meant to have a base in Azalea Town.

As he continues his one-man war against these cowards, he will start to devise a plan on how to handle Red. All this time, he has been looking for the man, but he never considered what he would do when he met him. That changes now he has a way to finally meet the man who has played god with his life.

As the cold man continued to walk towards his next battle with Team Rocket, for the first time in probably forever, he had butterflies in his stomach. He is one step closer to shutting down the criminal gang and he actually has a realistic way of encountering the man who can answer his life questions. This is the first time in a long time, that he can see a reason not only to be happy but also to enjoy life itself.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	11. Ash VS Falkner: Feathered Fight

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first of the Johto gym battles. I hope you guys like how it turned out and I have how I want all the other gyms to look already planned, while this one doesn't follow my plan for how Ash will approach them now, as a more experienced trainer, it will set the ground work and explain why I am going this way. I have also changed the poll, now it concerning Brock and his team of Pokemon. It will change again when I get to chapter 21. With that, let's get on with it…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Ash VS Falkner: Feathered Fight_

It was early in the morning, the morning that Ash and Jimmy planned to take on the Violet city gym leader. They both knew he specialised in flying type Pokemon but that was about it. While Ash knew he would go with Pikachu and Pidgeot, he wasn't sure if he sure if he should give Lapras a chance, her ice typing is clearly good against flying types, but he wasn't sure if she was ready mentally.

Ash's eyes blinked open as he saw his girlfriend cuddled up to his side. He smiled lightly at her before he turned his head towards the side where a clock was on the bed-side table. Seeing the time, he pulled Serena closer and closed his eyes. Of course, he is incredibly excited for his gym battle, but it is still really early, much too early to wake up and he can imagine Serena wouldn't be happy to be woken up at this time. It seems he is growing up over his journey.

Before he drifted off back to sleep, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Serena's forehead. Unfortunately, that action made Serena stir before her eyes blinked awake and then they landed softly on Ash as a light smile grew on her face. Ash was nervous as he didn't mean to wake her up right now.

"Good morning..." Serena greeted as she snuggled into Ash.

"Hehehe, morning Serena." Ash replied back, with a nervous chuckle. Serena easily noticed Ash's uneasiness and pushed herself up to look him in the eye.

"What's the matter Ash?" Serena asked.

"Err, well. I didn't actually mean to wake you up." Ash chuckled lightly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Ya see, it is still actually pretty early.".

Serena held a hand over her heart as she heard Ash speak. This would be his first gym battle since they started sharing a room together. Normally he would be up as early as possible on days like to day and spend the morning getting everyone ready, but he was just going to let her sleep and cuddle instead.

"Oh Ash, you have no idea how happy it has made me to hear that." Serena told her boyfriend, lovingly. Her hand moved over and cupped his check before she continued. "Since were both awake now anyway, how about we pass the time in a different way.".

Ash recognised the tone in her voice and realised she is in a playful mood. Before he had chance to respond, Serena leaned in and used her hand to guide Ash's head in her direction, making their lips collide. Ash didn't even have to think before he started pushing back to return the kiss.

Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted as the bedroom door burst open to reveal Jimmy already dressed and raring to go. It seems he is just as excited for the upcoming gym battle as Ash is, except he isn't able to contain his excitement. He is just like Ash was back at the start of his journey.

"Come on Ash, you need to get up alre-Gwa!" Jimmy cut himself off after registering what he walking in. The couple instantly pulled apart, bright red because they were caught in an intimate moment like that. Serena was the first to respond to the interruption.

"GET OUT!" Serena shouted, angry at the rude entrance and having her alone time interrupted. She also threw a pillow at Jimmy. The Johto native didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran out of the room, avoiding the pillow which was thrown at him, being sure to close the door behind him.

Both Ash and Serena were bright red after what happened. Serena didn't stay in the embarrassment filled room for long and got off the bed before collecting a clean set of clothes from the wardrobe. She made her way over to the bath, without a word. It was clear she was going for a shower and wasn't in the mood to talk.

Ash picked up the pillow Serena throw at Jimmy and placed it back on bed before getting dressed himself. If past interactions are anything to go by, Serena hates being embarrassed, hence he temper at the minute, but she is also very loving and has always been one to be quick to forgive and forget. Ash will go and get his Pokemon from Nurse Joy after their overnight check-up. He will also check on Jimmy as that must've been a tough situation for him to be in.

* * *

Soon Ash was outside with all his Pokeballs in hand. Pikachu was also stood in front of him and so was Togepi. Ash already explained to Togepi that he didn't think he was ready for a gym battle yet, but the fairy type still wanted to be a part of the pre-gym brief just like everyone else, even if not all of them are a part of the battle.

Ash took out each Pokeball one by one and released the remainder of his team. When Pidgeot appeared, she let out a loud battle cry to show she was ready for the battle, which Togepi attempted to imitate. Lapras let out an elegant cry, she isn't a big on battles as Pidgeot, but she wanted to show that she is also ready to battle if needed... while Snorlax was asleep. Heracross appear and stood quietly as he wanted to see what Ash had to say, while Chikorita wasted no time in rubbing her head against Ash's leg, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I'm happy to see you too, Chikorita." Ash reassured, embarrassed by the affectionate grass type, she could give Gyarados a swim for his money. Deciding trying to get her to stop wasn't worth the time, Ash turned and looked at everyone else. "Okay guys, as you know today we are going for our first Johto gym battle.".

Pikachu, Pidgeot, Togepi, and even Lapras let out a cheer to show they were ready. Chikorita tilted her head in curiosity, she has heard Ash speak about 'gym battles' before but she never really knew what he was on about. Heracross was also curious about what it was... While Snorlax snored.

"What is a gym battle?" Chikorita finally asked.

"A gym battle is a battle against a strong trainer known as the gym leader to prove our strength, and as proof if we win we get a badge." Ash explained. "Once we have earnt all eight badges from the eight gym leaders of a region, we get to compete in that regions league against all the other trainers who earnt the badges.".

Chikorita listened with great intrigue, she is a massive battle lover and the chance to get to not only prove her own strength but also to help get to show what a great person Ash is, let alone how great he is in battle. She can see it now, they will win the Johto league together and she will be on his shoulder as he holds up the trophy while that annoying rat is out cold, by the Pokemon she beat just before she came out. It will something powerful too, which she defeats, like a Dragonite.

"The gym leader we are challenging today specialises in flying type Pokemon." Ash spoke up once again, snapping Chikorita out of her fantasy. "Pikachu, Pidgeot, you are both in the battle and the typical gym format is three on three. Of course, we do need to be aware in case he has any surprises but that still leaves one place left.".

"... I'll do it." Lapras spoke up, after a little internal debate.

"Are you sure Lapras?" Ash asked, scared that she wasn't ready after what happened to her parents, but he received a nod from her as confirmation. "Thanks girl, since you're an ice type, you'll have a type advantage. But I'll start with Pikachu and Pidgeot first since I kind of promised this battle to them first.".

"That's fine." Lapras replied, although she feels ready to get back out onto the battlefield she wouldn't want to stop her two friends after they have been looking forward to the battle for a while right now.

Chikorita was devastated, she is clearly the strongest Pokemon Ash has, regardless of type advantage. That loss to Snorlax when they first met was nothing more than a fluke. She is ready to show this gym leader who is best, flying type or not. Ash could sort of feel her feelings through and looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry Chikorita but you haven't been around that long, so we haven't really been able to develop any sort of battle style we can both work with." Ash apologised, despite pushing his aura away whenever it shows itself recently, it still seems to do as it wants. "Tell you what, we will both work hard together, and you can have a chance to battle in our second Johto gym battle.".

It's not that Ash doesn't think she has a chance, she has certainly proved to be a strong Pokemon even when it comes to type disadvantages, but Ash hasn't had a proper chance to test her strength yet and knowing how not properly analysing a battle style can negatively affect a Pokemon, he just needs to look at his Ivysaur for that. Of course, he is mostly fine now but he has been putting off his evolution because of that mistake, not to mention the tough road they had to get to this point.

"One last thing guys, you have been here since we left Pallet town so Pidgeot, Lapras and Snorlax... If you even wake up today." Ash spoke up once more, muttering the last part with sarcasm. "I plan on swapping you out with some of the others at the lab... If your fine with that.".

Ash knew Pidgeot wouldn't have a problem with that, and neither would Snorlax... Considering how often he spends asleep, Ash doubted it would make much difference to him. Honestly, the last part was more directed at Lapras, she seemed to be getting more confident and her offering to take a place in the gym battle made Ash confident about her going back to the lab. Of course, he wouldn't force her if she doesn't want to but that is why he is asking right now.

Lapras kind of figured the last part was directed at her and she thought back to the journey since they left Pallet Town. Of course, she is grateful for how supportive and understanding Ash has been, but she also realised, while she has gotten comfort from being close to him, it would be selfish for her to keep the spot on his team while the others back at the lab wouldn't want to travel with him once again. With her mind made up, she put on a brave face and looked Ash in the eye.

"I am fine with going back, as well." Lapras told her trainer. Ash smiled at her before embracing her with a hug.

"Thank you, Lapras." Ash whispered in her ear. "And don't worry, I won't call over Dragonair just yet. So, she will be there for you.".

Ash knows out of all the Pokemon on his team that Lapras could've bonded with, the princess is the one she is closest too. It all goes all the way back to not long after Ash first caught her, when Dragonair taught her how to use Ice Beam. Since that moment, the two of them were close enough you might think they were sisters. It's not like Ash doesn't want to spend time with the dragon, it's just that Lapras would need support to adjust back at the lab.

With the pre-gym brief over, Ash recalled Pidgeot, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross and Chikorita. Pikachu ran up Ash's body to his normal place on Ash's shoulder while Togepi stood tall by his daddy's side. Ash smiled at the fairy type before they made their way inside the centre to find the others. Ash was sure to take his time so Togepi didn't fall behind. Togepi maybe growing up but speed isn't his strong point.

Just as they were close to the doors, Jimmy came walking out of the building while his Weedle was on his head and Cyndaquil was walking by his side. Ash seemed to stop walking as Jimmy noticed him and blushed in embarrassment before making his way over to him.

"Um, hey Ash. I... I wanted to apologise for earlier." Jimmy nervously apologised.

"It's alright, Jimmy, I know you was excited for your first gym battle." Ash reassured. "And I know Serena understands it too, she just wanted to get out of the situation in the moment back when she shouted at you.".

"Thanks Ash. You rock, you rule." Jimmy replied with a bright smile and signature catch phrase. "So... Brock mentioned you would be doing your pre-gym brief, and I was sort of wondering what that was.".

"It's just a talk with my team, explaining what my plan for today's battle is and what we know about the gym leader, so you are all on the same page." Ash explained to the black-haired boy. "You should do the same with Weedle and Cyndaquil, as it helps the prepare for the match by knowing what is to come.".

"Okay then, um... so what do I tell them?" Jimmy asked.

"Normally I have them line up in front of me, simply so you can see them all at once." Ash explained. Jimmy nodded in understanding before looking at Cyndaquil who wandered a few feet away from him before turning to face his trainer. Jimmy also picked Weedle off his head and placed him next to his fire starter.

"Okay guys... Today we are going for our first gym battle." Jimmy nervously explained. "And, err...".

"Now tell them what you know about the gym leader." Ash advised. "Like what type they specialise in, or your guess for what the battle format will be.".

"Right... Well guys, the gym we are taking on specialises in flying types." Jimmy told his two Pokemon before something hit him. "Wait! I only just realised, neither of you have a real advantage over flying types... I mean, Cyndaquil, you should do alright but Weedle is at a massive disadvantage.".

"Hold on, Jimmy, there is a lot more than type advantage when it comes to a battle." Ash reassured. "Let me tell you about my first gym battle, it was a rock type gym and the only Pokemon I had at the time were Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Despite all of them being at a massive type disadvantage, we pulled through.".

"Really?" Jimmy asked, with surprise.

"Yep, and you might be in luck. Every flying type I have ever seen has had a second typing, which might make using Weedle more beneficial.".

"Right, thanks Ash." Jimmy thanked before turning back towards his two Pokemon. "And we can't be sure about what sort of battle format it will be, but from what the guys have said, it should be single battles... And I think they mentioned gym battles are normally three on three... Hold on...".

"Calm down, Jimmy. Yes, three on three is the most standard format but that isn't always the case, early gym battles would use less Pokemon as to not force a trainer to catch more simply for those battles and later gym battles might use more than three on three to test more Pokemon to ensure you're ready for the league.".

"Right, thanks Ash." Jimmy replied, sighing in relief once more.

"Now why don't you tell them what order you plan to send them out, so they understand your thinking." Ash suggested.

"Right..." Jimmy nodded in understand before turning back to his two Pokemon. "Okay guys, Weedle I want to start the battle with you since you're at a bigger type disadvantage and Cyndaquil, I will be saving you until last.".

The two Pokemon nodded in understanding. Jimmy smiled as he realised he just gave his first pre-gym brief. Of course, he wasn't very sure what to but that was why Ash was here to help him. Not to mention, Misty and Brock helped Ash with the same thing back at the start of his journey. With that part of the day over, Jimmy returned his two Pokemon and the two trainers made their way to their friends, so they could finally go to the first of the Johto gyms.

* * *

After meeting back up with the group they made their way towards the Violet city gym. Just like Ash predicted, once Jimmy apologised to Serena, she was quick to forgive and forget the whole situation. The group were confused as to what Jimmy was apologising for but decided not to ask to many questions as it isn't really there business.

The group soon made it to the Violet city gym, despite the city have several tall buildings on the way to the gym, the gym itself is by far the tallest one around. Just looking at the sky scraper from the bottom, the group couldn't make out the top of the building. Although they did notice two showed flying high in the air, they were too far away to make out properly they appeared to land at the top of the building.

"It says in the guild book that the gym battles take place at the top of the tower." Brock informed, as he closed the guide book, putting it away.

Ash smiled at that, if you wanted the perfect field for flying types, the sky is probably the best you could get. One great thing about every gym they have been too, is the fact that they are all unique and thus it made each visit to a gym just as unique and special as well. Filled with excitement the boys lead the way into the gym.

As they made their way inside, they saw a couple of men dressed in robes cleaning the floor. Upon noticing the group enter, one of them men whispered something to the other before he made his way over to the group. Despite the old-wise robes, the man was quite young, a young teenager in fact.

"Hello, welcome to the Violet City gym." The man greeted with a bow to the group. The group didn't quite know how to respond so they mimicked his gesture as to not be rude. "Tell me, have you all come here to learn the wonderful ways of flying types from Falkner?".

"Actually, both Jimmy & I are here for a gym battle." Ash explained.

"Ah, so that would explain the elder's visit this morning." The boy noted. "Normally, I would inform you that Falkner asks all challengers to visit the Sprout Tower before he battles them. Of course, it isn't required but it seems you have already been there.".

"Right, we visited it yesterday." Jimmy informed.

"Very well then, please follow me." The boy replied before turning around and walking towards a lift.

The group walked behind him in silence, but it wasn't awkward, being lead into the lift, the boy pressed the button labled roof and soon the lift began going up at a modest pace. The group were amazed by the back of the lift being a glass window which looked out over Violet City. It was actually quite a magical sight being able to see the city from this sight. They could make out pretty much all of it, including the Sprout Tower and Pokemon Centre. The view was breath taking.

Soon the lift came to a stop at the very top of the tower. Although the group struggled to tear their gaze away from the view, they made their way out into a large room which showed a man in his early twenties stood in the middle of a battle field giving some sort of speech to a group on teenagers dressed just like the boy who brought them up here.

"Falkner, you have a couple of challengers today." The boy informed as he lead the group to the battle field. The group split apart as to allow the twenty-year-old in the middle to walk towards the group. With Falkner here, the boy that brought them up returned to the lift, presumably to return to cleaning on the bottom floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Falkner greeted with a warm smile and bow. "As he said, I am Falkner, the Violet City gym leader.".

"Hello Falkner, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself. "And I am here to win a badge from you.".

"I'm Jimmy from New Bark Town, and I am also here to win a badge." Jimmy added, also filled with enthusiasm. Although his eye wondered over to the Pidgeot which was on the battle field and was also standing tall. It was much bigger and bulkier than Ash's and his is super powerful as it is. This made Jimmy nervous.

"New Bark Town..." Falkner mused. "So, I take it this is your first gym battle?".

"Um yeah." Jimmy replied nervously as he continued to eye the big Pidgeot. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had Jimmy so nervous.

"Don't worry about Pidgeot, in that case. I save him for the challengers who have at least four badges or more." Falkner informed. "It wouldn't be fair to have you face one of my strongest Pokemon this early in your journey.".

"Right, thank you." Jimmy replied, sighing in relief.

"I have to say, your Pidgeot looks really strong." Ash commented. "I have one myself.".

"They are very brave and loyal Pokemon." Falkner smiled back at his normal flying type. "So, if you are from Pallet Town, I take it that means this isn't your first gym battle, Ash.".

"Well, it is my first Johto gym battle, but I have already competed in both the Indigo League and the Orange League." Ash explained.

"Very well, in situations like this, I normally challenge you with my four-badge team." Falkner explained. "Is this suitable for you?".

"Sounds good." Ash smiled.

"So, which one of us will battle first?" Jimmy asked.

"If it is all the same to you, Ash, I would like to take Jimmy's challenge first." Falkner informed. "As I am sure you know, it can be intimidating for a new trainer to watch a future opponent with much stronger Pokemon than what they will be facing. I like all my challengers to be in the right mind-frame.".

"That is completely fine with me." Ash replied. It makes sense as Ash will likely be facing that Pidgeot at some point and seeing Falkner battle with that powerful Pokemon could be intimidating for Jimmy or any new trainer. With the decision made, Ash and the others went to the side of the field.

Falkner returned his Pidgeot and placed the Pokeball on his belt, he isn't going to use him against Jimmy and he doesn't want to leave him out as a sort of distraction for Jimmy, it would give him an unfair advantage. One of the teenagers who looked about sixteen took the place of the ref as both Jimmy and Falkner took their place in each trainer's box respectively. While the rest of the group went to a couple benches at the side of the field.

"The gym battle between the Violet city gym leader, Falkner, and his challenger, Jimmy from New Bark Town." The ref declared. "Each side may use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is deemed unable to continue. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal his Pokemon first and is unable to substitute his Pokemon while the challenger may make substitutions at any time.".

"Take to the skies, Murkrow!" Falkner shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light, the small bird appeared in the air, with blue feathers, a yellow beak and some sort of hat shape on his head. Jimmy pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his opponent:

 _Murkrow, The Darkness Pokemon. Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women._

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as he realised Murkrow is also part dark type. While not perfect, this was probably the best he could've hoped for considering his first Pokemon. He maybe at a disadvantage but it isn't a complete lost cause. "You're up, Weedle!".

In a flash of light, the orange hairy bug appeared on the battlefield and looked at his opponent. It blinked once and then twice. He wasn't scared by the predator he would be facing, in fact Weedle only has one thought right now... What's for lunch? Seriously, his appetite could give Snorlax a run for his money.

"Are you sure you want to battle a flying type gym leader with a bug type?" Falkner asked with a sweat drop, having a hard time to decide if Jimmy is confident or arrogant.

"Well... I only have two Pokemon, so I would have to use Weedle at some point." Jimmy explained with a nervous chuckle.

Falkner nodded in understanding, so it was neither confidence or arrogance. Of course, Jimmy probably does have confidence in his Weedle but not to the over confident point. Falkner doesn't doubt Jimmy knows he is at a disadvantage but seeing how he over comes that disadvantage is part of the challenge.

"Murkrow VS Weedle... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Falkner VS Jimmy (P. I):_

"Alright Weedle, let's start with a Poison Sting attack!" Jimmy shouted.

The orange bug type aimed his stinger on the top of his head as it glew purple. Soon a barrage of small purple stingers flew out of it, towards Murkrow. After quite a bit of accuracy training, Weedle's aim was pretty on but Murkrow was quick and flew out of the way.

"Quick, switch to String Shot!" Jimmy instructed.

Weedle ended his Poison sting attack before lifting his head and firing out a string shot. Like before, Weedle's accuracy was pretty on point and this time Weedle had more control over his move once it was fired due to it being one continuous attack. The string hit Murkrow's foot.

Due to its stickiness, Murkrow couldn't get it to off his foot so he did the next best thing. Not giving Weedle chance to detach his mouth from the String Shot, Murkrow took off, dragging Weedle into the air. In all honesty, it looked like some sort of fun ride for Weedle.

"Take it up a notch, Murkrow!" Falkner instructed.

Murkrow's wings glew white and spread wide as he prepared to use Aerial Ace but instead of going in to strike Weedle, he began soaring around the field in a faster and more skilled style, which had a negative effect on Weedle who looked ready to be sick from the fast jarring motion.

Jimmy began to panick as he knew this was going to make Weedle dizzy. He has seen Ash battle a bunch of times and is fairly sure he would do much better if this was a direct battle with using moves in the normal fashion, but Falkner is a gym leader and is challenging Jimmy by using less traditional styles of battle. The main problem is, Weedle has two long ranged attacks and one short ranged. He doesn't have much in terms of options right now.

"Use Poison Sting, Weedle, and use your String Shot to guide it!" Jimmy shouted in a panick.

Weedle was looking very dizzy from being flown around the battlefield like he has been but the stinger on top of his head glew purple once more. Despite being dizzy, he was able to use his string shot as a guide of where to shoot his stinger and another barrage of Poison Stings shot out, this time hitting Murkrow head on.

This made Murkrow cry out in pain as he came to a stop. Suddenly his whole body glew purple as he took poison damage. This stop also allowed Weedle the chance to detach his mouth from the String Shot. Weedle landed on the ground, not tacking much damage from the landing due to his small size but he was still dizzy after the rough ride he was on. Falkner smirked as Murkrow flew in front of him.

"Well, it seems you got lucky with the poison." Falkner commented, not meaning to sound rude but Poison Sting only has a chance to poison so he isn't wrong. "This means I'll have to finish it quicker, for Murkrow's sake.".

Jimmy didn't like the sound of that. Sure, the poison was a lucky break, but it also means Falkner is now going to give the direct battle he previously wanted although seeing how disorientated his bug type is, that is probably the worst thing for them right now.

"Peck!" Falkner shouted with authority.

"Weedle, I need you to come to your senses!" Jimmy pleaded, in a panick.

Although Jimmy's pleads fell on deaf ears as Weedle was waddling back and forth, still not sure of which way was forward. Murkrow, despite still suffering from the poison, had his beak glow white and grow in size before diving down to the bug. The flying dark type struck Weedle with his beak knocking the bug poison type across the ground. Fortunately, that blow seemed to bring Weedle to his senses while also causing a lot of damage.

Not needing to be told what to do next, Murkrow spread his wings which also glew white as his beak returned to normal. Shooting forward towards the bug poison type, as he took more damage from the poison, Murkrow used a second Aerial Ace this match.

"Brace yourself, Weedle!" Jimmy shouted. "And try to use Bug Bite!".

Murkrow continued to use Aerial Ace and had his wing collide with Weedle but instead of sending him flying like last time, Weedle used his naturally sticky suction cups to hold onto the wing. As Murkrow had the Aerial Ace come to an end, due to him taking more poison damage, Weedle took his chance.

Being made even hungrier by this battle, Weedle had no issue using this move at all. He is almost down so he will put everything he has into this last attack. Opening his mouth, a wide as possible, two large pointed teeth grew out of it. Weedle than bite down hard on the bird he hitched a ride on, for the second time.

Murkrow, who had gained some altitude as Weedle prepared his Bug Bite attack, cried out in pain. The move was neutral due to his duel dark flying type but the darkness Pokemon is really starting to get tired due to the poison so that move was just the icing on the cake. Wanting the bug to stop, Murkrow began frantically flapping his wing around before Weedle finally went flying off.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Jimmy shouted.

Turning his body in the air, Weedle prepared to launch another Poison Sting direct at Murkrow. Both Falkner and Murkrow know that due to the poison damage he has already taken, Murkrow would be in no position to dodge the incoming attack... Except they have a move for this precise situation.

"Sucker Punch!" Falkner hollered.

Just before Weedle could fire off his Poison Sting attack, Murkrow disappeared before reappearing behind Weedle with one of his wings having a black outline. The dark flying type slammed his wing into Weedle, sending him hurdling towards the ground, also cancelling the Poison Sting. Weedle landed with a small dust cloud with disappeared after a few seconds revealing Weedle with swirls in his eyes. Murkrow landed on Falkner's shoulder as the call was made.

"Weedle is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the first round goes to Falkner and Murkrow.".

* * *

"Return Weedle..." Jimmy recalled his fallen bug poison type, devastated by the turn of events, meaning his whispered the next part. "I'm... Sorry.".

Jimmy held the Pokeball containing his Weedle in front of his face as his eyes watered. To begin with, he thought that Weedle was a lost cause in this battle but as it kept going, he began to honestly believe they would have a chance to turn it around but that thought came crashing down with Weedle. Just the fact they were that close and still failed makes this that much more painful.

"You know, Jimmy, you shouldn't feel bad about the turn of events. That was the closest a bug type has come to defeating me in a fair one on one battle, where we scaled to the same level." Falkner explained. "Your Weedle did incredibly well and almost won too, which is very impressive for it in a flying type gym.".

"... Thank you, Falkner." Jimmy replied, shocked by the kind words.

"As a matter of fact, I hope you don't take this as an insult Jimmy, but I am calling Murkrow unfit to continue." Falkner informed everyone, before taking out the Pokeball and turning towards his dark flying type. "Take a nice long rest, friend.".

"Murkrow was deemed unable to battle by his trainer, thus shall not be allowed to participate in the future rounds of this battle." The ref declared. "Now that both trainers only have one Pokemon remaining, the gym leader shall yet again reveal his Pokemon first.".

Jimmy looked at the gym leader with both surprise and feeling a little offended, did he only do that, so Jimmy would have a fair chance going into the last round, meaning his last Pokemon only had to beat one Pokemon, not two. Falkner seemed to be able to read his mind.

"No Jimmy, the fact now the battle is evened up for you had no impact in my decision to retire Murkrow early." Falkner informed. "A trainers first and most important priority is the wellbeing of their Pokemon. The same goes for gym leaders. The truth is, no-matter the small advantage I might've gained from having Murkrow battle your last Pokemon first, it wasn't worth the risk Murkrow was at, due to him taking heavy damage and suffering from poison.".

Jimmy's expression to one of surprise before realisation. Falkner is a gym leader, of course he wouldn't purposely make a challengers battle easier for that alone reason, it was just a by-product of ensuring his Murkrow's well-being. With that cleared up, Falkner drew his second Pokeball.

"Take to the skies, Doduo!" Falkner shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light, the medium sized bird with two heads appeared in the air, with brown feathers, a two long legs and a round plump body. Jimmy pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his opponent:

 _Doduo, The Twin Bird Pokemon. Doduo's two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this Pokémon possessing different sets of brains._

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as he as the normal flying type, while he knows a gym leaders Pokemon won't be easy, this one does give him some sort of an advantage. "You're up, Cyndaquil!".

In a flash of light, the fire mouse Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. He stared at his two opponents with a blank expression, and the flame on his back wasn't even lit. As Doduo entered a battle stance, Cyndaquil tilted his head in a confused manner. "Quil?".

"Oh, come on Cyndaquil. Lite your flame already." Jimmy instructed. Doing as he was told, the fire type let out a small battle cry as his back burst into flames, despite being very laid back, Cyndaquil can battle when needed. "Alright, now we should have a bit of an easier time then we did against Murkrow since Doduo can't fly.".

"Really?" Falkner asked with surprise, before letting out a small chuckle. "You think Doduo can't fly?".

"Of course, everyone knows that." Jimmy replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hehehe, well if that is what everyone thinks then I guess everyone is wrong." Falkner chuckled as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Wait! You mean yours can?!" Jimmy exclaimed. Although Falkner didn't respond this time and just let the ref start the battle.

"Doduo VS Cyndaquil... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Falkner VS Jimmy (P. II):_

"Into the air." Falkner was the first to start the battle, not even giving Jimmy the chance this time. "And then go straight into a Jump Kick.".

Before Falkner even finished giving his command, Doduo jumped high into the air, so much so that there was a good chance Doduo would crash into the ceiling but the twin bird Pokemon was able to turn her body, so her feet touched the roof.

Everyone had the realisation that Falkner meant his Doduo could jump high enough into the air and move so freely in the air that it was like she was flying. Kicking off the roof, she used gravity to her advantage as she flipped over once more so now her foot was stretched out ready to collide with the fire type.

"Dodge it, Cyndaquil!" Jimmy shouted.

Doduo came crashing down where Cyndaquil was stood a moment later, but the fire type was able to jump back. Unfortunately, the momentum built up around Doduo from her fall expanded outwards after the impact, which blew Cyndaquil back. The fire type skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

"Quick Attack!" Falkner shouted.

In the blink of an eye, the normal flying type shot across the ground almost unseeable, except for Pikachu who was able to easily follow the fast-moving twin bird Pokemon. He even muttered something about having a quicker Quick Attack. Togepi was the only one to respond to the electric type, by giving him a hug.

As Cyndaquil attempted to push himself out of the dirt, he was tackled at a fast speed by Doduo. A second later he crashed into the wall, having taking some massive damage from the blow. Although he was far from out. Jimmy knew he had to keep Doduo at bay, but how... Then it hit him.

"Quick Cyndaquil, use Flame Charge but don't attack and just keep the fire around you." Jimmy instructed.

As Cyndaquil wearily stood up after crashing into the wall, he began stomping his feet which caused a dust cloud to surround him. Soon he shot out, covered in flames but instead of aiming for Doduo, he just kept running around the field, building up his own speed.

Falkner smiled at the strategy, not only is he counting Doduo's speed advantage but is also protecting Cyndaquil from any sort of physical attack. Although it is a nice strategy, especially for a new trainer going after their first badge, this is far from the first time he has had to deal with this or something similar.

"Just stand still Doduo and use Work Up continually." Falkner instructed, remaining calm all the time.

Falkner likes to do this when his opponent feel like they have taken the upper hand, by remaining calm it puts his opponents on edge and high alert as they realise he has some sort of counter. It may sound like a cruel thing to do but he is here to test his challengers after all.

Doduo closed her eyes and began to meditate as both her attack and special attack stats increased. Jimmy began to panick, Doduo had a powerful attack stat before based on both her Jump Kick and Quick Attack. Knowing he couldn't let Doduo set up too much, Jimmy made his call.

"Stay away and use Ember!" Jimmy shouted.

Falkner smirked as he didn't need to tell Doduo what to do. One down side to the new trainers is that there Pokemon aren't very skilled at using multiple moves at the same time. Plus, new trainers have to give more instructions to their Pokemon. While these things are solved over time, it does put them at a bigger disadvantage.

Cyndaquil quite running and the flame charge around him was cancelled as he opened his mouth and shot out a barrage of Embers at the twin bird Pokemon. The fire balls were about to hit the meditating Doduo but a second before impact, Doduo moved out of the way and started running towards the fire type.

She wasn't using Quick Attack like before as everyone, not just Pikachu, was able to easily follow her. Before Jimmy could call out the order to dodge or even before Cyndaquil had the chance to cancel his Ember, Doduo appeared next to the fire mouse Pokemon before striking him with both her beaks. She used Fury Attack.

"Cyndaquil!" Jimmy shouted out, worried for his friend.

Unfortunately, Doduo wasn't done yet. Now she has to turn up the pressure and unleashed more powerful jabs at the fire type as she continued her Fury Attack, which the fire mouse Pokemon was unable to dodge. Jimmy watched in horror as his started took one jab after another, the black-haired boy also seemed to lose his voice as water filled his eyes. Eventually, Cyndaquil fell down, which was the only for Doduo to finally end her attack. The ref made his call.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the battle goes to the gym leader, Falkner.".

* * *

Jimmy was devastated, unable to speak he held his Pokeball out and returned his fire type. Tears ran down his cheek as he realised that he just lost his first gym battle, and his friends got presumably badly hurt for no reason. Falkner gave a warning about that, when he took Murkrow out of the battle himself, but he didn't do the same for his Pokemon. His eyes darted around the room until he noticed a door leading to a stair case, closer than the lift.

Acting on his instinct, Jimmy bolted towards the door and ignored his friends who called out to him. He just needs to be alone. He needs to think about where he went wrong and more than anything, he wants to be alone. While the Kanto group understood, Marina looked disheartened.

"... Jimmy." She whispered, hurt that he just ignored her.

"Jimmy just needs time to process what just happened, everyone takes a loss with a hard time." Serena informed, in hopes to comfort her friend. "Maybe you should go and see him... He might need the moral support.".

Marina nodded and stood up before going off in the same direction Jimmy left from. Unlike Jimmy, she has no issue admitting she has feelings for him, but she understands that he is nervous around the subject, thus she hasn't outright admitted it to him, it would likely cause him to freak out, in all honesty.

Going through the door towards the staircase, she found Jimmy sat against the wall, opposite to the stairs. His knees are up, and his head is leaning against them as he held his two Pokeballs in front of him. From the sounds coming from him, it is clear that he is crying.

"Jimmy?" Marina questioned.

Once he heard her voice, Jimmy looked up with both shock and surprise. He quickly put the two Pokeballs into his pocket. He also used his sleeve to dry both his eyes as he jumped back to his feet trying to act cool in front of her.

"Oh, hey Marina. What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, in a slightly rushed manner, acting like he wasn't just crying.

"I came to see how you are holding up, after... Ya know." Marina replied, taking a step forward.

At the mention of his loss, Jimmy broke down once more and began to cry. Marina embraced him into a hug, putting on a brave face was how she reacted back when she lost to Serena in the Cherrygrove contest. Jimmy began crying into her shoulder as she whispered that everything would be okay and soothed his back. It took about five minutes give or take until Jimmy calmed down and the embrace ended.

"Thank you, Marina... I really needed that." Jimmy thanked, with the hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Anytime, Jimmy. We will be travelling together, after all, so we need to be sure to be here for each other." Marina replied with a faint smile. "And you was here for me after the Cherrygrove Contest.".

The two just stared at each other, lost in the moment. They each took a step closer to each other, with their heads slowly leaning into each other. Their lips were about to connect when... They heard the others voices of the battle room.

Jimmy jumped back as his mind began to race with thoughts. What was he going to do?! Nani! Marina cursed her luck under her breath, this was the closest she has gotten to Jimmy confessing, or at the very least admitting his feelings... but guess that will have to wait for another time.

"I-it sounds like Ash's battle is about to start, we don't want to miss it." Jimmy told his friend before making his way back to the main battle. Marina sighed before following him. They soon came back to find Ash and Falkner in some sort of discussion.

"You've probably heard a lot of people say a flying type is easily countered by an electric type." Falkner commented, clearly they were appearing in the middle of some sort of conversation. "It always makes me mad when people insult flying types like that.".

"I know what you mean, Falkner." Misty commented. "People say the same about water types but I've proven time and again that isn't the case.".

That comment about electric types didn't sit right with one particular member of the group... Pikachu. He mumbled something Ash thought was best not translated as he took up a battle stance. He would show this guy why people say electric types fry the fliers.

"Um, Falkner. I think you offend my Pikachu with that comment." Ash pointed out with a sweat drop.

"I meant no disrespect, Pikachu." Falkner reassured. "But my Pokemon have come with so many counters to electric types, it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight.".

That only made Pikachu madder.

"I think that only made matters worse." Ash informed, as Pikachu sparked his cheeks. "I think this will only get settled in battle.".

"That's fine with me, our battle shall be three on three." Falkner informed as he returned to his battle box. Ash also took his place in the battle box with Pikachu following him while the rest of the group went back to the benches.

"Everything okay?" Serena whispered to Marina.

"Tell you later." Marina whispered back, Serena nodded in understanding.

"The gym battle between the Violet city gym leader, Falkner, and his challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." The ref declared. "Each side may use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is deemed unable to continue. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal his Pokemon first and is unable to substitute his Pokemon while the challenger may make substitutions at any time.".

"Take to the skies, Crobat!" Falkner shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light, the medium sized purple bat like Pokemon appeared. Ash can remember facing one back at the Fuchsia gym but that one evolved in the battle and was already tired. Wanting a refresh on it, he scanned the poison flying type:

 _Crobat, The Bat Pokemon. The final evolved form of Zubat. If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired._

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash called out as Pikachu jumped onto the field, taking up a battle stance while sparking his cheeks. It's not like he has a real choice in who he would use, considering Pikachu is offend by this gym leader and he previously told Pikachu and Pidgeot they would get a chance to battle.

Just like one would expect, Eevee let herself out of her Pokeball so she could watch her boyfriend battle. Even since getting to Johto, her little Pika has been doubling down on his training. He claims it's because of his loss to that Ditto in the Orange League but she doesn't buy it, somehow. Still, time to see if all that training has paid off for him.

"Crobat VS Pikachu... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Falkner VS Ash (P. I):_

"Mean Look." Falkner instructed.

Crobat, who had been flying around in circles at very fast speeds, locked eyes with Pikachu who was tracking the Bat Pokemon. A sort of red beam linked up between the two Pokemon, now Pikachu was unable to battle. Not like it had a massive effect on the electric type, he has no plans on running.

Sparking his cheeks, Pikachu doesn't need to be told how to start this battle. A field of electricity surrounded the mouse Pokemon before a powerful Thunderbolt shot up towards the poison flying type. Although Crobat was so fast that he avoided the electric move completely. Ash knew long ranged moves would be a stretch.

"Get some air, Pikachu, with Iron Tail!" Ash instructed.

Pikachu coated his tail in metal before swinging his appendage over his head. The Iron Tail struck the ground and the kinetic energy rebounded, pushing Pikachu into the air. Mastering the sweet spot of when to power down his Iron Tail so it couldn't weigh him down. The Iron Tail was cancelled as Pikachu went flying.

Seeing Pikachu up in his own element, Crobat smirked. The mouse can't fly and thus is at a disadvantage. Turning towards his prey, the Bat Pokemon aimed a Wing Attack at the airborne electric type. Shooting forward, Crobat struck Pikachu head on. Little did they know, this was Ash's plan.

"Thunder Wave!" Ash instructed.

As weak electrical field appeared around Pikachu, Crobat was unable to change direction. Due to his natural Static ability, Pikachu didn't need much effort to expand the electric field stored in his cheeks. Of course, a more powerful move like Thunderbolt, requires more of a build-up but this is why Thunder Wave doesn't cause any damage, it is a move only used to inflict Paralysis.

Crobat flew straight into the electric field surrounding Pikachu and a second later he scummed to paralysis. His Wing Attack was cancelled as he crashed into the ground, Pikachu took on more of a graceful landing next to the poison bat Pokemon. Knowing what move he wanted to use next, Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity as he charged at the grounded opponent. He was using Wild Charge.

"Confuse Ray!" Falkner instructed.

As Pikachu went running up to him, Crobat opened his eyes and released a sort of hypnotic gaze at the electric type, just like how Crobat couldn't avoid the Thunder Wave thanks to his speed, Pikachu was unable to move out of the way of the Confuse Ray. The ghost type caused Pikachu to become confused.

Wavering off his straight shot from Crobat, Pikachu ran into the wall head first, completing his Wild Charge attack. Ash knew how to handle a confused Pokemon, after hearing how it effects his Pokemon first hand, it seems to fool their sense of sight. Pikachu continued to bang his head into the wall, thinking he was finishing off Crobat after landing a powerful Wild Charge. While also causing damage to himself.

"Close your eyes Pikachu, then shoot a Thunderbolt up into the air." Ash instructed.

Pikachu did exactly that, the moment his eyes closed his head became sort of clear once more and he was able to build up a Thunderbolt before shooting it straight up above him. Crobat was struggling to take off once more, now that he was sort of use to the paralysis feeling, albeit he was much slower.

Crobat needed to use all four legs to even have the chance of taking off once more. Still, he was no-where near the Thunderbolt so Falkner was confused as to why Ash would have the Thunderbolt shoot straight up, without a target wouldn't it dissipate into the thin air? Then something shocking happened. The Thunderbolt looped in the air and struck Pikachu. With no set target, Pikachu's lightening rod ability drew it back to himself.

The Thunderbolt hit Pikachu which seemed to charge him back up, the fresh energy boost also revitalised his whole body, knocking the confusion out of his system, sort of like how Ash used water in the past to wake other Pokemon up from confusion.

Pikachu opened his eyes looked ready while Crobat was still struggling in the air. With a new move under his belt, Pikachu had his tail glow with electricity before a sort of ball appeared at the tip. It almost looked like a shadow battle but yellow, and once it reached a certain point Pikachu swung his tail over his head and launched the projectile electrical ball at Crobat, who was in no position to dodge. The attack exploded around Crobat, who fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Crobat is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the battle goes to the challenger, Ash.".

* * *

"What-What did that move?" Ash asked no-one in particular, meanwhile Falkner returned his fallen Crobat with some words of thanks, as Ash scanned it with his Pokedex:

 _Move: Electro Ball is an electric projectile move which has more power the quicker the user is compared to their target._

"Electro Ball." Ash mused as he put his Pokedex away. "Cool Pikachu, you've learned Electro Ball.".

"Ya know, using Electro Ball after Thunder Wave is a pretty good strategy as paralysis effects the Pokemon's speed and Electro Ball causes more damage based on the speed difference." Brock explained, Ash happened to hear this as well and made a mental note to remember the combo.

"Well, it is time for my second Pokemon. But your Pikachu won't be as lucky this time." Falkner commented as he took out a second Pokeball. "Take to the skies, Xatu!".

In a flash of light, a green condor-like Pokemon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of its front. Underneath its wings are designs that resemble red eyes. Along with its main green coloration, its design has accents of black, yellow, and red. It has almond eyes, a long, slightly hooked beak, and two long, red feather crests. It's feet have only two toes, one in front and one in back. It didn't look much like a flier to anyone in the group. Ash scanned it:

 _Xatu, The Mystic Pokemon. The final evolved form of Natu. Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical Pokémon out of their belief that Xatu is in possession of the power to see into the future._

"I am sticking with Pikachu." Ash informed both the ref and his opponent.

"Xatu VS Pikachu... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Falkner VS Ash (P. II):_

"Alright Pikachu, let's start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, pumped after winning the first round and Pikachu learning a new move.

It might seem weird that both the battle against Crobat and Xatu are starting with Pikachu using the same move but there is a good reason for this. This move is sort of like Pikachu's speciality, let alone it's his favourite move so it just feels right to start the battle with it.

An electric field covered Pikachu's body as a large bolt of electricity shot out towards Xatu. Although the weird part was, neither Falkner looked the least bit intimidated. The gym leader didn't even attempt to make a counter move. That was because Xatu didn't need to be told what to do, as she already knows what to do.

A moment before the Thunderbolt hit Xatu, the psychic flying type's eyes glew yellow and a yellow box appeared around her. Once the bolt of electricity was close enough, a yellow box appeared around Xatu, halving the power of the Thunderbolt outright. Xatu had used Light Screen.

"Wild Charge!" Ash shouted, realising special moves wouldn't do anything to help against Xatu now.

Pikachu coated his body in electricity before he shot off towards Xatu, ready to land a powerful physical move. Although yet again neither Falkner or Xatu looked the least bit intimidated. Before Ash could question why, he found his answer.

Like before, Xatu didn't need to be told what to do. Although the Light Screen had turned invisible, Ash knew it was still active, so his special moves wouldn't work still. Her eyes glew a light grey colour this time and another box covered her body. This time she used Reflect.

Pikachu slammed into the box but bounced off, he might've caused some minor damage to the Mystic Pokemon, but he took more damage himself than what he did to the psychic flying type. Ash cursed under his breath as now Pikachu doesn't have any attacks to help take it down due to having double screens set up.

"Use Psychic on yourself." Falkner instructed.

Xatu's eyes glew blue as a light blue psychic light covered her body. Due to it not only being her own attack but also a psychic type move, she didn't take any sort of damage from the move, but she was able to levitate herself in the air. Although not moving that fast, it did mean she wasn't ground-bounded like her looks might make you think. It is sort of like how Falkner was able to make Doduo 'fly' despite being a flightless bird.

Ash looked on with slight panick, he doesn't want to switch Pikachu out as he is still doing pretty good in terms of strength and both Pidgeot and Lapras will struggle to get through both screens. So how can he get through them? If he waits for them to fade out naturally, Xatu could just replace them.

"Hey Ash, I have a plan." Pikachu informed his trainer with a confident smirk.

"Okay Pikachu, I trust you." Ash told his best friend. "Do it!".

Pikachu smirked before he coated his Tail in Metal and used it to launch himself up into the air just like he did previously against Crobat. Due to Xatu not being that fast, she wasn't able to move away from Pikachu before he was right on top of her. Ash was confused as what could he possibly do from up there?

"Brick Break!" Pikachu shouted as he brought his tail down on Xatu. Pikachu thought one thing as his tail smashed through both screens. " _So that's why trainers call out attacks, it feels so awesome_.".

Falkner, due to not being able to translate Pokemon speech didn't know what Pikachu was doing until it was too late. He saw the electric types tail smash through both screens and he knew there was only one move capable of that, Brick Break. Needless to say, Ash was just as surprised, did Pikachu just learn two moves in one battle?

Although Brick Break itself wouldn't cause much damage to Xatu, the combination of Pikachu's natural strength, plus the gravity adding to the attacks momentum and Xatu's surprise at the move was enough to knock Xatu back down to the ground, breaking her Psychic infused flight. Pikachu landed in front of the downed psychic flying type, with sparked cheeks.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted at the top of his voice.

He has been denied his favourite move in this battle for far too long. With a powerful blast of electricity, Pikachu launched the powerful Thunderbolt at his downed target. Not giving her the chance to counter with Light Screen again. Xatu shrieked in pain as she took massive damage from the electric type move. Pikachu didn't let up on his attack until Xatu fell on the ground. She had swirls in her eyes and soot covered her body.

"Xatu is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the battle goes to the challenger, Ash.".

* * *

"That was amazing, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "When did you learn Brick Break.

"Hehehe." Pikachu laughed nervously as he sat down on the field, covered in sweat and feeling pretty tired. "Ya see, I asked Primeape to teach me how to use fighting type energy back in the Orange League. Then I've been practising it since, albeit growing at a slower rate. Then you caught Heracross who taught me to use the fighting type energy into a Brick Break. I would say I've had the attack down a couple days before you caught Chikorita.".

"Okay, well why didn't you tell me that you wanted to learn Brick Break?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to surprise you..." Pikachu sweat dropped, in all honesty he didn't tell anyone since he wanted a distraction from the place they were in. Although he never wanted to keep secrets, how could he tell them why he was apprehensive about coming to Johto? Maybe he is just being silly, that all happened years ago.

"Well, you certainly did that." Ash smiled at the tired electric type. "Come on back, you deserve a long rest.".

"Nah, I good for another round." Pikachu replied as he got into another battle stance.

"Pikachu, your exhausted." Ash deadpanned.

"It's merely a scratch." Pikachu replied.

"And I promised Pidgeot a battle, as well." Ash informed.

Pikachu sighed in defeat and made his way over to Eevee who jumped down next to Serena's leg. While she is proud her boyfriend did so well against a gym leader, she can easily see something is bothering him. She won't force him to tell her what it is, but she will be here to listen when he is ready to talk. As he took a seat next to her, she whispered well done to him before pecking his cheek. Pikachu blushed in response before he felt a little fairy type give him a celebration hug.

"Well Ash, you have done well so far but don't think you have won just yet." Falkner informed as the roof opened up, revealing the open sky. "Now it is time you face my oldest friend, he was my first Pokemon. Take to the skies, Pidgeot!".

In a flash of light, the male bird Pokemon appeared in front of Falkner. He spread his wings and let out a loud battle cry to intimidate his opponent. Although Ash didn't seem the least bit phased. He knows this is a powerful Pidgeot and the fact he is slightly bigger than his own means it has an advantage, but Ash also knows his Pidgeot won't give up.

"I choose you, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball high into the air. In a flash of light, Ash's own Pidgeot appeared on the battle and like her male counterpart, spread her wings and let out a loud battle cry.

As each Pidgeot locked eyes with the other one, they knew this was more than just a normal gym battle, this would be a battle for their pride as Pidgeot's. Falkner's has proven that despite everyone his trainer caught, he is still one of his strongest Pokemon while Ash's has always been determined to become the strongest of all bird Pokemon. Each have experience battling in the air, so this will come down to a true test between the big birds.

"I can see your Pidgeot has been raised well Ash." Falkner complimented. "Pidgeot are very brave and loyal Pokemon, I look forward to see how this battle turns out.".

"Same here, Falkner." Ash replied.

"Pidgeot VS Pidgeot... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Falkner VS Ash (P. III):_

As soon as the battle started, neither trainer had the chance to make the first move. Both Pidgeot shot into the air with tremendous speed. As they went higher and higher, they traded blows with Wing Attack's back and forth. Ash's Pidgeot may know Steel Wing which would be for effective than Wing Attack, but she also knows that would weigh her down and she doesn't want that disadvantage.

Eventually, the two Pokemon came to a stop, high in the air and just waited for one of them to do something. They were staring each other down, waiting for the other to blink. On the battlefield, a tumbleweed rolled across the ground between Ash and Falkner, who were having a similar stare off.

"Quick Attack!" Ash broke the silent battle.

"You two!" Falkner countered a second later.

Ash's Pidgeot shot across the sky in the blink of an eye ready to crash into her male counterpart but Falkner's Pidgeot had just as good reaction time. Turning around he shot off away from his opponent at an equally fast speed. It was hard for anyone on the ground to make out exactly what was happening up there.

The two Pidgeot were zooming around the sky, with Falkner's in the lead and Ash's attempting to catch up. Unfortunately, both were going at the maximum speed possible for a Pidgeot to reach, meaning the chance for Ash's to catch up because of the slight head start, was next to none. It didn't take long for both of the trainers to figure out the two blurs they could see in the sky were their Pidgeot's and Ash had a bad feeling his was the one doing the chasing.

"Tailwind!" Ash shouted.

Not letting up on her speed in the slightest, she continued to use her Quick Attack as her tail feathers moves slightly. A backwards draft hit her, increasing her speed as another air current was effected, knocking Falkner's Pidgeot off balance. This combined gave Ash's Pidgeot a massive speed boost, and she struck Falkner's Pidgeot in the chest. He began to fall down but was able to save himself while Ash's Pidgeot came to a stop to let out a victorious cry.

Falkner's Pidgeot didn't like that and his wing glew white. Slashing them in the air, facing the female Pidgeot, he sent an Air Slash towards her back. She saw the attack out of the corner of her eye and she swooped down avoiding it, she hates when Pokemon try sneak attacks like that.

Ash's Pidgeot coated her wings in metal before she dived at the male Pidgeot, ready to deliver a powerful Steel Wing for the sneak attack. Unfortunately, Falkner taught his Pidgeot a counter for when he has to face steel types.

The male Pidgeot had a red outline around him as his body heated up. Letting out a large a loud cry before pointing his wings in her direction. A massive wave of heat and fire type energy radiated in Ash's Pidgeot's direction. He used Heat Wave. The attack made the female Pidgeot grunt, but she attempted to power through, unfortunately for her, the metal on her wings couldn't withstand the heat, due to the metal coating.

"Fly up, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted.

Well she isn't exactly one for giving up on a fight, she didn't want to damage her wings too badly and quite frankly she would follow Ash's directions then her own pride any day. Plus, because Ash told her to do this, it can't exactly be classed as backing away, can it?

Pidgeot shot straight up with great speed, soon she was out of sight, she was still getting a speed boost from the Tailwind. Falkner's Pidgeot grunted in annoyance, he really hopes that Tailwind ends soon. Soon a red dot could be seen high in the sky and both Falkner and his Pidgeot knew what was happening. Ash's Pidgeot was powering up with Work Up.

"Quick Attack! Get up to her!" Falkner shouted, sounding panicked for the first time in the heat of battle.

"Brave Bird!" Ash hollered.

Falkner's Pidgeot shot up towards the red dot but soon that red dot turned into a blue one. The Tailwind was still activated, along with the gravity speeding up Ash's Pidgeot meant no-one had a chance to avoid the collision. The two Pidgeot collided mid-air and an explosion incurred.

After the explosion, Ash's Pidgeot shot out and let out a loud battle cry, despite taking some recoil damage she was still ready to battle. Falkner's Pidgeot took more damage than he expected, since Ash's Pidgeot got more Work Up in then he predicted. The male Pidgeot fell out of the explosion, with scratches and soot covering his body. He crashed into the ground with swirls in his eyes. Ash's Pidgeot landed next to him, as the ref made his call.

"Falkner's Pidgeot is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the battle goes to the challenger, Ash.".

* * *

It was the next morning and the group was stood at the south exit to Violet City. It was a sad day as it was the day the group would split up from Jimmy and Marina, those two were going to stay in the city for a bit while the others were going to head to Azalea Town, to both complete the task Professor Oak gave them right before they left for Johto and so Ash could get his second Johto gym badge.

Of course, Serena would need to wait a little longer for her second chance at contest, but she only needs five ribbons compared to Ash's eight gym badges, so it makes sense he would compete in gym battles more often then she would compete in contests.

Before heading off, the Kanto group made a few rotations. Pidgeot made Ash promise not to call Charizard over as she is going to get him to teach her Heat Wave, since seeing Falkner's Pidgeot use it, she wants the move. So, Ash exchanged his team so now he has: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Primeape, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita and of course, Togepi. Ash decided to bring over a couple of training partners for his Johto team in the form of Ivysaur and Primeape, respectively.

Serena didn't really change her team all that much, but right now she has: Delphox, Kadabra, Eevee, Kabuto, Larvitar and Sentret. She wanted to bring her other rock type in hopes Larvitar would open up to him but kept her other Pokemon the same, Eevee for obvious reasons. Delphox, so she doesn't need to confront Charizard yet and Kadabra, so he could continue to help with her Psychic abilities. If she won't have a contest, then this will be some good practise time.

Misty also called her sisters back at the gym, so her current team consists of: Tentacruel, Kingler, Vaporeon, Shelder, Poliwag and Chinchou. She didn't have any reason for just swapping who she did, she just wanted to spend more time with her Kingler and Shelder respectively.

Brock also slightly changed his team around, so now he has: Golem, Diglett, Vulpix, Rhyhorn, Omanyte and Stantler. He knew that he wanted to see Golem again since he has been helping out back at the gym for a while and he figured he would give Golbat a break.

The two groups just stared at each other neither quite knowing what to say. The Kanto group were used to departures like this and although they are used to it and they know they will see their friends again but that won't make things easier for them. Eventually Brock broke the silence.

"Well guys, we should get going if we want to actually make some progress today." Brock told everyone.

Marina knew they couldn't keep everyone back another day and so approached Serena, giving her a hug before whispering. "Thank you, for all your help... With everything.".

"No problem, and good luck with Jimmy." Serena whispered back.

"Thanks for all the tips you gave me Ash." Jimmy told his friend as the girl's hug ended.

"No problem, and I won't say goodbye since we have each other's numbers and we will see each other again." Ash replied with a smile.

"Right, we will have to meet up when Serena and I compete in the Grand Festival." Marina interjected.

"Not to mention when me and Ash compete in the silver conference." Jimmy added.

Without anything else to say, the group of: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi began walking south towards their next location as both Jimmy and Marina waved them off. It has been an interesting start to their Johto journey. Not only have they all had the chance to catch new friends, but Ash and Serena had a taste of being a sort of mentor for the first time. Of course, Brock and Misty were like Ash's and Serena's mentors all that time ago, which shows just how far they have grown. After such a great start to their journey, they know Johto is going to be one great adventure for them.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	12. Ruins of Alph

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the foreshadowing chapter... and one where Serena gets her third Johto team member. A lot of this chapter will be cryptic but hey, it stars a very cryptic Pokemon. I don't mean the one Serena catches, that one isn't cryptic in anyway, but another Pokemon. As for Serena's catch, it is one many people have given her but I think it suits her, this is also the first of a few captures Serena is gonna make close together. I kind of decided on her team then when trying to place their captures in their game locations, realised they would be close together. Sorry this chapter took so long, my laptop broke so I had to wait for it to get fixed, that is also why this chapter is shorter than normal. Don't forget to vote in the latest poll, it will change again when I get to chapter 21. With that, let's get on with it…**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Ruins of Alph

It was the day after the group left Violet City. Things have been pretty ordinary all things considered. Ivysaur, Primeape and Tauros took it upon themselves to introduce themselves to the new Johto native Pokemon in Heracross and Chikorita. Although shy, Heracross was happy to meet Primeape and Tauros, while he was extremely happy to meet Ivysaur and that tasty looking flower on his back. Unfortunately, Ivysaur wasn't so happy about the bug fighting type looking at him like his next meal.

Although Chikorita pretty much ignored the new team members, why should she care about them? She is clearly stronger than all of them put together. Besides, she has to focus on getting Ash's attention before that girl with blonde hair gets ahead of her in their competition for his heart. Oh Chikorita, poor naive Chikorita.

Although Ash's Pokemon weren't the only greetings. Kabuto met both Larvitar and Sentret. At their first meeting, Sentret's hyperactive personality startled the water rock type, causing him to jump into Serena... It didn't take long for his typical action of hurting her on accident to take place. But once they both recovered, he met his fellow rock type. While Larvitar wasn't happy about him hurting Serena, he could relate to getting scared so he was quick to forgive like his beloved trainer. The two rock types realised they actually have a lot in common, both being scared by most things, they even started a sort of brotherly friendship.

Currently the group is sat at a bench enjoying a lunch. It was nothing special, just some picnic food like: sandwiches, crisps, fruit, ext. The Pokemon were also having their own Pokemon food. The plan is to have some training once they are finished. Ash already knows what he wants them to do today, he will have Primeape work with Heracross to help the signal horn Pokemon discover an actual fighting style which suits him.

While he will have Chikorita work on using Vine Whip to out power Tauros. Of course, she wouldn't in an actual battle but the Wild Bull will be holding back and Ivysaur will be giving her advice on how to do this. Being able to stand her ground is sure to come in handy for her.

Serena also knew what she wanted her team to do. She would have Eevee and Delphox help Sentret come up with ideas for an appeals performance, hopefully that will keep the hyperactive Pokemon occupied. She would also have Kabuto help Larvitar with using rock type moves, they get along just fine and that should mean she can have the chance to learn more about her ESP from her Kadabra.

Just like Brock expected, his new arrivals of Golem and Rhyhorn (who technically never got to meet Stantler) greeted the normal type in a friendly manner, to make him feel welcome. When Kingler attempted to greet Chinchou, the electric water type sparked him. Shellder burst out laughing, he likes this troll.

"Hey Brock, did you change something in the Pokemon food?" Ash asked, after he looked over at Togepi, who was eating with Poliwag, Vulpix, Pikachu and Eevee. "It seems Togepi is enjoying it more than he normally does.".

"Well Ash, I can't really answer that." Brock replied. "This was Serena's first time making the Pokemon food.".

"It was?" Ash asked, as he turned towards his girlfriend.

"Yep, I followed all of Brock's instructions." Serena replied, pleased to hear Togepi, at least, was enjoying it. Ash has been learning to cook human food from Brock, just like Serena had back in Kanto, so now it seems Serena has moved onto Pokemon food lessons.

"Well it seems to be a real hit." Ash complimented. "And with how good Togepi is eating, he will get stronger in no-time. He might even get a gym battle soon.".

"Speaking off, Ash. What did you decided about how your gonna handle your future Johto gyms?" Brock asked. "I know you felt bad since neither Chikorita or Heracross had a chance to battle Falkner.".

"Even though they are both weak to flying types." Misty added, in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not like I always take on battles with the best type advantage." Ash countered. "So I've decided, assuming the other battles are three on three as well, that I will use two Johto Pokemon and save someone from the lab, or Pikachu for the final battle. So everyone gets the chance to battle.".

"Well that sounds like a fair compromise." Brock noted.

Before the conversation could go on any further, Tauros walked up to the table. Being the oldest and most mature out of Ash's current team, he is taking it upon himself to ensure everyone is fine. Everyone looked at the normal type, expectantly.

"They are doing it again." Tauros sighed.

Ash knew what the wild bull was on about, he meant Heracross was trying to eat some of the sap that is formed in Ivysaur's flower. Sighing as well, he stood up and made his way over to the other Pokemon. It didn't take his friends long to guess what Tauros told him.

Ash made his way over to the two Pokemon he saw Ivysaur had several vines whipped around Heracross who looked less than impressed that his meal had been interrupted. It's not like he is trying to eat Ivysaur himself... Just the sap he naturally creates in his flower, is that so wrong?

Before Ash could say anything to either Pokemon involved, Chikorita jumped in front of him. She was eating her food next to Ash and had long since finished, deciding to nuzzle her head against his leg. So she wasn't happy about him being taken away from her. With anger, she fired a fast Razor Leaf at Ivysaur's vines so he quickly withdrew them. Ivysaur maybe be naturally stronger than her but she is an angry female, something no sensible man wants to fight.

Heracross, instead off going straight back for another attempt at Ivysaur's sap, was frightened by Chikorita's glare. She has already proven to be stronger than him in a fair, one on one battle. He isn't one for confrontation and wasn't about to give Chikorita a reason to start one either.

"Now, that I have your attention. Stay apart." Chikorita informed, saying the last two words very dangerously. Both male Pokemon nodded in understanding before taking side steps away from each other. "If I have to come back, I won't be very happy.".

Both male Pokemon sweat dropped, does that mean she is happy right now? They seem to have very different definitions of 'happy'. Smiling at the two terrified Pokemon, Chikorita turned back to Ash, now that is sort with she can return to their quality time together. She jumped up into Ash's arms, who barely had time to catch her. He didn't registrar her sign of affection as he was too surprised by how effectively she handled situation, it was kind of impressive.

"Well... That was easy." Ash muttered as he turned around to make his way back to the bench.

As the meal continued, two Pokemon who had already finished were Serena's two rock types, Kabuto and Larvitar. Neither of them eat a lot so it is clear why they finished before some of the bigger Pokemon. Over the last few days, they have grown to have a brotherly sort of bond. Not only are they both rock types but they both love Serena dearly, not in the same way Chikorita loves Ash but in a they respect her as a sort of parent figure.

They are also both very easy to scare, which leads them to the same reaction, have Serena protect them. In Kabuto's case, that means attempted to snuggle and hide but results in him attacking her by accident. While Larvitar didn't like that initially, he knows what it's like to be so scared that he can't control his reaction so he won't hold it against him.

The two rock types just watched the interaction between Heracross, Ivysaur, Chikorita and Ash. They were both very intrigued by what happened for a few reasons, Kabuto knows back at the lab, Ivysaur normally acts as a sort peacekeeper between feuding Pokemon, even those not from their friends group, so seeing him on the other end was a little serial. Although Ivysaur doesn't normally attack those he is negotiating between... He also doesn't raise he voice or threaten them.

Larvitar, due to being on Serena's team all his life, literally, has no-clue about Ivysaur or any of the other Pokemon Ash brought over. He is still very shy and didn't interact with Pidgeot, Lapras, Snorlax or any of the other Pokemon not on the others teams. He has gotten to know Pikachu, Togepi and Serena's Pokemon like Eevee, Delphox and Kangashkan, but for the most part he has spent time with Serena. He doesn't even spend to much time with Sentret, she's too energetic for him.

Soon everyone was finished and all the lunch time stuff was cleared away. Now it was time to start training. Chikorita had her vines wrapped around Tauros' horns, trying to get him to budge, while Ivysaur was attempting to give her some advice... Unfortunately, she wasn't in a listening mood. Primeape was attempting the direct approach of discovering Heracross' fighting style, by punching him and seeing how he fought back... He didn't. Ash and Pikachu looked from afar with a massive sweat drop, this could be going a whole lot better.

Serena's team was actually going a lot better than expected. Eevee and Delphox were successfully distracting Sentret with braining storming appeal performance ideas, Delphox even writing them down with her wand in the dirt. While Larvitar was working well with Kabuto, thanks to their pre-existing friendship. With all her other Pokemon busy, she was able to finally work on her own ESP with Kadabra.

"Okay Serena, I have just opened up a psychic link between us." Kadabra informed her, his voice appearing in her mind.

"Right..." Serena replied before she realised something. "Wait! I just understood you.".

"Correct, a psychic link allows us to communicate through thought waves." Kadabra explained. "You won't be able to understand my speech though, like Ash can. This sort of link is only able to be set up by those with psychic abilities but once established both those with and without psychic abilities can use it to communicate.".

"That's so cool, Kadabra!" Serena squealed with excitement. "So your going to teach me how to do it?".

"Of course, this is one of the simpler tricks you will be able to perform." Kadabra explained. "Due to the mental barrier I previously set up, it will take you time to force the power out but once it is, you shall make the connections automatically. Just be warned, holding up to many connections at once can have side effects.".

"What sort of side effects?" Serena asked. "And why didn't you do this with before?".

"If you get any sort of headache or migraine while using ESP, you must stop. Just like how pain is a way for your body to tell your brain something is wrong, those are signs your getting tired or your powers are getting out of control." Kadabra explained. "The same reason most psychic types choose not to create a mental connection with their trainers. It changes the relationship between Pokemon and trainer, and can be unfair to those Pokemon not able to do the same on their own.".

Serena nodded in understand, sure Kadabra could do this and Delphox probably could as well but they never really needed to communicate like this and since her other Pokemon like Eevee, Kabuto, or any of the others couldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair. Still, this sort of thing is reminding her of when Larvitar hatched.

"Yes Serena, from those memories, that was a psychic connection which you created by yourself." Kadabra answered, receiving a shocked expression from his trainer, he decided to explain. "Let me explain, this connection allows us to also see into each other's mind. Back when psychics first came around, it was a way to pass over important information without the enemy learning off it. I am only able to see, what you allow me too though, or in other words, your current primary thoughts.".

"So I have already created a psychic link?" Serena asked.

"Technically." Kadabra replied. "But that was more of your powers acting upon your behalf, rather then you doing it yourself. You have a good heart so when your powers sensed Larvitar's scared frightened self, it wanted to comfort it. Of course, it had no idea what proper words were so you was sent his memories instead of a direct conversation. I am going to show you how to actively control your powers not just rely on them to do a thing every once in a while.".

Serena nodded in understanding before Kadabra had her sit on the ground, meditating. She has to get calm in mind to be able to focus to the point where she can push her powers through the first part of her mental barrier. He began explain exactly what she had to do as she continued to meditate.

Time seemed to stop for Serena as she attempted to follow each of Kadabra's instructions, eventually even his voice seemed to be drowned out. Not by any other noise though, it was a familiar but also strange presence in her mind which drowned out everything. Suddenly, Serena's eyes burst open, glowing a light pink colour, the same colour they glew back at the saffron gym.

"Now you need to focus on who you want to create a mental connection with." Kadabra explained. "If I might make a recommendation, send Delphox a message, since she is part psychic type, it will be easier to make a stable connection.".

Agreeing with Kadabra's logic, Serena focused on Delphox. Since the fire fox Pokemon was part psychic type, it makes that she would be the easiest to create the connection with, well except for Kadabra but he already created their connection. Serena focused on her starter with great concentration, it was almost like she was reliving some of those best memories in a flashback...

"Hello." Serena's voice spoke inside of a certain head

"Who is this!" A male voice screamed back.

"This is Serena, Kadabra was teaching me to create a mental connection with my ESP." Serena replied, before she realised, this can't be Delphox, she hasn't made any sort of reaction in person and surely her inner voice would be female. "Wait, who is this?".

"Psyduck, who did ya think?" Psyduck replied. "Now get out of my head!".

Psyduck's eyes glew blue as he set up a sort of mental psychic barrier. Suddenly Serena fell backwards on the ground as her ESP powered down. Kadabra was stood over her, looking curiously at her. Serena was a little dizzy but accepted his hand to help her sit back up.

"What happened?" Kadabra asked, through the psychic link.

"Well... I was focused on Delphox, thinking about all our memories together." Serena spoke out loud, not feeling ready to use the link again, after what just happened. "Then I spoke and heard a male voice. Which turned out to be Psyduck. Why did I create a mental link with Psyduck?".

"Two things." Kadabra replied. "Firstly, ESP isn't about emotions or memories, that is aura. Thinking and focusing on that stuff did literally nothing to help your connection, you should've have been focusing on your powers not your emotions. You sent an ESP wave straight ahead with no direction.".

"And what's the second thing?" Serena asked.

"Check who is in the line you are sending your ESP. Psyduck was behind Delphox this whole time, since she isn't doing anything especially psychic right now, she wouldn't notice your ESP wave like I or Psyduck would." Kadabra continued. "Since he learnt Calm mind, he is actually quite the good psychic user himself.".

Serena fell back on the ground after she heard that. This whole ESP thing is gonna be harder than she thought.

* * *

After a couple hours of training, the group decided to give it a break. Not only because they were all tired but Brock had another suggestion. He made a note of a nearby location the guide book spoke about, which was called the Ruins of Alph. It only took about half an hour for the group to find the entrance.

"So these are the Ruins of Alph?" Ash asked as they stared at the entrance to an almost desert like area. The ground was covered in yellow gravel, which almost resembled sand and there wasn't any greenery around it. However, there were some old looking building made out of stone, which showed it wasn't a desert.

"Yep, apparently these were worship ground in the olden times." Brock explained, as he read from the guide book. "Although there are numerous sources on which Pokemon were actually being worshipped.".

"So, are we allowed to just walk in?" Misty asked.

"According to the guide book, there are no restrictions on the area and its free for visits to visit." Brock replied. "However it does warn that a lot the ground is unstable, the building especially so we need to be extra careful.".

The others listened to what Brock said and nodded in understanding before heading off into the ruins. Little did they know, someone was watching them from behind a bush. It was a small sheep like Pokemon, with blue skin and big fluffy wool. It had a sort of gem stone in a necklace and seemed most interested in Serena.

* * *

It has been about a hour since the group entered the ruins, as they were walking around Brock was informing them about its history which he was learning from the guide book. Although this was a place Brock wanted to visit, the others were also enjoying themselves. In the past, they might've gone off to do their own thing while Brock explored the ruins. You just need to look back to Lavender Town, when Ash and Serena went to the Pokemon Tower instead of going to learn from Mr Fuji.

But now they are older and more appreciative to such things. If it was even just a year ago, they might vouch to just spend more time training rather than visit such a historic landmark but that isn't the case anymore. It really shows they are growing up on this journey.

"The ruins of Alph are over a thousand years old and they have ancient symbols on the wall believed to be some sort of language." Brock explained, reading direct from the guide book. "Legend has it they are linked to some sort of ancient power, but no-one is sure what it is.".

As the group continued their education trip, enjoying all the information from Brock. They were paying less attention to where they were walking. Brock seemed to be in the centre as Misty inspected a small water body, to see any new water Pokemon. While the couple were off to the other side, looking at an old building off in the distance. Togepi was stood in front of Brock with Pikachu by his side, despite the fairy type growing up, Uncle Pikachu doesn't want him to get lost.

Although it might be that he he should've paid more attention to the couple in that case. Suddenly the ground shook, dragging everyone's attention but before anyone could react, a crack appeared on the ground underneath Ash and Serena. Acting on instinct alone, they clutched onto each other, both know what was about to happen. The couple fell through the cracked ground which gave way underneath them.

"ASH! SERENA!" Everyone cried out as there friends disappeared out of sight.

The only thing from the couple that could be heard were screams filled with terror. Pikachu attempted to run after them and jump down to join them, but Brock picked him up before he did something dangerous. Pikachu attempted to struggle but Brock held tight.

"Don't Pikachu, it isn't safe." Brock told the electric type. "It would be better if we think of a way to find them before we take drastic measures.".

Although Pikachu hated to admit it, Brock was right. He has seen the trouble Ash's recklessness actions have caused and he doesn't want to make matters worse. He stopped struggling and accepted that jumping into the whole isn't exactly the best plan to reunite with his trainer... or his mate.

"There, now why don't we sit down and try to come up with some sort of plan." Brock suggested.

Misty, Pikachu and Togepi all agreed with that logic and they all moved over to a grass patch away from the whole which Ash and Serena fell down. They didn't want to end up falling down there as well. Although it might not have any scientific reasoning, they also felt if that ground could sprout grass then it was safer.

The couple continued to fall, so scared that neither of them noticed a pink outline of psychic energy surrounding them. The two slowed down before they ended up on some sort of floor. Although neither of them noticed the psychic energy, Serena did notice she had a much softer landing then she was expecting. Finally opening her eyes, she realised exactly why her 'landing' felt so soft.

She discovered she was currently sat on Ash's legs. She blushed as Ash sat up, although they have been together for a while now, and they have cuddled countless times, she has never sat on his lap, as it were. Is this going to far? Well, is it any further then sharing a bed together. She was soon brought out of her thoughts.

"Hey Serena, you alright?" Ash asked, as he looked at her with only concern. Sure, he was a little thrown off by her being sat on his knee but he doesn't mind after all, they just went through a life risking fall, there are clearly more important things at this very moment.

Serena looked back at her boyfriend with sparkles in her, leave it to Ash to be most concerned about her well being, his compassion is one of her favourite qualities that he has. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Yeah Ash, I'm fine... Thank you. How about you?".

"I'm good, I barely felt the impact." Ash informed. "I think it was my aura or something... but I am not sure.".

Serena realised that she was still looking at him, waiting for him to do something, normally if she falls or trips he offers her a hand up. Only to remember, he can't stand up to help her up because he is being her seat at this very moment. Realising what needed to happen. Serena quickly turned and stood up.

Ash, on his part, finally took notice of the position they were in. As he felt his girlfriend shuffle around on his lap and finally stand up, he looked away purposely as he felt something new take over him. Of course, he already thinks she is pretty but this is completely different and it is causing his mind to become very conflicted.

As soon as she was off him, Ash jumped back to his feet, wanting to forget about where his mind just went to. Part of him wanted to keep Serena on his knee, maybe cuddle, kiss... but the other part of him knew he couldn't think like that right now, they need to focus on getting back to the others.

"So, what should we do now?" Serena asked.

Ash looked around to discover they were in some sort of corridor, with little light from the hole they fell through, which meant they had two possible ways to go. One of the ways was in the direction of the ruins building that they were looking at before the fall, while the other one was in the opposite direction. Ash made a logical assumption.

"I think we should head this way." Ash told his girlfriend, pointing down the way of the ruins which they saw on the surface. "Maybe we can enter those ruins to make it back to the surface.".

Serena nodded in agreement, she has no better ideas and it is a sensible reason. With the decision made, the couple made their way down that way. As they walked, Ash reached out and grabbed Serena's hand. After all, it would be getting dark and he doesn't want them to be getting separated. That is his only reason... honest.

* * *

Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were sat in a circle on the grass, all deep in thought over what just happened. They were each trying to come up with someway to reach their friends. Brock originally thought Diglett would be able to go down to have a look but he doesn't know if the ground is stable for that and Diglett could easily get hurt as a result. Soon, Brock decided to speak to the others, being the oldest he took the lead.

"Okay guys, I think right now we need to answer two questions if we want to find Ash and Serena." Brock told the others, who looked at him expectantly. "Those questions are, why did only the ground beneath them crack and how do we reunite with them?".

"Why do we need to know why only the ground beneath them cracked?" Misty asked. "What good would it do now?".

"Maybe nothing, but it could stop it from happening to us as we look for them." Brock answered.

"Okay then, any ideas of why it happened?" Misty asked, happy with the reasoning.

"I can only think of one reason of why it happened that makes any sort of sense scientifically." Brock explained, obviously he wasn't saying this was definitely the case because it could be something he didn't even consider. "That being, with them being close together, they obviously put more weight on the ground, explaining why it happened around them. Also, according to the guide book, many ruins are connected by underground tunnels. Which would make the ground above this tunnels more weaker, especially given their age.".

"So basically your saying the ground couldn't hold their weight." Misty simplified. "Don't let Serena hear you say that, us girls don't like have our weight mentioned at the best of times.".

Pikachu looked at Misty with a disapproving look. Now is not the time for jokes, he wants to get reunited with his trainer and Misty is making jokes. Suddenly he felt Togepi give him a reassuring hug. Pikachu sighed as he realised he was overreacting, he has just been on edge since they got to Johto and now he has been parted from Ash, can you blame him? Maybe he should tell Ash why he has been on edge recently.

"So I suggest when we walk, we stay pretty far apart. Pikachu should take the lead as his sense of smell is our best way of tracking Ash and Serena. Plus he is the lightest, other then Togepi." Brock explained. "Speaking off, I think Misty, you should carry Togepi. That way he isn't going to get lost and I already weigh more than the two of you put together.".

Togepi looked at the orange haired girl, he hasn't been a fan of her for a long time, he still remembers that scary encounter with her back when he hatched, unlike humans, Pokemon have much better memories but his dada is missing and he has to be a big boy if they are going to find him.

"So how exactly do you expect us to search for them?" Misty asked.

"Well my first thought was have Diglett go underground and either dig them out or we use a rope to pull them out." Brock explained. "But I don't think he is old enough for that sort of responsibility, and he might disrupt the ground even more by digging through it.".

"Then what is your plan?" Misty asked.

"We head to that ruins building they were looking at when they fell." Brock replied. "All the ruins are meant to be connected underground, which is like why part of the ground collapsed, like I already explained. So it makes sense they likely landed in one of the connecting tunnels, meaning we should be able to use them to reunite.".

Understanding the plan, everyone jumped to their feet. Misty picked up the young fairy type and Pikachu took the lead. Misty and Brock also made sure to keep a good distance between themselves. While they can't be sure Brock's theory is correct, it is the best reasoning they have so trying to avoid is for the best.

* * *

Underground, in the tunnel, Ash and Serena were walking together. They still had their hands interlocked and Ash was using his Pokegear as a sort of flashlight. The only Pokemon they currently have who could do this job is Delphox but judging by the low ceiling, now they are away from the hole which they fell through, the fire psychic type wouldn't exactly be able to easily stand up. Soon they noticed a torch embedded on a wall.

"Why is there a torch lit, Ash?" Serena asked.

"It might be the underground entrance to the ruins building we saw." Ash replied with a shoulder shrug.

Deciding it was the most logical answer either of them could come up with, they continued on now being lead down a corridor with torches lighting the way. Ash put his Pokegear away as he felt Serena tighten her grip on him. He knows she has a fear of the supernatural and this place is more than just a little bit creepy.

"Chosen's?" A voice appeared out of nowhere.

The couple turned around to find a black floating Pokemon like creature, with one big eye. Looking at it closely, it resembled some symbols written on the wall but all those symbols seemed to vary in shape despite all being like black lines with a sort of eye. Ash took out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Unown, The Symbol Pokemon. This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known. This Pokemon hasn't been spotted for thousands of years, meaning all research is from analysing old texts_

"Follow me." Unown replied before letting out a loud ear-piercing sound. Suddenly the mysterious Pokemon vanished into thin air. The couple looked at each other, unsure if they just imagined what just happened. Then a large crack of light appeared in the sky, it sucked both of the trainers into it.

* * *

The couple found themselves, floating, in what seemed to be an endless abyss. what surround them on all sides were purple clouds which were shaped like some sort of vortex. There vision became distorted as millions of Unown, varying in shapes, appeared floating around them in a sort of current motion.

It took several moments for anything to happen but suddenly all the Unown stopped in sync and turned towards the couple. Due to all of them only having an eye as a sort of face, it was hard to tell if or what they were feeling. Ash griped Serena's hand, ready to jump in front of her if they decided to attack.

"We are the Unown." A group of voices echoed but due to them all being so similar, they mashed into one collective voice. "We are the fabric which keeps this universe together, and everything in it.".

The couple's eyes widened, so they could speak, it wasn't just there imagination back there. Of course, Ash has always been about to understand Pokemon but this time it was different, it felt different. Not like listening to speech but like the voice is being implanted in his mind. To Serena, it felt similar to what Kadabra was teaching her earlier in the day.

"You two are two chosen's, are you not?"

"Chosen's?" Ash asked. "Like the chosen one, that legend from Shamouti?".

"That was your first time taking up the title, yes. Well, for you at least it was your first time." The Unown replied. "But that is far from the only time you shall take up the mantle of chosen. Same for you, Chosen Yvonne. You will also take up the mantle in the near future.".

"That is correct, you two are two thirds of the creators trinity." The Unown replied. "The trinity are three souls, reborn every few centuries when the world is in great peril. That time has come again, and thus that is why you are here.".

"What?!" The couple replied. "What do you mean the world is in great peril? What can we do?".

"A dark force, working high in the background is attempting to over power this world you call home. As a result, several other world affecting events are taking place, just like what happened at Shamouti." The Unown replied. "As you, and the other third of the trinity work towards uncovering this darkness and there plan, you will have to deal with the fall out which its effects are causing.".

"The other third?" Ash echoed. "So who is the other member, why aren't they here now to hear this?".

"They shall also be informed of this mission, do not worry about their identity." The Unown replied. "Their identity shall become known to you eventually. We called you two here together as you both arrived together. It was merely convenient.".

"So why us?" Serena asked.

"The spirits of the first trinity, they seek out suitable people which resemble themselves in terms of personality whenever the world needs them to appear again." The Unown explained.

"What do you mean, resembles personality?" Ash asked.

"Strong of heart, a powerful sense of justice, always tries to do the right thing." The Unown replied. "That is the traits of the one you embody.".

"And me?" Serena asked.

"Filled with love for everything, always wants for others, whose major goal is to put smiles on others faces." The Unown chorused. "Those are the traits of the one you embody.".

"... And what about the last one?" Ash asked, a little hesitantly.

"Filled with knowledge, a dark side in which they thrive, understanding that to beat darkness sometimes you must become it." The Unown answered. "Those are the traits of your other third.".

Neither of the couple said anything as they were too deep in thought. So they are what? Part of a trinity, some type of god that walks on the earth, keeping it safe? It explains why the New Island event and Shamouti happened pretty close together, whatever this over aching evil is, it has caused echoes for other disasters and wrong-doers to appear.

"Now we must send you back, be prepared for you next challenge Trinity, that is when you will discover your final third." The Unown explained as they returned to a flowing current like motion. "But also understand, Ash, that as Shamouti was your challenge to prove you are a chosen, the next one is for Serena.".

"Wait you can't just..." Ash attempted to argue, he stills has loads of questions left. Who is the final member of the trinity? Is it someone they know? What is this event they speak about? How many more life threatening events will they have to face?

Unfortunately, the Unown didn't seem to be listening as a bright light appeared and blinded the couple. It appeared that the mysterious Pokemon and their realm faded away as white surrounded the couple. It was almost like they were being put to sleep, until they heard the Unown again.

"And know this, chosen Serena, just as the creator sent Ash a partner from the past to help him in his chosen quest, we too are sending a partner for you." The Unown explained. "You will find it somewhere within the area where you wake up.".

* * *

The couple began to stir like they were waking up from sleep but instead of being inside there tent or a room at the Pokemon centre, they were lay in front of the big ruins building that they were looking at before the fall. Serena blushed as she realised she was lying completely on top of Ash and he was also a wake.

"... Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked after a moment of silence, both of them having bright red faces.

"Y-yeah Ash... It was a lot to take in." Serena replied, kind of quietly for the last part.

Ash saw that the experience clearly distressed her so he pushed himself up with his elbows, sort of making Serena sit on his knee rather then lying on top of him. It was pretty embarrassing for him two but bringing light to something like that right now isn't really important. Once he was sat up, he put his arms around Serena to comfort her.

"Its okay, Serena, we are in this together." Ash whispered to her. "I understand how scary it must be, to be told about the trial that awaits you. I can only imagine what it would've been like if I was told about Shamouti first, but at least we can prepare for it now. You helped me in my trial so I will help you with yours.".

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied as she snuggled into his embrace. "But what about the other trinity member, who could it be?".

"Personally, I don't know. I think it might be someone around our age but other then that, who knows." Ash replied, honestly. "Whoever it is, we are meant to meet them at your trail right... Hopefully they will know more about this stuff then we do and can fill in some gaps.".

As the couple just enjoyed the embrace from one another, a small(ish) Pokemon wandered over to them. It had blue skin, with black and yellow striped horns on the side of its head, with most of its body covered in wool with a slight pale tint, finally it had a black and yellow striped tail with a sort of ball at the end.

"Um... Hello." It spoke up, causing the two trainers to look in its direction.

"I-I just understood you." Serena stuttered in shock, it was like it was earlier with Kadabra but, how?

"Um yes, about that. It was what your Kadabra showed you earlier but those creatures you just meant, they are enhancing your ESP right now to allow this to happen." The timid Pokemon explained. "At least, that is how it was explained to me. As long as we are around these ruins it would happen but only for me, right now.".

"Hey Serena, didn't the Unown say they were sending you a partner?" Ash asked, indicating to the Pokemon near them. "Like how Aerodactyl was apparently sent to me.".

"That's right, I have been sent to help you." The Pokemon spoke up once more. "My name is Mareep, by the way. But I am not quite as experienced as your Aerodactyl, chosen Ash-.".

"Ash, is fine." Ash corrected Mareep, he doesn't like the sound of being called 'chosen' it makes him sound more important then whoever he is speaking to.

"I'll try and remember that, Ash." Mareep replied before turning back to Serena. "As I was saying, Ash's Aerodactyl was chosen as he is strong, powerful, has a strong sense of justice. Which are meant to meant to symbolise his characteristics of the chosen whose soul rests within him.".

"So you symbolise the characteristics of the chosen who rests in Serena?" Ash guessed.

"That's right, I am meant to be kind, sweet, loving and want to put a smile on everyone's face." Mareep explained. "I don't want to toot my own horn, so I don't know about being kind, sweet and loving. But I do like to make others smile.".

"Mareep, if you don't mind my asking, what is that gemstone around your neck?" Serena asked.

"I honestly don't know." Mareep answered. "I was told to keep it safe as one day it shall help us when the time is right. So what do you say, chosen Serena, may I join you on your mission.".

"Um, yes Mareep." Serena replied, taking out a spare Pokeball from her bag. "But like with Ash, I don't want you to think of me as 'chosen', we are equals. Okay?".

"I understand, Serena. I shall do my best to make you smile in that regard. Thank you for accepting me." Mareep replied, sincerely. She took a few steps forward and took a deep breath, once she hits this Pokeball, her mission to aid the chosen would've officially begun. With one last deep breath, Mareep hit her head against the Pokeball. In a flash of light, the electric type was sucked inside in the device and it automatically dinged. Serena scanned it with her Pokedex:

 _Mareep, The Wool Pokemon. Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the light-bulb at the tip of its tail glows. You'll want to pet it because it's cute, but if you use your bare hand, you'll get a painful shock._

 _Type: Electric_

 _Ability: Static_

 _Hidden Ability: Plus (Note: This hidden ability is currently unlocked)._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Gentle (Note: This nature could change as this Pokemon is still capable to evolve)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge_

 _Held Item(s): Unidentified_

Serena's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Delphox, Kadabra, Eevee, Kabuto, Larvitar, Sentret and Mareep. Due to all her Pokemon being safely secured within their Pokeballs, none of them were blacked out.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over her options, Serena made a few definite decisions. First, she is keeping her Johto team as she hasn't had as long to bond with them as some of her other Pokemon. Which means she is keeping Larvitar, Sentret and Mareep. She is also keeping Delphox, as she still isn't ready to face Charizard back and the lab. She is also keeping Eevee, as she doesn't want to part her from Pikachu. Which means she is left with either Kadabra or Kabuto.

With a sad sigh, she hit Kadabra's Pokeball. She hasn't long brought Kabuto over and he is one of her more loving and younger Pokemon so sending him back would hurt him more then it would hurt Kadabra. Still, Serena felt bad because her psychic type isn't interesting in contests, it seems like he is the first to get sent back in these situations.

"Hey, Kadabra understands Serena. He knows you can only hold so many Pokemon so none of them think its bad when we send them back." Ash comforted Serena again, understanding why she didn't like making that decision. "Why don't we go and find the others? You know how Misty and Pikachu will tease us if they find us like this.".

Serena blushed hard as she realised she has been sat on Ash's lap for a few minutes now. She quickly stood up and looked at the ground with her hair covering her bright red face. Is them cuddling like that wrong? Isn't it worse then cuddling at night. After all, it does put her behind on Ash's lap which is kind of close to his private region.

Ash realised Serena was super embarrassed at the moment, so he stood up, dusting some dust of the ground off once he was stood up. He grabbed her hand out of instinct and began to walk away from the ruins. He decided which way to go based on that being building they were looking at before-

"Where are you two going?!" A familiar voice called out, turning around they saw Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi. Serena looked up, her hair still covering her bright red cheeks but not all of her face. Both of them smiled seeing their friends here. Pikachu ran up and jumped into Ash's arms, meaning Ash let go of Serena's hand.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you!" Ash told his best friend as he engulfed him in a hug. It is rare that Pikachu is affectionate with anyone, other then Eevee. Ash soon felt a tug on his trouser leg. Looking down, he found Togepi there, wanting to be picked up. He maybe growing up and did his best to be a big strong Pokemon when his dada disappeared but that doesn't mean he can't have a celebration hug now that they are reunited. Ash happily picked up the fairy type and gave him a big hug.

"I am guessing Ash decided which way to head off from here." Misty spoke up in a teasing voice. "Remember Brock, that's why we never let him have the map.".

"Missed you too, Misty." Ash replied in a sarcastic voice. Both smiled at each other, they have a brother sister relationship and although they would never admit it, both are glad that this whole thing was brought to an end.

"I am glad you two found us." Serena spoke up. "I can now introduce you to Mareep.".

Taking out her Pokeball she released her latest capture. Mareep appeared in a flash of light and she seemed to analyse the two new faces she was about to say something until the Unown left a message in her head. Mareep turned back towards Serena.

"Serena, I know these are your friends but you can't tell them what the Unown told you. Your Pokemon may know but these two can't." Mareep explained. "Once your trial is over, then you can explain it to them but not now. It will make sense why once it is over. And they can't know you understood what I am currently saying.".

"Serena, Mareep just asked who are these two?" Ash asked, quickly, hoping to cover for them. Pikachu gave them a curious glance but the look Ash gave back said he would explain later, since Mareep just said there Pokemon can know what coming up for them. Pikachu excepted this, he will be sure to get some answers sooner or later.

"These are Misty and Brock, Mareep, they are our friends." Serena told the electric type, who played along. "And they are also your friends now.".

"Awe, she is cute." Misty cooed as she scratched Mareep behind the ear.

"How did you catch her, Serena?" Brock asked.

"How about we get out of these ruins then I'll tell ya later." Serena suggested, although she loves understanding Mareep, it will make things weird if Ash has to cover for them again. "They are starting to annoy me after we got separated. I will tell you once were out of here.".

Neither Misty or Brock had a problem with this and group started to walk to the exit of the ruins, the one they entered through. This time, they went the right way without letting Ash decide which way they should go. He isn't really the best when it comes to directions.

* * *

Later at night, the group were set up in a nice camping spot about thirty mins from the ruins. They spent the afternoon, after explaining what happened to the others, introducing Mareep and training. After a nice dinner, everyone settled down early due to today being a long and eventful day.

Right now, Ash is lay in his tent, not exactly happy. Serena is lying next to him but instead of cuddling up, she is lying on her side, facing away from him. Wanting to still get cuddles and to find out what is wrong, he turned on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist before sliding up behind her.

"Huh?" Serena questioned, not expecting Ash to start cuddling her.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ash whispered in her ear. "Your being unusually quiet tonight.

"Sorry Ash... Just thinking about earlier." Serena replied honest. She sighed before continuing. "Ya know, when I landed on top of you both times... And how I kind of sat on your knee... I don't know, it just got me thinking, it was kind of inappropriate and...".

"And that's why you wasn't cuddling me just?" Ash asked, finishing her thoughts. "Look Serena, you know I am far from an expert with this sort of thing. Earlier, I didn't mind how we landed, because it stopped you getting hurt. Plus, it is only going to far if we let it go to far. Like you said, it is only cuddling so there isn't any harm, we know we aren't ready for any other steps yet. So why even think about it?".

Serena's mouth dropped slightly at Ash's words. She was too busy considering what happened to find out Ash's thoughts. He didn't have a problem with her sitting on his knee and she left him without any cuddles just because she was over thinking it. She turned around so now she was facing her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his chest, pecking his lips before snuggling into his chest.

"Your right Ash, we both know what is and isn't to far." Serena replied as she snuggled into him. She felt truly lucky to have him for a boyfriend, a lot of guys might not feel comfortable saying what he just did or might try and force her to do stuff she isn't comfortable with. She knows now if she wants to, Ash doesn't mind her sitting on his knee but also that it is her choice and he won't mind either way. She is truly lucky to have such a kind and consider boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	13. Once in a Blue Moon

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, a chapter I was on the fence about making when planning the Johto series out. It is a chapter where Serena catches a new Pokemon, but the reason I was on the fence about it was because that is pretty much the only thing that happens. Well, almost the only thing, you'll see. I did consider have her catch it at the end of another chapter, like I did with Sentret but in the end I thought, Chikorita got her own chapter, and Heracross sort of did and so did Larvitar and Stantler so why not let this Pokemon have its own chapter as well. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I get to chapter 21 and with that, let's begin...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Once in a Blue Moon_

It was a bright and sunny day as the group rested after a long morning of travelling. It has been about a week since they stopped at the Ruins of Alph. Mareep has fitted in great with the rest of the Pokemon and both Ash and Serena were able to put their fears about what the Unown told them to the back of their mind.

"Where did you say we were again, Brock?" Serena asked, as she kneeled next to him, helping prepare the groups lunch.

"We are in Cherrygrove Town, Serena." Brock replied with a typical friendly smile.

"Cherrygrove?" Misty questioned. "But isn't that where Serena won her first contest ribbon?".

"Yes, and no Misty." Brock replied before elaborating. "You see, the contest was held in the city. Cherrygrove Town is to the west of the city and isn't as crowd. It is also surrounded by more wetlands and stuff so it would be dangerous to build skyscrapers and stuff on it as the grounds not as solid.".

"As good as new." Ash told himself and Chikorita as he placed the red and white Pokeball on the grass in front of him. He has been polishing all his teams Pokeballs, including Pikachu's which he still carries around with him. Which would explain why Pikachu is hiding on the top of Misty's head. "Now all that's left is the GS ball, we want to give it Kurt in the best condition possible after all.".

Chikorita used a Vine Whip to gently grab her own Pokeball off Ash's hand, placing it next to the others before using the same vine to pick up the GS Ball and hand it to him, although cleaning isn't exactly her thing, this is a good chance for her to spend some quality time with Ash, especially since that annoying electric rat is scared of these things. Ash happily accepted the Gold and Silver Pokeball off his grass type.

Seeing as this was the last one, Chikorita climbed onto his lap as Ash polished the mysterious Pokeball. She snuggled into his stomach, closing her eyes in content. She is quite happy for the rest of the day to remain like this. Misty walked up behind Ash, with the terrified electric type still on top of her head.

"I have to admit Ash, you've been acting like a much more responsible trainer later." Misty commented.

"Thanks Misty, as a future-Pokemon-Master I feel like Pokeball maintenance is quite important." Ash replied with a slight smug tone in his voice.

He turned towards the water type specialist with his best buddy on her head. Although they have a brother sister relationship, where they bicker for a lot of the time, they can also have very nice pleasant conversations like just, it just shows how far both of them have come since starting their journey all that time ago. Serena walked up to them as she saw the GS Ball slip out of Ash's hand, since he wasn't holding it with a tight enough grip. It rolled in front of her feet.

"You really need to be more careful with this, Ash." She told him, picking it up. In the past, she would've found his clumsiness charming and kind of cute and part of her still does but she isn't blinded by love as much anymore. She still loves him and always will but won't just blindly agree as a result, she too is growing up. "I'll just keep a hold of this so it doesn't accidentally roll into the river.".

"Hehehe, sure thing Serena." Ash chuckled nervously. "So why else did you come over?".

"Just to let you know that lunch is almost done, so can you start lying out the Pokemon food, please?" Serena replied.

"Sure thing." Ash replied, standing up which meant Chikorita had to get off his knee.

He picked up his other Pokeballs, clipping them to his belt before going over to Misty who was already setting the bowls out. Chikorita pouted as their quality time together was brought to a screeching halt. Pikachu took on the roll of going to get all the other Pokemon. Primeape and Heracross were doing some more battle training, with both of them being sort of shy, they have grown a good bond and Heracross is also getting more of a love for battle of his fellow fighting type.

Ash grabbed the different typed Pokemon food Brock and Serena put together before hand and began to fill each bowl with it. Making sure the Pokemon's name on the bowl matched up with the type of food he put in. Soon all the Pokemon were sat around, digging into the Pokemon food. It was at the same time that Serena and Brock finished the others lunch so they sat down on the bench to enjoy it. Like usual Ash and Serena sat on one side with Misty and Brock sat on the other.

"Huh?" Pikachu questioned as he looked up from his food towards the water.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning towards his electric type.

"Something is in the river and is watching us." Pikachu replied. "I heard it.".

Ash turned towards the water, which prompted the others to also look in that direction. Suddenly, bubbles appeared to pop before a new Pokemon burst up with a blank expression on his face. It was a light blue colour and its head is broad and round. Not much else could be made out simply because the rest of it was still covered by water. Serena, out of curiosity, stood up so she could approach it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Quagsire." The Pokemon replied.

"I am guessing its a Quagsire." Brock replied, going off the name it just said.

Serena continued taking slow steps forward as she inspected new Pokemon. Her hand reached into her pocket to retrieve her Pokedex so she could scan it for more information but she forgot she previously put the GS Ball into the same pocket earlier. As she fumbled around to retrieve the Pokemon encyclopedia, she accidentally knocked the GS Ball out of her pocket. It hit the ground and rolled towards the river, coming to a stop just before Quagsire.

The Water Ground type looked at the GS Ball with curiosity. Serena held her breath hoping to retrieve it, so she took some more slow steps towards both the mysterious GS Ball and the new Pokemon. When she was about five steps away, Quagsire made a move. Two flippers came onto the ground which it used to push itself up, it then opened its mouth and bite on the GS ball before falling back into the water. It began to swim away.

Serena couldn't believe what just happened. She only had the GS ball because Ash was being clumsy and now, as irony would have it, she dropped it and a wild Pokemon made off with it. Both mad with the thief and embarrassed with the turn of events, she began to run after the Quagsire before turning towards her Pokemon.

"Quick Kabuto, use Aqua Jet and catch that Quagsire!" Serena shouted.

Kabuto did as he was told, jumping into the air slightly, his body was surrounded by water. Like a bullet, he zoomed past Serena and began to chase down Quagsire. He went in to hit Quagsire, but the water ground type swiftly moved out the way, making Kabuto over shoot him.

"You have to stop it, Kabuto!" Serena shouted as she continued to chase the two duel water types. "We need to get the GS Ball back!".

Kabuto put the bit of contest training into practise and began to skilfully fly over Quagsire, like a police-helicopter following a fugitive, It seemed no matter how Quagsire turned to escape the revived Pokemon, Kabuto followed him. Once he thought it was safe, Kabuto ended the Aqua Jet and did a couple of spins as he landed on Quagsire's back. Although the Water Fish Pokemon is slippery, Kabuto's pointed feet meant he stayed on his back.

With a firm grip stopping him from begin thrown off, Kabuto began to glow a light green colour as he drained health from Quagsire. He used Absorb. The water ground type cried out in pain as the little insect on his back caused some major pain. Acting fast, Quagsire dived out of the water and spun him body around so he crushed Kabuto against a tree. Although the revived Pokemon refused to give up and continued to use Absorb, healing the damage Quagsire was causing.

The Mud Fish Pokemon continued to bash his back into the tree, in an attempt to make the thing on his back stop. The force he used to hit against the tree made Quagsire drop the GS Ball which rolled over towards the group who were coming up on the battle. Serena gasped as she saw what was happening.

"Kabuto!" Serena shouted in fear for her rock-water type.

Unable to see Serena at that very moment, Kabuto became worried that she was in danger based on her scream. Something awoke within him, she has always been so nice and sweet to him, never telling him off when he would accidentally stab her due to his timid nature or just wanting a hug. He has never been a strong battler, always needing protecting but now he believes his trainer, Serena, is in danger.

Out of sheer will power, he began to glow white as he was continuously bashed against the tree. He grew tenfold in size, taking on a more human-like figure than the insect one he previous had, ending up at a little taller than Ash. His front two legs grew into arms but instead of having hands, they turned into scythes. As the glowing stopped, he new figure was enough to knock Quagsire away so the group could make out more details.

His head was like the shape of half a moon disc shape with two small eyes facing forward. He also has a light grey chest plate which covered a brown shell, resembling a visible backbone. Finally it also had a medium length pointed tail. He had evolved. Serena used her Pokedex to scan the evolved fossil Pokemon:

 _Kabutops, The Shellfish Pokemon. The final evolved form of Kabuto. Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water-dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs._

 _Type: Rock / Water_

 _Ability: Swift Swim_

 _Hidden Ability: Weak Armor (Note: This hidden ability is currently unlocked)._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Rash (Note: This nature is unlikely to change as this Pokemon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Slash, Night Slash, Feint, Scratch, Harden, Absorb, Leer, Mud Shot, Sand Attack, Endure, Aqua Jet, Mega Drain, Smack Down_

As the rock-water took a moment to take in his surroundings, he looked left and right to realise what was going on. He had evolved, he felt taller, more powerful, and for some reason, angry. Turning towards Serena, he was glad to see she was safe, picking up the GS Ball by her feet. That's good.

But for some strange thing inside of him, he turned back to see the Quagsire who had bashed him into the tree. He was slipping away into the river, probably knowing he couldn't beat this prehistoric hunter. Some urge to beat up this thief who wanted to cause both him and his trainer harm took over the newly evolved Kabutops. Reading his scythe, he charged towards the water, ready to slash the Quagsire into.

"Kabutops stop!" Serena shouted, seeing what he was about to do. The Quagsire had got away, it didn't matter because they had the GS Ball back. Unfortunately, her voice seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kabutops made no attempt to stop his hunt. He would catch the thief.

"Serena, I think you better return him before it's too late." Brock advised her. "Kabutops are known for being some of the deadliest hunters in their time.".

Although Serena hated to think that her sweet little Kabutops has become a dangerous hunter, she remembered how her Beedrill changed back when he first evolved. Acting quickly, she pulled out the rock-water type's Pokeball and recalled him as he made it to the waters edge. With Kabutops safe in his Pokeball, Serena looked at it sadly.

"Kabutops, what's happened to you?" Serena thought sadly, as she looked down at the Pokeball in her hand.

"Hey don't worry about Kabutops, we made it through worst so we will be sure to help him through this." Ash attempted to comfort. "At least you returned him before he got into any trouble. Or any of us as a result, for that matter.".

"I wouldn't say that." A new female voice appeared behind the group. Turning towards the voice, they saw an angry looking Officer Jenny and a growling Growlithe, this confused the group as they can't recall committing any crime. Did they j-walk across a road when chasing Quagsire? "Your all under arrest for violating the Quagsire preservation restrictions.".

So that's what they did... What is the Quagsire preservation restrictions anyway?

* * *

"That's right, the Quagsire. Oh this is embarrassing." Professor Oak gasped over the video phone. "I am terribly sorry but I am afraid it completely slipped my mind. Of course, I should have mentioned it to them. Officer, all four of them are new to the area and none of them know the Quagsire restrictions, I assure you.".

"I understand, consider that and their young age, along with the fact no Quagsire was serious injured or captured, I shall drop the charges Professor Oak." Officer Jenny replied over the phone. She turned towards the group of trainers. "We have to always be on guard, especially around this time of year, as the Quagsire are very special to the people of Cherrygrove Town.".

"You see, Quagsire only live in both the clearest waters but also near the soil with the richest minerals, so the people of Cherrygrove Town value them even more than normal because a lot of them use that knowledge to grow some of Johto's greatest vegetable.".

"That's why we have the strict Quagsire preservation laws here. Out of respect for them. If a farmer caught one, it could be argued that the Quagsire is only here for that soul reason." Officer Jenny explained. "So there's no Quagsire battling or catching allowed. Is that clear?".

"Yes." Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock all replied in unison.

"You've been warned, make sure you don't cause any more trouble for Officer Jenny." Professor Oak added.

"We didn't mean to make any trouble, Professor Oak." Ash replied, as he scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Don't worry, I understand. I will just need to tell Gary, Leaf and Drake before they go past there as well." Professor Oak replied. "Although you all went to Violet City for your first Johto gym, it seems Gary went East to Goldenrod instead of South like you all did. And who knows where Leaf dragged Drake off to on her Pokedex hunt.".

"Um, Professor, before you go. Could you give me some advice?" Serena asked.

"Certainly Serena, what seems to be the matter?" Professor Oak asked.

"You see, Kabuto evolved in the battle with Quagsire. But even after Quagsire got away and we got the GS Ball back, he seemed angry and attempted to follow it." Serena explained. "I was wondering if you knew why, because he was always so timid as a Kabuto.".

"Hmm, interesting." Professor Oak mused. "While it is true Pokemon personalities change when they evolve, it sounds like Kabutops is experiencing some sort of rage not to different from what happens to Beedrill or Gyarados, usually, when they evolve.".

"So what should we do, Professor?" Serena asked.

"It's hard to say, Beedrill experience their rage because they store up enough energy to evolve as Kahuna and that energy overwhelms them. I am sure you remember when your own Beedrill evolved." Professor Oak explained. "Gyarados, on the other hand, are angry because of the way they get treated as Magikarp, combined with the energy boost from evolving. Beedrill it normally calms down with training, as they get use to the energy but Gyarados need to be show respect and it never seems to go away.".

"So how does that help Kabutops?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure, Serena." Professor Oak replied. "The thing is, no-one has had a proper chance to do any significant research on behaviours of fossil Pokemon. There is a theory going around that the anger Beedrill and Gyarados exhibit are traits evolved from something called primal instincts but it is just a theory.".

"So how could we help him?" Serena asked, desperation clear in her voice.

"I am afraid Serena, I just don't know. But we might know someone who could help him." Professor Oak replied.

"Whose that?" Serena asked.

"Ash's Aerodactyl." Professor Oak replied.

"Aerodactyl?" Ash repeated. "Why do you think he could help?".

"Remember Aerodactyl is very old, even when not taking into account his fossilised years." Professor Oak replied thoughtfully. "If it is primal instincts, then it is a reasonable assumption Aerodactyl had to face his own back in the prehistoric time. He would be the most knowledgeable on the subject, as a result.".

"... I guess that makes sense." Serena muttered, as she realised she is helpless to help her own Pokemon.

"I'll tell you what Serena, I'll mention what you told me to Aerodactyl and see if he thinks he could help." Professor Oak explained. "While you explain it to Kabutops, if both agree then they could be brought together. After all, even if he could help, it wouldn't help much if Kabutops refuses it out right.".

"Your right, Professor, especially since Aerodactyl use to terrify Kabutops before he evolved." Serena replied.

"And you doubt he will intimidate him now?" Professor Oak asked, with an amused chuckle. "This is the same Aerodactyl who single-handedly beat a Dragonite back in the Orange League, which wasn't that long ago after all.".

"After how Kabutops went after Quagsire once he evolved, I can't be sure of anything concerning him any more." Serena replied, sadly.

"Don't worry, Serena, I am sure everything will turn out just fine. These things normally do." Professor Oak replied before turning towards Ash. "Now before I go, my boy, I wanted to ask if anything happened to Pidgeot? She seems to be giving Charizard the run around since coming back, the poor boy can't get a break.".

"Hehehe, ya see. She faced another Pidgeot in our gym battle in Violet City." Ash chuckled sheepishly. "And that one could use Heat Wave, so she was excited to learn it herself. I guess she got Charizard to teach her since it's a fire type move and he is a fire type.".

"Ah, that makes sense. Although she does help Ivysaur as an ambassador to keep the others in order, she uses a more direct method to get them to listen then he does." The elderly Professor replied. "Either way, I would recommend the next time you rotate your team, you call one of them over to give him a break.".

They both knew Ash couldn't rotate his team right now simply because the Police Station didn't have a two-way transporter set up, only an emergency one to send off Pokemon in a hurry. Well, the Professor knew he could finally test that new feature on his Pokedex but he doesn't want to spoil it in case Ash hasn't figured it out yet.

"Will do Professor." Ash smiled in response. "The next gym is bug type anyway, so I was thinking bring Charizard over for a shot anyway. Unless I catch another fire type between then and now.".

"What about giving some of your newer Pokemon a chance, Ash?" Professor Oak asked. "I understand you don't want to let your old Pokemon feel left out but that goes for the new ones as well.".

"Yeah, I kinda felt bad for Heracross and Chikorita after the Violet gym, so since most gyms run a three on three format, I decided to use two Johto Pokemon and one of the guys back at the lab for the future Johto gyms." Ash explained. "That seems to be the fairest way I can think off to split it up between them.".

"A good idea, my boy and-" The Professor replied but was cut off by Rhyhorn carrying a dazed looking Brock away. It seems he got so use to not being horn attacked around pretty girls because Rhyhorn was back at the family gym that Brock forgot about the ground-rock type's mission to protecting from himself.

"Err..." Ash and Serena nervously stuttered, not quite sure what to say. It didn't take a genius to put together that Brock made some sort of proposal to Officer Jenny as she was, as Brock's mentioned, one of his three perfect women, between her, Nurse Joy and Suzy. Of course, that was all before he met Professor Ivy...

"Don't mention that name..." Brock groaned from out of the door, which Rhyhorn carried him through.

"Eh-hem." Professor Oak cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself, hoping to defuse the awkward situation. "As I was say, I hope you two haven't forgotten my little errand, have you?".

"Don't worry Professor, the GS Ball is in good hands." Ash replied as Serena presented it to the screen. She sweated dropped at Ash's choice of words considering it wasn't long ago she dropped it and a Quagsire almost got away with it.

"Good, take care." Professor Oak replied with a small smile. "And look after them, Pikachu.".

"Sure, give me all the difficult jobs." Pikachu muttered sarcastically, but gave a friendly wave since he knew the Professor couldn't understand him. With that, the screen turned to black as the video call ended.

"I still don't understand, why would that Quagsire want to take the GS Ball?" Ash asked, to no-one in particular. It was at this point Brock returned with Rhyhorn but one look at the pair show Brock looking very nervous while Rhyhorn knew his trainer would behave.

"Because its round." Officer Jenny answered.

"Huh?" The group questioned in unison, giving her their full attention.

"Because its round?" Ash repeated, in the form of a question.

"Right, I know it sounds strange but it's true." Officer Jenny replied. "Around this time every year, the Quagsire start to appear all over Cherrygrove Town. No-body knows why but they swim down from their home at blue moon falls, looking for anything that is round. Then they take whatever they have found and swim back up stream. The next morning, all the round things they took come floating back down the river and back to their owners.".

"That's weird." Ash interjected.

"Hehe, actually, the people here are happy when their things get taken because when they float back, they bring pure water and good luck." Officer Jenny continued.

"Wow, they are like floating good luck charms." Misty interjected, amazed by the story.

"Especially if the last item to float back is yours, because that one is supposed to be the luckiest of all." Officer Jenny finished her little story. Just in time to, as something spotted her eye outside of the window. "Oh look.".

"Huh." The group replied, as they turned to see what caught her attention. There they saw a Quagsire standing at the window, staring at them with a blank expression. Soon it brought its flippers up to the window and began to bang as a way to get them to let him in.

"Quagsire." Misty stated the obvious.

"Little pigs, little pigs, please let me in." Quagsire pleaded.

"Please tell me he isn't trying to get us to let him in with a nursery rhyme, Pikachu?" Ash muttered to his starter.

"I am afraid he is." Pikachu replied, as he patted his partner on the back.

"I think it's the same one." Serena spoke up, not hearing what Ash said to Pikachu.

"Does anyone else get the feeling it is still after the GS Ball?" Brock asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Brock?" Pikachu asked, sarcastically.

"Don't make me huff and puff and spray your building down!" Quagsire continued his attempt to enter with a nursery rhyme, changing it slightly since he attacks primarily with water. He was also getting more aggressive with his banging of his flippers against the window.

"Oh no it doesn't!" Serena declared as she held the GS Ball protectively. "Don't even think about it, Quagsire. Your not getting your flippers on this GS Ball!".

Quagsire seemed to get the message, or it could've been because the nursery rhyme came to an end but either way, he seemed to slide down from the window and out of view. The group sighed in relief since it seemed to have given up its pursuit of the GS Ball... For now, at least.

"At least the GS Ball is safe." Serena sighed, ending her defensive stance.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be surprised if that Quagsire came looking for it later." Brock mused. "Maybe we should keep it in one of the backpacks for the time being. You know, the whole out of sight, out of mind thing.".

"Good idea Brock." Misty praised.

"Right." Serena replied before dropping it into her backpack, after earlier she wants to prove that she can keep it safe. "There, safe and sound.".

"You know, I am positive even if it was taken, you'll get that Pokeball tomorrow along with all the other items." Officer Jenny explained. "But this tradition doesn't come under any of the Quagsire preservation restrictions, so I can't force you to hand it over to them or to take part at all. Just remember, everyone in town considers it a good thing.".

"We understand, Officer Jenny. And it isn't like we don't trust your judgement with this." Ash replied. "But you see, the GS Ball is really important to us and we wouldn't want to risk anything happening to it. Or it doing something when we're not around.".

"I understand, like I said, I can't force you to take part if you don't want to." Officer Jenny replied. "Just remember the Quagsire preservation restrictions when keeping the GS Ball safe, and whilst you are in town, if that is how you feel.".

"We will Officer Jenny." Serena reassured.

* * *

After saying goodbye to officer Jenny and setting off towards the south side of the town, the group began discussing there next move. It was around mid-afternoon, just going past three. They were crossing over a bridge near the park.

"Well guys, I think it would be best if we left town sooner rather than later." Brock suggested. "That way, we would be less likely to run into the Quagsire again.".

"Good idea, Brock." Ash replied, before his stomach growled, adding in its own thoughts which Ash translated for them. "But I'm starving, can we get something to eat first?".

"Hehehe." Serena giggled as she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. She has always found Ash's bottomless pit, he calls a stomach to be really cute. Of course, she was disgusted by some of his table manners but he has been working hard since they got together to improve them, so it is all fine.

"Your always hungry, Ash." Misty sighed, with a deadpan response.

"Ya know, I am hungry too." Brock interjected. "We never got to eat our lunch because the Quagsire thing.".

When they were about half way across the bridge, they noticed a Quagsire standing on the tips of its feet as it unscrewed a silver ball like object from the pillar of the bridge, once it was off, Quagsire tucked it under its arm and dived into the river below the bridge.

"Hey, that was that Quagsire." Misty pointed out.

"Actually, I think it was a different one." Brock replied.

"I guess they are here, taking round things." Serena spoke up. "Just like Officer Jenny said.".

"It sure is weird the Quagsire only take things which are round, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Serena, Misty and Brock all replied in unison.

"It's interesting." Pikachu added, folding his arms with a thoughtful expression.

"Very interesting." Quagsire added, copying Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ash questioned as he turned towards the new voice. He gasped in surprise when he saw Quagsire stood by his and Serena leg. "Gwa! Not you again.".

Jumping in surprise, Ash knocked Serena away by accident at the same time. Fortunately for Ash, Quagsire seemed more interested in Serena, probably knowing she had the shiny gold round item he was looking for. Serena loomed over the water ground type, after regaining her balance and put her hands on her hips.

"We've already told you, you can't have the GS Ball." Serena stated. That didn't go over so well as Quagsire jumped up and hugged Serena's face. She began to fail around the less than light Pokemon made her stumble as she attempted not to fall over.

"To me!" Quagsire shouted out in one voice before changing it slightly. "To you!".

It continued to shout these two phrases as Serena stumbled around in an attempt to pry it off her face. Soon she shouted. "Someone get it off of me!".

Ash reached for a Pokeball. "Come on out Chikorita and use Vine Whip to get Quagsire, but don't actually hurt him.".

The grass type appeared in front of Ash and looked at the scene of Serena getting face hugged by a Quagsire. After about five seconds, it burst out laughing, she really likes this Quagsire. It is helping her beat her biggest rival for Ash's heart. After seeing how stupid she looks, Ash would never fall for that blonde haired girl now.

"Gee, thanks Chikorita." Ash muttered as he reached for a second Pokeball. "I choose you, Ivysaur. You use Vine Whip to get Quagsire off Serena, but don't actually hurt him.".

In a flash of light, the grass poison type appeared and looked disapprovingly at his fellow grass type. Shaking his head, he released two vines from the flower on his back, wrapping them around Quagsire, he lifted the Water Fish Pokemon off his trainers mate. He would give Chikorita a stern talking to later.

"Thanks... Ivysaur." Serena replied as she sat on the bridge catching her breath.

"What is up with your Chikorita, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well, it seems she has a sort of rivalry with Serena." Brock replied, thoughtfully. "That would explain why she didn't want to help her, and laughed instead.".

"What sort of rivalry?" Ash asked, as he looked towards the pure grass type, who had stopped laughing and was now nuzzling her head into his stomach.

"A love rivalry." Quagsire explained, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. It appears that he slipped out of Ivysaur's vines with ease.

Before anyone had a chance to process what was happening, Chikorita acting in a protective manner for her beloved trainer. She began to spin the leaf on the top of her head around bashed Quagsire away. After what it just did to Serena, she doesn't want it hurting Ash. She ended up knocking Quagsire into Serena. As the honey-blonde girl fell backwards, the GS Ball slide out of her backpack and onto the bridge.

"My precious." Quagsire smiled sillily as he saw his beloved GS Ball. Jumping off the honey-blonde girl, he grabbed the shiny round thing in his mouth before diving into the river below the bridge.

"No, the GS Ball!" Ash shouted as he ran to the edge of the bridge just in time to see Quagsire disappear under the water. "Quick! We have to catch it!".

Ash attempted to run off the bridge in a hope to follow it by the land but failed to notice Serena who was attempting to stand back up. He ended up colliding into her and they both fell onto the ground with Ash completely on top of Serena. Both trainers blushed bright red at the awkward positioning.

"Um Serena... Your not hurt are you?" Ash asked.

"No... I'm fine." Serena replied a quiet voice. This is just not her day. Ash pushed himself up and then helped Serena back to her feet. With the embarrassing moment over, the group began to search for that Quagsire and the mysterious GS Ball.

* * *

After the group split up looking for the Quagsire, they looked all over for them. Unfortunately, not only did none of them find the one which took the GS Ball but they didn't seem to find any Quagsire at all. As the sun began to set, the group met back up at the bridge where the GS Ball was stolen.

"There's no sign of that Quagsire anywhere." Ash muttered sadly.

"Yeah, I am guess it swam in this river back to its home but with all the different branching paths, who knows where it could be?" Brock replied.

"Maybe we would won't have a choice but to wait for tomorrow when all the round objects are meant to float back down stream." Misty suggested.

"You could be right." Brock mused, crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But what if it doesn't end up floating back with all the other items?" Serena asked, in a desperate tone. She is the reason they lost the mysterious GS Ball after all, and after she told Ash off for being clumsy. She can't help but think of the worst possible situations at this very moment.

"Can't you track Quagsire's scent Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Not when he goes underwater, and I wouldn't be able to tell it apart from the twenty other Quagsire which have travelled past here." Pikachu replied. "Maybe we should just hope we're lucky and it does float back down tomorrow.".

"And what if we're not lucky?" Ash asked his starter.

"Well, if we're not lucky and it doesn't float back down the river..." Brock mused. "We'll be up the creek.".

"Urg." Ash and Pikachu groaned in unison.

"Bad joke, Brock." Misty sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

Serena, on the other hand, didn't show any sort of distaste for Brock's bad joke. In fact, she didn't show any response at all, she was to busy worrying about the mess she caused. What if they never get the GS Ball back, so the Professor can never discover its secrets? Then he might never trust her, or even worst - any of them again. He might not trust any of the new trainers he gives a starter, all because of her stupid mistake.

"Hey! Look down here!" Pikachu shouted. Although only Ash could understand him, his loud voice was enough to drag all the humans attention. Pointing over the side of the bridge, they saw a group of four Quagsire swimming upstream. Since none of them had a reason to, they didn't try to hide from these trainers.

"Quagsire!" Ash exclaimed.

"I bet you they'll lead us to the one which took the GS Ball." Brock added.

"Well come on! Let's follow them!" Serena exclaimed, taking off ahead of the others to follow the group of Quagsire.

* * *

It might seem weird that the four Quagsire didn't do anything once those kids started following them. It's not like the kid were being sneaky or stealthy. The truth is, the Quagsire love the people of the town, so they really don't care if they know where they live. They aren't like Stantler, who avoid humans at all cost, Quagsire love the interactions with others.

By the time the group, and the four Quagsire, reached the home of the Water Fish Pokemon, it was night time. Although the others don't mind human interaction, if past experience have shown them anything, the one which took the GS Ball will run at first sight of them. With this in mind, they hide behind some tall grass as they scouted the area for the one Quagsire they were looking for.

"Wow, look at them all." Misty gasped, as they started at around forty different Quagsire. Since they don't all come to the town in one go, it would always be difficult to tell how many there were but from the looks of this, there is a whole lot of them, all with different round objects.

"Ya think this is where all the Quagsire live?" Ash asked.

"No, I think this is just there summer home for when Hoenn get to hot." Pikachu replied, sarcastically.

"Remember what Officer Jenny said, she told us the Quagsire make their homes in someplace called Blue Moon falls." Brock replied, as everyone decided to ignore Pikachu's joke, even if only Ash could understand him. "But I don't see any waterfalls.".

"Your right. I don't see any either." Serena replied as she looked left to right across the pool location. "Wha! Look, it's the Quagsire with the GS Ball.".

She quickly stood up and took a Pokeball off her belt. Sentret doesn't have enough battle experience, the same goes with Larvitar and Mareep. Kabutops is too dangerous to use after what happened when he evolved, which means it is either Eevee or Delphox. Although she is weak to water and ground, Serena opted to choose Delphox as she could use Psychic to lift the GS Ball back without engaging in a battle, they don't want to break the Quagsire preservation restrictions after all.

"Hold on a Second Serena, what are you doing?" Misty asked, in a hushed voice.

"I'm not going to battle it, Misty, I was going to have Delphox use Psychic on the GS Ball so we wouldn't have to confront the Quagsire." Serena reassured.

"And did you think the Quagsire would just sit still and let that happen?" Ash asked. "I mean, it's a good plan but I can only imagine the Quagsire would come back after us once he saw where the GS Ball went.".

"But - I..." Serena wanted to reply but she couldn't think of a good response, Ash was right.

"I know you want the GS Ball back, but maybe we just need to follow until it floats back down stream." Ash replied, embracing Serena in a hug. "At least from here we can keep an eye on it.".

"Your right, Ash." Serena replied, clipping Delphox's Pokeball back to her belt. Leaning into his embrace.

"Guys look." Brock spoke up, pulling the couple out of their moment.

All the Quagsire lined up in rows of about seven, making a nice square shape. They began chanting there name, all Ash call translate was all of them repeating, 'the great blue moon'. Before any questions could be asked, they began to swim up a small stream, one by one, each with their round object of choice in their hand, er - flippers.

"Quick, let's follow them." Misty excitedly told the others, taking off first. She wants to become a water Pokemon master so seeing a special ritual some of the most unique water types she has seen is something she doesn't want to miss. Deciding to agree, the others followed her to see what the Quagsire were doing.

It only took them about five minutes before they discovered where the Quagsire were going. By this time, the moon was pretty close to setting. The Quagsire had lead them all to a medium sized waterfall, it was about the height of an Onix, certainly tall but not big compared to Tohjo Falls they saw a while back. It also wasn't that wide, if it was possible to climb it, it seems like only one Quagsire would fit at a time.

The remarkable thing, however, was the moon. Because of how it was setting behind the waterfall, it gave of a blue tint. It was probably something to do with the angle and reflections of the water but the group didn't really care 'how' the moon was blue, it was too amazing to try and reason with logic.

As for the Quagsire, one by one, they came to the foot of the waterfall and tossed their respective round object of choice into the air. Once it left their flippers, the respective Quagsire would take a deep breath and launch a Water Gun to send the object up towards the blue moon. Obviously, none of them even got close to the real moon, but it seems like some sort of competition to see who could get it the highest.

Each of the round items hit the told of the waterfall before they fell down back to where the Quagsire were, although none of the water-ground types attempted to grab or stop the items and let them ride the stream back down, explaining how the items would eventually make it back to the people in the town.

"Hey look, it's the one with the GS Ball." Serena pointed out, it seemed to be the last one in the line.

Like before, it threw the GS Ball into the air and used a Water Gun to blow it higher into the air than any of the other Quagsire before it. As the Water Gun came to an end, the droplets as they fell back into the water seemed to shimmer within the moons light, giving it a sort of magical atmosphere, kind of fitting for the furthest item. The mysterious GS Ball landed back in the water before following the other items back down stream, as the sun also began to raise once more.

"Gwa- It's getting away!" Serena exclaimed as the gold and silver GS Ball floated away. The group began to run down the river, making sure to keep the GS Ball in sight at all times, with Serena in the lead. "Hurry, we have to get the GS Ball back!".

* * *

Back in Cherrygrove Town, it was very early in the morning with the sunlight barely lighting up the ground. However, that didn't stop nearly all of the town who were waiting by the edge of the river for the items to start arriving. Despite it being very early, none of the people were grumpy or half asleep, all were wide awake and excited, this is one of their most important holiday's after all. Soon the items started to appear floating down the stream.

"Look, there they are!" A random person announced.

"They're back!" A women added.

"Here comes my ball!" A child continued, being the first to go and try and run the the river. Officer Jenny stopped him and reached in to grab it first, although the adults are tall enough to stand in the river and be fine, she doesn't want to take the risk with a small child.

One by one, the adults began to walk into the river to pick up their items. A couple of teenagers had a ball returned, a chief had a colour ornament and a women had her ear-rings all returned, along with many others. Some of the more excited people began waving their items in the air, pronouncing how lucky they were.

"Please come back down this way once you've retrieved your belongings." Officer Jenny requested as she signalled with her arms. The crowd of people were happy to follow and began to exit the river.

"Look, here comes the last one!" A person announced.

By this point everyone was out of the water, waiting to see who the luckiest person for the year would be. Officer Jenny saw the item floating down the river and recognised it as the special Pokeball those kids had. Soon her suspicions were correct as the group of trainers came running down the side of the river, looking extremely tired.

"Its mine! Its mine!" Serena shouted, leading the tired group of trainers down the stream. "Please don't let it float away!".

Smiling at the kids she previous met, Officer Jenny picked the GS Ball up out of the water and held it out as they arrived. Once they were stood in front of her, she could see they were very tired, even more than normal. It honestly looked like they have been up all night.

"Well it looks like your the lucky one, Serena." Officer Jenny told the honey-blonde girl as she handed the GS Ball over.

"Yeah, we finally got the GS Ball back." Serena sighed, falling onto her behind. This has been a very long day, and night.

"Not only that but it was the last item to float back down the river." Officer Jenny informed. "Which means you're going to have the best luck of any of us this year.".

"Huh?" Serena questioned.

"As the tradition goes, the last item to float back down the river is the luckiest of all. Which was your Pokeball." Officer Jenny clarified. "That ball is going to be your good luck charm, Serena.".

Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi all looked at the mysterious GS Ball in Serena's hand. Is this item really going to be her good luck charm? Would the luck spread out over all of them, since they are taking care of it together? The first to break the silence was Ash.

"The GS Ball is lucky?" Ash muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the crowd around them began to applaud the kids who had the luckiest item of the year. None of them were sour about losing, simply because they all have lucky items and there is always next year. They also all began to give praise to them. The group looked back at the GS Ball which seemed to have a shine. The group also noticed most, if not all of the praise was aimed towards Serena.

"It's really me?" She asked herself, after how everything has gone since arriving here, she doesn't feel especially lucky. "I'm the luckiest one of all?".

"Alright, this is great!" Ash exclaimed, pulling Serena to her feet. "This means your guaranteed to be the big winner in the Grand Festival and the next top coordinator! How could you lose? Your unbeatable.".

Yep, she definitely doesn't feel lucky right now. She is tired, exhausted and her boyfriend is embarrassing her in front of all these people. She blushed hard as she tried to hide behind her hair. After everything that's happened and what Ash is doing now, could things get any worse?

"Quagsire." A new voice appeared behind Serena. Turning around they found one of the blue Water Fish Pokemon looking up at her expectantly. Somehow, Serena could just tell this was the same one who was after the GS Ball. She just had to ask if things could get worse, didn't she?

"Oh no Quagsire, the celebration holiday thing is over. Can't you just leave the GS Ball alone now?" Serena asked, backing away as she held the mysterious Pokeball out of its reach. Unfortunately, she didn't see that there was a tree right behind her. She crashed into the truck and slide down. With the result of one of her Pokeballs rolling out of her backpack. It wasn't just any Pokeball though, it was the special Love Ball Ash gave her for their one-year anniversary.

Quagsire looked at the shiny round object which just rolled out in front of him. He has seen many round objects, but this one just feels even more special, even more then that shiny one in Serena's hand. Quagsire has already completed his life's goal of getting the round object closest to the moon, and it was thanks to this girl. The other Quagsire also consider him a bit weird, so he won't be missed. Hoping to repay her for making his dream come true, he hit the Love Ball with his flipper.

A beam of red light engulfed the Water-Ground type as it was sucked into the pink Pokeball. The crowd gasped at what just happened as the ball instantly dinged, showing no resistance way put up by Quagsire. Serena quickly realised what just happened and began to panic.

"Officer Jenny, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Serena hastily explained in a panicked manner. "I can release him right now, I didn't mean to break the-".

"Calm down, Serena, its okay." Officer Jenny told her in a calm manner. Seeing Serena take a deep breath, the officer continued. "You didn't attack Quagsire and you also didn't actually throw the Pokeball at it, so you clearly didn't intend to catch it. Since the Quagsire preservation restrictions are to protect Quagsire, it would be ridiculous if they chose to go with someone by themselves. Plus, we are outside of the towns border, so they aren't enforceable here anyway.".

"You mean, I'm not in trouble?" Serena clarified.

"No, your not. Since we are out of the town only the national laws are enforceable, since the Quagsire preservation restrictions is a law for our town only, you haven't done anything wrong." Officer Jenny smiled. "What you are is the trainer for a great Pokemon like Quagsire, congratulations.".

With her worry about being in trouble with the police over, Serena sigh in relief before she looked at the ball on the ground. Are they sure she is meant to be lucky? After all, she just had her special anniversary gift used on an accidental capture. Today is just not her day. She used her Pokedex to scan the new team member:

 _Quagsire, The Water Fish Pokemon. The final evolved form of Wooper. Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry._

 _Type: Water / Ground_

 _Ability: Damp_

 _Hidden Ability: Unaware (Note: This hidden ability is currently unlocked)._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: This nature is unlikely to change as this Pokemon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Sport, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Amnesia, Yawn_

Serena's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Delphox, Eevee, Kabutops, Larvitar, Sentret, Mareep and Quagsire. Due to all her Pokemon being safely secured within their Pokeballs, none of them were blacked out.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over her options, Serena already knew who she would send back. She wanted to keep her Johto Pokemon, which meant Larvitar, Sentret, Mareep and Quagsire. She also knew Delphox wasn't ready to face Charizard yet and she didn't want to split Eevee from Pikachu either. Plus, after the talk with Professor Oak, she was going to send Kabutops back so hopefully Aerodactyl could help with his problem.

With a sad sigh, she hit Kabutops' picture. She isn't sad that she had to send him back as it is for his own good but she is sad that they didn't get to have a proper talk before he went back, plus she is upset that she needs Aerodactyl's help to help her own Pokemon. Part of her feels like she should be able to help them, it's her job after all as their trainer. After she clicked the button, she felt Kabutops' Pokeball teleport off her belt.

With that over, Serena walked over and picked the Love Ball up off the ground. If she is being completely honest, Quagsire wasn't exactly what she thought it would be used on. Part of her thought maybe it would be beautiful or maybe a newly hatched egg she took care off. Still, does it really matter?

"Well, now that is over, I think it would be best if we got some sleep before we head off." Brock suggested. "It's been a long night.".

* * *

Deep in the Ilex Forest, a man in a sales uniform is running. Running faster than they have ever run before. This man has heard rumours about the a killer on the loose, one who is targeting members of his organisation. He thought they were scare tactics by the admins but now he knows how wrong that thought is.

This man was tasked with selling Slowpoke tails in Azalea. As his colleagues worked on building an underground base, they were also making funds off the wild Pokemon which use to live there. Then it all happened. A red haired man, in his early twenties walked up. At first, he thought he might actually be a customer but the man didn't say anything. He just stared at him with those cold soulless eyes.

"Where are they?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"Who?" This man asked in response.

"Team Rocket, I know your selling these tails for them." The man replied without blinking. The salesman was now very nervous, of course he was a member of Team Rocket but they are meant to be a secret. Unable to think of anything, the man ran off towards the forest, throwing his tray of Slowpoke Tails on the floor, so they wouldn't slow him down. That is how he ended up where he currently is.

The red haired man released his Weavile from his Pokeball, as the salesmen took off. The ice dark type didn't need to be told what to do and instantly took off after him. The red haired man investigated the tray, to see the cut off Slowpoke tails. Suddenly, a light-bulb went off in his head, he knows where they are.

Deciding he would let his Sharp Claw Pokemon enjoy its hunt, he was feeling down after that loss to Karen's Weavile after all, he took out a second Pokeball. Releasing his first Pokemon, a massive Feraligatr, he began to walk towards the well, the water type walking behind him in silence, eagerly awaiting the massacre which is about to happen.

As they walked down the path which lead to the well, he saw a black jeep driving away from it with speed. It was clearly one of the Rocket's vehicles and by the looks of one of the passengers it looks like one of the admins he has heard about, Proton, was inside. They couldn't have known he was coming already, the salesmen wouldn't have had the chance to warn them, not with Weavile on his tail. More than likely, they are just leaving for a meeting or something.

Of course, he could've stopped the vehicle to take them out as well but that would've caused a lot of noise. Not only would it have alerted the rockets in the well, giving them chance to run but it could also alert the police, or at least a local resident who would phone the police. He doesn't have any Pokemon big enough to fly on or a Psychic type on hand capable of teleporting him away. He wouldn't be able to escape the police currently so he would let that jeep go for now.

Turning his attention back to the well, the trainer and Pokemon walked up to it. Although the entrance to the well may seem small, once you get underground it is actually a very big cavern, the perfect place for Team Rocket to make their base. Once they were at the entrance, the man nodded his head to the water type.

Feraligatr gave a sinister smirk as he knew what that meant. Looming over the well, he took a deep breath before launching a Hyper Beam downwards. It would make sense they would have guards on the lookout, ready to kill anyone who wondered down, so this would take them out. Once his Hyper Beam ended, Feraligatr jumped down the well, a couple of seconds later screams filled with terror echoed to Silver.

Once they stopped, Silver knew the coast was clear. He used the ladder to climb down rather than jumping like Feraligatr. As he reached the damp floor, he saw Feraligatr stood by a metal door which shouldn't be there. He also saw two grunts in rocket uniforms covered in soot and blood, piled up, with fresh blood dripping off his starters claws.

"Good work." Silver told him. Knowing the way to open the door would be a special knock only the rockets would know, Silver opted for a different method. "Use Superpower on the door.".

Feraligatr tensed up as a red outline covered his body. Charging forward, he knocked the door down. Seconds later, Silver heard several screams of fear. He also heard what sounded like guns being clicked, ready to fire but none of them were ever fired. Silver smirked as he knew what happened, there is a massive lake in the middle of the well, Feraligatr would be able to take out those close to the door as they would only have a narrow path away to escape. Well, they could also try and run through the entrance but then Silver would take care of them himself.

Eventually, Silver heard a loud splash within the screams, which seemed to quieten down. It was a reasonable assumption that Feraligatr just dragged at least two grunts, based on the number of screams, into the lake, but the question is why? That question didn't take long to answer as a loud bang exited through the hole where the door once was, along with black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Feraligatr let out a victorious roar to say the coast was clear.

Silver trusted his starter and walked into the room where the battle just took place. He noticed about four body's of grunts slashed up against the wall, with on being crushed by what was the metal door. A quick glance to the left showed the pool with a giant red spot of blood near the centre, and half a body floating up and down in the waves, it is presumably the rest is somewhere under the water.

Finally, he looked forward and saw a pile of rocks over by a door covering a number of lifeless corpses, the number was uncountable simply because they were covered by all the gavel. Silver guessed they came out with some firearms and since they were on the other side of the room, Feraligatr hide in the water before firing a Hyper Beam at the ceiling above them, which caused the rocks to fall on them. Not that it matters how they died, it only matters that they can't hurt anyone else.

Silver also made one more guess on where to find more people. This 'base' is clearly still being built up, or it was, and all the guards came from the same entrance, evidenced by the fact they were close enough to be crushed by the same rocks. Although the rocks and body are also blocking that doorway.

"Clear the path." Silver instructed as he sighed, its little annoyances like this which waste so much time.

Feraligatr growled before powering up another Superpower attack. Once ready, he charged forward and crushed the rocks and bodies as he made his way over to the doorway. Seeing another metal door like before, he also knocked that thing away. He growled threateningly which signalled to Silver that he found something.

Silver walked into the room to find a women with magenta coloured pointed hair, a man with medium length lavender hair and a Meowth cowering in the corner. He was going to tell Feraligatr to take them out but then he noticed the humans weren't wearing the typical grunt uniform, no they were wearing the white uniform. This means they are likely the ones currently in charge of this mess of a base since the executive left, and just like all of this shit team, they are cowards.

"Pathetic." Silver muttered as he looked down on them. Normally these would fight back against the insult but doing that against the man who just torn their base apart without even trying, so it probably isn't that smart of an idea. "Get up!".

The trio quickly followed that order and stood to attention, for some reason this psycho hasn't killed them yet and they would very much appreciate it to stay this way, when they accepted that deal to get released, they thought the thing the worst thing they would have to face was the executives, boy were they wrong.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to run away, like the cowards you are." Silver instructed. The trio resented being called cowards, but were too scared to try and fight that point. "You will go to your admins or whatever you call them and tell them what happened. Then you will tell your boss, Giovanni, that I am coming for him, that I want the answers being kept from me. And that no matter how big of an army he puts up to fight, they will all fall... Understand?".

The trio couldn't bring themselves to voice a response and simply nodded in agreement. They don't want the chance to leave here alive to be taken by anything they might say wrong. Feraligatr growled once more, after they gave their answer.

"Now get out of here, before I change my mind..." Silver snarled. Quick as a flash, the trio ran out of the entrance Feraligatr previously made. Seeing all the grunts mangled bodies as they left, made them feel sick so they continued to leave, the sooner they were out and away from that psycho, the better.

Once those three were out of sight, Silver saw his starter giving him a curious glance, probably wondering why he let them go. Not wanting to explain himself, he silently returned the water type. Then he made his own way out of the cave. Once back outside, he saw his Weavile leaning against the brick well, with blood dripping from his claws and a pleased smirked on his face.

"You took your time." Silver muttered before returning the ice dark type. With his work here done, he started to walk north, away from Azalea Town. He still has a battle to fight against Team Rocket, so staying around until the police discover this mess isn't a smart idea.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	14. Good 'Quil Hunting

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the part where we see the second of the Johto starters, like with Chikorita, Cyndaquil was an option for possibly joining Serena's team back in the poll we had a while ago. I don't want to spoil the results of who gets the fire mouse here, you need to read the chapter for that. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I reach chapter 11 of Johto and with that, let's get on with it…**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Good Quil Hunting

It was early morning for the group in the middle of a forest area on the away to Azalea Town. It has been about a week and a half since Serena caught Quagsire. They left the town the next day, feeling refreshed after doing the all-nighter. It has been pretty basic since than, just travelling, training, eating and sleeping. Quagsire has fitted into the group, sort of well. He is certainly friendly and enthusiastic but based on Ash's translations, he is pretty weird. Maybe not Haunter level weird, but still weird.

Inside one of the tents lays Serena and Ash. The sunlight hit the top of the tent and despite the material blocking it out mostly, it did let a little light through which caused the honey-blonde girl to stir. She blinked awake as she realised she woke up first today, it seems to be fifty - fifty on who wakes up first, obviously if one of them has a contest or gym battle respectively that day, they are normally the first one up but most days, it is random.

As she came to her senses, Serena became very glad she was the first one up, this is because her hand during her sleep had made its way under Ash's shirt. Due to him training alongside his Pokemon, Serena noticed he has been growing some muscle, he has been for a while, but it was only recently that she realised he is also starting to develop some abs. She cursed her hand for what could've ended up as a very embarrassing situation if Ash woke up. She hopes her hand won't do this again.

"Well, better get him up or he might question why I let him sleep." Serena thought to herself. So she moved her head over towards Ash's ear before whispering. "Ash, it's time to wake up.".

"Huh?" Ash groaned as he blinked awake. It took a couple of seconds for him to realise what was happening, as he looked around. His eyes landed on Serena who was sat up next to him. Sitting up himself, he rubbed his eyes to kind of clear his vision. "What time is it?".

"Not sure, I haven't been outside yet." Serena informed him. "But it must be day time, as the sun woke me up.".

"Are the others up?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't think so." Serena replied as she leaned into a hug. "I haven't heard them.".

"Hehehe, guess that means you want to cuddle then." Ash whispered with a light chuckle.

Serena didn't answer him directly and instead wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two stayed in silence for a few moments, not an awkward silence but a content one. Eventually, Serena started a conversation.

"So Ash, have you decided who you'll use in the Azalea Town gym?" Serena asked.

"Well since I haven't caught anyone new since Violet and even if I did I doubt they would be ready for a gym match at this point, my first two choices are Heracross and Chikorita." Ash explained. "Then for my third Pokemon, I am thinking Charizard since not only is it bug type but I think Pidgeot is flying him up the wall in her quest to learn heat wave. Plus, I am guessing he will be missing Delphox, they haven't seen each other for a while.".

Serena was silent after that, he is going to bring Charizard over? Oh no, hopefully Delphox is ready to face her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend as she can't really try to convince Ash not to bring over his fire type, at least not without revealing Delphox's secret to him and if she did that, then it would likely encourage Ash to do it more as he wouldn't want one of his friends to be living a lie. Not that she would blame him, if it was the other way around, she would want it over and done with so her friend could start moving on.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked, filled with concern.

"Huh?" Serena jumped slightly. "Sorry, just thinking.".

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ash asked.

"Oh um... Just about who I should use in my next contest. I know a ton of my Pokemon have routines worked out, and even of those who don't, a lot of them have been practising contest battles." Serena explained. "But I don't know whether I should go with someone back at the lab or one of the new Johto team.".

Sure, it was a lie but it is something she has been thinking about recently so it wasn't a full lie. Besides, this isn't as bad as her betraying Delphox's trust, is it?

"Why not combine them?" Ash asked. "Since you can swap Pokemon between the appeals round and the battle round, you could say use Mareep in the appeals performance and say, Beedrill in the battle round.".

"I guess that could work." Serena replied thoughtfully. "But if any of my Johto team has an appeals performance ready, I would say it is Sentret. We have a bases for Mareep's performance but it hasn't developed into a full display then.".

"So you and Sentret putting on a great appeals and take the lead into the battle round. Before you win your second ribbon." Ash replied in an encouraging manner. Although that declaration caused Serena to blush and bury her head into his neck, while she loves the fact Ash believes in her, it is also kind of embarrassing.

"It won't be that easy, Ash, there will be a bunch of coordinators competing and I am sure all of them will be wanting to win just as much as I do." Serena replied.

"That maybe true, but you'll still be this years Grand Festival winner." Ash replied. "I can see it now.".

Before Serena could reply, they heard the sound of a tent being unzipped and saw the silhouette of Brock standing up. This was the sign that their alone time is over. With a sigh, they ended their hug. Serena left the tent with her toothbrush and stuff, so Ash could change while she freshened herself up. Once both were done, they swapped places so she could change in the tent while Ash freshened himself up.

Once done, they saw Brock preparing to make breakfast for everyone. Releasing all their Pokemon, Serena took on the job of setting up the Pokemon food while Ash went over for another cooking lesson from Brock. During this time, Misty emerged from her tent and she began helping Serena lay out the Pokemon food.

Soon they were all eating their breakfast and talking about the plan for the day. It wasn't really anything different from the previous days, just instead of travelling in the morning, they would do the training in the morning because they are already in a decent sized field location. As they finished their meal, the group saw most of their Pokemon were finished, only some of the smaller ones who take their time were still eating. They were about to start cleaning up when-

"You!" A voice called out, with an arrogant tone. "Have you four kids seen any Cyndaquil around here?".

The person the voice belongs to revealed as he walked towards them from a heavily wooded area. Despite referring to all of the group as 'kids' he didn't look any older than either Ash or Serena, the youngest of the four of them. Dressed in hiker gear, he also had medium length purple hair.

"Cyndaquil live around here?" Ash asked, blinking, before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Awesome, I've been wanting to catch a Cyndaquil since seeing how Jimmy's was in battle, especially since I only have Charizard as a fire type.".

"Where do they actually live, as starter Pokemon are normally taken care off by a specialised breeder before being sent to the regional professor." Brock interjected. "Its because each family classified as a starter was once an endangered species so the breeders made sure they brought their numbers back up. I wouldn't have thought any of them would be in the wild based on that.".

"Beats me, I've heard they are meant to be Cyndaquil all over this place." The boy replied, with a shrug.

"What do you say Pikachu and Togepi, wanna help me find a Cyndaquil?" Ash asked, jumping to his feet in excitement. The two Pokemon walked up to him and made signals to show they were willing to do just that. So Ash turned to the rest of his team. "You guys continue your training from yesterday, okay.".

"Listen kid, you best stay away from the Cyndaquil if you know what's good for ya." The boy threatened.

"How come?" Ash asked, with a blank expression.

"Because I said to stay away, runt!" The boy shouted in anger.

"Look kid, what makes you think you have a right to tell him what he can and can't do?" Serena asked, with her hands on her hips. She can be very protective when someone threatens her friends or boyfriend.

"Who ever happens to find the Cyndaquil first has the right to try and catch it." Misty added, like a big sister she can also be protective of her friends.

"Says who?" The boy asked but didn't give the chance for anyone to answer that question. "Just stay out of my way and away from the Cyndaquil.".

"What an attitude, that guy makes Ash looked relax." Misty commented as the boy walked away.

"Gee, thanks Misty." Ash muttered before turning towards the two Pokemon. "Well guys, are you ready to go searching for a Cyndaquil?".

The two Pokemon nodded in agreement and they three of them set off to find a Cyndaquil. Togepi opted to stay on the floor for the time being, as he is getting more use to not being carried everywhere. Pikachu also stayed on the floor, trying to pick up a Cyndaquil scent, remembering what Jimmy's smelt like.

"Well I guess we will be here a while, either until Ash finds a Cyndaquil or he gets hungry and returns." Brock commented before turning to Serena. "Hey Serena, mind if I borrow Larvitar for today's training session? Diglett wants to get stronger and I think those two are around the same level of strength.".

"Sure Brock, its okay with me. Just check with Larvitar first." Serena replied. "Actually, today I was going to test out some of those grooming techniques you taught me and see how my Johto team likes them.".

"Great, thanks Serena and good luck. I am sure they will love them." Brock replied as he made his way over to the two ground types. It seems these two get along quite well, although Diglett is older by little over two years, they are both still very young.

Serena watched to make sure Larvitar was happy to do some sparring with Diglett and once that was confirmed she went over to the group of: Delphox, Eevee, Sentret, Mareep and Quagsire, who were waiting together for their instructions on what to do today.

"Okay guys, today instead of training I want to try out some new grooming techniques on each of you." Serena told the group, before looking down at her Sentret. "I will start with you Sentret and the rest of you can line up to go next.".

Serena decided to go with Sentret first simply because she is the most energetic one of her team so getting her to wait in line isn't very likely. Picking the energetic normal type up, she walked over to the chair where she left her bag. Once sat down she brought out a wooden brush to brush the normal types fur. She is also going to tell Delphox when it's her turn about Ash's plan to bring Charizard over for the next gym, she hates going behind his back but she has a responsibility as a trainer and friend.

Meanwhile the other Pokemon lined up next to her, ready for their respective turns. Eevee was next, followed by Delphox than Mareep. Quagsire, on the other hand, wandered a way to get some things for when it's his turn. Namely a shower cap, a towel and a rubber ducky. He doesn't know what grooming is.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Ash called out. "Cyndaquil!".

Meanwhile Pikachu was busy sniffing all around the area for one of the fire types. He has picked up on the scent of the Cyndaquil, several of them in fact, but the problem is they are all old scents and overlap with one another, it is impossible for him to tell which is the most recent or even if this is all from the same one or multiple Cyndaquil.

"No luck, buddy?" Ash asked his starter.

"Nope, I can't track it." Pikachu replied with a sigh. "All the scents are old and overlapping. I couldn't even tell you if they're is one Cyndaquil or a dozen of them."

"Well we just need to keep looking the old way." Ash told the two Pokemon before turning back to Pikachu. "So... Wanna tell me what's been going on?".

"Well... An arrogant kid mentioned Cyndaquil so you dragged us off so we could find it first." Pikachu explained in a sarcastic tone. Although he knew what Ash was truly asking him, he did his best to pretend he didn't.

"I mean, why have you been throwing yourself into your training?" Ash asked. "Serena said that even Eevee has noticed something is wrong.".

"Well... You remember back in Vermilion you showed me the Thunder Stone and offered me a change to evolve?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, you seemed to relieve a painful memory." Ash replied.

"Right... I did." Pikachu responded. "You see, I am not originally from Kanto. I was born in a forest, and lived with my family for about a year. And so I originally come from the Johto region.".

"You mean we are in your home region right now?" Ash asked.

"No, I come from the other Johto region." Pikachu replied sarcastically. "And the forest I lived in was called the Ilex Forest. With the closest town to that forest being Azalea.".

"... So we are heading towards your own home right now." Ash realised. "But still, why throw yourself into training over this?".

"Because... Of the reason I left." Pikachu replied, finding each word more difficult than the last. "You see, I didn't live there by myself. I lived there with my parents and a brother. My brother & I even evolved from Pichu at the same time... It was nice..."

"Then, one day, we heard some trainers walking through the forest. This was nothing unusual, we just kept out of sight and let them pass through. Although one mentioned wanting to catch a new Pokemon, possibly an electric type for the Violet city gym. Of course, at the time I didn't really know much about gyms."

"After hearing that, my dad told us to wait in the tree we called home while he ran off to lead them away. It started raining and our mother made us hid in the deepest corner of the tree. The closed dark space is all I am reminded off inside Pokeballs, which is why I don't like them.".

Ash was speechless as he listened to his best friend speak about what he went through, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling the worst was yet to come. Still, this explains why he doesn't like Pokeballs and Ash has a sneaking suspicion that it will also answer some other questions about his yellow friend.

"Then... about an hour or so later our father returned. But he wasn't a Pikachu anymore, he was a Raichu." Pikachu explained. "And... He wasn't the same. Instead of his goofy old self who would try to make us laugh, his face held a dark sinister smirk as he loomed over us.".

"My mother stood up and spoke to him in a calm but concerned voice as she too had no-idea about what was happening. Instead of answering her, he raised his paw and hit her sideways before he turned back to both my brother & myself. We were both frozen in fear after seeing him attack our mother like that.".

"Then our mother tackled him aside and told us to run. Which is what we did. We ran, not looking back and not really knowing on where we were going. We actually ended up running into another human and although we attempted to escape, I lost my brother in the mess. I haven't seen either my brother or my parents since that day.".

"I just kept running and after a few months found a smallish city. I started to eat by feeding on fuse boxes on buildings, it wasn't much but it was the best I could do. Than some human caught me, I think he was a g men like Lance is, seeing the state I was in, he sent me to Oak's lab. Then he gave me to you.".

"Wow Pikachu... I-I don't know what to say." Ash muttered amazed by his starters story.

"Then don't say anything, especially to the others, I don't want my rep as the big bad leader of our team to be ruined." Pikachu replied with a cocky smirk. "Besides, I've come to accept what happened and it is in the past. Nothing can be done to change it.".

"Are you sure you've come to terms with it though? I mean, if how you've been training is any indication, it's like you're trying to force yourself to focus on something else." Ash replied.

"I said I had come to terms with it, didn't I." Pikachu replied, a little forcefully.

"Okay, if your sure." Ash accepted defeat, although not entirely convinced.

The trainer and his Pokemon continued to make their search for a Cyndaquil in silence. Soon they came across a sort of mountain with a bunch of holes edged into the side, this looked like a perfect place for a fire type to live as they wouldn't burn down any greenery and would have cover from the rain.

"Oh, it's you again." The kid from before growled. "Don't think your gonna get that Cyndaquil before I do.".

"Why don't we just settle this in a battle." Pikachu suggested, entering a battle stance as he sparked his cheeks. Although the kid couldn't understand what Pikachu said, from his current stance it was clear he was ready for a battle of some kind. So the kid took out a Pokeball. "A Pikachu, huh? This will make quick work of it.".

In a flash of light, a Pokemon appeared in front of the boy and also entered a battle stance. Ash and Pikachu were amazed to see a very familiar looking Pokemon, especially since Ash has one who is currently back at the lab. This boy just so happened to have a Sandslash, although it was smaller than Ash's and not as angry looking.

"Ya know Pikachu, it's a little off putting to see a Sandslash who doesn't hate everything around." Ash admitted. "So, I am guessing you won't let me use Ivysaur or someone instead, am I right?".

"Uh huh." Pikachu replied for confirmation. The two Pokemon prepared to start the battle, one has a major type advantage but the other has a very devise move-set and experience so it kind of evens out.

Just as the battle was about to start, a weird cry echoed from all of the caves inside the mountain. It was too distraught for Ash to make out any words in particular but it was clearly the cry of a Pokemon. Which meant both trainers and the Pokemon instantly had the same thought. It's a Cyndaquil! Not even bothering to start the battle, all of them ran into the nearest cave opening to find the Fire type they are all after.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Serena just let Sentret down so she could finally run around. Serena was impressed she sat still for the whole time she was brushing her fur, as she is such an energetic Pokemon who is filled with energy. Next up was Mareep, so she switched from the normal brush to one with metal so Mareep wouldn't accidentally destroy it as her wool is filled with static electricity. Also putting on a pair of rubber gloves so she didn't get shocked herself.

"Alright Mareep, it's time to see what we can do with this wool." Serena told the electric type with a smile.

As she got to work on the electric type, Sentret began running around admiring her new shiny coat. While she isn't a fan of having to stay still for so long, she does love shiny things so a shiny coat is more than worth the boring brush, in her opinion. Soon she ran into a shrub, not really focusing on where she was going, where she saw a blue and yellow Pokemon who looked like that fire thing the boy with the cap who was with them had, she thinks it was called a Cyndaquil.

"Hello there." Sentret greeted with a bright smile. "What're you doing.".

"I live in a cave near here and was looking for some berries. I was on my way back when I saw the campsite." Cyndaquil replied, in a female voice. "I was just wondering why all those Pokemon are lining up next to that human.".

"Oh, that's Serena. She's our trainer and is really nice and really great at baking treats." Sentret explained, a little fast. "She is giving us all a brush so we have nice shiny coats, see.".

"Um, your coat doesn't look all that shiny to me." Cyndaquil replied, as she gestured towards the normal types fur. It turns out by running around in the dirt and through the shrub that she already destroyed her shiny coat.

"Aww man, I was really liking my shiny coat. Maybe if I get back in line she will brush it and make it shiny again." Sentret replied thoughtfully. "No wait, waiting in a line is boring, you can't run around in a line. The wait while being brush might be worth a shiny coat but adding in a line wait on top of it doesn't make it worth it. But I did get to meet a new friend so losing my shiny coat was worth it anyway.".

"... Okay." Cyndaquil replied, not sure how best to reply to the normal types ramblings. "Do you think if I got in line she would brush my coat? I don't really have anything else to do today and having a shiny coat does sound nice.".

"Oh sure, Serena is really nice like that and if you're lucky she might even let you have one of her treats, they taste really really nice." Sentret replied brightly.

Cyndaquil nodded in understanding before beginning her waddle over to the back of the cue. Unlike Sentret, she really doesn't mind waiting. She likes to take things slow and enjoy her time. Sure, she may not always be able to use the fire on her back because she is always so chilled out but that doesn't matter, being so relaxed means she easily falls asleep at night and in the day she has the sun so she doesn't need the light. Soon she waddled behind Eevee who volunteered to go last.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Eevee asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, I just spoke to Sentret, I believe you both share the same trainer, this human girl. I think Sentret called her Serena." Cyndaquil replied. "Anyway, she explained that Serena is making all your coats shiny and it sounded nice so I asked Sentret if she would do mine if I waited in line and she said probably yes. So here I am.".

"Oh well I am sure she will, she is really nice like that." Eevee explained. "But the shiny coat is just one benefit of her brushes. They also help us stay healthy by getting rid of germs and nasty stuff like that and it also makes us feel good which helps when it comes to training and stuff like that.".

"That sounds very useful, I bet having a trainer is really useful than." Cyndaquil replied before something caught her eye. "Um... what's that blue guy doing with a rubber duck?".

"Oh, that's Quagsire and to answer your question... I don't know." Eevee replied.

Just like the two Pokemon observed, Quagsire was walking over to the line with a medium sized rubber duck in flipper. He also had a see-through shower cap on his bald head and a pink towel wrapped around his waist. With a bright dopey smile plastered on his face. He honestly couldn't have looked more ridiculous if he tried.

With the dopey smile plastered on his face and a blank look in his eyes, we waddled over to the line but instead of joining the back of the line like one would expect with any new person in the line, he instead waddled in front of Delphox who was meant to go next based on how lining up works. Having the Water Fish Pokemon cut in front did not sit well with the fire psychic type.

"What do you think your doing?" Delphox asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Lining up, like we were told to." Quagsire replied, in a monotone voice.

Since she has been on edge about knowing her time to prepare before seeing Charizard again has been running out, she isn't in the mood for a rude Pokemon and the monotone voice Quagsire has, is leading her to believe he is being sarcastic. Combining this became too much for the Fire Fox Pokemon. The two Pokemon started an argument about Quagsire having to go to the back of the line.

Of course, he would have to simply because that is the polite thing to do but in all honesty, Delphox could've handled it better. Seeing her two Pokemon argue, Serena ended up stopping Mareep's brush to sort them up. She apologised to the electric type who didn't have an issue as she knew she had to stop them before someone got hurt.

"Delphox! Quagsire!" Serena shouted as she stoop in front of the two Pokemon with her hands on her hips. This brought silence to the two bickering Pokemon's lips as they turned towards their trainer. Although it is rare she has too, Serena can be strict with her Pokemon if they miss behave. Seeing as she has both of their attention, she lowered her voice so she isn't shouting at them. "Quagsire, you can't just cut in front of everyone else. When you join the line, you need to join the back so you wait your turn like everyone else.".

With the same blank look, Quagsire picked up his rubber duck which he dropped in the argument with Delphox and made his was to the back of the cue. It was hard to tell if he was holding back any sort of hidden aggression or just no-understanding of what was going on. With one down, Serena turned to her starter.

"And Delphox, no matter how annoyed you are or what your feeling and it doesn't matter what someone else does. You can't just start an argument with someone, especially not one of your friends." Serena told her starter. The fire psychic type looked down in disappointment as she realised she let her frustration with the Charizard situation control her reaction to Quagsire.

With the argument now over, Serena returned to her seat. After a quick apology to Mareep for interrupting her brush, she got back to the grooming technique. Due to where Delphox was standing, she didn't get to see the new fire type who was now having a nice chat with Eevee, as Quagsire stood behind them humming a nice tune.

* * *

Running through the cave mountain, the boys were neck and neck as they tried to figure out where this Cyndaquil could be. Ash had Togepi in his hands as he knew the fairy type wouldn't be able to keep up with them by himself. Pikachu and Sandslash were leading the way, also neck and neck.

The same Pokemon let out another cry but due to them all being within the cave, it was easier for the Pokemon to pick up on which direction it was coming from. Turning down one pathway they ran to a dead end where they showed what this mysterious Pokemon was. Unfortunately, it seems that the Pokemon in question wasn't a Cyndaquil like what they were hoping for. Soon the boys caught up to their partners and saw exactly which Pokemon lead them over here.

"Grr, it's just a stupid Raticate." The boy growled in anger. "Sandslash, teach that thing a lesson with Poison Sting.".

"Wait, you can't just attack Raticate because it's not a Cyndaquil." Ash tried to argue but it fell on deaf ears.

Sandslash jumped into the air before he unleashed a barrage of Poison Stings at the normal type. The attack struck the normal type who up to this point was minding his own business. He cried out in pain but was unable to run anywhere due to being stuck at the dead end where he built his next. Ash clenched his fist in anger as he tried to think of a way to stop Sandslash from hurting this innocent wild Pokemon any more.

Togepi, had enough of seeing this other Sandslash attack Raticate, sure Ash's Sandslash would attack anyone itself but never did he seek out someone, he always attack those who came to him. Waggling his stubby little arms back and forth, they soon began to glow. After about half a minute, they stopped wagging and the very tips of his arms glew bright, Pikachu noticed this and jumped out of the way.

A second later, a strong gust of ghost type wind with a slight purple colouring. It destroyed the poison stings as it also passed straight through Raticate, not effecting him in the slightest. The wind was strong enough to blow Sandslash into his trainers face before both Pokemon and trainer were blown down the cave pathway and away from the others. Screaming as they had no idea how to make whatever was pushing them, stop.

"What just happened?" Ash asked with a blank stare.

"Togepi." Pikachu replied. "Togepi happened.".

"Oh yeah." Togepi cheered.

"... and did he just say-" Ash went to ask.

"Yes, yes he did." Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Now, we can either keep gawking at how he is growing or we can help Raticate, I think he might've been poisoned by that Sandslash.".

"Right." Ash replied, shaking his head clear from his amazement at the fair type. Putting down the Spikeball Pokemon, he also took a Pokeball off his belt. "Come on out, Ivysaur.". In a flash of light, the grass poison type appeared in front of the others.

"I heard from within the ball, congrats Togepi." Ivysaur praised the young Pokemon, who cheered happily at the praise. Ivysaur smiled before he turned towards Ash. "So what do you need from me?".

"You mentioned that you learnt a move for healing status conditions like burns or poisons." Ash explained. "Can you use it on Raticate, we think he's been poisoned.".

"Sure, I can do that." Ivysaur replied. "Aromatherapy!".

A cloud of light green pollen shot out of Ivysaur's plant. It floated over to the Raticate who had a light purple colouring and was also sweating heavily. The normal type began to breath in the mysterious cloud and slowly its purple colouring faded slightly.

"Huh, you was right Pikachu. Calling the attack out is fun." Ivysaur told the electric type.

"Told ya." Pikachu replied with a cocky smirk.

"Hang on Ivysaur, I didn't think Ivysaur's were capable of learning Aromatherapy." Ash replied. "So how did you learn it?".

"Well it is kind of like Synthesis but shooting it outwards and not inward." Ivysaur replied. "And I kind of had to, a couple days after you left for Johto, an Arbok showed up at the lab. He was caught by another trainer, but he started poisoning anyone who came close to him.".

"Why didn't the others mention this?" Pikachu asked.

"For Charizard." Ivysaur replied. "He attempted to beat Arbok for poisoning everyone but only ended up getting poisoned himself, and we didn't want to hurt his ego so we agreed not to mention it unless it naturally came up in conversation. Either way, the professor was running out of antidots and by the time he could get to one of the victims, they would be in a much worst position. So I came up with this idea to help heal any poisoned Pokemon.".

"How did you handle Arbok in the end?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it was after you sent Sandslash back to the lab. We told him someone tried to steal his big bad reputation as the dangerous one on the ranch." Ivysaur explained. "After he showed he wasn't bothered by that, I mentioned that Arbok claimed his rock as his own.".

"Then?" Pikachu asked.

"Arbok ended up in A&E for three days." Ivysaur answered with a pleased tone. "And he hasn't poisoned anyone since, so I would say it worked.".

"But why didn't Aerodactyl or someone try?" Ash asked. "Surely Arbok wouldn't have beaten him, after he defeated a Dragonite, I mean.".

"Well we was going to ask Aerodactyl to help but Charizard volunteered first. Arbok escaped by using dig, and came up next to Charizard once his guard was down to use Toxic on him." Ivysaur explained. "After that, we figured the only one who would stand a chance, without destroying the ranch, is someone able to follow him into the ground.".

"Well... That was interesting." Ash replied. "And it looks like Raticate is feeling better.".

"Yeah, there is all sorts of stuff which happens at the lab when your away." Ivysaur replied. "It could possibly make its own TV comedy show.".

"Well now that that's sorted, why don't we keep looking for a Cyndaquil." Ash suggested to the three Pokemon.

"Sounds good, but can Ivysaur stay out?" Pikachu asked. "I wanna hear some more of these funny stories.".

"Fine with me, as long as Ivysaur is fine with it." Ash replied, picking Togepi back up so he didn't get lost in the cave.

"I'm happy to share some more stories." Ivysaur replied. "How about I tell you about the time Haunter turned Dragonair into a Balloon animal.".

The two Pokemon began to chat away as they walked back towards the exit of the cave. It seems like there is no Cyndaquil in here right now. Ash did slightly wonder what happened to that kid with the Sandslash, after Togepi blew them away they don't know what happened to them.

In actuality, they ended up hitting a big round rock on the edge of the mountain as they were blown all the way to the exit. They did survive and managed to walk away to continue their search for a Cyndaquil but slower due to the boy's aching back.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Diglett and Larvitar have been sparring. Although Larvitar is still young, unlike a baby Pokemon, most young Pokemon are able to start battling as soon as they hatch. Larvitar only didn't because of his nature and traumatic experiences in the egg. As the two continue sparring, Brock looked on with a smile.

He is truly proud of the little Larvitar, although he is still very timid, he is slowing opening up to other Pokemon. Sure, he isn't really comfortable around other humans, other than Serena but he has slowly been opening up to other Pokemon, mostly those on Serena's team but he has also opened up to Pikachu somewhat and Brock's other rock and ground types. Just like Diglett, he feels comfortable around those of the same type. Well, apart from Omanyte who is energetic which turns Larvitar off.

Diglett buried underground as he attempted to hide from Larvitar. The rock ground type closed his eyes and seemed to focus hard. Since ground types are sort of one with the ground itself, they can feel slight movements under the ground much easier than any other Pokemon, hence him trying to currently sense Diglett's movements.

Realising that Larvitar has yet to master the art of sensing underground movements, no shame in it, Diglett took over a year to learn it even with the help from Onix, Golem and Rhyhorn. So Diglett popped up in front of Larvitar, he doesn't want to hurt the rock ground type, especially since the first half of the sparring match was to help him get stronger so now they are focusing on getting Larvitar better now.

Unfortunately, Larvitar isn't one for surprises. Seeing the ground type appear out of nowhere, extremely close to him, Larvitar rolled back in shock, losing all focus and startled by the surprise. He ended up on his behind as he stared blankly at Diglett, why would he scare him like that? Larvitar didn't scare Diglett when helping him get better with sparring. Unsure about what to make of the situation, Larvitar burst into tears with a loud screech.

"Larvitar?" Serena questioned, upon hearing the familiar cry. She was just about to start brushing Delphox and also start the chat with her about Ash's plans for the Azalea gym battle but she is also the only one able to comfort Larvitar when he gets into this state.

Serena stood up and looked around to notice Brock also going towards the rock ground type. Although they were both soon brought to a stop as they felt the ground start shaking, like Golem used Earthquake. They both looked around as none of the Pokemon that could use that move in the group would use it in this very situation, after all, they are all responsible. Diglett closed his eyes as he attempted to sense what was causing this ground shaking, blocking out everything else around him.

Soon, he felt it. Something very large, moving very fast towards by himself and Larvitar is on its way. He isn't sure what but by the rate of how the vibrations are increasing, it will be a matter of seconds. Acting on instinct alone, he turned towards Larvitar and tackled him, getting the rock ground type hooked on his head. He knows this will probably make the young Pokemon scared to be around him ever again but it is a matter of life and death, so he will take that risk.

Diglett barely had time to change direction before he noticed what the source of the rolling was. A very large boulder was rolling down out off control and crushing anything in its path. Now that it was in sight, Diglett shot straight ahead in hopes of getting out of the way. Normally he would be faster by himself but with Larvitar as well, he was being heavily slowed down. It looked like the boulder would end up crushing them before they got the chance to escape.

Digging deep inside, Diglett thought about everything he has been through. He wasn't that old when he first met Brock all that time ago, just under a year old. He had been separated from his parents and the rest of his pack and was scared but Brock brought him in. For a long time, he was only comfortable around Brock's other ground types but slowly he opened up to both Golbat and Vulpix. Now he is even helping Stantler do the same.

All this combined along with his desire to protect not only himself but also Larvitar who in a lot of ways reminds Diglett of himself, scared, young and feeling alone with only the trust of his trainer, Diglett discovered something important. The want to not get crushed by a boulder. Of course, he already knew he didn't want to die but this realisation that it is now a very real possibility is what he discovered. In a flash of light, he began to glow white and sped up tremendously.

Being able to make it out of the boulders path of destruction, the newly-evolved Dugtrio stopped in front of Serena, with the crying Larvitar still on his head. Everyone seemed frozen as it all happened in a blur. In a shocked state, Serena silently picked up her young crying Pokemon and scanned the newly-evolved ground type:

 _Dugtrio, The Mole Pokemon and the final evolved form of Diglett. While the three of them normally get along splendidly, on rare occasions a huge fight will break out over which head gets to eat first. What the underside of a Dugtrio looks like is one of the world's greatest mysteries._

However, the danger was far from over. The boulder continued down its path of destruction with a new target in its way, Primeape. But instead of attempting to move out of the way, the fighting type had his eyes closed and fist clenched. The fist began to glow and as the boulder got closer, Primeape punched forward with all his might. The boulder shattered into millions of pieces of rubble as it was unable to withstand the force of Primeape Dynamic Punch.

Primeape smirked proudly, he was hoping to show off his mastery of one of the most powerful fighting type moves in a battle with Ash here but desperate times called for desperate measures. He didn't mean to take away from Dugtrio's big moment, but he wasn't about to become a splat on the ground either.

"Didn't Ash take Primeape with him?" Misty asked with curiosity.

"Actually, he let both Primeape and Heracross out before he left as Heracross has been getting close to mastering something Primeape has been showing him." Brock explained. "So I guess the true question is where did Heracross go?".

"I think he's hiding in the tree, scared by the rock." Misty replied, as she pointed up to a tree where the blue beetle was hiding.

* * *

It took nearly half an hour but eventually Serena was able to rock Larvitar into a peaceful speed. Now that he was taking a nice little nap, she placed him in her backpack before returning to her previous seat and she started to brush her fire psychic starter.

"Sorry about that, Delphox." Serena apologised.

"Del Delphox." Delphox shook her head, saying that Serena didn't need to apologise as it was just a matter of what she has to do.

"Thank you." Serena smiled as she continued to brush Delphox's fur, even if she can't fully understand what Delphox said, she knows her well enough to get what she means, after all she isn't quite ready to They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Serena decided to break the news. "So Delphox, I have to tell you something... and it's not exactly good news.".

"Del?" Delphox asked, with concern evident in her voice.

"Ya see Delphox, Ash and I were talking about his plans for the Azalea gym." Serena started slowly. "It's going to be a bug type gym and after how neither Heracross or Chikorita got to take part in the Violet gym, he didn't want them to miss out.".

"Delphox." Delphox replied, which Serena semi-translated to 'understandable'.

"So assuming the gym battle will be three on three, like most gym battles are." Serena continued. "He will use both Heracross and Chikorita but bring over someone from the ranch in case they aren't enough... and he told me, he plans to bring over Charizard since it is a bug gym.".

"Phox..." Delphox replied, which Serena semi-translated to 'oh'.

"The way I see it Delphox, we have three options. Either you stay on the team and pretend like everything is fine with Charizard, at least until you decide your ready to tell him. Or I send you back to the lab when Ash transfers him over." Serena explained. "But there is a good chance both Ash and Charizard will recognise something is wrong with that. And if Ash asks me, while I am happy to keep your secret, I don't know if I would be able to straight up lie in that situation.".

"Delphox." The Fire Fox muttered sadly.

"Or the final option is, you come clean. Make the whole slate clear and tell Charizard how you feel." Serena emphasised this point. "If I was in your position, I know this final option would be the best one... but I also know that is easier said than done so take your time to think about it.".

Delphox nodded in understanding and sat still as Serena continued her brush. Serena knew after hearing this, her starter wouldn't be in much of a talking mood and she is happy to just let her think. Thinking she did. Delphox would mostly likely want to go back to the lab but if she did, she couldn't expect Serena to keep switching her in to avoid Charizard. Not only would it be unfair to her fellow team mates but it could put strain on her relationship with Ash, which is what she wanted to avoid in the first place.

Although she isn't entirely sure she is able to come clean right now. She is quite honestly stuck between a rock and a hard place. While she wants to say she will be ready to confess to Charizard when he arrives, she isn't entirely sure she will be. What should she do?

"And done." Serena announced.

With that Delphox stood up and uttered a quite 'Del' which Serena could guess was her thanks. With that, Delphox wandered away to go and continue her thoughts about what she would do when the time comes. Eevee saw this and went after her, of course she will let Serena brush her fur later but right now her friend needs a shoulder to cry on. With Eevee no-longer in the cue, the next Pokemon for some grooming was Cyndaquil.

"Hello... What are you doing here?" Serena spoke softly as she looked at the next Pokemon in a line. She didn't expect to see a Cyndaquil, at least not in her line for grooming, maybe she expected Ash to bring one back but this is a sort of pleasant surprise.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil waved hello.

"Have you lined up to get a brush like the other Pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Quil." Cyndaquil nodded to answer the question.

Seeing as she didn't have the flame on her back active, Serena smiled and picked the small fire type up. The fire type lay on Serena's lap and cooed at the cosy feeling, she has been living alone for so long that it was nice to have someone to be close to. She did live on a Cyndaquil farm which was ran by a breeder who got them ready to be ready for being a starter Pokemon but she didn't like the idea of that so she went off on her own.

It was the horror stories she heard about different trainers from the breeder's Typhlosion, looking back, he was probably just trying to scare them but it really put her off, plus she is a very relaxed personality so the idea of hard work and battling was off putting by itself.

"So let's just start with a nice brush." Serena told the fire mouse Pokemon.

Grabbing the brush, she placed it by Cyndaquil neck before running it along the fire types back. Since the fire wasn't active, Serena noticed four red spots which is likely where the fire comes out off. Not sure if she should or shouldn't brush them, Serena realised that they were positioned in a place where she couldn't really avoid them and she realised a little too late. As the brush went over the first spot, Cyndaquil's reaction surprised Serena.

She assumed it might cause her flames to burst out, of course if it did and she got hurt she wouldn't blame Cyndaquil as it might've out of her control and Cyndaquil hasn't shown the least bit of hostility. Although there were no flames in sight, instead Cyndaquil's reaction was one of laughter. Those spots are pretty ticklish.

"Hehehe, are you ticklish there?" Serena giggled, seeing the fire types reaction.

Cyndaquil replied happily before Serena continued to brush the fire type. She tried her best not to tickle Cyndaquil too much but a bit of it was unavoidable. They continued to converse - well it was mainly Serena talking since she didn't get to understand Cyndaquil well enough to get the idea of what she was saying.

"And done, there you go Cyndaquil all your fur has been brushed." Serena smiled at the fire type.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil frowned, she was enjoying this pampering, why did it have to end now?

"Sorry Cyndaquil, I would love to spend more time with you but I still have to give Quagsire his grooming and Eevee as well." Serena explained. "And depending on when Ash gets back, we might be travelling some more today. So we can't really hang around.".

Cyndaquil looked down while she was still on Serena's knee, originally she only came over to waste some time and get some nice pampering. While she did get that, she also made a friend in Eevee and was very fond of Sentret despite the nearly polar opposite personalities. Then, as she was being brushed and listened to Serena speak, she realised that she actually has a lot in common with this girl. She like to look her best and while she isn't fond of normal battles she does like the idea of contest battles, or at least the appeals round. As she looked down, she spotted some of Serena's Pokeballs attached to her belt.

"Cynda Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil asked, with a pleading look.

"What?" Serena asked, not sure what the fire type said.

Cyndaquil sweat dropped, of course she wouldn't be able to understand what she just said. Thinking quickly, she repeated what she said but slower, this time also pointing at the Pokeballs on her belt before pointing to herself. This seemed to get the message across to the honey-blonde girl.

"You want to become my Pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Quil." Cyndaquil nodded yes as confirmation.

"But, I already told you my boyfriend is out looking for a Cyndaquil. Wouldn't you prefer to join him since he was so interested in catching a Cyndaquil and from what I've gathered from what you said, you are the only Cyndaquil around here." Serena replied, would it be wrong for her to catch a Pokemon Ash clearly showed he wanted to catch.

"Cynda." The fire mouse Pokemon shook her head in a 'no' fashion. She then began to make punching motions in time with what she said next. "Cyn-da-quil.".

"You mean your not interesting in battling?" Serena guessed.

"Quil." Cyndaquil nodded yes as confirmation.

Serena looked conflicted, while she would hate to catch a Pokemon which she knows someone else is after, let alone her own boyfriend she also would hate to let a Pokemon get caught by someone they clearly showed they didn't want to be caught by. Well, knowing Ash wouldn't catch a Pokemon if he knew they didn't want to be caught, she realised that it is just as much Cyndaquil's decision and she can't be sure the other boy they met would be as thoughtful.

"Okay then Cyndaquil. If you want to join my team, here you go." Serena smiled as she reached for an empty Pokemon before holding it in front of the fire type. The female fire mouse looked at the object before poking the centre with her nose and soon she was sucked inside. The ball didn't even wiggle before dinging to show the fire type had been caught. Serena decided to scan her new Pokemon with her Pokedex:

 _Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion._

 _Type: Fire_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Flash Fire (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Relaxed (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Leer, Smoke Screen, Ember, Flame Wheel, Defence Curl_

Serena's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Delphox, Eevee, Larvitar, Sentret, Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil. Due to all her Pokemon being out of their Pokeballs except for Cyndaquil, they were all blacked out excepted for Cyndaquil yet again.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over her options, Serena realised this is going to be a very difficult decision. The obvious option would be either Delphox or Eevee since they have been on her team for a long time but she doesn't want to send Delphox back after the news she had to give to her starter and Eevee is currently giving her emotional support. Although she didn't want to, she might have to send one of her Johto Pokemon to the lab.

With a sad sigh, she looked around at all her Johto Pokemon. She doesn't think Larvitar is ready to leave her side yet, especially after the frightening experience earlier and Mareep and Quagsire are still very new, same with Cyndaquil obviously. That leaves Sentret, well, she would like to run around the ranch right?

"Sentret!" Serena called out, so the normal type came running up to her with an excited look on her face. She doesn't know what Serena wants but she is very easy to excite so it isn't really and any surprise.

"Sen?" Sentret asked.

"Hey Sentret, look. You know the Cyndaquil from earlier." Serena started slowly, with Sentret nodding to answer the question. "Well I just caught her so she is on our team, but I can only have six Pokemon with me at any one time. I was thinking, would you like to visit the lab? There is a big massive ranch for you to run around and all my other Pokemon are their so you can play with Roo and Kangashkan again. Does that sound fun?".

"Sen Sentret!" Sentret nodded excitedly, she has really missed playing with Roo, and just the mention of the big ranch for her to run around and explore has got her all excited. She loves to run and explore new places. Serena smiled that Sentret doesn't have a problem with this, it makes things so much easier. She took her Pokeball out and returned the normal type. Once the image lit up on the Pokedex, she clicked Sentret's picture and it was teleported away.

"Quagsire." Quagsire sat in front of her. It is finally his turn for a good pampering.

"Okay Quagsire, you did wait in the line like you was meant to after all." Serena smiled at the water ground type. She let the fire type out of the Pokeball so she could go and meet the others before turning back to the water fish Pokemon. Grabbing a wet cloth, she began to rub Quagsire as he has no fur to brush for his pampering.

Quagsire smiled happily before squeezing his rubber duck which made a high pitched noise.

* * *

Since the search for a Cyndaquil didn't go as planned, Ash, Pikachu, Ivysaur and Togepi began to walk back to the others. On the way back, they ran into the boy with his Sandslash again but this time he was holding his back in some sort of pain. When the boy spotted Ash, despite not saying anything, he straightened up not to show any signs of weakness. He also started to walk in the same direction but a little faster as to keep ahead of Ash.

The raven-haired boy sighed as he realised this kid is attempting to get a raise out of him. If this was a year ago, then he probably would've taken up the challenge and walked a little faster to over take him, but now he is mature and doesn't need to prove himself in a little competition like that.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ash called out as he appeared in the campsite where his friends were waiting.

They all turned around to see the Ash walking back. Before Ash could get a look at everyone, Serena engulfed him in a hug with a peck on the check. It's not like she missed him in the short time he was gone, she isn't that clingy, but she wanted to tell Ash about Cyndaquil before he saw her himself and before any misunderstanding could be made.

"Welcome back Ash." Serena greeted. "Listen, I have to tell you someth-".

"Ha, finally I found that Cyndaquil!" The boy exclaimed as he grabbed an empty Pokeball. Throwing it at the fire type, Cyndaquil attempted to run away but wasn't fast enough. The ball hit her and attempted to suck her inside but couldn't do so. She quickly ran and hid behind Serena's leg. "What!".

"I already caught Cyndaquil, she is on my team now." Serena explained before turning to Ash. "Sorry Ash, I know you wanted to catch one but she came to me and after I gave her brush, which she asked if I would catch her. She also made it clear she isn't to fond of the idea of battles but was interested in appeals performances.".

"Its okay Serena, I wouldn't have made her join my team if she really didn't want to." Ash reassured.

"Hehehe, well since the this kid is out of the race." The kid smirked arrogantly as he approached Serena. "I challenge you to a battle, and the winner gets to keep the Cyndaquil.".

"Why should Serena battle for the Cyndaquil when she already caught her?" Misty asked, angry.

"Well I guess if she is too scared." The boy replied, trying to get a raise out of her.

"I am not to scared but I have spent the whole day making sure all my Pokemon look the best with some new breeding techniques so I don't want to ruin all that work with a battle, sorry." Serena replied simply. "Now if you excuse me, I need to wake my Larvitar up from his nap.".

The boy in question was left in shock as Serena picked up the fire mouse Pokemon and wandered over to the bench where Larvitar was still napping. Ash saw the boys expression and frowned, he can remember when he was still a young trainer and would try and get a raise out of his rivals like Gary.

"Look kid, I know you're disappointed but I am also guessing your still a fairly new trainer." Ash spoke to the boy.

"I am not still a new trainer, I have been a trainer for a whole six months now." The boy replied.

"Still, in the long term that isn't very long." Ash explained. "You need to understand that even if you want a particular Pokemon on team, not everything works out that way and you can't force others to make what you want happen to happen.".

"... Yeah, I guess you're right." The boy sighed sadly. "I just wanted a Cyndaquil really badly as my brother took it as the option when we went to Elm's lab to get our starter and because the other two were taken, I was given a Sandshrew.".

"Huh, that sounds pretty similar to when Serena & myself got our starters." Ash replied. "You see, Serena got her starter as a gift from her father. He died before I met her but he asked a breeder to raise a Pokemon for her for when she started. While the other three starters was taken by our two friends who started at the same time and my brother. So in the end, I started with Pikachu. But I'll tell you something, I wouldn't trade him for any Pokemon in the world.".

"Huh?" The boy questioned as he looked down at Sandslash. He can remember back before he evolved that he would always try his hardest to win every battle, almost like he was competing with someone, but the boy was always more focused on the Cyndaquil which never was. He has been looking at this completely the wrong way.

"I-I'm sorry Sandslash, I was so hung up over not getting a Cyndaquil I guess I made you feel inferior by comparison." The boy cried. "I didn't mean to be so mean to you.".

"Sandslash." The ground type replied, giving his trainer a hug.

"I promise from now on, we will be a team. I don't care if I catch a Cyndaquil or not, as long as you're with me we can win the Silver Conference, no-doubt." The boy cried.

"That's what I like to hear." Ash smiled. "And how about we seal this promise with a battle, to mark your new beginning.".

"Um, sure." The boy replied, drying his eyes. "My names Koji, by the way.".

"Alright, now I get to battle." Pikachu smiled as he took up a battle stance.

"Actually, would you mind if I take this one?" Ivysaur asked.

"Huh, how come Ivysaur?" Ash asked.

"Well, you remember when I evolved, it was back when you caught your own Sandslash." Ivysaur explained. "You know I've had issues with myself and my evolution since that time but after learning the more defensive style and some soul searching. I think I am finally ready to evolve again.".

"Does that mean you think you'll evolve in this battle?" Ash asked.

"I doubt it, I have been putting my evolution to Venusaur off for a while now, since just after the Indigo League was when I first felt my body try once more." Ivysaur explained. "After fighting it for so long, I don't know when my body will try again but when it does, I won't resist it. I want this battle to symbolise my coming to terms with my evolution, because my problems started in a battle with a Sandslash so it seems fitting to end that way.".

"Well, I can't argue with that. Are you alright to sit this one out, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I guess I can't really compare my want to battle for the sake of a battle to your reason Ivysaur." Pikachu replied.

"Thank you, both." Ivysaur replied before taking a step up to the ground type and entering a battle stance. Brock took up the position of the referee.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Ivysaur against Koji and his Sandslash." Brock declared. "There is no time limit and no substitutions can be made. The battle will be over once one side is determined unable to battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Koji:_

"Start off with a Slash Attack!" Koji shouted, making the first move.

Sandslash scrapped his claws together as they glew white. He spread both his arms out as his claws grew bigger and began to run towards the grass poison type. Ash smiled as he knew that he didn't need to tell his Ivysaur what to do in this situation.

Ivysaur started the ground type down, not showing the slightest bit of fear as the opponent ran towards him. Two vines shot out of the plant on his back and they shot forward towards Sandslash. Despite being faster than Ivysaur, Sandslash wasn't that fast himself. The vines wrapped around Sandslash's arm.

The ground type went to slash the vines but before it could slash the vines, Ivysaur began to pull the ground type so he lost his balance. Two more vines shot out and wrapped around Sandslash immobilising him. Ivysaur might've had a much bigger advantage as he often had to restrain Ash's Sandslash when he lost his temper at the ranch.

"Leech Seed!" Ash shouted.

With Sandslash struggling to escape from Ivysaur's vines, the grass poison type produced a small seed in the top of the plant on his back. Luckily, this Sandslash isn't as vicious or physically as strong as Ash's so Ivysaur wasn't having much difficulty with restraining him. The seed shot out of Ivysaur's plant before it landed on Sandslash's head. The seed burst open and roots expanded out wrapping around the ground type.

Now that he has a constant damage being dealt to his opponent and also a healing source all at once, Ivysaur decided to lift the ground type above his head and threw the ground type away. Sandslash crashed into the ground as he was zapped by red as the leech seed stole some of his energy. Ivysaur also glew as a result, regaining health.

"Rollout!" Koji shouted.

Since he was already on the floor, it didn't take much effort for Sandslash to curl up into a ball but instead of going straight for Ivysaur, he rolled away from the grass poison type. As the rolled, the roots on the outside part of his body were destroyed but they continued to grow back.

Ash realised that Sandslash was building up the Rollout momentum before even trying to hit Ivysaur. Before he could think off a counter or inform Ivysaur of this, the ground type turned around and went to collide with Ivysaur who couldn't react in time due to the speed Sandslash was rolling at.

"Sludge Bomb the ground around you!" Ash called out.

Shaking his head after the impact, Ivysaur was far from out. While it was a powerful hit, it wasn't very effective in terms of typing but he could respect the ground type for the strength. Still he is very defensive and can take a lot of punishment from his opponents.

The plant on his back extended upwards and several large blobs of purple toxic sludge shot out of the plant. They went and hit the ground around Ivysaur, with them bursting open and turned the ground around him into a toxic waste land.

Sandslash wasn't aware of this new development due to him still rolling. He had turned around and was now going back to try and hit Ivysaur again. Koji attempted to call out a warning to his ground type but it was too late. He rolled onto the purple sludge which burnt like hell, causing him to cancel his Rollout. He began to roll around as he attempted to get out of the toxic pool but the poison combined with the leech seed was making it very difficult.

"Take Down!" Ash shouted.

Ivysaur scrapped his foot against the floor as before charging off at a slow pace towards the struggling ground type. He went over the toxic sludge but due to his poison typing, he didn't have the trouble Sandslash was having. A power barrier formed around him and he slammed into the ground type. Sandslash was sent flying and he landed out of the toxic sludge next to Koji. The leech seed absorbed the last bit of health from Sandslash, causing swirls to appear in his eyes.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, meaning the victors are Ash and Ivysaur." Brock declared.

* * *

Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...


	15. Kurt & the Slowpoke Well

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the start of the Azalea Town arc. We get to see two old friends and how they are getting along since the group left Pallet. We also get to a surprise evolution and it is one I am guessing no-one saw coming. Brock gets a new Pokemon and the group learn an important lesson about possible things which might happen in the future of Johto. Also fun fact, if you count all the chapters from the two previous stories (the Kanto arc & the Orange Island arc) then this is the 100th chapter in this series, hooray! It's like we've hit a milestone. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I get to chapter 21. With that, let's begin...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Kurt & the Slowpoke Well_

It was early in the morning and the group was running along a path towards Azalea Town. It has been a couple of days since Serena caught her Cyndaquil and the fire type has blended in well to the group. Although Ash was suspicious about why Serena sent Sentret back out of everyone, he would've thought Delphox or Eevee would be the next one to be sent back but he just assumed Delphox would want to watch Charizard in the gym battle and Eevee wants to stay with Pikachu. That must be it.

You might be asking, why are they running? Well the simple reason is, it suddenly started raining. The group weren't exactly prepared for the sudden weather change so this made them run. Luckily, thanks to Brock's map they know they aren't that far from Azalea and they also know the Pokemon centre is on a straight path from where they currently are. Ash slipped his jacket off and held it above his head, along as being above Serena, Pikachu and Togepi.

"Thanks Ash." Serena thanked in between breaths. She was currently holding Togepi as he was walking by himself like he normally does now-a-days but because he couldn't run as fast as the others, she picked him up as she was the closest one to him when the rain started. Ash smiled at her, realising that now he was actually a good couple of inches taller than her. Back when they started their journey, she was taller by about half an inch, so this was a little surprise.

"Gah, this rain just started from nothing." Misty shouted as she attempted to use her bag as a sort of makeshift umbrella.

"At least you have your bag to keep you dry." Brock replied, his backpack is so heavy that it would be very awkward for him to run while holding it above his head, especially with the floor becoming wet which would make him more likely to slip over. Looking at the Pokemon breeder, he did have his own makeshift umbrella. "I am just gonna need to turn my trusty frying pan, into a drying pan.".

Just like the bad joke suggested, the Pokemon breeder brought out his frying pan and was using it to cover his head. Suddenly, the rain stopped. The group also came to a stop as they looked up at the now clear skies, taking down their own makeshift umbrella's once more.

"Okay, this weather is just being weird today." Misty groaned.

"It might have something to do with the Slowpoke well, which is a famous landmark next to Azalea Town." Brock explained, looking up from his guidebook. "Like its name suggests, it houses Slowpoke and in olden days the people of Azalea would go and prey to the Slowpoke for rain, although it was discovered that they brought rain to the town with the move rain dance. I wouldn't be surprised if a young one was practising just now, hence the short storm we experienced.".

"Slowpoke, they sound pretty cool." Ash commented. "I wonder if we will be able to see the well on the way to Azalea.".

"We should be able to, the well is open for anyone in the public to visit." Brock replied. "According to the map, it should be just through this forested area.".

Nodding in understanding, the group continued to walk towards Azalea Town as Brock continued to inform the group about the history surrounding the well, it is really interesting how rich in history Johto is, first there was the Sprout Tower, then the ruins of Alph and now there is this Slowpoke Well. It is really interesting stuff.

As they continued to walk through the forest area, the group noticed some flashing lights just ahead. This confused them as they had no-idea what those sorts of lights could possibly being doing around here. Running to the source to find out, they saw several police cars and dozens of officers around the area, cordoning it off. There was a sign which the group could read, which showed this was the Slowpoke Well.

"I wonder what happened here." Serena spoke, voicing everyone's thoughts.

The group walked up to the cordon to try and see if they could make anything out. There were Police officers against the barrier but they approached a section without any officers there. They wouldn't try and go through the barrier. Soon, they noticed a body bag being pulled out of the well, causing the group to gasp.

"Okay move along kids, nothing to see here." An Officer Jenny came over to block their view.

"What happened, Officer?" Ash asked, almost regretting it once he did, does he really want to know what happened?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything at this moment in time." Officer Jenny repeated. "Now move along, nothing to see here.".

Ash, Serena and Misty nodded in understanding, they can't expect a police officer to reveal details about an ongoing investigation, especially an important one like this clearly is. Following her instruction, they began to walk away... when they turned to see Rhyhorn walking alongside them with Brock slumped over his back.

"Rhyhorn?" Ash questioned.

"Don't look at me, he is the one that brought it upon himself." Rhyhorn replied, in a monotone voice.

"It's not that..." Ash replied, a little uneasy. "We are all just wondering how you did it without any of us hearing?".

Rhyhorn did the equivalent of a shoulder shrug as he trotted along with the group. Guess he is just getting better at his job, like some sort of rhino-restraining-ninja. He isn't going to complain if he is efficient in his job... or a ninja, he likes the idea of being a ninja to be honest. Rhyhorn's thoughts on being a ninja were interrupted by a Pokemon who stood in his way. It was pretty small in comparison, and very pink. It also seemed to have a blank expression on his face.

"Slooooooooooooooooooooooow." The Pokemon yawned, dragging all the groups attention. Seeing the somewhat familiar Pokemon, Ash and Serena pulled out their Pokedex's to scan the Pokemon in question:

Slowpoke, The Dopey Pokemon. Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. Although their tails, which fall off naturally, can easily be found lying around, they're a precious ingredient for cooking.

"A Slowpoke, I bet it came from the well." Misty commented thoughtfully.

"But look at its tail, it is missing." Serena pointed out. "What do you think happened?".

"Well it is known Slowpoke can regenerate their tails as when fishing the Pokemon they catch can bite them off." Brock explained. "But Slowpoke have also been hunted by poachers for their tails as they are meant to taste very nice. And after seeing the police investigating the well, I think either could be a strong possibility.".

"Brock?" Ash questioned. "Doesn't it normally take you longer to recover from Rhyhorn's jabs?".

"Guess I am getting use to it." Brock shrugged, which caused a look of terror to fall on Rhyhorn's face, he might to up his game if that is the case.

"Poor Slowpoke, I hope it was just a fishing accident as I would hate to think it was hunted for its tail." Misty looked at the Dopey Pokemon with sympathy. Suddenly, one of her Pokeballs wiggled before Shellder appeared in front of the water psychic type.

The impish Pokemon stared at the Slowpoke which was missing its tail before bursting out laughing. He heard about this from within his Pokeball but he wanted to see it in the flesh. It looks really funny to the prankster, he isn't the nicest Pokemon at the best of times but this is kind of cruel.

"Stop it, Shellder!" Misty shouted at her Pokemon. "You shouldn't laugh at someone just because they are different.".

Shellder pouted in response, why does she have to spoil his fun? Is it his fault if he finds this funny? Why can't he just do what he wants? With Shellder not showing any sign of apologising, Misty sighed as she recalled him to his Pokeball.

"What am I going to do with you?" Misty thought sadly, Shellder has always been a prankster but since she caught Chinchou, the electric water type has been rubbing off on him and he is getting worse by the day. While she was never a massive fan of his pranks, they are much better than him just being a bully.

Luckily, Shellder's laughter didn't seem to bother Slowpoke who still had the dopey expression on his face. He yawned before turning to walk through the group, it was almost like he wasn't even aware that they were there.

"Well... At least Slowpoke isn't hurt by what Shellder did." Serena pointed out positively.

"Why don't we get to the Pokemon Centre?" Brock suggested. "After all, we've already made it to the town.".

All agreeing with this sentiment, the group continued into their trek into the town to try and find the Pokemon centre. Luckily, they have the master map reader in Brock so it wouldn't be hard for them to find their way.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to find the Pokemon Centre at all. In all honesty, Azalea Town didn't look that big, probably the size of Pallet Town back in Kanto but it also seemed at one with nature. Every house they past had big bright gardens and with all the trees it was like it was built in the middle of a forest, almost.

Once the group made it to the centre, Serena, Misty and Brock went over to Nurse Joy to send their teams for a check up, even taking most of Ash's team for a check up, while Ash made his way over to one of the video phones. He ended up calling Professor Oak so he could make a rotation. It took about twenty-seconds before the screen lit up with the Professor's face.

"Ah, Ash my boy." The Professor greeted. "It's good to see you again. Been keeping out of trouble since the incident with the Quagsire?".

"Yes, Professor. We just made it to Azalea Town." Ash replied.

"I only ask as I did receive the update that Serena caught a Quagsire." Professor Oak replied, with a serious expression on his face. "I hope you didn't deliberately go against what both Officer Jenny and myself told you about the Quagsire Preservation Restrictions.".

"Oh no, Professor, you see Serena's Pokeball fell on the ground and Quagsire hit it himself so he caught himself in a way." Ash explained. "Plus Officer Jenny was there and she confirmed that there was nothing which we could've done to stop it, so we didn't break the restrictions.".

"Well thank you for putting my worries aside on that matter." The Professor thanked before turning back to the matter at hand. "Now what was it you was calling for? I assume you didn't call just to explain the Quagsire situation.".

"I called because I wanted to make a rotation on my team, Professor." Ash explained.

"Certainly, my boy, who do you want sent over?" Professor Oak asked. "And who will you be sending back as well.".

"I want to swap Ivysaur for Charizard." Ash explained. "Charizard has a good advantage over the gym here, so he will be my secret weapon in case Heracross and Chikorita can't handle it. Plus, I think Ivysaur has had enough of Heracross going after his flower. Not to mention he wants to make sure the ranch hasn't fallen while he was gone.".

"Ah yes, your Ivysaur has taken the role of peacekeeper on the ranch very seriously." Professor Oak nodded in understanding. "And while I haven't met your Heracross yet, I can remember you mentioning him being a little handful when it comes to tree sap.".

"Hehehe, yeah Professor. Heracross is lovely but he also loves sap." Ash laughed nervously. "Much to Ivysaur's dismay.".

"Well if you want to get Ivysaur's Pokeball ready in the transporter, I'll just go and get Charizard ready." Professor Oak replied. "Between you and me, I think he will be thankful for coming back as Pidgeot has been wiping him out with training recently. Although she has almost mastered that Heat Wave move, as a result.".

"Huh, that was pretty quick." Ash replied in a surprise tone. "Then again, Pidgeot always was a training nut so I really shouldn't be surprised.".

As the professor disappeared off the screen, he reached to his belt and pulled off Ivysaur's Pokeball. He smiled at it, as he is glad one of his best friends has finally come to terms with the evolution which caused him issues for so long. Not only did he want to switch Ivysaur for the reasons that he told the professor but also because he hasn't exactly been hitting it off with Chikorita as a training partner. While Primeape and Heracross have become great friends. Plus, it feels like he has had Tauros on his for less time than the grass poison type, so it came down to a matter of elimination. Of course, any of the three wouldn't be mad as they understand the carry limit.

Soon the professor returned with Charizard's Pokeball and both of the humans placed the respective Pokeballs in the transporter next to the computer screens. In a flash of electricity, Ivysaur's Pokeball disappeared before a second flash of electricity dropped another Pokeball in its place, which Ash picked up and smiled at it.

"Charizard's Pokeball arrived safe and sound, Professor." Ash informed the Professor.

"Same with Ivysaur's." Professor Oak replied, showing Ivysaur's Pokeball to the computer screen. "Now if you excuse me, I need to check on - Gwa!". Before the Professor could finish his sentence, a familiar purple blob smothered him in a giant hug.

"Muk! Get off the Professor!" Ash shouted over the phone. He knows that his poison sludge Pokemon is a big hugger but the Professor is getting old now-a-days, and he doesn't need to keep getting smothered by a heavy Pokemon like Muk. The Professor was able to claw his way from under the poison type.

"It's okay, Ash, really." The professor informed, out of breath. "As I was saying, I need to give a few medical check ups to the Pokemon in the ranch, and it seems Muk was just reminding me off that.".

"Um, okay Professor. If you say it's okay." Ash replied a little uneasy.

With a quick goodbye, the computer screen faded to black. Ash looked at the Pokeball he just received, he isn't worried about the medical check ups, as he knows the Professor always makes sure the Pokemon in top health condition, giving them check ups every few weeks even if not showing signs of illness.

"I choose you, Charizard!" Ash shouted, deciding to greet his fire flying type. In a flash of light, Charizard appeared in front of Ash but instead of his regular entrance out of a Pokeball, with a mighty roar, this time he appeared on his back, fast asleep with some heavy snoring. Although after a couple of seconds, Charizard began to stir before an eye popped open and he looked around to see his trainer looking at him with a sweat drop.

"... Ash?" Charizard questioned, before sheepish smiling and standing up with a massive sweat drop of his own, scratching the back of his head, a trait he picked up from his trainer when he gets nervous. "What's up?".

"Well... We just reached a new town with a gym and it specialises in bug type." Ash explained. "Since none of the friends I've caught in Johto have a great match up against bug types, I wanted to bring you over.".

"Great, I've been wanting a good battle." Charizard smirked excitedly, slamming a scrunched up fist into the open hand.

"That doesn't mean I will send you in first." Ash interrupted. "Pikachu and Pidgeot kind took down the Violet gym pretty easily by themselves, and while it was a fun battle, I did feel sorry that neither Heracross or Chikorita got a chance to battle. So I am giving them the first try and saving you until last.".

"Sounds good to me, as long as I get a good battle still." Charizard replied. "Still beats sparring with Pidgeot, after she came back she had this crazy idea for me to teach her the move Heat Wave... I don't even know that move myself.".

"Hehehe, yeah. We kind of faced a Pidgeot in the Violet gym who used Heat Wave." Ash chuckled nervously. "After seeing that, she had her heart set on learning it herself.".

"Well she has almost succeeded on that front... Blastoise had to put out the forest section of the ranch about four times before she learnt to control it properly." Charizard sweat dropped. "Once she gets an idea in her head, she makes sure to see it through regardless of the result.".

"Yep, that sounds like Pidgeot. She is one determined Pokemon." Ash smiled happily, remembering when he first met her.

"... Determined, isn't exactly the word I would use." Charizard replied thoughtfully.

"Hehehe, you might have a point there." Ash chuckled lightly before holding his Pokeball up. "Return.".

With Charizard safe back in his Pokeball, Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt before walking over the lobby off the Pokemon centre. It didn't take long for him to find his friends at one of the tables by a window but he was up for a surprise when he also saw his twin brother and his sister-like friend in Leaf.

Drake was kneeling next to a Ponyta, clearly the same one he caught back in the Orange Islands but it was much bigger than the last time he saw the fire type. While Leaf was sat on the sofa next to Serena and to Ash's surprise, she was crying as Serena rubbed her back. Concerned for the hyper-active brunette, Ash walked over to her.

"Leaf..." Ash spoke up, not sure exactly how to greet her in this state. The young girl turned around to see her brother-like friend standing by her-side. Hearing his own brothers voice, caused Drake to also turn in Ash's direction.

"Oh, hey Ash." Leaf greeted in a quiet voice. Just from her body language, it is easy to tell she isn't very open, almost like she was to disappear or forget something.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"W-well... Two days ago, Drake won this town's gym badge a-and we were about to leave." Leaf explained, having short breaths as if in pain from telling the story. "We was going to-o set off yesterday for our next location, but we c-called the lab first, and the Professor mentioned that you were due to arrive any day, so we figured we'd wait to meet up.".

"So yesterday, while we was waiting, Leaf decided we sure go and explore the Slowpoke well whilst we wait." Drake took over the story, unlike Leaf who seemed traumatised by what she was saying, Drake held a firm, hardened expression, although looking closely showed his eye twitch. "We climbed down the ladder and then we saw it...".

"We saw the well on our way into town." Misty volunteered a voice. "It was cordoned off by the Police.".

"Yeah, we ended up going straight to the station after seeing what was down there." Drake explained as he looked down with a darkened expression.

"What did you see down there?" Ash asked, although from how the two have been acting, he almost doesn't want an answer.

"What we saw was some sort of horror house. Blood was splattered across the walls, painting it red. We also saw many Slowpoke's without any sort of tail." Drake explained as he looked up to look Ash in the eye. "We also saw countless human bodies, mangled and slashed in a massacre. And those bodies... They were of rocket member.".

"Rocket? As in Team Rocket?" Ash questioned.

"Right, they are back... And it looks as if they have got on the wrong side of someone or thing." Drake explained. He isn't an emotional wreck like Leaf as he isn't one for showing off emotions and he also knows getting upset over such things won't change them in the slightest. "Whatever went through them, clearly had no intention of leaving them alive... And is still out there, ready to do it again.".

"Well... I don't know what to say." Ash admitted as he looked at his brothers hardened expression. "But you should probably know, Giovanni is also somewhere in Johto. We found a secret room in Tohjo Falls and my aura did a weird thing to show us. Dad explained it as my aura processing information from previous auras in that place.".

"Maybe we should tell the Police against it, it might allow you to show what happened down in the well." Drake suggested. "If you visualised Giovanni, then maybe you could visualise what happened and identify what went through those grunts.".

"I don't think it works that way." Ash admitted. "Dad said it only really activated because of its connection to Giovanni in the past. I don't think I've come across any sort of serial killer that would allow me to see who did that.".

"Fair enough." Drake replied before he felt a head hit his hand. Looking down, he saw his Ponyta signalling that she wanted some fuss from him. Smiling at the fire type, he happily gave the Pokemon some fuss.

"Where's Marowak?" Misty asked, hoping to move the topic on from what happened in the well.

"Getting a check up, along with our other Pokemon." Drake explained. "Ponyta had hers overnight as the gym leader did a number to her.".

"But isn't it a bug gym?" Brock asked. "I would've thought Ponyta would have an easy time in there.".

"Yeah, its a bug type gym but the leader planned for any fire types brought." Drake explained. "In the end, it took both Marowak and Pinsir too take down his ace together because of how resistant it was to fire.".

"What, was it part water type or something?" Misty asked.

"No... In terms of type, it couldn't have been weaker to fire if it tried." Drake replied. "But... Actually, you'll see when Ash goes to challenge the leader, I wouldn't want to spoil it for him.".

"Gee, thanks." Ash replied sarcastically. Although to be completely honest, he wouldn't want someone to spoil what a leader does to cover their weakness before hand anyway, it would take away from the challenge of the battle. He believes in all his Pokemon, so what if this bug type is strong against fire types.

"Well before the gym, don't we have a delivery to make." Brock interjected.

"Right, delivering the GS ball was one of the reasons we came to Johto in the first place." Misty added.

Realising the two oldest of the group were right, the others agreed that Kurt's house should be the first place they visit in the town. So they all collected their things and went to also collect their respective teams for the journey across the small town.

* * *

The walk up to the cottage from the centre was fairly quick and it mainly consisted of the brothers catching up on stuff. Drake mentioned only having one badge so far thanks to Leaf dragging them off track to explore some cave, thus causing them to miss Violet City completely. He also revealed he was only able to catch one Pokemon whilst in Johto, while Leaf has three. Although due to it being a short walk, they didn't really get to show off any of these Pokemon.

It didn't take them long to find their way to Kurt's house. He lived in the Northernmost corner of the town and just like the rest of the houses, it was a nice little cottage, it looked really cosy to be completely honest. Although looking past the house showed many different trees, with some sort of around coloured objects in them. It was quite amazing how the trees didn't really overlap with the different colours, it was clearly a well organised orchid of some sort.

After appreciating the sight of the orchid behind the cottage, the group walked up to the front door of the cottage. Taking the lead of group, Ash approached the door and knock on it. Looking down he saw that Togepi had mimicked his actions, waddling up to the door and tapping on it at the same time. They waited for about ten seconds before sighing as there was no answer. Did they miss him or was this a bad time?

"Maybe he isn't home, we might need to try again in a few hours." Brock spoke up, voicing the others thoughts.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They didn't like the idea of coming all this way to have to wait longer, after all this running around with the GS Ball, they wanted to find out its secrets, but there isn't anything they can do if Kurt isn't home. They turned around to start walking back when a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" The voice asked, but it wasn't the voice of an old man like one would expect from how Kurt was described to them. No, this was the voice belonging to what sounded like a young girl. It was honestly the last thing they expected to hear.

"Hello, we've come to see Kurt, the famous Pokeball researcher." Drake spoke up for the group. "Is he here? Professor Oak wanted us to deliver something.".

"Oh, you must be the people grandpa has been expecting." The voice replied. In a quick flash, the door swung open to see a little girl stood there with bright wide eyes. She also had brown hair in two pigtails to the side, with loops underneath them. This was definitely not Kurt. "Hello, my names Maizie and - oh no, I wasn't meant to open the door to strangers, even if you are the delivery people he has been expecting.".

"Well, my name is Ash." Ash introduced himself. "And these are: Serena, Drake, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi and Marowak. And here is the GS Ball, which is what we are delivering to your grandpa.".

"Ooooh, that's a really shiny Pokeball." Maizie gleamed at it. "What Pokemon does it hold?".

"We don't know much of anything about it, which is why we're bringing it to your grandpa." Serena explained.

"Maizie! Who is it?!" A new voice called out from within the house. This voice sound male and also a lot older, it didn't take a genius to guess that the source of this second voice is Kurt, the man they came to see.

"It's the delivery trainers!" Maizie called back. "The ones sent by Professor Oak.".

A moment later, an elderly man, around Professor Oak's age, appeared in the doorway. He has medium length grey hair and was dressed in some sort formal looking blue robes. His stature also showed someone who demanded respect, like an old master of his craft.

"And what did I tell you about opening the door, even to these trainers?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry grandpa, I just got excited when they arrived and I kinda forgot." Maizie explained.

"Well, at least you didn't open it to someone dangerous." Kurt sighed. "Just don't do it again.".

"Sure thing!" Maizie beamed.

"So you kids, why don't you come inside so we can have a look at that old GS ball." Kurt suggested.

Leading the way into his house, was fairly small but had the cosy feeling. Then went into the dinning room and sat down while Kurt created them some tea and coffee. While Ash, Serena and Leaf don't normally drink these, they decided to be polite and accept the gesture. Drake took his usual black coffee, while Misty had a mint tea which she has been drinking for breakfast for a little while and Brock had a fluffy white coffee. Serena decided to try a tea, Ash took a weak coffee and Leaf also took a coffee. Despite not really being one's for hot drinks, they have to admit that these drinks are pretty nice, maybe they should drink them more often.

"My grandpa makes the best tea ever!" Maizie exclaimed, despite having an orange juice instead due to her young age.

"I am a Pokeball maker, not a chef Maizie." Kurt replied.

"Although she is right, this is really good." Misty complimented.

"Thank you dear." Kurt replied, politely. "Now I believe you have something to give me.".

"Right." Ash replied as he took the GS Ball and placed it on the table in front of Kurt. The elderly Pokeball maker looked at the item placed on the table with intrigue, after about ten seconds, he picked it up to have a closer look.

"Hmm." Kurt intrigued.

The group leaned in a little in anticipation. Kurt stared at the GS Ball intensely as he seemed to be studying it carefully. His eyes seemed to narrow as he looked at the mysterious GS Ball even closer. Finally he placed it on the table and his expression seemed to give of the idea he found something.

"So, what's up Kurt? Did you find something?" Ash asked, unable to take it any longer.

"It s primitive, but advanced. Simple yet difficult." Kurt explained. "Basic, yet complex.".

"In other words? Drake encouraged.

"I have no idea!" Kurt announced as the group fell over in disbelief.

"Man, even after coming all this way, even you couldn't figure it out." Ash groaned.

"Yet." Kurt corrected. "I haven't been able to figure it out yet, but I didn't say I would never be able to figure it out.".

The group nodded in understanding, it was a little unrealistic to expect him to figure out the secrets of the mysterious GS ball from just staring at it for a few seconds. At least they were able to deliver it to the right person, safe and sound.

"So why don't you tell me everything about how you came to find this GS Ball." Kurt requested.

"Well it was originally found by Professor Ivy from the Orange Archipelago." Ash started, "She said she found it on the beach, like it appeared out of the water.".

"Interesting..." Kurt mused, until something caught his eye. "Um, is your friend okay?".

"Don't... Mention... That... Name..." Brock groaned as he curled up in the corner in a fetal position.

"Err, don't mind Brock, he's just messing around." Misty laughed nervously, in hopes to move the conversation away from him. "So what does that tell you about the GS ball, from its origins, I mean?".

"It does give me an interesting theory but nothing conclusive..." Kurt mused before turning towards Ash and Drake. "Although, you might be able to help me. You two are Red's boys correct.".

"Yeah." Drake answered for them, with slight confusion. "How do you know our dad?".

"I've been in this business for a long time, I even made him a specialised Pokeball back when he was a travelling trainer." Kurt explained. "Now I can understand if this topic is a little sensitive, but which one of you inherited his... gift?".

"I did." Ash answered, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was talking about the aura. "But how do you know about it?".

"Your father didn't exactly try to hide it in his younger days." Kurt explained. "Now, tell me Ash. Have you ever sensed anything from within the ball?".

"Um... sort of but not really or not all the time I should say." Ash explained a little nervously. "Once I thought I heard a voice but no-one else did so I assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me. I can't really control my aura so I could never use it to test if someone or thing was in there.".

"I see..." Kurt mused. "Well I promise you all, I will do what I can to discover its secrets but I don't know how long it will take.".

"We understand." Drake replied, speaking on behalf of everyone.

"I know, why don't you see how my grandpa makes his special Pokeballs!" Maizie jumped up in excitement.

"Special Pokeballs?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, other than a Pokeball researcher, I also create several of my own design." Kurt explained. "If you'd like to follow me, I will show you.".

Kurt lead the group to the back of the cottage, where he had a sort of garage-like workshop. It consisted of all different tools, a fireplace and shelves of a special type of Pokeball which had a more orange top rather than the typical red, but still white underneath. With yellow spots both near the sides of the top half and one on the very top.

"What type of Pokeballs are those?" Drake asked, once they all had a good look around.

"These are what I call Fast Balls." Kurt explained, reaching a set of them down. "They have the unique attribute of working best on catching fast Pokemon.".

"So why do you have so many?" Leaf asked. "Are these your only design or?".

"Oh no, I have several designs." Kurt explained. "I make these Pokeballs from the apricorns which grow on the trees in my orchid. I believe you must've seen them on your way up here.".

"We did." Serena confirmed.

"Well each different colour apricorn allows me to create a different design ball." Kurt explained. "The white apricorns allow me to make these fast balls. I have so many as the white apricorn trees are the closest to my house. I am not as young as I use to be, so going apricorn collecting isn't as easy, I don't want Maizie to go and do it by herself.".

"I know! Why don't I take everyone around the orchid so we could collect them for you grandpa!" Maizie exclaimed with excitement.

"Maizie, you can't just expect these kind people to do this after they already came all the way here to deliver us something." Kurt scolded.

"We don't mind, right guys." Ash spoke up for everyone, to which the others nodded in agreement. "We don't really have anything else to do today, and it will be great to see how you create the Pokeballs.".

"Well... I can't expect you to do this for nothing, so allow me to give you each one of my fast balls." Kurt explained as he held the set of six of in front of the group of six. "And when you come back, I will make you each one of the different types, of your choosing of course.".

"Thank you." The others thanked as they each took one of the fast balls.

"Now come on, you're gonna love when you see all the different Pokeballs grandpa can make!" Maizie exclaimed as she ran to the door. The group couldn't help but chuckle at her seemingly limitless energy. It reminded them of Leaf, when she isn't traumatised by the well, and even Ash if he has even calmed down a lot since starting their journey.

Without any reason not to, the group followed the young girl to the back door, each grabbing a basket from the door to carry the apricorns in. Before long they were wondering through the orchid, being lead by Maizie. She made it clear they shouldn't pick any white ones as grandpa has load of them and even more Fast Balls.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking, the group came to a stop in front of a tree containing some black apricorns. They apricorns look sort of like round balls with the only real difference between the different types being the colour. Maizie took it upon herself to explain what these ones made.

"These are the blck apricorns." Maizie explained.

"Don't you mean black?" Drake asked.

"Nope blck. We name them similar to the colour but not the same as the colour because is fun." Maizie explained with authority.

"Does your grandfather also call them like this?" Drake asked, with slight initance, he has a thing about proper you of spelling and grammar.

"At first he was against it but I was able to show him that my naming system is better." Maizie replied, proudly.

"Right..." Drake replied, a little exaggerated. He can imagine Kurt gave in after being tired of trying to convince her differently.

"As I was saying." Maizie turned back to the tree. "These are the blck apricorns and they are used to make the Heavy Balls. These Pokeballs work best on heavy Pokemon.".

The group looked at the apricorns with intrigue. Being good at catching heavy Pokemon could be useful, especially if they had one back in the orange Islands when they had to deal with Ash's Snorlax. Each of them were trying to decide if they wanted one of these, since they would have to take some for Kurt anyway.

"Ya know what, I think I would like a Heavy Ball." Brock spoke up, taking out a Pokeball. "Help me out, Onix, gently shake the tree to bring some of the blck apricorns down!".

In a flash of light, the rock snake Pokemon appeared. Although he is very big, he is also very flexible so he didn't end up damaging any of the nearby trees. He used his long tail to gently shake the tree, causing a lot of blck apricorns to fall on the floor.

"Thanks Onix, now return before you accidentally damage one of the trees." Brock instructed, returning his starter Pokemon.

Once Onix's Pokeball was clicked back onto his belt, Brock got to work picking up the black apricorns, filling up his basket. While they are doing this not only to get themselves a special Pokeball, but to make sure Kurt has a good supply of apricorns since he can only really make the Fast Balls right now.

"While that Onix was really funny shaking a tree like that, I would recommend you don't do that for the rest of the trees." Maizie told the group. "Especially not the green apricorn trees. But come on, next up I'll show you the ones which make lure balls!".

Not waiting for a response, Maizie ran off through the trees. Being the most energetic of the group, Ash and Leaf took off after her, since Kurt only trusted her to come out with them, they didn't want to lose her, not to mention, she is their guide so that is just another reason not to lose her. Soon they came to a stop around trees containing blue apricorns, soon the others caught up to the trio, slightly out of breath.

"Come on slowpokes, we don't have all day!" Maizie shouted at the rest of the group with a slight laugh. Leaf also let out a small chuckle, this girl reminds her of herself back when she was this age. "Any way, here we have blu apricorns. They make Lure Balls which work best Pokemon you get from fishing.".

"Fishing Pokeballs?" Misty commented with intrigue. "That sounds like my perfect type of Pokeball.".

"It sure does, Misty." Serena added.

"Then let's go Psyduck!" Misty shouted as she released her water duck Pokemon.

"Greeting." Psyduck greeted upon appearing in front of the group. "What do you require me to do?".

"Could you use Confusion to help me collect those blu apricorns, please." Misty requested in a sweet tone, she loves the fact that Psyduck is no-longer the dopey duck since he was taught Calm Mind.

"Certainly." Psyduck replied, since Misty helped him over that eternal headache he is eternally grateful and will do whatever she wants him to do. His eyes glew blue and a light blue outline of psychic type energy surrounded the apricorns. They flew out of the tree and into Misty's basket nice and neatly.

"Thank you, Psyduck." Misty smiled at the water type."

"My pleasure." Psyduck replied. "Would you mind if I stay out for a bit? I've been feeling under the weather and some vitamin D would just do the trick.".

"Sure Psyduck." Misty smiled, she only hoped Shellder could be like Psyduck but he is changing and not in a good way, Chinchou has been a bad influence to him.

It didn't take long for Maizie to run off once again, with Leaf being the one to keep up. Despite still being uneasy from the experience in the well, the fresh orchid air combined with the wind flowing through her hair is making her feel a little better. Soon they came to a stop in front of a tree with pink coloured apricorns, with the others catching up shortly after.

"And here we have the Pnk Apricorns." Maizie explained. "They are made into Love Balls which work best against Pokemon of the opposite gender.".

"Love Ball..." Leaf muttered as she slyly looked to the side where Drake was stood. He was looking at the apricorns with an intrigued expression, not showing her the slightest bit of attention. Although when they started travelling together, he was really nervous they slowly got comfortable around each other so there is no-longer an awkward atmosphere around them but her hints still haven't been getting through to him. A blush formed on her face as she got an idea.

"Just like Quagsire's Pokeball." Serena commented.

"You already have a Love Ball?" Maizie asked.

"Right, Ash got it me for our one year anniversary." Serena replied, with a sweet smile as she relived the memory.

"Ya know what, I think I will try and get one of them!" Leaf declared.

Deciding not to do what Brock and Misty did, Leaf didn't really have a Pokemon on hand who could easily get the apricorns like Onix or Psyduck did. So she put on a determined face and quickly climbed up the tree. She has been doing this since she was a little girl so she easily reached the top of the tree and began to pick the apricorns of the branches. It was at this point she released an important detail.

"Um... If I throw these down can one of you put them in my basket please?" Leaf asked sheepishly, she couldn't carry the basket up the tree with her.

"Sure Leaf!" Ash shouted back. Suddenly, she started to throw down the apricorns. Ash attempted to catch them but he had no luck on that ground, as he bent down to pick them off the ground, he was hit on the head by another one. "Hey! That hurt!".

"Hahaha, sorry Ash." Leaf laughed as she dropped back down off the tree, like it was a fireman's pole.

She also got down to help pick up the pnk apricorns and soon her basket was filled with them. Ready to set off once more, Maizie took off, this time Ash ran after her since Leaf didn't want to drop any of her pnk apricorns. While the others walked after them, Leaf decided to try her hints once more.

"Soooo Drake. I ended up getting a lot of pnk apricorns." Leaf told him in a sing-song tone. "If you wanted to, you could also get a Love Ball and then we would match.".

"Thanks but no thanks." Drake replied rather quickly. Travelling with Leaf hasn't been as bad as he first assumed but she can still have her scary moments and it normally involves the weird tone of voice which she just used. He is terrible with emotions so whatever she is thinking or feeling with that tone is beyond him.

Leaf slumped over in defeat as yet again her attempt get Drake to open up failed, why? They have had nice moments since travelling together, having long conversations, training together and sharing a laugh from time to time, so why doesn't he realise they are moving past the friend stage?

"And here we have the grn apricorns!" Maizie exclaimed, dragging Leaf out of her thoughts. "These are used to make friend balls, which help the bond between the Pokemon and trainer from just being used or something like that, I tune out when grandpa's explanation go on really long.".

"Why did this one's explanation go on any longer than the others?" Drake asked.

"Because this was the first of the seven types of Pokeball he created, it was after I took a nap in his lesson that he made the other ones quicker and less boring." Maizie explained. "Any how, whoever is going up to get them be careful.".

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because some Pokemon like to leave in the tree and they blend in sort of well with the grn apricorns." Maizie explained. "Don't worry, they leave you alone as long as you leave them alone but if you disturb them then... Hehehe, actually it might be funny so I don't want to spoil the surprise.".

"Your too kind." Misty muttered sarcastically.

"Ya know what, I think I would like a friend ball." Ash smiled as an idea came to his mind.

Hearing his dadd-he means trainer say that he wants one of these special types of Pokeballs, Togepi decided he wanted to help Ash get these apricorns. He wasn't actually listening to what the girl said, she is too energetic for his liking but he is always listening to Ash. Waggling his stubby little arms back and forth, he used metronome. Soon they came to a stop and Togepi waited to see what he got this time... but nothing happened.

Since his first plan failed, Togepi looked around to see what he could use. His eyes landed on Drake and Marowak. Normally this wouldn't help with his current goal but for some reason, Marowak wasn't holding his bone so Togepi got an idea. Walking over to the bone, he picked it up off the ground and struggled to lift it up. Spinning around while holding onto one end, the momentum was picked up.

Soon he let it go and it went flying in the direction of the tree. This caught the group by surprise, especially Ash as he was going to try and climb the tree. The bone flew around the tree and began to hit the grn apricorns making them fall on the ground. Marowak looked at the fairy type annoyed as the bone finally came back towards the two Pokemon but instead of going to Togepi, it hit Marowak on the forehead in a pretty comedic fashion.

"Hehehehehe." Togepi laughed happily.

"Did... Togepi just use Bonemerang with Marowak's bone?" Drake asked, a little unsure.

"I think so..." Ash replied, in the same unsure tone.

"Probably used Metronome and got Bonemerang with it." Pikachu suggested.

"That... Sort of makes sense, I guess." Ash replied, slowly getting over the shock.

"Well come on Ash, I'll help you pick these up." Brock told his surrogate little brother.

The two boys started to pick up the grn apricorns and began to put them into Ash's basket. Brock wasn't looking at what he was picking up as he was looking around for where some of the others fell. Suddenly he felt something he didn't expected and he stood up with it in his hands, to discover some sort of Pokemon.

"Well hello, what are you doing here?" Brock asked curiously.

"Pine." The Pokemon replied.

"Hey Brock, I think it fell with the apricorns." Misty tried to reason. "Didn't Maizie say it was best to leave the Pokemon in the tree alone?".

"Maybe..." Brock replied as he studied the Pokemon a little closer. "But this little guy doesn't look dangerous.".

The second those words left Brock's mouth, the Pokemon in his hands glew white. Almost no-one had any time to react, but Psyduck was able to set up a reflect barrier to protect everyone except for Brock. The Pokemon exploded in his hands causing Brock to fall over. His new Fast ball also fell off his belt as it landed next to the Pokemon. Without much of a choice on either side, the Fast Ball hit the Pokemon and sucked him inside before it instantly dinged.

"Did Brock just catch that thing?" Serena asked as the smoke from the explosion quickly faded into the air.

"I... Think so." Ash answered his girlfriend.

Now that it was clear the blast had past, the group made their way over to Brock who was covered in soot. Despite clearly taking the blast head on, it didn't seem to do too much to him. Sure it hurt but not serious was caused. They helped him sit up before Pikachu handed him the Fast Ball. As Brock felt Dugtrio's Pokeball teleport away.

"So... I guess I caught a new Pokemon." Brock sighed a little disappointed.

"What's wrong Brock?" Maizie asked. "I thought you'd be super excited about catching a new Pokemon.".

"Don't get me wrong, I am, but I prefer to befriend the Pokemon first. With few exception, I befriended all my Pokemon before catching them." Brock explained. "Well, he will need healing up so I will keep him until Nurse Joy can look him over but I will probably ask him if he wants to stay before officially welcoming to the family.".

"That sounds like a good thing to do Brock, it isn't easy working with a Pokemon who doesn't want to be caught." Ash complimented, remembering how his Sandslash use to be. Next he brought out his Pokedex, along with Leaf, so they could both scan this new Pokemon:

 _Pineco, The Bagworm Pokemon. Pineco hangs from a tree branch and patiently waits for prey to come along. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning. It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake._

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Maizie spoke up. "Now come on, we only have two apricorns types to get!".

Not waiting a second longer, she ran off once again into the orchid. With both Ash and Leaf now having full baskets to carry, the responsibility to keep up with her and not letting her out of his sights fell to Pikachu. The electric mouse took off at a steady pace but was ready to use Quick Attack if needed. He doubted he would but always best to be prepared. Slowly the rest of the group followed them.

"And here we have the red apricorns, which are used to make level balls." Maizie explained as the group made it to the next tree.

"Red?" Drake questioned. "By your own naming pattern shouldn't it be rd instead?".

"Nope, we did try rd but if someone asked for three rd apricorns then it sounds like third." Maizie explained, matter-of-factly. "Now as I was saying, they are used to make level balls which work best on higher level Pokemon.".

The group looked between the only two members of them who don't have a basket of apricorns, Drake and Serena. Serena seemed conflicted on whether or not she should volunteer to take these ones but before she could make a decision she was beaten.

"I'll take these ones." Drake announced, the others looked at him expectantly so he decided to explain. "If I were to run into a much stronger Pokemon that wouldn't leave us alone, then this could give me the upper hand in stopping it. I seem to remember a certain Sandslash which could fit that description.".

Ash sweat dropped as he new Drake was right about when he encountered Sandslash all that time ago. Marowak, on the other hand, put a serious expression on his face, one thing he has always been proud off is his ability with his bone so he wasn't happy when Togepi tried to show him up. He was just about to throw it at the tree when Drake stopped him.

"Hold on, Marowak." Drake instructed, causing the ground type to lower his arm holding the bone. Drake also turned towards Maizie. "Is there any Pineco in this tree?".

"No, I've only ever seen them in the green apricorn trees." Maizie answered.

"Okay, then go ahead Marowak." Drake told his partner, he doesn't mind Marowak showing off, just as long as he doesn't get blown up as a result.

Marowak smirked as he lifted his bone backup and aimed it towards the tree. With a quick swift movement of his arm, he sent the bone flying towards the tree. The bone flew around the tree, just like when Togepi threw it and it caused several red apricorns to fall down. The bone returned to Marowak, who work a proud smirk as he proved that he is still the best with his signature weapon. Drake chuckled at his ground type before going to pick the apricorns up.

"Well come on, we still have one more left to get!" Maizie shouted as she took off towards the final tree.

Pikachu took off to make sure they didn't lose her and the rest of the group followed shortly behind. As they walked Serena realised she is the only one to not yet decided which Pokeball she wants. Guess this last one will be her choice. It's not that the others didn't sound good, it's just that she was unsure on which would be useful as she can't see what is in the future. Soon they came to a stop in front of a smaller tree with yellow coloured apricorns in the tree.

"And finally, we have the yl - ylw - yllw apricorns." Maizie declared, struggling with her pronunciation. She could never get it right so she would go with Yellow apricorns but after Drake called her out on the red apricorns name, she didn't want to be called out again. "They are used to make moon balls which work best on Pokemon which evolve with a moon stone. They are also the newest Pokeball type Grandpa created.".

"Guess that is why the tree is smaller, because it isn't as old." Drake reasoned.

"And I guess I will get one of these." Serena added, before reaching up to grab them. Due to the tree being shorter than the others, she didn't have a problem reaching the branches. After a couple of minutes, her basket was full. She didn't think she would have much use for it but then again, she could never guess. Maybe she should've been more decisive. With the collection over, Maizie lead the group back towards the cottage.

* * *

Soon the group were back at the cottage and showed Kurt all the different apricorns they picked. Needless to say, he was speechless to see all the different kinds, these will keep him supplied for many months to come, he was just expecting one apricorn from each trainer.

"I-I don't know what to say." Kurt spoke for the first time since seeing the collection. "Thank you, because of this I can keep doing what I love.".

"You don't need to thank us, Kurt." Ash replied. "It was really fun exploring the orchid and learning about all the different Pokeballs you make.".

"Well I still plan on keeping my promise to make you all one of my special Pokeballs." Kurt insisted. "Can I ask, if you have decided which ones you each want?".

"Right, we actually all want a different one." Drake explained. "I would like a level ball, while Ash wants a friend ball, Misty wants a lure ball, Brock would like a heavy ball, Serena would like a moon ball and Leaf wants a love ball, please.".

"Oh certainly." Kurt smiled, still thrilled about being brought so many of these apricorns. "They will take just over a day to make, but you mentioned staying in town for a gym battle so that shouldn't be a problem. I'll have Maizie deliver them when they are ready.".

With that, the group bid goodbye to the Pokeball maker and his granddaughter. They have really enjoyed this visit to his cottage, not only have they completed their task which Professor Oak gave them but they got to learn about Kurt's special types of Pokeballs and will even get one when he's made them.

The group walked out of the house and decided to make their way back to the centre. It was around early evening and on their way back they saw a familiar looking Pokemon in the middle of the road. A Slowpoke with a missing tail was stood in their way, staring at them with a blank expression.

"Do you think it is the same Slowpoke?" Serena asked.

"Possibly, but why would it want to meet us here?" Brock asked.

"Same Slowpoke?" Drake questioned. "You mean you might've met it before?".

"Yeah, when we first arrived in town today. We saw it just after the well." Ash explained. "And Misty's Shellder came out of its Pokeball and laughed at it because of its missing tail... I hope it wasn't upset by that.".

As if on cue, Shellder yet again let himself out. Staring at the tailless Slowpoke caused Shellder to roll on the ground laughing once more. It is even funnier the second time. The trainers looked at the impish Pokemon with disgust as he bullied the poor Slowpoke.

"That's enough Shellder!" Misty shouted, causing Shellder to stop in his place. "I want you to apologise to Slowpoke right now!".

Shellder turned to look at the water type but not to apologise, why should he apologise for finding something funny? No he turned to Slowpoke with an irritated expression, he just laughed in his face and he didn't get the slightest bit of a reaction out of Slowpoke. Angry about this, Shellder jumped and prepared to use clamp on Slowpoke's head, however, the water type swung its would-be tail in the way, causing Shellder to clamp down on the end of it. Not a second later, both Pokemon glew white and evolved.

"Did... Did that just happen?" Misty asked, in complete shock.

"Yeah." Drake replied in the same tone.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about it." Ash added, bringing out his Pokedex to scan the newly evolved Pokemon:

 _Slowbro, The Hermit Crab Pokemon. A final evolved form of Slowpoke. Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead._

"So... Is Slowbro still apart of my team?" Misty asked. "I mean, Shellder was but Slowpoke wasn't.".

"I don't know Misty, I have never heard of a trainer coming into this type of situation." Brock admitted. "But I know one way we can see, try Shellder's Pokeball on it.".

Nodding in understanding, Misty fished out Shellder's Pokeball from her backpack before holding it out. Taking a deep breath the ball opened and a red light hit the newly evolved Slowbro. Surprisingly, the water psychic type was sucked inside as if it was its own Pokeball.

"I guess I caught a Slowbro?" Misty questioned. "Or Shellder evolved... I'm not really sure how to classify this, to be honest.".

"Although it does bring up one interesting question." Drake pointed out. "What would happen if both the Slowpoke and Shellder had a trainer? Would it stay with the Slowpoke trainer or the Shellder trainer?".

"I would assume, it would be down to the two trainers to work out themselves." Brock reasoned.

Deciding to continue the conversation the way back to the centre, the group set off once more. That was certainly interesting, they didn't expect to see an evolution on the way back, let alone one like that. Soon they made it back to the centre.

* * *

After Brock got Pineco healed up, he went outside and realised it. The Bug type appeared in front of him with a blank expression on his face. Brock gave him a friendly smile before picking him up so they could talk at eye level. Pineco looked at him with a sort of expectant look.

"Hey Pineco, I didn't really get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Brock and I am a Pokemon breeder." Brock greeted the Bagworm Pokemon. "Now I know I caught you but by all senses it was sort of an accident. I also don't like catching a Pokemon unless they want to come with me, with the only exception being my Golbat but he didn't seem to mind. So what I am asking is, do you want to stay on my team or do you want to be returned to the tree?".

Pineco answered with a bright smile and a little jump to give his answer.

"Well, if your sure." Brock smiled in return, he may not understand Pokemon like Ash does but he does understand them in a different way meaning he doesn't always need a translator to help out. "Welcome to the family, Pineco.".

To celebrate Pineco glew white, before Brock could respond, the Bagworm Pokemon exploded. As the smoke cleared, the trainer and Pokemon were lying on the ground covered in soot. It seems like Pineco has a 'special' way to show he is happy... He will definitely keep Brock on his toes.

Brock was able to push himself up and he returned the fallen Pineco before shaking the soot off him. Looks like it isn't only his Rhyhorn he needs to look out for. He went over to the rest of the group, who were about to introduce their new Pokemon to each other. Chinchou was already out of her Pokeball, and Misty looked annoyed while her head was soaking wet. Clearly the troll has struck again.

"I'll go next." Ash spoke up with a smile. "Heracross, Chikorita, come on out and say hi!".

In a flash of light, the Single Horn Pokemon and the grass type appeared in front of Drake and Leaf. Heracross became nervous at meeting new people and flew behind Ash but peeked out to watch them carefully. Meanwhile, Chikorita straight up ignored them and ran to Ash's leg where she started nuzzling her head against his leg.

"Come on Chikorita, I'll pet you later, why don't you say hi to Leaf and Drake." Ash encouraged. "And don't be shy, Heracross. These are some of our friends from Pallet Town, and Drake is my brother. No reason to be afraid.".

Slowly, the bug fighting type stepped out from behind Ash's side and walked over to the two trainers. First he reached Drake, feeling slightly more comfortable since he looks like Ash, other than the clothes. Extending his hand - claw thing, Drake returned the gesture and shook it with his hand. Next Heracross did the same to Leaf. While the hyper-active girl was excited to meet a new Pokemon, she could tell he was nervous so she didn't let her excitement show.

Chikorita pouted that she couldn't get more cuddle time with Ash but she also did as he asked and stopped nuzzling her head against his leg. She stepped forward with an annoyed look at the two before barking a quick 'hi', then she returned to nuzzling against Ash's leg. Ash sweat dropped at the grass types actions.

"Well Ash... Your two Pokemon are certainly, unique." Leaf complimented. "Heracross seems really sweet, while Chikorita seems more stubborn... They match you perfectly.".

"Gee, thanks Leaf." Ash replied with slight annoyance. The brunette than brought out her Pokedex so she could add both of these Pokemon to her own device. Drake just listened to Leaf's as he didn't feel the need to complete his Pokedex and he would get told the same information.

"Well I'll go next." Drake decided, taking out one Pokeball. "Come and meet the others, Spinarak.".

In a flash of light, a little green spider-like Pokemon appeared in front of the group. It turned around and jumped onto Drake's torso, looking like some sort of badge on his jacket. Interested by the new Pokemon, Ash and Serena checked it out with their Pokedex's:

 _Spinarak, The String Spit Pokemon. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands._

"Great, another bug type." Misty muttered, as she slyly hid behind Brock.

"Due to him being so small, he usually ends up riding on my head or jacket so he doesn't get left behind." Drake explained.

"And I'll go next!" Leaf declared. "Come on out guys!".

In a flash of light, three more Pokemon appeared in front of the group. The first being a red-long-flying Pokemon which quickly began flying around the group in an excited manner. This caused Misty to scream and clutch onto Brock due to fear. Again Ash and Serena checked their Pokedex's:

 _Yanma, The Clear Wing Pokemon. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey._

"What is it with all these bug types?" Misty asked in annoyance.

"You know, Misty, maybe you should think about finally trying to solve this phobia." Brock suggested, he received a whack on the head for that.

"I do not have a problem!" Misty stated firmly.

The second Pokemon was a light purple coloured small humanoid Pokemon, who was practising what looked like different fighting moves with different punches and kicks, it was clearly a keen fighter. Ash and Serena yet again scanned the Pokemon:

 _Tyrogue, The Scuffle Pokemon. Tyrogue becomes stressed out if it does not get to train every day. When raising this Pokémon, the Trainer must establish and uphold various training methods._

"Tyrogue was actually a Pokemon Drake wanted to catch." Leaf laughed. "But he decided he didn't like Drake very much so beat him up then caught himself in my Pokeball before he could catch him.".

"Don't remind me." Drake muttered in annoyance.

"Don't be like that Drake, he is really protective of me as well." Leaf informed. "Isn't that really sweet off him?".

The final Pokemon Leaf released was a medium sized, yellow worm like Pokemon was just looking at the group with a blank expression. It didn't seem to be very energetic like Yanma or Tyrogue, or even Leaf herself. Ash and Serena checked their Pokedex's once again:

 _Dunsparce, The Land Snake Pokemon. Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backward. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground._

"Dunsparce may not be the brightest of the team but he is really sweet." Leaf explained as she picked the normal type up, giving him a pretty big hug to emphasis her point.

"I guess I'll go next." Serena replied as she took out four Pokeballs. In a flash of light, she released her: Larvitar, Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil. Larvitar wasted no time in jumping up to give her a hug, while Mareep and Cyndaquil stoop by her side. Quagsire had some headphones on and was listening to some sort of music, unaware of being released from his Pokeball. Quagsire is weird. "Okay guys, meet Leaf and Drake, our friends from Pallet Town.

The first one to go up to the two trainers was Mareep, being one of the friendliest Pokemon on the team and also being a sort of leader of the Johto team, she would set a good example. Leaf happily petted her head while Drake just nodded his head in acknowledgement of the electric type. Following Mareep's example, Cyndaquil was the next to walk up to the two trainers. Like before, Leaf got down on her knees to pet the fire type while Drake didn't move but still acknowledged it. Realising Larvitar is still shy around strangers, she decided to do his introduction from his current place in her hands.

"This is Larvitar, he was the first Pokemon i caught in Johto." Serena explained. "He is still really young, he hatched when we first met so he is easily scared by strangers.".

"Don't worry, we understand." Leaf reassured as she scanned Mareep, Cyndaquil and Larvitar with her Pokedex.

"I also have Sentret, who is really energetic, but she is back at the lab at the moment." Serena explained before she turned to her water ground type. "Quagsire... what are you doing?".

He was doing some sort of weird dance and singing some sort of song but it only came out as him repeating his name to most of the group. All of Serena's team sweat dropped while Pikachu hit the floor laughing. Ash decided he should probably help his girlfriend out right now.

"Um... He is singing 'Let's do the time-walk again', Serena." Ash explained.

"You know, I thought the dance looked familiar." Leaf commented thoughtfully. "He is really good at dancing.".

Serena sweat dropped with her Pokemon before going over to the mud fish Pokemon. She bent down to be at Quagsire's level and pulled one of the headphones back so she could speak with her Pokemon.

"Sorry to interrupt your karaoke but I want you to meet our friends from Pallet Town, Leaf and Drake." Serena told the water ground type. Quagsire nodded in understand before taking his headphones off and putting them into Serena's backpack. She briefly wondered what he was listening to the music from, or if he just wore them and had the song playing in his head but she decided not to question it too much.

Quagsire waddled up to Drake with a bright smile and held a flipper out. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Drake reached his own hand out to shake Quagsire's flipper but the water ground type took the lead and clapped his two flippers around Drake's hand and eagerly shook his hand, way over the top. Once Drake got his arm free from Quagsire's grip, the water fish Pokemon moved over to Leaf and did the same

"I guess that leaves me." Brock spoke up, taking out his own Pokeball. "Come and say hello Stantler.".

In a flash of light, the normal type appeared in front of Brock and looked at him expectantly. Brock smiled and kneeled down so they were at eye level, he has gotten to know the little one well and knows she is still extremely shy around strangers, so is going to do everything he can to make her comfortable.

"Hey girl, not long ago we met up with some old friends of ours and we have been showing each other our new team members since we last saw each other." Brock spoke in a soothing voice. "They won't come near you, not if you don't want them too. But would you mind turning around so they can greet you properly, please.".

Stantler looked Brock in the eye as she made up her mind. While she truly misses her family, she is glad she was able to join Brock. He has been nothing but supportive, kind and friendly to her. She also gets on well with his other Pokemon, namely Vulpix, probably because she is naturally comfortable around other females over males. While she isn't going to let her guard down, if Brock trusts these two then she will greet them and be polite as long as they respect her personal space.

Turning around she moved slightly so she was right next to Brock, its not that she didn't trust these two, it's just that she isn't fond of strangers so she needs all the moral support she can get. Seeing the shy normal type, the trainers made sure to respect her personal space. They greeted her in a polite and calm manner before Leaf scanned her with her Pokedex. With the introductions over, they group got ready for a nice meal, as tomorrow will be the time for Ash's second Johto gym battle...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	16. Ash VS Bugsy: All Bugged Out

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second of Ash's Johto gym battles against Bugsy. I also have one of the first Johto arc lines come to the climax at this point, that being the relationship between Charizard and Delphox. That doesn't mean I will just forget it after this chapter, it just means that something big concerning it happens so the remainder of the arc will be dealing with the effects of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to vote in the poll, and on a note of mentioning the poll, I would like to point out despite Brock's team having two major changes since it started: Diglett's evolution and him catching Pineco, I am not adding the new capture to the list as he hasn't had the chance to develop or really do anything to become someone's favourite and Dugtrio is still counted for Diglett's votes. With that, lets begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Ash VS Bugsy: All Bugged Out_

It was early in the morning, the day after the group visited Kurt. Currently Ash is stood on the battlefield outside the back of the Pokemon centre with his chosen team for today's gym battle, that team being: Heracross, Chikorita and Charizard. He also had Pikachu, Primeape, Tauros and Togepi stood behind him. He was talking them through the plan he has in mind, but he also had the others out in case they had any good ideas he didn't think off.

Hiding behind the wall to the Pokemon centre, Serena had Cyndaquil in her arms and Delphox stood beside her. Eevee and Mareep was also out, offering Delphox moral support. The fire psychic type wants to do it now, while she has the nerve to do so.

"Don't worry Delphox, I am sure things will be better once you get this off your chest." Serena encouraged. The rest of the Pokemon also barked some encouragement to her, it might seem mean doing this right before a big battle but Delphox isn't sure she will have the nerve to do so after the battle, she has to do it now while she can.

Unfortunately, before she could go over to the fire flying lizard, Drake walked up to the group of girls. He approached from behind them so they didn't actually see him until he was right next to them and started talking. He didn't hear the encouragement to Delphox but he does know something is happening.

"What are you up to?" Drake asked.

"Gah!" Serena gasped in surprise as she turned towards her boyfriends brother. "Drake? W-what do you mean?".

"I mean, your hiding behind the centre from Ash, when you would normally be right by his side offering support." Drake explained. "Not to mention, you have most of your Pokemon out, a little weird since we are about to leave... Normally you'd have Eevee out for Pikachu, maybe Delphox for Charizard.".

"Since when are you up to date with relationships?" Serena asked.

"I'm not, I may not feel whatever those pairs share... or what you and Ash share." Drake answered. "But it is easy to notice trends.".

"You know saying you don't have these feelings in any sort weird." Serena replied. "Isn't it like psychopaths or someone who can't feel emotions?".

"I am really much more of a high functioning sociopath." Drake replied. "Anyway, I did actually want to talk to you about something.".

"What is it?" Serena asked in annoyed tone, while she normally gets on with him, she isn't happy about his accusing tone from before or how he interrupted their moral support for Delphox, even if he doesn't know about that particular point.

"Well it is more about your Cyndaquil, really." Drake replied.

"What about her?" Serena asked.

"She hasn't had the fire on her back at any time that I've seen her either last night or this morning." Drake replied. "It isn't really usual with the species, while not like a Charmander's tail which is always burning, it is unusual for it to not be active at least once.".

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"Because a Cyndaquil has a fire sack within its stomach, like a lot of fire types, that is how they are able to use different fire moves." Drake explained. "The holes on its back are there so the flames have somewhere to go, avoiding causing internal damage to them.".

"So you think she is injured?" Serena guessed, not sure where the boy was going with this.

"No, she seems in fine health and isn't showing any signs of pain like that." Drake replied. "But her fire sack should've been burnt, it is set to activate when they do anything active or even eat to help digest its food. It is just weird that she hasn't even shown the smallest flame.".

"What are you getting at?" Serena asked, slightly concerned.

"I think she might have trouble with her fire sack, not that it doesn't work properly but that she doesn't use it properly." Drake answered. "It is just like any other muscle and if not used, it fades away. I think she hasn't used it so her body has started to get around not using it.".

"Cyndaquil, is this right?" Serena asked, turning towards her fire mouse Pokemon. "Are you able to actually use your fire attacks?".

"... Quil." Cyndaquil muttered, looking away from her. She has never been one for the idea of battling or anything like that, so she made the decision to leave the breeders farms where she was born so she could live by herself. Slowly, she discovered she didn't need to use her fire to survive so she saw it as a waste of effort to use it. She has always lived a chilled lay-back life which means she hasn't needed her fire.

"Oh Cyndaquil, you don't need to be upset about this." Serena comforted. "We can help you, so there is nothing to worry about.".

"Actually Serena, I don't know how much you could do to help her." Drake pointed out. "Only other fire types would really know how to use a fire sack, so maybe your Delphox could work but Charizard has a much closer build to Cyndaquil, even Vulpix would be able to help more.".

"Gee, thanks Drake." Serena muttered in an annoyed tone, even if she doesn't understand how it works, she will still be here to support her Pokemon.

"I am just being realistic." Drake held his hands up in defence before slowly backing away. "Anyway, I'll leave you to finish whatever you was doing.".

As Drake turned and walked away, Serena waited until he was out of ear shot so he didn't over hear Delphox's secret. While it is true that Drake is much kinder to his Pokemon and actually knows how to bond with them, doesn't mean he knows how to talk to someone about sensitive topics. With a sigh, she turned to Delphox.

"Sorry about that Delphox." Serena apologised.

"Del Delphox." Delphox replied, shaking her head. Serena semi-translated it too 'don't worry I know it wasn't up to you'.

"So how are you feeling?" Serena asked.

Delphox looked at her and the rest of the Pokemon currently out, she knows that what is going to happen won't be pretty or nice but her friends will be here to support her no matter what. With a deep sigh, she put on a brave expression before giving a serious nod. Its now or never. With her mind made up, Delphox walked over towards Ash and his Pokemon, with Serena and the others following shortly behind.

Upon reaching the group, Charizard's face lit up at seeing his girlfriend, he has missed her while she has been on the road and him being stuck at the lab. He can't wait to show off in today's gym battle and show her how much stronger he has gotten. Delphox went over to him and grabbed his claw in her hand before walking away slightly so they could talk in private. Serena walked up to Ash and also grabbed his hand with hers.

"Hey Serena..." Ash greeted with a friendly smile before he saw the grim expression on her face. She really hopes he isn't angry about her keeping this secret from him, she had to as it was never her secret to tell. Ash frowned when he saw her expression. "What's the matter?".

Silently, she pointed over to the two fire types, she couldn't bring herself to say it to him directly. The couple, along with all the Pokemon turned and watched as Delphox began to speak to Charizard. They were two far away for them to truly make out what was being said but they could see each of their actions.

Delphox was the one doing the speaking while Charizard stood still as he let her words sink in. She turned her back to her boyfriend, as they could make out a tear trickling down her cheek, they saw Charizard's mouth drop slightly as tears welled up in his eyes. He began to say something in a rash way as he went to grab her hand but she moved away before he could. She hates that she had to do this but it is better than living a lie.

Charizard took a couple of steps back out of shock as he didn't quite know how to react. Realising his eyes are about to burst with tears he flapped his wings before he took off, not wishing for the others to see him cry and just wanting to be alone. Soon he shot into the air to find somewhere secluded to be alone with his thoughts.

"What... Just happened?" Ash asked in shock, what could Delphox of possibly said to him to make Charizard react like that?

"She... Just broke up with him." Serena explained softly. "Not long after we reached Johto, Delphox admitted to me that she lost her romantic feelings for Charizard. I have been trying to help her come to terms so she could admit this to him properly... And since you brought him over for your gym battle, it seemed like now was the right time to tell him... I am sorry I kept this from you Ash, but I had to respect Delphox's wishes for who would be told about it.".

"It's okay, Serena, I understand. It was never your secret to tell." Ash replied. "But I need to go and find Charizard... He needs all the support he could get.".

Serena nodded in understanding before Ash returned all his Pokemon except for Pikachu and Togepi. He was about to run off in the direction he saw Charizard fly, when out of no-where, Haunter appeared next to Delphox with a piano floating in front of her.

"... Oh no." Ash muttered as he can only imagine what craziness she is going to do now. Suddenly she started to play a sort of gentle tune on her piano.

"Where is the moment when you need it the most?" Haunter sang in time with the piano tune, floating around Delphox. "You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.".

"You tell him your blue skies, fade to grey." Haunter continued as she made a small rain cloud appear over Delphox's head. "You tell him your passion's gone away, and you don't want me to carry on!".

"You stressed all this time, now he's hit a new low. You couldn't fake him a smile, to boost his ego." Haunter continued as the tune upped the beat a bit. "You told him your love is way of line, It's been making you fall to pieces all this time! And your gonna attack if I keep going on!".

Suddenly Haunter disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the others confused, although the music could still be heard so Ash decided to follow it. Haunter reappeared in the air, floating around Charizard who wasn't caring about why the psychotic ghost was here... Or why she has a piano or what song she is playing.

"Cause you've had a bad day! Your taking one down! I'm singing this sad song just to turn you around!" Haunter sang towards the fire flying type. "You said you didn't know! I'm telling you don't lie, You could've seen her signs all this time!".

"You've had a bad day, The author doesn't lie!" Haunter continued as Charizard found a clearing to land in. "Your coming back down, But my singing is something you really do mind! You've had a bad... You've had a bad day.".

With a click of her fingers, Haunter made a sign which read, 'insert music break here', as she continued to play her piano with surprisingly good skill. The music break lasted for around thirteen seconds before she started to sing once more.

"Well you need a blue sky holiday." Haunter continued as she made a mini sun appear over the two of them. "Don't let your friends tease about anything sappy you might say. And you don't want me to carry on!".

"You've had a bad day! Your taking one down! I'm singing this sad song just to turn you around! You said you didn't know! I'm telling you don't lie, She gave you a smile and took you for a ride! You've had a bad day, The author doesn't lie! Your coming back down, But my singing is something you really do mind! You've had a bad, (Ooooooooh, holiday)!".

"Sometimes relationships go on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong! You might not make it back and you know, That you could be oh that strong! And I'm not wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeeeeah)".

"So where is her passion when you needed it the most? Oh, you and her. You kicked up the leaves and now her magic is lost." Haunter calmed down for this last part of her song. "Cause she's had a bad day! Now she is one boyfriend down! Be glad your in different egg groups or she could keep you financially around!".

"You said you didn't know! I'm telling you don't lie, She gave you a smile and took you for a ride!" Haunter continued.

"You've had a bad day! She had what she liked, And how does it feel, One last time! You've had a bad day... You've had a bad day." Haunter continued.

But before she could sing the next part, she was hit by a flamethrower, ending the music completely. Once the Flamethrower stopped, her piano blew away into the wind as nothing more than a pile of soot, in a cartoon style. Ash appeared around this time.

"Okay... I deserve that." Haunter admitted with a cough of smoke.

"Haunter! What are you doing?!" Ash asked, clearly angry that she made a way over the top joke / musical number about her teammates sorrow.

"Bathos, duh." Haunter replied, seeing her trainers confused looked she decided to explain. "Bathos is the art of undercutting a serious moment with comedy, Marvel uses it all the time in the MCU and they make all the money, so I thought we should give it a try.".

"Bathos?" Ash repeated with a hint of disbelief, why does he have the psychotic Haunter?

"Right... Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and get ready for Goldenrod." Haunter informed with a giddy-excitement tone in her voice. Before Ash or Charizard could make any sort of reaction, she disappeared into thin air. She quickly popped back before making one more exit. "And don't forget to keep those song suggesting coming in readers.".

Ash sighed before turning back towards his fire flying type, he wasn't exactly paying attention to Haunter before she left, after using his Flamethrower he turned his back and was looking at the ground. Ash walked up and placed his a hand on the lizard's back.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Ash asked, not sure how to start this conversation.

Charizard didn't respond.

"I know it's hurting buddy, and I am really sorry this happened to you." Ash told his fire flying type. "If I had known this was waiting for you, I would've told you, prepared you, done anything I could've to make it as painless as-".

"Stop Ash... please." Charizard cut him off. He knows his trainer well enough to know what he would've done if he had known but none of that matters, he didn't know and even if he did, he couldn't have changed Delphox's mind. Hearing Ash say this is just making him feel worse.

"Sorry Charizard... But I am not sure what else I can tell you." Ash apologised.

"You don't need to say anything... I'll be fine." Charizard replied with a hardened expression.

"But Charizard..." Ash tried to reason but stopped when he saw the resolve on the fire flying types face. "If you'd like, I can hold off on the gym battle... Give you chance to process it and get it out.".

"I said I will be fine!" Charizard roared back before calming down, realising that contradicted what he said. "In case you forgot, it was her over me at first... If she got over it like that, then I can as well... No need to put your gym battle on hold for something so trivial.".

"... Okay, if your sure." Ash relented. He knows that the fire flying type is hurting but he isn't about to listen to reason. Despite always following him one-hundred percent on everything, even since he evolved the first time into a Chameleon, he did grow a slight stubborn streak.

"Of course I am sure, now let's go and win that gym badge." Charizard smirked.

Ash sighed before pulling out a Pokeball and returning the flame Pokemon. Ash knows Charizard is just putting on a facade and is hurting deep down, and when he is ready to let it out, Ash will be here to help him but if Ash tries to force it out of him, then it would damage their relationship as well, and he doesn't want that. With Charizard safe back in his Pokeball, Ash returned to his friends so they could all walk to the gym together.

* * *

"So this is the Azalea Town gym?" Ash questioned as the group stood in front of the gym, looking like he is inspecting it.

"It sure is!" Leaf replied, filled with excitement. "And just wait until you see the inside! Your gonna love it!".

Ash chuckled at his surrogate sister's excitement, he is glad she isn't all depressed over what she saw in the well. He can only imagine what the inside of the gym looks like as the outside makes it look like a giant greenhouse. It is true that each gym is different in design, so far the Johto gyms have consisted of a skyscraper with an open roof and now a greenhouse. He can only imagine what the rest of the Johto gyms will look like.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ash asked as he went to the door and knocked.

"That won't work, Ash." Drake pointed out, pushing the door open instead of knocking. "The gym is pretty big on the inside so it is likely no-one heard you. They even put a sign in the window telling the challengers to walk in.".

"Hehehe, guess I forgot to read it." Ash chuckled sheepishly.

The others fell over in disbelief while Drake simply rolled his eyes. With that over, the group started to make their way into the gym. The group of Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock were surprised to see a forest inside. It was thick with different trees and plant life, the perfect home for any bug Pokemon.

Misty, for her part, didn't look to good. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she looked around each tree, shaking like she was stuck in a snowstorm. She just knows there is some creepy, slimy bugs waiting to jump out and attack her. She just has to look ahead. Look ahead. Look a-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty shouted, alarming the rest of the group.

It turns out a Caterpie had climbed down the tree and was now looking up at her expectantly. Misty couldn't stand it any more and she bolted to hid behind a tree. Marowak seemed to find this reaction funny so he sneakily took Spinarak's Pokeball of his trainer and released him so he appeared just above the frightened fourteen year old.

"Bugs are gross! Bugs are so gross!" Misty thrashed around as she bolted away from Spinarak.

The bug poison type didn't like how she just insulted him but he will be the better person and instead of retaliating, he crawled down the tree and over to his trainer, climbing up so he sat on Drake's shoulder. Brock grabbed Misty from running around like an idiot.

"Breath in, and out... Breath in, and out... Breath in, and out..." Brock repeated in a calm manner. Soon Misty started to do what Brock was suggesting and this made her calm down a whole lot. "See, now don't you feel better.".

"Hehehe, I guess." Misty chuckled nervously. "Thanks Brock.".

"Is she always like this?" Leaf asked in a hushed voice.

"You have no idea." Ash replied.

"Although she is a lot better around Beedrill, Heracross and Pinsir after being around them for so long." Serena added.

With Misty calmed down the group set off into the forest once more. Misty didn't make any more outbursts like before but she was very nervous as they walked along, looking at each tree as if they were going to eat her alive. The group couldn't help pity her. Soon a new voice appeared.

"Hey! Up here!" A male voice appeared, echoing through the greenhouse like gym. The group looked around as they couldn't quite make out where it was coming from, it may have said up here but does that mean up ahead? Up to the sky? Where? "I'm up here!".

Now the group looked up to find a boy around the age of sixteen in a tree. Dressed in a green boy-scouts uniform with medium length purple hair. He is sat on a tree branch looking down upon them. It was easy for both Drake and Leaf to recognise him as the Azalea Town gym leader.

"My name is Bugsy and I am the gym leader here!" The boy informed.

"He was up in a tree when we came here the other day, as well." Leaf whispered.

It was at this point that Bugsy noticed both Drake and Leaf down with the new group of trainers. "I remember you from the other day... Did you clone yourself and want to win a second badge?".

"No, this is Ash, my twin brother." Drake replied. "He's here to win a badge today.".

"My name is Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle." Ash replied.

"Of course, as the gym leader I can't turn down any sort of challenge for a badge with good reason." Bugsy replied, standing up on the branch for emphasis. "Err, but first could you pass me the ladder so I can get down, please.".

The group looked just beyond the tree Bugsy was stood on to find a wooden ladder lying down on it, from the position, it is clear that it was stood against the tree but subsequently it fell down. The group fell down anime style, that really took out the pre-battle tension.

"Well, I guess your lucky we came by or you could've been stuck up there all day." Ash chuckled lightly as he picked up the ladder, placing it against the tree so Bugsy could use it to climb down, which he did.

"Actually, the only reason I knocked the ladder by accident was because I was startled when I heard a girl scream, and it surprised me." Bugsy replied, making it to the ground once more.

The group turned towards Misty who wore a sheepish grin. She may have been a little loud just now and made quite a scene.

"I also heard her scream about how she hates bug type Pokemon. I can't believe she has such negative towards them." Bugsy replied with disdain in his voice. "I actually feel insulted at her poor judgement.".

Misty's face heated up in anger after that, she kind of wished he was still up there so she could kick the ladder down herself. How dare he claim she has bad judgement on things?! He has no idea why she has her feelings towards bug Pokemon, no one in her group except some of her Pokemon know the reason why. That twerp better retract that statement!

"Excuse me but what makes you think bug Pokemon are so great anyway?!" Misty shouted in anger.

"Misty, is starting an argument with a gym leader Ash is about to face really a smart idea?" Serena asked, a little nervously.

"I simply like them, I find them interesting. As a kid I would spend most of my days exploring the nearby forests and interacting with them." Bugsy replied matter-of-factly with a sense of superiority. "I've even written an encyclopedia on them.".

"Well I find them creepy, slimy and gross." Misty replied bluntly. "And not to mention threatening!".

"Oh really?" Bugsy asked with a growing anger. "Then what is your favourite type?".

"Water Pokemon, of course. They are beautiful, and elegant, and graceful. They are so captivating." Misty replied in a dreamy tone. "I am sure everyone here agrees with me.".

No-one offered a supporting response, instead deciding to look away as to not get drawn into the argument.

"Not likely." Bugsy laughed. "And Drake even has his Spinarak out, so it is clear who he agrees with.".

"Don't drag me into this." Drake muttered.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped between the two of them, launching a Thunderbolt to grab both of there attentions. Seeing as both are staring at him, he decided to give them a piece of his mind. "Pikapi! Pika, Pikachu! Pika Pikapi!".

"... What?" Bugsy asked, unable to translate what was said by the electric type.

"Pikachu said, and I quote-" Ash replied, clearing his throat before translating for his partner. "Shut up, both of you! No Pokemon likes a typist, even if they just so happen to like their type best! Misty? How would you like it if your Pokemon refused to listen because of your ginger hair, or because your female? And Bugsy, how would you like it if your Pokemon refused to stay because you look girly and like an eight year old? My point is, racism, sexism, typist-ism, ginger-ism, they are all the same!".

"I look kind of girly?" Bugsy asked in a weak and hurt voice.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"He said-" Ash translated. "This isn't about you or your girly looks, its about how you make certain Pokemon feel inferior by your typist ways.".

"But Pikachu, you know I have a fear of bugs." Misty countered the electric type. "You can't blame me for that.".

"Pikachu Pika. Pikapi!" Pikachu replied.

"But most people who have a fear do something about it." Ash translated. "Not just abuse and bully the thing they are scared off.".

Misty gave Ash an annoyed and angry look.

"Hey, I'm just the translator here." Ash defend himself.

"You know, enough of this." Brock stepped in. "Pikachu is right, as none of us are Pokemon ourselves we have no-idea how it can make use feel to be shown favouritism because of nothing more than our type, something no Pokemon has any control over. I say you both apologise and make up then we get on with the gym battle.".

"What gives you the right to tell a gym leader what to do?" Bugsy asked.

"Because I was a gym leader as well." Brock replied. "I worked at the Pewter gym for nearly two years, I didn't have a choice if I am honest and based on your age, I would say you are still in your first year. Although I was never one for focusing on one type, but I had to so I could provide for my siblings. If you are going to use the rank of gym leader as a weapon, then so can I.".

"But-" Bugsy tried to reply but Brock stopped him.

"But nothing, as a gym leader, you should know better and you Misty, as a gym leader in training, you should also know better." Brock interrupted. "It is fine if you have preferences but to alienate other people and Pokemon because they think differently or even because their type is wrong and you both know it.".

The two trainers looked uncomfortable after that scolding and neither knew quite what to say. They shuffled in the spot as they realised everyone was quiet and waiting for them to do something. Eventually Misty took the lead.

"... sorry, I guess." Misty apologised in a quiet voice. "I might still not like bug Pokemon or understand how you can, but I should've have dismissed your opinion like I did.".

"Sorry too." Bugsy replied. "As the leader of this gym, I should've acted better and not acted up like this, especially in front of a challenger.".

"Good, was that so hard?" Brock asked. "Now unless I am mistaken, don't you have a challenge to conduct, Bugsy.".

"Right." Bugsy replied, as a determined glaze locked eyes with Ash. "Ash Ketchum, I accept your challenge.".

"Alright!" Ash declared.

Soon Bugsy lead the group to the battlefield that was marked on a dirt ground, surrounded by the forest. The group of: Serena, Misty, Brock, Drake and Leaf took a seat on the benches to the sides of the outlined field while Ash and Bugsy each took their place in the trainer boxes.

"I need to warn you Ash, although we have an outlined field, the whole forest is the battle field and either of our Pokemon have the right to leave the outlined field at any time." Bugsy informed. "It will also be a three on three battle, and since I know you've got previous experience than your one badge, I will use my four badge team.".

"That's fine, Bugsy, the harder you fight the greater of a victory we will have." Ash replied with determination, before he realised something. "Um Bugsy... Don't you have a referee?".

"Yeah, there was one for my battle." Drake added his two cents.

"Hehehe, I didn't expect to have a challenger today so I gave him the day off." Bugsy replied sheepishly. "It's fine though, we're all experienced trainers right?".

"If it's all the same to you, Bugsy, I'd like to take the role of the judge." Brock volunteered. "As another gym leader, you know I will be fair.".

"Sure... Go head." Bugsy encouraged, still intimidated by the Pokemon breeder. Brock took his place in the ref's position.

"The gym battle between the Azalea Town gym leader, Bugsy, and his challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." Brock declared. "Each side may use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is deemed unable to continue. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal his Pokemon first and is unable to substitute his Pokemon while the challenger may make substitutions at any time.".

"Before we start Ash, I have to ask you, have you ever heard the saying 'he who learns the masters of bug types learns to master bug types'?" Bugsy asked as he gripped a Pokeball in his hand.

"No, who said it?" Ash replied.

"I did, wasn't you listening?" Bugsy asked, with a little sass.

"Bugsy really has bug Pokemon on the brain." Misty commented.

"You know Misty, if bug Pokemon are this much of an issue for you then maybe you should try and do something about it." Drake pointed out. "You are meant to take over the Cerulean gym in under two years, and I know you wouldn't be allowed to deny a challenger if they, for instance, only used bug type Pokemon.".

"Who asked for your opinion?" Misty barked back, she doesn't need help with her fear of bugs, she is just fine how she is.

Leaf clenched her fist but decided to remain quiet, she doesn't need an embarrassing scene defending Drake, he isn't taking Misty rejection of his idea to heart so neither should she. Drake didn't make a reply and instead turned his attention back to the battle which is about to begin.

"Shuckle, your up first!" Bugsy shouted as he released his first Pokemon. A red rock with slim yellow legs sticking out of holes in the rock and a slim yellow neck which had a face at the end of it. To be honest, it didn't look all that threatening but the group knew they couldn't judge a book by its cover. Ash used his Pokedex on it:

 _Shuckle, The Mold Pokemon. Shuckle quietly hides itself under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its hard shell while eating berries it has stored away. The berries mix with its body fluids to become a juice._

"A Bug Rock type?" Ash raised an eyebrow after seeing its typing, swapping his Pokedex with a Pokeball. "Then I choose you, Chikorita!".

In a flash of light, the female grass type appeared on the battlefield, she scraped her foot against the ground as she gave her opponent a hard stare. She isn't scared of this thing, so what if it has a so called type advantage. She will beat it and the rest of this guys team, then Ash will be so proud and even dump that horrid blonde.

"Your going to use a grass type in a bug type gym?" Bugsy questioned. "You sure you thought this through?".

"Of course, Chikorita might be weak to bug types but she is strong against rock." Ash replied with confidence. "Besides, she has a lot of heart, she wouldn't let something like a little type disadvantage get in the way of her winning.".

"If your sure." Bugsy replied, before he gave a signal to Brock to start the battle.

"Shuckle VS Chikorita... Begin." The Brock declared.

* * *

 _Bugsy VS Ash (P. I):_

"Stealth Rocks!" Bugsy commanded the second the battle was started.

The rock bug type withdrew into his shell before spinning in the spot where he was released. Several small rocks was released from the spinning Mold Pokemon and were scattered over the field. None of them hit Chikorita and she seemed confused as to what just happened, why didn't he attack? This is a battle! Ash used his Pokedex to see what sort of move was just used, since he hasn't really seen it before:

Stealth Rocks: This move has the user scatter rocks over the field, they attack any Pokemon the opponent switches in during the battle, hitting them with a similar power to a rock through. Like Toxic Spikes, Sticky Web and Spikes, this move is classed as an entry hazard.

"So I need to be careful when I switch to Heracross or Charizard." Ash thought to himself. "Okay Chikorita, use Poison Powder!".

Waving her leaf around in a circular motion, with a hardened battle expression, a wave of purple powder was released and it floated over towards Shuckle who just came to a stop from spinning. Not even trying to move, Shuckle was hit by the poison powder. Bugsy knew his Mold Pokemon well enough to know he couldn't have dodged that move even if he wanted to, Shuckle is built for defence not for speed.

Shuckle became poisoned as he was forced to breath in the poison powder, as Chikorita stopped unleashing her powder. Unable to remain still any longer, she charged off in a tackle towards the Mold Pokemon. Being the hot head battler, she isn't going to just sit still like her opponent.

"Sticky web." Bugsy instructed.

The rock bug type opened his mouth and several large strings shot out. None really aimed at Chikorita but between many of the surrounding trees. Ash remember this move being mentioned in the Stealth Rocks description, looks like Bugsy has a thing for entry hazards.

"Razor Leaf and cut up those strings!" Ash shouted.

Coming to a complete halt in her tackle and began to swing the leaf on the top of her head around to send razor sharp leaves spinning out to cut up the string. She may be a hot head but if her beloved trainer gives her a command she will follow it, she wouldn't want to antagonise him in any way.

The first load of Razor leaves cut through the first few strings but Shuckle continued to shoot out more Sticky Web, having a couple combine to re-enforce them. Chikorita continued to release her Razor Leaves but it soon became obvious to the viewers that they were now weren't doing anything to the string as the Sticky Web began to form a web all around the field. This caused Misty to hid behind Drake in fear, which didn't sit well with Leaf.

"Well, now that the field is set. Its time for you to do your thing Shuckle." Bugsy told his rock bug type. "Shell Smash!".

The Mold Pokemon seemed to glow white as red cracks appeared over his body. Suddenly the lights burst off him in a sort of explosion before a gust of wind left the shell as something shot towards and hit Chikorita. She took a powerful blow but whatever hit her was gone before she could retaliate.

Next, whatever hit her came back more powerful than before and hit her back, sending her flying into the web previously created. Ash seemed to panic as he tried to make out what was going on. Shuckle's shell was still in its original position. Ash seemed to look closer at it, as he heard the stuck Chikorita cry out as she was hit by that thing once more. Looking at the shell closely, it became obvious to Ash that there was no-longer Shuckle inside it.

"Chikorita, Use Vine Whip on the Shell and drag it in front of you like a shield!" Ash shouted as he released the real Shuckle was what was hitting her.

Doing as her trainer instructed two of the thorns around her neck sprouted into two long vines and they reached out over the field to grab the shell. Doing it as quickly as she could, as soon as they wrapped around holes in the rock, she pulled it back towards her.

As it appeared in front of her, it seemed to collide with the force which was about to hit her once more. Suddenly a yellow worm like Pokemon with four long limbs and a neck appeared. It was clearly Shuckle just out of his shell. Chikorita looked annoyed at the bug rock as it was making her look bad in front of Ash.

With anger clear on her face, she lobbed the shell at the yellow Pokemon. It hit him and he seemed to be struggling to get back up, it appeared that despite not really taking a hit from Chikorita, except when she threw the shell at him, he has been taking poison damage while speeding around.

Chikorita was finished with it yet though, using her vines she pushed herself free from the sticky web, then she used a technique Ivysaur taught her and used her vines to push herself high into the air. Retracting her vines she did a small spin in the air before dropping down on top of the weakened Shuckle, landing with a powerful Body Slam.

Proud with her work she walked off before kicking the shell over to him. She didn't even feel the need to look back as she knew her work was done. Soon Brock made his decision and made his call.

"Shuckle is unable to battle, meaning Ash and Chikorita are the wins." Brock declared.

* * *

"Awesome Chikorita!" Ash praised, filled with excitement. She may have been at the type disadvantage but it wasn't that big since Shuckle was also part rock type meaning he was also weak to grass, in a small way at least. Plus she is so stubborn that he knew she would pull off a victory.

The grass type, smiling proudly to herself, ran across the field and jumped into Ash's arms, nuzzling herself into his chest. She just beat the gym leader's first Pokemon and now she is going to beat the rest of his team by herself, that will prove to Ash that she is the perfect partner for him. Although Ash was able to notice that she had took more damage from that battle with Shuckle than Chikorita would be willing to show. With a frown, he made his decision.

"Alright Chikorita, get some rest." Ash instructed the grass type. "I know you're tired after that battle, and I might need your spirit again in this battle.".

Chikorita pouted as she was recalled to her Pokeball, she wanted to take down this bug guy by herself, she doesn't need help from that disgusting bug with the obsession over sap or that weakling fire lizard with wings. Ash, on the other hand, knows she is more tired then she is letting on, while he isn't fond of the idea of sending his Pokemon out when he knows they will be hit by the Stealth Rocks and Sticky Web, he also knows he needs to give Chikorita a rest, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Wow, Ash wasn't kidding when he said he believed in Chikorita." Leaf beamed. "It's rare to see a grass type do so well against a bug type like she did.".

"Yeah, Chikorita did really well." Serena added, in a deflated tone. It might be her imagination but she could've sworn she saw Chikorita give her a smug look when she was snuggling into Ash's stomach. She could be wrong but even since she joined the group, Chikorita has been almost hostile towards her. Why?

Drake smiled to himself as he watched his brother, even his Johto Pokemon seem to be as affectionate so his brother hasn't lost his touch, not to mention while he wouldn't approve of going against a gym with a deliberate disadvantage, he can't deny that it seemed to be the right idea since that rock type covered a lot of a bug types weakness' like: flying, fire, ice and even some more other bug types, so unlike back at the Celadon gym he isn't going to judge his brother, that was a 100% Ash move.

"Return Shuckle and take a nice long rest." Bugsy recalled his rock bug type. "I've got to say your Chikorita surprised me Ash, a lot of new trainers who started with one have come through here but I haven't seen one beat Shuckle on a one on one battle.".

"Really?" Ash questioned.

"To be fair, they normally come to me for a second badge, and Shuckle is only use able in my three and four badge teams." Bugsy pointed out. "But even back when he could be used in two badge battles, he would always be the ace.".

"So Pokemon in certain badge teams can change over time?" Serena questioned.

"Of course, the more a Pokemon battles the more experienced they become so it is only natural that they move up over time." Misty explained. "If Ash and myself were to have the same battle that we had when you were starting out, then I couldn't use either of the same Pokemon in the battle.".

"So who would you use, Misty?" Serena asked.

"Assuming it's not one of the gyms Pokemon, Psyduck, Chinchou and Shellder would be my two badge team." Misty commented. "Poliwag possibly but she hasn't been tested yet, but since Shellder is now Slowbro, he will need testing again as I doubt he would still be suitable for a trainer with that number of badges.".

"Well if you don't mind, we are gonna continue our battle." Bugsy cleared his voice, still a little irritated by Misty. A quick glance from Brock made the gym leader calm down and he took out his second Pokeball. "Your up next, Ariados!".

In a flash of light, a spider like Pokemon with a red(ish) pink body with black parts, six yellow limbs with light purple stripes sticking out of its body (four of them being used as legs), two white fang like things sticking out of its mouth and a yellow stinger sticking out of its bottom. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. The final evolved form of Spinarak. Every night, it wanders around in search of prey, whose movements it restrains by spewing threads before it bites into them with its fangs._

"The evolved form of Spinarak? So Drake might get one at some point." Ash thought to himself before shaking his head, he needs to focus. Unlike Shuckle, the Pokedex is making it clear that this Pokemon is more offensive, not that it mattered in Shuckle's case as Bugsy had a way to turn its battle style around but by knowing it is offensive, a power battle may be risky but also the best way to stop it from setting up, like how Shuckle set up. "I choose you, Heracross!".

In a flash of light, the bug fighting type appeared on the battlefield. Before he even had chance to registrar what was happening, he felt himself pelted by many small rocks, which hurt a fair bit. Ash clenched his fist, he is going to have to be cautious about any substitutions he makes because of them.

"Sorry about the Stealth Rocks and Sticky Web Heracross." Ash apologised. "We don't have a way to get rid of them but that doesn't mean the battle is lost. What do you say, you with me?".

Heracross shook his head as he recovered from the Stealth Rocks, despite being a bug type, he isn't as weak to them as another bug type might be thanks to his part fighting type. As he came to his senses, he also noticed that he had some sticky web things on his hands and feet, that is gonna slow him down.

"Yeah, I'm with ya." Heracross reassured, as he got into a battle stance.

"Your using a Heracross?" Bugsy questioned with intrigue. "It is becoming clear you are very much like your brother, as he also came in with his own bug type to face me.".

"Well Heracross and I are still going to win." Ash declared, as Heracross shouted in his own thoughts to emphasis it.

"Well just see about that." Bugsy replied with a smirk. "Whenever a challenger comes after me with a Pokemon of my own type, I tend to take it as a personal challenge.".

"Ariados VS Heracross... Begin!" Bugsy declared.

* * *

 _Bugsy VS Ash (P. II):_

"Alright Heracross, let's start with Pin Missile!" Ash shouted.

Heracross nodded in agreement before crouching down and aiming his horn at his opponent. Hit horn glew white before a barrage of small pins shot out towards Ariados like a machine gun shooting a lot of bullets. To everyone's surprise, Bugsy didn't make any sort of move to counter this attack.

Ariados saw the incoming attack and opened his mouth before shooting out his own barrage of Poison Sting attacks. The two similar attacks collided between the two Pokemon and a lot of them stingers from each side cancelled each other out, while a few on either side passed and ended up hitting both of the bug types.

"Get away with Aerial Ace!" Ash instructed.

Seeing as Bugsy isn't giving Ariados any commands right from the start, it is clear he is trying to put up a tougher mental battle for Ash than he did with Shuckle, clenching his fist, Ash wishes he could do the same right back but neither Heracross or Chikorita is at that point yet, its not their fault, they just need more experience.

Heracross ended his Pin Missile and quickly spread his wings to take off into the air. He wasn't quick enough to avoid Ariados' Poison Sting which is no-longer being held back by his Pin Missile. Luckily it wasn't to bad and Heracross was soon soaring around the air, making sure to avoid any attempt for Ariados to target him.

Unfortunately for him, Ariados was quick to end his Poison Sting, seeing as Heracross is in the air and instead turned his head towards a tree. Using a String Shot, he shot it out of his mouth and it struck a tree branch. Ariados used this next as a web to wing into the forest.

"Well, not it is time for the battle to truly get started." Bugsy commented. "Remember what I said, this whole forest is the battlefield, and all my Pokemon know it like the back of their hand.".

Bugsy took off after his Ariados, having a pretty good idea of where he would be going. Ash clenched his fist as he realised he is at a major disadvantage, not only does Ariados have a massive field advantage despite both being bug type, but Ariados has much more battle experience. Sure, it might've seemed like Chikorita and Shuckle had about the same but that would explain why Bugsy used him first, and Chikorita has proven she is a battle lover even before meeting Ash, Heracross wasn't.

"Heracross, follow me but stay high in the air!" Ash instructed before he took off after Bugsy and Ariados.

Nodding in agreement, Heracross had to lower in altitude a bit so he could effectively follow his trainer but he remained flying. As both trainer and Pokemon disappeared into the forest, the rest of the group decided to follow, with Brock leading the way so he effectively judge this match.

As they were running, Ash noticed Heracross struggling to keep up, he was going to ask his friend if he was alright when he noticed some webs stuck in around his wings, making it difficult for him to fly. Ash's eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"Sticky Web!" Ash gasped.

Not a moment later, Ariados came swinging on another web from behind Heracross but also from above. It was this which made Ash realise that the deeper into the forest they went, the taller the trees were, not by much but enough to notice. Neither Ash or Heracross had time to react.

Ariados landed on Heracross' back with great accuracy, it was clear he has had a lot of practise in landing on moving targets. Using his legs to dig into the blue beetle and strengthen his grip Ariados had his back stinger glow purple. With a quick jab, Ariados struck Heracross with a powerful Poison Jab attack. Heracross cried out in pain and crashed as he couldn't keep up his flight after this attack. Ariados jumped off the Single Horn Pokemon swinging away on another String Shot.

"Heracross!" Ash shouted in a panic as the bug fighting type came to a screeching halt. "Are you okay?".

"Urg, I think so." Heracross groaned as he pushed himself up, only to glow purple as he took more damage. Ash gasped as his Single Horn Pokemon fell back onto the ground, it was clear that he had been poisoned.

"Consider that payback for what your Chikorita did to Shuckle." Bugsy smirked. "Now Ariados, it is time to end this!".

"Get a Horn attack ready, Ariados is gonna have to show himself at some point." Ash instructed.

"Sucker Punch." Bugsy smirked in response.

Not able to cancel the attack in time after hearing the gym leader's counter, Ash watched in horror. Heracross' Horn glew white as he struggled back to his feet, ready for when the long leg Pokemon would show himself, clearly in pain from the poison which is taking over his body.

In a quick flash, a shadow creature shot out from the trees and struck Heracross with a powerful dark type move. It didn't do much damage considering the bug fighting types resistance to it but didn't help that Heracross was already suffering from the poison.

Although, to everyone's surprise, Heracross was able to swing his horn around and not have his attack cancelled by that blow. He knocked Ariados away as the bug poison type attempted to escape. Heracross fell to the ground once more as Ariados bashed into a tree. While Heracross couldn't move, Ariados got back up and returned to his trainers side. With his decision made, Brock made his call.

"Heracross is unable to battle, meaning Bugsy and Ariados are the wins." Brock declared.

* * *

"Return Heracross and take a nice long rest." Ash recalled his fallen bug fighting type to the safety of his Pokeball.

"You know Ash, even though your Heracross lost, he has still been raised very well." Bugsy complimented. "If I was using a team for a one or two badge battle than you probably would've won by now. And I was surprised by how strong that final Horn Attack was.".

"Thanks Bugsy, but he was getting a power boost from his guts ability." Ash explained.

"Still, utilising abilities is one aspect all trainers need to master while few rarely do." Bugsy commented. "Well you already know I am keeping Ariados, so who will be next to face him?".

"I am gonna need your help again." Ash told a Pokeball as he gripped it in his hand. "I choose you, Chikorita!".

In a flash of light, the grass type appeared on the field once more. Instead of entering a battle stance, however, she instead opted to jump up into Ash's arms before nuzzling into Ash's chest. Ash sweat dropped at her affectionate side.

"That's very nice Chikorita, but we can cuddle later if you want." Ash sheepishly told the grass type.

Puffing her cheeks in annoyance she jumped down and entered a battle stance. Now that the bug has failed she will have the chance to take down this gym leader once and for all and that will prove to Ash that she is perfect for him. Spinning the leaf on her head in a threatening manner, she attempted to psych Ariados out but she failed to notice the incoming rocks which bashed into her, causing minor damage.

"Stealth Rocks!" Ash gasped. "Still?".

"Right, once used entry hazards remain until the end of the whole battle, unless one of a couple moves are used which are designs to clear a field of them." Bugsy explained.

"What would they be?" Ash asked.

"They are moves for you to figure out." Bugsy smirked in response. "Now I think it is time for our next battle.".

"Ariados VS Chikorita... Begin!" Brock declared.

* * *

 _Bugsy VS Ash (P. III):_

"Get swinging again, Ariados!" Bugsy instructed.

In the instant that he heard his trainers command, Ariados shot a string shot out of his mouth but not at the opposing grass type, no he shot his string shot at a branch and once again started to swing away. Ash smirked as he had his own way to keep up with it this time.

"Use Vine Whip on the branches and follow him!" Ash shouted.

Chikorita quickly extended her vines and they wrapped around the branch that Araidos used to swing on and she soon began to swing after him as well. With both Pokemon disappearing into the forest, the two trainers and the rest off the group took off after them once again.

Although Ariados had a head start on Chikorita, the grass type was able to see where Ariados went to by the loose string shot hanging from the branches. Due to her being smaller than Ariados, she was also swinging slightly faster than the bug poison type so she was able to soon catch up with him.

Ariados saw the incoming grass type from behind him and acted quickly. After letting go of one of his string shots, he spun his body around instead of shooting another to swing on. Landing on the trunk of a tree, he opened fire with a barrage of Poison Stings.

Chikorita didn't have time to dodge the incoming attack as she was struck with the poison stings. This caused her to cry out in pain as her vines quickly retracted, causing her to fall on the ground, landing at the base of the tree Ariados was on. With her down, Ariados started to descend towards her.

"Quick Chikorita, you have to get up!" Ash shouted as he appeared with the others.

"Don't give it chance, Ariados, use Infestation!" Bugsy shouted.

As Chikorita attempted to push herself off the ground, Ariados' eyes glew a light sickly green. Suddenly millions of small micro like insects appeared surrounding Chikorita, she didn't have a chance to counter them as they attacked, making her cry out.

With Chikorita being stuck as she was attacked by the little insect like creatures, Ariados knew had a chance to end this battle, although she wouldn't admit it, she was clearly close to being finished off after that encounter with Shuckle. With the stinger on his face glowing a similar sickly green colour, he launched at Chikorita, stabbing her as she struggled against the little insects. Ariados walked off Chikorita and the insects also left her as she lay on the floor.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, meaning Bugsy and Ariados are the wins." Brock declared.

* * *

"Return Chikorita, and good job." Ash recalled the grass type, safe to her Pokeball.

"Great job, Ariados, just one more to go." Bugsy praised his bug poison type.

"What was that move?" Ash asked. "The one Ariados used at the end?".

"It's called Fell Stinger." Bugsy explained. "Ariados' personal favourite move to end battles with. Not only is it a powerful bug type move but it also powers up Ariados' attack power if used to finish off an opponent. So now that you know this, who will be your final Pokemon?".

"Since Ariados is stronger now, I am gonna need a strong Pokemon to match him." Ash smirked as he took out another Pokeball. "I choose you, Charizard!".

In a flash of light, the fire flying type appeared on the ground, letting out a mighty battle cry. He is over the mopping after what Delphox did earlier today and is now angry, and this gym filled with bugs is going to be the perfect thing for him to let his anger out on.

"So your going with one of your Kanto team finally? This should make the battle more interesting." Bugsy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I know that both Chikorita and Heracross are species native to Johto, not Kanto and knowing you are from Kanto, it is easy to conclude that both of those Pokemon are somewhat recent catches for you." Bugsy explained. "Normally they wouldn't be able to match my four badge team but it was your increased knowledge as a trainer that allowed them to progress this far. But as Ariados proved, that only takes you so far.".

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ash asked, slightly offended.

"It means if I went in with my two badge team, then I would be handing over my badge, as even with a disadvantage in terms of type, your knowledge as an experienced trainer would pull them through." Bugsy explained. "Bare in mind, that battle would be a two on two battle, with Shuckle as the ace. I don't mean any offence but if a new trainer came through here with a Chikorita and Heracross, they wouldn't stand much of a chance.".

"You realise my first gym battle was against a rock type gym leader and I beat it with my Butterfree and Pidgeotto." Ash pointed out.

"You had both a Pidgeotto and a Butterfree?" Bugsy questioned. "Just their advanced evolution stages would explain that victory. If your Chikorita was a Bayleaf than of course that would change my analysis of your team and their capabilities.".

"Now I know how Misty felt when Bugsy offended her." Ash muttered. "How about you, Charizard, ready to show him that we aren't going to get predicted like that?".

"Sure." Charizard growled as he entered a battle stance, but then something happened. Several rocks came flying out of the forest and slammed into Charizard, causing some major damage to the lizard with wings.

"Stealth Rocks again." Ash clenched his fist in anger, with rock being Charizard's greatest weakness in terms of type, that has put him at a disadvantage right from the start.

"Like I've said before, I have planned for dealing with a bug types weakenss'." Bugsy explained.

"Ariados VS Charizard... Begin!" Brock declared.

* * *

 _Bugsy VS Ash (P. IV):_

"Poison Sting!" Bugsy shouted.

He knows Ariados is getting tired after battling both Heracross and Chikorita in a row and he likely won't survive long against this clearly powerful fire type, so he needs to try and set the stage for his final Pokemon. Opening his mouth, Ariados sent a barrage of Poison stings at Charizard.

The fire flying type opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. Due to Araidos being much smaller in terms of height, the Poison Stings shot right under the flames and hit Charizard in the chest before Ariados was engulfed with flames. That caused the Poison Sting to end and soon Charizard turned to a light purple shade, showing he was poisoned. This caused the Flamethrower to end, and Ariados was covered in soot, falling to his side as he coughed a small smoke cloud.

"Ariados is unable to battle, meaning Ash and Charizard are the wins." Brock declared.

* * *

"Return Ariados, you did well to battle against all three of his Pokemon. I couldn't have asked for more." Bugsy recalled his Ariados. Even if he has got on several of the groups nervous with his particular points of view, this did show he truly cares for his Pokemon.

"How you holding up, Charizard?" Ash asked. While he knows his Charizard has hardly done any sort of battling, the combination of taking the stealth rocks from before and now being poisoned hasn't left him in the best position to go against Bugsy's ace.

"I am just fine." Charizard growled in anger, first his girlfriend dumped him, then he got hit by rocks, now he is poisoned and to top it off, Ash keeps asking how he is doing, just give him something to hit already!

"Then it is time for you to face one of my oldest Pokemon." Bugsy declared as he took out a Pokeball. "Your up last, Scizor!".

In a flash of light, a red tall shiny Pokemon appeared with two sharp claws which it snapped together in a threatening manner. It was easy to tell that it was in someway trying to taunt Charizard. Ash used his Pokedex on the new Pokemon:

 _Scizor, The Pincer Pokemon. The final evolved form of Scyther. Its body is like steel. It's tough, heavy pincers are more suited to smashing enemies than grabbing them. Once it has identified something as an enemy, it will continue beating them with its steel-hard pincers until there's nothing left but scraps._

"Sounds like a tough one." Ash commented as he remembered Gary having a Scyther, so he briefly wondered if that would would evolve. "You ready Charizard?".

"Of course." Charizard growled.

"Scizor VS Charizard... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Bugsy VS Ash (P. V):_

As soon as the battle started, Scizor's pincers turned to a silver metal as he charged forward with great speed. He quickly began to punch them into Charizard's body as he unleashed a bunch of Bullet Punches in a vicious assault. It happened so fast that Charizard didn't have chance to dodge or counter.

Growling as he took the powerful assault, Charizard thought against each punch as he grabbed Scizor by the shoulders to stop him. With Scizor's assault now stopped, Charizard roared as his fangs burst into flames. He bite down around Scizor's neck as he caused some serious damage.

Scizor cried out in pain as his body glew a dangerous red, almost like when Ash uses his aura, sending all the energy into his pincer, he jabbed it into his Charizard's stomach as he used a powerful counter attack. With Charizard knocked back, Scizor took off into the air. Growling in anger, Charizard recovered from the counter and spread his wings before taking off after Scizor, although was slower than the bug steel type.

"Acrobatics!" Bugsy shouted.

Scizor came to a stop midair, and turned towards Charizard who was quickly ascending towards him. With what sort of looked like a smirk, Scizor shot down towards Charizard, again quicker than Charizard but not as fast as when he was using bullet Punch.

Slashing against Charizard, it stunned the fire flying type for a moment as Scizor came to a sudden stop just behind him, quickly turning around he went back and struck Charizard again. This continued as Scizor unleashed a barrage of Acrobatic attacks on him.

Eventually Charizard caught onto Scizor's pattern and as he was about to strike Charizard in the back once more but Charizard grabbed his pincer, taking Scizor by surprise. Hurling the bug steel type over his shoulder, Charizard used Seismic Toss to send him crashing into the ground.

Not taking much from the blow, Scizor was quick to stand back up only to see an incoming Flamethrower. Crossing his arms over his chest he knew exactly what to do to counter this attack and any fire attacks what this lizard might have. The flames quickly surrounded the pincer Pokemon and Ash began to cheer as he assumed it would give him a lead in the battle finally.

"Alright Charizard! That's got to have hurt him!" Ash cheered.

Charizard ended his Flamethrower and let out a victorious battle cry as he assumed he finished off the metal bug with that last attack. Although that victory was short lived as the flames died down, revealing Scizor unharmed in the middle of a patch of burning grass. This caught everyone but Drake and Leaf by surprise.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. "It doesn't even look like the flames touched him!".

"That's because they didn't." Bugsy explained. "You see, Scizor loves the move Swords Dance, so we developed a way for him to use it where he spins on the spot which caused a sort of barrier of wind, which protects him from the flames in attacks like that Flamethrower.".

Scizor coated both his pincers in metal once more before shooting up towards Charizard with great speed. Before either Ash or his fire flying type had chance to react, Scizor reached him and began punching him with hit metal claws. Being in the air, meant that as he took the assault Charizard began to fall due to not being able to use his wings.

Ending his assault in the moment that Charizard was now out of reach, Scizor stayed in the air as he watched Charizard fall. The fire flying type was able to recover from the fall and adjust his wings to stop him from crashing into the ground. Ash clenched his fist as he realised that Swords Dance also made Scizor pack more punch.

"X-Scissor!" Bugsy shouted.

Crossing his pincers across his chest, Scizor's claws glew as he began to fly down towards Charizard who was still getting stable in the air. Ash knew Scizor was much faster so Charizard wouldn't have the chance to dodge or out fly him. So he made the only call he could think off.

"Grab him!" Ash shouted.

Looking up just as Scizor closed in, Charizard braced himself. As he reached the fire flying type, Scizor swiped his two glowing claws down so they made an X symbol in front of him. Suddenly both Pokemon went falling down as it looked like Scizor was pushing Charizard downwards.

A cloud of dust covered the impact as everyone waited to see what was going to happen. Soon the dust settled and everyone could see how the impact ended. The two Pokemon were stood on the ground, with Charizard holding Scizor's claws with his own, as the bug steel type attempted to pull away.

Charizard clearly had taken a lot of damage over the battle, from Scizor's multiple assaults, to the poison damage Ariados caused before he was taken down to the the stealth rocks which weakened him from the start. With all this combined, Charizard found a new power, raising his tail up, the flame seemed to triple in size.

"Alright, your blaze is activated Charizard!" Ash cheered. "And with Scizor stuck, he won't be able to block this! Use Inferno!".

Taking a deep breath, Charizard's whole body seemed to glow red as his skin became burning to touch. Scizor cried out in pain as the heat through Chairzard's hands, burnt his pincers. Opening his mouth, a ball of fire could be seen building up, with Bugsy facing in Charizard's direction, with Scizor's back to him.

"Quick Scizor, you need to get away!" Bugsy shouted in a panic.

The red pincer Pokemon attempted to pull away as he struggled in Charizard's grip but the fire flying type wasn't willing to let it go now. He has had one bad day today and needs something to let his rage out on. With all his negative emotions flowing through the flames in his body, Charizard let out one more mighty battle cry as he launched his Inferno attack at his opponent.

Unable to avoid it, Scizor closed his eyes as he braced for the impact, seeming to have accepted his fate. The fire ball hit Scizor before it exploded, surrounding both Pokemon in the blast. Everyone had to cover their eyes to protect against the bright light, and also became very hot very quickly. Soon the flames died down to reveal both Pokemon still in the standing position. Charizard finally let his grip on Scizor go, and the bug steel type fell backwards as the lizard let out one final victorious battle cry.

"Scizor is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this battle and the hive badge is Ash and Charizard." Brock declared.

* * *

After receiving his badge from Bugsy and returning his Charizard, Ash and the others left the gym and returned to the Pokemon centre. Ash sent his team for a check up, not only after the difficult gym battle but also so they are all healthy when they set off tomorrow. The rest of the group also sent their own teams for check ups for the reason of leaving tomorrow to continue their journey. Brock and Misty were sat at a table in the lobby.

"You okay Misty?" Brock asked. "You haven't said anything since we left the gym.".

"Huh?" Misty questioned. "Just thinking, Brock.".

"About?" Brock asked, being the big brother of the group he wants to help her.

"What you said earlier, about the responsibilities of a gym leader." Misty replied. "If today taught me anything, I do have an issue with bugs and I don't want it to get in the way when I take over the Cerulean gym.".

"Well the first step to fixing something is admitting its a problem." Brock told her.

"Thanks Brock." Misty replied before taking a deep breath, she knows once she says it, she can't take it back. "I want to get over my phobia, not just for a few Pokemon that my friends happen to catch, but for all bug types, so that seeing one doesn't cause me to freak out like I did today.".

"Well Misty, if your sure then I will help in any way you need me to." Brock offered. "I know Ash and Serena will as well, although none of us are really qualified to help.".

"That means a lot Brock." Misty replied with a soft smile. "I just hope I know what I am letting myself in for.".

While the Pokemon were being looked over, Ash and Serena walked outside so they could talk. Neither of them quite knew what to say but they both knew what they had to talk about. Even though Ash previous said he didn't blame her for keeping Delphox's secret, Serena still felt guilty.

"Look Ash, I am sorry for not telling you about Delphox or-" Serena apologised but was cut off.

"Like I said, Serena, I don't blame you. It wasn't your secret to tell." Ash stopped her. "Yes, it would've been nice to know so I could prepare him but that isn't your fault... It isn't anyone's really, it is just a nasty fact of life.".

After this neither said anything for a short while again. They both looked uncomfortable as they both knew there was something awkward in the air but they couldn't put their finger on just what it was. Soon Ash broke the silence again.

"Although I do have to ask you to do one thing." Ash replied, looking uncomfortable. Seeing Serena give her undivided attention, he continued. "I want you to send Delphox back to the lab. Not permanently or anything, just for a short while.".

"... Why?" Serena asked, after letting the request sink in.

"Well... I can't send Charizard back after what happened. If that battle with Scizor showed anything, he has a lot of emotions bottled up inside and even if he isn't ready to let them out, I want to be here for when he is." Ash explained. "And I don't think having Delphox around will help him with opening up at all.".

"Okay Ash, I think I can do that." Serena replied. "She has been on my team since we left for Johto, so it isn't exactly fair on my other Pokemon. Plus, now that she has finally said it, she can move forward but that isn't likely with Charizard still around so keeping them apart would be best for both of them.".

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied as he gave her hug, showing that even if their Pokemon aren't together still, their relationship isn't going the same way. Soon the hug ended.

"I'll go and call the lab while it's still early." Serena told Ash before running off into the centre. Ash smiled as he watched her disappear into the building, it just goes to show that they are really growing up if they can have an honest conversation like that without it ruining their relationship. Soon a new voice broke his conversation.

"So you've won your second badge already?" Drake spoke as he appeared next to his brother. "You know, last time you faced a gym I previous beat, I gave you a list of critiques of what you did wrong in the battle.".

"You gonna do that again?" Ash asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean, you didn't listen that time as I mentioned not putting yourself at the type disadvantage and here you used Chikorita in a bug type gym." Drake reasoned in his serious tone. The two brothers just looked at each other as a strong tension seemed to form around them... then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, so it's not because I did it perfect and you have nothing to complain about?" Ash laughed.

"Please, I don't think I've seen anyone have a 'perfect' battle." Drake replied, also laughing. "Besides, it's easier to point out faults from watching on the sideline than it is to make the right call in the heat of the moment.".

The brothers continued to laugh, but it slowly died down.

"Although there's one thing I wanted to mention talk to you about." Drake spoke in a more serious tone now the laughter had stopped. "Your Chikorita.".

"What about her?" Ash asked.

"While she is clearly strong, I also saw some stuff which concerned me... and it was nothing to do with your battle." Drake replied. "First, it was her overly affectionate side to you. While both your Muk and Gyarados also have their shows of affection, they also know when enough is enough and don't need to be told to stop like she did. Next, it is her treatment of Serena. Whenever you gave her praise, she seemed look smug and seemed to send it in Serena's direction.".

"What are you getting at, Drake." Ash asked.

"Combining these two things, the logical conclusion I have come to is she has a crush on you. It makes sense after how you told me you caught her, it is like some sort of hero worship." Drake answered. "I could be wrong, but it is what it looks like to me... Just thought I should let you know before this crush drives a wedge between you and Serena.".

"I didn't know you cared about my relationship like that." Ash mocked.

"Honestly, I don't really. Whatever you and her have confuses me but I know it makes you happy so I wouldn't want you to lose it." Drake answered.

"So you want me to have a happy relationship and can see signs from Chikorita that she might have a crush on me." Ash repeated. "But you don't want one for yourself or even notice when someone like Leaf shows signs of a crush towards you.".

"Like I've told you, I don't want a relationship like that as I don't understand or even feel those feelings." Drake replied. "And what do you mean Leaf has shown signs of a crush on me? She literally scares me, I don't remember Serena or Chikorita scaring you.".

"Whatever you say Drake." Ash shook his head at his brother rejection of the idea of Leaf having a crush. "But you might have a point a point about Chikorita, I will keep an eye out for it.".

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	17. Ilex Forest

**Author's Note:**

 **Here it is, the chapter where Ash gets his next Pokemon, I have tried to stick to how it was in the canon, sort of, but I did change a couple of things. We also get to see some more into Pikachu's turmoil and some foreshadowing. Not much else to say, remember to vote in the poll, it changes when we reach chapter 21 and with that, lets begin...**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Ilex Forest_

It was the morning after Ash's gym battle and after eating breakfast in the centre's cafeteria, the group are stood outside waiting for Maizie to appear to deliver their special Pokeballs which her grand father, Kurt, promised to make them.

The group also made a couple of rotations in their teams, Serena currently has: Beedrill, Larvitar, Sentret, Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil. She sent back Delphox last night after the talk with Ash and also sent Eevee back to give her emotional support, bringing back Sentret was the first choice she made and since she knew they would be venturing into a forest next, she figured Beedrill would be right at home.

Ash decided to keep his team the same as Charizard needs all the support he can get, Primeape has been helping Heracross make some great progress and he doesn't really have a reason to exchange just Tauros. Of course, he was also keeping Pikachu for obvious reasons and his two Johto Pokemon as they are still relatively new.

Misty decided to swap her team around slightly so she currently has: Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingler, Slowbro, Poliwag and Chinchou. Her main reason for sending Psyduck back to the gym was for the simple reason her sisters mentioned having a bunch of low badge trainers challenging them so they need some reinforcements to help handle the challengers.

Brock also made some rotations so his team currently is: Onix, Golbat, Vulpix, Omanyte, Stantler and Pineco. His oldest sibling Forest has decided to start his training to take over the Pewter gym and also decided to special in rock types, unlike Brock who doesn't really have a type specialist although he is most skilled with the mineral trio of types being ground, rock and steel simply because of his upbringing. So Forest has been practising with some of his rock types while they are at the lab.

"So you guys are heading through Ilex Forest and then north to Goldenrod City?" Drake clarified.

"Right, not only does it have another gym but in about three weeks they are holding a contest so Serena can compete in it." Ash replied.

"Yeah, since its been since Cherrygrove for my last contest, I really want to get back to winning ribbons." Serena explained.

"What about you two?" Brock asked.

"Since we skipped over Violet City on our way through, we are heading their next." Drake answered. "Then will probably loop back around to Goldenrod.".

"Ya know, it feels kind of weird having more badges than you Drake." Ash chuckled. "During Kanto it always seemed like you was three steps ahead.".

"That's probably because I was." Drake deadpanned. "I did spend years planning out the most effective path to earn the eight badges after all.".

"But before we get to Violet city, we get to explore the Union Cave and Ruins of Alph!" Leaf exclaimed, clearly excited. "I am sure we will see some awesome Pokemon in both of those locations.".

"Union Cave?" Misty questioned.

"Its a cave path through a mountain to the East of Azalea and south of Violet, we cut over the top of the mountain which is why we missed it." Brock explained.

"Didn't you guys go through Ruins of Alph, as well?" Leaf asked. "You gotta tell me, did you see any rare Pokemon whilst you was there?".

"Well... it was where Serena caught Mareep." Ash answered nervously.

Serena was also nervous, they didn't tell Brock or Misty about the Unown or what happened in the ruins. It's not that they want to keep secrets from their friends, its just that they have a bunch of questions themselves with no answers and they don't want to burden their friends with what they were told.

Luckily for them, the group didn't get chance to question their sudden nervousness as a familiar voice echoed. It was Maizie's voice, Kurt's granddaughter. Turning towards the source, they noticed the young girl running towards them with a bright smile on her face and a basket in hand.

"Hey guys!" Maizie greeted, not even seeming out of breath after that run. "How did the gym battle go? Did you win a badge?".

"Sure did Maizie." Ash smiled as he took out his badge case to show the two badges currently resting inside it.

"That's so cool! I've asked gram-pa if I can go and take on the gym challenge with Slowpoke but he says that I am too young." Maizie replied, as she beamed at the shiny hive badge in Ash's case. After a couple of moments, Ash closed the case and put it back in his pocket, they don't have all day to have Maizie look at his badge.

"Sorry about that Maizie but maybe your granddad has a point." Ash spoke softly to her. "After all, being a travelling trainer is really tough and has a lot of responsibility, maybe you should enjoy this time before becoming a trainer as the age limit is there for a reason.".

"Maybe your right." Maizie replied thoughtfully, before she pushed that thought aside. "Anyway, that isn't why I came all this way. Guess what I've got in my basket?".

"Is it the special Pokeballs your grandfather makes?" Drake cut straight to the point, he isn't the best when it comes to dealing with children.

"Spoil sport." Maizie muttered with a pout. She then moved the basket in view of everyone and removed the blanket which was placed on top to stop the balls from falling out or getting damaged. The group marvelled at the shiny, colourful devices being presented to them.

One by one, Maizie handed the respective Pokeball out to the trainer who wanted said Pokeball. She took great pride in the fact she remembered exactly who wanted which type. The group had to admit, they turned out better than they were expecting. The fast balls they were given sort of lost some of their shine but that could just be because they weren't made fresh. Kurt had hundreds as those were the only types he had available access to. These ones, however, are brand new.

"So what do you guys think?" Maizie asked, knowing from their expressions that they were impressed.

"These are great Maizie!" Ash exclaimed.

"They sure are, your grandfather is very skilled at what he does." Serena added, in a less loud voice.

"Yep!" Maizie replied happily, thrilled by the compliments. "That's why my grampa is the number one Pokeball maker in the whole wide universe!".

Soon Maizie took her leave to return to the cottage where she lives with Kurt. Once she was out of sight, the two groups bid each other farewell before heading off in opposite directions. Drake and Leaf headed east towards the Slowpoke well and further on, the union cave, while Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock headed west towards the Ilex Forest.

* * *

A few hours after leaving Azalea Town, the group are walking through Ilex Forest. The group were talking, and while Misty was being very vigilant about if any bug Pokemon were lurking around, it was a pretty nice experience. She may have admitted she needs to get over her phobia, but that doesn't mean she is over it.

"That was a pretty grown up thing you said to Maizie, Ash." Serena commented. "About how being a trainer is tough and she should enjoy being a kid whilst she is one.".

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash chuckled lightly. "To be honest, when I was her age I felt the same and thought the age limit was stupid.".

"Why am I not surprised?" Misty asked in a teasing manner, Ash responded by sticking his tongue out in her direction. Although they are growing up, that means they understand the importance of being a kid while they still can, hence the sibling like rivalry between these two.

"But since becoming a trainer, I've realised how much goes into it. Not only catching Pokemon, but keeping them healthy, both physically with training, food, hygiene and all the other stuff." Ash continued. "That is something no eight year old would be able to handle, and they shouldn't have to either.".

"I know what you mean, Ash." Serena added. "We wasn't exactly best prepared for when we left so letting anyone younger is just asking for trouble.".

The group continued on their walk through the forest but as they walked, Ash noticed that Pikachu wasn't exactly acting like himself, he wasn't joining in with the conversation or making any witty remarks, he seemed to be lost in another world as he looked around.

"Pikachu, how you doing buddy?" Ash asked. He has a good idea about what his best friend is thinking, this is apparently the place he was born and raised for the first part of his life, after all, that was before he was forced to leave through circumstances out of her control.

Pikachu, was on the ground walking around, looking at each tree with great curiosity. In all honesty, this place feels so different but so nostalgic at the same time, like it is brand new but classic at the same time. The only word Pikachu could find to describe it would be, confusing.

"Huh?" Pikachu questioned, having Ash's voice drag him back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine Ash... Just fine...".

"Well if your sure..." Ash replied, he knows full well his friend isn't fine, coming back to the place you once called home but was forced to leave isn't somewhere, where you should be fine but the electric type is stubborn and won't outright admit it. "I'm here if you wanna talk or something.".

Pikachu gave him a quick word of thanks before returning to looking around, when a quick flash appeared in front of his eyes but he shrugged it off. As he looked at every, tree, shrub, rock and everything else that built up the scenery was left, he suddenly got the feeling that something was watching, not in a threatening way, in fact he thinks it might even be smaller than him. Narrowing it down to one brush, the mouse Pokemon carefully crept up to the bush to investigate it... Then whatever he sensed, ran.

Not missing a beat, Pikachu also ran off. Following the rustling and his own senses, Pikachu believed he was able to keep up with whatever was hiding. As he dived in and out of the bushes, Pikachu caught the blur of an ear or tail or something, each different but it reminded him suspiciously of what he use to look like, as a Pichu.

Taking a sharp turn, he believed he had whatever he was chasing blocked, as he ran he got excited. Maybe it is a Pichu, maybe his brother is still here and had a kid of his own, maybe he has a family that he never knew about! As he closed in, he came to a stop in front of a tree. A small hole is was at the base of the tree and Pikachu froze in his place. While unlikely to be the exact same tree, it looked strangely similar to the one he use to live in... but there was no create around, did he imagine it?

"What?" Pikachu questioned as everything seemed to settle in, he just ran off from the others, not even trying to give them a chance to know why and because he thought he heard something, something which could've been as simple as a Ratatta scurrying for food. As he ran, he also thought he saw something which filled him with hope but again, he never got a clear look at it but still let it fill him with hope and only now that he reached this spot has he been dragged back into reality.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as he came running up behind. "What's wrong buddy? Why did you run off?".

"Ash..." Pikachu replied as he turned around, still stunned by his reaction, it is normally Ash who acts first and asks questions later and Pikachu normally makes fun of him for it, but just being back here changed something for the little electric type. "Sorry about running off... Thought I heard something.".

"Did you think it was the family you told me about?" Ash asked.

"... Yeah." Pikachu admitted, somewhat hesitantly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ash asked.

"Maybe in a bit." Pikachu sighed in defeat. "I kind of want to get my thoughts together first.".

"Don't worry, I understand." Ash replied, as he held his arm to the ground for Pikachu to run up, which he did, taking his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. "I'll be here whenever you are ready.".

"Thanks." Pikachu replied, with a small smile.

As the trainer and Pokemon walked back towards their friends, a mysterious bird in the trees looked at them with narrowed eyes, if they dare venture into his turf he shall cause them more trouble like his hypnotic waves just did for that electric mouse. He is tired of being hunted, first that scientist some months ago and now all these different trainers. He has lost count the amount of trainers he has scared off, but if they will insist in coming after him, then he has every right to defend himself.

With an almost sinister smirk, he took off from the branch, flying through the trees to stay hidden, best his odd colouring would allow him. Knowing the trainers will probably do their best to stay close to the established path, he planned out the perfect spot for his next trap for them. He will outsmart them, like has done the rest.

* * *

After reuniting with the group, they continued on wandering through the forest for a little longer. No-one asked why Pikachu ran off as they could tell by the electric types posture that he wasn't in the mood for talking. As they continued they, the chat slowly dwindled down, until they found a small opening within the thick tree set.

"What is that?" Serena asked, to no-one in particular.

"The Ilex Shrine." Brock replied as he looked into his guide book. "It says here, it is a shrine in honour of the legendary Pokemon and protector of Johto, Celebi.".

"Celebi?" Ash and Serena questioned at the same time, taking out their Pokedex's to look it up:

 _Celebi, The Time Travel Pokemon. This is classed as a legendary Pokemon. This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. Unlike a lot of legends, a lot of people fear the appearance of Celebi as it means it has something to protect._

"I wonder if we might meet Celebi one day." Ash chuckled to himself, back before setting off on their journey the thought of meeting a legendary Pokemon would be like a child's dream but completely unrealistic but after New Island, Shamouti and what they were told in the Ruins of Alph, it seems like they could almost be destined to meet not only Celebi but many other legendary Pokemon.

"Don't say that Ash." Serena slightly scolded. "You heard what the Pokedex said, Celebi is a protector and it appearing means something needs protecting. I don't want to be in the middle of another event like Shamouti any time soon.".

Ash gave her a silent look which told her, 'we are pretty much guaranteed to be in that situation again, after what the Unown told us', but he didn't voice that thought as he didn't want to burden either Brock or Misty with that revelation. Serena lowered her gaze as she knew Ash would speak to her about it when they have some privacy.

"The guide book also says it is common for visitors to the shrine to leave offering to Celebi." Brock informed. "What do you guys think? Should we leave something for Celebi?".

The group looked at each other before coming to the silent agreement that they should do this. It really is amazing how rich in history and tradition Johto is as a region, from the Sprout Tower, to Slowpoke Well and now the shrine of Celebi, it seems like you can't go anywhere without finding something of historic importance. Each of the trainers took out a rice ball and placed it on the shrine offering while Togepi searched through Ash's bag and took out his old milk bottle, with some milk still in it.

"Togepi, are you sure you want to give up your milk bottle?" Ash asked. Sure, the fairy type has started training and has long since began eating solid food but this is a pretty big step for him. While Ash could get another bottle if needed, this is like a changing point for the Spikeball Pokemon.

"Yep!" Togepi cheerfully nodded, he may still be young but he is going to become a big strong Pokemon and can't hold on to the baby stuff forever.

"Well, if your sure." Ash smiled at the small Pokemon, this is like a proud father moment watching his son score a winning goal at the school game, he is no-longer the little baby who needs constant care, he is on his way to becoming a full battling Pokemon.

Ash had to dry his eyes before a quick flash appeared in front of his eyes but Ash just shrugged it off as the sun hitting his wet eyes. Looking ahead he saw his friends just standing and looking at him, all with blank expressions on their faces. Ash tilted his head to the side with confusion, walking over in front of them he waved his hand in front of their face but they didn't move or even blink. What was going on?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ash asked. "Why are you just standing there?".

"What do you mean?" Misty's voice sounded from behind him. "We're waiting for you.".

Turning to the source of Misty's voice, Ash found his friends stood a short distance away all giving him strange looks, as if to ask what he was doing rather than him asking them that. Raising one of his eye brows in suspicion, Ash turned back to where he thought his friends were, only to find nothing there. The only thing where he thought they were was a few small trees and rocks. Ash let out an audible gasp as he looked quickly between his friends and where he thought they were.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Err, yeah. I think so." Ash replied, as he attempted to regain his composure.

Picking himself up, he walked over to his friends silently and they followed him as they ventured deeper into the forest. It was easy for them to tell he was feeling very embarrassed by what just happened, so they decided to cut him a break... for about half a minute before Misty spoke up.

"So what was so interesting about those tree's anyway?" Misty asked.

"Uhh, nothing." Ash mumbled as his head shrunk into his jacket. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry Ash, I understand. I'll be here whenever your ready to talk about it." Pikachu told his friend, mocking the sentiment Ash gave him earlier.

That didn't make Ash feel any better and he groaned in response, he has no idea what caused him to think his friends were those trees but he honestly did. He couldn't have thought of a more embarrassing situation if he tried, hopefully they can just forget about it and move on.

* * *

After another hour of walking, the group knew by Brock's map that they were making good time through the forest. It isn't massive to begin with and can easily be walked through within a day, not to mention Ash was kind of hurrying after the shrine, as a sort of subconscious way to escape the embarrassing miss-happening which took place.

They each got to work and decided to have a lunch break. Ash started to set up the cooking utensils along with Brock, while the girls layout the Pokemon bowls, each trainer also taking the time to let out their own Pokemon.

Luckily, it was next a small body of water so the water Pokemon decided to spend some time in there. Heracross was taken to a clearing by Primeape and Tauros so Primeape could teach him some fighting techniques for overcoming physically superior opponents like Tauros is to the Single Horn Pokemon, while Heracross has a type advantage, Tauros has many years of rigorous training over him. Charizard found an area to rest as he totally-didn't-sulk-in-a sulking-manner all by himself. After Chikorita realised Ash would be too busy cooking to give her attention, she went over to Charizard in an attempt to battle him and prove her strength... Charizard ignored her. Meanwhile Togepi dragged Pikachu away so they could do some training themselves, he wants to learn an awesome electric move like Thunderbolt, can he? He doesn't know, but he wants to.

Beedrill flew over to a tree and began to jab his stingers into it, he plans on doing some of his own training and is currently trying to learn the move Fell Stinger, he used it in a despite battle against Aerodactyl back at the ranch but that was a surprise as it was a do or die situation, and since then he hasn't been able to replicate it. Meanwhile, most of her other Pokemon like: Larvitar, Mareep and Cyndaquil looked at him with interest. All too nervous to go over and introduce themselves as he doesn't look like the most inviting Pokemon out there. Cyndaquil was the first to lose interest and turned to look for some place to rest. Seeing Charizard in a sunlight lit area, she made her way over, most of the forest is covered by trees so there isn't a lot of sunlight available. She made her way over and curled up before falling asleep next to Charizard's head, she didn't have much choice if she wanted the sunlight heat as the big lizard took up most of the spot. Charizard growled in annoyance, he wants to be alone, but soon stopped, she isn't hurting anyone and at least she is asleep. Larvitar also soon gave up waddled over to find Serena. Mareep decided she would try what he is doing and went over to start her own training around him, maybe this will help them find some common ground between them. Meanwhile Sentret just went crazy, running through the trees, to see what was hiding, she loves exploring new areas.

Onix, Golbat, Vulpix, and Stantler gathered around Brock as he took out the Fast Ball. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and released his newest team member. It might seem weird that he waited this long to introduce his new Pokemon, but in all honesty, he hasn't. The reason they are making a big deal out of this is because it turns out his new Pineco has a unique quirk. As the bug type appeared in the middle of a circle built up off Brock and his team, the bagworm Pokemon smiled as he began to glow white. Acting quickly, Brock quickly recalled him. Why does his Pineco enjoy self-destructing? Deciding to let it rest for a bit, he went over to help set up the cooking utensils as the rest of his team went off to do their own thing. Soon the cooking equipment was set up.

"Okay guys, we have enough firewood for today and tomorrow but we are running low on it." Brock pointed out. "I say two of us stay and cook while the other two goes to go and pick it up.".

"Well I was hoping to get another cooking lesson." Ash spoke up.

"So if you and Brock want to cook, Misty and I will go and find some firewood." Serena suggested. "That okay with you Misty?".

"Sure, it will be nice to explore a little." Misty replied.

With that decided, the two girls gathered up their stuff before heading out into the forest to find some firewood. Meanwhile, Ash and Brock got to work preparing the food before cooking it. Brock smiled proudly as he realised he didn't even need to tell Ash what needed preparing or how to prepare it, he already knew based on what they decided to have, his student really is coming a long in the culinary arts.

It was about ten minutes after the girls left and the two of them were having a normal chat. Picking up pieces of wood as they went along, the conversation soon turned into the revelation Misty had during Ash's gym battle yesterday.

"So you was serious when you said you want to get over your bug phobia?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Serena..." Misty sighed. "After what Brock said to me and Bugsy, I realised my over reactions isn't what a gym leader would or should do. I want to do my parents proud when I become the gym leader, and while my team has been getting ready for that time, I can't say I have been as well.".

"Wow Misty..." Serena gasped, not expecting her to say that. "You know that I will help you in any way you need, and so will Ash.".

"Thanks Serena." Misty smiled in reply to her, she really is like the little sister she never had. "But there is something else I have been thinking about.".

"What's that?" Serena asked with genuine curiosity.

"After looking at the size of Johto and going off how long we spent travelling around Kanto, I figured that I would turn 15 before the Silver Conference or even the Grand Festival." Misty explained. "And depending on where you decided to go next, I would probably turn 16 in that journey and have to leave halfway through.".

"What are you saying, Misty?" Serena asked, with concern evident in her voice.

"What I'm saying is..." Misty sighed before continuing. "That I think Johto will be my last adventure with you guys... Once you guys are done with the Silver Conference and Grand Festival and get ready for your next adventure, I probably won't be joining you.".

Serena was silent as she looked at her friend, even if they still have a long way to go before they finish there Johto journey but it is still surprising to hear Misty say such a thing. While she will be sad when that time comes, she also knows they would have to part ways at some point, but they will still be friends.

"I understand Misty, I will miss you and I am sure Ash will but this is your decision to make." Serena told her friend. "So where will you go? Back to the gym ready for your sixteenth?".

"Actually, I was thinking about spending the time between finishing in Johto and starting at the gym, on Trovita Island with Rudy." Misty blushed in response. "If I am honest, the long distance relationship has been much harder than I imagined, and seeing how you and Ash get to spend each day together, makes me kind of jealous.".

"I understand that, Misty." Serena replied, as a flash appeared in front of her eyes, but she shrugged it off as nothing. "I can't imagine how I would handle a long distance relationship with Ash and I would probably want to reunite as soon as possible.".

"Thanks for understanding, Serena." Misty replied, as a flash appeared in front of her eyes, also not paying it much notice. "I was kind of worried how you guys would take it, if I am honest.".

"You don't need to worry about... something... like..." Serena replied, having her attention drawn by someone behind Misty. The person that caught her attention was a shadowed figure, she couldn't make out any of their facial details but she could see the person was dressed in a lab coat. They also appeared to wear glasses which shined from within the shadow, giving the person a sinister presence. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knows this person, or should do at least.

Misty noticed her friends complexed expression and turned to see what was causing it. The sight made her freeze in place, a horde of bug Pokemon was staring at her, looking very angry. There was several different species, such as: Beedrill, Scyther, Pinsir, Ariados, Venomoth, Heracross and even some she didn't recognise, multiple of each type to top it off. With a hard swallow, she forced herself not to scream as to set them off. With her body shaking like a nervous wreak, she leaned over to Serena.

"Do-o you think we should return to the others?" Misty whispered, with a voice crack.

"Uh huh." Serena replied, with a slight nod of the head.

The two girls took a couple of steps backwards as they attempted not to startle said threat in front of them but eventually, they turned on their heels and bolted off back the way they came, dropping most of the firewood they collected. Up in the trees, a pleased looking bird smiled to itself, two down, two to go. It will get rid of those boys as well, proving that not only can it not be outsmarted but punish these trainers for coming after it.

With a flap of its wings, the Pokemon flew off into the forest. While it may not be the fastest of flying types, it knows it will easily beat these girls back to the boys as they are sticking to the established path. It knows this forest like the back of its wing, so cutting through the trees.

Back with the boys, Brock is adding the different ingredients to the pot, one at a time as he gave Ash another lesson about the proper way to stir the creation so all the different flavours flow through one another. Ash attempted to stir following Brock's instructions, as unknown to them, something landed in the tree above them.

"- and as for the amount of time you spend stirring it, that comes down to your own judgement." Brock stated as a quick flash appeared in front of his eyes, but he shrugged it off as nothing. "And then once all the ingredients have been added, we stir until... it's... done...".

Brock's words had massive gaps in the end as he saw someone stood by one of the trees, it was someone he never thought he would see again, the person that hurt him in a way he isn't sure if he will recover... It was Professor Ivy. She was dressed in a flower sun dress, the same one from the night before he had to leave... Standing up, he took a few steps backwards as he became a nervous wreak. His back hit a tree, as the professor started to take a few steps closer to him.

"Hey Brock, you okay?" Ash asked, clearly concerned for his friend, also experience a flash in front of his eyes, but the sun isn't important right now.

"Please... Leave me alone... What do you want from me?" Brock groaned as he took the fatel position.

Clearly confused by Brock's actions, Ash turned around to see what has him so scared. Ash's mouth dropped at the sight, Giovanni was stood in front of him with a sinister smirk on his face, and the same cold expression from his eyes. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a hand pistol. With a blue flame of aura in his eyes, Ash jumped forward, aura infusing his entire body. Knocking the gun to the floor, he began to mercilessly punch the crime lord with no signs of letting up.

The Pokemon came over to see what has gotten into the trainers, Brock is in floods of tears, curled up by a tree while rocking like a nervous wreak while Ash has his aura activated and is beating up another tree. What is happening? It was also at this point that the two girls appeared, running in petrified, like they have each just seen a ghost.

Both of the girls came to a stop in the campsite, breathing heavily now that they can't hear the threat following them... Now that they think about it, they didn't actually hear any sort of sound that would imply they were being chased. As they came to the realisation that nothing was chasing them, the two girls looked around in confusion as Brock rocked back and forth in a fatel position, while Ash beat up a tree... This is one weird day.

"Um... What did we miss?" Misty asked, snapping Ash out of his trace. Turning around, he saw his girlfriend and friend and a dark expression crossed his face as his aura died down once more.

"Quick, get back!" Ash shouted, as he turned back to where he believed Giovanni was lying. Although to his surprise, Giovanni wasn't there, no person was there. The only thing in that location, was a beaten and broken tree, which looked like it got hit by a truck. "Huh? But I thought...".

"What are you doing, Ash?" Misty asked in annoyance. "Serena and I were just chased by an angry group of bugs and your beating up on a tree?".

"What do you mean bugs, Misty? It was that scientist." Serena replied, with genuine confusion, which gave Misty a similar look. "And what is up with Brock.".

"Ivy..." Brock groaned in response.

"Man up Brock, you can't act this way when none of us even mentioned her." Misty told the breeder.

"But she is right over there." Brock groaned as he weakly pointed in the direction of the beaten up tree.

"No she isn't Brock, unless Ash scared her away by beating up a tree." Misty replied, with a deadpan expression. Brock's eyes burst open and he looked in that direction to realise the water specialist was right, the professor is nowhere to be seen, but he could've sworn.

"I don't like this." Serena admitted to the group, as the four of them came together. "Is someone or thing playing a trick on us?".

"Well I thought I saw Giovanni, Misty saw a horde of bugs and Brock saw Professor Ivy." Ash mused. "I would say we were made to see our worst nightmares, but I don't recall you being scared of any scientists, Serena.".

"Well I'm not, not really." Serena replied. "But the person who I saw was surrounded by shadows, it was like I've seen him before but I just can't picture where.".

"Well no offence Serena, but maybe we should figure out why we all saw these things to begin with." Misty interrupted. "Before we figure out who it was you saw... I think we was made to be afraid for a reason.".

It was at this moment, a presence from the forest made itself known. Dropping down a couple of branches from the tree it was watching them from, an owl like Pokemon with golden, red and black feathers appeared, as it started down with a serious expression.

"Right you are, madam." The Pokemon replied, although only Ash could outright understand it.

"I think that's a Noctowl." Brock guessed. "Although based on the colours of its feathers, it might be a shiny Pokemon.".

"Shiny?" Ash questioned before shaking his head, they can worry about that later, right now they need answers. Looking at the bird above them with a hardened glare, Ash asked his next question. "Would I be right in assuming you was the one who made us see all that stuff?".

"Correct boy." Noctowl replied, with a sinister smirk on his face. "I was also the one to send that rat of yours running off and tricking you into seeing those trees as your friends. The first two were a mere light hypnosis but for the fears I mixed in a little dream eater for good measure.".

"So how did you know what to show us to scare us?" Ash asked, hoping he could get an answer for Serena's scientist.

"I didn't, well, not directly." Noctowl replied with narrowed eyes. "My dream eater meant it would show you which you feared most, as for selecting each vision, that was for your subconscious, not myself.".

Ash clenched his fist, so he couldn't get an easy answer for showing Serena that scientist or even who the scientist was. Still, he knew he had more answers to get. "So why did you do this too us?".

"Elementary." Noctowl replied. "I have lived in this forest as its smartest inhabitant for years. When trainers, like yourself would travel through, they would attempt to catch me because like your friend pointed out, I am what you call shiny. It didn't deter the trainers and for a short while, a scientist came to attempt to match intellects with me but like all the others, I scared him. I did what I had to ensure my own survival.".

"Well that wasn't the smartest plan you had there." Ash replied, with a hidden smirk.

"You dare challenge my intellect?" Noctowl questioned with anger clear in his voice.

"Well yeah." Ash replied as if it was the most obvious answer out there. "We didn't even know there was a shiny Noctowl in this forest and would've passed through without giving you a second thought if you just left us alone.".

"A likely story." Noctowl humphed at the reply.

"But you scared my friends, and will keep doing this to other trainers unless stopped." Ash continued with a flame of determination in his eye. "And not to mention, you made my buddy relieve a painful memory... and that made him pretty ticked off.".

* * *

 _Pikachu VS Noctowl:_

As if timing his attack in time with Ash's little speech, Pikachu shot down and used a powerful Quick Attack on the owl Pokemon, sending both Pokemon hurdling into the ground. Pikachu had climbed a tree behind Noctowl and even climbed higher than Noctowl's position.

Once they crashed, Pikachu jumped back entering a battle stance as he also sparked his cheeks. Noctowl was able to push himself up off the ground and looked at the electric rat with annoyance, he may have a type advantage but brains beat brawn every time, if its a battle he wants than he shall get one.

Noctowl opened his mouth and a powerful sound blast was fired directly at Pikachu, as he used Echoed Voice. With his quick reaction time, Pikachu easily jumped out of the way as Noctowl attempted to escape Pikachu's reach by ascending. See this, Pikachu used agility and ran up a tree, disappearing from Noctowl's sight.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped from a tree, ending up directly above Noctowl.

Turning upwards in alarm, Noctowl was able to notice the electric rat quickly build up an electric charge. With the crest on his head glowing a light purple, Noctowl unleashed a barrier of psychic type energy, which diverted the the Thunderbolt around him, making it useless.

As Pikachu attempted a perfect landing, Noctowl sent out a second psychic wave, catching the electric rat mid air. Noctowl smirked as the mouse struggled to escape but to no-avail. The owl Pokemon smirked as he brought the rat up to his eye level.

"Did you really think your simple speed would trick me?" Noctowl asked, with a sense of superiority.

"Nope." Pikachu replied with his own smirk. "But I thought playing possum would.".

Quick as a flash, Pikachu powered up an Iron Tail. For as masterful with psychic type energy as Noctowl is, Pikachu has far more experience in battle. The sudden weight gain pulled Pikachu out the psychic hold Noctowl had on him. Before he fell, however, Pikachu swung his tail around, knocking Noctowl into a tree. As Noctowl attempted to recover from that blow, Pikachu landed on the ground, not even looking like the battle started.

Shaking his head from the blow, Noctowl landed on the ground just a little bit away from Pikachu. Glaring at the electric rat for using such a cheap trick, Noctowl began to glow white as he recovered health. Knowing he had a shot while Noctowl was recovering with Roost, Pikachu shot forward as electricity surrounded his body.

Noctowl's eyes burst open as Pikachu came charging at him with a Wild Charge attack. With a quick flash from his own eyes, Pikachu was diverted of track slightly, charging into a rock instead. Pulling back from the blow, Pikachu faced the rock and sparked his cheeks in a threatening manner.

"Noctowl must've used his Hypnosis again." Brock concluded.

"But shouldn't it have put Pikachu to sleep?" Serena asked.

"I have developed my own way to use it, which is much more effective and amusing." Noctowl replied, which Ash quick translated.

With Pikachu facing off against a rock, think it is Noctowl, the owl Pokemon now has a chance to flee but he is smarter than that, these kids will definitely keep chasing him if he did that and so he needs to prove that they can't get him by beating this rat. Turning to face the electric rat, Noctowl's crest glew a light pink as he sent out a Dream Eater attack at his prey.

Pikachu saw another quick flash, he has been standing off against this Noctowl waiting for it make the first move but so far it hasn't done anything. Being momentarily blinded by the flash, Pikachu quickly recovered but gasped with what he saw. Noctowl was no-longer stood in front of him, no, now there was a Raichu instead, and not just any Raichu but the one that is his father from all that time ago. The evolved form had a sinister smirk as he took a few steps forward.

Acting on instinct, Pikachu began to back away in fear. He is the reason he was forced to leave all those years ago, why he has never seen his mother or brother since and is the reason he is against evolving, even being responsible for his fear of Pokeballs... In short, he is Pikachu's living nightmare.

"Pikachu! Listen to me, that isn't Noctowl or whatever you are thinking it is, it is just a rock." Ash told his best buddy.

Pikachu stopped in his tracks as he heard what Ash said, part of him wants to think Ash is just being mad or hallucinating but after everything Noctowl has done so far, it is likely that his trainer is telling the truth. Knowing he isn't able to trust his own sight any more, Pikachu shut is eyes and Ash knew what he had to do.

Noctowl saw his prey no-longer being affected by either the hypnosis or the dream eater and narrowed his eye. He is getting very annoyed now. In an act of anger rather than carefully planning, he shot forward in a Take Down attack. Ash saw this and had a plan on how to finally stop this owl.

"Send a Thunderbolt straight up!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl smirked to himself as he charged forward, what good would sending a move like Thunderbolt into the air be? If it had some mass or something like Water Pulse than it would come crashing back down but a move like Thunderbolt should just dissipate into thin air.

The normal flying type crashed into Pikachu and skidded over ground as Noctowl tried to pushed harder but the electric type gritted his teeth as a result. Pikachu gritted his teeth as he used his tail to support him as he came to a stop, knowing exactly what Ash had planned. Pikachu raised his tail before Noctowl had time to escape.

Pikachu's Lightning rod ability activated, the whole sending a Thunderbolt into the air then getting hit by a Take Down happened very quickly, only a couple of seconds at most. The Thunderbolt was drawn back down towards Pikachu. It hit his tail before it expanded out, engulfing both Pokemon in the blast as a result.

As the electricity blast dissipated into nothing, both Pokemon were revealed to the group, Noctowl was on the ground like he just had a painful crash, covered in soot and marks, his body slowly started to glow white as he attempted to use Roost once more.

Seeing this, the newly recharged Pikachu who also had his eyes finally, the electricity despite not doing any damage, did allow him to regain his senses and is no-longer effective by the Hypnosis or the Dream Eater. Not wanting Noctowl to heal off the damage done, Pikachu shot forward in a quick attack but instead of crashing into the normal flying type, he swung his tail around as it was quickly coated in metal, powering up the Iron Tail with the Quick Attack's momentum.

Noctowl's Roost was cancelled as he went flying, landing close to the group with swirls in his eyes. While it is true that in many cases brain beats brawn, Noctowl didn't take into account that Teamwork beats all. With Noctowl down for the count, Ash took out an empty Pokeball and threw it. It hit the downed Owl Pokemon sucking him inside before landing on the floor where Noctowl once lay. It began to shake back and forth, once, twice, thrice... then it dinged, and Ash took out his Pokedex:

 _Noctowl, The Owl Pokemon. The final evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight. When it needs to think, it rotates its head 180 degrees to sharpen its intellectual power._

 _Type: Normal / Flying_

 _Ability: Insomnia_

 _Hidden Ability: Tinted Lens (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Serious (Note: The nature is unlikely to change as it is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Foresight, Hypnosis, Peck, Confusion, Dream Eater, Roost, Echoed Voice, Extrasensory, Take Down_

 _(Note: This Pokemon is classified as a Shiny Pokemon)_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Pikachu, Charizard, Primeape, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita and Noctowl. With Pikachu's picture being shaded out since he is out of his Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over his options, obviously he is keeping Pikachu and he also wanted to keep his three Johto team members, those being Heracross, Chikorita and Noctowl. He also knows Charizard still needs help to get over Delphox so he is staying. Out of Primeape and Tauros, Ash feels like he has had Tauros on his team less often which could partly be because he caught Tauros after Primeape. With that in mind, he made his decision.

Ash hit the fighting types picture and he felt Primeape's Pokeball transport off his belt. With a space freed up, Ash walked over and picked up Noctowl's Pokeball before clipping it on his belt and put his Pokedex back into his pocket.

"You decided to catch that Noctowl?" Misty questioned. "After all the trouble it put us through?".

"Of course." Ash replied, matter-of-factly.

"Is having a shiny Pokemon really that important to you?" Misty asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with Noctowl's shiny colour." Ash replied. "Its because he would've done the same thing to anyone else that came threw the forest, imagine if Jimmy and Marina came threw, they likely couldn't defend themselves especially if they came threw after only going to two gyms. It is to make the forest safer for new trainers like them.".

"And do you really expect it to be easy to handle Noctowl?" Brock asked with a more curios tone than judgemental.

"Of course, not." Ash replied. "But if I was able to help Sandslash then Noctowl will be easier by comparison and hopefully show him he is valuable over just his shiny colour.".

"Well put Ash." Brock smiled approvingly, back when he did catch Sandslash was because he wanted a strong Pokemon but this time it was to not only help the Pokemon in question but to also make things safer for newer trainers. His pseudo-little really is growing up.

With Noctowl now in hand and the day still being early, the group finished there lunch before packing everything up and setting off once again. By all indicators of the size of the forest, they should be able to make it through within the day easily, and for Misty's sake, that would be a good thing.

* * *

Later at night, the group had made it out of the forest and set up camp on a small hill just outside of the wooded area. Ash took the chance to let out his new Noctowl and heal him up, although the Owl Pokemon didn't really attempt to talk with him or even answer his questions. It didn't feel like he was sulking, however, it felt more like he was deep in thought. If one thing about the normal flying type is clear, it's that Noctowl prides itself on his high intelligence.

After giving up for the night at getting to know his new team member or even getting some sort of response out of the Owl, Ash recalled him when it came too bedtime for the group. Soon they were all in their respective tents.

In the couples tent, Ash is lay on his back with Serena by his side. Her arms are wrapped around him and while for the most part it seems like their normal sleeping position, Ash could easily sense the uneasiness coming off her. Giving her a comforting hug, Ash brought her out of her silent trance.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, having a pretty good idea why she is feeling this way.

"Huh?" Serena questioned. "Oh, just thinking...".

"About what Noctowl showed you earlier, with the scientist?" Ash asked.

"... Yeah." Serena admitted. "I mean, you, Misty and Brock all know why you was shown what it was that scared you. But I really have no-idea why I was shown that scientist... You sure Noctowl didn't say anything extra?".

"I couldn't get one word out of him." Ash replied, in an apologetic tone. "But from what he said before I caught him, it sounded like he didn't get to out right choose what we each individually saw. He may have caused it, but everything we was shown came from our own memories.".

"But I really don't remember seeing that scientist before." Serena replied. "I guess it could've been one of the rocket scientists from Silph co, but if it was one of them, I would've thought I would've seen one of grunts rather than a scientist.".

"Don't worry about it Serena, it was just an illusion, after all." Ash reassured.

"I know Ash, it is just really unsettling not knowing." Serena replied.

"I know it is." Ash replied as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "What if, you don't remember because you forgot about. Ya know, like you saw it when you was young and to stop yourself from fearing it constantly, your mind just made you push it away until you couldn't remember it.".

"That... Actually would explain why I can't remember it." Serena replied. "And since you can't remember it either, I would guess it would've been from the time before I moved to Kanto... Honestly, I can hardly remember anything from Kalos, Calem and his family are the only things I can fully remember.".

"If that's the case, then maybe your mum would have an idea about what it could be." Ash suggested.

"That sounds like my best chance to figure it out." Serena agreed. "Next time we get to a Pokemon centre, I'll call her and ask.".

"You not going to call her on your Pokegear to ask?" Ash asked.

"No, the screen is a little small and something like this I would prefer to be as close to face to face as we can make it." Serena replied.

Ash smiled approvingly at her answer, he just wanted to be sure she wasn't getting apprehensive about finding an answer. Serena smiled back, now that she has a way to find an answer, she is feeling much more relaxed and at ease. Pushing herself up, she planted a delicate kiss on Ash's lips, which he was happy to return. Once the need for breath took over, the couple parted. Serena than rested her head on Ash's chest and after a quick good night, the two of them fell to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	18. Hour of the Houndour

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, one of the ? chapters (which basically means I have kept the title hidden as to not spoil something) the thing I didn't want to spoil is a certain Pokemon which is named in the actual chapter. I know it is a common non-canon Pokemon for Ash to get, but Johto is lacking in fire type families and since Serena got Cyndaquil, I didn't get much choice... although that does mean I might've gave her Houndour if the poll went differently all that time ago... but then she might've also got Totodile if that changed so... who knows what else would've changed. Anyway, even if I am using a certain episode of the canon for the bases, that doesn't mean it will be a complete copy paste, I just wanna have fun with this one. Hope you like how I've changed it. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I get to chapter 21, let's get on with it…**_

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Hour of the Houndour_

It has been a week since the group were able to trek through the Ilex Forest and when Ash caught Noctowl. Nothing significant has happened in that time. While Noctowl hasn't exactly been cooperative with Ash, he hasn't been disruptive either. Being an intelligent fellow, Noctowl knows Ash could make his life a living hell if he wanted to, being outnumbered by the Pokemon on this team which respect him, that is.

Currently the group is in a park area around a small town. It is pretty quite but the group doesn't mind as it is a nice day. Not to mention, with the beautiful sun shining like it is, the group decided to have a bar-barque for their lunch. They even have all their Pokemon currently out. Pikachu and Charizard are currently in a sparring match, although they are making sure not to use their full power as they don't want to destroy the park. Since Primeape is no-longer in the team, Tauros has decided to take up the spot as Heracross' trainer. Chikorita is affectionately rubbing her head next to Ash's leg, although he is doing his best to ignore her. With Noctowl roosting on top of a tree, not paying any of the group any attention.

Upon Serena's request to help train her new Johto Pokemon for battles, Beedrill is helping Quagsire today. He is attempting to use his stingers to hit Quagsire, while the water fish Pokemon has to dodge, of course Beedrill is much faster so he isn't going at his fastest as to not overwhelm the water ground type. Sentret is practising her routine but because Serena is busy helping cook, both Mareep and Cyndaquil are doing there best to do what Serena is going to do during the performance. While Larvitar is stood by Serena's side, while not being overly-affectionate like Chikorita, he just feels safe when near her and doesn't want to be separated, last time he was back when Diglett evolved, it really scared him and showed him that he isn't ready to grow up. Meanwhile Togepi is next to Larvitar, acting as his big tough bodyguard. No one will scare him with Togepi around.

With a small fountain in the centre of the park, Starmie and Tentacruel are cooling off in the water, along with Kingler who is just having fun splashing around, albeit he is slightly annoying his fellow team mates who aren't known for their playful natures. Poliwag, being one of the younger Pokemon of the group went over to the two other young Pokemon in Larvitar and Togepi to see if they want to play. Slowbro is stood in the middle of a grass patch, staring blankly into space as Chinchou is shocking him, she tried to troll the water psychic type but he is too dumb to notice, this annoyed her so she is shocking him in anger... although it is having no effect or at least, he isn't responding.

Onix is currently lying on another grass patch as to not block the walkways for other people and is just sunbathing. Golbat is roosting on top of a tree which Onix is using to keep the sun out of his eyes. While it is silent, it isn't an awkward silence as both Pokemon just appreciate the serene atmosphere. Omanyte saw Kingler splashing around in the fountain and rushed over, that is a Pokemon who knows how to have a good time. Stantler is staying somewhat near to Brock but is also near Vulpix, while he knows Brock's Pokemon are all nice, he feels more comfortable around Vulpix because she reminds him greatly of his mother from before. Pineco is also on a grass patch, surrounded by soot and burnt grass. For a moment, one might think he was hit by either an attack from Charizard or Pikachu, but the truth is, he just exploded.

"Ash, Serena, since this is the first time I am showing you both how to do a proper bar-barque I will also show you the special sauce technique." Brock told his two cooking students. "While most people would just squeeze the sauce into the bun once its cooked, I prefer to added it while it's cooking with a paint brush. This allows the flavour to sink in to the meat and also stops the sauce from dripping out and making a mess when eating.".

With the three different sauces in pots on a small table next to the bar-barque, Brock put the spatula, which he used to flip the burgers and sausages, down on the table as he picked up a paint brush. Of course, this brush has never actually been used for painting. The three sauces that they currently have are Tomato Ketchup, Mustard and Bar-Barque. Knowing what sauce everyone prefers off memory. Brock coated the meat evenly with the three different sauces so each one had a good selection based on what they prefer, although he did keep the different coated meat separate so the flavours didn't mix and ruin each other. While Misty set out the Pokemon food.

"So Ash, have you decided who you will use for your gym battle in Goldenrod city?" Serena asked, as they watched Brock cook.

"You know that the gym leader is meant to specialise in normal types, right Ash." Brock reminded.

"Right." Ash replied. "Which means Heracross is the obvious choice. Then I am thinking Noctowl, if he starts to listen that is, since he is pretty experienced just from battling in the wild. If not, Chikorita as my only other Johto Pokemon, unless I catch someone else that is.".

"And who are you thinking of bringing over for the final spot?" Serena asked.

"Well Primeape would be the obvious choice but chances are the gym leader has a good counter for fighting types so bring in two might be risky." Ash replied. "Since Heracross has an offensive style and Chikorita is also more offensive, with Noctowl's trickery not exactly offensive or defensive. I am thinking someone like Muk as a good defensive battler would work well to compliment them.".

"That sounds like a good balance you have, Ash." Brock complimented. "Especially since normal types only have a type weakness to fighting and so it is likely the leader has a few good counters for that one weakness.".

"Thanks Brock." Ash smiled before turning to his girlfriend. "What about you, Serena, have you decided who you'll use in the Goldenrod contest?".

"Huh um." Serena nodded. "Sentret has been working really hard to perfect her routine so she can take the appeals performance. While Beedrill seems enthusiastic about competing in some battles so he can take on the battle round.".

"Sentret and Beedrill." Brock mused. "Well I can't say that they seem to make the perfect pair in terms of personality, but the same could be said for Jigglypuff and Farfetch'd so maybe they will work well together. They say opposites attract after all.".

"Right." Serena replied. "It was hard to get Sentret to focus on one routine since she has a pretty short attention span but once we went through and knew what it was we wanted to do, she became really excited about making it work.".

"Well from what I've seen of it, the performance really seems to work with her playful nature so I am not surprised." Ash complimented. "And while I am sure Farfetch'd was more enthusiastic about being on stage, over Beedrill, I think he really wants to help you succeed rather than becoming a star himself.".

"I know what you mean." Serena replied. "I just hope making him perform won't anger him because like Kadabra he isn't fond of performance himself.".

"You need to remember Serena that while Beedrill and Kadabra are similar in many ways, they also have two big differences." Brock spoke up. "Kadabra is more logical so not seeing use in being flashy with attacks doesn't make sense to him. While Beedrill is much more emotional, whether that was his rage when he first evolved or his eagerness to protect you. While he might not seem interested in contests himself, just the fact you are is enough to make him want to compete.".

"Right Serena, you have nothing to worry about with Beedrill." Ash reassured.

"Okay Ash, if you could get the bread out of our backpacks and the butter as well. Then you two could start buttering the bread as it shouldn't be long until it is read." Brock told Ash and Serena.

Nodding in understanding, Ash walked over to the picnic table built on the park where they left there backpacks. While it might seem weird they would leave stuff like that just lying around in a public area, with all there Pokemon out, it would be nearly impossible for something to be taken without at least one of them noticing it. Opening his backpack, Ash did a quick search before he realised the bread wasn't in there. Shrugging he turned to look back at Brock.

"Hey Brock!" Ash called out. "Who had the bread again?".

"It was in my backpack I believe." Brock replied. Since they are all friends and have spent well over a year together, they trust each other to go through there backpacks like this so it isn't really an issue.

Ash grabbed Brock's backpack but the weird thing was, it was already open. Brock isn't the type of person to carelessly leave his backpack open without a reason. Deciding he will ask Brock when he returns with the bread, Ash went to take it out... only to discover it isn't there. Confused by this, Ash grabbed the breeders bag before standing up and walking back to the bar-barque.

"Brock, the bread wasn't in your bag." Ash told him.

"Weird." Brock mused as he turned to look at Ash, seeing for himself that said bread wasn't in his bag. "I could've sworn that it was left in there. I brought it fresh from the shop we passed on the way to the park.".

As the group had their backs turned towards the bar-barque, a mysterious shadowed creature hidden in a nearby brush was watching the cooking utensil. While it hates doing this, living off scraps it has to steal, it doesn't really have a choice. It is either this or die. While its species might be known as loyal, the same can't be said for its pack.

With those three humans not paying any attention to either itself or the food they are cooking, it made its move. Jumping out of the bush as quick as it could, it landed on the table with the sauce on. Not bothered by the heat coming off the bar-barque, it snatched up as much of the meat as it could carry in its mouth before jumping down and running towards the tree as to keep itself covered.

Chikorita heard the noise and turned to the bar-barque just in time to see a shadowed creature jump off the bar-barque and run into the forest. It all happened so quickly that she wasn't able to properly see what that thing was or even react in time... It was just very confusing.

"What was that?" Chikorita asked, no-one in particular.

"What was what, Chikorita?" Ash asked, while he has been ignoring the grass types affection after what Drake theorised about what it meant, he can tell she is confused by something and she is still his friend. He only hasn't had a proper talk with her because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings and he does still want to be her friend and trainer.

"Something was up by the bar-barque then jumped down and ran towards the trees." Chikorita answered, a little absent minded as she still tried to comprehend those couple of seconds of confusion.

"Up by the bar-barque?" Ash questioned, also alerting his friends to what the grass type said. Hearing this, the three trainers turned towards the bar-barque and gasped with what they saw. "Wha! A lot of the food has been taken!".

"Who would do such a thing?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure... but did Chikorita get a good look at the culprit?" Brock asked.

"Not really, all I saw was a small(ish) shadow but it was fast." Chikorita explained, with Ash translating for her. "Then it ran towards those trees.".

"Towards the trees, huh?" Brock questioned as he tried to mentally replay what Chikorita saw. Following what she said he looked closely at the ground and gasped at what he found. Embedded in the ground were a set of small tracks. "Look here guys, whoever took the food left these tracks.".

"What's taking so long guys, most of the Pokemon have almost finished eating." Misty asked the others.

"A theft happened, Misty." Ash told his friend with anger clear on his face as he clenched his fist. "And the worst kind of theft at that.".

"What was stolen?" Misty asked.

"Our food." Ash replied.

From how over dramatic he was being and the clear anger he was showing, his friends were starting to fear that his aura was about to take over. While it is meant to protect the world, it has also shown itself to be very destructive and baring in mind that it is powered by Ash's emotions and food is one thing Ash is very emotional about.

"Calm down Ash." Serena told her boyfriend.

"I think our first move should be reporting this to officer Jenny." Brock spoke up.

"Of course, that would be your suggestion." Misty deadpanned.

"Well it makes sense, maybe there have been other thefts and she knows who is doing it." Serena replied.

Agreeing on the next step on their new quest to solve this theft, the group collected up all their teams and things before setting off through the small town in search of the police station. Luckily, it is a small town so navigating it isn't very difficult for them.

* * *

After about five minutes of exploring the town, the group came up on the police station. With Brock and his map, they never need to worry about getting lost even in a small town. Although it also revealed that some of Brock's medical supplies were also taken along with the bread, which the breeder noticed when he went took the map out.

Closing in on the door to the police station, they were stopped when a man walked out not looking best pleased. He saw the kids approaching the station and chuckled to himself before addressing the kids.

"Let me guess, you kids also had something stolen." The man addressed them directly.

"Um, yeah." Ash replied.

"Well I wouldn't waste my time with these people if I was you." The man replied, referring to the police force. "The thefts have been going on for nearly a month and they are no closer to discovering who is responsible or where to get our things back.".

Without another word, the man continued to walk away from both the group and the station. It didn't take a genius to guess he had something stolen and was very annoyed that he hasn't had it returned yet. Shrugging what he said off, they made there way into the station and up to the front desk where a male officer stood.

"Hello kids, what can I help you with today?" The officer asked.

"We would like to report a theft." Brock spoke up, on behalf of the group.

"Another one." The officer sighed. "Okay kids, I'll go and get Officer Jenny. She is the one leading the investigation on these thefts. Would you mind taking a seat in our waiting area please.".

Doing as he asked, the group took a seat against the wall as he disappeared into the door behind the desk. If his sigh was anything to go by, these thefts really are a common occurrence around here. Soon an Officer Jenny walked into the room and lead the group into an interview room.

"So could you start by telling me what was taken?" Officer Jenny asked, after the group introduced themselves.

"Well at first, we thought it was just some food that was taken. We was going to have a picnic when we discovered it." Serena explained, as Misty kept Brock on a short leash, one glare from her stopped the breeder from professing his love. "But then we discovered some of our medical supplies, mainly potions had also been taken.".

"So food and Pokemon medication." Officer Jenny took notes on what Serena told her. "That's not to different from the other cases. Anyway, where did you say it happened?".

"We was in the park." Serena replied, with the police officer also writing that down. "And we also found some tracks close by.".

"Tracks?" Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow. She opened up a folded and quickly looked through it until she found a photo, bring it out of the fold, she placed it on the table in front of the group. "Did they look anything these?".

"Yeah, just like these actually." Ash answered this time.

"Well that just about confirms it is related to the other thefts in the area." Officer Jenny replied as she placed the notes and the photo into the photo. "I am sorry to say but the food you lost probably won't be able to be returned as is the nature of the items but it is possible we could find the medical supplies you've lost. We just need your patients as we investigate the crime.".

"Don't worry, we understand." Ash reassured her as the group stood up to leave.

"Thank you, and this information should help us find the culprit soon." The officer tried to reassure the kids as they left. Walking out of the station, the group weren't quite sure what they should do now. Soon Serena was the first to speak up.

"Well, I guess we just need to wait." Serena spoke up. "And look, it is turning towards evening.

"Hmm, maybe we won't have to." Brock mused.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Whoever is stealing things is after food and medicine, right." Brock replied. "I say we cook something to draw it out.".

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the group made it back to the park. The group were watching Brock with curiosity. He had his cooking utensils out and was boiling a pot of water, over a small fire. There wasn't anyone else around so this would be the perfect setting for his trap. He was also using a knife to carve a piece of wood.

"Brock, I get we want to lure it out with food but why are we using wood?" Ash asked.

"We are going to lure it out with the fake food." Brock answered. "That way, if we fail, we will have a second chance.".

"Oh, that makes sense." Misty replied.

Brock than held up the piece of wood he carved for both himself and the group to inspect. Happy with the work that he had done, he smiled before placing it in the boiling pot, along with the real food.

"It looks great Brock, but I don't think looks alone with draw the thief out." Serena told her older brother figure.

"I know that, Serena." Brock replied. "So the real food will be in the same pot, and it will be like the smell is coming from both of them.".

With the two lots of food cooking, Brock released his Golbat, explaining to the group that they had to be ready for when the thief showed up. Serena released her Beedrill so he could help Golbat in following it, while Pikachu also prepared to run after it. By only using these three, they wouldn't scare the thief of with a large group.

Taking it in turns, the group watched the pot of food as the night crept on. Doing it in pairs of one trainer and one Pokemon, each respective trainer with a Pokemon currently out watched, while Pikachu promoted to watch with Misty as well. To be fair on him, they were consecutive watches either. Brock was about to come over to relieve Misty from the position when Golbat looked towards a tree.

"You hear something, Golbat?" Brock whispered as to not give away their own location.

Behind the tree was a small shadowed figure. Although he was able to ambush a group earlier, because it is just himself, he wasn't able to carry much considering the energy he lost by running away with the food. He was drew to this location by the smell of some food but he isn't an idiot. Seeing the pot of food made him suspicious so he has been watching it for a while.

He has figured this is likely some sort of trap and he knows that whoever thinks they can trap him now know of his appearance. Still, he is hungry and getting what is in that pot is worth the risk. He has outrun many people in his life, and this is no different. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and focus his mind. The creature jumped out of the hiding spot, and over to the pan. Knocking it over, not even flinching at the close flames, he grabbed one of the two sausages that fell out.

Running into the wooded area, he soon heard the cries of some other Pokemon. A quick glance back, he saw the outlines of three Pokemon running towards him, along with different humans following behind. Knowing he wasn't running his fastest as to not end up choking on food. The creature attempted to swallow the sausage he grabbed, only to discover he couldn't. It wasn't a sausage at all. It was a piece of wood.

Spitting it out of his mouth in anger, part of him wanted to go and show those people the mistake they made by tricking him. Sure, he may be a thief but it isn't by choice. He has lived near this town for a few years but has only been stealing since his pack betrayed him. The creature was brought out of his thoughts when a bolt of lightning struck in front of him. It didn't take a genius to guess it was one of the group couldn't chasing him.

Being brought to stop, the creature is more than happy to fight his way out of this. Turning around he came face to face with a Pikachu, who sparked his cheeks in a battle stance. It was clearly the source of that previous Thunderbolt. Soon a Beedrill ended up on one side of him, and a Golbat on the other. Backing up, those people finally caught up.

"It's a Houndour!" Brock exclaimed. "No wonder it blended in so well with the darkness.".

"Houndour?" The others questioned, as Ash and Serena brought out their Pokedex's:

 _Houndour, The Dark Pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. When it becomes your partner, it's very loyal to you as its Trainer and will obey your orders._

"Return Golbat and come on out, Onix!" Brock quickly switched his Pokemon around. By doing both actions at the same time, there was practically no time between one of them disappearing and the other one appearing. Serena and Ash decided to stick with Pikachu and Beedrill respectively.

"Misty calls... Starmie!" Misty released her own Pokemon. While they could've easily sent everyone out to easily over power this single Houndour, they are the type to team up on anyone, even a thief. Before ordering any sort of attack, Ash stepped forward in front of Pikachu.

"Houndour!" Ash spoke to loud and clear. "You have been taking things from people all over this town and I want to know why.".

Instead of answering him, Houndour just growled threateningly. His paws are killing him right now, ever since the time he was forced out of his pack they have been hurting, most of the time he ignores it but after that run, it is hard to ignore right now although he isn't about to seem weak in front of these people.

"Not up for speaking, huh?" Ash questioned. "Well I'll tell you what we figured while we were waiting. You have only started stealing recently but with how you've been able to avoid capture implies you know this town very well. You have also only been taking only food and medicine, not things of value which a thief would normally take. And if we wanted to, we could have any or all of our Pokemon attack at any point... and not all of them have much patience.".

Beedrill buzzed something as if to emphasis Ash's point. Houndour looked around at the four Pokemon surround him. He was no match for either Onix or Starmie just based on typing, and although he is strong against Beedrill, it is a double edged sword for the match up and he doesn't exactly want to deal with poison. He could possibly beat the Pikachu but looks can be deceiving and if he is as strong as the others look, not to mention his own weakened state, beating them all isn't likely.

"Truce." Houndour called out, standing up as he was no-longer in a position to attack.

"Good." Ash replied as he looked at the fire dark type. "So if you don't mind, why have you been stealing from the people of this town?".

"Because I had no choice." Houndour replied back. While Pikachu thought that was a cliche thing for a thief to say, he kept his mouth shut and let the dark Pokemon elaborate on his reasoning.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"I use to run a pack on the outskirts of town, we would come to visit but for the most part we would keep ourselves to ourselves. We didn't take anything and no-one bothered us." Houndour explained. "Than a new Houndour came in and challenged me for the role of alpha. With a battle to prove who could protect the pack best, it was a close match before one of my pack betrayed me and intervened. I am not sure who it was but that caused me to lose, thus I had to leave my pack.".

"Why couldn't you stay under the rule of the new alpha?" Ash asked.

"Because those are the rules of the pack. You either become the alpha by challenging the current or the current passed the role over to you." Houndour barked back. "Once one alpha is chosen the other must leave. So there is no confusion over who the alpha is.".

"So you have been stealing food just to ensure you don't die from hunger." Ash realised. "And the medicine...".

"My paws have been hurting ever since the battle for alpha." Houndour answered. "The medical herbs which grow outside of town are my old packs territory, so going around there is out of the question.".

"Can't you challenge the alpha for your pack back?" Ash asked.

"Your kidding, right?" Houndour replied. "Look at me, we was at an equal footing when I was in a position to defeat them, if it wasn't for the betrayal. But I haven't eaten properly in days, I can only run so long before my paws collapse in pain and I have no way to fix either of these problems.".

"But you do, Houndour." Ash replied.

"And what would that be?" Houndour asked.

"We can help you, get you a proper meal. Help you train so you have a surprise for that alpha and also get you some proper medical care." Ash explained.

"Why should I trust that you would do that?" Houndour asked.

"Your a Pokemon in need of help, and as trainers it is our job to help you." Ash replied. "And if we wanted to, we could've had any of our Pokemon attack you but we instead decided to hear you out. If nothing else, that should show we aren't interesting in punishing you for stealing from us.".

"I... Can't disagree with that." Houndour admitted.

"Great, we will take you to the Pokemon centre and get you a proper meal after Nurse Joy has checked you up." Ash replied. "But we do have one condition.".

"And what might that be?" Houndour asked.

"No more stealing, since we are helping you, you won't have a reason to steal." Ash replied.

"Fine by me, I only stole so I could survive." Houndour replied. "I hated myself for it, like I was nothing more than a lonely Ratatta who lives in the sewers.".

* * *

With Houndour now on side, the group returned to the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy gave the fire dark type a check up and while his paws were in a bad way, it wasn't anything permanent. She put some bandages on them and was told to rest them. As such, Ash took the job of carrying him so he kept his weight off them. She also gave him some medication to ensure they healed properly. Once that was sorted, the group got him some spicy Pokemon food. He quickly devoured three bowls.

"Wow Houndour, guess you was really hungry." Ash commented as he stroked the top of Houndour's head. This surprised the dark fire type Pokemon, causing him to pause his meal for a moment. He always believed people were nasty, forcing Pokemon to battle for them with those devices but if these kids have shown him anything, they are nothing like that and it's not like Pokemon don't battle in the wild anyway.

"Ya know Ash, Houndour can almost give your appetite a run for its money." Misty joked.

Houndour smiled to himself as he finished his meal, not minding the way Ash stroked his head. It is a nice change from being along on the streets and not having anyone to speak to. It is almost like how it was back with his pack. While they might tease and joke, it is clear there is a strong bond between all of them

Once he was finished eating, the group turned it in for the night. Serena briefly considered calling her mum now but it was pretty late by this time, so she could wait until tomorrow. Ash carried Houndour to the room he and Serena were sleeping in. With Pikachu claiming the chair, the trainers took it in turns to change in the bathroom. Houndour was surprised by how considerate these people he stole from were being.

"According to Nurse Joy, Houndour, you feet should be better by the morning, as long as you keep the pressure of them." Ash told the dark fire type. "In the morning we can get some breakfast and then ask her to check on them. Assuming they are alright, we can then start that training we promised.".

"Fine." Houndour replied simply. While this group has surprised, he isn't much of a talker and he doesn't want to give off an impression which just isn't him. After all, there is still time for this group to change, just like how his old pack betrayed him.

As the couple lay down for the night and Pikachu also fell asleep on the chair, Houndour lay on the rug on the floor. While some might not find this comfortable, it is a thousand times better than the streets. As the fire dark type also fell into a sleep, he noticed a small egg like Pokemon sleeping next to him. From what he's gathered, this little guy is still very young and is only just starting to get trained. While not clearly no match for Houndour, he took up the job of keeping him in line. Chuckling to himself, he can remember a time when he was very similar, thinking he could take on the world by himself. He has to admit it, this is little guy is slowly growing on him.

* * *

The next morning, the group woke up and first thing they did was get ready and have breakfast. Houndour didn't quite eat as much as he did last night but he still had a decent meal. Once they were all done, Ash took Houndour to Nurse Joy who confirmed Houndour could once again walk by himself.

With that one issue out of the way, Ash and Houndour went outside to the battlefield at the back of the centre before Ash released some of his Pokemon. Namely, Heracross and Charizard, with Pikachu also joining to make up a team of three.

"Okay Houndour, from what I can tell your species battle best by using speed and firepower." Ash explained. "So these three and myself are going to help you increase those areas of your battle technique, so you are ready for the next time you face the new pack leader.".

"Where do we start?" Houndour asked.

"First, I want to ask, do you know the move Flamethrower?" Ash asked.

"No." Houndour replied.

"Then the first part of today will be training with Charizard, who can teach you it." Ash explained. "It should be a good way to get you warmed up, and having a brand new move should give you an edge in the battle to take your pack back.".

Nodding in agreement with the boys decision, the two fire types started to converse. While not getting much of anything out of this training session for himself, Charizard is grateful for the distraction. He loves to train and since Delphox left, he has been either training hard as a way to push her out of his mind or just contemplating what he did wrong.

Houndour listened to Charizard's explanation before watching the larger fire type give a demonstration. Following what he was told, Houndour took a deep breath and prepared to use an Ember but instead of shooting them straight out, he let it build up, having the fireballs combine together. Once he felt like he was about to explode, he opened his mouth and a powerful Flamethrower shot out.

Houndour always was a quick learner and he wasn't the previous pack alpha for no reason. Although just because he could produce a Flamethrower, that doesn't mean he has mastered the move. The force of the move hit the ground and pushed Houndour backwards, like some sort of rocket. This caused him to lose his concentration as he went flying into a tree. Pikachu tried not to laugh at the funny turn of events, but wasn't doing the best job.

"Houndour!" Ash called out as he ran to the Dark Pokemon's side. The dark fire type was pushing himself up out of the dirt. "How are you?".

"Been better." Houndour replied. "You could've warned me about the blow back.".

"I didn't think about it." Ash replied. "I mean, Charizard never had that issue.".

"Probably because I didn't learn Flamethrower until I evolved. If I used it as a Charmander, then I probably would've had a similar issue." Charizard sweat dropped in response. "But because I weigh significantly more than a Houndour, it would explain why I never had that same issue.".

"Hmm... I know just the guy to help you out then, Houndour." Ash replied as he took a safari ball off his belt. "I choose you, Tauros!".

In a flash of light, the normal type appeared in front of the trainer and fire types. Houndour had to admit, this kid had some clearly powerful Pokemon on his team and they seem to show him nothing but the utmost respect. He could also tell just from one look at Tauros that he too use to be a leader.

"Tauros, Houndour knows how to use Flamethrower but he had an issue of not being able to withstand the blow back." Ash explained. "Think you can help him with that?".

"He learnt it already?" Tauros questioned. "Impressive. Come on kid, I'll see what I can do to help you.".

The two Pokemon moved to a different part of the battlefield and Tauros got straight down to business explaining how the key to holding ground against any sort of blow back, whether from your own attack or your opponent is all about footing. To give a demonstration, Tauros had Heracross charge with a full powered Horn attack and used his own footing to hold his ground against the attack.

Taking note of how the normal type moved his feet to take the blow, Houndour took up a similar stance before using another Flamethrower. Although he didn't go flying like last time, it did still push him back. Houndour ended his attack and berated himself for getting it wrong again.

"Take it easy, kid. That is probably the best you can get it since your not exactly heavy." Tauros reassured him. "So you was a pack leader?".

"Yeah." Houndour replied.

"I sort of was as well, but we called ourselves a herd instead of a pack." Tauros replied.

"What happened?" Houndour asked. "How did you end up with Ash instead of your herd?".

"A criminal organisation attacked us, took who they could and killed those who refused to be taken." Tauros replied with a hardened expression. "They left me for dead but then Ash found me and took me to safety. He might not have been able to save the rest of my herd but I am forever grateful for the second chance he gave me. Plus, the rest of our team is like my new herd. I might not be the leader anymore but everyone has to retire some day.".

"You sure seem to think highly of him." Houndour commented.

"I am guessing you plan on challenging that new alpha for you pack back." Tauros replied with a small smile. "From what I've heard, they don't deserve you back as the alpha simply for betraying you... Just know, if you change your mind or can't take them down for whatever reason, you will have a spot in this pack. You just might want to make the first move. Ash probably won't notice unless you spell it out for him, just ask Serena.".

"How did you know-" Houndour tried to ask but was cut off by Tauros' chuckling.

"I've seen that look in your eye before. The one which shows everything you thought about people has been flipped upside down." Tauros replied. "Now why don't you give that Flamethrower one more go.".

Nodding in understanding, Houndour took a deep breath and as the fire power built up inside of him, he moved his paws to give him some solid footing. Opening his mouth once he knew both his feet were in position and felt like he was going to pop. The Flamethrower shot out and Houndour, while push back slightly, was able to remain in a similar position. Ash smiled as he saw this and approached the two Pokemon as the flames died down.

"Well Houndour, it looks like you've got your new Flamethrower down." Ash complimented. "So next let's work on your agility.".

"How will this one work?" Houndour asked with curiosity.

"Heracross is going to be your partner. He will fly around and attempt to hit you with any part of his body, sort of like Aerial Ace but it will be completely avoidable." Ash explained. "Your job is to avoid being tagged, without using any attacks, only your speed. Think you can handle it?".

"Oh course." Houndour replied.

With the explanation over, Heracross took off into the air while Houndour stood still to watch the bug type. Normally he would bring down an aerial opponent with Ember but because the challenge is to do this without moves, he was preparing for when Heracross would come in close. Without warning, the but began to decent at an angle to hit the dark fire type.

Knowing what he had to do, Houndour crept down as he watched the bug fighting type in coming. As soon as he was sure it was too late for the bug to change direction, he pounced upwards and over Heracross. Although he was surprised when Heracross did a spin, hitting Houndour in the air with his wing. Houndour landed in the dirt as Heracross took off once again. Growling in anger, Houndour pushed himself up.

"Focus Houndour!" Ash called out. "An opponent in battle won't wait for you to get back up and you need to be ready.".

Narrowing his eyes, Houndour isn't happy about being told how a battle works like this. Shaking his head, he has to focus. Seeing the bug fighting type diving straight down on him. Not having time to get up and run, Houndour did the only thing he could think off and did a roll to the side.

Heracross crashed into the ground, bringing up a cloud of dust which blocked the view of his impact. Houndour wasn't covered by the dust cloud and he pushed himself up out of the dirt, panting slightly. He has never been one for speed, always focusing on fire power but seeing as he did lose to the other Houndour because of a betrayal, if he was quicker he might've been able to react in time and not lose.

Suddenly, Heracross came flying out of cloud, close to the ground and straight for Houndour. Houndour's eyes widened that Heracross was able to recover and come back after him so quickly. Focusing on the task at hand, Houndour began to run away from the bug type. While he would normally be much quicker than Heracross when the bug is on the land, in the air, Heracross is much faster and thus was able to catch up on the dark fire type.

Houndour dared a look back to see his opponent flying directly above him, while he knows he could force him to back off with an Ember or Flamethrower, the challenge of this training is to avoid attacks, not fight back. Seeing Heracross' horn glow white, Houndour had to zig-zag on the ground as he avoided the in coming Horn attacks. Panicking as he knew he couldn't keep this up forever, Houndour looked for a way out without using his attacks.

A light bulb seemed to go off as Houndour had an idea. Realising Heracross is focused on hitting him and less on where he is moving towards, Houndour put his plan into action. Carefully leading the bug into his trap, Houndour ran between Ash's legs. With Heracross right above him, he ended up using a Horn Attack right in Ash's stomach, knocking him back. Heracross nervously stood up as he looked at what he just did.

"Urg, now I know how Brock feels when Rhyhorn restrains him." Ash groaned as he sat up, holding his stomach.

"Err, sorry about that Ash." Heracross nervously apologised. Ash has been so nice since meeting him, not only has he been helping him get stronger but he has also been very patient when it comes to his eating disorder. While not forcing him, he has been making him slowly but surely more comfortable to eat around his friends.

"Don't worry about it, Heracross." Ash reassured. "I know you didn't mean too, and even then, it's nothing compared to what Charizard or even Pikachu have done.".

The two named Pokemon, who were previous laughing at what happened, quickly grew sweat drops at being called out like that. Whistling innocently, the two Pokemon turned there back acting as if everything was completely natural. It was a little amusing to see the two tough guys suddenly get very nervous.

"Well Houndour, you did great in that last session. Not only did you increase your agility and dodging ability by a lot but you also learned to think on your feet." Ash praised as he stood up. "Now I think it is time to put your new fire power and agility to a test. I want you to have a battle with me.".

"A battle?" Houndour questioned. "Who would you use?".

"I'm gonna use Pikachu." Ash answered.

"Any reason?" Houndour asked.

"Well an electric type would have a pretty even type match up with you, so that wouldn't be a massive deciding factor in the battle." Ash explained. "And while I am sure any of my Pokemon could do a good job. Charizard and Tauros wouldn't be willing to hold, as to not seriously injure you before that rematch, and my Johto Pokemon would need more guidance thus more input from me. Your opponent won't be calling out their attacks so I want to limit that as much as possible.".

"So you want to have a sort of warm up match before the rematch?" Houndour raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Sort of." Ash replied. "I know you want to face that new alpha as soon as possible, so this should show both of us whether or not you are ready.".

With stage set, Pikachu jumped in front of Houndour and entered a battle stance, which the Dark Pokemon mimicked. Soon they ran at each other and began to unleash blows of Bite and Iron Tail respectively. After getting a feel for Houndour's strength, Pikachu attempted to hide with dig whilst waiting for the perfect moment to attack but the dark fire type was able counter and effectively dodge this with his Odour Sleuth move.

The two Pokemon continued to strike back and forth. Although Pikachu had to hold of on using his full power due to being more experienced thanks to his time with Ash, the electric type was impressed by how Houndour moved, it is clear why he was the pack leader. Finally, the battle came to an explosive end when A Flamethrower and Thunderbolt exploded. Although both sides were still standing, both Ash and Houndour were happy to see the Dark Pokemon as ready for that rematch.

"Well Houndour, I say Nurse Joy gives you one last look over after that session." Ash suggested. "But when she gives the okay, we go and get you your pack back.".

Houndour looked at Ash for a moment before responding, this boy has done so much in such a small amount of time. He not only brought him in out of the cold, fed him and got him proper medical care but he also helped him get ready for the rematch which has been keeping him going since losing that battle. With admiration for the trainer in front of him, Houndour nodded in agreement at his plan for the rest of today.

* * *

Once Houndour was given the all clear from Nurse Joy, the group set off towards the pack, with Houndour leading the way. While these are normally important battles which only the pack in question are allowed to witness, Houndour is happy for his new friends to witness it as they have helped him prepare for this rematch.

"This is where you stop." Houndour told the group as they came to a couple of trees before an opening.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"I am happy for you to view this battle, but since I am not the alpha I could be disqualified if he doesn't approve of your presence." Houndour explained.

"Are you sure you want to risk us watching?" Ash asked.

"I am willing the risk, but if you wouldn't mind pretending to be passing through and drew by the battle if your seen, I would appreciate it." Houndour replied.

"Sure thing." Ash chuckled at the Dark Pokemon's joke.

With the group now waiting behind some trees, Houndour walked out into the opening and faced a small ledge cliff. With a hardened expression on his face, he let out a massive bark as if to let the others know he is here and he wants a rematch. A larger Houndour stepped up on the top of the cliff and looked down at who is challenging him.

A sinister smirk appeared on his face, as a small crowd of Houndour appeared behind him. Letting out a vicious growl as if to intimidate his opponent but it didn't work. Narrowing his eyes, the alpha jumped down off the rock, starting the battle for the pack.

* * *

The Alpha VS Challenger:

As the alpha jumped Houndour, he opened his mouth in an attempted to bite both the challenger. The two Houndour were knocked backwards with the alpha over the top of as the challenger bite back. Although the battle only just started, it was already very vicious.

Knowing he is at a disadvantage, the challenger began to release a Smog out of his mouth. Understanding that he couldn't exactly withstand a poisonous gas, The alpha jumped off, allowing the challenger to get back up. The challenger also cancelled his Smog attack as to not put himself at a disadvantage.

The alpha gave a nasty leer to his challenger, as if taunting him about not being brave enough to go through with a Smog attack. As if to prove himself braver than his challenger, the alpha released his own smog attack out of his mouth. Smirking as he knew exactly how to counter this attack, the challenger unleashed a barrage of Embers, they struck the poisonous gas and caused an explosion in the alpha's face.

A thick cloud of smoke covered the alpha but the challenger wasn't deterred, he knows the alpha would easily recover from that blast. Sniffing the ground, the challenger used Odour Sleuth as if to see what was happening with in the cloud. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.

A sort of shadowed Houndour shot out of the cloud in an attempt to pounce on the challenger. Using a similar skill of agility that he used against Heracross earlier, the challenger skidded under the pouncing shadow, before it disappeared into nothing. A second shadow Houndour ran out of the smoke cloud, with the challenger having to jump over this one to avoid it.

One by one more shadow Houndour appeared in an attempt to jump the challenger, the alpha was using Beat Up, with the pack as part of his shadow's inspiration but thanks to that agility training with Ash and Heracross, the challenger was able to avoid each one without much effort.

The smoke began to clear as the alpha was revealed stood tall and proud. The challenger narrowed his eyes as did the alpha, both knew what was to come next, a match of fire power. The alpha moved first, unleashing a ray of embers directly at his challenger.

Whilst the other Houndour took the embers, not at all affected by the fire type move, this part isn't about doing damage but more to show who can utilise their fire typing the best. Holding in his own Ember attack, letting it build up, Houndour absorbed some fire power from his opponents Ember. Once he felt ready to burst, he placed his footing just right before unleashing a powerful Flamethrower.

The wide spread fire move engulfed the incoming Ember attacks. Although the alpha isn't affected by fire moves just like the challenger isn't, seeing the powerful move made his eyes widened in response. This may be the same challenger that he took on for the role of alpha but he isn't on the same level as that time.

Knowing that the show of superior fire power could lose him the pack, the alpha began to jump up the rock, he has to finish this battle before he loses this role and he has to get into position ready for his sure fired victory against any challenger.

Seeing the alpha retreating up the cliff side, Houndour isn't going to be shrugged of like that. Chasing after his opponent, he wants to finish this battle now. As they both reached the top, they noticed several pieces of plant life were burning from the previous Flamethrower.

Hoping to get the upper hand on his opponent, the alpha whacked a burning vine into Houndour's face. While the fire doesn't affect him, it is enough to blind him even if only for a minute. The challenger shook his head to knock the flaming root down, revealing a nasty looking scare by his eye. Using the challengers momentary pause to deal with the root, the alpha pounced.

The two Houndour were on the top of the cliff, stood on their hind legs as if it was a battle to the death. The alpha bite down hard on the challengers neck, causing him to cry out in pain as, as a light rain storm appeared over the surrounding area.

"Were getting Lion King up in here." Pikachu joked, as he snacked on some popcorn.

"Pikachu... Where did you get the popcorn from?" Ash asked.

"There was a vendor on our way out of town, and I figured the battle would be good so why not." Pikachu replied. "And thanks for leaving your wallet in an easy to reach location.".

Ash frowned when he heard that but he has to admit, popcorn does sound good right now. Since he technically paid for it, he reached into the bag and grabbed a handful to eat while enjoying the battle. He also passed a little bit over to Togepi who chirped happily at the snack.

Back to the battle, the challenger was able to knock the alpha towards the edge of the cliff, ending the close-quarters battle. Still standing, the challenger crept closer as he prepared to end this battle. He wouldn't kill his opponent but as far as he can see, he has out done his opponent in every aspect of this battle.

Suddenly, one of the pack shot out from behind the challenger. It wasn't one who was in the pack from before when he was the alpha, no, this was a new addition to the pack. While they can only have one alpha, packs do allow lone Houndour to join from time to time, so seeing a new face isn't very surprising but the fact that it would intervene with a battle for alpha is surprising.

One of the Houndour, one the challenger use to consider his friend before the betrayal also shot out. Tackling the new Houndour and pinning it to the ground as if to stop it from interfering with this battle. He was too scared and took by surprise to do anything last time but not any more.

"What is going on." Houndour growled angrily.

"She is the reason you lost before." The one pinning the new Houndour to the ground informed. "She was working with the alpha before he challenged you and when it looked like you would win, she intervened.".

Houndour's eyes widened at that revaluation, so he wasn't betrayed, he was doubled up on by two loners. Turning his attention back to the 'alpha' he growled threateningly as he crept ever closer. The alpha flinched when he saw this, loyalty and honour are very important for his species and some consider a betrayal of either to be punishable by death.

"You cheated your way to the role of alpha, and made a mockery of this pack whilst doing so." Houndour growled. "You have no-right to call yourself an alpha or even a pack member. Go away, discover what being an alpha is actually about and never return to this pack.".

"Y-your not going to kill me?" The ex-alpha asked.

"No..." Houndour replied. "That wouldn't benefit the pack in any way, we would have to get rid of your remains and maybe this way you will actually what it means to be the alpha of a pack.".

Signally for the other Houndour to let the female Houndour up, he did. The female Houndour made her way over to the ex-alpha and licked him a few times to encourage him to get up. Pushing himself to his feet, the ex-alpha and his partner walked away off the cliff, not making eye contact with any of the pack. The new-alpha seemed deep in thought before turning to the rest of the pack.

"So that means it is back to normal?" The other Houndour asked, in a hopeful tone.

"... No." Houndour answered as a moment silence.

"What? Why not?" The Houndour asked, whilst the rest of the pack looked just as shocked.

"Over the month that I've been away, I have done a lot of soul searching. I failed this pack as an alpha the first time." Houndour explained. "But I have found an alpha who could teach me what I've been missing.".

"So your leaving?" Houndour asked.

"That's my plan... assuming that alpha will accept me." The 'alpha' replied.

"So what will happen to this pack?" Houndour asked.

"Well as the technical alpha right now, I want to pass the role over to you." Houndour replied. "You proved to be both brave and loyal just now when taking out that female from intervening. I couldn't think of anyone better to lead this pack.".

The Houndour looked shocked at the proposal before turning to look at the pack to see there response. While they too were shocked that the original alpha doesn't want to return, they understand that he has some soul searching of his own to do so they congratulated the new alpha with a set of howls. The is was enough to prove that he had there support.

Smiling that his pack will be in good hands, Houndour made his way off the cliff. Walking back towards the group, they smiled before returning to Nurse Joy so she could look Houndour's eye over.

* * *

While Nurse Joy was able to clean the eye scar left from the battle, it was mentioned that it would probably never heal and would be a lasting mark on Houndour, she even doubted evolution would heal the scar. With Houndour being given the all clear to leave, he joined Ash and his team outside.

"So Houndour, if what you said to the pack is any indication. You want to join our team?" Ash asked, with Pikachu, Togepi, Charizard, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita and Noctowl stood behind him.

"Correct." Houndour replied. "Would you allow me to do so?".

"Of course." Ash smiled as he took out an empty Pokeball, placing it on the ground between both himself and Houndour.

Walking up to the device without any second thoughts, Houndour hit it and was sucked inside. It didn't even wiggle before dinging to show a successful capture. Smiling, Ash picked up the Pokeball before bringing out his Pokedex to look his new Pokemon up:

 _Houndour, The Dark Pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. When it becomes your partner, it's very loyal to you as its Trainer and will obey your orders._

 _Type: Dark / Fire_

 _Ability: Flash Fire_

 _Hidden Ability: Unnerve (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Brave (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite, Odour Sleuth, Beat Up, Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Flamethrower_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Pikachu, Charizard, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl and Houndour. With all the pictures being shaded out except Houndour's since he is the only one inside of his Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over his options, obviously he is keeping Pikachu and he also wanted to keep his three Johto team members, those being Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl and Houndour. So that leaves him with Charizard and Tauros as options. Since it wasn't so long ago that that Delphox dumped him, Ash figured Charizard needs him more out of those two right now. He was about to grab the safari ball of his belt when a voice stopped him.

"Send me back Ash." Charizard spoke up.

"Charizard?" Ash questioned. "Are you sure? I mean, Delphox is still at the lab. Are you sure your ready to see her again?".

"The lab is a big place, and I will end up seeing her at some point." Charizard replied. "Might as well get it over with.".

"Well, if your sure." Ash replied as he grabbed Charizard's Pokeball, returning him. Ash knows that Charizard is far from over his break up but he doesn't want to show any signs of what he considers weakness. He hasn't exactly been open to talking to Ash about what he's feeling so all Ash can do is give him time and hope he is ready to open up eventually.

With Charizard safe in his Pokeball, his picture lit up on the Pokedex. With a click of the button, Charizard's Pokeball teleported away. Ash held Houndour's Pokeball out and released his new team member. Pikachu, Tauros and Heracross went over to welcome the new team member, while Chikorita took the opportunity to snuggle against Ash's leg and Noctowl just ignored him. He may not destructive towards the group but he also isn't friendly.

"Congratulations, Ash." Serena spoke as she approached him with a bright smile.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied, as he accepted a hug from her, whispering the next part as to not bring it up in front of his team. "Have you called your mum yet?".

"Not yet." Serena admitted.

"You know you have nothing to be scared off." Ash told her. "If anyone is going to have any idea about that scientist, it will be her.".

Nodding in agreement with the sentiment, Serena took a deep breath before ending the hug. Ash could tell from the look in her eye that she is going to call her mum and get some answers, there was a flame of determination within them. Without any more words, she took off towards the centre and the video phones.

* * *

"Hey mum." Serena greeted with a bright smile at the video phone. On the other side of the screen showed her mother whose face also seemed to light up at seeing her daughter again. While she is fine with her daughter travelling, it doesn't mean she doesn't miss her whilst she is gone.

"Hello sweetie, this is a surprise." Grace replied. "What do I owe this pleasure?".

"Well we just made it that town between Azalea and Goldenrod so I figured why not." Serena replied. "Oh, and Ash just caught a Houndour. Plus I still need to introduce you to Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil.".

"Well it certainly sounds like you have been catching a lot of Pokemon in Johto, especially along with Larvitar and Sentret." Grace smiled.

"Yeah, we have been catching a few." Serena replied. "Ash even caught a Noctowl not to long ago, along with his Heracross and Chikorita.".

At the mention of Noctowl, Serena was reminded about why she was making this call in the first place. Grace frowned when she saw her daughters troubled expression, she had a feeling this was more than just a friendly chat and this guarantees it.

"What's wrong honey?" Grace asked.

"It's about Ash's Noctowl, or well, what happened just before he caught it." Serena replied.

"Did it attack you?" Grace asked, angry that her daughter was in danger and if it turns out to be true, she would be sure to give Ash a piece of her mind. It is one thing to get a Pokemon like Sandslash who attacks him but to get one who attacked Serena as well, is on a whole different level.

"No - well, not in so many words." Serena replied. "It has a history of being hunted by trainers, researchers and hunters alike. So when it saw us, it assumed we came to get it as well, so it used its hypnotic abilities to trick us.".

"Alright." Grace replied, calming down somewhat. "So why has this got you troubled?".

"Because at one point, he used a combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater to show us our fears in a hope of scaring us off." Serena explained. "While most of them made sense, Ash imagined a tree became Giovanni. Misty saw a horde of bugs and Brock saw Professor Ivy - I am not sure what to make of what I was shown.".

"Couldn't you just ask Noctowl, or get Ash to ask, why it showed you what you saw?" Grace asked.

"We've tried that, but Noctowl claimed he wouldn't know us well enough to decide what we saw, so his combination worked by playing of fears in our own minds." Serena explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Grace mused. "So what was you shown, Serena?".

"Well, even though it was something found in my own mind. I have no recollection of ever encountering it." Serena replied. "It was an image of a scientist, but unlike Professor Oak. This one was surrounded in shadows. He gave off a very creepy air around him. The only distinguished feature I could make out was blonde hair.".

Grace froze when she heard that description, she hoped this day never came. It might seem crazy that it wouldn't given what it involved but after the heartbreak and trouble originally caused, she could only hope. Serena could tell by her mother's reaction that she had some answers for her.

"Mum... What was I shown?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, just push all thoughts of that man out and pretend it didn't happen. You have nothing to worry about and soon he will become background noise once more." Grace explained.

"Mum?" Serena questioned. "Who was it that I saw?".

"It doesn't matter, just please do as I say and forget about this whole thing." Grace pleaded.

"No mum, this has been bugging me for a week and I want to know who that person was." Serena replied, showing her stubborn side.

"Trust me Serena, you don't." Grace replied, saying the last word very forcefully. "I don't want you to suffer like you did before.".

At this point, Serena was more mad then scared. She called her mum to get answers and she clearly has them but she won't spill. What kind of parent would blatantly lie to there child without any issue? Especially when she knows how important it is for Serena to receive these answers.

After a little more arguing over the matter, the conversation ended without much of a goodbye. Serena was frustrated, why would her mother keep this secret from her when she clearly showed how much these answers meant to her. Needless to say, they didn't part on good terms.

* * *

Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...


	19. Extreme Pokemon

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the chapter placement I guess will confuse a lot of people. This is based off an episode from the anime but it didn't appear until a lot later in the series. This is one thing which bugged me (probably more than it should), the episode was based around the group encountering a day care centre and they put one near Mahogany town when in reality, the region already had a daycare just south of Goldenrod. Even if they didn't want to give him the Pokemon from the egg that early, he could've just kept it in egg form until the point that it hatched. Like I said, it is a pretty small thing which would only annoy me but I knew I wanted to fix it in this story so that is why this chapter is here. Remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Extreme Pokemon

It has been four days since Ash caught Houndour and the group left the small town. Houndour has took to training like a fish to water and has proved to be a very loyal partner for Ash, even taking on a protective nature for his new alpha. Meanwhile, Serena hasn't exactly been happy since they left the town. She told her friends about how her mother refused to tell her about the scientist she saw and it wasn't even a case of her not having the answers, she just point blank refused to give her answers.

The group are currently walking through a park area which while not apart of any massive town or city, is proving very popular. They have noticed that there are a lot of trainers around the place, all with some sort of skateboard. It was a little interesting to see what was happening.

"Well guys, I would say this is a good place to take a break." Brock commented.

"Sounds good, I've been wanting to get to training." Ash replied as he took out four Pokeballs and a safari ball. "Come on out guys!".

In a flash of light, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl and Houndour appeared in front of him. Noctowl wasted no-time in locating a tree and flying up to roost on it, not bothering to wait to see what his trainer wants. Chikorita, likewise, also wasted no time in running towards Ash and snuggling against his leg. Heracross saw the tree Noctowl landed on and decided he fancied a good sap treat, thus he took off towards it as well.

Houndour looked at his fellow Johto team members and sweat dropped. They should all stand to attention whilst the alpha tells them the plan. Shaking his head, he used a loud Howl in an attempt to draw the attention of Heracross, Chikorita and Noctowl.

"Calm down buddy." Ash reassured. "It is still pretty early in the day and we have plenty of time to train.".

"Right..." Houndour replied with a downcast expression. How could he allow such disobedience after being the alpha of a pack. Granted, these aren't other Houndour like he is but they are still apart of the same team.

"Don't feel bad, Houndour, it is just how they are. We will get to training later." Ash reassured. "If you really want to, why don't you and Pikachu spar for a bit.".

Taking that up, Pikachu came over to lead Houndour to a secure location where they wouldn't interfere with the other Pokemon or even other trainers. Soon the two started to match Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers with each other, to match fire power (of course, Pikachu was holding back because of him having more experience).

"So what should I do?" Tauros asked, also expecting to get some training in.

"Actually Tauros, Brock showed me some of his brushing techniques so I was wondering if I could try them out on you?" Ash asked, he knows Tauros isn't known for enjoying a good brush or anything but Houndour is just as much as a training nut, Heracross doesn't have fur to brush, Chikorita probably wouldn't mind but her constant snuggling would make it difficult and Noctowl hasn't exactly been open to the idea of bonding with anyone.

"Fine with me." Tauros replied, before he lay down on the grass. He isn't one for grooming but like he told Houndour, he has the utmost respect for Ash so if he wants to then he is willing to help him test out these new techniques.

Ash smiled before he took the backpack off and took his brush out. Making his way over to the normal type, he began to brush the normal type in silence. He knows Tauros isn't much of a talker and that is fine. Plus, it would be a little weird to have any sort of meaningful conversation with Chikorita still around, rubbing her head against Ash's leg. Meanwhile, Togepi figured he couldn't do anything interesting while Ash brushes Tauros so he made his way over to the sparring between Uncle Pikachu and Houndour.

"You come on out too!" Serena called as she released her on screen team.

Beedrill floated in front of her whilst waiting to see what she has to say. Cyndaquil was fast asleep on the ground so Sentret began to run around her in an attempt to get her to wake up so they can play or train together. It didn't work. Mareep and Quagsire also joined Beedrill in line, whilst waiting for what Serena has to say, while Larvitar hugged her leg. Whilst not in a crush way, like Chikorita, it was more in a scared child hugging their parent way. Serena smiled at him before picking him up.

"Okay guys, since the Goldenrod contest is closing in, I want to make sure we are ready." Serena explained, as Cyndaquil finally woke up. "Sentret, that means we will be working on finalising your appeals performance and Beedrill, I want you to battle both Mareep and Quagsire at once. I am sure that will be difficult despite the experience difference between you.".

The three Pokemon in Beedrill, Mareep and Quagsire nodded in agreement before going over to a location where they could battle without interrupting anyone. Soon the three started their battle. Happy with that, Serena turned back to Cyndaquil and Larvitar.

"Larvitar, can you help me and Sentret get her performance just right?" Serena asked kindly, to which the rock skin Pokemon nodded in agreement. Serena smiled at him before turning to Cyndaquil. "And Cyndaquil, I know your not much for training so would you mind watching Houndour and Pikachu spar? I think seeing how another fire type uses there fire could help you lit the flame on your back at will.".

Nodding in understanding, Cyndaquil made her way over to the side lines of the battle ground that Pikachu and Houndour were using. To say seeing another fire type who hadn't been caught not long ago, using a Flamethrower like it was nothing, is very surprising for the fire mouse Pokemon. She will be sure to study how he does it closely as honestly, she has been feeling left out since her relaxed nature means she naps whilst the others are training.

Brock smiled as he saw how seriously his two younger-siblings like figures were taking their training. He knows Serena wasn't happy when they left that last town but over the days since she has seem to get better. He has offered his ear if she wants to talk about it but it is clear that she has talked to Ash about it. Seeing as they are a couple, he isn't surprised she would choose him to talk to first but he wanted her to know he is here if she wants to.

With that quick thought, he let out his team except for Pineco, knowing he would likely explode. All of them stood in front of him as they waited to see what he wanted to say before they went off to do their own thing.

"Okay guys, today is a brushing day." Brock told his team. "You can go off to do your own things, just know I'll call you over when it's your turn.".

The Pokemon nodded in understanding before they all set off for their own thing. Golbat found a tree to roost in, Vulpix went over to Serena to see if she could help Sentret with her performance since the normal type has grown on her, Omanyte went over to a lake to the west of the park where Misty was walking towards and Stantler decided to wait by Brock's side, he knows Brock goes in the order that he caught each Pokemon but he doesn't mind waiting.

Misty came to a stop near the large lake when she saw Brock's Omanyte run straight in. Smiling at the party Pokemon, she took out her Pokeballs before releasing her team of: Tentacruel, Kingler, Psyduck, Slowbro, Poliwag and Chinchou.

"Okay guys, training time." Misty told her team. "Chinchou, can you spar with Slowbro. Tentacruel and Psyduck, you two can have a battle, I want you to focus on controlling your psychic powers. Kingler, can you help Poliwag learn Mud Shot, please. I think it's time we started taking her training seriously.".

While it might seem weird to put a troll like Chinchou against someone like Slowbro who doesn't even know where he is but Misty is sort of hoping Chinchou can get some sort of reaction out of Slowbro. The water electric type walked up to Slowbro who was staring blankly into space before coating herself in electricity before tackling the dopey Pokemon with a Spark attack. Unfortunately, Slowbro didn't seem to have any sort of a reaction to the attack.

Back with Ash, he is still brushing Tauros' fur whilst his Chikorita continued to rub her head against his leg. He was about half way done when someone rushed past, startling him. Turning around, he was surprised to see a shining Scizor with some sort of vest on, but even more surprised to see who was stood behind it with a skateboard.

"Gary?!" Ash questioned with clear surprise.

"Hey Ashy-boy, long time no see." Gary smirked. Ash jumped to his feet and greeted his rival with a handshake.

"Hey Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Scizor & myself are going to take part in the Extreme Pokemon competition the local day-care-centre is running." Gary explained. "It takes place tomorrow and the winner gets a special Pokemon egg.".

"Extreme Pokemon?" Ash questioned.

"Right, it is a race where the Pokemon pulls their trainer across the race course whilst they ride a skateboard." Gary explained. "The Pokemon in question isn't allowed to use moves or attack the other competitors so it comes down to the bond between the two. It is meant to represent the three legendary beasts of Johto who are said to roam the region to keep it safe for Ho-Oh.".

Ash seemed deep in thought about what he was just told, a competition to see the bond between Pokemon and trainer would be right up his ally but he doesn't have any of the equipment needed to take part and does he even have time to practise, after all it takes place tomorrow.

"A race?" Tauros questioned as he stood behind his trainer. "Sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind giving it ago.".

"You want to partake Tauros?" Ash asked.

"Why not?" Tauros asked. "After all, I don't think Pikachu, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour or Togepi are strong enough to pull ya and it will be good chance to build up that bond stuff you are always going on about.".

While Tauros said it in a teasing way, and isn't exactly big on talking about his feelings, he does truly care for his trainer. He wants to show just how good of a trainer he has by helping him win a competition which is meant to showcase the bond between Pokemon and trainer.

"Well Ash, if your gonna take part then you need to go to the day centre just north of here." Gary informed him. "Once registered they can loan you all the equipment you need and explain everything which is involved in the race.".

"Thanks for the info Gary." Ash replied. "By the way, how come your using a Scizor? I would've thought Arcanine would be better for this.".

"He probably would." Gary admitted. "But Scizor here evolved not long ago, so we are using this race as a test to see how much stronger he is. Besides, it's not like Arcanine needs to prove himself much more in terms of speed.".

"So your Scyther evolved, nice." Ash replied. "Guess you'll have Tauros and myself to compete with.".

Gary smiled to his friend before he jumped back on his skate and raced off. With a new challenge set, Ash went around and collected all his Pokemon, allowing Tauros to stay out since he is taking part. Once they were all safe in their Pokeballs, he found his friends and explained to them what happened.

* * *

After getting his friends up to date on the Extreme Pokemon competition and the fact that he met up with Gary, the group set off towards the day care centre Gary mentioned. Luckily it was only about half an hour walk north of the park.

They spotted a small little cottage which was in the position of the day care centre, according to the. It was also surrounded by a fenced off field with several Pokemon running around it, the majority of which were very small. Knowing this was likely the place, the group walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." A female voice replied to the knocking.

Shrugging their shoulders, Ash pushed the door open and they all stepped in. They looked around and it looked like a nursery with baby blue walls and different play things scattered around the room which looked like the sort of things found in a nursery school. There was also an elderly women stood in the centre of the room, looking at the group expectantly.

"Hello everyone, how could I help you today?" The women asked.

"Um, hello ma'am." Ash greeted nervously. "We were told about the Extreme Pokemon competition and I was wondering if I could enter.".

"Oh of course." The old woman smiled as she took a registrar sheet which was hanging on the wall. "All I need is for you to answer a few questions.".

"Right." Ash nodded in understanding.

"Your name? And the Pokemon you'll be racing with?" The older women asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I want to enter with Tauros here." Ash replied, as he gestured to the normal type who entered with them.

"Well your Tauros certainly seems in a fine condition to race." The women commented as she took a note down on the sheet. "And lastly, all I need is for you to sign to say you will stick to the rules and understand the dangers you'll face on this race.".

"What sort of risks?" Serena asked.

"While it against the rules to attack another competitor, there is always the risk that someone won't follow these rules." The women explained. "And there is three main parts to the race, all with different terrain. Obviously one wrong move could cause an injury while racing across these.".

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ash?" Serena asked, once hearing of the possible dangers.

"Of course I am sure, if Gary can do it then so can I." Ash replied. "Not to mention, it is meant to showcase the bond between Pokemon and trainer, if I backed out it would be like saying I didn't trust Tauros. It can't be any more dangerous than Cissy's gym back in the Orange League.".

"Well if you are sure your happy to compete, then can I just ask you sign on this sheet." The old lady requested kindly.

Smiling back at her, Ash gladly accepted both the pen and sheet before signing in the box next to his name. Once done, he handed the sheet and pen back to the nice women who gave a quick thanks before turning to the rest of the group.

"Do any of the rest of you wish to enter?" The women asked.

Serena, Misty and Brock each politely declined the offer so the kind lady placed the sign up sheet back in its original position. Before she could move on to the matter of equipment, a door behind her burst open and a small seven-year-old girl came running into the room.

"Grandma Grandma, come quick!" The young girl exclaimed. "Granddad said its time for the Azurill eggs.".

"Oh my, already?" The old lady replied before turning to the group. "Would you kids like to come and see something magical?".

Intrigued by what was said, the group followed the elderly lady and energetic young girl through the door that the young girl originally appeared in. They came into a sort of barn room filled with all sorts of Pokemon eggs. Being lead through the room, they came to a sort of bed area where two deep sea blue eggs lay, each glowing heavily. A man around the same age as the kind old lady was examining them closely.

"Hello dear, glad you could make it." The man greeted his presumably wife. "And who are these young people?".

"Ash and his friends just came by to registrar for the race tomorrow." The women explained. "Then Lyra came in and I thought it would be nice if they got to see what is about to happen.".

"Well you kids my want to look close, it's quite a sight to watch a Pokemon hatch." The man told the group, moving aside so they could move in.

Lyra was already kneeling right in front of the two eggs with clear excitement on her face. Misty took the initiative and kneeled right next to her. Ash wasn't happy about being pushed aside, as both himself and Serena want the chance to see them hatch as well. Although before he could say anything, Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you let Misty be, after all, you got to watch Togepi hatch and Serena got to watch Larvitar hatch." Brock whispered to his pseudo-younger-brother.

Agreeing with what Brock said, Ash decided not to make a scene over this little thing. It is only fair Misty also gets to watch a new Pokemon hatch and like Brock said both himself and Serena got to watch Togepi and Larvitar hatch respectively.

The two eggs began to fully glow white as cracks formed around them. Based on the cracks appearing on one a couple seconds before the second one, it was clear that there would be a slight gap between the two arrivals with the one in front of the young girl identified as Lyra. The group couldn't help but think that name sounded familiar and come to think of it, she also shares quite a resemblance to Marina.

Suddenly, the first egg began to dissolve into nothing, revealing a small Pokemon with big black eyes, white dots on what would be its cheeks. Its face was on the side of what seemed to be a ball shape. Two small feet were at the base of this ball with a black zig-zaggy tail at its back. On the end of this thin tail was a second blue ball, slightly smaller than its head. On the top part of its head were two round ears with a pink inner part.

Azurill's face lit up as it saw the happy and joyful expressions on Lyra's. It walked forward to her as the two remained in constant eye contact. The two continued to stare at each other and the two grandparents smiled as they knew exactly what both were thinking, having seeing this play out a thousand times before.

"Go on dear, I think Azurill wants to play." The old lady encouraged.

Azurill and Lyra looked at each other, the expression on both of their faces showed they both liked the sound of that. Azurill tapped her tail against Lyra as if to tag her before running off. Lyra laughed at the young Pokemon before running after Azurill. The group couldn't help but chuckle at the two children, as Ash and Serena brought out their Pokedex's to scan the newly hatched Pokemon:

 _Azurill, The Polka Dot Pokemon. This is a baby Pokemon. Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these Pokémon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet._

As they put there Pokedex's away once more, they were drawn back to the remaining egg which was still glowing with cracks. It too started to dissolve into nothing revealing another Azurill in the same place. This one had its eyes closed. It slowly opened them, only to see a female with orange hair.

"Hello there." Misty greeted.

Azurill took in the friendly atmosphere radiating off this female and couldn't help but feel comfortable. Now feeling at ease, the normal fairy type walked forward as her tail trailed behind her. She stopped right in front of the orange haired female, who smiled down at her.

"Hello there, Azurill." Misty greeted. "Is it okay if I pick you up?".

The Polka Dot Pokemon looked up at the female as if to study her face, she seemed to show a great level of honesty and kindness. With a calming feeling coming off her, the normal fairy type nodded. Smiling at the answer, Misty reached down and picked up the newly hatched Pokemon.

"Ah, seeing the newly hatched interacting with people for the first time." The nice lady reminisced. "It is just as nice now as every other time.".

"Well Azurill certainly seems friendly." Misty commented, as she stood back up with Azurill now in her arms. The two elderly day care runners smiled as they watched the two interact, they have done this long enough to know how it will play out.

"Well Miss, why don't you us a bit about yourself." The man asked nicely.

"Well... My name is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. My family runs the gym there and when I turn sixteen, I am set to take it over as the gym leader." Misty explained to the nice couple. "And it was because I was brought up around them, that my speciality became Water type Pokemon.".

"Ah, so you use water types." The elderly women smiled. "And as a future gym leader, it certainly sounds like you are responsible.".

"Why, thank you." Misty replied, sheepishly.

"Which is why we are glad to ask you to take good care of Azurill." The man added with a friendly smile.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed, clearly not expecting that. "Why would you ask me that? I mean, isn't Azurill yours?".

"Oh no, Misty. We aren't trainers and we don't keep any of these Pokemon for ourselves." The elderly women replied. "You see, we take eggs and hatch them either for trainers who don't know the proper way to care for an egg. Or, as in Azurill's case, these eggs were found in the wild without any parents, so we would end up releasing them into the wild once they are old enough. Unless we could find a suitable alternative for them.".

"I still don't see why your asking me." Misty admitted.

"Its because a caring trainer is better than into the wild by themselves." The man explained. "And we have been doing this long enough to know Azurill has already settled on staying with you, if she didn't then she wouldn't be so relaxed in your arms right now. And seeing how they evolve, she should fit right in with your water Pokemon.".

"So your saying if I don't take Azurill, she will end up in the wild by herself?" Misty asked. "When put like that, I can't really say no.".

"Well it is possible we find another trainer suitable but it is unlikely." The women replied. "And if you didn't, past experience showed it would be much harder for Azurill to open up to another person. But we wouldn't force you if you don't want to.".

"Oh no, after everything you've said I couldn't just let Azurill go." Misty replied, as she reached into her bag. While it might seem a little premature, she decided now would be a good opportunity to use a special Pokeball she got from Kurt, this is a special occasion after all. Once she found it, she pulled the Lure Ball out. "Azurill, this is a Pokeball and it would allow you to travel with me. If you'd be happy to, I could catch you and we could stay together. Is that okay?".

Azurill looked deep into the device in front of her. She doesn't completely understand what this orange haired girl said but she did understand that if she says yes then she can stay with this girl who is very comforting. With that in mind, Azurill looked up to the girl and nodded to answer the question. Misty smiled in response before tapping Azurill with the Lure Ball. The normal fairy type was sucked inside and it wiggled as it did startle Azurill slightly but soon it dinged, with Psyduck's Pokeball being teleported off her belt. Although with Azurill now caught, Misty let her out again so they could get to know each other some more.

"Welcome to the team, Azurill." Misty greeted. "In a bit, how about I introduce you to the rest of our team.".

Azurill smiled as she snuggled into Misty's embrace, while she was startled by that ball thing, once she was inside it wasn't so bad. She may prefer being out with everyone but that could make a very cosy place to sleep.

"Now my boy, I believe my wife mentioned you wanted to partake in the extreme Pokemon competition." The man turned to Ash.

"Yes, sir." Ash replied. "We already filled the form out but I was wondering about the equipment.".

"Certainly, if you'd care to follow me." The man replied as he walked towards the stairs, with Ash following him. While the others would've normally followed him, they knew Ash would be straight out to practise with Tauros after this so they would meet up eventually.

Brock asked the nice women if he could ask her some tips for raising eggs and newly hatched Pokemon. Sure, he has seen Togepi, Larvitar and soon to be Azurill for close up experience but with literally decades of knowledge, he would be a fool not to learn what he could from her. The nice lady agreed and the two started a discussion about proper care of the eggs. While interested, Serena wanted to get back to training for her upcoming contest, and Misty wanted to spend more time getting to know her new team member, so bidding the two goodbye, both girls left the daycare so they could each complete their respective tasks.

* * *

After giving Ash the correct equipment for the Extreme Pokemon competition, those being a skateboard and a vest with a lead attached to it. With both of these in hand, the man lead Ash out of the day care and over to an empty field next to his ranch, so he could show the young lad exactly how to put both of these onto the Pokemon.

"Now Ash, if you wouldn't mind. Could I see your partner for tomorrow's race?" The kind man requested.

"Of course." Ash smiled as he took out a safari Ball. "I choose you, Tauros!".

In a flash of light, the Wild Bull Pokemon appeared next to the two humans. With a mighty cry, he scraped his hove against the floor to show he is ready to get down to some serious training for tomorrow's race. The daycare man smiled as he looked at Ash's partner for the big race tomorrow.

"Well Ash, I must say your Tauros is in excellent condition." The man praised. "You've clearly raised it well.".

"Oh, well thank you." Ash sheepishly replied, flustered slightly by the praise.

"Now, with Tauros' permission, I would like to put the vest on him so you know how to do it properly." The man explained. "Then I would take it off, and ask you to do it as well Ash, as tomorrow you aren't permitted any help with preparing for the race.".

"Well I am fine with it." Ash replied. "How about you, Tauros?".

The normal type gave a nod to answer the question, whilst maintaining a serious expression the entire time. While not fond of the idea of being dressed by a complete stranger, he knows this is to ensure Ash can put the vest on properly so neither of them get hurt.

"Okay Ash, this is how you are meant to put on this vest." The man explained.

The daycare man opened the vest up and threw it over Tauros' back, before getting close to one of his front legs. Bringing either of the straps around each side of his leg, the man connected them under the normal type with some sort of Velcro material. Once that leg was secure he moved onto the hind leg behind the first one he just worked on and did the exact same thing. With one side completely done, he connected both of them under Tauros with the same sort of material.

With one side completely attached, the day care man moved over to the other side and did the same thing with the second front leg, again attaching it to the two others he set up previously. Finally, he went to the final leg and did the same thing, ensuring all four were secure around the Wild Bull Pokemon.

"Okay Tauros, I am now going to tighten the vest, so if you wouldn't mind telling me when it is right so I don't hurt you." The man requested, kindly.

Tauros nodded in agreement, wanting to answer the man directly than needing to be translated. With Tauros' cooperation, the day care man kneeled next to the normal type before pulling two strings which were dangling underneath Tauros. This caused the vest to tighten and after a couple of seconds, Tauros grunted as a sign it was just right.

"Well there you go, Ash, that is how you put the vest on your Tauros." The elderly man explained. "Remember you need to talk to him so it is comfortable, if it isn't than it could hinder him in the race.".

"Thanks for showing us this, sir." Ash thanked in response.

"It was no trouble at all, Ash." The man replied with a light smile before kneeling next to Tauros again. "Now I am going to show you how you take it off, and then I want you to put it on Tauros so I know you can do it.".

Once next to the normal type, kneeling down, the kind man reached over and pressed the centre part up. This pressure caused each of the Velcro sections to detach from each other. With each of them now dangling down like they were when first put over Tauros' back, the daycare man pulled it off Tauros and handed the vest to Ash.

With the vest now in hand, Ash moved next to Tauros. He followed what was shown, but it did take him slightly longer than the day care man, although that was expected as the day care man has presumably done it many time to many different Pokemon while this was Ash's first time. Soon the vest was back on, secure around the normal type once more. The daycare man smiled as he knew Ash could now put the vest on properly.

"Now just for the last step." The man replied, kneeling next to Tauros once more. "These straps could get tangled in Tauros' legs as he runs, so we tuck them into these pockets so the can't get pulled or damaged while racing.".

Taking the straps previously used for tightening the vest, he placed them each into each of the pockets so they couldn't be tampered with by getting messed up in Tauros' legs as he runs. With Tauros prepared for racing, the day care man stood up and handed over a skateboard to Ash.

"Now this old board hasn't been used in quite some years." The man explained. "But I am betting it is just itching for another race.".

"Excuse me, sir, since you seem to know so much about the Extreme Pokemon competition, I was wondering if that meant you've competed in the past?" Ash asked, accepting the board from the kind man.

"I did, for a matter of fact." The daycare man laughed in response. "I was actually the winner for the first Extreme Pokemon competition. You could even say, I invented the sport, as it is today.".

"Really?" Ash asked, excited by this piece of information.

"Right, this daycare use to belong to my parents before me but without cars getting a troubled egg or young sick Pokemon to the nearby centre was a good few days walk, maybe a couple if you ran." The man explained. "So I came up with this as a way to fast travel there to ensure the young Pokemon here got the very best treatment.".

"Wow, that's a really cool story." Ash marvelled at the story he was told.

"You know, Ash, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." The daycare man spoke once more. "Your young, reckless, easy to excite but you also have a deep love for Pokemon which isn't too common to see. I wish you luck in tomorrow's race Ash, it is that love for your Tauros which will guide you through it.".

"Thank you, sir, I wouldn't be able to compete if it wasn't for you." Ash replied.

"Think nothing of it, Ash." The man shrugged off the praise, before leaving so Ash and his Tauros could get down to some proper training.

Now that they are alone with an open field to train on. Ash jumped onto the skateboard before testing it out slightly by himself, getting use to the feel off it. This isn't the first time he rode a board like this, he use to go mountain sledging all the time in the hills surrounding Pallet before his journey began. Of course, that didn't involve any Pokemon and more than once he was told of being so reckless, usually after a painful crash. Funnily enough, it was normally Serena to give him the talking to.

With the trip down memory lane over with and feeling comfortable on the board, Ash grabbed the handle off the top of the vest around Tauros. As he pulled it, the lead extended out of the vest until it reached its limit, Ash wanted to ensure he knew exactly how long he could make the lead between himself and Tauros. Once they were both ready, Tauros started trotting along pulling Ash on the board with him. With neither of them being one for taking it easy, they soon up-ed the anti and started to pick up more speed going up and down the hill. Of course, Ash ended up falling of a few times along the way but he was never down for too long.

* * *

The next day, Ash was up early and was getting Tauros set for the big race. He left his bag with his friends who were in the seated area to watch the race. The only Pokemon he had out with his friends were: Pikachu, Togepi and Houndour. Pikachu and Togepi for obvious reasons, but he had Houndour out since the Dark Pokemon wanted to watch over Togepi while Ash raced. As an alpha, he was use to caring for those younger and weaker and he has also took a liking to the Spikeball Pokemon.

Soon all the racers were lined up at the dirt path next to the day care centre. There were around ten participants. Along with the teams of Ash and Tauros or Gary and Scizor, there were other Pokemon like: Granbull, Arcanine, Rhyhorn, Meganium, Ponyta, Poliwrath, Donphan and a Dodrio.

"And now, the Shelby Day Care Centre is proud to announce the 77th annual Extreme Pokemon competition." The daycare man announced through a microphone. This was the cue for all competitors to line up at the starting point. "The rules are simple, you must follow the outlined track which goes up the mountain, over the rocky terrain at the very top and by down the mountain but at the steeper side.".

"I am sure many of you know this competition is to represent not only the legendary beasts which roam the Johto region but also how eggs were transported to nearby centres back before modern transport existed. Although after an egg was damaged some years ago by a competitor who attempted to train with a real egg instead of the fake ones we use to provide, that segment of the race has been took out as to give no-one encouragement to endanger a life like that again.".

"The rules are simple, the trainer may only use the one Pokemon registered before the race started and they are not permitted to use any sort of special moves during the race. Likewise, they aren't allowed to attack the other competitors and doing so will leave them disqualified." The daycare man continued. "Are the racer ready?".

He waited until he saw each of the racers give a small indication that they were ready, usually a small nod of the head. Once he was confident that they were all ready, he raised his flag from the side of the starting line. Each Pokemon tensed up, ready to bolt the second the race has started.

"On your marks... Go!" The daycare man declared as he swung the flag down, officially starting the race.

As each of the Pokemon took off with there trainers in tow, it became clear there were four front runners already. Those being, Gary and Scizor, the girl with the Arcanine, the boy with Ponyta and the girl with the Dodrio. It wasn't all surprising since these Pokemon are built for high speed. Meanwhile the boy with the Poliwrath was in set last place, along with the Meganium and Rhyhorn.

Ash and Tauros were somewhere in the middle, competing mainly with the Granbull and the Donphan. Although after a few moments, it became clear that Ash was taking over them to take a solid fifth place. While Tauros is very fast, he has to build up him momentum unlike other quick Pokemon but in return he does get more power, although that isn't going to help him in the race.

Smiling as he saw himself slowly catching up to the four front runners, Ash's face turned to one of horror as he saw the Ponyta attempt to bash the Arcanine out of the way, from his advantage point, it didn't look like the trainer told it to do that but he could be wrong. From Ash's view, it looked as if the Arcanine said something to taunt the fellow fire type, this resulting in it lashing out but due to the size difference Ponyta wasn't able to knock Arcanine at all.

"Sammy and his Ponyta have been disqualified for attempting to bash another competitor off the road." The daycare man announced through the microphone.

Ponyta wasn't happy about being called out and since she was already out she doesn't need to abide by those stupid rules any more. Electric sparks flew off her body as she powered up a Wild Charge. Like how she could control her fire mane not to hurt her trainer, she did the same to this Wild Charge. With electricity sparking off her body, she slammed into Arcanine once more. This time, it actually hurt both Arcanine and his trainer.

Growling out in anger at being attacked like that, Arcanine glew a dark blue outline as dragon type energy radiated off his body. With Outrage powered up, he slammed into Ponyta which exploded into a fiery blaze of dragon type energy. Which took up most of the dirt path. Out of the flames came a speeding Scizor with Gary being pulled along, who had to use his free arm to block his eyes from the Outrage explosion.

"For using the move Outrage, Amy and her Arcanine have been disqualified as well." The daycare man announced.

Seeing the thick black smoke cloud left from the explosion, Ash used his free arm to cover his eyes. Tauros didn't show the slightest sign of fear and even picked up more momentum as he charged through the smoke cloud. As they burst out the other side, the smoke had started to fade to reveal not only were the two fire types lying down, clearly injured by the explosion but the trainer with the Dodrio had also been caught in the blast and was now out of the race.

As the first section of the race came to an end, the first place was being held by Gary and his Scizor, while Ash and his Tauros took up the second place. Three of the other participants were also out of the race, Ponyta and Arcanine for breaking the rules, whilst Dodrio was caught in the explosion. Whilst Scizor was also caught in the explosion, his thick metal coating protected him from the blast, which is why he wasn't taken out by the blast, whilst Gary avoided most of the flames by tailing behind Scizor.

"And as the first few places finish the first section of the race, Gary and his Scizor with Ash and his Tauros in second place." The daycare man announced.

Back in the race, Scizor was slightly flying off the ground, keeping a close eye on the floor underneath him, he would quickly react if he saw a rock sticking out of the ground as to avoid it interfering with his trainer. Although this skilful display did come at a slight cost of speed and momentum.

Meanwhile, Tauros was continuing to power along the course, also reaching the summit of the mountain and wasn't even showing the slightest sign of slowing down. Instead of turning to scale the mountain along the established path like Scizor was, Tauros powered up the side of the grass mountain. While this did slow him down drastically, he was more than strong enough to pull Ash up along the side of the mountain without much of an issue.

By the time both of the participants reached the peak of the mountain, the two trainers from Pallet were pretty head to head. Now that they didn't have to worry about climbing the mountain, Tauros was able to pick up more speed. While Scizor was able to keep, he wasn't completely able to take the lead as his skilful dodging did tire him out slightly, he did end up having to pull Gary further than Tauros pulled Ash and likewise, Tauros didn't do any of the dodging.

Whilst Gary had a nice peaceful ride as his Pokemon took care to ensure to avoid any sort of pothole or small rock, it did come at a cost of energy lost for the bug steel type, not to mention the top of the mountain was covered in a small rocky field which they both had to cross. The two trainers narrowed their eyes as they realised they now had to put in more effort of guiding their skateboard to avoid a nasty accident.

As he stormed forwards across the rocky terrain, Tauros was able to shatter many of the small rocks underneath him. This made things much easier for Ash, as he subsequently had less obstacles to dodge. These combined factors meant that the team of Ash and Tauros took the lead across the top of the mountain.

Gary muttered to himself as he saw Ash disappear as he started to descend down the mountain. How could he lose to Ash again? Seriously, he lost that battle back in Pallet and now he is going to lose this competition that he has been training a week for, which Ash only learned about yesterday. No wonder Leaf isn't interested in him.

Sensing the feelings of upset and doubt coming from his trainer, Scizor knows how long they have been practising for this. With a new sense of determination, Scizor dug deep and put all his effort into speeding up once more. Quickly getting across the remainder of the rocky terrain, Scizor flew straight over the edge of the mountain. This side being much steeper than the way up.

Realising he put his trainer into danger, Scizor spread his wings and maintained the speed to ensure Gary didn't instantly fall and crash. Acting very carefully, he lowered down towards the ground as Gary carefully landed the skateboard on the ground, like a pilot landing their plane.

Moving much quicker than they were before, they caught up to both Ash and Tauros as they reached the summit of the mountain once more. Although both were moving very quickly, it was a rough transition as they returned to the dirt path which would link back up to the original path they took. Storming across the path, they realised it was cover in a wet sticky mud, probably caused by the rainfall the previous night.

Unable to do anything about it himself, Tauros just stormed ahead not bothering about the mud getting splattered around. Scizor, knowing that the mud from Tauros could easily hit any part of his body, possibly obscuring his vision if it hits his face, took off slightly to get out of the mud. This did cause him to lose a tiny bit of speed but after the risky move to get down the hill, they were slightly ahead anyway. As they reached the original path back down to the starting line, the two were neck and neck.

With the other five contestants were still in the match, the two front runners were too far ahead for them at this point. The only one not in it was the boy with the Poliwrath who gave up after about halfway up the mountain because while physically strong, Poliwrath aren't built for this sort of competition.

"And as we spot the first contests back after the mountain, it seems first and second place are evenly matched." The daycare man announced through the microphone.

Just like he said, Scizor and Tauros were pretty neck and neck. The ground trembling as Tauros attempted to take first place, although Scizor was slightly hovering thus not getting affected by such a thing. It seemed as though he might pull ahead as they came closer to the finish line but in a surprise twist, Scizor reached forward and his claw past the finish line first. In a photo finish, both boys knew the result before they even came to a complete stop.

* * *

As the rest of the competitors made it back to the starting line, the podiums were set for the celebration. Once everything was in place, Gary stood atop the podium stand with his Scizor right beside him and the daycare man was also next to them.

"It is my great honour to present this years Extreme Pokemon competition winner, Gary Oak from Pallet Town with this trophy for his first place victory." The daycare man announced, as the crowd cheered for them.

"Alright, we did it Scizor." Gary cheered as he held the trophy up for both himself and his bug steel type.

"Not only does he win the trophy but I am also proud to present him with this Pokemon egg." The daycare man continued after the cheers calmed down slightly. He handed over the light blue Pokemon egg to the spiky-haired boy who gladly accepted it.

"Any clues on what Pokemon is inside of it?" Gary asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What would the fun be if I just told you?" The daycare man laughed. "But if your Scizor is anything to go by, I am sure you will raise it into one strong and healthy Pokemon.".

"Thank you, sir." Gary replied, respectfully, being sure to whisper this next part so the crowd didn't hear. "But if it's all the same to you, I think there is a better place for this egg. It was never about winning but for testing out my Scizor's strengths after he evolved.".

"Of course, I completely understand." The daycare man replied. "Not everyone is up to raising a young one and putting them where they are cared for best, even if it means you never see them, while not an easy decision is sometimes the most important one.".

"Thank you for understanding, sir." Gary replied, as the crowd cheered once more, signalling the ceremony as over.

A little out of the crowd was Ash and Tauros, while they were smiling and Ash even clapped for his friends victory, both were feeling pretty bad about how far they came only to lose at the last second. As the ceremony came to an end, Ash turned to his normal type.

"How are you feeling, Tauros?" Ash asked.

"Pretty good, Ash." Tauros replied in a quieter tone than normal. "Sorry that we didn't win the race.".

"You don't need to apologise, Tauros. We did very well getting second place, especially since we only started training yesterday." Ash reassured. "I just wish it wasn't Gary I lost to?".

"How come?" Tauros asked. "If you don't mind my asking. I mean, you have many rivals so why Gary specifically?".

"I guess it goes back to when we were kids, Gary would always tease and taunt me and whenever we would compete, he would usually win." Ash replied. "So in a way, he has always been my goal, the one I wanted to beat more than any other to try and make up for all those losses.".

"Well this is just my view, but I don't think you need to keep comparing yourself to him." Tauros reassured. "You already beat him in a one on one battle back in Pallet and really, you could battle a hundred times but you will both keep going through your journeys. I think if you truly want to win, then it will have to be at a place that matters to both of you, like the Silver Conference. Not to mention, I think it might be fate that you will have one final showdown there. So focus on that, is my advice.".

"Ya know what, Tauros, I think you might be right." Ash replied.

It was just at this point that Serena, Brock and Misty walked over to them, so Tauros stepped aside so his friends could greet Ash without him getting in the way. Predictably Serena was the first to greet him with a big hug, as if to comfort him.

"Congratulations, you did great for your first Extreme Pokemon competition." Serena congratulated as she hugged him, which he gladly returned.

"Thanks Serena, but we didn't win." Ash replied.

"But you did come in a very close second, Ash, and you only learned about it yesterday." Brock reassured. "That alone shows how strong of a bond you have with Tauros since you have less than a day's training for it.".

"... I guess you're right." Ash admitted, it does seem weird to think he could win with half a day's training, not very realistic.

Just then the group turned around to see Gary walking towards them with an egg in his hands and his Scizor stood behind him. Serena ended the hug and stepped aside so the two rivals could speak. Tauros and Scizor locked eyes but after a moment, the two nodded at each other to show a sign of respect for each other.

"Good race out there, Ash, you really did well for saying you only learnt about it yesterday." Gary told his rival after a brief moments silence as the two stared each other down.

"Thanks Gary." Ash replied, surprised his rival didn't tease him about the loss, just goes to show he is growing up.

"In fact, maybe next time we meet, I'll be the one to challenge you to a battle." Gary laughed, since it is common for Ash to request a battle as soon as they meet. "But before that, I do want to ask you to do something.".

"What is it, Gary?" Ash asked, with curiosity.

"I want you to take care of this egg here." Gary replied, dropping the egg he won into Ash's arms.

"Huh?" Ash questioned, clearly not expecting that. "Why would you want me to take this egg? I mean, you got it for winning, didn't you.".

"Yeah, I did." Gary replied. "But seriously Ash, can you even imagine me with a baby? I can't.".

"But..." Ash attempted to counter although Gary didn't give him the chance, turning around like he was about to leave.

"Honestly Ash, seeing how well Togepi has turned out, I couldn't pick a better place for that egg." Gary replied. "And with everyone you have around you, it will be a better environment to bring it up, whilst myself and my Pokemon might be overwhelming for the little guy when it hatches.".

"... You really want me to raise this egg?" Ash asked, looking at the pale blue egg in his arms.

"For the last time, yes Ash." Gary replied, with pretended annoyance. "Do me a favour and raise it into one big strong Pokemon to help you on your journey. I know it will be the best thing for the little guy.".

"If your sure then, of course I will." Ash replied really excited. Gary chuckled slightly to himself as Ash's natural excitement reminded him of Leaf and her bubbly personality, they are call pseudo twins for a reason after all. This thought had a single tear run down Gary's cheek, but he was turned away from the group so they couldn't tell.

"Thanks Ash." Gary smiled to himself, before deciding to almost whisper this next part. "And do something else... Take good care of Serena.".

Knowing he said something after that thanks, but not hearing what, the group didn't exactly know what. Gary started to walk away from the group, not wanting to stay around after that tear broke from his eye. Ash didn't like this, as he could almost sense his friends sadness.

"Wait Gary, why don't you travel with us for a bit?" Ash suggested, calling out to him. "I mean, were both heading to Goldenrod, right?".

"Thanks but no thanks Ash." Gary called back, not turning around so they couldn't see his wet eyes. "I am heading that way but you know me, I would prefer to travel alone.".

"Well... If your sure." Ash replied, a little disheartened his offer was refused. Gary wasn't rude in doing so, but it still didn't feel nice. "Take care Gary.".

"Keep in touch." Serena added as Gary started to walk away once more, he put his hand up as a sign that he heard her and as a goodbye to those behind him.

As the group watched the spiky-haired boy walk away with his Scizor by his side, they couldn't help but smile at the memories created here. Unlike when they were younger, Ash was able to hold a decent conversation where both parties held respect for each other.

* * *

Walking through the crowded streets of Goldenrod were two human figures in long trench coats and shady caps, trying to keep there identities hidden. Along with a small Meowth walking along with them. As they were walking, it became clear from there body language that they were in some sort of hurry.

"Remember what I said, keep quiet and follow my lead." The female whispered to her partners. "They might already be suspicious after what happened in the Slowpoke Well and it's not like Proton will just take what we told them about it as fact.".

"I know we was only let out so we could spy on Team Rocket, and since the boss is no-longer around, I am not even sure if I want to be apart of Team Rocket." The man admitted to his partners.

"Well ya just got to hang tough with us, Jimmy." The Meowth spoke up to his partner. "Once we help da fuzz with taking down Team Rocket, they will let us go and we can finally get on with our lives once again.".

"But we've been in Team Rocket for so long, what will we have to get on with?" James asked.

"Come on, we were decent citizens once. And we can be again." Meowth replied.

"I could be the fashion model I've always wanted to be, and find true love whilst at it." Jessie replied, with sparkles in her eyes.

"And I could become famous by doing stand up comedy, maybe even enter one of those tele talent shows like Kanto's Got Talent." Meowth added. "After all, not everyone has seen a talking Meowth, I bet they would pay big to see such a thing. What about you, Jimmy?".

"That's right, your already rich, James." Jessie answered for him. "You could just return to your families mansion and be Mr. Spoiled.".

"Urg, don't remind me." James cringed at the mention. "That Jessibella is still waiting for me back there.".

"Then what will you do when we start our new lives?" Meowth asked.

"Maybe take up the quiet life, raise a few Pokemon in a cottage somewhere. Maybe start a family day care." James reminisced. "When I did live at home, I had a pet Growlithe called Growly and we did everything together. I did love him dearly and he was the only reason I could stay there for so long.".

"Go on." Jessie encouraged.

"Then Jessibella started to come around, I knew my parents were arranging our marriage but I couldn't have cared less. She made it clear that she hated all Pokemon and when she threatened not to go through with the arrangement, my parents got rid of Growly without telling me." James explained as tears broke through his eyes. "I was depressed for a while and didn't speak to any of them. I thought they sent him to a shelter or released into the wild... Then Jessibella came around in a Growlithe fur coat.".

"Y-ya mean, they killed Growly and turned him into some sort of coat?" Meowth asked, shocked by the story as his eyes also became watery. "That's sick.".

"Yes, and I hated both my parents and Jessibella for it. Getting rid of him was one thing but to put him down with no reason is unforgivable." James replied, as the tears streaked down his face. "After that, I ran away as they called me back but I didn't stop. And I won't return to them ever again. They are no family of mine.".

By this point, both Meowth and Jessie were in tears. They always knew James came from a rich family and wondered why he would leave such a lifestyle to come and join a group like Team Rocket. They knew it couldn't just because of an arranged marriage to some lady, but now they do know why and they can't blame him in the slightest.

"We never knew James, that you disowned your family and joined Team Rocket because of what they did to your poor Growly." Meowth replied. "I'm so sorry.".

"I know you didn't know... I've never told anyone else that story before." James replied.

"So you want to take care of Pokemon who get kicked out of families before the same thing can happen to them?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah." James replied, drying his eyes. "I mean, I did attend a few schools in hopes of becoming a Pokemon doctor but I always ended up dropping out for one reason or another. So a daycare is the next best thing.".

"Ya know something, Jimmy, I could just see you as a Pokemon doctor." Meowth commented, also drying his eyes.

The three friends continued to walk through the city as their mood brightened talking about there successful futures ahead of them. But all good things must come to an end and so did this as they reached their destination, a small corner cafe. Cleaning there faces and eyes, to ensure they didn't show any signs that they had been crying previously, after all these guys are just as tough as Team Rocket and will prey on any signs of weakness showed to them.

Each taking a deep breath, Jessie pushed the door open and entered, quickly followed by her male partners. It was pretty empty, all things considered. A large women was behind the counter, and she did give a quick look at who entered but once she saw who it was, returned to cleaning the dishes. This isn't the first time they used this location and it probably won't be the last. Although last time was just before they were set off to the well by the executives.

Scanning the seating area, the only other person in the cafe was a man in a long brown over a suit, with black hair which had bits of grey in places. He looked to be in his forties and was reading a newspaper with a cup of tea on the table in front of him. Seeing who they came to see, the trio scurried over to him. A flick of the off the paper and he saw the three idiots failing to be discrete. He hates that they are being allowed to walk free after what they have done but if it means they can get the other rocket members then sometimes you have to dance with the devil.

"So... Care to explain what we found at the Slowpoke Well?" The man questioned, getting right down to business.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	20. The Dancing Totodile

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the chapter which introduces everyone's favourite dancing dile. It is pretty similar to the anime but with a couple differences which makes the 'who keeps Totodile' thing, pretty streamlined. Then after that, we get down to the fun stuff. It is also a pretty Misty focused chapter. I would like to apologise for this chapter taking longer than expected, it is down to a combination of work and Let's Go Eevee, I am going for a complete Pokedex at the minute. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it changes with the next chapter and with that, let's begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 20: The Dancing Totodile

It has been a few days after the Extreme Pokemon competition and the group were back on track to Goldenrod City. Currently, they are walking next to a large river which had the water running in the opposite direction they are walking.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I say this is the perfect place to get some training in." Ash declared.

"We are ahead of schedule to make it in time for Serena's contest so a few hours training wouldn't hurt anyone." Brock added.

Liking the sound of that, each of the group let out there own Pokemon. Ash released: Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl and Houndour, with Pikachu and Togepi joining the team once they appeared. Serena released: Beedrill, Larvitar, Sentret, Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil. Misty released: Tentacruel, Kingler, Slowbro, Poliwag, Chinchou and Azurill. Brock released: Onix, Golbat, Vulpix, Omanyte, Stantler and Pineco, although Pineco showed signs that he was about to explode so Brock quickly recalled him.

With everyone out once again, they got down to training. Chikorita challenged Noctowl to a battle, she maybe be at a type disadvantage but that doesn't matter, she is the strongest Pokemon around, she could beat that bird with a blindfold on. While not thrilled about the idea of a battle, Noctowl does enjoy messing with people so he gladly accepted the request, believing he would easily beat this prideful grass type.

Meanwhile, Houndour took up Serena's request and took Cyndaquil away for a training session on starting up her flame. Drake was right when he mentioned to her that Cyndaquil should be able to light it at will but because she has never needed to, Cyndaquil just can't. He started by explaining the process of forming the heat in his body before focusing it in one point, for him it was his mouth to use Flamethrower but he told her, she should focus on her back. As she watched the dark fire type demonstrate a powerful fire move, she couldn't help but blush as she thought about how nice this admittedly nice looking Houndour is to take the time to help her learn a basic skill.

Tauros and Heracross moved to a big rock where Tauros began to explain how to use his body properly to fully use his strength to lift an object heavier than himself. For now it is on a rock, but it would be useful when Heracross has to move a much heavier opponent, since he has enough physical strength to.

Togepi took Pikachu to a small open area and asked him to teach him how to use an electric type move. Pikachu sweat dropped as he isn't even sure if Togepi is capable of learning any electric moves. Still, he likes the little guys enthusiasm so he began to explain how he uses his electric type energy, what's the worst that could happen.

"So first, you need to know what electric type energy feels like." Pikachu explained to the fairy type. "I could explain it but I think actually feeling it would be the best way to understand how it is meant to feel.".

Togepi nodded in understanding. The electric mouse held his tail out and Togepi grabbed a-hold off it. Making sure not to use too much energy, he pulsed a weak current through his tail. Togepi laughed as he felt the tingly sparkles. Soon Pikachu decided to stop, thinking Togepi had enough of a taste.

"Now just focus on that energy to generate it and from there we can see if you are able to generate it yourself." Pikachu explained. "And if you are, then we can also see what move to turn it into.".

Togepi nodded with a serious expression on his face, closing his eyes he put on a pain expression as he tensed up, trying to focus on the tingly feeling. Pikachu sweat dropped as one minute turned into two, which turned into three. He is starting to think Togepi can't generate electric type energy by himself. That was, until nearly four minutes of focusing allowed Togepi to create a small spark, which blew him back. Pikachu couldn't help but chuckle as it was pretty funny, still, maybe that means Togepi could learn one electric move, so this whole thing was more than just something to make the electric mouse laugh, he could model Togepi into a mini-chu with this new revaluation.

While Ash's team got into there own training, Ash himself decided to do something different. Yes, he enjoys training alongside his Pokemon as not only does it keep him healthy but also helps strengthen the bond as they work together but today, he is sat on the ground in a place he can watch them all, with his new egg on his lap. He also has a small cloth to clean the egg with, as he talks to the Pokemon inside. Even if the Pokemon won't respond, it should make it friendlier when it eventually hatches.

Serena took Mareep and Larvitar to the ground area between the grass and the lake and picked up a stick before they began to brainstorm some ideas for an appeals performance for the electric type. Larvitar is far from an expert when it comes to appeals performances but he just likes to be close to Serena, as he feels safe when near her, so he can help her and the nice electric sheep come up with ideas... who knows, maybe one day he will get his own routine to perform with Serena.

"So Mareep, you think you can hold the electricity in your wool whilst doing all this other stuff?" Serena asked, as they finished looking over the suggested routine.

Mareep nodded with a calm expression. She hasn't had much experience in trying this, but she does know the move charge so it is very plausible and even if she doesn't know how to do it yet, she could easily pick it up with a bit of training. She was sent to help this chosen and so she will in anyway possible.

"Awesome Mareep, we can try it in a bit but I want to check the others are doing fine first." Serena explained before she went to check on her other Pokemon.

Up by herself, Sentret is practising her routine the best she can. Well that what it looks like anyway but because a lot of her routine focuses on her hyper-active personality, it does me she does a lot of running around, so maybe instead of practising she is just running around like the hyper fuzz ball she is.

Finally, Serena's last two Pokemon are locked in a sparring match. Although Beedrill has much more experience in battle than Quagsire, the bug poison type does appreciate the battle. While Quagsire can be a little weird, he certainly has a taste for combat so that makes him alright in Beedrill's book. Although the fact that Quagsire continued to make puns as the battle commenced did get on the bug poisons types nerves.

Brock had to quickly recall his Pineco after he sent all of his Pokemon out, since it glew white as it prepared to self destruct. He frowned when he looked at the Fast Ball containing his bug type, what would it take to knock Pineco out of his explosive nature?

Dugtrio made his way over to Misty's Kingler and requested a sparring match. Due to him being a very friendly Pokemon, he was one Dugtrio was able to get along with pretty easily. He asked Kingler for a match so he could properly test out his strength. Kingler was more than happy to agree, and soon the two of them were locked in a sparring match, while Kingler made sure to hold back as to not just over power the ground type.

Brock got to work grooming his starter, Onix. As the rock snake relaxed as Brock polished him, the Pokemon breeder began to explained that after seeing Gary's Scizor the other day, he did a little research in how they evolved, learning it is when they are exposed to an item call 'metal coat'.

"So I learned about this item called a Metal coat." Brock explained. "Not only was it how Scyther evolves into Scizor, but it was also have Onix evolve into Steelix.".

Seeing where this was going, Onix's thoughts became clouded with thoughts of evolving. Brock understood the difficult decision Onix faced and assured him that it was completely his choice, he just wanted to know sooner rather than later so he could start looking for the item if Onix did want to evolve.

"Don't worry buddy, I know it was a hard decision to make. I just thought you should know so if you want to, its available." Brock reassured his starter. "Remember Onix, it is completely your decision. Just like how it was Golem's decisions, its Vulpix's decision and everyone else's as well.".

Onix nodded in understanding as he relaxed whilst Brock continued to groom him. He has never really considered evolution to be honest, Geodude was always more of a battle fan out of the two of them and while if he felt the need to evolve in battle happen, he wouldn't resist it, outright going for it is something else entirely.

Over by a tree, Stantler was using it for shade from the sun as she rested, Golbat was roosting on one of the branches and began to talk to the normal type, seeing how she likes seeing the world and travelling with Brock. It made the flying poison type smile as she went over all the fun and positive things she has seen whilst with him. Although she still misses her parents, she knows they would've kept her sheltered from many of the things Brock has shown her, and she is very grateful for them all.

Out in the water, Omanyte had sped in there not only to enjoy a cool dip but to have a fun pool party. Seeing as partying alone is never fun, he invited Misty's Poliwag over to join him and the two fairly young water types began to splash each other and just generally were having a good time.

Chinchou was looking around for someone to troll today, she recently tried her luck against the grass type the raven-haired boy has but that didn't end well as she was hit with a cloud of poison powder, followed up by a Razor Leaf... someone is sensitive about their not so subtle crush.

Near the water but still on the ground none-the-less stood Tentacruel and Slowbro. While Tentacruel didn't know what she could expect from the water psychic type, she knew he held a type advantage over her so hopefully he will give her a good battle... long story short, Slowbro didn't even notice her when charging in with a poison jab. Not being a bully, despite being tough natured, Tentacruel knew she couldn't battle an opponent who wasn't even sure where he was.

* * *

Meanwhile Misty took out her fishing rod which her she always carries with her since she got it from her sisters for her thirteenth birthday back in Kanto. Since leaving the Orange Islands, she hasn't had much chance to do fishing so now they have this big lake, she is going to use it to its full advantage. She was happy with the silence in the air, and Azurill on her lap as she watched the bobber in the water slowly waiting for some Pokemon to bite it.

Ash fished cleaning the egg and then placed it back in his backpack. He took a quick look around to see what all his Pokemon were doing, normally he would work out alongside some of his Pokemon but because they are all deep into their own training, he doesn't want to interrupt them now.

So he looked around at his friends, Serena is busy with Mareep and Larvitar, while Brock is grooming his own Pokemon. He didn't want to interrupt what they were doing so he looked to see what Misty was doing. She was busy fishing, it would be nice to do some fishing, it has been a while since he had the chance to fish. With his decision made, he walked over to his orange haired friend.

"Hey Mist, how's the fishing going?" Ash asked, as he approached her.

"Shh, quiet Ash. You'll wake Azurill's up and scare all the Pokemon away." Misty whispered harshly.

Turns out she was right, it was at that moment, Azurill woke up abruptly and burst into tears Misty quickly put her rod down and began to cradle Azurill, whispering to the young Pokemon that everything was alright. After a couple of minutes, Azurill calmed down and fell asleep in Misty's arms.

"There you go, return and rest well." Misty recalled her normal fairy type. With Azurill now secure in her Pokeball, she glared at the raven-haired boy. "Gee Ash, I would've thought after how you brought up Togepi, you would know to keep your voice down when a baby is sleeping.".

"Sorry Mist." Ash gulped as he remembered telling Misty off about doing something similar back when Togepi was young. He then noticed something. "Um... I think...".

"I mean seriously Ash, I hope your not going to do the same thing when that egg of yours hatches." Misty continued her rant.

"But..." Ash attempted to point her rod out to the orange-haired girl.

"How childish you can be after going through so much is surprising-" Misty continued until Ash cut her off.

"You've got a hook on your rod!" Ash shouted, snapping his older-sister figure out of her rant. She turned towards the rod to see the bobber being dragged under the water, acting fast, she grabbed the rod and began to reel it back. She was able to get a good hold and soon pulled the Pokemon out of the water, as Ash scanned it with his Pokedex:

 _Qwilfish, The Balloon Pokemon. Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging._

"So that's a Qwilfish, huh?" Ash questioned as he watched what was going to happen.

The water poison type let go of the lure which was attached to the bobber, as it went flying through the air. Realising it would become land-bound unless it did something, it aimed for the closest thing it could make out... Which just so happened to be an orange-hair girl.

He landed on her head and somewhat involuntary, the spikes over his body poked the top of the girls head. Misty screamed out in pain as she quickly reached up to remove the balloon Pokemon, which only revealed the spikes had been tangled up in her hair.

"Quick Ash, do something!" Misty shouted in pain.

"But all the Pokemon are too far away... and none of them are hair cutters." Ash replied, making a joke to lighten the mood.

"This is not funny!" Misty shouted in response.

She continued to spin her head around, making her little passenger all dizzy. He knew that the lure he bite onto would take him to a trainer, and he was interested to see if they would make a good partner for him. He wants to get stronger and with no decent opponents around here, he has been waiting for a trainer... He just never expected to meet one like this. All this violent rotating as the girl failed under him, was making staying conscious to be very difficult.

"Um... why not try to catch it?" Ash suggested. "If it's in a Pokeball, it won't be in your hair.".

Realising that he was right, Misty reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball before bashing it into the Pokemon currently trapped by her own hair. A red light engulfed the Pokemon and sucked it inside, freeing him from Misty's hair. The ball wiggled back and forth in her hand a couple of times before it stopped and dinged. Qwilfish didn't put up much of a fight for two simple reasons, he has been after a trainer and he was so dizzy he couldn't tell which way was up. Although she did feel Azurill's Pokeball teleport away as a result of her being the only one other than Qwilfish already in her Pokeball, she will need to get her back next chance she gets.

"Congratulations Mist." Ash congratulated.

"Urg! I need to brush my hair again." Misty groaned in annoyance, if a trainer can have a least favourite way to capture a Pokemon, this is definitely hers.

"Hey, do you mind if I do some fishing whilst you do that?" Ash asked.

"Knock yourself out." Misty growled as she grabbed her bag to retrieve her hair brush.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the turn of events as Misty walked away a little bit to brush her hair. He turned to the water and grabbed her rod before casting it into the water. It took around a whole minute before Ash got bored. He wanted to give up and go to do something else but realising he can't just give up after a single minute so he pushed his boredom aside and focused on the task at hand.

After around five minutes, Misty returned to find Ash fishing. He was clearly not having much luck in his endeavour of fishing and she was about to ask for her rod back before the bobber suddenly disappeared under the water.

"Quick Ash, reel it in!" Misty shouted.

Acting fast, Ash began to reel the line back in but was having some difficulty. Soon though, a small blue Pokemon which both trainers were familiar with, it landed on a small patch of land which was sticking out of the water, where it spat the lure out once more. The Pokemon just so happened to be a Totodile.

"Oh my! A Totodile!" Misty gushed. Totodile looked at the two trainers before winking at them. "And it just winked at me! It's so cute!".

"Awesome, I've been wanting a Totodile since seeing Marina's." Ash replied as he took out a Pokeball. Throwing it into the air, it struck the water type and sucked him in before wiggling back and forth. After about half a minute, Totodile broke back out and kicked the Pokeball into the water.

He then turned back to the two trainers before doing a sort of happy dance. It was admittedly very cute, which Misty gushed about, while also showed a lot about this Pokemon's personality. It was clearly a jolly and excitable Pokemon which made both trainers want to catch it.

"Totodile is mine!" Both trainers declared at the same time.

Totodile stopped his happy dance and sweat dropped, it is sort of like a love triangle with himself caught in the middle. Realising a fight might break out, Totodile made a dash and began to swim away. He doesn't mind the idea of having a trainer, but he doesn't want to cause an argument between these two.

Seeing the water type take off, both trainers took off after him. As the two of them were able to keep up with Totodile, they narrowed their eyes at each other as they realised they were competing not only against Totodile but also against each other.

"I would give up, Ash, as a water Pokemon master I have the perfect way to catch this Totodile." Misty declared as she took out her Fast Ball.

"The fast Ball Kurt gave you?" Ash questioned.

"Right, with how fast Totodile is right now, this is the perfect way to catch it." Misty explained.

"Good idea." Ash smirked as he also took out his Fast Ball.

Realising the water was quickly running out, Totodile jumped onto the dry land and shook himself dry as the two trainers stopped in front of him. Realising he isn't quite as fast on land as he is in water, he dived into a nearby brush before both trainers threw their Fast Balls. The two balls flew behind the bush and one struck Totodile before sucking him inside.

The two trainers ran to see what was happening, so they saw one of the balls wiggle back and forth. Despite being able to break out, Totodile decided to let himself be caught, he couldn't out run these two forever and he kind of likes the idea of having a trainer. So why not? After a couple more wiggles, the ball stopped wiggling and dinged to show a successful capture.

"Alright, I got Totodile!" The two cheered at the same time.

"Uhh, which one of us caught it?" Ash asked.

"Well, it is the one on the left which caught Totodile and I was on you left." Misty reasoned.

"But the balls closed in on the same spot, so they could've easily crossed over." Ash countered.

The two went quite as they realised neither of them had a pretty good way to decide who caught Totodile. Maybe they should have a Pokemon battle or maybe they should let Totodile decide for themselves. Luckily, they didn't run away too far, and Brock appeared behind them.

"Um, I do have a way you two could easily figure out who caught it." Brock popped up.

"How Brock?" Ash asked.

"Simple, just scan Totodile with your Pokedex Ash." Brock explained. "If the fast ball was yours, the Pokedex would reveal all of Totodile's information to you rather then just the basic information.". Realising Brock was right, Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon:

 _Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Hidden Ability: Sheer Force (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage, Bite, Scary Face_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on hand Pokemon. Pikachu, Tauros, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile. Due to all his Pokemon being out of their Pokeballs except for Totodile, they were all blacked out except for Totodile. So Ash looked at them each individually.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Knowing that he would have to return his Pokemon to their Pokeball before selecting the Pokemon, the group made there way back to the group, to see that despite their little adventure, nothing had really changed with all of the group.

Looking over his options, Ash knew the answer already. While he enjoys having his Kanto team around and he certainly will still bring them along from time to time, he did promise to give his newer Pokemon a chance to travel with him first, so he turned towards Tauros who already knew how this was going to go and was already walking towards him.

"Don't worry, I understand. Just know if you need help then you know were only a call away." Tauros told his trainer, who he knows doesn't like making decisions like this but it is needed. "But I think Houndour should be enough to keep them in line. He's a good kid.".

Houndour muttered something about him not being a kid, he use to be the alpha of a pack of Houndour. Unfortunately for him, Tauros is very old so he calls most people younger than himself a kid, he even called Red and Delia that before. With that, Ash took out Tauros' Safari Ball before returning him. Once his picture lit up, Ash hit Tauros' picture and saw the Safari Ball in his hand get transported away back to the lab in Pallet Town. With that, he also let Totodile out of his Pokeball.

"Welcome to the team, Totodile." Ash greeted his new Pokemon.

"Hello... Um, what is your name? Sorry, we didn't really get to introduce ourselves before." Totodile sheepishly scratched the back of his head, with a sweat drop.

"That might be partly my fault." Ash copied Totodile's actions as he sheepishly replied. "But my name is Ash, and these are some of your teammates. Pikachu, Togepi, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl and Houndour.".

Pikachu walked over to the water type first and greeted him with Togepi following shortly behind. Next Houndour went over, being the second in command behind the electric type alpha, he knew he should go next. Heracross followed Houndour's lead but was much more nervous. Totodile didn't mind and tried to make the bug feel more comfortable with a happy dance. Although neither Chikorita or Noctowl saw the need to introduce themselves.

Seeing as they weren't going to him, Totodile made a point of going over to them and greeting them both with one of his happy dances. Noctowl rolled his eyes before flying over to a nearby tree to roost. Chikorita instead gave out a light chuckle, this Totodile's energetic personality is pretty similar to Ash's. Guess she could accept him as travelling companion for now, at least he isn't like that honey-blonde girl.

"You know Ash, I might've thought you and Misty would've battled over who got to keep Totodile rather than just check with your Pokedex." Brock joked, maybe back when they were new and immature but they are growing up so this made the perfect way to fairly decide.

"Although that could've been fun." Misty added. "We haven't had a proper battle since the Cerulean gym and we've both improved a lot since then.".

"Well then, why don't we have a battle Misty. Not for Totodile, but you know, just for fun." Ash suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea." Serena voiced her thoughts.

"I'm fine with that, how about a best of five." Misty added. "So each of our Pokemon can only battle once.".

"Is that to stop me sweeping with just Pikachu?" Ash laughed.

"Your no fun." Pikachu muttered to Misty, although she couldn't understand him, his facial expression told her all she needed to know.

"And since it was my suggestion, I'll even choose first." Misty added, knowing that whoever revealed there Pokemon first was at a slight disadvantage. "Misty calls... Tentacruel.".

With that, the water poison type crawled out of the lake and stood in front of Misty. While it could be a battle stance, it was also pretty much how she always stands, which come to think of it is pretty intimidating, like she is always ready for battle.

"I know Tentacruel is arguably your strongest Pokemon and not to take her lightly." Ash voiced his thoughts. "Okay Pikac-".

"I can take her." Chikorita cut Ash off, entering a battle stance in front of her. She is Ash's strongest Pokemon of course, and the one he will end up at the very end so it only makes sense she takes on the orange haired girls strongest Pokemon.

"Um... You sure Chikorita?" Ash asked, a little nervous.

"Of course." Chikorita replied, smugly, completely convinced she could beat this overgrown jellyfish.

Ash looked at the grass type, while he knows it is highly unlikely that she will win, he does love that battling spirit she has. While some might think it isn't the smartest move, by facing a much stronger opponent, Ash can see her full battling capability and also areas she would need to work on, so maybe this isn't a complete loss of a battle.

"Okay then, I choose you Chikorita.".

The grass type swung the leaf on her head around a few times as if to taunter her opponent about her strength but Tentacruel couldn't have looked less bothered if she tried, the water poison type doesn't care what this plant thinks, actions speak louder then words so she prove who is stronger with this battle.

"Chikorita VS Tentacruel... Begin!" Brock declared, taking up the role of

* * *

Ash VS Misty (P. I):

"Alright Chikorita, we need to play this smart as Tentacruel is a strong opponent." Ash warned. "Start with Razor Leaf.".

Chikorita didn't like the way Ash warned her, would he warn that silly electric rat? She thinks not. Still, she isn't about to go lone ranger, if he tells her to use a move she would do it gladly. She will defeat this stupid jellyfish and prove once and for all, that she is his strongest Pokemon by far.

Entering a battle stance, she swung the leaf on her head and sent a barrage of razor sharp leaves came flying out towards Tentacruel. Although Chikorita didn't pay attention, Misty smirked as she knew Tentacruel could handle this battle mostly by herself. If needed, she will help her partner but she doubts she will, Tentacruel is arguably her strong team member, after all.

Just like Misty expected, Tentacruel acted quickly, raising up a couple of her tentacles into the air, she whipped them against the leaves, knocking them down useless. The grass type saw her attack made useless and pouted, how dare this jellyfish do that to her.

Deciding that if this fish doesn't need a command from its trainer, then she can act on her own accord as well. Unleashing two vines out out the thorn necklace around her neck. The vines shot forward and wrapped around the tentacles Tentacruel used to whip the Razor Leaf. Now that this fish is in her grasp, she began to withdraw her vines in hopes of dragging Tentacruel towards her.

Unfortunately, Tentacruel was too heavy and stood her ground, not even budging as Chikorita attempted to drag her away. With a sinister smirk, Tentacruel began to withdraw her tentacles and thus pulled Chikorita towards her. Once in reach, she used Wrap and held Chikorita in front of her.

"Use Sweet Scent!" Ash called out in a panic, he wanted to see how Chikorita handled this opponent herself as she is very strong, maybe not as experienced as Tentacruel or his Kanto team but that doesn't mean it was a total loss of a battle, this would be a good way to see how she handles herself.

Struggling in Tentacruel's grasp, Chikorita heard Ash's voice and did as he said. Waving the leaf on the top of her head, she unleashed a pleasant smell, which hit Tentacruel's nose and thus made her relax. The others watching the battle, also seemed to relax, all except for Serena, who Chikorita made sure couldn't smell her Sweet Scent.

"Vine Whip and escape!" Ash shouted.

Extending two more vines out of the thorn necklace, Chikorita trusted them against the ground, pushing herself out of Tentacruel's grip and into the air. Normally Tentacruel wouldn't let her opponent escape so easily but the Sweet Scent distracted her. Losing her prey, Tentacruel narrowed her eyes, that won't happen again.

Once reaching the maximum height of her jump, as much as she hates to admit that - that other grass type Ash has, Ivysaur, actually taught her this jumping move. So she spread her legs out as she prepared to use a Body Slam on Tentacruel.

Tentacruel what the little grass type was up to and smirked, time to give the little brat a true lesson in power. With the tip of one of her tentacles turning light purple colour, the water Poison type timed thrusting the Poison Jab upwards so it hit Chikorita's underside with no hopes of avoiding it.

The poison type move struck Chikorita hard, making her cancel her Body Slam attack. Curling up into a ball, Chikorita fell on the ground in front of her as poison took over her body as she cried out in pain. Meanwhile, Tentacruel loomed over her, as far as she is concerned, Chikorita brought this upon herself by demanding to be her opponent.

Lifting the appendage on the front of her face out of the way of her mouth, Tentacruel took a deep breath before unleashing a blast of purple toxic liquid out of her mouth as she used Venoshock, which covered Chikorita's whole body. Due to her being poisoned, the Venoshock seemed even more powerful to poor Chikorita.

Despite the grass type crying out in pain, Tentacruel showed no signs of letting up on her attack. From seeing her train, Ash knows Tentacruel could keep this up for a long time if she wanted to and she is showing no-signs of letting up. With no-other choice, Ash made his decision.

"Chikorita can't keep going through this. We have lost this round." Ash instructed to both Misty and Brock.

"You heard him, Tentacruel." Misty told her partner.

Without any sort of emotion, Tentacruel ended her Venoshock. She didn't look pleased by the toxic mess she left Chikorita in but she certainly didn't show any regret. The way she saw it, it is just like any other battle. Chikorita made the decision to battle her, so she brought it upon herself.

Ash ran out towards his grass type and found her lying on the ground, covered in a nasty purple liquid which also created a small puddle around her. Ash knew he was unable to pick her up with all that toxic water around her, so he took out his Pokeball and recalled her as Brock made his decision.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, this first round goes to Misty." Brock declared. "Can both trainers recall there Pokemon.".

* * *

"You did great Chikorita, take a nice long rest." Ash whispered to the Pokeball containing his grass type. While he knew that it was unlikely that she would beat Tentacruel, it was useful in letting him see her full abilities so now he has a few things to work with her on. Clipping Chikorita's ball to his belt, Ash returned to his spot.

"Awesome Tentacruel, we've got the lead now so why don't you go and rest in the water." Misty congratulated her water poison type. The Jellyfish Pokemon nodded seriously and slivered off to the lake, so she could watch the other battles. Since its a best of battle, they can each only use a Pokemon once.

"Since Misty chose her Pokemon first last time, Ash shall choose first this time." Brock declared.

"Right... You ready buddy?" Ash turned to Pikachu.

"You bet!" Pikachu cheered as he prepared to jump in front of his trainer.

"Then Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped in front of him, sparking his cheeks.

"Pikachu..." Misty mused as she saw her opponent. She knows he has a pretty big advantage over all her team, while maybe Kingler could handle it with his ground moves or Tentacruel could, the latter isn't allowed to participate and she doesn't want to risk losing her second powerhouse in her current line up. "Then Misty calls... Chinchou!".

Surprised her trainer would use her, Chinchou looked around at her 'teammates' sure Misty made a mistake. Seeing her hesitation, Kingler smiled and gave an encouraging pat on the back but was a little to tough and pushed out of the water. Seeing as Misty wasn't correcting herself, Chinchou assumed she actually did want her to battle, so she waddled over in front of Pikachu. While taking part in some training sessions, she hasn't actually been in a proper battle before, so this should be interesting.

"Your using Chinchou, Misty?" Ash questioned, seeing how much the electric water type likes to troll, Ash didn't think Chinchou would even listen in a proper battle.

"Of course, not only does she have the best counter to another electric type on my team but we are gonna need to work together eventually." Misty replied. "This should be as good as a starting point as any.".

Pikachu crouched down, like he was ready to pounce whilst sparking his cheeks as his battle stance. While Chinchou knows this mouse is tough from the training sessions she has seen him in, her arrogant troll side was taking over as she knew any of his electric attacks wouldn't do anything to him.

"Pikachu VS Chinchou... Begin!" Brock declared.

* * *

Ash VS Misty (P. II):

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as soon as the battle started.

The electric mouse Pokemon leaped into the air, high above his opponent as he curled up into a ball. Electricity surrounded his small body and a powerful bolt of electricity shot out towards Chinchou. It happened so fast that neither Misty or Chinchou could blink before it was over.

Luckily that didn't matter as they knew it wouldn't do anything to Chinchou anyway as she has the Volt Absorb ability. As the Thunderbolt came to an end, Pikachu landed in the same starting position looking ready for the real battle, while Misty and Chinchou just looked perplexed.

"Ash... Why did you use Thunderbolt?" Misty asked, perplexed. "You know Chinchou has the Volt Absorb ability, so it wouldn't do anything.".

"Of course we know that, Mist." Ash replied with a smirk. "But that is our sign that we're fired up ready for battle. Right buddy.".

"Right." Pikachu replied.

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu shot off after giving his answer, using a speedy Quick Attack. A split second later, he crashed into the Angler Pokemon. Pikachu disappeared with another Quick Attack as Chinchou skidded over the ground to a stop, she pushed herself up out of the dirt.

"Careful Chinchou, Pikachu could be anywhere." Misty warned.

A second later, Pikachu struck the electric water type from behind with another Quick Attack. Chinchou again went flying, before crashing into the ground as Pikachu disappeared once again. While Chinchou was getting a taste of her own trolling, Misty figured out a way to follow the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Electro Ball!" Misty shouted.

Not sure why her trainer wants that move to get used, Chinchou decided not to question it. Knowing her trainer has more battle experience than herself, Chinchou decided she could listen this one time, she doesn't want to go flying again.

Her two antennas raised up as electricity flew through them. A ball of electricity formed between them before it went flying. As soon as it left her grip, the Electro Ball made a sharp turn as Pikachu's Lightning Rod Ability activated. It struck the running electric mouse, knocking him back to a stop, while it didn't cause any damage, it did reveal himself to both Misty and Chinchou.

"Water Gun and cover the whole field around you!" Misty shouted.

Again, not sure what her trainer is planning, Chinchou took a deep breath before shooting a Water Gun high into the air like a sort of fountain. It created like a mini rain effect which covered the area around Chinchou, meaning the ground was now all slippery. It even washed away the Venoshock from the previous battle.

"Not what are you gonna do Ash?" Misty taunted. "If Pikachu uses any more speed attacks he will slip before reaching Chinchou.".

Ash smirked in response, while Pikachu does work best with speed attacks, they are far from his only option. As if reading Ash's mind, he began to dig and quickly disappeared under the ground as he used Dig. This caused Chinchou to panic not only because of what happened last time she couldn't see the electric mouse but also because she knows she is weak to ground type moves. Plus the fact Misty's strategy didn't even phase Ash or Pikachu, was very unnerving.

"Don't panic Chinchou!" Misty shouted out. "Start skating around the water so it's hard for Pikachu to track you!".

Listening to her trainer, Chinchou began to run across the wet floor she created. Although it did speed her up, unfortunately it wasn't by nearly as much as either of them would've liked. If only it was ice or a deeper puddle so she could swim away... Swim, that's it!

"Quick Chinchou, make your way to-" Misty shouted but was too late.

"Not so fast, Mist." Ash cut her off. "Now Pikachu!".

Despite Chinchou skating along the water, Pikachu was able to easily track her still. Bursting up from under the ground, he sent Chinchou flying but he also shot up so they were pretty much next to each other, the main difference was, Pikachu was in complete control of his shot up, unlike Chinchou.

Knowing that move, whilst doing a lot to Chinchou, likely didn't completely finish her off. Knowing how he wanted to finish her off, Pikachu swung his tail over his head as it was coated in metal. It slammed hard into Chinchou, sending her colliding into the ground.

Quickly cancelling his Iron Tail attack so it didn't drag him down Pikachu was able to land in front of Ash, as Chinchou crashed. Pikachu remained in a battle stance as a small dust cloud covered the state of the Angler Pokemon. Soon the dust settled to reveal Chinchou lying on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Chinchou is unable to battle, the second round goes to Ash." Brock declared. "Can both trainers recall there Pokemon.".

* * *

"Awesome job, Pikachu!" Ash cheered as his electric type partner ran back to his side. He already knows that was his own battle for this match and while he would've preferred to take on a tougher opponent like Tentacruel or even Kingler, he doesn't mind the fact that chance was taken from him.

"Return Chinchou." Misty recalled with a frown, while she is sad that this was such a one sided battle, she knew it was pretty much impossible for Chinchou to beat him, instead she hopes this knocked some sense into the troll as a sort of correction path for her behaviour. Plus, it gives her a good guess for what badge number she should be used in. From what she saw, she would guess it would be either a a first badge team or a second badge team but she would need an official to confirm that.

"Since Ash choose first last time, Misty shall chose first now." Brock declared.

"That's fine, it case you haven't figured it out Ash, I asked for a best of five for another reason. You see, you have both Houndour and Totodile, one who is completely weak to water and the other is brand new. Either way, you will need to use one which will give me the advantage. Which is why I was happy to give Chinchou a tough match up and also why I am happy to go with this little one next, even though she hasn't much experience." Misty explained. "Misty calls... Poliwag!".

The Tadpole Pokemon jumped out of the water and excitedly ran across the ground until she was in front of Misty. She has been training hard recently and even had a couple sparring matches with Togepi. She is ready for this battle and will do her best to make Misty proud.

"Poliwag huh?" Ash questioned. "I think you're forgetting one thing, Misty, do to your current line up. You would either have to use Poliwag or Qwilfish at some point anyway and my options aren't quite as limited as you made out.".

"What do you mean?" Misty asked with curiosity.

"What I mean is." Ash replied before turning his hat backwards. "I choose you, Togepi!".

The Spikeball Pokemon waddled out in front of Ash and pounded his shell a couple of times whilst giving his hardest stare. Seeing this, Poliwag crouched low and pounded her tail against the ground. Whilst both young Pokemon were trying to look tough, it looked more adorable than any tension it might've built up.

"Err... Togepi VS Poliwag." Brock declared, a little nervous about watching the two young Pokemon battle each other. "Begin!".

* * *

Ash VS Misty (P. III):

"Alright, let's start off with Metronome!" Ash shouted.

Togepi lifted his two stubby arms as high into the air as he could, admittedly it wasn't very high do to him being so small. He began to wave them back and forth, like parts on a clock as a light blue outline surrounded them. Suddenly they came to a stop, as everyone waited to see what move it turned into.

For a moment, everyone was dumbfounded as nothing happened. Was it a dud? Misty smiled widely as she realised this was her chance. With a dud from the metronome, Poliwag is free to attack however they like and she will do just that.

"Since Togepi isn't attack, we will Poliwag." Misty instructed. "Use Water Gun!".

Taking a deep breath, a blast of water shot out of Poliwag's mouth directly for Togepi. Ash was about to call out for him to dodge it when something unexpected happened. In the blink of an eye, Togepi disappeared before reappearing in front of Poliwag as the water gun sailed over the top of his head.

Before Poliwag or Misty could respond, Togepi wound his stubby little arm back before thrusting it forward into Poliwag's stomach. For being such a little guy, he sure did pack a mighty right hook. Poliwag was knocked backwards slightly as her Water Gun came to a stop.

"Um... What just happened?" Ash asked.

"It looked to me as though Togepi used Mach Punch." Brock explained. "It's a priority fighting type move. I would think, not knowing how priority works exactly, Togepi waited for Poliwag to move so he could out speed her.".

"Well let's see how he handles this, use Hypnosis!" Misty brought the attention back to the battle.

Poliwag's stomach began to glow as the swirl pattern on it released hypnotic waves straight for Togepi. Unlike Noctowl, who developed his own way to use Hypnosis to trick his opponents rather than put him sleep, Poliwag isn't as experienced as that, yet.

"Counter with Extrasensory!" Ash shouted.

Togepi's raised his stubby little arms once more as they glew with a light blue outline once again. This time, however, he pointed them towards Poliwag and a few weak psychic waves were emitted from them. They seemed to collide with Poliwag's Hypnotic waves and they cancelled each other out.

Soon the two Pokemon realised that these moves were evenly matched and as to not see who would tire out first because they wanted a more exciting battle, they both stopped there move at the same time and waited to see what their trainers would want them to do next.

"Sweet Kiss!" Ash shouted first, before Misty had the chance to make a move.

Togepi made an adorable face before putting one of his stubby little arms up to his mouth. As if blowing a kiss at the Tadpole Pokemon, several small pink hearts flew towards Poliwag. Despite not having her trainer tell her too, the water type rolled out of the way, so the Sweet Kiss attack missed her.

"Alright Poliwag, you didn't even need me to tell you to dodge!" Misty cheered. "Now use Double Slap!".

Poliwag ran up to the fairy type who didn't have a chance to move out of the way. His round egg-like body isn't exactly built for speed after all. The Tadpole Pokemon turned around and began to hit Togepi with her tail. The young fairy type curled up as he took the Double Slap attack.

"Metronome!" Ash shouted in a panic.

Togepi once again began to wave his stubby little arms back and forth. They came to a stop as a light blue outline surrounded them. A large rock began to form between the two Pokemon, which pushed Poliwag away, thus ending her Double Slap attack. The rock grew until it was more than triple Togepi's size.

With the mightiest battle cry he could muster, Togepi sent the massive rock flying towards Poliwag. The Tadpole Pokemon wasn't able to move out of the way and was hit by the rock. The big boulder came to a stop by a tree, trapping Poliwag between the two.

"Poliwag will have 20 seconds to break free or will lose the battle." Brock declared.

"Come on Poliwag, I know you're in there!" Misty shouted encouragement.

Suddenly, a bright white like exploded out from behind the rock, causing everyone watching to gasp. Once the light stopped, nothing happened for a few seconds until the rock was pushed aside and the newly evolved Poliwhirl walked out.

"Poliwhirl! You've evolved!" Misty cheered, as Ash took out his Pokedex to scan the newly evolved water type:

 _Poliwhirl, The Tadpole Pokemon. The evolved form of Poliwag. The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle._

"Now let's try out some of that new power, with Bubble!" Misty beamed.

Poliwhirl flexed her chest as a small barrage of bubble came shooting out, hitting Togepi in the face. Togepi cringed at the painful attack as he couldn't dodge it, his egg body isn't exactly built speedy dodges. Ash clenched his fist as he realised the situation they were in.

"Togepi isn't able to beat Poliwhirl now she's evolved." Ash explained. "So I want to pull him out of the match.".

"Togepi is unable to continue through a technical-Knockout, or TKO." Brock declared. "The third round goes to Misty and her Poliwhirl.".

* * *

"Awesome Poliwhirl, not only did you win but you also evolved." Misty cheered as she gave the Tadpole Pokemon a hug. Intrigued by the fact that she now has arms, Poliwhirl took a moment to stare at them before she returned the gesture to her trainer.

"Don't look so down, Togepi. You was doing really well until Poliwhirl evolved." Ash walked over and comforted the young fairy type. "Before you know it, you'll be winning gym battles and league battles along with the rest of our team.".

"It is now Ash's turn to reveal his Pokemon first." Brock declared.

Ash nodded in understanding to his older brother figure, before picking up Togepi and walking back to his original position. Despite Ash's words of encouragement, Togepi still looked down since he lost. He really wanted to help Ash beat Misty in this battle.

"Togepi, you can still help me, ya know. How about you choose who we use next?" Ash suggested. "It's between Heracross and Noctowl since the others have battled, Totodile has no training what-so-ever and Houndour is weak to water types.".

"Hera Hera!" Togepi cheered. He has grown fond of the shy bug type, he is really sweet and nice and is always happy to play, while Togepi hasn't gotten to know Noctowl that well. After all, Noctowl hasn't made much of an effort to get to know anybody in the group.

"Alright then." Ash told the Spikeball Pokemon before turning back his group of Pokemon. "Heracross, I choose you!".

The bug fighting type nodded and flew from the group of Pokemon in front of Ash, staring his opponent down. While she has mellowed out around him since he has been with Ash for a while, those times she freaked out simply because he's a bug did hurt, so he is ready to show her what this bug can do.

"Heracross, huh?" Misty questioned. Out of her three Pokemon, she knows that Qwilfish has no training so he isn't going to be used. That leaves Slowbro and Kingler, while Slowbro won't stand much of a chance against a bug type, he hasn't done anything since evolving. Just her luck to lose the derpy Psyduck and have a new derpy Pokemon replace him straight away. Still, that Noctowl will be an issue so she should save the stronger of the two for him. "Then Misty calls... Slowbro!".

The water psychic type was stood next to the lake, looking completely oblivious. While some might think he hadn't heard Misty call him for battle, it looked more like he wasn't aware a battle had even started. Knowing he wouldn't move by himself, Kingler pushed his teammate into the battle position in front of Misty, before quickly crawling back to the water. Misty smiled, while she is at a disadvantage, it should be a good test to see what her Slowbro can do.

"Heracross VS Slowbro..." Brock declared. "Begin!".

* * *

Ash VS Misty (P. IV):

"Alright Heracross, let's start off with a Pin Missile attack!" Ash shouted.

Shouting his name in agreement, Heracross fell down onto all fours as his horn glew white, whilst being aimed directly at the Hermit Crab Pokemon. A barrage of stingers filled with bug type energy shot out and across the field, striking Slowbro head on.

Although they made a direct hit, and was super effective in terms of type, Slowbro's reaction would have you think otherwise. He was stood in the same position, with the same blank expression on his face. Showing no signs of, anything, not pain, anger, or even a sign that he knows where he is. Did he really not feel anything?

"Great defences, Slowbro. Now lets see how your offence stacks up, use Water Pulse!" Misty shouted.

Unfortunately, Slowbro didn't do as she asked. She picked a move she knew Shellder learned before he evolved so there wasn't any doubt that Slowbro could use this move but the Hermit Crab Pokemon just remained stationary with the same blank expression. Does he seriously not know he is in a battle, yet?

"Well if Slowbro won't attack, we will." Ash declared. "Horn Attack, Heracross!".

Flying off the ground as his horn continued to glow white, Heracross shot forward and collided horn first into the water psychic type. His training with both Primeape and Tauros seemed to pay off, as he was able to push Slowbro slightly across the ground but due to the Hermit Crab Pokemon's weight, it soon came to a stop, able to hold its ground even if really not trying to.

Heracross grunted as he tried harder to push the water psychic type but to no avail. Although one positive sign was that Slowbro's face changed to show him in some kind of pain. Unable to keep his attack up, Heracross ended his attack although Slowbro began to cover his face as though still being attacked.

"What's wrong, Slowbro?" Misty asked, although she didn't get a response.

A sphere of water formed in front of his face as a Water Pulse went flying towards Heracross, who landed pretty close to him. This caught both Ash and Heracross off guard, leaving neither a chance to counter or dodge. The Water Pulse collided the Single Horn Pokemon head on.

"I think Slowbro is a little behind in the battle." Serena mentioned.

"So when he showed signs of pain, that was him reacting to the Pin Missile?" Ash questioned.

"And then he used Water Pulse, just like I told him to." Misty beamed.

Heracross was dancing around as it appeared the direct hit from the Water Pulse confused him. Slowbro grew a pained face once more and planted his tail on the floor, as if to stop himself from being pushed back. He really is behind on this battle.

"Heracross, I need you to focus!" Ash shouted as Heracross continued his dance. Ash began to panic as he didn't know how he could get Heracross to his senses, normally he would use some sort of water to shock them back but he isn't next to the lake and isn't showing he could even hear him. As Ash looked around, he spotted a tree the bug fighting type was eating sap from earlier. That's it! "Heracross, look. Sap, your favourite!".

That word, sap, was enough to bring the bug fighting type to his senses. He quickly flew over to the tree and began to suck on the sweet treat before realising everyone was staring at him. Completely embarrassed, as he doesn't like eating in front of others even when they are all eating too, let alone when he is eating by himself, he sheepishly flew back to the field to continue the battle.

"Now use Headbutt!" Misty hollered.

"Quick, get behind him and use Pin Missile!" Ash countered.

Just like before, Slowbro didn't react straight away but not willing to be caught off guard by him using that move later on, Ash gave his counter. Heracross flew over the Hermit Crab Pokemon before landing directly behind him, with Slowbro doing nothing to try and counter this move.

Crouching down like before, Heracross fired another barrage of close ranged Pin Missile attacks which struck Slowbro in the back. Ash was watching the water psychic's facial expression closely and after a few moments, he noticed the change to show he had caught up with the rest of the battle.

"Change to Horn Attack and throw Slowbro!" Ash shouted in a hurry.

Flying forward, Heracross wedged his horn under Slowbro before pushing upwards with all his might. Despite Slowbro being very heavy, Heracross are known for having great physical strength, so he could send the Hermit Crab Pokemon flying.

As he went sailing through the air, Slowbro entered his Headbutt and came plummeting back down, but instead of on top of Heracross, it was directly above a boulder. The water psychic type came crashing down and smashed into the rock. Once stopping on the floor, he was on his stomach, with swirls in his eyes.

"Slowbro is unable to battle, meaning the fourth round goes to Ash. It is all tied up with two victories to each trainer, next battle shall decide the winner." Brock declared, along with a little explanation. "Can both trainers recall there Pokemon.".

* * *

"Awesome job, Heracross!" Ash cheered as his bug fighting type flew back to him. Landing on the raven-boys head, he began to suckle on his hat as a sign of affection, similar as if he was sucking sap out of the tree.

"Return Slowbro... Good job." Misty recalled her fallen water psychic type.

"For the final battle, Misty shall be the one to choose her Pokemon first." Brock declared.

Misty nodded as she turned to see the rest of her Pokemon still out of their Pokeballs. Her two remaining Pokemon are Kingler and Qwilfish, obviously she caught Qwilfish earlier that day and hasn't had any time to properly train with him, so her decision is clear.

"Misty calls... Kingler!" Misty shouted, as the water type made his way onto the field with a cheesy grin on his face.

Ash smiled as he saw his final opponent, while Kingler is certainly strong, he isn't apart of Misty's strongest like: Starmie, Tentacruel and Vaporeon, so the fact that he only has Johto team members remaining doesn't mean he is at a disadvantage. Looking at his last three Pokemon: Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile. Well Totodile was only caught today so he is out of the question and Houndour has a massive type disadvantage. While Noctowl hasn't been the most open Pokemon, maybe this will be a good changing point.

"Then I choose you, Noctowl!" Ash shouted.

The normal flying type, for the most part, was shocked that Ash would choose him. He has made no-effort at all to listen or get along with him so why would he pick him for this battle? Still, he isn't against the idea of battling, just as long as the boy doesn't interfere. So Noctowl flew in front of Kingler and narrowed his eyes.

"Noctowl VS Kingler..." Brock declared. "Begin!".

* * *

Ash VS Misty (P. V):

As soon as the battle started, Noctowl began to unleashed hypnotic waves out of his eyes towards the water type. Ash smiled, while not all his Johto Pokemon can handle battles like his Kanto team, Noctowl proved to be much more experienced so he is willing to see what he does, like he did with Charizard back in the Azalea Town gym.

Misty saw the glint in Noctowl's eyes and knew straight away what was happening. Knowing how much trouble that cause them before Ash caught him, she wasn't about to let herself get a disadvantage from this trickery.

"Block that Hypnosis with your claw!" Misty shouted.

Kingler whacked his massive claw in front of him while hiding behind it as to avoid falling under Noctowl's hypnosis. Realising that his move would no-longer work against this opponent, at least whilst they can't make eye contact.

So Noctowl took off into the air and opened his mouth before letting out a powerful Echoed Voice as he flew around Kingler's claw. Striking the water type and knocking him back. Ash knew that Noctowl would want to get close enough so that he could use his Hypnosis again but Ash knew how Kingler battled best.

"Make sure to keep your distance, Noctowl!" Ash informed.

Unfortunately, Noctowl didn't like that plan as it meant he couldn't use his Hypnosis strategy which is how he always battles. Flying in close so that Kingler couldn't use his claw as a shield once more, Noctowl unleashed another load of hypnotic waves right into Kingler's dazed face.

"Quick, grab it!" Misty shouted.

Acting on his trainers voice, Kingler reached out with his massive claw and grabbed Noctowl with it. Knowing the owl could still use his hypnotic waves, he began to bash him around as a way to stop his focus.

Ash clenched his fist as he knew not to get too close to the water type. He quickly looked around for some sort of way for Noctowl to escape but the owl figured one out before him. Unleashing a Confusion out of his crest, it brought Kingler to a stop. Noctowl even forced Kingler's claw open with his psychic type energy, thus freeing himself.

Now he used it to push Kingler away from him and face first into a rock. He hates being bashed around or being made to look like an idiot and that boy, his supposed trainer wasn't doing anything to stop it so he took matters into his own wings. Kingler wobbled out of the rock, with a clearly confused expression on his face.

"Quick Kingler, use some water to snap out of the confusion!" Misty instructed.

Unfortunately, he didn't do that despite trying to. Coating his claw in water, he used a Crab Hammer attack as he bashed it into his face. Over and over but the water didn't have Misty's desired effect of snapping him out of it. Noctowl laughed at the sight, as he healed of any damage with Roost, ready if Kingler did somehow snap out of the confusion.

Although before he could snap out of it, Kingler caused too much damage to himself within his confused state and fell on his back with a dopey expression on his face. Misty frowned as she realised she lost due to bad luck... Ash also realised that wasn't much of a victory since Noctowl outright ignored him.

"Kingler is unable to battle, meaning this final round and the battle overall goes to Ash." Brock declared.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was healed up, had dinner and went to bed, Misty was still out of her tent by the lake side where she caught Qwilfish earlier that day, she was upset over how her battle with Ash went.

It was a close match and so her losing by a sting of bad luck only made matters worse. That wasn't a battle worthy of a gym leader and while she hates to admit it, she is growing much slower than Ash and Serena. Probably because they have contests and gyms to mark their progress against, whilst she doesn't have any of that.

While happy that she not only had Poliwag evolve but also caught a new Pokemon, she is still upset that if Poliwag hadn't evolved, she likely would've lost to Togepi and then losing by bad luck due to confusion meant she wasn't prepared to deal with those sorts of turns like how a gym leader should be.

She needs to start taking her gym training seriously otherwise she won't be ready for the time she is meant to become the cerulean city gym leader. Realising what she has to do, she put on a determined expression. This will be her turning point, not only will she overcome her phobia of bug Pokemon but she will also become the best water type trainer there is, and make her parents proud in the process.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	21. Foul Weather Friend

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, a Serena focused chapter. She gets not only a new Pokemon but also possibly an evolution, we will need to wait and see. I also get to explore a part of Serena which has seemed to take a back seat up until now, that's right, we get to see her ESP. Then near the end, we get to see a pretty big change in Serena's team but you'll see what that is when we get there. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll, it has changed now, and I want to know how I should evolve Misty Poliwhirl from here, should I go the canon route with Politoad or should I go with Poliwrath? Of course, I have my own thoughts but I want to see what everyone else thinks. With that, lets begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Foul Weather Friend

It was the day after Ash caught Totodile and Misty caught her Qwilfish. They found a small centre in the middle of the route and they decided to get everyone checked up whilst here. As the nurse gave the group of Pokemon a check over, Misty went to the video phones and dialled in the Cerulean gyms number.

The phone rang for about half a minute before the screen lit up to reveal her eldest sister on the other end, Daisy. As soon as the blonde hair sensational sister saw her youngest sister, her face lit up. Although Misty noticed that her sister had bags under her eyes and looked ready to hit something. What happened there?

"Hey Misty, good to see you." Daisy greeted with a bright smile, although it was clear to Misty that she was putting on a facade.

"Everything okay over there?" Misty asked.

"Everything is _just_ fine." Daisy replied, a little forcefully. "So what did you call for, sis?".

"Oh, I just wanted to make a quick rotation." Misty smiled. "Yesterday I caught a Qwilfish, and since my Azurill was the only one in her Pokeball at the moment, she was sent to you guys. I kind of want to get her back, as she is still very young so I can't imagine how scared being sent away made her.".

"We figured Azurill was one of your Pokemon." Daisy replied. "Truth be told, she has kept us awake all night. No-matter what we've tried, she won't stop crying.".

"Oooh, poor Azurill. Can you please just send her to me." Misty requested. "I have Slowbro ready to send back to ya.".

She placed the water psychic types Pokeball in the transporter and it was teleported away. With a space now free on her team, Daisy left to go and find the young Pokemon, although finding her wasn't difficult due to all the crying. Soon Daisy returned, placing the Pokeball in the transporter before anything else.

Misty retrieved the newly transported Pokeball from the transporter on her end and released Azurill. The Polka Dot Pokemon looked on the verge of tears with bright red eyes as she looked towards her Misty. She jumped into the orange-haired girls arms, snuggling into her stomach.

"Shh, its okay Azurill. Nothing bad happened. It was just a little mistake with team rotation system." Misty comforted. "Next time I am going to catch a Pokemon, I will try to make sure you are out of your Pokeball. Okay? Okay.".

"Like, I don't believe it." Violet's voice drew Misty's attention back to the screen.

"Is that, like, even the same Azurill?" Lilly added.

"Hey Lily and Violet." Misty greeted. "I see you met Azurill.".

"Like, how is she so calm?" Violet asked, getting straight to the point. "She has been, like, screaming all-night.".

"Aww, is that true Azurill?" Misty asked sadly, as she looked down at the normal fairy type. The polka dot Pokemon had fell asleep in Misty's arms, as if to give the answer to the orange haired girls question. "Well don't worry, until you feel comfortable, I will do what I can to make sure you don't have to go through this again.".

"Like, do all your Pokemon hate us or something?" Daisy asked, voicing her other sisters thoughts.

"I wouldn't say hate..." Misty digressed. "It's just that a lot of them, like Tentacruel, Vaporeon don't like the performances you do. While Poliwhirl, by the way Poliwag evolved, and Azurill are both young, and Azurill even imprinted on me since I was the first one she saw when she hatched. But Kingler still likes you all.".

The three sisters nodded in understanding, maybe they got off on the wrong foot with a lot of them by having them perform when staying over here. Psyduck has never had a problem, and Shellder was just mischievous but those two never performed with them so it made sense that they never had any problems with them.

After a little more chatting between the sisters before Misty realises the Nurse Joy is bringing her other Pokemon out after their check up, along with her friends Pokemon so she ended the call with them before reuniting with her friends.

* * *

After receiving all there Pokemon from Nurse Joy, the group decided to continue their trek to Goldenrod some more since it was only around ten in the morning. They travelled for about three and a half hours before reaching the top of a grassy hill, where they decided to break for lunch.

Brock took the initiative to take out the cooking utensils and start cooking some lunch for the group as the others went to do there own thing. Serena and Misty decided to battle each other, but unlike the one between Misty and Ash, this would only be a one on one. Serena went with Beedrill, while Misty went with Kingler since he was the one Pokemon of Misty's which didn't mind performing and this was mainly to help Serena prepare for the Goldenrod Contest, while Larvitar and Azurill stood by their trainers respectively.

Chinchou saw her new team member and decided to troll him. She learnt in a very painful way not to mess with those who are much stronger than her so this one will likely become a common target of her troll-ish nature. Unfortunately, Qwilfish took that as a sign of wanting a battle so the two duel water types entered another battle. While the newly evolved Poliwhirl was enjoying have arms so she decided to play with Kingler, Omanyte and Quagsire, while Misty was busy in her battle.

Cyndaquil attempted to get Houndour to help her again with training since she really enjoys his company- err, she means, she hasn't got a handle of starting her fire without issue yet. Yeah, that's it. Although unfortunately, he was having a practise match with Totodile so Ash could get a good idea of where to start the water types training. So the fire mouse Pokemon attempted to watch this practise battle... Not because she has a crush on Houndour, that's ridiculous! It's too see how he starts his flames. That's all.

Pikachu took the initiative to train with Noctowl today, after that mess around where he completely ignored Ash in his battle with Misty, the electric type wants to make it clear that the owl should start respecting Ash. Noctowl was in the air, attempting to dodge Thunderbolts courtesy of the electric mouse type. While the owl made it clear he doesn't respect Ash, he does respect Pikachu who best-est him in the battle that allowed Ash to catch him. Although the high winds on top of the hill did make it slightly more difficult for Noctowl to keep being able to dodge the incoming Thunderbolts.

Finally, Chikorita and Heracross are locked in a practise battle. While it is true that they have battled before back when Ash was trying to catch the grass type, which resulted in a loss for Heracross. But since then, Heracross has received extensive training with Ash, Primeape and Tauros while Chikorita has only been training seriously with Ash as she was is very arrogant over her battling ability so it likely wouldn't be a repeat of that first encounter with each other.

A little away from this practise battle, Mareep was helping Sentret perfect her routine as final preparation. Although Sentret had to admit, while she wants to perform in the contest with Serena, doing this same performance over and over and over and over, does get quite boring, so she had luck when she saw a group of interesting pink Pokemon flying towards them.

"Hey look!" Ash called out, as he saw the incoming Pokemon. Both Totodile and Houndour stopped their battle to see what their trainer was pointing. His exclamation also drew the attention of all of the others.

"Aww, those are so cute." Misty gushed, as the pink flying Pokemon came into view.

"Those are Hoppip." Brock explained as both Ash and Serena took out their Pokedex's to scan this new Pokemon:

Hoppip, The Cotton-weed Pokemon. This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away.

"So they are grass flying types?" Serena questioned. "That's not a type combo you see everyday.".

"Although remember all the grass types we saw on the way up the mountain." Brock replied. "A grassy hill with lots of sun seems like the perfect place for them, plus the clear skies make it great for flying types. If we were to find a grass flying type, I couldn't think of a more suitable location.".

As the group were talking, the Hoppip which were floating towards them continued to float over them and soon away from them. The group noticed this and while many bird Pokemon have past them like this in their travels, intrigued by the new Pokemon, they didn't want to just move on straight away.

"We can't just let them fly away." Misty commented. "With how they travel from the wind, they might get lost.".

"Wait up!" Ash called out as the group went running after the Pokemon, returning most of their own team in the process.

"We're with ya, Hoppip!" Serena added.

"Don't worry!" Ash called out.

"We'll catch ya!" Brock tagged in.

As the group continued to chase the group of four flying Hoppip, they noticed a women in her early twenties, with long dark-turquoise coloured hair. She also had long pink jogging bottoms on and a light pale workout tank top. It looked like she was ready for a workout, except she also had a large net in her hands. Swinging it in the air, they noticed several more Hoppip, floating above her in a playful manner.

With a grunt, she swung the large net in the air, catching one of the Hoppip before bringing down to the ground. While it is true nets are typically used by poachers, the group doubted this girl was a poacher, after all, she let the Hoppip down once brought back down by the net and said Hoppip seemed to know her, it is a reasonable assumption that the net is just the easiest way to get them down. After all, she isn't threatening them in any way from the looks of it.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Ash spoke up as the group approached her, the Hoppip they were chasing ended up mingling with the ones she was attempting to catch.

"Huh?" The women jumped slightly at the new voice behind her, so she turned to see the group. "Oh, hi. You surprised me.".

"Sorry, we were-" Ash attempted to explain but was cut off by Brock.

"Pardon me, Miss. My name is Brock." Brock introduced as he kneeled down to her level, since she was still on the floor after letting the Hoppip out of the net. "You have demonstrated such dexterity that I couldn't help wondering what is the identity of such an agile angel.".

"My names Mariah." The women introduced herself as she stood up, not catching on to Brock's flirting.

"Oh Mariah. I have a confession to make." Brock said as he clapped his two hands over hers, taking her by surprise. "You've captured my heart, just like you captured that little Hoppip.".

Just then, something unexpected happened. One of Brock's Pokeballs burst open to reveal Omanyte who wasted no-time in jumping up and latching onto his face, causing the breeder to swirl around in a daze, not sure how to handle this. Eventually though, he fell on his behind and was able to get the water rock type to let go.

"What was that for, Omanyte?" Brock asked.

"Oma oma. Omanyte." Omanyte replied.

"He said Rhyhorn made him promise to look after you while he is at the gym." Ash translated. "And you taught him to always keep promises so he had to do it.".

"Gee, thanks mate." Brock muttered sarcastically.

"Hehehe." Ash chuckled nervously at Brock's behaviour, while he is getting better at restraining himself around Nurse Joy, the same can't be said for ever pretty women that he meets. "As I was saying, my names Ash.".

"I'm Serena." Serena also introduced herself.

"And I'm Misty." Misty added.

"I was wondering, are these wild Hoppip or do they belong to you?" Ash asked.

"In a way, both." Mariah replied. "You see, I am a weather predictor for the Goldenrod radio tower. I use these Hoppip to help me predict what the weather will be, mainly looking out for storms so those in the city can prepare. But I have too many for the carry limit of six and they are happiest in the wild, so they are still technically wild Pokemon.".

"So its like how farmers rarely catch the Pokemon they raise in Pokeballs?" Serena asked.

"Right." Mariah replied. "Although it does mean getting them down at once is a pain. And I also don't get to take them out anywhere as thanks for what they do.".

"Take them out?" Misty questioned.

"Right, because they have helped save the city by warning about incoming storms so many times, I was given a free pass to go and watch contests in the Goldenrod contest hall." Mariah explained. "But it just wouldn't feel right to go and watch without them, but I couldn't dream of taking them all without a few getting lost.".

"Contests?" Serena repeated.

"What a coincidence, Serena is going to compete in the upcoming Goldenrod Contest." Ash boasted, causing Serena to blush in embarrassment. "And she is gonna win it too.".

"Really?" Mariah questioned as she turned to the honey blonde girl. "Would you mind if you showed the Hoppip and I your appeals performance? Please, Serena.".

"Huh, you want me to perform it for you?" Serena asked.

"Right, while it may not be a full contest, I am sure the Hoppip would love it." Mariah replied. "And I really want to thank them for what they do.".

"Um, then I guess it would be okay." Serena nervously replied, she isn't a fan of being put on the spot like that and can still have those shy moments.

"Thanks Serena." Mariah beamed. "Now all I have to do is get the rest of the Hoppip down.".

"Allow me." Pikachu jumped in as he jumped off Ash's shoulder, taking a Pokeball as he did so. "Noctowl, I choose you.".

The shiny owl Pokemon appeared in front of Ash and Pikachu, Mariah was pretty amazed at seeing a shiny Pokemon just randomly. Instead of turning to Ash, as one would expect from a Pokemon, he instead turned to Pikachu. Out of these two, he knows which is capable of besting him in battle and thus, which one he respects as a result.

"Now Noctowl, use Confusion to bring all of the Hoppip down." Pikachu instructed. "But not strong enough to actually hurt them.".

Noctowl looked slightly amused at being given a command but not by his trainer, although Pikachu sparked his cheeks as to remind the owl to get back to the job at hand and the normal flying sent out a wave of psychic type energy. A light blue light surrounded each Hoppip currently in the air and they began to slowly go back towards the ground.

"Ya know Pikachu, I am Noctowl's trainer not you..." Ash muttered.

"Well it seems like Noctowl only respects the Pika-Power." Pikachu smirked. "Maybe you should learn to shoot electricity and he might respect you as well.".

While the others couldn't understand what Pikachu said, the pout Ash made in response and Pikachu's superiority in both body and language and tone was enough to make them laugh. Although once that died down, they let out there Pokemon and created a mini crowd with the Honey-blonde girl and Sentret in front of them, ready to show of their appeals performance for the group.

As the performance got underway, one of the Hoppip's eyes seemed to glitter as it saw how great the energetic normal type was and how it was used perfectly in the performance. She has always been a free spirit and loves to dance... Maybe she could come up with a performance idea to suit her nature like what Sentret has done.

"And... Done." Serena declared as both herself and Sentret did a curtsy to their crowd.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Mariah all clapped at the dazzling performance. Of course, the first three have seen them working on the performance but because it was usually when they were also training or looking after their own Pokemon so none of them ever saw the performance as a whole.

"That was great, Serena." Mariah praised. "When Ash said you was going to win it, I thought he was just being a supportive boyfriend for you but now I can see why he has so much confidence.".

"Um, well. Thank you, Mariah." Serena blushed out of embarrassment.

One little Hoppip walked up to Serena and Sentret and started to bounce up and down in an excited manner, which caused Serena to smile down at the clearly happy grass flying type. While not able to understand Pokemon like how Ash can, it was clear that Hoppip was praising the two performers.

"Why thank you, Hoppip." Serena smiled down to the Cotton-Weed Pokemon. "Both Sentret & myself are happy you enjoyed it.".

The normal type stood high on her tail with a happy smile. She has really enjoyed performing for everyone. Hoppip jumped up and down with a bright smile, it was easy for them to see that Hoppip was very interested in the performance they just performed.

Then a little water type known as Totodile walked over to the two performers and gave them a wink with a thumbs up to show he greatly approves of the show they put on, before deciding to follow up with his now typical happy dance. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and cheer the big jaw Pokemon on but soon he got tired and also did a curtsy.

"So Mariah, how do you predict the weather?" Misty asked, now that the show was over.

"Well if your interested, it is time I put my readings through the system and send them to the tower for what is coming through the night." Mariah replied. "Why not come over to my cabin and I'll show you.".

Without nothing else to do since they are still well ahead of schedule for reaching Goldenrod in time for Serena's contest and also because they are all interested in how the weather gets predicted, they all decided to take Mariah up on her offer and followed her to her cabin.

* * *

Upon reaching the cabin they noticed it was nothing special. Just a regular cabin on the top of a hill that over looked a nearby city. It was obviously Goldenrod which it overlooked and it it did look like it would only take a couple hours to reach but looks can be deceiving and go by Brock's prediction of his map, it would take more like a couple of days still.

The cabin also have a little wooden area added to the side which Mariah revealed was where the Hoppip sleep. The was also a Pidgey shaped wind metal ornament on the roof. The group helped her set out some bowls of food for the grass flying before Mariah welcomed her into the cabin.

"So how do you figure out what the weather is going to be?" Ash asked.

"Well you saw me earlier, right?" Mariah asked. "I was following the Hoppip as they are sent flying by the wind. I took notes on the directions they were flying, and the speed at which they were flying at. I put both numbers through this mathematical formula.".

As Mariah explained what she did, she showed a diagram of the formula on one of her desks. She got a blank piece of paper and wrote out the formula but replaced the numbers she received earlier in the respective places. Once written down, she put the numbers into a calculator and wrote the answer next to the formula.

"So what does that number mean?" Serena asked.

"Well this is the next step. You see, we have a computer programme where I enter the final answer and it gives out the right weather and a predicted time of arrival." Mariah explained, while loading up her desk-top.

Once it was loaded, she logged in and the programme was already up. Typing the answer to her previous formula into the space available it turned into a loading screen. Now she turned back to the group with a smile.

"It takes about half an hour for it to calculate the report and print it off, so why don't I make us a drink and we chat for a bit." Mariah suggested.

Putting on the kettle she took everyone's requests. Misty had a strong black coffee with two sugar, while Brock had a strong tea. Ash and Serena haven't really been one's to have hot drinks but out of politeness and deciding to give it a try, Ash took a weak coffee. At first, he tried it without any sugar but added them in while trying to find the right balance. He knew Drake had a plain black coffee without milk or sugar but Ash ended up with three sugars. While not an instant love, he has to admit it is nicer than he expected.

Serena, on the other hand, tried a tea. She has had tea before but never been a massive drinker off it. Although she has noticed that the older she has got, the more she seems to drink it. Although she couldn't have it strong like Brock does, and also had a sugar in it.

"So I already know Serena is aiming for the grand festival, but what are the rest of you doing?" Mariah asked.

"Well I am competing in gym badges and plan on winning the Silver conference." Ash declared.

"So I am guessing you plan to take on the Goldenrod gym?" Mariah asked.

"Right, it will be our third Johto gym." Ash replied.

"I am a water Pokemon trainer." Misty explained. "And when I am old enough, I plan on taking over my families gym as gym leader back in Cerulean City. Until then, I want to grow and build up my team as much as possible so we are ready for when that time comes.".

"Well that is very commendable, I might've never took on a league challenge but I know gym leaders are powerful trainers and highly respectable." Mariah commended. "So what about you Brock?".

"I use to be the Pewter gym leader but I am not a battle lover and prefer caring for Pokemon so I am training as a breeder." Brock explained.

"It is so great that you all have your own goals and despite working in different areas you all get along and help each other." Mariah praised before a beeping noise came from her computer. "And that sounds like the programme has finished its analysis.".

Getting up from the table, Mariah walked over to the printer to receive the printed out weather report, with the group quickly following behind her. Like normal, Mariah had a quick read of the report as the group waited for Mariah's reaction. She slowly lowered the page.

"Oh no, this is bad." Mariah gasped. "We have a big storm travelling up from the south, and we have less than two hours before it arrives.".

"What!" The group exclaimed in unison.

"How could you have only just noticed?" Misty asked. "I mean, surly a big storm would give off more warning signs for you to see.".

"Unfortunately the Hoenn region is to the south-west of Johto and due to its more tropical climates, it isn't a stranger to sea storms." Mariah explained. "It is also much closer than a lot of people realise so if the wind is blowing towards us, we can get an unexpected storm like this. Not to mention, having the Orange Islands directly below Kanto doubles the chance of a stray sea storm hitting us.".

"But I thought the Orange Islands had an enclosed weather pattern to keep the storms trapped within its perimeter." Brock questioned.

"While it does, it is believed to be the work of a legendary Pokemon that rests at the regions heart, Shamouti, is the island I think it is home to." Mariah explained. "But as far as I know that is just an old wives tale and even if it is true, the odd storm can break out. It wasn't too long ago that everywhere was getting that freaky weather and the orange Archipelago was at the centre of it.".

Ash, Serena and Misty sweat dropped at what Mariah was hinting at. They remember their adventure in Shamouti very well, as it was back on Serena's birthday and was arguably their craziest adventure yet. They may have forgot about mentioning it to Brock since it wasn't exactly an experience they want to relive any time soon.

"Well we need to inform the city and prepare for the storm." Mariah explained as she went over to the fax machine. Since she only really uses the fax machine to contact her employers at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, it didn't take long for her to send the important report to them. "There, hopefully they have enough time to properly prepare the citizens for the storm before it arrives.".

"I am sure it will be enough." Serena reassured. "So what should we do now?".

"Now we need to get the Hoppip inside and make sure they have plenty of supplies to outlast the storm." Mariah explained. "Food and water and all that.". Nodding in understanding, the group set outside to get the job done before the storm rolled in.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Mariah went into the field to collect the Hoppip, having to carry them in hand to the attachment to the cabin. Some were calm and easy to carry inside while others thought it was more of a game and weren't as cooperative.

Meanwhile Serena and Brock went into the shelter and prepared several bowls of food and water as they didn't know how bad the storm would be and if they would be able to visit the Hoppip before the storm ended. By the time the group moved all the Hoppip which were see-able on the field into the shelter, a light drizzle had started.

"Incredible, the rain only just started but it is really coming down." Brock commented as he looked out of the window.

"And this is only just the start." Mariah added before turning towards the Hoppip. "Two, four, six...".

"Huh, what are you doing Mariah?" Ash asked, seeing the weather predictor mutter off numbers.

"Shush Ash, she is clearly counting the Hoppip." Misty answered for Mariah, who continued her counting.

"Oh no." Mariah gasped. "We are missing one of the Hoppip!".

"Are you sure?!" Misty asked, in a panicked tone.

Everyone quickly re-counted the Hoppip in the room only to discover what Mariah said was true. Although only Serena seemed to have a realisation cross her face as she finished her own counting. She is certain the one missing is the one which showed a great interest in her performance earlier.

"This isn't good, the rain has start and it will only get worse from here." Mariah stated, panic clearly growing within her voice.

As the group looked between each other, Serena seemed to have a flame of determination light up behind her eyes. With how interested Hoppip was in her performance, she can only imagine it went off on its own to come up with its own routine and if that is the case, she should take responsibility for it now.

"I will go and look for it." Serena stated firmly.

"Huh? You sure Serena?" Mariah asked, clearly not expecting that from the honey-blonde girl.

"But Serena, it could be dangerous when the storm picks up." Ash tried to reason. "I'll go instead.".

"No Ash, Hoppip was clearly interested in the performance so it is my responsibility." Serena stated firmly. "Besides, you already braved a storm recently when you caught Chikorita. I will be just fine.".

"You know Serena, sometimes I think your too much like Ash for her own good." Misty commented as the honey-blonde girl put on a thick raincoat.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back before you know I was gone." Serena reassured.

Not wanting to waste any more time and give the storm chance to pick up any more, Serena made her way out into the field as the group watched her leave. While they weren't exactly happy about it, they knew this was pretty similar to when Ash caught Chikorita. Misty was right, those two are way to similar when it comes to the lengths they will go to protect Pokemon. Even one's they haven't long met.

* * *

Around ten minutes after leaving the cabin, Serena was at the foot of the hill that the cabin was on. It was also a slightly forest area with quite a few trees. It made sense that if the Hoppip got lost, it would go around here to wait out the storm. The only problem was, with each passing moment, dread filled Serena's mind as she imagined all the possible dangers Hoppip could've found down here.

The storm was already picked up and lightning was striking down, maybe a similar thing happen like when Ash caught Chikorita and a stray bolt struck a tree which in turn crushed the grass flying type. Or maybe Hoppip encountered a wild Pokemon whilst looking for shelter and it attacked her.

"Any luck, Beedrill?" Serena asked her bug poison type. He is the closest she has to a flying type on her current team so she asked him to do a quick search of the area but when he shook his head to answer no, she realised he didn't have much luck. "That's okay, thanks for looking anyway. Now return.".

With Beedrill secure back in his Pokeball, Serena frowned. She could keep searching for hours but she has no-idea where Hoppip even is. It is possible that she wasn't able to find cover in time and was blown far, far away, in which case searching nearby would be pointless.

Just as she was ready to give up and return to her friends, something clicked in her mind. 'Don't give up until it's over' Ash's voice echoed. She blushed as she realised what her friends said before about her being too much like him was true. But what more could she do?

Suddenly, her eyes glew a bright pink colour as a ball of psychic type energy echoed out around her. While it didn't seem to affect the landscape in any physical way, it did create a sort of map of the local area in Serena's mind, almost like she was using a psychic version of echo location.

As the map continued to expand, presumably by the psychic energy field expanding outwards, she could sense the thought waves of several beings, presumably wild Pokemon. They all seemed to centre around keeping their families safe in the shelter or looking for shelter themselves. Although she couldn't outright see the Pokemon whose minds she read, something told her that it wasn't the one she was looking for.

As the map continued to expand, the thoughts became little more than white noise as her thoughts focused only on the Hoppip she is out here to look for. Soon the map hit a clear mountain side and she sensed a new set of thought waves from within it.

" _I-I hope the others are doing fine... Why did I have to go so high when practising so the wind blew me so far_?" The creature thought in a stutter, clearly because it was cold.

While Serena didn't have any visual on the Pokemon who had these thoughts, she had a gut feeling that it was the Hoppip she has been looking for. Not willing to waste a single moment, she took off in a sprint, using her mind map to make the journey as short as possible.

As she ran, mud splattered everywhere. Normally she likes to look her best and takes care to avoid any sort of mud or messy situation but that isn't exactly possible in this situation and besides, Hoppip is counting on her. As her mind map seems to sync up with her running, she was able to see all the little rocks, tree roots, lose branches and everything else that laid in her path. Meaning she was able to successfully avoid all of the obstacles.

It took her around five minutes of running, give or take before she came towards the cave. Slowing her pace down, she was slightly panting as she saw the Hoppip hiding in the cave. Although it was clearly a deep cave, the Hoppip was near the entrance, probably to avoid getting lost in there especially with no source of light.

Part of Serena was surprised that she was only lightly out of breath as she isn't the best runner in the group but it was presumably that her ESP somehow affected her body so she didn't tire out as easily during that sprint. Entering the cave she sat next to Hoppip who looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Hey there, Hoppi-" Serena attempted to greet in a friendly tone before she curled forward as a splitting headache shot through the front of her mind.

Hoppip became worried at the sign of power and tried to ask if she was alright but it didn't do much good as Serena couldn't understand the Cotton-Weed Pokemon. After the moment passed, Serena sat back, while still holding her head. Although to her mind map seem to disappear.

"Oh, that's great." Serena muttered under her breath. Guess her mind could only access her powers for so long. Getting back to the currently situation, she turned to see Hoppip on her lap, trying to hug her. "How are you Hoppip, are you hurt?".

The grass flying type shook her head to answer Serena's question with a no. Serena smiled as she returned the hug Hoppip attempted to give her. The honey-blonde girl realised the situation she was currently in, with this headache she isn't going to be able to make it back to the cabin when combined with the storm and needing to keep the small Pokemon with her safe is added to the equation. Realising the group is probably going to be worried if she does wait out the storm here, she took out her Pokegear and sent a message to Ash, which read:

'Hey guys, don't worry about me. I found Hoppip in a cave but the storm has gotten really bad so we are going to wait it out here'.

Sending the message to Ash's Poke-gear, she put the device away before a cold breeze blew through the cave. Shivering at the ice cold wind hit her bones, she held Hoppip closer in a hug, hoping the two could warm each other up. Suddenly, several bright flashes appeared which revealed her team let themselves out. Beedrill landed on her head, while Sentret and Cyndaquil curled up in her lap with Hoppip. Mareep lay next to her and offered her wool as a pillow for Serena.

The only one not in the group trying to warm up was Quagsire, who spotted a large puddle to the left of the cave which was forming due to the rain so he ran outside to jump in it. Serena couldn't help but chuckle at his child-like personality. She could imagine Ash doing something similar, especially if it was a rainy day back in Pallet Town before they set out on this journey.

As her chuckling died down, she looked at the three Pokemon on her lap, while yes they are slightly warmer now, Serena can't help but wish Cyndaquil could light her flame properly as that would be ever so useful. Beedrill seemed to realise the same thing and powered up a weak poison sting before shooting it onto the fire mouse Pokemon's back. Cyndaquil jumped up in surprise as the flame on her back burst alight.

"Beedrill, that was mean." Serena scolded, although she was secretly glad that they were able to get a proper heat source.

Beedrill didn't seem to care about what he did as it meant not only himself but also his trainer and the other Pokemon she has can keep warm. He didn't make the Poison Sting strong enough to actually do any real damage to the Fire Mouse so that little bit of cruelty is more than enough to ensure they can all stay warm.

As the night rolled on, Serena and her Pokemon couldn't stay awake and knew that their eyes would give out before the storm. Soon even Quagsire came back in and they all fell asleep as they kept each other warm.

* * *

The next morning, Serena and her group woke up still in the cave but the difference was, the storm had stopped. The sun was out and while the storm had done a number on the surrounding area, a few trees were struck down and puddles were scattered everywhere.

After making sure everyone was up, Serena returned all her team before picking Hoppip up and setting off back towards the cabin. Luckily for her, with the sun lighting the ground, she could make out the cabin at the top of a nearby hill. It was still a small trek but soon the duo made it back to the cabin to find her friends stood outside while Ash was pacing back and forth in a clear distress.

Ash's face lit up, upon seeing her once again. Last night he wanted to go straight out after her but Brock was able to convince him to let her do this by himself, she is just as capable a trainer as he is. Then when he received her message, he wanted to go out to make sure she was safe but again, his friends convinced him that he wouldn't be able to find her even if he did go out with how bad the storm was at that point.

Not wasting a second, he charged forward and embraced her in a big hug, even spinning her around. Hoppip barely had enough time to jump out of Serena's arms before Ash greeted her. She blushed lightly at the romantic gesture from him but after spinning, she returned the hug.

"I missed you." Ash whispered in her ear, in all honesty, last night was the most restless sleep he has had since starting this Johto journey. "I am so glad your safe.".

"Hehe, if this is as affectionate you get, I might need to go out into storms more often." Serena whispered back, in a teasing tone.

Ash ended the hug as he was bright red at her teasing. True, he has never been one to show a lot of affection especially in public but after being worried all night long about her, he couldn't help himself. Mariah came out of the cabin to see what all the commotion was about.

"Serena, your back." Mariah exclaimed clearly excited to see the honey-blonde girl and her Hoppip back in one piece. "Thank you for keeping Hoppip safe, I was so worried it might've gotten lost or injured during the storm.".

"It was nothing, Mariah." Serena replied, sheepishly. "But can we catch up after I clean myself up, please?".

No-one having an issue with this, they let the honey-blonde girl go into the cabin where she could change into a new set of clothes and freshen up. Of course, she did have the change of clothes in her backpack last night but changing in a cave during a storm wouldn't have exactly been a smart idea.

Soon she came out of the cabin looking brand new, just because she couldn't avoid the mud last night when running towards Hoppip, now that the serious situation was over she can go back to looking her best. With nothing else to keep them around the cabin, the group were saying bye to Mariah when Hoppip came running up to Serena jumping up and down in an excited manner.

"Aww, I'll miss you too Hoppip." Serena bent down to give the grass flying type a hug.

"Actually Serena, it looks to me that Hoppip wants to go with you." Mariah offered her thoughts.

"Really?" Serena asked the weather women before turning to Hoppip. "Is that right, Hoppip?".

Hoppip looked up at the girl with big pleading eyes, not only did she really enjoy that performance Serena did with Sentret but she also went out to save her last night during the storm. While she has had fun memories with Mariah, she wants more from life so she would be crazy to pass up this opportunity.

"Are you sure that it is okay, Mariah?" Serena asked, after seeing Hoppip's reaction. "I mean, don't you need Hoppip to help you predict the weather.".

"It's fine Serena, I have many Hoppip here so losing one wouldn't be a massive issue." Mariah reassured. "Besides, Hoppip is her own person and has her own mind. I am not her trainer so ultimately, if she wants to leave I couldn't stop her nor would I want to.".

"Well okay Hoppip, if you're sure." Serena replied as she took out a Pokeball.

To her surprise, Hoppip shook her head and jumped out of her arms before entering a battle stance. She is a Pokemon and she wants to prove that she can defend herself, that is how a trainer catches a Pokemon right? Serena smiled as she stood up, understanding the silent message.

"It looks like Hoppip wants you to battle her before catching her." Ash commented.

"That's fine by me." Serena replied as she entered her own battle stance. Her hand hovered over her belt of Pokeballs, she couldn't use Beedrill as he would heavily out power her opponent and Quagsire is at a massive disadvantage. Larvitar is too young and not ready for a battle and Cyndaquil isn't ready since she can't light her flame properly yet. Which means she is left to choose between Mareep and Sentret. Well it was Sentret's performance that inspired Hoppip so it is only fitting. "I choose you, Sentret!".

The normal type appeared in front of Serena with an excited expression on her face. Upon realising that she is about to have a battle, her cheery face turned to one of a serious expression, standing high on her tail in an attempt to intimidate Hoppip. The battle is ready to begin.

* * *

 _Serena VS Hoppip:_

Taking a deep breath to start the battle, Hoppip launched a barrage of small yellow seeds towards her opponent as she used a Bullet Seed attack. Mariah looked intrigued as she has never seen any of her Hoppip battle so it will be an interesting opportunity to see what moves her old partner knows.

Not needing to be told what to do, Sentret jumped forward over the Bullet Seed, even adding in a little twirl, before landing on all four of her feet. Not wasting a single second as Hoppip attempted to re-aim her attack, Sentret continued to run around Hoppip to avoid the incoming attack.

"Fury Swipes!" Serena shouted.

Making a direct turn for Hoppip, Sentret was moving towards her side as the grass flying type was attempting to re-aim at the normal type but being naturally faster, Sentret reached the Cotton-Weed Pokemon before she could redirect her attack.

Lifting her paw up, Sentret's claws on it grew as they shined white. Slashing them down on Hoppip, the grass flying type cried out in pain as her Bullet Seed attack was cancelled. Not letting up, Sentret slashed a second time, then a third. Before her claws returned to their normal state.

Realising she is in no position to launch another attack and that Sentret is best at fighting up close like this, Hoppip jumped into the air, letting the wind take her high up out of Sentret's reach. While not an experienced battler by any means, she does know she has a lot of long ranged moves.

"Careful Sentret, just like Ivysaur, Tangela and Chikorita. I think Hoppip can use a lot of powder moves which can cover a large area whilst up in the air." Serena predicted as she warned her normal type.

Hoppip, knowing Serena is right about her knowing powder moves, decided to put one to use. Not really sure which of her three would be the best option against Sentret or really if any of them would make a difference, Hoppip unleashed three weakened versions of Stun Spore, Poison Powder and Sleep Powder. Hopefully one of them does something.

Serena smiled as she saw a great opportunity to turn that into an appeals performance. Although she quickly re-focused on the battle at hand as she saw Sentret begin to panic as she couldn't see a way to dodge this particular move from overhead.

"Use Agility and get away!" Serena shouted.

As the normal type began to run away from the multi-coloured cloud of powders which were floating towards her, she began to glow with a light blue outline. Speeding up, she was easily getting away from the cloud of status conditions.

Hoppip saw that her attack was going to fail so she decided to give it a last ditch effort and used a Fairy Wind attack to blow the powder cloud towards Sentret at a faster rate, while not able to completely match the agility, the aerial advantage did also help it catch up.

"Quick Sentret, climb that tree and ride the Fairy wind back to Hoppip!" Serena instructed.

Sentret saw the tree her trainer mentioned and quickly scurried up it before standing a the top on her tail. Seeing the wind coming towards her with sparkles within it, Sentret jumped forward and spread her arms, making a kite shape.

As the Fairy Wind travelled towards the tree, a second wind current was created above the Fairy Wind which lead straight back towards Hoppip. Combined with her kite shaped body and light meant that Sentret was able to glide straight towards Hoppip.

"Sentret can fly?!" Brock asked in an amazed tone.

"I meant what I said last night, Ash, she really is taking after you." Misty commented. "That is one of the crazy out there moves I would've expected from you.".

In a panic, Hoppip ended her Fairy Wind and took another deep breath before launching another barrage at Sentret. Not being very skilled in flying meant that Sentret was unable to avoid it this time but took the attack as she continued forward to her target.

"Slam!" Serena hollered.

Upon reaching her target, Sentret swung her tail over her head before it struck the grass flying type. Time seemed to freeze as the two Pokemon collided. Suddenly, both Pokemon began to glow white in the midair. Both Pokemon were evolving at the same time.

Time resumed as, both Pokemon went falling out of the air before their evolution was complete. A small dust cloud covered their landing and once it cleared, both of the newly evolved Pokemon were stood, staring each other down. Serena brought out her Pokedex to check out Furret, she can worry about scanning Skiploom later, as they have a battle to finish:

 _Furret, The Long Body Pokemon. The final evolved form of Sentret. Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Run Away_

 _Hidden Ability: Frisk (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Hasty_

 _Move(s): Agility, Coil, Scratch, Foresight, Defence Curl, Quick Attack, Fury Swipes, Helping Hand, Follow Me, Slam, Sucker Punch, Work Up, Double Team_

"They both evolved." Mariah gasped.

"You don't see a double evolution everyday." Ash commented, amazed that he got to see two Pokemon evolve at exactly the same exact time.

"Let's see what you've got now that you've evolved Furret." Serena declared, as she pumped her fist up into the air. "Work Up into Quick Attack!".

The newly evolved normal type began to glow red as both her attack and special attack stats were raised. Once she was sure she was ready to try out this new power boost, the Long Body Pokemon shot off towards Skiploom in the blink of an eye with incredible speed.

A split second later, Furret crashed into Skiploom with a massive amount of force. The grass flying type was sent flying into the air as a result of not being quick enough to dodge Furret's attack. Although the now yellow flower on her head began to spin and meant she was able to control her flight better than when she was a Hoppip.

Knowing she is running low on health after taking not only the powerful Quick Attack but several other attacks from Furret before she evolved, Skiploom began to glow a light green as balls of energy were absorbed from Furret. She used Mega Drain.

"Sucker Punch!" Serena shouted, knowing that move would not only drain Furret's energy but also help Skiploom recover her damage.

Furret jumped up towards Skiploom as she continued to drain the normal types health with Mega Drain. Her paw glew black with a purple outline before she disappeared, reappearing a moment later in front of the Cotton Weed Pokemon. Knocking her back towards the ground, cancelling the Mega Drain.

As Skiploom crashed into the ground, Furret did a nice twirl as she fell down, landing with a pose. After all of this practise on her appeals performance, she has picked up an air of gracefulness which seems to be sweeping into her battle style. Over all, this battle has seemed more like a contest battle rather than a regular battle.

"That was awesome, Furret!" Serena praised, seeing as that little twirl likely showed that she can still do the performance they came up with back when she was a Sentret, of course they might need to adjust it slightly now that she has evolved but they can worry about that at another time.

Using Serena's cheering as an opening to launch her next attack, Skiploom shot forward after pushing herself off the ground and zooming towards the normal type as she prepared to use Acrobatics. Reaching the Long Body Pokemon, she began to unleash a painful assault on her.

"Fury Swipes!" Serena shouted, mentally scolding herself for the early celebration since they are still in the battle.

Furret tensed up as she took the assault from Skiploom, as both of the claws on her front paws glew white and extended. Once they were both ready, she began to slash forward and traded blows with the grass flying type.

Slash after slash it became clear that Furret had a power advantage, possibly because of the Work Up she used shortly after evolving so she was that much more powerful and this advantage meant she also started to over power her opponent.

As she went in to use the fifth Fury Swipes in a row, she knocked Skiploom away as she couldn't keep up any long with her Acrobatics. Seeing Skiploom down but not out quite yet, Serena decided now is as good a time as any to try the catch since Furret is also panting heavily, clearly tired from the battle.

"Go Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she threw the red and white device at Skiploom who was pushing herself up from the ground.

The Pokeball hit Skiploom on the head before a red light engulfed her and sucked her inside the device. The Pokeball landed on the ground where Skiploom was stood before it began to shake back and forth. While she wasn't putting up a massive amount of resistance, Skiploom was still not just going to accept defeat.

Once... Twice... and after the third shake the ball came to a stop. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see the final result. Time seemed to freeze as they waited to see if the capture would be successful or not. After what seemed like an eternity, the ball dinged to reveal a successful capture.

"Awesome Serena, you caught Skiploom!" Ash cheered for her.

Serena smiled back before walking up to Furret and scratching her on the head whilst giving her praise on the job well done. Once done, she stood back up and pulled out her Pokedex before scanning her newly caught Skiploom with it:

 _Skiploom, The Cotton Weed Pokemon. The evolved form of Hoppip. Skiploom's flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees Fahrenheit. How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer._

 _Type: Grass / Flying_

 _Ability: Chlorophyll_

 _Hidden Ability: Infiltrator (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: The nature could change when this Pokemon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Absorb, Tackle, Splash, Synthesis, Tail Whip, Fairy Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Acrobatics_

Serena's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of her current on hand Pokemon. Beedrill, Larvitar, Furret, Mareep, Quagsire, Cyndaquil and Skiploom. Due to all Furret still being out of her Pokeball, her image was blacked out.

"Please select which Pokemon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over her options, Serena knew she didn't want to swap either Beedrill or Furret as they have both been working hard to be ready for the Goldenrod Contest in the respective rounds. Larvitar is also not ready to be sent back yet. Wanting to keep Skiploom as the she is the new capture, that leaves Mareep, Quagsire and Cyndaquil. Since the fire type is training with Houndour, she can also be kept.

Out of the last two options, Serena decided Quagsire would be best to send back as he is a friendly and easygoing Pokemon. He would probably have fun back at the lab with the other Pokemon there. So with her decision made, she hit Quagsire's image. Seconds later, she felt Quagsire's Love Ball teleport off her belt. Walking over to pick up Skiploom's Pokeball, she smiled at it before clipping it onto the belt where Quagsire's Pokeball once lay.

* * *

After the battle was over, the group bid goodbye to Mariah and were once again set off on their journey to Goldenrod City. Since they were getting tired of spending nights on the road after such a long time, they decided to spend the whole day travelling so they could easily make it to the city sometime in the day after.

Once they reached a good stopping point, Serena took the time to introduce Skiploom to her on hand team of: Beedrill, Larvitar, Furret, Mareep and Cyndaquil. Although they technically met last night, it was still the right thing to do. Beedrill intimidated the Cotton Weed Pokemon even if he didn't mean too. Furret was happy to make a proper friendship after they evolved together. Mareep was calm and pleasant like always while Larvitar was a little shy. Finally Cyndaquil was happy to make a new friend.

She also took this time to show everyone that Furret had evolved and they all congratulated her on said evolution. Once that was done, since the others had almost finished setting up the camp and dinner, Serena told Furret that they would have to check to see if she could still do the performance they planned out now that she has evolved.

Once dinner was eaten and everything was cleared away, the honey-blonde girl and her normal type did a late night training session to see if the sudden evolution meant that the performance would have to be changed. Luckily, most of it was still doable. A couple of things had to change thanks to Furret having a bigger body but most everything she could still do. Deciding they could work on getting the bigger equipment in the morning, they both went to bed.

Soon Serena entered the tent to find her boyfriend lying down in his sleeping bag. As soon as he heard the front zip on the tent door, he turned to see his girlfriend and sent her a smile which she returned. She made sure to zip the tent door back up before she entered her own sleeping bag which was right next to Ash.

"Hey-" Serena greeted before she was cut off.

Ash pushed his lips into hers taking her by surprise. Her cheeks turned bright red as she froze for a moment before she registered what was happening and pushed back to return Ash's show of affection. This kiss was much longer than the typical good night kiss they share. Although after nearly a full minute, the two had to part because of the need for air.

"Whoa..." Serena uttered, pleased that Ash was being so affectionate. She is usually the more affectionate of the two and while he returns her shows of affection, having him be the one to show affection is something that always puts Butterfree's in her stomach. "I guess you really did miss me, huh.".

"You have no idea how worried you had me last night." Ash admitted as he lay down. Serena followed suit and lay down next to him before resting her head on his shoulder whilst looking at his face. "How did your practise with Furret go? Can she still do the performance you two put together?".

"Yeah, we need to make a couple slight adjustments but she can still do the majority." Serena admitted. "So how are you feeling about your upcoming gym battle?".

"Well, I have been thinking about which Pokemon to use. Heracross is still a certain since he has the type advantage and I still want to call Muk over as it will be nice to see him again." Ash admitted. "As for the final choice, I have been trying to choose between Houndour and Totodile.".

"Not Noctowl?" Serena questioned.

"Nope." Ash replied. "If recent things have shown me anything, Noctowl respects Pikachu more as a trainer than he does me. It wouldn't be smart to take on a gym leader with a Pokemon like that. So unless that changes, either Houndour or Totodile will be my best bet for a second Johto team member.".

"Which one are you leaning towards?" Serena asked as she snuggled into her boyfriend some more.

"Well Houndour probably has more battle experience since he was a pack leader but Totodile has also been really enthusiastic." Ash explained. "Anyway, I can choose who I want to use later on. There is something I've been meaning to ask you.".

"Huh?" Serena questioned, with an intrigued expression. "Sure Ash, go ahead.".

"Err, well. Ya know how Goldenrod is the biggest city in Johto so there will be lots of stuff to do." Ash nervously explained. Serena answered with a nod of the head while her eyes remained fixed on Ash, to see where he was going with this. "Well... I was thinking. Since we didn't really get to celebrate our one-year anniversary since we were stuck on a boat, maybe we should celebrate our two year anniversary whilst we're here.".

Ash held his breath as he chanced a look at Serena to see her reaction. Normally when he anything romantic is suggested she gets all excited and Ash was hoping that would be the same this time, but Serena's expression wasn't one of excitement, it was a deadpan expression.

"Ash... Our two year anniversary is six months away." Serena explained in an annoyed tone, thinking he actually forgot when their anniversary is.

"I know that, Serena." Ash reassured. "It's just, we don't know where we will be when the actual day comes around so I thought we could celebrate it whilst we are here.".

Serena felt heart touched at the sentiment, glad that he does actually remember the date and also that he made a pretty romantic suggestion made the honey-blonde girl really happy. She put a hand on his cheek before pulling his lips into her, giving him a kiss to show how much that meant to her.

"Thank you, Ash, I really do love that idea." Serena replied. "But I don't think we can call it our two-year anniversary. Still, I would love to go on a date with you.".

Ash smiled at her answer, while he can admit that she does have a point about half a year being too early, he is glad she didn't just scrap the idea completely. Looking at his girlfriend, he saw her smirk, which in turn caused him to sweat drop.

"You know, I think we should celebrate." Serena told her boyfriend.

Before he got the chance to question what she meant by celebrate, he found himself receiving a passionate kiss from her. Hesitating only for a second he soon pushed back, while he has shown some affection since she returned, it seems she is just as affectionate as ever. Hopefully the two-year(ish) anniversary will all go as planned when they reach the metropolis of Johto.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	22. Two Year-ish Anniversary

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the two year anniversary... sort off. Like the last chapter revealed, it isn't the actual date of the two year anniversary but more just like a date which could represent them celebrating the anniversary if the actual date happens to fall on something which makes them unable to properly celebrate it, but as the author wouldn't I have total control over something like that? And would I really do that to the couple? (insert sinister smile here). We also start the Goldenrod arc, which should be four chapters long and we get to see some familiar faces... Three, to be precise and not the characters that appear at the very end of this chapter. Since I know I suck as describing female clothing, this is the outfit I attempt to describe Serena wearing on the date ( wiki/File:Serena_movie_outfit_ ) hope I did it justice. I know this is a shorter chapter than normal but that is a result of breaking my leg recently which meant I was unable to write of a few days and me not wanting the wait to be even longer than it already is. Not much else to say, remember to vote in the poll and with that, lets begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Two Year-ish Anniversary

It was the day after Serena caught her Skiploom and the group was currently stood above a short hill just at the metropolis' entrance. They were amazed at the sheer size of the city before them. Even Saffron and Celadon, the two biggest Cities in Kanto, would seem small in comparison to Goldenrod.

"You gotta get a look at this, everyone!" Ash called his team of: Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile out to join both Pikachu and Togepi.

"Good idea, Ash. Misty calls, everyone!" Misty commented as she released her team of: Tentacruel, Kingler, Slowbro, Poliwhirl and Chinchou, to join Azurill who is already out and in her arms. Being so young, Misty wants to make sure she gets to keep a close eye on the young Pokemon, plus she is very hug-able.

"You guys come out as well!" Serena released her team of: Beedrill, Larvitar, Furret, Mareep, Cyndaquil and Skiploom.

"And we don't want to forget you guys either!" Brock added as he released his team off: Golem, Golbat, Dugtrio, Vulpix, Stantler and Pineco. Upon being released the bug type on Brock's team began to glow white. "Oh no not again, Pineco!".

Despite being in a panic, Brock was able to recall the Bug type before he exploded. The rest of his team, however, stood by their trainer as they took in the view of the massive city they have been travelling to.

Noctowl yawned before looking around for a tree to roost in, Heracross looked for a second before his stomach growled in hunger, Chikorita attempted run over to Ash to snuggle against his leg but found a new obstacle in her way, Houndour, being the over protective pack leader that he is, he didn't like how this grass type was running at their trainer. Totodile saw the two strong-willed Pokemon glare at each other and decided to lighten the mood, so he stepped in between them before doing his happy dance.

Ash saw how all of his Johto Pokemon were reacting to the cite of a big city and sweat dropped, if nothing else all the Pokemon he has caught in this region are unique with big personalities. Pikachu would've gave them a Thunderbolt to fall in line but it might also pick Togepi and not everyone gets excited about the same things, and it is clear these five aren't as excited about a big city or just a new place to explore as he or Ash is. Togepi, on the other hand, had his eyes marvel at the big city a head.

Tentacruel and Kingler stood by Misty and looked at the city, Tentacruel didn't show much of a reaction but she has never been one to show much emotion, other than battle-hungry anger. Kingler saw the stoic expression on her face and attempted to make her smile by telling a joke... it didn't make her laugh. Slowbro was mindlessly staring off at the city, it was hard to tell if he was in deep complex thought or had no-idea where he was. Knowing Slowbro, it was probably the latter. Poliwhirl stood next to Misty and tried to lift Azurill up so she could get a better view, now she has arms she can be a big sister to the little one. Unfortunately, Poliwhirl is much shorter than Misty and thus only lifted her to the height Misty was holding her anyway. Chinchou was looking over at the group of Pokemon, avoiding Pikachu but trying to find a good target to troll.

Misty smiled at her team, while not all the best behaved, cough Chinchou cough, they all also have very big personalities. A lot of them also seem to take after her in a low of ways, Poliwhirl is a big sister figure to Azurill like she is to Ash and Serena, Tentacruel is tough and strong-willed, Slowbro and Psyduck has hidden potential like how you wouldn't know by looking at her she is a gym leader to be, while she doesn't like to admit it, her strong will can make her seem like trouble, like when she first met Ash and Serena, so she sort of has that in common with Chinchou, even if the angler Pokemon seems enjoy trolling people.

Beedrill hovered by Serena's side loyally as he looked over the city, so this is where he will compete to win Serena her ribbon. He knows he has to let the little fuzz ball go first and hopes she doesn't mess up his chances to help further his trainers dream. While not really one for the same sort of fashion and stuff Serena is in to, he highly respects her and is willing to compete to help her. Larvitar also stood by Serena's side but more hid behind her leg while looking over the big city, it looks very scary with how big it is, and how many strangers are there, what if he gets lost? Furret ran around for a moment before turning back to the city, that looks like a lot of fun, so big and open, like a new playground for her. Mareep also loyally stood by Serena's side, while not her time to compete, she will cheer her team on all the way. Cyndaquil was looking at the city before her eyes wandered over to her fire teacher, Houndour, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Skiploom happily floated up and down next to Serena.

Serena herself was looking over the new city with a sense of pride, not only will this be the place she will be going for her second ribbon but it will also be the location of her first date with Ash in Johto. Of course, she has been on dates with him before but the last one was back in the Orange League when they went shopping after the battle. She rubbed the blue ribbon around her neck at the memory. While it won't be an anniversary date like Ash planned, she has to admit that was a very sweet idea on his part.

She started to think about what all the possibilities that could be available in this big city for their date. Maybe they could have a nice meal or go to the movies, maybe a nice romance movie and Ash would do the pretend yawn and put his arm around her shoulder so she could snuggle into him as they enjoy the film.

"Hello, Serena, you there?" Ash asked, as he waved his hand in front of her face. He saw her space out and her cheeks turn red. While he knows she is blushing, he has no-idea why. What is their to be embarrassed by?

"Huh?" Serena gasped as she snapped out of her Ash-anticy.

"She was probably thinking about everything you could do on your date, Ash." Misty commented in a teasing tone. While he isn't nearly as bad as when they first started their journey, he can still have a little denseness from time to time. It was now Ash's turn to blush in embarrassment, what could Serena of been thinking off.

"Well why we stand around here chatting, Goldenrod isn't getting any closer." Brock reasoned, bringing an end to the couples embarrassment.

Agreeing with Brock's sentiment, the group returned most of their Pokemon, leaving out Pikachu, Togepi, Larvitar and Azurill. Brock saw his three friends with the baby-like Pokemon and briefly wondered if he would catch a baby Pokemon at some point. With everyone ready, the group set off towards the big metropolis.

* * *

It had been about an hour after the group left that little hill which overlooked the city and they were now wondering around the busy streets of Goldenrod. As they looked around they all came to the same conclusion, Goldenrod is massive. Sure it looked big from far away but actually being in the middle of the city makes it that much bigger.

The three young Pokemon in Togepi, Larvitar and Azurill were also having mixed reactions to their first metropolis. Togepi was looking around at everything with wonder, knowing not to go off exploring to avoid being lost but still amazed at all that he could see. Larvitar, on the other hand, was snuggled into Serena's stomach, not wanting to see the big scary city. As long as he clutches onto his beloved trainer for dear life, he won't get lost... hopefully. Finally, Azurill decided to take a nap, being the youngest of the three, it makes sense she needs more sleep than the other two. Both Larvitar and Togepi were like that as well, for some time after hatching.

"Are you sure you know where we're going Brock?" Misty asked. "I am pretty sure we went down this street ten minutes ago.".

"I'm sure, Misty." Brock reassured as he looked up from the map of the city. "It just happens to look the same as we have skyscrapers all over the city. We just need to find the trainers department-store and the Pokemon Centre should be opposite it.".

As the two older trainers were discussing the plan to find the Pokemon Centre, Ash and Serena were looking around each having pretty similar thoughts, with so many options in this city, what will they do when it comes time to plan the date? Ash figured he should be the one to do the actual preparing since Serena took control of their last date back at the Orange League and he was the one to ask her.

Seeing his girlfriend in another sort of trace as she looked around, Ash realised she is probably thinking of what they could do on the date. The only problem for Ash is the fact that there's so many things to do and only one night so he didn't want to pick something when Serena wants to do something else. Knowing he couldn't outright ask her as it would ruin the surprise, he decided to see what she was looking at for some sort of clue.

For her part, Serena was hugging Larvitar securely but her mind was focused on her date later tonight. She was looking down at a river which runs through part of the city, she has seen a couple of boats flow down it at a steady pace. That would be so romantic, just her and Ash, sailing down the river under the moonlight, and as they come up to a stop, Ash would get out before offering his hand to help her out. Then when they are stood on the ending pier, they would lean in and kiss under the shining stars.

Ash saw her gaze down at the river and then he saw a boat past by with presumably another couple on their own date sailing down it. Knowing she had that same look earlier when thinking of their date and that she is looking at the river, Ash can only assume she would like a boat ride to be apart of their date.

Taking out his Poke-gear, he began to search online for Goldenrod boat rides. He soon found a website and was able to book some tickets for tonight with ease, at least he didn't need to call them as that would've ruined his surprise. Just as he smiled as he received the email confirmation, he felt his stomach growled in hunger. Going back to his search bar, he looked up some Goldenrod restaurants, a nice meal would just make the night that much better.

"And we're here." Brock announced as he drew back both Ash's and Serena's attention.

Turning in the direction the breeder was gesturing towards they saw a big red building. It looked just like every other Pokemon centre they have been too but it was clearly much bigger although it was one of few none-skyscraper buildings in the city. Although now that they made it to the centre, they wasted no-time in entering so they could get their Pokemon looked at.

Upon entering the lobby, they noticed it was much bigger than the average Pokemon Centre. Most of them have the same basic layout and even are the same size which makes finding the way around them to be very simple but this one is much bigger. There was even a sign up which pointed out where the different facilities are, some which most centres down even have, such as: Battlefields, Playgrounds, a spar, Work Out gym, Check Up rooms, Emergency room and sleeping quarters.

As always though, the front desk was right in front of the main entrance and the smiling face of a Nurse Joy was stood behind it, ready to greet all the customers. Out of all the group, Brock made a beeline straight for the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, how my heart has waited to meet-" Brock attempted to propose but was cut off when Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

"Oh no, Romeo, just because Rhyhorn isn't here doesn't mean you can get off course." Misty explained as she dragged him away.

"Ow, not the ear." Brock moaned in pain as he couldn't escape Misty surprisingly strong grip.

Ash, Serena and Omanyte, who let himself out ready to restrain Brock stood to one side and watched with nervous sweat drops. Hoping to move on from the awkward moment, they went up to Nurse Joy and asked her to check over the Pokemon without bringing up the awkwardness of what just happened.

* * *

After getting all the Pokemon back from the check up and getting the all clear from Nurse Joy, the group split up. Misty and Serena went to the centre's spa so the honey-blonde girl could freshen up before the date tonight, while Ash and Brock took the Pokemon to the playground in the centre, although Brock did have to reassure the aspiring coordinator that Ash would have plenty of time to get ready.

Right now, Ash and Brock are sat on a bench in the indoor garden like area which the centre calls the playground. Most of the Pokemon are running around playing together, while some are resting. Houndour is lay down next to Togepi as he tries to learn to do Totodile's happy dance. Since learning about his trainer's plans to go out with his mate tonight, Houndour took it upon himself to be Togepi's watcher. In all honest, he has grown quite fond of the the little guy.

"So you sure you don't mind watching over them, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Brock replied. "What kind of breeder would I be if I couldn't watch over a large group of Pokemon at once? You just take Serena out and give her the best time of her life, little buddy.".

"I will Brock." Ash replied, sheepishly.

"Speaking off, any idea what you're going to do tonight?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I noticed a couple of things as we were walking around." Ash explained as he took out his Poke-gear to show his older brother figure what he has planned.

As the two trainers talked more about Ash's plan for tonight, a certain Pokemon who was lying on the grass listened to the discussion and wasn't very happy. It was Chikorita. Why would Ash want to go out with that blonde girl and not spend the night here, with her? Or better yet, why not take her out tonight and leave Selena or whatever her name is to take care of that yellow rat and the annoying little spike ball.

Having enough of hearing Ash talk about what he plans to do with that girl, she stood up and walked over to him. Knowing her adorableness, she rubbed her head against his leg. Since that girl isn't here and the rat and spike ball are busy, she will have no trouble in getting all his attention.

"So do you think that will be enough, Brock?" Ash asked, before feeling his grass type rub her head against his leg. Without even looking down, he lightly scratched her head before ending the show off affection. He doesn't want to encourage her attitude but the little scratch was just so she knew he did notice her.

"I think she will love it, Ash, you need to stop worrying." Brock reassured. "You've known her a lot longer than I have, and so you should know she isn't fussy or anything. I do think she will see how much thought you put into tonight.".

"Thanks Brock." Ash replied, relieved his older brother figure approved off his plan.

"Now you only have one last thing to do, Ash." Brock added with a sly smile.

"And what's that?" Ash asked, a little nervous at the glint in Brock's eyes.

"We need to get you ready for tonight." Brock added with enthusiasm.

Ash was less enthusiastic, this is by far his least favourite part of any date. Why does what he wears matter? As long as it is just him and Serena and they have a good time, he would think that is all that matters. Although since this date is also for Serena and she loves dressing up, he is more than willing to put his distaste to the side for her tonight. Besides, he can still have a fun time even if dressed up in some sort of monkey-suit.

* * *

At the same time, Serena and Misty are lay in a hot tube in the spa after receiving a massage from a couple of Chansey. Neither have really talked to each other but that was more so not to interrupt the peaceful silence. The two girls also had on some sort of green paste which made up a face mask.

"So you excited for your date tonight?" Misty asked, out of the blue.

"Of course." Serena replied, why wouldn't she be?

"You sure seem to have faith in Ash planning the whole thing, I mean, I didn't think he had planned any of your dates." Misty added a voice of reason.

Serena thought back over all the dates they did have. If you count it, like she does, then the St. Anna back in Kanto was their first date, even if Ash didn't realise it at the time but that was more so Gary who made it possible for them to go. Then they had the Fuchsia Festival not long after getting together but again, that was just down to them passing through at the right moment. Then there was the league double date which Miette set up. For their one year anniversary, they were stuck on a boat and just looked for something to do, together. Finally, the date after the Orange League was just them wondering around together. Misty is right, Ash has never planned a date by himself.

"Well he might not have planned one before, but I believe he will do a good job." Serena replied after a moment's thought. "It was him who suggested the date in the first place.".

Misty smiled, as best she could with the face mask on, she truly is glad her sister-like friend has someone she truly cares for. Misty might consider Ash to be an idiot from time to time and like an annoying little brother but as long as he makes Serena happy, she supports their relationship.

"What are you planning to do tonight, Misty?" Serena asked.

"Since we made it to the city and you two will be out, I figured I'd call Rudy." Misty answered a little sheepishly.

Serena would have smiled at her friend, it seems like tonight will be a romantic night not only for them but for Misty as well. She only wished Brock could have such luck in said area, while his advances can be well over the top, if he calmed down he might have a little more success in that department.

"Well look at the time, Serena." Misty brought the honey-blonde girl out of her thoughts. "It's almost five and Ash did say that you would leave around six, right?".

Nodding as if too answer the question, she realised what her friend was getting at. She only has an hour to get ready. Sensing the panic in Serena as time is running out, Misty did the best of a smile she could with the face mask on.

"Don't panic, Serena, I'll help you get ready on time." Misty reassured. "By the time I'm finished with ya, Ash will have his socks knocked off.".

Thankful for her friends help, the two girls got out of the spa and made their way to Misty's room so they could get Serena ready. While they don't know whether Ash is getting ready in the room he shares with Serena or in Brock's room, they don't want to risk them both planning on getting ready in the room the couple share.

Upon entering the room, Serena picked out the outfit she wanted to wear on the date, she has been thinking it over all day and she knew she didn't have time to change her mind on what to wear. Once Misty saw the outfit, she smiled as she motioned Serena to sit in front of the mirror. Grabbing the curlers and the some make up, she knew just what to do to compliment the outfit Serena planned to use.

Eventually, Misty finished working in on Serena's hair and make up, she did a very good job if she does say so herself. Once done, Serena smiled as she loved how Misty did her hair. While not exactly a girly girl, Misty does no a thing or two when it comes to fashion, it seems like spending time with Serena has rubbed off on her.

The honey blonde girl would've love to admire Misty's work some more but it is only twenty minutes before she is meant to meet Ash for their date so she grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Once finished, she came out to see what Misty thought on the whole look. Receiving positive reviews from the water type specialist, Serena knew it was time to go and meet Ash ready for their date. Tonight is going to be perfect.

* * *

Upon entering the lobby in her outfit, Serena scanned the room before she spotted Ash and Brock near the door talking. Pikachu was on Brock's shoulder and he was facing her direction while Ash had his back towards her, clearly they were talking whilst waiting for her arrival.

Brock motioned towards her, indicating her arrival to the raven-haired boy. What seemed in slow motion, Ash turned around to see his girl friend stood in the doorway, he was dressed in a smart black blazer and white shirt with a black tie accompanying it. He also had pure black slacks on with smart black shoes. Finally, much to Serena's surprise, he had his hair combed to the side. To her, he looked like a Prince Charming she always dreamed he was.

Ash seemed breathless as he saw what Serena was dressed up in. She had black high heels on which meant she was the same height as Ash, while she was slightly taller when their journey started, it seems he slowly took over her in terms of height over the course of their journey. She also had black tights on, and a ruby red skirt with a white diamond edged in around the hilt of skirt. While very similar to the one she wore regularly around Kanto, it also had much more detail in rather than the simplistic look of her original design. Next up was black blouse with long sleeves and different ruby red accessories, including a butterfree shaped buckle on a black belt. Finally, her long golden hair has been curled at the front, with the swirly bangs of hair dangling in front of her face, with her head being topped of by a dark red hat.

Although the bit which caught Ash's eye the most was the fact that she was wearing makeup. Her lips were lightly coated with lipstick, giving Ash an odd thought about what it would be like to kiss her when she is wearing it. He also noticed her cheeks seemed to have some sort of makeup on, it matched her skin tone perfectly and finally her eye lashes seemed to be a more striking black. He may not know what all the different make up things are called but he does know she is beautiful.

Seeing Ash's star stuck expression and him being stuck in his place, sort of like he is in a trance. So she made her way over to him. She couldn't help but giggle cutely at his expression, while she loves it when he compliments her, this expression is just like another compliment to her, even though he hasn't said anything.

"Hello Ash..." Serena greeted in almost a whisper, as her hand reached out and held his face. "You look very handsome.".

Ash ended up stuttering some none-sense while turned bright red at her gesture and comment. He can't believe that he is lucky enough to go on a date with the girl in front of him, the one he can call his girlfriend, the one who has had a crush on him since the day they met... He is a really lucky guy.

"Well say something." Serena urged.

"Y-you look like an angel." Ash breathed out, finally.

Now it was Serena's turned to blush, she had hoped Ash would like her outfit. She looked at her feet as her hand left his cheek. Looking at her feet, she shuffled them back and forth. Neither of them knew what to say or who should make the first move, it is weird how being in different clothes can change the atmosphere so much.

"Ahem." A person cleared their voice behind the couple, drawing both of their attentions. The person was none other than Brock. "Now are you two just gonna keep standing here or are you going to get going? You don't want to be late, do you?".

Realising that Brock is right, if they just stand around staring at each other then they will miss the entire date. So the couple bid goodbye to their friend before setting out of the Pokemon centre. Brock couldn't help but smile at his little sibling-like friends. Once the centre's doors closed behind him, he turned around to look for his other friend.

He found Misty sat at the video phones with a red haired boy on the screen. While he never met Rudy in person, he has seen images of him and he is happy Misty found someone for herself. Knowing he is on babysitting duty, he decided to go to the indoor garden place so the Pokemon can run around.

As the couple were walking down the street, towards the first activity Ash planned for them. As they were walking, Ash wondered if he should try to hold her hand. While it was just a small gesture, he wanted everyone to know that she is his girlfriend tonight.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't know why he felt so nervous about this, Serena is his girlfriend after all. Ash reached over and took hold of Serena's hand before he interlocked their fingers. Serena felt the gesture from Ash and her heart leaped in joy that it had been Ash who did it this time. It is no secret that she is the more affectionate of the two but she loves it when Ash shows her affection, even from small acts like holding her hand.

* * *

In a tall tower somewhere in Goldenrod, the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth were walking down the corridor. They were in their normal rocket uniforms which means they are on some of the higher levels. The executives have a strict code that if you go down to a lower level then you need to put on civilian clothes as to not give away the infiltration.

They were extremely nervous as they were late for the briefing since their meeting early took longer than expected. That isn't good, since the boss' location is unknown and they don't have nearly as many resources as they once did, the executives are very strict about keeping to the schedule.

"Stop!" A demanding female voice commanded from behind them.

The three instantly stopped in their tracks. They recognise the voice instantly, it belonged to Domino. They don't know how but she was able to escape the prison she was being questioned in, shortly after the incident at the Silph co, back in Kanto.

Domino inwardly smirked, while they don't truly know who she is, she has been told to look out for them. She doesn't want them to blow her cover but her employers have a duty of care, which is why she knows about them but they don't know about her.

"You three, in here." She demanded as she pointed to an empty room she was stood next to.

Without missing a beat, the three quickly ran up into the room. She entered shortly behind them and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. She has scanned this entered building so she knows exactly which rooms are safe to have discussions in without having big brother watching them.

"Ma'am!" The trio saluted her, filled with respect or fear, probably both.

"Shut up." She commanded, while it is safe to have discussions in here, she can't reveal herself to them through fear they blow her cover. "You three weren't at today's briefing. Why?".

"U-um?" Meowth stuttered.

Domino rolled her eyes in annoyance, if this is how they react under pressure then she is right not to reveal herself. They can barely keep her cool when it's their own necks on the line, and if rumours are to go by, they would sell their own mothers if it would save themselves.

"I am waiting!" She demanded an answer.

"W-well. It was to do with what we saw in the slowpoke." James lied. "I-its been getting to us and we didn't know how to handle it.".

Domino was slightly surprised at the lie James came up with, while completely believable if you witness a massacre in front of your eyes but she can't help cringe at the response, if one of the executives heard it then they would get a beating for being so pathetic and weak. She isn't surprised James was the one to come up with it as he has always been the more emotional one from what she's seen.

"pathetic." She uttered out of her breath. She hates to belittle and bully such an experience, even if she knows the true reason they were late, it is understandable that there is an element of truth in what he said but she has to keep in character. "Anyway, that is what I wanted to speak to you about.".

While she knows her boss has already interviewed them on the matter, it is understandable that they wouldn't be completely honest and her boss would be a fool to trust what criminals say whole-heartedly. That is why they are having her re-interview them, they would be more willing to share with someone they fear.

"Tell me again, in detail, what the person who attack the well looked like. What Pokemon did they use?" Domino barraged them with questions. "The boss never would've let an attack on us go unpunished so I have been given the task of going after them.".

"W-well. It was one man. Early twenties with long red hair." Jessie quickly explained. Domino knew that was what they told her boss but in all honesty, it isn't much to go on.

"And the Pokemon?" She urged an answer.

"W-we've never seen one before. It wasn't one native in Kanto, that's for sure." James explained with watery eyes, scared to death of the girl in front of him.

"He did call it a Feraligater or something like that. And it was big and blue, with sharp claws." Meowth added.

"Feraligatr." Domino mused.

"Dat's what he called it." Meowth added, hoping that is enough to get her off their back.

"What other Pokemon did he have?" She demanded.

"W-we don't know. He didn't send any others out." James cried.

Domino was truly surprised by that, if he only used one Pokemon to cause what she saw in the well then he is truly an experienced trainer. It makes sense since Feraligatr is the final evolved form of one of the Johto starters and he was in his twenties, if they are telling the truth. Maybe she should look at past league records to see if there was any promising trainers who started with a Totodile who also competed. They would need some serious training to do this with just one Pokemon.

It also makes sense that the person who attacked the well is also the person whose been attacking Rocket vehicles across the region. Always in the dead of night, always with some sort of Pokemon with sharp claws which she now knows to be a Feraligatr. While he is fighting back against the villains, his methods make him no-better than the rocket grunts whose blood he has spilt. And once rocket is down for good, there is a risk his blood lust will drive him to take the lives of innocent people instead.

"Now you three, report to Proton. He has a special assignment for you." Domino ordered. "And know that if you haven't told me everything you know about this person who attacked the well, then once I am done with him, I will be coming for you.".

The trio gulped at the threat, while they have seen the four executives when angry, they haven't seen Domino but rumour has it, she bottles it all up and then releases it in one massive go, which is scary just to think about. They really don't want to get on any of their bad sides but they are stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Hurrying to get out of Domino's presents before she decides to punish them anyway, James attempted to unlock the door but soon realised she had locked it. In a hurrying mess, he turned the lock and opened the door with the three falling out of the room. While Domino wanted to laugh at the sight of the three rocket named agents being scared like a kid scared by the monster under the bed, her face remained a stoic serious expression as to not break her cover.

As she walked down the corridor, she took out her phone and began to text her boss with the information she just received. While she would never become a criminal or commit a crime like what these rocket agents have done in the past, she has to admit that playing the role of a villain is actually very enjoyable.

* * *

Ash and Serena were walking down the path of Goldenrod. Serena was still holding Ash's hand as they took a stroll down the path and she had since decided to rest her head on his shoulder. Although she hates to admit it, part of her is worried since they have been walking for a short while and there isn't an end in sight. Ash did plan something for them to do other than just walk around? Right?

Just as she is about to ask, he came to a stop and gave her a cheesy smile. She couldn't help it and returned the smile as it was sort of a silent message that they had reached their destination. Intrigued by what he has planned, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked around. There was the Goldenrod department store across the street, a few more skyscrapers, a few restaurants, a couple hotels and the others either being apartment buildings or local business'.

While it is possible that he planned to go to one of the restaurants, it would be next to impossible for her to guess which one with no prior knowledge, so she looked on the side of the street they were stood on. It didn't quite have skyscrapers but there were many buildings still, most being shops or houses. She was about to give up when she saw the river which runs through the city to their left. Her eyes wandered up the river until she saw a man with a boat, seeming to wait for someone.

"I see you've spotted it." Ash whispered in her ear.

The second he said that, Serena's eyes shot open. He planned for them to take a romantic sail down the cities river. Ooooooooh, it is just like one of her Ash-Anticies earlier, just the two of them on a boat, it will be so romantic. Of course, the man would be sailing the boat but that is unavoidable since they have no-idea where they would stop or how to steer the boat. So while it wouldn't quite be the two of them, it is a necessary addition that she doesn't mind.

With her knowing what they are going to be doing, Ash took her hand once more and pulled her down the nearby staircase towards the man with the boat. Showing the man the reservation on his Poke-gear, the couple walked onto the small boat. The man came aboard shortly behind and stood behind the wheel while the couple sat up front.

As the boat set sail at a slow steady pace down the river, Serena's eyes shined at the glimmering night lights of Goldenrod City. It really was as romantic as she imagined it would be, although her eyes quickly glanced back to see their guide. Knowing the young lady would want it to be just her and her date, he did all he could by putting headphones in as to ensure he wouldn't hear any of their romantic talk. He also turned on the stereo which is on the boat, playing some fairy basic but romantic music.

Giving him a quick grateful smile for the privacy he gave them, she turned her attention back to Ash. He saw her looking at her and replied with a cheesy smile. While not a romantic expert, she has to admit she is so happy Ash was able to put this together for them.

A cold wind blew across the boat, causing Serena to shiver. Ash saw this and took his blazer off, placing it over her shoulders. Serena blushed at the gesture, it seems like Ash can make it even more romantic without even trying. Not wanting Ash to get cold as a result of her not bringing a coat. She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. Blushing at the gesture, Ash hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder, since he is still aware of the guide behind them and him not being a fan of showing affection in public but he is willing to put that discomfort aside for Serena right now.

While enjoying her cuddle with Ash, her eyes continued to look around at the scenery. It truly is as romantic as she thought it would be. Suddenly she saw an upcoming tunnel and she turned bright red. She knows a common trope of romantic movies or even couple rides in theme parks are tunnels of love where said couple are meant to kiss when going through the dark tunnel. She blushed as an idea popped into her mind.

As the boat disappeared into the tunnel, Serena lifted her head off Ash's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss. She couldn't have asked for a better activity for their date and she wants Ash to know that she really appreciates what he planned. Ash was shocked by the sudden kiss but after the shock calmed down, he happily pushed back to return the kiss to his girlfriend.

Soon the light hit Serena's eyes and she knew the tunnel was almost over. Seeing as the tradition is to kiss whilst in the darkness of the tunnel, she reluctantly pulled back, just as the boat re-appeared under the moonlight. She couldn't help but giggle cutely at Ash's dopey expression, it seems like she took him by surprise whilst under the tunnel.

Not long after leaving the tunnel, the boat began to slow down and move towards a port. Soon the boat came to a complete stop and Ash climbed off the boat before offering Serena a hand to get her off the boat. Once both were both on solid ground once again, they bid a thank you to their guide and also a goodbye before walking up to the main street.

"So where to next?" Serena asked, she really hopes Ash planned more than just that boat ride. While very romantic and a very pleasant surprise, it is still quite early and that boat ride barely took three quarters of an hour. It would be a little disheartening.

"Hehehe, well. I kind of figured we could go for a nice meal to finish the date off." Ash chuckled nervously. "I picked a restaurant based on the map of where we would get off the boat. So we didn't have to look to hard to find it.".

"Very well then, my good man. Lead the way." Serena replied in a playful royal tone.

"My pleasure." Ash replied in a similar playful royal tone. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on her hand, causing a small giggle to escape her mouth, he can be really silly sometimes but in all honesty, Serena wouldn't have him any other way.

Locking their hands together once more, Ash began to lead Serena in the direction he remembered the restaurant being from when he looked it up on the map before leaving, while the honey-blonde girl looped her arms around his, resting her head on his head.

* * *

On the roof of the radio tower, a familiar trio of Jessie, James and Meowth are busy putting together some sort of machinery. They haven't been told what it does or even a rough idea of what it is. Proton wanted to punish them for missing the meeting this morning but due to them having low numbers since moving over to Johto, they can't afford three agents unable to do anything for a few days.

Which is why he had this smart idea of having them fix in the machine. They have the blue prints so even a Slowpoke could do it without knowing what the machine does, as they executives don't want any info getting out. Even Domino who is an honorary executive at this point, has no-idea what this is for. While they could easily build it inside and carry it to the roof, he wants the trio to be scared of the high winds and fear of falling so they don't miss a briefing again, since physical punishment isn't possible at this moment, the is what he will need to settle for.

Being the brains of the team, Meowth is doing most of the building while Jessie and James are handing him the pieces as he needs them. While he has put many things together over the years, including explosives and other weapons, this isn't anything like Meowth has seen before.

"Man, dis thing sure is complicated. As soon as it seems like its done, we have five more pieces to add." Meowth groaned as he whipped his forehead. If he knew what it was he was building, then he would get a good idea of how long it will take but with the amount of equipment remaining, it looks like it will take all night.

"Stop moaning Meowth." Jessie instructed, in a weak and frail voice. "If Proton or any of the other executives come to see the progress and hear ya, then we might as well take a long walk of that nearby ledge.".

"Don't talk like that, Jess." James pleaded. "I mean, we are a few of the original members from Kanto. They still value us?".

While some might think that final part was a statement James made, it was more like a question. Despite being a named agent, they hardly get treated better than the grunts, speaking of, they are meant to be in charge of grunts in missions but that hasn't happened in months.

"Get real, James!" Jessie shouted, with water building up in her eyes. "The only reason they keep us around is because they are low on numbers. The moment more recruits join, you can be sure we will become baggage... Literally, since you know how they deal with those who leave the business.".

The two boys gulped as they knew what Jessie was referring to. Back in the training centre where they first went after joining, a young lad who they became friends with told an instructor this wasn't for him... The instructor shot him on the spot, in front of the other recruits. In the instructors own words, they couldn't let someone who new the training ground location just go free, and he also wanted the other recruits to see what happens when you leave Team Rocket.

That poor lad didn't even have a chance to explain himself or try to escape. It was the trio's first taste of what sort of place they worked for. Over the years, they did grow to like Team Rocket despite the threat present against them, especially when Giovanni was around, since he use to be an executive himself while his mother ran it but when his mother retired he moved out and they hardly saw him.

Anyone Giovanni was kind towards as an executive, the remaining executives would bully as to take out their frustrations for not being promoted although it was clear who would take over since Giovanni's mother was the previous boss.

With those dark images fresh in their heads, the trio went silent and returned back to work. They are stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. They have the pigs breathing down their necks. They were only allowed out of prison if they went snitch and go undercover for them. While at the time it seemed like a good idea, they did think they could just return to Team Rocket and ignore the pigs but when they made it clear that if they didn't report to their liaison officer then they would raid the last known area of rocket and reveal the alliance the trio made.

Even if they hadn't given the cops any info, it would be pointless to try to tell the executives that and would basically sign their own death certificates. While that may seem a little dark for the official law enforcement, it might be despite times leading to despite measures. With both the cops and the executives breathing down their necks, maybe going to prison back in Kanto would've been the smart idea. Although it's not like they could ask the liaison officer to go back on the offer at their next meeting. It wouldn't take the executives long to figure out what happened and even with limited numbers, they could contact a still loyal grunt in the same prison to finish them off.

You might be wondering why the police are allowing Team Rocket to run free in Goldenrod if they have three moles in the organisation and know exactly where they are, well the answer is simple. They want Giovanni. While sketchy about their overarching plans, the executives have made it known they want to get the boss to return as he was the one to bring in the most followers and because they are still loyal to him. So the police are happy to let the executives draw him out then take them all down at once.

The trio sighed once again, despite being up this high with no safety equipment, they are afraid of falling, in fact that almost seems like a way to free themselves from the current prison they have found themselves in. They can't help but wonder which side will push them over that ledge first, the force or Team Rocket? The sombre mood didn't last long though, as a fairy new member of the team made themselves known.

"Wooooooobuffet!" Wobbuffet declared as he appeared out of his Pokeball, saluting the team in front of him.

* * *

It was now late at night, still before midnight but the moon was high in the sky and stars were shining up along with it. Misty was still on the phone with Rudy, she has been their since finishing a quick dinner with Brock and the Pokemon. She did ask if he wanted help looking after his, Ash's and Serena's Pokemon but he kindly declined, he knew she wanted to call her long distance boyfriend and what kind of breeder would he be if he couldn't handle a large group of Pokemon?

Although nearly all of them had fallen asleep and returned to their Pokeballs. The only one currently awake is Pikachu, who wanted to stay up for his trainers return, so he went to check on the water type specialist before hitting the sack himself. As he made his way across the lobby towards her, he saw her still on the video phone.

"Hey Mist." He called out as he approached her. "Just to let ya know it's getting late, the Pokemon are already asleep and I am going to bed as well.".

"Okay Brock, thanks for letting me know." Misty replied, turning away from the screen. "I think I'll wait up for the happy couple. Good night.".

After bidding her good night, Brock left to go to bed. He kept both Ash's and Serena's Pokemon with him since he didn't want to wait up and since he said he would look after them for the couple, he didn't want to just leave them for when the couple return. He has always been one to turn in early and also one to raise early in the morning.

With Brock off to bed, Misty turned back to Rudy and they continued their chat. After about half an hour, Rudy mentioned having to put Mahri to bed, so the call had to come to an end. As the orange haired girl stood up from the seat, stretching, she heard the Pokemon centre's doors slide open. Turning in their direction, she saw the happy couple enter the building, hand in hand.

Serena has her arms looped around Ash's and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were also closed, with a look of pure content on her face. The looked on her face told Misty that the date had been a total success. She has to admit, she had a strong sense of pride in Ash right now for making Serena feel so special.

As they past by the orange haired girl, Ash nodded his head to acknowledge her presence, Ash's head was slightly resting on Serena's but his eyes were open meaning he was carefully guiding his girlfriend. To day has truly been a great date and since Ash has set the bar so high, Serena can't wait to see how he will top it next time.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	23. Goldenrod Contest: Reunion

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the next contest for Serena to compete in. After such a nice date yesterday, I have brought in someone... special, to bring her back down to earth and to get her head into the game. Speaking of getting her head in the game, after a romantic date, it makes sense that she is still in a lovey-dovey state even with the contest. Hope you enjoy it and remember to vote in the poll, it changes when I get to chapter 31. With that, let's begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Goldenrod Contest: Reunion

In the couples room, it was the morning after their date and the two were fast asleep in each others arms. The sun shined through the windows and first hit the honey-blonde girls eyes. She began to stir in her sleep before eventual being awoken.

She blinked a couple of times as she registered where she was. She quickly remembered that they were in the Goldenrod Pokemon centre after the great date Ash took her on last night. Although happy thoughts of the date flew back to her, she blushed bright red when she realised, they were so tired after returning yesterday that they didn't change out of their date outfits but that wasn't the main reason for being so flustered.

The main reason for her blush is the fact that Ash's shirt had been unbuttoned. She can't remember him unbuttoning it before going sleep and even if he did, he would've put his pajamas top on instead. So that means, in her sleep Serena was the one to unbutton it and to make matters worse, she can see lipstick marks on his chest which means she also kissed his upper torso. If possible, this revaluation caused her to turn an even darker shade of red.

What should she do? Should she try to wipe it off and button his shirt back up? Should she leave it? Well, trying to do anything will likely wake Ash up and she could only imagine how bad it would look if he woke up when she had a wipe and was wiping his chest with it. She has woken up with her hand somehow finding its way under his shirt, which was bad enough. Why is her body betraying herself to Ash recently?

Deciding that she needs to clear her head, she left the comfort of their shared bed and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her clean clothes to change back into once she is done in the shower. Hopefully this will be enough to clear her head, sometimes she wishes she could be a little dense like Ash, stuff like this wouldn't give him a headache or anything, like they say ignorance is bliss.

As the sounds of the shower entered the room, Ash began to stir in his sleep. Soon he blinked awake and once he was awake he heard the shower and guessed that was where Serena was. He was slightly curious as to why she went for a shower without waking him first, since they have an agreement that whoever wakes first they wake the other one up.

Sitting up in bed, he finally realised that he was still in his date outfit from last night, but it was unbuttoned. He doesn't remember starting to take his shirt off last night, and if he did he would've fully changed into his pj's. Connecting the dots, he realised that Serena must've been the one to unbutton his shirt, probably in her sleep. That would also explain why she didn't wake him up, she probably realised the same thing and was too embarrassed about it.

Standing up, he was facing the mirror. Normally he would move on to do his own thing as he never really worried about how he looks in a mirror but something caught his eye, some sort of pink marks on his upper chest and near his neck. Moving closer to the mirror, he realised that those marks look like lipstick marks, in the same of lips, it is pretty obvious that they were created by Serena since it is the same shade of lipstick that she used last night and no-one else has been in the room.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle to himself, she must've been all loved up after last night which is why this happened, he can remember going bed hungry and waking up with a slice of chocolate cake from the kitchen. He would never blame her for this, but he will be sure to tease her for not sticking to their deal.

It was at this minute that he heard the shower turn off. Quickly formulating a plan, he took his already open shirt off and threw it into one of the chairs. Serena has seen him shirtless before when swimming and it's not like it being half open was covering him up any. Knowing Serena would get changed in the bathroom and who knows how long that will take, he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Serena, have you finished?" Ash asked, not letting onto his plan. "I kind of need the restroom.".

"Um, yeah. Just a second." She replied, with a slight stutter. She guessed he would be awake when she was finished in the shower but that doesn't make it any easier, she came to the conclusion to just ignore it unless Ash brought it up with her. Like they say, out of sight, out of mind.

A couple seconds later, Serena stepped out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She was taken by surprise as Ash had one arm supporting him as he leaned against the wall directly next to the bathroom door and even more surprising for her was the fact that he was shirtless, with her kiss marks staring back at her.

"Morning princess." Ash whispered, which again caused her to turn a bright red shade, when did he care about pet names? Even though she has always thought about him as her Ashy, she was careful never to call him that to avoid embarrassment. He took her by surprise once again by quickly leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. She was too shocked to return it but also didn't pull away. Damn it Ash, why do you do this to her?

The kiss lasted for little more than three seconds, leaving Serena in a dazed shocked state. Not waiting for her to recover, he slide behind her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Struggling not to laugh at her reaction. She was soon snapped back to reality when the shower was turned back on.

With her head more messed up than when she first woke up, she decided to start getting ready. As she did, her head began to think logically about what Ash did. If he was mad about those kiss marks, then he would've just said so, he is pretty straight forward when it comes to stuff he either doesn't understand or doesn't like, for example: he never tried to hide the fact that he knows about Sandslash's past but made it clear he wouldn't share it because Sandslash doesn't want the others to know.

So what he did by taking his shirt off, waiting for her outside the bathroom, giving her a nickname and the kiss was more like a game. Which means he did all of that to just tease her, which he wouldn't have done if he had an issue. While she normally finds his silly nature charming, not when directed at her like this.

She heard the shower get turned off and realised she is almost ready herself, all she has left is to brush her hair. With the realisation about Ash clearing her head, she grabbed the brush and began to do her hair. Soon the door opened and Ash revealed himself ready to go. He approached Serena from behind and looked at her through the mirror she was using. Although she planned to do her own little trick, and simply ignored him, doing a little hum to herself.

"Serena?" Ash questioned, normally she would greet him, even when doing her hair. But she didn't reply or even glance in his direction, she just continued to brush her hair and hum her innocent tune. This caused Ash to panic as he begins to think he took his teasing a little too far before. "I-I am really sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to tease you like I did...".

Ash became a flustered mess at this point and Serena couldn't keep her straight face much longer. She burst out laughing at Ash's face. The reason the teasing was different when from the two, is because Serena is usually affectionate so if she tried Ash's style of teasing, it wouldn't have been any different, so pretending to be mad would've just . While Ash has always been more wary about showing affection which is why the nickname and kiss was such a good way for him to tease her.

"Hahaha, sorry Ash. But I couldn't resist." Serena laughed. "But this is what you get for teasing me before.".

"-I guess I kind of did go overboard." Ash admitted, as he sighed in relief that he didn't actually upset her. He wanted to tease her to show that he has no issues with how he woke up but it only makes sense that she would tease him in return. "Sorry.".

"I forgive you." Serena replied as she pulled Ash into a hug. "And sorry for teasing you.".

"You've got nothing to apologise for." Ash whispered as he returned the hug.

"And um..." Serena went to ask but blushed as she realised what she was going to ask. Sensing her nervousness, Ash decided to comfort her as much as possible.

"You can tell or ask me anything." Ash whispered as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "You know that.".

"Well, I wanted to know if I get to keep the nickname you gave me?" Serena asked, shyly. "Ashy.".

She decided to add her own nickname for him at the end simply to make it clear that she enjoyed having him call her Princess. The raven-haired boy turned bright red at getting his own nickname. He also felt her plant a small kiss on his cheek, as if reminding him that she is waiting for an answer.

"Err, well... Wouldn't it be weird if Misty or Brock heard them?" Ash reasoned, nervousness clear in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Ashy, we would only use them when we get our alone time." Serena reassured, in a playful manner, hoping to lighten the mood as a way to encourage him. As he looked at the hopeful expression in her eyes, he realised that he could put his discomfort with showing affection for her.

"O-okay then..." Ash replied, accepting the use of nicknames. Realising that he needs to prove that he is certain, not only to Serena but also to himself so he decided that there is only one way to confirm it, by using her nickname. "Princess.".

Serena's heart leaped in joy at being called Princess again, she slightly pulled back from the hug but didn't let the affection rush she just had to go to waste, and she linked her hands around Ash's before looping her arms around his, practically hugging his arm.

"So... Are you ready to go for breakfast?" Serena asked, not showing the slightest sign of letting go of his arm.

"Almost, just got to get my gloves." Ash replied, as he gestured towards them on the table which Serena used to brush her hair.

Without missing a beat, she reached over and grabbed his gloves with one of her hands, while the other continued to hold his. She reached over and placed it in his jacket pocket before gripping his hand with her second one again. Ash realised that she had no intention of letting his hand go and sighed before they began to walk towards the door so they could go and find their friends who are probably waiting in the Pokemon Centre's cafeteria.

* * *

Upon entering the cafeteria, still hand in hand, the couple looked around to see if she could see their friends. However something else caught their eye before they spotted either Misty or Brock. It was a little green Pokemon walking up to them. It was Serena's Larvitar, and it was presumably that he has missed Serena since last night was the longest time he spent away from her since he was born. She is the closest to a mother figure he has.

The surprising thing was the fact that Togepi was walking with him, but he wasn't in the normal excited waddle to reunite with his daddy. Instead, he was holding Larvitar's hand and was walking him over to the couple. He is a big boy now and is making sure the young rock type doesn't run off and get lost.

Once Togepi was sure his daddy and Serena could see them, he let Larvitar's hand go and once he did, the rock skin Pokemon ran straight up to the honey-blonde girl. She finally let go of Ash's hand and kneeled down so she could pick up the young Pokemon. Once in her grasp, she stood up, giving the young Pokemon a hug.

"It's good to see you, Larvitar." Serena greeted him. "Did you behave for Brock and the others?".

He just continued to snuggle into the honey blonde girl, for the most part he did behave and played with the other Pokemon for a bit, he has to admit the breeder with the funny eyes is very kind but he did get restless when it came to bed time as he wanted Serena to cuddle him and read him a story. Of course, that Brock fella did read him a story but he just isn't as cuddly as Serena.

"And how was you Togepi?" Ash asked, as he looked at the fairy type. While he would love to give his daddy a big hug, he is a big boy and doesn't want to seem too childish since he is now a big boy. "Don't I get a morning hug?".

While he is a big boy, if his daddy - err, Ash - is going to ask for a hug then he can give him own. So he waddled up to the raven-haired boy and picked him up, both giving the other a hug, Togepi was giving the biggest one he could muster while Ash was quite restricted thanks to the size difference.

Ash looked over and saw Pikachu stood slight behind where the two young ones were, it was clear Brock wouldn't have let these two wonder off by themselves, Larvitar is still very young and while Togepi is growing up, he too is very young still so it made sense Pikachu was watching over them, even if they didn't know.

Seeing his best friend see him, Pikachu flashed Ash a V sign with his fingers. Despite the two Pokemon still snuggling into Ash and Serena respectively, the trainers began to follow the electric mouse to the table where their friends are.

Soon the trainers made it to the table where Brock and Misty were sat for breakfast. It was one of the outside tables so the bigger Pokemon could also eat with them. The couples Pokemon: Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour, Totodile, Beedrill, Furret, Cyndaquil, Mareep and Skiploom all looked up at them. Heracross gave a friendly wave as Totodile did a happy dance. Houndour nodded his head in Ash's direction before stepping in front of Chikorita, who was about to run over to the raven-haired boy. While Noctowl gave Ash a brief look before returning to the meal, not caring about the whole reunion thing.

Beedrill gave a smile in his trainers direction but remained in the same position, being a more mature Pokemon he doesn't have to smother his trainer in affection. Furret was running in a circle instead of eating, but she stopped and stood tall to wave at Serena. Cyndaquil was looking at Houndour when he gave the short nod and while trying to keep Chikorita under control, he felt like he was being watched and looked in Cyndaquil's direction. Blushing, Cyndaquil quickly re-averted her look at Serena and copied Houndour's short nod of acknowledgement. Mareep gave a welcoming cry in Serena's direction. Skiploom flew over to Serena and circled around her head in a happy manner.

"Well looks like the happy couple finally arrived." Misty commented in an almost teasing tone. She had Azurill on the table next to her while the rest of her Pokemon were intermingled with the rest of the Pokemon.

"Why don't you two go and get your food." Brock suggested as he offered to take the two young Pokemon off him.

Taking him up on the offer, Ash place Togepi back on the floor. It took a little more coaxing from Serena to get Larvitar to let her go but soon the couple returned to the table with their breakfast of choice ready. Soon they were sat at the table and they were all digging in.

"So what took you two so long this morning?" Misty asked, with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, before taking in a mouthful of eggs.

"Well it took you longer than normal to meet us." Brock explained.

"At first we thought you just overslept after staying up last night." Misty continued, with a smirk growing on her face. "But then we saw Serena's glow and figured you two continued this morning where last night ended.".

The particular comment made Serena turn bright red as Ash choked on his forkful of eggs. Seeing there reaction, most of Pokemon, Misty and Brock burst out laughing as they never knew how well timed that was considering the way the couple teased each other this morning.

"Calm down you two..." Brock replied as his laughter died down, he also patted Ash on the back to help his little brother figure recover. Ash stopped coughing and was able to swallow the eggs. His face was bright red and he grabbed his orange juice to drink in hopes of cooling down.

"Vee Vee!" A Pokemon cried out from behind the group, turning in its direction they saw an Eevee. It clearly wasn't Serena's as it looked slightly bigger, probably male. It also had a stylish black fedora hat on. It was clearly one made for Pokemon because it had holes so Eevee's ears could stick out of it.

"An Eevee?" Misty questioned.

"In a very stylish hat." Serena added.

"Why thank you, I picked it out myself." A familiar female voice appeared behind Serena.

The group turned around to see Miette standing there, and Calem next to her. Needless to say, they were shocked to see these two again, they haven't seen them since the Indigo League and so much has happened. Ash won the Orange League, Serena started doing contests, they caught a whole bunch of new Pokemon and Calem would've taken his right to challenge the Kanto elite four after winning the last Indigo league.

Calem and Miette joined the group for breakfast, despite already eating they each got a hot drink to have. Releasing their Pokemon, Calem had: Chesnaught, Eevee, Flaaffy, Starmie, Ninetales, Starmie and Dodrio.

"You've got seven Pokemon?" Ash questioned, as he counted Calem's Pokemon.

"Yeah, anyone who has won a League gets the right to carry seven Pokemon rather than the regular six." Calem explained. "The same goes for other national competitions such as contests and other competitions.".

"But I already won the orange league, and no-one mentioned that to me." Ash replied.

"The orange league doesn't count." Calem explained. "It doesn't have the same eight gyms set up, and only those invited can participate.". Nodding in understand, the group decided to scan the Flaaffy since they haven't seen one before:

 _Flaaffy, The Wool Pokemon. The evolved form of Mareep. Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity._

"So Flaaffy is what Mareep will evolve into." Serena commented as her electric type walked up to her.

"I see you got your own Mareep." Calem commented with a smirk. "Along with Eevee, it's almost like your taking after you old cuz, at least in terms of building a team.".

"In your dreams, Calem." Serena replied back, almost like they are brother and sister, which of course means there is a small sense of sibling rivalry.

Next, they looked at the team Miette had with her, it was: Wigglytuff, Hypno, Venomoth, Misdreavus, and a weird looking Meowth which was completely black, who the group scanned with their Pokedexes:

 _Meowth, alolan variant. The Scratch Cat Pokémon was not originally found in Alola. Human actions caused a surge in their numbers, and they went feral. They're prideful and crafty. It's impulsive, selfish, and fickle. It's very popular with some Trainers who like giving it the attention it needs._

"An alolan variant?" Brock questioned.

"Right, we saw a Ninetales from Alola when travelling the Orange Islands." Serena added. "If I remember right, the conditions over there are so different that it can cause changes in a species type, abilities and appearances.".

"You saw an Alolan Ninetales?" Miette asked.

"Right, it belonged to Lorelei." Ash explained. "It was an ice fairy type and Misty even battled it. It was really cool.".

"Please tell me that pun wasn't intended." Pikachu asked.

"Lorelei..." Calem repeated as he looked down.

"What's up, cuz?" Serena asked.

"Oh, it's because of his elite four challenge." Miette explained. "In his battle with Lorelei, it seemed to go back and forth, until her Alolan Ninetales came out, taking him by surprise since she hadn't used it before and then it turned into almost a clean sweep. It took out Chesnaught in its first appearance then four more Pokemon who had already battled... The battle pretty much turned around at that point.".

"Aww man, I'm sorry Calem." Ash apologised, not meaning to bring up the subject even if he didn't know about it.

"Don't be, I learnt a lot from that battle." Calem explained. "I spoke to Lorelei after the battle as well. It turns out she got her Ninetales after visiting Alola, and many of the elite four and gym leaders from multiple regions have visited recently as their is talk about helping the region set up its own league.".

"The Alola league." Ash mused.

"Yeah, after the battle we decided to go and visit Alola, as a sort of break." Miette explained, as she stroked Meowth who had jumped into her lap. "Its where I met this girl and we got to learn so much whilst over there.".

"So why are you in Johto?" Brock asked.

"Well once our holiday was over, we returned to Kalos to catch up with our families. Then we went back to Kanto to see if we could run into you, see what you two were up to." Calem explained as he gestured to Ash and his cousin. "But when we got there, Aunt Grace told us you already left for Johto.".

"So you came here, looking for us?" Serena guessed.

"Not quite, we both knew what we were going to do next but we didn't know where." Calem explained. "We figured we could further our goals whilst in Johto, and at some point we would run into you guys.".

"So I guess your competing in the Silver conference as well?" Ash asked Calem.

"Right." Calem replied. "And Miette is competing in the contest circuit.".

"Well that's a coincidence." Misty commented. "Right Serena.".

"How come?" Miette asked.

"Because I am competing in the contest circuit as well." Serena explained.

"And the rivalry continues." Calem commented, with a smirk.

"Speaking off, shouldn't we get a move on Serena. Or you'll miss today's contest." Brock explained. "I take it your also competing today, Miette.".

"Yep, so that means we get to see how far we've both progressed since we last encountered each other." Miette told her rival. "But don't expect the same result as last time.".

"We'll just see about that." Serena replied, the two rivals glared at each other, both having a flame of determination burning within them. It was almost like everyone around them disappeared as a silent battle began between them.

* * *

After leaving the centre, it took the group of: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Calem and Miette nearly half an hour to find the contest hall. Luckily both girls could registrar to participate today with Nurse Joy since they already have their Johto contest passes. If either of them didn't then they would likely would've been too late to compete since they only had fifteen minutes before the appeals performances began.

The inside of the contest hall was quite massive. The lobby was the same size as the orange stadium back from the Orange League. The coordinators competing were being lead around the back by some staff, while audience members had to line up on the opposite side of the lobby. It is hard for them to tell if normal contest halls are this size or if this one is bigger simply because its from the biggest city in Johto.

"Well I guess we should go and get ready." Serena commented, as she looked towards her rival.

Miette was giving Calem a hug, which he was returning. The couple were whispering to each other, but it was next to impossible for them to pick up on anything that they were saying, not that they would want to eavesdrop on them. So Serena turned towards Ash and looked at him expectantly, it took him a second to realise what she wants.

So he embraced her with a hug, much like how Calem was Miette. Almost immediately Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, returning the embrace, whilst lying her head on his shoulder. Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi saw this and decided to give both couples a little privacy.

"I know you'll do great, Serena." Ash whispered in her ear. The only indication she made to show she heard him was to snuggle into his embrace even more. This action caused him to blush, mainly because he isn't a fan of shows of affection in public.

"Will you cheer for me?" She ask, with an innocent tone of voice. Of course, she already knows the answer but she wants to hear him say it first and getting to see him turn bright red was just a bonus after the amount of times he would make her blush before they got together.

"Of course, I will." Ash whispered back, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "You know that.".

Serena just smiled and snuggled into his embrace even more. The look of contempt on her face told Ash all he needed to know, of course she knew he would cheer for her but she just wanted to hear him say it. This caused his face to heat up, which in turned caused her to giggle at him.

Deciding to milk this for everything that it is worth, she lifted her head off his shoulder and pushed her lips onto his. Taken by surprise by the kiss, Serena moved her hands from around his neck to the back of his head, making him return the kiss before he fully registered it. After nearly a minute, she let go and the kiss ended.

"I needed that confidence boost." She whispered.

"Whenever you want it, let me know." Ash replied, also in a whisper. "Princess.".

Now it was Serena's turn to blush, she new Ash had a brash nature sometimes but she never expected him to use her new pet name in public so soon. Sure, they were whispering so no-one heard them but it was still a little risky.

"This is the final call for all competing coordinators at the backstage entrance." A voice announced over the P.A. system. "Due to the high number of competitors, we need to ensure all those competing are present before the appeals start.".

Realising that they need to get going, the two couples broke apart. With one final goodbye to both girls, Serena and Miette made there way towards the back stage where they were met with a stagehand who lead them out back. Meanwhile, the rest of the group went to find their seats.

Soon everyone was in position and the show was ready to begin. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on stage as a woman in her mid-twenties ran on stage, she had long orange curly hair, a dark deep sea blue tank top and same coloured skirt with lilac leggings with blue shoes the same shade as her skirt and top.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to the Goldenrod contest! My name is Lilian and I will be your MC for today's event." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. Lilian pulled out a gold ribbon with a silver centerpiece and a darker shade of gold edges around the ribbons edge. "All our coordinators today will be competing for the chance to win this, the Goldenrod ribbon. If a coordinator wins five ribbons across Johto, then they can compete in the grand festival for the chance to earn the title of top coordinator.".

The crowd cheered one more.

"But first let's meet our judges." Lilian continued, once the crowd quietened down once more. "First, from the president of the contest comity, Mr Contesta.".

"It's very nice to be here." Mr Contesta spoke from his seat. The judges table was positioned in front of the stage and a spotlight appeared over the first judge, he was a forty something year old man, with black hair and a red suit.

"Next, the head of the Pokemon fan club, Mr Sukizo." Lilian continued as she gestured to the middle man.

"I am sure all today's Pokemon will be truly remarkable." Mr Sukizo added with a bright smile. He looked around the same age as Mr Contesta but with brown hair, a navy grey suit and was also quite a bit shorter. He also seemed happier while Mr Contesta looked more serious.

"And finally, we have Goldenrod's own, Nurse Joy!" Lilian announced as she gestured to the final judge.

"I am looking forward to seeing the bond between our coordinators and their Pokemon on the stage." The Nurse Joy the group met in the Pokemon Centre smiled.

"With our judges ready, it is time we brought out our first contestant. All the way from Camphrier Town in the Kalos region, we have Miette Millefeui!" Lilian announced. "Let's get, busy!".

As the host ran off stage, the lights went down. Suddenly a figure ran on stage and a spotlight appeared on them, revealing Miette. She had a Pokeball in hand and once in the middle of the stage, she did a twirl before gracefully throwing it up in the air.

"Show time, Meowth." Miette announced.

In a flash of light, Miette's alolan Meowth appeared in front of her, doing a curtsy towards the crowd as Miette mimicked her actions. The crowd cheered as the prideful couple appeared in front of them, just seeing such a rare looking Meowth was a treat.

"You know what to do, Meowth." Miette called out. "Sparkles!".

As a smirk appeared on her face, Meowth kicked off the ground and did a few rolls as she launched into the air. She about doubled Miette's height with the jump and once she reached the maximum height, she tossed out several shiny objects from her hands. She used Pay Day.

In one swift movement, she did a side-wards turn and once back facing the crowd, extended her two arms as her claws glew white and extended. As she began to fall back to the stage, along with the Payday coins, she swiped her claws over the coins, breaking them up before they imploded into sparkles which made Meowth shine as she landed back on stage, doing another curtsy.

"Lights!" Miette called out, and the spotlight which was on stage.

Not needing to be told what to do next, Meowth had a sword like object form in her hands with a glowing purple outline. She was using Night Slash. With a second one forming in her second arm, she began to dance around the stage, with her Night Slashes being the only things illuminating the room.

It was as if a skilled swordsman was on stage. Due to her black fur and also being a dark type, the alolan Meowth blended in perfectly into the dark stage. While the Night Slashes did reveal her location, it was quite the choreographed display. Causing the crowd to cheer once more.

"Final display!" Miette shouted.

The Night Slash's disappeared, meaning nothing could be seen on stage but that didn't last for long as Meowth was surrounded by electricity. Shooting straight down as her swords show ended with her on one of the ceiling lights. The Scratch Cat Pokemon hit the ground and an explosion of electricity expanded over the stage.

"Finished." Miette announced.

The lights on the stage turned back on as both Miette and Meowth did a final curtsy to the crowd. The crowd went wild for the final display of pure power from the exotic Pokemon on stage. The power shown was quite surprising considering it came from a first stage Pokemon still capable of evolving who isn't even an electric type.

"What a beautiful display by Miette and her Meowth." Lilian announced as she made her way onto the stage, before continuing she gestured to the three judges in front of the stage. "But what did our judges think?".

"Skilful yet powerful, the perfect balance for an appeals performance." Mr Contesta praised. "Not to mention the treat of seeing an out of region Pokemon to top it off.".

"Simply remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"Despite not being familiar with Meowth's alolan form, I can tell she is in good health thanks to the excellent and shiny condition of her fur coat." Nurse Joy added. "A real treat to start the day.".

Miette and Meowth looked at each other both feeling pride after hearing the judges comments. It was Meowth's debut in contests even though Miette has already won two ribbons. She knew that she would get bonus points for using a Pokemon not native to Johto or even Kanto since it is right next door to this region.

"And after that fantastic opening, our next coordinator is John Heaton from Blackthorn City." Lilian announced. "Let's get busy!".

* * *

Serena was sat back stage with Furret's Pokeball in her hand. She had been watching Miette's appeals round on the screen, along with many of the other coordinators competing today. Some were talking with their Pokemon while others were also watching the screen.

"She has really gotten better, not only was the choreography really good but that power show with Thunderbolt was on a whole new level." Serena thought to herself, as she gripped the Pokeball even harder. "It wasn't even one of her more experienced Pokemon like Wigglytuff or Hypno.".

"Serena Yvonne!" A stage hand called out as he entered the waiting room for the coordinators.

Hearing her name, Serena took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the stage hand. Seeing the next coordinator who went on after Miette leave the stage and pass her back to the waiting area. While he definitely did a good performance, it wasn't as well received as Miette's.

"Time for our next coordinator, who is none other than a Grand Duchess from Kanto's Chateau's. Its Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town!" Lilian announced. "Let's get busy!".

With her cue, Serena took a deep breath before running up the stairs and onto the stage, with Furret's Pokeball in hand and a spotlight on her. Once in the centre of the stage, she threw Furret's Pokeball in the air. "Show time, Furret!".

In a flash of light, the normal type burst out of the ball and landed on all her feet. Serena caught the Pokeball in her hand before attaching it to her belt as Furret ran around and between Serena's legs in a playful manner.

Without a single word, Serena clapped her hands and Furret did a jump, rolling in the air before landing and continuing to run. Serena began to walk backwards to the side of the stage, keeping an eye on Furret who was running on stage.

Clapping twice, Furret jumped again. This time however, she did an aileron roll in the air, spinning on her side in a full three-hundred-and-sixty degree spin before also landing on her feet, which caused the crowd to cheer.

The honey-blonde girl came to a stop near the edge of the stage and this time clapped three times in a row. Furret came to a halt near the centre of the stage and curled up into a ball before using her tail to launch her up into the air. Furret struck a pose in the air before landing back in her original spot.

"Play time!" Serena called out, getting Furret's attention.

Serena was holding three balls in her hands and once she was sure she had Furret's attention, she threw one at the normal type. The long body Pokemon hit the ball with her tail, so it went high in the air. As it came back down, Furret hit it back up.

After Furret hit it for the third time, Serena threw a second ball to the normal type. Furret hit this one with her tail and it joined the other one. It soon became clear that Furret was juggling, and knowing how hard it is for a person to learn to juggle even with two hands, seeing a Pokemon do it with one tail was a real treat.

Once she was sure Furret had a good rhyme going with the two balls, Serena threw the third ball. Furret hit that new one upwards and it soon joined the others in the juggling act. Seeing the normal type juggle three balls caused the crowd to cheer once more. Serena let Furret juggle a little long before moving on.

"Okay, charm time!" Serena called out.

The normal type hit each ball as they came back down but instead of hitting it back upwards, she hit it back towards Serena. The honey blonde girl caught each ball and handed them to the stage hand who was just off the stage, while the assistant passed her the next item in the performance.

While Furret prepared for the next act, the normal type stood on her hind legs so she was as tall as possible whilst facing the audience. She made her eyes bulge in an adorable manner, as several hearts appeared around her. This combination of Charm and Baby-Doll eyes caused many in the crowd to aw at the long body Pokemon.

Serena walked back to the centre of the stage, as Furret continued her adorable display. She was holding a hula-hoop. Seeing her trainer in place for the next part of their act, Furret ended her display and went down from her standing position.

"Time for the finish!" Serena instructed her normal type.

Furret shot away before turning back and running at her trainer. Serena held the hula-hoop out with one hand and Furret jumped through it. As the normal type was half way through, Serena let go of the hoop and Furret flicked it with her tail, sending it into the air.

Landing back on stage, Furret stood back up as the hoop flew over to her. Furret was in the middle of the hoop and she began to wiggle her body, causing the hoop to swing around her body. Once again, showing off Furret's playful nature.

As she wiggled the hoop around her, Furret had it raise over her body before she flung it towards Serena. The honey-blonde girl caught it be turning it horizontal and throwing it up in the air, much higher than before.

Curling back up into a ball, Furret used her tail to send her flying once more. Jumping backwards, she went through the hoop. Once completely through the hoop, Furret continued to lean backwards and did a roll in the air before landing on her hind legs next to Serena, who caught the hoop. Both trainer and Pokemon faced the crowd, doing a curtsy towards them, as the crowd cheered for the playful display.

"That sure looked like one fun game between trainer and Pokemon to me." Lilian announced as she made her way onto the stage, before continuing she gestured to the three judges in front of the stage. "But what did our judges think?".

"The perfect way to show off Furret's playful nature." Mr Contesta started. "But it could've used more of her actual moves so we could see what she is capable off.".

"Simply remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"It was clear from Furret's smile throughout that she was having a lot of fun and cares for Serena." Nurse Joy added. "It's always nice to see a trainer and Pokemon have fun together.".

With the judges comments over, Serena and Furret made their way off stage. Although most of the comments made were positive, Serena knew it was hardly the best performance of the day. Having only used the Charm and Baby-Doll-Eyes combo was a big mistake on her part and meant Furret didn't get to show off much of her abilities.

"After enjoying such a fun time with our last contestant, we are welcoming our next coordinator." Lilian announced. "Its Neil Manson from the Whirl Islands.".

* * *

After passing the coordinator who was going on after her, Serena and Furret continued to walk down the corridor back to where the waiting room for those competing. While she wasn't happy with the mistakes they made, she didn't want Furret to worry about that.

"Hey Furret, you did great out there." Serena praised her normal type. "You did it perfectly, just like we practised. Thank you.".

Taking praise in Serena's words, Furret let out some happy chirps before running around Serena's legs. This brought a smile to Serena's face, Furret really is a ball of boundless energy. She grabbed Furret's Pokeball off her belt before addressing her normal type once more.

"Take a nice long rest, Furret." Serena recalled the long body Pokemon. "You deserve it.".

Attaching Furret's Pokeball back to her belt, Serena looked down. She really is proud of Furret, despite still being one of her newer Pokemon, Furret did their planned routine perfectly. If they don't make it through, it would be because of her poor planning and not anything Furret did on stage.

Soon the honey blonde girl reached the waiting area and entered it. She found a seat on one of the sofa's available. Nobody really paid any attention to her entrance as they were either watching the screen of the coordinator currently performing or talking with there Pokemon. Either talking about what happened when they were on stage, for those already performed or were pumping themselves up, if they haven't performed yet.

Currently a boy was on stage with a small Pokemon called Magby. While she would normally check it out with her Pokedex, Serena was more focused on exactly what happened on stage. While her performance certainly showed of Furret's energy and playful nature, Mr Contesta was right about her not really showing off her abilities with any sort of moves and considering the high standard of Miette's performance, she almost certainly has made it through, which only leaves three places left.

"Whatcha thinking off?" A bubbly voice appeared behind Serena, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Serena questioned, as she turned around to see Miette stood there with a bright smile.

"You and Furret did a great job out there, ya know." Miette praised. "You did a great job of showing off her personality, that's not common in appeals performances so I am sure you will make it through.".

"Really?" Serena questioned. "From what Mr Contesta said, how I didn't show off Furret's moves or skills that well, I don't think that's the case.".

"Oh he is just an old grump." Miette replied. "Being the head judge, he has to be the most critical. Besides, how could they not put the Orange League champion's princess through?".

"Y-you heard that?!" Serena panicked, as her face turned bright red.

"Yep." Miette replied, sounding very pleased with herself. "Not to mention that good luck boost he gave you.".

"D-did Calem see?" Serena asked, scared about what her cousin would say. He has never disapproved of their relationship but they never really showed affection like that in front of him, and he has always been more of a protective older brother rather than cousin to her.

"Don't worry. Your cousin missed it." Miette replied. "Then again, boys have a tendency to miss what is right in front of them.".

Humming a happy tune, Miette skipped off leaving Serena to contemplate what was just said to her. Miette built her up with confidence then went straight back to teasing, it is difficult to say what she intends by switching so quickly. This girl always seems to have a way to mess with Serena's head.

The honey-blonde girl continued to ponder the mess Miette left her head in while the rest of the appeals went through performing. She was even trying to contemplate what was happening when the intermission was on whilst the judges decided who would move through to the battle round.

"And we're back. It is time to see who would be moving on into the top four." Lilian announced as she gestured to the large screen above her. The first picture to appear was Miette, which was soon followed by one of the other guys who performed near the end.

The third picture revealed that Neil boy who went after Serena with the Magby. With only one place left, the whole waiting area became tense as it seemed to take longer for them to reveal the final contestant. Of course, it is in no particular order but that doesn't make things any easier. Soon Serena's picture appeared in the final slot.

"And let's see who will be in the first top four battle." Lilian announced as the pictures got mixed around. The judges have no say in who battles who in the battle rounds as it is all randomly generated. "It looks like our first battle will be Serena Yvonne against Neil Manson.".

It was at that moment, the stage hand entered the waiting room and collected the two trainers. They were lead back to the main stage, each being taken to either side of the stage as they waited for Lilian to make the announcement.

"This will be a one on one contest battle between Serena and Neil." Lilian explained. "There will be a five-minute time limit and no substitutions. The aim is for them to lower their opponents points with dazzling moves and combinations. With that, let's get busy!".

"I choose you, Beedrill!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokemon first.

In a flash, Beedrill appeared out of his Pokeball and was in the air. He flew around before thrusting his stingers forward to psych himself up. He returned next to Serena and smirked at her. He may not be a show off but he is a big battler and will do his best to win for his beloved trainer.

"Your on, Corsola!" Neil shouted as he released his chosen Pokemon. It doesn't really matter who reveals their Pokemon first in these rounds as each trainer pre selected which Pokemon would be used in the battle round so it's not like they get much choice.

In a flash of light, the water rock type appeared in front of Neil, instantly entering a battle stance. While the crowd cheered, one orange haired girl in the crowd was instantly interested in the new water type. Serena took out her Pokedex and scanned her opponents Pokeball:

 _Corsola, The Coral Pokemon. Clusters of Corsola congregate in warm seas where they serve as ideal hiding places for smaller Pokémon. When the water temperature falls, this Pokémon migrates to the southern seas._

Beedrill and Corsola both narrowed their eyes as a silent battle began to take place between them. It was clear that both were determined to win and take the other one down for their trainer. Despite not meeting before this, it was almost like they were age old rivals.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

 _Serena VS Neil: (Top 4)_

"Power Gem!" Neil shouted as soon as the battle started.

The Coral Pokemon glew bright white as several white objects in the shape of rocks shot out of Corsola. They weren't massive but were moving faster, much faster than one would expect considering they are basically rocks. There were also sparkles trailing after the rocks, which hurt Serena's points due to there appealing nature.

Not needing to be told what to do, Beedrill skilfully flew out of the way of the first one. Despite the surprising speed of the Power Gems, Beedrill's reaction times were faster and he was able to avoid all of the gems. The skilful aerial display meant Neil's points also fell.

"Bubble Beam!" Neil followed up, not missing a beat.

Corsola's white glow faded back to her normal colouring and she opened her mouth, shooting out a barrage of small bubbles. Beedrill saw this and knew he could use his aerial skills to avoid once again, but his isn't a massive fan of just dodging. He likes to go on the offensive.

Pointing his stingers at the in coming Bubble Beam, they glew purple before his own projectile move shot out of them also in a barrage. The little poison stingers collided with the bubble beam and they even out. They seemed evenly matched before Beedrill smirked, increasing his fire rate.

The increased fire rate seemed to give Beedrill the edge and the poison sting began to push back against the bubble beam. Before either Neil or Corsola had chance to counter, the poison sting pushed through and struck the coral Pokemon head on. Neil's points fell once more.

"Drill Run!" Serena hollered, seeing chance to take the lead.

Charging forward in the same direction that the Poison Sting was travelling in, he ended the poison type move and slammed into the water rock type. Due to being physically stronger, Beedrill sent Corsola flying after the super effective hit, once again lowing Neil's points.

"Stone Edge!" Neil shouted.

Despite being sent flying, Corsola opened her eyes and several small rocks surrounded her. Sending them directly down on Beedrill, despite his superior speed, being under the water rock type meant he didn't get a chance to avoid the Stone edge. He took a heavy hit as Serena's points fell heavily.

"Neil and Corsola used the old take a hit to deliver a bigger one in return, strategy!" Lilian announced. "Now Beedrill and Serena's points are on the edge, can they recover as we enter the final two minutes of this battle or is it already over?".

"Brine!" Neil hollered.

Corsola surrounded herself in water and began to crash down on top of the poison bee Pokemon who was lying directly below after taking the previous Stone Edge move. The honey-blonde girl knew that while not super effective, if Beedrill's wings got wet then his flying ability would be hindered.

Serena called out for Beedrill to move but he was clearly hurting from the previous move. Although he was out of Serena's sights, Beedrill's eyes snapped open at seemingly the last second. He shot forward as Corsola crashed into the stage, with the water surrounding her exploding in a big fountain like an eruption.

Beedrill shot out from under it, avoiding most of the blast. The water glittering off his wings, almost making him shine as he soared around the water fountain. Although knowing Beedrill, it was unintentional, it lower Neil's points although not as much as what Serena's fell by because of Corsola's water display. With a quick glance at the scoreboard, Serena saw she was falling behind and the timer was running out. While not ideal, she might need to make a knockout.

"Time for the final act, Endeavour!" Serena shouted.

The bug poison type turned towards the centre of the water display, as it began to dissipate, revealing Corsola panting on the stage. Beedrill took advantage of her tired state and swooped in, giving her a good whack with his stinger.

Corsola was sent flying over the field as Neil's points fell once more, but so did Serena's. Contest battles aren't about a show of power so doing a straight move without any sort show sense hurt Serena. Both of the points were about even, although Serena's were slightly lower.

"Fell Stinger!" Serena hollered.

Beedrill turned towards Corsola, despite also being very tired at this point, he isn't going to give his opponent the satisfaction of seeing him on his last legs. His two front stingers glew a sickly green colour. With Corsola struggling to stand once again, Beedrill made his move.

The poison bee Pokemon shot forward on a direct path for the coral Pokemon. His stingers slammed into Corsola, knocking her into the wall. Corsola fell on the ground with swirls in her eyes as Beedrill glew red. He began to fly around, feeling the power boost given when finishing an opponent off with Fell Stinger. Due to his speed, he created an almost dazzling red blur over the stage before stopping next to Serena, as Lilian ran on stage.

"Corsola is unable to continue, which means the winners are Serena and her Beedrill." Lilian announced. "Now we shall have a few minutes intermission while we reset the field. The next battle will be between Mickey and Miette.".

* * *

In the stands as the field was reset for Miette's top four battle, the group were chatting about the battle which just took place. Well, most of them were, but a certain orange haired girl was more interested in the Pokemon Serena's opponent just used.

"That Corsola was so cute!" Misty gushed. "Johto sure is filled with some amazing water type Pokemon, I can't wait to try and catch one myself.".

"It was also part rock type." Brock added thoughtfully. "I know my dad's new girlfriend has an interest in water type Pokemon, so I can't help but think Corsola would work well for both of them. Best of both of their type specialities.".

"Your dad got a girlfriend?" Calem asked. "What about your mum?".

"She died in a car accident just before my thirteenth birthday. My dad had been training me for the role of gym leader before that but he was devastated afterwards." Brock explained with a solid expression. "He couldn't cope looking back, and is why he left me in charge of my siblings while he tried to make it as a trainer. Although he never said it, I personally think he left to try and find himself.".

"Oh right, I remember him returning when I first met you, Ash, Misty and Serena back in Pewter." Calem replied. "I am sorry for your loss.".

"Thank you..." Brock replied, as he attempted a small smile. He rarely thinks about his mother but when he does, he focuses on the happy times they had together before her passing. Part of him thinks that seeing how happy his parents were together is part of why he was so adamant about finding true love himself.

After this, the attention was drawn back to the stage as Miette and her opponent were lead back onto the stage. The final top four battle was soon underway with Miette using her Wigglytuff and her opponent using a Hitmonlee.

The battle was hard fought between both trainers but it resulted in Miette's victory. Which meant one thing, it was Serena and Miette in the final. While the main group knew they would support Serena and Calem would support Miette, they did feel sorry for Calem as it can't be easy to choose between family and her girlfriend. Ash could only imagine what would happen if Serena took on a league challenge and was put up against Drake, he isn't sure if he could support one over the other in that situation.

Soon the field was restored and both girls were brought back onto the field. "This will be a one on one contest battle between Serena and Neil. There will be a five-minute time limit and no substitutions. The aim is for them to lower their opponents points with dazzling moves and combinations. With that, let's get busy!".

"I choose you, Beedrill!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokemon first.

In a flash, Beedrill appeared out of his Pokeball and was in the air. He flew around before thrusting his stingers forward to psych himself up. He returned next to Serena and smirked at her. He may not be a show off but he is a big battler and will do his best to win for his beloved trainer.

"Show time Wigglytuff!" Miette shouted as she released her chosen Pokemon. Wigglytuff appeared in front of Beedrill and inflated her body to make herself seem bigger, probably an intimidation technique.

Beedrill and Wigglytuff both narrowed their eyes as a silent battle began to take place between them. It was clear that both were determined to win and take the other one down for their trainer. This isn't the first battle between these two, and both are ready to truly test each other.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

 _Serena VS Miette (Final):_

"Poison Sting!" Serena shouted.

During the top four match between herself and Neil, Serena felt like she was on the back foot. Unlike Farfetch'd, Beedrill never had a stage presence, which is why despite having around the same level of experience, Farfetch'd did so much better in his contest battles back in Cherrygrove. Which is why she started this round.

Beedrill listened to his trainer, while he prefers to let his opponents move first and test what they are made off, he is willing to move first if Serena wants him to. Pointing his stingers directly at Wigglytuff, they both glew purple and a barrage of poisonous stingers shot out towards the normal fairy type.

"Into the air!" Miette countered.

The Balloon Pokemon took a deep breath and her whole body was inflated. She took off into the air, easily avoiding the Poison Sting. Despite not being the speediest form of flight, Wigglytuff has done this enough times to be very fast when taking off, much faster than others of the same species.

Knowing his aerial skills are one of the things Beedrill prides himself on and that typically Balloons aren't the most agile ways of flight. Serena decided to take advantage of this and also let Beedrill do what he does best, go in on the offensive. He still has that rage from when he evolved, even if he can control it now, it usually comes out in his battles.

"Twineedle!" Serena hollered.

Beedrill's stingers ended the poison stingers and the purple colouring faded as Beedrill flew straight at the floating Wigglytuff. Despite being quick for a Wigglytuff, Beedrill is still superior in the speed department and the bug poison type was soon directly in front of the normal fairy type before either trainer or Pokemon had a chance to think.

Without hesitating, the poison bee Pokemon began to thrust his stingers into the Balloon Pokemon, not even trying to pack his punches. He has battled this particular Pokemon before and knows they are both equal in terms of experience, give or take. Unfortunately, Wigglytuff has got the perfect counter to this.

With each thrust of Beedrill's stingers, Wigglytuff floated to the side, easily avoiding the move. This was angering Beedrill and he let his emotions take over, instead of falling back for Serena to come up with a new plan, he continued to attempt to pop the balloon. Each to no-avail. With each miss, Serena's point took a hit, despite none being a massive amount, they soon added up to around a fifth of her total score.

"Hold on, Beedrill. That won't do any good!" Serena called out, snapping Beedrill back to his senses.

Despite being very aggressive in his battle style, Beedrill is one of Serena's more emotional Pokemon although that isn't always one of the best things. He also truly cares for his trainer after all she has done so despite his anger building up, he will always follow her over his emotions.

Realising that Wigglytuff is exactly like a balloon, punching a balloon wouldn't work so she needs to think of this opponent in a completely different way to any other opponent. Suddenly a light bulb went off as she remembered one of the moves Beedrill learnt recently. While pretty useless in a one on one match normally, made not against Wigglytuff.

"Toxic Spikes, straight up!" Serena shouted.

The poison bee Pokemon held both of his stingers above his head as they glew purple once again. Like with Poison Sting, a barrage of small purple pins shot high into the air before they reached their maximum height and began to fall back down, creating a sort of toxic rain over the field.

Wigglytuff attempted to avoid the toxic rain but due to the amount of Toxic Spikes and her large body, she was unable to avoid it like she could when it was Beedrill's head on assault. The normal fairy type was pelted down by the rain, as Miette's points also fell. Due to the move not only bringing Wigglytuff back to the floor but also being on a spectacle side, it took a decent chunk out of the bluenette's points meaning everything is still to battle for.

Once Wigglytuff knew she couldn't effectively take off at this moment, she opened her mouth and deflated, landing softly on the ground as the Toxic spikes hit the battle field. The whole battle field glew purple before it returned to the normal stat. With Wigglytuff down, Serena saw her chance.

"Poison Jab!" Serena hollered.

Beedrill aimed his back stinger at the normal fairy type this time, before diving down. Do to her body no-longer being blown up like a balloon, she shouldn't be able to just float out of the way like last time. Once in range, Miette made her counter.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Miette shouted.

Wigglytuff let out a battle cry as several bright lights filled with fairy type energy appeared in front of her. Beedrill was still on a direct line for the balloon Pokemon and was right in front of the Dazzling Gleam.

As the poison bee Pokemon took a direct hit from the sparkling fairy type move, his stinger broke through and he delivered a powerful poison jab attack direct into Wigglytuff's face. Both Pokemon we're knocked back by their opponents move.

The two Pokemon came to a stop near their original starting positions, even though they were panting heavily. Both girls points took a blow from the double knock back hit they just received. Suddenly, Wigglytuff had a purple glow as she took poison damage. Inflicting a status condition, also worked in Serena's favour.

"Dazzling Double Edge!" Miette shouted.

She knew her time just got sped up by the status condition inflicted, so she is gonna need to be offensive and even use some of her more risky moves, which are risky simply because of recoil damage the move can cause.

Wigglytuff pushed herself to her feet, on will power alone. She powered up another Dazzling Gleam in front of her, but it wasn't as powerful as before. With the first part down, the normal fairy type charged forward through the Dazzling Gleam, adding the bright lights to her trail, making a sparkling display in her trail as she charged at the poison bee Pokemon.

"Aerial Ace!" Serena shouted.

Knowing exactly what his trainer wants him to do, Beedrill pushed himself off the ground and began flying straight into the incoming Wigglytuff. While his stingers were slightly in front of him, the main thing was his wings which were extended, as the two Pokemon closed in.

Beedrill was far enough away thanks to his wings being his main attacking part with this move. So he avoided Wigglytuff's body mostly, but was hit by the energy combination of normal and fairy type energy as Wigglytuff was hit by Beedrill's wings.

The two Pokemon came to a stop shortly past each other, Wigglytuff also took a combination of recoil damage and poison damage. The way the two Pokemon stopped, just meters apart, was almost like a standoff out of an old western movie. Lilian ran on stage to reveal the results.

"And that's time!" Lilian announced, gesturing towards the screen above the field. "And would you look at that, the winner of the battle and the Goldenrod ribbon is Serena and Beedrill!".

* * *

With the contest over and the winner decided, only one thing remained which was for the winner to receive her ribbon as proof of her victory at the contest. Despite winning the contest, it is still pretty nerve racking for the honey-blonde girl.

On the field where both the appeals round and the battle rounds took place, a small box was placed for Serena to stand on. She currently has both Furret and Beedrill out, each looking proud due to their accomplishments. On a smaller box behind her was Miette, along with her Meowth and Wigglytuff, being the second-place coordinator while the two top 4 coordinators were stood off to the side. In front of Serena was the three judges and Lilian.

"After two hard fought battles and a dazzling appeals performance, give it up for our winner of today's Goldenrod contest, Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town." Lilian announced with excitement. "Give both her and her Pokemon a big hand once more, for their accomplishment.".

The crowd did just that, cheering wildly for the honey-blonde girl. Serena scanned the crowd for her friends and soon her eyes landed on Ash, who seemed to be cheering the loudest out of everyone, although that could be here imagination since it's hard to tell.

Still, she was self-conscious being in front of all these people, while she did an appeals around and two battles in front of them, she had those things to distract her from them, in the moment. As the crowd calmed down, Mr Contesta stepped forward.

"Despite it only being your second contest, you are really showing a talent for improvising along with a great stage presence." Mr Contesta told the honey-blonde girl. She replied with a 'thank you' in a shy manner, not one for being praised in such a way, at least not by someone other than one of her close friends, who always seem to praise each other for such accomplishments like good friends should.

"Your stage manner was simply, remarkable." Mr Sukizo spoke next, although he remained stood in the same position next to Nurse Joy.

"It was nice to see both Furret and Beedrill in prime health, meaning they were able to perform to the best of their abilities. It is clear they have both been raised with love and care." Nurse Joy praised, obviously focusing more on the Pokemon's well-being rather than the contest itself. Both are important, after all.

"Now it is my great honour to present to you, Serena, the Goldenrod ribbon." Mr Contesta spoke once more holding out a ribbon. It was a golden colour, similar to the cherry blossom trees the city is known for, with a white centerpiece and white stripes around the ribbon edges.

"Thank you, all." Serena whispered to herself as she stared at the cheering crowd as she took the ribbon in her hand. Despite today truly being eventful for the honey-blonde girl, it ended in her second ribbon.

Today has been one long day for Serena, from waking up in an embarrassing situation to the teasing between herself and Ash before they left their room. Then she reunited with her cousin and Miette. Finishing in a uphill battle during today's contest as Miette played mind games, but in the end she was victorious, thanks to Furret and Beedrill.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	24. Suzy's Surprise Visit

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the next part of Goldenrod arc and what I think will be the biggest surprise of this arc so far. If you've seen the up-coming list of chapters on my profile, you'll know this chapter was ? to avoid spoilers, that's because of the persons name in the title. We get to explore another ship, explore Brock in more depth and extend his character development and we even get to see an evolution, and I think it might surprise a few of you. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 24: Suzy's Surprise Visit

It was the day after Serena won her contest. The group celebrated the honey-blonde girls' victory, even Calem and Miette. Speaking off her cousin, he wasn't thrilled when he learnt of the sleeping arrangements but after some convincing and reassurance from Serena that Ash wasn't taking advantage, he didn't kill the raven-haired boy.

The couple are now sat at one of the video phones in the Goldenrod Pokémon Centre, dialling Professor Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town. Serena is currently sat on the seat in front of the screen, while Ash was kneeling next to her, so they were roughly the same height, and could both talk to whoever answered for them. Soon the screen lit up and a girl around the age of twenty appeared on screen. It was Gary's sister, Daisy Oak.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds." Daisy smiled once she saw the couple. She has gotten to know both Ash and Serena well over the years, even if they aren't close friends like Leaf is. She was always like an older sister figure, especially to Serena, it was Daisy who originally helped her sort out her feelings for Ash.

Of course, Serena had a crush since he saved her from the forest at the summer camp, but it was Daisy who helped Serena understand that. She also likes to tease them since they started their relationship. Her nickname caused Ash to become flustered, while Serena giggled at him. Since she is the more affectionate one, the teasing doesn't affect her like it does Ash.

"Hey Daisy, good to see you again." Serena greeted, as Ash regained his composure.

"Back at ya." Daisy replied. "So, what can I help you with today?".

"We want to make some team rotations." Ash explained. "Could you send my Muk over please.".

"Of course, Ash, but who will you be sending back in return?" Daisy asked.

"Not sure, to be honest... I know Heracross will be in the gym battle with Muk but not sure who the final member should be." Ash explained.

"Well I know my grandpa has been interested in studying your Noctowl, since it is shiny." Daisy explained. "If you don't plan to use it then maybe send him over.".

"To be fair, I doubt Noctowl would listen to you even in a gym battle." Pikachu offered his opinion. "We really need to teach you thunderbolt, then he starts listening.".

"Shut up, Pikachu." Ash replied, to Pikachu's joke although he does have to admit Pikachu makes a good point. So, Ash turned towards Daisy. "You know what Daisy, I'll do just that.".

"Okay then, I just need to fetch Muk's Pokeball." Daisy replied. "What about you Serena?".

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee." Pikachu practically begged Serena. Even if she can't understand what he was saying, she can make a pretty good guess considering he is close to one certain member of her team.

"Of course, I'll bring Eevee over, I know you've been missing her Pikachu." Serena smiled at the electric type, scratching him behind the ear.

"So, you want your Eevee, Serena?" Daisy clarified.

"Yes please, Daisy." Serena replied. "Could you also get Quagsire. I'll be sending both Beedrill and Furret back. They deserve a rest after yesterday.".

"Of course." Daisy replied. "And congratulations for yesterday.".

"Thank you, Daisy." Serena replied.

"So Muk, Eevee and Quagsire." Daisy listed the Pokémon off. "I'll just go and get them for you.".

Ash and Serena both reached for the Pokeballs containing Noctowl, Beedrill and Furret respectively, before placing them on the desk which the video phone was on. While they waited for Daisy, Serena decided to bring something up.

"I thought we were keeping our nicknames for when we were alone." Serena whispered.

"What do you mean, I haven't called you princess since we left our room this morning." Ash whispered back.

"Maybe, but the way you were flustered when Daisy called us lovebirds could've easily gave it away." Serena whispered back. "Unless you want people to know your nickname, Ashy.".

Seeing Ash blush at her teasing tone, Serena giggled before going in and pecking his lips although it was a little longer than the usual peck. Although soon the sound of a throat being cleared caused her to end the kiss, and they both turned their attention to the screen where Daisy was once again.

"Put him down Serena." Daisy told the honey-blonde girl.

Serena placed Beedrill's Pokeball on the transporter attached to the video phone as Daisy placed Eevee's Pokeball in the transporter at the lab. Once both were in position, they were switched and Serena took Eevee's Pokeball, releasing her.

"Eevee's arrived safe and sound." Serena informed.

"Same with Beedrill." Daisy replied.

The normal type greeted Serena with rubbing her head against Serena's leg before Pikachu came up to her. The two trainers decided to let the Poke-couple catch up and turned back to the screen. Next Serena placed Furret's Pokeball in the transporter while Daisy placed Quagsire's Pokeball in the transporter with those two also being switched.

Finally, Ash placed Noctowl's Pokeball in the transporter as Serena checked on Quagsire. Daisy placed Muk's Pokeball in the transporter, but the Professor's granddaughter didn't notice a certain purple hand appear out of no-where, switching Muk's Pokeball with another one. Before anyone noticed, the two Pokeballs were also switched.

"Thanks for that Daisy." Ash thanked as he held the Pokeball up. Serena was returning Quagsire and Ash decided not to let Muk out now since he has a habit of emotional reunions and they don't have time since they have to meet up with the others.

"It's no trouble at all." Daisy replied. "My granddad is busy with an interview for a magazine right now, but he did want me to mention to you, not to forget about the new feature in your Pokedex's which he updated before you left for Johto. You haven't tried it yet.".

"Well to be honest Daisy, we kind of don't know what the feature is." Serena explained.

"It is a primitive exchange feature on the Pokedex. You set it up and select which Pokémon at the lab you want, place the Pokeball you want to send back on the screen, and it will exchange them." Daisy explained. "Although it can only be used once before it needs recharging for a bit.".

"Okay Daisy, we will give it a try next time we want to make a rotation." Serena reassured.

The couple bid goodbye to Daisy once more and Daisy replaced the pleasantry before the screen faded to black. Serena and Ash each clipped the new Pokeballs to their belts before standing up. Turning to Pikachu and Eevee, they saw the two of them rubbing their noses together. Smiling at the happy reunion, they called both of them over and once they had both Pokémon's attention, they began to walk towards the back battlefield where their friends should be waiting.

* * *

Once they reached the battlefield out of the back of the centre, they saw their friends. Misty and Brock were sat on the benches, Misty was cradling Azurill before feeding her a bottle of milk, while Brock was brushing his Vulpix. Whilst in mindless chit chat about what they thought of Johto so far.

Calem was on the battlefield with his team off: Chesnaught, Eevee, Flaaffy, Qwilfish, Ninetales, Starmie and Dodrio. He seemed to be giving them a brief since he also has to take on the gym today. Ash made his way over to Calem while Serena went over to both Misty and Brock.

"I take it you got the Pokémon together you wanted for your gym battle." Calem greeted Ash.

"Yeah, just got Muk from the lab." Ash replied nervously, after the way Calem reacted when he discovered the sleeping arrangements.

Not wanting an awkward silence to fall over them, he began to release his team, starting with: Heracross, Chikorita, Houndour and Totodile. Togepi waddled over and lined up with the team while Pikachu stood slight behind Ash with Eevee, he already knows the gym plan and also wants to spend some time with his angel.

"Okay guys, it is time I introduced you to an old friend who will be a part of our gym battle today." Ash explained as he held the Pokeball in hand. "Come out and say hi, Mu-".

Unfortunately, the Pokeball burst open and a poison type appeared but it wasn't the one Ash was expecting. For some reason, it wasn't his Muk in front of him, it was the gas Pokémon, Haunter. Who was floating in line with a bright smile. Before anything could be said, she clicked her fingers and the lighting changed to a sort of stage spotlight, with some music playing out of no-where.

"Oh no..." Ash muttered, as he knows the ghost type all too well.

The beat became louder, sort of like a high beat exotic tune. Haunter mumbled something into a microphone which could've been in a different language, possibly Spanish. With a click of her fingers in time with the beat, the song had begun.

"She's into superstition, Black cats and voodoo dolls." Haunter sang, as she pointed at Miette who was stood with her Meowth. A literal black cat. The ghost poison type flew over to Calem for the next line. "I feel a premonition, That girl's gonna make you fall.".

With another click of the fingers, a modern guitar appeared in her hands and she began to play it in time with the beat. Doing an equivalent of a skid over towards Serena, who was just as utterly shocked as the rest of them. While they all know what Haunter is like, she is completely unpredictable.

"She's into new sensations, New kicks in the candle lights." Haunter continued, now focusing on the honey-blonde girl. "She's got a new addiction, For every day and night.". at this bit a spot light appeared over Ash, with his female ghost winking in his direction at the end, causing him to blush bright red.

"They'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!" Haunter continued. Clicking her fingers both Ash and Calem appeared in their swimming costumes and the gas Pokémon pulled a lever in thin air, causing water to fall down all over them. "They'll make you live their crazy lives, but they'll take away your pain... Like a bullet to your brain!". Haunter held out a hand pistol to the boy's head and pulled the trigger, having a flag with the word **BANG!** appearing on it.

"Come on!" A new voice appeared, with a spotlight appearing over Togepi, although it was highly doubt-able he actually said it. He was, however, laughing at Haunter's antics finding the ghost to be a very fun Pokémon pretty much all the time.

"Upside, inside out. They are livin la vida loca!" Haunter continued. The next part she sang as she grabbed Ash and Calem each in one hand, moving them in time with her lyrics. "They'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!". At the end, both boys ended up on their behind, fully dressed and dried once again.

"Her lips are devils red, and the author won't let me use the next line-a." Haunter sang, still in perfect tune. As she sang about the lips, she was applying a bright red lipstick to Serena's lips. As she sang the next part, she appeared in front of a hotel room door and place a 'do not disturb' sign on it. "They will wear you out, livin la vida loca!".

"Come on!" The same voice repeated as before, but this time a spotlight appeared over Pikachu.

"Livin la vida loca!" Haunter countered.

"Come on!" The same voice repeated but this time the spotlight appearing over Vulpix.

"They are livin la vida loca!" Haunter sang at the top of her voice.

Haunter let go of the microphone which ended up floating right next to her, as she grabbed the guitar once more. She began to play it as a sort of guitar solo for approximately ten seconds before grabbing the microphone again and disappearing. She reappeared in a hotel room in a bed next to Gary.

"Woke up in New York city, in a funky cheap hotel!" Haunter continued to sing, waking Gary up who was extremely confused as to what was going on. "She took your heart and she took your money. She must've slipped you a sleeping pill.".

With a click of her fingers, Haunter appeared back in the group, now floating between Pikachu and Eevee. A waiter was also stood next to them, none of them had seen him before and he didn't seem the least bit concerned about what was happening. He was also holding a silver platter used to serve food on.

"She never drinks the water and makes you order Kalos Champagne!" Haunter sang, as the waiter lifted the silver top to reveal a Kalos make of wine bottle. Haunter moved back slightly and pushed the couple together, causing them to kiss as the waited disappeared into thin air. "And once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same. She will make you go insane! HA HA!".

"It's only you making us going insane at this rate." Ash muttered under his breath, but was mostly blocked out by the music.

"Upside, inside out. They are livin la vida loca!" Haunter continued. The next part she sang as she grabbed Gary, who appeared out of no-where and Pikachu each in one hand, moving them in time with her lyrics. "They'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!".

"Her lips are devils red, and the author won't let me use the next line-a." Haunter sang, still in perfect tune. As she sang about the lips, she was applying the bright red lipstick to Eevee's lips. As she sang the next part, she appeared in front of a small poke-door to some sort of room and place a 'do not disturb' sign on it. "They will wear you out, livin la vida loca!".

"Come on!" The same voice repeated as before, but this time a spotlight appeared over Calem's Chesnaught.

"Livin la vida loca!" Haunter countered. "They are livin la vida loca!".

Haunter left the microphone to float in mid-air once again as she re-grabbed her guitar and began the second solo, floating around as if she was on centre stage in a big arena, preforming for millions. This again lasted for about ten-seconds before she started singing again.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!" Haunter continued, this time focusing on Houndour who she put in a human pair of boxer-underwear before making a rain cloud appear over him.

Making him hold his head down because of not liking rain, for obvious reasons. While Cyndaquil was stood slightly behind, blushing bright red, not sure when or how she was released from her Pokeball. Next Haunter appeared in the middle of a route which Drake and Leaf were walking over. Leaf running around her crush in her typical excited manner, scaring Drake in the process. Although both came to a stop once they saw the ghost poison type and heard the beat.

"She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain!" Haunter continued, holding the same gun as before next to Drake's head but before she could pull the same trick twice, Marowak used his bone to knock the gun out of her hand. "Like a bullet to your brain!".

"Come on!" The same voice repeated, this time Marowak having the spotlight over him.

Next several couples appeared dancing in time with the tune, across a multi-coloured background. It almost seemed like they had all taken something and was tripping together. Some of the couple consisted of: Ash and Serena, Misty and Rudy, Drake and Leaf, Calem and Miette, Pikachu and Eevee, Houndour and Cyndaquil, Tauros and Kangashkan (which was especially funny because Tauros was on his hind-legs) and Haunter was paired up with Aerodactyl, with a rose through her teeth.

"Upside, inside out. They are livin la vida loca!" Haunter continued. The next part she sang as all the couples previously mentioned danced in perfect sync with their partners, the females leading obviously. "They'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!".

"Her lips are devils red, and the author still won't let me use the next line-a." Haunter sang, still in perfect tune. "They will wear you out, livin la vida loca!".

"Come on!" The same voice repeated as before, but this time a spotlight appeared over Miette's Meowth.

"Upside, inside out. They are livin la vida loca!" Haunter continued. The next part she sang as she grabbed Gary, who appeared out of no-where and Pikachu each in one hand, moving them in time with her lyrics. "They'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca!".

"Her lips are devils red, and the author won't let me use the next line-a." Haunter sang, still in perfect tune. "They will wear you out, livin la vida loca!".

"Come on!" The same voice repeated as before, but this time a spotlight appeared over Chikorita, who wasn't looking best pleased with the close dancing between Ash and they blonde girl.

"Livin la vida loca!" Haunter countered. "Livin la vida loca!".

As the music came to an end, the females had their partners in their arms as they each struck a unique and stylised pose. With Haunter holding Aerodactyl in the most traditional way, although it is usually the male holding his female partner. Once the music faded, Haunter clicked her fingers and everyone was back to their original spaces from before she started her musical number, like everything that just did happen, didn't.

"It's good to be back." Haunter announced.

"Haunter, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, wanting to know where his Muk is.

"Well I just did a big musical number but I'm mostly here to entertain the readers and annoy the author." Haunter answered with a shrug of the shoulders, which don't exist.

"I'm not gonna say it." Ash took a deep breath, not letting his ghost poison type get under his skin.

"Say what?" Calem asked his cousin, subtly.

"What I mean is, where is Muk and how did you end up here?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I imagine he is giving someone one of his famous hugs." Haunter explained, matter-of-factly. "As for what I'm doing here, I taught myself Switcheroo whilst at the lab and decided to give it a test run this morning. I might've switched my Pokeball with Muk's before they were exchanged this morning.".

"Switcheroo?" Ash muttered as he checked it with his Pokedex

 _Switcheroo: The user of this move switches items with their opponent._

While Ash continued to question his ghost type about her unplanned appearance, Serena was trying to recover from the embarrassment caused by the female ghost who practically appeared out of no-where. Misty was comforting (read: teasing) her friend while Brock continued to brush Vulpix.

The fire type was enjoying the attention from her trainer when she heard a voice, a voice she is very familiar with. A bright smile appeared on Vulpix's face as she heard the voice, Pokémon have much better hearing than people, which would explain why Brock hasn't responded to the voice. Unable to contain her excitement, Vulpix jumped off Brock's lap and ran around the corner of the centre, in the direction of that voice.

"Vulpix? Where are you going?" Brock asked, standing up as he spoke. This is nothing like his little fire type, she has always been calm and never really the energetic type, she also never leaves when being brushed, she loves a good grooming so what has gotten into her.

Realising he wouldn't get a response, Brock took off in a jog in the direction that he saw Vulpix run. He ended up going around to the front of the centre, where he saw Vulpix once again but this time she was being held by a woman around Brock's age, with long teal coloured hair.

"S-s-Suzy." Brock gasped as he held his breath, not believing his own eyes.

"Hello again, Brock." Suzy smiled as she walked towards him. "I figured you must've been nearby, after I found Vulpix here.".

"S-Suzy..." Brock repeated.

"Yes, that is my name Brock." Suzy giggled. "It is good to see you again.".

The two breeders caught up a little bit at the front of the centre while Vulpix continued to receive attention from both of them. As they continued to chat, Brock became more calm around her. Vulpix was like the cat who got the cream, her two-favourite people in the world are here, maybe she could put them together and they become one big happy family. All she has to do is get them apart from the others for a bit... Maybe put them on a date in the big city.

"You know, the others might be wondering where we went to." Brock told his idol. "Why don't you come and see them again, you remember Ash, Serena and Misty, right?".

"Of course, it would be nice to see how they are all doing again." Suzy replied.

Brock lead the way back around to his friends, with Suzy and Vulpix slightly behind him. Soon they arrived at the group and found them all gathered together, looking ready to leave. Upon seeing Brock, the group gave him his full attention. When they saw Suzy, needless to say they were surprised.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking off like that but I had to follow Vulpix." Brock explained himself. "You remember Suzy, right?".

Ash, Serena and Misty nodded before they greeted the teal haired girl. They also introduced both Calem and Miette to the Pokémon breeder. While they hadn't met before, both Calem and Miette had knowledge of Suzy as they followed some of her techniques for caring for their Pokémon, breeding is needed for every part of

"So, do you guys have any plans for the day?" Suzy asked. "It's just, I have to leave tonight for an important meeting tomorrow and it would be great to see what you've been up to. Especially Brock, I think his skills could prove useful for my meeting. Not to mention, I'd love to spend more time with Vulpix.".

"Well we were going to take on the gym today." Ash explained. "Although thinking about it, chances are the leader could only take on one of us today since this will be for both mine and Calem's third badge. If Brock doesn't want to miss my battle, I can hold it off until tomorrow.".

"You would do that Ash?" Brock asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Ash replied. "Just go and have fun with Suzy.".

"You won't be coming too?" Brock asked, in an almost hopeful tone.

"Nah, I wanna see how my cousin does in his gym battle." Serena answered, although that was far from her only reasoning. She knew Brock has a massive crush on Suzy, everyone in the group knows that. By going to the gym, it is practically sending them on a date. It's not like his normal crush either, he knows a lot about her and hasn't done his whole proposal routine once with her either. From what they have seen, Suzy could very well be his one.

The group of Ash, Serena, Misty, Calem and Miette bid goodbye to the two breeders before setting off for the Goldenrod gym. Once the group were out of sight, Brock began to think of where he could take Suzy on their almost date. Since he hasn't had a chance to plan anything, he figured he might as well ask her.

"So Suzy, do you have anywhere imparticular you want to go?" Brock asked, thinking maybe a romantic stroll through the park, catching a nice movie at the cinema possibly a romantic comedy and then finishing it off with a candle lit dinner.

"Well I know the department mall had a new store open which specialises in breeding equipment. Next to the beauty salon." Suzy replied. "Why don't we go and check it out while we swap the new techniques we've picked up since we last met.".

"Oh um, yeah. Of course." Brock replied, trying not to sound disappointed. He was hoping for something a little more romantic but of course Suzy would want to focus on their breeding, that was what she mentioned before after all. Even if it isn't romantic, spending the day with her is enough for him anyway.

* * *

Brock and Suzy made their way to the Goldenrod department mall and soon located the new breeders stall. They looked at the new 'high tech' tools but after five minutes both decided to leave, agreeing they prefer the more personal touch rather than leaving the tech to care for their Pokémon.

Vulpix decided to walk on her own rather than being carried and the couple saw the Poke-Salon across from the new store as they left. This brought up a topic of interest since it is common knowledge that such salons are known to have positive effects on the Pokémon.

"What do you think Brock, want one of your Pokémon to get a massage or hair cut?" Suzy asked.

"While they certainly do enjoy a massage, especially Golbat and Vulpix." Brock replied thoughtfully. "But as I am sure you know, Vulpix can be fussy. She doesn't even let me use the same brush as the one Golbat or the others use. As for anyone else, it wouldn't feel right if I paid someone to spend time with my Pokémon.".

"I get what you mean, it goes back to that personal touch having the biggest effect on the bond between Pokémon and trainer." Suzy replied. "Why don't we continue around the mall, while there aren't any other breeding specialities stores but that doesn't mean other shops don't hold interesting items we could use.".

Brock heard what his almost date said, and his cheeks began to turn slightly red. There is a food court in the mall, not to mention some clothes stores. They could go shopping and find Suzy a really nice dress before going out for a romantic meal.

"Brock?" Suzy waved her hand in front of his face, concerned by the redness in his cheeks.

"Yeah... I think that sounds like a nice idea." Brock replied in a dreamy voice.

The couple began to head towards the stair case leading to the higher levels with Vulpix leading there was. Unfortunately for Brock, they were led straight past the clothes shops which made it clear to him that his little fantasy wasn't about to take place, although it did make him come to his senses.

As they continued to walk around, chatting about the new techniques that they learned, Vulpix spotted something in one of the shops that spiked her interest. It was a fire stone. She has been considering evolution for a while, ever since she saw Brock's other Pokémon like Golem, Golbat, even Dugtrio recently evolve but she didn't want to do it without Suzy. She cares for both Brock and Suzy evenly, and she wanted to make sure both were around for her evolution.

"Vul!" Vulpix barked, drawing both Brock's and Suzy's attention.

"What's up Vulpix?" Suzy asked, kneeling down next to the fire type. The Fox Pokémon pointed her paw into the shop. Brock looked in the direction that she was pointing to try and figure what she was saying. Normally, she is only interested in beauty things and keeping clean but the store she is pointing at doesn't sell anything like that.

They sell toys for Pokémon to play with, but she isn't the type to be interesting in toys, playing can lead to her getting dirty which she hates. It also sells some different Pokémon food, but she is very picky. The only other things it sells are evolution items, a cream called Metal Coats, different evolution stones and other items which work with certain species, like Razor Claws and Razor Fangs, among others.

It couldn't be the fire stones, could it? As far as he's seen Vulpix has never shown any interest in evolving, not like Golem did back when he was a Geodude or Graveler but considering everything in the store, it is the most likely object. Guess there is only one way to find out.

"Vulpix..." Brock spoke up, drawing the fire types attention. "Is it the fire stones you're interested in?".

"Vul Vulpix." Vulpix replied, nodding in agreement.

"So you want to evolve?" Suzy asked, receiving another nod as confirmation from the Fox Pokémon.

"Why now, Vulpix?" Brock asked.

Vulpix wasn't sure how she could translate it easily since it isn't a simple yes, no answer. While she rarely spends time with the other trainers in their group, she has to admit having a personal translator is handy. She looked back and forth between both Brock and Suzy while she attempted to come up with a way to tell them.

"Is it because we're both here, Vulpix?" Suzy asked.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix barked happily, nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess it makes sense." Suzy replied before standing up to explain to Brock. "You see Brock, I've known Vulpix for a long time. I received a Pokémon egg when I was twelve years old, I never had interest in becoming a travelling trainer, which is why I didn't go on a journey at ten. But I was interested in Pokémon, which is why I received the egg. About a month later, the egg hatched into Vulpix and we had been inseparable ever since. Well, until we met you.".

"I don't understand then, Suzy. Why let me take Vulpix with me?" Brock asked.

"Well... I did it because I thought it was best for both of us." Suzy continued. "You see, as she grew older, she needed more attention. It made things difficult for me learn new techniques and it felt like she had stopped growing also. When I saw you back at Fuchsia city, I hadn't seen Vulpix take to anyone like that other than myself. I figured it was the perfect chance for us both to grow and mature.".

"So maybe her want to evolve is so she can physically mature after mentally maturing." Brock reasoned. "And from what I've seen, evolution is a very big step for Pokémon so it makes sense she would want you here for when she evolves.".

"I don't think your giving yourself enough credit, Brock." Suzy replied. "Vulpix is very happy with you, I think it matters just as much to her that you are here for her evolution as that I am here.".

"Well if you two waits here, I'll go and get one of fire stones." Brock replied, before making his way into the store, trying to stop Suzy from seeing her blush.

Soon Brock returned with a fire stone in hand. Rather than evolving Vulpix right here and now though, they decided to go to a more quiet place, one where they can properly do this sacred event. They only get one chance to evolve her, and they want to do it right.

* * *

Over the other side of Goldenrod city the group consisting of Ash, Serena, Misty, Miette and Calem were at the Goldenrod gym. It was one of the few none-skyscrapers in the city, it was a single building but was anything but small. Almost the size of a small super store. It was also a pretty plain looking building; the walls were a pale cream colour.

They were inside the gym at the main battlefields. Unlike the other gym battlefields which usually stick to the gyms type, like a pool in the water gym, this one was a plain battlefield. Guess it is the most fitting since this gym specialises in normal type Pokémon. The group were stood off to the side of the field in the stands, while Calem is in his battle with the gym leader.

The gym leader is a young-ish girl with medium length pink hair called Whitney. She is about seventeen years old, so she clearly hasn't been a gym leader for long since there is the minimum age limit of sixteen for all gym leaders. While at first, she came across as a bit clumsy, once the battle started, she has proven to be a very competent battler.

It has been a very close battle to begin with, as Whitney started with a Fearow, so Calem went with his Flaaffy. Fearow proved himself to be very dangerous and even though Flaaffy was victorious, it was more of a double knockout since Flaaffy could barely stand due to the combination of powerful physical attacking power. Next Whitney went in with her Girafarig, and since he didn't have a Pokémon with a typical type advantage, he decided to give his Eevee a chance.

Although the surprising part was the fact that it seemed like Eevee was going to lose, until an evolution was triggered. Calem's Eevee evolved into an Espeon which gave him a strong defence against Girafarig's psychic type moves. The combination of Noctowl and Girafarig is making Whitney seem more like a multi type trainer as well as a normal type specialist, sort of like Green back in Kanto, although it makes sense since normal types are known for diverse move sets.

Along with evolving, Espeon also learned Signal Beam. Using this trump move when it seemed like the two Pokémon were evenly matched, lead it to a quick victory. However the celebration was lost quickly when Whitney's final Pokémon came out. It was one which the group hadn't seen before, a Miltank. The Miltank had a power play and quickly took out both Espeon and Flaaffy without much of any difficulty.

"You're up, Chesnaught!" Calem shouted as he released his final team member.

"A Chesnaught?" Whitney questioned. "You don't see one of them every day.".

"Chesnaught here was my starter, Whitney. He has been by my side for years." Calem explained.

"Well either way this will be our final round in this match." Whitney replied. "And facing Chesnaught would be a great new experience regardless of the outcome. Good luck.".

"Miltank VS Chesnaught." The ref declared. "Begin!".

The battle begun with Miltank rolling around the field, quickly attacking before moving out of the way. Chesnaught isn't the fastest Pokémon around and thus he had difficulty trying to hit the Milk Cow Pokémon. As the battle went on, the group decided to start a conversation in the stands.

"Whitney sure it tough, Miltank is almost like a tank." Misty commented.

"It sure will be interesting tomorrow when I'm in Calem's spot." Ash replied.

"What do you guys think Brock is up to?" Serena asked.

"Shopping probably, Suzy did mention about that new breeding store which opened up." Miette pointed out. "But with the way they were getting on, it seemed like they were a house on fire. I wouldn't be surprised if when the time came for her to leave, he went with her.".

"Your unbelievable, did you know that?" Misty replied to Miette's comment.

"I've got a sixth sense about this sort of thing." Miette replied, gesturing towards Ash and Serena before continuing. "I knew about their connection when we first met, remember.".

"Misty didn't mean anything by it, Miette." Serena stepped in. "It's just Brock left not long ago for someone else. He fell head over heels for her and even started working with them. Unfortunately, after a couple of months he returned. He didn't tell us exactly what happened, but it is clear she turned him down. It really had an effect on him.".

"I had no idea." Miette admitted. "That doesn't mean I'm wrong about what's between them, it's just that maybe they won't get together so soon.".

Serena and Misty listened to what Miette said and decided to think about it a little bit. They know Brock has long since fallen for the famous breeder, even before they went to the Orange Islands. The way that he acts around her, the way that he doesn't do his usual proposal routine and how he actually knows some things about her, other than her being a beauty woman.

Although the sad part is, Suzy doesn't really seem to understand how Brock feels about her. Of course, she knows he respects her as a breeder, but she doesn't seem to notice that he has a crush on her. The issue with that is, Suzy clearly isn't dense, so it is likely she does know about Brock's feelings but has put him in the friend zone. They just hope that Brock notices that and accepts her friendship, simply because one broken heart was hard enough for him to handle, could he really take a second one so soon?

Back on the battlefield, Chesnaught had used a Hammer Arm and knocked Miltank off balance from that Rollout combo. Despite being her ace, this was Miltank's third opponent in a row, so she was starting to tire anyway. Not to mention, Chesnaught is built to take hits, meaning the longer she did Rollout it had a bigger effect on her than it did on the Spiky Armor Pokémon. Now that she was knocked of course, Calem saw his chance to end it.

"Finish it with Superpower!" Calem hollered.

The grass fighting type slammed his fists together, as a red outline appeared around him. He ran straight at the normal type who was struggling to her feet. Before she had chance to defend or dodge, Chesnaught slammed into her. He began to unleash a painful beating on the Milk Cow Pokémon.

In the audience, even Pikachu cringed at some of the blows delivered to the normal type. Eventually Chesnaught decided he had done enough and ended his attack before walking back to Calem's side, as Miltank remained lying down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the victor of this match and the plain badge is the challenger, Calem Xavier.".

Whitney returned her trusted normal type with a word of thanks, while the beating Chesnaught delivered was brutal, Whitney knows Miltank wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She has always been boisterous when it comes to battles and would rather lose to a worthy opponent, than easily win against those weaker than her. Once Miltank was secure in the Pokeball, Whitney put the ball in her bag before taking out one of her badges and making her way over to Calem.

"Thanks for that, Chesnaught, I knew I could always count on you." Calem praised his starter.

"Congratulations Calem, your Pokémon have been very well raised." Whitney praised. "Especially your Chesnaught, it's not every day Miltank gets over powered like that.".

"I had heard rumours about your Miltank, it has a reputation for taking out entire teams by itself." Calem replied. "Or so I've heard. And Chesnaught has been bugging me about getting a proper challenge so I figured this would be the perfect opponent for him.".

"Well I am flattered, but it seems like your Chesnaught is on a whole different level." Whitney admitted. "Either way, it is my honour to present you with this Plain badge, as proof of your victory in today's battle. Unless I am mistaken, this is your third Johto league badge, correct?".

"Right, we arrived by boat in Olivine City. So we got the mineral badge first. Then we've went through Ecruteak on the way here, so we challenged that gym next, winning the Fog badge." Calem replied. Whitney handed over the badge of her gym, which Calem happily accepted. "Thank you.".

The Kalos native held the badge up above his head in the light, so both himself and Chesnaught could see it. The name Plain badge is very fitting since it was a simple diamond shape, with a yellow centre and silver edge, nothing really to make it stand out.

Once both had a good look at it, Calem took his badge case out of his jacket pocket and opened it, before placing it next to his other badges. As he put the case back into his pocket, the group made their way down from the stands to greet him on the battlefield.

"That was awesome, Calem, Chesnaught sure is powerful. I can't wait to face it in battle." Ash praised, as Miette congratulated him with a peck on the cheek.

"Well we both look forward to that challenge, Ash, but for now I think you have another battle." Calem replied, as he gestured towards Whitney. "You wouldn't want to tire your team out before a gym battle, would you?".

"Oh right..." Ash sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head. Seeing Calem battle just got him really fired up, so guess his rashness took over.

"So you're my next challenger, Ash." Whitney replied. "The battlefield hasn't been too badly damaged so depending on what level team I need, we could have our battle right now.".

"Well Whitney, I am in the same boat as Calem." Ash replied. "You see, this would be my third gym badge in Johto, but I competed in both the Indigo League and Orange League before this.".

"Very well then, just like with Calem, I'll use my four-badge team." Whitney replied. "That doesn't mean you'll need to wait until tomorrow so they can rest up after Calem's battle.".

"Of course, it wouldn't feel right if they couldn't battle at their best." Ash replied. "So it's okay if we return tomorrow, around the same time.".

"Sounds perfect to me." Whitney replied, with a flame of determination in her eye. "Oh, and just because you saw us battle today, don't expect you know all our tricks.".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"A lot of my Pokémon have dealt with tactics used against them before, but as gym leader we have a duty to represent a decent challenge to the trainer." Whitney explained. "Some gym leaders have been doing it for thirty plus years, and have likely seen every trick in the book at some point. So they have a duty to let the battle end once they are sure the challenger has proven themselves for the badge they are going for.".

"Are you saying your Miltank could've beat Chesnaught?" Miette asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Not necessarily, but we have faced a powerhouse who uses brute force before. We could've drawn it out longer with Milk Drink but Calem had already proved himself to have a third Johto league badge." Whitney replied. "Meaning we hardly ever show a challenger every trick up our sleeves.".

"Well we will see ya tomorrow, Whitney." Ash replied, hoping to defuse the situation.

"I look forward to it." Whitney replied.

"Won't you wanna bring your Pokémon for Nurse Joy to check over?" Serena asked the pink haired girl.

"Each gym has its own medical machine fixed in to heal the Pokémon there. It is to save the Centre from being filled with the gym Pokémon after each gym battle." Whitney explained. "Of course, they do have monthly check ups with Nurse Joy to avoid any major issues from intense battles.".

The group bid goodbye to the pink-haired gym leader before they set off back towards the Pokémon centre. Now that Ash knew which team he would be facing, he can plan more about which team to use. Of course, he is going with Heracross, but should he keep Haunter since she is here, switch for Muk and who should his final choice be?

* * *

Over the other side of the city, Brock, Suzy and Vulpix are walking through Goldenrod park. The sun was shining brightly, and it was filled with all different people, families having picnics on the grassy fields, trainers having battles, kids playing different games like tag, hide and seek and even some flying kites.

The two breeders are looking for the perfect spot to evolve Vulpix, while there are many great attractions in Goldenrod, they decided the park would allow for a more calm location so they can saver the moment. As they were walking, Brock couldn't help but notice how romantic it is that they are walking together through a park.

"Vul Vulpix!" Vulpix barked, once she found a location she would love.

Looking in the direction she was running towards, they saw a nice flower garden. Realising that Vulpix has found the location that she wants to evolve in, they began to walk over towards the field. They took extra careful not to crush the natural beauty and once they found the perfect spot, Vulpix faced both breeders as they sat down next to her.

"Here you go, Suzy." Brock held the Fire Stone for her to take.

"No Brock, you brought the stone. You've been with her for over the last year." Suzy replied. "You should do the honours.".

Realising Suzy wasn't going to take the Fire Stone, he had one final thought of what he could try. His faced heated up at the thought of it, Suzy hasn't been into the whole romantic thing so far so maybe she will shoot this suggestion down just like the rest of them, but he just has to try it.

"W-well we could do it t-together..." Brock stuttered, ending by holding his breath. It seemed like forever before the teal-haired breeder replied.

"I like the sound of that." Suzy smiled as she looked down at Vulpix. "And it seems like Vulpix agrees.".

The Fox Pokémon was barking happily at the suggestion, it is no-secret that she is a massive supporter of these two as a couple so the chance to get them to do anything romantic together she will take it. With the decision made, Suzy gently grabbed the other end of fire stone, not taking it from Bock.

"You ready for this, Vulpix?" Suzy asked.

Vulpix nodded as she sat patiently in front of the two breeders. Despite her calm demeanour, her heart was beating at an incredible wait as her final few moments of Vulpix passed. With confirmation from the fire type, the two breeders lowered the fire stone until it touched Vulpix's touching the fire stone to the small red fox, both the stone and Vulpix glew white. Vulpix began to evolve and grow in size as the stone dissolved into her.

Soon the glowing stopped and Vulpix had evolved into a Ninetales. She was now a quadruped Pokémon covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It had nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws.

"Ninetales... How are you?" Brock asked, once they were sure the complete evolution was over.

"Nine Ninetales..." Ninetales replied, in a slightly uncertain tone.

She took a couple moments to look herself over. The actual feeling of evolution was just what she expected but also completely different. It isn't possible to properly explain it in words. It was almost like an out of body experience as it happened but now that it's over, it is that same refreshing feeling after a nice shower. The newly evolved fire type took the chance to look herself over, while she did love her fiery red fur coat, she loves the new white golden colour, not to mention how her tail now looks. The only way she can describe her physical changes is going from a cute child to a beautiful woman. She really has matured from that snobby girl she once was.

"You look beautiful, Ninetales." Suzy gasped, at the newly evolved fire type.

The two breeders and Ninetales stayed in the park for a little longer before they noticed the sun had started to set. Realising the day was coming to an end and Suzy knew she would have to meet her ride outside the Pokémon centre soon, so they set off back towards the place they met.

* * *

Brock, Suzy and Ninetales were walking down the street with the Pokémon centre in sight, when they saw a black limo waiting at the entrance. Since they knew Suzy was being picked up around this time at this place, they could make a very good assumption that this was her ride.

"I... Guess that is your ride." Brock broke a subtle silence.

"Yeah, a breeding magazine is throwing a get together tomorrow and asked me to be the guest of honour. For the launch of my new book." Suzy replied. "You know, a lot of the things I've added in this one I learnt from you, last time we met.".

"You did?" Brock replied, as he placed his hand where his heart was. He surely hoped he wasn't blushing right now.

"Yep... Why don't you check for yourself?" Suzy replied with a small smile. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a fresh copy of her new book. It did have the image of a Golbat on the front, along with a Crobat behind it and Brock couldn't help but wonder if she chose Golbat because he has one who she met last time.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked, as he held the book. This one isn't even on store shelves yet and she is just giving him a free copy. He doesn't even have a gift prepared to give to her, what kind of potential boyfriend is he, not even with some flowers ready.

"Of course, consider it a thank you for the great job you've done with Ninetales." Suzy replied. "... So far.".

"So far?" Brock questioned. "Does that mean-".

"Yes Brock, I would be honoured if you would consider to look after Ninetales now that she has evolved." Suzy replied. "Over the years, I know evolution effects each Pokémon differently, but the common factor is the fact that they all need a lot of attention. I can't give that to Ninetales right now, so I believe she would be best cared for in your hands.".

"I-I..." Brock stuttered. "Of course, I would love to stay with Ninetales... If that is what she wants.".

Ninetales had been sat silently listening to what Suzy was saying. Of course, she is sad that her two favourite people are parting ways once again but if she was to go with Suzy, then there is the chance they would never see Brock again, especially with how often Suzy travels to different events, by staying with Brock she guarantee's that these two will meet again since Suzy would never just abandon her. With her decision made, Ninetales nodded her head to show she is happy with this arrangement.

"I guess that settles that then." Brock smiled, realising that she is about to leave, he decided to take one big risk. At least if she agrees then next time they meet up, he can plan a proper date and be prepared. "Maybe we could, err- swap numbers... You know, so we can keep in touch.".

"I would like that Brock, we can keep each other up to date on the newest breeding discoveries we both make." Suzy smiled. "Not to mention if I happen to get another day off and your nearby, it would be great to know so I could see you both again.".

Taking out a pen and notebook from her handbag, she scribbled her number down on a page before tearing the sheet out of the book. Folding it up, she noticed Brock was in an almost shell-shocked position, causing a small giggle to escape her lips as she placed the piece of paper in his top pocket of his jacket. Once the notebook and pen were back in her handbag, she kneeled down to Ninetales level.

"I'm going to miss you, Ninetales, but like before this is what is best for both of us." Suzy told the fire type. "I am glad by have far you've matured and also allowed me to mature. I am sure we shall reunite permanently sometime soon, so I won't say goodbye, just until next time.".

Ninetales smiled at those words, while apprehensive when first suggested all the way back in Kanto, she has grown to care for Brock just as much as she does for Suzy. She has also had the chance to make real friends as a result. She knows that both herself and Brock will meet Suzy again soon and when they do, she will complete her mission of getting them together. With an encouraging bark to the female breeder, Ninetales licked Suzy's cheek as a way to say goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Suzy told Brock, as she stood back up. She walked over to the limo, where the driver had the door open, waiting for her to enter. It seems she is in the breeding world what someone like Lance is in the battling world, despite her humble attitude towards her own abilities.

"Goodbye Suzy... We'll be sure to call you." Brock replied, as Ninetales barked in agreement.

Suzy gave one last wave before climbing into the waiting vehicle, the driver closed the door then entered the limo in the driver's seat before driving off. It was only once the limo was out of sight that Brock and Ninetales made their way into the Pokémon Centre.

Upon entering the building, both Brock and Ninetales looked around to see if their friends had returned yet. It didn't take long for them to notice the group sat at a table near one of the windows. Although they hadn't noticed him yet, as a certain ghost was practically on her none-existence knees begging her raven-haired trainer. The breeder and newly evolved fire type began to approach them as they heard the conversation taking place.

"Please, Please, please, please, please, please-" Haunter continually pleaded.

"...Fine." Ash sighed. "I guess you can take part in tomorrow's battle.".

"Thank you!" Haunter cheered, giving Ash a bone crushing hug in her celebration. "You know the readers will love it.".

"Don't. Push. It." Ash said dangerously, as mentions about such things from this Ghost really gets on his nerves and Haunter knows it. With Haunter decided, he turned to his Johto team, who were lined up.

"Hey guys." Brock spoke up, drawing the groups attention.

"Hi Brocko, how'd it go with Suzy?" Ash asked.

"It was great, we spent the whole day and did so many things..." Brock replied. "Vulpix even decided to evolve.".

The group smiled once they saw the newly evolved Ninetales, who smiled back at them. They never thought that they would see Vulpix want to evolve since she has never been interested in battling. Those with a Pokedex, Ash, Serena and Calem, decided to scan the new team member:

 _Ninetales, The Fox Pokémon. The final evolved form of Vulpix. Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent—it can understand human speech. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1,000-year curse._

"So wasn't you getting your team ready for tomorrow?" Brock asked.

"Right." Ash replied before turning towards his group of Johto Pokémon: Heracross, Chikorita, Houndour and Totodile, while going through his head who to use tomorrow.

"So who else will you use tomorrow, Ash?" Miette asked.

"Well I definitely will use Heracross as his fighting type gives him an advantage and being a bug type will be a nice counter to Girafarig." Ash replied, the bug smiling at being given the chance to win Ash another badge. "Although because of Heracross being weak to flying and Whitney using a Noctowl, I don't think Chikorita will be the final Pokémon.".

Unfortunately, the grass type didn't take kindly to that. She is his strongest Pokémon after all, and his future love. Who cares if the bug has a type advantage, she has the power advantage? Realising that Ash's mind was made up, she decided to storm off. At least he isn't using that blonde in the battle.

"Is... Chikorita okay?" Calem asked, a little nervously.

"Helene, well she is a little stubborn and wouldn't take being benched from the battle well." Ash explained nervously. He knows that he has to speak to her about her feelings but how can he do it? He still wants to be friends and her trainer. Maybe starting softly by refusing her a gym battle is the right way to handle it. "So that leaves one spot left, and either Houndour or Totodile.".

"Well from what I've seen, Houndour is more experienced. You did mention him being a former pack leader after all." Calem replied. "Plus, his dark type would make a nice counter to Girafarig.".

"On the counter, Heracross is already your counter to Girafarig. And I have dibs on the cow-demon who haunted many 90's kids' nightmares when they played Gold and Silver back in the day." Haunter countered. "That leaves Noctowl and I think a dancer would make a nice distraction to the straight minded owl.".

"Why are you on Team Totodile?" Ash asked, not sure why Haunter would try and fight one Pokémon's corner when it doesn't affect her staying in the battle. Especially when she only met both of the Pokémon earlier today and doesn't really know either of them.

"Well the author has more options to logically use Houndour in the future Johto gyms." Haunter replied. "But because you don't want to hear about the whole Fan-Fiction thing, I will just say I am on Team Totodile because he is the newest member, the underdog. Everyone loves a good Rocky style story.".

"We are NOT in a fanfiction..." Ash muttered at the ghost. "Although you could be right about the future gyms...".

"Well you still have an ice gym, ghost, steel, fighting and dragon." Calem replied. While he can't properly understand what the clearly crazy ghost was saying, he got the idea based on what Ash said. Although he doesn't know what that thing about a fanfiction was about. "So Haunter's point about Houndour having more opportunities. I mean, he does stand much chance against the fighting type or dragon type gym but the other three he is perfect for.".

"If it helps, I'll happily stand by this time so Totodile gets the chance." Houndour spoke up.

"You sure, Houndour?" Ash asked.

"Of course, an alpha isn't meant to be the strongest. They are meant to guide those younger or weaker to greatness. What kind of alpha would I be if I took this chance away from Totodile?" Houndour asked.

"Thank you, Houndour... I promise you'll take part in the next one." Ash smiled at the fire type. The difference between him and Chikorita is massive, he is humble and restrained while she is arrogant and a little self-censored. Both are strong but one is stubborn while the other is encouraging. With his decision made, Ash turned towards the water type. "So Totodile, are you up to this challenge?".

Totodile seemed to contemplate what was on offer here, he has had some training every day since joining Ash's team, but he knows he is far from Ash's strongest Pokémon, he isn't even his strongest Johto Pokémon. Has has grown fond of Houndour and he would've assumed Houndour would be the clear choice out of the two of them, unless facing a Geodude or something. But if his trainer and friends believe in him, then he will do his best to live up to their beliefs.

"You can count on me." Totodile declared, while flashing a V sign with his fingers and a wink. He then went and did his typical happy dance.

Ash smiled as he saw his team of: Haunter, Heracross and Totodile line up. While not his original idea of a team to take on the Goldenrod gym, it is a good line up. He would have to do what he can with Totodile as even though he has proven strong in many training sessions, he hasn't had any proper battles yet. He briefly wondered back to his Celadon gym battle where he used Muk the day after catching him, but this isn't the same as he hadn't had done any training with Muk back then.

"If you've got your team sorted, do you mind if we step out to the back field?" Brock asked the group, seeing their attention he decided to explain. "I want to show everyone that Ninetales has evolved, and even with the size of the lobby, we don't want to take up all of the space.".

Agreeing with Brock's logic, the group made their way out to the back battlefield. Ash's team off: Pikachu, Haunter, Heracross, Chikorita, Houndour, Totodile and Togepi were already out so they followed but Chikorita didn't really care after being turned down for the gym battle. She was keeping her distance and was more thinking about how to win Ash over since she can't do it by sweeping this gym for him.

Once everyone was outside, the rest of the group released their Pokémon to join Ash's team. Serena released: Larvitar, Mareep, Quagsire, Cyndaquil and Skiploom, since Eevee was also out already, spending time with Pikachu. Misty, Calem and Miette also released their Pokémon, while Calem and Miette don't spend every day with the group, it just felt like the right thing to do given the fact they spent yesterday, today and will spend tomorrow with them.

Finally Brock released his team of: Onix, Golbat, Omanyte, Stantler and Pineco. As usual, Pineco began to glow white as he began to explode, but Onix acted quickly, covering the bug with his whole body, protecting everyone from the blast which didn't do much to him thanks to resisting it and having very good defences. Soon he moved and Pineco was lay on the ground with a bright smile on his face. He loves to have a blast with his new friends.

"Okay guys, I don't want to stretch this out. Just want to show you all that Vulpix has evolved." Brock told the group, as Ninetales walked up in front of them.

They all cheered for their fellow team mate. Suddenly, a wolf-whistle could be heard, causing Ninetales to blush. Everyone looked around for where it came from and they soon found the source. A building site filled with Machoke. The weird part is, none of the group reconsign it from this morning.

"When did that site appear?" Calem asked.

"Haunter!" Ash shouted, as he quickly realised the randomness and sudden appearance are right up her alley.

"What? A building crew appreciating a foxy lady is a classic." Haunter rebutted. "You can't expect me to pass up that sort of situation.".

"Well err, anyway guys. Tomorrow I'm gonna call my dad and make some rotations so the others can know about Ninetales." Brock told his team, hoping to move the conversation on, as Haunter made the construction site and Machoke disappear.

Today has truly been an interesting day in Goldenrod for the group, they got to meet the Goldenrod gym leader and while she was a little on the dipsy side, she also proved herself to be very powerful in battle. Tomorrow will be interesting for Ash, especially since he has already seen her team. While Brock got to spend the whole day with Suzy after over a year of not seeing her. It might not have been as romantic as he would've hoped but it did lead to Vulpix evolving. A lot has happened in Goldenrod with more still to come.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	25. Ash VS Whitney: Holy Miltank

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the third Johto gym battle and the final part of the Goldenrod arc. If you're wondering about why I let Ash watch Calem's battle yesterday and give him an almost unfair advantage over Whitney. That will be made clear early on into the battle. To be honest, I never considered Miltank to be that strong since my Bayleaf made a perfect counter, but I couldn't resist the urge to make a reference to the meme. We also get more Haunter madness, she is still my favourite character to write for. I do want to point out that I am changing a relationship between two canon characters, those being Brock and Lola, in the anime Lola is his mother but, in this fic, she is his step-mother. This chapter also marks the one-quart completion of the Johto arc, hooray. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 25: Ash VS Whitney: Holy Miltank

It was early in the morning and just like yesterday the group were all up. They already had a nice breakfast, ready for today's main event of Ash's chance to battle the Goldenrod gym leader. Although they still have a little time before they agreed to arrive, so Ash is on the battlefield with his three chosen Pokémon.

Inside the centre however, Brock is on one of the video phones. He is using this time to call his family back home, he decided to call them early because his father also has gym leader duties to prepare and he wouldn't be able to put a match on hold to do the rotations for him. Of course, Forest would also be in the gym, but he is the resident referee and just as vital to each gym battle, plus any of his other siblings don't have authority to handle what happens to the gym Pokémon.

While they are technically Brock's Pokémon, many of Brock's Pokémon are registered as Pewter Gym Pokémon which Forest uses to practise since he is a gym leader in training. Even though he isn't old enough to become a full gym leader, he is allowed to take on some challengers provided it is a challenge for the forth-badge or less, the challenger agrees. The official gym leader has to watch the whole thing, while not in a refereeing position as he has to focus on Forest's conduct as acting leader.

It is also interesting how Forest has put in to change the Pewter's gym type from rock to mineral, which means he can use rock, ground or steel types. While most gyms specialise in one type, it isn't absolutely needed and just like how the Viridian gym is a multi-type gym. The gym can only use the type it is registered as though, as to avoid one region being filled with multiple of the same type, but from what Brock knows, the application should be accepted soon. Soon Forest appeared on the screen.

"Hello, this is the Pewter Gym. Forest speaking." Forest spoke before he realised who was on the phone. "Oh, hey Brock. What's up?".

"Hey little man, how's it going?" Brock smiled at his oldest sibling.

"It's great, had three challengers so far this week who let me battle them." Forest replied. "It feels like now-a-days I get more battles than dad doesn't.".

"You'll be the leader before you know, bro." Brock replied. "Speaking off dad, is he around? I wanted to make a few rotations along with catching up with him.".

"Sure, he is just cleaning up after feeding them all breakfast." Forest replied. "If you let me know who you want, I can bring them when I fetch dad.".

"Okay then, I want Golem and Rhyhorn." Brock replied. "I'll be sending Onix and Omanyte back in return.".

"Great, got a challenger this afternoon for a second-badge battle and he already agreed to let me take it." Forest replied. "I was hoping you'd send back Onix and Omanyte.".

"Well just remember don't push them too far, Onix never was much of a battle lover." Brock replied, while he knows his Pokémon are happy to help little Forest progress in his gym leader training, Brock doesn't want them to be un-happy by being used in too many battles.

"Once we get our application back to become a mineral gym, I'll be able to use Dugtrio in battles to take the weight of Onix." Forest replied. "It is a little annoying how dad's Pokémon are too high level for the low-level badges, though. Anyway I'll go and get dad, Golem and Rhyhorn.".

Brock's younger brother disappear but left the phone turned on. A proud smile found its way onto the breeder's face, he really is proud of Forest's improvements on his goal of becoming gym leader. While they have chosen different paths for the future, they can still support each other. Soon Forest returned with two Pokeballs and Flint.

"Good to see you again son." Flint greeted his eldest son. "Where are you now?".

"We're in Goldenrod, dad." Brock replied. "Have been for a few days. Serena had a contest not long ago and Ash plans on challenging the gym leader today.".

"Well wish him luck from us." Flint replied. "Anyway, not to sound unhappy but why did you wanna speak to me? Forest could've handled the exchanges himself and it sounded like you had something important to speak to me about.".

"Well I kind of do, dad." Brock replied. "You see yesterday, I met back up with Suzy and as we spent time together, Vulpix decided to evolve so we brought her a Fire Stone and now she's a Ninetales.".

"My son was able to get a girlfriend and you sealed it with an evolution. So romantic." Flint cried, emotionally.

"Not quite dad, we are just friends at the minute." Brock replied, unable to stop the hint of sadness enter his tone. "Anyway, with Ninetales evolution, I had a thought.".

"Which is?" Flint replied.

"Most of my Pokémon are getting the majority of training over with you and Forest. That means statistically they are more likely to evolve there." Brock replied. "I've been lucky so far and Ninetales had to be exposed to a fire stone but sooner or later, I think one of them might try to evolve when with you.".

"Where are you going with this Brock?" Forest asked.

"You know how I told you about Ash's Ivysaur, how it had a difficult evolution and put off evolving into Venusaur as a result." Brock explained, receiving a nod from both his brother and father as indication to continue. "Well he has come to terms with it but because he put it off for so long, he has to wait until his body tries again. I don't want any of my Pokémon to feel like they have to wait until with me to evolve and possibly be in the same situation.".

"I think I see where you're going with this." Flint replied, thoughtfully.

"Can you let them know that if they begin to evolve whilst at the gym and they want to evolve, then they should embrace it as it happens and not worry about it being put off." Brock requested.

"Of course, Brock." Flint replied. "Now should we get on with those exchanges you wanted to make.".

Like Ash and Serena did yesterday, Brock placed his Pokeballs in the transporter attached to the video phone as Flint did the same. Once they exchanged Onix and Golem, they did the same for Omanyte and Rhyhorn. Once the rotations were completed, they ended the call and Brock clipped his two new Pokeballs to his belt.

Standing up from the seat, he made his way outside to where his friends were waiting. Upon arriving at the battlefield, he saw the three girls sat on the bench chatting as both Serena and Misty took care of their young Pokémon, Larvitar and Azurill respectively. On the actual battlefield stood Ash and Calem, along with Ash's selected team for today's battle: Heracross, Totodile and Haunter.

Heracross was locked in hand to hand combat with Calem's Chesnaught, trying to overpower the much bigger opponent. Totodile was practising his dodging ability which he constructed around his typical dance, by dodging Water Gun's from Calem's Starmie. While Haunter was punching a sandbag which was hanging from literally nothing while the song 'eye of the tiger' played in the background. They were clearly doing some last-minute preparations for today's battle.

"You've picked a nice strong team, Ash." Calem told the raven-haired boy. "I can't wait to see what your Haunter does, imparticular. She certainly seems... Unique.".

"Yeah, that's one word for her." Ash chuckled nervously.

"So who are you planning and starting with?" Calem asked.

"Well I want to keep Haunter fresh as long as possible because she is the most powerful of the three." Ash explained. "Of course, it depends on who Whitney chooses, I mean if she goes with her Fearow, then I could use Heracross. Otherwise, I think start off with Totodile because he doesn't have as much experience.".

"Sounds like a solid plan." Calem nodded in agreement. "I look forward to see how you handle her challenge.".

The boy's continued to speak about the upcoming battle while the three Pokémon continued their warm ups. They were doing anything to strenuous or any sort of proper battle as they didn't want to get injured before the gym. Soon the three girls realised the time and approached the two boys.

"Come on boys, you don't want to be late for the gym battle." Misty drew both Ash's and Calem's attention.

"Oh, you're right." Calem replied, as he checked the time.

Ash took out his three Pokeballs before returning his Heracross, Totodile and Haunter. Once they were secure in the Pokeballs, Ash picked up Togepi before they started to walk towards the gym. While Togepi is big enough to walk by himself, after seeing how busy the streets of Goldenrod are, Ash doesn't want to risk losing track of him.

As they were walking, Pikachu ran up Serena's body until on her shoulder. He was a little heavier than one might expect, causing Serena to stumble but mostly keep her footing. Knowing she doesn't understand him, Pikachu decided to rub her cheek against hers to get his message across.

"Pikachu sure seems affectionate." Miette smiled at the display.

"It's just his way to ask me to let Eevee out." Serena giggled before looking at the electric type. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?".

"Pi." Pikachu replied, while nodding his head. Suddenly, Haunter burst out of her Pokeball.

"Ya know yellow... Do you mind if I call you yellow, Blastoise does." Haunter addressed Pikachu. "Anyway, ever since I saw the Detective Pikachu trainer, I just hear you with Ryan Reynolds voice, and so does the author. I hope you won't try to still my bit, ya know, since he plays Deadpool who yours truly is based off.".

"What are you on about?" Pikachu asked.

"Just reminding you about who breaks the forth wall around here." Haunter replied, before getting sucked back into her ball.

"It's too early to deal with this, Haunter." Ash sighed, attaching her Pokeball back to his belt.

She giggled at the electric type once more and motioned for him to jump down, so he did. Once he was walking on the floor next to her, she took out Eevee's Pokeball before releasing her. Eevee appeared and started walking next to Pikachu, as he interlocked his tail with hers. While they continued to walk towards the Goldenrod gym.

* * *

Soon the group arrived at the gym and stood outside was Whitney, who appeared to be waiting for them. As soon as she saw the group approaching the gym, she smiled brightly before walking up to greet them.

"Hey guys, thought you got lost." Whitney greeted the group before she spotted the new member of the group. "Whose your friend?".

"This is Brock, he is a breeder whose travelling with us." Ash explained.

"Nice to meet you Brock." Whitney greeted, as she held her hand out.

Brock saw the pretty teenager around his own age and had a dazed look appear on his face as he thought about his regular proposal. Suddenly, Suzy's image appeared in his head. How could he expect Suzy to be his girlfriend if he keeps flirting with every girl who comes around? Using every bit of will power he had, Brock returned the handshake.

"P-pleasure is m-mine." Brock stuttered as he politely returned the handshake. This was a little weird for Whitney, as she isn't exactly intimidating. She figured the only other reason than fear, that someone would stutter is because of nerves, possibly attraction but she isn't full of herself and will let it slide, she isn't interested in romance anyway.

"So shall we get going?" Whitney suggested, as she lead the way into the gym. "Miltank and the others have been egar for another battle.".

"They aren't the only ones." Ash replied, clearly pumped up.

Soon they made it to the same battlefield that Calem's battle took place on yesterday. The referee was already waiting, playing with a Jigglypuff by her feet, it is common that gym refs are students the gym leader has took on, so it makes sense that the refs use the same type as their gym. All gym leaders are also qualified league referees.

Serena, Misty, Brock, Calem and Miette all took a seat in the stands with Serena giving Ash a kiss on the cheek beforehand to wish him good luck. Pikachu also went to the stands to watch the battle with Eevee instead of being down on the field with Ash. The raven-haired boy took his position in one of the trainer boxes while Whitney stood in the other one. The referee was also stood in the ref's stand, returning her Jigglypuff to a Pokeball.

"The gym battle between the Goldenrod city gym leader, Whitney, and the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." The ref declared. "Each side may use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side is deemed unable to continue. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal her Pokémon first and is unable to substitute her Pokémon while the challenger may make substitutions at any time. There also won't be any time limit.".

"Go Wigglytuff!" Whitney shouted as she threw her Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light, the normal fairy type appeared on the field and inflated her body to make herself seem bigger. Do to this, it was hard to compare it to Miette's one from the contest a few days ago but it did look slightly bigger.

Needless to say, Ash was nervous. He planned his team based on the team she faced Calem with yesterday. He did suspect that she would you another team. Whitney smirked seeing his reaction before speaking to her challenger.

"You didn't think I would let a challenger have an unfair advantage by watching the team I would use against them right before our battle, did you?" Whitney asked. "Knowing you saw Calem's battle, I knew this would be a good challenge of dealing with surprises when the team you expect isn't used.".

Ash clenched his fist, he should've known better than to think a gym leader would be so dipsy as to let him watch the team he would face. Of course, she would have multiple Pokémon able to deal with a four-badge team. He really should've saw this coming. Clearing his head, it is too late to change his team now but that doesn't mean they will lose, he would've used Heracross anyway and Haunter did convince him to use Totodile so he likely would use the same team anyway. He pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Wigglytuff, The Balloon Pokémon. The final evolved form of Igglybuff. Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon._

"Then I choose you, Totodile!" Ash shouted, as he released his water type. Totodile appeared on the field and did a happy dance, causing Whitney to gush at the cute antics of the big jaw Pokémon. Realising he has a gym battle and wanting to prove Houndour's and Ash faith in him isn't misplaced, he stopped dancing and entered a battle stance.

As the two Pokémon faced off against each other, waiting for the ref to start the battle, Miette became very interested in the upcoming battle. She has a lot of battle experience with her Wigglytuff but getting to see a gym leader use one would be a great way to come up with new combinations or moves to teach her.

"Wigglytuff VS Totodile." The ref declared. "Let the battle begin!".

* * *

 _Whitney VS Ash (P. I):_

"Stockpile!" Whitney shouted, the second the battle began.

The normal fairy type inflated her body once more as her body was surrounded by a light. As the light faded, Wigglytuff's body returned to its normal state as she embraced her increased defences. She smirked at the water type, as if to taunt him into attacking.

Ash clenched his fist, he knows that Wigglytuff is a spongy Pokémon with a lot of HP but not the greatest of defences, but Stockpile just made it so much harder to properly damage Wigglytuff. Clearly, she knows how Wigglytuff battles and exactly what's best to counter her weakness'

"Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

Since Wigglytuff is clearly a powerful physical force, at least Miette's was whenever Ash saw her, Ash decided it is best to keep her at length. True, Totodile is also more of a physical attack than special but Ash isn't confident that Totodile will be able to out power the Balloon Pokémon in a head to head match.

The big jaw Pokémon took a deep breath as the pressure built up in his stomach. In a matter of seconds he felt ready and he opened his mouth before firing a powerful jet of water at the normal fairy type. While Ash's Blastoise and Lapras have used bigger water attacks, for a Pokémon of Totodile's size, it was pretty impressive.

Unfortunately for Ash, Whitney didn't even need to tell her Wigglytuff what to do. The normal fairy type knows well enough what she has to do. Quickly inflating her stomach, she took off into the air, similar to what Miette's does in battle. Despite having increased her defences, avoiding attacks is still best for her.

"Body Slam!" Whitney shouted.

Not staying in the air for long, once Wigglytuff was sure she was high enough, she quickly deflated herself and began to fall directly on top of the water type. He had stopped his Water Gun attack and seemed frozen when he saw the incoming Balloon Pokémon.

Ash shouted out for Totodile to dodge it but due to his in-experience in battle he was frozen in place. Wigglytuff landed directly on top of the big jaw Pokémon and pulled off him, revealing Totodile lying on the ground, not looking good after being crushed but still clearly able to battle.

"Sweet Kiss!" Whitney hollered.

With her already being directly above him, Wigglytuff didn't have to move much. She reached down and picked Totodile up, as he came to his senses. Her lips puckered as they glew bright pink, filled with fairy type energy.

Realising what is gonna happen, Totodile began to struggle to try and escape Wigglytuff's grasp but to no-avail. It did however make it difficult for Wigglytuff to use Sweet Kiss straight way. As it looked like the fairy type move was gonna land, Ash had a light-bulb moment.

"Use Bite on the Sweet Kiss!" Ash shouted.

Totodile heard Ash's voice and didn't try to comprehend why he suggested it. Back when they first started training, Pikachu told him to not question Ash's moves in the middle of a battle, even if they sound crazy. He has no-idea what Ash is thinking but this is the type of situation that Pikachu was talking about.

Opening his mouth, Totodile stopped trying to escape Wigglytuff's grasp. Totodile crunched down hard on Wigglytuff's lips, trapping the normal fairy type. With her Sweet Kiss being cancelled, Wigglytuff dropped Totodile due to the sudden pain in her lips. As Totodile landed on his feet, he didn't let the Balloon Pokémon go

"Now use Water Gun!" Ash shouted. "But don't let go of the bite!".

That was also very confusing for the big jaw Pokémon, while not an experienced battler like some of Ash's Johto team, he did have a few friendly matches with water types who lived in the lake where Ash caught him, but he never would've thought of this combination.

Still he isn't going to ignore what his trainer says, he trusts Ash knows what he is doing. Whilst still holding Wigglytuff in place with his Bite, he fired a Water Gun direct into her mouth. Wigglytuff's body began to inflate once more but this time she had no control over it.

"Alright Totodile, that's enough!" Ash instructed.

Totodile was thankful for that as that wasn't the easiest combination to pull of specifically without any specific training for it. The second he let go, Wigglytuff began to fly around the field as the water spewed out of her mouth. Like a child blew up a balloon then let go without tying up the end.

The group and Whitney were all pretty speechless at the unique combination used. Never have they quite seen a Wigglytuff get used like that, but it makes her live up to the name Balloon Pokémon a lot more than usual. Soon she came to an end and landed on a ceiling light.

"Double Edge!" Whitney shouted.

Wigglytuff jumped off the light, up to the ceiling, she kicked off the roof as a powerful energy field formed around her. She also began to spin as the power field grew around her, she also began to increase in her falling speed.

Totodile began to jump around the field in hopes of avoiding the move, after being crushed last time Wigglytuff was airborne, he didn't freeze up this time. Unfortunately, this was turning out to be pretty useless as it seemed that regardless of where he moved, he was still in the crash zone.

Eventually time ran out and Wigglytuff crashed into the centre of the field. While not directly over Totodile, that didn't do much good as the power field surrounding her expanded out in an explosion, which consumed the big jaw Pokémon. He was blown into a wall, with swirls in his eyes.

"Totodile is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the victor is Whitney and Wigglytuff.".

* * *

Ash sighed sadly as he looked at his defeated water type, who was slumped against the wall. He hates the fact that his first real battle with the big jaw Pokémon ended the way it did but what can he do? He can't let it get to him now or he can kiss that gym badge good bye. He pulled out his Fast Ball.

"Return Totodile." Ash recalled the normally jolly Pokémon. Once he was secure in his Pokeball, Ash smiled sadly at it. "Thank you for all your hard work, Totodile. I promise you that all your hard work against Wigglytuff won't go to waste.".

He clipped the Fast Ball to his belt while his hand hovered over his two remaining Pokeballs containing Heracross and Haunter. Haunter has a clear advantage in terms of type because of Wigglytuff's part fairy type but chances are Whitney still has stronger Pokémon waiting to be used, so he should save Haunter as a last resort.

"Please select your next Pokémon." The ref requested.

"I choose you, Heracross." Ash shouted as he released the bug fighting type. He appeared on the field and had a serious look on his face. He knows that they are currently loosing, and he wants to turn things around. Ash has helped him with so many things since they met so he wants to help him win this badge.

"So now a fighting type, a more tradition counter to normal types." Whitney commented. "Just don't expect an easy victory, Ash, Wigglytuff still has plenty of fight left in her, along with the rest of my team.".

Ash clenched his fist, he may have made a mistake by building his team on who she used yesterday and while Totodile wasn't the greatest of choices due to his inexperience, Chikorita couldn't use because of her attitude problem and the risk of another flying type, especially since Heracross is an obvious choice. Although Houndour would've been at an even bigger disadvantage against Wigglytuff because of her fairy typing so there wasn't a lot that could be used against her.

In the stands, the group were looking at the awaiting battle. It was a little weird to see Heracross with such a serious expression on his face as he has always been more calm and while physically strong, was never as big on battling as Pokémon like Chikorita or Houndour.

"Heracross sure looks different than he did yesterday." Calem commented thoughtfully. "Although a lot of Pokémon have a battle mode, I suppose. So it will be interesting to see him in an actual battle.".

"To be honest, Heracross has never been big on battles. He was always more of a pacifist before Ash caught him." Serena told her cousin. "Although he also wasn't very social, but Ash has helped him open up, so I think that is why he is so up for this battle. Sort of his own way to pay Ash back.".

"I know what that's like." Calem smiled. "I hatched Espeon from an egg not long after reaching Kanto. It took a while before she was ready for any big battles but once I did it was great to see how far she came.".

"I imagine it will be similar when Ash uses Togepi in a gym or league battle." Brock commented. "Same with you using Larvitar in a contest, Serena. Or Misty using Azurill in a proper battle or even gym battle when she takes over.".

"You guys sure do have a lot of young Pokémon." Miette commented. "Larvitar, Togepi, Azurill... And Chikorita didn't even seem to be the most mature Pokémon around. It's almost like you guys go for the youngest Pokémon you can find.".

"I wouldn't let Chikorita hear you say that." Misty replied. "She can have a pretty big attitude problem, she still doesn't speak to Serena no-matter what she or Ash tries.".

"I've seen she acts like a little Princess." Calem replied.

"Oh no, if you want to see a princess than you should see Ash's Dragonair." Misty chuckled. "If Chikorita and Dragonair ever meet than Ash sure will have a battle of egos to deal with.".

"Hey look, the battle is about to begin." Miette pointed out.

It might seem weird that the ref waited about a minute after Heracross was sent out to start the battle, but it is common for the ref to test the Pokémon's obedience, as if the Pokémon rushes straight in without care for the judge then they would be deemed unable to battle for not following the rules.

Of course, they can also be stopped from battling if they don't listen to the trainer, due to risk of seriously injuring the opponent. The ref's can however tell the difference between a disobedient Pokémon who won't listen and an experienced Pokémon where the trainer lets them do their thing until they come up with an endgame plan.

"Heracross VS Wigglytuff." The ref declared. "Let the battle begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Whitney (P. II):_

"Stockpile into a Spit Up!" Whitney shouted.

Wigglytuff inflated her body once more as her body was surrounded by a light. As the light faded, Wigglytuff's body remained inflated while she almost threw up a ball of energy towards the bug fighting type. Due to already using two Stockpiles, it was a decent size. Wigglytuff also lost her defence boosts.

Upon seeing the incoming ball of energy, Heracross spread his wings and took off, narrowly avoiding the move. Ash smiled proudly as Heracross flew around the field, keeping an eye on Wigglytuff, back when they first met, Heracross wouldn't have been able to even dodge without Ash's say so. He really has come a long way since they first met.

"Get in close and use Arm Thrust!" Ash shouted.

While Heracross does know how he battles best, he also isn't experienced enough to know exactly what to do in every situation. For example, he wasn't sure if whilst in the air he should try a long distance move like Pin Missile or go in for a close-up attack.

Heracross quickly pulled his wings back inside and landed right in front of Wigglytuff before she could properly inflate her body to take off. He began to thrust his arms into the normal fairy type, causing her inflated body to quickly deflate as she grunted in pain. Although Heracross continued his assault.

"Defence Curl!" Whitney hollered.

The pink-haired gym leader knows this is a risky move but sometimes those are the best choices. As Heracross continued to hit the Balloon Pokémon with an Arm Thrust assault, she curled up and her body glew once again, with her physical defence being raised.

Wigglytuff already knew what move Whitney would have her use next. Heracross continued his Arm Thrust assault, excited as he believes that he has taken a massive lead in this battle. Ash noticed the smirk on Whitney's face, and he realised she had something planned.

"Get away from her, Heracross!" Ash shouted.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Not sure why but Heracross wasn't going to question his trainer. He ended the Arm Thrust and spread his wings, ready to take off once again but Wigglytuff was too fast and started rolling. She used Rollout, knocking Heracross over.

Heracross landed on his stomach as Wigglytuff rolled away from him, picking up speed. The normal fairy type turned around and began to roll back towards Heracross. Ash saw the direction Wigglytuff would've hit Heracross and knew exactly how to stop it.

"Horn Attack and into Pin Missile!" Ash hollered.

The single horn Pokémon grunted as he attempted to push up. He saw the rolling normal fairy type coming head on towards him and she knew exactly what Ash wanted him to do. His horn glew white and he placed it on the floor. Whitney saw this and quickly figured it out, but it was too late for her.

Wigglytuff continued to roll and the moment she hit Heracross' horn, the bug fighting type flung his head back, sending the Balloon Pokémon flying. She was soon in the air and attempted to inflate her body to avoid a crash landing.

Meanwhile Heracross turned around and launched a barrage of small stinging pins out of his horn. These hit the air borne Wigglytuff, meaning she couldn't concentrate on inflating herself. The normal fairy type crashed on the ground in front of Whitney, but she still had fight left in her.

"Brick Break!" Ash hollered, seeing an end of this battle.

Heracross held both of his arms to the side as his hands glew white. He started running towards Wigglytuff who was pushing herself up off the ground. Whitney clenched her fist in anger, there is one thing she didn't want to do because of the chance of Heracross having the Guts ability but she might not have a choice now.

"Thunder Wave!" Whitney shouted.

A field of electricity surrounded the Balloon Pokémon and it connected with Heracross who didn't have chance to divert his running. The electricity wasn't enough to hurt him, but it did spread across his body. Heracross came to a stop in his tracks, he was fully paralysed.

Wigglytuff jumped back to her feet and charged at the bug fighting type, who was fully paralysed. She began to slap the single horn Pokémon with her hand, using a double slap attack. She continued her brutal assault on him and while not very effective, it was slowly widdling away at the paralysed Pokémon.

Although Heracross continued to fight against the status condition and his body also began to glow red. Whitney knew exactly what this was, and it was exactly what she was worried about. It was Heracross' Guts ability activating. Before she or Wigglytuff could make a move, Ash beat her to it.

"Arm Thrust!" Ash shouted, also realising what was happening.

Heracross began to fight back against Wigglytuff's Double Slap attack. He thrusted his arms forward, while his movements were very stiff because of the paralysis, he still was able to land a solid Arm Thrust. Then a second one with his other hand.

He continued to switch between arms, each one more powerful than before. His Guts ability was giving him a massive power boost, as he continued to beat up on the normal fairy type. Unfortunately, the defence she got from the previous Defence Curl didn't match to the Guts boost Heracross received.

Eventually Heracross came to a stop because of the paralysis but not before it all became too much for Wigglytuff. She fell backwards, it seems that two battles in a row and the big boost from Guts was too much for the Balloon Pokémon. The result of the battle was clear.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the victor is Ash and Heracross.".

* * *

Upon hearing the result, a massive grin spread across Heracross' face. He turned around and flew over to Ash, ignoring the paralysis best he could, he landed on Ash's head and began to suckle on his hat to show his affection. Ash fell on his behind, laughing at Heracross' antics.

"That was awesome, Heracross. You really pulled through." Ash laughed, reaching up to scratch the bug types head. "I know you've been down after what happened in the Azalea gym. Thanks for all your hard work.".

Whitney had returned her Wigglytuff with a word of thanks before swapping Pokeballs. She looked at her opponent and smiled at the scene. She doesn't have many Pokémon herself who are openly affectionate but the sight of it is very nice to see. She can remember recently having a purple haired kid around Ash's age challenge her. He made no attempt to celebrate his victory which was a straight 3-0 win. Still, it is clear to her that Ash shares a close bond with his Pokémon.

"That was well done Ash, but you still have two Pokémon of mine to face." Whitney told him, enlarging her second Pokeball. "Go Noctowl!".

In a flash of light, a brown owl Pokémon appeared hovering over the field. He landed in front of Whitney with a serious expression on his face, it tilted his head to the side while also maintaining constant eye contact on Ash and Heracross, who stopped his show off affection. Ash used his Pokedex on his new opponent:

 _Noctowl, The Owl Pokémon. The final evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight._

"Alright Heracross, take a break for now." Ash returned his bug fighting type. A flying type is Heracross' worst possible match up.

While Ash does have a Noctowl himself, he hasn't gotten to see much of his battle style because of his reluctance to listen to Ash, which is one reason he decided to scan the Owl Pokémon once it appeared. It is also weird to see a none shiny Noctowl since Ash is used to his own Noctowl's golden feathers. Guess he only has one option left for a Pokémon to go with. With a sigh, he took the Pokeball of his belt. He has a feeling he is going to regret this.

"I choose you, Haunter!" Ash shouted as he released his ghost poison type.

Haunter appeared on the field and she was much bigger than before. Her body was buffed up and she seemed quite intimidating. Noctowl, however, didn't change his serious expression as he analysed the ghost poison type. Suddenly, Haunter leaned down, with her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ten thousand years, will give you such a creek in the neck." Haunter announced, before realising the unamused expression on Noctowl's face and the sweat drop on the back of Whitney's head. "You haven't watch Aladdin? Seriously? I'm gonna need to speak with author about the films he puts in this story of his.".

"Shut up, Haunter!" The author commanded.

She rolled her eyes as she realised only, she heard the authors voice, guess she should just get on with it. She wants to get the MCU film marathon started before Avengers Endgame is in cinemas. Cracking her knuckles, she entered a battle stance as both Whitney and the ref shook themselves clear of Haunter's antics.

"Haunter VS Noctowl." The ref declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Whitney (P. III):_

Upon the ref starting the battle, Noctowl took off before circling around the air, watching Haunter like a predator watching his prey. Haunter gave the owl a big smile and overly-friendly wave, which seemed to annoy the Noctowl. Noctowl formed a Shadow Ball by his beak before firing it at Haunter.

She side stepped so it hit the floor and imploded. Not happy by the ghosts joking nature, Noctowl formed another Shadow Ball, taking extra care to launch this one. Once she did, Haunter clicked her fingers and a brick wall appeared in front of her, which took the Shadow Ball. Haunter turned around to Ash.

"Hey trainer, could ya, you know, give me a move or something to use?" Haunter asked, with attitude clear in her voice. "Preferably, Switcheroo. I really wanna use Switcheroo.".

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because it's a fun move!" Haunter shouted back. "Now could you hurry up because this wall won't stop Hedwig forever! Especially if he keeps up with these Shadow Balls!".

"Fine!" Ash shouted back, Haunter really knows how to push his buttons. "Use Switcheroo!".

Haunter smiled brightly at her trainer before disappearing, as another Shadow Ball curtsy of Noctowl hit the brick wall she materialised out of no-where. The brick wall smashed to pieces as Haunter appeared behind him.

"I know in the bible it says thou shall not steal but I never saw it say, thou shall not swap." Haunter told the Owl Pokémon as she grabbed a pile of clay out from under his wing, putting a purple pile of sludge in its place. "I've done it before, take Ferrari, leave a Hot Wheels. Take an I-phone, leave a walkie-talkie.".

"I hope your joking Haunter!" Ash interrupted with a stern voice, not happy what he just heard.

"Yes officer." Haunter replied, in a heavily sarcastic voice as she shook her head in a 'no' fashion. Suddenly, Noctowl took some damage from the pile of sludge Haunter gave him. Interested by what she gave him, Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Black Sludge: This item is used by poison types to help recover their health, but it hurts all none-poison types to touch it_

"Haunter... Where did you get that Black Sludge from?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Haunter replied sheepishly as a flashback started, which everyone could see. It showed Muk asleep in the lab, and Haunter sneaking up on him before cutting a bit of his body off his back. As the flash back ended, Ash gave her an annoyed expression. "What? You did want Muk in this battle, right? And I'll give it him back.".

Whitney was just confused by what was happening, she has never had a challenger quite like this before. Sure, she has faced Pokémon who have a joking personality, but this is on a whole different level. It is a stark contrast to her Noctowl who was always a little uptight.

Trying to ignore the burning feeling of the sludge Haunter gave him, he turned towards the ghost type who wasn't paying attention to him. Two red beams shot out of Noctowl's eyes and they hit Haunter. They didn't hurt but she tried to disappear again, only for it to fail.

"Great, he used Foresight." Haunter rolled her eyes. "You know, anytime you wanna start one of those wacky strategies to win, I am all ears.".

"Alright Haunter, let's set the field." Ash instructed, after taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Use Poison Gas.".

She turned back towards the battle and saw Noctowl charging towards her with a Take Down attack. A cloud of purple gas surrounded her and Noctowl was unable to avert his attack Noctowl breathed in the poison gas as he crashed into the ground. Taking recoil damage, he also became poisoned. Haunter appeared out of the poison gas cloud with a trail of gas leading from her back. She jumped out of the computer screen in front of the author.

"I know I am the only entertaining character this chapter, but I am not going to lower myself by making a fart joke." Haunter told the author, who only nodded, nervous about what she was going to do. "Good. Now let's get this battle done with, shall we.".

Haunter returned to the battlefield, and was facing off against the Noctowl who returned to the air after recovering from the crash landing. He was hovering in front of Whitney, not looking very happy. Whitney knew she had to get rid of the poison gas so her final Pokémon didn't get hit by it.

"Defog!" Whitney shouted.

Noctowl began to flap his wings harder as a powerful gust was formed. It quickly blew the purple cloud away, as it disappeared into nothing. Haunter saw the wind and smiled, taking out a camcorder along with a plastic bag.

She let the plastic bag go and it began to float around in the wind Noctowl created. She hit the record button and began to follow the plastic bag around with it. Needless to say, no-one was quite sure what was happening.

"What are you doing, Haunter?" Ash asked, slowly, trying not to lose his temper with the psychotic ghost.

"Trying to win a film award." Haunter replied, matter-of-factly. "You know how these film critics like the artsy stuff.".

"Can you just focus?!" Ash snapped.

"Fine, if you want to win that badly." Haunter replied.

She jumped out of the computer once more before grabbing the keyboard of the author. Noctowl began panting heavily before landing on the ground on his back, he took too much damage from Haunter's pure awesomeness. Haunter then gave the keyboard back and returned to the battlefield.

"Excuse me, ref." Haunter clicked her fingers at the referee, who was just as confused as everyone else. "Don't you have a call to make?".

"Oh um, yeah... Noctowl is unable to battle." The ref declared, a little taken back from the crazy battle. "Meaning the victor is Ash and Haunter.".

* * *

Whitney had a perplexed expression on her face as she looked at the battlefield. That was the craziest battle she has ever seen. She shook her head, trying to get what happened straight in her head as she recalled the Owl Pokémon.

"Well done, Noctowl. I don't know what happened but thank you." Whitney told the fallen normal flying type before shrinking the Pokeball down and clipping it away. She pulled out a second Pokeball and turned to look at Ash, who had Haunter floating next to him. "I must say Ash, that is a very unique Haunter. Plenty of challengers have tried to counter my normal types with a ghost type but we've never had a battle quite like that.".

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash chuckled nervously. "Haunter is certainly unique.".

"... I don't know what to say." Miette admitted.

"I second that, I've never seen a battle like that." Calem added.

"Well that was a typical Haunter battle." Misty explained.

"She certainly has a stage presence." Miette added. "I would say she should have a go at contests. I can only imagine what sort of appeals performance she could pull off.".

"Haunter... In a contest?" Serena questioned. "I guess I could sort of see it, but I don't think Ash is suited for that sort of thing. He is like my Kadabra, a straight up battler".

"So what sort of things does your Kadabra do with you now, if he doesn't help in contests?" Calem asked.

"We still train together and stuff but in battles he point blank refuses to try and use contest combinations." Serena explained. "To him, making his moves flashy or appealing is just a waste of time.".

"Well if that is how he feels, why not trade." Calem suggested. "Haunter would do very well in contests and Kadabra would get to still very much stick to his straight battle.".

"Trade?" Serena repeated, in a questioning manner.

"I know what it sounds like, but it wouldn't have anything to do with either of your skills as trainers. Sometimes certain Pokémon and trainers just don't click." Calem explained. "And look on the bright side, if you realise it was the wrong idea, you're travelling together and could easily trade back. Plus it would allow for both Haunter and Kadabra to evolve if nothing else.".

"... I don't know." Serena admitted. "And I would have to talk to Ash about it.".

"Of course." Calem replied. "It was just a suggestion. Just think about it, cuz.".

"Well this may be my last Pokémon, I want you to know she has dealt with all three of a challengers' team on her own before." Whitney warned. "Go Miltank!".

In a flash of light, the pink cow shaped Pokémon appeared in front of Whitney. Despite Miltank being known as a calm peaceful Pokémon, this one had a fierce expression on her face. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned this new Pokémon, he may have seen her battle Calem yesterday, but every bit of information is useful:

 _Miltank, The Milk Cow Pokémon. It produces over five gallons of milk a day. The higher the quality of the pastures it lives in, the richer and tastier its milk becomes. It is believed Miltank have some sort of link to the Pokémon Tauros. Scientists are still working on the exact link. It is known as the female Tauros because of this suspected link._

"Alright then, take a break for now Haunter." Ash told the ghost type as he pulled out her Pokeball.

"But..." Haunter tried to argue back.

"No buts... I don't think any of us could handle two battles in a row with ya." Ash replied.

"Fine..." Haunter sighed before floating over to Whitney. She grabbed Noctowl's Pokeball before reaching inside, wiggling it around a bit before pulling her Black Sludge out of it. She handed the Pokeball back to Whitney before handing over the clay she took of Noctowl during their battle. "Be a doll and give this back to the old chap for me.".

"Return Haunter." Ash recalled the ghost poison type, annoyance clear in her voice. With a sigh, he quickly swapped her Pokeball with Heracross'. He knows Heracross isn't in the best fighting position, but he deserves the chance to battle. Plus, Ash doesn't think he could handle another battle with Haunter just yet. "I choose you, Heracross!".

The bug fighting type appeared next to Ash, static electricity was surrounding his body. He stood next to Ash and looked at him expectantly. Ash smiled sadly at him, while he knows Heracross doesn't stand much chance, he has to give him the choice.

"Well Heracross, I know you did really well against Wigglytuff, and I couldn't have asked for more." Ash explained. "But would you be willing to go in again, to battle Miltank? I know your tired, so this is completely your choice.".

Heracross listened to what his trainer said, and turned to look at his opponent. It is clear that Miltank hasn't taken any sort of damage yet and he would be going in at a massive disadvantage against her. Still, Ash has done so much for him and he still has his ability giving him a power boost. He can't just stand down with some fight left in him. Houndour or Chikorita wouldn't and while he isn't as battle mad as them, he doesn't want to let his team down.

"I'll do it." Heracross told Ash before flying into the field.

He did his best to put on another serious expression while ignoring the static electricity around his body. Both of the Pokémon on the field leaned down, almost like it was some sort of sumo wrestling match. With both Pokémon in position, the ref raised her flags.

"Miltank VS Heracross." The ref declared. "Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Whitney (P. IV):_

Upon the battle starting neither trainer had to make a move as they stared hard at each other. Whitney knew Miltank would easily beat Heracross and letting her trusted partner take this one on might scare Ash for when the battle with Haunter starts. Intimidation is one trick a gym leader uses against their challengers, after all.

Both Pokémon charged forward and met in the middle of the field, locked hand to hand, each trying to push the other one down. While Heracross was weak after his previous battle, the boost he was receiving from Guts was enough to make them even, but Ash knew the paralysis could take over at any moment and give Miltank that edge.

"Horn Attack!" Ash shouted.

The bug fighting type's horn glew white and swinging his head around meant it hit Miltank's head. The Milk Cow Pokémon was knocked to the side and Heracross loomed over the normal type. He prepared to use a Brick Break as a follow up move... until the paralysis took over, bringing him to a stop.

Seeing the opening, Miltank curled up into a ball as her physical defence stat increased. Without a moment's hesitation, she began rolling but didn't go straight for Heracross, instead she rolled around Ash to pick up speed. Once she felt like she was at a decent speed, she turned and rolled towards Heracross.

"Use Aerial Ace to escape!" Ash shouted.

Heracross attempted to spread his wings but the paralysis slowed him down. Just as he started taking off, Miltank reached him and knocked him back down. The normal type rolled over him, leaving him face down on the ground. As she rolled away, picking up more speed.

She turned around and was on a straight shot for Heracross once more. The single horn Pokémon began to try and push himself up, but he was clearly on his last legs. Having a favourite move to finish battles with, Miltank ended her Rollout by launching herself into the air.

The normal type spread her four limbs out as she appeared directly over Heracross. The bug fighting type's eyes shrunk as he realised, he couldn't dodge this move. Miltank landed directly on Heracross before she stood up and walked back next to Whitney, leaving the single horn Pokémon on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the victor is Whitney and Miltank.".

* * *

"Return Heracross." Ash recalled his flattened bug fighting type. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Heracross. I never should've let you battle with the state you was in.".

He shrunk the ball down and clipped it back to his belt. He is now determined to win, so Heracross wasn't put through that for no-reason. Part of him wished he had gone with someone other than Totodile since it was his first official battle with Ash.

"Ash. I wouldn't beat yourself up over that. Heracross wanted to battle for you." Whitney told him. "Granted, he wouldn't have beaten Miltank in that stat, but you should know that Miltank here has been four fresh Pokémon in a row. Even if Heracross hadn't battled Wigglytuff, he would've had a tough time.".

Ash didn't blink as he looked at Whitney along with Miltank, he isn't stupid. The fact that Whitney didn't give Miltank any commands against Heracross showed she has complete trust in her. Adding on her friendly advice, it is clear she is trying to intimidate him.

"I choose you, Haunter." Ash shouted, as he released his female ghost.

She appeared out of the Pokeball and looked at her opponents. A devilish smirk grew on her face. "I am so ready for this... I've played Heart Gold three times since the author started the Johto arc.".

"Don't even start with that, Haunter." Ash instructed, as Haunter floated onto the field.

"Miltank VS Haunter." The ref declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Whitney (P. V):_

"I saw this in one of the reviews last chapter and thought I might give it a try." Haunter told Ash, as she clicked her finger making a TV appear on the field and a remote appear in her hand. She began switching channels before landing on an episode of Teen Titan's Go. "Now just watch this like a good little cow and it should be bad enough to end this battle pretty early.".

Miltank didn't seem amused by the joke and charged at the ghost with a Double Edge attack. She smash through the TV set, leaving it destroyed, which resulted in Haunter muttering something like - 'that wasn't very nice' - before she slammed into the ghost, knocking her into the ground.

"Mother f*cker." Haunter cursed, as a giant nail appeared and hit Miltank, taking away a chunk of her health. "Oh come on author, don't start with that censoring sh*t again.".

"How did Stomp hit Haunter anyway? When I returned her to her Pokeball, it should've cleared her of the Foresight effects." Ash questioned as he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Ability Scrappy: This ability allows the user to hit a ghost type Pokémon with either normal or fighting type moves without the aid of Foresight or similar moves._

"Well there goes your immunity advantage." Ash sighed. "Let's try hypnosis.".

Haunter clicked her fingers and an old styled clock watch appeared in her hands. She floated in front of Miltank and began have it rock back and forth in front of the Milk Cow Pokémon, releasing psychic waves which were having a sleepy effect on her.

"Your falling into a deep sleep." Haunter instructed in a surprisingly calm voice. "One... Two... Three.".

As she said three, Miltank fell completely asleep and fell on her back. Smiling as she the trick work, Haunter pulled out a giant knife and fork from no-where and began to cut up the dream cloud popping out of Miltank's head. Haunter used dream eater.

Miltank pulled a pained face as she suffered from the dream eater attack. Suddenly, Haunter burped, indicating she was full. She then threw the giant cutlery away before grabbing a brown bag out of no-where and started putting the dream cloud into it.

"What are you doing, Haunter?" Ash asked.

"I'm full, so just getting a doggy bag to go." Haunter replied. "Just don't let Snorlax know or I'll never get to eat it.".

After having her dream destroyed by the psychotic ghost, Miltank woke up not looking at all pleased. Her face was a full frown and she looked ready to punch the next person to speak. Haunter was rubbing her inflated belly with a pleased smile, almost like she was trying to annoy Miltank.

"Zen Headbutt!" Whitney shouted, even if her normal and fighting moves work, they aren't very effective, especially because of Haunter's part poison type.

Miltank scrapped her foot against the ground as a ball of blue psychic type energy appeared between her two horns. She started to run towards Haunter, head first ready to knock this ghost down a peg or two. She is really getting on her nerves. Haunter, however, saw another way to have some fun.

With a click of her fingers, a red towel appeared in her hands. She began to wave it in front of the charging Miltank as if she was some sort of matador. It was hard to tell but this only seemed to make Miltank angrier. Once the normal type was close enough, Haunter ran the towel over her head as Haunter swiped to the side.

The Milk Cow Pokémon continued running and looped around so she was charging at Haunter once again. She continued to wave the towel in Miltank's face before doing the exact same thing. Miltank cancelled her Zen Headbutt, realising it wouldn't do anything but continue to make her mad.

"I'm almost afraid to ask you this, Haunter, but got any way to finish this battle?" Ash asked.

"Well we could try this." Haunter replied, as a ball appeared floating in her hand.

The ball was a rainbow design on it but was split up by a plus sign although the sign wasn't exactly even, the horizontal line was to the left and thicker than the vertical line, which was also slightly lower than the half way mark. It was a smash ball.

Before Ash could ask any questions, she crushed the smash ball in her hand, and she started to glow with some sort of fire surrounding her. She pulled a list of smash characters out of thin air and started to go through them.

"Now just to pick which final smash to use..." Haunter mused as she looked through the list. "Eenie meenie miney, that one.".

Once she decided to go with Sonic's final smash, her body turned a golden light colour. She also gained a massive speed boost, shooting at the Milk Cow Pokémon she stuck once, then twice, and again and again... this continued for several more or seconds, with Haunter hitting Miltank multiple times.

Haunter came to a stop right in front of Miltank, as the effects of the smash ball came to an end. She smirked at the blank look on Miltank's face before blowing the pink cow a kiss and once it hit her, she fell on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the victor of this battle and the plain badge is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.".

* * *

With the gym battle now over, the group in the stands walked down to the field - well most of them walked, but Serena ran down and embraced Ash with a hug as soon as she was close enough. Ash was barely able to remain stood from the impact but returned the hug before they leaned in for a celebration kiss.

"Return Miltank..." Whitney recalled her Milk Cow Pokémon. "And take a nice long rest. Thank you for your hard work.".

Whitney walked up to the group who seemed to be waiting for Serena to finish congratulating her boyfriend in her own special way. However, Haunter didn't want to wait any longer and floated up to them, with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Break it up, you two... If you want to that stuff get a room." Haunter told them, forcing them to jump apart, both with bright red faces. "In fact, you already have a room back at the centre. Save it for there but careful author or you might need to raise the age rating.".

"HAUNTER!" Ash shouted, as his face heated up even more, he quickly pulled out her Pokeball and recalled her.

"Anyway Ash, I want to congratulate you on your victory over me." Whitney approached the raven-haired boy, hoping to move the conversation on from their embarrassment and also complete her duty as the gym leader. "As proof of your victory here at the Goldenrod gym, it is my honour to present you with the Plain badge.".

She held out one of the gym badges which looked just like the one she gave Calem yesterday, it was a diamond shape with a simple pale-yellow colour in the centre and a silver edge. Despite it being a simplistic design, it still felt like a massive achievement like every other gym badge. He smiled as he took out his badge case and put it next to his hive badge. Ash smiled as he saw only one spot left on the top row, he is almost half way to the Silver conference, in terms of badges.

"Thank you, Whitney. That badge really means a lot." Ash smiled.

"None-sense Ash, you earned it along with your Pokémon." Whitney replied. "I should be thanking you because I have never faced a Pokémon quite like your Haunter, so now my team have some training to do so we aren't caught off guard like that again.".

"Hehehe, yeah... Haunter certainly is one of a kind." Ash nervously chuckled.

"Well you two have each one a badge and unless I am mistaken Serena, you also won a contest ribbon while in Goldenrod." Whitney spoke to the group. "How about as a celebration before you all set off, I take you all for some Miltank Milkshakes before you leave the city.".

"Thanks but no thanks Whitney." Calem replied. "Miette and I are heading to Violet City and we are running late as the contest there is in just under a weeks' time.".

"Well good luck then, I hope you win your ribbon Miette." Whitney replied. "And I assume you'll take on the gym whilst there.".

"Yeah, I heard the Violet gym specialises in flying types." Calem replied.

"It does." Ash replied. "Falkner was a really tough opponent, you will really need to battle hard against him.".

"That will make his badge all the sweeter." Calem smiled. "So I guess this is goodbye.".

The group all bid goodbye to both Calem and Miette as they walked to the front of the gym. Once outside, they parted ways with Calem and Miette walking North to set off once more, while the group headed south, deciding to take Whitney up on her offer.

* * *

On the way to the department store, the group stopped off at the Pokémon centre so Ash could leave his Pokémon to get healed up. Not only the ones he used in the battle but everyone. Serena, Misty and Brock also left theirs so they would be fit before they set off once more. Speaking off, where should they go to next?

Soon the group made it to the department store, but along the way they realised that for as good in battle that Whitney was, she was terrible with directions. Luckily, Brock was there to make sure they kept on track. Once in the department mall, they made their way to the food court and Whitney brought over the milkshakes. Ash and Serena were each having a strawberry one, Brock was going with mint, Whitney was going with bubble-gum and Misty was going with vanilla.

"Here you go!" Whitney announced as she placed the tray of milkshakes on the table. As she started handing each one out, Haunter appeared out of no-where.

"Sorry for ruining that amour moment in the gym, readers so I'll make it up for you here." Haunter told the readers. She clicked her fingers and the two strawberry milkshakes were combined into an extra-large one with two straws.

"Haunter!" Ash shouted as both himself and Serena blushed.

"Shut up, you kiss each other often enough so sharing a milkshake isn't a big deal." Haunter replied, as she put one straw into each of their mouths. The two of them started to try the milkshake as Haunter disappeared back to the Pokémon centre.

With the psychotic ghost gone, the others decided not to bring attention to the moment between the couple and they also tried their own milkshakes. Of course, Whitney has had many over the years living in the city, but it was always nice to see someone's first reaction to it. The first to respond was Ash.

"It's sooooooooooooooo good!" Ash announced, with stars in his eyes.

"Hahaha, yeah. That is similar to a lot of people's first reaction to a Miltank Milkshake." Whitney replied. "Not only is it tasty but also very nutritious.".

"I don't know if we have any products like this back in Kanto." Misty commented, with a pleased expression on her face as she also enjoyed it.

"You probably do but it's not as widespread as it is in Johto since Miltank are native to this region." Whitney explained. "So Miltank products are normally kept for those really fancy places outside of Johto.".

"Well if Miltank products are this good, we might have to eat at fancier places next time were in Kanto." Serena suggested with a small giggle.

"I actually grew up on a Miltank farm practically." Whitney commented. "You see, my Uncle Milton runs a farm just outside of the city and supplies most of the places in the city itself. I would visit every weekend and work there with him, as well as spend most of my summers there. It was also where I first met Miltank you battled earlier.".

They continued to have small talk about the Miltank products as they finished their milkshakes. Once they were finished with the tasty treats, they sat around talking before Whitney changed the topic of conversation.

"Have you guys decided where you're going next?" Whitney asked.

"Well probably North since we just came from the south." Misty suggested. "But as to which place, we are actually going, we haven't really discussed it.".

"According to the map, if we go North, we'll go straight past the national park which is said to be the heart of Johto." Brock commented as he looked at his guidebook. "As for the next place with a gym or contest hall. It would have to be Ecruteak City which is directly North of here.".

"Why does it have to be Ecruteak?" Misty asked, out of curiosity.

"Well because all the remaining places with gyms or contest halls are North, even if some or either East or West." Brock explained. "Ecruteak is the place of the centre, so no matter which place we want to head to, we have to pass through Ecruteak.".

"Ooooh, you'll love Ecruteak!" Whitney beamed. "It is so rich with history and is believed to once be the resting place of the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh.".

"Ho-Oh?" Ash and Serena questioned, as they looked the Pokémon up.

 _Ho-Oh, The Rainbow Pokémon. This is classed as a legendary Pokémon. Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colours depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring eternal happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. Since it disappeared, it is believed to view the world through the roaming beasts of Johto, waiting for the time when it could once again return to the human world._

The two preteens looked at the image which the Pokedex brought up and couldn't help but gasp, this was the Pokémon they saw all the way back when they first started their journey. With this revaluation, they can't wait to make it to Ecruteak to learn more about it. After what happened back on Shamouti Island whilst in the Orange Archipelago they have been wondering about the whole chosen one thing and this could be a chance to learn something about it.

It also holds both a contest hall and a gym. Of course, you can challenge a gym at any time so it will be Ash's chance to win his fourth Johto gym badge, but they wouldn't be able to see if they would be holding a contest when they arrive. Luckily the bigger cities with contest halls tend to hold multiple during the contest circuit so it isn't a one chance to compete and looking at the map, they would have to loop around regardless of if they go east or west after that so she will get another chance to compete in the Ecruteak contest hall, as the journey continues...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	26. The Bug Catching Contest

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of the journey between Goldenrod and Ecruteak. Unlike the anime which had something like twenty episodes to show this journey, there is only two chapters between the two cities in this series. Serena gets a new Pokémon and we get to see two old friends. I based its personality off my favourite character from a JRPG called Xenoblade Chronicles, and if you have played that game then I am sure you will know which character it is. Don't forget to vote in the poll, it will change at chapter 31 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Bug Catching Contest

The group are currently walking down the path between Goldenrod City, it had been two days since they left the big city. Despite all the things they did whilst in the big city, they only scratched the surface of what was possible in the city.

However, since they left the city, Ash has been trying to use the new Pokedex feature to swap Haunter for his Noctowl. The first time he tried, however, Haunter did the Switcheroo trick and ended up sending Heracross in her place. Only being able to handle so much of the psychotic ghost in one go, Ash now had his Pokedex out and was doing the exchange again. This time with all his Pokeballs in view so he will see if Haunter tries it again.

"It really is amazing how you can now do exchanges whilst on the road." Misty commented as they watched Haunter's Pokeball disappear.

Heracross' Pokeball appeared a couple seconds later on the Pokedex. Unfortunately, they can only make one rotation every eight hours because of the power it drains from the red devices. With his Pokeball now in hand, Ash released the bug fighting type to check that he was okay.

"Welcome back, Heracross. How did you like the lab?" Ash asked the single horn Pokémon. "Did you meet our other Pokémon?".

"Y-yeah. The professor person, he was really nice and introduced me to your other Pokémon." Heracross replied. "Some of them weren't very talkative, like the blue dragon snake or even Aerodactyl... He was quite scary.".

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash chuckled nervously. "Dragonair isn't exactly the friendly type, but she is nice once you get to know her. And don't worry about Aerodactyl, he may seem intimidating and has a grumpy side, but he is also very kind. If you asked, he would be happy to help with your training. He is like the wise mentor of the team.".

Heracross seemed to shuffle his feet back and forth nervously as he thought back to the dinosaur he saw. He would've gone over and spoke to him but when they first went outside, he saw him sparring against both Charizard and Pidgeot at the same time, which was very scary since it was clear he would've won if they weren't called over.

"Well the offer is there if you want to, but I will say he isn't big on small talk or emotional stuff." Ash reassured. "Did you make some friends, at least?".

"Yeah..." Heracross replied, shyly. "It was nice to meet Primeape and Lapras again... Plus I met both Ivysaur and Blastoise, they were very nice.".

"Ivysaur is one of the friendlier of the team, along with Pidgeot." Ash smiled in response. "If you want to spend time with any of them, then be sure to let me know I see about either bringing them over or sending you back there. Okay?".

Heracross nodded in understanding, despite taking his training seriously especially after all the work he did with Primeape, he was still the same shy Pokémon he was back when Ash first met him. He is more confident when in battle, as he proved against Whitney, but he is still a gentle soul over all.

"Well return for now, Heracross. We should be making it to the National Park later today which according to the guidebook is the biggest home of bug type Pokémon in the whole of Johto." Ash explained. "I am sure you will love it when we get there.".

As the bug fighting type disappeared into his Pokeball, the group prepared to set off once more. Although before they did, Serena noticed a billboard with an interesting looking poster on it. She walked up to it which drew the others attention, who followed her.

"What'cha reading, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it is just a poster about the weekly bug catching contests held at the national park." Serena replied. "It takes place every Tuesday and the winner gets to keep the bug Pokémon that they caught. It also says that the winner gets a Sun Stone. We can also only use one Pokémon.".

"Today is Tuesday, which means it is happening today." Ash exclaimed. "I say we registrar and take part.".

"I agree, it sounds like fun to me. And we might even get a new team member." Serena added.

"If it's all the same to you two, I might sit out and use the time to try and get through to Pineco." Brock replied. "But if you don't want to use Pikachu or Togepi, I'll be happy to watch them for you.".

"Thanks Brock... I was actually thinking I might use Noctowl, as a sort of bonding exercise." Ash replied. "I am hoping to use him in the Ecruteak gym since it is meant to be a ghost type. Along with Houndour, of course. So getting him to open up would be the only way to make that possible.".

"Good choice Ash, and being a flying type he would have a good advantage." Serena added.

"So who will you use?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Well Skiploom wouldn't stand much chance based on type." Serena explained. "Cyndaquil also doesn't have her flame under control and I don't think Larvitar is ready for this sort of challenge. Neither Mareep or Quagsire have a type advantage so... I'll go with Mareep, it will be nice to spend some time with her.".

With the decision made, the group started to walk towards the National Park. It shouldn't be too much longer since they are fairly close to the park anyway and they should be able to easily make it on time. Although as they were walking, they noticed a certain orange-haired girl wasn't saying much.

"You okay, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Huh?" She questioned. "Oh, sorry guys. Guess I just zoned out.".

"I asked if you're okay, Misty?" Brock repeated himself. "Is this to do with us going to a place filled with bug Pokémon?".

"Err, yeah." Misty answered nervously.

"We know you've been working hard to get over your phobia, Misty but there is no-shame if you're not ready to go to a bug infested forest." Serena reassured. "You have done really well with Beedrill and Heracross, but these things do take time.".

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to make you two miss out on this contest." Misty reassured before taking a deep breath. "I'll be fine... Honest.".

The group nodded in understanding, this would be very difficult for the future-cerulean-gym-leader, but it would also be her first real test since she started to overcome her phobia. It would be very difficult but if she can make it through then it will show she is on the right track. As they were walking, they noticed Misty was steadily picking up her pace, which encouraged them to do the same. It was clear she was nervous about what was going to happen.

* * *

It only took the group around ten minutes before they reached the entrance to the national park. As they were approaching the sign in place, they could see a large archway which signalled the entrance. Already, they could see a decent sized cue of trainers and kids wanting to participate.

As they joined the cue under the archway, they spotted a noticed one of the workers standing behind them and putting up a sign to say that it was now closed. They only just made it. They probably have a time to cut the cues off just so they could get everything done on time.

Ash leaned to the side, in hopes he could see just how many people were left in front of them. It also gave him the idea of what sort of competition he was up against, while there were certainly a lot of people, presumable some of them were here to watch and support competitors, like what Misty and Brock are doing. They could imagine that if it was less common then it would be much busier.

The raven-haired boy continued to look over the cue before he spotted a very familiar black cap and next to that person was a pair of light blue pigtails. Convinced of who it was he saw, he decided to call out to the trainers a little ahead of him. He raised his hand before calling out to them.

"Jimmy! Marina!" Ash called out.

Surprised by who Ash just called, Serena, Misty and Brock looked around to try and find said trainers. Soon they spotted them, and a wide smile crossed both of their faces as the two trainers turned around. Once the two Johto native Pokémon spotted the group, they left their spot in the cue and ran down to them. Once in front of them, Jimmy extended his arm and gave them all a thumbs up.

"What's up guys, haven't seen you all since you left Violet city." Jimmy greeted.

"I know, Jimmy, it's great to see you both again." Ash replied. "How are the gyms coming?"/

"Great!" Jimmy replied, taking a badge case out to show Ash. Upon opening it, it revealed two badges, one being the Zephyr badge from the Violet gym and the other being the purple badge in the shape of a ghostly wisp, which Calem also had back in Goldenrod. "I've already earned two badges. We beat Falkner on our second attempt then we went straight to Ecruteak for one of Marina's contests and won our second badge there.".

"So you've competed in another contest, Marina?" Serena asked, after giving the blunette a quick greeting hug.

"Sure have and even won a ribbon." Marina replied, as she took out a ribbon case to reveal her own achievement. "What about you, Serena?".

"Check for yourself." Serena replied, taking out her own ribbon case to show her two contest ribbons. "Just won our second one at Goldenrod not that long ago.".

"What about your badges, Ash?" Jimmy asked.

"Check it out for yourself." Ash replied, taking his own badge case out to reveal the three badges he has already achieved. Jimmy marvelled at the sight, while he is slightly jealous at the fact that his rival is ahead of him, he has to admit that it's reasonable simply because Ash has much more experience as a trainer.

The group continued to get antiquated with the two Johto-natives as the cues continued to move on. Soon the conversation moved on to how the teams have changed since they last met. It started with them greeting both Pikachu and Togetic.

"So what's happened with your team since we last met?" Ash asked.

"See for yourself." Jimmy replied as he released two Pokémon.

The first one revealed a Pokémon which sort of resembled Cyndaquil but was much bigger and longer, looking more built for speed. It also had a flame on its head like some sort of spiky hair, along with more flames near its behind. The second one revealed was one the group were familiar with, it was a Beedrill. Ash and Serena pulled out their Pokedex's to scan the one Pokémon they didn't recognise:

 _Quilava, The Volcano Pokémon. The evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of super-heated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames._

"So it seems that both your Pokémon have evolved since we last met." Ash smiled, as he put his Pokedex away. "Congratulations.".

"Thanks Ash." Jimmy replied before taking out some more Pokeballs. "Now why don't you check these guys out, as well.".

He released two more Pokémon and they appeared next to Quilava and Beedrill. The first one was a yellow and brown Pokémon in the shape of a Giraffe with its tail also having some sort of face on it. The Kanto natives scanned it with their Pokedex once again:

 _Girafarig, The Long Neck Pokémon. Girafarig's rear head also has a brain, but it is small. The rear head attacks in response to smells and sounds. Approaching this Pokémon from behind can cause the rear head to suddenly lash out and bite._

The final Pokémon he released was a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Its head and body were round and roughly equal in size. It had long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth sticking out from its upper jaw. Its arms are segmented at the wrists and end in large pincers. Spread between its arms are two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. Its legs were thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with its round feet having one claw each. It also had a long tail split into spherical sections, ending in a large, round stinger. Once again both Ash and Serena scanned it with their Pokedex's:

 _Gligar, The Fly Scorpion Pokémon. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb._

"A Girafarig and Gligar... They sure seem strong." Ash commented.

"I also have a Remoraid, but I can't really let him out without some body of water." Jimmy added, as Ash looked it up on his Pokedex:

 _Remoraid, The Jet Pokémon. Remoraid sucks in water, then expels it at high velocity using its abdominal muscles to shoot down flying prey. When evolution draws near, this Pokémon travels downstream from rivers._

"Well they all look in excellent condition, and I bet they are all really strong." Ash commented as he took out his five Pokeballs. "Now check out my team.".

One by one he released Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile. The Single Horn Pokémon waved at the two familiar trainers, as of course Ash caught him when these two were still travelling with them. Chikorita was also caught in that time but she instead was stood far away from the group, not even trying to cuddle with Ash. She is still mad about not getting a part of the last gym battle and is playing hard to get, to win the raven-haired boy's love.

Houndour and Noctowl stood side by side, Houndour was studying the two trainers and five Pokémon in front of him. He wasn't growling or threatening them in any way but seeing the dark type stare at them with such a serious expression did put Jimmy's Pokémon on edge. Noctowl was busy plucking at his feathers, not bothered about the people or Pokémon in front of him. He hadn't even given any of them a second glance since being released. Totodile was stood next to Heracross, doing one of his typical happy dances to greet them.

"You got a shiny Noctowl?" Jimmy questioned. "Awesome!".

"Yeah, I actually plan on using him today in the bug catching contest." Ash explained. Most of the Pokémon from Ash's team seemed to accept this fine, except for Chikorita who puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She is his best Pokémon, why not use her? And why isn't he giving her attention when she is annoying him?! She is playing hard to get!

Ash started to recall his team one by one, starting with Chikorita before she made a scene, Ash knows all too well how bad it can be when Chikorita lashes out. Then he recalled Heracross before the surrounding tree sap became too tempting. Next it was Houndour, as Jimmy also started recalling his team, except for Quilava since Jimmy plans on using him today. He was about to do the same with his Totodile, but Marina stopped him with a loud squeal.

"Oh my gosh, your Totodile is such a cutie!" Marina gushed, causing Totodile to wink in her direction. "He also loves to dance, just like darling.".

"Oh right, you started with a Totodile, didn't you Marina." Misty smiled.

"Yep, and why not check out the rest of my darlings whilst you're at it!" Marina replied, taking out five Pokeballs.

One by one she released her team, the first two being her Totodile and Misdreavus, who the group remembered from when they were travelling together. Then the next two were ones they were both familiar with, a Jigglypuff and a Gloom. The final one was a large, red dragonfly. Comparing its long, thin abdomen, its thorax was short and wide. It had three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. A bright green mask marking covers most of its face, and it has two spikes on top of its head as both Ash and Serena used their Pokedex's once more:

 _Yanma, The Clear Wing Pokémon. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning mid-air. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey._

"That looks like a great collection of Pokémon, Marina." Serena praised.

"And the reason we're competing today is so I can get a Sun Stone for Gloom." Marina explained. "You see, she made it clear since we met that she loves to dance and wants to evolve into a Bellossom.".

"Bellossom?" Serena questioned as both herself and Ash checked their Pokedex's:

 _Bellossom, The Flower Pokémon. A final evolved form of Oddish. A Bellossom grows flowers more beautifully if it has evolved from a smelly Gloom—the more stinky the better. At night, this Pokémon closes its petals and goes to sleep._

"And once she is a Bellossom, we shall own the contest stage together." Marina gushed.

Meanwhile, Ash's Totodile had stopped his happy dance and was staring at Marina's Totodile. She was busy speaking with Jigglypuff, Gloom and Yanma, explaining to them who the group are. Ash's Totodile had hearts in his eyes and began to dance by her, trying to woo her.

"Err Totodile... You feeling okay?" Ash asked, a little nervously. Suddenly, Ash's Totodile got down on one knee with a small bunch of flowers in his hands. Ash briefly wondered where he got the flowers from, as the rest of the Kanto natives looked towards Brock.

"You've been a bad influence, now even our Pokémon are acting like you!" Misty practically shouted at the breeder.

Marina's Totodile looked at Ash with curiosity while Ash's stayed down on one knee, pushing his collection of flowers closer to her. Eventually, Marina's Totodile made her decision and turned her back on her male counterpart. Heartbroken, Totodile froze in place with his mouth hung open. His flowers also seemed to get blown away on a gentle breeze. How could she turn him down like that? They are both Totodile's! Their trainers know each other! Why couldn't he get a little help with love?!

"Come on Totodile, why not recover in your Pokeball." Ash sighed as he recalled the water type. He has seen how bad Brock can get with rejection, you just need to mention a certain female professor from the Valencia Island to see that and he doesn't want Totodile to pick up that habit from the breeder beside him.

"Hey look, we the cue is moving again." Misty pointed out, hoping to move on from the awkward atmosphere caused by what just happened.

The group moved up with the group while Marina returned most of her team, except for Misdreavus who she plans to use today. As the group walked forward, they noticed Noctowl wasn't moving with them. He doesn't care what these people are doing, even if one of them is his so-called trainer.

Knowing that he is the only one Noctowl will listen to because he fears him, Pikachu ran up to the owl Pokémon before giving him a command followed by sparking his cheeks to show he means business. Not wishing to become a target in the next training session, Noctowl flew over and landed on Ash's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Jimmy asked.

"You see, Noctowl can be difficult." Ash explained. "We didn't exactly hit it off on the right foot and he only really listens to Pikachu.".

"Cause I'm just that awesome." Pikachu added with a smirk.

"So even experienced trainers can have trouble with their Pokémon?" Marina asked.

"Of course, Marina. Many Pokémon, especially those who are strong in the wild don't listen to a trainer unless they have proved themselves." Serena replied. "Why? Are you having trouble with one of your Pokémon?".

"Well... Not me, exactly." Marina replied, as she glanced at Jimmy. "In fact, Jimmy wanted to ask you something. After we saw your Goldenrod contest, and your Beedrill.".

"You wanted to ask me something, Jimmy?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Um yeah..." Jimmy nervously replied, as he shuffled back and forth on the spot. "You see, even since Beedrill evolve, he's been different. Angry. He was fine whilst a Weedle and Kakuna but when he evolved into Beedrill, he hasn't been the same. Quilava actually evolved when training with Beedrill and Beedrill just lost it.".

"And you want to know what happened to him?" Serena guessed.

"Yeah..." Jimmy replied. "I've taken very good care of him, just like you showed us when we first started our journey.".

"I'm sure you have, Jimmy, and Beedrill's change has nothing to do with how you've raised him." Serena reassured. "My Beedrill went through the exact same thing when he evolved. Professor Oak told me that some species of Pokémon are naturally angry, it is due to the chemical changes in their bodies when they evolve. Gyarados are exactly the same.".

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that, he is very pleased to hear it had nothing to do with how he raised his Beedrill back before he evolved. Still though, that doesn't change what has happened to Beedrill or how he can sort it out with him.

"So what can I do about it?" Jimmy asked.

"The only advice I can give you is be there for him." Serena replied. "You see, the anger itself isn't a problem, it is completely natural for Beedrill as a species. Beedrill needs to learn how to use it and not let it use him. Once he knows that, you'll be an even greater team than before. Believe me.".

"Thanks Serena." Jimmy smiled back at her. He has no-idea how he is going to work on what she said but he can't really expect all the answers from her, he is Beedrill's trainer and has to work out the ins and outs of the solution himself but hearing what Serena said really did make him feel better.

"So how are your darlings looking now, Serena?" Marina asked.

"See for yourself." Serena replied as she released her team of: Eevee, Larvitar, Mareep, Quagsire, Cyndaquil and Skiploom.

Eevee joined by Pikachu's side as Larvitar cuddled Serena's leg as he studied the two trainers, he can briefly remember them from before, but they have been gone for so long and he doesn't exactly feel comfortable around them anymore. Quagsire stood in front of both Jimmy and Marina with a bright cheesy smile and overly energetic wave at the two of them. Cyndaquil stared at them in silence before giving a small wave as well, a complete contrast to Quagsire's greeting. Mareep stood by Serena's side and gave a pleasant smile with a nod to indicate that she has seen them. While Skiploom happily circled around Serena's head.

"Aww, all these darlings are just adorable." Marina gushed. While some might not typically be considered cute, namely Quagsire, Marina just loves the adorable nature of all of them while many are cute in every respect, she also finds the water ground types energetic greeting to be very cute.

"Next!" One of the park officials called out, it was at this point that the group realised it was there turn to registrar. Jimmy and Marina each walked up to the desk to registrar their Quilava and Misdreavus with them while Serena returned all her team except for Mareep and Eevee.

Pikachu and Eevee stood by Brock and Misty while Togepi went over to join them as well. Just as Serena and Ash went to registrar after Jimmy and Marina went over to where the other competitors were waiting, Pikachu called out to Noctowl, reminding him what would happen if he doesn't take Ash seriously in this competition. The shiny owl didn't like that, he was hoping to roost the second the mouse was out of sight but if he did that then he would get shocked.

Once they saw the couple registrared, both Brock and Misty decided to go to the stands where they could watch the competition as many cameras were set up around the forest along with a massive screen, almost like an outside cinema.

* * *

There were around thirty people actually competing today, and they were all lined up next to the place that they registrared for the contest. As they stood around, waiting for the signal to start, several workers came and started handing out a special sort of Pokeball.

It was the same size as a regular Pokeball, but it was dark green top colour with four light green wing like stripes around the centre button, sticking out in the four diagonal directions with two small red antenna's slightly sticking out of the top of the central button.

"Okay everyone, it is time to get started! Can I have your attention please?" A man announced as he stood on the stage in front of them. He waited until he had the whole groups attention before continuing. "Today's competition is very simple. You have to catch a bug type Pokémon from the park and the one judged to be the best in several conditions will be the winner. They are judged based on several factors including but not limited to the rarity and physical condition of the Pokémon.".

Chatter began among the group about what other factors could be considered but it made sense that the physical condition was up for the Pokémon's safety as a way to deter overpowering one of the bugs. The announcer held up one of the balls handed out, which indicated he wished to continue.

"As for the rules of this competition, you each get one of these Park Balls. The Pokémon you wish to be judged must be caught in one of these and if it isn't then it won't be eligible for judging. You can also only use the Pokémon you registrared to help with captures." The man explained, this was probably to prevent people catching a lot of Pokémon and just overwhelming the competition. "Finally, only the winner is allowed to keep their Pokémon and all the others will be released back into the park afterwards.".

The group looked around and seemed to indicate they understood the rules of this little competition. A lot of them were young trainers from nearby towns or kids borrowing their parents Pokémon to compete for fun while others were serious trainers either looking to win themselves a strong bug Pokémon or Sun Stone.

"On your marks... Get set..." The announce spoke again, as each competitor with their Pokémon prepared to run. "GO!".

As soon as the competition started, each trainer and their Pokémon ran off in a different direction of the park. Near the starting point, a few Caterpie and Weedle could be seen and some of the younger competitors stopped to try and catch them while the more experienced trainers ran into the wooded area, knowing the real winners would be hiding from them.

Ash had broken out into a sprint almost immediately and this meant Noctowl could no-longer use his shoulder as a resting perch. He did think about finding a tree to roost on, but he quickly remembered what Pikachu said and decided to fly after his trainer. Unlike most flying types, he isn't exactly built for speed, so he was only just able to keep up with the raven-haired boy.

He came to stop once he felt like he was a good distance away from the others, he knows bug Pokémon aren't likely to approach large groups and by being by himself he can speak to Noctowl in hopes of getting to open up. Might as well start now.

"Noctowl, can you see anything from up there?" Ash asked, as the owl Pokémon hovered above him.

"Nope." Noctowl quickly replied, landing on Ash's shoulder. Although the raven-haired boy thought that Noctowl didn't even try to look before landing. They really have to start working on their relationship, especially if he wants Noctowl to partake in the gym battle.

"Well alright then, try using Foresight so see if you can spot any bugs nearby." Ash instructed.

Noctowl rolled her eyes before using Foresight to look around them. Two red beams shot out of his eyes as he looked around, since only he could see what the Foresight was showing, he began to list of what he could see. "Caterpie, Weedle, Spinark... Any of those take your fancy.".

"No Noctowl, let's keep looking." Ash told him as he started walking. Noctowl is very intelligent and knew Ash wanted him to keep looking while they walked, at least he doesn't have to fly anymore, the sooner this contest is over, and he can go back to ignoring the kid the better.

In another part of the forest, Serena and Marina were walking together, deciding to catch up while they search, they aren't as competitive as the boys, of course they want to win but they also want to have fun. While they were walking, with the two Pokémon keeping an eye out for any bug Pokémon, Serena decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how has Jimmy been on your travels?" Serena asked.

"Oh, he's been good." Marina sighed. "He has been helpful when training and encouraging before the contest in Ecruteak...".

"But?" Serena questioned, guessing by the tone of Marina's voice.

"But he just keeps falling deeper into denial. Any time I suggest anything the least bit romantic, he closes down." Marina replied. "I understand that he is scared to confess but it's getting to the point that just seeing another couple holding hands makes him close down.".

"I'm sorry for that Marina, I wish I could give you some advice, but Ash was never like that." Serena admitted. "He was just dense regardless of the hints I made, and it was only once he knew my feelings and was sure of his own that he asked me out. He never pretended not to be interested.".

"I know why he is doing it, he is scared it will ruin our friendship and is scared of rejection." Marina replied. "I think he also is worried about how it will affect his friendship with Vincent.".

"Well we do have a couple friends who started in Pallet with Ash & I." Serena started a little story. "Their names are Leaf, Drake and Gary. Drake is actually Ash's brother, but they are very different in terms of personality. I think their situation is a little closer to the one between you, Jimmy and Vincent.".

"How so?" Marina asked.

"Well Leaf and Drake are travelling together, and Leaf is less than subtle about the fact she has a crush on Drake." Serena replied. "I don't know if he is dense like Ash was, is in complete denial or what but Drake just completely ignores the signs she gives him. While Gary has shown signs of feelings for Leaf, even if he won't admit it.".

"But I am open about my feelings for Jimmy, everyone in New Bark knows about it, except for Vincent and Jimmy who I think chooses to ignore them along with any hints I give." Marina replied. "And with all the signs Jimmy gives off, I know he feels the same.".

"Well... The only thing I can suggest is that you confess to him instead of waiting for him." Serena replied.

"Thanks Serena, but I kind of want it to be Jimmy to confess." Marina admitted. "I'm not scared to, it's just that way I know he is ready for a relationship and not just going along because I want him to. Plus, it's just more traditional, the guy asking the girl I mean.".

"I understand Marina." Serena replied, she can understand not wanting to rush things as she was scared to confess because of scaring Ash since he knew nothing about romance back in the day. While it is true that traditionally it should be the guy to ask the girl, Serena just doesn't really care about that tradition, if a girl likes a guy, why can't she ask him? Suddenly, both Mareep and Misdreavus looked in one direction letting onto the fact that they have a bug type nearby.

"What's there, you two?" Marina asked, before releasing they would have to battle. The two Pokémon wouldn't alert them about something small because they have past plenty of Caterpie and Weedle and neither Mareep or Misdreavus reacted to them. "Whatever it is, use Screech to bring it out Little Miss!".

Misdreavus floated in front of the bush and took a deep breath before letting out an ear-piercing screech. Instead of the sound echoing out all over the park, Misdreavus had found a way to manipulate it to the point that the air in front of her was vibrating as it travelled into a bush. Being scared by the sudden attack, a group of Butterfree flew out of the bush in an attempt to fly away. Realising Butterfree would get some good points for being a final evolution stage, Marina made her next move.

"Mean Look!" Marina shouted, as she pointed to one of the Butterfree.

Misdreavus quickly followed it and her eyes began to glow. Two dark beams shot out of the ghost type, one from each eye and soon the beams struck the last Butterfree from the group. This seemed to be the leader of the Butterfree because it was bringing up the end to ensure the others got away. With Mean Look activated, Butterfree turned around and knew it would have to battle this ghost.

The bug flying types eyes glew bright blue as a circle shield of psychic energy surrounded it. It was either using Confusion or Psychic, but Marina wasn't sure. Soon the shield began to expand out to strike the Screech Pokémon head on.

"Shadow Ball to cut through the shield!" Marina shouted.

Misdreavus quickly formed a dark ball with a purple flame surrounding it in front of her face, it was roughly the same size as her own body. Considering the size of the ghost type move, it was impressive just how fast Misdreavus formed it. Soon it was fired off directly at the Butterfly Pokémon.

The Shadow Ball shot forward with impressive speed and left some purple sparkles in its trail, it was clear this was something Marina and Misdreavus worked on for contests as it was very appealing. It easily broke through the psychic shield and struck Butterfree, who didn't have chance to dodge it. Misdreavus quickly flew towards the psychic shield and used the gap the Shadow Ball created to get through, closer to Butterfree.

"Now use Will-o-Wisp, Little Miss!" Marina hollered, really getting into the battle.

Misdreavus let out an eerie battle cry as several blue fire balls appeared surrounding her. Butterfree had since recovered from the Shadow Ball and saw his opponent with the fire surrounding her. Knowing how bad he is with dealing with fire, he prepared to show off his excellent aerial ability.

The Screech Pokémon began to shoot the fire balls at the bug flying type as Butterfree skilfully dodged them. Misdreavus let out another screech which had the fire balls return towards her. Butterfree didn't see this sudden turn and was struck in the back by the Will-o-Wisp. He cried out in pain, as he crashed into the ground. Marina was about to call out another move, but Serena beat her too it.

"Careful Marina, remember the Pokémon's physical condition is also considered in the judging!" Serena reminded her. "Are you sure you want to use another move?".

Realising that Serena was right, Marina reached for her Park Ball instead of calling out a move. She threw it at the bug flying type, as he was attempting to take off once more despite the burn. The ball struck Butterfree on his back, and sucked him inside.

The green Pokeball landed on the ground and it began to shake back and forth as the Butterfree tried to break out. Seeing how hard it was shaking, Misdreavus remained in a battle stance in case it did break out. Eventually it came to a stop and dinged, revealing a successful capture.

"Alright Little Miss, we did it!" Marina cheered, as she ran up and picked up the Park Ball containing her Butterfree as Misdreavus returned to her side, looking very pleased with herself. Marina did consider looking her Butterfree up on her Pokedex but decided against it, simply because if she doesn't win then it will be let back into the wild.

"Nice job, Marina." Serena congratulated her friend before turning to her Mareep. "Now all we have to do is find and catch our own bug Pokémon.".

"Maaaaar." Mareep replied.

Serena smiled at the electric type, she has been a very nice Pokémon from the moment Serena met her. She said she is here to help her as her role as one of the chosen, but she isn't anything like Aerodactyl. She is happy to talk with any of Serena's Pokémon and offer any advice. Of course, Aerodactyl does that as well but he specialises in training and battling techniques while Mareep is much better with emotional support. She is one of the few Larvitar is completely comfortable around.

With the mission at hand, the girls and their Pokémon set off once more. Of course, Marina did want to maximise her chances of winning so she could win the Sun Stone for her Gloom, but Serena also promised to give her the evolutionary item if she won so she is happy to let Serena have the next chance at a Pokémon. After all, they aren't as competitive as Ash and Jimmy are, this is mostly for fun and a chance to catch up.

* * *

"Alright Quilava, we've got to be very careful." Jimmy whispered to his fire starter.

They were currently hiding in a bush, watching a Scyther as it sharpened it's scythes on a rock. It was clearly a strong Pokémon and not all that common. No-doubt they will win if they catch it. Still though, they have to be careful not to damage it too much especially because of Quilava's massive advantage over it in terms of type.

"Use quick Attack and get behind that tree. Then when I give the signal, we both reveal ourselves to show its surrounded." Jimmy explained.

Quilava nodded his head in understanding before running around the outside of the opening which Scyther clearly marked as its territory. Soon Quilava was in place but the bug flying type in the middle, narrowed its eyes. It has a great hunter's instinct and it knows that someone is nearby. He is ready though, anyone who tries to attack it will learn why it is the only Pokémon left in this section of the forest.

Just as Jimmy and Quilava were about to reveal themselves, Scyther heard the footsteps of the human. He also knew the Pokémon was behind him but since the trainer makes the calls, he decided to strike there first in hopes of getting him to run before the battle even starts. He turned in Jimmy's direction as he jumped out from the bush and fired a razor wind at him. It hit the floor just in front of Jimmy, causing him to fall on his behind before he could even get a word out.

Seeing his trainer get attacked, Quilava leaped into action and charged at Scyther from behind but the Mantis Pokémon was ready for it. He quickly side stepped and Quilava ended up sailing right next to him. Before the fire type could react, Scyther unleashed a powerful slash on the Volcano Pokémon, knocking him into a tree.

"Quilava!" Jimmy shouted in a panic. He saw his starter stand up and shake his head after being struck by the powerful move. Jimmy smiled to see his fire type was still alright to battle. "You rock, you rule! Use Ember!".

The fire type nodded his head in a serious manner before taking a deep breath. A second later he opened his mouth and fired out a barrage of smallish fire balls, which while they weren't very impressive individually, together would make a powerful blow on the mantis Pokémon.

Unfortunately, Scyther wasn't about to let himself get attacked like that and quickly multiplied himself as they all looked at Quilava with a deadly stare. The Ember's shot straight through where the original one was but is disappeared into nothing, it was only one of the copies.

"Flame Charge into Flame Wheel and run through them all!" Jimmy shouted.

Quilava stomped on the ground and a cloud of dust surrounded him, as he began running towards the closest of the multiple Scyther, he coated his body in flames with a much quicker speed than before. Jimmy smiled as he knew the improved speed should give him an advantage, along with the type advantage Quilava already has, they should catch this Scyther no-problem.

Although the bug flying type has dealt with many fire types before and ones even stronger than this Quilava. As Quilava shot through the first of remaining Scyther, which turned out to be another copy, the real Scyther smirked as his body tensed up. He is ready for when it's his turn.

Quilava went through another copy then another, until only three remained. He chose the next one to go through, which little did he know was the real one. However, the real one had been preparing for when Quilava would come at him and had been using focus energy.

Despite Quilava getting a speed boost from Flame Charge, Scyther knew he still had faster reflexes and since he could see the fire type coming from a decent way off, he knew exactly when to move. Once Quilava was too close to properly react, Scyther again moved to the side and swiped down with a slash on the volcano Pokémon.

This time it was a critical hit and it knocked Quilava to the ground. With his prey right in front of him and the flames cancelled, Scyther wasn't about to give it the chance to attack again. He began hacking his two scythes down on the fire type with a brutal onslaught of Fury Cutter attacks, each one more powerful than the last, and Quilava was defenceless to stop it.

Jimmy stared in horror as he realised, he had no chance to stop it, if he didn't know any better than he would've thought that Scyther intended to kill his starter Pokémon right now. He assumed a trainer would naturally have stronger Pokémon than a wild one and didn't even take into consideration that this Scyther could be much more experienced than his own Pokémon. With nothing left for him to possibly do, Jimmy stood up with tears burning his eyes.

"Please stop!" He shouted, as the first tear broke down his cheek.

Hearing the boy cry for the safety of his own Pokémon, Scyther halted his assault with one scythe stopping just before hitting the bloody Quilava beneath him. He stared at the boy for what seemed like an eternity for Jimmy but eventually he withdrew his scythes and took a step back from the beaten Quilava. He continued to stare at Jimmy, giving him a silent message to get his Pokémon and go, never to return. If the boy doesn't heed this warning, next time Scyther won't be so merciful.

Realising what Scyther was saying, Jimmy stepped forward until in front of his beaten fire type, a fresh load of tears filled his eyes as he kneeled down to Quilava. He placed a hand on Quilava's bloody body, but he didn't respond, he was completely out.

"I'm sorry, Quilava..." Jimmy whispered before picking his starter up, cradling it in his arms. As Jimmy stood back up, his eyes met with Scyther once more. Part of him wanted to shout at the bug type but the words stuck in his throat.

Scyther continued to stare at the trainer cradling the fire type. He made a low growl at him, ordering him to leave straight away. Not wishing to stick around and test the Mantis Pokémon's temper, Jimmy quickly took off towards the starting part of the competition, right now he just needs to get Quilava some medical help.

* * *

In the stands, Brock and Misty were sat on the back row. Brock has had little Pineco in his hands, who had a bright smile on his face while the breeder was covered in soot, it was clear that Pineco had just exploded.

"Pineco, do you have to explode whenever you're out of your Pokeball?" Brock asked his bug type.

"Pineco! Pineco!" Pineco cheered in a happy tone.

"Gee, thanks buddy." Brock sighed, as Pineco's reaction showed he had no-intention of not giving up his explosive personality.

"Man, I hope Quilava will be okay." Misty commented.

"Huh?" Brock questioned. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention.".

"It's Jimmy and Quilava." Misty answered. "They tried to take on a strong Scyther, but it turned out badly and the Scyther really gave it to Quilava.".

"Man, that's tough." Brock replied. "I bet Jimmy thought he had a great advantage over Scyther simply because of his type. It's a hard less for new trainers to learn, remember when Ash and Pikachu took on Surge and his Raichu. Comprehending the importance of experience is an important lesson for trainers to learn.".

"I can remember what it was like not long before I met Ash and Serena." Misty replied. "I got into an argument with a guy who used electric types. I tried to battle him but at the time I only had Staryu and Goldeen, so he easily beat us with his Electabuzz.".

The trainers nodded in understanding, it is a common experience which many trainers go through. Of course, it is always a hard lesson to learn and never one the trainer or Pokémon wants to be retaught, but it is also an important landmark as a part of the trainer experience.

* * *

Marina and Serena continued on their walk around the park, they have seen several Pokémon, but Serena didn't get to catch any of them. There was a Pinsir, who another trainer caught after Mareep battled it, an Ariados which escaped up a tree and several smaller Pokémon like Caterpie, Weedle and Spinarak, which Serena didn't want to bother since she knew they wouldn't be winners anyway.

Although right now, Serena knew time was running out and so she started a serious search which quickly paid off as she found a Venomoth which was eating some fruit from the tree. Both Serena and Mareep went into place before making a move.

"Thunder Wave!" Serena shouted, once she was sure they were close enough.

Mareep's woolly body began sparking with electricity before shooting a weak electric shock fired off towards Venomoth. Unfortunately, Mareep was too slow and Venomoth was warned by Serena's voice so the bug poison type flew away, avoiding the Thunder Shock.

Serena was about to run after it, but she stopped when she saw the Thunder Shock redirect into a nearby bush. Surprised because would only do that if there was something for it to hit, Serena and Mareep ran forward to look what they hit. Needless to say, they were surprised by what they found.

It was a smallish ladybird shaped Pokémon, with a golden-orangey colouring. It also had several black spots spread over its wings with one on the back of its head along with two antenna's. Its hands also seemed to be almost like in white gloves, along with four arms and two legs. It was stuck on the ground, with static clear over its body.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Serena gasped, she has never seen a Pokémon like this, and it doesn't look too impressive and while she could catch it, she can only imagine the shock it got (pun intended) by Mareep's sudden attack, especially since it wasn't the original target. She ran over to it, and picked it up. "I didn't mean to hit you and neither did Mareep. We didn't even know you was here.".

The bug struggled but the paralysis was too much, it looked up with an almost pleading look. Truth is, it has lived her most of its life and is used to trainers coming around these parts because of her rare colouring, so when she saw these trainers, she attempted to fly away but she wasn't paying proper attention and flew directly into the electric type.

"My name is Serena, and this is Mareep." Serena introduced herself and Mareep.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mareep greeted. "I couldn't help but notice, your colouring isn't typical of your species Ledian.".

"I'm hero-bug Ledian." Ledian replied, before she felt static, it took her a moment before she could continue. "Hero-bug is special role and is because of my colouring.".

"Well, it is very nice to meet you hero-bug." Mareep giggled. "You see, my trainer here is also a hero of sorts.".

"Is she?" Ledian asked, turning to look at Serena.

"It sure seems like you two are getting along." Serena smiled at the bug, not being able to understand their native tongue like Ash can.

"Correct." Mareep replied. "You see, Serena is one of the chosen of father and has roles in the fate of the world.".

"Chosen... ones?..." Ledian replied. "Hero-bug thought those only bed time stories mummy-bug told her before bed.".

"Oh no, little one. They are very much real." Mareep replied. "You see, I was sent with knowledge about her destiny to help guide her when the time arrives. Whatever she requires, I do my best to fulfil it.".

"Ooooooooh, so you fight big bad dino-mons?" Ledian asked.

"I imagine we will at some point, but so far no." Mareep replied. "At least she hasn't while I've been with her.".

"Attention participants, only five minutes remain of this week's bug catching contest." A voice announced over the P.A. system. "Please wrap up any battles you may be in with some Pokémon and return to the starting area to hand in your caught bug Pokémon for judging.".

"Hey Ledian, I am taking part in this contest to find the best bug type in the forest." Serena explained, once she heard the five-minute timer. "Do you mind if I caught you to enter? If nothing else, it would allow you the chance to get some medical attention since I don't have any paralysis heals on me right now.".

Ledian listened to what the honey-blonde girl said and began to think, she is used to this competition as she has become a myth among contestants since she is a shiny Pokémon which would earn some massive points. She has been planning on leaving to find a new home, but she likely would get the same no matter where she went. Either way, she has liked talking to Serena and also she didn't instantly try to catch her. If that shows anything, it is that she can trust her, she is a hero after all.

With her decision made, Ledian nodded her head. Serena smiled as she took out her Park Ball. Tapping it against the shiny bugs head, Ledian was sucked inside and it instantly dinged which meant she put up no resistance. With Ledian secure in the Park Ball, the two girls and their Pokémon began their journey back to the starting point.

* * *

Ash and Noctowl were currently walking through a section of trees which were a covered in Kakuna. As soon as Ash saw them, he knew he was likely in the Beedrill's territory of the park. While the smart part of him was telling him to go and find another bug somewhere else, he also knew a Beedrill would earn some strong points in the contest.

"Alright Noctowl, with all the Kakuna round it is very likely a Beedrill nest is nearby." Ash whispered to his normal flying type.

Noctowl rolled his eyes in annoyance, in case the boy forgot he used to live in a forest, trees covered in Kakuna is one of the many signs of a Beedrill Swarm. He never bothered with the Beedrill back in his home forest, as long as they stayed out of his way, he stayed out of theirs, but it seems his trainer has decided they would make a good target. Ash smiled at the Owl Pokémon before relaying his plan.

"Okay Noctowl, your psychic type moves should do well against Beedrill, and I think a proper battle will be the best way to catch one but if many come on out then be prepared to use a series of Hypnosis to put them to sleep." Ash explained.

Noctowl didn't like this plan, while he is a strong and intelligent Pokémon, he knows exactly who he can pick fights with and an angry swarm of Beedrill isn't one he would put on that list, regardless of his type advantage. Still, he didn't want to know what Pikachu would do to him if he left Ash alone in a Beedrill swarm, so he nodded in agreement.

"Okay Noctowl, I doubt they are all around that tree with the Kakuna, probably only one or two to defend them." Ash reasoned before putting his hands to his mouth. "Hey, if there is any Beedrill in that tree. Noctowl and I would like to challenge you to a battle!".

Upon shouting out that statement, several bushes surrounding them began shake violently, it seems that Ash just made the mistake of waking the Beedrill up during their nap. Seeing all the bug poison types ready to charge, Ash realised just how outnumbered they were.

Luckily for Ash, one Beedrill who seemed bigger than the others flew up to him with a curios look. He had been watching this boy and Noctowl since they entered the territory, he is in charge of this swarm and he was going to let them pass through as long as they didn't try anything, his Kakuna are soon to evolve and he didn't want to risk missing the special occasion but hearing the declaration, he couldn't help but smirk, he has never known a human preform such an act whilst in a Beedrill's nest.

"Boy!" The leader spoke as he flew in front of him. "Why do you wish to battle me?".

"Um well, we are in the bug catching contest and I know a Beedrill would likely be a winner." Ash explained. "But other than that, I really want the chance to work with Noctowl here in a real battle.".

"Very well, I shall accept your challenge to battle but if you try and catch me or disturb the other members of my swarm then you will be responsible for their reaction." The big bug poison type warned.

"If you really don't want me to catch you, then I am fine with just having a battle." Ash replied.

Beedrill couldn't help but smirk to himself, living in this forest he is used to nice humans who come around to keep the wildlife in good health so he may be much more reserved than others of his species, his many years doesn't hurt that either. With the decision made, he nodded his head to signal the start of the battle before flying upwards.

"After him, Noctowl!" Ash shouted.

While Noctowl still thought Ash was crazy for coming into a Beedrill's territory like this and requesting such a challenge, he was going to listen in this battle if for no-other reason than the threat Pikachu made but if the boy tries to make a dumb move and sacrifice the battle then he will go in on his own.

The shiny owl Pokémon took off after Beedrill, but it quickly became clear that Beedrill is much faster and Noctowl wasn't going to catch him any time soon. Before Ash could instruct Noctowl to change tactics, Beedrill had stopped right above him and began too rain Poison Stings down on the owl Pokémon.

"Protect yourself with Extrasensory!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl nodded his head, he would've done that anyway. The crest on his head glew a light blue could as a wave of psychic type energy shot out of it, the psychic type energy collided with the incoming poison stings, destroying them with little effort.

Beedrill saw this and quickly ended his poison sting barrage, instead he held his two stingers out in front of him and charged straight down as an X shape of bug type energy surrounded him, he was using X-Scissor. The bug type energy acted as a needle to penetrate the Extrasensory, whilst protecting the poison bee Pokémon.

"Noctowl! Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

But it was too late, Beedrill was moving too quickly and he struck Noctowl head on. While X-Scissor wasn't the most powerful move thanks to Noctowl's part flying type, it was more than enough to send the owl Pokémon crashing into the ground, cancelling the Extrasensory.

Noctowl pushed himself up from the dirt and heard the boy calling out to see if he was okay. He really doesn't like this battle, he didn't want to take part, but his trainer thought it was a good idea and now he is losing. Well he isn't about to lose or listen to that boy, none of his strategies have worked so far.

The shiny owl inwardly smirked as he came up with a plan to easily defeat this Beedrill. He looked at the other Beedrill who were watching the battle intensely as they all have massive respect for their leader. Seeing all the Beedrill with their eyes on him, Noctowl put his plan into action and sent out several rays of Hypnosis.

Unlike most Pokémon who use Hypnosis to put Pokémon to sleep, Noctowl has learnt to manipulate it to confuse his opponents. The Beedrill's were hit by the Hypnosis and quickly began buzzing in anger. This caught the attention of both Ash and the leader but instead of buzzing towards the trainer or his Pokémon, they were buzzing at their leader. Without warning, all the swarm began flying at the leader in an aggressive manner.

"Noctowl, what did you do?!" Ash called out, panic clear in his voice.

He wanted a one on one battle and that is what he told the leader it would be but Noctowl broke that agreement. Ash knew the leader of a swarm probably had some way to keep them under control, which is why this tactic Noctowl used has him so worried. Meanwhile Noctowl didn't answer and picked himself off the ground, taking off once more.

The leader saw his swarm flying towards him aggressively and mentally berated himself for trusting the trainer. Pointing all three of his stingers down, he shot a toxic purple liquid out of his three stingers, using Venoshock. The purple liquid sprayed down over his swarm, bringing them back to their senses.

All the Beedrill shook themselves dry before turning down to the smug looking Noctowl who was expecting them all to take each other out. Each member of the swarm except for the leader took aim and fired either Poison Sting or Pin Missile at the Owl Pokémon.

"Noctowl! Look out!" Ash shouted.

But it was too late, Noctowl isn't built for speed and the sheer number of needles falling cut off any sort of escape route. The shiny own panicked, realising he has no-way to escape, he froze in place as his life flashed in front of his eyes. So this is how it ends, and it's all thanks to that boy!

Just as he felt the first wave of Poison Sting and Pin Missile hit him, he found himself being tackled. Ash had run and grabbed him, using his body to shield him from the attacks as he tried to run for cover. Needless to say, Noctowl was speechless that the boy is protecting him like this. While Noctowl hates to admit it, the reason these Beedrill are attacking is because he provoked them, and some might say Ash has no stance between the two Pokémon, but he is protecting Noctowl... why?

"Don't worry Noctowl." Ash grunted in pain as he continued to shield the normal flying type. He knows Noctowl caused this but right now isn't the time to assign blame or anything. They just have to escape before they became Beedrill food.

The leader saw this and grunted for his swarm to stand down, these two may not stick to their word but he does and what kind of a leader would he be if he couldn't handle these two on his own. Reluctantly, the swarm ended their barrage and moved a side.

With a path clear, the leader shot down towards Ash and Noctowl, as his two front stingers glew a bright purple colour. Noctowl could barely see over Ash's shoulder but saw the incoming poison bee Pokémon with a powered-up Poison Jab. Despite Ash running at his top speed, it was clear Beedrill was faster.

"Look out!" Noctowl found himself shouting.

A second later, Beedrill struck Ash in the shoulder with his Poison Jab. Ash was knocked into the ground, dropping Noctowl as he rolled in the dirt, crying out in pain. With the boy no-longer shielding the owl, Beedrill prepared to dish out a punishment on the shiny Pokémon for breaking the rules of their battle.

Noctowl was in no position to move and soon Beedrill was charging down to hit the downed owl Pokémon with another Poison Jab. Ash looked up from the ground, covered in dirt as he clutched his bloody shoulder. Seeing the deadly intent in Beedrill's eyes and the venom traveling through his shoulder, Ash knew he couldn't fight it off for long. His eyes blinked and turned bright blue, filled with aura.

The mystical power began to work on healing his shoulder wound, expelling all the venom Beedrill injected with his Poison Jab. Beedrill stopped in shock as he saw the aura radiating off the boy. He heard stories of aura users like most Pokémon did, but he never thought he would meet one. Noctowl was also looking up at Ash, shocked to see he had the abilities of aura within him. He really underestimate the kid.

Ash raised his hand and it became surrounded in an aura flame. Suddenly, the Beedrill was surrounded by the same aura flame. The aura had no intention of hurting Beedrill as it was just doing what is natural given the circumstances. In an instant, all of Beedrill's anger left and he turned around to return to his swarm. With Beedrill gone, Ash walked up to Noctowl without a word and picked the injured owl up.

His aura began to sooth Noctowl's injuries as he began to walk away, as the raven-haired boy cradled the shiny Pokémon. Noctowl looked up from his resting position as he continued to stare at the raven-haired boy. He really misjudged him, not only did he save him from a swarm he angered but he has the mystical power of aura in his body, he has heard stories about people like that, but he thought they were nothing more than fairy tales... but if even one of those stories is true, then this boy deserves his respect.

"Attention participants, only five minutes remain of this week's bug catching contest." A voice announced over the P.A. system. "Please wrap up any battles you may be in with some Pokémon and return to the starting area to hand in your caught bug Pokémon for judging.".

* * *

"And the winner of this week's bug catching contest is... Serena Yvonne!" The host announced as Serena ran up on stage, with a bright smile. "Young Serena here made history by catching the rumoured shiny Ledian. Not only that but the Ledian was in near perfect health, apart from a minor paralysis status condition.".

All the other contestants were down on the ground, looking up at the stage, along with those who stayed in the viewing area to watch the contest. With the winner announced, they all cheered for the honey-blonde girl and Mareep, who was stood on stage with her.

"Congratulations, Serena!" The host replied as he held out both the Park Ball and an orange weird shaped stone. "Not only do you get to keep Ledian, but you also receive this sun stone for you victory. Now would you all give her one last big round of applause!".

The crowd did just that as Serena attached Ledian's Park Ball to her belt where Skiploom once was, she got ready to give the sun stone to Marina as she made her way off the stage. She also took out her Pokedex, and looked up her newly caught Pokémon:

 _Ledian, The Five Star Pokémon. The final evolved form of Ledyba. It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live Ledian in countless numbers. There is a good reason for this—the Pokémon uses the light of the stars as its energy._

 _Type: Bug / Flying_

 _Ability: Early Bird_

 _Hidden Ability: Iron Fist (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Quirky (Note: The nature is unlikely to change as it is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Supersonic, Swift, Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard, Mach Punch, Silver Wind, Comet Punch, Agility, Bug Buzz_

 _(Note: This Pokémon is classified as a Shiny Pokémon)_

Serena smiled as she finished reading the Pokedex entry for her new team member. She knew how weird a Pokémon with a Quirky nature since she has spent more than enough time with Ash's Haunter. Suddenly, Serena's Pokedex started vibrating and the screen lit up with images of all of Serena's current on hand Pokémon.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Pictures of Serena's current team off: Eevee, Larvitar, Mareep, Quagsire, Cyndaquil, Skiploom and Ledian. Both Eevee and Mareep's pictures were blacked out and Serena didn't want to send either of those back anyway. Larvitar also isn't ready to be parted from her and Cyndaquil is receiving training from Houndour so she can stay. Part of Serena was tempted to send Quagsire back but he spent most time at the lab out of her Johto team so it wouldn't be fair.

Serena looked at her last two options and while both are new to her team, Ledian was only just caught which is how Serena came to the conclusion of who to send back. She hit Skiploom's picture before the grass flying types Pokeball teleported off her belt. With Ledian now on her team, and them closer to Ecruteak both Ash and Serena have to prepare properly for their upcoming gym battle and contest respectively. They are well on the way to the Silver conference and grand festival, after all...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	27. Mother & Son

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the fated return of someone we haven't seen since Ash caught Heracross and boy have I been looking forward to this appearance of his, just when you think I've made him as cruel as possible, I find a new low for him to reach. So much fun! Speaking of which, the same holds true for his future appearances, after everything that happens in this chapter, he will do something worst at a later point. Brock also gets a new Pokémon and we might finally get come answers about what happened with Professor Ivy. It is one of his canon Pokémon but appearing much earlier than you might've expected, don't worry, he will have another Pokémon to replace this one almost when the time comes. Speaking of teams, I will reveal that Ash has two more Pokémon catch (technically three if you count the egg from chapter 19 as a new catch), Serena also has two more Pokémon to catch, Misty has three catches remaining in Johto and after this chapter, Brock also has three more catches. These numbers are for the Johto arc only. I also want to make something clear, Serena did give Marina the sun stone before they parted ways after the bug catching contest. Just want to say sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but some chapters will be because I don't want to bloat them up with filler and don't forget to vote in the poll which changes when we reach chapter 31, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 27: Mother & Son

Fear!

That is what was pumping through a mother as she ran under the cover of the moonlight with her month-old new born in her arms. She has been on the run for the last two days and it is really starting to take a toll on her... but she has to keep strong, for her son.

She dared a look upwards, to reveal the Fearow of the trainer after them is still circling the sky. Suddenly, it let out a loud squawk as its eyes met with Sudowoodo's, the mother on the run. Probably signalling its trainer that it has found them. With the rock type in sight, and his trainer on the way after it called out, Fearow divided down with incredible speed as his wings became coated in metal.

Sudowoodo's eyes shrunk when she saw this, she is not the fastest Pokémon around and she knew she couldn't out run Fearow, especially considering her tired state from a lack of sleep and constant running. With time running out, Sudowoodo dived for a nearby bush, throwing her child into it, as Fearow came up behind her. The normal flying type slammed his Steel Wing attacks into Sudowoodo's back, knocking her into the ground.

The imitation Pokémon crashed into the ground and rolled over some as Fearow landed in front of her, not making any sudden moves but clearly waiting to see if she tired anything. Bonsly was hidden in the bush, that is all that matters. She can defend herself, but he can't. Sudowoodo attempted to push herself upwards out of the dirt but froze as her eyes met Fearow's. While he wasn't attacking, it was clear he would if she made any attempted to escape.

Not long later, a human appeared behind Fearow. He seemed to be a young teenager with medium length purple hair. Seeing the Pokémon he has been after for so long down in front of him, a smirk grew on his face. Paul has heard rumours about a strong Sudowoodo around these parts and now he gets to see if it is true.

"Return..." Paul recalled his Fearow before taking out another Pokeball. "Nidoking, stand by for battle!".

The large poison ground type appeared in front of him and let out a loud battle cry, to show it was ready for a good scrap. Sudowoodo jumped to her feet, seeing the battle hungry Pokémon, she has to make sure neither this beast or his trainer sees her son, she has to keep him safe. Paul smirked as he saw the rock type quickly enter a battle stance, since many Pokémon run from trainers even when caught like this, the fact she entered a battle stance proved she does have a battler's spirit.

"Megahorn!" Paul shouted.

Nidoking crouched low as he pointed his head horn towards the rock type, scrapping his foot against the floor, the drill Pokémon charged at Sudowoodo as his horn glew white and a small power barrier of bug type energy appeared around it.

Without much time remaining, Sudowoodo crossed her arms in front of her chest ready to take the impact. Nidoking slammed into the rock type with his Megahorn attack and the imitation Pokémon braced herself. She slide to a halt, as she easily absorbed the blast. Being hit by a bug type move meant her hidden ability activated and her speed increased, thanks to Rattled that is.

Paul smirked as he saw the light around Sudowoodo to represent her increased speed. He started with Megahorn just to see if she had the hidden ability Rattled. While not a deal breaker, seeing her with her hidden ability ready for use makes catching her all that more useful.

"Focus Punch!" Paul shouted.

Nidoking stood back up, right in front of Sudowoodo. He pulled his fist back as it flew white. Throwing his fist forward, Sudowoodo knew this one would hurt if it landed but thanks to her increased speed, she would be ready for it, she has to keep her child safe after all.

Sudowoodo jumped up and thanks to her increased speed, she avoided the Focus Punch. Leaping over the Drill Pokémon's head. Her hand glew white as she powered up a Slam attack. As she went over Nidoking, she whacked him in the back of the head with a Slam attack. Nidoking was knocked into the ground as Sudowoodo stood behind him, clearly ready for if this beast stood back up. Never underestimate a mother protecting her child.

"Get up!" Paul growled, seeing one of his heaviest hitters down in the dirt.

Nidoking growled in anger at being made to look like an idiot, Paul knew he gave Sudowoodo that speed advantage, but it was worth it just to confirm if she had the access to her hidden ability. The Drill Pokémon stood up and was clearly angry at the rock type, he wants it to just stand still and let him hit her.

He began stomping his feet around and swinging his arms around as he charged at the rock type ready to use a Thrash attack, exactly his own person favourite move and while not effective in terms of type, Nidoking makes up for it with brute strength.

Seeing the much bigger Pokémon preparing to deliver a brutal assault Sudowoodo made a plan. It may be risky, but she has to ensure she beats the beast, so it doesn't move onto her son after the battle with her. So she charged forward, using Double Edge, knocking Nidoking over before he could and the Thrash attack. She was on top of the massive ground poison type and began unleashing a brutal combination of Hammer Arms and Wood Hammers onto the drill Pokémon.

"You have rock head as well." Paul muttered as he watched the rock type brutally beat up his Nidoking. He figured out her regular ability because of the fact she didn't receive any sort of recoil from Double Edge and seeing how she is beating up Nidoking, an almost proud smirk grew on his face.

Having seen enough of this Pokémon's capabilities, Paul made his decision. He quickly pulled out Nidoking's Pokeball and recalled him without a word. As he switched that Pokeball with another one, Sudowoodo was on her knees, panting heavily. Paul knew he had a chance to finish it, now.

"Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul released his strongest Pokémon.

The grass ground type landed in front of him with a heavy thud. Sudowoodo felt the tremor and turned in horror as she saw the Pokémon she would have to battle now. She can't give up, not with her child here to protect. With her mind made up, she forced herself to her feet, ready for the second battle.

Not needing to be told what to do, Torterra let out a powerful roar, which held much more authority than Nidoking's before it. With the roar, a barrage of razor-sharp leaves shot out of the tree on its back. Sudowoodo had started charging at Torterra to deliver a second Double Edge attack. The leaves however, struck her before she even got close to him and the combination of the super effective move, the tiredness from being on the run for days without sleep and the previous battle finally caught up to her.

Paul smirked as he saw the rock type fall to her knees, she has proven herself to be a strong battler, it is one reason he chose Nidoking to start with. Nidoking is one powerful force on his team, just not the smartest, he tends to hit first ask questions never, so the battle with him was just to see how Sudowoodo handled herself in battle. With Torterra bringing it down, the purple-haired boy took out a spare Pokeball before throwing it at the imitation Pokémon.

The ball hit Sudowoodo, and instantly Torterra stopped his attack, although he remained ready to attack just in case. Sudowoodo was sucked inside the ball as it landed on the ground. It began violently shaking back and forth as it was clear Sudowoodo wanted to escape. In the nearby bush, Bonsly was watching helplessly with tears building up in his eyes, hoping his mummy breaks out of that ball. Suddenly it became too much, and the ball dinged despite Sudowoodo's best efforts.

With a successful capture, Paul walked over and picked up the Pokeball. After what he has seen from this Pokémon, he would be crazy to just let it go but he still brought out his Pokedex to scan it, so he could see the full information on it:

 _Sudowoodo, The Imitation Pokémon. The final evolved form of Bonsly. Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because its hands remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter._

 _Type: Rock_

 _Ability: Rock Head_

 _Hidden Ability: Rattled (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Hardy (Note: The nature is unlikely to change as it is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Slam, Wood Hammer, Copycat, Fail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Feint Attack, Rock Tomb, Block, Rock Slide, Counter, Sucker Punch, Double Edge, Hammer Arm_

Paul looked at everything on offer and smirked to himself. He may have already beat both the bug gym and flying gym of this region which is where a rock type would do best, but he still has that ice type gym and if what she did to Nidoking was any indication, she doesn't need a type advantage to win a battle.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Pictures of Paul's current team appear on the screen, those being: Torterra, Ursaring, Fearow, Nidoking, Magmar, Electabuzz and Sudowoodo, although Torterra's image was black out since he is still out of his Pokémon. He was about to hit Nidoking's picture, after all an injured Pokémon like that is no use to him right now, when a small whimper could be heard.

"Come out!" Paul commanded, taking his attention off the Pokedex.

Both Paul and Torterra watched the bush as it rustled. Soon a very small Bonsly waddled out of the bush with tears flooding out of his eyes. While Bonsly aren't exactly common, especially in Johto, Paul knew it wouldn't be nearly as strong as the Sudowoodo he just caught. Although Paul wasn't an idiot, so he looked at the Pokeball containing his new rock type, which was still shaking back and forth.

"So that is why you were fighting so hard." Paul muttered, with a light chuckle in his tone. "Guess it's true, proper motivation is all anyone needs.".

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device repeated.

"Well with that thing still here, I wouldn't get your proper focus." Paul reasoned before he hit Sudowoodo's image, which caused the ball containing her to teleport away. With it gone Paul stood up and saw his Torterra staring at him expectantly. "Let's get out of here, I want to start Sudowoodo's training as soon as, so we need to find a place without any more distractions.".

The last part was clearly aimed at Bonsly. Paul quickly returned his Torterra and began to walk away from the crying Bonsly. The young Pokémon attempted to follow the purple haired human who caught his mummy but fell over after only a few steps. Paul didn't even bat an eyelid as he turned and walked away, leaving Bonsly alone in the dirt. The little rock type could only cry as he watched his mother disappear with the purple haired boy.

* * *

The next morning, the group were busy with the normal morning routine. It was Serena and Misty's turn to cook breakfast, while Brock is tidying the tents and everything away while Ash watches the Pokémon. He already layout their bowls and filled them up so they could all start eating, he kept an eye on them all, while giving his egg from the extreme Pokémon race a wash with a cloth.

Soon the pancakes were finished, and the group sat at the park table to enjoy the meal. As they were, the group were talking about everything from the Johto journey to what they expect from the rest of the journey to what sort of Pokémon they think they might encounter.

"Man guys, these pancakes are great."

"Thank you, Ash." Serena giggled. "We followed Brock's recipe exactly... but we just couldn't get to do the three-flip trick.".

"It just takes practise, Serena." Brock explained. "It doesn't affect the quality or taste in any way. It's just a nice trick.".

"I'm sure we'll get it eventually-" Misty added in her own thoughts, but was cut off when an ear-piercing cry echoed around them.

All the Pokémon acted differently to the sound of crying. Most of them began looking around for the source, Chikorita and Noctowl both just ignored it as they don't want to deal with an upset baby. Houndour was sniffing around trying to see if he could pick anything up. Larvitar and Azurill both started crying, and Togepi attempted to calm them down, remembering a time when he was like that but to no-avail, so Serena and Misty each picked up one of the babies to try and calm them down.

"I've got something." Houndour in formed with a cry.

"Houndour thinks he knows where the crying is coming from." Ash informed his friends.

"Okay Ash, why don't you, me, Houndour and Pikachu go and investigate while Serena, Misty and the others wait here." Brock suggested. "Houndour has to go because he has the scent. Pikachu would be helpful in case there is any not so friendly Pokémon around, and both Serena and Misty have to watch Larvitar and Azurill. Besides, if too many of us go, we could scare whoever is crying even more.".

"Good thinking, Brock." Ash replied before turning towards the two girls. "You both okay with this?".

Both girls nodded in agreement and Pikachu ran up onto Ash's shoulder, the boys went over to Houndour who was ready to lead the way when Ash had a thought and turned back to the group, one Pokémon in-particular.

"Guys, I want to take Noctowl as well." Ash stated.

"How come?" Brock asked.

"Well on the way back, it might be quicker looking from the air rather than sniffing the ground... especially if we re-trace a path we've already been down. I will keep him in the Pokeball so we don't over crowd, and so he will be a surprise if we do need his hypnosis." Ash reasoned to his friends. "Plus, if there is many Pokémon, it might be easier to trick them with Hypnosis rather than Pikachu having to battle them all.".

"Good thinking Ash." Brock replied.

Ash took out Noctowl's Pokeball and returned him before clipping the ball back to his belt, secretly Ash also wanted to take him as the first proper test to see if Noctowl listens, it's been nearly a week since the bug catching contest and the Owl Pokémon has been listening in training sessions, but this will be the first proper test.

As the boys and Pokémon disappeared, a certain grass type puffed her cheeks in annoyance, why take that yellow rat do the fighting? She is the strongest Pokémon he has, she can handle anything the rat can and even more. Maybe she should just flat out ignore Ash like the owl did, maybe then he will take notice of her.

* * *

The boys were walking through a wooded area with Houndour leading the group. Pikachu was remained on Ash's shoulder, ready to launch at the first sign of any trouble, while it might seem weird that they only brought Pikachu, he is one of the more experienced Pokémon in the group and wild Pokémon hardly ever reach his level of training but if it turns out that Pikachu can't handle it, then he can quickly use his Pokedex to swap Noctowl or Houndour for one of the heavy hitters.

It may seem like that is thinking too far ahead but the constant crying isn't a good sign and after having his aura take over his body once again, Ash has been on edge. He has been trying to keep it under control and stopping it from activating but it was just waiting and took him over. He really hates his aura at the minute, he has absolutely no control over it and it usually results in others getting hurt. If he had the choice, he would just get rid of it.

"You okay, Ash?" Brock asked, seeing the troubled look on Ash's face.

"Huh?" Ash replied, snapping back to reality. "Oh, it's nothing Brock.".

"You sure, Ash?" Brock asked. "I mean, you completely zoned out.".

"I'm sure, Bro-" Ash replied before getting cut off by his dark fire type.

"Whatever is crying, it's in that tree." Houndour explained, as he pointed at a tree with a whole for cover.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Ash asked.

"Hard to tell because I haven't smelt one before." Houndour explained. "The best I can get is a rock type. But there are two separate senses. Very similar but also different, possibly related, like from the same evolution line.".

"So there are two Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"No hiding in there." Houndour replied. "The others scent is slightly faded, which is how I can tell it isn't in there. Not to mention the common sense of actually trying to fit two Pokémon in there, especially if one is the evolved form of the other. That isn't to say the other one isn't wondering around here.".

"Brock, Houndour says one of the Pokémon, the crying one is in the tree." Ash translated. "He also says it's possible the other one, probably the evolved form is wondering around. Oh, and they are probably rock type.".

"Okay, if you, Pikachu and Houndour stand guard in case the presumably parent returns, I'll try and coax it out." Brock suggested. Ash and his two Pokémon nodded in understanding, Houndour back off from the tree and stood guard in front of Ash, while Pikachu jumped down next to him.

Brock sat down in front of the tree, front of the hole. Before he said anything, he rubbed his hands down in the dirt to put soil on them. He remembered Ash mentioning the rock type, so putting soil on his hands is a common way to make rock types feel calm along with ground types. If Houndour's right about it being young, then he should do everything that he can to ensure the Pokémon is calm.

"Hello..." Brock spoke in a calm tone. "I know someone is in there... Why not come out so we can talk... I promise we won't hurt you.".

Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the hole, which was followed by a small brown Pokémon which resembled some sort of short sapling tree, its eyes were large, and it also had stubby legs.

"Hello..." Brock repeated, as the clearly young Pokémon looked up at him. "My name is Bro-".

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Pokémon started crying, which caused Ash, Houndour and Pikachu to cringe. Despite Brock being much closer to the Pokémon, he didn't cringe and offered a small smile to try and reassure it. After looking after his siblings for so long, he is used to crying.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has on it." Ash muttered as he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokedex:

 _Bonsly, The Bonsai Pokémon. It discharges moisture from its eyes, making it look like it's crying—apparently an effective way of getting enemies to let down their guard. If its body gets too damp, it will die. Once it has learnt to control its tears, it is believed that relates to its evolution._

"So is it actually crying right now?" Ash asked, as he put his Pokedex away so he could cover his ears. Even Houndour was covering his ear, despite never flinching in face of danger. He was normally very reserved and when standing guard, wouldn't move an inch unless leaping into battle, but this little guy's crying is too much for even him.

"So Bonsly, that's your name." Brock spoke to the young Pokémon, but that didn't stop his crying. Brock frowned before an idea popped into his head, he began to pull funny faces at Bonsly, using a combination to stick his tongue out and placing his hands on the side of his head or on his nose.

Eventually, Bonsly stopped his crying and began to stare curiously at the human in front of him, unlike the human he met last night who was reserved, cold and calculating, this one is also clearly reserved and was sat up straight but not cold or calculating, the funny faces he is making show that. Seeing that Bonsly has finished crying, Brock brought the funny faces to an end.

"There you go." Brock smiled at Bonsly. "Now why don't we start with what you're doing in this tree?".

Brock may not have met a Bonsly before but being brought up around rock types with his father he has researched a lot of them, looking up breeding techniques and studying it was all he could do back when he ran the gym, so he looked many Pokémon up, especially rock types which is how he knows about Bonsly. The rock type tilted his head which was the only sort of answer he gave to the human in front of him.

"Okay then... My friends Houndour picked up the scent of another Pokémon, possibly related to you." Brock replied. "Can I ask where they are?".

That seemed to be the wrong thing to mention to the young Pokémon, so Bonsly jumped from the ground up to Brock. He knocked the breeder back, who had to use his arm to support himself from being completely knocked over. His other hand went and supported Bonsly, as the rock type began sobbing into his chest.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh." Brock shushed gently as he began rubbing Bonsly's back with his other hand. This isn't right, a baby Pokémon are very trusting yes but also very cautious, it took them months before Togepi trusted either himself or Misty so why is Bonsly doing this right now? It took around five minutes, but Brock's shushing and his gentle rocking had a desired effect as Bonsly fell asleep. He had been up all-night after he lost his mother so now he is really tired.

With Bonsly now asleep, Brock stood back up, being sure to keep the young rock type comfy. Something didn't sit right with Brock right now, Bonsly shouldn't be this open with a stranger and as a wild baby Pokémon, it shouldn't be on its own. Houndour did say he smelt another Pokémon but a parent of one so young wouldn't just leave it.

"Okay Ash, we need to get back to the others." Brock told his friend, who nodded in understanding.

"What about Bonsly?" Ash asked. "I mean, what if its parents return?".

"I've got a bad feeling about this Ash, not only would a parent not leave a baby Pokémon here on its own like this, but Bonsly shouldn't have jumped onto me. Not if it knew its parent was around." Brock replied. "I don't think its parent is nearby.".

"You think it abandoned its child?" Ash asked.

"No." Brock replied with a sigh. "But you what happened with Stantler and her parents, with that poacher still roaming around Johto. I don't think we can rule anything out.".

Understanding what Brock was saying, Ash and his Pokémon looked down. They all hate people who use Pokémon as nothing more than a way to make money and they haven't forgotten about the poacher either. If they had been caught, no doubt they would've heard about it on the news, so it is presumable that the poacher is still free.

* * *

Soon the boys made it back to the rest of the group and needless to say, the girls were surprised the loud cries were coming from such a small Pokémon. After Brock explained his feelings about the whole situation, the group decided to wait her for the day so Brock could try and get some answers to either confirm or deny his theory.

So Ash, Misty and Serena decided they could use today as a training day. Seeing that Larvitar is a few months old at this point and isn't a baby Pokémon, Serena decided to start training with him, with Togepi as his partner. Of course, Eevee was over watching both of them to make sure neither got seriously hurt. Houndour took up the challenge of continuing to help Cyndaquil with her fire issues. Quagsire took on Heracross in a sparring match. Serena was working with both Mareep and Ledian, finalising the bits on Mareep's appeals performance, leaving her to practise that before trying to come up with a routine for Ledian. Noctowl and Totodile were paired together, with the owl working on his dodging ability as Totodile fires a Water Gun at him. Finally, Pikachu decided to take Chikorita on as a partner, she never really listened to anyone and her attitude has really got worst since Ash began ignoring her advances, so he is taking on her training to make sure Ash doesn't fall back after what he's done to change her attitude so far.

"That's great work, Mareep." Serena praised as the electric type finished her run through of her routine.

"Maaaaar." Mareep replied happily.

"That really was looking great." Ash praised as he walked up after checking all his Pokémon were doing well.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied. "I am sure Mareep feels the same.".

"Anyway, you wanted to talk about something?" Ash asked.

"Right... Two things actually." Serena replied. Ash gestured for her to continue. "Well the first thing is, your planning on using Houndour in the Ecruteak gym, right?".

"Yeah, it is meant to be a ghost type so as a dark type he has the best advantage." Ash replied. "How come?".

"Well I was thinking about letting Cyndaquil watch his battle, he has really been helping her with lighting her own flame, but I think if she watched Houndour do it in an actual battle then it would help her even more." Serena explained.

"I'm fine with it and of course I'd need to ask Houndour, but I doubt he would have an issue with it." Ash replied. "So what was the second thing?".

"Well, it was something Calem mentioned during your battle with Whitney." Serena replied. "We got talking about your Haunter, and Miette mentioned her being good in contests. Kadabra also came into the conversation and when Calem learned Kadabra was into straight battles and not the showy kind used in contests, he suggested a trade.".

"A trade?" Ash questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Serena replied. "Since Haunter is into being the centre of attention, he figured she would work wonders in contests. And Kadabra doesn't really get to compete in anything since I am taking on the contest circuit. So he suggested we trade.

"Hmm..." Ash sighed, not really sure how to take this information. "I don't know, Serena.".

"I feel the same Ash..." Serena admitted. "I hate the idea of just giving Kadabra up after all we've been through, but I also know he would be happier if he got to compete in regular battles again. It has been going around in my head since Calem suggested and I knew I couldn't come to an answer without at least consider you.".

"I understand, Serena." Ash whispered, as he gave her a comforting hug. "But I don't think we can make a decision ourselves. I say we wait until we get to Ecruteak, as each centre has a trade machine so we would have to wait until then to do it anyway. Then we call both Haunter and Kadabra over, so they can have a say.".

Brock had explained the situation to his own team, so they knew he wouldn't be able to groom them today like he normally would. While some of his Pokémon went off to do their own thing, Golem and Rhyhorn stood near Brock, after all other rock types will feel more comfortable around rock types.

While Bonsly continued to sleep, Brock did his best to give a medical check-up on the young Pokémon. While not a medical professional, he has picked up several tips over the years on maintaining a Pokémon's health, so he has a good idea of what to look for and Bonsly has no signs of any physical injury. As the check-up finished, Bonsly woke up with his stomach growling, it is clear he is hungry. Upon waking up, Bonsly burst into tears because of his hunger.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh. No need to cry, Bonsly." Brock settled the rock type down. He grabbed one of Togepi's old milk bottles, he asked Ash on the way back if he could use them, they were gonna get rid of them then Serena got Larvitar and Misty got Azurill so they decided to keep them for any other young Pokémon they might get. His Ninetales had been keeping the formula milk warm, while it was tailored for normal types because of Azurill, it is the best he has available for Bonsly at the minute.

Bonsly looked at the bottle curiously, he normally wouldn't eat or drink anything his mummy didn't give him but right now it was starving, and this human has been kind so far, so it accepted the bottle. Soon Bonsly finished the bottle and let out a loud burp as Brock put the bottle back on the table.

"Okay Bonsly, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Golem and Rhyhorn." Brock introduced the two rock types he currently has on his team. Rhyhorn stared at him with a blank expression, not the same blankness which Psyduck previous had or what Slowbro has but one more like an old man studying the young one. Golem attempted to give the baby Pokémon a smile, but it did look a little out of place since he arguably Brock most battle-hungry Pokémon.

Bonsly stared at the two rock types and seeing them did make him feel better, they clearly are well raised and seem to care for this human. He never imagined himself in the care of a human because his mother always told him to be wary around them, but she isn't here anymore, he has to think about what he is going to do to survive.

"So Bonsly, do you mind if I ask you a bit about yourself?" Brock asked. "You see, I am a breeder and I know how wild Pokémon usually raise their young. So I am a little confused about something.".

Bonsly looked up at the tanned human with a blank expression, he wants to ask him questions? Well guess he could answer them but how will he understand him? Still if he does this, maybe he can learn something about the breeder as well, to see if staying with him is a viable option. Bonsly answered by nodding his head in a yes fashion.

"Okay Bonsly, my friends Houndour smelt a second Pokémon around the place we found and said probably from the same evolution line that you're from." Brock explained. "So that leads me to ask, do you live with a Sudowoodo?".

Tears welled up in Bonsly's eyes as he remembered the previous night's events. Still though, he knew he couldn't let it get to him so quickly so he put on the bravest face he could muster, and he nodded his head again, to answer a yes. Brock looked concerned at Bonsly's reaction before he decided on his next question.

"Did something happen to the Sudowoodo?" Brock asked.

That was enough to break the small rock type and the tears finally burst from his eyes. He tackled Brock so he landed on his back and Bonsly began jumping up and down on Brock's chest. Golem acted quickly and grabbed the small rock type, who began crying as he struggled against Golem although it was clear he wasn't going to overpower the rock ground type. Brock pushed himself back up and looked at Bonsly who gave up struggling against Golem since he knew he wouldn't break free.

"I take that as a yes." Brock sighed. "I am so sorry, Bonsly. I didn't want to upset you, but I need to ask you something else.".

Bonsly still had tears in his eyes but he was no-longer struggling. The tears began streaming down his face as he waited for the next question. Brock sighed as he hates having to put Bonsly through something this painful, but it is better he knows what happened, so he knows how to help him best.

"Okay Bonsly..." Brock sighed, part of him really not wanting to ask the next question but another part knowing he has no idea. "Can you tell me what happened to them?".

Bonsly's tears became even more prominent as he began to repeat his name over and over. It wasn't like the previous times Bonsly cried, it was like he was answering the question, but it was clearly an emotional memory. Unfortunately, Brock doesn't know Bonsly well enough to know what he is saying. Luckily, Rhyhorn could.

"Rhy Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn horn." Rhyhorn spoke up, basically simplifying what Bonsly said as he pointed his horn at one of Brock's Pokeball.

"Rhyhorn... Are you saying that Bonsly's parent, the Sudowoodo, was captured by another trainer?" Brock asked, to which Rhyhorn nodded.

Brock turned towards the small rock type, he carefully took him off Golem and began to bounce him up and down in an attempted to calm him. While part of him is relieved that it wasn't that poacher who attacked his Stantler's family before he met her.

Still, if it was a trainer, even if they somehow find who it is, they can't force him to release Bonsly's parent or take Bonsly with them. In short, he has two options, either leave Bonsly here or take him with him. Once Bonsly was settled down, Brock decided it was time to run him through the options.

"I meant what I said Bonsly, I am very sorry that I had to put you through that." Brock spoke once again. "But I had to so I would know what we should do with you. If you never want to talk about it again, I'll understand but my biggest concern is what I'll do with you. The way I see it, we have two choices.".

"The first choice is that I leave you here in the wild, to defend yourself. I know you know the area and it is where Bonsly's and Sudowoodo's would typically live in the wild, surrounded by rich soil and strong trees. Although personally, I think you are too young to be left on your own and if the way we found you was any indication, I don't think you was taught the basic skills like foraging for food or how to battle. Which is why I don't like that option.".

"The second choice is let me catch you, so you come along with me. I am not saying I can replace Sudowoodo. Trust me, I know nobody could ever replace a parent." Brock sighed as he remembered when he first met his step mother over the phone, not long before leaving Valencia island. "But I do have experience raising young ones, and I was brought up around rock types, so even if I don't solely catch them, they are my forte, so to speak. I am not saying I am the perfect choice and if I could find your parent and let you live with them still, I would. What I am saying is, I believe I am the best option for you in this bad situation. What do you say?".

Bonsly listened to what Brock said, and seemed to contemplate what was on offer. He can't deny that what this boy, Brock, said is true and while he never really would pick a human over his mother, he doesn't get the choice of his mother. With everything else that has happened, Bonsly gave his answer.

"Bon Bonsly." Bonsly replied, pointing towards the breeder.

"Okay Bonsly." Brock smiled as he took out a Pokeball but before he used it on the baby Pokémon, he looked at his current team.

Unlike Ash and Serena, he has no control over who is sent back and if Bonsly is the only one in the Pokeball at the time of capture, he will be sent away to Pewter and he doesn't want that. He hasn't long had Golem and Rhyhorn be sent over, and he also doesn't want to send away his Johto team, so that leaves two options.

"Hey Ninetales, do you mind returning to Pewter?" Brock asked, seeing as she was closest. "I am sure my brothers and sisters would love to see you now you've evolved.".

Ninetales gave a small smile with a nod. Before her evolution, she was admittedly spoilt and liked her own way, she almost constantly took up a place on Brock's team but since evolving she has mellowed out and is now willing to take her turn at his home, so he has quality time with all his Pokémon, even the new ones.

"Thank you, Ninetales." Brock thanked his fire type before recalling her to her Pokeball.

With that, he took the empty Pokeball and tapped it on Bonsly's head. He was sucked it side and it did shake a little, probably from Bonsly being nervous about it but after three shakes it stopped and dinged. Because it prioritises not sending back newly caught Pokémon if it can be helped, Brock watched Ninetales' Pokeball teleport away.

Wanting to spend some quality time with his new Pokémon, Brock let Bonsly out of his Pokeball who instantly jumped into his arms for comfort. Unfortunately, it was more like another tackle and Bonsly ended up knocking Brock over once again.

"Hehehe, welcome to the family Bonsly." Brock chuckled at his baby Pokémon.

* * *

Over the next few days, the group continued their journey to Ecruteak, but they also made sure to only spend half the day travelling and the other half training, not only so they could be ready for the gym and contest hall that awaits but also so Brock could spend more time with his new Bonsly. Of course, the others tried to befriend the baby rock type but like the other young Pokémon they have encountered, it is much harder to get him to open up to anyone else.

They were currently in the middle of a training session when a large bolt of lightning flew to the sky. The group looked around and realised that it didn't come from Pikachu, not only was it from a little way away but he was only using his speed to help Chikorita deal with speedy opponents.

"What was that?" Misty asked, as she clutched Azurill close to her, since the surprise attack scared her.

"I don't know." Ash admitted. "But I saw we go and check it out.".

Not waiting for a response, he took off in the direction of the attack, with his team running up behind. His friends also followed but they mostly returned their Pokémon first, with the exceptions of Larvitar, Azurill and Bonsly, since they were all scared by the attack. When they arrived at the source, needless to say they were surprised.

Paul stood closest to the group but with his back to them. His Electabuzz was out of its Pokémon along with his Torterra, Magmar, Nidoking and Ursaring. They were all lined up in front of him and in front of them was a Sudowoodo, who Bonsly instantly recognised.

"Bon Bonsly!" Bonsly cried as he struggled in Brock's arms. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Unfortunately, Sudowoodo wasn't in the best condition as she had clearly been in some sort of battle and was kneeling on the ground. Brock turned Bonsly away so he wouldn't see her like this.

"Hey its Paul." Ash called out, making the purple haired boy turn towards him. Upon seeing the Pallet native, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He asked, harshly.

"Haven't seen you since just before Cherrygrove. So how many badges have you won?" Ash asked. "I've already earned three of them.".

"It's really none of your business, see." Paul replied, as he began to return his Pokémon, one by one, including Sudowoodo. "I can't imagine what gym battles have to do with a failing sportsmen like you anyway.".

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"I saw that little extreme Pokémon race you competed in on TV." Paul explained.

"I entered that race because Tauros wanted to, not only was its good training for him but it brought us closer together." Ash fired back.

"And?" Paul asked, leaving Ash stumped as to how to respond although Paul didn't give him much of a chance. "It's just as I said, all you talk about is that pathetic bond between trainer and Pokémon. All it will do is be your downfall, just you wait.".

"Oh yeah, well how about I show you that bond right now with a battle!" Ash declared, although before Paul replied, he eyed up Ash's team of: Pikachu, Heracross, Chikorita, Noctowl, Houndour, Totodile and Togepi.

"Not worth my time." Paul replied, as he started to walk away.

"How come?" Ash asked, his anger increasing.

"Because other than Pikachu, it is clear all your other Pokémon were caught in Johto since that is where they are native." Paul replied harshly. "Your Pikachu already lost to Electabuzz remember, and since I only catch those with at least a little strength first, beating your team would only confuse them.".

"If that's how you feel why don't I call over Aerodactyl, or Dragonair, or Gyarados!" Ash shouted back, taking his Pokedex out to do just that. "You should know how strong they all are!".

"Pathetic." Paul replied. "I am not scared of those wimps you just called out, do you know why? Because while I remember Aerodactyl being strong, it wouldn't beat six Pokémon on its own. Your Dragonair was to up its own arse to give a proper battle and don't get me started on your Gyarados. It is the perfect example of how you fail as a trainer.".

"What did you say!" Ash shouted, now red in the face from anger.

"Exactly what I meant." Paul replied. "You somehow caught one of the most dangerous and deadly species on the planet and somehow with all that love and bond bull shit you go on about, you turned it into a joke. Just the fact its intimidation ability is countered by its pathetic shows of affection prove it is an embarrassment to its kind.".

"Now hold on Paul, what gives you the right to talk about Ash's Pokémon that way?" Brock asked, stepping forward. He is gonna move on to the Sudowoodo, but this is a good starting point.

"In case you didn't notice, I tried to leave. It was him who asked the question." Paul replied, with a smirk. "If he doesn't like the truth, he shouldn't ask the question.".

"And what about that Sudowoodo of yours?" Brock asked.

"What about it?" Paul replied, getting irritated.

"Where did you catch it?" Brock asked, keeping his cool.

"Whilst in Ecruteak, I heard rumours of a strong Sudowoodo around here, so I came to check it out. I encountered it and it impressed me, so I caught it, end off." Paul replied.

"So what was you doing when we arrived?" Brock asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but we were training." Paul replied. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to it. I can't give them a day off or they'll be going soft and any strength they might have would be wasted.".

The purple haired boy began to walk away once more, showing no signs of stopping. Brock frowned as he knew that Paul had caught Bonsly's parent, but he wanted to hear the boy admit it himself. He doubts he could get Paul to change his mind about it, but if he didn't try for Bonsly, then he would never forgive himself.

"Paul wait!" Brock called up, running up behind him. The Sinnoh native stopped on the spot and turned to look at Brock with a cold expression. "My Bonsly here told me its parent, a Sudowoodo was captured by a trainer about four days ago. That was you, wasn't it.".

"What if it was?" Paul replied.

"You left Bonsly alone in the forest!" Brock shouted back, clearly angry at the boy's lack of empathy.

"So?" Paul asked, not denying the accusation.

"What do you mean so? Bonsly was left alone, in the wild with no sort of food or any way to defend himself!" Brock shouted. "Anything could've happened to him!".

Needless to say, Brock's friends were silent as they watched their older brother figure come down hard on the Sinnoh native. They have never seen Brock lose his temper like he is now. Paul has gotten under all their skins at one point or another, but this was the first time they have seen Brock react like this

"And?" Paul asked. "Look, a defenceless Pokémon isn't my concern. If it can't battle, then feed it to the Arcanine for all I care. I get that your some sort of breeder so you have a different perspective, not to mention the none-sense Ketchum would've been filling your head, so you wouldn't understand. But I am a serious trainer, I only care about catching strong Pokémon to further my career as a trainer.".

Not wanting to waste any more of his time with this group, Paul continued to walk away and was soon out of sight. For most of Ash's current on hand team, that was the first time they met the Sinnoh native. The group stood still as they tried to contemplate the entirety of this encounter with Paul.

* * *

Overlooking the encounter was a fairly large hill. Stood on that hill stood a young man in his early twenties with long red hair. He was drew by the Thunderbolt as well and wanted to see the source of it, but probably not for the same reason as the others.

Since leaving Violet city all that time ago, he has been working on taking out more of Team Rocket and also coming up with a plan to meet that man, Red Ketchum, and the way he will get to him is threw the boy he met at the Sprout Tower, Ash. He remembered him having a Pikachu, who while not close to his own Pokémon's level, was clearly well raised and more than capable of the Thunderbolt he saw.

With what he saw between that Ash kid and the purple haired kid, it was clear they were rivals and not the friendly kind but that isn't any of his concern. The Ash kid is his concern, because he can get him in contact with the man that ruined his life. Silver has had two thoughts on how he could do just that.

The first one is to threaten the boy into calling Red. He certainly has the personality and skills to scare the brat, he has no-doubts about that. Although that could back fire, if he does threaten his family, it would start his conversation with Red on high tension and that could lead to him not revealing the answers he needs. He doesn't want to risk anything about not getting his answers. While he is a strong trainer, he knows if someone wants to keep answers secret, they would die before revealing their answers.

Which is why he wants to use his second option, which is to befriend the brat. To do that, he would need to learn what he can about the brat. See what makes him tick and then show that he is exactly what the boy respects. Of course, he likely won't be the same thing the brat does respect but as long as that is how he appears, that is what is important. As long as Ash believes he is what he shows, then his plan should work.

But before he can show himself in the perfect light to trick the brat, he needs to know how the brat thinks. So now that he has found the brat, he can follow them, remaining in the shadows so he can gather enough information on them. He is a planner and strategist, he wants as much information as possible so he can play not only these brats but also Red Ketchum. After all, if he gets a good review from Ash, Red would be more willing to give him his answers.

As he watched the boy, Ash, return most of his Pokémon except for his Pikachu and Togepi. He noticed the group set off north towards Ecruteak City. He has no-doubt that is where he is going as he assumes Ash is taking on the Silver Conference. Of course, he has no interest in the gyms anymore and he also hates spending a prolonged amount of time in cities, but he doesn't have much choice if he wants to get his information.

A smirk appeared on his face as he began to trail the group from afar, he has no idea how long it will take for him to get a good idea of what this kid is like or when he will get a chance to prove this new version of himself to the boy. Now is only the starting point of his plan to retrieve the answers he needs.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	28. Tricks of the Trade

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of the Ecruteak arc, at least the first one since half of it will be saved for the revisit, after the group have gone through Cianwood, whirl islands and Olivine. It is also the fated revolution of Haunter, a chapter I have both been looking forward to and dreading. If you remember a while ago I had a poll up about whether I should change Haunter's personality if she evolved. We also get to continue a mini-Silver arc started at the end of last chapter. My serial killer of the story is following our group, what's the worst that could happen? Just want to make it clear, when I gave the numbers of captures remaining last chapter, this doesn't count as new captures. Also, there were a lot of battles in this chapter so for the not as importance ones, I tried a different way to write them, in not as much detail, just so it didn't abuse the character limit or Time to get this over with. Also on the profile, this chapter was down as ? but that was more because I had two titles for this chapter and I wasn't sure which one I wanted to go with, yes it is the two Haunter jokes about later, and I actually swapped my mind in the middle of writing this chapter. Remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 28: Tricks of the Trade

It was the same day that the group encountered Paul and they have been travelling in silence since that encounter. Brock had decided to leave Bonsly out of his Pokeball and comfort him as the group travelled. It was around sunset when they reached Ecruteak City.

Entering the new location seemed to lift the tension Paul left them with, as they noticed a very old traditional look to the buildings, a far cry from the busy city Goldenrod turned out to be. It also wasn't anywhere as big as Goldenrod, it was bigger than Azalea however, probably the same size as Violet. It was also very peaceful, only a refreshing breezing rustling in the trees creates the atmosphere since not many people were around.

As they were walking, they failed to notice a certain red-haired man following them. He has been following them since they encountered Paul and been keeping a close eye on them. He only made out part of the conversation with the purple haired boy, but it was clear the group aren't happy with him. He knew the boy had rather harsh training methods and he use to as well, but he was shown the importance of a strong bond, thanks to a good friend of his... the champion of this region in fact.

While they didn't always see eye to eye, his friend did stop him from thinking like how that purple haired boy and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if this Ash kid shows that Paul kid the same thing somewhere down the line. So far, he knows how he treats Pokémon but that isn't enough information for him to gain Ash's trust so he will be willing to arrange a meeting with Red Ketchum, and then Silver will finally be able to get some answers he has been searching for.

Soon the group made it to the Pokémon centre, and all four members of the group had the same thought process, so they all made their way over to the video phones. Ash and Serena shared one since they were both calling Professor Oak's lab, while Brock took one to call his family and Misty took one to call her sisters.

Silver didn't follow them into the Pokémon centre mostly because he knows it isn't a massive centre so if he did, the group would be sure to see him, and he doesn't want that while he is gathering information. Not to mention, he hates interacting with people and prefers camping out with just himself and his Pokémon.

"Hello Professor." Ash and Serena greeted in unison.

"Ah, Ash and Serena. It is great to see you again." The Professor smiled. "And it is good to see you've been using the new Pokedex feature.".

"Yeah... sorry it took us so long to do that Professor." Serena replied, sheepishly.

"It's just that we didn't know what the feature was, so we didn't know to use it." Ash explained.

"No harm done." The Professor replied. "So what do I owe the pleasure today?".

"Well we wanted to swap some Pokémon." Ash explained.

"We just got to Ecruteak and there is something we need to discuss with them." Serena added.

"Oh?" The professor questioned, with clear intrigue.

"Yeah... We would like Haunter and Kadabra." Ash requested. Suddenly, Haunter appeared in front of the Professor with one Pokeball in each hand. She waved to the two trainers before returning herself to her own Pokeball.

"Well it seems I have both their Pokeballs here." The Professor replied as he prepared to exchange Kadabra with one of Serena's Pokémon. The honey Blonde girl went through her team and decided to swap Quagsire for Kadabra. As the exchange took place, the Professor sparked up conversation. "So can I ask what you wish to talk to them about?".

Serena grabbed Kadabra's Pokeball from the transport and show the Professor the save arrival as the Professor did the same with Quagsire's Love Ball. He could make a very good guess what they want to discuss but he wants to be sure by hearing it from the trainer's own mouths.

"Well Professor, when we were in Goldenrod we ran into Serena's cousin. Calem." Ash explained as he placed Chikorita's Pokeball in the transporter.

"Ah yes, Calem. A fine young man." The professor replied. "He came to visit when he was in town visiting your mother, Serena. Getting to study his Chesnaught was a real treat. It has been very well raised.".

"Right." Serena replied before getting back on topic. "Well he watched Ash's gym battle and we got talking... I mentioned to him how Kadabra didn't care for contests. And with how showy Haunter's battle was, he made the suggestion that we trade with each other. Not to mention the fact both Pokémon would evolve on top of being more suited for our individual goals.".

"When Serena mentioned it to me after the battle, neither of us could come to a straight answer." Ash continued. "So we decided we would talk it through with them first.".

At this point, Ash grabbed Haunter's Pokeball from the transporter and showed it to the screen, so the Professor knew about the safe arrival. Professor Oak did the same with the Pokeball containing Ash's Chikorita.

"Well I can certainly say Calem's reasoning makes a tone of sense, but I understand how difficult it will be for you to trade Pokémon you've both spent a lot of time raising into health creatures." Professor Oak replied. "Just be sure it is what's best. And remember you are both in a unique place, by travelling together it's not like it'll be a permanent goodbye for either of you. Not like usual when two trainers make a trade.".

As the couple called the Professor, Brock and Misty called their respective families to exchange some of their Pokémon. Brock's team became: Golem, Golbat, Dugtrio, Stantler, Pineco and Bonsly. Misty's team became: Psyduck, Vaporeon, Slowbro, Chinchou, Azurill and Qwilfish.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, the Professor looked at the Pokeball containing Ash's Chikorita. He has heard this one can be a handful, so he is ready, it is one of the reasons he is letting her out separately to Quagsire, especially since the water ground type has been here before, taking a deep breath he held the Pokeball out before pressing the button to let the grass type out.

In a flash of light, Chikorita appeared in front of him. She looked around, expecting to see Ash so she can purposely ignore him again to get his attention. Although she was surprised to find Ash wasn't around, neither was the yellow rat or that blonde girl or any of the others. In fact, she isn't even sure it is the same place since this is more of a silver lab instead of Pokémon centre. Soon her eyes settled on the Professor who was crouching down towards her.

"Hello there, Chikorita. This is the first time you've met me, isn't it?" The Professor greeted. "You see, trainers can only carry so many Pokémon in one go, so Ash sends his Pokémon to me to look after once he reaches that limit.".

"Chikor?" Chikorita questioned. She blinked her eyes a couple times as tears appeared in them. Soon the tears broke and streamed down her face. How could Ash send her to the lab?! She has heard him mention it and knows Noctowl and Heracross have been sent here before but why send her? Why not the yellow rat?

"Oh no, Chikorita. Ash is still your trainer." The Professor reassured. "He just sent you to the lab for a bit.".

Unfortunately, that only made her worst and she began lashing out, sending random Razor Leaf's in directions. She didn't exactly focus on trying to attack anyone or thing and the leaves hit the wall before being brought to an end. The Professor dived out of the way, as Chikorita ran out of the lab.

She ran down the stairs before she saw a large purple sludge thing slivering out of one of the rooms. He looked at the small grass type and gave her a big cheesy smile and a friendly wave. It wasn't the most comforting sight and Chikorita ran in the opposite direction, towards the back door.

As she stared at the open ranch, looking at all the Pokémon doing their own thing, a familiar motherly bird spotted Chikorita in the door way. Pidgeot flapped her wings to take off, she circled around, as a signal to Ivysaur about the new arrival. Once she was sure Ivysaur noticed the signal, she made her way over to the doorway where the grass type was stood.

"Greetings." Pidgeot greeted the grass type. "Chikorita correct?".

"Err..." Chikorita took a step back, seeing the giant bird of prey land in front of her.

Soon Ivysaur came up behind Pidgeot. Out of everyone at the ranch, these two are almost always the welcoming comity for the new Pokémon, at least for Ash's team. They are two of the friendlier team members. Since people tend to feel more comfortable around the same gender it also helps that Pidgeot is female and Ivysaur is male.

Likewise, Serena's team has some of her own welcoming comity, usually a combination of Eevee, Kangashkan and Delphox. While her male Pokémon aren't the friendliest out there, Roo is usually enough to put any male Pokémon at ease, even the toughest one out there.

The female grass type had more tears roll down her cheeks. The two older Pokémon in front of her looked at each other with confusion and concern, never have they had a Pokémon arrive in this state. Suddenly, their attention was drew back to the new arrival as she cried out once more, even louder than before.

"Chikoritaaaaaaaa!" Chikorita sobbed.

* * *

Once all the exchanges were done and conversations over with, the group decided to go and get some dinner at the Centre's cafeteria. As they walked across the lobby towards the cafe, Serena noticed something put up on the wall, a poster of some sort, so the group walked over to look it over.

"The yearly festival of legends." Brock read it out loud. "It seems to take place tomorrow.".

"What?" Serena questioned. "Isn't that when the Ecruteak contest is meant to be held.".

"Normally yes." Nurse Joy answered as she approached the group. "Like all contest halls, they run one every two weeks, so the coordinators have enough chances to earn their five ribbons. But because of the festival tomorrow, the next contest taking place in Ecruteak will be in two weeks from tomorrow.".

"So I won't be able to compete whilst here?" Serena questioned.

"I'm sorry miss but if they moved it by even a day, it would throw off the scheduling at one of the other contest halls." Nurse Joy explained. "The judges and other staff do need time to travel between the different locations and time to prepare after all.".

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, I know it's no-one's fault." Serena replied. "It's just that Mareep was really looking forward to competing.".

"Well you can still use her in your next contest, Serena." Ash encouraged. "It will just be a little longer of a wait before, that's all.".

"Besides, this festival sounds like fun." Misty added. "See, the poster even says there will be a special guest.".

"It will actually be a member of the elite four." Nurse Joy offered. "Will, the psychic type specialist. And he has promised an exhibition match with a trainer.".

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "It would be great to get the chance to battle a member of the Elite Four!".

"Unfortunately young man, that won't be possible." Nurse bowed in an apology. "You see, the trainer he shall battle tomorrow has already been decided. Along with the Pokémon they shall use.".

"Isn't it a bit weird that they know which Pokémon both will use?" Brock asked.

"Not really, it's to ensure neither side use a Pokémon which is too destructive." Nurse Joy answered. "Wouldn't want them to use a Pokémon like a Tyranitar or something which would cause a lot of damage to the town.".

"I guess it is the same as the leagues where both trainer's registrar their teams before the match." Misty reasoned.

With the decision made to go ahead and spend the day at the festival of legends tomorrow, the group thanked Nurse Joy for the information before they made their way over to the cafe for their dinner. Once they finished and booked all their rooms, the couple decided to retire to their room so they could speak with their Pokémon. Upon entering the room, they placed all their stuff away as usual before letting their two Pokémon out. Soon both Haunter and Kadabra was in front of them.

"Hey guys... We've got something to tell you." Serena greeted both Pokémon. "Discuss with you, actually.".

"When is it due?" Haunter asked, in a teasing voice, putting one hand on Serena's stomach.

"HAUNTER!" Ash exclaimed.

"Love you two." Haunter replied.

Kadabra sighed, Haunter is his exact opposite, unleashing a Psychic attack he pulled Haunter back into place. While ghosts resistant to psychic type energy, Haunter's poison type meant she is susceptible to the move. With Haunter now on a short leash, he turned back to the two trainers.

"Continue." Kadabra offered.

"Well, we have been thinking about something. It was Serena's cousin, Calem, who first suggested it." Ash explained. "After seeing how showy your battle style is, Haunter, and explaining how you don't like contests, Kadabra... He suggested that we trade.".

"We've talked it over, and agreed to let both of you have the final say." Serena continued.

The two Pokémon seemed to let what their trainers said sink in, and both were deep in thought. Kadabra isn't one for emotional stuff so while he has fond memories of his time with Serena, that won't affect his decision. It makes logical sense that they get paired with the trainer which best suits them which means he is happy for the trade to go ahead. With his decision made, he looked at both trainers with his typical stoic expression.

"I am happy for the trade to take place." Kadabra gave his answer.

"Okay Kadabra." Ash replied, as both trainers turned back towards Haunter. "Have you got an answer, Haunter?".

"No... Both titles could work." Haunter replied. "It just matters if we go with the title of an anime episode or the reference to that guilty pleasure movie the author loves.".

"What are you going on about?" Ash asked, almost scared to ask.

"The title of this chapter. Stuck between Tricks of the Trade, like the anime episode or Haunter's last stand." Haunter replied. "Both would work but the question is which do I go with? Hmm, that's it. I'll go with Tricks of the Trade. If I go with Haunter's last stand, the only reference it would be worth making is, I'm the juggernaut, bitch.".

"Just stop, Haunter..." Ash pleaded.

"I'm guessing she hasn't decided yet?" Serena questioned.

"Don't ask." Ash sighed.

* * *

The next morning, the group met up for breakfast and Kadabra and Haunter remained out of their Pokeballs just whilst they walked around, Haunter still hadn't given her answer and they figured this would be a good chance to spend some time together since Kadabra said yes. After breakfast, the group made their way over to the festival.

Once they arrived they noticed the once tranquil city that they arrived in yesterday evening, was now filled with people of all ages and lively. Not quite as busy as Goldenrod but still very busy. It was filled with all different food stands and souvenir shops. There was even a wood sculpture who said he could create statues of any Pokémon. He already had some ready, so Ash got a Mr Mime one, for his mum, Serena got a Rhyhorn one for her mum. Brock went with a Stantler one and Misty went with Tentacruel.

After they received their statues, the group made their way towards the centre of the park where the battle is supposed to take place. As they made through the crowd, Silver continued to tail them from afar, he even brought some fries so he didn't seem out of place although he would normally avoids events like this, at all costs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the festival of legends. As many of you should know, my name is Morty, the cities gym leader." The man revealed as Morty announced as he stood in the centre of the battlefield. "For today's festival, we are honoured to have one of the Elite Four members part take in a three on three exhibition match.".

At that point, a man in his late twenties walked out from the crowd. He had lilac coloured hair that fell over his left eye, while a bang frame over his right eye. He was wearing a tight domino mask that covers his eyes and the space between them. He also was wearing a black sleeveless tailcoat-like vest, with a pink tuxedo top underneath it, the vest also sported two rows of double brass buttons, with a gold line between them. He was also wearing pink trousers, with black derby shoes and a frilled white cravat around his next. He seemed to hold himself very professionally as he walked into one of the trainer boxes.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Will announced, although there was a hint of disdain in his voice.

He is the youngest member of the elite four in Johto and the least experienced, he joined around the same time as Koga, but Koga had years of experience as a gym leader behind him. He was actually favourite to replace Agatha in the Kanto elite four since her retirement is coming up but the Johto position came up first. He isn't fond of the public affairs that the elite four have to partake in and has made it clear he is looking to move his ranks up through the league, even wanting the Champions position.

"And his opponent is a trainer currently competing in the Silver Conference, already collecting four of his required badges. He is the son of Kanto's champion and proven himself as a promising trainer. From Pallet Town, its Gary Oak." Morty announced, as the spiky haired boy walked into the remaining trainer's box. Gary scanned the crowd and when he noticed the group of Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock, a smirk seemed to appear on his face. "This will be a best of three battle, and it shall with no substitutions or time limit. You may also only use the Pokémon chosen before the match. Now choose your first Pokémon.".

"I call forth, Espeon!" Will announced, as he released his psychic type eeveelution. The psychic type appeared on the field in front of Will, and stood tall with a strong sense of pride radiating off her. It was clear both trainer and Pokémon held similar levels of self-importance.

"Well this should be interest." Gary chuckled with a confident smirk on his face. "Go Umbreon!".

The dark type eeveelution looked at his opponent and took an instant dislike to him, he hates those with too much self-importance, it reminds him of how his trainer use to be before the journey of self-discovery. While it is clear Umbreon has the type advantage, Will isn't a part of the elite four for nothing.

As soon as the battle started, Umbreon was on the offensive using mostly Shadow Ball, Sand Attack and Pursuit to get the upper hand. Espeon however used a combination of Psychic on a lump of dirt to act as a shield. Even if Umbreon was immune to the attacks, the things around him wasn't. Gary came up with a counter and had Umbreon use the same tactic to coax Espeon into the same tactic, but he had Umbreon break through the earth shield with Iron tail.

With the advantage now in his side, Umbreon used Confuse Ray before Espeon could recover. Now fighting the confusion, Umbreon was three to unleash a varied assault of different dark moves, namely Foul Play and Assurance. The weird part was, Will didn't make any sort of call as Umbreon unleashed his assault, it was only when it seemed like he would deliver the final blow did he make a move.

That move was Miracle Eye. Umbreon was too close to try and avoid it. With his immunity taken away, Espeon went onto the offensive. She used Psychic to hold Umbreon in place before bombarding him with a collection of Signal Beams and Dazzling Gleam. After the Miracle Eye hit, it took less than a minute for Espeon to beat Umbreon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner of this first match is Will of the elite four." Morty declared. "Please return your Pokémon and select your next ones.".

Both of the trainers returned their Pokémon, each with a quick word of thanks to their eeveelutions. Will was quick to release his next Pokémon, which turned out to be a Slowking, which again stood tall and prideful. It seemed like all of Will's Pokémon had a strong sense of self-importance. Gary went with his Scizor.

"Slowking VS Scizor!" Morty declared. "Begin!".

Like before, Scizor started off with a barrage of quick paced moves, very similar to how Umbreon started. It was clear that even if the Pokémon have different personalities, Gary has trained them in very similar ways. The moves it used was a combination of Bullet Punch and Fury Cutter.

Although unlike Espeon, Slowking made no attempt to counter. It was clearly built better for taking hits than Espeon was. Eventually, Slowking felt he had enough information on his opponent and as Scizor charged in to deliver another Bullet Punch, he formed a Water Pulse, which Scizor's face slammed straight into. This almost guaranteed Scizor was given the side effect of confusion.

Slowking may not be the fastest Pokémon but once he knows the opponent's pace, he is quick to calculate exactly where and when to form his attacks. As Scizor began twirling around in his confusion, Slowking made his second move, Icy Wind. While not very effective, Slowking wasn't bothered about causing damage right now, he wanted to take away Scizor's biggest strength, his speed.

The thing that took Will and Slowking by surprise was Gary's smirk. He pointed to his Scizor who was still twirling on the spot, he had taught him the same Swords Dance tactic Bugsy used. The spinning meant the ice never built up on Scizor, meaning his speed wasn't effected and now his attack power was maxed out. Before Will could order a counter, Scizor closed the gap with another Bullet Punch, ending the battle with a full powered X-Scissor, which ended Slowking.

"Slowking is unable to continue, meaning the victor of this round is Gary Oak." Morty declared. "Please return your Pokémon and select your next ones.".

Both of the trainers returned their Pokémon, each with a quick word of thanks to their Pokémon, Gary seemed especially pleased with his Scizor, since he is one of his strongest Pokémon Gary has, along with a type advantage, it makes sense that if Gary could beat any of Will's Pokémon, it would be with his Scizor. Soon Will selected his final Pokémon, the one he is most common seen with, his Xatu. While Gary went with his Arcanine, whose Intimidate ability lower Xatu's attack.

After seeing Gary beat one of the elite four members Pokémon, Ash and the others became very enthusiastic about the battle. Of course, they were excited in the eeveelution battle, but it is just something about seeing Gary win against Slowking which put them all on edge. This final match will be a good one.

"Xatu VS Arcanine." Morty declared. "Begin!".

Since Will had a good idea about Gary's battle style up to this point, he decided to put him on edge. Just like he predicted, Arcanine charged forward to deliver a powerful Fire Fang at him, but Will acted differently by ordering Xatu to teleport out of the way. Since up to now he has allowed Gary's Pokémon to attack to see what they are made off, he is changing his strategy, to see how this trainer reacts.

Gary was taken aback from this surprise, but he didn't let it last long. He had his Arcanine use Odor Sleuth, which helped the fire type discover his opponent's location, which was high in the sky, above him. Before either Gary or Arcanine had a chance to launch another attack, Xatu was already launching her attack, as soon as she heard Odor Sleuth, she knew she couldn't keep her location a secret.

Xatu launched a series of Air Slashes, around five in total. Will smirked, they always send a high number of Air Slashes because they have a chance to make the opponent flinch so several in a row is almost guaranteed to make the opponent flinch. Following the Air Slash combination, Xatu used Sky Attack. Arcanine was unable to avoid the Sky Attack as he was still suffering with flinches from the Air Slash.

After the impact, Xatu teleported back to her original starting position in front of Will, as a black cloud of smoke covering the fire type. Both Will and Xatu stared at the cloud, waiting to see what remained of Arcanine. It was clearly well raised but Xatu is Will's strongest Pokémon and she never lets up until the match is called. Eventually the smoke cleared to reveal Arcanine lying on the floor, clearly unable to battle.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner of this exhibition match is Will of the elite four." Morty declared.

The crowd cheered for the victory, Will was obviously the favourite to win, but it was a good battle all around. Most of the crowd began to mingle, as the two trainers moved over and met in the centre of the field, they shook hands. Those two began a conversation and the group decided to go and meet them as well.

"That was a great battle, Will, it is clear to me why you are in the elite four." Gary congratulated.

"You also showed promise." Will praised. "You could even win the Silver conference.".

"Could?" Gary repeated in a questioning tone. "I did beat your Slowking, not too many competing trainers can say they've beat an elite four members Pokémon.".

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be much of an elite four member if I didn't notice one of my gym leaders' favourite moves." Will replied, in an arrogant tone.

"Are you saying you let my Scizor win that battle?" Gary asked.

"Our first battle, that showed me you had promise." Will explained. "More than just your last name. Besides, it was a best of three battle. Meaning whoever won two rounds won the whole thing. I have a taste for the dramatic, theatrics, so a clear sweep of just two battles wouldn't have worked.".

Gary was shocked at Will's arrogance, he had heard rumours that Will is full of himself, but he never thought it would be to this extent. It actually reminds the spiky haired boy of how he was back at the start of his journey. Gary knows it was because of his father that he got this chance to battle Will but does Will's flare for drama really mean he would throw the battle with his Slowking or does it mean he isn't able to beat it?

"Hey!" Ash called out, as the group walked up to Gary and Will.

"Sorry but I am not doing autographs right now." Will replied before taking his leave.

None of the group were quite sure what to make of the psychic type specialist. His assumption that the group wanted his autograph and the tone of the voice was enough to show he was pretty full of himself. With Will gone, the group turned towards their spiky haired friend.

"If you want, I'll be glad to give you my autograph." Gary smirked, before it formed into a smile. "How's it going Ashy-boy?".

"Not bad, Gary." Ash replied as the two shared a handshake. "You did a good job against Will though, beating his Slowking.".

"Maybe." Gary replied, a little down.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Misty asked.

"Will insinuated that he let me win that battle, for the drama of the final round." Gary admitted. Before expanding on the elite four member, he looked towards the two Pokémon he wouldn't expect to be out right now, Haunter and Kadabra. "What's up with these two? I thought you two liked to stick with your Johto teams.".

"Well we do. But we still also make sure to see our old friends as well." Serena answered.

"Besides we have been contemplating something with these two." Ash admitted. Suddenly music began to fill the air as a band was playing on a nearby stage, now that the main feature is over, most of the crowd began to explore the rest of the attractions. "We've been considering trading them, with each other.".

"Considering?" Gary questioned.

"Yeah, we aren't sure if it is a good idea or not." Serena admitted. "Kadabra has said he is happy for it but Haunter hasn't given a serious answer yet either.".

"Well there is one way how you can be sure if it won't work." Gary replied.

"How?" Ash asked

"Simple, have a battle with each other." Gary replied. "Serena uses Haunter and Ash can use Kadabra. I know it wouldn't exactly be a contest battle but there's no rules which prohibit contest style moves in regular battles.".

With the idea out there, both Pokémon agreed so they each took place on the field previously used by Will and Gary. Brock took up the position as the ref and a few passers-by decided to come and watch the battle. With both sides ready, Brock raised his arms, "Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Serena (P. I):_

As soon as the battle started, Kadabra formed a Shadow Ball in front of him. As soon as it was a decent size, it took less than a second to reach that point, and he pushed his spoon forward to launch the ghost type move at Haunter, who was giving herself a manicure.

Seeing the incoming Shadow Ball, she clicked her fingers and the manicure tool changed into a baseball bat. Swinging the bat around, it whacked the Shadow Ball, sending it flying off into the sun. With the Shadow Ball clear out of sight, the lines of a typical baseball pitch appeared around the battlefield. Haunter began to run around the pitch, as if she made a home run. Needless to say, Serena was starting to see why Haunter gets under Ash's skin.

"Stop her with Psybeam." Ash instructed

Kadabra held his spoon out as he was levitating, slowly turned as he kept up with Haunter who was running around him. Once he was sure he had a clear shot, he shot out a ray of multicoloured psychic type energy. Haunter saw this and smirked.

With a click of her fingers, a mirror shield from the legend of Zelda series appeared in her hands before it reflected the Psybeam attack. Seeing as his attack wasn't doing anything, Kadabra quickly ended the Psybeam. With no more use for it, Haunter threw the Mirror Shield away.

"Okay Haunter, let's try a combination of Poison Jab and Shadow Punch." Serena instructed.

"I think I can make that work." Haunter replied.

Haunter formed a Shadow Ball in her hands before she tossed it up into the air. Next she decided to crack her knuckles and shook one of her hand before clinching it into a fish as it glew in a light purple colour. It wasn't a move she used a lot or her favourite, but she still has a trick ready with it.

As the Shadow Ball came back down, Haunter wound her fist back and then thrusted her fist forward as it collided with the Shadow Ball. The ghost type move imploded around her fist, the gas Pokémon flew forward with her ghost poison fist combination.

"Falcon Punch!" Haunter shouted.

Meanwhile Kadabra saw the incoming attack and rolled his eyes. Setting that move up took way too long for his liking plus while it is very dazzling, it reduces the power of both of the moves respectively, this is exactly why he has no interest in that type of battle, but getting to battle with a trainer at all, is actually very refreshing.

The psychic type used Teleport and easily avoided the move, he reappeared behind Haunter and held his Spoon up, ready to use Psybeam again. Instead of trying to dodge it or using the mirror shield again, Haunter clicked her fingers and a bath tub appeared around her. The Psybeam hit it and began to push it away towards a tree.

"no no no no no NO!" Haunter cried as the bath smashed as it hit the tree.

"What are you doing Haunter?" Serena asked.

"Haven't you seen Family Guy?" Haunter asked. "Come on, that running gag is hilarious.".

"Attention all festival goers, we only have ten minutes before the stands will be closed down." A voice announced over the PA system.

"Ooooooooh, we need to call the battle there." Haunter giddily informed everyone.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Well were gonna do the trade once we return to the Pokémon centre, so it is time to do the emotional goodbye memory montage." Haunter replied.

"So does that mean you are happy for the trade?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I thought I made that clear." Haunter replied.

"You just brought a BATH TUB into a battle." Ash replied. "You make nothing clear.".

"And that's why the readers love me." Haunter laughed. "Now to see what they suggested back in chapter 9... Together Forever, nah, My Best Friend, nope. Sanctuary. Not gonna happen. Okay, since the suggestions are a dead end, guess I'll go with my own song...".

"Oh no." Ash whispered as Haunter appeared on the music stage.

She clicked her finger and appeared on stage, she clicked her fingers again and Ivysaur appeared behind the drum set, Kangashkan appeared behind the piano and Drake's Pinsir appeared with a guitar. Haunter also had another guitar appear over her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a tribute to our time together, we shall preform Thanks for the memories by a group called Fall Out Boy." Haunter announced. "Hit it!".

Suddenly Roo began to play the piano from Kangashkan's pouch, starting with pressing the same key over and over. The mother smiled at her before stretching her fingers and taking over. With the other Pokémon except for Ivysaur joining in with the beat established, using his Vine Whip to hit them.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break, Say a prayer but let the good times roll! In case Arceus doesn't show." Haunter began singing. A voice appeared over the top, from no-one imparticular, repeating 'let the good times roll'. Finally, Ivysaur began on the drums. "And I want these words to make things right, But it's the wrongs which make the words come to life. 'Who does he think he is?".

"If that's the worst you've got, Better put your fingers back to the key." Pinsir added, also singing in time, although not entirely sure why.

"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great!" Haunter sang as she flew over to the group consisting of Ash, Serena and Kadabra, these are the ones involved with the trade after all. As she sang the next line, she pointed to Ash, as she floated next to the psychic type. "He tastes like you, only sweeter!".

The group of four grabbed hands in a circle and Haunter began to lift them up of the ground before they lay on their stomachs, in a parachuting position. They began to spin around in a circle, as a multicoloured background appeared around them and memories of their time together began to play out. Starting with when Serena caught Abra.

 _'Hey Abra... What are you going to do?' Serena asked the Pokémon who was awake but still holding on to her. He looked at her with a blank expression. 'Why don't you come with us?'. At that request, Abra stared directly at Serena. Completely still, completely silent. After two and half minutes Serena was going to say something, when Abra nodded and snuggled into her, closing his eyes... He fell back asleep. Serena smiled and pulled out a Pokeball, tapping against Abra's forehead, the sleeping Pokémon was sucked inside, and it dinged straight away._

"One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories!" Haunter continued to sing as they watched the flash backs of Serena and Abra play out. "See, he tastes like you only sweeter!".

 _Serena's attention was drawn back to the incoming Squirtle as she saw them close in from the corner of her eye. Before she had time to react, Abra opened one of his eyes and two Hidden Powers appeared behind him. He fired both of the spheres, one at each Squirtle and with perfect accuracy hit their targets. Effectively stopping the two Squirtle. Abra then Teleported in between the two Squirtle and silently floated in between them. The calm determiner aggravated the two Squirtle and both charged at Abra with a tackle attack... At the last second, Abra teleported away, causing the two Squirtle to crash into each other._

"Been looking forward to the future, When my eyesight is going bad. And this crystal ball. " Haunter continued to sing as the flash backs with Abra ended, bringing the four back to the real world in the process. When she made the line about eyesight, Haunter pulled out a pair of fake glasses and put them on. Also pulling a crystal ball out of no-where with that line. "It's always cloudy except for, (except for), When you look into the past, One-night stands, (One-night stands, oh).".

At this bit, Haunter pushed Ash and Serena together as she made images appear in front of them. First of Janine from the Fuchsia gym, second of Melody from Shamouti island and finally of Chikorita. It was pretty clear the joke she was making, which caused both Ash and Serena to blush bright red.

"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great." Haunter continued to sing. With the next line she went over to Gary and then pointed at Brock, as she sang. "He tastes like you only sweeter.".

"One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories! See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!" Haunter continued on, as she began another flash back sequence but this time of her time with the group. The first being from her gym battle against Koga.

 _Haunter was floating around the field of Fuchsia gym, and Ash could be seen in the back ground with tears streaming down his face, despite people clearly talking, the flashbacks came without audio. Crobat bite down on Haunter's hand, causing her to scream out, and whack the poison flying type to the ground before popping a shot gun into her hands. She counted down as she shot each bullet into the downed bat, winning the battle._

"They say, I only think in the form of increasing readers, To this series, While collecting page six lovers." Haunter continued, before clicking her fingers and teleporting the group of four to a bedroom. As she sang the next line, she ripped Ash's shirt off him, causing Serena to turn away with a bright blush. "They say I'm out of my mind, But I got him out of those clothes, Now he's a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa".

With Serena, Kadabra and Ash clearly not happy with where Haunter took this musical number, the psychotic ghost clicked her fingers and the group teleported back to the battlefield with Ash's shirt magically appearing back on him, as the song continued.

"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great." Haunter continued to sing. With the next line she went over to Will and then pointed at Pikachu, as she sang, licking Will's cheek afterwards. "He tastes like you only sweeter.".

"One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories! See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!" Haunter continued on, as she returned to the stage, with a massive crowd cheering for the music group of Pokémon.

"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories! See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!" Haunter finished, with a lasting guitar note to bring it to an end.

As the crowd cheered for the music group made up of Pokémon, Haunter clicked her fingers and returned: Ivysaur, Pinsir and Kangashkan back to the lab. Once they were gone, Haunter flew over the crowd and back to the group, who weren't quite sure what to make of Haunter... Kadabra even started to feel bad for the honey-blonde girl.

"What are we waiting for?" Haunter asked. "The festival is pretty much over and the word count is pretty high... It seems to me like it's time for the trade.".

* * *

The group soon arrived back at the centre and Ash and Serena each made their way over to Nurse Joy, as she has to grant them access to the trade machine. It is to ensure people are bullied or forced into trades they don't want to make and also to ensure the machine is used properly. After all, if it didn't have any purpose, they could just hand the Pokeballs over.

The machine is designed to take the Pokedex's and exchange all the information along with the Pokémon, so the league database has the most up to date information which also helps cut down on theft of Pokémon. Every time a trainer buys new Pokeballs, they are also registered to that trainer, which is how Ash's Pokedex knew it was his fast ball which caught Totodile a couple weeks ago.

When this exchange takes place, it also releases a sort of weird mystical energy, which does reach the Pokémon in the Pokeballs. In ninety-nine-percent of the time, it does absolutely nothing but to a few species, this energy is what triggers their evolution.

"So these are the two Pokémon you wish to trade." Nurse Joy asked as she gestured to Haunter and Kadabra.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Okay, I just need to ask a few questions before I take you to the machine." Nurse Joy replied. "First, how do you know each other?".

"Err, why?" Serena asked, a little embarrassed, she isn't fond of sharing personal information with a relative stranger.

"Oh, it's just so I can be sure you have good intentions and neither of you is forcing the other or anything like that." Nurse Joy explained. "Its things asked every time two trainers make a trade.".

"Oh well, we are going out. Serena is my girlfriend." Ash explained. "We grew up in Pallet Town together, started our journeys at the same time, same date. And we have been travelling together ever since.".

"Well then, I think it is safe to say neither of you would be pulling one over the other." Nurse Joy replied, she had a feeling they were dating based on the fact they are sharing the same room and just how they tend to be together when in the centre, she just needed confirmation. "Okay, next question is simply because both of the Pokémon being trade are linked to evolution through trade. Will it be a permanent trade or just one for evolution?".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, many trainers with Pokémon which evolve through trade still want to keep their original Pokémon. So they do the trade for the sole purpose of evolution then trade straight back." Nurse Joy explained. "I need to know so I ensure both trades are completed, if it is for evolution only trade.".

"Oh no, it isn't just for evolution." Serena replied. "You see, I am a taking on the contest circuit and Ash is competing in the silver conference but Haunter has a really flash style, almost designed for contests while Kadabra doesn't see a point in them. That is why we decided to trade.".

"Very well, that should cover just about everything." Nurse Joy replied as she gestured to a door through to the back, marked authorised personal only. "Would you care to follow me.".

The couple and their Pokémon did just that and followed the nurse through to the back. They went down a corridor and passed a few doors which labelled what they held, some being medication, some being Pokeballs sent from a lab or another centre for whatever reason, another one just being cleaning supplies. Finally, they were lead into a room which was labelled trade machine.

Upon entering the room, they realised it wasn't a massive room and the only thing of interest was some sort of metal machine which looked almost like two of the teleporters attached to the video phones, with a computer somewhere in the middle.

"Okay, first you need to place each of your Pokedex's in the slots next to the transporters. It doesn't really matter which side either of you take, just as long as you each take one and not try to share." Nurse Joy replied. "I heard a story of a trainer doing that to take someone else's Pokémon, which is why now-a-days they can only be used with officials, either Pokémon Centre staff, League workers or regional professors.".

Ash went to the left side, as Serena went to the right side, they each placed their Pokedex's into the slots available. This activated the main computer in the centre and Nurse Joy typed something it, probably authorising the use of the machine. Both trainers returned Haunter and Kadabra respectively, they took one more longing look at the Pokeballs containing their Pokémon.

It seemed to take a while before both trainers placed the Pokeball on the transport pad, Nurse Joy didn't mind however because this is a big moment and even though both trainers and Pokémon want to do it, doesn't mean it will be easy. Once both Pokedex's and Pokeballs were on the machine, Nurse Joy looked to Ash for one final confirmation, which he gave with a nod of the head, and then to Serena, who also nodded her head as confirmation.

With the final confirmation and everything in place, Nurse Joy hit the red button on the screen, which started the process. Electricity hit both Pokeballs and zapped them away, just like how the transporter works before an image of a shadowed Haunter and Kadabra appeared on the screen. The two images moved towards the other before crossing over and moving towards their new trainer.

"Since both these Pokémon evolve, I would recommend releasing them as soon as their Pokeballs appear." Nurse Joy mentioned. "So you don't miss the evolution.".

Both trainers nodded and a couple seconds later, the Pokeballs reappeared in another bolt of electricity. They each grabbed their new Pokeball before pressing the button and releasing their new Pokémon. Both Haunter and Kadabra appeared in front of them, then Kadabra began glowing white. He grew in size and a spoon flew out of the nearby kitchen, landing his hand had as the glowing stopped, Alakazam stood tall with the same serious expression. Both trainers grabbed their Pokedex's and Ash used his to scan his new psychic type:

 _Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. The final evolved form of Abra. Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world._

 _Type: Psychic_

 _Ability: Inner Focus_

 _Hidden Ability: Magic Guard (Note: This hidden ability is currently unlocked)._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Serious (Note: This is unlikely to change due to the Pokémon being fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Kinesis, Teleport, Hidden Power (Grass), Confusion, Disable, Psybeam, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Light Screen, Psycho Cut, Recover, Telekinesis, Ally Switch, Psychic, Calm Mind, Future Sight, Trick, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Grass Knot, Dazzling Gleam, Signal Beam_

 _Item(s): Twisted Spoon x2 - This items are used for Psychic types to aim and amplify their psychic abilities._

"Wait, didn't Alakazam just grab a normal spoon?" Ash asked.

"Maybe but Alakazam's just use them to project their psychic energy, so even a normal spoon will work in the same way." Nurse Joy replied.

"But what about Haunter?" Serena asked. "Why didn't she evolve?".

"Yeah, I thought performance issues normally happened in old men." Haunter joked.

"While not common, I have heard stories of trade evolutions being delayed and the Pokémon itself needing a battle to bring it out." Nurse Joy suggested. "I've never seen it myself, but other evolutions happen usually in battle or at least his tension situations which gets their blood pumping.".

"So this is just the author's way to finish that battle he started between us." Haunter re-worded.

"Not gonna say it..." Ash held himself back.

"HEY! You're not my trainer anymore!" Haunter shouted before gesturing to Serena. "That's her line now.".

"I guess we could continue with that battle." Serena replied, realising she went from having a completely serious Pokémon to one not quite right in the head.

With the decision made, the group began to walk back to the main lobby. As they did, Alakazam decided he needed to tell his new trainer something and put his hand on Ash's shoulder to grab his attention.

"What's up Alakazam?" Ash asked.

"You are my trainer, and I shall show you the upmost respect for that." Alakazam replied. "But that doesn't change how Serena helped me grow, I don't forget when someone has done so much for me. In short, you hurt her, trainer or not, you will regret it.".

"Err, sure Alakazam." Ash chuckled nervously.

Ash and Alakazam quickly caught up and Ash decided not to mention Alakazam's protectiveness to Serena as it is only natural he would still feel protective to the girl who raised him from such a young Pokémon. Soon they made it back to their friends and explained the plan to continue the battle, to hopefully bring the evolution out for Haunter, so they made their way to the back of the battlefield, ready to resume the battle. With both Pokémon in front of their new trainers, Alakazam looked ready for battle but Haunter looked more like a psychopath about to kill someone.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne recommencing." Brock declared. "Same rules as before... Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Serena (P. II):_

As soon as the battle started, both Pokémon powered up a Shadow Ball and shot it. They did it in an equal amount of time and the two attacks collided in the middle of the field, smashing into each other they collided. Despite Alakazam having a power advantage, Haunter's matched it because she is a ghost type, so her ghost type moves do have an advantage over those using ghost type moves when not actually a ghost type.

Since they are evenly matched, Haunter began floating around a field, releasing a poisonous gas around the field. While Haunter knows the poison effect won't harm the psychic type, thanks to Magic Guard, this is more so she can hide without the fear of being found. Alakazam saw this and decided he could use this opportunity to increase his own stats, so he used Calm Mind.

Despite not being able to physically see Haunter, Alakazam could almost sense her presence. He knows she isn't one wasting time or preparing, each of her actions is spontaneous, which while it makes predicting her next to impossible, it does mean he knows she will be moving soon. Plus, the fact that she is playing that dramatic theme from Jaws movie, along with the shark fin poking out of the gas, suggest she is making her move.

"Haunter, stop playing and use Shadow Punch!" Serena instructed, seeing how Ash can get annoyed with the ghost's jokey nature.

As soon as he heard the move, Alakazam put up a reflect screen. While he normally tries to avoid the move with Teleport, Shadow Punch is a priority move and Teleport would take too long, at least he could get a reflect up before the Shadow Punch hits him. He could easily predict Serena's move after having battles with her for so long.

Haunter rolled her eyes and muttered something about Serena not being much fun, making the shark fin on her back disappear. Pulling her fist back, it glew black with a purple out line before she went flying towards the psychic type. She crashed into the Reflect, ending the Shadow Punch, so she shook her hand like it hurt after punching a metal wall.

Alakazam held both his spoons up in front of him before closing his eyes, Haunter was over reacting to her hurting fist and so didn't even try to dodge Alakazam's attack, who launched a Psybeam at Haunter, sending her crashing into a tree. She popped her head through the tree and had little Psyduck's running around her head.

The Psychic type locked eyes on her, waiting to see what she did. He knows she is tough enough to take that blast and this cartoon act is meant to distract him. She inwardly smirked and looked up at him with bright red eyes. A red outline appeared around Alakazam as his Psybeam was disabled. She knew him just like he knew her, and she used that to her advantage.

She floated out of the tree and formed another Shadow Ball in her hands before throwing it at Alakazam. The Psychic type simply teleported away, while Psybeam is one of his more personal favourite moves, it is far from his only option. Haunter frowned when Alakazam reappeared, behind her. She formed another Shadow Ball and threw this one faster but Alakazam once again teleported away.

Angered that she is being made to look like a fool, by someone other than herself, she clicked her fingers and a machine gun appeared in her hands. As soon as Alakazam reappeared, she unleashed fire on him but instead of bullets, it was shooting Shadow Balls at a neck-breaking speed.

The psychic type continued to dodge the onslaught of attacks with Teleport, but he knew he wouldn't win by just dodging, so as he continued to avoid the Shadow Ball bullets, he activated a Psychic attack, directed at the gun. He lifted it away from Haunter, which stopped the spewing of Shadow Balls and then crushed it with his psychic power.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Haunter shouted.

She shot straight up high into the air and had a giant pendant appear behind her, no matter where Alakazam attempts to teleport, they have the basic out of field rule in place so he wouldn't be able to dodge this. Not unless he appeared behind the pendant, but let's pretend that option doesn't exist, Haunter is.

Hypnotic waves began shooting down to the field and they hit Alakazam, despite his best efforts to fight the effects off, he soon fell asleep. Haunter laughed, almost psychotically as she watched Alakazam fall to the ground, completely asleep.

Haunter clicked her things and the pendant disappeared. With Alakazam asleep, of course she could use any move, but she has two moves designed to work on a sleeping Pokémon, those being Dream Eater and Nightmare. She already used Dream Eater back against Whitney, so now she wants to try Nightmare. So she dived down and disappeared into Alakazam's mind. A pained expression appeared on Alakazam's face as he was lifted into the air. Suddenly he started talking.

"I wanna be a real voice." A voice appeared out of Alakazam's mouth, but it clearly wasn't his. Suddenly, his nose started to grow as well.

Alakazam's eyes burst open and glew blue, he was awake and not happy about it. Haunter was held with Alakazam's Psychic attack and dragged out of Alakazam's body, clearly struggling against the restraint.

"Aren't you meant to say." Haunter replied, before coughing and putting on a stereotypical police officers voice. "You have a right to remain silent, anything you say will be written down and used as evidence in a court of law... AW! Okay. Guess I won't make that joke then.".

She formed a Dark Pulse attack before using it on herself, to break Alakazam's grip on her. She flew straight up to Alakazam and both Pokémon looked each other in their eyes before she pulled funny faces at her but Alakazam's expression never changed.

"Come on, turn that frown, upside down." Haunter laughed, as she used her hands to force Alakazam to smile.

The psychic type didn't like that and let out another Psychic attack, to blow Haunter away. She ended up facing Serena and her face began to make all different expressions, never the same one and never more than for a split second, it was almost like she was having a mental break down.

"Haunter?" Serena questioned, with concern.

"Hello?" Haunter replied, a little out of it, as the expressions stopped. "Ha! It's started... I can't stop it now, this is just a reset.".

"What reset?" Ash questioned.

"A whole new evolution cycle Ooooh." Haunter replied as she calmly floated over to him. "It's just... Taking a bit longer... Just breaking it in.".

"Somehow, I knew she wouldn't evolve quietly." Pikachu remarked.

"It all, just disappears doesn't it. Everything you are, gone in a moment... Like breath, on a mirror." Haunter spoke softly with water welling up in her eyes, threatening to escape down her cheek. "Any moment now. She's a coming.".

"Whose coming?" Ash asked, in a slightly panicked tone.

"Gengar..." Haunter whispered.

"Your evolving into Gengar." Ash replied, clearly annoyed.

"Yes... And I always have been." Haunter replied. She raised one hand as it glew bright white, the time has come, holding it out for the whole group to see. "But times change, and so must I.".

As she looked around, she noticed a certain red-haired individual trying very hard to blend into the surroundings, but she knows what the author has planned and knows he is already there. Seeing as she made him out, the twenty-two-year-old began to walk away so the others wouldn't see him.

"... Silver." Haunter breathed out in an over dramatic breath.

"What's Silver got to do with anything?" Ash asked, shaking his head in a disapproving fashion, as he held the temple as if he had a headache.

"The first face, this face saw... Chronologically. It'll make sense later, it's just wibbly wobbly, timey whimsy stuff." Haunter replied, temporarily breaking the tension before returning to her over dramatic tone. "We all change, when you think about it.".

"We're all, different Pokémon. All through our lives. And that's okay, that's good. You gotta keep moving. So long, as you remember, all the Pokémon that you use to be... I will not forget one line of this... Not one spelling mistake, I swear. I'll always remember, when the star of this fic was me.".

Suddenly, Alakazam began walking up to her without a sound. It wasn't voluntarily, however, almost like she was directing it to match something she's seen on TV. He stopped right in front of Haunter, and placed one hand on her cheek.

"Psychopath..." Alakazam spoke for the first time. "Goodnight.".

Somehow, a bow tie appeared on Haunter and she slowly undid it before holding it out and letting it drop on the floor in slow motion. By this point, it was clear to the group she was making some sort of reference and was clearly dragging her evolution out for more attention.

With everything else done, she closed her eyes, awaiting the change. Part of her wanted Ash to come crying over saying, 'no no... please don't change' but even she doesn't have that much power. With the speech over, her head flew back as her body quickly became white. In less than a second, she had evolved and was now a Gengar floating in the same place. With the evolution over, Serena checked her Pokedex:

 _Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. The final evolved form of Ghastly. Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. It is said to become ten-degrees colder if a Gengar is present._

 _Type: Ghost / Poison_

 _Ability: Cursed Body_

 _Hidden Ability: Levitate (This hidden ability is currently unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Jolly_

 _Move(s): Disable, Haze, Hypnosis, Lick, Smog, Confuse Ray, Poison Gas, Night Shade, Will-o-Wisp, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Toxic, Dark Pulse, Dream Eater, Hex, Shadow Punch, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Thunderbolt, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Hidden Power (Bug), Poison Jab, Nightmare_

As the honey-blonde girl put her Pokedex away, Gengar came floating over towards her with an intense but curious look. It was if she was studying Serena but also daring her to blink first. Needless to say, having a ghost look at you like this is very creepy. Before Serena could say anything, Gengar flung forward in some sort of pain.

"Kidneys! I've got new kidneys!" She shouted before poking her head into her own stomach to take a look. She came back out a second later with a puzzled expression. "I don't like their colour.".

"The colour of your kidneys?" Ash repeated, in a questioning tone.

Gengar nodded in an overly excited fashion to answer the boy's question as she began to release a loud psychotic laugh. The laugh just seemed to get louder and louder as she fell on the floor and began to roll around like some sort of child... Serena grimaced, what has she let herself in for?

Standing on the path behind the back of the centre, Silver stood once more. He can see that the kid traded Pokémon with that girl and from what he's picked up, it was because they discovered that the Pokémon would be happy with the goals of the other trainer. That means that he does care for Pokémon and their own desires, so he needs to show he cares for Pokémon as well, if he is going to gain their trust.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	29. The Two Towers

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Ecruteak arc and a big helping of lore with a side of foreshadowing. We get to meet the first of the beasts of Johto and we also get some information on the climax to the first half of this region, which just so happens to be the trial for Serena as one of the chosen, just like how Shamouti was Ash's trial. We also get to see more of Gary and learn what he's been up to so far. Oh, and the first of the Johto beasts, it may be my least favourite of that trio but just getting down to the lore is a good time. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes with chapter 31 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Two Towers

It is the morning after the trade and Ash is currently stood on the battlefield, he has Heracross, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile stood in front of him, with Alakazam facing off against them. This would be a good way to test how far they have each come and normally he does it against Pikachu, but this would also become a good bonding exercise for his new psychic type. Pikachu was also busy helping Togepi, who is still on his quest to learn an electric move, just like his uncle.

"Megahorn Heracross!" Ash shouted.

Heracross took off from his spot and charged towards Alakazam, out of all the Pokémon, he should be the hardest one for Alakazam to deal with since not only has he been with Ash the longest of the four and has a big type advantage. Megahorn is a move Heracross has been working on since the battle with Whitney and a very powerful one.

Alakazam saw the incoming bug as a power barrier built up around his horn, this is the closest Heracross has got to mastering it. The psychic type saw this move and held his spoons up, sending out a psychic blast, it struck the Megahorn, causing Heracross to crash into the dirt as the Megahorn was cancelled.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

The dark fire type jumped forward and stood his ground before taking a deep breath and unleashing a powerful blast of flames out of his mouth towards Alakazam, while maybe one of his dark would've been better, getting in close would've been too risky against Alakazam, even as a dark type and all of his dark moves are physical ones.

Alakazam saw the flames spewing towards him and Alakazam made a mental note of the potential, true Heracross was strong and also holds the chance to become a strong Pokémon but Houndour has potential both physically and specially. It is true Alakazam's battle style is special only, but he knows Ash has a few physical fighters like Sandslash and Aerodactyl so seeing one who can battle with both is refreshing.

Holding both his spoons up, he shot a beam of electricity out of them straight through the Flamethrower, he used Charge Beam. Houndour saw this counter coming and dodged out of the way before being hit by the electric move. Ash smiled once he saw that, happy with how far Houndour has come in the short time together.

"Alright Totodile, Bite!" Ash instructed.

Totodile gave him a thumbs up and a wink before running towards Alakazam with his mouth open as his teeth were coated in dark type energy. Despite not really being the quickest species out there, Ash's Totodile is faster than most Totodile because of how he is almost constantly dancing.

Alakazam already knew which attack to use against Totodile, while Ash has let him decide on each counter as they come, he did tell him which move to use against the water type, Psyshock. Holding both spoons up once again, a ball of light blue psychic type energy appeared in between the two objects before it shot up into the air.

It burst open and several smaller balls shot out towards the water type. Ash wanted this move to be used simply because it creates several things for Totodile to dodge and the raven-haired boy wants to test Totodile's dodging ability above all else. He jumped out of the way of the first Psyshock ball then dived forward to avoid the second but ended up on his stomach, he was unable to get up in time and the third one landed directly on top of him.

"Alright Totodile, rest for now." Ash recalled him, as that blast must've done some serious damage. "Noctowl use Echoed Voice!".

Noctowl nodded before taking off, once at his usual height, he opened his mouth and unleashed a loud scream but focused the sound directly towards Alakazam, you could even see the area it travelled in vibrate. Alakazam saw it coming and quickly decided on his counter.

Holding both spoons up once more, he shot a multicoloured beam of psychic type energy at Noctowl. The Psybeam shot straight into the Echoed voice but it wasn't really a fair match up and it plowed through the attack and continued on towards Noctowl.

Not want to be hit by the attack, Noctowl acted fast and spotted a nearby rock. Using confusion on the rock, he pulled it up just in time to use as a shield against the Psybeam although it did break into hundreds of pieces. Noctowl looked pleased with himself and landed in his original position.

"Alright guys, that was really great. Especially you Noctowl." Ash praised.

"Hey Ash." Brock called as he walked to the trainer and his Pokémon, with Serena, Misty and Gary joining him.

"What's up Brocko?" Ash asked. "We was just doing some last-minute training before our gym battle.".

"It was actually that which I wanted to speak about." Brock replied.

"What about it?" Ash asked.

"Would you mind putting the battle off for one more day?" Brock asked. "It's just that last night I got reading about the two towers at the north of the city. The Brass tower and the Bell tower. The Brass tower burnt down over a hundred years ago and many call it the Burnt Tower now. We need special permission to access the Brass Tower, but the burnt tower is open to the public. I was hoping we could visit it.".

"I've heard about those towers as well." Gary added. "I was gonna visit them myself, but I arrived a few days ago, then I had my gym battle then the festival yesterday, so I never got the chance. They are also meant to once have been the resting place of Lugia and Ho-Oh. You can actually see the Bell tower from here.".

Turning in the direction Gary mentioned the tower being, they found a large tower, roughly the same size as one of the skyscrapers back in Goldenrod. Obviously the burnt tower wouldn't be view-able, but you could only imagine the sight of when both towers were stood.

"Well it sounds good to me, I don't mind putting the gym battle on hold another day." Ash answered, as he looked away from the sight. "I just need to leave Totodile with Nurse Joy.".

"I have a request." Alakazam spoke up, as he walked over to Ash, with his ever-serious expression.

"What is it, Alakazam?" Ash asked.

"Could I stay here, with your Noctowl?" Alakazam asked. "I saw potential in his confusion attack. I think I can teach him the upgraded version of Confusion with Psychic, although I doubt it will be ready for tomorrow's gym battle. But by giving him the base knowledge, he can work on it even once I return to the lab.".

"If it's okay with Noctowl then sure." Ash replied. "Speaking off the gym battle, how would you feel about being the ace in tomorrow's battle?".

"How so?" Alakazam asked.

"It's a ghost type gym and back at the lab I don't have any Pokémon with an outright type advantage, the closest would Tauros or Snorlax who are immune." Ash explained to his newest team member, deciding to explain his reasoning because Alakazam likes logic, not an emotional answer. "You may be weak to ghost, but I suspect they will use at least some sort of Pokémon from Gengar's line, who is weak thanks to their part poison type. Plus, you do have a few moves strong against ghosts anyway.".

"When put like that, I concur with your reasoning. I'd be happy to." Alakazam replied. "Although understand, you are my trainer. I will partake in any battle you put me in, you didn't need to ask like that. And since I won't be with you when visiting the towers, if anything goes bad I shall be over as fast as my teleport allows.".

"We're just going over town." Ash replied, with a laugh. "What's the worst that could happen?".

"From what I've seen whilst on Serena's team, that isn't something I wish to take a bet on." Alakazam replied, with a hint of dry humour.

Alakazam and Noctowl went over to a part of the Pokémon's centre's battlefield to work on teaching the owl Psychic. Ash gave Totodile to Nurse Joy before they set off for the burnt tower along with Serena, Misty, Brock and Gary.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, the Pokémon had just finished breakfast and was now busy doing their own thing, some were busy training like: Aerodactyl, Tauros, Primeape, Charizard, Kabutops, Beedrill and Farfetch'd; some were socialising like: Kangashkan, Delphox, Tangela, Kingdra, Ivysaur, Blastoise and Muk; and some were just resting like Snorlax and Pidgeot.

One Pokémon was just wondering around the field, this one being Chikorita. She has since calmed down about being sent here and is now looking for a fight. She can fight anyone and has a plan to become the big bad Pokémon of the ranch. Once she has control over this area, it will prove her worth to Ash once and for all.

As she looked around, she saw the dinosaur and the lizard fighting in the air. They would've made a good challenge but when she called out her challenge, they didn't seem to hear her. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance before looking around once more. Her eyes landed on Primeape and Tauros, who were locked in close quarters combat, but they are probably tired by now and she saw an even better target.

Sandslash was by his rock, sharpening his claws against it. He may have given Ash a chance, but he still rarely socialises with the others. He only really interacts with others when they enter his territory. It isn't a massive amount of space, just his rock and a circle radius which he outlined by dragging his claw in the ground. Even if the Professor needs to get him to send to Ash, he walks up to the line, never over it.

He will make a good opponent for Chikorita to battle. He has the hardest reputation on the ranch and no-body even tries to test him, even if they know they can best him in battle like Aerodactyl. Wanting that reputation for herself, she made her way over to the ground types restricted zone. Sandslash saw the grass type walking towards him but didn't make any move, she could be heading to the wooded area behind his rock and he doesn't want to create a scene for just that.

"I challenge you!" Chikorita called out as she stood at the line to Sandslash's area.

The ground type looked in her direction, and let out an evil smirk. She wouldn't last two moves of his. He doesn't hold back, not like that electric rat does and he can't be bothered with this no-body right now. With a threatening growl as a sign to back off, he went back to sharpening his claws.

Chikorita didn't like to be turned down like that, he must be chicken to face her. She extended two vines, planning on dragging him into a battle. If he won't battle it just means he's all show and she will show him up to be the loser he is, then she will be the bad-ass of the ranch.

Unfortunately for her, Sandslash doesn't take any prisoners. As soon as he sensed the vines in his direction, he slide to the side avoiding them. Not giving Chikorita a chance to back attack him again, he extended both claws and ran at her. While neither are particularly fast, Sandslash was quicker than Chikorita. He used his first set of claws to knock her to the side before going in with the second pair to make her airborne, causing her to cry out in pain.

The cry alerted several of the nearby Pokémon who came to rush to Chikorita's rescue, even if it is obvious what happened with her provoking Sandslash, they don't won't to risk him seriously injuring or killing her. As she fell back down, Sandslash unleashed a barrage of poison stings, while not his most powerful poison type move it is one of his favourites, a classic. As Chikorita lay on the ground, being hit by the poison sting. The Pokémon finally reached them.

Ivysaur acted first by using a vine whip to restrain Sandslash. Of course, Sandslash knew this was coming but these Pokémon are only here because of that arrogant brat, so he wasn't going to start something with all of them. He has been working on his anger and now wants to prove that he has more self-control now.

Aerodactyl landed between the two Pokémon and roared at Sandslash. The ground type new he couldn't take on the dinosaur and that the incident is over, so he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. Once Aerodactyl was sure Sandslash was calm, he gave Ivysaur the nod to let him go. Which the grass poison type did.

Meanwhile Kangashkan came over and picked Chikorita up, once the normal type took Chikorita over to the group of: herself, Delphox, Tangela, Pidgeot and Furret, who were collecting berries to help with the poison on damage, the two boys decided to leave Sandslash in piece. For all of his issues, they know Sandslash isn't the type to start anything, he wouldn't have attacked Chikorita if she didn't provoke him and the fact it happened by his territory strengths that.

Plus, while they don't know Chikorita as well, those who have met her know she is over confident about her battling ability and arrogant, so it is easy for them to guess what happened. It's not Sandslash's fault if Chikorita picked a fight with him and she drew the short straw.

* * *

Back in Ecruteak, the group were walking down the streets of Ecruteak, north-bound for the burnt tower. Serena had Larvitar out, while Misty also had her Azurill out and Brock had his Bonsly, while also having his guild book out. Gary couldn't help but chuckle at the amount of baby Pokémon the group got a hold off.

"Seeing all these young Pokémon makes me think, Ash, how is that egg coming along?" Gary asked. "Has it hatched yet?".

"No not yet." Ash replied. "I left it with Nurse Joy when I gave her Totodile. It has started shaking more recently, and it was around that point that I got Togepi's egg, but he still took a month before hatching, so we could still have a while to wait.".

"Just as long as you raise it well once it does hatch." Gary explained. "I met Leaf and Drake and saw some wild Pokémon. Long story short, we went on a little exploration and found some wild Pokémon, with eggs. I have a pretty good idea of what it will hatch into now.".

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Can't tell you that... but I will say it was in the mountain East of here." Gary replied.

"A mountain?" Misty questioned. "I would guess it is a rock, ground or steel type then.".

"You'll just need to wait and see." Gary smirked in response.

"Did you say you met up with Leaf and Drake?" Serena asked, with a glint in her eye.

"Um yeah. What of it?" Gary asked, with a hint of his old arrogance.

"Just making lite conversation." Serena replied, in an overly cheerful tone. "So how did you and Leaf get on? I am pretty sure that would've been your first meeting with them since you all left Pallet.".

"She was fine..." Gary sighed, sadly.

"So you're not any further along with her?" Serena asked, in an almost innocent tone.

"Nope, not with Drake around her all the time." Gary replied, before he realised exactly what he said and blushed bright red. He decided to quickly change the topic. "Anyway Brock, you found anything out about the burnt tower?".

"It says here The burnt tower, previously known as the Brass tower, was once the resting place of Lugia when he visited the Johto region. But people raided the tower in an attempt to capture it." Brock read from the guide book. "A fire broke out, which is what left the tower in its current state.".

"Lugia fled and is believed to rest in the whirl islands when in this region now, although it has never been officially seen there. While Ho-Oh, whose place of rest was the bell tower, took off from the human world, until a time that people and Pokémon live in peace once again.".

"It also mentions the fire was the birth of the legendary beasts, as three Pokémon were trapped in the tower and died among the flames. Ho-Oh resurrected them into the beasts known as Suicune, Raikou and Entei." Brock continued. "With them acting as messengers for Ho-Oh, while it waits for the world to return to peace.".

"Man, I don't know what to say." Ash mumbled after hearing about how the beasts came to be. "Does it say which Pokémon perished?".

"While not confirmed, it is believed to have been a Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon." Brock replied. "This is because they each share the same type and possibly same ability, also it explains why the kimono sisters of Ecruteak work with the eeveelutions. But no official records mention the Pokémon, so this is all just a theory.".

Soon the burnt tower came into sight, it looked like an old cottage which was remained after a bad arson attack, if they didn't know any better than none of the group would've guessed it was once a grand tower, which was also in view from here. There were also two men stood outside, one being Morty who refereed Gary's battle yesterday and the other being a man also in his twenties, with slick golden hair which had a pointed bang at the front, in a purple suit, white cap, red bow tie and smart white shoes.

"Hey Morty!" Gary called out as he approached the group.

"Ah Gary, good to see you again. I would've thought you would be on your way to Olivine by now." Morty replied. "Who are your friends here?".

"These are my friends from Pallet Town, Ash and Serena. Misty is from Cerulean and Brock is from Pewter." Gary did the introductions. "And I would've but after I met Ash yesterday, I decided I could stick around so I could see his battle against you.".

"You wish to battle me, Ash?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, could we do it tomorrow?" Ash replied.

"Of course." Morty replied. "I've closed the gym today anyway as my friend here, Eusine, wished for me to join him on his current wild Golduck chase.".

"What do you mean 'wild Golduck chase'." Eusine asked with an over the top reaction. "This is the chance we've been waiting for, to see Entei in the flesh.".

"Yeah yeah, you said this last time when Suicune was supposedly visiting." Morty replied.

"Entei, as in one of the beasts?" Misty questioned.

"Yes, it would be great to see it finally." Eusine replied, enthusiastically. "Although the true goal is to meet Suicune and Ho-Oh, one day.".

"We've seen Ho-Oh." Serena replied, absentmindedly. "Remember Ash, the first day of our journey.".

"Yeah, it truly was magical." Ash replied.

"I doubt it." Morty replied, bluntly. "You must've seen some other Pokémon.".

"We really did." Serena insisted, feeling insulted because Morty just called them liars. "We've met Lugia too. Well Ho-Oh we more saw but it's the same thing.".

"Lugia is more likely compared to Ho-Oh." Morty replied. "But I still doubt you've see it either.".

"What makes you think Lugia is a more likely sight than Ho-Oh?" Brock asked.

"It's because Ho-Oh left the human world over two-hundred-years-ago, with the fire which burnt the Brass Tower." Morty explained. "Legend has it, it views the world through the beast's eyes and shall return to the world when it feels it can trust the humans again. People have searched their wholes to find legendary Pokémon, such as Eusine here, and while a few recorded sighting of Lugia and the beasts, absolutely no-one has seen Ho-Oh since the day of the fire.".

"No one... Except us." Ash replied.

"Guess we will need to agree to disagree." Morty replied, deciding to not go back and forth on this same topic all day.

"So you mentioned something about Entei visiting?" Misty asked, moving the conversation on.

"Correct." Eusine replied. "There have been several recent sightings of the fire beast around Ecruteak and whenever the beast pass, they stop by the burnt tower. It is sort of their way to pay the respects for what happened.".

"And that is why you want to explore the ruins, to meet Entei." Misty guessed.

"Correct." Eusine replied, clearly getting impatient. "Now if you wish to join our search, feel free, but I don't want to miss the opportunity this time.".

* * *

The group were soon inside the burnt tower but due to the danger of the location, they each returned Larvitar, Azurill and Bonsly since it's not exactly suitable for them, even Togepi knew it was dangerous because his small size and less than perfect reflexes, so he took a place on Ash's shoulder. He is a big boy now and knows when he isn't in a safe place and exactly what he has to do to stay safe.

"Despite being burnt, this place is bigger than I expected." Serena muttered, despite it having no light source or electricity, due to the lack of a roof, the sun shining through did light most of it up although there were many shadowed spots as well.

"According to records, the beasts perished in one of the back rooms." Eusine explained "That must be where Entei is now.".

"Wouldn't it known that would be where everyone look for it?" Misty asked.

"Perhaps but maybe it wants to be found." Eusine replied. "It must know who I am and wish to meet me.".

Suddenly, a floor board creaked but before any of the group could react, it snapped. It was the one which was under Ash and Serena, causing the two to fall. Reacting quickly, Ash pulled Serena into a hug and through Togepi towards Brock, so he was safe. Both trainers screamed as they fell to the basement, covered in darkness.

They hit the floor and Ash made it, so Serena landed on top of him. It hurt his back but as long as Serena was okay, he didn't really care. They waited a couple moments in silence, as they looked around the surroundings. It seemed the fall scared away a few Ratatta which lived down here, and it seemed they were alone.

"Ash... Are you okay?" Serena whispered.

"Um yeah..." Ash replied. "But could you do me a favour?".

"Sure Ash, anything." Serena replied.

"Could you get off me so I can get up?" Ash requested.

"Oh um, sure." Serena quickly replied, standing up before offering Ash a hand to stand up. Although it was, Ash was sure that she was bright red from embarrassment.

"Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne." A deep voice announced from the shadows. Both trainers had their attention turned towards the source and a massive Pokémon with brown fur stood in front of them, with a serious expression on its face. "My name is Entei, my mother has sent me a message for you.".

"Your mother?" Ash repeated.

"Correct, the mother of the beasts of Johto. The one who revived us in the fire which consumed this building. Ho-Oh." Entei replied. "Now before we continue, I believe you have devices you use to scan Pokémon you encounter. Feel free scan me, so you're sure this message is genuine.".

"A-are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Of course, you are two of the chosen's. I am at service to you, this is my pleasure." Entei replied. The couple looked at each other before each pulling out their Pokedex's to scan the legendary fire type before them:

 _Entei, The Volcano Pokémon. This is classified as a legendary Pokémon. Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. As a part of the Johto beasts trio, he is seen as the oldest and wises of the three._

"Greetings, chosen." Entei spoke as he prepared to pass on his mother's message.

"W-wait! H-how can we understand you?" Serena asked. She knows Ash has his aura but the only time she has heard a Pokémon speak was with telepathy and as far as she knows, Entei isn't a psychic type.

"That is simple, Chosen Serena." Entei replied. "Our mother granted us the power of aura when reviving myself and my fellow beasts, so we could speak with then chosen or any other people should we need it. Now we have important matters to discuss.".

"Important matters?" Ash repeated with a gulp.

"Correct." Entei replied. "Specifically, chosen Serena's trail.".

"My trail..." Serena muttered, after remembering what Shamouti was like, she isn't exactly looking forward to this.

"Yes, my dear." Entei replied. "It is coming up quicker than you might expect. When you reach your lowest point.".

"My lowest point?" Serena repeated, scarred.

"Sorry if this scares you, but it is needed. To ensure even in the toughest of situations you can perform your duties to the level of one of the fathers chosen." Entei replied closing his eyes. "And then once your trial has been passed, the race to save Johto begins. Even my fellow beast shall need your help in this race.".

"We have to save Johto?" Ash asked, scared.

"Correct, as you build up your abilities as members of the chosen, each place you visit shall need your help." Entei replied. "Our father brought you back for a reason and when an ultimate evil is spread over the world, cracks appear before it. You race to save Johto is just one of these cracks.".

"No pressure then." Ash muttered sarcastically.

"But before that, chosen Serena, you have your trial." Entei replied. "While I can't reveal all the information and give all your answers, I can inform it will involve the Eon twins and the threat shall be the one currently operating from the shadows. The one who shall cause trouble from here on out for you.".

"Operating from the shadows..." Ash muttered. "Do you mean Giovanni?".

"No... The one known of Giovanni is the one who you shall face to save Johto." Entei replied. "But the one to face at Serena's trial is a being of pure evil just like the one known as Giovanni. Although they are in a much better position of power.".

The couple just looked between each other, not quite sure what to make. A person of pure evil? That is how they would describe Giovanni, but it isn't him. Who could be so ruthless like that? Whoever it is, they can only hope they have what it takes to take them down.

"Now forgive me chosen's, but I need to make my leave." Entei spoke up. "The two men you met here, the gym leader and the stalker-".

"Stalker?" Ash and Serena questioned.

"That is all that man is, he has been following myself and my fellow beasts for a long time now. Even making it difficult for us to remember the demons which once took place here." Entei replied. "Following us, making life difficult for us. That is the exact description of a stalker.".

"Can I ask why we had to meet in the basement?" Serena asked. "I mean, I assume you planned all this.".

"Your assumption is correct." Entei replied. "The answer is simple. All the beasts visit the basement to pay our respects.".

"Why?" Ash asked. "I thought it happened in the back room.".

"That is correct." Entei replied. "Although our remains fell to the basement after we perished, and it was here where we were revived. Plus, I had to split you from the others. Now I really must take my leave.".

Not waiting one more second, Entei disappeared into the shadows. The couple couldn't help but realise what Entei said about Eusine is true, from its point of view itself and its fellow beasts are being stalked not only by Eusine but also from other people who are on a journey to find them.

Suddenly the couple were surrounded by a light blue light and were lifted into the air, being brought back to the others. They spotted an Alakazam stood behind Eusine who used Psychic to lift them back, but it clearly wasn't Ash's.

"Are you two alright?" Brock asked, as both trainers were set down on solid ground.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Alakazam." Ash answered, the psychic type nodded his head in acknowledgement of the thanks.

"Entei revealed itself to me!" Eusine gushed. "Why did you kids have to fall down and scare it off.".

"It looked more to me like it revealed itself to Ash and Serena." Gary replied. "Kind of strengths the fact they did meet Lugia and Ho-Oh, if you ask me.".

"While I can't say I believe they saw Ho-Oh, it does strengthen their argument." Morty conceded. "Any Eusine, I believe Entei wished to meet these two. It wouldn't have come out and it looked as if it was talking to them. It only ran once you let Alakazam out.".

"...fine." Eusine sighed, before turning back to the couple. "So what did Entei say to you? You have to tell me!".

"We... can't say." Serena sighed. "Sorry but if Entei wanted you to know, he would've told all of you.".

"That is a fair point." Morty noted.

"Fair or not, I still need to earn his respect." Eusine replied, before turning towards the couple. "So I challenge you to a battle.".

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied, with a flame of determination behind his eye.

Knowing Entei is no-longer in the building, Eusine returned his psychic type before the group made their way out of the burnt tower. He doesn't know why but the beast of fire has decided these kids are worthy of his presence so if he beats them in battle, then he will also earn Entei's respect.

Upon exiting the tower, the group moved over to an empty grass field and Eusine and Ash each took their place on the makeshift battlefield as Brock took the place as the referee. They agreed on a best of three battle, while the others sat on a nearby bench.

"Morty, do you really think Eusine will earn Entei's respect with this battle?" Misty asked.

"I doubt it, I don't think Legendary Pokémon are as simple as that." Morty replied. "That being said, there must be something Entei sees in Ash and hopefully I can view that in this battle.".

"This is a best of three battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Eusine Minaki of Ecruteak City." Brock announced. "From the coin flip, Eusine shall reveal his Pokémon first. There is no time limit and substitutions will take place between each round, each Pokémon can only be used once. Please select your first Pokémon.".

"Go Jumpluff!" Eusine shouted as he released his first Pokémon. It was a round blue ball with two arms but where its hands should be were two balls of some sort of cotton, along with a ball of cotton sticking out of its head, along with two small feet. It took off into the air, as Ash brought out his Pokedex:

 _Jumpluff, The Cotton-weed Pokémon. The final evolved form of Hoppip. Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating._

"So that's what my Skiploom could evolve into one day?" Serena asked, as she put her Pokedex away, as she also scanned it.

"Both Heracross and Houndour are strong against grass types but that flying type could be an issue for Heracross." Ash thought to himself as he took out his Pokeball. "So I choose you, Houndour!".

The dark fire type appeared in front of Ash and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He knows this isn't the gym battle, but he will take it just as seriously. Growling threateningly to try and intimidate his opponent, Eusine smiled at his opponent.

"Your Houndour sure has feisty personality, perfect for a fire type." Eusine replied, not seeming thrown by the type disadvantage he is stuck with. On the sidelines, one of Serena's Pokeballs burst open and Cyndaquil let herself out.

"You want to watch Houndour battle, Cyndaquil?" Serena asked her fire type, who blushed but shyly nodded her head.

Serena giggled as she has a feeling that her little fire type may have a small crush on Ash's Houndour, especially after how he's been helping her with her fire issue. Unfortunately, Houndour hasn't seemed to notice and even seems to see Cyndaquil more of a little sister figure. She smiled and placed Cyndaquil on her knee for a better view, since Eevee is currently sat by her feet, along with Pikachu.

"Jumpluff VS Houndour." Brock announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Eusine VS Ash (P. I):_

"Let's start this off with Leech Seed, Jumpluff!" Eusine shouted as soon as the battle started.

Jumpluff nodded and began spinning in the air as she shot several small brown seeds towards Houndour. Although the fire type didn't even blink, he isn't scared of this move and has the perfect counter, opening his mouth, he unleashed a stream of flames which consumed the Leech Seed, burning it into nothing.

The Flamethrower carried on straight towards Jumpluff but the grass flying type floated out of the way, like a balloon almost, avoiding the flames. Ash realised this is just like how Wigglytuff dodged attack back in the Goldenrod gym. Cyndaquil marvelled at how easily Houndour used his fire type moves. Ash also noticed that Jumpluff if pretty close to his Johto teams battle skill, being pretty experienced but not able to do it all by itself like how a lot of his Kanto team can.

"Acrobatics!" Eusine shouted, not liking how Ash's Houndour acted on its own, clearly better at battling than his own Jumpluff.

Jumpluff dived down with pretty decent speed as Houndour stopped his Flamethrower. Not waiting a second, Houndour leaped out of the way, jumping straight over the cotton weed Pokémon. Doing a turn in the air, he landed while facing Jumpluff's back.

Taking a deep breath, Houndour launched an Ember barrage at the grass flying type. He decided to use Ember instead of Flamethrower because it is a much quicker move and it's better to cause a little damage than give Jumpluff the chance to dodge and not cause any damage.

"Alright Houndour, now before Jumpluff can take off again, look up and use Smog!" Ash instructed.

Houndour nodded seriously and looked up before releasing a thick purple toxic gas out of his mouth and to the sky. This is the same think he releases in his body to set alight for his fire moves. Soon a toxic cloud was covering both of the Pokémon, as Jumpluff recovered from the previous attack.

"That's not only going to limit my Jumpluff's ability, ya know." Eusine smirked. "Fairy Wind!".

Jumpluff turned towards Houndour just as he finished his smog attack. She began spinning around on the spot and a strong wind current, filled with fairy type energy blew under the smog cloud. Houndour couldn't leap out of the way like before because of his own smog cloud and grunted as he stood his ground.

Fairy Wind was doing a lot of damage to Houndour due to him being weak to fairy type moves. Ash clenched his fist as he realised Houndour has no-where to run. He quickly looked around to think something out before it clicked.

"Pursuit!" Ash shouted.

Houndour continued to grunt as he received pain from the Fairy Wind attack. He didn't think twice once he heard the command and prepared to use Pursuit. He quickly pounced forward, fighting against the wind, before striking Jumpluff, knocking the cotton-weed Pokémon away.

Jumpluff was knocked to the side and her Fairy Wind was cancelled as a result. With Houndour close enough to Jumpluff and her too dazed to dodge, the Dark Pokémon unleashed a powerful stream of Flamethrowers at Jumpluff, which made a direct hit.

"Cotton Spore then escape!" Eusine shouted.

The grass flying type cried out in pain but fought through the flames and held her two cotton balls of hands out as a sort of cotton barrier formed around her, despite it being flammable, it was growing quicker than the flames were burning it.

With the shield up and protecting Jumpluff from the flames, the cotton-weed Pokémon attempted to take off once more, but she wasn't really paying attention as the smog cloud was still above her. She flew straight into it, and Ash saw his chance.

"Shoot the Flamethrower straight up!" Ash shouted.

Houndour didn't waste a second as he knew exactly what Ash was planning. Houndour didn't stop his Flamethrower and looked straight up, not even stopping his attack, since he didn't need to aim his attack at all. The flames hit the smog cloud almost instantly and they quickly were set alight.

In a couple of seconds the smog cloud was turned into a complete inferno and Jumpluff was also in the heart of it. After nearly half a minute, the flames started to die down since the smog cloud running out as Jumpluff fell on the ground, covered in burn marks with swirls in her eyes.

"Jumpluff is unable to continue, meaning this round goes to Ash and Houndour." Brock declared. "Please prepare for the next round.".

* * *

"Return Jumpluff, that Houndour of his just got lucky." Eusine snarled as he recalled his fallen grass flying type.

"Awesome Houndour!" Ash called out as the dark fire type ran back to him. Houndour sat in front of him and Ash kneeled down to scratch his dark Pokémon behind the ear, which caused his tail to wag. "Now take a nice long rest, this is a best of battle so I can't use you again.".

Houndour nodded in understanding before Ash pulled his Pokeball out and returned him. As he stood back up, he looked over to his friends and saw Serena had her Cyndaquil out. Usually he would think it's just so Cyndaquil could watch Houndour with his fire attacks but not long after leaving Goldenrod, Serena mentioned a theory that she has, about her Cyndaquil having a crush on his Houndour. While Ash isn't sure about it, it is possible since Cyndaquil likes to watch all Houndour's battles.

"Eusine sure seems arrogant." Misty commented,

"If you think this is bad, just be thankful its over Entei and not Suicune." Morty replied. "Still, it was interesting how Ash set the smog up before and then waited until the perfect moment to use it. It will sure be interesting to face him in battle.".

"Did you learn anything from watching Houndour?" Serena asked her fire type.

Cyndaquil nodded in response before something surprising happened, her back burst into flames. This was a surprise as normally it takes a while for her to warm, but it seems watching Houndour battle was enough by itself, now if only she can do that at will like other Cyndaquil, they will be golden.

"Alright just take rest for now, okay Cyndaquil." Serena recalled her fire mouse Pokémon.

"For round two, Ash will reveal his Pokémon first." Brock declared. Ash realised he only has two options left, since Totodile is still with Nurse Joy and Alakazam and Noctowl are off training. Out of the two, he would prefer to save Pikachu until last so that means...

"I choose you, Heracross!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his bug fighting type. Heracross stood in front of Ash and stomped his feet as a sign that he is ready for battle. Eusine saw his opponent and he decided on which Pokémon he wished to use.

"You won't be so lucky this time." Eusine insisted as he took out his second Pokeball. "Go Electrode.".

A big round Pokémon appeared on the field, which looked almost like a Pokeball but was right on the top and red on the bottom. It also had two giant eyes and a wide grin to make up his face. It rolled back and forth as a sign that it was ready, as Ash scanned his opponent with his Pokedex:

 _Electrode, The Ball Pokémon. The final evolved form of Voltorb. One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated._

"Your Electrode looks well raised." Ash complimented.

"It is." Eusine replied, in an arrogant tone, much to Ash's dismay.

"Electrode VS Heracross." Brock announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Eusine VS Ash (P. II):_

"Let's start it with Pin Missile!" Ash shouted.

Heracross nodded in understanding before crouching down and facing his horn in Electrode's direction. His horn glew white as a barrage of white stingers shot out towards the electric type. Electrode made no attempt to dodge and took the barrage head on.

It grunted slightly but it clearly wasn't all that effective. Still, Ash was confused as to why Eusine would let his attack or why Electrode wouldn't try to dodge, from the first battle it seemed like Eusine's Pokémon were experienced enough to dodge and do some battling by themselves, so why didn't Electrode dodge?

"Screech!" Eusine shouted.

Electrode let out an ear-piercing sound which hit Heracross' ears and caused him to fall on his stomach, using his hands to cover his ears as his Pin Missile finished. Ash realised that they let his first attack hit simply so Ash would be thrown off, especially since Electrode isn't exactly built for taking hits.

With its opponents down, Electrode had sparks appear over his body before weak bolts of electricity shot off towards Heracross, who was in no position to dodge. He was pushing himself up until the Thunder Wave struck him. Heracross became paralysed and stopped in place, as he was bent over.

"Rollout!" Eusine hollered, since the battle quickly went in his favour.

Electrode started spinning and began rolling towards Heracross who was still struggling against the paralysis, but his body also started to glow red as he attempted to stand up despite the status condition. Ash clenched his fist, Heracross' guts ability is useless if he can't move to use any of his moves.

The electric type slammed into Heracross and knocked the single horn Pokémon over before rolling away, straight towards Ash. The raven-haired boy had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over himself. Electrode rounded around Ash before rolling back. Ash gasped as he saw Electrode go back for another head on collision.

"Horn Attack!" Ash shouted in a panic.

At what appeared to be the last second, Heracross' eyes burst open and his horn glew white. It seems wanting to help Ash win the battle was enough motivation to help him over the paralysis. It was too late for Electrode to try and change his attack direction.

Electrode slammed into Heracross' horn but was deflected off, taking most of the damage from the impact but he continued to roll on anyway, as Heracross' horn returned to normal. The single horn Pokémon turned towards Electrode who built up more speed and was going back in. Heracross attempted to use another Horn Attack.

"Use Megahorn Heracross!" Ash shouted in a panic. "Horn Attack won't overpower it this time!".

Heracross nodded and closed his eyes as he tensed up, he doesn't have the easiest time using Megahorn at the best of times let alone in the heat of battle whilst paralysed, so this wasn't easy. His horn began to glow once more but because he uses Horn Attack and Megahorn in mostly the same way, it's hard to tell if it will work.

They will only know when they collide and with the speed Electrode is going at, it won't be long. Just as the two collided, more sparks appeared over Heracross as his horn returned to normal. Electrode rammed into Heracross, sending him flying as a result. Eusine smirked as he saw the helpless bug fighting type fall back to the ground.

"Finish it with Thunder!" Eusine hollered with a hint of glee.

Electrode stopped its Rollout in an instant before a massive amount of electricity sparked off its body. A massive bolt of electricity shot high into the sky before curving and striking down directly on top of Heracross, as he cried out in pain.

Back at the Pokémon centre, Alakazam was observing Noctowl trying to use Psychic when the bolt of electricity came into view. Alakazam can't be sure but he know that mouse on his trainers shoulder can pack a punch with its Thunderbolt and he isn't will to take a risk since that is where both his current trainer and his old trainer are, and he made a promise to keep both protected. He quickly teleported away towards the source of that electric bolt.

Noctowl couldn't keep it up and let the rock he was using Psychic on fall down to the ground, it took a few hours but that he is finally getting a hold of it. Noctowl looked around for his teacher, waiting for the next lesson in using Psychic, only to discover Alakazam was gone.

The psychic type appeared next to Serena and looked at the whole situation. His trainer is clearly in some sort of battle and his Heracross is lying down on the ground, with static electricity sparking off him. Heracross clearly is in no position to battle. At least he knows they are safe.

"Heracross is unable to battle, meaning this round goes to Ash and Houndour." Brock declared. "Please prepare for the next round.".

* * *

"Return Heracross..." Ash recalled his fallen single horn Pokémon. He looked sadly at his Pokeball containing his bug fighting type. "Thank you Heracross, your hard work won't go to waste. I promise.".

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Eusine smirked, as he recalled his Electrode.

"It's still anyone match, Eusine." Ash replied, as he looked back to his friends, surprised by the appearance of his new psychic type. "Alakazam, what are you doing here?".

"I saw the Thunder and knew you was over here." Alakazam replied. "I made a promise to keep both you and Serena save. I intend to keep that promise.".

"Thanks Alakazam." Ash smiled at him, with a mini smirk on his face. Despite his serious expression, it seems Alakazam does care and even if logically he agreed to the trade it doesn't mean he doesn't still have some emotional attachment.

"For the final round, Eusine will select his Pokémon first." Brock announced.

"My final Pokémon is my strongest." Eusine remarked as he took out his final Pokeball. "Go Alakazam!".

In a flash of light, Eusine's Alakazam appeared in front of him, wearing a very serious expression which was similar to the expression Ash's Alakazam always has. Ash looked back towards his two remaining Pokémon, Pikachu and Alakazam. While he would like to think Pikachu could handle it, the temptation is too great. He locked eyes with Alakazam, this will be a good test for the two of them. Before making the call, he scanned Alakazam with his Pokedex for up-to-date information:

 _Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. The final evolved form of Abra. Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world._

"Then I choose you, Alakazam!" Ash shouted, as the Psi Pokémon teleported in-between both Ash and Eusine's Alakazam, as both of the psychic types stared at each other as a mental battle took place between them all.

"I can't tell if you stupid or just an idiot. My Alakazam is the strongest around." Eusine arrogantly taunted. "I've had Alakazam since he was an Abra and has been trained with heightened senses.".

"Well I got Alakazam yesterday." Ash replied, knowing that would get to Eusine.

"Have it your way." Eusine humped. "Just don't say I didn't warn you.".

"And don't under estimate my Pokémon before seeing what they can do." Ash replied, as he put his game face on.

The tension seemed to raise as the battle between Pokémon and trainer took place, not only was there a silent battle taking place between both Pokémon and the trainers but there was also the mind battle going on. Needless to say, the audience were on the edge of their seat, waiting for Brock to start the match.

"Alakazam VS Alakazam." Brock announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Eusine VS Ash (P. III):_

As soon as the battle started, both Alakazam formed a Shadow Ball in front of their spoons before firing it at their opponent but the two moves collided in the middle of them which proved they were as equally as powerful. It was clear that was just a test for each other.

With holding both their spoons in the same position, they launched a Psybeam at each other, with them colliding into each other, again proving to be evenly matched with that move as well. Realising that this will come down to more of a mind battle then power, both of them teleported away. As soon as they reappeared in the air, Ash's Alakazam was quicker to make a move and launched a Shadow Ball at Eusine's.

Eusine's used Psybeam to hold the ghost type move at bay and make it implode before striking him. Ash's Alakazam used this opening to teleport behind Eusine's and launch another Shadow Ball at him. Although Eusine's couldn't turn around in time, it just teleported out of the way before launching another Shadow Ball at Ash's.

Ash's Alakazam quickly powered up another Shadow Ball to cancel out the one sent by Eusine's before both Pokémon teleported back to the original starting position. It was clear that they couldn't outwit their opponent by just teleporting to dodge them. Now it was time for the true test of each other's power.

The two Alakazam had both their eyes glow light blue and sent out a Psychic shock wave, which were enough to displace the ground they travelled over. As the two fields collided into each other, a powerful shock wave blew out, hit the group who had to brace themselves as to not get knocked over before hitting some nearby trees, causing some local Pidgey's to fly away. Ash realised that they are pretty evenly matched, he will need to come up with a strategy if he wants to win this.

"Light screen!" Ash shouted.

Alakazam quickly turned his psychic abilities which were already activated into creating a yellow box barrier around him. This allowed Eusine's Psychic attack to power through, but the yellow box absorbed most of the blow, making it pretty harmless to Ash's Alakazam.

Eusine saw this and clenched his fist, his Alakazam has always been more of an attacker and teleport was enough of a defensive move so he didn't want to waste time learning others like Light Screen. Still, he has moves other than special ones to get through that barrier.

"That won't save your Alakazam, you know." Eusine informed. "Thunder Punch!".

Eusine's Alakazam clenched his fist as it was coated in electricity. The Psi Pokémon charged forward with his electrified fist high in the air. Although he was closing in, Ash waited to make his move as did his Alakazam, they were taking a risk by waiting but they didn't want their opponent to dodge.

The running psychic type reached his opponent and began to pass through the light screen barrier containing Ash's Alakazam. With Eusine's Pokémon too close to effectively dodge the move, Ash and his Pokémon knew it was time to launch their counter.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted.

Ash's Alakazam quickly formed another Shadow Ball and launched it at Eusine's, who wasn't quick enough to dodge this time and was blown out of the Light Screen by the powerful blow. With one hit in and Eusine's Alakazam knocked to the floor, Ash's knew it was his chance to unleash a powerful barrage of attacks.

Starting with a Psybeam, he knocked his opponent into a nearby tree, as he was attempting to stand up after the impact. The Psybeam didn't do much in terms of damage but it was used more to keep Eusine's Alakazam off balance. With his opponent stuck by a tree. Ash's used Teleport once more, which caused his Psybeam to end.

As the rest of the Psybeam reached Eusine's Alakazam, Ash's reappeared right in front of it and launched a powerful Signal beam out between both of his spoons. Eusine's couldn't avoid it in time and cried out in pain. Despite the pain he was feeling, Eusine's mustered up the energy to teleport away.

He reappeared behind Ash's and launched a Shadow Ball at him, his serious expression was now replaced by one of anger, similar to his trainer. Ash's Alakazam smirked inwardly, while some Pokémon get stronger with increased emotions, such as his old teammate in Beedrill, Alakazam need to remain cool headed to focus on their psychic abilities, most psychic types do. With this little development, the end has already began.

Ash's teleported out of the way of Eusine's Shadow Ball and appeared behind it, launching another Shadow Ball at it. It may seem they have gone back to how it originally was near the start, but the truth is, Ash's has a plan. The raven-haired boy realised this when they locked eyes for a brief moment and was happy to let his Pokémon see the plan through. He does trust Alakazam after all, he isn't inexperienced like most new team members.

Serena watched as the two Alakazam's teleported around and launched Shadow Balls while also avoiding them. It was almost like it was choreographed but none of the ghost type moves hit their target. The honey-blonde girl could easily keep track of the one she raised from a little Abra, even if they are both teleporting around and moving, it is easy to see the difference when you know the Pokémon really well.

The sight brought a smile to Serena's face as she realised this would've been his first proper battle in a while, it is enough to prove that she did the right thing. It also made her think about her new Gengar, since Ash is giving Alakazam a chance in his next gym battle maybe she should give Gengar the chance in her next contest. Maybe not the appeals round as Mareep has been working hard on her routine but definitely the battle round.

Alakazam teleported behind Eusine's Psi Pokémon out of his Pokémon once more but this time didn't prepare a Shadow Ball. Eusine's wasn't paying attention as his anger was getting the best of him and he once again teleported behind Ash's, only for the second Alakazam to turn around and use Dazzling Gleam.

Eusine's Alakazam was startled by the surprise Fairy type move and he was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. Ash's Alakazam used another powerful Psychic attack to send the opponent crashing into the ground. While the calm Alakazam still floated above him, using his Psychic powers to levitate himself.

Ash's Alakazam decided it was time to finish it and floated directly above Eusine's, who was struggling out of the creator. Holding his spoons down, the floating Alakazam launched a powerful Signal Beam straight down. It struck his opponent directly and caused an explosion with him in the heart of it, one filled with bug type energy.

As the blast subsided, it revealed Eusine's Alakazam lay on the ground, will scratch marks and soot all over his body and swirls in his eyes, clearly in no position to continue, as Ash's Alakazam landed next to Ash with the same serious expression he had throughout the who battle, for the whole time since he evolved.

Ash's Alakazam had respect for his opponent because it was clearly a strong battler, its mistake was letting its anger get the better of him, just like its trainer, this is why he prefers a logical battle over an emotional one. Of course, emotional battlers can be strong, Beedrill and Gyarados have proven that, it's just not good for Alakazam's as a whole.

"Eusine's Alakazam is unable to battle, meaning this round goes and the battle as a whole goes to Ash." Brock declared.

* * *

"That was a great battle Ash." Serena cheered as she ran up to him, engulfing him with a hug.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied, returning the hug.

"Yeah Ashy-boy, that was a great battle. I wouldn't be surprised if Alakazam becomes one of your stronger Pokémon." Gary replied. "But if it's all the same to you, I'll leave the hugging to Serena.".

"Sure Gare-Bear." Ash teased, using a nickname Leaf came up with.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I was you." Eusine growled, after returning his Alakazam. "Your victory was nothing more than a fluke.".

Before anyone could respond, a rush of wind blew across the field the battle took place on. Stood between the friends and Eusine was Entei, it turned towards the man in the purple suit, not looking best pleased. Although Eusine didn't seem to notice its expression.

"Entei... You've shown yourself to me." Eusine gasped.

"No." Entei growled in response. "I am here because of your actions.".

"What?" Eusine choked.

"It is one thing to stalk myself and my fellow beasts, but don't you dare belittle our father's chosen's." Entei replied, as it approached Eusine in a dangerous manner, Morty ran up to them, shocked by what he is hearing.

"The chosen's? As in the three humans chosen by Arceus to protect the world?" Morty asked. "When the world needs them most.".

"Correct, you are knowledge-able." Entei replied. "My whole purpose of today's visit to this land was to pass on a message from my mother. Not to encounter this rat that has caused nothing but trouble for myself and my fellow beasts.".

"Now hold on a minute-" Eusine attempted to argue but Entei roared to shut him up.

"No! You hold on!" Entei roared. "I do not take kindly to pests making it difficult to perform my duties, but it is not in my interest to deal with that before today. But if your actions by challenging one of the chosen to a pointless battle is anything to go by, I must intervene for I cannot allow you to hinder their quest. If the trial is missed then this whole region could burn as a result of your actions. If that happens, I will come down on you so hard that you won't know what hits you.".

"You said this battle was your attempt to earn the beasts respects but to be respected you need to show respect. Respect is earnt, not through battle but through actions and right now you don't even deserve the respect of a Caterpie, let alone anyone else.".

"... So does that mean Ash and Serena are members of the chosen?" Morty asked, after a moments silence passed.

"Correct." Entei replied before noticing the couples expression. "Was it something I said?".

"We wasn't going to tell everyone about the whole chosen thing." Ash replied. "We kind of wanted to keep it secret.".

"Well people set to save the world aren't likely to keep out of the public eye." Entei pointed out. "After new island and Shamouti, I'm surprised people haven't already started to notice who you are. I didn't think I did anything out of order but if I did, I apologise, chosen's.".

"Its fine..." Serena replied. "Just, ya know. Ask next time before you reveal personal information like that.".

"Of course." Entei replied. "I shall also pass that on to my fellow beasts when I get chance, hopefully it'll be before your meetings with them.".

"Thank you." Ash replied, not sure what else to say in response. "Um, can we ask what they are like?".

"I am considered the eldest and tend to keep them in order." Entei explained. "Suicune is calm and gentle, identifying as our sister. I think she will get on well with Serena and Raikou is a hothead. He doesn't care for people, I would be wary around him.".

"What do you mean Suicune identifies as a female?" Serena asked.

"Most legendries don't have a gender, they don't wish to be distracted from their duties." Entei explained. "Although we do identify ourselves as either male or female for the most part but that doesn't make us that particular gender. Now I must take my leave.".

With another gust of wind, Entei bolted off towards the mountains with incredible speed, knocking Eusine over. It didn't seriously hurt the man but Entei did it to make his final point. Eusine is starting at the bottom and has a long way to go if he wants to come anywhere close to earning the beasts respects.

Morty walked over to his friend and offered him a hand up. Eusine hesitated for a moment and reflected on what was said to him, he has dreamed of meeting one of the beasts and when he finally did, it broke him down. How could such a mighty beast respect these children but not himself. Slowly he accepted Morty's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"The chosen's have been sent in our life time." Morty told his friend. "Ya know, I think I believe them when they say they saw Ho-Oh.".

"What?" Eusine asked, with clear disbelief. "They are lying clearly. The great Ho-Oh would never reveal itself to this-this children!".

"But you saw Entei, you heard what it said." Morty replied. "Eusine... The chosen's are wondering around Johto, this is a discovery we've been dreaming of.".

"What does Entei know about it? It has clearly made a mistake." Eusine replied. "It's not even the head of its trio! How can we trust what it has to say?".

"You realise what you are saying right? You are denying the word of a legend, one of the roaming beasts of Johto." Morty replied. "What makes you so sure its mistaken?".

"I've been studying them for all my life, I know everything there is to know about them." Eusine replied. "If they were to choose a chosen one from this time, clearly I would make a better candidate.".

"Arrogant much?" Misty asked, in a clear sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, I must continue my search for Suicune. I have heard rumours of it visiting the whirl islands recently." Eusine replied, as he turned his back on everyone. "I shall finally find it and add it to my team, together we shall be enough to protect Johto from the supposed threat that plagues Johto.".

Morty sighed as he knows there is no talking to Eusine when he gets like this. Everyone watched in silence as Eusine marched off to the west, with a strong looking posture, it seems like Entei's words fell on deaf ears. Once he was out of sight, Morty turned to the group.

"Sorry about Eusine, I can only imagine how painful that encounter was for him." Morty apologised.

"No worries, Morty, it's not like you made him say it." Ash replied.

"Yeah, no sweat." Gary added.

"Ash, I would be honoured to face you in a battle tomorrow for a Fog badge." Morty declared. "Like all gyms, we open to challengers at ten in the morning but of course it is up to you when you arrive.".

"Well the sooner we arrive, the sooner I get my badge." Ash replied with gusto.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm." Morty smiled. "And despite what I've learnt about you today, I still have my duty as a gym leader to perform.".

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ash confirmed.

"Good." Morty replied. "So if I may suggest, go back to the centre for some rest. The day is almost, and we have an important battle tomorrow.".

"We will." Ash confirmed.

With just that, Ash recalled his Alakazam and the group of Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock and Gary began to walk back to the Pokémon centre while Morty walked to his home, which is a flat just above the gym. With both Ash and Morty looking forward to tomorrows battle.

* * *

That night, Ash and Serena are in their room at the Pokémon Centre. They have already partook in their night-time routine and are in their pyjamas, with them currently sat on the edge of their bed with a blanket wrapped around them, cuddled up. Ash already left his Pokémon with Nurse Joy for an overnight check-up, ready for tomorrows battle.

Serena saw Ash's expression and decided to get his attention. She shuffled slightly so she ended up sitting on his lap without getting out of the blanket, once she was comfy, she smiled and leaned in, planting a delicate kiss on his lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled away, it seemed that was enough to wake him up.

"Huh?" Ash questioned, as he came back to the real world.

"I knew that would get you back." Serena replied, as she wrapped her arms around his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a nice squeeze as she snuggled into him.

"Sorry..." Ash sighed, as he returned the hug. "I was just thinking about was said earlier.".

"You've already had your trial, ya know." Serena replied playfully with a light shove. "If anything, it should be me starring off into space.".

"Not that Serena, we both know you'll do great." Ash replied, causing her to look away with a blush. Ash used the opportunity to lean in and kiss her cheek, before resting his head next to hers, on her shoulder. "I was thinking about what Entei said, about the likely hood of not keeping the whole chosen thing secret.".

"Well that is a worry." Serena replied as she leaned her head on his. "We weren't exactly trying to avoid the public eye with taking on the leagues, or the chateau's or even the contest circuit. We would've got reconsigned eventually.".

"... I guess you're right." Ash sighed, as he knew Serena was right.

"So all we can do is wait, and then deal with it when it happens." Serena replied.

"Right again." Ash chuckled. "Do you ever get tired of being right?".

"Well there is one thing I never get tired off." Serena smirked.

Before Ash could guess, she pulled him even closer and pressed her lips into him. Once she felt Ash push back to return the kiss, her arms left his back and slowly work around before she grabbed his pyjama top, pulling him on top of her, she fell back onto the bed. They continued to share kisses as they moved the covers, so they were lying down. They continue to make out for a few more minutes before they needed air and parted, still remaining in a close embrace.

"What was that for?" Ash asked, in almost a whisper.

"Reassurance about what Entei said... Good luck for tomorrows battle." Serena replied with an inward smirk, going in for another peck before continuing. "Just because I want to.".

"Well what if I don't let you do it again, just because you want to?" Ash asked, in a teasing tone.

Serena pouted before kneeling and the climbing over Ash so one leg was either side, she leaned down and placed both her hands on his face, lifting it up as she leaned her own head down, so their noses were touching. She rubbed them together before speaking.

"You should know better than try to tease me, Ashy." Serena replied in a flirty tone. She lean down and continued their make out session which he was happy to return once again. With every kiss shared, the worries about what Entei said seemed to disappear, as if it was nothing but background noise.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	30. Ash VS Morty: Ghoul Duel

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the fourth gym battle and the final part of the first visit to Ecruteak. We get a second visit to this city later on when going towards the seventh gym battle but what we do then isn't important now. We also say goodbye to Gary for a while. As for the team I have given Morty, it is the introduction of a subplot working on in the background. Remember to vote in the poll as it will change next chapter, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 30: Ash VS Morty: Ghoul Duel

It was the morning of Ash's fourth gym battle against the Ecruteak leader, Morty. He was currently stood on the battlefield with his chosen team of Houndour, Noctowl and Alakazam stood in front of him. Pikachu, Heracross, Totodile and Togepi were more stood behind him, as they want to know about his plan even if they aren't in the battle.

"Okay guys, as you know today we face Morty and he specialises in ghost types." Ash greeted his team. "Houndour, I think I'll start with you simply because he saw you battle yesterday, Noctowl is the only one he didn't see out of the three of you, so I want to keep him secret for as long as possible.".

"Of course." Houndour nodded in understanding.

"Although if it comes down to a choice between Alakazam or Noctowl, I'll show Noctowl first." Ash replied. "Alakazam has much more battle experience so even if Morty saw him battle yesterday, he is still the ace of this battle. So do you all understand?".

The three Pokémon nodded in understanding, as it did make the most sense. They are all strong Pokémon and hard workers and they are also know how to handle themselves in battle. Today will be a tough battle but as long as they do what they have trained for, they will be fine.

On the side of the field, Serena, Misty and Brock are sat on the bench, holding Larvitar, Azurill and Bonsly, chatting while Ash gave his team the brief. Gary walked out of the Pokémon centre and went over to the raven-haired boy.

"Last minute preparations, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked, as he patted the Pallet native on the back.

"Sure am, Gary." Ash replied. "Although with Houndour, Noctowl and Alakazam, I am sure we won't have any trouble.".

"Well its almost ten. Guess we don't need to wait long to find out." Gary replied, with a smirk.

Ash took the hint and began returning his Alakazam, Heracross, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile. Once they were secure in their Pokeballs and on his belt, he picked Togepi up and placed him on his shoulder. He looked over to his friends and saw Pikachu by Serena's feet with Eevee.

"You guys ready to go?!" Ash called out to his friends.

The three friends smiled and walked up to him, with everyone ready to go. The group set off once more for the gym, with Gary leading the way since he has already been once before for his battle. Ash walked with confidence, after today, he will be half way to the Silver conference.

* * *

The group reached the gym and took a good look at the building, it was a nice traditional design like the other buildings in Ecruteak, but it was also designed like a school type building. With a deep breath, Ash lead the way and push the doors open.

Entering the lobby, he noticed a desk with a women sat at it, almost like a schools reception. The group walked over and waited until the women was finished on the phone, once she put the phone down, she turned to the group with a friendly smile.

"Greetings, sorry about the wait." The women greeted. "How can I help you today?".

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I arranged with Morty for my gym battle today." Ash explained.

"Certainly, Mr Morty told me to expect you." The women replied. "If you just go down this corridor, he is in the third door on the left.".

"Thank you." Ash replied before the group set off down the corridor.

They walked up to the door and Ash knocked on it before waiting for a response. It was clearly Morty's voice and he gave permission to enter, also like a teacher waiting in their class room for the students. Opening the door, the group walked in and saw Morty stood in front of a class of about twenty students. He had a Ghastly floating next to him with a cheesy grin on its face.

"So despite having no limbs, Ghastly have a full free range of any field because of their ability to levitate." Morty concluded. "Now class, it seems I have a challenger today for a gym battle. Class meet Ash Ketchum from Kanto.".

"Good morning Mr Ketchum." The class chorused.

"Hehehe, hi." Ash sheepishly chuckled.

"Ash, as I am sure you've figured out. The Ecruteak gym also acts as the school for our city." Morty greeted. "I was just going over the advantages of ghost types, Ghastly imparticular, now sorry to put this on you now Ash, but would it be fine for my class to watch our battle?".

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"It is something I like my class to experience, the chance to see a real gym battle I mean." Morty explained. "But the choice is always up to my challenger, if you don't want them to, I completely understand.".

"Well when you put it like that, of course they can watch." Ash replied, with excitement clear in his voice. "I'll be sure to show them how to earn a badge from your gym.".

"I look forward to your challenge." Morty replied. "Now class, before we move to the battlefield, can anyone tell me how a gym leader decides what level of challenge to pose to the challenger?".

"Yes sir." A young girl replied. "Each of your Pokémon has a level associated with it and that level shows which number badge the challenger is going for.".

"Correct Sara." Morty replied. "Now Ash here is a unique challenge as he has already competed in both the Indigo League and Orange league. He has also earnt three badges from the Johto region, so I have decided to go with my five-badge team. Is that fine for you, Ash?".

"Sure is Morty." Ash replied. The class stood up and formed an orderly line, they know how strict Mr Morty is when it comes to gym battles, the slightest sign of misbehaviour and he gives them book work instead. So none of them are willing to take any risk of missing it.

"Morty, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened yesterday to your class." Ash whispered to the gym leader as they left the classroom, bringing up the back of the line.

"Of course." Morty smiled.

The class nicely walked to the end of the corridor and entered the only door at the end, other than the fire exit. Morty walked to the front and opened the door, letting the class into the room which contained the battlefield. The class walked over to one side where the seats were. They each took a seat and was clearly excited to see the upcoming battle. Serena, Misty, Brock and Gary walked over to the opposite side of the field and each took a seat to watch the battle.

Meanwhile, Morty and Ash each took their place in one of the trainer boxes after they shook hands to show a mutual respect. Next a man in his late teens walked into the room in a traditional referee's outfit, taking place on the judges stand. He cleared his throat before starting the battle.

"This is a gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Morty, the gym leader of the Ecruteak gym." The referee declared. "It will be a three on three battle, while the challenger can make substitutions at any point. There also isn't any time limit, and the gym leader shall reveal his Pokémon first.".

"Go Misdreavus!" Morty released his first Pokémon. The ghost appeared in front of Morty, floating up and down in an eerie manner. Ash has seen a couple Misdreavus since entering Johto, mainly Marina's but this one is much bigger and has a hardened battle expression. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it for as much information as possible:

Misdreavus, The Screech Pokémon. _Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition._

Ash put his Pokedex away and reached for his first Pokeball. Just like he told the team back at the centre, he is sticking to the plan. The fact Morty is going with Misdreavus doesn't change that. "I choose you, Houndour!".

In a flash of light, Houndour appeared in front of Ash. He looked at his opponent and crouched down before growling threateningly. Unfortunately, the fact that he has a type advantage didn't deter either Morty or Misdreavus. It's almost like they expected Ash to go with Houndour.

"I remember your Houndour from yesterday's battle." Morty commented. "I was impressed with it, to be honest, I look forward to see how it does against Misdreavus here.".

"Morty used Misdreavus against me, as well." Gary commented to the others. "It turned out to be a tricky piece of work. Ash shouldn't let the fact he has a type advantage cloud his judgement. Misdreavus practically took out both Scizor and Umbreon.".

"What do you mean practically?" Misty asked.

"Well I started with Scizor, but she used Will-o-Wisp and that made came back to defeat him in a later round." Gary explained. "I switched to Umbreon and it ended in a tie.".

"Scizor and Umbreon for the gym battle?" Serena questioned. "Ash tends to only use one of his Kanto team, wants to give his Johto Pokémon a chance.".

"That's where Ashy-boy and I are different." Gary replied. "He likes to give each of his Pokémon an equal chance. While I prefer to take each battle seriously, going in with my strongest and not risk a loss. I'm not saying either of us is right or wrong, it's just our different styles.".

"So does that mean you don't have any Johto Pokémon?" Brock asked. "I am just curios since I've only spotted you with Pokémon from Kanto. Obviously your Scizor and Umbreon evolved but they were still caught in Kanto.".

"I've got two Pokémon from Johto." Gary replied. "An Octillery and Pupitar. I am training them, but I don't think they are ready for a gym battle yet.".

Suddenly the groups attention was drew back to the field as the referee raised both his arms to signal the start of the battle. One of Serena's Pokeballs burst open and her Cyndaquil let herself out, landing on Serena's lap, ready to watch Houndour's battle.

"Misdreavus VS Houndour." The ref announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Morty VS Ash (P. I):_

As soon as the battle began, Misdreavus began floating around the field, in a varied and erratic manner. Houndour stood still while keeping track of it, while he has pretty good accuracy with his long-ranged moves, he would rather wait for his opponent to attack instead of leaving himself open by rushing in like a fool.

Seeing that she couldn't tempt the dark Pokémon into attacking, Misdreavus decided to make her move. She let out a loud battle screech as several rocks began floating around her. A second later, they were launched at Houndour. Misdreavus had used Power Gem.

Houndour saw the incoming attack and knew it would hurt if he let himself get hit. Luckily, he isn't that stupid. So he jumped from his spot and landed on the first Power Gem before quickly pushing off with his back foot. Leaping over the second and third Power Gem, he landed on the forth one before kicking off again, sending him even closer to the pure ghost type. Closing in, Houndour opened his mouth and bite down hard on Misdreavus' body before landing on the floor with her trapped.

Misdreavus began to struggle against Houndour's Bite attack, as it really hurt her. She is experienced enough to know when to dodge her opponents so the fact she let Houndour easily land his attack, made Ash a little suspicious. It soon became clear why, as Misdreavus was releasing sparks over her body.

Suddenly, she released a large Thunderbolt attack which consumed the whole of Houndour. He attempted to stand his ground but couldn't keep his Bite attack up and had to let her go. Misdreavus shook herself off as she increased the electric type move, having Houndour right where she wants him.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Fighting back against the pain from the Thunderbolt, Houndour unleashed a spew of flames out of his mouth. With Misdreavus being so close and not expecting Houndour to launch it so quickly, the pure ghost type was unable to dodge the attack and was hit directly.

The powerful Flamethrower caused Misdreavus to cancel her Thunderbolt and cry out in pain. Although Morty didn't seem to worry about his Misdreavus who is currently on fire. It didn't take Ash long to realise why, the Pokémon are very close together so any move Misdreavus launched would be difficult for Houndour to dodge.

"Use Mean Look, Misdrea-" Morty commanded but was cut off.

"Close your eyes!" Ash shouted, as soon as he heard the move.

Houndour did just that, stopping his Flamethrower as he is unable to breath properly while using Flamethrower, so he had to catch his breath although he instantly closed his eyes. Personally he has never came across the move Mean Look, but he trusts Ash.

Misdreavus created a scary looking face as two red beams shout out of each of her eyes. They beams attempted to hit the dark fire type but because she couldn't make eye contact, the Mean Look was useless.

"As soon as you see his eyes open, use Mean Look again!" Morty instructed. "He can't fight whilst blind.".

"Don't listen to him Houndour, use Odor Sleuth so you don't need your sight." Ash instructed. "We can't let you get affected by Mean Look!".

Houndour nodded and began sniffing around before picking up Misdreavus' scent. Once he identified her, he howled to signal the success. His eyes were still crunched shut to ensure he doesn't get hit with Mean Look. If nothing else, this is the first time Houndour has tried to battle with his eyes closed. Ash wasn't sure why Morty would want to use Mean Look now and trap Misdreavus with a Pokémon she is weak too but Morty is a gym leader and must have some sort of plan.

Misdreavus didn't seem to like the fact her normal strategy isn't going to get used, so she quickly formed a Shadow Ball in front of her face before launching it at Houndour, of course he heard the move, but it hit his face before he could dodge. Hearing her form a second one, Houndour jumped up, avoiding the second Shadow Ball.

"Morty used Mean Look against Umbreon as well." Gary mentioned. "That was what took down Umbreon in the end.".

"But Mean Look doesn't cause any damage." Misty replied. "How is that the move that took Umbreon down.".

"In a combination with another move, I mean. It trapped him so he couldn't escape her most devastating move." Gary explained.

"And what move would that be?" Serena asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Gary smirked in response. "Even if she can't trap him with Mean Look, I am sure she will still try it. Maybe catch Ash off guard.".

Misdreavus continued to launch Shadow Balls at Houndour but he was light on his feet, and he was able to keep avoiding them. It might seem weird that the screech Pokémon is using Shadow Ball over say Power Gem which would cause more damage because of Houndour's type but it was because she is able to form and fire Shadow Balls much quicker than Power Gem and if Houndour can dodge her faster move, Power Gem would be easier for him to dodge, just as he proved earlier.

Ash clenched his fist as while this dodging means Houndour isn't taking any damage it is tiring him out, much quicker than Misdreavus and eventually he will slip up, so he has to do something quick to prevent it. Ash quickly came up with a plan, if Houndour is blind then they can make Misdreavus blind in the same situation.

"Smog, over the whole field!" Ash shouted.

As Houndour continued to dodge the onslaught of Shadow Balls, he began releasing a thick toxic smog out of his mouth. Soon Misdreavus was caught in the toxic cloud and became poisoned as a result. She floated high above the battle field to avoid continuing to breath it in.

Both Pokémon were on either side of the toxic cloud, unable to see each other. Houndour still had Misdreavus' scent and knew where it was but couldn't reach it effectively without leaving himself open. Ash knew this two but had a plan after the battle against Jumpluff yesterday.

"Look up and use Ember!" Ash shouted. "Don't bother aiming it at Misdreavus! Just shoot upwards!".

Houndour nodded and had a good idea of what Ash was planning. He turned his head upwards and began shooting a barrage of embers out into the toxic cloud. Even if they were small, they were more than enough to set the Smog alight. Soon a massive fire appeared and began raising towards Misdreavus.

The pure ghost type floated to the ceiling as she knew the fire would die down before hitting her. All she has to do is wait and Houndour will be out in the open once again, unfortunately Ash figured out that the flames would die down before hitting her as well, but that doesn't matter as he has another move in mind.

"Jump up and use Fire Fang!" Ash shouted.

Houndour nodded before opening his mouth and setting his teeth alight. With the attack ready, he jumped up knowing Misdreavus' exact location thanks to the previously used Odor Sleuth. As he jumped through the fire cloud, Houndour's Flash Fire ability was activated and he absorbed many of the flames, which increased the fire in the dark Pokémon's mouth.

Misdreavus took more poison damage which made her pause momentarily, leaving her open for Houndour to land a powerful Fire Fang. Trapping the ghost in his mouth, as the flames caused even more damage. Houndour landed with his prey trapped. Morty knew his first Pokémon won't last much longer so it's his last chance.

"Perish Song!" Morty shouted.

Even if she doesn't have Mean Look activated, this is possibly her last chance to take this dog down with her. As she accepted her fate and stopped trying to escape the Fire Fang, instead she let out an eerie melody. Ash took out his Pokedex to see what that move does:

 _Perish Song: A malevolent melody that causes all Pokémon to hear it, to faint._

" _That must be why they wanted to use Mean Look, to prevent Houndour escaping!_ " Ash thought to himself as he grabbed his Pokeball. "Quick! Return Houndour!".

The red beam from the Pokeball reached Houndour and he had quickly recalled him back into the device, cancelling the effects of the Perish Song. It also freed Misdreavus who weakly floated back to Morty but landed face down on the field, clearly unable to continue. With the battle over, the ref made the call.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum and Houndour." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return, my friend." Morty recalled his fallen Misdreavus. He smiled sadly at the Pokeball once the pure ghost type was safe inside it. "You did very well, now rest.".

"You did a great job too, Houndour." Ash told the Pokeball containing his dark fire type. "Now rest up as I might need ya later on.".

"I must say, I am impressed Ash. Many trainers that face me get thrown off by moves like Mean Look and Perish Song." Morty praised. "They fail to learn the true power of ghosts isn't from brute strength but their tricky nature.".

"Hehehe, thank you Morty." Ash chuckled sheepishly. "But really Houndour deserves the praise.".

"Ah yes, your Houndour also showed himself to be very strong and also showed complete trust in you." Morty continued. "To me, seeing a Pokémon who is loyal until the end shows the difference between an ordinary trainer, and a great one.".

"Both trainers need to select their next Pokémon." The ref declared. "Because he lost the last round, the gym leader shall reveal his Pokémon first, once again.".

"Very well then, go Marowak!" Morty declared as he launched his second Pokeball into the air.

This confused the group as they always knew Marowak as a ground type, so why would a ghost type specialist use one? In a flash of light, the Pokémon was revealed, and it definitely looked like a Marowak but where a normal one has brown skill, this one had black skin. It also had a black mark on the skull, right between the eyes and each end of its bone had blue flames, Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Marowak, Alolan variant, The Bone Keeper Pokémon. The final evolved form of Cubone._ The bones it possesses were once its mother's. Its mother's regrets have become like a vengeful spirit protecting this Pokémon.

"Alolan variant..." Ash muttered as he put his Pokedex away.

He can remember encountering an Alolan-Ninetales a while back when they met Lorelei of the Kanto elite four, so this is what Marowak looks like in Alola. It sure would be an interesting place to visit. From the Pokedex, it says it's a fire ghost type so it sure will be different from battling Drake Marowak. Good job he used Houndour first as a fire on fire match wouldn't be ideal. He looked at the clearly well raised Pokémon and he knew exactly who he wanted to use against it.

"I hope the fact I have an Alolan Pokémon doesn't put you off, Ash." Morty replied. "The Pokémon League Association have been working on setting up a regional league over there, so many gym leaders and elite four members have been visiting, which is why we have different Pokémon from there.".

"Can the challenger please choose his next Pokémon." The ref requested.

"I choose you, Noctowl!" Ash shouted as he released his shiny owl Pokémon. He landed on the field right in front of Ash and gave a cold hard stare at his opponent, he hasn't seen a Pokémon like this before but that doesn't make a difference. Needless to say, the class got excited when they saw a shiny Pokémon being used.

"Well your Noctowl certainly has a nice colouring but they seem to be the most common Pokémon brought against me." Morty replied. "It will take a lot for one to handle Marowak here.".

"Well Noctowl is certainly special, and not just because of his feathers." Ash replied, with a flame of determination behind his eye.

"Marowak VS Noctowl." The ref announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Morty VS Ash (P. II):_

As soon as the battle started, Marowak began moving around the field whist spinning the bone in his hand, like some sort of dance. Noctowl remained in his place as he watched his opponent move. Suddenly, Marowak began to glow red as Ash realised what happened.

"He just used Swords Dance!" Ash shouted. "You gotta be careful, Noctowl, his attack power will be very strong now.".

The shiny own nodded in understanding before kicking off the ground and he began to take off. Unfortunately, due to being something of a dancer, Marowak is much quicker than most of his species and Noctowl isn't the fast Pokémon either, so he was wide open during his take off.

Marowak stamped the ground as a cloud of dust surrounded him before he shot out towards Noctowl with great speed, it seems his Flame Charge gave his speed advantage an even bigger boost. He slammed into Noctowl who was barely off the ground, knocking him back down. The Bone Keeper Pokémon jumped back to his starting position as the shiny owl shook his feathers after the impact and returned to a standing position.

"Foresight!" Ash shouted.

If he can't get Noctowl into the air, then he will take away Marowak's immunity. Noctowl gave a hard stare at the Bone Keeper Pokémon and a red beam quickly shot out and hit Marowak, although it clearly didn't cause him any damage.

While he could've dodge it, Marowak used Noctowl's still posture while staring at him to kick a small rock out of the battlefield, flipping it up to his hand before throwing it at the normal flying type. He used Smack Down and the rock hit Noctowl right between the eyes.

The shiny owl shook his head as he recovered from the rock type move, this Pokémon is really starting to annoy him now. As he finished recovering from the attack, he saw that the ghost fire type had grabbed another rock before launching it but Noctowl wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

As the rock came flying at him with speed, Noctowl's crest glew light blue and a blast of psychic type energy was released. It struck the rock before it hit Noctowl and sent it flying back at Marowak, at twice the speed. The Bone Keeper Pokémon didn't have chance to react and the rock smashed right in his face.

Using the moment when Marowak took a rock to the face to his advantage, Noctowl began to flap and take off once more. Unfortunately, Marowak recovered quicker than either Ash or Noctowl would've liked and powered up another Flame Charge to take him down but Ash wasn't going to let that happen.

"Echoed Voice to keep him at bay!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl continued to take off and looked at the flame-ball of a Marowak which was shooting towards him. Opening his mouth, the shiny owl let out an ear-piercing sound which could be seen vibrating the air in front as some sort of beam. It hit the fire ball and due to the previous Foresight used, knocked Marowak back, into the ground.

The blast of the Echoed Voice propelled Noctowl higher into the air, making his take off much quicker than normal. Ash made a mental note to remember that for the next time he is having trouble taking off because of a speedy opponent. Noctowl began circling around Marowak as he stood back up, dusting himself off.

"Alright Noctowl, let's try Hypnosis!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl hooted as that is his personal favourite move. Staring down at the fire ghost type, he began to shoot a load of psychic waves out of his eyes, down towards the Bone Keeper Pokémon at the floor, although the smirk on its face showed it had a plan to counter it.

Picking up his bone, he spun it around in front of himself as it glew black with a bright red outline. It was using Brutal Swing as a way to shield himself from any sort of psychic type attack. The shield of dark type energy deflected the hypnotic waves, making them completely useless.

Once Noctowl ended his Hypnosis attack, Marowak quickly threw the bone towards the shiny owl with the dark type energy covering the bone. The Bone Keeper Pokémon used a Fling attack. Noctowl attempted to move out of the way but isn't the fastest Pokémon around, so he was truck with the bone.

Marowak went running and grabbed his bone which was falling back to the ground after hitting Noctowl. The shiny owl was also falling back down to the ground and Marowak planned to finish the battle here. Jumping above Noctowl with his bone in hand, he activated a Flame Wheel attack before shooting down on top of the normal flying type.

Noctowl knew exactly what to do, opening his mouth he launched a second Echoed Voice at the ground a second before impact. It hit the ground and the force pushed him out of the way as Marowak crashed down where Noctowl once was. Noctowl skid to a stop as Marowak stood up after the failed Flame Wheel attempt.

"Zen Headbutt!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl's crest started glowing bright blue as Psychic type energy began radiating from it. A ball of psychic type energy formed in front of it before charging forward with a narrowed eyes. Noctowl hasn't had the chance to get this battle going yet and the start really annoyed him, he has been playing catch up ever since.

Marowak charged at Noctowl but this time not coated in fire by either using Flame Charge or Flame Wheel. Ash knew that Zen Headbutt had a chance to cause the opponent to flinch but with how Marowak is charging in, he clearly isn't scared of that. Just like a ghost, to inflict fear not be victim to it.

"Thunder Punch!" Morty hollered a second before impact.

At the last second, Marowak ducked to the side, avoiding the impact from the Zen Headbutt before quickly clenching his fist as electricity coated it. He performed an upper cut and slammed it into the owl's side, causing him to cry out in pain, as his second fist was coated in electricity.

With Noctowl in no position to escape and Marowak having two fist coated in electricity, he began a brutal assault. He delivered about four or five more powerful punches before realising he did enough. Ending his double Thunder Punch, he picked his bone back up and walked back towards Morty. As Noctowl fell on his stomach with swirls in his eyes. Clearly unable to battle, the ref made the call.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this match is Morty and Marowak." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Noctowl." Ash recalled his fallen owl Pokémon. He looked sadly at the ball containing his shiny Pokémon, while Noctowl is certainly strong, he is also very much a thinker which means if he didn't properly prepare for Marowak with some stat boosts then the battle was lost before it even begun. It wasn't like it was even a close match, which doesn't go well for Alakazam, who is very similar to Noctowl in being a logical battler. "I promise, I won't let your work against Marowak go to waste.".

He shrunk the Pokeball down and clipped it back to his belt. Even if Noctowl failed, that doesn't change his plan to use Alakazam as his final Pokémon, Alakazam has a lot more power and experience than Noctowl so it likely wouldn't fail in the same way. Still, he doesn't want to reveal his final Pokémon just yet, so he took out Houndour's Pokeball, releasing the dark fire type.

"Houndour, I know you battled hard against Misdreavus already, but I need you to go back in." Ash told the dark Pokémon. He pointed out the Alolan-Marowak who was stood by Morty's side, both waiting for their next opponent. "How do you feel about going against Marowak? He has already beat Noctowl.".

Houndour stared at the fire ghost type and narrowed his eyes, he is still very tired after that first battle, but he is the alpha of Ash's Johto team and what sort of leader sits back when he still has fight left in side him. Before giving his answer, Houndour sensed someone watching him and his trainer and turned towards the nearby window, a shadow quickly moved to the side of the window, but it wasn't enough time for the dark fire type to properly see who was there.

"What's up Houndour?" Ash asked, as he looked towards the window. "Was someone there?".

"Not sure..." Houndour muttered, tearing his eyes off the window.

"It was probably just some passer-by walking." Ash replied. "Anyway, what do you say? Are you up for a second battle?".

Houndour gave one last look at Morty's Alolan-Marowak, he knows that it is a fire type and so his own fire type moves won't do much to him, it also seems to be in a better condition than himself despite both of them having one battle, probably a result of his stat boosts. Knowing he wouldn't abandoned his team while he still has fight left in him, the dark fire type looked back at Ash with a serious expression and nodded his head at Ash to give his answer.

"Awesome Houndour, I can always count on you." Ash smiled, giving him a quick rub on the head before standing back up. He looked back over the field and saw the Alolan-Marowak taking up a battle position. Houndour leaped into his starting position as Ash made the call. "Then I choose you, Houndour!".

Next to the window on the outside of the build, Silver was leaned against the wall. He has been watching the boys battle and while a little rough around the edges, he is clearly a good battler. Although more importantly, Silver has seen how much the boy cares for his Pokémon. The fact he just asked Houndour if he wants to battle rather than just sending him to battle is enough to prove that.

From following the boy for the last few days, Silver has discovered he is a clear Pokémon enthusiast and one which many might call a free-spirit but he also has a strong heart, not just for his own Pokémon but all Pokémon. He isn't exactly sure what was up with that appearance of Entei yesterday but the he knows the leader of this gym studies the legends of Johto, so it might've been him and the kid just got lucky. He also knows the kid has a strong sense of justice.

He has also seen how he interacts with those friends he travels around with. It is clear he is in a romantic relationship with the blonde girl. Personally Silver never saw a reason for those sorts of attachments, people just let you down in the end, but if he wants to get the boy on side, he will likely have to win her over as well. He also knows the tall one with squinty eyes seems to be a sort of older brother figure. He will be the hardest one to overcome if that is the case, since older brothers are usually protective of their younger siblings. He also seems to have a brother-sister relationship with the orange haired girl, but out of the three she is the least of his worries.

While he could stick around until the end of the battle, he has more important things to do. Such as planning their next meeting so he will be an ideal person in the boys eyes and will gain his trust. It is easy to guess once he is done here, the boy will return to the centre regardless of if he wins or loses the gym match, his care for his Pokémon guarantee's it. Plus, he probably wouldn't learn anything he doesn't already know by sticking until the end and that Houndour almost spotted him so he can't risk it.

As the two duel fire types face off against each other, Marowak was crouched down ready to charge when the battle started while Houndour was also crouched down, growling threateningly, similar to how he started the first battle. With both trainers and Pokémon in position, the ref raised both his arms

"Marowak VS Houndour." The ref announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Morty VS Ash (P. III):_

As soon as the battle started, Houndour went running toward his opponent. Despite being tired from the previous battle, he was still going in with a-hundred-and-ten-percent, seeing as he is facing another fire type, it is almost like they have their pride on the line, their pride as a fire type.

Marowak quickly took aim and threw his bone at Houndour but the dark Pokémon jumped over it and pounced down on Marowak, who put his arm up to defend himself, with Houndour delivering a powerful Bite on his hand. The Alolan-native cried out and tried to shake dark fire type off but to no-avail.

Seeing his bone hit the back wall and reflect back towards himself, Marowak acted quickly. Coating the fist which is in Houndour's mouth with electricity, he shocked the Johto native before sending him flying into the air. Despite the pain from that attack, Houndour attempted to re-aim his body so he could land safely but was stuck in the back by the bone, causing him to cry out in pain. Houndour fell to the ground as Marowak jumped and grabbed his bone.

"Look out!" Ash shouted.

Marowak was directly above the dark Pokémon when Ash cried out. Spinning his bone between his fingers, he began to fall directly onto him, Bone first. Houndour's eyes burst open and rolled to the side to avoid becoming a landing pad for the Bone Keeper Pokémon.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge the move completely as when Marowak landed, shock waves expelled through the ground as the whole field began shaking. He used Bulldoze and due to Houndour still being very close, he froze as he took major damage from the ground type move.

With a smirk on his face, Marowak quickly stood up and in one swift movement swung his bone under Houndour's head, sending him flying before landing on his stomach with a thud. The dark Pokémon growled angrily as he struggled back to his feet, he wished he knew Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse right around now because all of his moves which are effective are close range and it is proving difficult to get in close with this particular opponent.

"Use Beat up, Houndour!" Ash shouted.

Houndour nodded as he struggled to his feet. With a mighty howl a shadow image of: Pikachu, Alakazam, Heracross and Totodile appeared next to Houndour. With another howl, the shadowed Alakazam began running towards Marowak but he was prepared for this.

Grabbing his bone in hand, he prepared to use Brick Break by channelling the fighting type energy through the bone. He ran towards the shadowed Alakazam and swung his bone around, destroying the first copy of this army. Although he wasn't prepared for what was behind it.

The shadowed Heracross was flying directly behind Alakazam so Marowak didn't have time create a counter to it. With its horn, it crashed Marowak into the ground, causing a nasty blow to it. As the shadowed Heracross disappeared, the final wave began.

Marowak was struggling back to his feet as the shadowed Pikachu and Totodile both charged at him. Using them as cover, Houndour sneakily followed behind them but blended it with his dark colouring hiding from Bone Keeper Pokémon's sight, since he was more focused on the intimidate targets.

Realising he won't be quick enough to deal with both of the remaining Pokémon with his weapon of choice, Marowak made the risky choice to use Flame Charge as it would act as a shield although a fire type move is risky because of Houndour's Flash Fire ability. Stamping his feet on the ground, a cloud of dust surrounded the fire ghost type before he ran out, covered in flames. He slammed into the shadowed Pikachu and Totodile, making them burst into nothing.

Houndour used this as his chance to move in and pounced on his target. The flames were absorbed into his body and while the increased power to his fire type moves won't be much of any use, it did give him a nice energy boost to keep him in the battle. Swiping his paw behind Marowak, he delivered a powerful blow with using Foul Play, so he struck the Bone Keeper with his own stat boosts.

The fire ghost type was knocked to the side as the flames died down, he didn't even get the chance to receive the speed boost. Not giving the Bone Keeper a chance to get up, Houndour leaped on top of him and Bite down hard on Marowak's shoulder. It was much more powerful than his previous Bite attacks, this time it was Crunch.

Crying out in pain, Marowak quickly reached out for his bone club as Houndour continued to rip away at him. It seems the ex-alpha was finally showing his true nature as a dark type, as he continued his vicious assault. As soon as his hand landed on the bone, Marowak whacked it on Houndour's side, knocking him a way.

Houndour slide on his side until coming to a stop. Seeing the dark Pokémon attempt to stand once more, Marowak did his own leap before bringing his bone down directly on top of Houndour, again leaving shock waves in the ground as the dark fire type collapsed beneath him. Marowak was panting heavily as the ref made the call.

"Houndour is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this match is Morty and Marowak." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Houndour..." Ash recalled his fallen Dark Pokémon. "Thank you for all your hard work... I promise we won't let it go to waste, not now.".

On the side-line, Togepi was struggling against Serena's grip as she held the fairy type from running onto the field, he has become very fond of the dark Pokémon ever since Ash caught him so seeing him get beaten so brutally and even seeing him get so vicious wasn't something the Spike ball was fond off.

"Calm down Togepi, you can check on Houndour afterwards. He is safe in his Pokeball." Serena comforted the fairy type, before noticing her own fire types expression. "And there is no need for you to worry either, Cyndaquil. Houndour will be just fine.".

"What's up with those two?" Gary asked, gesturing towards the two Pokémon.

"They are both close to Houndour. Even since Ash caught him, Houndour has been very protective of Togepi." Brock explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if seeing him when he launched that crunch attack scared Togepi, since he has never seen Houndour battle in such a vicious way. Despite growing up and even start his training, Togepi is still a child so imagine seeing someone your so close to act so violent is going to leave an impact.".

Gary nodded in understanding, he can remember when he saw his dad battle for the first time. Of course, Blue was already the champion by that time and Gary had spent a lot of time as a child playing with his Pokémon, especially his Blue's Blastoise. So when it went all out against Lance's Dragonite, it was a shock to his system, and he was much older than Togepi is now.

"So what about Cyndaquil?" Gary asked, as Serena recalled said fire type.

"Cyndaquil has had trouble with using her fire moves, she has always had an easy life before I caught her so her fire within has been suppressed." Serena explained. "So Ash's Houndour has been helping her with it, it's one reason why she watched his battle yesterday and his one's today. ".

"The other reason is Cyndaquil has a crush on Houndour." Misty added with a smirk. "Like trainer like Pokémon, as they say.".

Putting his Houndour's Pokeball back on his belt, Ash quickly grabbed the one containing his newest team members, Alakazam. With a flame of determination in his eye, both his Noctowl and Houndour worked too hard to lose now, and he knows Alakazam is arguably one of his strongest Pokémon, Serena did a great job training him after all.

"I choose you, Alakazam!" Ash shouted as the Psychic type was released on the field.

"What's left of the opposing team?" Alakazam asked, in a monotone voice, as he watched the Marowak who wasn't looking at its best.

"Morty has Marowak left, who has already battled both Noctowl and Houndour." Ash explained. "After that, he has one more Pokémon remaining, but I don't know what it is, and both Noctowl and Houndour are out... Do you think you can handle it?".

"... Of course." Alakazam replied, as he tightened his grip around the two spoons in his hand.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as it angered Marowak. It sounds like this psychic type is underestimating his strength, so what if he has already battled two Pokémon? He still has a type advantage over Alakazam, and he beat Houndour who had a type advantage. This battle is far from over.

Both Pokémon took up a battle stance as they each gave a cold hard stare at their opponent. The difference was, Marowak's was filled with emotion while Alakazam's seemed more calculating. Deciding exactly the quickest way to deal with it since Marowak is close to fainting already.

"Marowak VS Alakazam." The ref announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Morty VS Ash (P. IV):_

"Alright Marowak, go in with a Shadow Bone attack!" Morty instructed.

Extending his bone to the side as it glew black with a purple outline. Marowak started running, but no-where near as fast as he was once able to run in the previous battles as it all started to get to him. Alakazam saw this and knew exactly how to handle this battle, it won't last long.

The Bone Keeper Pokémon jumped when close enough, to strike Alakazam on the head with the Shadow Bone attack. Alakazam didn't even flinch and at the last second teleported away. Marowak landed on the ground, shocked by the sudden dodge.

Not giving the fire ghost type a chance to get up, Alakazam reappeared behind him, with a Shadow Ball already powered up. He shot it straight into Marowak's back, sending him flying into the wall behind Ash. Marowak fell onto the ground, landing on his back with swirls in his eyes. Morty was shocked by how quickly the battle was over, he knew that Marowak wouldn't beat Alakazam, but he expected to get at least one or two moves in. Guess Alakazam will be much tougher than he expected, even after seeing him battle Eusine yesterday. With the battle over, the ref made his call.

"Marowak is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum and Alakazam." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return, my friend." Morty recalled his fallen Marowak. He smiled sadly at the Pokeball once the fire ghost type was safe inside it. "You did very well, now rest.".

Alakazam stood tall and in his original starting position, that bout against Marowak was barely a warm up so this last match will practically be the two aces of each team, facing each other fresh. Morty smiled at his opponents as he put the Bone Keeper's Pokeball away.

"Your Alakazam is very strong and clearly well raised." Morty commented.

"Hehehe, thanks Morty." Ash chuckled. "But the truth is, Alakazam only joined my team a couple days ago. He was originally Serena's Pokémon, but we decided to trade since my Haunter was more suited for contests while Kadabra didn't bother with the show types of battle.".

"Well the fact you work so well together proves you are still a great trainer for him." Morty praised. "But it does raise the question, why use him in two battles two days in a row, with one against a gym leader. Especially since he doesn't have a natural type advantage.".

"You see, I've known Alakazam since Serena caught him as an Abra. I know how strong he is, it's not like I only just met him the other day." Ash explained. "Plus I felt the best way for us to build up a bond after the trade would be through battles. He may not have a natural type advantage, but type advantage isn't everything.".

"Well said Ash, I wouldn't have expected anything else." Morty smiled. "But I must ask, if you traded your Haunter away, did that mean Serena now has a Gengar?".

"Yeah, we had a battle before the trade to see if we were compatible and then concluded the battle after the trade." Ash explained. "Why are you asking?".

"Well you see, it's just interests me, especially given my last Pokémon. He is one of my strongest." Morty replied as he took out his Pokeball. "Go Gengar!".

In a flash of light, the ghost poison type appeared in front of Morty with a massive cheesy grin on his face, which gave off a really eerie tension. Alakazam didn't seemed to be intimidated by the Shadow Pokémon, he just narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the spoons. Despite facing Serena's a few days ago, Ash scanned Gengar for an update on the species as a whole:

 _Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. The final evolved form of Ghastly._ _Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. It is said to become ten-degrees colder if a Gengar is present._

Gengar realised that his creepy personality wasn't going to put this opponent off, so he put on a serious face to match Alakazam's. While it is true Gengar has the advantage as a ghost type against a psychic type, his poison type also takes away that advantage so this will be one interesting match.

"Gengar VS Alakazam." The ref announced. "Let the battle... Begin!".

* * *

 _Morty VS Ash (P. V):_

As soon as the battle started Gengar faded into the shadows, out of the sight of everyone. Ash clenched his fist as while Houndour and Noctowl had Odor Sleuth and Foresight respectively, Alakazam has no such move so they don't have an obvious way to counter that trick common of most ghosts types.

Still that doesn't mean Alakazam is powerless, he isn't just going to stand around and wait to be attacked. Activating his psychic abilities, the psychic type levitated into the air before sending a powerful psychic shock wave out. It struck the invisible Gengar who was creeping up on him, hoping to get close enough to use Hypnosis.

With Gengar revealed, Alakazam turned around and powered up a Shadow Ball before launching it at the ghost poison type. Gengar acted quickly and powered up his own Shadow Ball, launching it at Alakazam. The two collided and imploded each other, as they became a small cloud of smoke, Gengar faded back into the shadows.

Lowering himself back to the ground, Alakazam set up a Reflect before also setting up a Light screen. He knows Gengar has a few priority moves like Shadow Punch and Sucker Punch so that is why he has the reflect active. He also set up light screen in case Gengar goes in for more special moves which he is naturally better with. With no way to keep Gengar in sight at all times, he can't rely on his teleport to dodge every move, so this is just a precaution.

Suddenly, a shadow ball struck Alakazam from the right, the Light Screen absorbed the blow. He turned to look but Gengar was nowhere to be seen. Another one came from about his front, this time the Psi Pokémon saw it appear, so he knows what distance that it was fired from. Another one came from his left.

Alakazam quickly did the mental calculations as he figured Gengar was floating around him in a circle. Working out where the next Shadow Ball is to come from, Alakazam turned to his predicted location and launched a Psybeam. The Psybeam reached the Shadow Ball just as it appeared, The Psybeam pushed it back as it also forced Gengar to appear once more. The Shadow Ball and Psybeam combined knocked Gengar into a nearby wall.

Not giving his opponent a chance to escape, Alakazam Held both spoons up once again, a ball of light blue psychic type energy appeared in between the two objects before it shot up into the air. It burst open and several smaller balls shot out, all of them shooting straight into the wall where Gengar was.

Using them as cover, Gengar waited until the Psyshock was covering him from Alakazam's sight. With him back in the shadows, he stealthily made his way around the Psi Pokémon, who was waiting patiently for the results of the Psyshock. Once it cleared and showed Gengar was no-where to be seen, it didn't take Alakazam long to figure it out.

"Disable!" Ash shouted, as he saw Gengar appear behind his Psychic type.

Turning around, as he figured Gengar must've revealed himself in a place Ash could see him, Alakazam saw Gengar right behind him, about to use a Lick attack on him. The psychic type's eyes glew bright blue with psychic type energy, causing Gengar's tongue to withdraw back into his mouth.

While not the idea move of Gengar's to disable, it was one of the few options he had to effectively dodge and if it wasn't for Ash's input, he likely could've been inflicted with paralysis as a side effect of the Lick. With the Shadow Pokémon momentarily paused after the disable, Alakazam launched a quick Charge Beam, sending the ghost poison type into the wall, as Alakazam received a boost to his special attack.

As Gengar hit the wall, he phased into it before becoming invisible and returning to the centre of the field as he came up with a battle strategy, this Alakazam is a much more experienced Pokémon than he usually faces. Even compared to the other Alakazam, like Eusine's who he regularly spars with, this is a whole different level.

Realising Gengar is biding time for either himself or Morty to come up with an action plan, Alakazam put his own plan into action. He began to quickly teleport all over the field, the second he appeared he teleported again. This is because every time he uses Teleport, a weak psychic wave is sent out, not enough to force Gengar to reveal himself but he could use it as a type of echo location to work out where Gengar was. Both Morty and Gengar figured Alakazam kept using Teleport simply to stop Gengar sneaking up on him.

With his location visible to Alakazam but no-body other than himself knowing it, Alakazam appeared right beside the Shadow Pokémon with a Shadow Ball ready. Not wasting a second, he shot it at point blank range, revealing Gengar by surprise. Morty clenched his fist as he knew they couldn't keep on the back foot like this.

"Alright Gengar, enough playing around!" Morty shouted.

Gengar nodded in understanding before floating from the ground, not even attempting to disappear, it seems that trick is useless against this opponent. Alakazam saw the challenge and levitated himself to the same height. Both narrowed their eyes as they knew this was where the battle really began.

Holding his two hands together by his side, Gengar sent powerful black beam out towards Alakazam, it was clearly using Dark Pulse. Knowing his shields will give out any second, Alakazam isn't willing to take the risk of letting the Light Screen absorb the attack, they stop moves only weaken them, so they are up as a last line of defence.

Knowing this particular move won't effect Gengar directly, his main concern is the incoming Dark Pulse. Forming a Focus Blast between his two spoons, the Psychic type launched it just before the Dark Pulse struck the Light Screen area. It shot threw the dark type move and quickly moved towards Gengar. Seeing as fighting type energy is one of the best counters to dark type energy, it made Gengar's Dark Pulse seem like nothing.

As the Focus Blast reached Gengar, it passed through him harmlessly, just like Alakazam knew it would, he only used that move to stop the Dark Pulse. Unfortunately, the ghost poison type prepared his next move as the Focus Blast made his Dark Pulse useless and he launched a Night Shade out of his eyes just as the Focus Blast passed through him. Alakazam wasn't ready for the quick counter so it struck through him right through both of his shields.

Alakazam cried out in pain as the two shields smashed into pieces, it seems their time limit was up. As the Night Shade attack ended, Alakazam was knocked down to the ground, he was barely able to recover and land on his feet before hitting the ground. Having taken some serious damage, Alakazam's body began to glow as he used Recover to heal his injuries. Unfortunately, Gengar wasn't about to let that happen.

Having his own eyes glow blue, Gengar swooped down in front of Alakazam's face, using a direct disable on the Psychic types recover. Alakazam clenched his fist as his own move was brought to an abrupt end, he did get a little health before it was disabled but not nearly enough. With Gengar so close, he prepared his next attack

The Shadow Pokémon launched another Dark Pulse at Alakazam but this time at point blank range. Knowing he doesn't have time to power up and launch another Focus Blast to deflect it, Alakazam quickly used Teleport to get out of the way, reappearing right behind Gengar and using a Dazzling Gleam to knock him down to the ground.

"Destiny Bond." Morty whispered, so only Gengar could hear.

Knowing that the battle is almost over, Gengar inwardly smirked. He has a last trick up his sleeve for exactly this situation. Alakazam formed a powerful Shadow Ball between his spoons before launching it down on the ghost poison type. This time, Gengar didn't even try to dodge and seemed to have accepted his fate.

At the last second before the impact, Gengar let out one last breath with seemed to have a sort of mystical quality. It quickly floated up to the Psi Pokémon who wasn't expecting it and unwittingly breathed it in. The Shadow Ball landed directly on Gengar with a critical hit. Gengar was revealed lying on the floor with swirls in his eyes, suddenly Alakazam seemed to suffer a sort of attack and fell down on the floor, also with swirls in his eyes. With both Pokémon down, the ref made his call.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue, leaving this gym battle as a draw." The ref declared.

* * *

Ash stood in utter shock at what just happened, it seemed like Alakazam was going to win no-problem, his Shadow Ball made a direct hit, then suddenly Alakazam just fainted. Seeing Morty return his Gengar with a word of thanks, Ash did the same before meeting the leader in the centre of the field.

"Wh-what happened?" Ash asked, as his friends joined them.

"It's called Destiny Bond." Morty smiled. "It's a move which ensures if Gengar falls, so does the opponent which launched that last attack. We use it as one last surprise and because Gengar has a thing about not going down without taking at least one Pokémon with him.".

"So what happens now? I mean, I've never had a gym battle end in a tie." Ash replied.

"Whenever a gym match ends in a draw, it is up to the gym leader whether they win the badge or nor, depends completely if they think they have proven themselves." Morty replied. "If I am quite honest, I don't think it needed to be a tie. I don't think that battle between Marowak and Houndour needed to take place. From what I've seen your Alakazam would've been more than capable of taking out Marowak and still having the strength to take Gengar on, especially with Recover.".

"So does that mean-" Ash went to ask but Morty put his hand up to stop him.

"If you went straight with Alakazam after Noctowl fell, then you would still have Houndour able to battle." Morty continued. "That being said, you did prove yourself able to counter my ghosts tricks efficiently and effectively.".

"Does that mean Ash gets the badge or not?" Serena asked. Morty smiled at her before turning to the class who were still sat in their seats.

"What do you all think?" Morty asked. "Do you think Ash should get the badge, or should I have him re-challenge me?".

"Give it him!" The class cried out, in a celebration.

"Very well." Morty replied before turning back to Ash. "Ash, in situations like this the gym leader has to be sure beyond reasonable doubt that the challenger proved themselves worthy of the number badge they are after. You was caught off guard, but I am sure if we were to battle again, it would result in your victory, especially when considering your achievements in both the Indigo League and Orange League. So with that, it is my honour to present you with the Fog badge.".

Morty held the badge out before dropping it into Ash's hands. It was mostly circular with a little lip at the bottom, mostly purple with two ghostly eyes on it, the lip acting as the ghosts tail. Ash smiled at it before taking out his badge case and placing it inside, with the top row complete, he is half way to the silver conference.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get the children back to class." Morty apologised. "And I believe your Pokémon will benefit from a visit to Nurse Joy.".

With that, Morty lead the class back to the classroom they were originally found in, while Ash and his friends made their way to the front of the gym. After the receptionist bid them goodbye and they were out of the door, Gary turned to the group.

"Well guys, it's been fun." Gary replied. "But it's time I was back on the road, I've been in Ecruteak for far too long at this point.".

"Your leaving already?" Ash asked, saddened by this news.

"Afraid so. We both have four badges at this point, and I can get a good few hours travelling out of today." Gary replied, before he smirked in Ash's direction. "I can't have you catching me up now, Ashy-boy.".

"Well it was fun seeing you again." Serena told the spiky-haired boy.

"Same Serena." Gary replied before turning back to Ash. "And cheer up, Ashy-boy, we will see each other again. Besides, we are meeting at the final round of the silver conference right. Gonna show the Johto region what Pallet has to offer.".

"Sure thing Gary, you'll be the final hurdle before I win it all." Ash replied, with his own smirk.

"We'll see about that." Gary replied, as the two shared a firm handshake.

Once it was over, Gary turned around and began walking towards the west-exit of Ecruteak. It seems they will be travelling in the same direction, but before the group can leave, Ash has to get his team healed up. Not to mention, he wants to swap Alakazam with Chikorita. Hopefully the visit to the lab has mellowed her out a bit. Once Gary was out of sight, the group turned to the east and walked back to the Pokémon centre.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, a heated argument is taking place. It is between two Pokémon with the same trainer, Ash Ketchum. It was his princess of a Pokémon, Dragonair and his stubborn Chikorita. Dragonair is in the lake, while Chikorita is on the edge.

"Can't you two just let it rest and move on?" The professor pleaded.

This whole thing started after Dragonair took part in a training battle with Aerodactyl. She isn't as much of a battling nut like some of Ash's Pokémon, but she still likes to keep in shape and battle ready. As the mentor of Ash's Pokémon, Aerodactyl happily accepted Dragonair's request as she gives him the same challenge once a week, just to see how she is coming along.

But today, it was interrupted by Chikorita, who also challenged Aerodactyl to the battle. While the dinosaur is happy to train the grass type, he isn't quite comfortable sparring with her because she isn't near his level. Not to sound mean but he only spars with those he knows can handle themselves against him. It is common knowledge he is Ash's current strongest Pokémon, so he doesn't want to seriously injure the new recruits he catches.

Dragonair made a sly comment about Chikorita going back to her colouring book, like some sort of child. That angered the grass type, who used vine whip on the snobby snake thing. Which lead to the current predicament.

The two Pokémon are still hurling insults at each other, while several of Ash's Pokémon are trying to calm the situation. Pidgeot is facing Chikorita, to keep her attention off Dragonair, while Aerodactyl is doing the same to Dragonair. Lapras is in the lake, next to Dragonair, trying to talk to her and calm her down, while Ivysaur is doing the same with Chikorita. Dragonair would happily let it settle if the grass type did but she can't stand down otherwise, its un-becoming of a princess. Snorlax even took a place between the two fighting types as neither of the Pokémon would see around him.

The argument even drew the attention of Sandslash who stopped his training by the rock to watch what was happening. True, the spoilt brat did enter his land yesterday and he doesn't like her, but he has wanted to give the smug princess a piece of his mind... and claws, for a long time. Although last time he challenged her, it ended in a draw technically because she knocked him into the lake she is normally in and that set him into a berserk mode. He has kept his distance since, but he has respect for the little thorn currently taking her on.

Unfortunately, Ivysaur has no sort of rapour with Chikorita. True, he did train her for a while when the group were travelling between Violet and Azalea, but she never took to him and would often outright ignore him. Seeing the commotion, the Professor had no-choice but to come and see what was going on.

He has been out here for the best part of twenty minutes, trying to defuse the situation but it seems neither side is backing down. He was trying to come up with a way to defuse the situation, maybe have Aerodactyl or Pidgeot take Chikorita for a flight to calm her down, but before that thought went any further, his pager went off.

"Oh what now?" The professor asked, as he checked the device. A bright smile appeared on his face, when he saw the message. "Oh, it seems I am getting a call from the Ecruteak Pokémon centre. Unless I am mistaken, that is where Ash currently is, and he must've finished his gym battle by no-".

The Professor didn't even get to finish that sentence as Chikorita gave up on the argument and ran straight into the lab, back up the stairs to the place where she first arrived when she was sent to the lab. The professor chuckled at Chikorita quick change as he followed, it seems the boy still has a habit of finding Pokémon who care for him deeply.

* * *

"So you're okay for me to send you back to the lab?" Ash asked Alakazam after getting him back from Nurse Joy.

"Of course." Alakazam replied. "Would you like me to do any particular training whilst there?".

"Well, I normally leave that up to you to decided." Ash replied. "The Professor allows you to see possible move sets and most of my team are happy to spar, so it is at your own decision. But if you have any ideas I'll be glad to hear them.".

"Well I was thinking about passing on my training programme for Serena's ESP control over to Delphox, being her only other psychic type." Alakazam replied. "Once that is done, I would've like to challenge your stronger team members, Dragonair, Gyarados, Aerodactyl ext. To see where I stand in comparison. Then start working on expanding my move set.".

"That's sounds great." Ash replied, seeing this new team member quickly becoming a member of his strongest. "I would like to ask before I forget, Haunter was teaching Lapras Shadow Ball last I heard. Would you mind taking her training over.".

"Of course." Alakazam replied.

"Just be careful about how hard you push here. She is still quite young." Ash replied. "Plus, Dragonair sees her like a little sister, so if you mess with her then you'll have Dragonair to answer to.".

"Noted." Alakazam replied, before Ash recalled him to his Pokeball. With it getting late and his forth badge in hand, Ash made his way over to the video phones and dialled the labs number. It took longer than normal but eventually the Professor appeared seeming out of breath.

"Hello Professor." Ash smiled as the video phone lit up.

"Good day, my boy. I take it your gym battl-" Professor Oak attempted to ask but was cut off when a certain grass type jumped up to the screen.

"Ash!" She cried.

"Hey Chikorita, how have you been for the Professor?" Ash asked. "I hope you haven't caused him any trouble.".

"Well not me, per say." Professor Oak answered for her, recalling the grass type to her Pokeball so he could speak with Ash about her. "But she has rubbed a few of your Pokémon up the wrong way.".

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Sandslash and Dragonair." The Professor replied. "You know how Sandslash likes his personal space?".

"Of course... I think he claimed that rock near the forest as his own." Ash replied. "If I remember right.".

"He has." The Professor confirmed. "Well Ivysaur warned her not to enter the area he marked around it. Not a massive area by any means. But yesterday she ignored the warning and entered it to challenge him to a battle.".

"... oh." Ash replied, knowing what would happen if anyone attempted to enter Sandslash's personal space.

"Yeah, she spent the best part of yesterday in the medical bay after Aerodactyl and some others pulled the fight apart." The Professor explained. "Then today she entered a heated argument with Dragonair but I didn't see the start so I couldn't tell you who started it.".

"Well I hate to say it but Dragonair has never come across as a bully." Ash replied. "And after how she helped Lapras when we first met her, I would've thought she could help Chikorita over her attitude.".

"I don't think it was bullying, but more like some harsh truths." The Professor replied. "Chikorita has been trying to challenge Aerodactyl to a battle, I think to prove her strength since he is considered your strongest Pokémon. And today is the day Dragonair normally spars with him, so seeing that might've started it.".

"Well I was hoping a trip to the lab, meeting everyone there, would've mellowed her out." Ash sighed.

"Does that mean you're leaving her here for the time being?" The Professor asked.

"No, if she is causing that much trouble it isn't fair on you or the others at the lab. I'll be exchanging her with Alakazam." Ash replied.

Nodding in understanding before placing her Pokeball in the transporter. Ash did the same with Alakazam's before seeing a bolt of electricity strike it and teleport it away, with Chikorita's appearing a couple seconds later. He grabbed the Pokeball from the transporter before bidding the Professor goodbye.

With his forth gym badge in hand and his team rotated, Ash made his way to the room the he is renting with Serena. It is pretty late, and they are going to head out tomorrow for their next location. As he made his way, Ash's thoughts went towards his grass type, how can he get her to change her behaviour?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	31. Birds of a Feather

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first part of the journey between Ecruteak and Olivine. A few people have asked what I am going to do about Chikorita, and I will say it will take a couple more chapters, but she will have changed before Ash's fifth gym battle. We also get to see an important step in Silver's plan, this is when he shows off the personality of him that he created to gain Ash's trust. Serena also gets a new Pokémon, and with it I introduce one of the dark themes mentioned in the first author's note at the start of this arc (WARNING! This chapter has a disturbing theme of abuse, if you aren't comfortable with it, I might suggest skipping it) I would say this is the darkest chapter of Johto so far. We also have a new poll, it is concerning the little segments at the lab which I showed Chikorita and her first visit to the lab, do you want more to appear over the series? Either way, let me know and if you want any sort of comment about your reasoning leave it in a PM or review and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 31: Birds of a Feather

It has been three days since the group left Ecruteak and began venturing west towards the seaside city of Olivine, which should be home of Ash's fifth gym battle and Serena's third contest. Before they set off, Misty and Brock decided to swap their team around once more. Misty's current team is: Kingler, Psyduck, Vaporeon, Chinchou, Azurill and Qwilfish. While Brock's team is: Golem, Dugtrio, Ninetales, Stantler, Pineco and Bonsly.

The group are currently stopped on top of a grassy field. A wooded forest surrounded them, but this clearing seemed to be a nice place to do some training and prepare a nice lunch, which is exactly what they were doing right now. Brock was preparing his super-sub-sandwiches, while Misty and Serena were setting out the Pokémon food, Ash was watching the Pokémon do their own thing while also shining his badges.

Pikachu is busy with Togepi who has almost mastered creating his own electrical spark, which is the first part of him learning an electric type move. Houndour is working on learning the move Dark Pulse, after that battle against Morty's Marowak he wants a long ranged dark type move. Noctowl is helping Totodile with the accuracy of his Water Gun attack. While Chikorita is sparring with Heracross, despite being at a type disadvantage, she is very much leading the battle.

Gengar is sparring against Eevee, but using more contest style moves. Larvitar is busy helping Serena set out the Pokémon food. Mareep was busy working on her appeals performance, hoping to get it down perfect for the Olivine contest. While Cyndaquil and Skiploom worked together on coming up with a routine for Skiploom, since Houndour isn't available to help Cyndaquil with her fire moves.

Kingler is sparring with Psyduck, with the former having a more brute force style and the latter being more like a psychic type. Chinchou and Qwilfish were also sparring against each other, with Vaporeon watching from the side-line, giving both of them pointers on what to do. While Azurill did the same thing as Larvitar.

Golem and Dugtrio were also sparring, while Golem has much more experience he is helping to build the pure ground type up. Ninetales and Stantler were also working together, with the fire type helping the big horn Pokémon learn to control her illusions rather than just have them activate when she is scared. Pineco was in the middle of a scorched spot on the ground because of an explosion and Bonsly was taking a nap by Brock's side.

"Careful Ash, you'll shine a hole in those badges with how much you've already polished them." Misty joked.

"I think its great Ash is doing it, it almost makes me want to make my ribbons shine." Serena interjected.

"But you can't make the fabric shine." Ash replied, a little dimly.

"I meant the centre piece of the ribbons, silly." Serena replied, with a giggle.

It wasn't long until all the Pokémon bowls were set out, once they were Misty called out for the Pokémon to come and start eating, which they did do. Serena decided she could go over to Ash and rest her head on Ash's shoulder as he continued to polish his badges. The raven-haired boy hummed a soothing tune as he worked, encouraging the honey-blonde girl to close her eyes, she could happily stay like this forever.

Looking in from the nearby trees, several pairs of piercing red eyes were watching the group. This is their turf and anything that enters it becomes their property. As part of their recce, they like to see what items of interest the targets have, and those shiny things the boy is handling are just the ticket. Soon the breeder finished making the subs.

"Okay guys, lunch is ready!" Brock called out to his two pseudo-younger-siblings.

Ash smiled as he put his badge into the badge case before putting the case in his pocket. It wasn't in properly as it was still poking out of the top but still securely in, it isn't going to just fall out. Serena was forced to leave her resting spot on Ash's shoulder, and they walked over to the table.

"So are you guys ready for the Olivine contest?" Misty asked, as they dug into the super-sub-sandwiches.

"Yeah, Mareep has got her appeals performance down and Gengar is taking to the contest battle style like a Magikarp to water." Serena replied. "I am confident that we will win our third ribbon there.".

"And we'll support you all the way." Ash encouraged her.

"What about you Ash, any ideas for your Olivine gym battle?" Brock asked.

"Well it is meant to specialise in steel types, so I am thinking Heracross and Houndour will do best against them." Ash replied. "As for the Pokémon from the lab, maybe Sandslash. I don't want to go with Primeape because Heracross has the fighting type covered. Or maybe a water type, I'm not sure yet.".

"Well, I for one, can't wait to see the famous Olivine beaches." Misty changed the topic. "Along with Cianwood, it is meant to be

The group continued their chat and laughed as they ate their lunch. The creatures watching from the bushes decided this would be the perfect time to launch, with the group and their Pokémon having let their guard down. Food, the greatest distraction anyone could wish for.

"Huh?" Pikachu questioned, as he stopped eating and looked towards a nearby brush, grabbing the four trainers attention.

"What is it buddy?" Ash asked.

"Not sure... But I don't think were alone." Pikachu replied, pointing at the bush.

Looking at the shrub Pikachu pointed at, the group tried to see if they could make the Pokémon out. Suddenly, it started shaking before a small dark blue bird Pokémon hopped out. It didn't look like it wanted a battle, it looked like it was hungry if anything. It's head was in the shape as some sort of hat, with piercing red eyes, a small pale crooked beak, two small stick-like legs and a bushy plume of feathers to make up its tail. It pecked the ground a couple times before looking at the group.

"What do you suppose it wants?" Misty asked, as they watched the bird. Most bird Pokémon, especially smaller ones tend to belong to large flocks and avoid humans so seeing one on its own and approaching them is a little off-putting.

"Krow." It cried out, as if to answer Misty's question.

"I think it's a Murkrow." Brock mused. "I've read about them, they tend to live in dark forests and in large flocks. It is also well known that they are dangerous, the guidebook gives a warning about them.".

"What sort of warning?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but they are part dark type." Brock replied.

"That's not fair Brock, Houndour is also part dark type and he's fine." Ash replied. "It looks to me like Murkrow just wants some food. Haven't you heard of innocent until proven guilty?".

Ash stood up and grabbed a can of the flying type Pokémon food Brock prepared for Noctowl. Of course, it was tailored to Noctowl's specific tastes by Brock, but it is the best of the options available. Houndour's might've also worked but that is also very spicy because of Houndour's fire typing so Noctowl's is the best option. If given the time, it would be easy for Brock to come up with a combination of the two for a dark flying type.

"Hey there Murkrow." Ash greeted as he kneeled down next to it. "Are you hungry.".

Murkrow nodded in agreement. Ash smiled at it before opening the can and placing it on the ground in front of the dark flying type. Murkrow looked at it and slowly began to eat the food, one pellet at a time. Slowly picking up the speed. She peered up as she ate and saw the boy smiling at her, now is the time.

"NOW!" She cried as she flew up and tackled Ash in the chest.

Ash was caught off guard and knocked him on his behind. The force also knocked his badge case out of his pocket, and it opened once it crashed on the ground, revealing the four shiny badges. The rest of the group were startled by this but before they could run to Ash's aid, a large flock of other Murkrow shot out of the forest from all direction, the sheer number of them overwhelming the group.

The first Murkrow seemed to be smaller and mentally cursed as she watched her fellow flock members attack the humans, she does feel bad for them, but she doesn't have a choice. Being the only female, she is always the decoy and she isn't strong enough to tell her male partners that this is wrong. What she wouldn't give for a quiet life.

Despite being overwhelmed by the number of Murkrow, the Pokémon soon began fighting back and it quickly became clear that the corners were turning. Acting fast, the Murkrow who was hovering overhead, seeming to give out the orders swooped down to Ash's side and grabbed Ash's badge case in his beak as three of his colleagues were keeping the boy busy. He swiftly took off and original one gave another cry to signal the escape.

Grabbing what they could, the Murkrow went for whatever they could get. The ones attacking Ash saw the ring around his finger and used their talons to prise it off his finger, cutting his skin as they did, with they were taking the ring Serena gave him on their last birthday.

The Murkrow who were by Serena did the same to get a hold of her ring, while the others grabbed some of Brock's shiny cutlery. Before following their leader away, the Murkrow going first were the ones carrying the shiny objects while the rest brought up the back and defended off any attacks the groups Pokémon tried to fight off.

"Is everyone okay?" Brock asked, as the group panted after the assault.

"I'm good." Misty confirmed, as she rubbed her arm which was covered in scratches.

"Same here." Serena added.

Brock took his first aid kit out of his backpack and took out some wipes and disinfectant. He wiped the blood from the scratches which he sustained before spraying them with the disinfectant spray. He went over and did the same to Misty and then the same with Serena. Finally he went over to do the same with Ash but noticed his longing look in the direction the Murkrow escaped, he hadn't said a word since the attack.

"You okay, Ash?" Brock asked.

"They-they've taken... everything." Ash muttered.

Brock took that as a cue to wipe Ash's scratches and also spray them with disinfectant. Once done, he put the first aid kit away and saw several of the Pokémon put the rest of the stuff away. With everything packed up, he turned towards every.

"I recommend we eat the rest of our sandwiches while we walk through the woods." Brock suggested. "There is a Pokémon centre not far from here, hopefully someone there will have some information on the Murkrow which attacked us.".

The rest of the group agreed and returned most of their Pokémon, except they left out: Pikachu, Gengar, Vaporeon and Golem. With the four chosen Pokémon on alert at the sight of any Murkrow, they won't be caught off guard like before.

As the group set off towards the Pokémon centre, Silver was still watching them from the shadows. He has watched the whole thing and smirked. This forest has always been famous for Murkrow but over the last two years, the Murkrow became infamous for attacking trainers. He has had a theory about it as a few years before Team Rocket showed their face, Silver took down another criminal organisation. When the leader was arrested, his team of Pokémon were released back into the wild. He was famous for his Skarmory and it was around the time it would've been released that the Murkrow changed. Silver believed the Skarmory was somehow controlling the Murkrow just like how its old trainer controlled his grunts but when he started to investigate it, Team Rocket showed their face in Johto and for Silver, they took priority. This is his perfect opportunity to strike two birds with one stone. He can show Ash the hero he's made up, and take out the criminal birds at the same time.

* * *

As the centre was in their sights, the group returned the Pokémon out to scare the Murkrow off except for Pikachu and bolted into the building. They ran straight up to the desk where Nurse Joy was waiting. She took one look at the new arrivals and from the sight of them, she sighed.

"Oh no, not again..." The nurse sighed.

"Again?" Misty questioned.

"It was a flock of Murkrow which ambushed us." Serena explained. "Does that mean it has happened to others?".

"Yes, unfortunately." Nurse Joy replied. "Yours is the fourth attack on trainers so far this week. They take anything valuable and escape before the trainers or their Pokémon can fight back.".

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked.

"If you want to take a seat and compose yourselves, I'll call the police station so they can come and get a hold of what was taken." Nurse Joy explained.

The group nodded in understanding before going over to the free seats. As they sat next to the window, none of them said anything, all they could think about is what happened with the Murkrow. Soon someone walked over to the table and stared down at them, he hates going over to these people but if they are the latest victims, then they can tell him what he wants to know. The group turned in his direction and gasped by who they saw.

"Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ketchum." Paul replied, disdain clear in his voice.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"The Murkrow... The leader to precise, it could be useful." Paul replied. "Where did they attack you?".

"You can't be seriously thinking about going after them." Misty replied.

"Why not?" Paul asked. "Unlike you, I know what I am getting myself in for and I can defend myself. Now tell me what I want to know.".

The group looked back and forth between each other, trying to figure out what to say. They don't want to give Paul the information because if he goes after them and gets hurt, they will be responsible. Regardless of what they think of Paul, they don't want to see him get hurt. Realising they weren't gonna tell him, Paul turned around.

"Fine, have it your way." Paul spat before turning around and walking towards the Pokémon centre doors.

"Wait Paul, where are you going?" Ash asked, as the group ran up to him.

"Like I said, after the leader." Paul replied.

"You can't take them on by yourself." Ash replied.

"Your only saying that because of how they beat you." Paul replied.

He continued to walk out of the centre and Ash quickly followed. The other three looked at each other and knew Ash wouldn't just let Paul go, they quickly followed and went after the two boys. Guess they have to hope the five of them is enough to deal with the Murkrow.

* * *

Deep in the forest, in some sort of grotto, the Murkrow who each grabbed something from the trainers they ambushed not that long ago. The others were perched on the branches while those with items were waiting for the leader on the ground. Suddenly, a loud squawk shook the trees before a large metal bird appeared in front of them.

It had a scar over its left eye and had a hardened expression on his face. He watched the Murkrow in front of him and waited. They seemed to know what it wanted and one by one, they showed what they collected. First came the cutlery that was stolen. Skarmory rolled his eyes, these aren't worth anything, trust these bird brains to just go after anything shiny. The armour bird flicked his head to the left, to signal which collection this join.

Next came the leader, he threw the badge case in front of Skarmory before waiting for the metal birds response. The metal growled threateningly at the leader, he expects better from the second in command. All this punk seems to get are these badges, he has collected enough to enter the stupid league seven times over.

Still, they do have some sort of value, so he flicked his head to the right. The leader picked the case back up but before taking them over to Skarmory's pile, the metal bird put his head dangerously close to Murkrow. Stopping the dark flying type in its track.

"I am getting sick of you getting those pathetic badges from our work." Skarmory whispered. "Next raid, I am coming with you and will show you how it's done. You remember what happened to the last one who continued to let me down.".

Murkrow gulped at the threat, the leader before him was challenged by Skarmory for the role of alpha. They were no-match for the metal bird, and he came close to killing the previous leader in that battle. Once Skarmory was in command, he started demanding they attack the trainers to get the valuable items. Eventually the previous leader had enough of it and re-challenged Skarmory for the flock back. That was the last time they saw him and Skarmory never failed to bring him up if he felt another rebellion was building. They know Skarmory use to have a trainer who was a ruthless crime lord so with the experience with him, it's not a massive leap to think he could kill.

As the leader of the Murkrow hopped away to put the badges in Skarmory's pile, the next couple of Murkrow came up to Skarmory, throwing the two rings on the ground in front of Skarmory. The giant metal bird smirked, this is more like what he is after, two very valuable things. With the pleased expression on his face, he flicked his head over to his own pile. The two Murkrow picked the rings back up before taking them over to Skarmory's pile. Looking pleased that they could please the alpha like that.

The head Murkrow watched the pleased looking underlings and mentally cursed. If they get on Skarmory's good side then the giant metal bird might decide he wants a new field leader and send him to the same place as the last leader. What's better than having one body to hold against the flock? two.

He made his way over to his partner, the only female Murkrow in the flock. The others left not long after Skarmory arrived but this one loved the old leader and refused to leave him, now it's too late for her or anyone else to escape. Skarmory has made it clear, anyone tries to escape, and he will hunt them down, you only get out of this gang one way. Since she is the only remaining female, she automatically becomes the partner for the Murkrow in charge.

The female saw her partner and knew exactly what happened with Skarmory. Sighing, she prepared herself for what would happen. She did love her first partner before Skarmory arrived but now she is used as a punching bag by whose ever in charge. She doesn't get to see Skarmory, the metal bird thinks females should be seen and not heard and when her partner isn't beating her, he lets out his frustrations in... Other ways.

As soon as she was in reach, the leader of the raids began unleashing a barrage of Wing Attacks on her. Part of her was thankful that he decided on just attacking her today as she really hates it when he gives her the other kind of punishment. She doesn't have feelings for this bird who beats her and only gives her consent because she literally has no other choice, not unless she wants to end up dead. A life of deception, pain and suffering, that is all she has now.

After the seventh or so Wing Attack, she was knocked into the tree and her break became chipped. Of course, she does know moves and could try to fight back but that would just make things worse. Last time she fought back, the leader let the others, the whole flock, have their way with her to teach her a lesson.

As she lay on the ground, she heard Skarmory roar. It seems he is calling all the Murkrow over for another raid. Normally he just tells the leader and leaves them to it but because he is tired of being let down by this leader, so that must be why the leader just delivered the beating to her. As she lay on the ground, the other Murkrow flew over to the metal bird, ready for their next raid.

* * *

The group was now walking with Paul in complete silence, they have long since given up on trying to convince Paul this was a bad idea, the only thing they can rely on now is each other. Paul already had his Fearow out, who was high above the trees, ready for whenever the Murkrow show their face. He also had Electabuzz ready. The plan is simple, the leader would likely stand back and give out orders, so Fearow will take it, Electabuzz gets the rest of them.

Pikachu was also ready to fight the flock off and was keeping his ears up for even the slightest sound. Ash put Togepi in his backpack, like what he would do back when the fairy type would take day time naps. He doesn't have a Pokeball yet, so this is to make sure he is safe. Serena had her hand on Gengar's Pokeball, Misty had her's on Vaporeon's and Brock had his on Golem's. Too big of a crowd and the Murkrow wouldn't even try, especially since they already attack them earlier.

"Hold on." Pikachu called out, as his ears perked up. Even Paul stopped when the rat spoke.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash whispered.

"We're being watched... from the trees and bushes." Pikachu in formed.

Suddenly, the female Murkrow from before hopped out of the bush directly in front of the group. She looked on the edge of fainting, other than the hunger act to gain the trainers trust, she also has the need medical help which she uses after the beatings. She also has a few others. The female Murkrow slowly hopped forward about three times before falling on her stomach in a semi-dramatic way. Serena saw this and went to go over to her.

"Hold on Serena." Ash whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is just like last time, it lure us apart then they attack.".

"But look at it, Ash. Murkrow is clearly in need of medical attention, regardless of what she has done." Serena replied.

Ash closed his eyes as he didn't know what to do. Even if this was just an act, the physical injuries on Murkrow are visible for all to see. Just when you think these thieves can't get any worse, they attack one of their own just to make her act seem realistic. He wants to help it, but he also knows doing so will start the assault.

"You Pikachu said they were around us, now?" Paul asked.

"Y-yeah." Ash replied, surprised the Sinnoh-native spoke to him.

"Okay..." Paul replied before turning to his own electric type. "Discharge!".

Electabuzz smirked in response and slammed a fist into one of his open palms, as electricity began to spark off his body. Paul calmly took some steps back and kneeled down so it would pass straight over his head. The others took Paul's cue and quickly sat down. Seeing the electric type about to launch an attack all around, the female cried out since she isn't going to lure any of the trainers over this time.

The electricity seemed to build up around his antenna's. A large dome shield of electricity formed around him as the first wave of Murkrow came flying out. A massive shock wave was sent out in all directions around Electabuzz and flew over the trainers head. Pikachu saw the opportunity and jumped up before absorbing part of the power with his lightening rod ability. The shock wave reached the Murkrow first and fried the ones it made contact with, taking out around five.

Electabuzz's shield disappeared as the remaining Murkrow shot out towards them. Reaching Electabuzz first as the major threat, several off them began to swarm over, one going in with either its wing or talons, before moving away and letting the next two attack. The electric Pokémon clenched both fists as they became coated in ice, as he began to take a swing at the birds which are annoying him. Individually, he is much stronger than all of them, but they have the advantage because of the sheer number.

Seeing the fellow electric type get overwhelmed by the number of Murkrow, Pikachu leaped into action. Jumping off Ash's shoulder, he entered a quick attack the second his feet touched the ground. Running straight for Electabuzz, he jumped up and tackled a Murkrow who was about to use Wing Attack on Paul's electric Pokémon. Kicking off it, he used the speed from the Quick Attack and shot in front of Electabuzz before tackling a second Murkrow. Finally, with his Quick Attack used up and another Murkrow coming for him from overhead, he swung his tail over his head as it became coated in metal. This collided with the third Murkrow before he landed on ground.

"Your welcome." Pikachu smirked at his rival. Electabuzz smirked in response before a new wave of Murkrow appeared and started attack them.

"Misty calls... Vaporeon!" Misty shouted as she released her water type eeveelution.

"Go Golem!" Brock also released his fully evolved rock ground type.

"Gengar, show time!" Serena shouted, as she released her ghost poison type. While it is true, Gengar has far from a perfect match up against dark types, she is one of Serena's strongest Pokémon and type advantage isn't everything.

"Here's Johnny!" Gengar announced as she appeared from the Pokeball with some sort of axe.

"Focus Gengar!" Serena shouted, not really in the mood for her games, she can start to see how Ash would get so annoyed when he used her in battle.

"Yes ma'am." Gengar saluted, as an army helmet appeared on her head, with the axe disappearing.

"Listen, that Murkrow hasn't moved since she cried out. I don't think she is acting now." Serena explained. "I want to get her so Nurse Joy can look her over, but I need you to keep me covered.".

"Hold on Serena, are you sure about this?" Ash asked, after hearing what she said to Gengar. The blonde girl turned and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Not in the slightest." She replied, before grabbing Ash's jacket and pulling him into a passionate kiss. A couple seconds later, she let go and without a word, began running towards the downed Murkrow.

"I like her style." Gengar nodded in approval.

"GO!" Ash shouted at the ghost, who was still right next to him.

"Oh right..." Gengar lamely replied before floating after the honey-blonde trainer.

As Gengar reached the running Serena, so did a group of Murkrow who broke off from attacking the two electric types. Knowing that Serena has to keep running so she can't start the proper battle here, Gengar decided to use Poison Gas around her trainer to deter any of the birds. Just like she expected, the poison type move caused the birds to fly away, as Gengar used Psychic to keep it around them but far enough from Serena's mouth so she didn't breath it in.

A group of Murkrow were flew above the girl and her ghost before flapping their wings to blow the poison gas away. Gengar saw this and let her psychic grip on the cloud go, so it was blown away. Once Serena was safe from the cloud, Gengar clicked her fingers and a giant golf club appeared in her hands.

"FOUR!" She shouted before whacking at the Murkrow who were using Whirlwind. The caused them to stop the gust type move, which meant Serena had no wind resistance as she closed in on the injured dark flying type.

Serena fell to her knees as she reached the female Murkrow a slide her backpack off her back. Unzipping it, she pulled out a super potion which was near the top, Brock keeps most of the medical supplies but they each have a few potions in case of an emergency. By this point, the Murkrow were swarming back towards the honey-blonde girl and her ghost type who was floating above her. She knew that she had to work fast to keep them at bay.

She formed several fireballs around her, which were a spookily blue colour. She clicked her fingers and a magic wand appeared in her hands. She began to wave it around like a music conductor preforming with an orchestra. The Will-o-Wisp fireballs began to fly towards the Murkrow. Unfortunately, the Murkrow had more than enough time to dodge the attack without diverting off the path towards them.

"Just stand still so I can hit you!" Gengar shouted before clicking her fingers again, switching the magic wand for a machine gun.

She began firing the machine gun and instead of bullets, Shadow Balls shot out. They may not be very effective but Gengar has a much higher power level plus the fact they were moving at the speed of bullets meant it was next to impossible for the Murkrow to dodge them. As one of the ghost type balls hit a bird, the Murkrow fell to the ground.

"Kind of ironic, the mafia Pokémon being treated to a taste of the Valentine's day massacre." Gengar laughed as several Murkrow was on the ground as she finished with her machine gun. "Al Capone eat your heart out.".

"GENGAR!" Serena shouted, causing her to turn around to see about twenty Murkrow coming in for a back attack.

Acting fast she clicked a tin of spinach into her hand before it burst open and the context flew high into the air then fell down into her open mouth, with her swallowing the lot in one gulp. Her arms seemed to enlarge as she grew muscles, a moving image of a big grew tank appeared in her muscle before it returned to the normal purple colouring, following with Gengar charging at the flock while swinging her arms around in a crazy manner.

A cloud of dust covered Gengar and the Murkrow as several word bubbles popped out of it, saying words like BAM! POW! WHAM! and Gengar's personal favourite, KAPOW! With the cloud disappearing a little bit later to show Gengar holding the last Murkrow in a headlock, with a Shadow Ball in one hand.

"I don't normally say this, but don't swallow." Gengar warned before shoving the Shadow Ball down its throat. It exploded in Murkrow's stomach and the psychotic ghost let it fall to the ground. "Don't say I didn't warn you.".

"Gengar, I've used the potion on her but Murkrow isn't looking any better." Serena informed. "Can you cover me while I carry her back to the others. She needs to see Nurse Joy.".

The ghost poison type nodded to answer her trainers question, so Serena stood up while cradling Murkrow in her arms. She had already put her backpack back on her back and she started to run back to the others, while Gengar started to run alongside her.

"Why are you running, Gengar?" Serena asked. "You can fly, and you said you'd cover me!".

"Forgive me for wanting to try something new." Gengar replied with attitude. "And look around, almost all the Murkrow are dealt with. They are too bothered with sparky and plug socket over there.".

"Wait... How can I understand you?" Serena asked.

"I used to break the fourth wall all the time." Gengar replied. "Breaking the language barrier is easy in comparison.".

As Serena reached the others, both herself and her Gengar were out of breath but looking at the combination of Pikachu, Electabuzz and Golem showed most of the Murkrow taken down. It seems like Vaporeon had fallen and by the looks of everyone, it looked like it was as a result of an electric type move and knowing both Pikachu and Paul, she would bet the electric move would be curtsy of Electabuzz. It makes sense Golem wasn't affected because of his ground typing.

Paul was watching the sky and soon spotted a single Murkrow which wasn't going in for an attack, instead it was directing the others in the attacks. With the leader pointed out, Paul smirked before making his move.

"It's that one!" Paul shouted, pointing it out. "Use Thunder Wave!".

Electabuzz smirked and quickly looked to see which one it was. With his target in sight, the electric Pokémon had sparks appear over his body as he left Pikachu and Golem to handle the rest of the Murkrow. Sending a weak electric bolt at the bird, Murkrow attempted to dodge it but to no-avail.

As the dark flying type began to crash into the ground, Fearow dived down to finish it off. Quickly catching up to it, he delivered a powerful Drill Peck, causing Murkrow to cry out in pain. As the Darkness Pokémon crashed in the ground, Fearow broke off and landed next to Paul, who had an empty Pokeball and threw it at the downed Murkrow. It struck the leader on the head and sucked him in before landing on the floor. It began shaking back and forth as it was clear the leader wanted to break out. Eventually though, it dinged and Murkrow was successfully caught. Paul brought out his Pokedex to check it out:

 _Murkrow, The Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women. They are known to work in groups and usually as underlings for a more powerful leader._

 _Type: Dark / Flying_

 _Ability: Super Luck_

 _Hidden Ability: Prankster (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Bold (Note: The nature could change when this Pokémon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze, Wing Attack, Night Shade, Assurance, Taunt, Feint Attack, Mean Look, Foul Play, Tailwind, Sucker Punch, Aerial Ace, Roost_

"Interesting..." Paul mused, as he looked over Murkrow's information. His Pokedex vibrated once more and the screen lit up with images of all of Paul's current on hand Pokémon: Electabuzz, Magmar, Nidoking, Ursaring, Fearow, Sudowoodo and Murkrow. Although both Electabuzz's and Fearow's images were blacked out.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Not giving it much thought he hit Sudowoodo's image before feeling the rock type's Pokeball disappear. He walked over as he put the device back in his pocket and picked up the Pokeball containing his new Murkrow. Clipping it to his belt, he also took out Electabuzz's Pokeball and returned it without a word.

"Fearow, we're leaving." Paul instructed his normal flying type. "Take care of any of the pests that try to follow us.".

The Beak Pokémon gave out a loud ear-piercing screech before taking off into the air. As Paul started to walk away from the group and the other Murkrow, a new player decided it was time to enter. Shooting out right in front of Paul and Fearow, the giant metal bird with a scar over one eye let out a massive cry.

Paul didn't even flinch despite the clearly dangerous Pokémon appearing. With a quick flick of the head, Fearow took the cue and charged at the new player. Even if Fearow doesn't have a great type match up, he does have a special move to handle steel types. A red out line appeared around Fearow as he prepared to use Heat Wave.

Unfortunately, before he could launch the fire type move, Skarmory went in on the attack. Charging at the beak Pokémon, he used a slash on Fearow's back, knocking him into the ground and cancelling the Heat Wave. Not backing off, Skarmory's wing became coated in steel before he dived at the downed Fearow.

"Hydro Pump!" A new voice commanded.

Following the booming voice, a powerful blast of water shot out from behind a tree and struck Skarmory head on. It easily overpowered the metal bird and blasted him into the tree behind it. Walking out from the cover, Silver and his starter was stood right next to each other. Everyone was speechless at his sudden appearance.

"Return your Pokémon and run to the centre!" Silver commanded.

Not willing to say no to the intimidating twenty-year-old, Pikachu ran back to Ash's shoulder as Serena and Brock returned Gengar and Golem respectively. Paul grunted as Skarmory recovered and went to attack Fearow once again. Silver clicked his fingers and Feraligatr launched a second Hydro Pump to knock Skarmory back to the tree.

"NOW!" Silver yelled.

Reluctantly, Paul pulled out his Fearow's Pokeball before recalling it. Clipping his belt, he moved to the others as Silver and Feraligatr put themselves in between the young trainers and the birds as Skarmory flew up among the remaining Murkrow.

"Listen! I will say this only once." Silver addressed the remaining birds. "I am taking these others away and get there Pokémon some medical attention. As long as you stay here and don't follow, that will be the end of it. Otherwise, Feraligatr here won't hold back to protect them. Do I make myself clear?".

None of the birds seemed to make a move, Skarmory just narrowed his eyes in anger before he charged at the water type. Feraligatr became surrounded by a red outline and as Skarmory came into reach, grabbed the metal bird whilst using Superpower. Over-powering the bird of prey, he crashed the metal bird into the floor but kept his claw around the armour birds neck, whilst looming over him.

"I am giving you one last chance..." Silver whispered in a threatening tone, with the same cold expression on his face. "Stand down.".

Skarmory struggled under Feraligatr's brute strength but to no-avail. As if to speed up the steel flying types answer, the water type powered up another Hydro Pump but kept his mouth closed as water shot out of the sides, the expression on the Big Jaw Pokémon's face told Skarmory that he wouldn't hesitate to use the powerful move despite the close range. As if accepting this as defeat, Skarmory let out a cry to tell the remaining Murkrow to stand down.

Once they did do, Feraligatr ended the Hydro Pump and let Skarmory go. Silver walked towards the group and signalled for them to walk forward as well. Feraligatr remained stood in the same position as he waited for Skarmory and the others to get away. With a threatening snarl, Skarmory wasn't willing to try overpowering it again and shot back to the bushes, with his Murkrow quickly following them. With the birds gone, Feraligatr turned around and returned to the others.

* * *

Once they returned to the Pokémon Centre, the group approached Nurse Joy except for Silver and Paul. Serena handed the injured Murkrow over and her Gengar, after the tough battle they just took on, while Ash handed Pikachu over, Misty handed Vaporeon over and Brock handed Golem, doing his best not to flirt with the beautiful Nurse, he wants to remain loyal for Suzy after all. Soon they walked back outside to see why Silver appeared out of no-where, to find him in an argument with Paul.

"It is a trainers first responsibility to ensure there Pokémon are in good health." Silver raised his voice. "I know for a fact neither your Fearow or Murkrow are in a suitable condition for you to continue travelling, and I doubt your Electabuzz is either.".

"Whatever..." Paul replied before turning around to walk away.

"If you try to leave, I will have Feraligatr get my point across. Despite what you've seen him do, you haven't even seen a fraction of his strength." Silver replied. "He can be very persuasive when he wants to be.".

Stopping in his track, Paul knew he likely couldn't handle that Feraligatr given his Pokémon's current situation, even if he doesn't know if what the guy said about not seeing a fraction of Feraligatr's strength is true and even then he likely has five other Pokémon just as well trained and it wouldn't be worth it, so reluctantly, Paul walked inside the centre, pass the rest of the group. With Paul dealt with, Silver looked at the others with a hard expression.

"Thank you, sir... For helping us against those bird." Ash spoke first, sincerely thankful for what the older man did, he wants to try and get information to see if he is the long-lost cousin he was told about but how can he do that without making it painfully obvious.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job." Silver replied, with the same hardened expression.

"Your job?" Brock questioned. "Does that mean your some sort of ranger or Police officer?".

"No..." Silver replied, knowing he could use this gain their trust with a sad story, and the best type of lie is that which sticks as close to the truth as possible. "Technically, I am just a travelling trainer. It's just... I grew up in an orphanage, never knew my parents. I know what it's like to be alone and afraid, having to fend for yourself. It isn't fun so if I find anyone in that sort of a situation, then I intervene so that they don't feel afraid.".

"... Oh." Ash replied, after a moments silence. If he grew up in an orphanage then that pretty much guarantee's he is who Ash thought he was, but he doesn't seem to know who Ash is. Makes sense, Red wanted to ensure he never made his way back and risk getting mixed up with Giovanni again.

"If you're done, I have some other business to attend to." Silver replied, as he turned back towards the way where they found the Murkrow.

"Y-you're not going to go back after them, are you?" Misty asked, with a stutter.

"I have to." Silver replied. "They may have let us go but they won't stop their raids on the trainers passing through. And after that last defeat, I wouldn't be surprised if the leader decided to step up its game to reaffirm its role as the leader.".

"You think it might..." Serena gasped, unable to bring herself to say it.

"I wouldn't want to bet money on it now doing that." Silver replied.

"Then we can come with you!" Ash replied as he stepped up.

"It's too dangerous." Silver replied, bluntly.

"But you're going." Ash replied.

"I've been a trainer for over a decade, my Pokémon know how to handle themselves and they wouldn't have had time to recover fully yet." Silver replied.

"We've been trainers for a long time now too, this is our third year." Ash replied.

"Then you must have other Pokémon then the one's I've seen so far." Silver replied.

"Um, yeah. We have loads." Ash replied, not sure where he's going with this.

"Good. The Pokémon you used before aren't in a position to battle and I assume you chose them simply because they were your strongest on hand." Silver replied. "Use your Pokedex and bring over some re-enforcements.".

"Like who?" Ash asked, realising that Silver may seem blunt in his speech but he does have good intentions. He agrees that he can't leave the birds out to attack others and it seems Silver has a similar sort of hero-complex.

"Any Pokémon capable of flight, they will only have to keep the remaining Murkrow busy." Silver replied. "I'll deal with the Skarmory.".

With that, Ash made his choice and took out his Pokedex, switching Houndour's Pokeball with Pidgeot's. Serena did exactly the same but replaced her Cyndaquil's Pokeball with Magneton. Unfortunately, Serena doesn't have any big filers like Ash does so her choices come down to Magneton and Beedrill, since Farfetch'd is more of a grounded bird. In the end, Beedrill is the more skilled flier but Magneton has a much greater advantage.

"What do you mean, you'll deal with Skarmory?" Brock asked.

"... I am going to have to catch it." Silver replied.

"Are you sure Skarmory wants that?" Misty asked.

"I am sure that is the last thing it would want." Silver replied. "Unfortunately, that is the only way I can confirm it won't go and attack anyone else. I will train it and take care of it, show it that attacking the innocent isn't the way, and then once I am sure its reformed I will let it go... If that is what it wants.".

With the two Pokémon ready for the final fight, the group set off once more. Silver and Feraligatr were leading the way. Ash and Serena had Pidgeot's and Magneton's Pokeball ready to release them, while Misty decided to go with Kingler and Brock was going with Ninetales, since he doesn't have Golbat on hand.

* * *

Soon the group made it to where the previous battle took place. Silver came to a stop in the centre of the open grotto and looked around. The others looked around but weren't quite sure what they were looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Brock asked

"Just trying to find out where their nest is." Silver replied. "North of here.".

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Because this is where the attacks take place. These attacks aren't about territory, they are well planned." Silver replied. "So it just depends where they come from. Most trainers travel from right to left or vice-versa, so it rules them out. The forest is also thicker to the north, which would make it a better roosting place between attacks.".

"So we're going into their base?" Misty asked.

"Right. If they were prepared for us, they would be here for their next victims." Silver replied. "They wouldn't be expecting us to take them on at the home base. That is also where they would be keeping the items they have taken. If you're having second thoughts, I'll gladly go by myself.".

"No way." Ash affirmed. "They stole from us too, and we can't let them hurt anyone else.".

"You're a right little hero." Silver smirked. "Just remember the plan, you handle the Murkrow. Leave Skarmory to Feraligatr. I don't want any of you getting hurt.".

Without another word, the twenty-two-year-old and his water starter set off towards the northern part of the forest. After around ten-minutes of travelling, they came across the base of a large mountain with a small cave. It is easy to guess this is the entrance to the birds base, dark types blend in well with a dark cave. It is presumable that they would also normally have guards at this entrance but after what happened in the first battle, maybe they don't have as many Murkrow available for such a duty.

The red-haired boy led the way into the cave and despite the low light, he didn't bring out any sort of light source to search for them to see simply so it wouldn't alert any Murkrow in the cave, they have great eyesight even in the darkness, so he doesn't want to risk anything.

After around five-minutes they came to an exit of the cave. They stayed in the darkness but looked out. They saw two piles of multiple shiny objects one being built up of more mundane things like cutlery with the other one have badge cases, jewellery and more expensive stuff. Several Murkrow were also view able.

"Feraligatr, wait until you see Skarmory then go in hard. Don't give it a chance to counter." Silver informed his water type, who nodded in response. He turned back towards the others with a serious expression. "Wait until Feraligatr's signal and then go in and deal with the Murkrow. Don't go for the items yet, we need to deal with the threat.".

The others nodded in understanding and waited for the signal. They may not know what sort of signal it will be but if it was anything small, then they would have been told so it is presumable it is something big. Suddenly, Skarmory landed in the middle of the two piles, before he had chance to look around Feraligatr attacked.

Launching a powerful Hydro Pump at the metal bird, it took him by surprise and blasted him back into a tree. Quickly ending that move, Feraligatr began running on all four limbs, like some sort of leopard. Despite his large size, Feraligatr was moving very fast, much faster than one might expect. As he reached where Skarmory was stood before the Hydro Pump, he did a leap from the run as one of his claws clenched into a fist, he was on a direct course to land on the metal bird.

Skarmory saw the incoming threat and ducked his head out of the way so Feraligatr's fist slammed into the tree, the armour bird was using to rest. As he pull his fist out, there was a massive hole in the truck before the tree fell over. In one swift swipe with an Aqua Tail Skarmory was knocked away from the trees before the beast pounced.

As the water type landed on top of the steel flying type, Feraligatr bite down hard on Skarmory's back where it met the wing, wanting to hinder its way of escaping, despite not being very effective, Feraligatr's brute force was enough to overcome it. From the cave, the group was speechless at the brutal battle style of Silver's Feraligatr, Ash briefly wondered if his Totodile would become like it if he evolved. Silver turned to look at them with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"That was your cue!" Silver shouted, before running towards his Feraligatr. He knows Feraligatr can handle this bird by himself in battle, but he has to be ready to catch it, normally he would let a low life like this bird or Team Rocket become his Feraligatr's feed, but he can't not if he wants to gain the boy's trust.

Meanwhile the others ran out of the cave and saw a small swarm of Murkrow preparing to attack Feraligatr. Throwing the Pokeball, Ash released his Pidgeot who needless to say was confused as to why she is suddenly with Ash and facing a big swarm of little black birds. Or why a giant blue alligator thing is attacking a metal bird, sometimes she wonders why she didn't end up with a normal trainer. Although she wouldn't have Ash any other way.

"Pidgeot, I need you to keep those Murkrow busy and allow Feraligatr to battle Skarmory!" Ash shouted. "I'll explain later!".

She nodded in understanding before zooming in to the smaller blue feathered birds, from the way Ash was talking she clearly had to handle those little ones and while she clearly has a power advantage, they do out number her, so she has to keep on her top game.

As she came to a stop hovering over the battle between Feraligatr and Skarmory, where the water type is throwing the metal bird around like some sort of rag-doll, several of the Murkrow she knocked over recovered and started to charge at her ready to use a Wing Attack assault. She began blowing her wings to create a powerful Twister attack.

The Twister attack blew the Murkrow back but Pidgeot knew better than to stick with that same tactic, her back is wide open, so she ended the dragon type move and began flying around in a circle, time to test out the move she worked so hard to learn. As her body glew red and began to heat up, she was suddenly struck by several Night Shade attacks, which while individually she is much stronger, the combined strength was enough to force her to cancel the built-up Heat Wave/

Pidgeot cried out in pain as she tried to find some way to escape, of course she has more flying skills then any of these but even if you put a formula one driver in the middle of a traffic jam, they will travel at the same speed as everyone else. Suddenly, the Night Shade attacks were ended as the Murkrow attacking her were zapped by a bolt of electricity. Turning to the source, Pidgeot saw Serena's electric steel type. It may seem a little absent-minded, but it really packs a punch when in battle.

While she did consider asking it for a sparring match once they return to the lab, her thoughts were interrupted as the Murkrow split between them to attack both. In an attempt to escape, Pidgeot shot straight up at a much quicker speed than what the Murkrow could travel. Once certain she was out of their reach, she did a loop before diving straight down, powering up a Brave Bird attack in the process.

The Murkrow tried to escape but soon found themselves trapped by a combination of Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, the first being from Serena's Magneton and the second being from Brock's Ninetales. Unable to escape, Pidgeot crashed into the combined attacks which caused a mid-air explosion. The remaining Murkrow fell out of the sky with the groups part of the battle over.

Feraligatr stood up whilst holding Skarmory by the neck, whilst it as still alive, it wasn't in any condition to keep battling. Normally, Feraligatr would've easily finished its prey off right now but his trainer made it clear that whilst around these kids they have to stick to a strict moral code, so instead he carried the once mighty bird to his trainer and dropped it in front of him. Silver kneeled down and tapped the Pokeball against its head. The ball shook a couple weak times since it didn't want to be caught but it wasn't strong enough to break free and the ball dinged. Silver pulled out his Pokedex to check the new capture out:

 _Skarmory, The Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory's steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles. Once a year, the battered wings grow back completely, restoring the cutting edges to their pristine state. They are known as very dangerous rulers of the skies._

 _Type: Steel / Flying_

 _Ability: Sturdy_

 _Hidden Ability: Weak Armor (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Hardy (Note: This nature is unlikely to change_

 _Move(s): Leer, Peck, Sand Attack, Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Fury Attack, Swift, Spikes, Steel Wing, Feint, Slash, Metal Sound, Air Slash, Automatize, Night Slash, Roar, Roost, Aerial Ace, X-Scissor, Brave Bird, Drill Peck, Pursuit, Stealth Rock, Whirlwind_

Silver's Pokedex started vibrating and the screen lit up with images of all of Silver's current on hand Pokémon. Although his Feraligatr's image was blacked out because he wasn't in his Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Not giving it much time, Silver clicked the image of a sort of purple bat Pokémon. It doesn't really matter which one he sends back, but he wants to keep Skarmory so he can get to getting it on the straight path as soon as possible. As he clipped Skarmory's Pokeball to his belt, he looked around at all the Murkrow, who were slowly coming back around and starting to fly once more.

"Stop!" Silver shouted, as all the Pokémon came to a halt, his voice just seemed to demand authority. With all their attention, he continued. "Murkrow, your leader, the Skarmory has been caught. This is over! I intend to take this property back to their rightful owners, if you want to stop me, feel free to try. Feraligatr will deal with anyone who wants to try. You saw how he took down your leader without trying, so the decision is yours.".

All the Murkrow seemed to be contemplating what was on offer, they once were a peaceful flock who didn't bother with the trainers who passed through, then Skarmory appeared and turned them into a sort of Pokémon mafia. For a long time now they have wished to return to the peaceful life style to return and this is their chance for just that. With the decision made, the Murkrow flew away into some nearby trees.

"Well... It's finally over." Silver told the group. "You lot up for helping me carry this stuff back to the centre? The officer Nurse Joy called about your theft this morning should be there. I'm sure even a constable can handle this case from here on out.".

With that, the group each grabbed some of the items even having their Pokémon help carry them. It was clear from the joke Silver made, he isn't a massive fan of the police force or at least doesn't have much faith in their abilities, but the question is, why?

* * *

Once they returned to the Pokémon centre, the group found a police officer waiting for them just like Silver predicted. Since the Pokémon left with Nurse Joy were mostly healed, so Silver spoke to the officer while the group went to get their Pokémon. Ash got Pikachu back, Serena got Gengar back, Misty got her Vaporeon and Brock got Golem.

Ash took Pidgeot outside to explain to her about what happened before swapping her back with Houndour through his Pokedex, he isn't really in the mood for explaining the quick switch with Professor Oak right now. Serena did the same with her Magneton and Cyndaquil, but she didn't get to explain it to her Magnet Pokémon since the Nurse wanted to talk to her about the Murkrow she brought in, while Ash went over to Silver and the officer.

"So the Skarmory you gave to Nurse Joy was behind it all?" The officer asked.

"Correct." Silver replied.

"And how did you come across this information?" the officer asked.

"I read up on the common thefts, staked out to see what happened and then took action to stop them." Silver replied bluntly. "It tends to get results, you might want to try it some time.".

"This is serious." The officer replied. "Speaking of, I need to take that Skarmory off me.".

"You're joking, right?" Silver asked.

"This is no joking manner." The officer replied. "It's Pokeball, now.".

"Make me." Silver replied.

"Excuse me." The officer replied, taken back.

"Your team already had Skarmory in your position once. Remember Peter Larson?" Silver asked. "Skarmory was always on his shoulder, was as involved with his dealings as the man himself and once he was sent to prison, you let Skarmory go. Around this exact area. Why should I give him back to you for him to do the same again?".

"I wasn't personally involved with that case." The officer replied.

"No, but you work for and with the people who were." Silver replied. "You've had your chance and you failed, so now it's my turn.".

"We can't just leave a dangerous Pokémon in the hands of some person." The officer replied, as Ash walked into ear shot of the conversation. "We at least need a reference.".

"If you want a reference, try this one." Silver replied before leaning in to whisper a name to the officer. As Silver stepped back, the officer was shocked by the name just given.

"Y-you realise who that person is?" The officer choked.

"Yeah, we go way back. Even started our journey on the same day, same time, same place." Silver replied. "And I am sure you know this already but someone in his position has a great influence over the police force. So if you want to take me on, fine, just know your risking your career by doing so.".

"What's going on!" Ash called out as he approached the group.

"PC Plum here was just about to check my reference, to ensure I am a suitable candidate to reform Skarmory." Silver replied, as he gave a hard glare to the officer, who quickly took out his phone and made a call. "So what brings you here?".

"I wanted to thank you for what you did today." Ash replied, only half telling the truth, he hasn't had a chance to properly speak with him and since the back story of growing up in an orphanage Silver gave earlier proves that he is his long-lost cousin.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job." Silver replied. "So where are you going next?".

"My friends and I are heading to Olivine." Ash replied. "Serena has a contest over there and I want to challenge the gym. What about you?".

"Got no plans really." Silver replied. "I'll just keep moving, until something else catches my attention. Hopefully something a little lighter than a flying type mafia. And whilst I wait for it, I'll get to work on putting Skarmory on the straight and narrow.".

"Oh, well then why don't you travel with us." Ash suggested. He doesn't want to give away that they are related but he does want to get to know him better, so far the only thing he knows is Silver has a dry sense of humour and isn't a massive fan of police. He also seems to have a hard persona but if the way he stopped the birds so they wouldn't attack anyone else, he also seems to care.

If anything, Ash wants to learn more about him before he reveals their relation to each this may sound weird, he doesn't know what to do, should he tell his family about finding him? Should he forget he exists and move on? He doesn't want to tell his aunt, not yet at least, she is a nervous wreck already thanks to Giovanni so bringing her long lost son back might be too much for her to handle. Maybe spending some time together would make the decision much easier.

"Sure, I guess another trip to Olivine won't do any harm." Silver replied. "When you leaving?".

"We were going to stay here tonight and then set off first thing tomorrow." Ash replied. "We did have a big day today.".

"Of course." Silver replied. "So I'll meet you here tomorrow.".

"Aren't you staying here tonight?" Ash asked.

"No." Silver replied. "I prefer to camp out, fresher air and its cheaper.".

"Okay then, meet you here tomorrow." Ash replied.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy had lead the honey-blonde girl down to one of the medical rooms, the one containing the Murkrow she brought in earlier. Once they reached the door, Serena looked inside to see Murkrow lay down on the bed, looking a lot better but also asleep.

"Can I go in?" Serena asked.

"Not yet, there is something I discovered when checking her over which is cause for concern." Nurse Joy replied. "You see, she had a lot of injuries.".

"I know, it looked like she took a pretty bad beating." Serena replied.

"It was worst then that, I'm afraid." Nurse replied before taking a deep breath, she isn't fond of discussing such a thing with someone like that with someone so young but as the only contact for Murkrow, she doesn't have much choice. "Along with the visible injuries she also has several internal injuries.".

"Internal injuries?" Serena questioned, with concern.

"I believe she has been forced into intimate acts and from the age of some of the injuries, it has been going on for a long time now." Nurse Joy explained, putting it in the kindest way possible. "I've seen it before, usually when there is one or few females in a pack. They are used by the male members when they want to... Let off some steam, and the females never really get a choice in it.".

Serena stood in shock as her mouth hung open, she knew exactly what Nurse Joy was talking about, but she couldn't quite believe it. She knew Pokémon played by different rules depending on how they lived but she never expected this.

"In cases like this, I can't let her back into the wild." Nurse Joy replied. "Ideally, we leave her with a trainer that she trusts, and we know are responsible.".

"... Me?" Serena asked, with surprise.

"You are the only person she has had direct contact with and looking you up, as a winner of the Kanto Chateau, are responsible." Nurse Joy replied.

"Well if Murkrow wants to-" Serena went to ask.

"Unfortunately, it isn't a case of what Murkrow wants." Nurse Joy replied as she took out a Pokeball. "If you don't want to, I'll understand but it means I'll need to send her to a special refuge for this type of thing. The travel could cause more distress and put her back by months, even years. The option is you.".

Serena looked between the Pokeball and Murkrow who is still asleep on the bed. She never wanted to catch a Pokémon who didn't want it, not after how hard it affected her Farfetch'd, but this is completely different. She doesn't want to set Murkrow back and while she isn't sure how much she can do for Murkrow, she has to do what she can for her. With her decision made, Serena put her hand on the Pokeball.

"I'll do it." Serena finally answered before pulling out her Pokedex to scan the new team member:

 _Murkrow, The Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women. They are known to work in groups and usually as underlings for a more powerful leader._

 _Type: Dark / Flying_

 _Ability: Super Luck_

 _Hidden Ability: Prankster (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Lonely (Note: The nature could change when this Pokémon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze, Wing Attack, Night Shade, Assurance, Taunt, Feint Attack, Mean Look_

Serena's Pokedex started vibrating and the screen lit up with images of all of Serena's current on hand Pokémon: Eevee, Gengar, Larvitar, Mareep, Cyndaquil, Skiploom and Murkrow, although Eevee's was black out since she is currently with Pikachu and out of her Pokeball.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Obviously, she is keeping Eevee and Gengar, Eevee mainly for Pikachu since it wasn't long ago they were parted while she was at the lab plus she is planning on using Gengar and Mareep in the next contest in Olivine. Larvitar still isn't ready to be apart from Serena yet and Serena isn't sure Cyndaquil is ready to be back at the lab by herself, she only sent her earlier because Houndour was going with her. Finally, she only just got Murkrow so that makes her decision for her.

After clicking Skiploom's picture, Serena felt the grass flying types Pokeball teleport away. She took a longing look at Murkrow's Pokeball, she has seen how hard it was for Ash to help Sandslash over his problems and even if not the same, Serena knows it will take a lot to help her new Pokémon over this. Clipping her Pokeball to her belt, she made her way into the medical room so she could greet her new Pokémon.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	32. The Pokémon Farm

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, a chapter I have been looking forward to, and I am sure many of you have too as this chapter and the next one will have a strong focus on a certain grass type. As for the characters who run the farm, the man is a combination of Whitney's Uncle Milton from the anime and the Mareep farmer (who never got an actual name) from the episode Houndoom's special delivery. Since this isn't Whitney's Uncle, I am naming him after one of the voice actors, as for his wife, while not based on any particular character, I came up with her name after deciding his. Also, you may be wondering why I was able to do so many chapters so close together, the answer is simple I used up my holiday time from work all at once, but I am going back before finishing chapter 33 so the updates will return to the two per month (on average). Don't forget about the new poll which is up, I do want to make the point that it doesn't mean every chapter will have a segment like that, but they will appear more often and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 32: The Pokémon Farm

It's been a few days since the group left the Pokémon centre on Route 38. Just like he said, Silver met up with them at the entrance and has been travelling with them ever since. While a little awkward at first, the group knew why Ash wanted to travel with him, so they didn't have an issue with it. Whilst travelling, he hardly talked or added to discussions unless directly asked and even then kept his answers short.

But when training, he took a great interest in helping Ash and his team. He has been a trainer for a long time now and knows how to raise some powerful Pokémon , after seeing his Feraligatr and even his Weavile who went head to head against another of the same species who belonged to an elite four member.

Although he always had his own Pokémon do their own things like training and even eating away from the group. This was for a couple of reasons for this. Firstly, was because Silver saw Ash's Totodile greet him with one of his signature happy dances. If his Feraligatr saw that, he would snap its neck for embarrassing its evolution line like that, regardless of what he told it about not killing with these kids around. Secondly, he can't let his persona of a good guy he put together for these kids get ruined, but he also can't let his team get lazy and their own training can be very violent, they don't reach the kind of brute force Feraligatr showed with a little TLC.

Silver explained it by the fact that his Pokémon can get destructive when training and Ash believed it as he has seen some of his stronger Pokémon cause a lot of damage whilst training and when he saw Feraligatr battle, he knows it is very powerful, he doubts even Aerodactyl could handle it and that is his strongest Pokémon .

Training is what they are doing right now, Silver already set his team on their sessions and has returned to help Ash out, he isn't the emotional type so training it the best way for him to bond with the brat.

Pikachu is busy with Togepi who has almost mastered his own electric type move, it may only be Thunder Wave, but it is a good start considering his young age and the fact he hasn't been training long, and he also isn't an electric type. The only thing Togepi has left is aiming his attack and not being blown back by his own attack. Since Pikachu is one Pokémon he has had for a very long time, he knows he can trust him to take care of Togepi whilst training.

Noctowl was set up in a battle with Totodile and to be honest, it was a little like chalk and cheese. When Noctowl would attack from a distance with either Echoed Voice or his Psychic attack, Totodile would easily avoid it with his dance and then knock it off balance with Water Gun. Although when the shiny owl would move in for a close-range attack, it turned into a complete mess simply because Noctowl isn't built for physical strength and Totodile is too small to effectively use any sort of brute strength.

Heracross was by himself for today's training session, working on getting his Megahorn attack down. It is the weirdest thing as he can use it once and it seems perfect but try again a few seconds later and it completely fails. It is a little frustrating for the inconsistency's. The more he seemed to do, the more it seemed to fail.

Finally, Ash was standing by Chikorita and Houndour who were in the middle of a sparring match but with how Chikorita was battling, it was more like a real battle. She was also getting very annoyed as Houndour wouldn't attack like it was a real battle. He was acting more defensive like using Ember to counter her Razor Leaf, dodging her attacks and seeming to taunt her. He is strong enough to battle her but as a leader, he knows when is the time for battle and when not.

"Your Houndour is impressive." Silver commented as he watched it leap over the grass type who was getting angrier by the moment. "It's light on its feet and very well restrained. I wouldn't be surprise if it evolves soon.".

"Well Houndour use to be the alpha of a pack of Houndour." Ash explained. "Chikorita, on the other hand, well I can only pair her with Pikachu or Houndour as they are the only ones who are strong enough to hold themselves against her and also know how to restrain themselves at the same time.".

"From what I've seen of her, the solution is simple." Silver replied. Ash raised his eyebrow with intrigue which encouraged Silver to explain. "You put her into a battle, a proper battle.".

"But it seems the only thing she does in the training sessions is battle." Ash replied. "Besides, she is a lot more complicated then it seems.".

"Which is exactly why you give her a proper battle, not one against her teammates or even your friends." Silver explained. "It clearly has a strong battling spirit.".

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Because a battle against her teammates or your friends she doesn't see as a proper battle." Silver replied, trying to hide his frustrations about having to explain every little thing. "She is happiest when battling so being denied it is doing nothing other than having her bottle up all that battle spirit, why do you think she is trying to properly battle your Houndour right now instead of sparring like you told them?".

"But I wasn't giving her battles because I didn't want to encourage her attitude problem." Ash explained.

"While I understand your reasoning, that is the complete wrong way to go about it." Silver replied. "Pokémon battle for enjoyment, exercise and also to let out any sort of negative emotions. Haven't you ever done something you regret because you let some emotion get the better of you?".

Ash looked down at the mention of that, he has one very clear memory of that happening back in Silph company. While he isn't sure if his aura counts as an emotion, he does know he had no control over it and was in a complete mess afterwards. Putting it like that, he now feels very bad for Chikorita.

"Thought so." Silver replied after seeing the boys expression. "Just know, when she does battle, it won't be pretty but that would be because of how long she's gone since her last proper battle.".

"So then what should I do?" Ash asked.

"Like I said, you give her a battle and then once she is in her happy mood, you have to speak about your issues." Silver replied.

"But it isn't that simple-" Ash tried to reply but was cut off.

"Yes it is!" Silver finally snapped, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he doesn't want to blow his cover. "Look, your Chikorita has a crush on you, that is as plain as day. You don't want to talk about it because you're afraid you'll ruin your friendship with her when in reality, all your doing is leading her on. The longer you continue to do this, the more damage you'll do when you have to, not just to your relationship with Chikorita but also your other Pokémon and even your one with Serena.".

Ash looked down in shame after Silver said that, the red-haired boy is very intimidating when he snaps but that isn't what got to Ash, the thing that got to him was the fact that what Silver said was true. Ash doesn't want to ruin his friendship with anyone, but he didn't realise that is what he was doing by how he was acting. He looked up and his gaze met Silver's and the hardened twenty-two-year-old met his, instantly knowing what Ash was thinking.

"Hold on, Ash." Silver stopped him. "Chikorita still has all that negative emotions bottled up, speaking it out right now will lead to an explosive end. Like I said, let her have a proper battle, get all of it out of her system. Then once she is in a happy mood, that is when you speak to her, alone. If anyone else is there, she will be protective and defensive, and it will also lead to an explosive end. It likely would also end explosively.".

"How do you know so much about this?" Ash asked.

"I had a friend who once had a Pokémon with a crush on them." Silver explained. "I tried to tell them the same thing, but they didn't listen.".

"A friend?" Ash questioned, with a little smirk.

"Yes, a friend. It was her Sneasel and because she didn't handle him correctly, he left her." Silver explained, he may be making this bit up, but he has seen Pokémon with crushes on their trainers before. "I am sure you remember my Weavile from the Sprout tower.".

Ash was silent at that, he figured Silver said a friend simply because he didn't want to admit that it was his own Pokémon but if it is his Weavile and his previous trainer, then it can't be. He should've learned by now, Silver isn't the type to sugar-coat anything or even afraid of something like being embarrassed.

"Anyway, shouldn't we go and see how your other Pokémon are doing?" Silver suggest.

"Um sure." Ash replied as they started to walk towards Heracross. "Anyway, shouldn't you be watching your own Pokémon train?".

"They know what they are doing." Silver replied swiftly.

"But shouldn't you, ya know, try bonding with Skarmory?" Ash asked.

"This might come as a surprise, Ash, but I'm not the touchy-feely type." Silver replied with his dry sarcasm. "Feraligatr is more than strong enough to keep him in line for training. As he has already proven. And by doing it this way, I get across two very important messages to Skarmory.".

"Which are?" Ash asked.

"That I have absolute trust in my Pokémon , if I didn't then I wouldn't leave them alone like that." Silver replied.

"And the second message?" Ash asked.

"Don't get on Feraligatr's bad side." Silver smirked. "He is very similar to your Chikorita. Filled with rage and doesn't know how to hold back.".

"Bad side?" Ash asked, with clear surprise. "You mean that battle when he caught Skarmory wasn't his bad side.

"No Ash." Silver smirked in response and light chuckle. "That was more like a fun game for him.".

Ash gulped in response, if that was a game he would hate to see it in a serious battle. While actually seeing it in a serious battle could very exciting if not very dangerous but he would only want to see it in a battle against an equal opponent. If nothing else, that Feraligatr really does come across as scary, almost exactly like Silver does.

Not willing to think more about facing that frightening water type in a battle, the two boys soon reached Heracross and observed him as he went in for another Megahorn against a rock. Time to see how Silver can help him with this bug, one of his oldest friends has a Heracross and it is very strong, he almost considered catching one himself back in the day, but now-a-days he only gets Pokémon he has too, whether to protect them, like Porygon2 or because they are a threat, like Skarmory. Even then, he always lets them go if they don't want to stay with him once the danger has passed and to be honest, the majority of them don't.

* * *

After the morning training session, the group returned most of their Pokémon except for Pikachu (for obvious reasons), Togepi (also for obvious reasons), Larvitar, Azurill, and Bonsly, who were being carried by all of their respective trainers. Silver saw this and knew it was his chance to start bonding with Serena. She is Ash's girlfriend after all so when he asks for Red's details, he likely would confide in her so getting her on side is a must.

"Why are you carrying Larvitar like that, Serena?" Silver asked.

"Huh?" She questioned at the sudden question. "It's because I hatched him from an egg, and he is still quite young.".

"But he isn't a baby Pokémon ." Silver replied. "He doesn't need caring for like he is one, its only holding him back from proper growth.".

"You don't understand." Serena replied. "He had a very bad experience before hatching and is very closed off.".

"Funny, your boyfriend said something similar earlier and I proved him wrong." Silver replied with a light chuckle, hoping it would lighten the mood, but it didn't. "Would you like me to prove to you that I do understand?".

"Err-" Serena muttered, not sure what to say.

"I would say yes, Serena." Ash added his own thoughts. "What harm could it do?".

"... okay then?" Serena replied.

"Larvitar experienced something bad, and because of that he cried." Silver began to explain. "Because he cried, you comforted him, and he took to you. So from that point, any time things got a little tough, Larvitar would cry and you would comfort him again, meaning he never had to face a hardship himself.".

"This may sound harsh or something but while you thought comforting him was helping the only thing it did was get across the message that if he doesn't like something all he should do it cry and expect someone to change it for him.".

"...Well I-" Serena tried to reply, but didn't know what to say.

"Look Serena, I don't want to be mean but by babying Larvitar when he really doesn't need it, all you have done is hinder his growth as a Pokémon ." Silver replied. "If I was you, I would start training it soon or later and even if he gets a little upset, don't comfort it. You can support him, but don't comfort it.".

Serena looked down at Larvitar in her arms who had fallen asleep whilst they were walking so he didn't get to hear what Silver said. As she looked at him, she realised he was right, he was the first Pokémon she caught in Johto and is the only one other than Murkrow who hasn't got an appeals performance or been practising contest battles. With a sigh, she took Larvitar's Pokeball of her belt and returned the Rock Skin Pokémon before clipping the ball back to her belt.

"That was a start, Serena." Silver replied. "If you'd like, I would be happy to help you come up with a training plan for Larvitar. You don't want to start anything too hard, just start by teaching him moves. The more moves he can use, the more his confidence will grow. Once his confidence is up, then you can start working on the contests battles and appeals performances and everything like that. Unfortunately, I've never been one for contests personally, so I can't help you much with that.".

The honey-blonde girl nodded in understanding before shooting him a thankful smile, while hearing that how she has been raising her Pokémon was wrong, in all honest she needed it otherwise she would've continued to baby him, and he likely wouldn't have stopped her.

"Thanks for that, Silver." Serena replied. "And I would appreciate the help.".

Silver nodded in agreement before the conversation died down. While he is very knowledgeable, it seems Silver is a man of few words. He doesn't waste time on idle chit chat and only speaks when he has something important to say. While at first when travelling, it seemed almost like an awkward silence, now it isn't awkward in the slightest.

"Hey look guys!" Misty called out, as she pointed over a wooden fence. Looking in that direction, they saw a whole bunch of different Pokémon .

There were around thirty Miltank's lying around in the field, eating grass. A little bit away was another herd but this time of around thirty Mareep. Near the back there was a forest area which seemed to have a bunch of Heracross on them, eating the sap. It was a little off putting to see so many Pokémon just in a field like this.

"It's a Pokémon farm which is based around here." Silver informed. "They do welcome passer-by's to go and visit, pet the Pokémon and that sort of thing.".

"What do you all say, want to visit the Pokémon farm?" Ash asked.

"It sounds like fun." Misty replied.

"I bet they have some unique breeding techniques to take care of their Pokémon ." Brock nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing." Serena added.

"What about you, Silver?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Silver replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "I've visited it before but if you want to I don't mind.".

With the decision made, the made their way over to the fence of the field. The first idea was to jump the fence since they didn't see an opening and that is how they normally make it over at the Professor's lab back in Pallet Town. Although Silver stopped them and pointed down the path to where the farm house was, guess it makes sense that would be were the entrance to the farm is. As they walked towards it, Silver made the point that if farm Pokémon see strangers jump the fence they could feel threatened and after facing a flock of Murkrow, they don't want to face a herd of Miltank and Mareep all at once.

Soon they made it to the farm house and just like Silver said, the fence came to an end with the path leading up to the house. The building was very traditional in design but also clearly well maintained. There was also some sort of barn next to the house. In front of the house was an old wooden cart with two Tauros attached to the front, similar to what Ethan, who the group met back in Orange Islands and even gave Serena her Magneton, rode. A man in his late forties was stood by the two normal types with a woman around the same age was stood in front of the house, they were clearly speaking to each other, but she soon spotted the group.

"Oh dear look, we have visitors." The lady pointed out, as her presumable husband turned around.

"Well howdy folks, what can we do ya for?" The man greeted as the group approached.

"Hello sir, ma'am." Ash greeted properly. "We were travelling towards Olivine when we saw you Pokémon out in the field.".

"We was wondering if we could maybe spend some time and see how you run the farm." Serena added.

"We are always looking for new things to learn as far as taking care of Pokémon ." Brock added. "And we was hoping you could show us some tricks you've picked up.".

"Well sure things kiddos." The man replied with a hearty laugh. "But first let us introduce ourselves, my name is Mario and along with my wife here, Peach, we run this farm.".

"Pleasure to meet you." The lady revealed as Peach added.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ash Ketchum, and these are Pikachu and Togepi." Ash introduced himself and his two Pokémon who are currently out.

"Pika!" "Priii" Pikachu and Togepi cheered at the same time, although only Ash could understand them, but it was clear they were saying hi from their actions.

"My names Serena Yvonne." Serena added, with a friendly smile.

"I'm Misty and this is Azurill." Misty introduced herself and her little baby Pokémon .

"Azu!" Azurill added with a happy cry.

"And my names Brock." Brock introduced himself before lifting up the rock type in his arms. "And this is Bonsly.".

"Bonsly!" Bonsly started crying.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Brock asked as he started to bounce the rock type up and down in an attempt to calm him down.

"Well your Bonsly sure is lively." Mario laughed in a good-natured way. "So if ya'll want to come round here, we'll introduce you two our two heavy lifters. Our Tauros, also known as Bullseye and Bill.".

The group did just that and made their way around to the front of the normal types. One was much bigger than the other, clearly the older of the two. Compared to Ash's own Tauros, the older one was around his size from when Ash last saw him just before Goldenrod.

"Tauros here help us make the deliveries to Olivine." Mario explained. "We load the carts up with milk gallons and wool to deliver to the docks there before they ship out all over Johto and even to some other regions.".

"So the wool is from the Mareep we saw, and the milk is from the Miltank." Ash guessed. "What about the Heracross we saw at the back on some trees?".

"Oh those sweet creatures. They aren't our farm animals, they tend to just live there because of the healthy trees." Peach explained. "Although we don't mind as they are always friendly and act as a good deterrent from other wild Pokémon who might scare or injure the herds, like the Ursaring who live nearer the mountain.".

"If ya'll would like, we can take you to see the Miltank and Mareep." Mario suggested. "My wife tends to handle the Miltank side of the farm, while I take on the Mareep. But of course we help each other out when needed.".

"You each handle one herd?" Brock questioned with clear surprise. "But there must be thirty Pokémon in each herd. How do you handle them all?".

"We sometimes have our two granddaughters come and help us out during the summer." Peach explained. "But we also have our partner Pokémon who help us keep them in line, why don't you say hello to them.".

With that, the two farm runners brought out a Pokeball each and released the Pokémon inside. Mario's Pokémon appeared by his side and some sort of dog Pokémon which heavily resembled Houndour but much bigger. While Peach's was also some sort of dog but stood on two hind legs and a pink-purple colour. Ash and Serena brought out their Pokedex's to check each of these Pokémon out:

 _Houndoom, The Dark Pokémon . The final evolved form of Houndour. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves. Their burns are said to be everlasting._

 _Granbull, The Fairy Pokémon . The final evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has a particularly well-developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled, it will not try to bite indiscriminately._

"Wow, so Houndoom is what Houndour might evolve into one day." Ash commented as he put Pokedex away.

"And Granbull looks just as strong." Serena added, as she also put her Pokedex away.

"These two have been with us since we were kids." Peach explained.

"They also help us do most of the leg work by herding our Miltank and Mareep around." Mario replied.

"So if you'd like to follow us, we'll take you down to the herds now." Peach continued. "It's time we gave them the midday check.".

The group looked excited and began to follow the two farm runners over the fence, although Silver stood at the opposite side. They turned towards the red-haired man when they saw he wasn't following them.

"What's up Silver?" Ash asked. "Don't you want to check it out?".

"To be honest, I've seen it many times before." Silver replied. "You know the orphanage I told you I grew up in, they did a yearly trip here. So I thought I'd use this time to work with Skarmory.".

"Well if that's what you want." Ash replied.

"Don't worry, I won't be walking off and leaving you behind." Silver replied.

With that the group continued to be walked down the field, as Silver took out his Skarmory's Pokeball before looking around for a place to go. He spotted a couple of security cameras on the farm house, he can't have those catch him for too long. So he decided to go and walk towards the wooded area, that will supply plenty of cover.

* * *

"Other than the Tauros you already met, we have two Rapidash who help us fast travel around the field." Peach explained as the happily-married couple continued to lead them down the field.

"Now like we said, I tend to handle the Mareep and my wife handles the Miltank." Mario continued. "So I think it will be best if we split you up. Two of you with me, the other two with Peach.".

"Well if it's alright, I'd like to go to the Mareep." Serena replied. "You see, I have a Mareep myself so getting to see any sort of special tricks for taking care of it would be very useful.".

"That's fine with me." Peach smiled in response. "On another note, Ash, I can't help but feel like I've met you before. I don't know how to explain it, but I know you face from somewhere.".

Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all chuckled lightly at that, it is easy for them to guess what she is referring to. The elderly couple looked confused at the groups laughter, realising it might come across as rude, the raven-haired boy decided to explaining it.

"Tell me, do you remember me with a Marowak?" Ash asked, knowing Marowak is always by his brothers side just like Pikachu is by his side. "And another girl around our age, really energetic with brown hair?".

"Yeah." Peach replied as a look of realisation crossed her face.

"You see, that was my twin brother you met. He is competing in the Silver conference like I am." Ash explained. "Since we're rivals, we decided not to travel together so we didn't know each other's battle techniques for when we reached the league. He is travelling with a friend of ours, Leaf.".

"Well now that's cleared up, who will the rest of ya'll go with?" Mario asked.

"I'd like to check out the Miltank." Ash replied. Even though his girlfriend is in the opposite group, they don't have to go to the exact same place for everything. They each have their own reasoning. "I know they share some resemblance to Tauros plus I've wanted to see more about them since I faced Whitney's back at the Goldenrod gym.".

"I'll come with you then, Ash, make sure you don't get rolled over by them." Misty teased.

"And that leaves the Mareep for me." Brock added.

"Well what are ya'll standing around for?" Mario asked. "We've gotta get to work.".

With that the two groups each set off towards the two different herds. The two trainers were following the regular farm worker but leading the way for each group was the dog-like Pokémon the respective trainer uses. While Houndoom was clearly faster, Granbull was no-slouch either.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby forest, Silver was walking while tossing a Pokeball up and down in his hand. He was waiting until he was far enough in to ensure no-one could see what would happen. No-one currently on the farm, not the security cameras and not any sort of wild Pokémon . Once he was sure he had walked far enough in, he released his Weavile who looked at him expectantly.

"The shadows... Keep everyone else away and be ready." Silver explained.

The dark ice type nodded in understanding before swiftly running out of sight. Just like a ninja, his Weavile disappeared into the shadows and without much sound at all, his Sharp Claw Pokémon was completely out of sight. A couple of seconds later, a flock of nearby birds flew out of a tree. His Weavile is very light on his feet and also very deadly, almost an exact opposite to his Feraligatr who uses brute force, but they are both just as deadly.

With a smirk on his face, he saw a claw mark appear on a tree. That is his Weavile's way to tell him the cost is clear. Just like when hunting as wild Pokémon , where they leave marks for their pack members to see, Silver has been able to pick up on his dark ice types ways to tell him things when he doesn't want to be found. So with everything in place, Silver took out a second Pokeball and released his Skarmory, who wasn't in the best shape possible. Upon being released, the metal bird looked around expecting to see that animal of a Feraligatr out but to his surprise, it was no-one where to be seen.

"Feraligatr isn't out and neither is he coming out." Silver explained, skipping straight to the point. "You have seen what he is capable off and I assure you, my other Pokémon are just as capable. Now I am giving you the choice. Join me and I will make you just as powerful as them or don't... but if you don't you'll have to take me down now.".

Skarmory was shocked at what the man said to him, he is giving him the choice between becoming a complete powerhouse but one of his own Pokémon or being free, although that would mean he has to kill the man in front of him. Part of Skarmory has no-issues with killing him but even if he doesn't have that beast out now, if he did kill Silver then chances are the water type would hunt him down. He would always be looking over his shoulder.

He also knew that he is no-where near as strong as he once believed. The boy has had him spar against the big jaw Pokémon every day since he caught him, and he uses the term spar loosely as Feraligatr would always bring him on the verge of death. Skarmory is no idiot, if Silver wanted to, he could've ended the metal bird multiple times over.

With his mind made up, Skarmory knows the only way to remain alive for a long time coming would be to stick with the guy. He look the cold hard man in the eye, and seemed to shrink under Silver's glare. With a gulp, he gave a swift nod to give the man his answer.

"Good choice." Silver muttered before turning around. "Lesson one, reaction time. You need to be ready for anything at all times.".

With a click of his fingers, Weavile shot out from behind a tree. Tackling Skarmory into a nearby tree. The sharp claw Pokémon was completely on top of Skarmory before swiping down with multiple Shadow Claws. Even if Skarmory has a type advantage, he is in no-condition to defend himself or even fight back thanks to his multiple encounters with Feraligatr since he was first caught. Skarmory just cried out in pain as he was struck with one attack after another.

Silver stared at the once mighty crime boss with nothing but disgust. Talk about a fall from grace. In all honesty, he never would've given such a despicable creature a second chance but knowing the boy he is trying to befriend is forever an optimist, he needs to swallow his pride this time if only to earn the boys trust.

After around three minutes of Skarmory not fighting back, Silver gave a slight cough which signalled Weavile to get off. The Sharp Claw Pokémon looked at his trainer who gestured for him to go on a run. Which the ice dark type did. With Weavile out of sight, Silver walked over to the metal bird who was heavily panting whilst leaning against a tree. He seemed to loom over the once mighty crime boss.

"I expect better." Silver made his point clear before holding Skarmory's Pokeball out. "Rest up for tomorrow... I don't like to be disappointed twice.".

With Skarmory back in his Pokeball, he clipped the device onto his belt before he turned to walk back to the farm. He saw his Weavile with a frightened looking Pidgey trapped in the claws. Silver knew what his ice dark type was planning and gave him a disapproving looking.

"Let it go." Silver commanded. Weavile looked back at Silver with big wide eyes, hoping to look as innocent as possible. Silver rolled his eyes, out of all his Pokémon , his sharp claws Pokémon seems to like killing the most. "Now!".

Muttering something under his breath, Weavile let his prey go. With the Pidgey flying away as fast as possible. Normally Silver doesn't have a problem with the ice dark type hunting down the weakling wildlife normally but right now he is keeping all his Pokémon on a short leash, so they don't ruin his chances of gaining Ash's trust. Without another word, Silver returned his Weavile. Once this is all over, he will have to even find another Rocket base or take his Weavile on a hunt to make up for this dry period. With nothing else to do, Silver began walking back towards the farm, ready to put on the smile for the raven-haired boy who can reunite him with his long-lost family.

* * *

Back at the farm, Ash and Misty were with Peach as she and Granbull brought all the Miltank in. Despite Granbull not being the fastest Pokémon , she was much faster than the Miltank who were walking around. Soon the Milk Cow Pokémon soon surrounded the three humans.

"Granbull sure is well trained, she got all the Miltank together within a few minutes." Misty commented, clearly impressed.

"If you think that is impressive, wait until you see her strength." Peach replied. She gave one of the Miltank a pat on the back, startling it as it began rolling out at an incredible speed. With Miltank on the run, Peach called out to her fairy Pokémon . "We've got a runner, Granbull!".

Granbull quickly began running after the Miltank on all fours and soon over took the normal type. Giving herself plenty of space to prepare, Granbull stood up and braced herself. Soon Miltank rolled into her but the Fairy Pokémon stood her ground. She was knocked across the ground, but her heels dug deep. Using her physical strength, the fairy type lifted the rolling Miltank clear off the ground. Soon she stopped rolling and Granbull finally let her down before they walked back towards the others.

"Whoa." Ash gasped. Granbull is clearly a very physically strong Pokémon , part of him wondered what it would be like to have a Pokémon like that in battle, she is built physically like his Primeape but not as light on her feet. Her physical strength is very similar to his Tauros so combining those two make a very powerful battler.

"Granbull here practically lives of Miltank milk, which is how she is so strong." Peach explained.

"How much milk do you get from the Miltank?" Misty asked, out of curiosity.

"We can milk them twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed." Peach explained. "Each time we milk them, one Miltank produces half a gallon so in a day we make thirty gallons of milk a day. We used to have more Miltank but as we're getting older, we slowly reducing the work load.".

"Does that mean the farm will close?" Ash asked, saddened by the new information.

"Not at all, it just means we aren't in as good of a position as we use to be." Peach explained. "We recently gave our granddaughters two Pokémon eggs Granbull laid as their first Pokémon . We fully intend of teaching them how to run the farm and handing it over to them. This farm has been in the family for five generations at this point and we want to keep it going for many many more.".

Both Ash and Misty smiled at that information, it is really nice to hear that a family run business like a farm has such rich history and tradition. It is true that Johto is soaked in tradition, it seems like every place has a story.

"Now it is time we gave the Miltank their daily brush." Peach told the two trainers. "If you wouldn't mind, you can help so it gets done quicker.

The trainers looked at each other before nodding in agreement, Peach smiled before taking out a brush and showing them exactly how to brush the Miltank, starting with approaching them calmly and asking for permission so they don't scare it off. Once the demonstration was over, she handed the two trainers a brush each and they set off to each brush a Miltank. Ash was surprised how similar it was to the technique Brock taught him to brush his Tauros.

Meanwhile, Serena and Brock were over by the Mareep with Mario. Unlike Granbull, Houndoom was much quicker and very much light on his feet but he also clearly was in no position to stop a rolling Miltank like Granbull could. Which makes sense why he handles the Mareep, his flames make a good block in case they launch any sort of electric move and can easily out run them. Soon Houndoom had the three humans surrounded by the herd of Mareep.

"These Mareep isn't like mine." Serena commented. "I mean, they don't have as much wool as what mine does.".

"That would be because they had their wool shaven a few weeks back." Mario explained. "It hasn't fully grown back yet.".

"How often do you have them?" Brock asked.

"It's not about a set time limit as it depends when the wool reaches the right size." Mario explained. "On average it takes about five weeks between each shave for them to be ready again although each Mareep is different. Plus we don't really get to shave them in the colder months, it wouldn't be fair to them.".

"So you can't show us how you shave them?" Serena asked, wanting to know in case she should need to shave her own Mareep.

"Unfortunately not." Mario replied. "But they still need brushing for today, by brushing them every day whilst their wool is growing, it ensure it is all top quality.".

"Would you mind if I let my Mareep out?" Serena asked. "I am sure she would love to meet the others of her own species.".

"Of course." Mario replied. "As long as you both don't mind with the brushing.".

He handed the two trainers a brush each as Serena let her own Mareep out, who was easy to distinguish by the amount of wool she had on her body. With that, Mario showed the two how to properly brush the Mareep then they all got to work. The main difference between brushing the Miltank and Mareep was the fact that the brushes used on the electric types have metal brushes with rubber handles. Soon they all got to work on brushing the electric sheep's.

Once the brushing was over and the two herds were back roaming the field. The two groups reunited before they began making their way back towards the farm house, just making general chit chat. As they reached the farm house, they found Silver waiting for them. He didn't seem board, but he also wasn't doing anything, along with his hardened personality, he seems to be very patient, no-matter the situation he has always remained calm. Soon the farm couple made a request before the group left.

"Before you go, would you be willing to partake in a double against us?" Peach asked Ash and Serena. "You see, we never were big battlers, but we always liked to battle those who visit the farm. Especially if they are couples, nothings better than two loving couples battling together.".

"Sounds like fun to me." Ash commented with clear excitement.

"Me too." Serena added, also excited.

With the two couples agreed to a battle, they moved over to the field and each took their place on a make shift battlefield. Silver took the role of the referee and stood in what would be the judges stand. He had the same hardened expression that he usually has as he established the rules.

"This will be a double battle Mario and Peach against Ash and Serena." Silver declared. "Everyone can use one Pokémon with no-substitutions or time limit. And we already did a coin flip to determine Ash and Serena will choose their Pokémon first.".

"I choose you, Chikorita!" Ash shouted as he released the grass type. It is easy to guess Mario will go with his Houndoom so he will be at a disadvantage but after what Silver explained earlier, he has to get to work on properly helping the Leaf Pokémon , and that starts with a battle which is right now.

"Your turn, Mareep!" Serena shouted as she released her electric type. An electric type covers a grass type very well in terms of type, with being able to handle flying types and the grass type can deal with ground types. Not to mention, Chikorita isn't exactly a team player, so she needs to go with someone who can handle herself and is very much a team player. If she went with another attention seeker like Gengar, then half the battle would be them at each other's throats.

"Battle time, my dear Granbull!" Peach shouted as she released her fairy type. She appeared in front of her two opponents and growled threateningly. Despite Chikorita's best efforts to remain tough, she had her attack power lowered thanks to Granbull's intimidate ability, same as Mareep.

"You too, Houndoom!" Mario shouted.

"Chikorita and Mareep Verses Granbull and Houndoom." Silver announced. "Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash & Serena VS Mario & Peach:_

As soon as the battle started, Chikorita began shooting a barrage of Razor Leaves at the two opponents. Ash watched carefully as he knew Chikorita well enough to know she likes to make the first move. She also likes to think she is experienced enough to handle battles on her own, especially after seeing his Kanto team do exactly that. He just has to keep a close eye on her as her arrogance can easily get the better of her, not to mention this is a double battle and they are usually won based on teamwork.

Suddenly, Houndoom opened his mouth and released a stream of red-hot Flamethrowers. It was directed to burn all of the leaves flying towards both himself and his partner in this battle, so it missed his two opponents, but it did successfully cancel out the grass types move.

Whilst her partner was on the defence, Granbull went in for the attack. With her powerful legs, she jumped from her starting spot, clear over her partner's Flamethrower attack as he fangs burst into flames. Once over the fire, she landed on all fours before charging towards Chikorita who looked like she was going to try and charge at the bulldoze of a fairy Pokémon currently running towards her. Serena knew Chikorita wouldn't be able to out-power Granbull and made her move.

"Quick! Cotton Spore and use it to shield both of you!" The honey-blonde girl shouted.

Mareep nodded in understanding before running in between the two charging Pokémon , as a as a sort of cotton barrier formed around her. She slide in front of Chikorita forcing her to stop charging as the cotton shield blocked Granbull's attack. The fairy type slammed into the woolly shield, but it absorbed the shock but not being one to be deterred, she began to bite through the woolly to try and break through although Mareep kept it regenerating faster than Granbull could break through.

Chikorita didn't take kindly to Mareep's interference in her battle and barked angrily at the electric type. She doesn't need a partner to handle these two old timers and definitely not one from her main rival for her trainers affection. Mareep sighed as she knew she will need to focus on keeping her partner safe as well as the battle itself.

The grass type extended two vines as she ignored the electric types disapproving look. She doesn't care what this thing thinks, why would she care when this sheep listens to that blonde girl? Using her vines against the ground, she used them to jump over Mareep and once completely over Granbull she began to fall down to land a powerful Body Slam on the fairy type. Unfortunately for her, Granbull's partner in the battle was ready for the counter.

"You know what to do, Houndoom!" Mario shouted.

Just before the Leaf Pokémon crashed into Granbull, Houndoom tackled her out of the air with a Sucker Punch attack. Chikorita skidded around the ground in a pretty painful manner as Houndoom landed between her and Granbull. Since he has the type advantage, it makes sense he handles the pure grass type.

Suddenly, Houndoom flinched as static electricity appeared over his whole body Unable to move, Chikorita picked herself up off the grass as she watched what happened. She could see Mareep looking pleased with herself and Granbull also suffering from paralysis. It seems she used a Thunder Wave attack, first through the Cotton Spore shield since it is made out of the same thing as her wool and it took Granbull by surprise. Then she used it on Houndoom to help her partner out.

"I don't need your interference!" Chikorita shouted at her should be partner.

While normally having her opponent wide open would be the perfect chance for her to set the field with a move like Leech Seed, Chikorita wasn't willing to use the thing that annoying sheep did, she doesn't need her help to win this. She extended two more vines and they wrapped around the dark fire type who couldn't fight back because of the paralysis. Lifting him up in the air before using wring out and slamming him back into the ground, with a heavy thud.

With her blood pumping and her letting out her anger from within, Chikorita had her vines let go of Houndoom and used them to push her along to increase her speed as she entered a run to tackle the downed dark fire type. Although before reaching her target, whilst still running her body began to glow and increase in size.

After a few seconds, she stopped glowing and had more than doubled in size. She had pale yellow coloured skin, rather than the light grassy green colour she had as a Chikorita. The leaf on top of her head was clearly much bigger with a ridged joint between the steam and the actual leaf, with a small circle in the side of the leaf. Her eyes were just as wide, but the colouring was a bit brighter than before, although that could be a side result of her new skin colour. She also had a long-ish neck, at least compared to her pre-evolution and where the thorn neckless once was, there was now a neckless of leaves instead. Her body was much bigger than before, and her legs were longer, but she still stood on all four legs. Her tail which once wasn't really much of anything before but now stood up although not as much as other Pokémon . It was clear she was built for defence but unlike Ash's last grass type to evolve, she did have a fairly good balance between offensive and defensive, she has just been letting off steam in this battle so far which is why she's been offensive. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his newly evolved grass type:

 _Bayleaf, The Leaf Pokémon . The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleaf's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy. They are known for being excellent in herbal medicines._

 _Type: Grass_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Leaf Guard (Note: This is currently locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Adamant (Note: This could change when this Pokémon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Synthesis, Reflect, Magical Leaf, Natural Gift, Light Screen, Sweet Scent, Body Slam, Safeguard, Wring Out, Giga Drain_

"Awesome Bayleaf!" Ash cheered! "You've evolved!".

She turned back to look at Ash and blushed at his praise. She knew she had a lot of power inside her for a while now, but she didn't expect to evolve. Still, seeing her beloved trainer so happy and the evolution having drained her negative emotions, she blushed at Ash's praise, no-longer having her hardened battle expression.

Out of no-where, she was tackled to the ground by Granbull, taking both Bayleaf and Ash by surprise, since the last they saw of her she was being dealt with by Mareep, turning to see what happened, they found the electric type lying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises, evidently she had taken a pretty bad beat up.

"Granbull jumped over the shield and used Stomping Tantrum." Serena informed. "I was going to pull Mareep out, but she said not to. I think she can still battle but I don't know when she will be back on her feet.".

Ash nodded in understanding as he turned back towards his newly evolved Bayleaf. She was on her side with Granbull on top with another Fire Fang attack powered up and ready to use. Unable to push the fairy type off, Granbull bite down hard on Bayleaf's neck, causing her to cry out in pain from the super effective move. Normally she would've had time to set up a defence with Reflect but she was too distracted to properly pay attention, if her partner could handle herself she wouldn't have this issue.

While neither Houndoom or Granbull had any proper formal training for battle or much battle experience themselves, working on a farm for years proves to keep them in very good shape, not to mention working together every day means they make very good partners in a double battle which leads to them being more than a match for Bayleaf and Mareep since they don't have that great of team work, despite both being in training for months and in regular battles.

Although Mareep isn't using many contest moves simply because she hasn't been training them. She has been more focused on the appeals performance side of contests since Serena already had several Pokémon who wouldn't like to work in that round of contests such as: Beedrill, Farfetch'd and Quagsire.

As Bayleaf struggled under the Fairy Pokémon , Granbull stopped in her tracks because of the paralysis. Using the pause to her advantage, Bayleaf extended two vines and used them to push Granbull off her. Bayleaf stood up and tried out her new move, Giga Drain, to try and regain some of her health. Green balls of energy was zapped out of the fairy type and hit Bayleaf, re-energising her after the painful assault from the fairy type Pokémon .

"Bayleaf look out!" Ash shouted.

Unfortunately it was too late, Houndoom has since pushed himself up from the previous bout with Bayleaf. He tackled her out of the way, causing her attack to stop the Giga Drain attack. She skidded across the ground after the blow. He stopped where Bayleaf once stood and began to launch a Flamethrower at her although because of the paralysis he was moving slower than before which gave Bayleaf a chance to counter.

She extended two more vines and they wrapped around Houndoom's mouth, forcing it shut before the flames were released. With the dark fire type struggling against the new restraints, Bayleaf swung the leaf on the top of her head to launch a barrage of Magical Leaves, which hit Houndoom directly.

Flinching against the attack, he decided to change tactics. Ducking down, he began running underneath the grass type move before tackling Bayleaf again, forcing her Vine Whip restraints to become loose. Which in turn allowed him to break free and launch a close-range Flamethrower.

As Bayleaf cried out in pain, Mareep struggled to her feet. She may not get on with the arrogant grass type, but they are partners in this battle, and she isn't the type to let her partners down. She began walking towards the two opponents as Bayleaf was unable to escape the flames, with Granbull also getting back up. She let out her loudest battle cry to date as her whole body began to glow white and her shape began to change.

"I-I don't believe it." Serena stuttered in awe.

"A double evolution." Ash muttered, also in awe.

With the evolution came to an end, the newly evolved electric type stood tall on her two hind legs although she was roughly the same size. The main difference was, she lost about half of her wool and her skin had turned from blue to pink. Her tail and ears were the as a before, however. Serena pulled out her Pokedex to check it out:

 _Flaaffy, The Wool Pokémon . The evolved form of Mareep. Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity._

 _Type: Electric_

 _Ability: Static_

 _Hidden Ability: Plus (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Calm (Note: This nature is unlikely to change_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Confuse Ray, Shock Wave, Power Gem_

Flaaffy turned around and her tail began to glow once more and soon a bright white rock-shaped item blasted out of the tail and right into Houndoom, knocking him away as he cried out in pain. Houndoom crashed right into his partner for the double battle. The wool Pokémon went running up to her partner who was clearly badly injured by the close-range Flamethrower. As Flaaffy reached her, Bayleaf began using Synthesis to regain some of her injuries.

"We need to end this soon." Ash told his girlfriend. "Even with Synthesis, I don't know how long Bayleaf will stand.".

"I know." Serena replied, as Flaaffy was in the same boat but without anyway to heal her injuries. "Hey Ash, I have a plan.".

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Just get Bayleaf to use Razor Leaf." Serena whispered, knowing if Bayleaf knew it was her idea then she likely would refuse. Ash nodded in understand before turning towards the battle once more. Bayleaf was looking better but not perfect by any means and their opponents were back on their feet.

"Alright Bayleaf, use Razor Leaf on both of them!" Ash shouted, having complete trust in his girlfriend's plan.

Bayleaf nodded in understand before stepping in front of Flaaffy and swinging the leaf on her head around and sent a large barrage of Razor-sharp leaves spinning towards the two opponents. Houndoom jumped to the side like at the start and prepared to launch another Flamethrower to counter the grass type move like before.

"Shock Wave on the Razor Leaves!" Serena shouted.

Because the paralysis was still slowing Houndoom down, Flaaffy was able to launch her move off first. A bolt of electricity shot out of her woolly coat and straight towards the razor leaves which were sailing through the air. An electric field surrounded them just as the dark fire type launched his Flamethrower.

The flames shot straight over the Razor Leaves, but the electric shield protected them from the flames. It was almost like a classic contest move. The electrified Razor Leaf struck Granbull, who was unable to dodge as she was fully paralysed. Taking the fairy Pokémon out once and for all.

"Granbull is unable to continue." Silver declared as Peach recalled the fallen fairy type.

"Well done old friend." Peach whispered to Granbull once she was safe in her Pokeball.

Bayleaf saw Flaaffy end her Shock Wave and was on the verge of fainting. Knowing they had to deal with Houndoom fast as the electric type won't last much longer, Bayleaf took on the run towards Houndoom who already finished the previous Flamethrower once Granbull was taken down.

Seeing his opponent running in, Houndoom ran straight for her as well. Even with the paralysis, he is slightly faster than the grass type and this could allow him to get in a close-range fire move to finish her off. Unfortunately for him, he was brought to a complete stop by the paralysis and Bayleaf used this to her advantage. Once close enough, she leaped into the air before coming down on the dog Pokémon with a full powered body slam.

The dark fire type cried out in pain as he collapsed under Bayleaf's new weight. As the grass type climbed off her opponent after crashing into him with her full mass, she revealed him collapsed on the ground with swirls in his eyes, clearly unable to continue. Realising the battle was over, Bayleaf quickly ran over to Ash, before nuzzling her head against his in a show off affection. Ash was lying down under her, laughing at her affection, clearly happy by the good result of the battle.

"Houndoom is unable to continue." Silver declared, still in his monotone voice. "Meaning the winners are Ash and Serena.".

* * *

"That was a great battle." Peach thanked as they stood at the entrance and exit of the farm. "Thank you.".

"We should be the ones to thank you." Serena replied. "It was because of your challenge that our two Pokémon got to evolve.".

"Well I hate to break up this touching goodbye, but we really need to get going." Silver interrupted. He really isn't one for goodbyes, after being moved from forest home to forest home to forest home with the orphanage in-between, he has seen more goodbyes then he wishes to count.

"Of course." Mario replied.

The farm couple waved the group off as they set off down to route thirty-nine on the last leg of the journey towards Olivine City. Just like usual, the group were walking in silence since Silver only seems to talk when asked a direct question and also tends to give the shortest answer possible. Once they were out of sight of the farm, Ash decided to ask the red-haired boy something that he's been wondering since the middle of the previous boy.

"Hey Silver, did you know Bayleaf was going to evolve?" Ash asked, after how Silver suggested she gets to battle earlier.

"It was nothing more than an educated guess." Silver replied. "She was certainly tough, tough enough to be around the evolution level. Combined with the thrill of battle and everything bottled up... I would've been more surprised if she didn't evolve.".

"Speaking of evolution, I guess I need to check to see if Flaaffy can still do her routine." Serena noted.

They continued to walk after that, and Ash took out Bayleaf's Pokeball, not to release his Pokémon but just so he could stare at the device. She certainly still has her stubborn streak but after she evolved she seemed more willing to work with Flaaffy. Maybe it is time he had that talk then, of course it would have to be without the others around so probably not today. Either way, hopefully with her evolution it will mean a fresh start for everyone there.

* * *

"Ariana?" A man in an office asked, as he answered his phone.

"Sir." A female voice came from the other end of the phone. "I just got word, the part we've been waiting for will be arriving in Olivine docks next Thursday.".

"But." The man replied.

"But ever since the Slowpoke Well was discovered, they have been setting up security." The women revealed as Ariana replied. "Anything even slightly suspicious and they get the cities gym leader involved. We won't be able to get it over here with her sniffing around.".

"And that is why you are calling?" The man replied.

"Of course, you know we can't complete the evolution waves without this part." Ariana replied. "I am in charge of making sure these grunts don't mess it up. As for getting the parts, that is down to you and Proton.".

"Okay, leave it with me." The man replied, as a devilish smirk grew on his face. Soon he closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. Once done, he walked over to his desk and pressed the button.

"Archer sir?" Another female voice spoke through the speaker.

"Domino dear, send Proton up." The man revealed as Archer replied. "I have a new assignment for him.".

Archer walked around his office as he waited for the guest to arrive. Soon there was a knock on his door and so he walked over and answered it, to find Proton stood waiting for him. Without a word, Archer stepped aside and gestured for Proton to walk in, which he did. Proton stood in the middle of the room as Archer closed the door.

"We have a problem." Archer started, causing Proton to turn towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Ariana has the problem, I should say.".

"What's happened?" Proton asked.

"The lab up by the norther-lake has been waiting on a part for the device to be completed." Archer explained. "We finally got word it will be arriving over the next few days but ever since the authorities found the grunts in the well at Azalea, they have been cracking down whilst looking for us... Then we have whoever is mangling the grunts up.".

"So we need to get the part from the docks without any interference?" Proton questioned, as Archer went over to his desk, taking a box out of his draw and carrying it over to his officer.

"Tell me, do you remember Pokérus?" Archer asked.

"The virus that was thought to strengthen Pokémon ?" Proton replied. "I know we got the research papers from the Silph company but last I checked we didn't get any break through on it.".

"They were able to split the virus into two separate specimens." Archer replied as he opened the box to show a needle. "One was believe to be similar to a steroid which would increase the Pokémon 's strength, while this is the illness. Without the strength side, all it will do is make the subject weak.".

"Interesting..." Proton mused as he inspected the needle. "But how does this help?".

"Olivine has a lighthouse and a Pokémon which works it." Archer replied. "This Pokémon is meant to be very important to the people of the city and especially the gym leader based there. So if it were to become ill-".

"Then their attention would shift from the docks to it." Proton finished the sentence, with a smirk. Taking the box containing the needle.

"You set off tonight and will have a team of eight grunts." Archer instructed. "That should give you more than enough time to prepare the subject before the package is delivered.".

"Eight?" Proton questioned. "Why so many?".

"Because I also want you and your group to transport the package to the lake." Archer replied. "We still have that killer who turns out grunts to chew toys. We already lost the Porygon2 which put our plans back, I don't want to be hindered any more by him.".

"And if we encounter him?" Proton asked.

"Take him down, but keep both his Pokémon and him alive." Archer replied. "His Pokémon are clearly powerful and since they have no issues with killing, could prove to be useful assets. As for himself, I wish to do deliver his punishment for hindering our plans myself.".

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	33. Turning Over a New Bayleaf

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the chapter I have had the most comments about, the one where we tackle the situation with a certain crush on Ash from a certain grass type. We also get to explore another side of Silver, one I don't think you would expect from my serial killer in the series. This chapter is shorter than normal, but some chapters just end up that way. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 33: Turning Over a New Bayleaf

It was the day after the visit to the Pokémon farm and the group were taking part in a morning training session, since they are a few days ahead of schedule based on when the next Olivine Contest is taking place, they decided to make today a training day. Might as well use Silver's experience as a trainer whilst they are travelling together. He has helped them out so far and surely can help them out some more. Sure, his Pokémon aren't exactly friendly, but they are certainly powerful.

Togepi was working with Houndour on firing the Thunder Wave attack. Each time the Spikeball Pokémon would try to launch it, he would be horribly off mark and get blown back by the attack. Houndour doesn't mind looking after the fairy type as he has become very protective of him. While he tried to show the little Spikeball Pokémon how to place his footing, an issue arrived when Houndour realised Togepi only had two feet to stable himself instead of four like Houndour does.

Flaaffy was working with Cyndaquil as she gets use to her new evolutionary form. Although it was a little difficult since Cyndaquil seemed more focused on a certain dark fire type who was helping the little Togepi with aiming his new move. Flaaffy briefly wondered if it would be more productive if her and Houndour swapped partners since the fire mouse is more focused on the dark Pokémon and she actually knows the move Togepi is learning to aim, then again Houndour isn't exactly the showy type so he couldn't help with planning out an appeals performance.

As Cyndaquil watched Houndour launch a Flamethrower to show Togepi how he aims his long-ranged attacks, she blushed as the fire on her back heated up before bursting a light. It seems that her crush is just the way to get her fire started. Unfortunately for her, Houndour wasn't even giving her a second glance as he was more focused on the little fairy type, he has no problem helping his other pack members, but he does have a soft spot for Togepi. The little ones enthusiasm reminds him of himself when he was a pup first learning to battle.

Eevee was busy conducting a contest battle against Gengar, being the other member of Serena's current team who has practised contest battles and is also the only one who could realistically match her level despite her quite psychotic battle style. The good thing is, Gengar's style has always been showy so she didn't have to change her battle technique too much. Still, there was a clear advantage on Gengar's side but that is expected because - well - she's Gengar.

Pikachu was helping Totodile, since Totodile seems to specialise in dodging thanks to his habit of dancing all the time so Pikachu is taking his training to the next level by using several of his speed attacks. While Totodile couldn't completely keep up with the electric mouse, Pikachu was impressed by his reaction time.

Serena did try to talk with Murkrow, but the dark flying type just kept herself in her Pokeball. Ever since the darkness Pokémon joined Serena's team, she has been withdrawn spending most of her time in her Pokeball except to eat but she even does that in isolation. Since her newest team member isn't in the talking mood, Serena went over to her first member in Johto, to start on his training just like Silver suggested. Since he already knows Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech, and Harden, Serena decided it would be best for him to learn a rock type move like Smack Down since it is his own element, so they got to work on learning the new move.

Heracross and Noctowl were also paired together, since Heracross isn't any closer to mastering Megahorn, Ash is trying a technique Silver taught him called looping, where they move on to something the Pokémon is already decent at then go back to the original topic once the Pokémon's mind has been refreshed. So today Noctowl is helping the single horn Pokémon with his flying ability. Although not idea since Heracross is mainly physical and Noctowl attacks from far away, it is the best of the current options.

And lastly, Ash was over by his newly evolved Bayleaf to help with her training. Today's segment is simple, to get use to her new body and see if or how they need to adapt her battle style, Ash already learnt his lesson about changing styles thanks to Ivysaur. Plus, by working together, it might lead to the chance for a certain conversation they need to share. While Bayleaf doesn't know about the second reason, she is over-joyed at having all of her beloved trainers attention.

"Alright Bayleaf, your Body Slam sure is a lot stronger!" Ash cheered as he saw the rock she buried into the ground under her Body Slam attack. "Now try out your vine Whip and pull the rock back out!".

Bayleaf, with a massive smile on her face due to the praise of her trainer, unleashes four different vines. They wrapped around the top part of the rock which was still showing, and while she could make it wiggle a little, she couldn't get a good grip to lift it.

Not being one to give up, she let go of the rock before shooting her vines under the ground. They quickly buried under the ground before reaching the bottom of the rock, pushing upwards and sending it flying into the air. Before evolution, she would use rocks like this as a sort of punching bag but now it's more like a rag-doll being thrown around. Happy with the new strength, Ash decided on one last test with this particular rock.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Ash hollered.

Spinning the leaf on top of her head, a barrage of leaves with a multicoloured outline shot out towards the flying rock. They sliced through the solid object, like a hot knife through butter. As the Magical leaves disappeared into the distance, the crumbled-up rock piled up on the floor.

"Awesome Bayleaf!" Ash cheered, as the grass type turned around and began running towards him. "You sure have gotten a lot stro-".

Unfortunately for Ash, he was cut off before he could finish the statement. His affectionate grass type had tackled him to the ground like a freight-train before nuzzling her head against his in a show off affection. Even if she is too big to sit on his lap anymore, she still wants to cuddle.

"No Bayleaf!" Ash shouted, he knows he can't allow this behaviour to continue. He has let it go on too long and he doesn't want to make it any worse. Shocked by the stern voice tone of her trainer, Bayleaf stopped and back up to let Ash stand up.

"S-sorry if I hurt you." Her voice was quiet, no more than a whimper.

"I-it's okay. Just keep on with your training." Ash replied, taken back by the weakness in her voice, she has always been one of his strongest willed Pokémon so hearing her like this is off-putting. "I'm gonna help Brock with preparing lunch.".

Bayleaf nodded in understanding before silently walking over to a tree and running into it to tackle it. As she did, Ash sighed and walked over to Brock who was busy preparing the lunch for the group. Brock saw his is pseudo-younger brothers expression and frowned.

"What's up, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Bayleaf." Ash replied. "I was going to try and talk to her but-".

"But she is still super affectionate?" Brock guessed.

"Which is why you need to do it, soon." Silver added as he approached them. "The longer you leave it, the worse it will be.".

"But-" Ash tried to rebutle but Silver didn't give him a chance.

"No buts, if you want things to change, you have to change them." Silver replied.

Ash couldn't respond to that, it makes sense that if you keep things the same then you can't expect different results so what Silver said makes complete sense. Still that doesn't mean having the chat with Bayleaf will be any easier. Seeing Ash's expression, Brock decided to step in.

"Look Ash, lunch is almost ready." Brock spoke up. "Why don't you go and get the Pokémon's food whilst I dish up. I am sure it will be better to think about all of this on a full stomach.".

Ash nodded in agreement and went over to the Pokémon bowls and the food. First, he filled up three of the bowls with water type food, for his Totodile, Misty's Tentacruel and Vaporeon. Before going over to place them near the table. Unfortunately, his Totodile saw this and went over to help. Of course, by helping he really just started doing his happy dance under the raven-haired boy's feet.

"Stop it, Totodile. Your gonna make me spill it." Ash chuckled slightly, it seems Totodile always seems to put a smile on everyone's face.

Bayleaf heard the commotion and saw what was happening. Seeing Ash having to carry and put out all the Pokémon food by himself, Bayleaf decided she should go and help since she can carry multiple bowls thanks to her Vine Whip. With her mind made up, she began running over to offer her assistance. Ash saw his grass type make her way over to him and frowned, it is bad enough to be tackled like that whenever but if she does it now, the food will go everywhere.

"Oh no, Bayleaf, you can't knock me over whilst carrying this food!" Ash shouted out to her.

Bayleaf stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't going to tackle him, she only wanted to help. Seeing the raven-haired boy continue walking away with Totodile still dancing by his side, she couldn't help but feel hurt. The little water type actually is a danger to tripping him up, but he isn't batting an eye-lid. All she wanted to do was help.

With the help of Totodile, soon all the Pokémon bowls were filled up and laid out around the table. Whilst Brock and Silver served up the trainers soup. Not long after that, they were all sat down and busy eating, well almost all of them. Silver noticed this, just as Ash was dunking the crusty bread into Brock's home-recipe soup.

"Hold on, Ash." Silver stopped the boy before he started eating. "I think you should do a count, your one short.".

Ash did just that and turned to the Pokémon. A few of them were mixed in with the other's Pokémon but it was easy for Ash to know where they should be since they tend to stick close to the same groups and he put the bowls out. He quickly saw Togepi and Pikachu, then Houndour who had Cyndaquil trying to converse with him. Heracross was with Stantler, both being timid gentle creatures they have grown a close friendship. Noctowl was at the base of the tree he was previous roosting in. Finally Totodile was over by the lake bed with most of Misty's team. As he looked around for Bayleaf, Ash realised she was no-where to be seen.

"Huh?" Ash questioned as he stood up and looked around. "Bayleaf where are you? Come on Bayleaf, its lunch time!".

But there was no response. Soon all the Pokémon heard Ash call out to his newly evolved grass type and began looking around, but they also couldn't see her. With no response, Ash started to panic since the last time he saw her was when he was lying out the bowls with Totodile.

* * *

A little distance away from the group, Bayleaf was wondering around on her own. She had found a running river, nothing massive but she knew she couldn't cross it. Not wanting to return yet, she decided to skip some stones over the water by hitting them with the leaf on her head.

She swung the leaf on the top of her head and knocked one of the loose small pebbles into the water. It skipped once but sunk on what would've been the second skip, it was clear that the river wasn't large enough to properly skip stones and Bayleaf wasn't really trying, her mind was pre-occupied with what happened before.

Yesterday was such a good day, they got to share a battle together, the first proper one in a while. She might even say the last proper one was Bugsy since he used her against that kid with a Raticate but then decided to switch her out with the electric rat on his shoulder. Why does he always trust that little punk so much more than her to handle opponents? She is his strongest Pokémon, at least she has evolved, something that little rat refuses to do.

All she wanted to do was help, she knows vine whip and could use that to carry multiple bowls at a time which would've made Ash's life so much easier, especially since she wasn't an annoying pint size water lizard dancing under his feet. But what did he do to the one who was actually trying to trip him up? He laugh! And what did he do when she went over to help? He told her off. Well if he doesn't want her help then that is fine by her, clearly playing hard to get hasn't been working so if he really prefers that Blondie over her then he is welcome to her.

With the anger built up over time, Bayleaf went and whacked another loose pebble but this one flew straight over the river as she whacked it much harder than before. It sailed into a bush and some trees on the other side of the river. Everything was silent for about two seconds before a whole swarm of Beedrill rose out of the shrubbery, all looking very angry.

Not wanting to wait around to see what will happens, Bayleaf began to run alongside the river, not really caring where she ends up just as long as it is away from this current swarm. Her day just seems to go from bad to worst.

As she was running, her foot hit a bit of ground next to the river and it broke off. Not being quick on her feet, she was unable to jump out of the way. She ended up falling into the river with a loud splash. Almost instantly she began to tread water but not being the strongest of swimmers she could only just keep her head above water, nothing more. The Beedrill saw this and decided to give up on their pursuit, they will let the waters handle her.

Bayleaf continued to struggle as the waters carried her further and further away while she couldn't fight against it, once she got a steady rhyme of keeping her head above water, she decided to look around for something to try and help her get out. Seeing a tree coming up, she quickly put a plan into action.

Two vines shot out of her and wrapped around a branch with was sticking out. She attempted to pull herself up with this but to her dismay, the branch was unable to handle her weight and it snapped off the tree before she was even half way out. Meaning she fell right back into the water, with her vines quickly withdrawing into her body.

She continued to struggle against the waters as she was swept away. With each passing second she was getting weaker and weaker but as the lake widened into more of a small stoic lake, she began to weakly make it over to the edge. Once she was there she was able to wobble onto solid ground. Although she was to take a few steps once out of the water before collapsing on the ground, unable to move after the traumatising event.

* * *

The group were now looking around, Noctowl and Gengar were flying around. They did briefly wonder if they should use Murkrow and Skarmory for the same purpose, but Serena was adamant that Murkrow wasn't ready for such a task and Silver, well he...

"Absolutely not." Silver harshly gave his answer.

"But why not?" Ash asked. "We are still pretty close to where the bird gang operated, I wouldn't be surprised if Skarmory knows this area just as well.".

"Because, in case you forgot, Skarmory was the leader of a violent gang who would steal and injure the defenceless for his own profit." Silver replied, in a stern tone. "Until I am absolute certain he is no-longer like that, I intend to keep him on a very short leash. If he even sneezes, I want to know so sending him off on a search mission is out of the question.".

The group were needless to say, terrified by Silver's outburst, he can be very intimidating when he wants to be and bearing in mind they have seen his Feraligatr's brutal battle style, only adds to his intimidation since his water type listens to him without question.

"Not to mention, I am Skarmory's trainer and the one tasked with his rehabilitation." Silver relied, in a calmer but still serious tone. "The reference I gave was for me and me alone. Not a conjoint one for the two of us. So unless you have your own reference to take over as his trainer, one which over rules my reference, I would like to know about it.".

"Well I..." Ash tried to respond but he couldn't.

He knows that Professor Oak would make a good reference and he did give a reference of sorts for Serena to take on the chateau challenge, but he doubts he would give one for this sort of thing. There is also his dad, who probably holds a lot of authority since he knows both Lance and Blue show high respects to him, but Ash also knows his dad probably wouldn't give a reference for the same reason as the Professor. Not to mention, he doesn't even know what sort of reference Silver has.

"Thought not." Silver replied, as he watched the shiny Noctowl flying back towards them.

"Returning from the search, chaps." Noctowl hooted as he landed on Ash's arm.

"Did you see her, Noctowl?" Ash asked

"Sorry but the answer to that is a no." Noctowl replied.

"It was unlikely they would've found her; this place is surrounded by woodlands, so the trees make it hard for birds to see through the tree tops." Silver replied. "But there is still something you haven't tried... Something which might yield more results.".

"Which is?" Misty asked.

"Following her scent." Silver replied. "Houndour are famed for their tracking and I am sure your Pikachu could help. And since you still have her Pokeball, you have a complete scent for them to track from.".

Ash's eyes widened when he heard that and took out his Bayleaf's Pokeball before calling his Houndour over with Pikachu jumping down from his shoulder. Soon the two Pokémon were down by his feet, waiting loyally for Ash's instructions.

"Hey guys, think you can track Bayleaf's scent from her Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Houndour barked, as Ash held the Pokeball out.

Houndour and Pikachu both leaned forward and sniffed it for a good half a minute before they got her scent. Once sure they both had it, they began sniffing the ground trying to find it. Each taking a different path, so they didn't end up covering the same ground twice. Eventually, the dark fire type stopped sniffing.

"Over here!" He called out, and the group came running over to him. Pikachu reached him first and sniffed around before also realising that they found the path that Bayleaf must've taken.

"Can you follow her tracks?" Ash asked.

With a serious nod of the head, the others quickly returned all their Pokémon before following the two Pokémon through the forest. It seemed they were going in mostly a straight line which suggests Bayleaf just wondered off without really thinking about where she was going. They soon came across a running river.

"This isn't good, those trees house a Beedrill nest." Silver commented.

"How can you tell?" Brock asked.

"A thick wooded area is perfect for Beedrill. And if you look closely, some of the trees have markings from the Beedrill's stingers." Silver replied. "I would imagine this time of year would be when their Weedle eggs hatch, so that would mean they are in their most protective stage.".

"Either way, Bayleaf's scent carries on with the river." Pikachu informed.

"Well lead the way then." Ash replied.

The two Pokémon continued to lead the group down the path alongside the river, until they came up to a spot on the edge of the river which looks like a big chunk of earth broke off into the running water. When he saw his two Pokémon stop, Ash held his breath as he realised what they were going to say.

"I-I'm afraid her scent stops here." Houndour explained, in an apologetic voice.

"... Bayleaf." Ash whispered as tears filled up in his eyes. While he wasn't fond of her affection nor her hatred for pretty much everyone who wasn't herself or him, that doesn't mean he wanted this to happen. If only he talked to her before and put a stop to it instead of dragging it out!

"Don't lose hope now, Ash." Serena encouraged, as she embraced him from the side.

"If we follow this river downstream, we might find her." Silver added. "She is very stubborn, don't forget. I doubt she would let the waters take her without a fight to save herself.".

"Right." Ash replied.

The group began to run down the river side along with Ash, Pikachu and Houndour leading the way. The two Pokémon were also keeping an eye open for any sign that the grass type had got out of the river. As they kept running, Ash kept silently pleading for Bayleaf to appear and to be completely fine.

* * *

Walking down an old country road, close to the river was a nice sweet lady with medium length grey hair, in a long deep-sea blue dress, with a pair of old-fashioned glasses on and a flower broach near her neck. Walking alongside her was a Machoke, who was carrying two baskets filled with flowers, both enjoying the beautiful weather.

"The wild flowers are more beautiful than ever." The kind women told her fighting type. "Don't you think so, Machoke?".

"Ma-Choke." The fighting type smiled in response. It might seem weird that such a big powerful Pokémon likes flowers, but everyone can have a hobby, just because he is muscular doesn't mean he has to be big on battles and nothing else. Suddenly, his attention was drawn over to something just off the path. "Machoke?".

The kind old women looked in that direction as they each came to a stop. Lying on the ground was some sort of Pokémon, which was clearly big and has some sort of injury, while she hasn't really seen one like this before, she can presume it's a grass type simply because of the leaf on its head.

"Oh my, an injured Pokémon." The women gasped, as both herself and her fighting type made their way over to the injured Pokémon.

Upon reaching the Pokémon, Machoke placed the two baskets down as the kind old lady examined the Pokémon. It was evident it must've fallen into the river somewhere up stream because of how wet it was. So taking her bag off, she pulled out a picnic blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Now let's just see what we have for this little one." The women commented as she looked through the bag again, finding a revival herb. She grows all different plants and herbs in her garden and always carries some with her so if Machoke or any of her other friends get sick, she can help them.

Taking the herb in hand, she opened the poor Pokémon's mouth before putting the herb inside and moving her mouth to crunch it up. Realising the Pokémon couldn't swallow on her own, she got a cup of out her bag and passed it to Machoke who filled it up with water. Just like most elderly people, she is prepared for everything with her bag. As the fighting type helped the injured Pokémon to drink, the kind lady held the Pokémon's head, so she didn't choke on the water or herb.

Once the herd was all washed down, the group waited to see what would happen. After a little while, the injured Pokémon blinked awake and weakly looked around, she didn't see her trainer anyway, but she did see an older women, one she hasn't seen before and some sort of muscular Pokémon, both wearing friendly smiles.

"Bay..." Bayleaf cried weakly as she tried to stand up.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" The women asked.

"Bayleaf." The grass type replied.

"Well if you're feeling up to it, would you like to come to my home?" The women offered.

Bayleaf looked at the women and Pokémon who helped her and while her more prideful self was telling her that she could take care of herself, she knew she needs proper help after the ordeal in the river and they certainly seem trust worth. Swallowing her pride, she weakly nodded her head to show she would like to go with them.

"Okay then, Machoke dear I'll carry the baskets if you could help our new friend." The women instructed her fighting type.

Machoke nodded in agreement and handed the baskets over to the nice women before putting his arm around Bayleaf's body and helping her to her feet. Once the grass type was stable on her feet they all began to walk towards the women's house, even if Bayleaf doesn't know the way, both the women and her Machoke do know the way.

"And once you're feeling better dear, we can help you find your trainer." The kind women told the grass type with a pleasant smile on her face.

Bayleaf heard that and entered a deep thought, does she wanted to find her trainer? He made it clear he doesn't return her feelings, because of that blonde girl he travels with. Well if he doesn't care for her then why would she want to stay with him? She isn't going to make a fool off herself anymore since her trainer has made his choice.

"Bay-ay." Bayleaf furiously shook her head.

"Oh dear, sorry, I thought you'd want to find your trainer." The kind women replied, sorrow clear in her voice. "Well if you don't have anywhere else to go, your more than welcome to stay with us. We could always you more help in the garden.".

"Bay?" Bayleaf questioned.

Garden? She has never been one for gardening herself but that's because she never really had a chance since she never had a garden to work in but before she met that boy, she loved to spend time in the flower fields so gardening would be a fun thing to try. She is a grass type after all.

The elderly women saw the interest in Bayleaf's face and giggled lightly. It is always nice to teach someone something new and seeing that her new friend has a clear interest in her passion, gardening, just makes it all the better. Then again, making new friends is something to always make a day better.

* * *

"This must be where Bayleaf washed up." Brock noted, since there was a large wet spot in the shape of Bayleaf. It is clear she would've needed to rest after the ordeal in the river and wouldn't have made it far. With the river being much calmed down this part, it also makes sense that this is where she would've had the easiest time getting onto dry land.

"Can you two get anything?" Ash asked his two sniffing Pokémon.

"I can't sorry, the water must be weakening her scent." Pikachu replied.

"Just a second... I've got it but it is very weak... and there's something else." Houndour replied as he continued to sniff, having a stronger sense of smell then his yellow friend. Plus, having more experience with tracking back when in his original pack.

"Something else?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Right... it is another human and some sort of fighting type." Houndour replied. "And all three scents go off in the same direction.".

"A person and a fighting type?" Ash muttered. "You don't think a trainer tried to catch her do you?".

"I don't know, that is all the information I can get from their scents." Houndour apologised. "But since they all went off in the same direction, I can lead you to them.".

"Good, thank you Houndour." Ash replied, still agitated but he knows yelling won't make it any better. The Dark Fire type began tracking the grass type and the two new players in this hunt, leading the group away from the river.

"I think we might be in luck." Brock commented.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"Because look at the floor, Bayleaf's foot prints are still wet on the floor so the sun hasn't evaporated them entirely yet." Brock explained as he pointed to the ground they were being lead down. "That must mean they came down here not too long ago, so we're catching up.".

Ash heard what his older-brother-figure had to say and while it was nice to hear that, easing his worries a tiny bit, he was still clearly on edge. He won't be back to normal until he finds his friend. Regardless of her attitude problem, she is still very much his friend and he won't rest until he knows she is safe once again.

As Houndour continued to lead the way, the group soon noticed a single house on the path. While it was definitely an old-style design, it was in very good condition and clearly still in use and being well taken care off.

"They are in that house!" Houndour barked.

"You sure, Houndour?" Ash asked.

"Yes, all the scents lead to the front door." Houndour replied.

"Okay, thank you Houndour." Ash replied.

The raven-haired boy ran straight up to the front door and pressed the doorbell several times without waste, then quickly knocked on the door. While this might seem a little rude, he wants to find his friend as soon as possible and he doesn't know who lives here, they could be hurting Bayleaf for all he knows. Soon the door opened to reveal an elderly lady.

"Hello?" The women greeted in a questioning tone.

"Oh um, hello ma'am." Ash replied, somewhat hastily. "I've been looking for my Bayleaf and my Houndour tracked her scent to your house-".

"Oh, so your Bayleaf's trainer." The women smiled. "There's no need to worry, young man. Your Bayleaf is just fine. She was injured just down the road but my Machoke and I brought her here to treat her properly. There is nothing to worry about.".

"Really?" Ash asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes, of course." The women replied. "She also had some stew once she was feeling better and is currently in my garden with my other Pokémon. If you'd like to follow me, you can see for yourself.".

"Thank you, ma'am." Ash replied, relieved that his grass type has been taken care off.

"Please, call me Haruno." The women replied, with a friendly smile. "And you all are?".

"Oh right, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and these are Pikachu, Togepi and Houndour." Ash introduced himself and his Pokémon who are currently out.

"I'm Serena." Serena added

"I am Misty." Misty continued.

"Silver." Silver replied as swiftly as possible.

"And I'm Brock." Brock added. "Pleasure to meet you.".

Soon the group were lead through the house and too the back garden. Once outside they saw the whole garden as marvelled at the sight of it. There were several Pokémon already outside, including Bayleaf. While the group recognised a Skiploom because of Serena's, Ash and Serena scanned the others with their Pokedex's:

 _Azumarill, The Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The final evolved form of Azurill. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe._

 _Sunflora, The Sun Pokémon. The final evolved form of Sunkern. Sunflora converts solar energy into nutrition. It moves around actively in the daytime when it is warm. It stops moving as soon as the sun goes down for the night._

 _Bellossom, The Flower Pokémon. A final evolved form of Oddish. When Bellossom gets exposed to plenty of sunlight, the leaves ringing its body begin to spin around. This Pokémon's dancing is renowned in the southern lands._

"Skiploom, Machoke, Azumarill, Sunflora and Bellossom." Brock noted all the Pokémon. "You sure do have a nice set of Pokémon to help with your gardening.".

"Why thank you, we all take great pleasure in our garden." Haruno replied.

"Hey Bayleaf!" Ash called out, letting his appearance known to his grass type. He began running towards her. "We've been looking all over for you Bayleaf!".

"Huh?" Bayleaf questioned as she turned to the source of the voice.

Ash began running over to her but before he could get anywhere close to her, the Skiploom glided through the air and tackled Ash in the stomach, forcing him to stop running and stumble back a little but he remained standing.

"Knock it off!" He snapped at the Pokémon who just attacked him.

"You knock it off!" Skiploom barked back. "We worked hard to grow these flowers, so we don't want you going and ruining them.".

"Oh, you just don't want me to step on the flowers." Ash replied, realisation hitting his face. "Sorry, I'll try to be more careful.".

Seeing that as an acceptable answer, Skiploom moved aside and Ash began walking towards Bayleaf once again, taking extra care not to step on any of the flowers. Once over the flower bed, he walked up to his grass type but as he got closer, she back away from him.

"Bayleaf..." Ash muttered, hurt by what she just did.

* * *

Seeing Bayleaf's reaction really upset Ash so Haruno offered to make them all a drink so they could chat on her outdoors table. She knows when a trainer and Pokémon need to make a mends and is willing to let both stay for as long as possible until they have worked out their differences.

"So Azumarill is what my Azuril might evolve into one day." Misty mused.

"Oh yes dear." Haruno replied, as she set the drinks out on the table. Ash, Serena and Misty each had an orange juice while Haruno, Brock and Silver had a cup of tea. "She has been a very big help, always making sure the garden is fully watered. If you'd like, feel free to let your Azuril meet her.".

Misty smiled and took out her baby Pokémon's Pokeball. Azuril appeared on the table before Haruno's Azumarill came over to introduce herself to her pre-evolution. Despite still being quite young, Azuril happily jumped down and started speaking with the water fairy type, she is much more interactive than Togepi was at her age.

Silver saw this and quickly made a decision which will mean he takes Ash into his confidence, which would make him likely to do the same and introduce him to Red. With his decision made, he took out a Pokémon and released what many would think is his black sheep of his team. His Exeggutor. The grass psychic type had a bright jolly smile on his face, an exact opposite to Silver serious and stoic expression and the expressions his Feraligatr and Weavile have.

"An Exeggutor?" Ash questioned, clearly not expecting Silver to have one. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokémon. The final evolved form of Exeggcute. Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute._

"I hope you don't mind, Exeggutor just enjoys gardens and stuff." Silver spoke directly to Haruno.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Haruno replied with a bright smile.

"Something wrong?" Silver asked, as he noticed Misty's expression.

"It's just... I never expected you to have a Pokémon like Exeggutor..." Misty replied. "It is-".

"Jolly, happy, with a big cheesy smile?" Silver finished the sentence. "I may not be the overly joyous type but believe it or not we have more in common than you might think on first looks.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"... You know how I told you about where I grew up?" Silver asked after a moments pause. Ash nodded, as he remembered Silver saying he grew up in an orphanage. "Well having to always move around, never having any real friends... It made me like a black sheep... So when I found an Exeggcute who lived with many other psychic types who couldn't quite fit in... Outcasted, lonely and with no-one else... We were like to sides to the same coin...".

The group were silent when they heard that, while he never was one big on talking, they did know he had a pain deep inside. Part of them wondered if he agreed to travel with them simply so he wasn't so lonely. Oh how close they are to the truth, while not dead on, he is with them simply so they can lead him to the family he never had.

"So Ash, have you decided how you're going to make it up with your Bayleaf?" Haruno asked.

The raven-haired boy looked down at the mention of it. He has been trying to think of ways to get it so he could talk with Bayleaf, alone, a proper conversation like what they should've had before but since she doesn't want to go anywhere near him, how can he do it?

"The answer is simple, you garden." Silver answered for him. "By doing it in something she enjoys and has a lot more experience in, she has the home advantage. And when considering what you have to tell her. Making her feel as comfortable as possible is the only way to do it.".

"Feel free to use my equipment." Haruno added, as Ash stood up with a determined expression on his face. Serena did briefly consider wishing him good luck with a peck on his check like she does for his gym battles but decided ultimately not to as her showing him affection would make it that much harder for Bayleaf. Even if a Pokémon and human relationship is a ridiculous idea, the honey-blonde girl's heart does go out to Bayleaf since she does seem to care for Ash.

Ash walked over to the equipment and saw several different tools, one was like a small shovel, there was a watering can, some sort of fork but much bigger then the dining cutlery with three of the pointers, and a few others. Not having much of an idea of what they are all four, Ash decided to grab the watering can since he would help his mum in the garden back before his journey started and that was the job he always had... Gardening isn't his forte, if it wasn't obvious.

Deciding not to rush straight over, he began to hum a little tune as he started watering a flower bed, where Bayleaf was planting some new flowers on the other end. He slyly made his way up the flower bed, watering each section. Bayleaf saw this and was surprised her trainer was interested in gardening, he never mentioned it before. While she wanted to stay mad at him, making the new discovery did make her heart flutter slightly. Soon Ash was watering the flowers right around the grass type.

With Bayleaf not running around now that he is next to her, Ash inwardly took a deep breath. Slyly looking to his friends to ensure they weren't in ear shot, he knows Bayleaf wouldn't want an audience for this and truth be told, neither does he. Finally, he plucked up the courage and spoke to her.

"... I'm sorry Bayleaf." Ash apologised.

"Huh?" Bayleaf questioned, clearly not expecting that to be the first thing he said.

"I said I was sorry." Ash repeated himself, not in a forceful manner, on the contrary, his tone was nothing but apologetic. "I've known how you've felt for a long time, and I let it get to this point... That wasn't fair to you or anyone else. So for that I am truly sorry.".

"Why?" Bayleaf asked, as she looked away from him.

"Why what?" Ash asked, he is happy to answer any of her questions right now, but he wants to know exactly what she is asking so he doesn't make things worse by answering the wrong question.

"Why did you choose - that girl - over me?" Bayleaf asked. It didn't take a genius to know who she meant by 'that girl'.

"I didn't choose anyone over anyone-" Ash tried to answer.

"I'm not a child!" Bayleaf barked back.

"Okay, sorry." Ash apologised. "But I did mean what I said, I still value our friendship and I would never pick one relationship with someone over another.".

"Friendship..." Bayleaf repeated, with a crack in her voice.

"Yes Bayleaf, friendship." Ash replied, sympathetically. "Any other sort of relationship... wouldn't work-".

"Because of Serena." Bayleaf replied, saying the honey-blonde girls name with as much spitefulness as possible.

"No, not because of Serena." Ash replied. "Yes, she may be my girlfriend but even if she wasn't. Any other relationship between us still wouldn't work.".

"But why?" Bayleaf asked, her voice breaking by the second.

"Because... Because you're a Pokémon and I am a human." Ash replied, not knowing how else he could put it. "We are completely different. Different abilities, the way we grow is different so much so it would be like dating a tree or a vehicle or something.".

"I never wanted to hurt you Bayleaf, you must know that. But any sort of relationship between people and Pokémon beyond friendship is wrong, no matter who is involved and if I knew any of my actions would've caused this... Then I would've done my best to stop it happening.".

"... I see." Bayleaf replied, her voice nothing more than a whimper.

"But I did mean what I said Bayleaf, even if we can't have a relationship like what you want, I don't want to give up our friendship." Ash added, in a pleading tone. "You are strong stubborn, and we have worked so hard in training... please don't let all our hard work or our friendship go to waste because of this.".

"...okay." Bayleaf replied. "If you answer this one question.".

"I will answer any question you give me." Ash replied.

"Why don't you go out of your way to make me feel special... like how you do Serena?" Bayleaf asked, finally turning around to show her watery bright red eyes and flaming red checks.

"Bayleaf... I've already told you why we can't have that sort of relationship-" Ash went to apologise again but was cut off.

"I know that, but you still make her feel special. And Pikachu..." Bayleaf added, to make it clear this wasn't just about her wanting of a special relationship. "And Togepi.".

"I... I think it's because, well part of me thought that if I kept my distance then your feelings would fade with time." Ash admitted. "But that was stupid and selfish of me so again, I am sorry for that. I never should've dismissed your feelings like that.".

"As for making you feel special, I promise from now on I will show you the exact same attention I do to Pikachu or Togepi or any of my other Pokémon... On the promise that you know I am not trying to leave any hints or indications our relationship goes past friendship.".

Bayleaf couldn't take it anymore and broke out into a run, her head hitting Ash's stomach as she nuzzled into him. Ash knew this wasn't a last-ditch effort to try and win him round or anything like that, right now she just needs comforting. So he began to rub the back of her head whilst whispering that everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes, Bayleaf calmed down and slowly withdrew her head from Ash's stomach although her cheeks still had tear stains and were watery and bright red. Ash looked down at her with a sympathetic smile, which she attempted to return.

"What do you say Bayleaf?" Ash asked. "Friends?".

It seemed to take her ages to answer but eventually she slowly nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to answer as her voice stuck in her throat, but she also knew that she didn't want to lose Ash as a friend. In all honesty, she knew, deep down, she knew her attempts to win his heart was in vain and that it was always a losing battle. It's just that her stubborn nature never let her accept it, but she would rather lose her stubborn pride than this dear friendship.

"And... What about the others?" Ash asked, getting her to accept his friendship is one thing but they also have everyone else to consider everyone else. "Pikachu, Togepi... Serena.".

Ash knew out of everyone else the one who would be hardest for Bayleaf to accept would be Serena so even if she starts small by working with his other Pokémon and growing to accept her along the way, that would be enough. You can't expect changes like that overnight.

"It's okay, you know, if you're not in the mood for making friends." Ash replied. "I know you met them whilst at the lab and a few of my other Pokémon aren't exactly in the friend making business. Aerodactyl usually keeps himself to himself, but he does help everyone with training. Dragonair has only really let my Lapras into her friends list, but she will help anyone who asks for it and Sandslash... Let's just say, he doesn't like others, but he has been trying to loosen up for a while now.".

"But that's okay, you can't force friendships to form. All I ask is that you give them a chance since you will all need to work together since you are all on the same team. I know all the others will happily put everything that has happened behind us and start fresh, if you want to.".

Bayleaf looked at Ash with big pleading but she blinked a few times to clear the water from her eyes. Part of her wanted to remain prideful but she knew that is what lead to this mess in the first place, so she doesn't want a repeat. She is willing to work with the others to at least try and form some friendships.

Ash smiled as her expression gave him her answer. He isn't an idiot and knows it won't change overnight but the fact she is willing to work on her relationships with his other Pokémon is clearly a step in the right direction.

"Thank you Bayleaf." Ash replied, heart-filled and glad that they can finally move on from the issues of the past. He pulled out his grass types Pokeball and recalled, no doubt she needs some rest after everything that happened and trying to move straight onto bonding, or something wouldn't be fair.

Bayleaf gladly let herself get returned so she has time to compose herself. With this whole drama finally over, and Bayleaf safe in her Pokeball, Ash returned to his friends who had almost completely finished their drinks at the table. They saw the scene play out but didn't hear the finer details.

"Everything okay?" Silver asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah... She seems to accept what I told her and even said she would start fresh to make friends with everyone else." Ash replied.

"Everyone?" Serena questioned.

It didn't take a genius to know she wants to see if Bayleaf will finally accept her. Despite each of their Pokémon being closer to themselves then the others, they are in a relationship and each of their Pokémon seem fine with it. Except Bayleaf. True, Sandslash also does interact with her but that is more because he doesn't like anyone and it's not her. So Ash having a Pokémon that outright has hated her hasn't been easy to deal with.

"She said she was willing to give it ago." Ash told his girlfriend. Of course, he isn't able to see into the future but the fact that Bayleaf was willing to start over can only be a positive for Serena.

"I guess it's time we got going again." Silver replied. "We still have a few hours of sunlight to travel in.".

Not having a reason not to, the group decided to get their things together and also thanked Haruno for all she had done. Once everything was dealt with, the group were back on the road. Despite not being the most productive day in terms of training or travelling, it was clearly a good day for the relationship Bayleaf has with everyone else.

* * *

Soon it was near sunset and the group and they set up camp once more. Serena took on the role of watching all the Pokémon, also using this as an opportunity to go through their routine with Flaaffy since she had time to get use to her new evolved form.

Ash took on the role of cooking, working with Bayleaf who would use vine whip to move the things around as needed. This would be the first time that the raven-haired boy would cook completely by himself without any supervision. He had cooked on his own before but either Brock or Serena would watch over him as he did it. Brock and Misty each helped set up the tents and everything else.

It wasn't long until everything was done, and they had their dinner. Like when Furret evolved, Flaaffy could easily do the same routine but it did require some minor changes but that is to be expected. As they were eating, they all praised Ash and Bayleaf on a job well done, why not as perfect as Brock's cooking it was still very good, the only thing that changed was the fact he hasn't got Brock's cutting technique down for the vegetables. Happy with the praise, Bayleaf even let out a sweet scent to celebrate and this time she even let Serena smell it.

Once the meal was over, everything was cleaned away, it was time for all of them to go to sleep. Silver didn't have a tent, just a sleeping bag which is what he has only ever used, always saying he wants to stick to nature when in actuality, he knows he has to keep his things light especially since he decided to take on the Rockets. Either so he could easily leave if they figured out it was him and sneaking up on him or more likely, in case the pigs were on his tail. Of course, not telling his companions that bit.

While Ash and Serena were in their tent. Snuggled up with each other as a peaceful silence embraced the two of them. As they both started to surcome to the tiredness, Ash started to play with a strand of Serena's hair. This has become common as of late and she always got the giggles from it. Playing might not be the right word as all he was doing was running his fingers through her hair, not pulling or tugging it and never hurting Serena, just feeling it slide through his fingers. Considering he never really cared about the style of his own hair, the fact he liked to play with it and always took care when doing this to her hair just made Serena's heart flutter.

"You enjoying playing with my hair?" Serena asked, deciding to start up a conversation.

"Oh um sorry." Ash hastily replied, blushing as his hand withdrew from her hair. "I-if you don't want me too-".

"I wasn't complaining." Serena replied, as she used one of her hands to gently guide his back to the stand he was stroking before.

She let him go back to stroking her hair as she felt his heart-rate return to normal. Her head was resting on his chest and heard its pace pick up when she asked the first question. Part of her does enjoy making him flustered since he use to make her the same way before they got together. Granted, he didn't do it on purpose. Once he was calm, she decided to start talking again.

"Thank you." She spoke again.

"For what?" Ash asked.

"For what you did with Bayleaf..." Serena replied. "If she continued on her crusade, I don't know what I would've done.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't have left you over something like that.".

"I know... but I also know you love Pokémon." Serena replied. "I know having a Pokémon that hates me wouldn't have been easy for you... And I never would want to come between you and any of your Pokémon.".

"Oh Serena..." Ash replied as he embraced her.

He never would have let any of his Pokémon come between his relationship with her nor visa-versa. He can only imagine she would think he cared more for his Pokémon because he has been Pokémon mad since he was a young boy and in the big picture, only recently discovered his feelings for her but that doesn't mean her love for either her or Pokémon have any barring's on the other. It was almost like the fear she showed on Shamouti island, but it was worst since it was for something she knows Ash has loved for a long time and always will... Pokémon.

Reassured by her boyfriend. She decided to push herself up and begin to start pecking his lips. The hand which was playing with her hair had stopped stroking it and was now holding it in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Each peck seemed to take longer before their lips parted. After the third one, their foreheads were leaned against each other and their noses side by side.

"We really need to get some sleep." Ash whispered to her.

"Uh huh." Serena whispered in agreement before going back for a longer and more passionate kiss.

Despite everything that happened since Ash caught his Bayleaf, everything seems to have worked out for them. Ash doesn't need to lose a friend and one of his Pokémon but also his relationship with his girlfriend is stronger than ever. Now its onto Olivine City, where one of the Johto gyms is located and so is Serena's next contest.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	34. Olivine Contest: Trophy Boyfriend

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Serena third contest in Johto and the introduction of her main rival in this region. It is also the start of our Olivine arc. Her rival may seem to have more experience by using custom combo moves but due to her personality, I am going for the idea that I've had this rival planned for a while and I am actually surprised she only appeared in one episode of the actual anime. It is also the one-year anniversary since I started the Johto arc, 34 chapters and 375,252 words is pretty good for a year's work, if I do say so myself. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 34: Olivine Contest: Trophy Boyfriend

It has been a few days since the incident with Bayleaf and everything has been fine since. The training has been going well and while the grass type hasn't been in a proper conversation with Serena. She has been a lot more pleasant to her fellow team members, including Pikachu who she was always toughest on since he has been with Ash for the longest out of all the Pokémon. Of course, that doesn't mean that she has given Serena the same attempts but since she saw her as her rival, that isn't surprising.

Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock are running as they enter the city of Olivine. It seems to be heavily metallic, with most building have some sort of solar metal roofs and even a giant lighthouse off in the distance. They could also smell salt water of the ocean, which confirms they are near the seaside.

You might be wondering where Silver is, but Brock found out that they had to hurry to get to city so Serena can registrar for the contest which takes place tomorrow, she doesn't want it to fill up and they were a decent way, away still. So hearing that, had the group run. Silver, not being one for rushing for anyone, instead decided to fly on his new Skarmory. This was for a few reasons, Silver wanted to see its top speed and aerial ability first hand. Of course, there always was the danger that it would try to kill his tournament whilst on the flight, but Silver countered it by saying one his own would be with them.

Skarmory had seen this Pokémon and was honestly terrified off it, even more than his Feraligatr who could've easily killed him several times over. While it was clear Feraligatr was his starter, this Pokémon seemed even more dangerous. All of Silver's Pokémon, including the big jaw Pokémon, was terrified off it and refused to spar because they knew what it meant. This Pokémon didn't even need to say anything, a dirty look from it would make them all shut up and do as it was told. It reminded the metal bird of how he use to rule his flock through fear. Difference is, he would sometimes have to show his strength to remind them... This Pokémon never does.

Since he knows all of Silver's Pokémon he has faced in battle so far have been easily able to kill him if they so choose, and that the Pokémon which scares them would be close by and watching. Skarmory didn't try anything other than giving his trainer the best flight he could. Bear in mind, he isn't built for speedy aerial manuvers, has been starved for what would be the third day in a row at this point and not given proper medical attention since being nearly killed when Silver caught him, that wasn't great.

He still managed to get a head of the group since flight is naturally faster than walking and they soon landed in an alley near to the centre. Silver huffed as he expected better flying from the once great mafia boss, although was surprised that Skarmory didn't try anything, guess he's learning how to behave himself slightly. Realising he wouldn't have long before the group returned, he recalled Skarmory and his other Pokémon without a word. Walking to the front of the centre to greet them.

"There... It is!" Serena shouted, panting as they closed in on the Pokémon Centre.

"And... Silver's... There!" Ash shouted, also panting.

As they reached the front, Serena ran inside to ensure she could registrar on time as the other three stopped in front of the twenty-two-year-old. He looked at the group as he knew they would've been running for well over two hours, so he let them catch their breath.

"How... Did... You get her so fast?" Misty asked.

"Flew." Silver replied swiftly.

"On Skarmory?" Brock asked, he hasn't seen many of Silver's Pokémon on his: Feraligatr, Weavile, Porygon2, Exeggutor and Skarmory. While Skarmory is the only Pokémon that could fly out of that line up, it is presumable that Silver has more Pokémon then that.

"It was a test to see if I could trust it." Silver explained swiftly.

Ash realised that is something he might've done, if he had a flying type who was trouble, but they had been getting on. Of course, Ash didn't know how Silver had been 'bonding' with his Pokémon or that he had a noose around its neck, so to speak, with a Pokémon ready to take it out if Skarmory tried anything.

"So I guess everything is going well with Skarmory?" Ash asked, having caught is breath.

"You could say that." Silver replied, not exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Before anything else could be said, a couple of police cars shoot around the corner and head off towards the west of the city, with blues and too's. While the group don't know the city layout, Silver does, and he knows the only thing near that end of the city is the Lighthouse. Of course, it could also be the deep forest outside of the city, but something told Silver that wasn't the case. Before he could make an excuse to follow them, someone else spoke first.

"What do you guys think happened?" Ash asked.

"No idea..." Silver muttered as he watched, he can't explain it, but he thinks this will be his next lead towards Team Rocket. He has built up a good rapour with Ash so if they were to part off, he could easily meet back up. Maybe at the league, introduce him with some important people which might be enough to get him to introduce him with Red, besides, his Pokémon must be on a massive blood lust after the dry period whilst travelling with Ash. Especially, Weavile.

Soon the Pokémon centre doors opened behind the group and Serena came out, she was still panting slightly but was mostly recovered. She also still had her contest pass in hand, which shows she came straight out after registering.

"So I guess you're ready for tomorrows contest." Silver quickly said to the honey-blonde girl.

"Yeah. We took the last spot as well." Serena replied, as she put the contest pass into her pocket. "Although it would be nice to get some last-minute practice in.".

"You're in luck, there is a beach to the self-west of her, just on the edge of the city." Silver replied. "Many trainers taking on the gym use it for practise and so do coordinators when the contest is being held.".

"That sounds like a plan." Ash agreed. With everything taken care off, the group of: Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock started to walk in the direction Silver told them but stopped a couple of feet away when they noticed Silver wasn't going with them.

"Aren't you coming too, Silver?" Misty asked.

"Nah, I've got a friend I want to catch up with." Silver replied, again not technically lying but not telling the whole truth. He knows if those officers are going to the Lighthouse, then the gym leader is there since she practically runs it with that Ampharos. He never really liked any of the Johto gym leaders, but he always kept them friendly so that if he needed a favour, then they could help. Of course, none of them know about his hunt for the Rocket's or what he does to those he encounters.

"Well okay." Ash replied, clearly down that they are parting ways so soon.

"We'll meet again." Silver replied. "I promise you that.".

While the group didn't know this, Silver would ensure they met again. This whole trip was just to build a rapour between them so he could get a meeting with Red, who he learned is Ash's father, just like he suspected. He also learnt Ash has a brother travelling Johto, but he only needs one to meet this Red, so he wouldn't go looking for this brother but if they did happen to cross paths, he would treat him the same as Ash, no doubt they would talk it over like siblings do and he doesn't want this brother to ruin his chance to find some answers finally.

The group nodded and continued to make their way to the beach while Silver waited until they were out of sight. With that, he turned and started to make his way to the lighthouse. A small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth, as he knew the hunt was back on.

* * *

Soon they made it to the beach and Ash instantly took off to one side of the beach which was clearly split between coordinators and just regular battlers. He wanted to talk to his team and see who he would use against the gym leader. He knows they use Steel types so from his Johto team, either Totodile, Houndour or Heracross would be the best bet. As for those at the lab, maybe Sandslash or one of his other water types if he didn't use Totodile.

Ultimately, he decided to have one training session so he could watch them all closes before making the final decision. Meanwhile, Serena set off to the coordinator's side to work on the appeals performance with Flaaffy, who still needs help getting back to where they were before her evolution and she knows Gengar is, well she Gengar, does she really need any more training to be the centre of attention?

Realising they were left alone, Misty decided to go to change into her swimming gear so she could take all her Pokémon into the ocean. Obviously, some would want to train which would be fine, but she decided this would make a nice bonding time for her and Azuril. Ever since she met Haruno's Azumarill, Azuril has been really energetic and even tried partaking in training... can she be ready to start already?

While Brock decided to go to a quiet place on the beach, away from everyone so he could let his Pokémon out and just give them a good looking over. Since his family handle most of their training back at the gym, even those who can't partake in the gym battles themselves, he gets to focus all on the breeding aspects of raising his Pokémon.

As Serena and Flaaffy were working on the routine, a random spark of electricity shot out towards another Pokémon, who happened to be an Espeon. Clearly not expecting it, the psychic type didn't even try to dodge since she didn't expect it. Seeing what had happened, both Serena and Flaaffy ran over to see what had happened.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A bratty voice shouted, as a young girl stood in front of the Espeon. She was smaller than Serena, probably a year younger and was dressed in a purple dress and light indigo sun hat. It is pretty obvious it was her Espeon.

"I am so sorry, my Flaaffy and I were practising, and a loose Thunder Wave must've shot off and hit your Espeon." Serena explained, clearly apologetic. As she spoke, she took her back pack off her back and took out a paralysis heal. "Here, you can use this to-".

"Why would I use that filth?" The girl asked, clearly offended by the offer. She clapped her hands in the air as a man in a suit approached. "Take Espeon to see Doctor Proctor, she needs to be in top condition for tomorrows contest.".

Her tone was sharp and blunt. The man clearly didn't expect any sort of manners and picked the psychic type up, who didn't seem to be suffering too bad from the paralysis but never the less, he walked off with the eeveelution. Part of the group wondered why they would pay a doctor for something like this, surely going to Nurse Joy for free even if the paralysis heal wasn't offered, would be just as good.

The girl took out a Pokeball and released a Dragonair but instead of being the typical blue colour of a Dragonair, it was a lite pink colour with a golden jewel and her tail bits were also gold. It was pretty rare to see a shiny Pokémon, let alone one of a rare Pokémon like Dragonair.

"Ooooh, so this is gonna be my rival of the chapter." Gengar spoke out, as she appeared behind Serena, eyeing the dragon up. "So this is the bit where we either make some common ground despite our trainers rivalry or do we not get on either and make our battle person?".

The shiny dragon scoffed at the ghost, clearly not interested in what she has to say. Gengar saw her reaction and nodded in understand before clicking her fingers so a pair of nerd glasses, a note book and pencil appeared.

"So option two, got it." Gengar replied, noting it down.

"What are you doing, Gengar?" Serena asked with a sigh, not entirely sure she wants an answer.

"Making notes, not only is it our first time competing together but also your introduction to your main rival for this region." Gengar replied before a light bulb appeared above her head. "Oh, and now it's time that we make the rivalry over something else... more personal.".

With a click of the fingers, she disappeared but the man from before appeared next to the girl and Ash also appeared next to Serena. He was slightly confused why he wasn't watching the battle between Houndour and Noctowl, but the man spoke before he could voice that question.

"Ma'am, your Espeon is with the Doctor right now. He assures me she will be ready for tomorrows contest." The man explained.

"An Espeon?" Ash questioned.

"And you are, young ma-" The man went to ask but stopped in his tracks as he looked at Ash. "My apologises champion, for not recognising you sooner.".

"Champion?" The girl questioned, clearly thinking this kid is too young to be a regional champion.

"Yes, Madam Amelia. This young man here is Ash Ketchum, the winner of the most recent Orange League and one of the few to best the current raining champion Drake." The man explained. "Remember your parents go to see the battle each year, although you declined their offer.".

Now that she heard that, the girl who was revealed as Madam Amelia was re-evaluating the boy in front of her. Normally she wouldn't accept a date invitation unless from a well-off middle-class boy and not just some trainer but hearing he is an accomplished trainer made her see him in a new light. He may look scruffy, but she can take care of that after the contest.

"So champion." Amelia spoke directly to Ash in a clearly flirty tone. "I've got this contest tomorrow but afterwards, we can have dinner. Get to know each other and what our plans will be going forward.".

"Wait what?" Ash questioned, a second he was training and now some rich girl is asking him out. Something seemed off so he turned to Serena, thinking of only one explanation for this. "Did Gengar do something?".

Serena slowly nodded as Gengar appeared behind Amelia and her butler. She gave a big thumbs up with a giant shiny grin, clearly pleased with the wheels she has set into motion. Turning her original trainer into some sort of trophy for this rich girl. Before Serena could say a word, Amelia interrupted.

"Why are you talking to this mess?" Amelia asked, clearly offended her new man is talking with this peasant.

"Mess?" Serena questioned, clearly offended by the remark.

"Hey, I am talking to Serena because she is my girlfriend and don't call her things like that!" Ash barked at the rich girl, after what happened on Shamouti island, he isn't going to risk making her feel second to anyone.

"G-girlfriend?" Amelia stuttered, clearly taken back. "How could you pick HER as your girlfriend?".

"I'll have you know we've been in our relationship for one and a half years now." Serena replied, triumphantly.

"Oh, so before he became a champion." Amelia dismissed. "Makes sense, he settled but now he has to move on to someone more his level. My driver will pick you up after I win tomorrow's contest for our date.".

Not waiting for another moment, the girl turned around and proudly walked away. It is clear she doesn't care about Ash as a person as she hasn't asked anything about him personally, she is only interested because he won the Orange League. In short, she wants him as a sort of trophy boyfriend.

"Well..." Ash mused once they were alone again. "I wasn't expecting that.".

Suddenly Gengar appeared right in front of the couple. "Great, we have the rivalry all established! Now we can cut straight to the actual contest to see the rest unfold.".

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, with a sigh, even though she isn't his Pokémon any more, she can still give him a headache.

"Getting this chapter on the road, what else?" Gengar replied, matter-of-factly.

"You know, I thought that speech you gave before you evolved mentioned you having to change." Serena replied, with a raised eyebrow. "But you still seem like the same trickster.".

"Hehehe, that speech was mostly for dramatic effect." Gengar replied. "And the fact the author really wanted to reference that Doctor Who show, by working bow ties final speech into the story somehow.".

"That's my cue to leave." Ash muttered before making his way back towards his own team.

"And we really need to get back to practising as well, Flaaffy." Serena told her electric type before they went back to their original practising.

"Good, everything is back on track." Gengar nodded proudly. "Well, guess now the author can just skip straight to the actual contest.".

* * *

The next morning, the group walked up to the contest hall and noticed the building was similar structure to the one in Goldenrod but much small. Makes sense Goldenrod would have the bigger arena since it is a much bigger location, the heart of the Johto region. There was also a man with a stand selling roses just outside.

Upon reaching the building, they all entered and wished Serena good luck before she made her way to the backstage and dressing rooms. Once she way out of sight, they group went over to the cue for the audience so they could all get a good spot.

The honey-blonde girl made it to the dressing room where the other female coordinators were waiting. Of course, they had to split the boys and girls up for this. Since Serena never really changed her appearance, she took a seat on one of the sofa's and took out her Flaaffy's and Gengar's Pokeballs, releasing them both.

"Okay you too, its time." Serena told them both. Doing her usual motivation to get both ready for this. "We have all worked really hard for this so let's just do our best.".

Flaaffy smiled sweetly and nodded. She may have been sent to help this girl with her role as one of the chosen but if she wants help to further her personal goals then she is more than happy to. Before Gengar could make some sort of weird comment or joke, they were interrupted by a familiar snide voice.

"Oh, you actually decided to show up." Amelia commented. "I would've thought you would've just given up, once you learned I'd be competing... Others made that smart decision already.".

"What do you want?" Serena asked with a growl, not in the mood to start something with this entitled brat.

"Just checking out the competition, like I said some already gave up since they knew I was competing." Amelia smugly replied. Looking around the room, Serena realised she was right, there wasn't many people at all. Of course, they don't know how many boys are competing, but it is usually an even number between the two, give or take. "You're not even getting changed or doing your make up... It's obvious that you know I've already won.".

"I'm not doing those things because the idea of a contest is to show off the Pokémon, not the trainer." Serena replied, matter-of-factly.

Amelia didn't seem to like that comment but before she could respond, a stage hand walked into the room with a clip board. She looked around the room, part of Serena figured she was surprised by the few faces but eventually she shrugged it off and made her call. "Amelia Amber, your first on the appeals stage.".

"Well, looks like they want to start at the top." Amelia commented smugly as she turned around. She was upset that she didn't get to change into the flashy outfit she brought or do her makeup but after the coordinator her parents paid to train her Espeon for this appeals performance, she is sure to reach the next round regardless.

The stage hand walked Amelia out of the room and the attention was drawn to the TV in the room which was showing the live broadcast of the contest. Lilian was on the stage did her usual introduction of both herself and the judges, including the local Nurse Joy. Soon though, she welcomed Amelia to the stage for her Espeon to start.

"Show time, Espeon!" She shouted as she threw the Luxury Ball into the air. In a flash burst of light, the psychic type eeveelution had appeared and landed right in front of Amelia with a strong posture. Her coat was also shining since the breeder her parents paid to evolve it gave it a full pamper this morning.

Not needing to be told what to do, Amelia just smirked as her Pokémon, trained by the best her parents money could buy started her performance. The jewel on her head began to glow but nothing happened, she set up a future sight for the end. Before leaping around the stage as her eyes glew blue with a small confusion attack.

Of course she knows stronger psychic moves, but she used confusion on purpose since this isn't about power, it's about style. As she leaped around the stage, the confusion created like a barrier over the floor, so it rippled out over the stage every time Espeon leaped from one spot to another. Giving off the mystical appeal, almost like one of the beasts of Johto running across a lake, leaving only ripples in its wake.

Ending that section of the planned performance, Espeon ended her confusion attack and instead set up a Psyshock. The balls of psychic type energy danced around the sun Pokémon as she continued the choreographed performance over the stage. Eventually, the Psyshock's became like a sort of stair case and Espeon jumped from one to the next, to go high into the air. Each of the balls bursting in a fireworks effect as Espeon jumped off.

Once high above the stage Espeon's gem glew once more before she shot a precise signal beam out of it. This seemed to easily counter her decent although not completely and the way she was moving her head around, it was almost like she was drawing something. As Espeon noticed the bright lights beside her, she knew her Future sight was ready and had to finish up soon.

Espeon ended her Signal Beam as she fell back down gracefully. The Future sights striking next to her, creating an explosion like effect. As the commotion from them settled, the psychic type eeveelution was stood in the centre of an eye, it turns out she drew the universal symbol for Psychic types with her Signal Beam.

"And done." Amelia announced, with a smug grin as the audience applauded loudly for her and her Espeon.

Lilian ran back onto the stage at that point and made some enthusiastic comments about what a great start to the contest. Although Serena was lost in her own thoughts, by the way Amelia has been talking, it is almost like she didn't do any of the work to get her Espeon to where it currently is. It isn't fair that she can take the credit for others hard work simply because her family have money. A true coordinator works with their Pokémon, raising them as well, not just paying others to do it.

"Serena Yvonne!" A stage hand call out. Seeing that it is her turn, Serena ignored the stage and quickly returned her two Pokémon before walking over to the stage hand. As the assistance lead her down the corridor, she noticed Amelia being lead the other way. As they past each other, Amelia made a snide whisper.

"Break a leg." She smirked.

Although it is a common enough phrase to say to someone who is about to perform on a stage, the tone the girl used, and her smirk told Serena she didn't mean it in the typical good luck way but as in a literal sense. Serena decided to ignore it and instead made her way to the stage. She waited on the steps, ready to run up as Lilian made her next announcement.

"And next we have another young lady who has already won two ribbons." Lilian announced. "Welcome to the stage, Serena Yvonne!".

Serena happily ran up onto the stage, as Lilian made her way off to give the young coordinator the stage. Once in the starting position, the honey-blonde girl happily threw her Pokeball high into the air, releasing her Flaaffy before catching the Pokeball once more.

"Let's start with Cotton Spore and Thunder Wave!" Serena shouted.

Flaaffy let out a loud battle baaaaaaa, as several balls of cotton began orbiting around her. Of course, normally Cotton Spore builds around her body which is what gives the defence boosts, but they created this way as a way, so it didn't cover up Flaaffy from the audience.

Once she was sure the Cotton Spore was ready, she sent out a weak electrical wave which surrounded the cotton balls, linking them together in a ring shape. Seeing this control over her moves for a Pokémon which wasn't even fully evolved was very impressive.

Serena clapped her hands once to signal to her electric type that she needs to move to the next step of their performance. Flaaffy raised her hands high into the air as the electrical-cotton ring raised into the air, almost like she was some sort of conductor.

Once at a decent height, Flaaffy shot several Power Gem rocks up which struck the cotton joints of the ring, causing it to explode as the sparkles from the electricity and the destroyed cotton balls to sprinkle down over Flaaffy, really making her shine, which also made the audience cheer wildly for her.

"Alright start running with Charge, then Electro Ball!" Serena shouted.

Flaaffy began sparking with electricity before running around the stage like a farm animal on their own field. Soon the sparks built up to a full circuit just pass around the Wool Pokémon, really showing off her typing well. Once she was sure she got the full effect out of Charge, she launched a big Electro Ball into the air.

Thanks to previously using Charge, the Electro Ball was much bigger than what she would've been able to create. As she continued running around the field, Flaaffy saw the electrical ball fall back towards the field. Knowing what to do, she shot out a Shock Wave whip and knocked it back into the air.

While not quite as energetic as Furret, Flaaffy is a very playful Pokémon and this demonstrates it perfectly. This continued for a minute, which the Wool Pokémon knocking it back to the air each time it got close to the ground. For the last time it fell, it was going to land directly on Serena.

Many in the crowd gasped but the honey-blonde girl narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. With one last Shock Wave whip, the electric line shot through the ball, a second before it would've hit Flaaffy's trainer. Both the ball and whip burst up into more sparkles. Show complete trust in her Pokémon, the crowd cheered once more.

"And finished!" Serena called as both herself and Flaaffy did a curtsy to the crowd.

"What a beautiful display by Serena and her Flaaffy." Lilian announced as she made her way onto the stage, before continuing she gestured to the three judges in front of the stage. "But what did our judges think?".

"While very similar to the playful performance of your Furret, it did show off Flaaffy's master of her typing." Mr Contesta explain, in a stern tone.

"Well I thought it was remarkable." Mr Sukizo added.

"Not only is Flaaffy in excellent health and clearly enjoyed her time on stage." Nurse Joy added. "Then the trust Serena showed in her Pokémon was just a cherry on top of a cake.".

Serena and Flaaffy did one last curtsy after the evaluations before walking off the stage together. That point about her performance being too similar to the one she did with Furret back in the Goldenrod Contest kept eating away. She knows if she doesn't make it to the next round, then that would be why.

"And please help me welcome our next coordinator, its Olivine's own Samantha Nixon." Lilian announced. "Let's get busy!".

* * *

Serena returned to the dressing room and continued to watch the other contestants from the screen in the dressing room. To her relief, Amelia didn't go anywhere near her for the duration of the appeals round as she was too focused on the mistake she made by making Flaaffy's performance too similar to Furret's. If they didn't make it through to the next round, Serena knew the blame stopped with her, Flaaffy did her performance flawlessly, it was her choreography which was flawed.

Although little did she know, Amelia didn't go near them simply because she was mad. Serena's performance was much better than she originally thought it would be and the trust they showed with the last move made her one of Amelia's biggest threats. Her parents spent enough money to have both her Dragonair and Espeon raised and trained so how could this no-body come up with an appeals performance which rivals the one she brought. She has the money on her side, she should win this ribbon regardless.

Soon all the appeals rounds came to an end. Although no-body really stood out, there was clearly very good coordinators competing, probably because Amelia scared the newer coordinator's away like how she tried to do to Serena. After an intermission for the judges to decide who would move on, it was time for the results.

"Sorry about the wait, folks but now we can finally reveal the top four coordinators who will be moving onto the battle rounds." Lilian announced as she gestured to the large screen above her. "Remember these are in no particular order!".

Suddenly, an image of Amelia appeared taking up on quarter of the screen. This was followed by the image of a boy who looked like a stereotypical nerd. The next was off another male who was much older, closer to his twenties. As always, the final spot seemed to take forever as to build up the tension for all of the remaining coordinators. As each second past, the pressure multiplied for Serena until the final image was revealed. To her relief, the final image appeared, and it was of herself.

"And there you have it, folks, Amelia, Eddie, Nate and Serena will be competing for the Olivine ribbon!" Lilian announced. "Now let's see how the battles will be arranged for the next rounds.".

Turning their attention back to the screens, they saw that Serena and Eddie had been paired to battle for the second of the two battles. Meaning Amelia would be battling first against that Nate guy. As the first battle got underway, Serena noticed that Amelia had used several combo moves with her Dragonair, which along with the natural shiny colouring gave the rich girl the victory despite Nate proving to be able to handle everything that was thrown at him. It had been one of the closest battles in any contest Serena had competed in herself.

Soon Serena and her opponent was stood on the field with Lilian in the middle of the field. Her opponent was a boy, a couple years older than her with square glasses with tape around the middle part. Also in a smart blue button shirt which was tucked into his trousers, he even had several pens in his shirt pocket. He looked like a typical nerd.

"And folks it is time for our first of the two top four battles Olivine contest, this one will be between Serena from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Eddie Osborne from Azalea Town." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. "The rules are like before; each trainer can use one Pokémon with no-substitutions and a five-minute time limit. So, without further ado, let's get busy!".

The crowd cheered as both Serena and the boy gripped their Pokeballs in their hands. It didn't really matter who released their Pokémon first as both were already chosen so regardless they can't change at this point.

"Do your thing, Gengar!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokémon first.

Throwing her Pokeball, in a flash of light a yellow cartoon sponge appeared, clearly out of place running on the spot whilst repeating 'I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready' over and over again. Suddenly Gengar appeared above the cartoon sponge, not looking amused.

"Hey!" Gengar shouted as she landed in front of him. "I only asked you how to stay happy through it, ya gotta admit it gets annoying, not to steal my appearance!".

Not waiting for a response, she clicked her fingers and a giant pencil rubber appeared in her hands before she used it to wipe the cartoon out of existence. Of course, the cartoon sponge did try to escape but once she has chosen her victim, no-one can escape the psychotic ghost... Three supposedly legendary birds near Shamouti can vouch for that.

Needless to say, that little show put everyone on the edge of their seats. Back in the Indigo league, this ghost did make a name for herself and made her trainer one of the most well known in their first battle. Of course, it might also have to do with that emotion sea-serpent he keeps but she is happy to take the credit. So is it any surprise she made a similar effect when she first appeared in a contest with her new trainer? Focusing back on the battle, Eddie threw his own Pokeball.

In a flash of light, a Pokémon appeared which Serena hadn't seen before. It was white and a few feet in height, so nothing massive and stood on two legs. It was sort of like a humanoid but with a long paint brush like tail, which it was holding in one hand. Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon:

 _Smeargle, The Painter Pokémon. Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found. They are known as some of the greatest artists in the world._

In all honesty, Serena wasn't sure to make of this Pokémon. It looks pretty average, not particularly strong but not weak either. Since it is a normal type, she can expect a big diverse move set like most pure normal types she has encountered, along with it being an artist, it does seem like a perfect Pokémon for the stage.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

Serena VS Eddie (Top 4):

"Shadow Ball!" Eddie shouted, as soon as the battle started.

Holding his tail in front of him, Smeargle seemed to paint something before a Shadow Ball formed at the end of his tail and it was launched at his opponent. Despite not being a ghost type, it was both impressive due to the speed he launched it and the size of it.

Gengar didn't need to be told what to do and quickly formed her own Shadow Ball before firing it, they collided and imploded, Gengar's was slightly stronger since she is a ghost type, but it wouldn't have hurt Smeargle anyway. Since both attacks were stopped, both trainers lost some points but not many.

"Sticky Web!" Eddie didn't let up.

Smeargle once again swung his tail before him before several strands of web shot out of his tail. Gengar, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of giving this guy the field advantage and instead clicked her fingers so a Power Flower from the Mario series appeared in her hands.

Eating the item with a big gulp, the red and white Mario outfit appeared on her, before a massive Will-O-Wisp appeared in her hands. Throwing one fire ball after another, the webs soon caught fire and burnt up, the flames quickly travelling down the web directly to Smeargle, causing him to burst into flames.

"Now that's some hot stuff." Gengar joked, as the Power Flower wore off, and as Eddie lost even more points. Seeing that no-body within ear shot was amused, she clicked her fingers once more and a Bikini appear on her, before she struck a striking pose. "Okay art boy, draw me like one of your Kalos girls.".

"GENGAR!" Serena shouted, completely embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your from Kalos." Gengar sheepishly replied before clicking her fingers to get rid of the bikini.

Using this as a distraction, Smeargle launched another Shadow Ball at Gengar, which she didn't try to dodge simply because she didn't know it was coming. The psychotic ghost was knocked into the ground, as Serena lost some heavy points.

Quickly disappearing into the ground, she travelled behind Smeargle, which he clearly didn't know because she was invisible. Reappearing behind him, she tapped his shoulder and did the whole trick of staying behind his back as he looked for her. Which took away more of Eddie's points.

It didn't take Smeargle long to figure out what she was doing and when went to look left, quickly turned right to catch her in the act. Not being put off for a second, Gengar had a pencil in hand and drew a childish moustache and monocle on the normal type before clicking a mirror to show him, which instantly smashed.

"Oooooh, that's seven years bad luck!" Gengar laughed.

"Ice Shard!" Eddie shouted.

Smeargle waved his tail in front of his face once more, this time sending a powerful Ice Shard at the ghost who was too close to try and dodge it. Gengar was knocked back before coming to a halt.

"That's cold." Gengar remarked, fully intending on the pun. "But if your using that ink brush, then I'll go with this!". Gengar clicked her fingers and a dynamo roller from the game series Splatoon appeared in her hands. "Everyone knows a brush is just a roller wannabe.".

Splatting the roller down on the ground, she began to run after Smeargle with it. Who saw the incoming attack and his eyes opened wide in a cartoon-ish way before he tried running away, but the psychotic ghost kept following him. Although she soon ran out of ink for her weapon.

From a birds eye view, it appeared she had written over the battlefield in the ink, 'Smeargle Smells' which hurt Eddie's points, and Smeargle's feelings. So the normal type ended up painting with his tail beneath it, in a different colour, the word 'good'. Which again hurt Serena's points, and caused Gengar to puff her cheeks and pout.

"That's not fair." She grumbled.

"You know, Smeargle can learn any move thanks to Sketch." Eddie informed his opponents. "And this isn't the first Gengar we've faced... So predictable.".

"No way... I'M PREDICTABLE!" Gengar shouted, not liking to be told that, they knew not what they had done. She put on her best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice before saying to her opponents. "I'll be back!".

Gengar disappeared once more before an old fashion car appeared out of no-where with the psychotic ghost driving it. It easily knocked the normal type down and Gengar floated over to him, grabbing his tail and aiming the brush bit at Eddie.

"I'm warning you, this things loaded..." Gengar threatened in a slow and scary voice. "I'll let ya have it!".

"Gengar!" Serena shouted, seeing her own points fall because her Pokémon threatened the opposing trainer.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to beat this thing." Gengar suddenly remembered.

She turned the brush around, and it faced Smeargle. She quickly painted something before a Water Gun shot out of his tail, straight into his own face. She tried again, and this time it another Shadow Ball, which didn't effect it! The third time, it shot out a green powder which sent Smeargle to sleep.

"How does this thing work!" Gengar shouted out, hoping for one of the many voices in her head to answer.

She didn't get one from them!

"Use Nightmare!" Serena shouted, knowing Gengar would likely do something to cost her the battle if this continued.

With a roll of the eyes, Gengar let go of his tail and dived into Smeargle's sleeping mind before muttering something about finding out what haunts this things dreams. A thought cloud appeared out of his head before an image of Gengar in the bikini appeared, answering what scared the painter.

"Well that's just charming," Gengar growled as she appeared out of the thought cloud. "Let's see how you like this, Bob Ross wannabe.".

She jumped out the thought completely, as Smeargle began to wake up. She quickly grabbed his tail and wrapped it around the normal type ending with a nice bow. The normal type tried to struggle free but couldn't use any moves since he couldn't grab his tail to use the move.

Despite there still being over a minute on the timer and the points being pretty even, since Smeargle was stuck, the judges decided to count it as unable to battle. Three red X's appeared in the box's beneath them. With Lilian running back on stage.

"And the judges have spoken!" Lilian announced as she appeared in the centre of the field. "The winner of this round and moving onto the final with Amelia is... Serena and her Gengar!".

* * *

"It seems like you two made the right call to trade." Misty commented happily.

"Yeah, although I don't think Gengar really changed her style any." Ash replied.

"At least Alakazam got to get some good battles in Ecruteak." Brock commented. "Even if he never admitted it to Serena, as I am sure he didn't want to make her feel bad about his wish to not take part in contests, I think he did miss having some good battles.".

"Well he will be sure to get plenty of battles from now on." Ash replied.

"Hey guys, you realise what it means now that Serena's won the top four battle." Misty spoke up.

"Yeah, she will be facing that Amelia girl for the final battle." Brock pointed out.

Once the battlefield was reset by the stage hands, which took a couple of minutes, both girls were stood on the battlefield. With Lilian in the centre of the field ready to start the battle. Amelia has a confident smug expression on her face while Serena is taking some deep breath while clutching her Pokeball.

"And folks it comes down to this, the final battle of our Olivine contest will be between Serena from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and Amelia Amber from Goldenrod City." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. "The rules are like before; each trainer can use one Pokémon with no-substitutions and a five-minute time limit. So, without further ado, let's get busy!".

The crowd cheered as both Serena and Amelia gripped their Pokeballs in their hands. It didn't really matter who released their Pokémon first as it is the same one they used in the first battle round and the battle only officially starts once the clock is started.

"Do your thing, Gengar!" Serena shouted, deciding to release her Pokémon first.

Throwing the Pokeball into the air, it burst open in a flash of light, Gengar appeared on the field in some sort of boxing robe while punching the air, like some sort of boxer, warming up before a match. Along with the song, 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor, playing.

"Please don't start Gengar." Serena muttered, she knows Gengar is strong and experienced, but she also knows she will be facing a Dragonair, which are naturally strong anyway and Amelia is clearly an experienced coordinator based on her top four battle. Not to mention it's a shiny, which is just a cherry on top of the cake.

"This is your last chance to save yourself the embarrassment from a loss!" Amelia shouted as she glared at Serena. "I'll be sure to let you say bye to the orange league winner, if you ask nice.".

Serena clenched her fist in anger, she doesn't even known Ash's name and is only interested in the fact he won the Orange League. He isn't some sort of trophy you can buy or anything like that. Gengar didn't like how this brat is threatening the fanfictio-she means her trainers and old trainers relationship. So she decided to make a comeback on her trainer's behalf. Being able to break the language barrier is pretty useful.

"And this is your last chance to get perfect legal advice!" Gengar shouted back. "With a face like yours I am sure I could sue a few grand off your parents.".

Amelia seemed taken back by the insult before regaining her composure, muttering a smug 'have it your way'. Before she launched her Pokeball into the air and in a flash of light, her Dragonair appeared in all its shiny glory. Serena struggled not to laugh at her Gengar's joke and took her Pokedex out to scan it, while she has seen Ash's Dragonair she does want a little refresher:

 _Dragonair, The Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dratini. A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions. Lives in large bodies of water like the sea and lakes. Despite only being Dragon type, they known to have a close relationship with water._

The two Pokémon faced off against each other and while Dragonair wore a similar smug expression to Amelia, while Gengar started to pull some funny faces to make her laugh but to no-avail. Although her playful manner made the crowd cheer for her, which seemed to bloat her ego.

"Start the clock." Lilian declared as the five-minute timer on the screen above her began to count down. "Begin!".

* * *

Serena VS Amelia (Final):

Gengar was on the ground in front of her trainer and clicked a small in of black makeup into her hand before sticking two fingers into it and smearing it over her cheeks, as if some sort of soldier ready to battle. The expression on her face, probably for the first time ever, was serious, the exact opposite of her joking and quirky nature.

"Safe Rush!" Amelia shouted.

Not having heard of that move before, both Serena and Gengar were caught slightly off guard right of the bat. Watching the snake-like dragon, she was surrounded by several dazzling lights as she used a Safeguard move, which seemed more to make her scales shine then any battle benefit.

With a loud cry, she shot into the air, with the safeguard still glittering against her scales. A blue flame of dragon type energy surrounded her as she shot straight down towards the ghost. The dark blue contrast to the bright safeguard making a powerful combination which hit Serena's score heavily.

Not wishing to be hit by such a move, Gengar sunk into the ground as Dragonair crashed into where she once stood. Gengar rose from the ground and out of the dust cloud created from the impact, with some sort of conductor's hat on.

"The train heading straight to miss-ville has stopped at platform nine and three quarters." Gengar announced in her best announce voice.

Due to the attack missing and it perfectly showing off Gengar's playful (if that's the right word) nature, along with the fact that Serena didn't even need to tell her to do this, it meant Amelia's points also took a big blow. Neither Dragonair or Amelia seemed to like that, as the dragon rose from the cloud and glared at the ghost.

Getting an idea, Gengar clicked her fingers and a flute appeared in her hand, as she started to play a simple tune like some sort of snake charmer. As she did this, she also used a subtle Psychic attack, not causing too much pain to Dragonair but taking control of her body so she rose like a charmed snake in time with her flute. This again caused more of Amelia's points to fall, and she growled in response.

"Don't just sit there!" Amelia shouted at her dragon. "Use your tail!".

Knowing a Dragonair can use several attacks with its tail, i.e. Aqua tail, Iron tail, Dragon tail and more, Serena wasn't sure what to expect. Then again, this is Gengar in the battle, she is the queen of un-prediction. Seeing her tail glow black with a red outline, Serena instantly knows the move because Ash's Dragonair knows it.

"Look out, Gengar, its using Brutal Swi-" Serena tried to warn but it was too late, Dragonair had whipped her tail around and it slammed into Gengar, knocking her into a nearby wall, just below the crowd. She looked up, with a devilish smirk since she was attacked from behind.

"Ooooh, kinky." She replied. "If that's how you want it, let's get rough.".

"Thunder Dance!" Amelia screamed, not liking how this ghost is making a mockery of her.

Dragonair began to glow once more, as her body glew with a red outline. Both Serena and Gengar had seen Ash's own Dragonair use this move enough to know she is using a Dragon Dance move. Whilst receiving a power boost, it was more of the speed boost which the shiny Dragonair went with.

As she began zooming around, the jewel in the centre of her neck began to glow as several bolts of electricity shot out. The outline from the Dragon Dance made Dragonair look like a red outline with the yellow bolts which just added to the flare. Again hitting Serena's points heavily.

Gengar saw the incoming Thunder Wave bolts and began to dodge them, using her ghost body to her advantage, pulling it a part in a very cartoon-y style, which again widdled down Amelia's points. This seemed to make Amelia even madder

"Why did my parents waste their money on your trainer to teach you those moves!" Amelia shouted at her dragon. "Just beat that stupid ghost and win this for me! I deserve that ribbon!".

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Mr Contesta had a red X appear in front of his box. Which came with a one third sacrifice of Amelia's points. Needless to say, the spoiled girls face was priceless after that. Lilian decided to explain what just happened since it rarely does happen.

"And it seems Mr Contesta has issued a warning with a penalty because of Amelia's admission." Lilian explained as she approached the judge. "Care to make a comment?".

"Certainly." Mr Contesta replied, before clearing his throat. "Having someone else come up with and train your Pokémon is un-becoming of a coordinator.".

Gengar had clicked her fingers and a laptop appeared in her hands. She began to float around, still avoiding the dragon as she began to type. Needless to say, Serena was confused but also concerned since she wasn't paying attention to the battle.

"Gengar! What are you doing!" Serena shouted.

"Writing this up for Reddit under R/entitledkids its perfect." Gengar replied with a glorious laugh.

"Just focus on the battle!" Serena shouted back, it is pretty obvious why her boyfriend would get annoyed in battles with her before they traded.

"Fine." Gengar replied with a roll of the eyes.

She clicked her fingers and not only did the Laptop disappear, but she also disappeared. Having her opponent just disappear made Dragonair come to a stop since she didn't want to waste her energy. Suddenly, Gengar reappeared right behind her.

"Tag, your it." Gengar joked.

Creating a wall of bright flash lights, filled with fairy type energy which knocked Dragonair down towards the field. She remembered that scene from Infinity War where Thanos faces Doctor Strange and walks through his Mirror Dimension.

With the idea already set in her mind, she walked towards her opponent through the Dazzling Gleam attack, as a carbon copy of that scene. Due to the cinematic and beauty of her choreography, Amelia's points fell once again.

Since Gengar was walking slowly for a dramatic effect, Dragonair quickly coated herself in water before shooting at the ghost with a speedy Aqua Jet. The Ghost Poison type didn't have a chance to dodge due to her focus on the cinematic scene and Dragonair, shot straight through. Taking a chunk of Serena's points with her.

"Go back again!" Amelia shouted gleefully, seeing as she is going to take the lead again.

Gengar had other plans, and not happy since her cinematic scene had been ruined. Sparks appeared around her body and as Dragonair attempted to shoot through her with another Aqua Jet, the ghost types Thunderbolt shot through the water, causing extra damage to the dragon who was soaking wet.

"Shocking, isn't it." Gengar joked. "Pun intended.".

Dragonair began to quickly flash on and off as she was fried by the Thunderbolt. The dragon serpent fell on the ground as Gengar rose above, while Amelia's points fell once more. The expression on her face said all she had to, this will be when she ends the battle.

"Ooooh, I know just how to finish this battle." Gengar replied as she floated high into the air, forming a Shadow Ball in her hands, well above her head. It quickly began to quickly growing much bigger than any other Shadow Ball she previous used. "Dragonair, you have to bounce it back. If you don't have any type in you, you'll be okay.".

"Fyi readers, I am paraphrasing that Dragon Ball scene with the spirit bomb with Goku and Gohan. By no type, I clearly mean normal type since they are immune to ghost types. But that's just between us, okay, don't want my reference to get missed here.".

Once the Shadow Ball had reached its maximum size, thanks to the restriction of the size of the building they are in, Gengar through it down and over her head. While it was simply just a show of power, that was enough to take away more Amelia's points.

Dragonair struggled off the ground with static electricity still over her body as she watched the incoming giant Shadow Ball. Knowing she isn't strong enough to counter and it is way too big to dodge, she closed her eyes and waited for the end. The Shadow Ball landed directly on her and exploded in a dazzling fashion. Just like when a certain spirit bomb from a certain anime is used. Soon everything settled revealing Dragonair with swirls in her eyes, as Gengar floated back down to the field.

"And the moral of the story is... Gengar wins." Gengar announced as she landed next to the defeated Dragonair.

"With half a minute left on the clock and a massive lead in the points." Lilian announced. "Along with her opponent unable to continue. Our winners of today's contest and the Olivine ribbon are Serena and her Gengar!".

* * *

Over the other side of the city, a group of people watched the Olivine Lighthouse, hiding behind some bushes as the last few dock workers left, since the lighthouse and docks are pretty close to each other. No witnesses is exactly what they need and if they try to force them to leave or take those people hostage, it will make the job that much harder to complete. They already knew that pesky gym leader left and the only one inside now would be that pathetic Ampharos which acts as a light source and guard.

"Hey, did you hear, that Amelia girl, favourite to win ended up losing her final battle." One of the workers made general chat to his colleague.

"Yeah, Sam told me before he clocked out." The second worker replied. "He mentioned something about her getting a penalty in the match.".

"It turns out her parents paid for another coordinator to train and teach her Pokémon some combo moves." The first worker replied. "She only went and blurted it out during the battle. That head judge guy was not happy.".

"Spoilt kids, how will they grow up to any sort of future if their parents just hand them everything on a plate like that." The second worker replied.

"Money... Its wasted on the rich." The first worker joked as he locked the gate to the dock. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Jason.".

"Night Russel." The worker revealed as Jason replied, as both workers walked away but not together.

Good, those workers have gone. They planned to attack now simply because that stupid contest which is going on will make a good distraction from bystanders and the police force are already busy watching the docks. They need a shipment which is coming in tomorrow, so what they will do to the lighthouse is just meant to cause something to entertain the police for the foreseeable future.

The group ran to the front of the lighthouse and the one who was clearly in charge tried the handle. It was locked but that wasn't an issue. Taking a screwdriver off his back pocket and used it to jab the lock. After a few seconds, the lock was broken, and the door opened. They all entered, and the leader motioned for two of the grunts to get to work. Two of the grunts took out spray cans of paint and they began to spray red paint over the lobby as some sort of graffiti. Being sure to make a big red R in the middle of the floor.

They want the police to know who did this. While it might seem weird about alerting the authorities like this, they will give it top priority and they wouldn't expect them to stay in the city with them roaming around. Where better to hide then right under their pigs noses?

"Weezing." The leader called out his poison type. The large floating purple poison type appeared in front of him. "We're going up the stairs and there should only be one Pokémon in the room. No-one else. Go first and cover the place in smoke screen.".

The poison type nodded before floating up the stairs with the leader right behind him his other grunts were left looking out in case anyone unexpected visitors decided to visit, while they let those workers go. Anyone who interrupts them at this point will go sleeping with the Magikarp.

As they sneakily went to the top floor, the leader made sure not to make a sounds as did his Weezing. Once at the top, they went across the small landing before slowly pushing the door open. Not entering, but they heard a subtle "Amphar?".

While it might seem weird the lighthouse Pokémon didn't attack at the door opening, but she regularly has visitors from tourists, people who live in the city or even wild Pokémon, so she is very much use to late night visitors.

With a thick black smoke filling the room, the Ampharos backed into a far corner and held her tail in front of her, trying to shine the light through to see whose there, ready to launch a Thunderbolt at the intruders. Meanwhile, the leader had used the smoke as a cover and crept around the walls of the room, using Ampharos' tail as a light source to give away its location. Soon he was right behind it and used one hand to cover its mouth.

Ampharos attempted to struggle as electricity built up in her body but this man was prepared, with his pure black suit having a rubber coating and rubber gloves also on his hands. Realising her electricity wasn't working, she continued to struggle to no-avail.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh." The man shushed in a calming manner, as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket. "This is nothing personal.".

Due to how Ampharos' are built, it didn't take any effort from the man to reveal her neck. The man slowly pushed it in, not really caring if it entered a vein or not as he doesn't care if this things just gets sick or goes to the big lighthouse in the sky, with will do the job he needs. As he pushed the mysterious liquid into the electric type, the light Pokémon slowly stopped struggling and the man let it fall on the ground.

As he walked over the now unconscious electric type. He looked at the syringe before tossing it on the floor. No one has touched it with their bare hands after it was wiped down to remove fingerprints. So the more 'evidence' they leave, the more things will keep the pigs interested. No-doubt they will think they left it by mistake. As the man met his Weezing on the landing of the top floor. He spotted some sort of security camera.

"Sludge Bomb!" The man growled.

Weezing turned towards it and launched a purple toxic sludge at the camera, destroying it completely. Can't have any footage of his face after all. The glare from the man told the poison type all he had to know, go and destroy any other camera's in the same way.

As he did, the man made his way down stairs and instructed the grunts to finish up. Once his Weezing returned, he returned it without a word and they soon left the lighthouse, not even trying to close the door on the way out. As they all walked away, they stayed off any lit-up streets or anything with the chance of the public.

* * *

With the battle over, it was time for the ceremony of handing over the ribbon. On the appeals stage, Serena stood with her Flaaffy and Gengar stood beside here. Of course, the ghost poison type was milking the crowd's cheers for all their worth. And the two fourth place finalists were stood behind her.

Amelia did have the chance to be on stage at this time, as the second-place victor but she declined and had already left the building. It seems the spoilt brats pride had been hurt by the defeat. Especially since if she didn't reveal her own down fall in the middle of the last battle, those points she lost never would've happened and she could've won, of course that would also be up for debate since it was a knockout victory, but that penalty didn't help.

Stood in front of her was Lilian and the three judges. The MC decided to let the cheers from the crowd quieten down before making the announcement, which was taking longer than normal thanks to a certain ghost on Serena's team. Soon, however, Mr Contesta cleared his throat which made the audience go quite and settle Gengar down.

"After a sparkling appeals performance and two uniquely thought battles, give it up for our winner of today's Olivine contest, Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town." Lilian announced with excitement. "Give both her and her Pokémon a big hand once more, for their accomplishment.".

The crowd did just that, cheering wildly for the honey-blonde girl. Serena scanned the crowd for her friends and soon her eyes landed on Ash, who seemed to be cheering the loudest out of everyone, although that could be here imagination since it's hard to tell.

Unlike before when she was still self-conscious about being the centre of attention, she was now beaming at the praise from the crowd. She just beat a formidable opponent in the likes of Amelia and is over half way to the Grand Festival. She also hasn't lost a single contest she has entered so far. Despite her logical side telling her not to get over confident, her achievements so far might slowly be making their way to her head.

"With this as your third Ribbon, it is clear we could very well be seeing you in the Grand Festival this year." Mr Contesta told the honey-blonde girl. "I look forward to see what you come up with for not only your future performances but all your future contests, battles included.".

"Both you and your Pokémon are simply, remarkable." Mr Sukizo spoke next, although he remained stood in the same position next to Nurse Joy.

"It was nice to see both Flaaffy and Gengar have a lot of fun on stage with you. It is clear they have both been raised with love and care." Nurse Joy praised, obviously focusing more on the Pokémon's well-being rather than the contest itself. Both are important, after all.

"Now it is my great honour to present to you, Serena, with the Olivine ribbon." Mr Contesta spoke once more holding out a ribbon. It was a metallic grey colour, with a navy-blue outline, probably to match the docks metal Olivine is known for.

"Thank you." Serena replied sincerely as she clutched the ribbon

The crowd continued to cheer for them as both Serena and Gengar soaked in the praise. While Flaaffy was also pleased to help her chosen with this step towards her dream, she couldn't help but have this weird feeling that all of this praise is going to lead down a dark path for them... Hopefully it won't affect her upcoming trial, it gets closer by the day.

As his girlfriend continue to be showered in praise from the crowd, Ash remembered what was just outside the contest hall and decided to make his way over to it so he would be ready to greet his girlfriend once she was finished with the formalities.

* * *

As the contest came to an end, both spectators and contestants began to swarm out. Of course, those who competed in the later rounds had some stuff to collect from the dressing rooms, which meant Amelia and Serena had another run in.

Serena had already packed her things up as she made her way to the door, where Amelia stood, clearly seeming to be waiting for her. She hadn't collected her stuff yet, so she has to do that stuff to collect but it is clear she wants to talk. With a mental sigh, Serena made her way towards the door to leave.

"Don't get comfortable just because you got lucky today." Amelia sharply insisted. "We will see who the best coordinator is when I beat you in the Grand Festival... Assuming you even get that far.".

Not dignifying that with a response, Serena made her way over to the lobby, as Amelia humphed before entering the dressing room. She wanted a raise of out of girl, all well, she will just need to settle for taking the champion away from her. Serena made her way out into the lobby to find her friends.

As she made her way over, with a bright smile plastered on her face, she noticed Ash seemed a little distracted and shuffled his feet on the spot. Once she reached them, she gave him a suspicious look and was going to ask what's wrong but before she could, Togepi walked from behind his daddy's leg, holding a long rose. Well, it was the average size of a rose but compared to Togepi, it was massive. He struggled to walk as he balanced it.

"Hehehe, we wanted to get you something to say well done." Ash explained with a nervous chuckle. "It was my idea but Togepi picked the flower we went with... You are over half way to the Grand Festival now.".

Not able to form words in her mouth, she gladly accepted the flower of the Spikeball, who seemed happy that Serena liked it. Being the big boy that he is, he wants to ensure his daddy's mate and his step mummy are very happy.

The honey-blonde girl couldn't hold it in any longer and threw her arms around Ash's neck, loosely crossing over as he spun her around. As they settled down into the hug, Serena could see over Ash's shoulder and was looking at the exit of the dressing rooms where she previous appeared.

She saw Amelia walk out with a smug expression on her face as entered the lobby, but her expression soon changed when she saw the champion in a close hug with that girl, with the flower so she stomped her foot on the ground, she turned around and walked over to her butler who was waiting for her. Serena couldn't help but smirk in response.

Seeing her new rival just give up at trying to ruin her relationship with Ash, a smug smile grew on her face. Today has been a great day, she is over half way to the Grand Festival, she hasn't even lost a single contest yet and she beat her new rival, who paid a professional to train her Pokémon. Unfortunately, it is as the old saying goes, pride before the fall.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	35. Trouble at the Lighthouse

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, an almost filler chapter which is really just here to give the group a reason to travel to Cianwood City. Of course, that means that Ash's Olivine Gym battle will need to wait for a little while, just like how it is the sixth gym battle in the Johto games. Don't worry, it won't be a massive wait for Ash's actual fifth gym battle against Chuck. We get to see what the future might hold for one of Brock's Pokémon, whose evolution in the anime was one thing I never really liked since we didn't get to see it and it was one of Brock's main partners. We also get to see one of Misty's Pokémon evolve, so there's that to look forward too. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's go..._**

* * *

Chapter 35: Trouble at the Lighthouse

It was the evening of Serena's victory at the Olivine City and the group are currently lying around in the lobby of the Pokémon. Since the contest ended earlier than expected thanks to not a lot of people competing, the group decided to go to a nice cafe in the city to celebrate the honey-blonde girl's victory.

Now they are just enjoying the view of the sunset over the nearby ocean, as they just make general chat. Being sat at one of the tables, with the window, Serena is cuddled up with Ash on one side with Misty and Brock on the other. Both Azuril and Bonsly are also out with Togepi, with the Spikeball 'watching them' while they all enjoy some colouring in. Soon, the conversation changed to Ash's plan for the upcoming gym battle.

"Okay Ash, have you decided on your team for your gym battle tomorrow?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Since Heracross has already had two gym battles, I was going to go with Houndour and Totodile. Then bring Sandslash over from the lab.".

"Sounds like a good team." Brock nodded in agreement. "Of course, none of your Pokémon are really defensive in their battle style but I don't think that is a massive issue since the gym specialises in steel types which are known for being defensive and a stall battle is never a great idea.".

"The sunset sure is beautiful from here." Serena spoke up, from her cuddled up position, causing her three friends to turn to see it from the window. It truly was. It seems that winning her latest ribbon and Ash's little flower has set the honey-blonde girl into one of her overly-affectionate moods.

"So are you gonna call Sandslash over tonight?" Brock asked.

"Nah, I don't want to disturb the Professor this late and he is always ready for battle anyway." Ash replied.

"Besides, I think Serena's too comfy for you to move anytime soon." Misty teased, causing Ash to blush but Serena just ignored her teasing.

Soon the nearby TV drew their attention with breaking news. Turning towards the screen along with everyone else in the lobby, revealed a male news reported in front of what looks like the lighthouse, with the doors open, revealing several people inside cleaning up what looked to be a very bad mess. They even saw Silver, stood stoic next to the wall, also glaring at the camera. Finally, next to the reporter was a young women in her early twenties with long light brown hair and a simple pale blue dress.

"We are here at Olivine's famed Lighthouse which last night was the sight of a terrible attack. The lobby was wrecked, having most things in their thrown around and graffiti sprayed all over." The news reporter announced. "And to top it off, it has had a negative effect on the resident worker, Amphy, the Ampharos who is now sick with some sort of mysterious illness.".

The group couldn't believe it, they know how much the lighthouse means to this city. Every time they have read about it on the way here, they mentioned it at least once and even Silver made sure to express its importance to them. So seeing this, it's almost like they were attacking the heart of the city itself.

"And I believe we have a chance to have a word with the current runner of this lighthouse, the city's gym leader Jasmine Mikan." The reporter gestured to the young women next to him, indicating she is the gym leader. Ash's expression changed once he knew who he would have to beat for his next gym badge.

Brock, on the other hand, had a heavy blush as he looked at her with a dazed expression. Despite his best effort to remain loyal for Suzy, it seems seeing a brand-new pretty lady is too much for him to handle. He has been doing well around Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny but that doesn't change the fact that old habits, die hard.

"So Jasmine, rumour has it this was an attack by the criminal gang, Team Rocket." The reporter started the interview. "Have any comments on that?".

"Yes, the police are currently investigating and will make their own statement based on their finding shortly." Jasmine replied in a sweet but clearly serious tone. "I have been told to not make any comments about possible suspects, as to not alert the culprits to what we have.".

"But there was a massive red R spray painted on the lobby floor." The reporter replied. "How could you not have any comment?".

"And what if this was the work of kids?" Jasmine asked. "Who have heard about Team Rocket through the news and used that symbol to draw attention from themselves?".

The news reporter grumbled something because of how this girl just insulted his industry but moved on to be forever the professional. "So onto the resident worker, Amphy, the Ampharos, who lights the lighthouse. What is her current condition?".

"Serious yet stable." Jasmine replied. "Her current illness is unknown, but all the symptoms have been handed over to very trusted pharmacist over in Cianwood, who is currently coming up with some treatment for her. We believe she will make a full recovery.".

"And what will happen in the mean time?" The reporter asked. "Our sails still rely on the Lighthouse to avoid crashing into the mountain side or docks at night.".

"Until then, my Magneton shall take over her duties along with myself." Jasmine answered. "Which unfortunately means, my gym will have to be closed for the foreseeable future. We apologise in advance to any this inconveniences.".

Upon hearing that, Ash's face fell. He would have to wait to challenge this gym leader? That's just great. If what the reporter said, about this being an attack from Team Rocket, then it just figures that even if they don't run into them they still make their life difficult, even if unintentionally.

"And that's all we have for you folks at home." The reporter finished up. "We will be sure to keep you up to date with the latest developments but until then, stay tuned.".

With the news report returning to the studio and also no-longer being about the lighthouse, most people in the lobby turned away and began chatting among their circle of friends about what they just heard. The group being no exception.

"Since the gym is closed for the time being, maybe we should think about where to go next." Brock suggested.

"Anywhere in mind?" Misty asked.

"According to our map, Cianwood is the closest place with a gym." Brock explained. "And then the other two are over the other way of Ecruteak so it makes sense we go there first. But it does mean there won't be a contest hall in that city.".

"That's okay, Brock." Serena reassured.

"It also seems the only way to Cianwood is by boat." Brock added. "So tomorrow we should check out when they leave. Luckily, it is only a few hours away.".

"Well before we leave, I say we meet back up with Silver." Ash suggested, while its surprising he would put his gym battle off, they know he has grown fond of the red-haired man since they are long lost family and anything possibly concerning Team Rocket is bound to get his attention. "We could also check out the lighthouse.".

"Sounds good to me." Brock added his thoughts.

"Same." Misty added. "Just don't go running off and getting us into trouble if Team Rocket are there.".

"Seriously Misty? They are probably long gone by this point." Ash replied.

With the decision of how to spend tomorrow over, the rest of the evening was spent relaxing. Ash looked into the Cianwood gym which he discovered was a fighting type gym and on a single island. Although he only really decided that Noctowl would be one of his Pokémon and that Houndour wouldn't be. Soon they all retreated for a nights rest.

* * *

The next morning the group had a quick breakfast at the Pokémon centre before they set off through the city towards the lighthouse. Before leaving the Pokémon centre, the group all decided to make some team rotations:

Serena's current team was: Eevee, Larvitar, Furret, Quagsire, Ledian and Murkrow. Ash only swapped his Houndour, so Cyndaquil wouldn't be lonely at the lab and his team was: Pikachu, Muk, Heracross, Bayleaf, Noctowl, Totodile and Togepi. Deciding to bring Muk over as he would do well in a fighting gym and he kind of felt bad he missed out in the Goldenrod gym. Misty's current team was: Starmie, Seaking, Poliwhirl, Chinchou, Azuril and Qwilfish. Brock's team was: Onix, Golbat, Ninetales, Stantler, Pineco and Bonsly. There was a comfortable silence over the group as they walked towards the location, until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold it!" A young voice called out.

Realising they were the only ones around, the group stopped assuming the person spoke to them. Turning around they found a young girl, probably eight or nine years old with medium length dark green hair, and two pink hair pins in it. She was also in a yellow sun dress, with a pale green bag over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, is a sweet tone. "Did you get lost? We could help you find your parents if you'd like.".

"Huh?" The girl questioned before her expression turned serious. "What? No, I'm not lost. I live in this city. I wanted to know if any of you are Pokémon trainers?".

"Oh, well I am and currently competing in the Johto League." Ash replied. "Serena is a coordinating trainer, Brock is a breeder and Misty is in training to take of the Cerulean gym.".

"A future gym leader." The girl replied, a little shocked, before she regained her composure. "Then Misty, I challenge you to a battle. Between two future gym leaders.".

"Future gym leader?" Misty questioned. "You mean you?".

"Right!" The girl replied with a determined glare. "My name is Janina, and my aunt is the leader of the Olivine gym. She has took me under her wing and is training me to take over the gym when I'm older!".

"Well when you put it that way, Janina, I'll gladly accept your challenge!" Misty declared. "How about a one on one?".

"Sounds good to me, and since I issued the challenge, I'll show my Pokémon first." Janina replied, with a Pokeball in hand. "Go Onix!".

In a flash of light, the long rock snake Pokémon appeared in front of the young girl. Compared to Brock's, it was smaller for sure and probably younger as a result, but he also seemed to shiny in the sunlight. Misty saw the Pokémon and smirked, her water types have a much bigger advantage over it, but she should go easy because of the girls age.

As Misty went through a list of which Pokémon she could use, limiting it to her Johto team or Poliwhirl. A Pokeball from her bag burst open and a Pokémon appeared in front of her. This use to be what her Psyduck would do but he hasn't since he learned Calm Mind. To her surprise, it was Azuril!

"Azuril!" Misty questioned. "You want to battle?".

"Az Azuril!" She answered in an excited manner.

"Um, I don't know..." Misty muttered, Azuril has been taking on more training since she met that Azumarill but is she really ready for a proper battle?

"Come on Misty, you can't turn down Azuril with that sort of enthusiasm." Ash encouraged. "It's just like Togepi! And if thinks get to much, you can always call it off.".

"Okay then." Misty replied as she looked over the battle. "Misty calls... Azurill!".

"Then I'll act as the referee." Brock replied, as he took his place. "Onix VS Azurill... Begin!".

* * *

Janina VS Misty:

"You may have the first move." Janina offered.

"That's fine with me!" Misty replied. "Azurill use Water Gun!".

Azurill stood her ground with a serious expression on her face as she took a deep breath before launching a jet of water out of her mouth and into Onix's face, who since isn't that experienced just waited for his trainers instruction. Taking the water move in the face.

The Onix grumbled in discomfort but due to Azurill not being the strongest Pokémon out there, it didn't do much despite his weakness. Misty saw this and despite Janina not being experienced herself, she was stronger than the baby.

"Use Iron Tail and bock the Water Gun!" Janina countered.

Onix's tail was coated in metal before he put it in the path of the Water Gun. Unfortunately, it was just as Azurill was finishing her attack and since it mostly hit its mark, she celebrated by bouncing on her tail. Clearly happy.

Misty seemed to narrow her eyes, she knew Azurill's attack wouldn't have done much to it, but she would've expected something a lot more than what did happen. Plus, the fact that Onix is shining is bugging her, Brock's has never shined like that and he keeps his in excellent condition.

"Now Tackle it!" Janina shouted.

Onix let out a loud roar as he charged down towards the normal fairy type. Azurill's eyes opened wide in fear as the rock snake crashed into her, knocking her back with a heavy blown. She landed near Misty feet and started whimpering.

"Are you okay to continue, Azurill?" Misty asked, this is her first proper battle and the first time she took a proper attack as well.

"Azu!" She shouted as she shook the tears away.

"Great, then use Bubble!" Misty shouted.

While it might seem weird that she has to explain every little move despite having faced an Elite Four member during the orange islands, it's because of the Pokémon she is using. If she went with Tentacruel or another experienced battler, then she wouldn't have to do much especially considering her opponent is also very young.

Azurill took another deep breath before shooting several small bubbles at Onix. Despite being super effective, they didn't move very fast and Onix is so large that it took them awhile to reach the rock ground type, giving both Janina and Onix plenty of time to counter.

"Dodge and go in for a Bind attack!" Janina countered.

Onix easily moved out of the way of the Bubble attack, making it completely useless, as Onix shot his tail at the much smaller Pokémon. Wrapping his tail around it, Onix lifted it up so they were at eye level. This seemed to intimidate Azurill as she struggled against the bind!

"Water Gun!" Misty shouted.

Quickly taking a deep breath, Azurill launched a close-range Water Gun taking the rock snake Pokémon by surprise. This caused him to let Azurill go and sent her flying, not really planning the move and soon the normal fairy type was flying through the air.

"AZURILL!" Misty shouted in a panic, ready to get her Pokeball ready to recall her from a painful landing but before she could, something surprising happened.

Azurill adjusted her body so she would've landed on her tail and then her body began to glow white. As she flew through the air, her body grew slightly, into a bigger round shape as the tail stayed pretty much the same. She stopped glowing as she landed on the tail ball, using it as a sort of cushion before bouncing onto her feet.

The newly evolved Pokémon stood tall with a slightly lighter shade of blue for her colour, her ears were also much bigger with a red inside. Her belly was a pure white colour and she no-longer had anything it indicate her cheeks.

"Marill!" The newly evolved Pokémon cried out, taking up a battle stance. Both Ash and Serena took out their Pokedex's to check the new Pokémon out:

 _Marill, The Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Azuril. Marill's oil-filled tail acts much like a life preserver. If you see just its tail bobbing on the water's surface, it's a sure indication that this Pokémon is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants. It is known to be very playful with anyone who approaches it._

"M-Marill... You evolved?" Misty questioned, confused by the turn of events. "I-is this why you wanted to battle?".

"Marill!" It smiled and nodded in response.

"It has been said Pokémon know when they are close to evolving, and since she met that Azumarill, I bet she has been trying to bring it out of her." Brock commented. "She must've been inspired by it, which is why she has been so into her training since then.".

"Well then Marill, let's see what else is new!" Misty declared.

Marill nodded seriously before taking a deep breath and shooting out a barrage of small, fast paced bubbles which quickly struck Onix and caused him to cry out in pain, taking both the rock snake and his trainer by surprise.

"That's Bubble Beam!" Ash commented, excited by the battle in front of him.

"Use Iron Tail to block it again, Onix!" Janina shouted. "We need to be careful now that Marill has evolved!".

Onix roared in agreement as he used his tail was coated in metal once more. He used it to block the Bubble Beam as he caught his breath. Realising that her attack was no-longer going to do much, Marill ended her Bubble Beam barrage.

With that over, Onix decided not to let his Iron Tail go to waste and slammed it down on the Aqua Mouse. Marill attempted to jump out of the way but she isn't exactly built for speed and thus couldn't avoid the attack. She was knocked towards Misty once more, taking a lot of damage because of her fairy typing.

"Alright Marill, we need to still be careful!" Misty warned, as her Aqua Mouse Pokémon stood back up. "Use Charm and lower Onix's attack.".

As the rock snake stood back up, Marill looked at him with a very cute look, big puppy-dog eyes and all the works. Seeing this, made the rock snake feel kind of bad for being so rough with it as his attack power was lowered.

Seeing him caught off guard, Marill quickly launched another Water Gun directly into Onix's face. This knocked Onix back as he cried out in pain. Suddenly, something surprising happened. Onix began to glow white.

This caught Marill off guard and she stopped her Water Gun attack. Onix began to grow in size and soon his body stopped glowing, he was still a similar shape but now he was covered in metal and much bigger than before. As the newly evolved Pokémon stood tall over the group, Ash and Serena checked it with their Pokedex's:

 _Steelix, The_ _Iron Snake Pokémon. The final evolved form of Onix. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground._

"Finally!" Janina cheered.

"Finally?" Serena questioned. "You mean you planned this?".

"Right, you see Onix evolves when a metal coat is put on them. That is why my Onix was so shiny." Janina explained. "I applied a metal coat this morning and we was planning on battling anyone we met so he could evolve.".

"Well now that both our Pokémon have evolved, this will be a whole new experience!" Misty declared. "Use Bubb-"

Although before she could finish her sentence, Steelix let out a loud roar as he charged down, knocking Marill away with a heavy blow. She landed on her back, barely able to push herself up. Misty saw this and knew she had done enough but before she could say anything, Steelix struck again.

Launching his tail at the downed at the downed Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Although a flash of light appeared, and another rock tail blocked it. This was revealed to be Brock's Onix who he released once he saw how Steelix was acting. The two snakes squared off against each other. Steelix roared, telling it to move believing it superior since he has evolved but Onix didn't flinch and stood his ground, not reacting.

"As the referee, I have to call the match because of the danger of continuing!" Brock made his call, as the referee.

Steelix didn't like that and went to try out a Crunch attack on that water fairy type, who flinched in response. Onix shot in front of it and took the Crunch before using Iron Defence. This caused Steelix to withdraw from the attack in pain, as Brock turned to Misty with a serious expression.

"Recall Marill now, Misty!" Brock ordered.

Misty did just that, knowing not to argue with Brock in situations like this. Once the Aqua Mouse was out of danger, Brock walked to the side of his Onix and looked the Steel in the eye. The steel ground type let out a loud battle cry at him, while Onix narrowed his eyes in a protective manner. If this thing thinks of going for his trainer then he will beat it, his evolved form or not.

"Janina, recall your Steelix... now." Brock instructed.

While she isn't entirely sure what is going on, she knew better than to argue given the situation. She pulled out Steelix's Pokeball and recalled it without a word. Once it was safe in its Pokeball, she just stared at it with a longing expression. Wondering what happened to her best friend, he has never lost control like that before.

"Good job Onix." Brock praised his starter, as he recalled the rock snake before he looked at the young girl. Seeing her upset state, he walked up and kneeled in front of her, so they were now at eye level.

"What happened?" Janina asked, in a mumble.

"Honestly... I don't think your Onix was ready to evolve." Brock explained.

"But he said he was, and we've been training really hard together." Janina tried to argue.

"But we don't always know what's best for us." Brock replied, with a sigh. "Come on, I think we should find that aunt of yours. She could likely explain it better than I could.".

Despite not wanting to see her, because she knows she'll get told off by her aunt when she finds out they have gone against her wishes. She also knows that they have messed up big time and she is bound to find out eventually. Plus, she doesn't want her best friend to go crazy like this every time she lets him out of his Pokeball.

* * *

With the decision made, the group continued to walk towards the lighthouse with Janina in tow. The walk was made in silence, mainly to allow Janina to think over what happened and get things straight in her mind before they meet her aunt.

As they appeared near the lighthouse, another Steelix was stood outside of it and saw the group coming. Remembering what Janina's did, everyone got a Pokeball ready as it roared. Ash was going with Heracross, Serena was going with Quagsire, Misty was going with Starmie and Brock was going with Onix... but before they needed to release any of their Pokémon to battle, three people came running out of the lighthouse. It was as if the Steelix was just warning these people.

One of the three people was Jasmine, and despite Brock wanting to propose due to her beauty, he remained professional not only because of what happened to Janina but also so he could remain loyal for Suzy. The second person was Silver and the final one was an old man with slick grey hair, glasses and some sort of Hawaiian shirt

"Excuse me?" Jasmine questioned, usually she would turn visitors away given the situation but the fact her niece is with them makes this a completely different situation.

"H-hi Aunt Jasmine." Janina nervously greeted.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked with suspicion, given her niece's tone and the tension surrounding the group. "And who are you all, if I may ask.".

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. This is my girlfriend Serena and our friends, Misty and Brock." Ash greeted in a hopefully cheerful tone, although it fell flat given the atmosphere.

"Shut it, Ash!" Misty whispered harshly in his ear. "Let Brock handle this.".

"Well it's nice to meet you, but what happened?" Jasmine repeated herself.

"Jasmine... We was on our way here to see Silver before we left." Brock explained. "When we met Janina here, and something happened which we thought you should know about.".

"Oh no..." Jasmine sighed. "She didn't cause you any trouble, did she?".

"No... Well not at first." Brock replied, not quite sure how best to explain it. "Maybe its best if we just show you.".

Brock gestured for Janina to let her Steelix out. The young girl held the Pokeball and prepared to let it out. While Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock all prepared in case it went on a rampage again. After much hesitation, the young girl finally released her newly evolved Iron Snake Pokémon.

The smaller Steelix appeared behind them and let out a massive roar as its entrance. Upon being released, it instantly looked for something to hit, seeing the breeder whose Onix stopped it before, it went to charge at Brock but Jasmine's Steelix saw this and roared to bring it to a halt. Despite both being Steelix, the roars were completely different. Janina's was filled with anger while Jasmine's only held authority. They also noticed how much bigger Jasmine's Steelix is in comparison.

"As I said, we was on our way here when your niece stopped us and challenged us to a battle." Brock explained. "We didn't think anything off it and Misty accepted, so the battle began. We did notice her Onix had a shiny coat, but we didn't know why.".

"It had a metal coat on." Jasmine guessed.

"Yeah." Brock replied. "Once it had evolved, it went completely out of control and I had my own Onix have to keep it at bay while we returned it.".

"I am so sorry for what my niece has put you all through." Jasmine apologised before turning to Misty. "Is your Pokémon alright, the one who battled Janina?".

"She's fine... She actually evolved in the battle as well." Misty reassured. "And I returned her before he could do any serious damage.".

"Well that's a relief, at least." Jasmine sighed before turning back to her niece with a hardened expression. "Young lady, return your Pokémon and wait for me in the lighthouse.".

Janina knew better then to put up a fight when her aunt uses this tone. Despite being very nice and pleasant, she can also be very tough. With Jasmine's Steelix still keeping the smaller one in line, Janina didn't have to do much to get her's back in the Pokeball. She started to head to the lighthouse, with her head down.

"Young lady!" Jasmine called out once more, causing Janina to turn around once more. Her aunt was stood in the same spot, with one hand out. "The Pokeball.".

Despite not wanting to hand over her Steelix, she knew she had no-choice in the matter so without a word, she walked back, placed the Pokeball in her aunts hand before turning back and continuing towards the lighthouse before disappearing inside. With her out of sight, Jasmine sighed once more.

"Again, I am so sorry this happened to you all." Jasmine repeated. "If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, please let me know.".

"Well one reason we originally came here was so I could challenge the gym." Ash explained. "But after the news report last night, we know you've got more important things to deal with, so that can wait.".

"Thank you for understanding. I promise to accept your challenge once Amphy is fully recovered." Jasmine replied, before turning back towards Brock. "Now Brock was it?".

"Yes." Brock replied, not sure what she was going to say.

"I believe you said you had an Onix, do you mind if I saw it?" Jasmine asked.

Brock smiled at the request before taking out a Pokeball and let his Onix out behind them. Despite being smaller than Jasmine's Steelix, it is clearly well raised, and the gym leader also noticed that it was bigger than her own when hers evolved. It also did roar upon being released, it looked at Brock expectantly.

"I must say Brock, your Onix has certainly been raised well." Jasmine praised as she approached it for a closer look. "Tell me, have you considered evolving it at all?".

"We've talked about it but never came across a metal coat to do so and we also haven't come to a final decision." Brock answered. "And after seeing Janina's Steelix once it evolved.".

"I wouldn't let that put you off, Brock, Janina's reacted badly because he wasn't ready to evolve." Jasmine reassured. "I can tell just by looking, your Onix wouldn't have the same issue should it evolve.".

"Thank you." Brock replied, taken back by the praise. "But in the end, it is up to Onix.".

"Always the right choice, only a Pokémon can decide if they want to evolve." Jasmine agreed before taking a sort of pot of cream out of her bag. It was very large. "Here, take this. It is a metal coat, enough to have an Onix evolve. Should he choose to. The pots size are based on the Pokémon they are meant to evolve.".

"I- I don't know what to say..." Brock replied with clear surprise. "Thank you for this Jasmine.".

"It is the least I could do, for how you handled Janina and her Steelix." Jasmine replied, as Brock's cheeks turned red at praise, all the while wanting to remain loyal for Suzy, it seems that when Brock is just himself he actually has accomplishments in talking with women. "Now if you excuse me, I have my niece to deal with.".

With that, Jasmine took her leave inside the lighthouse where her niece is waiting for her. With her gone, Silver decided to go over and talk with the group, this will likely be the last meeting they have for a while, so he wants it to count but it certainly won't be the last one... Ash still has something Silver wants.

* * *

Inside the lighthouse, Janina was pacing back and forth, worried about what her aunt will say when she shows up. Not to mention, will she get her Steelix back? Every time she has misbehaved, she never had her Pokémon taken away. She has really messed up this time.

After what felt like a hundred years, Jasmine finally entered the lighthouse and stood in front of the door as it closed, with a serious and stern expression on her face. Her niece looked at her and flinched at the hardened expression. She is in so much trouble.

"I'm so sorry aunt Jas-" Janina went to apologise but was cut off.

"Save it!" Jasmine replied, in a harsh tone. Making Janina stop in her tracks. "I told you that Onix wasn't ready for evolution and you promised to stop it! But instead of sticking to your word, you went behind my back and evolved him anyway! Not only going directly against what I told you, but endangering yourself and complete strangers!".

Janina just looked at the ground, she never meant to hurt anyone. She just wanted to become stronger and the obvious way to do that is to evolve her Pokémon, Steelix is her only Pokémon so what was she meant to do?

"What would've happened if you didn't meet Brock and his friends? If you battled less experienced trainers who couldn't stop Steelix?! He could've tore through this entire city without batting an eye and you would've been powerless to stop him! Do you know what would've happened if that happened?".

"...no." Janina whimpered out, in a weak and frailed voice.

"The G-men and international Police would've been called! They would've took Steelix down, even using lethal force if needed!" Jasmine continued. "And even if they didn't, they would've had investigated what happened and took Steelix into their custody! Given what actually happened, they would revoke your trainers license at the very least, and possibly take my gym away from me since you are my apprentice!".

Janina just continued to stare at the floor as she let her aunts words sink in, part of her wanted to apologise again but she decided against it. Her aunt has already said she doesn't want to hear it, in not as many words and might make this go on longer. It's not like she doesn't know she has messed up.

"W _hat am I going to do with you?_ " Jasmine thought to herself before voicing her next words. "Nothing to say? Not that you could say anything given what happened... Alright, from here on out, you are on a tight leash. Grounded, until I say otherwise.".

"What about Steelix?" Janina asked, her voice breaking on the first word.

"You're kidding right?" Jasmine asked her niece, making the girl flinch at the harsh tone. "Steelix is well out of you level. Until I know he is safe to be with you, I'll take over his training! Do to him evolving before ready, I need to help him understand this new power he has! Do you know why I said he wasn't ready?".

Janina just shook her head to answer, too scared to answer with her voice. She has seen Jasmine's Steelix only show her the upmost respect and a clear display of controlling his own strength, so she had no-idea this would happen. She also had no-idea why her aunt said they couldn't evolve him.

"It's because when a Pokémon evolves, they completely change, not just physically but also mentally. It is why most Pokémon have a set level before they can even try to evolve, to ensure they are ready! Even then, some evolve too early, its why Pokémon like Gyarados are so dangerous, they evolve young for protection but in return, lose most of their self-control. Which is why I said your Onix wasn't ready, because I knew the moment he evolved he would lose control, overwhelmed by the power from the evolution.".

Not wanting to spend another moment in this conversation, Jasmine sighed before making her way back outside. She had hoped her niece would go on an errand for her, to Cianwood but how could she trust her after how she went behind her back? Guess she will need to find another way, for Amphy's sake.

* * *

"So you guys are going to head off to Cianwood City to challenge the gym there." Silver guessed the groups plans.

"Err, yeah." Ash replied, a little uneasy since they didn't tell him that. "But how did you-".

"Know that?" Silver asked, finishing Ash's sentence. "Easy, I've lived in Johto for most of my life. I know its layout like the back of my hand. Guessing your route didn't take much to work out.".

"Oh right..." Ash sheepishly replied, guess if you know the region that well then you could make a guess like that. "So will you keep travelling with us?".

"No." Silver replied bluntly. "I am needed here, so here is where I will be. But we will meet again, possibly when you come back for your gym battle against Jasmine.".

It was at this moment that Jasmine walked out of the lighthouse, while they could hear raised voices from within there, they didn't know exactly what was said. It was clear Jasmine ripped the young girl a new one for evolving her Onix even when she told her not to.

"How'd it go?" Silver asked, to start with.

"How do you think?" Jasmine snapped. Before sighing, realising this man did nothing wrong. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I am just so mad that she would deliberately go behind my back like that. What would my sister have said if I let her get hurt like that?".

"Understandable, but try seeing it from her perspective." Silver replied.

"What?" Jasmine asked, clearly offended that the man is indicated she did nothing wrong.

"I know she is in the wrong." Silver clarified before continuing. "But she didn't set out to hurt anyone. Her only experience with any sort of Steelix is yours, who has always been tough and powerful but always in control. If she didn't know why you said her Onix wasn't ready, then how is she supposed to understand that it is for their own good.".

"So you think I handled this wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"No, she disobeyed you and needs to be punished for that." Silver replied. "But next time you tell her not to do something, try explaining why before she does it. I assume you told her in there why you said not to, but it is too late for that explanation now.".

"And what makes you so sure there will be a next time?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I know you, and I know that no matter how angry you are right now. You will calm down and let her continue with her training." Silver replied. "She is too much like her aunt for you not to.".

"...your right." Jasmine admitted defeat. "That still doesn't fix our other issue.".

"The medicine for Amphy?" Silver guessed.

"Yeah, I was going to send her but how can I trust her after this." Jasmine replied.

"Easy, she goes but takes my Feraligatr with her. He will ensure she goes and comes straight back, no side tracks." Silver replied.

"This whole thing started with a powerful out of control Pokémon, ya know." Jasmine replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe, and I won't deny Feraligatr is strong." Silver replied. "But you've seen him battle, would you say he is out of control? Remember powerful and out of control are two very different things.".

Jasmine considered that point and Silver is a much tougher trainer than herself. She knows he is closer to the level of an elite four member and his Feraligatr has never disobeyed him in the slightest way. He may have a brutal battle style, but the moment Silver tells him to do something, he does without question. Little does she know, he has never shown her exactly how brutal he can be. That goes both for Feraligatr and Silver. He has to keep all the gym leaders sweet, in case he needs a favour at some point.

"Okay, I'll let her calm down then mention it to her tomorrow. The next boat leaves tomorrow morning anyway." Jasmine explained.

"Good call." Silver replied before turning back to the others. "You should go for that boat too, it only takes about three hours and leaves the docks at eight in the morning.".

"Thanks Silver." Ash replied.

"If you three want to go off for the rest of the day, I'll be happy to pick our tickets up for us." Brock suggested.

"You don't mind, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Of course not, I want to talk with Onix anyway so this will be a good chance to." Brock replied.

It didn't take a genius to work out he wanted to speak to him about possibly evolving now that they have their hands on a metal coat to do so. They know he has asked Onix before but now they have the means to make it possible, it is only natural they want to talk again.

"Thanks Brock, that will give me a chance to see who I can use against the Cianwood gym leader." Ash smiled in response.

"I'll help you, if you're okay with that Ash." Serena offered.

"Of course." Ash replied, with a cheesy grin.

"I'll be on the beach." Misty explained. "I want to show the others that Marill evolved and get some serious training in as well.".

With the decision made, the group each split off in three different ways. Brock climbed onto Onix's head and the rock snake began to carry him towards the boat's station near the middle of the docks. While Ash and Serena headed back towards the Pokémon centre. Finally, Misty let her new Marill out before they headed off towards the beach.

* * *

Once they were on their own, Brock began to talk to Onix about the item Jasmine gave him. He has always said if any of his Pokémon want to evolve, it is their decision at the end of the day. He knows his dad wouldn't be happy since he would no-longer be a rock type, but Brock has never really specialised in a single type like his dad or Misty.

"So buddy, I am guessing you know what I am going to say." Brock started the talk.

Onix growled an answered while slightly nodding his head, not too much though since that is where Brock is sat. The reason Brock is riding him is simply so they can have a private talk. Due to Onix's size he would either have to lean down to properly listen to Brock or Brock call up to him which would make it no-longer private.

"I know before you said you wasn't sure but has that changed?" Brock asked. "Now that we have the metal coat to make it possible?".

"On Onix." Onix responded, while he can't understand a Pokémon's native tongue like Ash can, Brock knows his own Pokémon well enough to understand what they are saying. He wouldn't be a good breeder if he didn't. What the rock snake said, roughly translated to, 'While evolving would be nice, he isn't in any rush'.

"Any reason you don't want to rush into it?" Brock asked, not wanting the way Janina's Steelix evolve to affect him.

"On Onix. Onix Onix. On Onix On." Onix explained, which roughly translated to. 'It's because of the younger Pokémon Brock has. Like Omanyte, Stantler and Bonsly. He doesn't want to evolve and make them feel like they can't approach him. As one of the oldest members of the team, he feels like a sort of father figure'.

"I know how that can feel buddy, really." Brock rubbed the side of Onix's horn. "I haven't really told anyone this but when we reunited with the others just before leaving for Johto, I felt like everything had changed. They didn't need me to do the cooking or chores or anything anymore. Everyone had grown in my absence and it made me feel redundant for a while.".

"Onix Ix. On Onix Ix." Onix replied, translating roughly to. 'You'll never be redundant'.

"Thanks buddy." Brock smiled in response. "And the same goes for you, whether an Onix or a Steelix, you will still be there for the younger members. Just let me know if you change your mind.".

Onix agreed and they two continued towards the docks in a comfortable silence. They have been together for so long that it is like any sort of small talk would be pointless as they already near everything about each other. Just spending time together like this is enough.

Soon however, Onix growled to alert Brock. Looking in the direction that his rock ground type was looking, they saw Janina walking on her own, with her head down, clearly upset over what happened. Knowing how bad his siblings feel after getting told off like she did, Brock decided to make a detour to speak with her. He gestured for Onix to go towards her and he did. Feeling the ground shake from the rock snake, Janina stopped in her tracks and turned to the source, just as Onix let his trainer down.

"Hey Janina, where are you going?" Brock asked.

"Back home." Janina sighed. "Aunt Jasmine grounded me but couldn't take me herself because she had 'business' to sort out.".

"So how are you feeling?" Brock asked, getting down onto one knee so they are at eye level.

"Terrible... my aunt is mad, she's taken Steelix off me and will probably send me back to mum and dad." Janina explained.

"Is going back to your parents really that bad?" Brock asked.

"Well, they both care for me but..." Janina replied, not sure if she should continue. Eventually, she decided to anyway. "But they hate Pokémon. I was only allowed Onix because my aunt promised to take me under her wing. Plus, they are always so busy with work. It's better that I'm just not there to distract them.".

"I am sure that's not true." Brock tried to reassure. "I bet they only work so hard so they can ensure you have the best life possible.".

"I doubt it..." Janina mumbled.

"And even still, I don't think your aunt will send you back for this." Brock replied.

"How come?" Janina asked, with clear intrigue.

"Because everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance." Brock replied. "It doesn't mean she isn't angry with you or that she won't punish you but in the end, I am sure she will forgive you. It's what family does.".

"Thanks Brock." Janina replied, giving him a quick hug like what a younger sibling would do. "And what will I do about Steelix? He is completely different now.".

"He maybe look different and behave a bit different, but he is still your friend and partner." Brock reassured. "You need to listen to your Steelix with both your heart and your ears, so you can learn everything you need too.".

"Hey, that's exactly what aunt Jasmine would tell me to do." Janina replied.

"Well maybe you should start listening to her advice." Brock suggested. "She didn't become a gym leader for no reason, ya know.".

Janina didn't say anything for a while after this and just seemed in deep thought. Honestly, she had no-idea why her aunt said they couldn't evolve her Pokémon before today but maybe if she stopped and asked herself why her aunt might say it, or even ask her why then this whole mess could've been avoided.

"I guess you're right, Brock." Janina replied. "Thank you.".

"No worries." Brock replied as he stood back up. "Now why not get back home, you don't want to make your aunt any madder at you.".

Janina nodded before continuing her trek towards her home here in Olivine. Brock waited until she was out of sight before turning towards his starter Pokémon. Brock and Onix just stared at each other before they smiled at the same time before they set off once more to get the tickets for their boat ride tomorrow.

* * *

Late at night, the group reunited at the Pokémon centre and had a pretty uneventful time before heading off to bed. While across the city, Silver is still in the lighthouse, watching over Amphy with Jasmine by his side.

Silver had already accompanied Jasmine to her home so they could explain to Janina the plan. He also left his Feraligatr there since he wouldn't have time to drop it off in the morning and they could go straight away. Silver knows his Feraligatr can defend both himself and the kid, and while he won't let her trick him, and he won't hurt her, he will force her down the set path before them. Not being lenient in the slightest.

"Thank you for offering to stay the night," Jasmine thanked the man again. "I would hate for Amphy to be alone like this, and we need someone to manually handle the light until she gets better. And I can't just leave Janina at home for an indefinite amount of time.".

"It's no trouble, really." Silver replied. In fact, he is more than happy to do this as it grants him unlimited access to one of Team Rocket's scenes of a crime, no-doubt the pigs missed something in their search so he can find whatever they missed and use it to hunt them down once and for all.

Little did they know; four different people were watching the front of the lighthouse. This is a calculated risk, but they need to ensure package can get out of the city, so they plan for these grunts to create a disturbance and pull in the polices attention. Even if it costs them bail, getting the package is that important. One of the men were on the phone.

"Sir, the gym leader and an unknown male is in the building." One of the voice informed the person on the other end of the phone.

"Perfect... They just put the package into the van." The cold voice on the other end of the phone informed. "Do it now, so we can take the van.".

Turning the phone off, the four men walked in front of the lighthouse, out in the open. Upon seeing them, Jasmine's Steelix let out a loud roar, alerting the two people in the lighthouse, so they went to a nearby window to see four men dressed in black with big red R's on their jumpers.

"Team Rocket." Silver growled at the sight of them. Not waiting another moment, he bolted out of the room and down the stairs. As he reached the lobby, gun fire was released into the lighthouse.

Steelix acted quickly and blocked most of the door way with his body since the bullets would just bounce off him. He roared to try and scare them away but to no-avail. The gym leader arrived a couple seconds later and was surprised by what was happening.

"Why are they here again?" Jasmine asked, tears filling her eyes. "What do they want?".

"Chaos..." Silver replied, with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Jasmine asked before shaking her head. "Never mind that, we need to call the police.".

"They will already be on their way, but it is too late." Silver replied. "We need to act now, or we won't live long enough to find out what they want!".

"Steelix can handle the bullets." Jasmine insisted. It was at that moment that a rickashay shot off Steelix's body and embedded in the wall next to them, Silver gave her a glare as if to say, you sure about that?

"Look, I can stop them, but I need your permission. I need to be let out of the back door!" Silver insisted.

Jasmine continued to see the bullets fly off Steelix's body and knew that this isn't fair to her Pokémon and not to mention what would happen if some civilians end up walking into this mess. Eventually she sighed and handed him the key to the back door, giving him all he needs.

Taking the key in hand, Silver wasted no more time and shot towards the back exit, making sure to duck to avoid the rickashay's to the best of his ability. Making it to the back door, without the grunts noticing, he sneaked outside. Slowly pacing around the side of the lighthouse, hiding in the shadows. Without a word, he released his Weavile.

The sharp claw Pokémon took a moment to take the scene in before an evil smirk grew on his face. Silver looked down at the ice dark type and smiled back, knowing his Pokémon will very much enjoy this. "Take them down.".

With those three simple words, Weavile didn't miss a beat and disappeared into the shadows. Silver turned away and soon the horrified screams of terror was mixed in with the gun fire. Around ten seconds later, both the screams and the gun fire stopped. Silver turned around to see his Weavile stood among the four bloody men, blood still dripping from his claws and a pleased expression rested upon his face. Silver approached his Pokémon to inspect the job, when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Silver..." Jasmine whispered, as she left the lighthouse to also see what happened.

What she saw horrified her, one of Silver's most trusted Pokémon was stood among four dead men, blood still dripping from his claws and he looks pleased. By the speed that he took them out, she could easily assume this isn't his first time either. And as for Silver, he is seeing the exact same scene, but isn't surprised or even horrified. She knows he has never been one for showing emotions, but this should evoke some sort of reaction, but he isn't phased in the slightest.

Before anything else could be said or done, several police cars came storming around them, containing the scene. Despite being used to hardened criminals and nasty crime scenes, seeing the state of the grunts body made even the most seasoned of cops stomach's turn. Silver knew he was in trouble now.

* * *

The next morning, the group got up early so they would be sure to be at the docks early enough for the boat. Maybe Silver had some luck left since they didn't have chance to see the morning news, which of course was filled about what happened at the lighthouse the previous day. So they have no-idea he is currently in police custody.

As the group stood around on the docks, waiting for their boat to arrive, they spotted Janina with a Feraligatr stood beside her. Knowing it was Silver's, the group went over to see how she was doing.

"Hey guys." Janina greeted. "What are you doing here?".

"We're going to Cianwood so I can have my fifth gym battle." Ash answered.

"Ah cool, that's where we're going as well." Janina answered. "That friend of aunt Jasmine is sending Feraligatr to escort me though.".

"Your aunt was really mad about what happened yesterday." Misty commented.

"I know." Janina sighed. "I just wish I knew how long I'll be on punishments for it.".

"Don't think about the time frame and think about what you can do convince her to give another chance." Brock suggested. "It'll have the time pass a lot faster and I bet she doesn't even know herself, so this might also help shorten the punishment anyway.".

"I will Brock, thank you." Janina replied.

It was at this moment that a loud horn blasted through the whole docks, a decent sized boat pulled up to the docks. Since only one boat makes the trip between Olivine and Cianwood a day, it is a bigger than average boat. Soon a voice came over the P.A. system.

"The days boat to Cianwood city has just docked. Please form an orderly line with your tickets available for boarding." The voice announced. "And please do not leave any unattended bags in the docking house.".

With that over, the group began to make their way over to the line to board the boat. Before long, everyone was on the boat and it had set off on its journey. They knew the boat would have a couple more stops before reaching Cianwood and it will be only a few hours before they reach the location.

* * *

In a skyscraper, looking over the city of Goldenrod, Archer is stood at the window with an evil smirk crossed his face. A door behind him opened and Petrel walked in. He stood in the middle of the room and waited for his boss to speak.

Archer let the good atmosphere sink in for a few moments before turning around. Seeing the boss in such a good mood put Petrel on edge, he hasn't been in a good mood since Giovanni disappeared. What happened?

"Petrel, I was given some good news today, from Proton." Archer in formed.

"His mission was a success?" Petrel asked.

"Oh, better than that." Archer replied. "We know the identity of the man whose been killing our grunts.".

"Really?" Petrel asked.

"Really." Archer confirmed. "It cost us four more grunts to do it but now we have his identity, we can keep tracks on him and ensure he no-longer interferes with our plans.".

"Where is he?" Petrel asked.

"Currently being held in custody at Olivine's police station. A man in his early twenties with long red hair." Archer replied. "Either he will be sent straight to jail, in which case we have plenty of contacts who can ensure he has an accident. But in case he gets bail or something, I want you down there to keep surveillance on him.".

"Can't we just take him out anyway?" Petrel asked.

"No... If he gets bail then he will have his Pokémon with him, and he has shown that he isn't afraid to use lethal force against us." Archer replied. "Soon our boss should be back and once he is, then we can go after him with the full force of our team.".

Petrel smirked as he realised that is just like Archer, he has a plan and won't make any moves which might risk it. Taking someone out in prison is one thing, it is easy to spread word that he is a kiddie fiddler and let some random con with a family take him down but to go to war with a serial killer in his prime is too dangerous for them. With his mission in hand, Petrel set off with an evil smirk on his face. Today is a good day, after all.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	36. A Better Pill to Swallow

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, a Brock focused chapter and the one where he catches his next team member. This is one Pokémon I never really thought much of until planning this region and the team Brock should use. That was when I realised how perfect they go together. Like with anything, I have had to change it slightly but it is as close to the original episode as I could make it. We also get to see how Silver handles the cops who have him on four murder charges, time to see how manipulative he can be. Oh, and we get to see a couple of familiar faces as well. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 36: A Better Pill to Swallow

After boarding the boat, the group waited on the front deck as they watched the boat pull away from the dock. Serena took the opportunity and rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she hugged his arm, interlocking his hand between her two. It seems she is still in her affectionate mood. She couldn't help but notice how romantic the sight of the expanding ocean with the lovely sea breeze through her hair as she is with her boyfriend. It was almost as the others with them just faded away so it was just them.

Although Misty, Brock, Janina, and Feraligatr were still there and decided not to bother the affectionate girl, and instead just watch the water ahead of them. They saw several Pokémon in the water. Some sort of blue angler fish with a yellow antenna was doing dolphin jumps, a school of Horsea was off in the distance with what looked to be a Kingdra leading them. Some Krabby and Kingler were even hanging out on the rocks. Finally, a massive dark blue kite shaped Pokémon burst out of the water and was apparently flying over it. Interested by the Pokémon he hasn't seen before, Ash decided to scan the ones doing the dolphin jumps first:

 _Lanturn, The Light Pokémon . The final evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn is known to emit light. If you peer down into the dark sea from a ship at night, you can sometimes see this Pokémon's light rising from the depths where it swims. It gives the sea an appearance of a starlit night._

"Lanturn huh?" Ash inquired as he looked at them with interest, a water electric type is certainly a unique combination.

"So that could be what my Chinchou evolves into one day," Misty commented thoughtfully.

While it is true the troll can be very annoying at times, she has to admit it has been taking her training seriously. Ever since its embarrassing loss against Ash's Pikachu, a fellow electric type. While she still pranks the younger Pokémon , she has learned her lesson not to pick on those clearly stronger than her. If that means she has to get stronger so she can have more victims for her pranks, then so be it.

"So what's that other Pokémon ?" Ash asked, no-one imparticular. He turned his Pokedex in the direction of the big flying Pokémon as he scanned it:

 _Mantine, The Kite Pokémon . The final evolved form of Mantyke. On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the sea's waves. This Pokémon is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides. In some tropical regions, people ride this Pokémon over water as an extreme sport._

"Mantine seems pretty cool," Ash commented.

"And they are beautiful," Misty added, with a dream gaze at the wild one. "Can you imagine the feeling of riding such an elegant Pokémon across the ocean... It would be magical.".

She had a nice little image in her head of her riding on a Mantine's back across the water with all her other Pokémon close by. Although her Chinchou had evolved in this image, doing dolphin jumps like the wild ones. Even Psyduck was in the image, floating along in his inflatable ducky. Despite controlling his headaches, he still can't swim.

As the orange haired girl came back to her senses, she made a mental note about it being time to teach her yellow duck to swim. What sort of water Pokémon master has a water Pokémon who cannot swim? They are near the oceans so when is a better time to teach him?

Before anything else could be said, a familiar sound echoed over the group. All eyes turned to Ash, Serena even snapped out of her little Ash-Anticy. His stomach just alerted the group to the fact that they didn't really have breakfast because they were so busy ensuring they didn't miss the boat.

"I guess we haven't eaten yet." Serena giggled, finding her boyfriend's antics to be cute.

"I've heard this boat has an all you can eat buffet," Janina informed. "And it's free for those travelling to Cianwood.".

Those words were enough to put a massive smile on Ash's face and soon the group made their way down to the cafeteria. Once they all had a table, the group went for their breakfast. Misty and Serena had an omelette each, Janina just had a bowl of cereal while Ash and Brock went with a fully cooked breakfast... well Ash ended up with three plates in the end but each one was a fully cooked breakfast.

* * *

Not long after the group finished their meal, the boat docked at Cianwood. Despite making a few stops on some random islands, the trip as a whole only took around three hours. Due to a certain raven-haired boy, the group was some of the last ones to depart from the boat.

As they entered Cianwood, they noticed the ground was basically one giant beach. Some basic pathways were set up but the ground was pretty much only sand. They heard that it was a town built on an island but that is literally what it is. It is basically one big beach. Although the group couldn't admire the beauty of this place because of the groans of pain coming from Ash. After a couple of small steps, he ended up on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Janina asked.

"Yeah..." Ash groaned in pain. "My stomach.".

"You've been stuffing yourself again." Brock diagnosed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, still holding his stomach.

"Ash, for breakfast you did eat two fully cooked breakfasts," Misty explained, in a concerned but disapproving tone.

"I did not!" Ash barked back, clearly offended. "I had three!".

This caused the group to just fall over in disbelief, his stomach is hurting because of how much he eats in one go but he acts through the amount he can stuff in his face is some sort of achievement. The only ones not to fall over in disbelief were Pikachu, Togepi, and Feraligatr.

"Not helping," Pikachu informed his trainer, in a firm tone.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm okay," Ash reassured, as he forced himself back to his feet. The electric mouse just sighed in response, if his trainer won't acknowledge that he is to blame for the amount he eats then he won't be either... Ash just better not come crying to him with stomach pains in that case. As Ash made it back up, another sharp pain shot through his stomach and brought him back to his knees. "Or I will be.".

"Brock, do you have anything Ash could take?" Serena asked as she kneeled next to him. While she agrees that this is self-inflicted, he is still her boyfriend and wants to support him through it. Once he is better, however, she will be sure to give him a stern talking too.

"I use too," Brock replied as he patted all his pockets to double check this statement. "But I'm all out now.".

"Ash needs help." Serena insisted. "What should we do?".

"I don't know," Brock admitted. He hasn't had the chance to study the map of this place and due to it being on a remote island, he doubts they have some sort of big human medical facility to use. Maybe they could go and ask Nurse Joy but she specializes in Pokémon , not people.

As they all went into some deep thought about what to do, a person walked up to the group. He had been told to expect a customer who was a young girl along with a Feraligatr. He also heard she might be joined by some other kids older than her, so he decided to meet them so they wouldn't get lost. Now he is glad he did, seeing as one of the kids is crippled over in pain.

"Maybe I could be of some help." A voice appeared behind Brock and Misty. The group gasped as the two older trainers turned around to not see anyone there. They quickly began looking around, thinking maybe they heard a ghost or something.

"M-Misty..." Brock stuttered as he was incredibly tense. "I j-just heard somebody say something.".

"Yeah, so did I," Misty replied, not stuttering but just as tense.

"Yes, I did too." The voice appeared again.

Having a clear idea of where the sound came from, both Brock and Misty looked down to see a small person standing right beside them. Some sort of hat, which looked like an upside-down bowl on his head. Dressed in a light purple shirt with a jacket over it which was a darker shade of purple. Along with black trousers. The hat covered his face.

"Oh, are you lost, little guy?" Brock asked, quickly assuming its a young kid simply because of his size.

"What! I am not lost and certainly not a child!" The man shouted angrily, as he looked up. Due to him having a moustache and grey hair, along with quite a few wrinkles sprinkled over his face, it was clear he was an older person despite what his height might suggest. "Oh-oh, I may be little but I am not a child. I am Old Man Shuckle!".

"Old man Shuckle?" Misty questioned, as she blinked a couple of times.

"Correct, I run a special pharmacy here on Cianwood and was told about a group of kids arriving. I only wished to help and give you the medicine you came for as soon as possible but if you think I am nothing more than a mere child-" The old man informed as he began to walk away.

"I am so sorry." Brock apologized as he went after the man, luckily he stopped once he heard that. "I didn't mean to offend you, Old Man Suckle.".

"IT'S OLD MAN SHUCKLE!" The man shouted in response to the boy getting his name wrong.

"Brock only made a mistake, old man Shuckle." Serena insisted. "Please, can you do something to cure Ash's stomach ache?".

"Hohohohohohoho." The old man laughed as he approached the raven-haired boy, he even seemed to have a glint in his eye. "So little Ash here has a stomach ache, does he?".

"That's right," Ash confirmed as Old Man Shuckle got right up into his face, creeping Ash out slightly as he let go of his stomach.

"Let's see where it hurts." Old Man Shuckle replied. He started to press Ash's stomach as he asked. "Here, here and over here?".

"That's right," Ash replied, a little nervously. "All over.".

"Hmm, I have just the thing." The old man replied as he took a bottle out of his back pocket. "These will ease the tummy.".

"I hope so," Ash replied, as Old Man Shuckle opened the bottle before sprinkling three ball things onto his hand. "Thanks a lot, sir.".

Ash stared at the three balls for a moment, a little hesitant, before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them whole. After a few seconds, he noticed his stomach no-longer hurt and began laughing.

"Hey, my-WHOA!" Ash was quickly interrupted by some sort of explosion taking place inside of him. All of Ash's friends just gasped as they looked to see how Ash was, while Pikachu smirked, this is what you get though stuffing your face, he thought. Although he did look back, concerned for his friend. Brock quickly rushed to his side.

"Come on, Ash. Are you alright? Wake up!" He pleaded as he tried to shake him awake.

"... Ash." Serena whispered in a worried tone.

"What was in that medicine that you gave to our friend Ash?!" Misty asked, clearly angry someone tried to hurt her little brother figure.

"The same things I always put in my Pokémon medicine." Old Man Shuckle replied, cheerfully. That seemed to snap Serena out of her worried state.

"YOU GAVE HIM POKÉMON MEDICINE?!" Serena asked, even angrier than Misty, looming over the old man who suddenly became very nervous.

"Yes... But please... I can explain..." The old man replied, clearly nervous. Even holding his hands up to show the honey-blonde girl he meant no harm.

"Huh, you know what?" Ash asked rhetorically. "My stomach ache has all gone.".

Serena blinked as she snapped out of her anger and turned to Ash. "Are you sure Ash?".

"Sure am," Ash reassured with a smile. "Wha!".

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"That was a hunger pain," Ash replied sheepishly, with a nervous chuckle.

"You see the medicine and remedies that I make work on both people and Pokémon ." Old Man Shuckle explained.

"You mean you made that miraculous medicine all by yourself?!" Brock asked, clearly excited. "I knew the moment I saw you that you were like some sort of magical wizard or something.".

"I like to think so," Old Man Shuckle replied, soaking in the praise.

"Just look at you, your surrounded by a magical light," Brock exclaimed.

It was true, a bright light seemed to be shooting out from behind his back, making Old Man Shuckle appear gifted or at least draw in attention. However, Misty wasn't convinced and ended up kneeling behind him to find out what this light exactly was.

"That's not a magical light, Brock," Misty informed, in a know it all tone. "It's just a flashlight.".

"Ahem," Old Man Shuckle cleared his throat. "I have an idea, why don't you all come and see where I make my medicine. I believe you were coming anyway to pick up an order for the Olivine lighthouse keeper.".

"We'd love to, just show the way," Brock replied.

With that, the old man began leading the group towards his home and place of business. With everyone following close behind. While Feraligatr couldn't be certain, he had a bad feeling some sort of whacky adventure was about to take place but since he is here to chaperone this girl with the medicine, he will be sure to drag her away before anything fun or dangerous can take place. He has a job and fully intends to keep it. If the other kids want to get involved, he has no business in their affairs now.

* * *

It didn't take the group long before they reached an old wooden shack in the south of the city. The city itself wasn't really that impressive, a few houses and more solid paths for bikes but no vehicles could be seen and the ground was still mostly sand. There was also a large cliff but according to the map, that is some wildness and not classed as part of the city despite being on the same island.

Old Man Shuckle opened the door and lead the group inside of his shack. It seemed like any normal house but was all in one room. A settee was on one side of the room, with a kitchen in the other. The settee was spread out as a sort of sofa-bed. Another thing the group noticed was several Pidgey-holes spread against the walls, the kind you might see at a post office.

"Well, here we are," Old Man Shuckle announced. "This is where I mix my herbs, fruits, and grasses to make my medicine.".

As he said this, he walked over to the kitchen and rummaged around in one of the cupboards before pulling out a brown bag. He walked back to the group and they noticed it was labbed as, 'For Jasmine, Olivine Gym leader', which makes sense she would've been the one to order it.

"Here you go young lady, Jasmine already paid over the phone," Old Man Shuckle informed.

Janina nodded and understood what he told her. As this exchange was taking place, Ash, Serena, Misty, and Brock decided to investigate the Pidgey-holes. They each contained a sort of red rock with holes over it. Misty picked one up, hoping to find out what it was.

"There must be something inside them which makes-" Misty reasoned as she twisted the object around in her hands.

Suddenly, a slimy yellow string thing slivered out of one of the holes and wrapped around Misty's arm. This caused her to get creeped out and drop the rock on the floor, despite doing well with the group's bug types like Beedrill, Heracross, and Ledian, she still isn't over that phobia of hers. At least she didn't scream this time.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Serena asked, seeing the girl's startled face and her dropping the rock.

"There's something alive inside," Misty exclaimed, panting as she tried to calm herself down.

As if on cue, more long yellow tentacle shaped things slivered out of different holes, with four seeming to be in the position of some sort of legs while the biggest one had a pretty simplistic face on, two beady black eyes and a small mouth. This grabbed everyone's attention.

"That's just one of my Shuckle," The pharmacist informed, cheerfully.

"Shuckle?" Ash questioned, as he and Serena pulled out their Pokedex's to scan it:

 _Shuckle, The Mold Pokémon . Shuckle quietly hides under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its hard shell while eating berries it has stored away. The berries mix with its body fluids to become a juice. This juice is believed to have some medical properties._

"Without my Shuckle friends here, I couldn't make my medicine," The old man informed, as he picked the Mold Pokémon up which Misty dropped on the floor.

"Why is that, Old Man Shuckle?" Brock asked, now realising where his name comes from. It seems the others realised this as well as Ash and Serena stiffed a giggle.

"I mix up my ingredients in their shells and leave them to the nutrients which Shuckle store in their shells," The old man explains. "This is so they can survive the colder months but here, they don't need it since its always sunny and I provide them with enough food. So their nutrients help boost the healing effects.".

It was at this point that he reached inside the Shuckle's shell and pulled out some sort of tablets. They looked pretty much identical to the ones he gave Ash earlier, and he then let the Shuckle go on its way.

"Why do you make so much of those tablets, sir?" Janina asked, voicing what the others were thinking.

"It's because of the gym leader of this place, he is always eating himself into trouble so I end up sending a batch over every other day or two," Old Man Shuckle informed.

"Grrrr," Feraligatr growled.

"What's up Feraligatr?" Janina asked.

"He said its time you two got going," Ash translated for him

"Aww, but I want to see more of the Shuckle," Janina whined, she knew the boat home wasn't leaving yet.

Feraligatr shook his head, he knows she is supposed to be on punishment for evolving her Steelix and he was sent to ensure she only performed this task and not use it as a fun day trip. She pointed his claw at the door and Janina knew there was no point arguing.

The others just watched as the massive water type walked the young girl out of the building. None of them wanted to say anything as they knew Feraligatr was on strict instructions and also don't want to anger it. An awkward silence filled the house after the two left before Old Man Shuckle decided to clear the air as he flipped through a book.

"So anyway, by mixing up different ingredients into my Shuckle, they create different medicines," The old man explained as he pointed to a picture of a Shuckle who had a light purple shell instead of a red one. "But legend has it the nutrients in a Shuckle of this colour give off a weird reaction which makes the consume irresistible to Pokémon .".

"Just imagine if I could tame any Pokémon !" Brock exclaimed before entering a nice little fantasy.

He was sat on a field on a bright sunny day, nearby was all his Pokémon but he also had several wild ones like a Nidoking, a Gyarados, a Fearow, a Persian and even a Raticate. It might seem weird all the Pokémon he imagined we big bad fully evolved Pokémon known for not being friendly but that is exactly what would make this thing so effective. Little did he know, whilst having this little image in his head, he picked up Pikachu and began to nuzzle their cheeks together.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he released a massive electric shock on the Pokémon Breeder.

"Gwa!" Brock cried out as he was engulfed by the electric attack. Brock dropped Pikachu on the floor as he fell to the side, with static sparking all over his body and soot covering most of it. Ash saw what happened and gave his starter a disapproving look. Pikachu looked back at him and shrugged.

"What?" Pikachu asked. "He knows I like my personal space.".

"Does Eevee know that too?" Ash asked in a teasing tone. Pikachu blushed for a moment before shaking his head and sticking his tongue back out. Of course, Pikachu knew Brock wasn't going to hurt him but if he lets one person pick him up and fondle him like a plush-doll, then everyone will want to do so. It's not his fault he is so adorable.

"Not as much as you and Serena like your personal space," Pikachu teased back. Now it was Ash's turn to blush bright red, while nobody but he could understand what the electric mouse said, it was clearly embarrassing. Suddenly Brock sprung back up from his electric educed daze.

"I've never asked anything of you before, mainly because I've never met you before!" Brock exclaimed as he kneeled in front of the pharmacist. "But I would be the happiest man in the world if you gave me that Shuckle juice!".

"Unfortunately, I am not a young as I use to be and finding a shiny Shuckle isn't easy," The Old Man informed.

"There must be some way to find it," Brock replied, as he hung his head in disappointment.

"Well Shuckle can be found ontop of the cliff which overlooks this city and when I was younger I knew of a purple Shuckle that lived there," The Old Man informed. "But at the time, I was only interested in finding Shuckle to help me set up my business so we parted ways... I believe it should still live there.".

"What can I say!" Brock exclaimed as streams of tears of joy flooded down his face. "Thank you so much!".

"Whilst you're up there, why not bring down some more of the regular Shuckle as well," The old man smirked as he gestured to a wooden cart to carry them in. "I shall also give you my partner to make finding them that much easier. Spoopy! Spoopy!".

"Spoopy?" Brock questioned.

His answer was soon given as a pretty big Bellsprout waddled out from a dark corner. It looked like any other Bellsprout the group had encountered whilst on their travels, because they had seen so many, neither Ash or Serena felt the need to scan it with their Pokedex's.

"Ah, this is Spoopy," Old Man Shuckle introduced.

"Hiya!" Bellsprout waved to the group.

"A Bellsprout?" Ash, Serena and Misty chorused.

"Spoopy has been specially trained to sniff out the Shuckle and tell which ones have the medicine finished within them," The old man informed. "But I am not getting any younger and going searching with Spoopy is harder and harder each time.".

"Why don't you just capture a bunch of them?" Ash asked.

"That is why I have all those Shuckle back in my house, but they can only do so much," The old man explained. "As I said, the medicine is infused with the nutrients from the Shuckle but when in captivity they don't require as much so the wild Shuckle are the only ones capable of making the stronger medicines.".

"So you use Bellsprout to sniff out and catch them, without really catching them!" Ash exclaimed, always excited to learn new things about Pokémon .

"Yes, but even with my Spoopy, I still need quite a bit of help," The pharmacist replied. "That's why I was thinking if all of you pitch in-".

"Then Brock gets some juice," Serena finished the sentiment.

"To get a juice which tames Pokémon , I'll do anything!" Brock exclaimed.

"Good, then Spoopy shall lead you to the Shuckle's territory," The old man informed before the Bellsprout began running out of the door.

The group realised they would have to keep up with the little guy, so quickly chased after it. For saying Bellsprout aren't known for their speed, Spoopy was didn't get that particular memo and was really moving. Brock grabbed the cart, pulling it along as they all chased the grass poison type.

While Misty wants to help Brock achieve his dream of becoming a great Pokémon breeder, she can't help but think this is the wrong way to go about it. It would be like if Serena used her ESP to make Ash fall for her, while she technically would have the boyfriend she wants, it wouldn't truly be him that is showing her the attention. While two different situations, can Brock really be classed as a great breeder if Pokémon only approach him because of some juice?

* * *

Back in Olivine, Silver is currently in a police station, in an interview room to be exact. His hands are handcuffed together and on the table as well. Despite being held on four accounts of murder, having similarities to over twenty other murders of members of Team Rocket, he doesn't seem phased in the slightest. On the contrary, his expression only showed a calculated man. It makes sense that if he could mercilessly kill all those people, the police force wouldn't scare him.

After who-knows-how-long of being left in the dark room by himself to go over the previous night's events, a door finally opened and in walked a man in his early thirties with a long brown trench coat and black silk hair with hints of grey. He gave the red-haired man a long cold stare as he placed a pile of paperwork on the table.

"Silver... Through all our research, we were unable to find a surname for you." The man informed. "My name is Detective inspector Looker.".

"I don't have a surname." Silver growled, he never kept any of the surnames from the families which fostered him since none wanted to keep him and so he didn't want to keep their name. "Detective Inspector. And before you mention it, I don't want a lawyer. I've done nothing wrong.".

"Very well, Silver." Looker informed as he hit the machine behind his seat. "Interview with Silver, on the charge of four accounts of murder. In the room is Detective inspector Looker and Silver. Could you please confirm you've waved your right to legal advice?".

"Certainly, for the benefit of the tape, I do not need an overpaid lawyer to defend me. They would want me to cut a deal when in reality, I will be released without charge." Silver informed in a cocky tone.

"So you deny that any sort of crime took place last night?" Looker asked, ready to present photos of the gruesome murder and Jasmine's witness statement. He also got the ready to show the forensic report.

"No. A crime did take place last night." Silver replied calmly. "Four men opened fire onto the Olivine lighthouse as both myself and the gym leader of Olivine was inside. That is the only crime that took place last night.".

"So how do you explain what happened to these men?" Looker asked.

"Self-defense." Silver smirked.

"And how do you reach that conclusion?" Looker asked.

"They were openly firing on us, a bullet embedded in the wall an inch from my head." Silver replied. "They clearly intended to kill, so under self-defence, I did what I had to ensure both the safety of myself and the gym leader in the situation.".

"Which ended with four men bloody and dead at the hands of your Weavile," Looker replied.

"It's not my fault they picked a battle they couldn't win," Silver replied. "If you don't believe me, just ask Jasmine.".

"Oh, I have. She made it clear she never wanted the men to be killed and doesn't mention you doing it in self-defence at all," Looker informed confidently as he presented her written statement.

"That may be what she is saying now, but did she say that on the night?" Silver asked, calmly.

"You're saying she is lying to cover for herself?" Looker asked. "Or just to get you into trouble.".

"No... Well not intentionally," Silver replied. "But tell me Detective Inspector, have you ever heard the saying, actions speak louder than words?".

"Of course," Looker replied, not sure where the man is going with this.

"Well let me put it this way," Silver replied. "I got out through the back door of the lighthouse, the door which always remains locked. The only key, in the hands of the said gym leader. If she didn't want me to stop them in self-defence, why did she give me that key to escape?".

Looker was taken aback by this, he knew exactly what Silver was getting at. She never mentioned him threatening her or any signs of such. He is sure Jasmine didn't want him to kill these grunts but she unknowingly handed him the key to doing so. Silver is right, if this goes to court, then it will be seen as self-defence. Silver smirked seeing the inspector's flustered face. Jasmine was the only one to counter it and Silver turned her own actions against her words.

"Now tell me, inspector, with what I just told you, combined with the fact we were under fire and no way to contact any sort of police," Silver listed his case in the calmest voice possible. "Do you honestly think you could convince a judge or even a jury that what I did wasn't in self-defence?".

Looker didn't answer that but his expression told Silver all he needed to know, he won. He never denied the deaths of these men, and he didn't even resist arrest so they couldn't keep him on minor charges like that. "We still have other things to discuss.".

"Such as?" Silver asked.

"Over the last year, several rocket grunts have turned up. Usually in some sort of vehicle which has been toppled and all of them were brutally torn apart in the same manner as the four men you killed last night." Looker informed. "In total, we have a series of at least twenty-seven murders. If we add on the four you've admitted, that makes thirty-one. All rocket grunts, all killed in the same way.".

Looker pulled out several images from the multiple crime scenes, many of them being very graphic, although Silver didn't even blink at the sight of them. Looker saw this as he isn't surprised because he caused it. Any cold-hearted killer wouldn't be affected by the sight but that can't be used as evidence, especially since many police officers who have seen many scenes also become hardened to the sight without even committing the crimes, himself included.

"And you think I did this?" Silver asked, with an icy cold stare. "Based on what?".

"Based on the fact that all these men were ripped apart in the same style you used last night," Looker informed.

"I don't think so," Silver dismissed. "I don't even need to read the forensic report, those bodies have bite marks on. My Weavile has never bitten anyone.".

"No, but according to eyewitnesses, the culprit is a young man, early twenties with long red hair and partnered with a Feraligatr," Looker informed. "According to our league records, you started with a Totodile which you stole from Professor Elm in New Bark town and had evolved into a Feraligatr by the time you reached that year's league.".

"Yes, theft and murder. Clearly two very similar crimes," Silver replied, in a mocking tone. "I was a child, a juvenile at the time and the Professor never pressed any charges for it. He let me keep Totodile as my own and now I rotate my team from his lab. If you think you can hold me on a theft charge from years ago, I'm sorry but it won't work.".

"I never said we wanted to pursue the theft charges, we can't since the victim made it a no further action," Looker replied. "I only brought it up to establish the fact that you do have a Feraligatr. The Pokémon our witnesses claim was with the man who committed these murders. The man that was described to look like you.".

"Ah yes, these witnesses," Silver replied. "From what you've told me, what I've heard on news reports and from these images. All these attacks took place in a secluded area meaning the only possible witnesses would be grunts which escaped.".

"Your point?" Looker asked.

"My point is, it means one of two things," Silver smirked. "Either the international police have someone working undercover within Team Rocket, which I am sure the media would love to hear since they are wanted on several serious charges back in Kanto and you would know exactly where they have been hiding out.".

Looker had a worried look enter his eye at that deduction the boy just made. He has faced smart criminals in his time but to have one of his own plans laid out in front of him without so much as a blink of an eyelid is unnerving. If nothing else, Looker is now convinced he has the right man in custody.

"Or it means you have some grunts in your back pocket," Silver continued his statement. "Either way, when the media hears about this, it wouldn't take Team Rocket long to hear about it either, I'd assume. Then they would go through everyone until they found the informants or the mole. And we both know how criminals like them handle betrayal... Having an officer or registered informants killed on your watch would put you in this seat, instead of me. Wouldn't it, Inspector?".

"Are you threatening me?" Looker asked.

"No, I wouldn't go to the news with this," Silver assured. "The Police make a big enough joke of themselves without my help.".

"You don't have a lot of faith in the police force, do you?" Looker asked. "It says here you recently had a run in with them when dealing an out of control Skarmory, the officer concerned made it clear in his write up that he felt threatened and you held him in little regard.".

"Where I come from, respect has to be earnt, inspector." Silver growled.

"And you don't think officers who risk their lives day in and day out have earnt it?" Looker asked.

"You've got a job to do, to catch this serial killer of the grunts," Silver replied. "But instead, your in here, trying to pin it on me with no real evidence. If you actually were doing your job, you'd have Team Rocket behind a cell or in the ground, where they belong. But instead, your here fishing, hoping I'll confess with no incentive to do so.".

"I've already mentioned the witnesses we have," Looker replied. "And you just mentioned wanting to see them dead.".

"If you went out and questioned people, as your suppose to, you'd learn that most feel the same way," Silver snarled in response. "So by that logic, they are also all serial killers. You should learn that wanting isn't doing.".

Silver just stared at the detective inspector as Looker stared back, both wanting to see who would break first. A thought popped into the red-haired man's head and his cold glare was replaced by a smirk. Leaning back, closing his eyes, Silver decided to share his thought with the inspector.

"But you've failed to show any actually signed statements from these supposed witnesses, which leads me to conclude they are apparent informants you have," Silver replied. "So tell me, do you think you could convince these grunts to stand up in court and testify? Knowing it would reveal their identity to the higher ups of the criminal organisation. They would be signing their own death certificates if they did that.".

"Not only that but why should a jury believe the word of known associates of Team Rocket? They are career criminals who can't be trusted, some might even think they deserve it. In which case, I'll walk free anyway. And if I am this serial killer you think I am, who would I make my next targets, some random grunts or the ones who tried to send me to prison? What's the matter? Well then, since you have no evidence to prove my involvement in any sort of way, I guess I rest the case for the defence.".

Looker was again stumped by this and just sat back as he tried to think of another angle to come at this from. He was hoping to wind Silver up to the point of confessing but since this interview began, the red-haired man has been leading this interview. Silver knew this as well and smirked.

"Let me make things clear for you, inspector," Silver replied, snarling the title the man worked so hard to achieve. "You was hoping you could frustrate me into confessing, but everything you've mentioned is either circumstantial or not admissible in court. And just so we are clear, even if you held a gun to my head, you would have to blow my brains out first because you won't have me admit to what happened at these scenes. I have nothing to do with them.".

Looker just stared at the man in front of him, that was basically saying he would pull a no-comment from here on out or even worst twist anything else like he already did, he was certain he could get him on the four last night and forensically link them to the remaining murders but he crushed the notion of that right from the start. As much as the detective inspector hates to admit it, Silver is right, he has no evidence to link him with any sort of crime.

"Interview ending at 14:51," Looker announced as he turned the recording machine off.

"Oh, and Looker," Silver called out. "Next time you want to pull someone in and accuse them of being a serial killer, make sure you have some evidence to prove their involvement first.".

* * *

It wasn't long before Spoopy or the others made it to the top of the cliffside, a ramp had been carved into the side, making climbing up very easy. Brock was lagging behind a bit since he had the cart to pull along although that didn't deter the Flower Pokémon .

Almost the instant they made it to the top of the cliff-side, Bellsprout began sniffing around for some Shuckle. He even used two vine whip's to move logs and grass out of the way. It didn't take long for him to find some and he quickly began launching them into the air with his vine whips.

The group realised they didn't have much time to react and all ended up catching one of the Shuckle, even Misty did despite knowing a bug was inside the rock. She just kept repeating in her head, 'it's just a rock' and prayed that the actual Pokémon wouldn't reveal themselves after being launched like they were. Before Long Brock arrived and the group quickly put those caught Shuckle into his cart.

While the speedy Bellsprout had found some more Shuckle, he knew none of them was ready and left them be. With the first load safe in the cart, the group raced after the sniffing Flower Pokémon .

"Urg, how fast can that Spoopy go?" Misty groaned.

"The Spoopy is pretty speedy," Ash added.

The group didn't get to talk for long as Spoopy ended up finding another set of ready to harvest Shuckle. Just like before, he used vine whip to reveal their hiding location then used the same vines to launch them into the air. If Old Man Shuckle was able to keep up with Spoopy by himself, then he might actually be some sort of wizard.

Ash caught the first one, having to dive to catch it, with Serena getting the next two. Misty also had to hurry up and catch one with Brock realising he was the only one left, he left the cart as he saw the final two hurdling in the air. He caught them with extended arms, clearly not enjoying this little game of Spoopy's.

"Hey, I'm a breeder!" Brock cried out, as he brought the two Shuckle in. "Not an outfielder!".

Spoopy didn't seem to listen and continued to launch one Shuckle after another. The group put the ones they caught into the cart but it soon became pretty obvious that the grass poison type was running rings around them. They were in the heart of the Shuckle's territory and Spoopy literally made it rain in the Mold Pokémon .

"They're all over," Serena commented as she worked on putting the Shuckle who Spoopy previous launched, into the cart.

"It's like a Shuckle shower," Ash joked, not that anyone laughed.

Despite the sheer number of Shuckle that Spoopy presented, the group soon had them all in the cart. While it might seem weird at first so many could fit in one cart, they remembered the old man made this journey last year so he must've only had enough Shuckle to make that journey once.

While the group were trying to recover from the Shuckle shower, Spoopy continued to sniff the air. While he was sure they got all the Shuckle prepared before, there was one they were still after. Soon Spoopy picked up on what he was sniffing for and took off into the wooded area.

"Aha, there it goes!" Serena gasped, as a glint appeared in Brock's eye.

"The purple Shuckle," Brock whispered, before he took off after Spoopy, leaving the others with the collection of Shuckle.

It didn't take the breeder long before he discovered Spoopy sat on top of a rock, having some sort of chat with the Shuckle. While Brock couldn't understand either of their native tongues, it was clear Spoopy was attempting to convince the Shuckle of something.

"Hey Spoopy, you found the purple Shuckle after all," Brock called out as he approached both.

The purple Shuckle frowned once he saw a young whippersnapper walking towards them. The younger generation, they have no manners. He was trying to talk with this surprisingly polite Bellsprout, named Spoopy, and now a millennial is going to try and ruin it.

Brock frowned once he saw the Shuckle's expression, he knows enough about Pokémon to know that this Shuckle is actually very old, much older than the other Shuckle they've met today. Seeing as he is in the presence of an elder, Brock sat down on the ground, so Shuckle was slightly higher than himself.

"Hey Shuckle, sorry for disturbing you," Brock started. "I don't know what Spoopy was saying but from your expression, I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot.".

Now Shuckle was surprised with how this kid gave him respect by making it so he was looking down on him and not up due to their size difference. As he grew old in these cliffsides, Shuckle also grew grumpy. Guess he judged this kid too quickly. Although he would need to know for sure.

"Shuckle Shuck?" Shuckle asked, in a questioning tone?

"What are we doing here?" Brock asked, clarifying that was Shuckle's question.

The shiny bug rock type nodded, Spoopy is an old friend and has given him one answer but he wants to see if this kid tells him the same. He has already been surprised by his show of respect by sitting on the ground.

"Well, we came up here for Old Man Shuckle to collect his Shuckle so he could harvest the medicine," Brock explained. "Although we agreed to, so we could find you. He told us that the nutrients from a purple Shuckle could make juice to attract any wild Pokémon .".

"Shuck Shuckle?" Shuckle asked in response.

"Why do I want that juice?" Brock asked, again having Shuckle confirm his question with a nod. "Well, I am currently on a journey to become the best breeder I possibly could be so a juice which attracts all Pokémon would be perfect in helping that.".

The purple Shuckle sighed, while this kid did start strong he quickly let himself down. Why do kids nowadays want everything handed to them on a plate? While he admires the boy's honesty, he can't help but assign the idea that he wants all the praise of a good breeder without any of the work.

"That being said..." Brock continued. "I had a taste of what it would be like having the Pokémon flock to me when Spoopy threw the Shuckle ready for harvest at my friends and I, and it made me realise. It might be nice to have all the Pokémon come to me, like how all the Shuckle came to us when Spoopy was harvesting them. But they only did it because of some outside interference. Even though it was to get more medicine, the Shuckle didn't get a choice really.".

"Shuckle?" The Mold Pokémon questioned.

"And so I would rather tame Pokémon the real way," Brock continued. "Just using my natural abilities and knowledge. I want to be the worlds best more than anything but only if I can do it fair and square.".

Shuckle looked the boy in the eyes, while his original motivation to do this job let him down, the fact he was able to learn such a valuable lesson has made the shiny Pokémon reevaluate him. While he is old now and has learnt from his mistakes, he realised that the kids need to make the same mistakes to learn from, just like he did. With the answer that Brock just gave, Shuckle turned to Spoopy and nodded his head.

Spoopy smiled proudly and used Vine Whip to pick the old timer up. Unlike the previous times when he would throw the Shuckle with this move, instead, they just wrapped around him and picked him up. Brock looked confused as the Flower Pokémon carried the shiny Shuckle back the way it came. Not quite understanding what was going on, the breeder quickly stood up to follow them. Luckily, Spoopy was no-longer rushing since he had Shuckle to carry.

* * *

Soon the group were back in the pharmacist house with a cart full of Shuckle and the purple Shuckle sat on the table. Since getting back, the Old Man and the shiny Shuckle have been conversing but due to being vague, none of the group really understood what was being said.

"So you finally found one you like?" The Old Man asked the Mold Pokémon .

"Shuckle," The shiny Shuckle replied.

"Like?" Brock questioned.

"Ah yes, you see this Shiny Shuckle is an old friend of mine. He is one of the eldest Shuckle on the island," The old man explained. "Although you must forgive me, as I lead you up to the Shuckle with false intentions.".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"A purple Shuckle isn't able to create that juice I promised, and even if they did, I don't use my friend here for making medicine," The old man explained. "As Shuckle get older, they need all the nutrients they can get so I stop using them after a certain age.".

"So why did you get us to find the purple Shuckle?" Misty asked.

"As I said, he is an old friend of mine and its nice to catch up every once in a while," The old man explained. "Although the other reason is, my friend here has had one regret over his life. The fact he never got to explore or see the world.".

"I don't get it," Ash replied.

"You see, my friend is past his battling days and just wants to see the world whilst he has the chance," The old man explained. "So we came up with a deal. Each year I would find some trainers and send them to find him. He would evaluate to see if any take to his liking and if so, ask them to take him with them.".

"So does that mean Shuckle wants to join one of us?" Serena asked.

"Shuck Shuckle," Shuckle replied, before pointing at Brock.

"Me?" Brock questioned.

"You see, while my friend thinks your still a little wet behind the ears, he has seen something in you which he likes," The old man explained. "So Brock, even though there is no special juice to attract all Pokémon , would you take Shuckle with you?".

"I um, of course," Brock stuttered, not expecting this turn of events.

Brock took out a Pokeball and went and kneeled in front of the purple Shuckle, holding it out, he waited to see if this truly what the Mold Pokémon wants. Shuckle looked deep into the breeder's squinty eyes. He isn't getting any younger and this young man, while not perfect, would make a fine companion to take him on a journey. He could even pass on some of his life knowledge to the young whippersnapper.

Without any second thoughts, the Shiny Shuckle nodded his head against the Pokeball and was sucked inside after being engulfed with a bright red light. As soon as he was in the Pokeball, it dinged to show he didn't put up any resistance. Brock smiled at the Pokeball as he stood up.

"I promise Shuckle, we will get to see the world, together," Brock whispered to the Pokeball before shrinking it down and attaching it to his belt.

* * *

Later that evening, the group had said goodbye to the pharmacist and made their way back to the Pokémon centre. They are all currently sat outside, with their teams out to introduce them to the newest member of Brock's team. They were also near the ocean which is useful so Misty's team could also properly introduce themselves

Ash's current team was: Pikachu, Muk, Heracross, Bayleaf, Noctowl, Totodile and Togepi. Serena's current team was: Eevee, Larvitar, Furret, Quagsire, Ledian and Murkrow. Misty's current team was: Starmie, Seaking, Poliwhirl, Chinchou, Marill and Qwilfish. While Brock's team was: Onix, Ninetales, Stantler, Pineco, Bonsly and now Shuckle.

All was going well and all the introductions went well enough. Chinchou did attempt to troll the elderly Pokémon but Shuckle was too wise to fall for anything the young whippersnapper was attempting to pull off. As the group were getting to know the elderly Shuckle, two more people and a certain ground type left the Pokémon centre, which happens to be next to the ocean, to see the group which is familiar with them.

Before anyone could say anything, the ground spotted his trainers twin and pulled back his throwing arm which is holding a bone. With his target locked on, he launched the bone through the air. While it was on a direct path to collide with the back of Ash's head, Pikachu acted fast and knocked it away with an Iron Tail attack. This was enough to grab everyone's attention. The two brother's just stared at each other, as a silent battle seemed to take place between them.

"Leaf!" Serena excitedly screamed as she ran towards the brunette.

"Serena!" Leaf replied, in the exact same tone.

The two girls gave each other a big hug, while it is true that Leaf was often thought about as Ash's twin, the two girls are best friends and even share a sisterly bond. Seeing those two greet each other, the boys stopped their staring contest and smiled. Both walking towards each other.

"Long time no see," Drake greeted as he held his hand out.

"No kidding, its been since Azalea," Ash replied, gladly returning the handshake.

After the girls ended their hug, Leaf jumped in and greeted Ash with a bone-crushing hug. Drake gave Serena a simple wave while she gave him a small smile. While the twins have always looked the same, their clothing styles have been different which is how many told them apart but somehow, Serena could just tell from being next to them.

"Leaf... Need... Air..." Ash choked, causing the hyperactive girl to let him go.

The brunette happily let her pseudo-brother go and he had to struggle to catch his breath, as Misty and Brock came over to say hello to the new arrivals. After the greetings, the hyperactive girl wasted no time in going through the groups Pokémon to fill up her Pokedex, scanning: Bayleaf, Noctowl, Totodile, Furret, Murkrow, Marill, Qwilfish, Bonsly and Shuckle. Since a lot of them, she met last time or even when on the road with Drake.

"So which Pokémon do you guys have?" Ash asked, having recovered from Leaf's greetings.

"Check it out for yourself," Drake replied, as he released his team. Pinsir, Machamp, an Ariados, a Xatu and even a Kingdra were released. The Kingdra was in the water with a lot of Misty's team, while the others were on the land joined by Marowak. "Ariados evolved from Spinarak, who you met in Azalea. Caught Xatu as a Natu not long after we parted ways and Kingdra was caught recently in the whirl islands as it was terrorising a small towns dock.". Ash and Serena scanned the said Pokémon :

 _Ariados, The Long Leg Pokémon . The final evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing._

 _Xatu, The Mystic Pokémon ._ _The final evolved form of Natu. Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical Pokémon out of their belief that Xatu is in possession of the power to see into the future._

 _Kingdra, The Dragon Pokémon . The final evolved form of Horsea. Kingdra lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabited. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon creates spiralling ocean currents._

"Well they all look in good condition," Ash praised.

"They should be, we just earnt our sixth badge," Drake informed.

"You've got six!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sure have," Drake smirked as he showed off his badge case. "How many you got?".

"I've only got four," Ash muttered. "But planning on taking on the Cianwood gym later today.".

"We then, why don't we go off for a late training session," Drake suggested. "It'll give us a chance to catch up.".

"Sure!" Ash cheered, happy to spend time with his brother. After the years where he would ignore him, being on better terms makes it so much better. He blushed before turning towards the others. "If that's okay with you guys, that is.".

"Sure Ash, it will give Leaf and I a chance to catch up, as well," Serena reassured.

With that decided, the boys returned their Pokémon before setting off to a secluded part of the beach where they could work together. Once they were out of sight, Serena turned towards the hyperactive girl with a look which scared her slightly.

"So... Any success yet?" Serena asked, getting straight to the point.

* * *

Later that evening, Jasmine was walking towards the docks. She knows that her niece is still with that Feraligatr of Silver's and after what he did to those men last night, she doesn't want her family anywhere near his Pokémon . As she approached the docks, she noticed a single man stood to wait for the boat as well. Much to her surprise, it was Silver.

He turned and saw her walking towards him, a small smile appeared on his face and he walked to meet her. She froze in her spot seeing the cold-blooded killer approach her and soon he was stood in front of her. She was able to stutter some words out of her mouth with his surprise appearance.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Waiting for my Feraligatr to return," Silver replied honestly.

"I-I mean... Y-you should be in prison." She stuttered some more. "How d-did you escape?".

"I didn't... The police let me go," Silver replied with a smirk.

"Y-you got bail?" Jasmine asked, clearly panicked.

"Better. All charges dropped," Silver informed. "And all thanks to you.".

"M-me?" She asked.

"While that statement you gave was a little worry some," Silver admitted. "It was thanks to your actions that I got out. You clearly felt our lives were in danger, which is why you let me out of the back door. It only strengthened the idea it was self-defence.".

"S-so your free?" She asked, dread entering her voice.

"Of course, couldn't have gone better," Silver replied. "Justice was done.".

"Would those kids you arrived with see it as justice?" Jasmine asked, not expecting the reaction she got.

That seemed to flip a switch on the red-haired man and he ran straight into her personal space, giving her a stone hard glare with anger present in his body language, while his calm posture was scary, this was on a whole different level.

"Don't you mention anything to them," Silver growled before composing himself and returning to his calm posture before continuing. Whispering the next part so only the gym leader could hear since he saw a suspicious looking man reading a newspaper on the nearby bench. He couldn't make out the man's facial features but he knew that he wasn't just a civilian. "If you do, then I will be sure to show you exactly what I am capable off.".

Jasmine's voice stuck in her throat, while not directly saying it, she knows he just threatened to kill her. Although she couldn't report it to the police, if she did it would just be a, he said, she said argument and he could easily get out of it if he got out of the four cases of murder. She just wants to get her niece and get away from this man.

Silver took some steps away from her and the two continued to wait for the boat in silence. While it only took around ten more minutes to arrive, for Jasmine it felt like an eternity. Not long after docking, Janina walked off with Feraligatr by her side. The girl holding a brown paper bag. Being the closest to them, Silver approached first with a welcoming smile on his face.

"How did Feraligatr behave himself?" Silver asked.

"He was fine, but he didn't let me play with any of the Shuckle at the pharmacy," Janina informed with a pout.

"That was what he was told to do," Silver replied as he ruffled her hair.

Jasmine didn't like that, knowing the man has blood on his hands regardless of what the police said so she quickly reached them and grabbed Janina's hand before dragging her way. The young girl was clearly confused, even when being punished for being naughty, her aunt never did anything like this.

"Aunt Jasmine?" Janina asked.

"We have to go, Janina," Jasmine replied, not slowing down her pace, just wanting to get her family away from this man. Silver smirked as he saw the panicked gym leader, the best way to ensure someone's cooperation is through fear. He never would attack an innocent child like Janina, but if Jasmine doesn't know that, it won't hurt her.

"Grrrr," Feraligatr growled, in a questioning tone.

"I'll explain later," Silver replied, as he looked back towards the man, who quickly lifted the newspaper to cover his face. "But first, I have someone to talk to.".

Accepting that answer, Feraligatr was quickly returned and Silver began to walk back towards the police station. As he did, he noticed the man attempting to follow him without being noticed, although he was as subtle as a Snorlax at an all you can eat buffet.

Soon, Silver walked into the main lobby of the police station he was previously released from and straight up to the office worker, who had her head in a computer typing away. She didn't even look at the man but spoke to him anyway.

"Welcome to Olivine Police Station, how can I help you?" She asked as she chews her gum.

"I want to see Detective Inspector Looker," Silver informed with a low tone.

"He is very busy," She informed. "But I'll let him know. Who should I say is wanting him?".

"Tell him... The serial killer wants a word with him," Silver replied.

That statement was enough to make the women look up at whose been speaking with her and she gulped at his presence. Everyone in the station knows his face and while they can't prove it, they are all convinced he is the one responsible for the deaths of the rocket grunts. The girl almost tripped over as she scurried out of the door to her office. She could be seen through the glass doors, running up the stairs. Silver smirked and turned to look out of the front door while he waits for Looker, he doubts it will take him long to appear.

Just like the red-haired man predicted, Looker was in the lobby within two minutes. He approached the man, and before he could say anything, Silver turned to give him a cold hard glare to know that what he wants to discuss won't be in a friendly manner.

"Why don't we go into this room here," Looker suggested as he opened the door to the left of the entrance. Upon entering the room, Silver noticed it was pretty small with a table and four chairs. No recording device either, like the one in the interview but it did have CCTV, which didn't pick up audio.

Silver took a seat in one of the chairs and patiently waited for Looker to take one in the chair opposite him. The detective took out a pen and notepad, prepared to write whatever Silver told him down. Seeing that, Silver smirked.

"Inspector, you know that all charges against me were dropped," Silver informed.

"Of course," Looker replied. "Are you here to tell me that was a mistake?".

"Not at all," Silver assured. "It's just that I had a man following me, he just wasn't very good at it. Stuck out like a sore thumb, as the expression goes.".

"Your point?" Looker asked. He knows he will need to get onto the covert ops team he put in place to follow this man if he spotted them only hours after leaving the station, he is clearly a dangerous man who isn't afraid to kill and has fully expressed a distaste for the police force.

"It's just that as a free man, I have a right to live in my own space," Silver replied. "If someone was to attack that right by following or stalking me, I might have to use some more self-defence to protect myself. Just like last night.".

"I don't know what you hope to achieve-" Looker went to reply but Silver cut him off.

"Exactly what I said, if I find anyone else following me, I will be sure to use my right to self-defence again," Silver whispered as he leaned in. "You have been warned, so if it turns out to be any of your officers who do such a thing... Know that whatever happens to them, will be on your hands. No-one else's.".

Silver didn't wait for another second and stood up, as calm as can be. He knew Looker couldn't do anything about as he had no way to record the conversation. He wouldn't have had time to set a wire up and the security camera in there doesn't record audio. It would again be an argument of one word against the other and seeing as Looker released him only hours before due to a lack of evidence, Silver could easily spin it as a cop bending the rules for a result, blowing the entire case alone. If that interview taught Looker anything, it's that he has to very smart with how he handles Silver as the man has no concern in taking the police down on his quest. Looker doesn't want to be the inspector who let his officers get caught by a serial killer.

As Silver left the building he couldn't help smirk, for everything the police have on him, they only know of thirty-one of the rockets he's taken down, while not sure of the exact number, he knows it is at least over fifty... Maybe some calls from the public to inform of crime scenes they missed will be enough to keep the pigs off his back for a while.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	37. Legend of the North-Wind

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Cianwood arc and another chapter filled with foreshadowing and lore. It involves one of my favourite legendaries which happens to be my favourite pure water type. We also get to see more of Drake and Leaf, and some prep for the gym battle next chapter. While many guessed the reveal in this chapter back in the ruins of alph chapter, I still hope those who didn't guess it get a surprise. I know this chapter is on the shorter side but some chapters just end up that way. For all of those from the UK, happy mothers day as well. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 37: Legend of the North-Wind

In the Pokémon centre, Serena and Leaf are sat at a table talking, with Togepi drawing on the table between them. The Spikeball isn't too fond of the boy who looks like his daddy because they are so different, and something about him just puts the fairy type off, so he decided to stay with the girls instead.

They had been catching up about what happened since they last met, going over certain adventures which had taken place, how they met certain Pokémon they caught and even how their goals have been coming along. Leaf had already scanned over eighty Pokémon which are native to the Johto region.

"So you've won three ribbons already?" Leaf asked, with clear excitement.

"Yeah, from Cherrygrove, Goldenrod and recently Olivine," Serena confirmed with a beaming smile. In all honesty, she has been a little big headed since she won her third ribbon, a combination of winning all the contests she has entered so far along with beating Amelia who paid professionals to train her Pokémon for the contest.

"That is really awesome, your really making progress towards your goal," Leaf replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Aren't you also making progress?" Serena asked in a confused tone. "I mean, you already found over eighty per cent of the Pokémon native in Johto,".

"Yeah, well my Pokedex is coming along great," Leaf muttered. "But...".

"But your other goal isn't going as well?" Serena guessed, referring to her 'goal' of winning Drake's heart. While she knew she liked him as he was very much like Ash, especially after he started bonding with the Pokémon but he didn't have exactly the same traits she has which she shares with Ash, like being energetic.

They do say opposites attract so it makes sense that she fell for him but what she doesn't understand is why he hasn't fallen for her as well. Even if Ash didn't know it, he at least showed signs that he liked Serena before figuring out his own feelings, so why hasn't Drake shown her any signs that he might have feelings, even if hidden deep down.

"What can I do to make him at least understand my feelings?" Leaf asked, seemingly out of no-where.

Serena was actually shocked Leaf would ask her as the brunette never was good about opening up about personal stuff, she really was like Ash's twin. While Serena wanted to tell her everything would be fine and Drake would open up eventually, she highly doubted it. Drake has fully admitted her energetic personality scares him, which is never a good sign for a partner and honestly, the things Leaf likes about Drake, she could probably find in Gary also, who actually does like her.

They are both accomplished trainers who care for Pokémon. Sure, neither is good with showing their feelings but it is clear if you know them and they are also very strategic in battle. Drake may be slightly more strategic since he literally planned out his entire Kanto adventure before taking off, even which Pokémon he would catch but Gary has also proven to be strategic, always using the best Pokémon for a battle, which is usually why he seemed so ahead of Ash who would always battle with his heart.

"Well..." Serena started, she doesn't want to hurt her friend and if anyone should tell her about Drake not liking her, it is Drake himself but he is in denial about Leaf possibly having feelings for him so that likely won't happen any time soon. "I only got through to Ash by confessing first...".

Serena knew this likely wouldn't help as Leaf is way too nervous about confessing before Drake was ready and ruining them travelling together. She also knew Leaf was slightly more traditional then herself and believes it is the guy who should ask the girl out, but this was the only thing Serena could think of that wouldn't devastate her friend or mean she lied to her, technically. Seeing the usually bubbly girl sigh and look down, Serena looked out of the window.

"It's already dark out, it must be pretty late," Serena commented. It has recently turned Summer time so the daylight is longer, which is why she assumed the late hour. This comment caused Leaf to look outside as well.

"And neither of the boys are back yet," Leaf added, honestly she is slightly glad as she would hate for Drake to see her moping. He would know something is up and would either mean she lies about what it is or confesses, neither she is ready to do.

"I think I will go and tell them about the time, remind them that they need to sleep tonight," Serena informed. "You coming?".

"Nah, I don't think I want to see Drake again tonight," Leaf replied, honestly. "Night, I'm gonna hit the sack.".

Leaf was sharing a room with Misty and Drake will be sharing with Brock as well. With that, Serena watched as the brunette disappeared towards the rooms once again, as soon as the usually bubbly girl was out of sight, Serena headed towards the entrance to go and find her boyfriend. She is fine with him spending time with his brother, as long as it doesn't interrupt her cuddle time, that is. Soon she was off on her way to find her boyfriend and his twin brother.

* * *

On the beach of Cianwood, the two bothers are busy training, they have been here for a few hours and been catching up as they work together. Since Drake already won his badge from this city, he is helping Ash prepare. The raven-haired boy knows it is a fighting type gym, which is what they are working on.

Ash has his team of Pikachu, Muk, Heracross, Bayleaf, Noctowl and Totodile out. Since Pikachu knows he won't be apart of the battle, he instantly took on Marowak for a practice battle. As the mainstays on their respective trainer's teams, they have formed a special sort of rivalry.

While he knows he will use both Muk and Noctowl, Ash isn't sure which Pokémon he wants to be his final team. After looking through his other options, Drake made a suggestion of Bayleaf, simply because Heracross isn't a massive battle head and would easily be overpowered due to this nature, especially against other Pokémon of the same type which loves to fight in hand to hand combat, as most fighting types do. He also made the point about Totodile not being physically powerful enough for a hand to hand combat and while he has a unique dodging ability for his species, that isn't nearly enough since no battle is won through dodging alone.

Finally, Drake made his argument for Bayleaf with the fact that she is very much a headstrong battler. While she doesn't have a massive type advantage, she doesn't have a disadvantage either. Ash considered that, along with the fact that Bayleaf has been trying hard to get along with the others, so he agreed she could be his final choice.

With the team decided, they split up into partners. Noctowl was set to work with Xatu since they both have a pretty similar battle style, neither are particularly speedy and both are wise and use a variety of psychic moves to help. Noctowl has mastered the move Psychic which Alakazam taught him the basics back in Ecruteak. So they mostly talked so Xatu could give pointers on how her own battle went. Being the educational type, learning from the first-hand experience is suited to Noctowl personally.

Since Bayleaf is the member of his team without a natural advantage, she was partnered up with Machamp, so Ash could work out ways for her to overpower physically stronger fighting types. While Drake never mentioned if the leader used a Machamp himself, it doesn't really affect it since a lot of fighting types battle in a similar way, with brute force. While not easy and while Bayleaf never managed to actually knock Machamp down, they did come up with a number of moves they could use to gain the edge.

As the last of Drake's team to fight in any way like an actual fighting type, Muk was paired against his Pinsir. Both are roughly around the same level although the bug has a much bigger appetite for battle then the hug-able sludge monster. Still, his defensive body proved hard for Pinsir to damage.

With two Pokémon remaining each, Totodile went into the water to work with Kingdra on battling within the water. The Dragon Pokémon was much quicker than the dancing dile but they weren't really battling since Kindgra also easily overpowered him. Instead, Totodile was like a student. It seemed Kingdra was very similar to Serena's, very prideful but he was also clearly very respectful of Drake. He didn't seem like a trouble maker, like how their encounter was described.

Finally, Heracross and Ariados were paired together for a practise battle. Both were caught early on in the twin's journey's through Johto, and both being bug types, they clearly had some things in common. Except their personalities are completely different as well as their battle styles. Heracross is a gentle giant of sorts who does battle mostly with brute strength, while Ariados is more of a prankster, preferring tricks and status moves to gain the upper hand.

"Stand tough Bayleaf!" Ash shouted.

She currently had two Vine Whips out where she tried to throw Machamp off balance with them but instead, he caught the vines. He was pulling hard on them, attempting to pull the grass type in close, as Bayleaf attempted to hold her ground, although the combination of Machamp's pure strength and sand not being the best surface to hold your ground on meant the fighting type was slowly but surely pulling the Leaf Pokémon towards him.

Ash looked on in a panic, no-doubt the gym leader's Pokémon would be just as capable as Machamp since the leader is likely a fighting type specialist and he also has no idea what sort of surface the battle will be on so it could be even worse than sand. As he continued to look around in a panic, Ash had a bright idea.

"Stop resisting and use Body Slam!" Ash shouted.

Bayleaf did just that, jumping up slightly and allowing Machamp to pull her towards him as she prepared to land a Body Slam. Due to her acting so fast, Machamp didn't have chance to stop pulling before the damage was done. Bayleaf Body Slam landed head on Machamp.

The fighting type was knocked across the sand but not off his feet, flexing his muscles to knock Bayleaf away on her side. Machamp just stood up as Bayleaf withdrew her Vine Whips finally. Machamp didn't even try to counter since this isn't a proper battle, just training for Bayleaf to handle a fighting type.

"I must say, for being more built for defence, your Bayleaf sure has an offensive battle style," Drake noted, as he walked beside his fighting type. Machamp nodded his head in agreement with his trainer's assessment. Since he is a massive training nut, the four-armed Pokémon has respect for Bayleaf after seeing her battling spirit.

"Thanks, Drake," Ash praised, as Bayleaf stood up once more. "She always has had a stubborn streak, which is why her battle style is more offensive than other Bayleaf's.".

"Well, she has certainly matured since we last met," Drake pointed out.

Bayleaf narrowed her eyes but didn't respond, she has been trying to show that she is mature now. She has been getting on with the other Pokémon, even that yellow ra-err, Pikachu. Granted, she still hasn't tried to get along with Serena but she has been trying with the other Pokémon at least.

"Yeah, we kind of came to an understanding after she evolved," Ash explained.

The two brothers continued to talk, letting the other Pokémon finish up since it was now dark out and probably past their bedtime. Of course, they really get to decide their own bedtime but after being in a usual routine while on their journey they know not to stay up too late as it would lead to a lot of the next day wasted.

Soon, however, a certain honey-blonde girl was walking towards them, it was Serena. The brothers knew she was probably here to bring them back considering the time and Drake couldn't help but inwardly smirk as this made it seem like his brother is under the thumb.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Serena asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sorry, we were just about to pack up and return," Ash explained. "We just wanted to let the Pokémon finish up.".

"Okay," Serena replied, just accepting the answer as she approached him.

She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder, making it clear she wouldn't just leave and wait for them to return. Drake chuckled under his breath, as he went ahead and recalled all his Pokémon except for his Marowak. Ash also recalled his team one by one, since one of his arms is currently being held by Serena.

"Ready to go?" Drake asked, already knowing the answer.

The group of three set off towards the Pokémon centre but they didn't get more than a couple of steps away before a breezy sea wind blew across them, it was pretty chilly and caused the trio to shiver, Serena even shot up, getting out of the cuddling position. They didn't know why but something was drawing them to turn towards the direction that the wind came from... The ocean.

Once they did, the trio just stood in awe. Some sort of Pokémon was stood on the water, it was glowing a mystic blue colour and stood on four legs. In had an air of grace but also authority around it. Its eyes seemed gentle but also clearly experienced. Unable to bring themselves to say anything, a voice echoed in their heads.

"Follow me," The voice requested. It sounded like a female voice but it wasn't spoken aloud, there was no-one else close enough to speak and the Pokémon's mouth never opened. It leapt around the group, each step leaving a sort of ice footprint on the area the Pokémon stood on.

Realising this would be a trail for them to follow it, the group watched as it pounced towards the North of the city. Intrigued by whatever this Pokémon was and also what it wanted the trio began to run after it. While they couldn't keep up directly, they did follow the trail it left. Although as they passed each footprint, if faded into nothingness, as if it never went there, to begin with.

Soon the group were lead to a cave before being lead through towards a sort of grass grotto. This was weird since it seemed like an exact opposite to the tropic setting the rest of Cianwood gave off. While several small wild Pokémon could be seen in the trees and bushes, the blue one which leads them here was stood in the centre of the opening. It was clearly waiting for them.

"Ah, it is good to finally meet the three of you," The same female voice mentioned, although this time the Pokémon's mouth actually moved. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time.".

"You've been waiting to meet us?" Drake questioned.

"Yes... Please tell me Celebi didn't get the timelines mixed up again," The Pokémon replied in a slightly panicked tone. "She assured me you had all learned of your destiny, at least the important parts. Our father likes to skip on the finer points until it is a matter of life and death, unfortunately.".

"Our destiny?" Serena repeated. "Do you mean our role of chosen ones?".

"Ah, so you are aware of it," The Pokémon sighed in relief. "Although I do believe this is the first time three of you are meeting with knowledge about who you all are.".

"It was pretty obvious after the Unown explained it in the ruins and I added what happened on Shamouti as a factor," Drake pointed out. He learnt of his role as a chosen one not long after he parted ways with Ash and Serena last time. It took him a few days to wrap his head around it but once he did, he easily concluded the other chosens.

Ash and Serena, on the other hand, didn't really consider Drake as the third member. For Ash, he was too busy remembering how Lugia warned him about how his brother would, 'drag this world down to hell', he never considered the third member of the three to protect the world would be someone destined to perform such an act.

"Or not," Drake finished his sentiment after seeing the couple's expression.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now," The Pokémon reassured. "Now my name is Suicune and before we get down to business, I would like for you to scan me with those little device things you carry in your pockets.". Realising Suicune is referring to the Pokedex's, the trio each took their out and used it to scan the mystical Pokémon:

 _Suicune, The Aurora Pokémon. This is classed as a legendary Pokémon. Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water. It is said to appear on the North-Wind when Johto is in danger._

"Good, now that is done with, we can get down to business," Suicune informed.

"My trial?" Serena guessed.

"No, my dear, your trial is not the purpose of my visit today," Suicune replied regretfully. "I believe that message was for my fellow beast, Entei, to deliver to you and Ash.".

"Oh um, yeah, he did," Serena blushed, for getting caught out about thinking this whole thing was for her.

"Trail?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah, apparently, Shamouti was my trial as a member of the chosen," Ash explained. "And Serena is meant to have her trail soon.".

"That she is," Suicune confirmed. "But I am here for what shall happen past the trail.".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"The reason you three were chosen as this generations chosen ones is that your souls match those of the previously chosen member," Suicune explained. "For Ash, that would be Sir Arron, who saved the world from an impending war between what would become known as the Kalos Region and the Galar region. Likewise, Serena, the previously chosen member you are carrying on for is Queen Rin, the monarch of Kalos at the time.".

"So Serena comes from royalty?" Drake asked, knowing both himself and Ash are descendants from Sir Arron.

"No Drake, the fact you and Ash are blood-related to one of the previous chosen is nothing more than a coincidence," Suicune informed. "In fact, neither yourself or Serena have any sort of blood ties to the chosen you each hold the spirit off.".

"So who was the chosen I am continuing for?" Drake asked.

"Well, as I said, Serena's spirit is from Queen Rin, who was forced to relocate to Kanto after the great war in which Sir Arron lost his life," Suicune informed. "That war was what the chosens of that generation were awakened to stop. As for you, Drake, your spirit comes from a man known only as Tobias.".

"Tobias?" Drake questioned.

"Correct, he was a _unique_ individual," Suicune informed. "His methods were not approved off by either Sir Arron or Queen Rin, at the time, but his results couldn't have been argued with. Eventually, the other two found he caused too much damage and was imprisoned to end his destruction. Although all three members of the chosen were needed to end the war they were sent to finish, so before the final battle, he was released into Sir Arron's supervision. While we know what happened to the aura guardian, Tobias' fate is still unknown even to our legends. Only our father and a selected few who he trusts know what happened to the man.".

The trio just became silent for a moment as they let that history lesson sink in. Ash's spirit is the same as the great hero he was told he was related too and who he would read bedtime stories about. Serena's apparently comes from some sort of queen and Drake's spirit is some sort of mystery man.

"Now if you don't mind, chosens, could I get onto the real reason of tonight's meeting?" Suicune asked.

"Oh um, of course," Ash sheepishly replied, realising they kind of just used her for a history lesson and she probably has a reason for visiting them.

"Very good," Suicune replied. "Now I am here today to talk to you about what shall happen following Serena's trail.".

"What about it?" Drake asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well this first bit doesn't concern you, Drake, but the couple will have a role to play when they meet the final of the beasts," Suicune explained. "That will be the next major event for you once Serena's trail is over. As for you Drake, my brothers shall be sure to visit you when the time is right.".

"Brothers?" Drake questioned. "I was under the assumption most legends didn't have set genders.".

"We don't, but most of us have a preference," Suicune explained. "Now onto the fate of Johto. As I am sure you are aware, you three shall be needed to protect our region from the one you know as Giovanni. His loyal troops are currently working hard for his return, at which point you must take them down. The killer of the grunts shall also assist in this matter.".

"Killer of the grunts?" Serena questioned with concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, I believe you are aware of him," Suicune replied.

Drake's expression darkened, he still remembered the sight he and Leaf saw when they went to the Slowpoke well in Azalea Town. Since then, he has been keeping up to date and knew of several off brutal attacks but none of the news reports showed images of the scenes, if they were anything like the well, it was probably for the best.

"The one who attacked the well," Drake muttered.

"Yes... I believe you two would've met him by this point," Suicune replied, looking at Ash and Serena.

"We have..." Ash questioned, his voice breaking in the process.

"Yes..." Suicune replied, concerned by their surprise at this revaluation. "Perhaps you have and are just unaware of his identity?".

"... Who is it?" Drake asked, after seeing the well first hand, he has a vested interest which the other two don't.

"That is not for me to say," Suicune replied. "Although, if you wish to know, look into what happened outside Olivine lighthouse a few nights ago.".

Drake seemed to make a mental note of that, after seeing what happened in the Slowpoke Well, he has wanted to know who could do such a thing. Suicune sensed this, knowing they are related, it is clear which side of the family Drake resembles, especially after being reborn on a burning battlefield. Although she didn't mention it, she knows the dangers of revealing one's fate to them as they would go out of their way to ensure it doesn't happen.

"I'll do that," Drake replied, his tone making it seem like a promise.

"As for what shall have to be done to bring them down," Suicune replied. "The final battle will be on top of a tower in the heart of this region.".

"... On a burning battlefield?" Ash muttered the question, realising how he was told his brother would change on top of a tower on a burning battlefield.

"Not at all, chosen," Suicune replied, with narrow eyes, she doesn't want him to reveal what was told about his brother to the other chosens yet. "Although there is something about you which might affect all your success in this final battle with Team Rocket.".

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"His reluctance to use his gift given to him," Suicune answered the honey-blonde girl before turning back to Ash. "Your aura is a great power which can and will help you in many battles in the future. But if you push it away, wishing for it to not be there, then when you need it most, it won't be there. Of course, the choice to use it is yours but that won't stop the impending battle. If you decided not to use it, then I sincerely hope you have a plan to deal with this threat in its place.".

Ash just looked at the water type in surprise, how did she know he was trying to keep his aura at bay? Has she been following him or is it like all the legends they've met who seem to know things because 'their father' told them?

"H-how can we plan when we don't know what we're dealing with?" Ash asked. "Or when it will happen?".

"How do you plan for your gym and league battles, when you do not know which team the opponent shall use?" Suicune asked. "Or how does Serena plan for a contest? It is the same principle, you take what you do know and prepare for that. If it may help, think back, deep in your mind, you might find the thing you're looking for.".

"What I'm looking for?" Ash questioned.

"You know, our father tells us that we must be cryptic to allow his chosens, of will power, balance and judgement, to figure things out by themselves," Suicune informed with a motherly smile. "I, however, feel like the direct approach may be more appropriate, to ensure the safety of our home.".

"So you'll tell us what Ash is looking for?" Serena asked.

"Not in so many words," Suicune replied. "But think about this, if you truly do not want to use the gift given to you, then the only one capable of ending those who threaten this land is the monster they themselves created.".

"The monster, they themselves created..." Ash muttered before his eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean-".

"Yes, I believe you finally understand who I am referring to," Suicune smiled. "Now my regrets chosens, but our time together is done. I do hope we meet again, although, at this moment, my father hasn't revealed to me if that shall happen or not.".

Before any of the three could say anything, a blue aura like the light was emitted from the Aurora Pokémon. It soon turned into a bright white light, which caused the trio and the few Pokémon out with them to cover their eyes. Despite what was happening, it didn't feel like they moved at all.

Although once they re-opened their eyes, they realised they were stood outside the Pokémon centre on the sand of Cianwood. The trio looked around, surprised by the quick teleportation but soon Serena pulled out the Pokegear to check the time. It was as if time froze from the moment they met Suicune, as no time had passed according to the device in her hand.

Wanting to sleep on what was told to them, the trio bid each other goodnight. While the couple set off towards the room they were staying in, Drake decided to make a detour towards the computers. His intrigue into the identity of the grunt killer is more important than sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brock woke up to discover Drake wasn't in the room. They agreed that Drake would share with him since there was plenty of space and would be cheaper to go half, same with Leaf and Misty. Although they never really travelled together, at least not for long, he does know Ash's brother is an early riser so maybe he went out for some morning training or something.

As the breeder dragged himself out of bed, he glanced at the alarm clock, which read 6:30 am. While yes, he is also an early riser, it would be too early for Drake to wake up and start training, especially if he got in after Brock fell asleep last night. So with that, the breeder went through his morning routine and was soon ready to go looking for the younger man. While they don't interact much, a friend of his friends or even his friend's brother is still his friend, so he has to look out for him.

Grabbing his Pokegear as he prepared to leave, Brock noticed he had a missed call from his dad. Realising his dad wouldn't have tried to call that early in the morning unless it was an emergency. So he decided to go to the centre's phones to call the family home before heading out to find Drake.

As he got to the lobby, he noticed a groggy looking Drake, half asleep, walking back towards their room. It looked like he hadn't been asleep all night and his clothes were the same ones from last night. Realising the boy probably hadn't been asleep since his bed was still ready-made unless Drake also made his bed before leaving, Brock gave him a welcoming smile.

"Morning Drake, how are you?" Brock asked.

"Good, tired..." Drake replied before yawning. "... His long red hair...".

"Long red hair?" Brock questioned.

Although the Ketchum brother was already past him and on his way to the room. Pushing what Drake said aside, Brock figured it must've just been his sleep-deprived mind entering dreamland. He chuckled, long red hair, it's almost like he is thinking of a girl, the last thing he expected Drake to be thinking about.

Soon, however, he made it towards the video phone and dialled in his home number. It rang a few times before the screen lit up with Forest's face. Brock smiled at his brother but before any words could be exchanged, Brock sensed the nervousness in his younger brother.

"Hey Forest, what's up?" Brock greeted.

"Up? What do you mean up?" Forest asked, in a panicked tone. "Nothings up Brock.".

"... Right," Brock replied, his tone of voice clearly hinting he didn't believe his brother. "Do you know if dad is there? I missed a call from him when I was in the shower.".

"Oh, I think he's pretty bus-" Forest tried to explain although was cut off.

"Who you talking to, Forest?" Flint asked as he entered the room.

"No-one dad, I-" Forest tried to convince him but Flint could clearly see his eldest child on the monitor.

"No-one? I wouldn't call your older brother, no-one," Flint replied as he kneeled down so he was Forest's height, looking at Brock on the monitor. "Morning Brock, how are you doing?".

"I'm good dad, got a missed call from you this morning so just calling to see what's up," Brock explained, nonchalantly. "I tried asking Forest but he seemed a little stressed.".

"Well, you see Brock, that's because your brother has something to explain to you," Flint explained, as both people turned to look at the gym leader in training.

Forest fidgeted nervously, clearly not wanting to explain what happened. Realising his older brother would find out eventually, Forest mumbled something under his breath, some sort of quick explanation. Flint couldn't understand it, who was right next to him, so Brock had no chance.

"You need to speak clearer, son," Flint encouraged.

Flint knows that his son hasn't done anything wrong and he even talked to Brock about the possibility of this happening back when the group were in Goldenrod, although that doesn't change the fact that his son deserves to know what happened. Taking a deep breath, Forest looked up and his eyes locked with Brock over the screen.

"Okay, um, how should I say this?" Forest asked, mostly himself. "I am really really sorry Brock. Yesterday, I ended up losing a gym battle to a new trainer. I used Dad's Geodude and your Omanyte. Once they got the all-clear from Nurse Joy last night, we decided to work on what went wrong. And well, err, you see.".

"What happened?" Brock asked, in a firm voice, becoming slightly panicked that his party Pokémon got seriously injured.

"I think I might've pushed Omanyte too much... He evolved..." Forest finally admitted.

Brock sunk into his chair, sighing in relief as he realised that his Pokémon isn't hurt. He honestly doesn't care that his now Omastar evolved since he knew it was likely to happen since his Pokémon get more battling when back at home. Although hearing his older brother sigh, made Forest believe he did it in annoyance.

"I am so sorry Brock, we never meant for it to happen," Forest pleaded for forgiveness.

The Pokémon breeder looked at the screen and quickly realised what impression his sigh must've given off. He looked straight up and gave his brother a serious expression, which only seemed to add to Forest's nervousness although, with his composure, Forest gave his brother his full attention.

"Forest, I am fine with him evolving. Remember when I called almost two months ago, from Goldenrod," Brock asked, which Forest nodded his head. "Well when you went to get the Pokémon to rotate, I actually mentioned this possibility happening and said as long as the Pokémon are fine with it, then so am I.".

"... Really?" Forest asked, with a croak in his voice.

"Of course," Brock smiled. "I knew this was likely to happen so I don't have an issue with it.".

Forest sighed in relief, he had been so worked up that his older brother would be mad at him. While Brock is on his journey, all of his siblings really do look up to him, they still remember the time he was in charge and everything he did for them and while he might not be on the same path as Forest, the gym leader in training really does look up to Brock still. While Flint did tell him what Brock said, he wasn't convinced until he heard the breeder say it himself.

"But since it has happened, can I ask for you to send Omastar over to me, please?" Brock requested. "I'd like to meet himself.".

"Of course, son," Flint replied. "Who will you be sending back?".

"Well Bonsly is too young and not ready, and I only caught Shuckle yesterday," Brock explained. "I don't want Pineco to blow up the gym either and while it would be good for Stantler to get used to the family, I don't know if she is ready either... So I think I'll send Ninetales since she has been with me since she evolved.".

Flint nodded in understanding at his son's reasoning. While he is interested to see the new rock Pokémon which Brock caught, Bonsly and Shuckle, he knows it is too soon for them to leave him. Secretly, Flint is also excited to meet Pineco, a good old explosion never hurt any... His trusted partner in his Golem also use to have a blast stage while he was in training, ah, those were the days.

Since Forest had Omastar's Pokeball on hand already, he placed it on the transporter while Brock did the same with Ninetales' Pokeball. Once both of them were in place, Flint activated the machine and they were swapped over. Omastar would need new testing to see which gym badge number he could be used on, these tests take place every six months or unless something major changes, such as evolution. Even if he isn't a big battler, a fully evolve Pokémon would be too much for a completely new trainer.

"Omastar has arrived safely on this end," Brock informed, as he held the newly evolved Pokémon's Pokeball.

"Same here," Flint informed.

Brock took the opportunity and released his newly evolved Pokémon onto the table. As it appeared in front of Brock, the breeder noticed it was certainly bigger than when he was an Omanyte and his body was further out of his shell, with a more developed mouth. A bright cheesy smile appeared on Omastar's face before he lunged at his trainer in an excited manner.

While he has always been a kind party Pokémon, he was also a hugger. Latching onto Brock's face, as his typical way to give a hug, the now bigger Pokémon wrapped his tentacles around the breeders head. This took Brock by surprise, as he tried to detach the water rock type from his face, all while his father and brother had massive sweat drops on the back of his head.

"Err, well it seems like you two have some catching up Brock," Flint nervously explained, ending the call in the process.

After a couple of minutes, Brock was able to pull his jolly Pokémon off his face and held the Spiral Pokémon in front of him. The breeder had a small smile grow on his face as he looked at the newly evolved Pokémon. It seems he has kept his joyful personality despite some Pokémon changing when evolving.

"Hey Omastar, how you feeling buddy?" Brock asked, with a gentle smile.

"Oma Omastar!" He cheered, gleefully.

"Good to hear buddy, and I am glad you're happy with your evolution," Brock replied. Honestly, he never considered his jolly Pokémon evolving since he never seemed concerned with it or even cared much for battling, not like his Golem who was always a massive battler if only so he could match his father's Golem in battle.

As it was still early in the morning and the fact that he no longer had to find out where Drake stayed, Brock made his way to the lobby so he could spend some time with his newly evolved fossil Pokémon. At least until his friends wake up, which'll be when he

* * *

"It's so cool that your Omanyte evolve!" Leaf exclaimed as she scanned the newly evolved Pokémon with her Pokedex:

 _Omastar, The Spiral Pokémon. The final evolved form of Omanyte. Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous._

"Hold on Leaf, I thought you already completed the Kanto-dex," Serena pointed out, as the hyperactive girl put her Pokedex away.

"Well technically, I went to the fossil research lab on Cinnabar and they gave me the information on the five fossil Pokémon which have been found in Kanto: Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar and Aerodactyl," Leaf explained. "But then I scanned your Kabuto, Ash's Aerodactyl and Brock's Omanyte back when I first saw them.".

"Well I don't know if you know, but my Kabuto did evolve a while ago," Serena explained. "So if you want, we can call the lab so you can scan him.".

Leaf was excited by that and instantly grabbed her friend's hand before dragging her towards the video phones. Ash was going to protest, about how they still need to grab breakfast and how he was hungry but the girls were gone before he could voice any objections.

"No worries Ash, it won't take long before they return," Brock reassured, seeing his pseudo-younger-brothers disappointment. "Besides, Drake isn't up yet. He got to sleep late, so he might not want to get up yet anyway.".

"I'll go and get him," Ash volunteered.

Before anyone could even voice anything else, Ash had bolted off towards the rooms. The two remaining trainers, Misty and Brock, couldn't help but chuckle, despite spending a lot of time apart, it seems Ash and Leaf are still as similar as possible.

Ash quickly made it to the room which his brother was sharing with Brock before repeatedly knocking on the door, after waiting a few seconds with no result, Ash just opened the door and walked in. He is a hungry man and needs his food.

As the raven-haired boy looked around the room, he noticed his brother lay in the bed near the far wall. Ash decided to go and try to wake him but as he made it closer, he noticed something was off. His brother never rolled around in his sleep and never even snored, let alone make a sort of noise.

But right now, he is still in the same clothes from last night and wasn't lying straight under the covers. His forehead is sweating fountains as his arms and legs are spread out and he is also panting heavily. It looked like he was having some sort of nightmare.

"... Silver," He whispered, almost like a child whispering the name of the threat in front of him.

"Drake?" Ash questioned, in a concerned voice, as he slowed his approach, seeing his twin failing around.

"GWA!" Drake screamed as he flung up, sitting on the bed. He was panting heavily and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Looking up, he noticed his brother looking at him with a concerned expression. Drake looked back with a darkened expression as if he just saw something unthinkable.

"Drake?" Ash asked again, in a hoarse voice.

"Ash... You've seen our cousin, right?" Drake asked, in a sharp tone.

"Err, yeah," Ash replied, not sure what to make of his brother. "He actually travelled with us for a bit... From just outside Ecruteak to Olivine... Why?".

"And you said he had long red hair?" Drake asked.

"... Yeah," Ash replied, concern growing in his voice.

"It was him, Ash... Silver is the one killing all those rocket grunts," Drake muttered, in a tone filled with dread.

"A-are you sure?" Ash asked, as his voice cracked.

He has travelled with Silver, trained with him. They are related, and now it's revealed that he is some sort of serial killer?! H-he was going to tell him about there relation, maybe even try to set up a meeting between Silver and aunt Yellow but considering how much of a nervous wreck she is, she can't see what her son has become.

"Yes Ash," Drake answered in a dry voice. "I did what Suicune suggested, I looked up what happened at Olivine Lighthouse. Several rocket grunts opened fire on the lighthouse, no-one knows why. The only occupants were Silver, Jasmine and the Ampharos there. When the police arrived, they found Silver stood in the middle of the sliced up bodies, with blood dripping from his Pokémon's claws... Apparently, they were in a similar state to the grunts found in the Slowpoke Well.".

Ash's jaw slowly began to hang open, as he listened to what his brother said. He completely hates to admit it but part of him wanted to say this wasn't Silver he was describing but Ash isn't that naive. While he never thought of his cousin as a murderer, he must admit Silver always felt detached whilst with them, rarely showing any sort of emotion and even when he did, it usually felt forced. At the time, it never really set Ash on edge but with this revaluation, it only makes what Drake is saying believe-able.

"... Silver's, a serial killer..." Ash whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You okay?" Drake asked, not sure he should've told his brother about this.

Yes, he was having a nightmare about it but that was him going through the Slowpoke Well again, only this time at the time of the massacre, with Silver and his Pokémon performing the brutal act. He never expected his brother to be affected like this, since he didn't see the bodies Silver left behind.

"I-I was going to tell him... About how we are related..." Ash repeated, staring off into darkness. "... Might've even seen if he wanted to meet Aunt Yellow...".

"You can't be serious Ash," Drake snapped, as soon as he heard that. "You know how fragile Aunt Yellow is, how would she feel if she knew her child turned into this? While he is going after rocket grunts, that doesn't make the murders any less brutal... And what if he decided she should join them, she did help create the gang with Giovanni after all.".

"So, Drake will be the one to stop this thing which will drag the world down to hell?" Ash's own voice echoed in his head, as he remembered the conversation he had with the legendary Pokémon...

" _No, he_ is _the one who will drag this world down to hell_." Lugia's response again echoed in his voice.

While it is almost ironic that Drake is mentioning the danger a man like Silver is while he is destined to 'drag this world down to hell', Ash knew that what his brother was saying was right. Now that they know the truth about Silver, they can't introduce him to any of their family and they don't want to particularly mention meeting him to any of them either as they might try to track him down if they know he is in Johto.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the bedroom door, drawing both of the boy's attention. Seeing as Ash was still in deep thought, Drake called out to let whoever it is that they are both decent. With that confirmation, Serena opened the door, with a smile on her face. Although seeing her boyfriend's troubled expression, the smile left her face.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"... I did what Suicune suggested, I looked up what happened at Olivine and I told Ash what I found out," Drake answered, deciding to let her decide if she wants to know the details seeing how it affected his brother.

"What did you find out?" Serena asked.

"... The man killing all those grunts, including the ones at the Well," Drake replied before sighing. "It's Silver... Our cousin.".

Serena's face changed to a similar expression of Ash's. She has travelled with a serial killer. Talked with him and she didn't even know. Yes, she did consider him to be the man killing all those grunts but considering her cold personality and his Pokémon's brutal battle style, it kind of makes sense.

"And... It gets worse, both of you," Drake sighed, drawing the couples attention back to himself.

"What can be worse than this?" Ash asked.

"According to the news article, he was released from police custody, with all charges dropped the next day," Drake explained. "Some sort of technicality, but they stressed that he is believed he is the one responsible and to avoid him at all costs.".

"... So he's free?" Ash muttered, under his breath.

"And three more murder sites have been uncovered since his release," Drake explained. "All of them old sites and while they all share the same marks to indicate the same person is responsible, nothing concrete was discovered to link him to them. Not to mention, each one's location was revealed by an anonymous tip-off.".

"So someone is now coming forward about crime scenes, or are they only now getting noticed?" Serena asked.

"Well all the victims so far are members of Team Rocket, I doubt anyone who is apart of them would reveal anything to the police even if they are the victims," Drake replied, with a sour expression. "Personally, I think Silver is calling them in himself.".

"Why would he do that?" Ash asked.

"So the police are busy handling all these new crime scenes and don't have the resources to pursue him," Drake replied. "Which would mean, he is very confident that they won't find anything incriminating at them... And would also suggest, he is planning another attack and doesn't want the police to interrupt it.".

It was at that suggestion that Ash gagged, almost throwing up at the thought. To carry out these acts once is one thing but to be actively planning it, even distracting the police so they couldn't stop him. It's sick.

"... Can we please change the topic?" Serena asked, in a weak and frail voice.

The two brothers looked at each other, while Drake isn't the emotional type, he can understand that this revaluation has had a massive impact on the couple. Hell, it even had one on him, if that nightmare was any indication and they have already discussed both things he wanted to, he let them both know what happened and Ash agreed that they shouldn't tell their family about him. Besides, he has something else he wants to run past them.

"Sure," Drake replied. "And for another topic, what should we do about what we were told last night?".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Do we tell the others what we've learnt or do we pretend like it never happened?" Drake asked.

"Err, I'm not sure," Ash replied. "What do you think we should do?".

"I think they should know, we are travelling with them and will likely be caught up in everything that was mentioned," Drake reasoned. "If they don't want to get caught up in it, then they have the right to leave and avoid it.".

"Well, both Misty and Brock know about most of this stuff already, so we doubt they will leave," Serena reasoned. "Especially since they were there through New Island and Shamouti.".

"And Leaf was at both as well," Ash added, with a knowing sideways glance at his girlfriend. "And we all grew up together, so we know she isn't scared off so easily.".

Drake just sighed as he realised his subtle plan wasn't going to work, he should've known that he could convince his brother of Serena to talk Leaf into travelling by herself or even with them. He is just so scared of her that he isn't even man enough to tell her what he truly thinks. He may be on better terms with understanding his Pokémon but honestly, people are a whole different matter.

When looking into his difficulties with socialising and seeing the world, he even came down to one realisation about himself... He fits the characteristics of a high functioning sociopath. Despite what many may think, sociopaths, don't just want to cause harm to others. They have a hard time connecting with others but they only go out of there way to harm others if they feel it is a just cause. When being completely honest with himself, Drake is certain he would be classed as a high functioning sociopath.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	38. Ash VS Chuck: Punch Out

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the third and final part of the Cianwood arc and Ash's fifth gym battle. It will be the last gym battle for a while and will also be the time for Drake and Leaf to split from the group for a little bit and for the team Ash uses, maybe it isn't the best team for fighting types but remember both Pidgeot and Alakazam have already had a Johto gym battle (Falkner and Morty respectively). Plus, I felt bad about this Pokémon missing out on the Whitney battle, so it makes sense for him to take this one. Don't forget to vote in the poll, it'll change with chapter 41 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 38: Ash VS Chuck: Punch Out

After the discussion about what Drake discovered concerning Silver and what happened at Olivine's lighthouse, the trio made their way back towards the others, soon making it to the group in the lobby where Leaf, Misty and Brock were waiting for them.

Once they reunited, the group decided to go for breakfast at the cafeteria in the Pokémon centre. After finding a table and each grabbing their selected meal, the group sat down and settled into the meal. Not two minutes in, Drake decided to skip straight to the point.

"Just so you guys know, last night us three had something happen," Drake explained.

"What sort of thing?" Leaf asked.

"When I went to get them, we were lead to a secluded location by some sort of Pokémon ," Serena explained. "According to our Pokedex's, it was a Suicune.".

"One of the beasts of Johto," Brock noted. "I'm guessing it said something similar to what Entei said back in the burnt tower.".

"Sort of Brock," Ash replied. "But Suicune didn't mention anything about Serena's trail, not really,".

"Her trail?" Leaf asked.

"Serena, Ash and I are what are called chosen members. We have been set trails to prove ourselves suitable for that role," Drake explained, in an annoyed tone. "Ash's was what happened back on Shamouti and Serena's is due to happen soon, presumably.".

Leaf nodded in understanding as she soaking all of this information, it was almost like a whirlwind although she couldn't say she's surprised. Her friends always seemed to be good at attracting trouble so them being these members of the 'chosen' explains it. Drake rolled his eyes as her excitement is very annoying.

"Anyway, Suicune mentioned more about what will happen post the trail," Ash picked up where he left off. "She mentioned that we will have to face off against Team Rocket who are in Johto... Trying to bring Giovanni back to them.".

"Oh no..." Misty gasped.

"Although Suicune did mention something about how we can stop him," Ash reassured.

"Suicune... Also mentioned something else," Drake replied in a low voice. "We know who performed the massacre back at the slowpoke Well.".

The trio of Leaf, Misty and Brock all gasped at that. They aren't sure they want to know, how someone could perform such a gruesome act is repulsive but part of them are also curious. From the way Drake worded it, it sounded like someone they know.

"Who?" Brock asked, after a few moments to let it soak in.

"His name is Silver, long red hair," Drake replied. "I believe you know him.".

"A-are you sure?" Misty asked, with a stutter.

Drake nodded his head before explaining what he read about the incident at the lighthouse, his voice was monotone and you couldn't have guessed that he had a nightmare about it since he seemed unfazed, going over the story once more.

Brock's and Misty's faces turned to a mixture of shock, horror and disgust. Misty even gagged at the idea. It is one thing to know people are capable of gruesome acts like what happened at the well but to travel with the person responsible and to know he went back and performed more murders after interacting with them on the same day, it made their skin crawl.

With that delightful conversation over, the rest of the breakfast was quiet. No-one really knew what to say, what could you say after discussing a serial killer and his brutal crime scenes? Once finished, the group decided to make their way to the gym, still not really talking to much with each other.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning by the time the group made it to the Cianwood gym. It didn't look like much, to be honest, just a wooden building with an old fashioned designed, just like a dojo. As they stood in front of the building, it was Ash who was in front of the others, pumped for the chance to win a Storm Badge.

Ash knew that this gym specialised in fighting types, so he wondered what sort of man the gym leader was and what his Pokémon were like. Were they dedicated black belts with strong discipline? Were they as tough as nails? Were they rowdy and just hit stuff? Out of all the possibilities that he thought off, what he found when he walked through the front door was not what he was expecting.

As the group walked into the dojo, they were met with crying but not just a few tears, it was more like brawling. Scanning the room for the source, they noticed the interior kept up the design of an old-styled dojo. Soon they found the source of the crying, a big man in white karate bottoms, without a shirt on, probably in his early forties. He was in the middle of the room, hugging a Machamp which was equally emotional.

"That was beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Gorgeous even!" The man exclaimed.

Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and even Togepi tilted their heads at the sight. It's not every day you see a Machamp cry and its even stranger to see a man who looks like he could be the master of this dojo, cry as well. Not to mention the emotional hug they are sharing. And you also expect a grown man to speak like that either. Meanwhile, both Leaf and Drake weren't fazed by this, since it was pretty similar what they saw when Drake came for his gym battle.

"Um, sir... I hate to interrupt, but is everyone okay?" Ash asked awkwardly, not sure how to approach the emotional pair. Abruptly, both the man and Machamp stopped crying and both stood up, making them tower over everyone except Brock, with their height. Although the visible muscles on both made him seem scrawny in comparison.

"Hey there, kiddos," The man greeted with a smile, not even a forced one like how one might expect a grown man to speak to a bunch of kids. Soon his eyes landed on Drake and Leaf, who were near the back of the group. "What are you lovebirds doing back here? Came for some more of the grub or want another old-fashioned brawl?".

At the mention of lovebirds, Leaf blushed bright red before hiding her head in her hands. Now she knows how Serena must've felt when she would tease the honey-blonde girl about her crush. Meanwhile, Drake rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why do a lot of people they meet while travelling together assume some sort of romance is between them?

"And who might your friends be?" The man asked, as he eyed the rest of the group.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, Drake's brother," Ash replied. "This is my girlfriend, Serena and our friends, Misty and Brock. And I'm here for...".

"Wait, don't tell me," The man held his hand out to signal Ash to stop, which he did. "Your here for a gym battle, just like your brother was?".

"Right," Ash replied with a determined stare.

"A strong battle spirit, I like it!" The man exclaimed. While he enjoyed the battle against Drake, who was his last opponent, the boy was too calculating for his liking and while he definitely had strong Pokémon , he lacked a good battle spirit like what Ash is showing. "In that case, you've come to the right place. My name is Chuck and I am the leader of the Cianwood gym which your stood in!".

Ash smiled at the man, whilst still maintaining his strong stare. While a little out there with the emotional moment he was sharing with Machamp, Chuck is turning out to be a pretty cool and clearly cares for his Pokémon . Plus, with an overly affectionate Gyarados back at the lab, it is pretty easy to know that even Pokémon of the same species can have very differing personalities.

"Well then Ash, I'll be glad to have a battle with ya!" Chuck exclaimed. "How many Johto badges do you have?".

"This will be my fifth Johto gym battle," Ash explained. "But I have competed in the Indigo League and Orange League already.".

"I already know about that, I have faced your brother after all," Chuck replied. "Normally, that would mean I go with my four-badge team but since you've already past that mark, I'll keep it at the number badge you're going for. The battle will also be three on three.".

"Right," Ash nodded in understanding.

The gym leader and the challenger, both accepting the terms of the battle just stared each other down. It was almost as if the real world faded away and all that remained were them in a pre-battle standoff. Although the tension was soon cut in half, when a stomach loudly growled.

"Hahahahaha, guess it must be lunch time!" Chuck exclaimed. "I'm starving after all the morning training!".

"Geez, this guy's appetite seems enough to rival Ash's," Misty muttered under her breath.

"Don't be surprised, he took a meal before he battled me, as well," Drake informed.

"What are ya waiting for?" He asked the group as he turned towards a door which lead deeper into the dojo.

"You want us to join you?" Ash asked.

"Of course! I always invite my challengers to a nice, home-cooked meal!" Chuck exclaimed. "A gym battle is an event and shouldn't be limited to just the field! This allows us to get to know each other better and also ensures we have full stomachs, so our bodies are ready for whatever awaits in our battle!".

* * *

It took about thirty minutes before the meal was completed, in that time the group saw a group of people ranging from young teenagers to early thirties, all dressed in traditional karate robes and practising some form of martial arts, along with several fighting type Pokémon .

Soon the group were sat at a long, low table with Chuck and a few fighting type Pokémon , such as: Machamp, Primeape, Heracross, Poliwrath, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and some smaller Pokémon which was blue and brown, rocking back and forth, like a child egar to run at a moment's notice. They were all sat cross-legged, on the floor, at the table as a women in her late thirties dished up the meals. Placing them on the table.

"Wait until you taste Cheryl's cooking!" Chuck exclaimed. "It'll knock your socks off and back on again, then you'll truly be pumped for our battle!".

"I always look forward to great food!" Ash replied. "Although, I've got to ask why only these seven Pokémon of yours are eating with you? I thought gym leaders had many different Pokémon to accommodate for the different badge levels?".

"We do, but these are the Pokémon I can choose from for a five-badge trainer," Chuck explained. "My other Pokémon can eat after the match, so they will be pumped for afternoon training. That is, except for Machamp, who has been my partner from the very start. He always watches the battles, regardless of badge level.".

Cheryl finished dishing the meal up and sat at the table same as everyone else. It looked like some sort of mash potato, with several different vegetables scrambled over the table for everyone to help themselves. As soon as his wife was down, Chuck and his team instantly began chowing down on the meal with the speed of a Quick Attack.

"Eat... Everyone... So you can... Be strong... Fighting... Machines..." Chuck instructed through mouthfuls.

"Works for me," Ash replied before taking a massive fork full himself. While not the greatest tasting thing ever, it certainly wasn't bland. Still though, Ash quickly began his own race to eat the okay food, although couldn't match Chuck or his Pokémon in this category.

Leaf and Drake were the next to follow, each taking more time to properly eat the food. They have both already eaten this meal once, before Drake faced Chuck for his own storm badge. Speaking off, he ended up facing three of the Pokémon at the table. Machamp, Primeape and Hitmonlee.

"Chuck, if you don't mind me asking," Serena spoke up, as she ate her meal at a more peaceful pace. "Why were you crying earlier?".

At the mention of that, Chuck began openly crying once more as Serena began wishing that she never mentioned anything. It isn't a nice feeling to bring up a sad memory for someone. Although looking closely, it became clear that Chuck's tears were tears of joy, not sadness.

"It's just that..." Chuck replied, as his voice cracked. "Machamp pulled off the most beautiful Submission, ever! It was so perfect that it brought me to tears.".

The gym leader and Pokémon were both emotional wrecks once more and through their arms around each other. While it wasn't uncommon to see a trainer and Pokémon show their bond through shows of affection, seeing a man like Chuck and a Pokémon like Machamp do it, is more than a little weird.

"Hurry up and finishing eating, honey," Cheryl instructed. "You don't want to keep this kids waiting for a long time.".

With that, the group went back to eating in mostly silence as they finished their meal. Brock continued his meal, as one of the few not rushing through it and seemed to be analysing it. As he finished his meal, his eyes widened in realisation.

"This is Pokémon power food!" Brock exclaimed, as he realised what he was eating.

"What's Pokémon power food?" Leaf asked.

"It is a special food, made from potato and filled with different things to strength both Pokémon and people," Drake answered, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Stuff like Iron, Protean, Zinc, Calcium and Carbos.".

"It is also highly nutritious and is meant to strengthen the mind of Pokémon and trainers," Brock continued. "When eaten together it is also said that it allows both to know what the other is thinking.".

"But that's never been scientifically proven," Drake added.

"Well I don't know about you Ash, but after a good meal, I like a good battle!" Chuck exclaimed, seeing as everyone had finished their battle. "What do you say?".

"Of course!" Ash replied.

"Well then, I also say since it's a nice day, why not use the beach out the back as our battlefield?" Chuck asked.

"Aren't gym battles meant to be fought on the gyms official field?" Leaf asked.

"Not really, they are there to be used but no rule says they have to be," Brock answered. "If a gym ended up needing maintence then that rule could really hinder the challengers who have a tight schedule.".

"And why let the nice weather go to waste?" Chuck asked, as he turned to the raven-haired boy. "What do you say?".

"I'm fine with the field being out on the beach," Ash confirmed.

"Great!" Chuck exclaimed. "And would you mind if some of my students watched?".

"Fine with me!" Ash replied.

As Chuck lead the way to the back beach, making a detour to find some of his students, the realised a lot of the gym leaders in Johto tend to have some sort of class, Falkner, Morty and now Chuck all have full classes and even Jasmine has an apprentice. It probably has something to do with the region as a whole being so rich in history.

* * *

After the hearty meal, the group was lead out to the beach by the gym leader, along with some of his students. Once outside, Chuck took up a spot as his trainers box to establish the imaginary battle field, prompting Ash to take up a spot as his trainers box.

While his friends and most of the students sat down to establish another line of the field. Although one of the students moved to the opposite side of the audience, to where the ref's box would be, establishing the final line of the imaginary battlefield. With everyone in place, Chuck smiled.

"Alright Ash, this will be a three on three match and the usual gym rules about time limit and subs," Chuck explained, in a half-lazy manner. Taking out three different Pokeballs as he did so. "These are the three Pokémon I'll be using in today's battle.".

Throwing the three Pokeballs up in the air, they all burst open and the three fighting types appeared in front of Chuck. Two of the three Pokémon , the group were familiar with, those being a very tough looking Poliwrath and also serious looking Heracross. While they know Poliwrath aren't to be tough, from how Ash's Heracross acts and what they learnt when they met him, they thought all Heracross were friendly but Chuck's looks just as tough as his Poliwrath.

The final Pokémon was a sort of humanoid Pokémon but not very tall. It's head has a spike on it, and its head was pretty proportionate to the rest of its body, along with what looked like some sort of hair, although it shared the same brown colour as most of the rest of it. Its main body was spherical and mostly blue with brown triangular patch on its chest. It had short legs with white bands near the hands and feet. The feet were large, blue and had a circular brown pad on the underside. It had a skinny brown tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. The Tail also resembled a third leg, almost.

"Why would Chuck reveal all his Pokémon first?" Leaf asked, no-one imparticular. "He did it in Drake's battle as well, but they aren't the same Pokémon .".

"Probably to put Ash off, I remember Koga doing the same thing back when Ash battled him in the Fuchsia gym," Serena commented.

"Correct, as a fighting type trainer, brute force is the way to go. We also watch each other's battles so we can assess what to work on in training," Chuck replied with a grin in his opponents direction. "But you don't seemed phased. Now that I've heard you've battled one of Johto's elite four, I am truly looking forward to our battle.".

"So am I Chuck," Ash replied, also taking out three Pokeballs. "So these are the three Pokémon , I'll be using!".

Throwing the three Pokeballs up into the air, they burst open and his Bayleaf, Noctowl and Muk all appeared in front of him. Noctowl stood on the ground as he stared at the opponents with a calculating expression, while Bayleaf let out a cry as to emphasis her strength, causing three fighting type to smile. While not a fighting type herself, they can clearly see she has a strong fighting spirit and they respect that.

While Muk, he did what Muk always does, slivered across the ground until reaching Ash and giving him one of his famous body slam hugs. Seeing the poison type show affection, made Bayleaf want to do the same but she shook her head. She is just friends with Ash, nothing more, maybe once she is completely comfortable with that, she could show affection like the sludge monster but until then, she must remain strong.

"Hahaha, I get it Muk!" Ash laughed, while the students all sweat dropped at the sight, never have they seen a Muk of all Pokémon be openly affectionate like that. With that, Muk let Ash get up and slivered behind him with his fellow team mates following him.

"Now that's what I like to see, Ash, a trainer and Pokémon that share a manly hug!" Chuck exclaimed, although it seemed his misinterpreted the hug, believing it was of a brotherly bond instead of Muk just being a big affectionate guy. With the awkwardness over, the student acting as the referee decided to explain the rules.

"The gym battle between the Cianwood city gym leader, Chuck, and his challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." The student declared. "Each side may use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on either side is deemed unable to continue. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal his Pokémon first and is unable to substitute his Pokémon while the challenger may make substitutions at any time.".

"Your first, Hitmontop!" Chuck shouted as he punched his fist forward. The pure fighting type jumped before landing on his head and he spun out in front of Chuck. As he finished spinning, the Handstand Pokémon stopped spinning, kicking his two feet and tail forward for emphasis, as Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the Pokémon :

 _Hitmontop, The Handstand Pokémon . A final evolved form of Tyrogue. Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offence and defence at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking._

"So that's a Hitmontop..." Ash muttered, as he went over his options. Out of his three Pokémon , Noctowl holds the greatest type advantage so he should save him for later on, and Muk is the most experienced. With that logic, he quickly decided on who to use. "In that case, I choose you, Bayleaf!".

A bright smile appeared on Bayleaf's face before she ran out from behind Ash and stood in between her trainer and the fighting type. While she partly knows Hitmontop isn't the strongest of Chuck's line up, she isn't as arrogant anymore and is happy to start this battle off.

"Seeing such a strong fighting spirit gets me pumped!" Chuck exclaimed before turning to his student who was acting as the referee. "What ya waiting for, son? Let's get started already!".

"Hitmontop VS Bayleaf... Begin!" The student declared.

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P. I):_

"Fake out!" Chuck shouted, as soon as the battle started.

Within the blink of an eye, Hitmontop appeared in front of Bayleaf and slapped her face, making her flinch in the process. He moved so quickly that the grass type didn't even have a chance to dodge, not like she was built for speed to do so either way.

As Hitmontop jumped back from the leaf Pokémon , he landed right in front of her, not scared since she flinched from his first attack. Spinning on the ground in front of her, he swiped one of his legs right at her chin. The momentum from spinning added to the fighting types physical strength and the Low Kick ended up as a pretty painful him. The fighting type spun back in front of Chuck before standing back up once again, as Bayleaf kneeled in the sand, growling in anger.

"Where's that fighting spirit you both showed before the battle?!" Chuck exclaimed to his challenger.

"Right here!" Ash exclaimed back. "Vine Whip, Bayleaf!".

Bayleaf pushed herself up with an expression which showed a mixture of anger and determination. Chuck laughed happily at the sight of it, as the grass type began extending two vines towards the fighting type. Based on the size difference, Bayleaf assumed she would have an obvious physical strength advantage.

Not needing to be told what to do, Hitmontop began spinning once more. A second later, the vines tried to wrap around him but due to him spinning, Bayleaf couldn't get a good grip on her opponent. Soon the vines became tangled on the fighting type and she was being dragged in as a result. Unable to withdraw her vines, she attempted to stop herself by digging her feet into the sand which while it did slow it down, didn't stop the Handstand Pokémon from pulling her in.

"Try lifting it up, Bayleaf!" Ash shouted, figuring that if Hitmontop wasn't on the ground, he couldn't spin.

Bayleaf nodded her head and began to try and force her vines upwards with Hitmontop in tow but due to her less than stable footing, along with the force created from the spinning, it meant that Hitmontop wasn't going anywhere.

"Hitmontop doesn't have the physical strength most fighting types do... but it makes up for it with the force created from spinning," Ash thought to himself as an idea appeared in his head. "Whip your vines!".

Not even thinking, Bayleaf did exactly what her trainer said and tried to whip her vines, which sent a visible shock wave down them as Hitmontop continued spinning. Once the wave hit him, the fighting type was thrown into the air slightly, throwing him off balance.

Although that didn't sit well with the fighting type who knew exactly what to do as soon as he knew he would end up in the air. Using the vines as support, he spun slower as a grey outline appeared around his spinning feet. Riding along the vines, Bayleaf was unable to dodge due to the vines still being stuck around the fighting type. The handstand Pokémon struck the leaf Pokémon head on with a gyro ball, with a heavy blow.

"That's how you show off your fighting spirit!" Chuck cried, as Hitmontop jumped back after the blow on the grass type.

He smirked and land on his original starting position, carefully rocking back and forth as he prepared to see what his opponent would do. Subtly smirking at his trainers praise, this is actually his first gym battle as a Hitmontop since he used to be a Tyrogue and couldn't get used in a badge battle higher than three. Now that he had evolved, he was put in the group that can be used in three to five badge battles.

Bayleaf didn't like how so far she has been the only one to receive hits in the battle. Crying up to the sky, her body began to glow as she healed of the damage Hitmontop has caused with her Synthesis. Due to them being out side on a very sunny day, she almost completely healed herself.

"Aerial Ace!" Chuck shouted.

Hitmontop began spinning once more as he jumped up into the air. The spinning turned him into a sort of helicopter as he descended towards the grass type, who inwardly smirked seeing her opportunity to counter and take the lead.

Waving the leaf on her head, Bayleaf unleashed a cloud of purple poisonous powder. Hitmontop knew he couldn't keep up his Aerial ace without going straight through it, so he cancelled the flying type move completely. Landing on his head, he entered a speedy Rapid Spin but in place.

As he spun around quicker, a sort of whirl wind was created, it blocked the Poison Powder attack from reaching the fighting type as it began to swirl around him, following the wind caused from the Rapid Spin. The wind also brought up some of the sand from the beach battle field. Soon the poison powder and the sand covered the whole battlefield, and everyone even had to protect their eyes from the combination.

"Hang tough, Bayleaf!" Ash shouted encouragement since he could no-long view his grass type. "Cover yourself with both of your screens!".

Once he was sure he made the full effect of the sand and poison cloud, Hitmontop stopped spinning, thus ending the dangerous cloud spinning around them. To ensure he could avoid the poison powder as it settled on the ground. He spun once more before burying under the ground.

As the whirlwind settled, Bayleaf could be seen standing in the middle of the torn-up battlefield. A light purple colouring over her nose indicated she had been poisoned by her own Poison Powder and she was struggling to open her eyes because of the sand. Ash also noticed the fighting type was no-where to be seen, and a whole was now present, indicating he was under the ground.

Ash clenched his fist, while he knows how stubborn Bayleaf can be, he also isn't an idiot. With a sigh, he pulled out her Pokeball and recalled her. "Sorry Bayleaf but you're in no-condition to continue.".

"Bayleaf has been recalled, meaning neither side wins this round," The ref declared. "May the challenger please select his next Pokémon !".

* * *

"That Hitmontop sure isn't like most fighting types," Leaf commented. "It doesn't have the brute strength that some others might have but its ability to spin on its head, can make up for its lack of physical strength.".

"It is certainly one of the more strategic fighting types," Drake added.

"And the way they used the sand to split Ash and Bayleaf up," Brock added.

"Well Ash sure has some work to do," Misty commented. "Who do you think he'll go with?".

"He still has Hitmontop's dig to deal with," Drake pointed out. "Out of his two remaining Pokémon , only one of them has a clear way to deal with it.".

Ash was stood on the battlefield as he looked around. He tried the brute force technique with Bayleaf and that didn't do much good. While he is sure both of his remaining Pokémon could work against Hitmontop, he has to limit the damage since he is currently on the back foot. With that, Drake made a pretty good point about dealing with Dig.

"I choose you, Noctowl!" Ash shouted, as the shiny owl flew out from behind him. Circling around in the air, he knew not to land as that would make it easy for the Handstand Pokémon to land his current Dig attack.

"Hitmontop VS Noctowl... Begin!" The student declared.

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P. II):_

"Let's show 'em that they can't hide from ya Hitmontop!" Chuck exclaimed. "Bullet Punch!".

The moment that Chuck gave the command, a brown and blue blur shot out of the ground. Within the blink of an eye, Hitmontop was right next to the shiny owl as his fists were coated in metal. He began to unleash a fury of fast paced punches but a reflect box appeared around Noctowl, reducing the blows.

Not needing to be told what to do, Noctowl opened his mouth and unleashed a high-pitched sound wave which was strong enough to be visualised. It struck the fighting type, bring him to a complete stop. Before the owl pushed harder and the Echoed voice sent the handstand Pokémon crashing into the ground.

"Zen Headbutt!" Ash hollered.

Noctowl shook his head as the crest on his head glew a light psychic blue colour, the reflect screen also fading down as the shiny Pokémon charged straight down. The handstand Pokémon was struggling to his feet after the blow, so didn't have time to try and dodge.

Dive bombing on the fighting type, a cloud of sand covered the collision and a couple seconds later, Noctowl flew out and back to the air. Hitmontop pushed himself back up from the sand while panting heavily from the blow. He clearly took a powerful hit, but was still able to battle.

"Use Rapid Spin again," Chuck instructed.

Hitmontop nodded his head before jumping up onto his head once more, spinning around once again. Soon the whirlwind of sand appeared around them, but neither Ash nor Noctowl had to worry about it. The crest on Noctowl's head glew bright blue, appearing through the sand once more.

Instead of trying to battle the wind for control of the sand, Noctowl sent the psychic attack straight out through the sand and it hit the Handstand Pokémon . Bringing him to a complete stop, the sand fell once more as Noctowl lifted the up-side-down fighting type, so they were the same height. Hitmontop struggled against the psychic grip but to no-avail. Ash smirked, seeing as his Noctowl controlled this battle since it started.

"Alright Noctowl, let's finish it!" Ash exclaimed.

Using the Psychic grip, Noctowl launched the fighting type high into the air. Hitmontop continued to get flipped around as he attempted to regain balance to use Aerial Ace as a way to counter the fall but was unable to do so.

Soon Hitmontop began descending towards the ground, still struggling to try and regain his balance. Noctowl's wings glew white and with perfect timing struck the handstand Pokémon as he fell past. The Wing Attack knocked the fighting type faster to the ground. He crashed into the ground, in front of Chuck, on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Hitmontop is unable to continue, meaning the winner of this round our Ash and his Noctowl," The student declared. "May the gym leader select his next Pokémon .".

* * *

"Come back for a bit, Noctowl," Ash recalled his shiny owl who quickly flew back towards Muk. "Rest up, Noctowl, I might need you later on!".

Noctowl nodded in affirmative, feeling quite proud of himself. He proved once again that the brain is better than the brawn. He will be happy to handle anyone else but to be honest, he isn't a massive battle lover, so getting to rest between rounds is appreciated.

"Thank you for an amazing battle, Hitmontop!" Chuck cried as he recalled the fighting type. It was a little strange to see the fully-grown man crying his eyes out like some sort of child. "Take a good rest, my friend!".

"Your Hitmontop was sure something else," Ash praised. "I've never battled one before and it really proved tricky.".

"Thank you, Ash. We've both worked hard to get where we are, and this was his first gym battle above a three-badge trainer. " Chuck cried as he turned towards his two remaining Pokémon . "Alright Heracross, you're up next.".

The Single Horn Pokémon nodded seriously and walked next to Chuck. The big man held his stomach out and the bug fighting type began delivering some powerful Arm Thrusts straight into the man's stomach. While the students didn't react to this, Ash and his friends all gasped, all except Drake.

"Why are you shocked Leaf, he did this in my battle as well, with his Machoke," Drake questioned the hyper-active girl.

"Just because I saw it once, doesn't make it any less shocking," She argued back, although was secretly giddy he remembered that about her. She was just confused as to why he wasn't shocked even during his own battle against Chuck.

"That's right Heracross! Get pumped for this fight! Focus your energy!" Chuck cried out. Ash got over the shock and decided to scan his next opponent with his Pokedex, despite having one himself, getting an update would be useful:

 _Heracross, The Single Horn Pokémon . Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn._

"Alright Muk, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, as the poison type slivered forward. Ash frowned once he saw the sludge Pokémon go past him and called out. "Hold on Muk, why don't we warm up too!".

Ash held his stomach out. The poison type looked at his trainer like he just asked him to do some sort of horrific act. Battling another Pokémon is one thing, but he really likes his trainer and doesn't want to hurt him. Ash saw Muk's expression and decided to reassure him.

"It's alright Muk, let's show them that we have just as close of a bond as them," Ash encouraged, still holding his stomach out.

Realising this is what his trainer wants, Muk wound his sludgy arm back before going forwards strike Ash in the stomach, although the raven-haired boy didn't seem to effected and looked at Muk again.

"Come on Muk, I know you can hit harder than that!" Ash encouraged.

The poison type sighed, before pulling his fist back once more, this time it glowing a light purple colour. Ash's eyes widened as he realised what Muk was going to do, but before he could say anything, the Sludge Pokémon delivered a powerful Poison Jab direct into Ash's stomach.

"You alright, Brock?" Misty asked, seeing the breed turn pale at the sight.

"Err, yeah," Brock replied, shivering. "I just had a strange sense of déjà vu...".

Ash was gasping for breath as he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. Muk looked incredibly guilty and went to hug his trainer. As Ash got his breath back, he realised that he couldn't complain since he literally asked Muk to do it. Maybe next time his Pokémon doesn't want to attack him, he should listen to them.

"It's alright Muk," Ash reassured, as he struggled back to his feet.

Muk nodded in understanding and turned back to the field, slivering out to where Heracross was already waiting with a fierce expression. He has only spent a limited amount of time with Ash's Heracross, but he knows they are both lovers and get on alright but Chuck's Heracross seems completely different in terms of personality.

"Well Ash, Heracross and I are all warmed up and ready to go!" Chuck exclaimed. "How about you and Muk?".

"Yeah, we're good," Ash replied, still grimacing from the poison jab he took.

"Heracross VS Muk... Begin!" The student declared.

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P. III):_

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted.

Muk took a deep breath before launching several blobs of toxic sludge into the air. Heracross didn't attempt to dodge them and Chuck didn't give any instructions to do just that, instead the bug fighting type slammed his fist into his separate open hand as a red line appeared around him.

Once of the sludge bombs landed directly onto the single horn Pokémon . It seemed to be a direct hit until the bug fighting type wiped the sludge out of his eyes and he looked up looking less than pleased. The look on his face showed that the Heracross was not so happy and was actually very intimidating.

"Brick Break into Reversal!" Chuck shouted.

With impressive speed, the bug fighting type ran towards the Sludge Pokémon . It was pretty obvious that this Heracross was more like a freight train with the force that he was charging at Muk with. Ash knew Heracross were physically strong but Chuck's Single Horn Pokémon was on a whole different level. It held it arm out, which glew white as he invade the poison types space, shattering through both the reflect and light screen Bayleaf had previously set up.

While it was fast compared to Ash's Heracross, it wasn't up to the speed of say Pikachu or another extremely speedy Pokémon . As soon as Heracross was within reach, Muk sunk into the ground, entering a Shadow Sneak. He shot behind the bug fighting type and jumped back out of the ground, delivering a powerful Poison Jab into the bugs back like he had done to Ash's gut previously.

"Alright Muk, follow with an Ice Punch!" Ash hollered.

While Muk isn't a battle lover like some of his other Pokémon , he is experienced enough to know how to handle himself. The poison type wound his fist back as it clenched and was covered in ice, striking hard on the bug fighting types back before he had time to turn around.

Heracross was sent back across the ground, scrapping into a crouched position as Muk landed on the ground. Without missing a beat, Heracross' horn glew white as he flew towards Muk, much quicker than before as he prepared to deliver a powerful Megahorn to the sludge Pokémon 's face. Despite bug not being very effective against poison types, this was one of the most powerful moves a Heracross could learn and it has already proven to have tremendous physical strength.

Unfortunately, Muk fell right into the trap. Since he isn't the biggest battle lover, he didn't realise the bug set up the same scenario in a way to lure him to use the same tactic again. The Sludge Pokémon disappeared into the ground and shot behind the bug once more. Jumping behind the bug, he landed on the Single Horn Pokémon with one of his famous body slams, but it wasn't in the friendly hug like manner like what he typically did.

With Heracross trapped underneath him Muk looked up and shot a ball of toxic sludge shot high into the air. Chuck smirked as he watched his opponent use Toxic but didn't make any move to free his Heracross. He knows what his partner is planning and is happy to let him go with it.

As the Toxic ball began to fall towards the bug fighting type. Muk waited until the final moment to slide off him and made the Toxic land directly on Heracross' back, due to the speed in which this happened, Ash didn't even have chance to question his Muk's plan until it was over. Seeing the now poisoned bug type stand up with a scary expression on his face as his body glew with a red outline, both Ash and Muk knew they were in trouble.

"Poison Jab!" Ash shouted, hoping to cause as much damage as possible to take the Single Horn Pokémon down as soon as possible.

Muk wound his fist back once more and prepared to deliver a second powerful Poison Jab to his opponent but this time they were facing each other. Grabbing the incoming attack, Heracross grabbed hold of the Sludge Pokémon and rolled onto his back before launching Muk away with a new found strength.

The bug fighting type rolled over into a crouching position as Muk crashed into a sand bed a little bit away, dazed from the impact, he couldn't turned around in time to see his opponent charging at him once more, ready to deliver an even stronger Megahorn thanks to his guts ability being activated.

"Shadow Sneak and dodge!" Ash shouted in a panic.

Muk barely had time to sink into the ground and began to retreat towards Ash but it meant going directly under the opposing Heracross. The bug fighting type saw as the shadow shot across the ground and cut his flight short.

His horn returned to its normal blue colour as he landed on the ground with a heavy thud, sending a powerful Earthquake out across the entire nearby area. While those viewing the battle were already sat down, Ash fell on his behind unable to withstand the Earthquake while Chuck was able to stand tall. Muk was forced out of the ground, cringing from the pain of the super effective move. Ash realised with this revaluation that his Muk wouldn't be able to handle the Heracross like this.

"Muk return!" Ash recalled the poison type, using his Pokeball to limit the time he had to endure the Earthquake.

"Muk has been recalled, meaning neither side wins this round," The ref declared. "May the challenger please select his next Pokémon !".

* * *

"Rest up buddy, I might need you later on," Ash told the poison type who is currently in his Pokeball. He had since stood back up since Heracross ended his Earthquake, it was actually impressive that Chuck was able to remain standing while the Single Horn Pokémon used the ground shaking move.

"Man, that Earthquake was just beautiful!" Chuck cried as he engulfed his bug fighting type in a manly hug, despite him still being covered in toxic sludge. It seemed like the single horn Pokémon was more annoyed with the show of affection, but he didn't stop the brawny man from the hug.

Ash watched the scene with a small smile, despite him being a big tough man, Chuck truly does care for each of his Pokémon . He never told Heracross to let the toxic hit and he is sure if he wanted to, the bug could've escaped the body slam if he wanted to. Ash has only used an ability when it naturally was activated and never went out of his way for it to be activated if it meant his friend being hurt as a result but this Heracross just proved that some don't care about taking a hit to return an even bigger one.

The raven-haired boy realised he is also at a massive disadvantage right now. Sure, Heracross has limited time due to the Toxic status but he will do a number on anyone he battles, not to mention Ash has used all three of his Pokémon . Bayleaf is in no-condition to battle right now and even if she was, wouldn't stand much of a chance against this bulky bug and he just recalled Muk, so he really only has one option.

"I choose you, Noctowl!" Ash shouted, as the owl flew back to the battle field from behind him.

Chuck knew he would be facing the owl again after Ash recalled his Muk. So far, he can say the kid certainly has some interesting Pokémon and a strong spirit himself but other than his Bayleaf, neither his Muk nor Noctowl seem to have that spark. Shame, he really enjoys battles with come down to a battle of wills between the Pokémon .

"Come on Heracross, don't think this is over just because it's a flying type!" Chuck shouted.

Heracross gave a swift nod of the head before narrowing his eyes at the shiny owl who was circling above the bug, like a predator watching his prey. Noctowl knew he was outmatch physically but he has always been more of a thinker anyway. Letting out a hoot, he indicated that brains beats brawn every time. That seemed to anger Heracross while Poliwrath watched with a smirk. He can already see the outcome since the Single Horn Pokémon has always had a habit of letting things get to him, which usually results in his downfall. Although with Noctowl's stance already clear, he was now interested in how they would do in a match.

"Careful Noctowl, you may have a type advantage but that doesn't mean Heracross should be taken lightly," Ash warned. "You already saw how he handled Muk,".

Noctowl nodded his head in understanding as his expression turned serious. He always did have an arrogant streak and even though he fully respects Ash now, that doesn't mean he will completely change how he handles battles. Mind games are his speciality, after all, so getting Heracross off focus from the start was just how he likes it.

"Heracross VS Noctowl... Begin!" The student declared.

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P IV):_

As soon as the battle started, Heracross crouched down and aimed his horn at the shiny owl. Before Noctowl could question what he was up to, a rock formed at the tip of the bug fighting types horn, before it was launched at a speedy pace. A second one soon followed and then a third.

Noctowl was able to barely swoop out of the way of the first one but due to not be the most aerodynamic or speedy Pokémon , he was clipped by the second one, knocking him back a bit while the third and final one made a direct hit. Causing the shiny owl to fall towards the ground.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted in a panic, while his Pokémon fell towards the ground.

Heracross powered up a Megahorn and began flying towards the falling owl to make direct contact. While it might seem weird that he would chose a move Noctowl resists, it was simply because it was his strong move and one of his favourites.

Noctowl's eyes opened before he hit the ground. Realising he wouldn't have long before another powerful collision, he made a plan. Opening his mouth, he launched an Echoed Voice at the ground, to push him up, returning him to a flying position, now flying head first towards the oncoming Heracross.

Thinking he would win any head on collisions due to his superior physical strength, even if he didn't have guts activated, so Heracross didn't deter his path. Noctowl inwardly smirked at this, subtly shooting out hypnotic waves in front of him. As the bug crashed into a small pile of sand, Noctowl regained some altitude.

"Wha? I didn't think hypnosis would work on a poisoned Pokémon !" One student exclaimed.

"My Noctowl is special, his hypnosis doesn't put the opponent to sleep," Ash informed with a smirk, as the clearly awake Heracross began beating up on the helpless pile of sand. "He uses it to trick his opponents into seeing things not actually there.".

Chuck clenched his fist; he hates mind games and prefers a good old fashion brawl. As his Single Horn Pokémon continued a close combat assault on a pile of sand, he realised that it was only tiring Heracross out and the previous poison did help it.

"Snap out of it Heracross!" Chuck shouted, tears streaming down his face.

That seemed to do it and the now tired bug fighting type looked around in confusion as to where his opponent went. Noctowl had used Roost whilst flying to ensure he was in the best condition possible after that rock blast. Seeing his hypnosis wear-off so soon, Noctowl quickly dived and delivered a wing attack into the back of the bugs head.

Heracross was knocked towards Chuck, landing on his stomach. Sweating buckets and panting heavily as Noctowl landed in front of him with a smug luck on his face. This only seemed to anger Heracross, who knew he would be down soon, and it looks as if Noctowl is still fresh out into the battle.

With his horn already aimed at the shiny Pokémon , Heracross powered up to launch another Rock Blast. This time, however, Noctowl was prepared for it and the Single Horn Pokémon only got two rocks out. The crest on Noctowl's head glew blue as he shot out a powerful wave of psychic type energy.

The psychic attack struck the two rocks and they were sent hurdling back towards the creator. Already tired and close to passing out due to the poison, Heracross just seemed to accept his fate and closed his eyes. The two rocks struck him quickly, one after another before the shiny owl sent out a second shock wave which sent Heracross flying back, landing right in front of Chuck. The bug fighting type was on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Heracross is unable to continue, meaning the winner of this round our Ash and his Noctowl," The student declared. "May the gym leader select his final Pokémon .".

* * *

"Alright Noctowl!" Ash cheered as his shiny owl landed on his arm. "That was great! You up for taking on Poliwrath as well?!".

Ash knew that this battle could have gone better so far. Of course, all his Pokémon are still in the battle but all three of his Pokémon have had a chance to battle already and to be honest, Bayleaf probably wouldn't be able to battle again despite technically still being in the battle. Not to mention, the presumably strongest member of Chuck's team is still fresh and not battled yet. While it won't be easy, it will be possible to win as long as he plays it smart.

"Of course," Noctowl replied with a serious expression. He doubts that he will win, of course he is in a good condition thanks to Roost and still has a type advantage but the water fighting type has seen a lot of his tricks already so would know what to expect plus he has taken on two Pokémon already and Roost can only do so much.

"Return Heracross! You fought well" Chuck recalled his bug fighting type with tears streaming down his face. "Well I can't say I enjoy the mind games that your Noctowl used, it is certainly a feisty one.".

Noctowl just gave him a hard stare, tilting his head at a ninety-degree angle. He doesn't know what this man means by 'feisty' as he never considered himself to be just like that. Chuck realised he was going to get any rise out of his opponent, so he turned to his final Pokémon .

"Alright Poliwrath, you know the drill!" Chuck informed as the buff Pokémon walked out in front of him with a calm yet serious expression on his face.

Wounding his fists back, the Tadpole Pokémon began punching Chuck in the stomach. Ash glanced at Noctowl who looked unamused by this, he was secretly glad that he didn't decide to go with his Primeape for this battle as he would like try something similar to him, Ash already learnt about encourage his Pokémon to hurt him, so instead he just took out his Pokedex for a refresher on the water fighting type:

 _Poliwrath, The Tadpole Pokémon . A final evolved form of Poliwag. Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong; this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort._

"Alright bud, your all pumped up!" Chuck stood up, causing his partner to stop punching him. "Let's show them what a true battle spirit is.".

Poliwrath nodded seriously, before walking onto the field of sand to stare Noctowl down. He stamped one foot on the ground before stamping the other one, followed by him entering a rugby crouch. It almost looked like he was about to go sumo wrestling or something.

From his reactions during the other two battles, it is clear he is much more experienced than Hitmontop was and also seemed more calm then Heracross. Although that combinations means he had likely dealt with similar opponents to Noctowl and the shiny owl likely couldn't wind him up as easily as he did to the Single Horn Pokémon .

"Poliwrath VS Noctowl... Begin!" The student declared. "Let the battle begin!".

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P. V):_

As soon as the battle started, Noctowl attempted to return to the sky and flapped his wings to achieve this goal. He decided to rest on the ground between battles simply, so he wasn't tired out by flying constantly although it took him longer than most flying types since he isn't built for speed.

That fact was made quite clear by Poliwrath who had charged the second the battle was started. As Noctowl attempted to fly out of reach, the Tadpole Pokémon had jumped to grab the shiny owl and tackled him in the air. Holding the normal flying type against his stomach, Poliwrath delivered a full body slam, crushing the owl between himself and the beach that made up the battle field.

Noctowl was clearly injured from the wrestling move and shook his head to get rid of the sand in his face, as he pushed himself up. As he used roost in an attempt to heal off that attack, he turned to Poliwrath who stood above him with a smirk, as if to taunt the owl to take him on. Noctowl didn't appreciate that and began to shoot a hypnosis at the Tadpole Pokémon , hoping that would buy him enough time to take off safely.

Realising immediately what move the shiny owl was using, Poliwrath flexed his swirly stomach, sending out his own hypnosis. The two lots of psychic waves clashed and cancelled each other out. It seems Poliwrath's experience matches Noctowl's more attune sense to using psychic type energy.

"We need to be careful, Noctowl, your usual hypnosis isn't going to word," Ash informed, as an idea popped in his head. "Use Echoed voice and gain some distance!".

Noctowl nodded in understanding. Gaining flight was simply so he could be far away from the Tadpole Pokémon . The shiny owl is more of a long-ranged battler and he knows almost all fighting types prefer to battle up close. So if he won't be allowed to take off, he will make some distance between them on the ground.

Opening his mouth, Noctowl shot another Echoed Voice out towards the Tadpole Pokémon . Poliwrath tensed up and took the blow. Since sand isn't the most stable or solid battle field, he was pushed back a bit but not by much. When he believed he had the water fighting type trapped, Noctowl began to take off once more.

As if using the Echoed Voice to track the shiny Owl, Poliwrath shot a small speedy and precise Water Gun through the sound attack. It struck Noctowl dead on, causing him to stop gaining height and also cancelled his Echoed Voice. The now wet feathers made it even harder for Noctowl to fly, leaving him open for the Tadpole Pokémon .

"Now you got 'em!" Chuck shouted with pride.

Taking that as his cue, Poliwrath began running before jumping towards the shiny owl who had re-stabilised his flight but didn't had lost a bit of height. Again, tackling the normal flying type from the air, although instead of going in for another Body Slam, he landed and began rolling on the sand.

After rolling around for a few moments, before the Tadpole Pokémon threw the shiny owl into one of the sand heaps. While Submission isn't very effective against Noctowl, it was arguably Poliwrath's strongest move and the experience difference was more than enough to do a number on the shiny owl.

"Alright Noctowl, now try Psychic to hold Poliwrath down and then heal with roost!" Ash shouted.

Being one of his more experienced Pokémon from Johto, Noctowl has no issue using multiple moves at once. As he pushed himself out of the sand, shaking his feathers to get rid of the sand, the shiny owl began healing off some damage from the blow.

As he did, the crest on his head glew blue and a powerful wave of psychic type energy shot out towards the Tadpole Pokémon but Poliwrath already had a counter, and released another hypnosis from his spiral patterned belly. This countered the psychic wave, weakening it to the point that it was more of just a plain confusion attack.

"Finish with Ice Punch!" Chuck shouted.

Poliwrath smirked, he knew he had this move to counter a lot of his weaknesses like flying types, but he didn't want to use it until his partner was happy to reveal it. Seeing the boys three Pokémon , Bayleaf, Noctowl and Muk, all of them have an ice weakness so it makes sense revealing this move to put the boy on edge.

As the hypnosis continued to keep the Psychic attack from doing much of anything to him, Poliwrath charged forward as his two fists were both coated in ice. The Tadpole jumped high above Noctowl, who ended up cancelling his moves and seemed to close his eyes as he accepted his fate, with no-way to escape.

Poliwrath landed on his feet, looming over the shiny owl before delivering his ice-covered fists direct into Noctowl. Using both his fists at the same time, began a brutal assault on him. It lasted for around twenty seconds although it felt much longer for the normal flying type before he stood up and walked back towards Chuck's side, leaving the mangled mess of Ash's Noctowl in the sand and covered in chunks of ice.

"Noctowl is unable to continue, meaning the winner of this round our Chuck and Poliwrath," The student declared. "May the challenger select his next Pokémon .".

* * *

"Return Noctowl," Ash sighed as he recalled his fallen normal flying type. Once the shiny owl was safe in his Pokeball, Ash looked at it sadly. Noctowl has always been one of his stronger Pokémon caught in Johto and never really needed much help in battle, since he had his own style set in stone from before even joining him but that doesn't mean he was as experienced as Poliwrath. "And thank you... I promise I won't let your hard work go to waste.".

Shrinking Noctowl's Pokeball down and clipping it back to his belt, he went over his two remaining options, Bayleaf and Muk. While both have battled, Bayleaf was left in a much worst condition with the poison and sand in her face. While normally, he would send her out then to see if she could ware Poliwrath down, he quickly remembered how he used Houndour in a similar situation back in the Ecruteak gym battle, which almost cost him the match.

"Wait to show 'em that battle spirit!" Chuck cried as he embraced the Tadpole Pokémon with a massive emotional hug. Unlike his Heracross, who seemed annoyed at the show of affection, Poliwrath returned the emotional hug with just as much passion. The water flying type even had tears to match his trainers.

While Ash didn't want to interrupt their moment, he also didn't want to give Poliwrath too much time to relax. With his decision made, he took out the Pokeball and enlarged it before launching up into the air once more, "I choose you, again, Muk!".

In a flash of light, the poison type re-appeared on the battlefield. Needless to say, he was surprised by the emotional scene but since their next opponent was out, Chuck returned to his serious stance as Poliwrath walked back in front of his trainer. Despite crying only moments earlier, both wore a serious expression.

"Well Ash, this has certainly been a fun match but don't think that you've won just because Poliwrath would have to beat all three of your Pokémon in a row," Chuck informed., with a smirk. "This battle is only just getting started!".

As if to amplify his trainers point, Poliwrath slammed his fists against his chest and let out a loud battle cry. While he isn't a massive battle lover like his opponents, Muk seemed to enlarge himself to intimidate his opponent while letting out his own battle cry.

"We couldn't agree more!" Ash declared. "But Muk and I are ready for anything you've got!".

While Ash realised that he made a pretty big mistake by choosing three Pokémon all weak to ice and the fact that he knows that Poliwrath knows at least one move of that type is slightly worrying but at least it won't take him by surprise. With this battle, he will have to play to Muk's strength, so which will win, offence or defence?

"Poliwrath VS Muk... Begin!" The student declared. "Let the battle begin!".

* * *

 _Chuck VS Ash (P. VI):_

As soon as the battle began, Muk disappeared into the ground before the dark shadow shot across the ground. He jumped up behind the Tadpole Pokémon before landing on top of him with one of his famous body slams. Due to it being a speed move and Poliwrath not being a speedy Pokémon , meant the water fighting type was trapped under the sludge Pokémon .

Not struggling under the poison type, Poliwrath grabbed a-hold of Muk before the two started rolling around, eventually ending up on top of Muk, before punching down on the sludge Pokémon with a brutal assault. Muk cried out in pain, despite Close Combat not being as super effective, Poliwrath was very physically strong.

"Hang tough, Muk!" Ash shouted in a panic as he tried to think of something. "Use Poison Jab!".

Struggling against the brutal assault, Muk shot his arm behind the Tadpole Pokémon before the first glew purple. It curved around and struck Poliwrath in the back, of course he knew it was coming and Poliwrath wanted a taste of a good old' beat down.

The water fighting type was knocked across the sand before skidding to a stop in a pose which looked like he was a rugby player ready to charge. He gave the equivalent of a smirk at the poison type, so this punk does have a back bone. This is gonna be fun.

Clenching his two fists, both were coated in ice before he charged at Muk, who didn't have chance to dodge, so the Tadpole Pokémon jumped on top of him once more, delivering another powerful beat down on the sludge Pokémon because but this time it was even stronger due to the poison types weakness to ice.

"Stockpile!" Ash shouted.

Muk bloated his body as he took a long a deep breath, knocking the Tadpole Pokémon off him and into the dirt. With his opponent down and his defences getting a boost, the sludge Pokémon shook himself as to recover from the assault. Poliwrath pushed himself up from the sand with a battle flame behind his eyes.

Clenching his fist once more, he charged forward ready to deliver another Ice Punch but this time Muk was ready and launched a Sludge Bomb at the Tadpole Pokémon . The water fighting type ended up punching the incoming Sludge Bomb which caused it to explode in his face, covering both Poliwrath and the nearby ground in sludge. Seeing this, Ash's eyes widened in realisation. The best way to beat Poliwrath is to prevent him getting close.

"While Poliwrath is stuck in the sludge, make it rain like you did back in the orange League!" Ash shouted.

Chuck raised his eyebrow in confusion, from the sounds of it, Ash wants Muk to use rain dance but never has he known Muk capable of learning such a move. Plus, even if he did, it would put Poliwrath at a bigger advantage since he is a water type.

Muk opened his mouth and launched several Sludge Bombs into the air. They exploded over both Pokémon and sludge rained down, turning the beach into a toxic bath. While it was clearly uncomfortable for the Tadpole Pokémon , Muk seems to embrace it fully.

"Use Hypnosis!" Chuck shouted, hoping to put his opponent to sleep so he could come up with a counter.

Poliwrath fought against the toxic rain and began unleashing a load of psychic waves out of his swirly stomach but Muk was ready. Sinking into the ground, he zoomed across the sludge field, easily avoiding the attack. Reappearing behind Poliwrath, he struck him in the back with a powerful Poison Jab.

The water fighting type landed face first in the sludge and with all the toxic waste being delivered, the Tadpole Pokémon turned a light purple colour showing he had been inflicted with the poison status. Seeing this, Ash smirked as he knew the perfect move to finish it off now.

"Finish it with Venoshock!" Ash shouted.

As the water fighting type struggled to his feet, Muk took a deep breath and a powerful jet of purple liquid shot out of his mouth. It struck Poliwrath directly in the face and did a good blast since its strength is doubled against those Pokémon who are poisoned.

The Tadpole Pokémon was blown back and landed in front of Chuck, flat on his back. Swirls replaced his eyes, as Muk ended his Venoshock and let out a loud battle cry. As the student acting as the ref made his call, Muk slide across the field to celebrate his victory with his trainer.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this round our Ash and his Muk," The student declared. "Which means the winners of this battle and the Storm Badge is the challenger.".

* * *

"Awesome job Muk!" Ash cheered, as he was smothered in affection by the sludge Pokémon .

The poison type was currently giving his beloved trainer one of his typical body slam hugs. Ash was laughing under the sludge Pokémon as he struggled to get him off without any success in this endeavour. Chuck smiled at the scene before kneeling down next to his fallen partner.

"Thank you, buddy, you did me proud," Chuck praised as he recalled the tadpole Pokémon .

With Poliwrath safe in his Pokeball, Chuck stood back up and smiled as he watched the raven-haired boy, while the poison type didn't seem like much, it is clear the boy did a good job in raising him, along with his other Pokémon . With that, the big emotional man made his way over to the trainer and Pokémon .

"Well Ash, I asked for a good battle and you certainly delivered," Chuck laughed as he held out an open hand with a badge in it. It was a circular shape with a smaller circle near the corner and was designed like a fist. It was also a dirty golden colour. "Take it son, it's a storm Badge. You've earnt it.".

"Thanks Chuck!" Ash replied, gladly accepting the badge.

Ash smiled as he accepted the badge and smiled at it before showing the poison type who replied with a big cheesy smile in return. Placing it in his badge case, Chuck decided to say something to the boy.

"I've got to say Ash, while both your Bayleaf and Noctowl were good, I was especially impressed with Bayleaf's battle spirit," Chuck spoke in a thoughtful tone. "Both of them were surpassed by Muk. If I might make a suggestion, work harder on the Pokémon you've caught in Johto. You can afford a little time between badges and still earn all eight in time for the Silver Conference and I want to see your Johto team on a similar level to those who won the Orange League with ya.".

Ash nodded his head in understanding, as he realised that he could've been doing more with them. After all, Bayleaf only recently evolved and neither Houndour nor Totodile have even showed signs of being close to evolving. While he would never force a Pokémon to evolve and he knows that evolution doesn't mean everything, but it is a good way to show their progress.

After all, in Kanto when he won his fifth badge, all members of his team who could evolve had evolved at least once, except Pikachu. Some were even fully evolved like Primeape. So that shows how much further behind his Johto team are. Ash thanked the Sludge Pokémon before the group made their way back towards the Pokémon centre.

* * *

"Houndour is safe on this end," Ash informed as he held the Pokeball up to the screen. Professor Oak was on the other end, showing Muk's Pokeball as well. Once they returned to the centre, Ash had Nurse Joy check over his three Pokémon who battled today before calling the lab to re-exchange Muk for Houndour.

With the trade done, they bid each other goodbye. Ash knew he wanted to spend a little time before challenging Jasmine to properly train his Johto team after what Chuck said but he also wants to avoid his cousin. So with that on his mind, he made a call to the number Jasmine gave him before they left the porting city. The phone rang for a few moments before Jasmine's face appeared on the screen, who turned pale at the sight of who was calling her.

"Hello Jasmine... err, is something wrong?" Ash asked, confused as to why she looked so scared.

"I err, n-no," Jasmine stuttered, remembering the promise Silver made if she mentioned anything to them

"...okay," Ash replied, not entirely convinced. "Um... Could you tell me if Silver is there?".

"No he isn't!" Jasmine snapped.

"...guess he couldn't hang around with the police watching him," Ash muttered, although loud enough for Jasmine to hear.

"So you know what happened?" She asked.

"We saw the news reports," Ash confirmed. "I wanted to know if he was there, because I just earnt my fifth badge and if he was, then we would've had to stay away even longer... Speaking off, how is Amply doing?".

"She is getting better but still not well enough to go back to her job," Jasmine confirmed. "And with how fresh the lighthouse incident is in everyone's minds; I don't feel like now is the right time for any gym battles.".

"Don't worry, I understand Jasmine," Ash confirmed.

"Sorry Ash, but I promise you'll be my first challenger once were all ready," Jasmine reassured. "If you need something to do until then, have you and your friends considered exploring the Whirl Islands?".

"Whirl Islands?" Ash questioned.

"Right, they are a popular tourist area, spread across several islands between Cianwood and Olivine," Jasmine informed. "They are also holding a lot of competitions around this time of year, which build up to the biggest one of all, the Whirl Cup! Which only allows water types to battle, to see who the best water type trainer is.".

Ash couldn't but chuckle as he can imagine Misty going crazy to win something like that. Not to mention that the whirl islands sounds like the perfect opportunity to train up his Johto team like Chuck suggested. With that in mind, he smiled at the Olivine gym leader.

"Thanks Jasmine!" Ash replied. "I'll let the others know about the whirl islands... Speak to you later.".

With that, Ash ended the call with Jasmine and with Houndour in hand, made his way back towards the group of Serena, Misty, Brock, Drake and Leaf. Sitting down, the conversation turned to what they would all end up doing next.

"Well Jasmine said she isn't ready for a challenger yet, but she did suggest we visit the whirl islands," Ash commented.

"Whirl Islands?" Misty questioned.

"A group of islands between Cianwood and Olivine, known for holding many competitions," Brock commented as he read from the guide book. "They will soon be holding the biggest competition known as the Whirl cup, which is a water type only competition.".

"The whirl cup!" Misty exclaimed. "That is one of the biggest competitions for water types in the world, I would love to compete.".

"Not only that but a top coordinator from Hoenn, one of the best in the world is holding a special contest in the whirl islands before that," Brock added.

"A special contest?" Serena questioned.

"It's called the Wallace Cup, and is ran by Wallace Mikuri from Sootoplis City," Brock answered. "Specialising in water types, he holds this contest once a year in a different region and the ribbon is able to be used in any regions grand festival that year. This year, it just so happens to be held in Johto. And it is schedule to take place in just over a week's time from now. While it isn't limited to water types only, those are the ones mostly used considering Wallace's expertise.".

Serena's face showed clear excitement at the mention of a special contest which is ran by a top coordinator. She has already been proving herself in the Johto circuit by winning all three of the contests she has entered but now she can prove herself to one of the very best. As she began a little fantasy about being given the precious Wallace ribbon from the top coordinator himself, her ego also began to balloon to new sizes.

"Well I think that settles it, tomorrow we can catch the first boat out to the whirl islands so Serena can compete in the Wallace Cup then we head over to the whirl cup to compete there," Ash declared, unaware of the ego growing inside his girlfriend's mind.

"What about you two?" Misty asked.

"There is a new Safari Zone being opened the other side of this island, so we are making a detour to check it out," Leaf replied, clearly excited. "Drake only has to get two more badges so it's time we got to go exploring again... Then after that, depending on the time we might stop by the whirl islands to catch back up with ya.".

While Leaf was clearly excited about the plans, the expression on Drake's face showed he wasn't as enthusiastic. From what they know of him, he is very driven and likes to complete objectives so going off on little adventures of the clear path to the next goal was never something he enjoyed but he was also clearly too scared to say no to the hyper-active girl. It was almost enough for the group to pity him. While he will upset Leaf when she realises he has no-interest in her, he hasn't done anything wrong, you can't force those sorts of feelings into existence.

With the plans made, the group spent the rest of the night just hanging out since tomorrow they would be parting ways once more. Before heading off to bed, ready for the next stop on their journey and all the adventures which await in the Whirl Islands.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	39. Houndoom's Special Delivery

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, one chapter I have very much been looking forward to getting to. It is no-only where Ash catches his next Johto Pokémon but also one where one of his Johto team evolves. It is heavily based on the anime episode by the same title but that isn't really an issue, is it? While those things happen on Ash's team, the chapter focuses more on the Pokémon themselves rather than Ash. I am also going to try something new by writing from one character particular point of view instead of from the third person, for parts of this chapter, just to see how it turns out. I hope you enjoy this one as it is probably one of my favourites in the Johto arc so far. Don't forget to vote in the poll, it changes with chapter 41 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 39: Houndoom's Special Delivery

It had been a few days since the group left Cianwood by boat, making their way to the whirl islands. Before leaving, they decided to make a few team rotations, Ash kept his team of Pikachu, Heracross, Bayleaf, Noctowl, Houndour and Totodile the same, while Serena's current team became: Eevee, Larvitar, Quagsire, Cyndaquil, Ledian and Murkrow. Misty decided to go with: Starmie, Seaking, Tentacruel, Chinchou, Qwilfish and Marill and Brock went with: Golbat, Omastar, Stantler, Pineco, Bonsly and Shuckle.

The boat they were on was just about to dock at the first location in the whirl islands. That being Ogi Isle. No one boat goes around all the islands in this mini region, so they will have to travel over this island on foot to reach the docks on the other side to get the next boat to which'll take them to the place the Wallace Cup is being held.

"So Ogi Island isn't that big, but it is complete wildness, like a massive forest," Said Brock. "It has got many wild Pokémon on who can be territorial but if we stick to the established path, then they should leave us alone. We shouldn't have any trouble with them.".

"What sort of Pokémon inhabit the island?" Serena asked, turning her head towards the breeder instead of the ocean view to indicate an interest in his information.

"It seems to be mostly bug Pokémon," Brock replied. "Scyther, Pinsir, Ariados, Pineco, Heracross and the like.".

"B-bugs..." Misty stuttered.

"You okay, Mist?" Ash asked, he knew she had been trying to get over her phobia and had been working hard with the bug Pokémon they have on their teams, but wild bug types are a completely different matter.

"I-I'm fine," She replied, before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm sure I'll be just fine...".

"Docking at Ogi Island in five minutes... Can all passengers please collect all their belongings and prepare to leave the boat," A voice announced over the P.A system.

With that, the group decided to do just as they were asked. Ensuring they had all their belongings on them, they made their way down to where they could exit the boat and got onto the land. Travelling by boat and then exploring a new island is pretty nostalgic of the time in the Orange Archipelago.

* * *

The journey after departing from the boat was rather uneventful for the group. They made quick time for the first couple of hours before it reached noon, so they decided to stop for lunch. While Ash and Serena are getting better at cooking, Brock was still the king and the fastest at preparation, so he was the one to make it today since they didn't want to waste much time and potentially miss this boat.

There are no Pokémon centre's on this island and only one boat off it a day, so they don't particularly want to miss it and spend a whole day here tomorrow. The group had just finished their lunch by a cliff side overlooking the remained of the island.

"Well if nothing else, the view on this island is certainly beautiful," Said Misty.

"I agree," Ash replied, before spotting Togepi going closer for a better look. "Careful Togepi, you don't want to fall.".

The Spikeball Pokémon turned around and gave him a happy chirp to reassure him. He's now a big boy and knows to be careful near edges like this. He can still remember a time in victory road when he was separated from his daddy-err-Ash, and he doesn't fancy an experience like that again.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Serena asked, noticing that everyone had finished eating.

"Almost, we just gotta recall everyone and pack up," Ash replied. "You sure are excited about the Wallace Cup, huh?".

"Of course, I am. It will be my fourth ribbon and my chance to meet a top coordinator," Serena replied, with her hands on her hips and a confident expression on her face.

The group couldn't help but notice that she sure has been getting confident recently and a declaration like that would be what one might expect from Ash before a gym battle or something. Serena, on the other hand, has always been more timid and humble so seeing her grow some confidence is a little unsettling, to be honest. While confidence in one's self is always important, never to the point that it bloats the person's ego.

Deciding not to push her on this, the group began recalling their team. Holding one Pokeball in each hand, enabling him to recall two at a time, Ash recalled Bayleaf and Heracross first before Noctowl and Totodile. He was about to recall Houndour when-

The dark fire type turned towards a nearby forest area and growled threateningly, getting into a battle position. This put the group on edge as Houndour had always been the calm but protective leader since joining so he can clearly sense something making its way towards them.

In almost a blur, a Venomoth flew out from the bushes but it didn't seem hostile. It likely didn't even know the group were there. Seeing as the bug wasn't hostile, Houndour stood up and just watched as it flew past them not giving a care in the world. Good job it was Houndour who went into defensive mode since if it was Bayleaf, she doesn't really have the restraint to hold off for the opponent to make the first move and likely could've started a battle when one wasn't needed.

Before anything could've been said, the group watched as the Venomoth sawed over the side of the cliff. Due to it moving pretty fast, a gust of wind followed which hit Togepi, causing him to waddle back as he attempted to regain his balance.

"Togepi!" Ash shouted as he ran to grab the fairy type.

Despite the Spikeball Pokémon attempting to regain his footing, Togepi ended up falling off the edge of the cliff. Houndour, being quicker on his feet, shot past Ash and over the side of the cliff. Landing on one of the rocks, he quickly jumped down and towards the next one, ending up falling quicker than Togepi but he kept full control over his decent.

Lining himself up, Houndour leapt straight across and bite the shell of Togepi out of the air. Not hard enough to hurt him or crack the shell, but firm enough so that he didn't have to worry about losing him once more. With the Spikeball Pokémon safe from the fall, Houndour landed on the next rock and began jumping down to the solid ground.

Ash ran to the edge of the cliff, reaching just in time to see Houndour land safely on the ground and let Togepi onto the floor. Both were clearly uninjured and while that was a massive relief, it did cause another issue of not being able to reach each other. Houndour seemed to notice this also and looked up at his trainer.

"Ash!" Houndour barked. "Togepi is fine but were pretty stuck down here!".

"Don't worry, Houndour, we will find a way back together!" Ash replied.

"Well we need to get down to the lower part of the island anyway," Brock pointed out. "Although we won't be able to take the direct path, which they took. The ramp down is pretty long and will drop us off near the dock, so it might be worth Houndour taking Togepi north to meet us there. It'll save time and us having to go back on ourselves.".

"Did you hear that, Houndour?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Houndour replied. "And don't worry, I'll keep Togepi safe!".

"I trust you, Houndour!" Ash replied.

Next, he saw the dark fire type pick Togepi up and place him on his back. With one last look up at his trainer, Houndour gave a serious nod before turning around and heading off into the forest. Despite him being a first stage evolution and still a relatively new capture, Ash knew Houndour was one of his loyal and reliable Pokémon, as former pack alpha. So with that, he jumped to his feet and began walking to where he assumed the path would lead.

"Come on guys, we don't have sunlight to waste," Ash instructed as he marched forward.

"That's good Ash," Brock agreed. "But you're heading back to the dock we arrived at,".

The raven-haired boy dawned a sheepish smile and massive sweat drop as he turned back towards the others. He never was very coordinated when it came to directions and while that hasn't been a massive issue with Brock as a guide when in a dire situation like this, panic can cause him to forget simple things like which direction he came from.

* * *

 _(Houndour's P.O.V):_

Flowers. They turned the ground I am travelling across with the passenger on my back, into a somewhat colourful path. They have never been one thing I particularly enjoy but I also have no distaste of them either. Personally, they are just there, a part of this world and while they certainly smell somewhat nice, a nice smell is not something I concern myself with. If I need to go somewhere smelly or track down a particularly smelly person, then so be it. It is no skin off my nose.

Togepi, on my back, squirmed as he attempted to reach for the flowers. I mentally sighed before crouching low, to let my passenger off. Togepi slide down my fur coat and onto the ground. I watched carefully as he wondered over to the flowers. Rolling my eyes, I decided to let him enjoy the scenery before setting off again. It is pretty quiet and there is no harm in a little exploring. That is how we learn in the wild so what right do I have to rob the little guy of that experience?

Keeping a close eye on the fairy type, he seemed to start picking a couple of flowers up. Nothing really special about them, just plain daisies. After he finished picking the flowers, he turned back towards me and carried the flowers over to me. Holding them out as I stand back up, I tilt my head to the side with a questioning expression.

"Here, I got you these," Togepi said, in a chirpy tone. "There red because you're a fire type.".

"I am," I nodded in agreement, with a small smile on my face.

"Um... sorry," Togepi muttered.

"Sorry?" I questioned. "Sorry for what?".

"For all this trouble I'm causing you," Togepi replied. "Dadd-err-Ash told me to be careful and I didn't listen.".

I smiled sympathetically down at the small one, it takes a lot of courage to own up like this, especially at such a young age. While I don't know how he could mistake our trainer for his father, I can't help but feel proud of the little guy. He reminds me of myself at that age, full of life and an eagerness to learn.

"Don't be silly," I replied, crouching down so we are at an eye level. "You did exactly what Ash told you... If anything, it was my fault for allowing Venomoth through.".

Togepi didn't say anything in response to that but instead ran forward and gave my snout a big hug. While not a hugger myself, I understand that some people need emotional support, so I moved my paw behind him, as a way to return the hug. At this moment, I felt him nuzzle his head against my nose, feeling something wet.

"Your crying," I stated, as I pulled away from the hug.

Looking down at the fairy type. His face is scrunched up and tears are leaking out of his eyes. While not one to show emotions myself, my heart does break for the little guy, as I've said, I see a lot of myself in him and I know what it can feel like to be helpless in the wildness. Knowing that telling him everything will be fine and that they will reunite with Ash, won't do anything for him, I decided on something which always calmed myself down at his age.

"Cheer up, bud," I smiled. Togepi did his best to open his eyes but tears still covered them. I used my paw to gently dry them. I smiled down at him now that I know he can see me properly. "Hey now, why not try off that Metronome move? I would like to see how you're progressing with it.".

Togepi didn't seem convinced, so I gestured for him to go ahead. Trying to focus on the move instead of the situation, Togepi began waggling his stubby little arms back and forth. Using my favourite move always calmed me down when I first started my training. For me, that was Fire Fang and from what I've learnt of the little guy, for Togepi that would be Metronome.

After a few moments, Togepi's glowing arms shot straight up and a bright light appeared at the points of them. Interested to see what move he created, I stared hard, ready for whatever move appears. Rock began to form between his two arms and soon grew to triple Togepi's size. With a happy chirp, the rock shot forward with pretty good speed considering who launched it and flew behind a few trees. It was too big to be a Rock Throw attack which means it must've been Rock Wrecker.

I was just about to praise the little guy on a job well done when an annoying buzzing sound entered my ear space. I instantly turned to the direction that the rock was launched to and stood in front of Togepi. The fairy type was hiding behind my back leg, and I crouched low, ready to pounce on whatever was coming. I already made a mistake like this one today and I won't make the same one again.

Flying out from behind the wooded area, a Beedrill, a Pinsir and an angry looking Scizor stood in front of us. The Scizor appeared to be the leader of the trio since it was stood in between the other two and slightly ahead. Our eyes locked and we seemed to be having some sort of staring contest.

"Who attacked us?" Scizor asked, in a booming voice.

"It was an accident, we didn't know you were there, and we were just practising a move," I replied, honestly. While I do have the type advantage, my dark type makes me more vulnerable to bugs and I am severely outnumbered three to one. If they attacked, of course, I would defend Togepi with my life but right now the best way to resolve this is to defuse the situation. "We are both sorry for what happened but neither of us meant to hurt any of you. We just want to be on our way and leave you in peace.".

When I noticed the tense metal bug relax slightly, I also raised up from my crouch to show I was willing to move on just as I said. In that split second, a smirk appeared on the Scizor's face and he tilted his head to the side where Pinsir was standing. This was a clear signal for the Pinsir to attack.

The Stag Beetle charged forward with his arms crossed in front of him, the shape of an X formed from the power built up in front of him as he charged towards me, it was easy to see that he was using X Scissor. Normally I could easily just avoid it but that would leave Togepi wide open and I have to defend him at all costs.

I don't want to battle, not only am I heavily outnumbered but I am more vulnerable to bug types then I would care to admit and if I got hurt then nobody would be able to look after Togepi. With my decision made, I know I need to create something to split up from these bugs. I take a deep breath and release a thick purple cloud of toxic smoke out of my mouth. The Pinsir charges straight into it and is brought to a stop.

With that now blocking their vision, I shot a small ember straight into the heart of the Smog cloud. I wasn't aiming for any of the three imparticular, just the cloud. Knowing what would happen, I quickly turned around and picked Togepi up in my mouth once more before running off into the wooded area for cover.

As we ran, I heard the massive explosion take place behind us. I didn't want to hurt those three, I just used that explosion to cover us and block their view so they couldn't see which direction we ran. Speaking off, I slowly start curving my run, what kind of idiot would run in a straight line? That is the easiest way to be tracked. Once we are far away enough, I'll let Togepi down and we can travel at a more leisurely pace, but we need distance right now.

* * *

"What's up, Ash?" Serena asked as she watched her boyfriend mop down the path next to them. "You know they are both alright... Houndour is very responsible.".

"I know he is... And if anyone is with Togepi, I am glad it's him but..." Ash replied. "But, I don't know, I can't explain it. I just, while I keep saying that they will be fine-".

"You can't believe it until you see them in person?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, looking at the ground once more.

"It's understandable," Brock replied, nodding his head while stroking his chin with his finger and thumb. "While Togepi imprinted on you, and you know you're not, the relationship between you two is compare-able to that of a father and son. What parent wouldn't be worried about this situation.".

After that, the group just continued on in silence. Ash continued to look at the ground with his shoulders hung low. Brock brought the map out, in hopes of finding any sort of short cut so they could find those two quicker. While Serena just watched her boyfriend's mopping, wishing she could do something, anything to cheer him up but she knew there was nothing. She can imagine that if it was Larvitar who got lost like this she would be even worst but then again; he is younger that Togepi.

* * *

 _(Houndour's P.O.V):_

After running for around ten minutes, I came to a stop and let the little guy down. I can only imagine he hates being carried in my mouth, but I didn't really have any choice in the matter. I didn't have time to put him on my back and if he was, we would have to be so much slower since the speed would've meant the fairy type would fall off.

I watched as the little guy shook himself as he stood in front of me, guess he got covered in a little of my saliva from the way I carried him. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, he seems pretty oblivious to the threat we just evaded, of the innocence of the young, it truly is a beautiful thing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I err, think so," Togepi replied. "I did it again... I made those things attack us.".

"No you didn't, I am to blame for that one," I replied. "Sorry about the danger I put you in, I should've known not to practice moves without scouting the area first.".

"But you stopped them," Togepi replied.

"No, I distracted them so we could escape. They had every right to be mad at us," I explained. "Although I don't know how that Pinsir will turn out since he was at the centre of the blast... That means they are likely to try and track us down again, so we can't stay in one place for too long.".

Togepi nodded in understanding so I crouched, allowing the fairy type to climb onto my back. Instead of running, I need to preserve my energy in case the bugs do find us, and I doubt Togepi would be happy to continue travelling by mouth. Once I am sure he is secure on my back, we set off once more.

"Um, Houndour, can I ask you something?" Togepi asked.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"What's it like in a Pokeball?" he asked.

"A Pokeball?" I repeated. I've got a pretty good idea what this is about, but I want to be sure.

"Yeah... I mean I've asked Pikachu before and he just speaks about how nasty they are," Togepi replied.

I make a quick mental note to speak to Pikachu about what you say to those who are younger, "Well everyone views them differently but personally, I don't mind them. Of course, being out in the fresh air is what I prefer but having a Pokeball to return to is a comforting feeling, knowing I will always have a place to rest if I need it.".

"Thanks, Houndour," Togepi replied.

"Anytime," I replied. "But do you mind if I ask you something?".

"Sure," he chirped in a high-pitched tone, with what I assume is a smile on his face.

"Why did you want to know about Pokeballs?" I asked.

"Oh well, um, ya see," he stuttered.

"You've been thinking about getting your own Pokeball from Ash, and joining in the rotation?" I guessed.

"Yeah..." Togepi replied, in a not so chirpy tone. "I've been thinking about it for a while but what Pikachu said always put me off... And I never really got to ask the others, because well, Heracross was always more focused on food, Bayleaf just never really let anyone speak to her except for daddy, you and Noctowl always seemed too serious and I didn't want to bother you because of it and Totodile was too silly to focus on the question.".

I was too serious? Really? Of course, I have always been straight forward and a logical thinker but that is how I kept my pack together through the tough times. I never realised that I could be intimidating. I mean, yes I can be rather mean in battle, but I always thought those in my pack could feel comfortable to ask me anything.

"I'm sorry for that, Togepi, I never want you or anyone to feel like you can't approach me, for anything... No matter what happens, I will always be happy to answer anything you want me for," I explain in a low voice. "And while I can't tell you when or if it is the right time for you to get a Pokeball, I do know that Ash will always let it be your choice and I even think that if you turn out to not like it like Pikachu, he won't force you to stay in it.".

We continue our trek in silence, as we walk I can smell a few Pokémon near us, like an Ariados nest up in the trees or Butterfree flying overhead but none of them caused us any trouble, so we just passed through. My best guess is, they heard about the explosion as in a tight-knit community, news travels fast. I would also guess those bugs we first ran into are the unspoken leaders of this land, which is why they attacked. While it is good that we can travel through here without all the Pokémon bothering us, it does mean those we want to avoid most will likely hear about our location sooner or later.

"What's that?" Togepi asked from my back. I turned my head to him, only to see him pointing at a whole at the base of a tree. Normally I would just say nothing and move on, but this strange calling came over me. As I crept closer to it, I noticed a shiny object from within it.

Upon closer inspection, the shiny object turned out to be a round marble-like object. It was a pale red colour for the most part but a flame like a symbol-filled the middle of the object, which was a combination of an orange and black.

"I don't know what it is... But I feel this strange connection to it," I replied, absentmindedly.

"Are you gonna take it?" Togepi asked.

Before answering I sniffed around to see if I could sense who it might belong too, I wouldn't want to steal after all. On the first inspection, it seemed like it might've been no-ones since there is no scent leading up to this hole or a scent of any being from the whole itself. Although as I crept closer to the object, I picked up the faintest smell, that of another Houndour. It was very faint, which implies it hasn't been here for a long time, possibly years.

"Well, are you?" Togepi asked once I assume he was bored of my sniffing.

"The only scent is old, years possibly," I explained.

"So you can have it then," Togepi replied. "The owner clearly doesn't care about it and it would be a waste if it was just left here.".

While I would never condone stealing unless you have a very good reason, like how my pack use to steal to ensure food and medicine for my old pupil who was sick, Togepi does make a good point about it being abandoned so with my decision made, I picked the marble up. Not allowing myself to indulge in the weird feeling of this stone, I quickly set back on our course to the other side of the island where we should meet the others.

I know our trainer isn't the best with directions but that Brock guy is so I am sure they will be right on track. Luckily I have also been very good with directions, planning every move for my previous pack made it easy for me to determine which way was north, south east or west even when being messed up, so I know we are still on the right path. As we continued on our path, I kept up the conversation with Togepi, in hopes that I can prove that even if I am serious, he can still approach me.

* * *

"Take good care of him," Beedrill told the three Parasect, after laying the burnt Pinsir on a flower bed. These Parasect are the resident on this island are very much the medical team for any Pokémon. While it might seem like a stable structure is only made with the help of humans, the bugs of this island have squashed that notion.

The Parasect which seemed to be the leader, nodded in understanding before all three went over to inspect the patient. It is clear that he has been involved with some sort of fire. Last time a fire type appeared on this island and hurt one of the tribe leaders, Scizor put a permanent end to it, which cemented his role of island defender.

"What are we gonna do boss?" Beedrill asked, as he approached Scizor, who was chatting with a rather large Ariados.

"Just in time, my friend," Scizor replied, with a smirk. "The head of the Ariados here was just informing me that our little trespassers were currently travelling through their territory. The Butterfree spread the world about what the mutt did to Pinsir, so he figured we'd like that information.".

"So we're gonna take them out?" Beedrill asked, with a gleeful expression.

"Not so fast," Scizor replied. "From what Ariados tells me, they are heading straight for the river which runs through the Ariados nest. Our best bet is to let them pass that, as a fire type the mutt will definitely tire himself and make it easy to punish them for what happened.".

"Just like with the last one, huh?" Beedrill asked, with a sinister smirk. Scizor returned the smirk with one of his own before turning towards the Ariados who delivered this information. The spider realised what was going to be said and attempted to back up in an attempt to escape.

"Right you are, Beedrill," Scizor replied. "And since our friend Pinsir is down, we will be needing a third addition for this fight... So Ariados, lead the way.".

With a mental sigh, Ariados turned around and started crawling back towards the Ariados territory. While Scizor and his goons have been good to the bugs of this island, letting them do mostly what they want, you also don't say no to him as he would do the same to them as what he does to any trespasser which he encounters.

* * *

 _(Houndour's P.O.V):_

"Well this is bothersome," I mutter as I stand in front of a running river.

As is natural, I knew some sort of running water was up ahead. I have been keeping a track of the local surroundings with my tracking abilities to ensure we wouldn't be taken by surprise although it would've been impossible for me to know exactly how big this running river would be.

It is a good three meters long and the water is moving way too fast for me to swim through. Of course, Totodile or any other water type wouldn't have a problem but as a fire type, I would struggle much more, not to mention it would be next to impossible for me to carry Togepi whilst swimming.

"So what do we do now?" Togepi asked.

I didn't answer straight away and just looked around. A little off in the distance, I noticed a few rocks sticking out of the river, while not a direct bridge across, it is the best we have in the current situation. Of course, we could try following it downstream to find a better path but there is no guarantee there is one and I wouldn't want to waste any more time going back on ourselves.

"I'm going to have to carry you across those rocks," I informed.

Honestly, I was expecting some resistance from the little guy. I mean, I wouldn't like to be carried in anyone's mouth and both times I've done it so far, I didn't really have chance to ask permission since one time he was falling off the cliff and the second time we had to escape those bugs.

To my surprise, the little guy slide down off my back seemed to wait for me to pick him. In a slower or more delicate way, I picked him up in my mouth once more, not needing to rush, I was able to secure get a grip on him. As I did, the fairy type laughed, guess I must've tickled him.

Once I was sure he was secure, I sprinted towards the rock path that goes across the river. Not a full-on run but more like a pleasure jog, I don't enjoy carrying Togepi like this like how I assume he doesn't like being carried like this. Upon reaching the rock pillars, I backed up slightly as I lined myself up.

Despite having Togepi in my mouth, I took in a deep breath before slowly breathing it out again. Clearing my mind and slowing my heartbeat, I narrow my eyes for the top of the first rock. Without any second thoughts, I run at my top speed. Once at the edge of the river, I pounce. As I leapt over the running water, I turned my attention to the top of the second rock.

My front paws landed on the top of the first rock and I quickly brought my back paws towards my front paws. Using them to spring off towards the second rock, I turned my attention towards the third rock. So far so good.

Landing on the second rock, my front right paw slipped, due to it being out in the water and the river running at a decent speed, this rock and presumably the rest are slippery. Luckily, I have quick reactions and I began channelling my body heat and fire type energy through my feet. This caused them to dry up some of the water, giving me a better grip. Taking my time to ensure we didn't fall off; I brought all four paws together to spring off just like I did of the first rock.

Making it to the third rock, we are about halfway across as there were five rocks if I remember correctly. I landed on it with my body spread over the top bit. As I get ready to pounce off once more, I hear Togepi cry out. Focusing on the situation at hand, I assume he is just uncomfortable travelling like this but nothing I can do about it now.

As I prepare to launch, I see that the next rock is much lower down. We will end up being splashed by water which crashes into it, but it is too late to turn back now. Hearing the fairy whine once more I just focused on our next target. Sorry, little fella but I will let you down when we reach the other side.

Launching off the rock, I prepared to grab onto the hardest target so far. As soon as my paws touch the rock, I feel a powerful blow to my side. Landing in the water with a painful splash, my mouth flung open in pain. Oh no...

My vision became blurred as the Spikeball which was in my mouth suddenly disappeared. Kicking all four paws in an attempted to get above the rushing water, the moment I could breathe again, I forced my eyes open, doing my best to ignore the water splashing them. The first thing I noticed was a rather large piece of wood floating away.

Great, that was probably what hit us and from the way that it came from, Togepi would've had seen it. Guess he must've been trying to warn me. In my state of focus, I just thought of him as the little kid I've always known him as but if our previous conversation proved anything, he is maturing so I should've listened. Turning my head I spot the fairy type being washed away against the water and with his head under the water.

Knowing he isn't able to swim properly by himself, especially in these tough waters, I quickly began doing the front crawl to the best of my ability towards him. Since I was swimming with the current, I soon caught him up and with great difficulty, I was able to bring him above the water. His face was soaking wet, but I have no doubt that he was crying due to his scrunched-up face. He was also breathing heavily, which also isn't surprising.

"You okay?" I asked while panting heavily.

Togepi was unable to answer and in fairness, it is a pretty stupid question on my part. Realising that we need to reach the land, I picked Togepi up by the scruff of his neck. While not how Togepi are meant to be carried, this is how Houndour carries their own young and I don't exactly have a lot of options. With him crying out in pain, I quickly began swimming to the best of my ability towards the edge. I hate hurting the little guy, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter.

Despite fighting against the current to move sideways through it, I was able to power through. Of course, we were moved further downstream during this time but that couldn't have been avoided. As the side came within reach, I flicked my head, to throw Togepi onto the shore. With him safe, I gave myself one last push to grab onto the edge, using the last of my strength, I pull myself onto the land. Taking a few steps towards the Spikeball, everything became dark...

* * *

The group had made it to the second dock where the next boat to the location of the Wallace Cup will arrive in a couple of hours. While Brock, Misty and Serena are all sat on one of the benches, the raven-haired boy was pacing back and forth in a panicked state.

"They should've made it here by now," Ash muttered.

"We only made it five minutes ago, Ash," Brock replied. "And we did hurry... You know how Togepi can be, they probably just stopped to smell the roses.".

"You might be right..." Ash replied as he took a Pokeball off his belt. "But, I can't explain it... I just have this bad feeling that something has happened to them.".

"You can't be serious about going to find them?" Misty asked.

Ash didn't answer and instead pressed the button on the Pokeball he took out, releasing Noctowl who seemed to be roosting on the spot in front of his trainer, looking up at him expectantly. "Noctowl, Houndour and Togepi are in the forest somewhere. Can you look for them from the sky?". Noctowl nodded his head in response before taking off.

"What will you do if they arrived while you're out looking?" Misty asked hands on her hips.

"You can call on my Poke gear," Ash replied, turning his hat backwards as he prepared to follow the shiny owl. "If the boat arrives before we get back, then feel free to leave. We can get the one tomorrow. I don't want to slow you down and make you miss the Wallace Cup.".

Before anyone could reply, Ash ran off following the shiny owl. While not the fastest flying type, he is able to use Foresight to see through the tree lining which can be very useful when looking for people within a thick forest. Quick to follow the raven-haired boy was a particular yellow mouse.

* * *

 _(Houndour's P.O.V.):_

"Urg," I groan as a bright light invaded the blackness which was my vision. Unable to help myself, I forced my eyes shut before waiting a couple of seconds before opening one of them again. This caused my vision to turn back to normal, where I could see a flower patch in front of me. Turning my head to the side, I saw Togepi resting against my body. With a smile on my face, I looked up at the sky. Based on the position of the sun, it has been about an hour since we reached the river, which is still running behind.

Speaking off, my body is pretty dry. No doubt a result of my internal body heat and the hot sun quickly drying myself off. Knowing Ash is probably worried sick about us, I pushed myself up, which caused Togepi to wake up. He stirred slightly and looked up at me. Upon standing on my feet, I feel an achy pain through all four of my legs. I wince but I don't fall down. A little pain is nothing. Although Togepi clearly saw that something was up.

"Are you okay?" Togepi asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," I smiled. "Sorry about what happened, I should've listened to you.".

"It's fine... You've done so much for me already," Togepi replied. "I brought these flowers over so they could make you feel better when you woke up.".

"Thank you," I replied, while I am not a fan of flowers, the thought is what counts.

"There were even some of those blueberries daddy gives us to feel better, next to the flowers," Togepi continued, before leading me over to the bush.

"Are you going to have some?" I asked.

"I had some while you took your nap," Togepi replied.

I couldn't help but smile, despite everything that happened to us, he is still acting strong. While I was initially surprised when he mentioned wanting to get his own Pokeball, if today has proven anything, he is certainly ready for it. I took my time to eat a few Oran berries just so I am able to still protect us if needed but not many as to not anger the Pokémon who live here. When in my pack we would help the Pokémon who wondered into our territory if they needed it, but we also knew how to deal with thieves.

Once I felt strong enough, I let Togepi climb back onto my back and we set off once more towards the group. Knowing Ash, he is likely panicking as they probably made it to the docks by now since they would've been travelling whilst we were out after the river. We continue through the forest in comfortable silence until I heard a twig snap.

"Togepi... Get off me for a second," I requested politely.

The fairy type could tell by the tone of my voice not to question me and slid off as I turned towards my right. Togepi hid behind my leg, as I sniffed the ground as my way to sense what is coming. Unfortunately, I was able to pick up three particular scents, one being the Scizor from early and one being the Beedrill from earlier. The final one seemed to be some sort of other bug type.

Crouching low, I back up to a tree, with Togepi still behind me. In almost a whisper, I instruct the Spikeball to hide in the tree trunk. Not a second later, Scizor emerged from the trees with Beedrill flying by his side and an Ariados crawling down the tree trunk next to them.

"Enjoy your bath?" Beedrill asked.

"Leave us," I barked back.

"Can't do that," Scizor replied. "You see, our friend, Pinsir, isn't in a good way because of you. Some of our friends are helping him right now but we know he wouldn't want such uncalled-for violence to go unpunished.".

"Uncalled for?" I questioned. "He went to attack me, on your orders... I think we both know who needs to be punished for uncalled for violence.".

"Enough," Scizor barked back. "Before we carry out your sentence, any last words?".

"Before we get started, does any of you want to leave?" I asked.

While I wasn't expecting much, I noticed the Ariados had an expression like he wanted to and seemed like he was ready to run but Scizor put his claw out to stop him. So the spider doesn't want to battle and is only being forced. That makes things easier because if I take down the leaders, then he would be able to leave as he wishes.

Scizor gave a small head gesture towards Beedrill, just like he did with Pinsir previously. With that, Beedrill flew forward and stuck both of his stingers in my direction. They both glew a toxic purple colour before a barrage of small stingers shot out.

"Poison Sting," I thought to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I unleashed a powerful flamethrower out of my mouth. The flames engulfed the stingers, reducing them to nothing but as they got close to Beedrill, he flew up high to avoid them. I watched him and Scizor carefully, as I saw the bug steel type do a head gesture towards Ariados.

Despite not wanting too, the spider opened his mouth and launched a thick String shot at me. Due to me focusing more on Beedrill and Scizor, I didn't have a chance to avoid this and it wrapped around my mouth, stopping me from using Flamethrower.

On instinct, I attempted to pull away, but the string was too thick for my mouth to break alone and it was still attached to Ariados, who pulled on his end, forcing me to tumble towards him slightly. Unable to see what was happening above me, I soon felt a sharp stinging pain in my side.

As I am sent sideways, I see Beedrill retreating to Scizor's side. From the glow of his stinger, I can make a guess that he hit me with Poison Jab. I rolled on the floor but quickly picked myself up, with my mouth able to open slightly more. Acting fast, I use a quick-Fire Fang and bite down hard on the string.

It was quickly set alight and the string around my mouth was reduced to nothing more than soot. I noticed that Ariados had detached the string on his end, probably to avoid the fire, which was travelling towards him, but he wasn't making another move on me. I turned my attention to Scizor, who loomed over me with a smirk.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Too scared to take me on yourself.".

I smirked as I have seen this sort of leader before, too scared to get his own hands dirty with a very sensitive ego. Swiping both claws down to the side, I saw them shiny as if being coated in metal. Before the bug steel type charged at me with impressive speed, clearly using Bullet Punch.

With him charging at me, I return the gesture and run to him. Once we are within reach of each other, I dive between his legs, which meant I easily avoided his attack before turning around on the spot and launching a barrage of Embers into his back.

Of course, I could've gone for a more powerful move like Flamethrower, but Ember is quicker to launch and in a battle like this, timing is everything. The weak embers landed on Scizor's back, as the wings on his back expanded out.

Scizor spun on the spot and as he was facing me once more, he shot two powerful Razor Winds in my direction. This caused me to quickly cancel my Ember attack as I had to dodge the incoming attack. The second I landed on the ground after dodging Razor Winds, I was hit by Scizor's Wing.

He was now using Aerial Ace and before I had a chance to figure out a counter, I was slammed into a nearby tree. Not wasting a single second, Scizor began unleashing a brutal assault on me by slamming his claws into me, with me unable to figure out exactly which move he was using to do so.

I took a deep breath despite the assault I am being treated to and let out a loud ear-piercing roar. Flinching, Scizor dropped me on the ground and retreated slightly, as I was left at the base of the tree, panting heavily. As I slowly looked up, I noticed Togepi leaning out of the tree, looking at me with concern.

"Oh look, its pet," Scizor snarled. "Take care of it, Beedrill.".

I watched in horror as the bee Pokémon floated towards the fairy type with a menacing expression on his face. All of a sudden, time seemed to stop, I can't let him, or anyone hurt Togepi. Beating up on me is one thing but nobody can touch him.

With a new rush of adrenaline, I leapt forwards and tackled Beedrill out of the air before he could touch Togepi. We landed on the ground with me over the bug poison types back, unable to hold back any longer, my fang caught fire before I bite down on the part of Beedrill's back where the wing met his body.

Swinging my head around, I sent him flying into a nearby tree and I didn't even wait for him to touch the ground. As I jumped on him again, I knocked him to the side with a Feint Attack. With him not going too far from me, I walked over as I formed a flame thrower in my mouth.

With me now looming over him, I waited for his eyes to open which only showed fear. If he was willing to hurt Togepi for no reason, then I have absolutely no mercy for him, without any second thoughts, I unleashed my point-blank flame thrower on the downed bee. As his body was engulfed in flames, my own body began to glow white.

It was weird, I could feel my body expand but everything seemed to feel numb. If I couldn't see the flames still spewing out of my mouth, I would've thought that my attack had stopped. Eventually, my body stopped growing and I could tell by my point of view I was much bigger than before. It was at this point I also stopped my Flamethrower.

Beedrill was revealed in no-condition to continue or even move, lying on the ground beneath me with swirls in his eyes and soot covering his entire body. Happy that he won't be able to hurt Togepi now, I turned back to both Scizor and Ariados, who are looking like they just saw a ghost.

"Leave us now, and I won't stop you," I informed.

While it might seem weird that I am letting Scizor leave despite him being the one to order an attack on Togepi, I know that after he saw me attack Beedrill, I put the fear of God into him and so he will do exactly what I say. They still need to live here so having both unconscious in this random patch won't do anything and the sooner I can get them away from Togepi, the better.

Ariados was the first to respond, retreating back to his tree with great speed. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as the big bad bugs are now scared of this guy they were happy to beat up. I let out a low growl, which caused Scizor to tentatively move towards me before picking up the downed Beedrill and making his way away. Once the threats were gone, I turned my attention towards Togepi, who was slowly leaving the tree trunk.

"... You're big," Togepi stated blankly.

"I thought I was," I replied. Causing the fairy type to chuckle at my sarcastic answer. "Should we get going? I think Ash will be somewhere between a panic attack and seizure with how long we've kept him waiting by now.".

Togepi laughed again as I picked him up and placed him on my back once more. Running off into the forest, I surprised even myself by the new speed I could reach with ease, this was almost the speed I would have to push myself hard to reach as a Houndour and I know if I wanted to, I could push myself to go even faster but that would make things even harder for my passenger.

* * *

"I've got something!" Noctowl called out as he flew down to Ash's level.

"Is it them?" Ash asked.

"Not sure," Noctowl replied. "It's some sort of dog running in our direction. It could be Houndour but much bigger.".

Before Ash could question his shiny owl Pokémon, a big black dog with Togepi on his back came out of the forest line and ran towards them. Ash realised it was a Houndoom which he faced against at the farm before Olivine City and it was the evolved form of Houndour... Could that mean? As if to answer that question, Ash brought out his Pokedex and scanned the evolved dark fire type in front of him:

 _Houndoom, The Dark Pokémon. The final evolved form of Houndour. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. This Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves. Their burns are said to be everlasting._

 _Type: Dark / Fire_

 _Ability: Flash Fire_

 _Hidden Ability: Unnerve (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Hardy (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because the Pokémon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite, Odour Sleuth, Beat Up, Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Fire Spin, Sucker Punch, Pursuit_

"H-Houndoom..." Ash stuttered. "You've evolved.".

"Have I?" Houndoom questioned. "I didn't notice.".

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at Houndoom sarcastic response, he always did have a dry sense of humour. Still, it was good to see that both Houndoom and Togepi are safe, speaking off, the Spikeball jumped straight of Houndoom's back and into Ash's arms, giving him a massive hug, which Ash gladly returned.

"I missed you too," Ash whispered to the small Pokémon. "Did you behave for Houndoom?".

"I couldn't have made it back without him," Houndoom informed, giving the fairy type a knowing look. "Speaking off, I think Togepi has something to ask you."

"You do, Togepi?" Ash asked, lifting the Spikeball up so they were at eye level.

"Well, um, I was thinking maybe..." Togepi stuttered. "It was time I got my own Pokeball...".

"You... want your own Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"um yeah..." Togepi replied. "I've been thinking about it and after today, you could've easily recalled me if I had my own so...".

"If you think you're ready, it's yours whenever you like," Ash replied, reaching into his backpack. "I have had this idea, so I hope you like this ball.".

Ash pulled out the friend ball he received from Kurt back in Azalea Town. The top half was light green with a yellow dot above the central line and red dots surrounding it, while the bottom half was white, just like regular Pokeballs.

Togepi's eyes seemed to shine at the sight of the special Pokeball. He was expecting just a regular Pokeball, but this is really special. Unable to voice any words, he reached out with his stubby little arms and hit the centre button. A red light engulfed him, and he was sucked inside. Without even shaking once, the ball dinged to show the capture was successful. Using his Pokedex once more, he scanned Togepi:

 _Togepi, The Spike Ball Pokémon. As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon then stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others._

 _Type: Fairy_

 _Ability: Serene Grace_

 _Hidden Ability: Super Luck (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: This could change when this Pokémon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Growl, Charm, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Yawn, Encore, Extrasensory, Thunder Wave_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on-hand Pokémon. Pikachu, Heracross, Bayleaf, Noctowl, Houndoom, Totodile and Togepi. With Pikachu's, Noctowl's and Houndoom's were all blacked out since they are all currently out of their Pokeballs.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over his options, Ash really didn't know who to send back. He doesn't want to send Togepi back as he wants to check that he is still happy with his Pokeball and he also wants to keep Houndoom so he could check out how much stronger he is now that he's evolved. Before he could contemplate the remaining choices, a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You can send me back, Ash," Noctowl informed.

"You sure, Noctowl?" Ash asked.

"Of course," Noctowl replied. "Didn't that professor guy say he wanted to study my shiny feathers some more, anyway?".

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Thank you, Noctowl.".

"He's only saying it so he can see your Pidgeot some more," Houndoom chuckled.

Noctowl didn't say anything in response but he turned his head to the side with a very obvious blush. It seems like despite being a thinker and logical type, he is capable of falling for someone. Ash couldn't help but chuckle, at the sight of the serious owl blushing. Part of him thought about warning Noctowl that Pidgeot has never had an interest in those sorts of relationship but ultimately he decided against it. They are both grownups and can sort of that stuff themselves.

With that, Ash grabbed Noctowl's Pokeball of his belt and recalled the shiny owl. Once his picture lit up again on the Pokedex screen, Ash hit Noctowl's image before he teleported away out of his hand. Putting his Pokedex away, Ash pressed the button in the middle of Togepi's Pokeball, letting him out once more.

"So how was your first time in the Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"It was okay," Togepi replied. "I prefer being out, but it wasn't scary like what Pikachu said.".

"Oh, that reminds me," Houndoom spoke up. "Where is Pikachu?".

"He stayed with the others at the dock," Ash replied. "He wanted to show you two that at least he had faith in your abilities.".

"Good... I need to have a chat with him," Houndoom smirked. "Speaking off, do you still have his Pokeball on you?".

"Yeah..." Ash asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I keep it at the bottom of my backpack... Why?".

"He has been saying things about them which I don't think one should say to someone young who's never had a Pokeball," Houndoom replied. "We need to have a talk about appropriate talks with the young... and I think having his Pokeball might make him see my point of view very clearly.".

Ash couldn't help but smile at his dark fire type, he is almost like the alpha of his Johto team, and he considers Pikachu to be the overall team alpha so it makes sense that he would take any issues straight to him. While Ash doesn't necessarily agree that, he is happy to help out with any issues his team has.

"Just don't start a fight, alright Houndoom," Ash replied.

"You mean like we did with Scizor and the other bugs?" Togepi asked, in an innocent tone.

"What bugs?" Ash asked slowly.

Houndoom sighed, while he really cares for Togepi, he really wished he didn't say that. He wanted to keep the battle they had from Ash for the simple reason that he didn't want his trainer to worry. Everything already turned out alright.

"I'll explain on the way back," Houndoom sighed. "We don't want to miss the boat and the others.".

Ash nodded in understanding and Togepi opted to spend some more time in his Friend Ball. So with the fairy type secure once more, Ash and Houndoom set off towards the docks with the dark fire type explaining all that happened after they split up earlier in the day.

* * *

"Pleasure to see you again, Noctowl," The Professor greeted.

They were at the top level of the lab when Professor Oak saw a notification about Ash's new capture. Intrigued to see what he caught, needless to say, he was surprised to see Togepi. Of course, he knew the fairy type has been growing up, but he didn't realise he was ready for his own Pokeball yet. It was also interesting to see that his Houndour has evolved. With plenty of daylight left, he decided to let Noctowl out to join the others. So he let him out in the lab for a quick hello.

"If you wouldn't mind, tomorrow could I run another test of your feathers?" The Professor asked. "After studying Serena's Ledian, it would be great to compare to you now.".

Noctowl had a thoughtful expression before nodding in a yes fashion. The Professor thanked him before Noctowl perched onto his arm and being walked out to the back ranch where the other Pokémon were out. The Professor stood at the doors to the lab before gesturing for Noctowl to go off. It may not be his first time at the lab, but he is far from familiar with the layout.

The shiny owl took off and soared over the ranch to find a nice place to roost. As he looked over noticed several different groups of Pokémon, in a nearby lake was that dragon Ash has along with the young water-based Pokémon, Lapras he believes she was called. By a single rock was that ground type with anger issues, best to leave him alone, especially after what he heard happened to Bayleaf before she evolved.

There was also some sort of pig monkey and buffalo in a power battle. That Ivysaur who seems to run the ranch was in the middle of some sort of debate between a group of Poliwhirl and Bellossom. Finally, he found the large oak tree which stands in the corner of the ranch, this is a nice place to rest his feathers. As the shiny owl perched on the grand tree, his sight turned to the sky, where he saw a battle between that dinosaur Ash has and his Pidgeot. You know, visiting the lab isn't bad in the slightest.

He may not be a big battler but as they say, opposites attract and seeing such a magnificent bird show such aerial ability is truly a sight to behold. His own battle style is nothing like Pidgeot's but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate the other ways to battle. Not in the slightest.

* * *

Later that night, the couple were in a room on the boat. They were able to all catch it on time and this will be where they spend the next few days before arriving at Yellow Rock Isle, where the Wallace Cup shall be held. Needless to say, all the group were surprised to learn that Ash had officially 'caught' Togepi but understood once Ash explained what happened.

Serena saw her boyfriend staring out of the window in their room with a blank expression on his face. Using her favourite way to get his attention, she pushed herself up from the cuddling position and placed a small kiss on his lips. Blinking in surprise, his face turned red as he looked towards her.

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"I thought that would get your attention," Serena replied, nuzzling her head down on his chest. "So what are ya thinking about?".

"Oh, just that it feels weird," Ash replied. "Not having Togepi here, I mean.".

"I know what you mean," Serena replied, using her hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her. "But you've done a good job raising Togepi and this proves it.".

"I guess..." Ash muttered.

"It's not like he's gone Ash, he is just in the friend ball which is on the bedside table," Serena replied. "Besides, now we don't need to wait for him to fall asleep before doing this.".

Leaning in once more, she placed her lips on top of his. Ash couldn't help but smile as he realised he should've guessed that she would want to kiss and cuddle, that always seems to be what she enjoys doing before bed and quite honestly, he is more than happy to comply.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	40. Wallace Cup P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first of a three parter and Serena's next contest. The Wallace Cup. I hope you're ready as it is gonna be a fun one. I plan on doing more of those point of view scenes for the different Pokémon . Just in case you're wondering about Noctowl and Pidgeot from last time, they won't end up together, I was just setting up a running joke of Ash's regional birds falling for his Pidgeot. You can expect an evolution in here and don't forget to vote in the poll which'll change with the next chapter. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 40: Wallace Cup P. I

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Serena asked.

She was currently sat at one of the video phones, but it wasn't switched on. Her Larvitar is on the table looking at her, trying to put a brave expression on his face but some apprehension was clearly there. After seeing how Togepi now has his own Pokeball, Serena decided to try and help Larvitar grow up since he still likes to be babied despite not needing it since he isn't even a baby Pokémon . To start that, she is going to send him back to the lab for a bit.

Despite shaking at the thought of being separated from Serena, Larvitar doesn't want to disappoint her. He knows he should be battling by this point and everything but his timidness makes that very difficult. There are many Pokémon at the lab who I get along with, I'll be just fine. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head to answer her question.

"Thank you, Larvitar," Serena thanked, holding his Ultra Ball out. "I'll ask the Professor to get Kangashkan so you and Roo can play together.".

A small smile appeared on the Rock Skin Pokémon 's face, he always enjoys playing with Roo. Seeing that made Serena feel a little better, so she recalled him to his Ultra Ball before her attention turned towards the videophone, where she dialled in the lab's number. It took a short while but soon the screen lit up with the Professor's face.

"Ah, hello Serena," The Professor greeted. "How can I help you today?".

"Hello Professor," Serena replied. "Tomorrow I plan on entering the Wallace Cup for my next ribbon, so I was hoping to make some team rotations.".

"Of course," The Professor smiled. "If I remember correctly, Wallace was a top coordinator from the Hoenn region, and his famed Wallace Cup allows participants from all regions currently holding a contest circuit. He is also a specialist with water types.".

"Right, so I was hoping to get Kingdra, Seel and Kabutops," Serena replied.

"Are you sure?" The Professor asked. "I don't mean to sound rude but Kabutops doesn't have much training in contests as far as I can tell, and you don't need water types to compete and any Pokémon are permitted.".

"I know that they don't have to be water types, Professor but what better stage for the doubles perform Seel and Kingdra put together?" Serena replied. "And as for Kabutops, I plan on using him in the battle rounds, and those are a few days away so we can get him ready in time.".

"Very well, my dear, it is completely your choice. Just playing devil's advocate," The Professor replied. "Might I ask who your sending in their place?".

"I know you were Professor, and I appreciate the thought, but I've got it all figured out," Serena replied. "As for who I am sending back, it'll be Larvitar, Cyndaquil and Ledian.".

"Larvitar?" The Professor questioned.

"Right, I've already asked him, and he said he is ready for this. I think seeing Togepi get his own Pokeball made he want to try growing up as well." Serena explained. "But could you let Kangashkan know, he likes to play with Roo, and I think he'll be most comfortable with her, being a sort of mother figure.".

"Of course, Serena," The Professor smiled. "I'll let her know when I go to collect Kingdra, Seel and Kabutops.".

With that, Professor Oak left the screen to go and collect Serena's team while the honey blonde girl placed the three Pokeballs on the desk, ready for when he returns. Before she could even have a thought, however, she heard some sort of commotion over the lobby of the Pokémon centre. Turning towards the source, she saw Ash standing with Togepi by his side, Houndoom in front of him with a Pokeball under his paw, which was violent shaking back and forth.

"Okay Houndoom, I think that's enough," Ash told his dark fire type.

"But its barely been a minute," Houndoom barked back.

Ash raised his eye brow in response, which caused Houndoom to sigh as he lifted his paw off the cover to the Pokeball. Not a second later, a red light shot out and Pikachu materialised, panting heavily, like he just went on a one on one match against Lugia.

"You son of a-!" Pikachu yelled at Houndoom.

"Language," Houndoom replied sternly.

"What?!" Pikachu cried. "But you swear!".

"Never in front of a child," Houndoom replied, gesturing towards Togepi. "That was the reason you needed punishment in the first place.".

"All I did was answer his question," Pikachu replied. "Would you rather I lied to him.".

"I would rather you didn't scare him," Houndoom replied, walking up to the electric mouse, looming over him. "If you scare him about anything so trivial again, I will show you the true meaning of fear.".

Houndoom walked back towards Ash and Togepi, losing his serious expression and smiling down at the fairy type. "So, are you ready for your first training session as an official team member?".

Togepi gave a happy chirp before walking off with the dark fire type towards the back exit. Ash smiled as he watched them go, Houndoom offered to start off as Togepi's training partner, to help him discover his own battle style. While Togepi likely will fight very differently to Houndoom, being a former pack alpha means he has experience in helping younger Pokémon learn how to battle. Meanwhile, Pikachu looked at his training with a frown.

"How could you let Houndoom do that to me?!" He asked, sparks flying from his cheeks. "And about threatening me like that!".

"Well, you did kind of deserve it after how you scared Togepi off Pokeballs," Ash replied. "Besides, he has always been over protective when it comes to Togepi.".

Pikachu responded by zapping his trainer with a Thunderbolt. Not strong enough to do any serious or permanent damage but strong enough to deliver his own sort of punishment for the horror he has been subjected too. As Pikachu ended his attack, Ash fell on the ground with static visible over his entire body. Not waiting for him to recover, the electric mouse made his way to the back battlefield hoping to find a tough opponent to let some steam off against.

Once the Professor returned, he completed the rotation with Serena before the call ended. With her team now in hand, the honey-blonde girl made her way over to her boyfriend as he came back to his senses. Standing over him, she offered him a hand up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Err yeah, I think so," Ash replied, his eyes not really focused on anything. His skin was pale, possible a result of being electrocuted. "You ready for tomorrow?".

"Well, I've already registrared," Serena replied. "But going to a lake so I can check out that double performance Kingdra and Seel have been working on. They came up with it before your battle with Drake back in the Orange League, but they should be fine.".

"If it's any help, I know you'll do great," Ash replied.

"Thanks Ash," Serena replied, turning her face downwards as she began playing with a lock of her hair, redness appearing on her cheeks. Despite dating for nearly two years at this point, it seems like Ash can still turn her into the shy girl he met at the summer camp. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at her response and engulfed her in a hug, allowing her to hide her head in his shoulder. "By the way, I want to mention something to you.".

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Unlike the other contests, the Wallace Cup is held over a few days and I know I can't expect you to watch all day everyday while it's on," Serena replied. "What I mean is, if you want to train or something during the competition and only watch when I am competing, I'm fine with it.".

"Thanks Serena," Ash replied. Ending the hug, the couple parted ways, with Ash heading towards the back of the Pokémon centre where his Houndoom, Togepi and Pikachu went for training, while Serena left through the front door, to go to a nearby lake so she can train in private with her team.

As Ash stepped outside, he noticed Houndoom and Togepi off in a small area with Togepi attempting to move a small-ish rock with his Extrasensory. A quick scan around, he noticed Pikachu talking with some sort of fire type, but more interest were the two trainers stood by them. A smile appeared on his face as he walked over.

"Hey Jimmy and Marina," He greeted as he walked over.

* * *

 _(Larvitar's P.O.V):_

A Bright light appeared before me and I know that happens when I am released from the Pokeball. Closing my eyes in anticipation, I know this time I won't have Serena ready to greet me. I need to be strong; I need to be strong.

After materialising, I looked around my new surroundings. Everything is shiny and made of metal. A lot of different machines in all sorts of shapes and sizes. For a moment, my heart stopped, could these machines be similar to the ones poachers use? Luckily, Ledian flew past my face in her typically excited manner, if she is here then I didn't get sent to the wrong place.

As I continued to look around, I noticed Cyndaquil stood next to me, but she was looking up at someone else. Turning my attention to what she is looking at, I find myself face to face with an older looking human, a man. In some sort of white coat with grey hairs.

"Hello Larvitar, pleasure to meet you at last," The man greeted. "My name is Professor Oak.".

He knows my name! He knows my name! Mayday! Who is this man?! Unable to think of anything else, I tense my body up in a defensive manner, hoping it will somehow scare him off. Unfortunately, he just took a closer look.

"Well I must say, it is a surprise to see you know harden, as I was sure the Larvitar line don't learn that move," The man replied thoughtfully. "But Serena already warned me that you can be shy, so don't worry, I won't try anything you're not comfortable with.".

Ledian swooped down in front of me at that point, directing my attention from this stranger. "Professor big boss boss of this place and really nice. He gives us lots of treats if we good.".

While Ledian doesn't speaking in the way most people do, she is far from dumb, it probably just has something to do with her upbringing. Still, she is really friendly and if she trusts this man then he must be fine. Come to think off it, he can remember seeing him on the computer screen before, talking with Serena. With my worries at ease, I allow myself to loosen up.

"Thank you, Ledian," The Professor thanked. "Would you and Cyndaquil mind showing Larvitar down to the ranch? You've both been here before and I think he'll be more comfortable with you both.".

Ledian flew up to the man's face and gave a salute to answer his question. Before flying back down to my level where instead of speaking, she decided to give me a gentle push backwards. As I fell on my behind, my first instinct was to cry but no, I need to be strong.

Picking myself up, I turned backwards towards a slightly opened door. Presuming this is the way down to the ranch he mentioned, I waddle over, but not over taking Cyndaquil, who is walking besides me. I know she likes to take things nice and slow, and when in a strange location, I completely agree.

However, Ledian isn't so understanding. I see her fly really fast above us and to the door, pushing it open and causing it to crash against the other side of the wall. I cringed at the loud crash but a little reassurance from Cyndaquil and we continued forward.

As we reached the door way, I noticed something very strange. The place outside of this first room is wooden, not metal. It looks to be a complete contrast to that first room but seeing as both Ledian and Cyndaquil aren't bothered by it, we must be going the right way. Taking my first step out onto the wooden floor, I heard an ear-piercing shrike echo around me. Unable to think clearly, I bring myself to a complete stop, hardening once more as my eyes fill with tears of fear.

"It's okay, Larvitar, these floors are just old," Cyndaquil reassured. The spots on her back turning a bright red colour as a heat wave washed over me, while not perfect she is getting very good at controlling her flames thanks to that scary dog whose been helping her. "There is nothing to worry about, everything will be fine.".

The combination of her heat and calming voice made me relax once more, I need to be strong. Taking a deep breath, I began taking one step after another. Each one causing more of those shrikes and they even seemed to get louder and louder. While I couldn't stop myself from cringing at the nose, it didn't stop me from moving again.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally made it across the long hall. As I watched Cyndaquil begin to take steps down, I realised she wanted me to do the same. How?! I've never gone up or down stairs on my own before, Serena has always carried me! My legs are too small for the distance needed. Since I was no-longer by her side, Cyndaquil, when about half way down stopped and turned towards me.

"It's okay, Larvitar, just take it one step at a time," Cyndaquil instructed.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and hugged the ground as I lowered my lower body onto the step below. Due to my small size, I couldn't quite reach the very bottom while holding onto the edge so without thinking, I let go. Slamming onto the step. Just sitting in the place I landed, I blinked once, then twice and on the third blink, my eyes became wet. It's not that falling one inch hurt, far from it, it's just falling any distance is scary.

"Calm down, everything is okay," I heard a new voice speak.

Before I let my tears fall, I used my hands to wipe them away so I could see who it was speaking. It was Roo's mummy, she was making her way up the stairs with Ledian floating around behind her. Presumably, Ledian went to find her so she could help me. Upon reaching my, she picked me up and gave me a warm hug. While I normally only like Serena's hugs, her motherly nature is very soothing.

"Now why don't we go down to the ranch, Roo has been looking forwards to playing with you again," She said, with a bright smile.

I didn't really saying anything but nodded my head in a small notion. So she placed me in her pouch before walking back down the stairs with Cyndaquil walking beside us, while not a part of the conversation to follow, I could hear it.

"So Cyndaquil, how is it going with that Houndour you always talk about?" Kangashkan asked. "We've heard from Noctowl that he evolved recently.".

I'm not sure why but Cyndaquil didn't answer that question. He is only her mentor after all and aren't they just interested in how her training is coming along? While I could sense there was probably more behind it, Cyndaquil's reaction of turning bright red with the flame on her back bursting into light was pretty funny.

* * *

"Come on out guys!" Serena called her team out once reaching a nearby lake.

In a flash of light, Kingdra and Seel appeared in the water, with Kabutops stood next to her and Quagsire next to him. Finally Eevee appeared by her side and Murkrow on the ground in front of her. Before any words could be said, Murkrow flew away with her eyes shut and a raised beak, clenching her beak. It was clear she is still in pain over her previous life and like always doesn't want to speak about it.

While the other Pokémon looked at her land on a nearby tree, none of them made a move towards her. Neither Kingdra, Seel, Kabutops and Quagsire have no-idea about her past and thus have no clue on how to help her. With no-one else making a move, Eevee went over to keep her company so Serena can work with her water types.

"Alright everyone," Serena drew the other four attention. "Tomorrow we have the chance to compete in a special contest called the Wallace Cup. It is held by a top coordinator who specialises in water types, which is why I've called you all over. And it is held over several days, with tomorrow being the appeals round.".

After explaining the situation to her team of water type Pokémon , she looked to see her teams reaction. Kingdra seemed to have a glint in her eye, with the equivalent of a smirk on her snout, which was raised in the air, with narrowed eyes. Due to her vanity, she is ready to prove herself in a water type contest. While Seel did a flip in the air, with a giant cheesy smile on her face before slapping her flippers together, happy for the chance to compete with her trainer again. Quagsire narrowed his eyes in a serious manner, giving off a goofy salute to her. Despite wanting to be serious, he is still his typically goofy self. Kabutops, on the other hand, just looked down with a frown on his face, as he isn't very excited at this news. Of course, he wants to help his trainer, but he has no experience with contests and while he's been learning from both Beedrill and Aerodactyl to control his anger, he doesn't exactly feel ready for this.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kabutops, I plan on Kingdra and Seel using their double performance for the appeals round tomorrow, so we have a good few days to get you ready for contest battles," Serena explained. "I believe in you and I know we can do this.".

Despite not feeling ready himself, he doesn't want to let his beloved trainer down so casting his eyes upwards towards he confident expression, he swallowed with an audio gulp before standing up tall, making him tower over everyone, nodding his head to show he is willing to do this for her.

"Thank you, Kabutops," Serena smiled. "Okay first, we can watch your double performance, just so we all know what will happen tomorrow then once we're happy with it, you two can keep practising while I work with Quagsire and Kabutops on how contest battles work.".

Kingdra and Seel nodded in understanding as did the two boys. Serena took a seat on a log bench which over looked the lake, as her two male Pokémon joined her, Quagsire reaching into her bag and pulling out a bag of popcorn, ready for the show. Serena looked at him with a questioning expression while Kabutops stiffed a laugh. Seeing the twos reaction, Quagsire mentally shrugged before offering the other viewers some popcorn. He truly is the lovable loser of the team.

The two female water types seemed to wait until they had all three views attention. While not completely obvious, Kingdra narrowed her eyes at the Mud Fish Pokémon for making them wait. Once they had the views attention, the two Pokémon played out the appeals performance they came up with back when Kingdra was a Seadra. Despite it clearly being rusty, both knew exactly what to do and once over, made for a very nice spectacle.

"That was great, you two," Serena praised as she approached to lake side, meeting the two female Pokémon there. "Although you could both use a little more practice, but it should be fine so why don't you two work on it for the rest of the day.".

"Kabutops," The rock water type growled, jumping into an offensive stance.

"What is it Kabuto-" Serena asked, but was cut off.

A giant splash of water appeared in the middle of the lake, revealing a very long serpent Pokémon with cream pale skin, two dazzling ruby red eyes, which were accompanied by two pinkish red antenna's which also made up two fins which looked almost like hair. Part of its tail was showing, and it had a fabulous pattern of deep-sea blue, black and the same pinkish-red colour. Bringing her Pokedex out, Serena scanned the new Pokémon :

 _Milotic, The Tender Pokémon . The final evolved form of Feebas. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts._

As she put the Pokedex away once more, clapping could be heard. Turning towards the source, showed a man in his late twenties walking out. Some sort of white cape or coat covered his entire body. Serena froze on the spot as she recognised the face of the man.

"Bravo, bravo I say," The man clapped. "Such beauty while blending together the power of Kingdra and the playfulness of Seel, truly a sight of water types.".

"..."

"Oh sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to pry but when I see such well raised water types, I just can't help myself," The man replied as he took Serena's hand, raising it as a true gentlemen greeted a lady. "Oh my, how rude of me. I'm Wallace, and who might I have the pleasure off?".

"... I-I'm Ser-Serena," She stuttered, as he let her hand go. "A-and your him, the Wallace.".

"So you've heard of me?" Wallace raised an eyebrow. "And based on the spectacle your partners just displayed, I assume you'll be partaking in the contest tomorrow.".

"I err, yeah we are," Serena replied.

"Then please, feel free to use this lake to your hearts content, I don't wish to distract you any further," Wallace replied, as he kneeled down next to Quagsire. Rubbing the water ground types head. "Such love in one so young, truly is nice to see a happy and pure soul.".

Standing up once more, he walked to the edge of the lake before leaping over the water, Kingdra and Seel, landing on his Milotic's back. His cape swaying as the wind passed it, the act itself proved he had complete faith in his partner to be right where she needed to be. He looked over the coordinator and her team of four once more.

"And don't worry, I may be a part of the judging board tomorrow but nothing I've seen here shall effect my decision making," Wallace informed as Milotic let out a loud echoing cry as her eyes became clouded. A mystic fog covered the lake, as the top coordinator and his partner disappeared out of sight. Moments later the mist faded, leaving no sign of either Wallace or his Milotic.

Serena and her four Pokémon just stare at the open lake, unsure of what to make of the situation. Kingdra had a strong look at the place that the beautiful water type disappeared, with her nose held high, a gleam in her eyes, pride clear over her face. Kabutops had the ghost of a smile with a strong look out to the lake, while he felt proud of the praise from a top coordinator, he never really mentioned anything about himself. He praised the performance of Kingdra and Seel, even the soul of Quagsire, so while he feels proud of his team, he isn't completely sure of his role in this upcoming contest. Seel's wide smile took up her entire face, with stars in her eyes, just from her expression, you could almost hear the laughter of joy come from her. While Quagsire did a little boogie-dance...

The others just slowly turned their heads in his direction, unsure of how to respond. They just met a top coordinator, was praised by him and now he is dancing... Good job he didn't do that or anything weird in front of Wallace or Milotic. Oh Quagsire, what will we do with you?

* * *

The sun began to set over the island as Serena worked into the Pokémon centre once more. It took a lot of hard work and several hours but not only have Kingdra and Seel perfected their performance but Kabutops and Quagsire can now use their battle moves in a contest style. Of course, Kabutops hasn't had a proper battle since evolving and so he might still lose control in the heat of battle but that isn't going to happen... right.

As she walked in, she first approached the counter where Nurse Joy was stationed. She seemed to be busy on her computer, so she didn't immediately respond to Serena until she reached the desk, where she placed three Pokeballs and a Love Ball on the desk.

"Could you check them over please, we are meant to be competing in the contest tomorrow," Serena asked. "We've been training hard for it.

"Of course," Nurse Joy smiled as she pulled a tray out from under the desk. Placing it next to the Pokeballs she placed each device in the slots available, of course the trays are designed to hold a full team so two slots were empty. Next she pressed a buzzer on the other side of her computer, moments later a Blissey walked out and over to them where Nurse Joy handed it the tray. "A general check-up and energy boost.".

"Blissey," She replied with a smile, taking the trey out back.

"It will take around an hour, sorry but we have a lot of coordinators competing who all want their Pokémon to receive a check up as well," Nurse Joy informed. "We actually had to call in more medical staff to help during the competition.".

"It's fine Nurse Joy," Serena replied. "I completely understand.".

With a smile on her face, she made her way towards the back battlefield, where she presumes Ash has spent the day training. As she made it outside, she noticed two Pokémon on the battlefield, one being Heracross and the other being some sort of flying light-purple scorpion, locked in a sort of aerial battle, it sort of seems familiar but not very, she probably saw it once or twice. She scanned the other Pokémon with her Pokedex, for a reminder:

 _Gligar, The_ _Fly Scorpion Pokémon. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb._

She looked at the trainer boxes to see Ash on one side, as she expected. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she realised he would take up any opportunity for a battle regardless of where they are. She turned to see who her boyfriend was battling, and needless to say was surprised about seeing Jimmy in the other trainers box.

"Gligar!" He cried.

All attention quickly turned towards the battling Pokémon once more, just in time to see Heracross hurling the Fly Scorpion towards the ground before following him in a dive bomb with a glowing horn. The impact was covered by a cloud of dust but as it faded, it revealed Heracross stood over Gligar, who was clearly unable to continue.

The two boys walked over to their Pokémon , with Jimmy recalling his fallen Gligar, with a word of thanks, as Ash congratulated his Single Horn Pokémon . They went on to have a firm handshake as Serena made her way over.

"Thanks for the battle Jimmy, you're really getting better," Ash praised. "It was what, three to two.".

"One of them was against your Togepi," Jimmy replied. "But thanks Ash, this is really teaching us a lot.".

"Hey guys," Serena greeted.

Both Ash and Jimmy turned towards her and smiled. While both greeted her in the regular way, Ash gave her a quick hug on top of it as well. Both Ash and Serena noticed Jimmy sort of shy away at the show of affection. They know he isn't very good at expressing his feelings, which is the main reason he still hasn't gotten together with Marina, but this is just ridiculous at this point. Soon Marina returned to the group as well, and the conversation moved inside.

"So your competing as well tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Sure am," Marina replied. "Croconaw and the others have been working hard for this.".

"We have as well," Serena replied, with a flame of determination behind her eye.

The two girls stared each other down as a everything seemed to disappear between them. One an experienced trainer and the other still being pretty new but good enough to win two ribbons herself, who has learnt a lot since the start of her journey. As the silent battle took place, two more people arrived.

"Hey guys," Misty greeted.

"How did your training go today?" Brock asked.

"It was good," Ash replied. "Although Jimmy & I spent most of the day battling instead.".

"What have you two been up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I've been to the shops to stock up on supplies, then spent the day at the beach," Brock replied. "I figured my team could use a nice little vacation whilst were here.".

"And I've been looking for a Pokémon ," Misty replied. "This island is meant to be home to Corsola, and I really want one, but no-luck so far.".

"What's up with these two?" Brock asked, gesturing towards the two girls.

"Just a little heated up over the Wallace Cup," Ash replied.

"Sort of like how you get around Gary?" Misty teased.

Ash responded by sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. Despite both maturing over the course of their journey, they are both very much sibling like but unlike Leaf who is more like Ash's twin, Misty is clearly the older sibling who teases her little bro. Although like all older sisters, if anyone messes with their little brother, then they better hide. The rest of the night was pretty easy, everyone just relaxed in preparation for what's tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, it was an early start for all. After a quick breakfast, the group made their way to the giant contest hall which'll house the Wallace Cup. Due to the number of contestants competing, the first day is solely for the appeals round. Serena might've told Ash that she is fine if he wants to train during the contest, but he wants to learn when she is meant to perform so he can watch.

As the audience took their seats, they noticed the stage was a giant swimming pool, with several different floating platforms of varying sizes available. It is clear based on the field that water types can shine but they aren't required to compete, if they were then the platforms wouldn't be needed. As the lights went down, a single spot light lit up the centre platform where Lilian was stood.

"Welcome one and all to this years coveted Wallace Cup, held by Hoenn's own top coordinator, Wallace Mikuri!" She exclaimed towards the roaring crowd. "Now before we get down to busy and meet the judges, we have a special performance from Wallace himself!".

Lilian ran off the stage, skilfully jumping from one platform to the next before reaching the panel where the judges would be seated. With her spotlight gone, a figure walked out from one side of the trainers wings and up to the trainers box on the edge of the seat. A single light appeared on the figure, revealing him to be none other than Wallace himself. Dressed in long white trousers with white shoes, a sort of purple tank top with white shoulder pieces. Turquoise straps attaching the top and bottom together with two wavy accessories of the same colour. Three bracelets on each arm, with a flat white hat finishing off his outfit. Finally, a single Pokeball stuck between his fingers.

Without a single word, he flicked his wrist, sending the Pokeball high into the air. It burst open and Milotic materialised mid-air before gracefully diving into the pool, due to her slim body, she hardly had a splash with her entrance, which only added to her mystic atmosphere. As Wallace caught the Pokeball on its return, only between the same few fingers. Milotic burst out of the water in front of her trainer, with an elegant cry. The crowd going wild for the beautiful entrance.

"Now my friend, Aqua Storm," Wallace whispered, only loud enough for his partner to hear.

Milotic let out another elegant cry, as her eyes became clouded, a powerful wind appeared around her, picking up the water from the pool making it like a water tornado surrounding her. Once only her shadow could be seen through the storm, she began to swim around the top of the water cyclone.

Another elegant cry filled the arena, as deep-sea blue ring of water formed at the top of the cyclone. Despite both being made of water, the colouring was different enough to noticed the difference between the two moves. The dazzling display left most-everyone in awe, a true master-ship over water.

Wallace held his hand high above his head and seemed to wait until clicking his fingers. As the sign for the next stage of the performance, Milotic shot straight out of her creation with her body surrounded by water. Due to the speed she shot high over the field, it was clear she used Aqua Jet. As she burst out of the water covering her body, it was also glowing in a healing manner. Recover gleam added to her dazzling appearance as it reflected of the dispersed water from Aqua Jet.

"Spinning frost," Wallace whispered once more.

Milotic did a loop in the air, as he head faced downwards towards the water creation below her. Not missing a beat, as soon as her head was in place, she launched a stunning ice beam down at the first creation of this performance. Spinning her body to add a little flare into the Ice Beam display. Once the Water Cyclone and aqua ring were frozen over, the tender Pokémon ended her ice beam before gracefully landing on the ice sculpture below her, letting out one final elegant cry.

As the lights returned to normal, an echoing roar from the cheering crowd boomed throughout the entire arena. Meanwhile, Lilian made her way over to Wallace's side in the trainers box, while they waited for it to quieten down. Once it did, Lilian began her part once more.

"A truly wonderful display, Wallace," Lilian praised. "Before we move on to our judges for today, any words for the hundreds of coordinators ready to perform here today?".

"Of course," Wallace smiled. "I wish all who are competing here today the best of luck and remember to have fun. We can only have eight of you move on to the battle round and only one person can win the ribbon at the end, so whilst here have fun. If you can do that, then you will truly be a winner.".

Wallace held the Pokeball he previous used at the start of his performance and recalled his partner with a word of thanks. They noticed the ice display quickly began to melt into the pool, returning the field to its normal state. Probably a feature to ensure the field doesn't take too long.

"Now time to meet our judges, the head judge for this contest is none-other than Wallace himself," Lilian announced as she gestured to the top coordinator next to her, who smiled and made his way over to the judges panel.

"I am truly looking forward to see what our aspiring coordinators have come up with," Wallace informed.

"Next its none other than the head of the contest comity, Mr Contesta," Lilian announced as the usual judging head moved over to the seat next to Wallace.

"It's very nice to be here." Mr Contesta spoke from his seat.

"Next, the head of the Pokémon fan club, Mr Sukizo." Lilian continued as she gestured to the middle man who walked out and took a seat on the final seat of the judges panel.

"I am sure all today's coordinators will be truly remarkable." Mr Sukizo added with a bright smile.

"And finally, not one, not two but three Nurse Joys, from different cities in Johto," Lilian announced as three Nurse Joy's walked out of the opposite trainers wing, taking seats on an opposite judges panel on the other side of the field. "Now due to the large amount of contestants, we have split our judges panel up so we can get through them all, each coordinator will perform for one set of judges and they chose who to pick to move on. Then once all have competed, all six judges will go over the short list and pick the top eight coordinators moving onto the battle round.".

"No time like the present, so the first contestants shall be Amelia Amber from Goldenrod city for our panel and Sally Armstrong from Lilycove city for Nurse Joy's panel," Wallace announced.

Amelia walked out of the trainers wing on the side of the panel that Wallace was judging from, she held herself with a fix glaze over the field and her nose pointed up into the air with her chin thrusted out, her face covered in a sea of makeup and an over the top primarily purple outfit.

"Mantine, Bellossom, Show Time!" Amelia announced as she released her two Pokémon .

In a flash of light the giant kite Pokémon appeared flying over the field, with Bellossom placed on her back. It was soaring around, even casting a shadow over the opposite side of the field where Sally was already into her performance. Amelia seemed to wait for the right moment to make her move.

"Aerial Ace and Petal Dance!" She commanded.

Mantine entered a skilful aerial display, a thin power barrier surrounding the water flying type which seemed to shine with a dazzling affect. While Bellossom, who was positioned on Mantine's back, began to perform a well-choreographed dance, with pink petals appearing. Although the petals quickly dispersed of any force, trailing off the dazzling tailwind of Mantine, adding to the Aerial Ace's display.

The kite Pokémon turned upwards and shot high into the air, once reaching its maximum height from the Aerial Ace momentum alone, it shot a Bubble-Beam out of its back, sending Bellossom even higher into the air as its dance continued. Ending her Petal Dance as she went flying into the air, Bellossom used a Safeguard to add to her glowing appearance, not to different to how Milotic used Recover previously.

"Now wrap it up!" Amelia ordered.

A flurry of green leaves appeared around Bellossom, easily decreasing her decent back down to the field as her eyes glew grew. As she landed on the platform in front of Mantine, the leaves exploded around the two Pokémon in a dazzling execution as both Pokémon posed for the judges.

"And what a way to start of this Wallace cup!" Lilian announced. "A beautiful display of team work between Mantine and Bellossom for Amelia. What did our judges think?".

"It was an impressive display, for sure," Mr Contesta praised. He can remember having to give her a penalty for having other coordinators train her Pokémon in a previous contest but as long as there isn't any evidence of that she will be given the same chance to compete as everyone else.

"It was remarkable," Mr Sukizo added.

"The playfulness and joy from both Pokémon was present for us all to see," Wallace exclaimed. "But I must say Amelia, it wouldn't hurt to smile. The true joy of any performance is the bond between Pokémon and trainer.".

"Well let's all give Amelia a big round of applause for the great opening performance," Lilian announced as the crowd cheered, just not as loudly as they did for Wallace. She returned her two Pokémon before making her way of stage the same way she entered.

"And next to the right stage is Beth Green from Snowpoint City!" Lilian announced.

* * *

"So Amelia's here," Serena muttered to herself, glaring at the screen which showed the current performance.

"I wouldn't be too surprised ya know," An all too familiar voice replied. "The Wallace Cup is accepted for any regions contest circuit, so we have contestants from Hoenn, Sinnoh, possible even far of regions like Kalos or Unova.".

Turning towards the new voice, Serena wasn't surprised to see Miette stood there wearing a confident smirk. Serena returned the confident look and a mini-silent battle seemed to take place between them before a smile broke on both of their faces.

"It's good to see you again, Serena," Miette greeted.

"Same Miette," Serena replied. "And I guess this means my cousin is here.".

"He sure is," Miette replied. "So I guess you've got some history with that Amelia girl.".

"Yeah, we faced each other back at the Olivine Contest," Serena replied. "In the finals.".

"But that's not all?" Miette pushed.

"It's weird, I feel like I might've met her before, but I can't pinpoint where from," Serena replied.

"Well if it helps, she is actually from Kanto," Miette replied.

"She is?" Serena replied; confusion clear on her face. "But Lilian said she was from Goldenrod.".

"Well she comes from a wealthy family who have homes in many regions," Miette explained. "She tends to use a city from the region she is currently in, as a way to always have the home advantage.".

"So she's from Kanto..." Serena muttered.

Her mind rushing back to her first journey through said region, while a nice nostalgic trip was nice, her memories turned back to the first official date she had with Ash at the festival just outside of Fuchsia, where she first met Ritchie with Ash... they even ended up having a double battle, her and Ash were paired together while Ritchie was paired with...

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"So you know where she is from?" Miette asked.

"Yeah, we ended up having one battle in Kanto, at a festival," Serena explained.

"Calling Marina Crystal for stage B," A stage hand called out.

The two girls watched as Marina left the room with said assistant. Unlike her usually bubbly personality, she was gripping her Pokeball tightly, so much so that her fist could be seen turning white. Her forced movements also showed she was nervous.

"Marina is your protégé who you met in New Bark Town, right?" Miette asked.

"She isn't my protégé , Miette," Serena replied. "She is just my friend, but I haven't seen her since her compete since her first contest in Cherrygrove, so it'll be interesting to see how far she has come.".

"Well now's your chance," Miette replied, pointing up to the screen which showed the current performances.

* * *

"Next from New Bark town, we have Marina Crystal for the Nurse Joy panel!" Lilian announced.

The crowd cheered as the blue-haired girl ran out onto the stage, two Pokeballs in hand. Luckily she didn't seem as nervous as when she left the room, upon reaching the trainers box on her side, she did a spin on her tip toes, while launching the two Pokeballs high into the air.

"Show time, darlings!" Marina announced.

In a flash of light, Croconaw and Misdreavus appeared. While Croconaw appeared on the platform closest to their trainer, Misdreavus was floating next to him both seemed to be waiting for their trainers instruction to begin.

"Shadow Sneak and Aqua Jet!" Marina instructed.

Croconaw flexed as her entire body was coated in water before she shot off the platform and across the pools surface, half of the body was underwater which meant that it appeared to be some sort of water predator. The speed and power was truly impressive to see.

Misdreavus faded into the floor as a black shadow appeared before she also shot out across the ground. The two speedy objects ran side by side, swapping around each other, each complimenting the other movements as if some sort of choreographed dance. Before splitting up and going towards opposite edges of the field.

"Water Gun & Psybeam!" Marina hollered.

The two Pokémon jumped up out of the ground, launching their own attacks at the other, a clear power display. As the moves collided in the middle of the field, a ball of energy formed before it exploded in a dazzling fireworks like effect. While both Pokémon returned to the starting platform.

"And finish it up!" Marina instructed.

Croconaw's tail was coated in water, as she got down onto all four limbs, lifting her tail high in the air. Aqua Tail burst upwards in a sort of fountain. Misdreavus floated up the water spout in a spooky fashion before appearing at the very top of the self-made fountain. With the audience before her, she began a ghostly tune.

The water fountain slowly began dying down as Misdreavus' song came to an end, ending with the two Pokémon next to each other, facing the three Nurse Joys who were judging their performance. Lilian also appeared next to Marina.

"And after that display, let's see what our judges have to say!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Both Pokémon are clearly in great health," The first nurse replied.

"And they are clearly well raised," The second nurse added.

"But it did feel like Misdreavus took the spotlight at the end, not very fitting for a double performance," The final nurse analysed.

With a heavy sigh, Marina recalled her two Pokémon before making her way back to the waiting rooms. She isn't stupid, competition is already tough with the number of competitors, so any weak points and it means that she isn't going to move on. Not listening to who Lilian welcomed next to the stage, once she was sure she was out of sight of the cameras or the audience, the first few tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Poor Marina..." Jimmy muttered from the seat.

"That must've been tough to take," Misty added. "But it was her first double performance.".

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll see it like that," Jimmy replied. "She is probably hiding away from everyone right now, crying her eyes out.".

"Then you should go and find her," Brock replied.

"Why me?" Jimmy asked, in alarm.

"Because your her best friend," Ash replied. "You are the one who knows her best and that is why it falls on you.".

Jimmy just sunk in his seat, contemplating what the others just told him. He isn't good with emotional stuff or anything like that, but they do have a point, they are best friends and are even travelling together. If anyone can support her right now, its him.

"Your right guys," Jimmy replied, shooting straight up before leaving the seating area. Once out of earshot, Ash, Misty and Brock all looked at each other.

"You guys think he will confess already?" Misty asked.

"I don't think he is ready to confess to himself," Brock replied. "Never mind Marina.".

"True," Ash added.

"Well Serena isn't on now until the very end, so what are you guys going to do?" Misty asked.

"I might go off and do some more training, ever since officially catching Togepi, he has been doubling down," Ash replied.

"And I want to take Shuckle on a walk, he wants to see the world after all," Brock added. "What about you, Mist?".

"Going back out to find a Corsola, I really want one," Misty replied. "So I guess I'll meet you all back here for Serena performance.".

With the plans made for the day, the trio also left their seats. Normally they would stay for the entire contest but with this one spanning multiple days, it makes sense that they wouldn't want to be stuck inside all day for every day of the contest.

* * *

 _(Chinchou's P.O.V):_

What could she want now? She was meant to be watching that trainer she's friends with competing in that silly little contest so why has she called me out right now? I just want some time to myself, maybe planning my next prank, that Spikeball deserves some sort of celebration for getting its own Pokeball.

But no, I am walking beside her right now next to the water's edge. She hasn't even said why we're walking together, just that she thought it would be nice. I know she wants me to start being a team player but where's the fun in that?

"So, nice weather were having, huh, Chinchou," Misty asked me.

I turn to look at her with my, 'are you kidding' look. Frown for my mouth, eyes half closed with eyebrows straight across them, the works. I have no interest in talking about the weather, I should be busy planning my next prank, not walking with tomboy over here.

"Hehehe, you're probably wondering why we're doing this?" She asked.

Since I know she doesn't understand me, I'm not going to waste my breath. Without changing my expression, I just nodded to answer a 'yes' to her question. While it is obvious she is trying to be friendly, I should mention, I really don't care.

"Look Chinchou, I wanted to find and capture a Corsola while were on this island and I want to do that with you," Misty replied.

Yeah, probably because as an electric type I'm your only Pokémon with a type advantage. Oh, the joys of being a single type specialist, catching other Pokémon isn't quite as simple as it might seem. Unable to help myself, a smirk crept onto my face.

Before she could question it though, we saw a giant brown bare like Pokémon eating out of a tree. While my _beloved_ trainer might see a very easy to anger Ursaring, I see the perfect opportunity to expanding my trolling circle. Taking a deep breath, I fired a Water Gun at the back of its head.

"Chinchou don't!" I heard Misty scream, but too late.

Following up the Water Gun, I sent an electric shock at Ursaring which would've been extra juicy because of its now wet fur. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to fall over in a comedic fashion, instead the now angry Pokémon turned around and looked at both of us. Well this is bad. Doing the only thing I could think off to get out of trouble, I point one of my antenna's in Misty's direction.

Ursaring didn't seem convinced at my argument that this human used both a water move and electric move. It let out a loud glass shattering roar before charging at both of us. So we both turned around and bolted of to find cover.

To my surprise, I ended up tripping since ya know, I don't have super long legs or built for speed or anything like that. To be honest, I am not very much built for the land movement compared to water. Soon a felt my antennas get a hard squeeze before being frown all over the place like on some sort of theme park ride. After who-knows-how-long, I am finally let go against a tree and only myself and Misty are here.

"We... lost it... I think," Misty panted.

Peeking my head around the back of the tree, I can confirm such a thing, so I turn back to her and nod, confirming her belief. With the danger now over, her face turned to one that would scare even the most hardened of criminals.

"Why would you do that to us?!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged my antennas.

"Do you realise how much danger you-blah blah blah blah," I might've zoned out.

Although as I looked out as she continued her nagging, I noticed a pink ball Pokémon walking near us. I may not have seen one myself, but I do know it is a Corsola, so instead of having big mouth continue to nag me, I used my antenna's to point it out.

"Oh a Corsola," Misty commented. "Don't think this is over, we will definitely continue this conversation later on.".

Yeah yeah, sure whatever you say, now let me just let out your anger on this weakling. Taking a deep breath, I launched a second Water Gun at the new target but to my surprise, its eyes narrowed, and it quickly jumped out of the way. Great, a fighter, just what I need to let off my steam.

As I turned to face it, I saw it turn its whole body so the spike thingies on its back were pointed in my direction. Not having chance to question it, they glew white before a barrage of small needles were fired at me. I looked left and right for some sort of escape, but none came in time and I was left with a stingy feeling all over my body.

"Electro Ball!" Misty's voice echoed.

While I might not think much of her personally, I do know she knows how to handle battles, so in a situation like this I am happy to listen to her. The bulbs on the end of my antenna's glew with electricity as a ball of it formed between them. Once at the right size, I shot it towards the pink Pokémon .

I smirked as I watched my move go to make direct contact with my opponent, this will feel good after taking those stingy things. To my surprise, a rock formed in front of her mouth and she shot it off to collide and destroy my Electro Ball... well that's just not fair.

Before I could counter or even come up with a suitable next move, the rock plowed forward and crushed be between itself and a tree. The rock slide off me as I began waddling side to side, not sure which way is up.

"Snap out of it Chinchou and use Discharge!" Misty shouted.

Shaking my head, I raised both antenna's high into the air before sending out a powerful electric bolt which struck the Corsola head on, clearly doing a lot of damage. I couldn't help but smirk as I ended my attack.

Next thing I know, Corsola is glowing as she stood back up. That's not fair! Why don't I get a self-healing move? Not wasting another second, Corsola shot up before slamming down on the ground. A crack appeared on the ground which was travelling towards us. It appeared under me and before I could move, a lot of pain suddenly over took me followed by everything becoming black.

* * *

"Next to the stage is Miette Millefeui from Camphrier Town!" Lilian announced.

Miette walked out of the wing and up to the trainers box, unlike many of the coordinators, she wasn't running, instead a stead walk, confidence with every step. Once in place, she threw two Pokeballs up into the air. They burst open and her two Pokémon appeared on a platform. The first being her Alolan Meowth, and the other being some sort of orange octopus Pokémon , an Octillery.

Without a word, she clicked her fingers and that was enough for her team to know what to do. Octillery took a deep breath before launching a ball of purple sludge high into the air, showing off his power and accuracy.

Meowth, kneeling down in front of the water type, outstretched her two arms, having a Night Slash sword form in each hand before leaping up and slicing the Gunk Shot into tiny pieces. With the shining purple sparkles which remained adding a flare to her landing, she returned to kneeling but now opposite her partner.

The jet Pokémon took a deep breath before rapid firering several different beam attacks, one after another. The combination of Signal Beam, Aurora Beam, Scald, Charge Beam and Psybeam, in rapid fire clearly showed of the power and skill of the Jet Pokémon . With the lights fading, the beams shone in several different colours, having a disco effect as well.

The dark type reformed her Night Slash swords once more, the purple outline giving off her own location in the dark room. Running forward, straight into the onslaught of attacks, she skilfully avoided them so only her swords sliced through them in a sort of choreographed dance.

While neither Pokémon could be seen, the attacks could be which perfectly showed of both the power and skill of the two combatants. The night slash swords disappeared as the Jet Pokémon fired a powerful Hydro Pump. Meowth quickly ran up the attack, reaching some height as the lights turned back on. Doing a back flip off the jet of water, she quickly powered up a massive Thunderbolt before sending it down the Hydro Pump, but it circled around the attack instead of a straight shot, never touching the water.

It resulted in a dazzling display of water and electricity, before both attacks dispersed into particles she shined over the two Pokémon as Meowth landed next to her partner, curtsying towards the audience and judges.

"And a masterful display of team work from Miette, Meowth and Octillery!" Lilian announced, with the crowd cheering for them. "But what did our judges think?".

"A beautiful light show and excellent choreography, balancing the combination of power and skill perfectly," Wallace praised. "Well done, my dear.".

"Remarkable," Mr Sukizo added.

"It was a nice display for sure," Mr Contesta concluded.

Miette recalled her two Pokémon as the crowd cheered once more for her. She was too high on a buzz to listen to who would be performing next, not that it really affects her, instead she made her way backstage, happy with how her performance came off.

* * *

Jimmy was sat at a table in a nearby cafe with Marina. She was crying into his shoulder as he rubbed her back, he isn't great with emotion stuff or anything like that, but he knows right now, she just needs support. As he continued to show emotion support, his heart pumped harder, almost like it was going to explode.

Marina her this and couldn't help but internally groan. She knows he likes her; he knows he likes her, everyone knows it, but he isn't ready to admit it. Ya know what, after the disaster of today, the least she could do is try to get him to open up. It couldn't be made any worst, right.

With her mind made up, Marina stifled her tears as she lifted her head off his shoulder. The two locked eyes but Jimmy was far from prepared for what his friend was about to do. Her mind made up, she pushed her head towards his, placing her lips on his cheek. It only lasted for around three seconds before she pulled back. Just as expected, his cheeks were flaming red, eyes burst open and mouth slightly hung open.

"I-" Marina attempted to speak but-

She didn't get chance, Jimmy quickly stood up while making some sort of weird gremlin sounds. In his hurry, he ended up tripping over his own feet before scurrying off as fast as his feet would carry him. Leaving Marina in her seat, tears reappearing in her eyes. Not wanting be seen crying at a cafe by herself, she wiped her eyes, doing her best to stop more from replacing them before making her way towards the Pokémon Centre. Not only did she mess up the Wallace Cup, but she could've also scared off her travelling partner. Could this day get any worse?

Upon making it into the Pokémon centre, she noticed Misty sat at a table watching the television screen which was showing the Wallace Cup. A Blue haired girl just finished with an Octillery and some sort of black Meowth. With no-where else to go, Marina made her way over to the water type specialist.

"Hey Mist," Marina greeted, trying to put on a cheery facade. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hall to watch Serena's performance.".

"That was the plan but Chinchou got hurt in our look for Corsola, so just gonna watch from here," Misty replied.

"So did you catch Corsola?" Marina asked.

"Not yet," Misty replied. "I mean, I could've battled it with anyone else after Chinchou's battle, but I feel like working together to catch it will be the way we can bond.".

"Well I am sure you'll get it eventually," Marina replied.

"So what's up with you?" Misty asked.

"Why would anything be up?" She asked, with a fake laugh.

"I can see the stains of tears on your cheek," Misty deadpanned. "So what is it?".

"Well, my appeals performance wasn't great, so I know I won't be moving on," Marina replied.

"That's alright, even one wins and loses sometimes," Misty replied. "Anything else?".

"And... I kind of ruined my chances with Jimmy," Marina replied.

"How?" Misty questioned. "I mean, he is head over heels in love with you, even a blind man could see that.".

"Well... I kissed him, just on the cheek and only for three seconds," Marina explained. "Then he ran off, he couldn't get away quick enough, he even tripped in the process.".

"Want me to go and knock some sense into him?" Misty asked with a light chuckle.

"No... I should've know it would scare him off," Marina replied. "He avoids emotions like the plague so doing it out of the blue was just stupid on my part. I just wish, I don't know, I could rewind time or something.".

"I am sure everything will turn out alright between you two," Misty reassured. "Just give him time, if Ash has taught me anything, it's that boys tend to take longer to figure things out. Especially when it is important, like love.".

Marina couldn't help but chuckle at Misty's joke. She really is like Ash's older sister and is honestly acting like her older sister right now, not only giving some support and lightening the mood with humour but also helping her out. Soon the attention was drawn back to the screen, as it became time for the final performance of the contest.

* * *

"And our last contestant for the appeals round is Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town!" Lilian announced.

Serena ran out of the wing and into the trainers box with two Pokeballs in her hands. With a bright smile on her face, she launched them into the air before they burst open, having both Kingdra and Seel materialise in the pool in front of her.

"You know what to do!" She shouted, catching both Pokeballs as they fell back down.

Both Pokémon nodded before Seel coated herself in water before shooting off into the air with a speedy Aqua Jet. Having the trail of water shine of her white coat, the crowd cheered at the speedy display, as Kingdra aimed her snout.

Shooting five fast paced water guns at her opponent, they were dead on track to collided with Seel. Although before they had chance too. Seel ended her Aqua Jet before doing a flip in the air, breathing out an Icy Wind which froze the mid-air Water Guns.

Forming an ice ball at her mouth as she started to descend towards the field once more, Seel sent it flying and it collided with the frozen Water Gun's in such a way that that got caught in it, creating a sort of spiky ice ball before it turned towards the water dragon.

Locking onto her target, she shot out a thin Dragon Pulse which shot through the ice creation before making it explode in a fireworks sort of way. Seel came close to hitting the water, so Kingdra sped across the field, catching her on her back.

Speeding through the water, Seel launched several Signal Beams high into the air, never for more than a few seconds at a time. Acting as a sort of disco effect as the bright lights shot straight up, causing many in the audience to awed at the display.

"And the big finish!" Serena hollered.

Kingdra came to a sudden stop, sending the Sea Lion Pokémon high into the air. Before she had chance to decent, water covered her flippers as she began to climb higher and high above the field with Waterfall, ending with her spreading both flippers once near the ceiling as if to yell, 'I'm Flying!'.

Doing a loop, she turned around so the horn on the top of her head was pointed down towards Kingdra. The Dragon Pokémon taking a deep breath before shooting a much bigger Dragon Pulse towards her partner. Seel's horn broke Kingdra's attack open and she began to descend with the Dragon Pulse barriering around her, shining against her white coat. When about half way down, something surprising happened, Seel began to glow bright white.

Her body easily doubled in size, if not more, but apart from that, not much changed. The glowing stopped and in Seel's place was a fully grown Dewgong. She powered through against the Dragon Pulse with ease, ending with a massive splash in front of Kingdra. As the water settled, both Pokémon posed for the audience. Dewgong with a cheerful expression while Kingdra had a prideful one.

"What a way to finish off the appeals performances for this year's Wallace Cup!" Lilian exclaimed. "Not only was it a beautiful display by two water types but it ended in a dazzling evolution which only added to the majesty of the final display. But let's see what our judges thought.".

"Wonderful!" Wallace replied, who had been standing up applauding along with the audience. "Not only did it show off Seel's playfulness and Kingdra's power, but the ending evolution was truly the cherry on top of the already perfect cake. Well done.".

"Truly remarkable," Mr Sukizo added.

"I must say, while rare, seeing an evolution during a performance it one spectacle I can never resist," Mr Contesta finished off.

"Now we will take a break while our judges converse about who will be moving on to the top eight and the battle rounds," Lilian informed.

Serena took her cue and recalled her two Pokémon , a giant smile clear on her face as the audience cheered her out, this went better than she could've ever hoped for. Once out of sight of the stage, she pulled out her Pokedex to check out her newly evolved Pokémon :

 _Dewgong, The Sea Lion Pokémon . The final evolved form of Seel. Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago._

 _Type: Water / Ice_

 _Ability: Hydration_

 _Hidden Ability: Ice Body (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Modest (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because the Pokémon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Fake Out, Horn Drill, Headbutt, Growl, Encore, Aqua Jet, Ice Shard, Rest, Aurora Beam, Waterfall, Take Down, Ice Beam, Double Edge, Signal Beam, Icy Wind, Aqua Ring, Brine, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse_

* * *

After around an hour of discussion, all four judges were on the stage of the contest hall, with the giant screen behind them. Many people have since left, including many coordinators but it was still being broadcasted to television.

"And now if you look to the screen, you'll see the eight coordinators who'll make up the battle rounds starting tomorrow," Lilian announced. "Being in no-particular order.".

The first image which appeared on the screen was none other than Serena, she was watching from the Pokémon centre, along with Misty, Miette and Marina. A confident smile appeared on her face as being the first reveal is a pretty big ego boost, even when it is said to be in no-particular order. Amelia's picture was a quick second image to appear.

A few more images showed up, being of four male trainers and another female until only one space remained. While Marina hoped to somehow make it, she knew she wouldn't, Miette had an amazing performance and she didn't. Sure enough, the final image was finally revealed, and it was Miette's image.

"So there you have it folks, our top eight," Wallace announced. "And now for the battle pairings for tomorrow.".

The screen came into view once more and the images seemed to be shuffled up as a sort of pack of cards. In the top left corner, Serena was paired up with Amelia for the first battle of the day. The next two battles were made up of coordinators they don't know with Miette having the final battle against some boy. This means that if Serena and Miette are to face each other, then it'll be in the final. Of course, Serena will need to defeat Amelia first but that should be easily done... she already did it back in Olivine.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	41. Wallace Cup P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Wallace Cup arc. We get to see more of Misty's quest to capture Corsola, how Marina will handle the whole Jimmy fiasco and of course, the first battles of the Wallace Cup. I hope you enjoy them. I also get to set up an arc for Pikachu which'll play out through the rest of Johto for him. Oh and a new poll is up, it is just about Ash's strongest Pokémon in this story and who he should use should he face Silver in a battle. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 41: Wallace Cup P II

"Hey Chinchou," Misty greeted.

The water electric type was currently in the hospital room, looking away from the only door. Her head was down but she had been given the all clear to leave by the Blissey who saw to her. Even when Misty entered the room, she didn't turn to see who was visiting in the slightest.

"How ya feeling?" Misty asked. "You was given the all clear, all you need is a good night's rest.".

This didn't have Chinchou say anything or even move in response, she has never been like this. Sure, she could hide herself away but normally just to work on one of her pranks or something, but this is completely different. She isn't plotting and isn't hurt. There is only one word for her current behaviour, sulking.

Sighing, Misty scooped her Pokémon off the medical bed before carrying her out. To Misty's great surprise, Chinchou didn't resist or even struggle. She has never liked to be carried and would shock anyone who tried. What has gotten into her?

Misty continued to carry her Chinchou out of the room and down the corridor, not uttering another word. Chinchou has made it clear she isn't in the talking mood and angering her right now wouldn't achieve anything. As they made it back to the lobby, she noticed Brock stood by the door, seeming to wait for her.

"How's Chinchou?" He asked.

"Well, physically she's fine," Misty replied. "But she hasn't said anything.".

"You said she battled a Corsola and lost pretty badly right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied. "I know I could've just used someone else to battle it after and catch it, but I thought it would be nice Chinchou and I pulled through it together.".

"Well then, I think she is feeling ashamed," Brock mentioned, glancing down at the water electric type.

"Ashamed?" Misty questioned. "But why? She pulls pranks on us constantly and has never batted an eye.".

"Think about it, she hardly takes part in proper battles so when she does, she can normally rationalise a loss," Brock explain. "Like when she battled Pikachu, she could accept it because he has been in training for years but to lose to just a random wild Pokémon ... It must've been a big realisation.".

"I think I get it," Misty replied, casting a look down at her Pokémon in her hands. Despite being talked about, Chinchou hasn't spoken or even moved from her hunched over withdraw position. With a sigh, she turned her attention back to Brock. "So what can I do?".

"A fragile ego is very hard to fix," Brock replied. "My guess is she wouldn't feel right unless she beats that Corsola is a battle.".

"That Corsola?" Misty questioned.

"Right, it will have to be the same Corsola," Brock replied. "That is the one who beat her, so it is her who she will want to rematch.".

"But wouldn't that set up a rivalry between my team?" Misty asked. "If I catch Corsola, I mean.".

"Possibly," Brock replied. "But if you don't then it could cause issues between you and Chinchou.".

"So either way, I have no good options?" Misty asked.

"Pretty much," Brock replied. "Sorry.".

Misty sighed as see looked down on her Pokémon with direct eye contact, a sad smile forming on her face, her eyebrows moving together with moisture building up in her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. Blinking to dry her eyes, she pulled out Chinchou's Pokeball before recalling her.

"Thanks Brock, I think I know what to do," Misty replied.

"That's what I'm here for," Brock smiled.

"Speaking off, why are you over here?" Misty asked. "I thought you would've been with the others.".

"Well it's a little awkward," Brock explained. "Serena is in one of her affectionate moods and is cuddling with Ash, Marina's upset but I couldn't get much detail and Calem is back, catching up with Serena, so I figured it was best to just let them be.".

"Well Marina is probably upset over Jimmy," Misty explained.

"What did he do?" Brock asked.

"She kissed him," Misty replied.

"She what?!" Brock exclaimed. "You gotta tell me about this!".

As the two older trainers went over the day's events, on the opposite side of the lobby Ash and Serena are cuddled up on a sofa with Calem sat opposite them. Calem's head was casted downwards, along with his gaze. His chin up against his chest. Biting his lip around a tense mouth, with an occasional hard swallow. While he has nothing against the auburn-eyed boy and is happy his cousin found someone to love, seeing the shows of affection isn't something he is comfortable with.

"Don't ya think it'll be a good idea to go over your plan for tomorrow, Serena?" He asked, hoping for an end to this awkwardness which she seems oblivious too.

"I already have it down, going with both Kabutops and Quagsire," Serena replied, matter-of-factly. "And I want them to rest up and not be tired for tomorrow.".

"Kabutops and Quagsire?" Ash questioned.

Due to his red face, it is obvious he can sense the awkwardness for Calem and wants to clear the air but also doesn't want to upset his girlfriend in the process. In the short term, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Although his wrinkled nose, slanted head, narrowing of his eyes and unfocused gaze showed great confusion at this revelation.

"What's wrong with them?" Serena asked, shooting up from the resting position on Ash's side, a tense glare straight into his eyes, her eyebrows closing together in a scowl as her usual smile was turned into an angry frown.

"Nothing!" Ash quickly replied, holding his hands up in defence.

"I think Ash just means, are they really the best option?" Calem intercepted. "Being both waters they are vulnerable to the same weakness', especially grass types. And from what I know of them, neither has any real contest experience. In a single battle, it wouldn't be as bad as you can give the individual your full attention but in a situation where you need to focus on two, its best that at least one has some prior experience. I am sure Eevee could easily swap in for them or maybe someone from the lab.".

"But it's the Wallace Cup, the grand stage for water Pokémon in contests," Serena turned her hostility on her cousin. "I am using Kabutops and Quagsire and that's fine... Eevee can be used in a later round, against the tougher competition.".

Not wanting to hear any more of this, Serena stood up and quickly made her way towards the room leaving both Ash and Calem alone. Neither quite sure what to make of the situation. They don't want to offend her, but they were also just trying to help. What has gotten into her?

* * *

 _(Larvitar's P.O.V.):_

One, two and... I knocked the football right out of the air and straight back at Roo. It is early in the morning, Kangashkan let us have a sleep over in the labs living room last night and while Serena didn't read me a bed time story, Kangashkan did. We even got to watch that Lego Zubat-Man movie, which was really cool.

Right now, Roo and I are on the top of a small hill on the ranch, hitting this ball to each other. While some might say this childish, it is very much a very fun game, oh hold on, Roo just knocked it higher so I need to focus to hit it back. We lose if we let it touch the ground after all.

Backing up with my eyes locked onto the incoming ball, I failed to realise where I moved too. Pulling my little arm back, I threw it forward to collide with the ball before sending back to Roo. However, this impacted caused be to wobble on my feet. Unable to re-balance myself, I tumbled backwards before everything became dizzy. The world began spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick.

It all came to a stop, all of a sudden and I just sat at the bottom of the hill. Blinking once, then twice, my eyes build up with tears. Quickly looking around, I try to find someone friendly to help. First being I saw was someone sharpening its claws against a rock, he is one of Ash's Pokémon . The really scary one who slashes at everyone who I haven't seen him in a little while, but I remember him, and he isn't friendly.

Lifting my hand up to whip the tear off my cheek, I continue to look around. I need to be strong; I need to be strong. Next I caught sight of a lake which has some sort of scary serpent in it with a not so friendly manner. Best stay away from there, especially since I can't swim. Unable to think of anywhere else to look, my sight turned to the air and as soon as I did this, I froze.

Some sort of flying dinosaur beast was circling around... THEY AREN'T MEANT TO BE HERE! As everything around us freeze, the giant beast spotted me, our eye lines connecting... oh no, I'm breakfast. As a blast of wind knocked me back as the beast landed in front of me, it lowing his head to inspect his breakfast.

"Hel-" It went to speak but I couldn't stop my reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" I screeched.

Luckily that made the beast back down and cover his ears, hopefully he likes a quite meal and will just leave me alone! As I continued to strain my voice, I was suddenly launched into the air. It wasn't the beast at least but just the sudden abduction made me freeze up bring screech to an end. Being held on my side, I noticed it's that grass type Ash brought over a little while ago who was holding me with his vines.

"What's up with him, Ivysaur?" The beast asked.

"He's Serena's Pokémon , hatched from an egg and first time to the lab," Ivysaur replied. "I can imagine a giant dinosaur coming at you can seem quite scary from his perspective.".

"I... Can see that point," The beast replied. "But Charizard and Gyarados were about to spar, so I was making sure the field was clear... You know what those two are like.".

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'll take him to Kangashkan," Ivysaur replied. "Pretty sure he'd prefer to watch Serena's contest on TV rather than those two beating each other up.".

"Of course," The Beast replied.

As Ivysaur, as I learnt his name, carried me away, rocking me back on forth but it was useless, he isn't Serena. I saw that beast turn away and took off once more, man how long do I need to be brave? I just want to see Serena again and give her a big hug... this lab isn't as easy going as what it was sold as.

* * *

Back in Johto, it was the day of the battle rounds. Despite still sharing the room together, Serena didn't even say as much as a good night or good morning to Ash after the interaction about her choice for the battle. She also didn't cuddle up to him either.

Right now, she is sat on a bench on one side of the room. Amelia is on the other side, by the mirror applying her makeup. Serena's eyes were fixed on her opponent with a hard glare, her eyebrows together in a frown, her flared nostrils emphasising each controlled breath. This girl made a mockery of contests back in Olivine and now she wants to compete in the Wallace Cup. Well Serena will show her what being a coordinator is truly about.

"Serena Yvonne," A stage-hand approached her. "I'm here to lead you to the waiting wing.".

Tearing her eyes away from her rival, Serena saw the member of staff, relaxing her facial expression, replacing it with an over-top smile. With a nod, she stood up, following the young women away. Before leaving the room, she stole one more quick glance at her rival to see Amelia also being led away by another stage-hand.

Being left in the locker room by herself, Serena grabbed her two Pokeballs for the team she will be using today. Looking at the screen, she could see Lilian on stage, seeming to wait as all the judges took their seats. Once all were in place, the show began.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon of all species to the first top eight battle of the coveted Wallace Cup!" Lilian announced. "From over two hundred different coordinators, we have narrowed it down to just eight talented trainers. But before we get to the action, lets meet our judges, unlike in the appeals round we won't be having two different panels, so without further ado, we have the president of the contest comity, Mr Contesta.".

The eldest in the panel stood up in his ruby red suit, clearing his throat before speaking, "I look forward to what all our contestants have to offer after the amazing appeals round.".

"Next the head of the Pokémon fan club, its Mr Sukizo!" Lilian continued.

"I am sure they will all be remarkable," The smaller man smiled brightly.

"And lastly, the top coordinator and head of this special event," Lilian announced, pausing for dramatic effect. "Wallace Mikuri!".

He just smiled as the crowd cheered loudly, seeming use to this reaction. Once it calmed down, he stood up, placing his scrunched-up hand to his mouth, letting out a strong cough to clear his throat, "It is a true honour to be here, having talented coordinators from Kanto to Kalos and everywhere in between! Let the battles commence!".

"Well, we can do just that!" Lilian replied, taking back the attention to the centre of the water battlefield. "Our first coordinators recently battled in the final of the last Olivine Contest, will this be a repeat or not? They are Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town and Amelia Amber from Goldenrod City!".

As if on cue, the two girls walked out from their respective wings. Taking the steps up so they were stood on the diving platforms which turned into the trainer boxes, while Lilian stood on one of the platforms between the two of them.

"This is not only a rematch for these young girls but the coordinator who started our appeals round against the one who closed it!" Lilian explained. "But the appeals are over and have no-barring's on the results, it will be a double battle where both sides can use two Pokémon , no substitutions and a five-minute time limit. Now let's see what duo our coordinators have chosen!".

"Kabutops, Quagsire, battle dance!" Serena shouted, as she threw her two Pokeballs up with a twirl.

Whilst up in the air, the two Pokeballs burst open and they each appeared on separate floats each an equal distance from Serena while also parrel. As both Pokémon appeared, Lilian jumped across several platforms to the side of the judges panel. While both on the same team, Serena's Pokémon seemed to be polar opposites.

Kabutops was completely tense, down on one knee with his head facing the ground. Eyes clenched shut, wincing, seeming in pain by the cheering crowd. It soon turned to laughter, however. Confused, Kabutops opened one eye and made a quick side wards glance, discovering his answer.

Quagsire was on his platform with a giant cheesy smile taking up his entire face. Hopping from one foot to the other, or trying to at least, but his plump body meant he was just jumping on the spot. While punching the air with his flippers. He truly is a love-able loser.

Taking a deep breath, Kabutops stood up and narrowed his eyes in Amelia's direction. He isn't the biggest fan of Quagsire, probably going back to how he evolved, and he isn't entirely sure he is suited for contest battles but if Serena wants him here then he will do the best he can for her.

Amelia scowled as she saw her opponents, while not the usual contestants for a contest battle, Kabutops has the rarity value which would likely earning Serena bonus points right of the bat along with Quagsire winning over the crowd. Her look of disgust ended when she took a deep breath, relaxing her facial muscles. With her eyes wide open she held two Pokeballs out and in a flash of light, her shiny Dragonair and Espeon appeared in front of her.

Both Pokémon seemed on the same wave length, raising their heads with their eyes closed. Smiles across both their faces, almost like the Cheshire cat grins but with their lips always remaining closed. It was clear both Pokémon held themselves in quite high regard and the similarity wouldn't hurt in a double battle either.

"Well everyone it's come down to this, will Serena and her duo off Kabutops and Quagsire rule on the water field or shall Amelia and her team of Dragonair and Espeon get even for the Olivine Contest?" Lilian spoke. "Both girls have earnt three ribbons so far, so it really is anyone's match... With five minutes on the clock, Let's! Get! Busy!".

* * *

 _Serena VS Amelia (Top eight):_

"You guys know what to do!" Serena called out, a smirk taking over her lips.

Quagsire took a deep breath, replacing his cheesy smile with a round face and wide eyes, almost like he has trouble in the restroom. He clearly isn't one bothered by his appearance. Opening his mouth, his face deflated like a balloon as several blobs of ground shot into the air. At the apex, they burst open and tiny bits of earth rained down over the two duel water types.

Not even bothering to look at his partner, Kabutops extended his two scythes before spinning around in a dance like movement. It heavily resembled how Miette's Meowth performed Night Slash but was less fluent and clunky. While lights appeared around him, showing his attack increased. Also slightly lowering Amelia's points.

"What are you waiting for?" Amelia asked her own Pokémon .

Espeon opened her eyes which glew golden. A box of the same colour but still somewhat transparent appeared around both herself and Dragonair. Unsure why Espeon would use Light Screen when it is well known that her two water types are primarily physical attackers, Serena raised her eye brow.

An answer soon appeared as Dragonair dived into the water before shooting out with a speedy Aqua Jet. The shimmering Light Screen box, glistening water and her shiny scales made a dazzling display as she closed in on the two water types, taking a chunk of Serena's points with her.

"Quagsire, block her with Muddy Water!" Serena shouted.

Quagsire nodded before diving into the pool but unlike Dragonair, there was a visible splash. Soon Quagsire appeared on the surface, swimming towards the shiny dragon with a wave building under him. Once happy with the size, he stood up to ride it like a surfer at the beach, before shooting some more mud sports into it, making it a murky brown colour. The Water Fish Pokémon smirking, ready for a head on collision. With his thick skull, he is guaranteed to come off better.

Unfortunately, Dragonair must've figured that out as well as she shot up, using the wave as a sort of ramp before looping in the air and shooting down towards Kabutops who was watching this with a calculated expression. Thrown off by this, Quagsire crashed his Muddy Water before landing on the platform with Espeon. Clumsily getting up to his feet, he turned to the psychic type and gave a friendly wave, seemingly forgetting they are currently opponents in a battle.

Espeon nodded a greeting before coating her tail in metal, spinning it around and sending Quagsire soaring to the edge of the field.

Dragonair crashed into the platform Kabutops was on and it would've been a head on collision, but the Shellfish Pokémon jumped back on reflexes, avoiding her collision. The shiny dragon may have crashed but she didn't show it, getting up while staring her chosen opponent down. While both girls lost points, Serena seemed to lose more from this combination of moves.

Amelia smirked; she lead this girl right into her trap. She knew which ever Pokémon Serena sent after Dragonair, is the one Serena wanted to face her, so she made sure that she would go with the opposite opponents just to through her off. This will teach her for making her look bad at the Olivine Contest.

"Night Slash, Kabutops!" Serena shouted before turning her attention to Quagsire. "Get up and use Mud Bomb!".

Slashing both scythes down by his side, Kabutops arms turned black with a purple outline. He knows he is meant to do the whole dance thing, sort of like that Meowth Miette has but in the heat of battle, his priority has to be defeating his opponent... No, that is his instincts talking, he promised Serena he would make his moves appealing.

Running towards the serpent on the same platform, he spun his body around, preparing to slash down as if in some sort of dance he doesn't know the moves too. While he was running, Dragonair remained still, moving at the last second so she only just avoided his attack. Not giving him chance to recover, she wrapped her long body around him, before quickly lifting him up and slamming him down onto the platform, showing off her perfectly flexible body while taking some more of Serena's points.

Quagsire popped his head up from the pool, looking towards his trainer, giving her a flipper up to show he's okay. While she is glad he wasn't hurt badly by the blow, Serena really wished he would just focus. Turning back to Espeon, he began to swim towards her while launching balls of Mud at her. From the training yesterday, he made sure to make a small trail of mud fall off, which add a small appeal to the move, which did take some of Amelia's points.

Not needing to be told what to do, Espeon's jewel glew as she sent out a psychic blast. It struck the mud bombs, forcing them to explode just in front of her with Mud covering her, in a smoke like effect. Jumping forward, she soared over the Water Ground Pokémon . Doing a spin whilst directly above him, a colourful signal beam shot out of her jewel, blasting her opponent down into the water as she landed with a perfect pose on another platform. Taking more of Serena's points.

"We need to regain control of this, Kabutops!" Serena shouted. "Aqua Jet on Espeon!".

Growling to himself as he pushed himself up, Kabutops eye line met Dragonair's. Right now, he wants nothing more than to wipe that smug look right off her face but that wouldn't be very appealing or proper for a contest battle and his trainer seems to have a plan so he will need to move on.

Tensing his entire body, water surround him before he shot off, making a quick turn away from the Dragon before locating his new target. Unsure of where his partner is, not having that dopey mess around can only make his job easier.

Unfortunately, Dragonair wasn't about to make that job as easy for him as he'd like. Activating her own Aqua Jet, the shimmering effect from before took some more of Serena's point, but not as many as the first time this combination was used. With her slimmer body, she was able to catch up to the Shellfish Pokémon , swirling around him as if to draw his attention.

Angered by the taunting, Kabutops veered off course for the psychic type eeveelution and straight up after Dragonair. Cancelling her own Aqua Jet right above the charging water rock type, she hovered over him as he charged in, not deterring from her challenge.

Which is exactly what she wanted. With an echoing cry, the jewel around her neck glew as small bolts of electricity shot out and straight down. Not having time to change his course, Kabutops was hit by these bolts. The water surrounding him disappeared as his body tensed up with electricity surround him. With no momentum left, he began falling back towards the field.

"Kabutops!" Serena shouted, panic clear in her voice.

Dragonair roared as a blue flame surrounded her entire body. A jagged form took over her face, taking influence from a stereotypical dragon with bright red eyes. Shooting down with her glistening Dragon Rage, the paralysed Pokémon had no chance to avoid the attack.

An explosion covered the collision but as the smoke cleared, Kabutops was flat out on the platform with Dragonair looming over him. Soot and static covered his body, as Quagsire crawled onto the same platform, panting heavily but not out for the count yet.

"And times up!" Lilian announced. "Looking to our scores, we can see that Amelia will be moving onto the top four with a massive lead!".

* * *

As people around the stadium cheered for the action-packed battle, Serena stood in place. Her mouth slightly hanging open as her eyes diluted. Water filling her cerulean orbs as everything became silent. One of her Pokémon completely out while the other barely hanging on while examining his partner. A quick side wards glance at the board showed it wasn't even close. Serena's points would've ran out with another move from Amelia while the rich girl's points hadn't even past the half way mark.

Unable to make any sort of sound, she weakly lifted the Pokeball and Love Ball for her two Pokémon , hands shaking vigorously as she mutely recalled the two water types, through her tear-filled eyes, she spotted the smug looking Amelia send her a vicious smirk. Unable to contemplate anything else, she ran, back from the field and through the wing. Not sure of her destination, just wanting to get as far away from the public eye as possible.

Up in the stands, her friends are watching with sympathy. Ash, Calem, Brock and Misty had watched the whole thing. Closing his eyes, Calem knew something like this was bound to happen. The haze eyed boy looked up as Ash stood up, fixing his backpack on his back.

"Hold on, Ash," Calem stopped him.

"What is it, Calem?" Ash asked. "Serena will need support.".

"Yes, but not right away," Calem replied. "Give her time to contemplate what happened, so she can fully understand what happened. This will be her first serious loss, unless I am wrong.".

"She did lose a chateau challenge back in Kanto," Misty replied.

"That was the time Farfetch'd tricked her, correct?" Calem asked, which was answered by Misty nodding. "While at the time she had to properly bond with Farfetch'd, that wasn't really within her control. She made a bad judgement call but not one where she could've predicted beforehand.".

"What do you mean, Calem?" Ash asked.

"She trusted Farfetch'd, which while it was the wrong call, he had been proving to her that he deserves that trust," Calem explained. "As for what happened here, she knew neither Quagsire nor Kabutops had any substantial contest experience and Quagsire has no-real battle experience. That alone should've been enough to prove that she should've picked another pair.".

"But Beedrill didn't have much contest experience and he still won in Goldenrod," Brock replied.

"True, but he also had much more experience than both of these Pokémon ," Calem replied. "And while I am sure both care for Serena, Beedrill was her first caught Pokémon , other than Delphox, he has been with her longer and thus would naturally have a stronger connection. Plus the fact that was a single battle meant Serena could give Beedrill her full attention, while here it was split because of the nature of double battles.".

"So I can't find her?" Ash asked.

"For the time, yes," Calem replied. "She has to get her Pokémon checked over and go over what happened herself. Once she has come to terms with it, then I am sure she will appreciate your support.".

"Oh, err, okay then," Ash replied. He would go and support his girlfriend but Calem does make a pretty good point. "Wanna do some training then, Calem?".

"Sure," Calem replied. "Got a while before Miette's battle.".

"Hey Ash, would you mind if I borrowed your Pokedex?" Misty asked.

"Course," Ash replied, taking the device out and handing it over. "How come?".

"I want to look up moves Chinchou can learn," Misty replied. "A new move might be what she needs for the rematch with that Corsola.".

"Well good luck," Ash replied, before heading off with Calem.

* * *

A little while later the group of Ash, Calem, Misty and Brock were outside the Pokémon centre. Both Ash and Calem released their full teams of Pikachu, Heracross, Bayleaf, Houndoom, Totodile, Togepi, Chesnaught, Ninetales, Dodrio, Espeon, Ampharos and Qwilfish.

"So how should we pair them up?" Calem asked.

"If possible, I'd like to take on Chesnaught," Houndoom requested.

"You sure, Houndoom?" Ash asked.

"What did he say?" Calem asked.

"He wanted to take on Chesnaught," Ash replied before turning towards his dark fire type. "You know Chesnaught is Calem's starter right, he has been with him for, four years at this point?".

"Five years in a couple months," Calem corrected.

"I understand, but how can I climb a mountain if I never see it?" Houndoom asked.

"Um well, if you're sure," Ash replied. "That alright with Chesnaught and you, Calem?".

"Sure," Calem replied. "And don't worry, Chesnaught knows how to restrain himself.".

The two Pokémon walked up to each other and made a quick introduction. Despite being at a clear power advantage, Chesnaught showed nothing but respect to Houndoom for the issued challenge. He technically out powers all of Ash's current team and would've adjusted accordingly to any of the others but seeing Houndoom issue the challenge has earnt his respect.

"Ash, mind if Pikachu goes with Ampharos?" Calem asked.

"Fine with me," Ash replied. "What about you, Pikachu?".

"Little shocking but sure," Pikachu joked.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"He has been having trouble with electricity control, ever since learning Discharge he hasn't been able to focus on small and or precise attacks like Thunderbolt," Calem explained. "I was hoping Pikachu could help with that.".

"I can jolt him into shape," Pikachu smirked.

"Do you have to keep making electric puns?" Ash asked.

"It's all a part of current events," Pikachu replied before running over to the much taller electric type.

"In that case, can Espeon work with Togepi?" Ash asked.

"Course," Calem replied. "Doing what?".

"Togepi knows Extrasensory but needs help finalising it," Ash explained.

"How about Qwilfish and Totodile go together?" Calem suggested. "Being both water types, they could use one of the nearby lakes for under water combat.".

"Sounds good to me," Ash replied. "And then we could finish it with a double battle.".

"Double battle?" Calem asked. "You sure, I mean both Dodrio and Ninetales hold a large advantage over your Heracross and Bayleaf. Not only with type but I've had them a lot longer too.".

"True but Bayleaf has been working on getting along with others," Ash explained. "A double battle where they are both at a disadvantage will make team work the most important factor. Even if we don't win, the teamwork will be our true goal.".

"Well if you're sure," Calem replied, getting ready to set off. "Okay, guys, Ninetales, Dodrio, Qwilfish, Totodile, Bayleaf and Heracross are coming with us. Chesnaught, you're in charge here.".

The grass fighting type nodded to acknowledge his role.

"Houndoom, you too," Ash added, with his dark fire type nodding similar to Chesnaught.

"Why him?" Pikachu asked.

"Because he hasn't been making puns," Ash replied.

Pikachu stuck his tongue out in response.

"Don't worry, spark, if we do have trouble, you can run to get them," Houndoom reassured. "Being the fastest, it only makes sense.".

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at Houndoom's joke. Honestly, normally he would leave Pikachu in charge but that is because he is always with Ash. If the incident where Togepi got lost proved anything, Houndoom is a natural born lead and while Pikachu may be stronger and more experienced, that doesn't make him a great leader. It's not really his fault, he never tried to be the leader. In Kanto, he seemed to fit into that role simply because he was always by Ash's side but with a Pokémon who is a leader now, it makes sense that he would take over the role.

As the boys disappeared with their group of Pokémon and everyone around him went back to their own training, Pikachu just stared off for a moment. While he never asked for it, getting the leader role was something he truly enjoyed. What does he have to do to get it back?

* * *

After leaving Kabutops with Nurse Joy, Serena made her way out of the centre. She saw her friends out the back and decided to leave through the front just so she didn't have to encounter them yet. Her cousin did warn her not to use the team she did and right now she just needs to think.

Once she made it to her destination, she sat at the edge of the lake where she previously trained for the Wallace Cup just two days prior. Back then she had her four water types with her and every belief that she would win this special contest. Wallace even praised her appeals performance herself. How could it have gone so wrong already? Her knees raised up so she could bury her head in them. With no-one around, the loss finally hit and the dam of her eyes broke, having tears stream down her face. In a flash of light, Kingdra and Dewgong appeared before her, while Quagsire was just at her side with Eevee.

"What happened?" Eevee asked.

"We lost our battle," Quagsire explained. "And Kabutops fainted.".

The response was a look of pity from Dewgong and Eevee as Quagsire hung his head in shame. Despite not understanding the native tongue, it is pretty obvious that Eevee asked what happened. Being the only other one there, it fell on Serena's Water Ground type to explain. Meanwhile, the prideful Kingdra turned her back with a huff, swimming away without any sort of vocal response.

This brought more tears to Serena as she used her arms to surround her head, burying it further. Even Kingdra, one of the Pokémon she caught early into her adventure and one she raised through two evolutions is mad with her. How could she possibly hope to make it up to them when she is the reason it was all thrown away. Not only did the amazing performance of Kingdra and Dewgong go to waste but Kabutops got badly hurt and forced to perform. He told her that he had reservations about it but in all her arrogance, she ignored him.

"Go and sort her out!" Eevee barked.

"Yes ma'am," Dewgong replied, holding a flipper to her forehead while narrowing her eyes before turning around and swimming after her.

"What are we gonna do?" Quagsire asked.

Not answering his question, Eevee stepped forward and used her head to try to push Serena's arm out of the way but that only made the cerulean-eyed girl bury her head further, muttering something which her evolution Pokémon decided to ignore. Walking back to Quagsire instead.

"What are we gonna do?" Quagsire repeated, with the same cheery derpy look on his face.

Not answering yet again, Eevee scrapped her foot on the ground before running. Jumping just before reaching her trainer, she tackled Serena onto the ground, flat on her back with the normal type stood on top of her.

"There," Eevee sighed, looking down on her startled trainer. "Now why don't you start from the beginning.".

* * *

Meanwhile, the two duel water types had swam to another corner of the lake. Kingdra was nearer the edge, just staring off into the surrounding forest, not really focusing on anything imparticular while Dewgong was shortly behind her.

"Kingdra?" Dewgong questioned.

The Dragon sighed before responding, not turning around, "What Dewgong?".

"Well, you just kind of left," Dewgong replied. "Eevee is looking after Serena, and we want to make sure you're alright.".

"Of course I'm not alright," Kingdra spat. "Serena's disappointed in me, and I've let my team down.".

"You?" Dewgong questioned. "But we did a great performance.".

"Maybe, but I should've ensured the others were ready as well," Kingdra replied.

"How do you work that out?" Dewgong asked.

"Because that's what Dragonair does!" Kingdra shouted, swiftly turning around. Her hoarse voice was accompanied with narrowed red eyes and the ghost of tears stained down her face. She took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. "She always has everything under control, even battles she partakes in.".

"I am still not seeing the connection," Dewgong admitted.

"We are both dragons, the most powerful type there is!" Kingdra replied. "That means it falls on both Dragonair and myself to ensure our teams are ready. Back in the orange league, she was cleaning up after her teams mess, like that Ditto Pikachu faced. But all I've done is let us down.".

"But you weren't in that battle," Dewgong replied.

"Maybe not," Kingdra replied, turning her head down to look into the water. "But Kabutops wasn't ready, he even said so himself. I should've volunteered in his place... And Quagsire, well he's-".

"He's really sweet, Kingdra," Dewgong replied. "Sure, he may not be the brightest or strongest, but he has a lot of heart. You can't hold that against him or anyone.".

"Maybe I can't," Kingdra sighed. "But if I did, we would still be in this contest.".

"And have no fun whilst at it," Dewgong replied. "What fun is it if the only ones who compete are the ones perfect for said competition? We should all get the chance to work together and improve. We may still be in it but at what cost, in this ideal future your imagining.".

"But-" Kingdra tried to fight back.

"No butts," Dewgong replied. "You want to be like Dragonair? Well she knows when to leave well alone. When was the last time she went and talked with Sandslash or broke up a fight between Primeape and Tauros?".

"She... she leaves that to Ivysaur, as that is what he is best at," Kingdra replied weakly.

"No, Ivysaur deals with it because it's what he enjoys, helping others," Dewgong replied. "What you call being in charge, I say is Dragonair just being full of herself. No one is in charge except Serena... and quite honestly, I would rather be helping her out then dealing with your sorry snout.".

Kingdra looked up to see the combination of anger and hostility in Dewgong's face. When did the fun-loving Seel grow up? "I concede.".

"Good, now we can focus on our trainer, like we should," Dewgong replied.

"Why?" Kingdra asked. "What is wrong with her?".

"She seems to blame herself for what happened today," Dewgong replied. "Maybe it's something in the air.".

Kingdra blushed in response and the two duel water types began to swim back to the others. As they did, they stuck mostly to the edge of the lake for no other reason than to ensure they didn't get turned around. This also meant they saw a Corsola up on the land.

"Hi," Corsola greeted.

"Hello," Kingdra replied.

"Wanna battle?" Corsola asked.

"Wish we could, but our trainer needs us," Dewgong replied. "Although a friend of our trainer said she'd like a Corsola. She specialises in water types, so I am sure you'd enjoy her challenge.".

"Does she have a Chinchou?" Corsola asked.

"I believe so," Kingdra replied. "How so?".

"Oh, I faced one yesterday," Corsola replied. "Wasn't much of a fight, though, kind of thought she'd use more than just one Pokémon .".

"I believe it has something to do with wanting to bond with her Chinchou, as well," Dewgong replied. "And I think she is planning a rematch.".

"Well I'll look forward to it," Corsola replied. "And you said she specialises in water types?".

"Correct," Kingdra replied. "A gym leader in training, actually.".

"Interesting..." Corsola muttered. "Oh, sorry for keeping you, hope everything turns out alright with your trainer.".

"So do I," Kingdra admitted. "And good luck in your search for a battle.".

"I think I might've just found a solution," Corsola smiled.

Corsola waddled back into the forest area as the other two Pokémon continued their swim back towards the group. Despite clearly being a battle lover, that Corsola was also very polite. Not like most battle-loving Pokémon they know. Still, it doesn't matter much now, they have a trainer in need.

* * *

Bayleaf had Ninetales stuck under her as Heracross came flying towards the two Pokémon . Releasing her Vine Whip, she used them to push herself off the ground just in time so Heracross landed a direct attack on Ninetales.

"Oh right, your Heracross' ability is guts," Calem commented. "That's why he flew right into the Will-o-Wisp.".

"Yeah, it's sort of like a blessing in disguise," Ash comment. "So we beat Ninetales but where did Dodrio go?".

As if on cue, the giant bird came running out of a tree line, looking a little started and not ready for the battle he was partaking in. Ninetales pushed herself of the ground and narrowed her eyes at her 'partner.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry, was going to do the whole jump between trees and hit with speed attacks but then this kid and his Pokémon saw me," Dodrio explained. "They seemed to be training hard and I found it interesting... Anyway, got distracted but then I remembered, he was one of Ash's friends... It was Ash, wasn't it?".

"Yeah, I'm Ash," Ash replied. "So he did you see?".

"That kid whose dating the blue-haired coordinator but ran away when she kissed him," Dodrio explained.

"Your such a gossip," Ninetales rolled her eyes.

"You mean Jimmy?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to say yes," Dodrio replied, not sounding very convinced.

"Hey Calem, Dodrio said Jimmy is nearby," Ash explained. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to check in on him. I haven't seen him since the whole thing with Marina.".

"Sure Ash," Calem replied. "I think my team still has a little steam to let off... even two strong Pokémon won't necessarily work well together in a double battle.".

"I'll bare that in mind," Ash replied.

He took off into the direction Dodrio appeared from. After about a minute of running, he heard the unmistakable sound of Jimmy giving one of his Pokémon a move. Since Dodrio are very fast on their feet, it makes sense he covered the ground much quicker than Ash did. Coming up to a tree side, he noticed Quilava rolling at Beedrill with flames covering his entire body. With Jimmy on the side lines.

"Quick Beedrill, dive to dodge!" Jimmy shouted.

As the fire type jumped towards Beedrill, said poison bug type swooped underneath him, effectively avoiding his opponents attack. Both Pokémon came to a stop and turned to face each other, staring their opponent down.

"Nicely done," Ash praised, clapping as he walked out from the tree line.

"Ash?" Jimmy questioned. "What are you doing here?".

"Well I was training with Calem," Ash replied. "But then heard you and decided to come and see how you're doing.".

"We're doing pretty well," Jimmy replied. "And Beedrill is doing great, he'll be great against the Cianwood gym.".

"Well you best prepare, Chuck sure is strong," Ash replied. "But are you sure your fine?".

"I-I'm fine," Jimmy replied, his eyes darting around before settling on looking at the ground. His cheeks turning a shade which would make a Vulpix jealous of the colour and heat, while shuffling his feet on the spot. Despite what he said, his actions and tone made it clear anything but was the case.

"You know, if you want to talk about it, maybe I can help," Ash replied.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't know how much help you can be," Jimmy admitted.

"Let me guess," Ash replied. "Your mind is going around in circles, coming up with a million ideas of why a relationship wouldn't work and when it feels like you've made a decision, your head does a complete one-eighty and tries to convince you a relationship would be great.".

"... yeah," Jimmy replied.

"And with all this going on, you put on a hard training session for your Pokémon as it feels like the only time your mind is focused is when training," Ash continued. "And your scared to return to Marina as you don't have an answer for her.".

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "But how did you know?".

"It was how I felt when Brock told me about Serena having a crush back in Kanto," Ash replied. "For two weeks I hardly ate and partook in some of the most intense training sessions up to that point.".

"So what did you do?" Jimmy asked.

"I had to ask myself what I truly wanted, and not focus on the little details," Ash replied. "When I saw a Pokémon going to attack her, everything became clear.".

"But I don't know how long it'll take me to come to an answer like that," Jimmy admitted.

"Then tell her that," Ash replied. "She'll understand. And wouldn't want to force an answer out of you, possibly starting something you're not ready for.".

"I-" Jimmy went to reply. "Thanks Ash.".

"Don't sweat it," Ash smiled.

"You rock, you rule," Jimmy replied, throwing a signature thumbs up in the chocolate-eyed boys direction.

"Come on, you can join Calem and me," Ash replied. "We need to head back soon anyway, so we can catch Miette's battle.".

"Oh yeah, I heard what happened to Serena," Jimmy replied. "How's she doing?".

"She's tough," Ash replied, before leading the way back to his training partner.

* * *

"And welcome to the final battle of the top eight division for this year's Wallace Cup!" Lilian announced. "Our final two coordinators today, competing for the final spot in tomorrow's top four are Miette Millefeui from Camphrier Town and Nate Roberts from Eterna City!".

In the stands, Serena walked down the aisle before finding her friends and cousin, the only acceptation being Misty who wasn't present, taking her seat next to Ash, her boyfriend turned to look at her. Despite only losing her battle hours before, her flashing eyes, broad dimpled smile and strong eye line down to the field showed she was very excited for the impending battle.

"You okay, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Of course," She replied, in a high bubbly tone normally used by Leaf. Despite the persona she was putting on, Ash frowned, he had a gut feeling this was all a facade and she wasn't as fine as what she is making out. Seeing his unconvinced face, she leaned in, planting a small kiss on his check before resting her head on his shoulder, looping her arms around his before snuggling in. "Let's just enjoy the battle.".

Despite her show of affection and seeming confident expression, Ash still couldn't help but shake this gut feeling that she was only hiding her true pain. Still, their friend is about to compete so now isn't the time to question her.

"Just like the other top eight battles today, it'll be a double battle where both trainers can use two Pokémon ," Lilian announced. "There is a five-minute time limit and no substitutions, the objective is to lower their opponents points to zero first. With that, let's see who our two coordinators will use!".

"Wigglytuff, Hypno, show time!" Miette shouted, holding her two Pokeballs out.

In a flash of light, her psychic type and her normal fairy type appeared on two separate platforms an equal distance from their trainer. Wigglytuff inflated her body, as a way to try and intimidate her opponent, while Hypno stood still with a creepy smile on his face.

"You're up!" Nate shouted, throwing his two Pokeballs into the air.

In a flash of light, two Pokémon appeared on the field. One being a purple monkey with two long tails, each with ends which heavily resembled large hands. It did two loops on the platform with a bight radiant smile on its face. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Ambipom, The Long Tail Pokémon . The final evolved form of Aipom. It uses its tails for everything. If it wraps both of its tails around you and gives you a squeeze, that's proof it really likes you. They are very playful Pokémon , known for interacting with anyone them come into contact with._

"Ambipom huh, sounds like pretty cool Pokémon ," Ash commented. He put the device away since he recognised Nate's other Pokémon as Misty has one, it was a very strong looking Seaking, floating in the water with a serious expression on his face.

"That Seaking will have easy access to all of the field, Miette will need to look out for it," Brock commented.

"We have five minutes on the clock!" Lilian announced. "Let's get busy!".

* * *

 _Miette VS Nate (top eight):_

As soon as the battle started, Ambipom jumped onto Seaking's back before speeding across the field. Wigglytuff took this cue and inflated her body before floating up into the air, as Hypno held his pendulum, swinging it back and forth ready for whichever Pokémon comes its way. Since neither side has any true type advantage, being able to adjust to their opponent choosing the match up should earn bonus points for Miette.

Seaking came to a sudden stop, which launched Ambipom from his back, high into the air. It did a few spins for some sort of style as its path was set directly for Wigglytuff who wasn't exactly agile. Luckily, her balloon like body meant she simply floated past Ambipom as she closed in. Not being out done, Ambipom used her tails to swing on a beam at the ceiling, as if some sort of branch from a tree. Doing a complete one-hundred-and-eight, it shot back towards Wigglytuff with the same momentum.

However, this time it was fists first and coming from behind. With her hands glowing white alongside a purple outline, she swung them around before delivering multiple double hit attacks on the normal fairy type. While the initial blow sent Wigglytuff towards the ground, she didn't deflate any, meaning she softly landed. This meant that both trainers ended up losing points, but Miette did lose slightly more.

Meanwhile, Seaking had aimed and fired a strong Scald directly at Hypno. Miette's Psychic type was holding it back from hitting himself with the help of confusion, but was just biding his time for the true counter. The moment he saw Wigglytuff land in front of him, he knew it was time.

Ambipom followed a second later, attempting to crash down on Wigglytuff but the balloon Pokémon managed to swiftly avoid it by taking another deep breath. Her Balloon body simply was blown aside, from the impact. With a now perfect target, Hypno increased his simple confusion into a full-blown psychic attack, completely changing the Scald's direction, making it hit Ambipom in the back.

Angered that her teammate would attack her like that, the steaming red Ambipom turning and yelled angrily at Seaking. Using the teams own attack against them already lost Nate some serious points but seeing his team fight lost him even more.

"Calm down, Ambipom, Seaking didn't do it, it was that Hypno!" Nate cried.

"Aerial Nap!" Miette shouted.

Her two Pokémon knew exactly what to do, so as their opponents were distracted, they got into position. Using her arms to guide her floating body, Wigglytuff flew back to Hypno's side, inflating her body even further as Hypno climbed onto her back.

The two Pokémon quickly began to ascend into the air, as their opposing trainer shouted out, letting his team onto their plan. As both Ambipom and Seaking turned to them, they were already too high in the air to be reached. Ambipom attempted to launch a Swift at the duo, which while made direct contact with Wigglytuff, wasn't enough to knock them down. Seaking did consider launching a second Scald along with it, but considering how well it turned out last time, chose not to, but that was his only long ranged attack.

With their opponents attention, Hypno hung his pendulum over the side before shooting down many hypnotic waves from it. With the waves expanding out as they travelled, neither opponent could look away once they hit their eyes. In a matter of seconds, both Pokémon were fast asleep as Nate's points continued to drop.

"Wake Up Slap!" Miette hollered.

Hypno jumped clean of Wigglytuff's back, as said normal fairy type quickly deflated herself. Each with their own target, Hypno performed what only could be described as a Super Hero landing on the platform Ambipom was asleep on, while Wigglytuff dived right next to Seaking. In almost perfect sync, they grabbed their opponents with one hand before repeatedly slapping them awake.

"And what's this, our judges have made a decision!" Lilian announced, as she gestured to the board. "The final coordinator moving onto the top four is... Miette and her team of Wigglytuff and Hypno.".

* * *

"Care to make a comment, Wallace?" Lilian asked.

"Of course, it was clear from her Aerial Nap technique that this was a one-sided battle," Wallace praised. "Miette and her team proved to be formidable and took her opponents points with plenty of time remaining. A first for the battles of this year's Cup, as well.".

As the crowd cheered for Miette and her team, Nate returned his two Pokémon with a pained look on his face. High in the stands, a blue eyed, blonde haired girl was looking down on her rival. A familiar wetness building in her eyes as the once flame of determination which rested there had burnt out. Normally she would be proud of her friend and rival for such a display, but now only emptiness.

Miette had grown so much, even coming up with her own combinations for her team. She has had Wigglytuff and Hypno for as long as she has had Delphox and Beedrill, possibly even longer she knew she didn't need to instruct them at the start and could just enjoy as their training pulled them through. True, it might've not been the most flash battle but a strong show of team work is just as, if not more important in a double battle and that showed in the results.

"You okay, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" She questioned, quickly wiping her eyes before replacing it with a bright broad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go and meet Miette!".

The cerulean blue-eyed coordinator excitedly jumped from her seat and began to make her way down the aisle, leading her friends out to meet up with her rival. As she did, however, a certain chocolate-eyed boy couldn't help but think that she was only acting fine. While he couldn't get a good view from when she was cuddled up to him, he is almost certain she dried her eyes when he asked how she was.

With a sigh, he joined the rest of his friends as they made their way out of the contest hall. Even if Serena isn't competing, Miette still is and is their friend as well, plus Misty still wants to capture a Corsola, so what harm could it do to hang around even longer?

* * *

(Chinchou's P.O.V):

"So for starters, you need to empty your mind," Psyduck explained.

"Easy for you to say," Chinchou replied.

"Please, take this serious," Psyduck replied. "Psychic is the energy type which requires the most focus to achieve.".

"So why are you teaching me?" I asked. "You're not even a proper psychic type, and you don't even know Psybeam.".

"Maybe, but I know what it's like to use psychic type energy when not a psychic type myself," Psyduck replied. "And the alternative is Starmie teach you.".

"Alright fine," I sighed. "So I need to focus and clear my mind.".

I closed my eyes and waited.

"Is your mind clear?" Psyduck asked.

"Give me chance, I have a lot of stuff in here," I replied with a huff.

I waited a little longer.

"Okay, ready," I replied.

Feeling a hand touch one of my antenna's, my initial reaction was to zap whoever it was, but I restrained myself from doing so. If learning this move will allow me to beat that smug Corsola from yesterday, then I guess I can take this seriously.

"Okay... now shoot the energy you feel in your antennas forward, sort of like when you use Signal Beam," I heard Psyduck explain.

With my eyes still closed, I did just that. My antenna's began to tingle, but not the same sort of tingle I get when I use one of my electric type moves or pull off a really good prank on someone. Daring to open my eyes, I saw a multicoloured beam shooting in front of me, hitting a large tree a decent distance away.

"Whoa," I gasped.

"I know, all psychic type energy feels like that," Psyduck replied. The beam slowly fading away.

"Now you just need to work on creating that energy yourself without my help," Psyduck replied.

He began to explain in excruciating detail how to do it and while I would normally just zone out, I kind of want to learn how to use that move myself. Just imagine the possibilities, I could move anything into place for a prank with ease and it will also help me wipe that smug look of that Corsola's face.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Brock, Calem, Miette and Jimmy all walked back to the centre, with many commenting on the combination used in the battle. Although the New Bark Town native was slightly lagging behind. He might've had his talk with Ash about what to say to Marina but that doesn't make him any less nervous.

As the group made their way through the doors of the centre, Jimmy noticed them head towards the back. Looking out the window revealed the reason why, Misty could be seen, doing some sort of training so it makes sense they would want to catch up with her. He was about to follow when his breath stopped. Over in one of the booths, by a window in the lobby was Marina.

Her sparkling deep-sea blue eyes and enticing laugh echoing throughout the lobby. However, the true surprise came from the boy sat opposite her. With light-brown spiky hair, pitch black eyes and a turquoise green shirt. Vincent was sat opposite Marina and both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

While part of Jimmy's mind was telling him to run as far away as possible, his legs had other ideas and began to walk him towards the table. Due to the position he was approaching from, Vincent spotted him first.

"Hey its Jimmy!" Vincent exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Moving quick, he wrapped his arm around Jimmy's neck, pulling him in for a sort of bro-hug. "How ya been, Jim?".

"Hehe, I'm good Vincent," Jimmy chuckled in a low tone, he eyes darting downward. Vincent always was a little outgoing and enthusiastic, a complete contrast to how introvert and secluded Jimmy could be.

Vincent noticed the down demeanour then quickly looked at the love of his whole entire life, who was blushing and also looking away, "Am I missing something here?".

"Wha-no man, it's cool," Jimmy reassured. "I-I just wanted to talk to Marina about something.".

"Huh?" Vincent questioned, with a wrinkled nose, scrunched up face and furious scowling eyebrows. "I'm not so sure it's nothing...".

"Please darling, could you just let Jimmy and I speak for a moment?" Marina asked.

"Well, I guess," Vincent blushed, leaving the two trainers at the table.

"So..." Jimmy started.

"So?" Marina repeated.

"Look Marina, I... I don't really know how to do this, not properly, I mean," Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah... I guess I did just kind of push it on you," Marina admitted. "If you don't want to travel together then I completely understan-".

"What?!" Jimmy exclaimed. "That is the last thing I want!".

"Really?" Marina asked, her shining eyes widening to bursting level, a giant broad smile taking up her face with excited dimples to accompany it, her hands clapped together over her heart and the smallest hint of a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Really Marina," Jimmy confirmed, taking a seat next to her. "But... about the other thing.".

"The kiss?" She confirmed.

"Yeah, that..." Jimmy replied. "I-I'm sorry but right now, I can't do anything with it.".

"...oh," Marina sighed, looking downward.

"What I mean is... I'm not ready, in myself," Jimmy corrected himself. "And... I don't know when I will be, to be honest.".

"I understand..." Marina muttered.

"I don't want to sound like I am not interested, because I am but..." Jimmy replied. "I know I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment yet, and I don't want to ruin it now by rushing into it... Is it okay if we remain friends?".

"Of course it is," Marina replied. Honestly, she didn't expect anything less. Jimmy never was the type to run head first into something and this is no-exception. The blue-haired girl wrapped her arms around him, before planning a small kiss on his cheek. "Friends.".

"Marina!" Jimmy exclaimed, blushing hotter than a fire type.

"Hehehe," She giggled. "You might not be ready, Jimmy and I am happy to wait but from now on, you can expect a little encouragement from time to time.

Jimmy just stared in disbelief at his almost-kind of-crush. She was fluttering her eyelashes, with a coy smile covering her mouth, her eyebrows slightly narrowed, with the tip of her tongue poking out in a teasing manner and her head slightly turned away but she still remained eye contact.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	42. Wallace Cup P III

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the epic conclusion to the Wallace Cup! okay, maybe not that epic all things considered but still the conclusion of the Wallace Cup. We also get to see Misty catch a new Pokémon, gee, I wonder what it could be after what she's been after during the Wallace Cup... Since it is pretty obvious, I will say I have changed her personality slightly from the canon. While still social-able, she will be much tougher and more of a battler, which I believe suits her as she kind of became one of Misty's go to battlers after her introduction. Anyway, don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 42: Wallace Cup III

"So... weather's nice," Misty said.

She was currently walking through a forest with Chinchou by her side through a forest area. It was the day of the top four battles and while Miette would be competing at some point, she isn't especially close to her and is quickly running out of time to capture that Corsola who Chinchou battled.

Speaking off, said water electric type turned to look at her with a deadpan expression. Small talk? Really? When has Chinchou ever been in the mood for even regular talk with her? Sure, she may listen to Misty in battle but that's because she's a troll, not a fighter. She only wants this battle now because that smug Corsola deserves pain for all she put Chinchou through.

"Fine..." Misty's head fell to the ground, along with her arms before quickly picking herself back up. She continued to look around as they explored the area where they first encountered Corsola. While they didn't spot said water rock type, there were several small bug types but the orange-haired girl didn't seem to notice them. If only she could do that with the bigger bug Pokémon.

"Huh?" Chinchou questioned, as she spotted a large lake off to the side.

"What is it Chinchou?" Misty turned in the direction her water electric type was looking.

"If a water type is gonna live in a forest, I would guess a lake would make a good base," Chinchou explained. "But you literally can't understand me so I can just keep saying random gibberish like you smell like rotting Remoraid and you will have no idea."

"You think Corsola's in there?" Misty asked.

"Well it's just a theory," Chinchou shrugged with her antenna's. "But you turd lily will just keep taking my insults so what the heck."

"Okay then, if you think so," Misty returned the shrug, not having a better idea herself. "Just be careful, try to use your light to lure her to the surface."

"You mean like I used it to lure my victims before you caught me?" Chinchou smirked as she made her way into the water.

Sinking into the lake, she held her antenna's in front of her to allow her to see. Despite it not being too dark, the extra light couldn't hurt. Slowly swimming out, she began to rotate around to see every corner when-

"Hiya!" A Corsola greeted in an overly chirpy tone, swimming right up to Chinchou's face. "Are you that Chinchou I faced the other day?"

Chinchou scowled in response.

"I met a Dewgong and Kingdra and they said their trainer was friends with yours and is a water type gym leader in training," Corsola continued. "While all the Pokémon around here are friendly, none are big on battles so I was thinking I could join the team since gym leaders get loads of battles."

Corsola held her two stubs just below her face out, as a sort of handshake offer. Chinchou smiled as she let her guard down. Now is the perfect chance to get her back and best part is, Misty doesn't understand them so she won't get mad about starting a battle when Corsola already wants to join her. Extending an antenna, they did a sort of handshake, without any actual hands, before Chinchou sent out a large electric shock.

Sending the Coral Pokémon flying backwards and out of the water, Chinchou quickly followed, appearing to see Corsola on dry land, picking herself up from the blast, right in front of Misty.

"You found her, Chinchou!" Misty exclaimed.

"No, I found a pot of gold instead," Chinchou sarcastically replied.

"You know, it's not very nice to speak to your trainer like that," Corsola replied. "You should have more respect."

Just great, a goody too shoes, exactly what the team needs. All well, as long as she gets to knock her around a bit and lets her know who's in charge, it might just be worth it. Too late to try and convince Misty to go after another one once I've shocked this one out of its mind. Raising her antenna in front of her, Chinchou shot out a powerful signal beam at her target.

Acting fast, Corsola fired a barrage of fast paced bubbles out of her mouth. The two attacks collided and while it might've seemed evenly matched at first, Corsola soon began to push back against Chinchou's attack, much to the troll's dismay.

Cutting her losses, Chinchou ended her attack and dived underwater, with the bubble beam shooting exactly where she was floating a moment previously. Using the Bubble Beam as a guide, the angler Pokémon jumped up in front of the bubble beam.

As Corsola began to re-aim her attack at the now airborne Chinchou, said water electric type was holding her antenna's out. A powerful electrical field expanded out as she used her Discharge. It struck the oncoming Bubble Beam, quickly travelling through it and hitting Corsola directly who didn't have a chance to dodge or counter.

Being knocked back, she shook her head to clear of some of the soot which now covered her. Her body began to glow and she recovered health after the blow she encountered but unfortunately, the troll wasn't about to let that happen.

"While she's healing, use Confuse Ray!" Misty shouted.

Aiming her fall at her opponent, a mystic golden ball formed between Chinchou antenna's. Spinning around to add in momentum, she launched it directly at Corsola who didn't have chance to dodge yet again. Her eyes became diluted as her face relaxed. Wobbling around on her feet, it almost seemed like she had too much to drink.

Several glowing rocks formed around the stumbling Coral Pokémon and each one shot out in a different direction. Unfortunately for Corsola, her confusion was so bad that it didn't even come close to hit her target. Chinchou smirked as she saw her chance for some well-deserved revenge. Holding her antenna's together, she tensed up completely before shooting out a Psybeam attack.

It struck Corsola head on, trapping her in Chinchou's hold. With a devious smirk on her face, she lifted her opponent high into the air before slamming her back down on the ground.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Chinchou asked innocently, before repeating.

As she continued to be pounded against the floor. Corsola's eyes returned to normal, whacking her head seemed to have cleared her mind. As she endured the psychic assault, Corsola began to glow once more but instead of a bright white like when using Recover, this time it was a multicoloured glow, as if she was absorbing the Psybeam controlling her.

Corsola's eyes slammed shut as her body began shaking against the tension running throughout. As she slammed into the ground one final time, her eyes burst open and a Psybeam twice as large as Chinchou's shot out, quickly hitting the troll and sending her flying into the lake.

Not wasting a single second, Corsola charged across the ground, like a freight train storming over the tracks. While her body glew white, indicating the Coral Pokémon was recovering her health. She leaped at her opponent with full force. Slamming into Misty's angler Pokémon, both were sent spiralling into the water. Despite trying to push her opponent away with her antenna's, Chinchou couldn't stop the powerful force which was Corsola.

"Calm down, Chinchou!" Misty put her hands to her mouth, in hopes her voice would travel to her underwater Pokémon. "If you don't then Corsola will take the advantage!"

While struggling against the Coral Pokémon, Chinchou could barely make out Misty's mumblings. Rolling her eyes, she really doesn't care what that orange turd has to say right now. Deciding to change tacks, Chinchou wrapped her antenna's around her opponent before unleashing a massive Discharge.

The entire lake lit up at that moment as Corsola was brought to a complete stop. After a few seconds, Chinchou let her opponent go and Corsola floated away slightly, unable to move but Chinchou wasn't done yet. Swimming forward at her top speed, her entire body began to glow white, her shape changes drastically, taking on the more traditional shape of a fish with her two-antenna becoming one. As the glowing stopped, the newly evolved Lanturn slammed into the unconscious Corsola, tackling her out of the water.

* * *

Emerging from the lake, Corsola was sent flying through the air before landing at Misty's feet. Her mouth hung open as her eyes diluted, she wanted to battle with Chinchou to capture Corsola but looking at the Coral Pokémon, things went way beyond too far. Turning towards the lake, she saw the smug expression on the newly evolved Pokémon 's face but she could hardly contemplate the evolution as a whole.

"...Chinchou?" Misty gasped, as her voice stuck in her throat.

"Lan," She smirked.

Without any other words she quickly pulled out her Pokémon 's Pokeball and recalled her before any more damage could be done. She wanted to this with Chinchou so they could bond and learn to start working together but this was the last thing she wanted. Placing the Pokeball in her backpack, she turned towards Corsola, kneeling down next to her before picking her up, cradling her in her arms, just as Corsola's eyes opened.

"How are you?" Misty asked.

Corsola coughed slightly with a weak cry as her eyes flickered open. She looked around before her eyes landed on the human holding her. She always did enjoy a good battle but that was something else. Is that what it is like to be a gym leader or a gym leader's Pokémon?

"I'm sorry, Corsola," Misty whispered, as water filled her eyes. "I was hoping that Chinchou and I could work together but I never imagined she'd take things this far."

As static appeared over Corsola's body, Misty scrunched her eyes shut as, grimacing at the static shock. She knows she needs to get Corsola some medical attention but if nothing else, this proved that she shouldn't just carry her in her arms but can she capture Corsola after the overpowered play Lanturn used?

"Look Corsola, I can get you to Nurse Joy but because of the static, I can't carry you," Misty explained. "I am going to catch you to carry you in a Pokeball but if once your better, you don't want to stay then I'll understand, okay."

Not waiting for a response simply because she doesn't have time to argue, Misty pulled out her Lure Ball as she planned to use this from the start, as a nice way to represent not only a new team member but also her and Chinchou working together but obviously that didn't turn out how she thought it would. Still, if Corsola was to try and fight it, then she would get the added bonus from the speciality ball.

Tapping it slightly against the downed water rock type, Corsola disappeared in a red light. It shook weakly in her hand a couple times before dinging which showed a successful capture, while her Lantern's Pokeball teleported away. While Misty would never want to feel like one of her team doesn't belong, she is glad that it was Lanturn who went back to her sisters. She needs a chance to go over what happened and that would be so much harder with Lanturn still here.

While she would normally celebrate when catching a new Pokémon, this isn't a time for celebration so the gym leader in training took off back towards the Pokémon centre with Corsola's Lure Ball in hand. Hopefully she will make a quick and full recover after how over the top her water electric type went.

* * *

Serena was sat in a seat high in the stand of the contest hall. She was with Ash, Calem and Brock to watch Miette's top four battle. She was currently on the back foot, as it was a double battle just like the top eight battle. This time she was using her Meowth and Wigglytuff but her Meowth had been knocked out. Despite clearly being a more talented coordinator, that loss did put her on a back foot.

The cerulean-eyed girl was leaning forward in her seat but not out of interest. Her elbows were planted in her knees while her arms were up, holding her head. Her eyes were half closed while her usually smiley lips were a ghost town of such a thing. Despite watching the battle, her diluted eyes showed she was focused on anything but.

" _Miette is doing so well_ ," She thought to herself. Despite having a large lead to overcome, Miette and Wigglytuff were slowly but surely evening the scores out with about a minute left of the time limit. " _She and Wigglytuff work so well together. Are in perfect sync. The complete opposite to my battle_."

Her head seemed to sink further and further into her hands as the battle commenced. Miette had three ribbons just like she did but looking at how they are performing now proved that they are anything but the same level. Miette hardly has to instruct Wigglytuff, because she is so experienced not only in battle but also has an amazing stage presence. Despite them being rivals, if the Wallace Cup have proven anything, it's that they are no-where near the same level.

"Hey, Earth to Serena," Ash waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out, I asked if you're alright?"

"Yeah... I'm, just fine,"

"Come on Serena, you can't fool me,"

"I'm not trying to fool anyone!"

At her little outburst, everyone else around her turned and looked. With even some of the strangers watching the ongoing battle turning to look at her, it was almost like the entire stadium stopped. Slowly as they turning back towards the stage, a familiar wetness filled her eyes.

"I need to use the restroom,"

Slightly stumbling as she hastily left her the stadium. Scurrying up the stairs, she left through the door at the top. Going into auto drive, her mind shot back to the conversation that just happened. She just yelled at Ash and left him alone in the stadium. What has happened to her? She was just focused on the battle and then she bites Ash's head off for asking how she is. Oh no.

Barging her way into the lady's restroom, she came to stop right in front of the sink, staring down her reflection in the mirror. Here eye red with tears trickling down her cheeks. A strand of hair dangling down in front of her face, with her had crooked, close to falling off. Considering how much time she takes on her appearance normally, this is a very rare occurrence for the blonde beauty.

She may not look as good as she normally does but honestly, it is a better show of her feelings right now. Kabutops may have been given the all clear this morning from Nurse Joy but only on the condition that he received plenty of rest. He never wanted to compete to begin with but she made him. She hasn't even tried to help him over his hunters' instincts, she left that to Aerodactyl since he had to deal with them in his past, with it all taking place back at the lab.

Not to mention, she never considered how her team would work together. Kabutops originally evolved when he took on Quagsire who stole from them. Of course, Quagsire has since apologised and returned those items and has been a loyal member of her team. But the two never really interacted, so it makes sense they'd have some unresolved issues. She made a complete mess of that battle and it's not like her opponent had a sneak plan, she just made many rookie mistakes.

"And times up!" Serena heard Lilian announce throughout the stadium. "Our first coordinator moving on to the finals tomorrow is... Miette Millefeui!"

Knowing her friends would soon be on the look for her, she turned on the sink tap before cupping her hands under the cool running water. Leaning down, she splashed it on her face before repeating a second time. Shaking her head, she stood back up, turning the tap off. Reaching over, she pulled some paper towel from the dispenser on the wall, before using it to dry her face.

Once done, she looked back in the mirror, at least the evidence of her tears has been washed away. With a sigh of relief, as she wouldn't need to explain her crying to her friends, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a brush to quickly give her hair the once over before fixing her hat neatly on top of her head. With one last look in the mirror, she smiled, looking as good as new.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she attempted to clear her mind of all thoughts of her failure. She doesn't need any distractions like those plaguing her mind when with her friends. It's bad enough that she let her Pokémon down. She soon set off, with a bright smile on her face to find her friends once again.

* * *

"Okay guys, if you need anything, I'll be inside with Misty," Ash informed, after setting his team onto their training for today.

He has since returned to the Pokémon centre with his friends and while he knew something was up with his girlfriend, he knew that bringing it up in front of everyone would just make the matter worst so he will be sure to ask her tonight when it's just them. After arriving at the centre, he found Misty who told him that she needed his help so he set his team to work first.

Calem took Miette out for a celebration meal, since she has made it to the finals, and Serena made her way to the video phones saying she had a call to make. Brock said something about showing Bonsly the ocean before heading off, so whatever Misty wants him for, it will just be the two of them.

Walking back into the Pokémon, Ash noticed her sat at a table with some sort of pink Pokémon in front of her. He can sort of remember seeing one before and based on what the water type specialist has been doing since they arrived at this island, it is easy to guess it's a Corsola, but he pulled out his Pokedex to scan it anyway:

 _Corsola, The Coral Pokémon. Clusters of Corsola congregate in warm seas where they serve as ideal hiding places for smaller Pokémon. When the water temperature falls, this Pokémon migrates to the southern seas. Despite having rock solid bodies, Corsola are capable of regenerating parts of their body which break off._

As he reached the table where both trainer and Pokémon were sat, he put his Pokedex back into his pocket. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ash," Misty replied. "Corsola, this is one of the friends I told you about.".

"Please to meet you," Corsola smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Corsola," Ash replied.

"Wait, did you just-"

"Understand you? Yes."

"Oh... err, sorry, never knew a human could. I must admit, it threw me a bit."

"Hehehe, it's alright," Ash took a seat opposite Misty. "So, what did you want me for?".

"I wanted you to translate so Corsola and I can have a conversation," Misty replied.

"Alright then,"

"Okay Corsola, as I told you, my name is Misty Waterflower and I am currently training to take over my family's gym," Misty explained.

"Yes, I had heard that," Corsola replied.

"Well, I was looking for a Corsola to join my team," Misty continued. "But after what happened with Lanturn-"

"Lanturn?!" Ash exclaimed. "You mean Chinchou evolved? That's awesome."

"It really isn't Ash," Misty narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"How come?" Ash asked, scratching his cheek.

"I'll explain later, just translate alright,"

"Fine..."

"Anyway, where was I? Oh right, after what happened Corsola, I would understand if you wanted me to release you,"

"Your giving me a choice to be returned?"

"Of course,"

"Well, thank you for the offer but I think being a gym leaders Pokémon will be perfect for me. I'm always looking for a good battle but hardly any Pokémon who live on this island are tough, so it's only when we get a tough visitor."

"Really? That's great Corsola."

"Actually, I did mention it to Chinchou-Lanturn before the battle started, but she still zapped me so I assumed you would want me to prove my ability before allowing me to join your team."

"What? No, I wouldn't do that Corsola. I was prepared to battle if you wanted to but I would never judge a Pokémon like that. Lanturn, however, I think she felt offended by your previous battle and only wanted revenge."

"I did get that impression... Especially after being asked why I was hitting myself for the third time,"

"Sorry about that Corsola."

Misty looked down with a ghost of a smile over her mouth, her half-closed eyes combined proved to Ash that whatever happened in this battle he didn't get to see must've been pretty bad. Then again, the troll always did take things over the top, even wetting Brock's sleeping bag one night to make it seem like he wet himself.

"It's okay... At least I know you train your team tough."

Corsola waddled over to her new trainer, rubbing her body against her arm. Despite being a new member to her team, it is pretty obvious that Corsola is a very welcoming Pokémon. Ash couldn't help but have a smile grow on his face, as Misty did the same.

"Lanturn actually isn't a battle lover to be honest. But if you like to battle then I am sure Poliwhirl or Psyduck would be glad to help you. I wouldn't put you against someone like Tentacruel or Starmie, not until I know you can handle yourself... no offence."

"None taken, I look forward to meeting them all."

"I should warn you, not everyone on my team are as friendly as you seem to be. Unless you're talking about training, Tentacruel likely won't be interest. But Vaporeon, Kingler Marill and Poliwhirl are all very welcoming."

"So, when do we start training?"

"Whoa, hold your Rapidash's, Nurse Joy said you need to rest,"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just getting excited."

"That's okay, I can introduce you to the others in the meantime,"

As Misty went to reach for a Pokeball, Houndoom walked in to the lobby with his head looking down and static clear on his body. He seemed to be limping and Togepi was walking by his side, holding his head up high despite his small size. Ash turned towards them, as did Misty and Corsola.

"Everything okay, you two?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just a little paralysis," Houndoom replied.

"What happened?" Ash asked, as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a yellow bottle labelled 'paralysis heal'. He sprayed it on his dark fire type who shook himself as the static disappeared into nothing.

"I hit him, like what you told me to do for our training," Togepi proclaimed, hitting his shell with his stubby little arm.

"You did?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah," Houndoom sighed. "He pretends to be knocked over and cry, so I let my guard down and well, you know the rest."

"But Houndoom promised he would come and ask you, if I paralysed him," Togepi added.

"Ask me what?" Ash asked.

Houndoom moved his paw out before it lifting it to reveal a shiny ball.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's shiny," Togepi pointed out.

"It is," Ash agreed.

"We don't know what it is, but I like it," Houndoom explained. "It's hard to explain, but it resonates with me. Anyway, we found it when we got separated on that other island, where I evolved. I was fine just having it on me, but Togepi thinks I need some sort of neckless or something, so it's on display."

"And you wanted to ask me if we could get something to hold it in?" Ash guessed.

"Yeah," Togepi replied.

"Well guess we will need to see what we can do," Ash replied as he turned back to his female friend. "Do you mind if I head out now?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Corsola replied. "I mean, I am just going to meet my new teammates, nothing too difficult."

"Hehehe, your right," Ash chuckled. "Okay Togepi, do you want to come with us, or should I leave you with some other training exercise?"

"More training of course," Togepi replied.

Both Ash and Houndoom smiled down at the enthusiastic fairy type, he definitely seems to pick up on their shared love of getting stronger and enthusiasm for battling. Of course, there is still a way to go until he is ready for a proper battle or even a gym battle but he is making great progress.

* * *

"Thank you, Professor," Serena replied to the computer screen, having two Pokeballs, an Ultra Ball and a Park Ball on the desk in front of her.

"Any time, Serena," The Professor replied, "Now sorry to cut this conversation short but I do have a new trainer coming by to collect their starter and I still have some things to prepare."

"Don't worry, I understand Professor," Serena replied, "Bye."

"Goodbye." The computer screen turned to black.

The blonde beauty grabbed her remaining two Pokeballs from her belt and added them to the collection on the desk. Quickly going over her new team in her head, she reached down and grabbed her Ultra Ball. Pointing it out onto the floor, she released her rock ground type, with Larvitar materialising in front of her.

Said Rock Skin Pokémon shook his head as he appeared before blinking a couple times. Upon realising he was staring at Serena, tears formed in his eyes as he jumped up to her. Clutching onto her stomach, he gave her the biggest hug he could while rubbing his head against her, the blue-eyed girl using her arms to hold him and return the hug.

"Oh Larvitar," She whispered, "I've missed you too."

"Lar Larvitar," He replied, withdrawing from the hug to look her in the face.

"Was you good at the lab?"

"Lar."

"The Professor told me something happened with Aerodactyl, but also said you just had an accident."

At the mention of Ash's rock flying type, Larvitar hardened while in Serena's hands. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her little mon. From what she understood, he fell down a hill and landed near Aerodactyl who went to find out what was up with him. Of course, she knows Aerodactyl is well trained and wouldn't have attacked him unprovoked, but since he is still very young and wouldn't have that same knowledge so seeing a giant dinosaur move towards him must've been very scary.

"It's okay, Larvitar, nothing happened and nothing would've happened. You did really well for your first visit to the lab."

"...tar."

"Why don't we check out everyone else, as well?"

"Larvitar" The rock ground type loosened up and quickly looked back with big wide eyes. Not only has he missed Serena while away but also Eevee, she has been very nice to him and is one of his closest friends. Jumping over to the desk, he inspected all the Pokeballs, trying to work out which one contains his friend.

"Hehehe, you looking for Eevee?"

"Lar Larvitar."

"Well her's is right her."

She grabbed one of the four regular Pokeballs, releasing her normal type onto the floor in front of her. Eevee looked up to her trainer expectantly, before Larvitar jumped down, landing right next to her, a bright smile taking up his face. She knows her team well enough that she can get the gist of what they are saying despite not understanding their native tongue.

"Vee Eevee Ee. Eevee Vee," Eevee greeted, which translated too, 'Why, hello Larvitar. How was your visit to the lab?'

"Tar, Lar Larvitar," Larvitar replied, which translated to, 'It was... good... A little scary but fun. I got to play with Roo again.'

"VeeVee," Eevee replied, which would translated too, 'That's nice, and how was everyone else?'

"Larvitar Lar Larvitar Tar," Larvitar replied, which would translate too, 'Um well... I didn't get to see a lot of the others... There was this really scary dinosaur who was going to eat me but Ivysaur, I think it was, stopped him.'

Eevee couldn't help but giggle at Larvitar's story, using one of her paws to cover her mouth. Serena knew that even if Eevee doesn't talk much with Aerodactyl, the rock flying type wouldn't hurt someone just because.

With another flash of light, Flaaffy appeared next to Eevee. The two females exchanged pleasantries, before two more flashes revealed both Skiploom and Ledian. Who also exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the team. Serena did consider sending Murkrow out now but since she hasn't opened up to any of them yet, so she decided against it.

"How are you all?" Serena asked.

She received various responses from her team. She couldn't help but smile down at Larvitar imparticular. It wasn't too long ago that he would only interact with her, Eevee and Kangashkan so seeing him get along with her current team is heart-warming. While it might seem weird, Larvitar seems to get on a lot better with the females of her team but it isn't really an issue.

"Well why don't you all catch up for a bit, it is really sunny outside."

Accepting that at face value, the group of Pokémon set off towards the back battlefield. Ledian was zooming ahead, doing multiple loops in the air, as the others followed shortly behind in a more organised fashion. Flaaffy was even holding Larvitar's hand, so he wouldn't get lost.

Serena's smile faded as they walked outside. At least her team is happy. With a sigh, she turned towards the last Pokeball on the desk, her Murkrow's. Murkrow has always been down and never talked. Being down about the Wallace Cup herself right now, Serena decided this might be the perfect chance to try and get some common ground with her. Maybe they could build each other up together. With her mind made up, she reached for the Pokeball before releasing her dark flying type.

* * *

"You want this one?" Ash asked, as he took the neck piece off Houndoom. After leaving Misty, he took Togepi back out to the others, leaving him with something new to do with his Extrasensory before the pair set off towards the shops.

Right now, they are stood in a shop, looking at collars. The one Houndoom picked out was red fabric along with pointed black spikes, and a little slot which could easily fit his marble thing in. Instead of just accepting that it would fit, however, Ash took the marble out of his pocket and slotted it in. While a little tight, it was secure in the slot so not wanting to spend more time shopping than needed, the two boys made their way over to the checkout.

After quickly buying it, they went outside and Ash kneeled next to his dark fire type. Strapping the collar around Houndoom's neck, he made it secure but not too tight, once done with the collar, he smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

"So how does it feel?" Ash asked.

"Fine," Houndoom replied. "Honestly, I was fine with just holding onto it. But Togepi thought it should be on display."

"You really like him, don't you?" Ash smiled.

"He's a good kid. Enthusiastic, smart, intuitive and has the making of a leader," Houndoom replied.

"So, you see yourself in him?"

"No... He has the chance to become something more."

"What do you mean?"

"I may be a leader, but I am too dark to be able to truly inspire those under my care. I can keep them in line and get the job done, but not through inspiring them. Hell, I couldn't even inspire Pikachu to take his role seriously... At least not without using what he hates and putting on the act I could take it away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"An Aura guardian is meant to inspire and protect, not just him but his entire team. As you've seen in my battles, I can get very dark and not hold back, it's the natural nature of dark types. Not the kind to inspire but to get things done... So, a strong fairy type covering the skies would be the perfect symbol for when you get to that point."

"And what makes you so sure I will even become an aura guardian?"

"Easy, you have the heart for it too... Togepi has to get it from somewhere. I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't think you was capable of such a thing."

"You wouldn't?"

"I've done a lot of things before we met, Ash, a lot which I'm not proud off. At first, I thought keeping my pack going was the way to make up for that. But seeing you rescue my friend when we met without hesitation or even asking for thanks, even after we stole from you. That showed me that I was going about redemption the wrong way, I was being selfish in hopes to redeem myself while you were selfless in hopes of nothing. If anyone could help me change, it would be you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"That's fine... I have a lot to do to make up for my past mistakes, and honestly, I'm not even sure I can do it. But if I have any hopes in doing so, it is by your side."

"... I know it's not really any of my business, but how bad are we talking? Because everyone deserves a second chance."

"Heh, and you say you're not sure your cut out to be a guardian... Tell you what, I'll tell you about my past, when you become a fully-grown guardian."

The trainer and his Pokémon began walking back towards the centre in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Ash knew Houndoom could be vicious in battle and wouldn't pull any punches, like with what he did to Pikachu and his Pokeball the other day but to know why he decided to join the team is another matter entirely. While he felt touched Houndoom trusted him with that information, he couldn't help by also feeling guilty. He has been trying so hard to suppress his aura while Houndoom was wanting him to help guide his way as a guardian. It may be years before he is a guardian but part of him couldn't help but feel like he's been letting his friend down.

* * *

After a troubled evening with her Murkrow, Serena was walking down the corridor towards her room. Her hair was tangled and messed up, with several scratches down her arms. None currently bleeding but they clearly had been. Her had was hung, covering he eyes which were freshly emptied of tears. ' _How could this have gone so wrong_?' She thought to herself.

She wanted to find some common ground with Murkrow so they could build their relationship from there. Whenever she asked Ash how he got Sandslash to open up, he said it was because they finally understood each other. Of course, he never revealed precise details as Sandslash trusted only him to know which is completely understand. She thought that because she has been so down because of the Wallace Cup that they could relate over it but Murkrow didn't agree.

It started off as normal, with Murkrow not listening or talking but when Serena explained to her the plan of them building each other up while they were both down, Murkrow changed. She started squawking in an incoherent manner, probably even for someone who could understand Pokémon, while also attacking with her claws and wings. Not especially hard or coordinated but it certainly did a number to the blue-eyed blonde-haired girl. Once breathless, Murkrow pointedly returned herself and hasn't been out of her Pokeball since. Great, now another of her team hates her, is she even cut out to be a trainer?

Reaching the door to her room, she reached for the handle and it opened first time. Opening the door and stepping inside, she saw Ash and his team already inside. Togepi, Heracross, Totodile and Pikachu were sat on the sofa, watching some sort of movie on the television. Ash was kneeled next to them, brushing Houndoom's fur. While Bayleaf was asleep on the rug a little bit away from them. Looking up in her direction, he smiled.

"Hey Serena," He greeted before his eyebrows lowered into a scowl, "Are you alright?".

She didn't answer, instead quickly scurried across the floor and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Not taking a single step more once hidden from her boyfriend, leaning against the door, she slides to the floor as her eyes burst out in a fresh round of tears.

The door handle was moved down and as Ash attempted to push his way in, Serena stopped it completely although the door wasn't enough to stop the sounds of her sobs reaching those on the other side. "Serena! Serena, let me in please!"

* * *

Wallace was sat in the head judge chair, next two his fellow panel. This should be the very best display of the whole show; the two best coordinators have worked their way up and are each other's final obstacle for his ribbon. While he was disappointed, especially the girl with the Kingdra and Dewgong once the battle started, this year's contest has been the best yet and now he gets to test out a new format for contest battles.

"And welcome to the final battle for this year's Wallace Cup!" Lilian announced. "Our final two coordinators have both shown great team work and style across this event and now are ready for the final challenge!".

The lights went down except for two, each one waiting at the entrance to the trainer's wing. Amelia walked out from one as Miette walked out of the other. Amelia held her head up, pointing her powdered nose towards the ceiling, while Miette just watched her opponent with narrowed eyes. Both walking into their trainers' boxes while the crowd cheered for them, making it hard to tell if either was a particular favourite.

"Now we have a special type of format for the final battle today!" Lilian announced. "Each trainer will have the use of three Pokémon each on one on one battles with a five-minute time limit per battle. No substitution are allowed during the individual rounds and the coordinator to win the first two rounds will be the winner of this year's Wallace Cup and the prestigious ribbon, which can be used towards any of the contest circuits currently in motion, regardless of the region.".

A soft murmur could be heard from the crowd, this will definitely be exciting. Never has an official contest battle been more than a one or one or double battle so this new type of format will truly be interesting to say the least.

"Now it is time to meet our two finalists, first from Camphrier Town in the Kalos region, we have Miette Millefeui!" Lilian gestured towards the Kalos native. A loud cheer echoed throughout the room. "And finally, we have Amelia Amber from Goldenrod City!".

As the crowd settled down after another round of applause for the second coordinator, a giant board with both girl's picture on. A light appeared under Miette's signalling that she would reveal her Pokémon first. With a smile on her face, she brought a Pokeball out in her hand.

"You're up first, Meowth!" Miette shouted, throwing her Pokeball up with a twirl.

In a flash of light, her Meowth appeared on a platform directly in front of her. She extended her two arms as if she was yawning, just waking up from a nap. Quickly narrow her eyes, all the claws on each paw extended as she smirked in Amelia's direction, waiting to see who she would be facing.

Amelia smirked as she brought out her own Pokeball, flicking it out as it burst open, "Show time, Bellossom!".

In a flash of light, her grass type appeared on a separate platform, also directly in front of her trainer. Landing with an elegant twirl, she performed a curtsy towards her opponents with a pleasant smile on her face.

"So, the first of our three battles will be Meowth against Bellossom. Let's set five minutes on the clock and let's get busy!"

* * *

 _Miette VS Amelia (Round I):_

"Bullet Seed!" Amelia commanded.

Bellossom seemed to lean down before leaping up into the air. Despite not being very big, she is clear in a great condition and presumably her jumping ability comes from her dancing ability which is something her species is famous for. As she twirled in the air, even going upside down, she launched a barrage of Bullet Seeds at her opponent.

Not needing to be told what to do, Meowth formed a Night Slash sword for each hand before running at the oncoming Bullet Seed. Using her swordsmen skills, she swiftly avoided being hit by each bullet, instead slashing them apart as she closed in on her opponent, who was due to land perfectly.

Amelia's points fell as the two closed in but seeing her smug expression implied, she knew this was going to happen. As her grass type ended the bullet seed, Meowth kneeled right in front of her after the skilful display. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked Bellossom in the eye, hoping to scare her in some way.

"Moon blast!" Amelia shouted.

Bellossom quickly formed a ball of pink fairy type energy right in front of her and launched it at the still Meowth, just as their eyes met. Sending the dark type flying back as Amelia's grass type twirled after her, skipping across the water as if some sort of dance. Taking Miette's points with her.

Meowth landed on a platform, with narrowed eyes and her fangs showing, she pushed herself up onto all fours, watching her prey. Despite knowing this isn't very effective move against a grass type, it will be very showy. Running forward on all four, sparks appeared around her body as she leaped across the platforms like a panther stalking her prey. Bellossom tried to spin out of the way but Meowth's superior speed.

Knowing she could move out of the way, she resorted to her guaranteed way to deal with electric moves. Planting herself on the centre of the platform, she tensed up as roots appeared under her, spreading over the platform and into the pool.

Miette's dark type landed right in front of Bellossom and attempted to hit her with Thunderbolt but that didn't work. The roots seemed to drain the electricity out into the pool, which made a sparkling display in the pool. While it was Meowth's move, Bellossom was the one who made the display, leading to Miette's points falling.

' _Great, Meowth hasn't got much battle experience and hasn't got any combinations working yet_ ,' Miette thought. While it might seem weird that she would use a Pokémon like this in the final round, she only decided because she can use three Pokémon. Meowth has always been great on the appeals but this is her first time in the battle round.

Unfortunately, Bellossom grabbed a hold of Meowth's hands and they began to spin around in a dancing fashion. Bellossom was clearly leading the dance, while Meowth couldn't keep up. As they swirled around the platform, a tornado of pink petals surrounded them. Ending the dance, throwing her hands up in the air, Meowth went flying in the petal dance. While Bellossom did a little curtsy as Meowth landed in front of her.

Despite being down and clearly injured from the attack, Meowth growled threateningly as her front paws pushed her up. As soon as she heard her trainers command, she smirked and leaped into action. "Pay Day!".

Leaping high over Bellossom, Meowth launched several small shiny objects down at her opponent, who was too taken aback to dodge, thinking her opponent was already dealt with. Meowth landed on her back lands with a strong posture, as the shining Bellossom behind her enlightened partner. Taking some of Amelia's points with her.

"Powder Swirl!" Amelia shouted.

Suddenly, a combination of golden and purple powder was shot out of the dazzling light show behind Meowth, who barely had enough time to turn around, let alone dodge, while not immediately obvious which of the two attacks won out, a powerful wind formed around them. Soon a sea of leaves travelled around it as Meowth was sent flying once more.

"What!" Miette shouted, "Petal Dance should've been longer and confused Bellossom!"

"I taught her how to use Petal Dance all at once, to catch our competition off guard," Amelia smugly replied, "And as for the confusion, she closed her eyes during the dance, she knows the routine off by heart and a muddled-up vision wouldn't have helped.".

Miette frowned as she watched her helpless dark type get thrown around like a rag doll, all the while her points slipping away. She knew Amelia had a reputation for paying top coordinators to train her Pokémon and she highly doubts she taught her Bellossom, but she has no way to prove it right now. As the Leaf Storm came to an end, Meowth crash right behind Bellossom, who continued to dance below the display. When a loud buzzer went off.

"And times up," Lilian announced, "Looking at the scores, this first round goes to Amelia & her Bellossom!"

* * *

"Was there ever any doubt?" Amelia smirked as she curtsied to the crowd and judges. Afterwards, grabbing her Pokeball and recalling Bellossom without even a word of thanks. She saw Miette hold a Pokeball out at the same time.

"Great job out there," Miette praised as she recalled her own Pokémon.

Amelia mentally rolled her eyes, if it did such a great job, why didn't it win? Simple answer, she is just better in every way. She has the proper up bringing to be a top coordinator, her Pokémon were specifically bred and trained for the role and she can afford anything else needed.

"As Miette chose first in the first round, Amelia shall reveal her Pokémon first now," Lilian informed, "Remember both girls selected their teams prior to this battle, so whoever is left for the final round is random chance for both of them.".

" _Not that it will matter,_ " Amelia thought to herself, holding her second Pokémon out. "Show time Dragonair!"

In a flash of light, the pink and white serpent appeared on a platform, her head held high as her nose pointed towards the sky. Before springing from her position, making a perfect dive under the platform without even something as small as a splash. Before reappearing the other side of the platform, shooting out of the water just as gracefully.

Miette smirked as she saw her opponent, her own Pokeball in her hand. "Your turn, Wigglytuff!"

In a flash of light, Miette's own Pokémon appeared on the platform in front of her. Looking around, both pink and green leaves still remained in pool, barely moving, but neither of the powders did, probably dissolved in the water.

"Our next battle will be Wigglytuff against Dragon, with one having a clear type advantage," Lilian announced, "Although if Amelia wins, then she will also be the winner without the need for the final battle. So, without any further ado, Let's Get Busy!"

* * *

 _Miette VS Amelia (Round II):_

As soon as the battle, Wigglytuff inflated her body, taking off above the field. While Dragonair locked eyes on her opponent, so what if she has a type advantage and her main method of attack doesn't even affect her, she will still win.

Springing up from her own platform, Dragonair hovered in place, meeting Wigglytuff high in the air. Both Pokémon narrowed their eyes at each other before Dragonair let out an ear-piercing battle cry, coating her body in water. Shooting off in a speedy Aqua Jet, tiny sparks of electricity zapped out of her neck jewel, travelling down the water stream, giving of a sparkling affect which took some of Miette's points with it.

While it seemed, she would make a direct hit on Wigglytuff, the balloon Pokémon 's body proved once again to be perfect for dodging, as she floated out of the way, completely unaffected by her opponent, which took some of Amelia's points with her.

"Wrap and bring it down!" Amelia growled, clenching her fists until they turned white from anger.

Dragonair came to a complete stop, before extending her tail towards her opponent. She wrapped it all around the normal fairy type, squeezing it until Wigglytuff lost all the air in her body. Once she finished deflating, Dragonair lifted her high before slamming her down to the water below.

Forcing her eyes open as she fell, Wigglytuff acted fast, taking a deep breath, inflating just before hitting the ground, avoiding a painful landing. She bounced of the platform before quickly deflating and landing on the platform in a battle stance. Her counter took some of Amelia's points with her.

The shiny dragon didn't appreciate that trick move and charged down in a fit of anger but Wigglytuff was prepared for it. Her body glew with pink rays of fairy type energy shooting out, Wigglytuff released a close ranged Dazzling Gleam, which brought Dragonair to a screeching stop, crying out in pain.

Not ending her Dazzling Gleam, Wigglytuff used her opponent's inability to move to her advantage. She jumped up and landed on the serpent, swinging around to the back while the continued fairy attack continued to torture Dragonair. Wrapping the shiny serpent in a headlock, Wigglytuff let out an ear-piercing Echoed Voice.

Dragonair winced at the combined assault on her body and ears. Unable to move or counter, she failed to notice the echoed voice disrupt the Dazzling Gleam, giving it a disco like effect, which heavily effected Amelia's points.

"Iron Tail!" Amelia screeched.

Despite the torture she was enduring, Dragonair heard her trainers command and forced herself to comply. Raising her tail behind Wigglytuff, she struggled as it was coated in metal. While it was out of Wigglytuff's view, Miette knew exactly what to do.

"Rollout!" Miette shouted.

Wigglytuff knew it was an emergence and dived off Dragonair's back, which meant her tail collided on the serpent's head. This also took a heavily blow on Amelia's points as Miette's normal fairy type started rolling over the field, skipping from one platform to the next, without being stopped by the water.

She crashed directly into Dragonair, before rebounding off directly above Amelia's shiny serpent Expanding her body, she slammed back down with a powerful Body Slam before bouncing off and landing next to the now unconscious dragon.

All three judges had a red X appear in front of their panels as a loud buzzer sounded, signifying the pre-mature end to a battle. Lilian knew what to do and quickly skipped back out to the field, energetic as ever.

"Dragonair is unable to continue, meaning the second round goes to Miette and her Wigglytuff!" Lilian announced.

* * *

Ash frowned as he watched Amelia recall her Dragonair with little more than a humph of disgust. In a way, the rich girl is almost like another Paul, with how she views a Pokémon 's worth on advancing her goal but at least Paul does his training himself and shows respect to those who beat him.

Turning to the side, he noticed Serena sat next to him, her head looking down while she kept her arms withdrawn. Last night he got her to open up about what happened with Murkrow. It reminded Ash of when he tried to connect with Sandslash by saying the scars the ground type gave him are the same as the ones Sandslash had. It didn't end well back then but that's because he simplified what his Pokémon went through.

He explained this to Serena, who only berated herself for being so stupid yet again. It seems like since she lost to Amelia in this contest, she has been on a spiral downwards and sees every little thing as a new mistake she's learnt. Reaching over he placed a supporting hand on Serena's shoulder before turning back to the field, where both trainers had recalled their Pokémon.

"While it wasn't as dazzling as a contest battle should be, Wigglytuff truly used her natural abilities to her best advantages," Mr Contesta praised.

"It was remarkable."

"True show of trust between Miette and Wigglytuff have brought it down to this final round," Wallace added, "And now I truly look forward to this final show down!".

"So, without further ado, can both trainers reveal their last Pokémon!" Lilian announced, skipping back to the side of the judges.

"Your last, Hypno!" Miette announced, launching a Pokeball up into the air.

Hypno appeared in a flash of light on a platform in front of Miette. He held his podium coin out, swinging it in an intimidating way, as he sent a smirk in her direction as he awaited his opponent. Miette was watching intensely as this is her last hurdle but Amelia has proven not to be taken lightly regardless of what she thinks of her personally.

"Show time, Espeon!" Amelia announced.

The psychic type eeveelution appeared on a platform in front of Amelia, her head raised high, pointing her nose to the sky with her eyes open. She slowly opened her eyes, but only half way so she could see her opponent. Despite sharing a type, both Pokémon were very different personalities if their stance was anything to go by.

"Ah, a strong psychic battle should prove very interesting," Mr Contesta noted.

"I am sure it'll be remarkable."

"What better way to end this event than with a battle not decided by type or anything so trivial," Wallace announced, "A psychic showdown for the ages shall provide a satisfying end to this grand event!".

"With that final word from our judges, let's get our final down to business. Without further ado, Let's! Get! Busy!"

* * *

 _Miette VS Amelia (Round III):_

As soon as the battle started, Hypno held his podium down, swinging it around in a complete circle, shooting a multicoloured Psybeam out. It screeched across the field, disrupting the water in its way as it prepared to hit Espeon head on.

Espeon didn't even flinch at the sight and she swung her head around as the jewel on her forehead glew. Finally resulting in a multicoloured Signal Beam shooting out and piercing through the incoming Psybeam. Since it radiated within the Psybeam, it also took some of Miette's points with it.

Hypno was ready for this however and he ended his Psybeam. Leaping to the side, he rolled onto another platform as the Signal Beam exploded as it connected with where he once was stood. While on one knee, he narrowed his eyes, his skilful dodge taking some of Amelia's points as well.

"Disable," Miette instructed.

Despite Hypno being an experienced battler, he has an agreement not to use Disable without Miette's instruction for the simple reason of disabling the wrong move. His eyes glew blue as he stared the eeveelution down. Espeon glew with a light blue outline before it disappeared.

"We don't need Signal Beam to beat you," Amelia declared. "Use-"

Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Hypno ignoring her declaration and form a quick Shadow Ball before launching it at Espeon, who was still started from the Disabled took it head on, causing a heavy blast as a second one was shortly following the first.

"Light Screen!" Amelia shouted.

Espeon shook herself after the impact before letting out a loud battle cry as her eyes and jewel glew. A bright golden but transparent box appeared around her, blocking the second Shadow Ball which imploded, not seeming to have affected her. Luckily, this was exactly what Hypno wanted despite it taking some of Miette's points.

"Any Pokémon truly perfect for contests doesn't need any other moves," Hypno taunted, "Unless you're not all your trainer brags about."

Espeon's shocked expression at the Taunt soon turned to an annoyed one, if that is what he thinks then so be it. She will prove him wrong. Hypno knew his trick had worked and started running before leaping after her with a Headbutt, prompting Espeon to leap to another platform to avoid him.

"Bubble!" Miette shouted.

Murmurs in the crowd made it clear people thought Miette just went crazy since Hypno can't use Bubble. This idea seemed shared by both Amelia and Espeon who came to a stop to looking at her opposing trainer with a 'what is wrong with you' look.

Hypno, however, knew exactly what his trainer wanted. Holding his podium out, his eyes glew blue before channelling his psychic attack through his held item. A giant ball of water was lifted from the pool and it quickly in-cased Espeon. The display proving troublesome for Amelia's points.

"Use your own Psychic to counter!" Amelia shouted.

Due to Hypno's previous taunt, Espeon didn't.

Miette smirked as she watched Espeon struggle since she couldn't use a psychic field to hold oxygen, all the while Amelia's points dropping. Once she was sure Espeon had enough, she clicked her fingers, which signalled Hypno to finish it.

He lifted the giant water bubble into the air before it burst open as a sort of firework. Espeon fell onto a platform, cough and wheezing as she struggled to her feet, the light screen still clearly active but Espeon was in no position to continue. Luckily for her, Amelia wouldn't have chance to force her as a loud buzzer sounded.

"And times up!" Lilian announced, "Our winner of the final battle and the coordinator winning the Wallace Ribbon is... Miette Millefeui!"

* * *

Miette was stood in the centre platform of the field; Lilian was by her side along with the three judges. It was almost like an out of body experience for the Kalos native, as the crowd around were all cheering for her. While most of the other top 8 coordinators were stood behind her, two noticeable absences were Amelia who left in a huff after the battle, and Serena was also absent but Miette didn't really mind as she knew she had a hard time after her battle with Amelia. Down by her side were her Meowth, Wigglytuff and Hypno, each who had been healed up and looking in a fine condition.

"After an exciting few days of spectacular displays and performances, we have a winner for this year's Wallace Cup!" Lilian announced, "Trainers from all over have competed, so it is fitting the winner comes from the beautiful region of Kalos with the beauty both her and her team brought to the competition."

While she remained in her still profession stance as the crowd cheered once more for her, Miette couldn't help but inwardly smile and feel butterflies in her stomach. She might appear confident with everything, especially with how she pretended to be interested in Ash to encourage Serena, but like everyone, she has her insecurities so being called beautiful is always nice to hear.

"Now I shall pass it on to our host for this contest," Lilian announced as the crowd quietened down.

"Miette," Wallace greeted, walking up to her, "Over the past week, you and your Pokémon have shown to have beautiful displays, tremendous team work, a spectacular stage presence and above all else, the true soul of a coordinator. I have no-doubts that you'll be a top coordinator in no time. Now, I believe this will be you're forth ribbon."

"Yes sir."

"No need to be so formal," He held a ribbon out which was golden pin in the centre while the actual ribbon was light aqua blue and white, resembling his many of his outfits and the type he specialises in. "It is my honour to present you with this ribbon, as proof of your victory her, not just today, but this entire week. I look forward to see how you do in the grand festival, as well. I am always on the lookout for promising coordinators."

"I- thank you."

"Now ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon of all varieties. Please join me in congratulating not just our wonderful winner but all of our talented coordinators who took part in our contest over the last week."

The crowd did just that and cheered, many giving standing observations. Even all the judges were clapping, as Miette smiled, still feeling the Butterfree's in her stomach, she looked down at her newest ribbon. Just one more to go and she'll be in the grand festival. Of course, she couldn't have done it without her team.

* * *

Later that night, Serena was sat up in bed, staring out of the window. Despite being able to convince Ash that everything was fine now, her mind was anything but. Most of her team hates her and she proved she is no-good as a coordinator in one of the most public contests in the world.

Due to her mind being in a completely different place, she failed to hear the shower from the bathroom turn off or minutes late hear the door open and Ash walk out in his nightwear. Where he crept over to their behind before leaning over and planning a kiss on her cheek, which did snap her back to their room.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Oh, just where we're going next."

"Obviously, the next major stop is the whirl cup. If we miss that, Misty go on about it more than she did her bike."

"Hehehe, yeah. Guess were lucky she forgot about it over time."

"Still, I am glad we became friends in the end. Can't believe I'm saying this but I'll miss her when she goes off to run the gym."

"I know, she said she plans to leave after the silver conference to spend time with Rudy in the final months as well. So, we don't have much time with her."

"Guess I'll need to enter the Whirl Cup just so we can have a big battle between our water types."

"Heh, I could see it now, Gyarados and Tentacruel."

"Of course, I could end up facing you."

"I-don't think so Ash. Sorry but I won't enter the Whirl Cup."

"You're not?"

"No, after what happened here-"

"Serena, you can't just give up. Remember, don't give up until it's over."

"I-I don't plan of giving up. But after what happened, I kind of just want to double down and prepare for the next contest."

"Alright."

Ash planted a second kiss on her cheek before moving to lie down on the bed. Serena quickly followed and rested her head on his chest, staring off into the dark room as she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. Realising he would like be worried if she just left the conversation like that, she decided to change the topic.

"So... why was you covered in soot when you came in?"

"Oh, after the contest, Pikachu wanted to do some training. After seeing so many combinations, he wanted to make one himself. In the end we focused on combining Iron Tail and Thunderbolt. Or trying, at least. Needless to say, the results were... less than stable."

Serena pushed herself up and placed a kiss on Ash's lips before pulling back. "Well it certainly sounds interesting, if nothing else. I am sure you'll get it working eventually."

As she laid her head back down, her mind shot back to her own battle during the Wallace Cup. The fact that it was against Amelia made it even worst, at least she hasn't gone after Ash again. While she is happy he is still supportive, she couldn't help but mentally sigh. What if she is just holding him back, especially since he always seems to understand his team, while most of hers hates her now. She might've convinced him she was fine, but how long can she keep this facade up?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	43. Pokémon Sumo Wrestling

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, what could be considered filler but a chapter to split up the Wallace Cup, Whirl Cup and just a chance to have fun. It is also a chance for me to get an important item for an evolution (same one as the canon). Of course, I am making a couple changes to the canon episode but not too much. Don't forget to vote in the poll, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 43: Pokémon Sumo Wrestling

Serena was walking behind her friends slightly, holding her head up to the sky, if only to avoid her friends seeing her true inner feeling right now. Ash was leading the pack as usual, until he turned around to ask a question. "What did you say this place was called, Brock?"

"It's Rikishii Town, Ash," Brock replied, reading his guidebook, "According to the guidebook, it is one of the most traditional places in the whole of Johto, along with Ecruteak, of course."

"Really?" Misty asked, as she peered over Brock's shoulder to look at the guidebook.

"Yeah, it even holds its own sumo contest because it was the speciality of the town back in the day," Brock explained.

"How can sumo be a speciality?" Ash asked, flurrying his eyebrow.

"Due to a lack of technology, they relied on the physical strength of their Pokémon so they would hold a sumo contest to see who the strongest Pokémon in the town was. While they have trucks and other things to move heavy loads now-a-days, they still hold the sumo contests to honour the towns roots."

"So what is a sumo contest?" Misty asked.

"It's a pure power battle, where a Pokémon that weighs over 80 kilograms battles using only their pure power. Which means no moves are allowed to be used. The battle takes place on a traditional field, which is outlined by a white circle and the aim is to throw your opponent out of the ring without stepping out yourself."

"That sounds so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well you might be in luck Ash, as the next contest is in two days," Brock added.

"What does the winner win, Brock?" Misty asked.

"According to the guidebook, the winner receives a King's Rock and a year's supply of Pokémon food for the Pokémon competing," Brock explained, "They do this, so they have a prize for the trainer but also for the Pokémon."

"A King's Rock?" Misty questioned, "I've been wanting to find out where to get one of them, so I could evolve Poliwhirl."

"I thought Poliwhirl evolved with a Water Stone, into Poliwrath," Ash replied.

"They can, but if they have a King's Rock then they evolve into Politoad instead," Misty replied, "My dad had a Poliwrath who battles for the gym and he was really strong but after talking to Poliwhirl about it, she didn't seem thrilled by that prospect. So we agreed to look for a King's Rock instead."

"So who will you use, Misty?" Brock asked.

"That's the issue, my only Pokémon who would reach the weight amount would be Slowbro and he's... Not exactly prepared for this sort of match."

"Wouldn't Tentacruel weigh enough?" Ash asked.

"I doubt it, Ash. Most of her body is made up of water so she is surprisingly light for her size. Obviously to heave for me to pick up, but still not near the eighty kilograms."

"Well then, I might as well enter," Brock suggested, "I am sure Golem would love this competition since he only really gets a good battle when my dad has a trainer with four to six badges, and even then he prefers to work with his own Golem."

"You would do that?" Misty asked.

"Of course," Brock smiled, "Not only would it be fun for Golem and me but if we do win, then you can have the King's Rock."

"Thank you," Misty replied, giving the breeder a quick hug to show her appreciation, just like a little sister doing to her big brother.

"I think I'll enter too, in that case," Ash added.

"Who will you use, Ash?" Brock asked, "I mean, none of your current team would reach the weight limit."

"Easy, I'll call Snorlax over from the lab," Ash replied, "He's bound to reach the minimum weight limit and once he sees the year supply of food, nothing will stop him."

"You sure seem confident about that, Ash," Misty teased, "Then again, you both seem to have that motivation in common."

"Pika Pi Pikachu," Pikachu quipped.

"Not you too, Pikachu," Ash held his head in defeat, "Come on, let's get to the centre so we can get Snorlax and Golem already!"

Taking off ahead of the group, Misty and Brock quickly ran behind him. Serena, however, who remained quite through the whole discussion, was watching her happy friends take off. While part of her is happy they haven't changed, she isn't in the mood much for competing in another competition or even being full of energy. Quite honestly, she doesn't really want to do anything at the minute. Still, if she lags behind too much, her friends will become concern. Forcing her mouth into a bright smile, she quickly ran after them.

* * *

Snorlax materialised on the battlefield at the back of the Pokémon Centre. To everyone's surprise, he wasn't asleep, he was wide awake and looking at Ash expectantly, which was rare for the large normal type.

"Hey Snorlax!" Ash called up, "How ya been?"

"Good," Snorlax replied, "Are we going to the chocolate factory?"

"Chocolate factory?" Pikachu questioned.

"Yeah, the chocolate factory," Snorlax smiled.

"What are you on about?" Ash asked, his eyebrows frowning.

"The one from that movie that Kangashkan shows Roo, where it's a massive chocolate factory and the Machop from the poor place wins it. Blastoise told me that you was going when he came to get me in my Pokeball."

"Blastoise, I should've guess," Pikachu shook his head, "He was pulling your leg, Snorlax."

"But he didn't touch my leg," Snorlax blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a figure of speech," Pikachu sighed

"But words use letters, not numbers," Snorlax replied, "And speech is saying words."

"Anyway Snorlax, I am sorry to tell you that the Chocolate factory in that film isn't here," Ash apologised.

"It probably doesn't exist at all," Pikachu whispered into Ash's ear.

"I know that," Ash whispered back, "But no need to upset him even more."

"So why did you call me, if not to go to the chocolate factory?" Snorlax asked, not even caring what they were whispering about.

"Right, this town is going to hold a sumo contest in a couple days' time," Ash explained, "Since the Pokémon needs to weigh over a certain amount, I was hoping you'd compete with me."

"Sumo... is that like noodles?" Snorlax asked.

"H-how do you get to noodles from the word sumo?" Pikachu asked.

Snorlax shrugged in response.

"No Snorlax, they aren't like noodles," Ash replied, Snorlax may not be the smartest Pokémon around and his attention may always be on food, but he is very powerful and when focused, can knock down any opponent, "It's like a wrestling match, a contest of pure power."

Snorlax nodded while looking down with curiosity.

"And the winner, gets a year's supply of Pokémon food," Ash continued, knowing what would get his Pokémon's attention.

"Sign me up!" Snorlax exclaimed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Why am I not surprised?" Pikachu sighed.

"Already done, buddy, but we need to practise," Ash replied, ignoring his starters quip, "Because Snorlax, these aren't normal battles. They take place in a circle and the objective is to throw your opponent out of it. And you can't use any special movies, just raw strength."

"So it's a battle, without moves... that makes things easier," Snorlax replied.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Because moves take effort," Pikachu replied, matter-of-factly.

Ash sighed. Snorlax knew he had some work to do but if he got a year supply of food for it, then it would be worth it. He knows he is Ash's biggest Pokémon and when it comes down to raw strength, one of the strongest. His physical strength is comparable to Alakazam's mental abilities. It's just that, training takes effort and so do battles so if there isn't food on the line, what's the point?

* * *

Brock released his Golem, who stood in front of him with a serious expression on his face. Brock couldn't help but smile at that. Golem, even back as a Geodude, was also the serious member of his team and just loved battles. When he originally joined Ash, Geodude probably suffered the biggest loss because he couldn't have the constant challenges like what the gym gets. It is also why Golem spends more time with his family now-a-days, along with Brock's limit to only six Pokémon.

"How you doing buddy, it's been a while," Brock greeted.

"Gol-lem," The rock ground type smiled in response.

While Brock is unable to understand a Pokémon's native tongue, like Ash can, he knows his team well enough that he might as well understand them. Golem maybe hardened and a battler, but he still cares deeply for his trainer and has been brought up with manners by said trainer.

"I am very well Golem, thank you for asking," Brock replied.

"Golem?" He asked.

"Well for starters, I thought it'd be nice to introduce you to the others. You already met Stantler & Pineco, but not Bonsly or Shuckle yet."

"Golem Gol Golem."

"Well Bonsly is still too young for battling. And Shuckle is older than most of my team. He just wants to see the world."

Golem was nodding in understanding, "Golem."

"The other reason I called you over, was because the town is holding a sumo contest in a couple of day's time. I figured you'd like to take part."

"Gol Golem?"

"Well it's like a battle but one of pure power, no moves allowed. The objective is to throw your opponent out of the ring first."

Golem's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Lem Golem!"

"I figured you'd like to take part. Ash is as well, he's using Snorlax. So we better get working so were ready."

With a bright smile on his face, Golem followed Brock out of the front of the Pokémon centre. The breeder knew Ash was training out on the back battlefield and so they don't just copy each other, he decided to a local park to practise instead.

* * *

A big blue Feraligatr walked out of the back of the Pokémon centre, next to his trainer. A man in his early thirties with jet black hair, hazel brown eyes and who kept in very good shape by training with him. It may only be them but Feraligatr wouldn't change that for the world, as it means they are one of the best sumo teams in Johto and possibly the world.

As they both soaking in the bright sunlight after escaping the medical building for his check-up before the big competition, he looked over to the battlefield where a young boy and a quite large Snorlax were training against a tree. From the way it was trying to push it over, it is either practising its Sumo stance or that tree stole its lunch money.

Turning to look at his partner, he saw a familiar glint in his eye. Despite training to become the world's best sumo team and travelling for different competition around the world, his trainer always took an interest in newcomers to the sport, probably because of how he got started. They were going to compete in the Silver Conference but shortly after leaving, a small town were holding a contest like this and both of them instantly fell in love, so they quickly started training, even speeding up Feraligatr's own evolution to make him eligible to compete and it all started because their old master took the time to properly introduce them to the sport.

Mentally agreeing on the course of action, both Pokémon and trainer made their way to the side of the trainer and his Snorlax. As they did, they noticed several other Pokémon in some form of training. A Houndoom was dodging a barrage of Razor Leaves from a Bayleaf, although purposely not using any fire to just burn them, possibly to improve his dodging ability or the Bayleaf accuracy. A Pikachu was over by a Togepi, the electric type was demonstrating some sort of electric attack which curved after leaving straight into a rock before the fairy type tried to mimic it. Finally, a small Totodile was by itself, chomping branches of a nearby tree.

"That's it Snorlax!" The boy encouraged.

"Your Snorlax has good power but his stance leaves a lot to be desired," Feraligatr's trainer spoke up, drawing the fully evolved Pokémon's attention back to their intended destination.

"Huh?" The boy questioned, turning to look at them. He fixed his sight on Feraligatr and instinctively took a step back. Feraligatr noticed this and held his claws up, wide open to show he meant no-harm.

"Oh sorry, it looked like you were training for Pokémon Sumo," The man explained, "And no need to worry about Feraligatr, he may be big but he's a softy once you get to know him."

"I-sorry, it's just I've only met a Feraligatr once and its battle style... well it wasn't very friendly," The boy explained.

"That's understandable, Feraligatr are some of the most brutal battlers but my partner here is like an exception," The man ended with a chuckle.

"What's your Totodile doing?" Feraligatr asked.

"Oh, he's trying to learn Ice Fang," The boy replied, "He's got a very strong Bite attack, and we figured it'll be good for his coverage."

"Ah, since Feraligatr and I compete in sumo contests, we never had to worry about type coverage," The man replied.

"Wait, you're a sumo team?" The boy asked.

"Right, my name is Raiden, and this is Feraligatr," The man smiled, "We saw you training and got interested."

"Well this will be mine and Snorlax's first sumo contest," The boy explained, "Oh, and I'm Ash."

"Well Ash, I must say, while Snorlax is very strong he doesn't have a great stance," Raiden explained, "Do you have any other Pokémon he could practise against? A tree doesn't fight back, so it's not the best opponent for training."

"Well... we do have Aerodactyl back at the lab, but he flies a lot in battle, so I didn't think he'd do to well in the competition," Ash replied.

"An Aerodactyl?" Feraligatr questioned, "Aren't those... Ya know, not around anymore?"

"It's a long story, Feraligatr," Ash replied as he looked around at his team currently training, "Hey Totodile, come here for a minute."

The little water type finished biting a branch in half before quickly running over to the group. He stopped right in front of Feraligatr, cranking his head up completely to look at his fully evolved counterpart. "Your big!"

"I am," Feraligatr replied, "Your small."

"Yep!" He cheerfully replied, doing some sort of happy dance on the spot, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Feraligatr replied.

"When I evolve, will I still be able to do my happy dance?" Totodile asked.

"I... wouldn't know, never saw a need to dance myself," Feraligatr replied, "Might I ask why?"

"Well, Houndoom seems to think I should evolve soon but if I can't dance, then I won't want to... Dancing makes me happy," Totodile replied.

"Even if I don't dance myself, I am sure you'll be able to dance if you want to," Feraligatr replied.

"But if you decided you don't want to evolve, then that's okay too, Totodile," Ash added, kneeling down to his leave, taking the small Pokémon's attention.

"Thanks!" Totodile beamed, "Oh, what did you want me for?"

"I am going to send you back to the lab for a bit, whilst there I would suggest you ask Lapras to teach you how to use ice type energy. Your bite is already really strong but you're having trouble turning it to ice."

Totodile nodded in understanding as Ash recalled him into the weird looking Pokeball. The z-marked boy pulled out some sort of red device and placed the Pokeball containing Totodile on top of it before hitting some buttons on the screen. A few seconds later, the Pokeball seemed to disappear in an electric zap before another plain Pokeball appeared in the same spot. Ash grabbed it and held it out.

"I choose you, Aerodactyl!" Ash called him out. In a flash of light, a very big and stern looking dinosaur appeared in front of them. It seemed to be scanning everyone in front of them before its eyes landed on Ash.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd be happy to train with Snorlax; we're going to enter a sumo contest, but we need someone physically strong to help get him ready."

"Certainly."

"Um, before we get started. I couldn't help but notice Ash, it's almost like you understand your Pokémon."

"Oh, I do. Don't know how but I've always been able to understand what Pokémon are saying."

"I like him." Feraligatr told his trainer.

"Thanks."

* * *

In a flash of light, Totodile materialised on a cold metal floor. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of science place. He remembered Ash telling him he was going to the lab and despite not being here before, he can safely assume he made it.

Looking around, he noticed an old wooden door on the far side of the room. With that being the only way out, unless he could fly out the wind... and open it as well. So he began to walk towards the door before he noticed the slipperiness of the floor. Instead of walking, he decided to slide straight to the door.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He cried as he moved into the corridor.

It wasn't nearly as slippy thus he ended up flying forward and landing on his stomach. Pushing his-self up, he shook his head whilst laughing before looking around. Seeing a staircase, he decided to walk over.

Once there, instead of taking the boring route down the stairs, he jumped and landed on top of the handrail, sliding down it tail first. His small size does have advantages, and he isn't sure this place is a lab, more like a playground. At the bottom, he slide of and landed on his bottom. With another chuckle, he looked around for where to go next, as he did, a creaking noise could be heard. Twirling around in that direction, he realised he landed right in front of a large door.

"Hello?" A purple sludge Pokémon asked, slivering out of the door.

"Hello!" Totodile cheerfully replied, "Wait, I remember you! Ash brought you over for his last gym battle."

"He did... I'm Muk."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Totodile, I don't think we properly met last time."

"Well it's a pleasure Totodile, is this your first visit to the lab?"

"It is. Do you know where Lapras is?"

"She tends to spend her day's out on the lake, the door outside is just there."

Totodile turned and looked down the corridor to the large door which was open. He could a bright grassy field and some sort of Pokémon resting near the exit. It also appeared to be a pretty bright day.

"If you need any more help, Ivysaur is you mon. He is the one right at the exit."

"Thanks!"

Totodile quickly stood up once more, and ran off towards the door. Instead of just stepping outside, however, he did a jump and landed on a ground concrete little area as he looked out over the ranch. There were a lot of different Pokémon doing a lot of different things and he realised one important detail... he wouldn't know Lapras since he never actually met her, him, it before. As this realisation popped into his head, a cool breeze blew past him and made him shiver.

"Hello?" A new voice drew his attention.

"Hi, are you Ivysaur?"

"I am. Are you okay?"

"Err, yeah, I think. It's just really cold. I was on a sunny island earlier so it's kind of a big shock."

"I can imagine it is, even if this day is warm for Kanto, it doesn't match a sunny island."

"Anyway, I would like your help, if you don't mind."

"Certainly, how can I help?"

"Muk said you could help me find a Pokémon... so do you know where Lapras is?"

"Probably in the lake, but can I ask why? I mean, Dragonair would also be there and she can get fussy over people in her presence."

"Oh, Ash has been trying to get me to learn Ice Fang and while I've got the fang bit down, the ice bit is another matter. So he said Lapras could help with that."

"Ah, so your one of Ash's Johto team. Well if you follow me, I'll take you to her, we are teammates after all."

Deciding that was as good as he could hope for, especially since his scatter-mind means directions wouldn't work, Totodile began to follow Ivysaur. As he did, he took another look around, he noticed some small yellow Pokémon slashing at a rock, a bull charging at a tree and some sort of duck dancing around with a stick... it's nice to see another dancer here, Totodile is sure they will get along.

As they walked, some sort of big blue turtle walked int there direction with a pair of cool sunglasses on. "What-up Ivy? Who's the kid?"

"This is Totodile, Ash caught him in Johto and its his first visit to the lab. He is also a water type."

"Hi!"

"So you're a water type, also? Awesome. Where you heading?"

"To find Lapras... do you know him, her... it?"

"Her."

"Thanks."

"Of course, I know her. Just like all the water types here, I taught her all she knows."

"Don't let Dragonair hear you say that."

"You know she couldn't hold a light to the awesome leader of the Squirtle Squad!"

"If you say so. Anyway, I should get Totodile over to Lapras."

"Not so fast buddy, it's not like you're on Yellow's clock or anything."

"Call it damage control, after what you told Snorlax before sending him to Ash, I don't want to taint Totodile's mind of the ranch."

The big Pokémon ignored Ivysaur and instead turned towards Totodile, taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his shell, he smirked at the much smaller Pokémon. While seeing a much larger Pokémon smirk is intimidating, Totodile's innocent nature didn't change the bright smile he gave to him.

"Sorry about Ivy, Squirt, he can be a bit of a stick in the mud."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, no-one around these parts walk anywhere!"

"Didn't you walk over to us?"

"No, the earth moved under me so we could meet. Completely different."

"Sure it is."

"As I was saying, my names Blastoise and if you stick with me than you'll be running this place in no-time."

"But I am not very good at running... I prefer dancing."

"...okay. So instead of walking, why not just fly over to Lapras?"

"But I can't fly."

"Easily solved. Want me to teach you, the water way?"

"Um sure... is it difficult?"

"Not at all."

"Blastoise don't!"

"Relax Ivy, the kid wants to, you heard."

The large Pokémon revealed as Blastoise reached down and picked Totodile up. He was sat on one of the silver things poking out of Blastoise shell. Waiting patiently, he rocked his feet back and forth as he waited on his flying lesson.

"Three... two... one... Blast off!"

A powerful get of water appeared under Totodile, sending him soaring into the sky. The Big Jaw Pokémon's hysterical fit of laughter could be heard as he travelled far away from the two other Pokémon. Slowly the water dissipated into nothing as Totodile reached his maximum height, which just so happened to be next to a really big pretty brown feathered bird, with a white feathered underside. Long free flowing golden feathers and red feathers on top of its head.

"Hi... bye."

* * *

Pidgeot blinked in surprise at the sudden meeting with a new Pokémon who distinctively shouldn't fly.

* * *

Totodile quickly started falling, laughing all the way down. As he saw the ground in coming, he used the technique Ash taught him to make dodging easier. Taking a deep breath, he fired a Water Gun directly down. Originally this was meant to send him flying as a way to quickly dodge an incoming attack, but it became clear it would also help slow his decent if say fighting a flying type who took him on a ride.

While not stopping him completely, it did slow his decent slightly and also created a rather large muddy puddle under him. A few seconds later, he crashed into the muddy mess, while still laughing. This place is AWESOME!

Picking himself up, shaking some of the mud off him, Totodile looked around and discovered he was next to a lake. Remembering being told that was where Lapras likely was, he waddled over towards it. Hopefully he can find her and get Ice Fang down. If training here is as fun as just travelling is, then this will be a lot of fun.

* * *

Raiden smiled as he watched the large bear and dinosaur spar. A quick glance up at the sky showed the sun setting, casting an orange glow. He turned back towards the battlefield where Aerodactyl caught Snorlax off guard, ending with Ash's normal type on his back.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Raiden announced

"Huh?" Ash replied, "How come?"

"Look at the sky, Ash, it'll be dark soon," Raiden gestured towards the sky.

Ash turned to look up as the sun was setting. The surprised looked upon his face caused Raiden to chuckle slightly. Ash has proven himself to be quite the hard worker and so have his Pokémon. Snorlax are notorious to get into training but Ash's hasn't had an issue all day. Then again, with a year's supply of food as motivation, a Snorlax would probably do anything.

"Besides, it looks like your Snorlax could do with a rest," Raiden added, now gesturing to the sleeping Snorlax.

"Well, he has worked hard today," Ash praised with a smile over his lips, turning towards his dinosaur, "And thank you too, Aerodactyl. The competition is in a few days so are you happy to stay for at least tomorrow to continue to help Snorlax prepare?"

The rock flying type grumbled something but nodded. His expression throughout the entire day has been nothing less than serious, however he has never faulted to follow Ash's instructions to the letter. Needless to say, Raiden was shocked at this discovery as he'd imagine a dinosaur would be very difficult to train. If nothing else, that alone proved he should take this kid seriously as a competitor.

"Well I am sure you'll be ready in time for the tournament, so we'll see you there," Raiden told the chocolate eyed boy.

"Huh? You won't be here tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"No, today was Feraligatr's rest day before the tournament and tomorrow will be our final preparations. It's one of the reasons I didn't want him sparing with Snorlax. We will find a nice quite area, away from the distractions of the city to go over our final plan."

"But you already know what Snorlax can do and-"

"Hardly. Look how far he has improved since the beginning of today. By this time tomorrow you could have five or more new tricks up your sleeve I'd have no idea about and honestly, rookies tend to have a bigger advantage in sumo competitions anyway."

"They do?"

"Of course. Professionals who trained for months or even years tend to over complicate situations, trying to decide which move their opponent is going for from the long list of which they know while rookies are more in the moment, reacting to what they see. Often leading to tighter reflexes."

"Wow, cool then. So I guess it could mean both Brock and I could end up in the final."

"The friend you mentioned."

"Yeah, he's competing with his Golem. I am sure it's going to be a lot of fun."

"It's nice to see you can put your friendship aside for this competition, but I hope the result won't create a rift between you."

"It won't. I mean, we are only doing this for fun, and Brock wanted to give Golem a chance to compete since Brock is a breeder, but Golem is big on battling. Plus, our other friend Misty wants a King's Rock to evolve her Poliwhirl, but she doesn't have any Pokémon heavy enough to compete."

Raiden smiled once more, Ash maybe a little wet behind the ears but he is certainly enthusiastic and has a lot of potential. This upcoming competition is certainly going to be interesting. While a Snorlax may not seem like a massive threat because its known for sleeping and eating but they are Pokémon with some of the most raw pure strength which is invaluable in a sumo contest. Plus the fact he is doing this to win something for a friend, can only mean both trainer and Pokémon have proper motivation.

"So not only doing this as a chance to compete but also to win something for your friend. I respect that. I look forward to see you at the competition and your friends too. But I guess for now, we will both just need to make sure we are properly prepared."

With a quick goodbye from parties, Raiden and Feraligatr began to walk away. While they could stay in the Pokémon centre, both of them prefer to camp out. As they walked away, they noticed Pikachu using an Iron Tail on a rock while covered in electricity. Ash did swap his team's training throughout the day and he can vaguely remember him trying to combine Iron Tail with Thunderbolt. While certainly interesting, it is clear the electric type is far away from perfecting this combination.

Soon both Raiden and Feraligatr were away from the Pokémon centre, heading for the edge of the small town.

* * *

The day of the competition soon arrived; Ash was stood in the line with his friends around. Snorlax was safe in his Pokeball, which was gripped tightly in his hand. While plenty of competitors have their Pokémon out ready to compete, including Brock, Ash decided his normal type would take up too much room.

Looking around he saw many big powerful competitors, including but not limited to, Nidoking, Ursaring, Miltank, Rhydon, Machamp, Blastoise, Kangashkan, Brock's Golem of course, and even a Pokémon which looked like a much larger version of Larvitar. Intrigued by it, Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Tyranitar, The Armor Pokémon. The final evolved form of Larvitar. Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight._

"Hey look, a Kangashkan. Are you sure you don't want to compete your one, Serena?" Misty asked, "I am sure she will be in the weight limit."

"I'm sure, Misty," Serena muttered, "Besides, we haven't practised for it. I'll leave it for Brock and Ash and just cheer them on?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ash asked.

Serena had been muttering her reply to Misty and her head was slanted downwards, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. He knew she was still upset over the Wallace Cup despite her denial over the fact. Upon hearing his question, she flung her head up with a bright smile over her face.

"Of course, I'm fine," She replied, "It's just, a sumo match isn't something I'd like."

"Well, if you're sure," Ash muttered, still not convinced of his girlfriend's case.

"Next!"

"Guess that's us," Brock replied, stepping forward with his Golem. He spoke to one of the assistance who jotted down some notes before gesturing for Golem to step onto the weighing machine. It is clear that they take the weight factor seriously, presumably because of the risk presented to smaller Pokémon competing.

Obviously Golem passed the weight test and stepped off. Brock was then told something by the assistant and walked over to a separate line which was pointed out. This was probably where those who have been entered had to wait.

"Next!"

"And that would be," Ash replied, turning to the two females, "Guess I'll see you later. Make sure you root for us."

"Of course, you are competing to win my Poliwhirl a King's Rock after all," Misty teased.

"Good luck, Ash," Serena added.

The raven-haired boy turned around and walked over to the same assistant who registrared Brock in, while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to go with the girls. He held his Pokeball in one hand, clearly making it visible for the assistant.

"Good morning, can I take your name and hometown please?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Very good, and who will you be competing with today?"

"My Snorlax."

"Ah, Snorlax. Then could you please make your way over to those bigger scales near the back?"

"Sure... how come?"

"Well these scales have a weight limit of two-hundred-and-fifty kilograms, anything more would break them. And I'd be surprised if a Snorlax weighed less than that, but we still need to check its weight."

Nodding in understanding, Ash walked over to the bigger set of scales. Luckily there was no cue so he could go straight through. After a quick explanation from the other assistant, he held his Pokeball out and released Snorlax directly onto the scales. Surprisingly, he was already awake and looked raring to go. He had slept for well over twelve hours last night in preparation and it seems he is motivated to win that year's supply of Pokémon food.

"Well he is certainly heavy enough. In fact, he might be the heaviest one competing."

"Is that an issue?"

"No, we try to match similarly weight opponents in the first match so every has a fair chance to move through."

"Right. Well Snorlax and I will be ready no matter who our opponent is."

Snorlax let out a large battle cry in agreement.

"Very good. Well could you and your Snorlax make your way over to that line since your registration has been entered."

Nodding, Ash lead the way with his normal type following behind. As they did, he noticed the room had turned pretty silent and now almost every person was looking at him, guess Snorlax's battle cry got their attention. oops.

* * *

Ash stood on one side of the ring with his Snorlax right behind. Just his luck he would be in the first battle of the day. Across from him was a man in probably his late twenties with the Tyranitar stood behind him. He can remember the assistant saying they tried to match the Pokémon's weight for the first-round opponents so Tyranitar should be a very tough and heavy opponent.

"Welcome to the trianual Pokémon sumo competition! This is a contest of pure power which means neither side is allowed to use any attacks of any kind and must rely on their power to win!" The announcer informed, "The match is over when either Pokémon lands out of the ring or has a body part other than hands or feet or wings as it may be hit the floor! If a flying type is competing it will be disqualified for flight as well! The trainers may not command their Pokémon but can offer encouragement! Now let's get to our first match of the day!"

The crowd cheered as both Pokémon entered the ring. Due to the size of both Pokémon, there wasn't a whole lot of wiggle room. The ring also wasn't anything special, just a white outline on a clear patch of ground, clearly not to give either side an advantage.

"Froooooooooom the east, Snoooooorlaaaax! Froooooooooom the west, Tyraaaaaaanitaaaaaar!" The ref declared, "Face your opponent and let the match... begin!"

As soon as the match began, both Pokémon charged at each other. Grabbing each other in what appeared to be some sort of bear hug, they each tried to push the other one back. Snorlax's weight was more than enough to counter the raw power of Tyranitar, however, and it appeared to be some sort of stalemate.

The two evenly matched Pokémon continued to push as Tyranitar attempted to reach around Snorlax in hopes of throwing it off balance. Unfortunately for him, Snorlax's round body made that next to impossible but it did give the normal type an idea. He reached around and grabbed Tyranitar's tail.

Taking the rock dark type by surprise, Tyranitar stood up to pry Snorlax off his tail. With him no-long pushing back, Snorlax charged forward. He began to push his opponent closer towards the edge of the ring. While at first Tyranitar might've used his tail to add to his defensive stance, that would've lost him the match so instead he dug the claws on his feet into the dirt, stopping him inches next to the rings outline.

Raising one arm, he slammed it down hard on Snorlax's head. Standing up, Snorlax shook his head. He may have great defensive capabilities and his stomach can absorb most attacks, but his head is certainly his weak point.

"Stay alert, Snorlax! You need to focus!" Ash encouraged.

Shaking his head, Snorlax's senses returned just in time to see Tyranitar running at him. While it was losing all the progress that he previously made, Snorlax knew he couldn't be bothered by that now and entered a defensive stance instead.

Tyranitar slammed into Snorlax like a wrecking ball. As if a freight train forced to slam on its breaks the two Pokémon moved towards the other edge of the ring, slowly coming to a stop just before Snorlax was pushed out of the ring. It attempted to push back but was in no position to get a good hold on his opponent and if he tried to step forward and force Tyranitar back, it would likely go tumbling backwards instead.

It seemed the armor Pokémon knew this as well but if he let up then they would go tumbling backwards and he would hit the floor first. Luckily, he could always pick option C, his tail. Doing exactly that, he swung his tail around and whacked Snorlax's foot.

Wincing at the pain, Snorlax knew he had to do something. After the second hit, he didn't know how many more before his leg just gave up completely. He may not be an experienced battler, but he does know his trainer has those crazy ideas from time to time. This is exactly that, and also a massive gamble. If it works great, but likewise it is just as likely cause him to hop out of the ring.

With a deep breath, Snorlax kicked the foot being pelted, backwards. Doing a little twirl as he released the momentum stuck between the stalemate, Tyranitar was thrown completely off guard by this. As Snorlax continued towards the middle of the ring, trying but failing to regain his balance, Tyranitar stumbled forward, landing on his stomach.

"Not only has Tyranitar left the ring but it is flat on the ground, meaning the victor of this match is Snorlax!" the ref declared.

 **THUD!**

* * *

Just as the match had been called, Snorlax finally gave up and landed on his bottom. He figured hopping around was much easier than trying to regain his balance. He technically wasn't in a match anymore, so it didn't matter if he touched the ground. Ash ran up to his side.

"Awesome Snorlax, you did a great job!" Ash praised.

"So... I can eat now?" Snorlax asked but decided not to wait for an answer. He was already walking towards the table which containing a sample of the food along with the kings rock. It is pretty obvious he doesn't care for the second prize, however. Ash quickly took off and jumped in front of him.

"Slow down buddy, you've won the first match but there are many other competitors before we win the whole thing," Ash stopped him, "Come on, we need to get back in the locker rooms so the next match can start.

While clearly disappointed by the news, Snorlax nodded in understanding before following Ash back towards the way they entered the field. As they did, they noticed a familiar man walking out with a Feraligatr beside him.

"Hey Raiden, you're in the second match of today?" Ash asked.

"Sure am," Raiden replied, "Didn't you say your friend was competing with a Golem?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think he is my opponent then. Brock Harrison."

"Man, what a coincidence."

"Just so you know, while I admire you guys competing to win the kings rock for your friend, I won't go easy on him."

"I am sure Brock wouldn't want that either. He used to be a gym leader, so he knows the importance of a trainer giving their all, regardless of the circumstances."

With the little talk over, Ash and Snorlax quickly made their way off the field. Knowing Ash, Snorlax guessed his trainer would want to watch the next match and honestly a good sit down after all that hopping around would be nice... maybe Ash would even fetch him an ice cream.

* * *

Raiden stood on one side of the ring, as his Feraligatr walked into position for the match. He stared down his opponent, an older teenager with a very well raised looking Golem, who also moved into position.

"I must say, Brock, your Golem looks very well raised. You have done a good job with it," Raiden praised.

"Thank you, he was the first Pokémon I caught, and he was raised from a Geodude," Brock replied, "I can see your Feraligatr has also been raised well."

"We have spent many years together to become the perfect sumo team," Raiden replied, "Unfortunately, I won't take it easy on you just because it's your first time."

"I understand and don't worry," Brock replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The two trainers smiled as both Pokémon prepared to start. Feraligatr crouched down much lower, while Golem stomped out foot down before stomping his other one down, while a defensive ball like Golem make tricky opponents, Feraligatr has many tricks to handle them so Raiden has nothing to worry about.

"Froooooooooom the east, Feraaaaaligaaaaatr! Froooooooooom the west, Gooooooleeeeeeeee!" The ref declared, "Face your opponent and let the match... begin!"

As soon as the match begun, Golem charged forward to attempted to tackle Feraligatr, but Raiden's partner was quicker on his feet, jumping to the left, he turned to Golem's side and slammed his paws into the side of Brock's Megaton Pokémon.

Stumbling slightly as he trembled towards the edge, Golem held his arms out just in time to regain his balance and stop leaving the ring. As he turned around, he came face to face with Feraligatr, who attempted to hit Golem's head once more.

Acting fast, Golem withdrew his head into his body, like he does when using roll-out. This threw Feraligatr of guard and gave Golem a chance to fight back. He repeatedly slammed his fists into Feraligatr's stomach, knocking him back.

A bright smile on his face, Golem continued to hit Feraligatr as he made his way back towards the middle of the field. As soon as they passed over the centre point of the ring, Feraligatr knew he had to do something. Dodging to the side once more, he threw of Golem's rhyme by slamming into his side.

Quickly jumping behind him, he slammed into Golem's back and starting pushing him towards the rings edge. Unable to come up with a counter to this, Golem's gym experience kicked in. As his foot landed outside the ring, he fired off a Stone Edge which sent Feraligatr flying backwards, also landing outside of the ring.

"Not only has Golem left the ring but it also used a move, meaning the victor of this match is Feraligatr!" the ref declared.

* * *

Golem looked up to see Brock kneeled next to him, with his mouth drawn down in a frown, heavy eyes which were overflowing with self-punishment for breaking the rules. He didn't mean to; his inner battle spirit just took over and he couldn't help himself.

"It's okay, Golem, it's not like that move is what cost us the match. You did a great job, and hey, at least we can say it was a champion at the sport who took us out," Brock spoke softly, rubbing the top of Golem's head with his bare knuckles.

While this is usually a thing an older sibling might do to tease the younger brother or sister, Golem actually quiet enjoys it. Due to his rough skin, he isn't very ticklish or anything, so this is like his equivalent of having his fur brushed. This simple action brought a smile to Golem's face and he stood up along with his trainer.

"There you go," Brock smiled, "Maybe you could even challenge dad's Golem to sumo match, teach him a thing or two."

Golem replied by slamming his fist into his open hand. Flint's Golem always used to bully him, which only fuelled his love for battle. He has always wanted to take it down in battle and maybe now he has found the perfect way to do so. Although the sound of clapping soon drew his and his trainers attention.

"Well done, I must say," Their opponent praised, his Feraligatr stood behind him.

"Sorry about that Stone Edge, though, we know moves aren't allowed," Brock replied.

"It's fine, it's not like it seriously hurt Feraligatr. And I know it was just out of instinct since Golem isn't used to this sort of match," Raiden replied, "It's not like you tried to use a counter to just knock him out by the re-bound or anything."

"People actually try that?" Brock asked.

"It was a kid with a Nidoking. He appeared to be doing quite well but I noticed that's because he would use a move to deal back their opponents strength at double rate. Luckily, Feraligatr was able to coax him into it and revealed it during our match in that tournament."

"I'm glad you understand."

"It's no trouble. All in the fun of the sport. Anyway, we should probably clear the field for the next match."

Golem watched as his trainer shook hands with their opponent. That is one man he respects, despite being tough and strong, he shows respect even after beating them. If he had to lose to one trainer, he is glad it was to Raiden and Feraligatr. Soon he was following Brock off the field.

* * *

Ash stood on one side of the ring, staring down his opponents Raiden and Feraligatr. He made a quick glance to the side where Snorlax stood. They have fought many battles up to this point, making it all the way to the final. Each opponent was tougher than the last and Ash already knows he will be facing professionals at the sport.

Still though, Snorlax has proved himself time and again. First against Tyranitar, then against a Nidoking and last match against a Machamp. He doesn't have to knock Feraligatr out, just push him out of the ring. Plus, Snorlax is one of the heaviest Pokémon. If a Machamp struggled to move him than Feraligatr wouldn't do much better.

"Froooooooooom the east, Snoooooorlaaaax! Froooooooooom the west, Feraaaaaligaaaaatr!" The ref declared, "Face your opponent and let the match... begin!"

As soon as the match begun, Snorlax began stomping towards his opponent, Ash told him shortly before that if he won this match then he won the whole competition. It only makes sense it would motivate him for the final push. Unfortunately, Feraligatr didn't go for a power match like all his previous opponents.

Feraligatr jumped to the side, while neither are exactly fast, his thinner body made the water type much quicker and more agile. He landed on all four before spinning in his hands to whack his tail into Snorlax's behind.

The normal type was already struggling to come to a stop and that whack didn't help. He stumbled forward but was able to stop himself from falling over. Turning around to his opponent, Feraligatr was way too close for comfort. Not wasting a single second, the big jaw Pokémon began a brutal assault by punching Snorlax, slowly making his way over to the edge.

Snorlax cried out as his stomach growled in hunger. Feraligatr took that attempted to deliver the final hit direct into his belly button. Unfortunately, Snorlax sucked in and took the blow. Trapping his opponents hand. Feraligatr looked up to find a not to happy looking Snorlax.

"I'm... HUNGRY!" Snorlax yelled.

He swung his fist around, landing it directly in Feraligatr's jaw. Knocking the water type away, it landed on all four to prevent losing the match. As he got back onto his feet, Snorlax had ran over, clearly angry. He began his own brutal beat down and while it lacked the expertness of Feraligatr, it made up for it with pure power. This is why Snorlax are known as some of the most powerful Pokémon out there.

He continued push Feraligatr towards the edge with his vicious assault. So the big jaw Pokémon attempted to crouch down in hopes he could scurry to safety. He may have skill, but he is heavily out powered and in a match such as sumo, power is just as, if not more important. It's one reason they have the minimum weight rule.

For all of his skill and training, Feraligatr knew he was heavily out matched in terms of pure power. Crouching low he attempted to jump out of the way, however, Snorlax grabbed his tail as he did so. Swinging him overhead, Feraligatr struggled to adjust his stance so he handed on his feet. It did hurt his tail, which received a twist because of Snorlax's grip.

Spinning around he swiped his claws at Snorlax's back, causing him to cry out in pain and let his opponent go. With him thrown of balance, Feraligatr went in for the finishing move. Wrapping his arms around Snorlax's back, he pushed off with his feet.

The extra weight from behind meant Snorlax was unable to regain his balance or stop his decent. Falling forward, he landed flat on his stomach with Feraligatr on his back, over half his body over the line which established the ring.

"Despite both Pokémon technically leaving the ring, only Snorlax touched the ground meaning the victors of this match and the tournament are Raiden and Feraligatr!" The ref declared.

* * *

Totodile was stood at the edge of the lake, facing who he now knows as Lapras. He has been here for who knows how long, learning how to get down the move Ice Fang, while Lapras has been a really good and supportive teacher, he is still having trouble getting it just right.

"You're getting better at forming the ice around your teeth," Lapras praised, "It just seems to disappear when you bite down on anything."

"Did you have this issue when learning Ice Fang?" Totodile asked.

"I don't actually know Ice Fang," Lapras replied, opening her mouth for emphasis, "See, I don't have any fangs or teeth."

"Oh... so how do you eat then?"

"I use my tongue to pick the food up, then I freeze it in my mouth so it crumbles so I can swallow."

"Cool!"

"Please tell me that wasn't intentional?"

"Okay, it wasn't."

The silly grin on his face however, made a very strong counterargument.

"Anyway. While I can't say for sure if it's the same thing, when I learnt Ice Beam it did quickly lose power as I fired it. It could be a similar issue you're having."

"So how did you solve it?"

"Dragonair taught me. She told me to just focus on the energy itself. Even if I felt it was ready, push even further until I couldn't handle it anymore. If you only go to where you think it's ready, you don't account for the power lost on discharge."

Totodile nodded with a blank expression on his face, "I assume that makes sense." Which caused Lapras to giggle.

"As with every source of power, it takes energy to travel, even if just as you bite down. So you also need to overcompensate for the power which would be lost."

"You're really smart."

"Why, thank you. But I am still quite young, such as yourself. Dragonair has been teaching me so it's only fair that I pass that knowledge on as well."

"All of Ash's other water types are amazing. Blastoise was super fun and you're really smart. What's Gyarados like?"

"He can be a bit grumpy, but he doesn't take anything from anyone and if he considers you a friend the he will defend you to the end. Luckily he also considers anyone Ash sees as a friend so he will defend anyone Ash wants to. When I met him, both of them actually protected me from a group of bullies. He is also very sweet."

"Great! We are all going to make a great team in the Whirl Cup then!"

"The whirl cup?"

"Yeah, it's a competition for water types. Misty wants to compete and after meeting you and Blastoise and hearing about Gyarados, I have no doubts we can give her a run for her money."

"Well that is certainly a nice idea. I haven't done any battling in a while, so it sounds like a fine way to return."

"YAY!"

Totodile proceeded to celebrate by preforming one of his classic happy dances. An act which brought a subtle or caring smile onto Lapras' face. With the kindness of Lapras, the playfulness of Totodile and the awesomeness of Blastoise. They shall all work together to win the Whirl Cup... or try to at least.

* * *

Raiden stood on the podium, with Feraligatr by his side. His partner was holding up the golden belt trophy they received for winning and everyone was cheering for them as all the other competitors lined the field behind him. Handing over the prizes were the mayor of this town as well.

"Now Raiden, any words before we end this ceremony?" The mayor asked.

"Yes, I would like to invite my fellow competitors and their partners in the celebration. In short terms, they can all share the year's supply of Pokémon food!" Raiden replied.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the stadium began rumbling as the Pokémon made their way over to said food. To no-one's surprise, Snorlax was in the lead and while none of the other Pokémon are particularly big eaters, he could guess they all wanted a taste before he demolished it all. Never has he seen a Snorlax move so fast.

"Well that is very generous of you," The mayor replied, "Now everyone, please give our winner one last massive round of applause."

As the crowd did, Raiden turned to look at his partner. No-matter how many sumo competitions they win, this feeling never gets old. Seeing a familiar glint in Feraligatr's eyes, he smiled and flicked his head in the direction of the food currently being devoured. "Go on."

Soaking in the feeling once more, as his partner moved over towards the food. He stepped off the stand, looking around he noticed Brock and Ash talking with two girls. With a smile on his face, he made his way over but not before picking up his final prize for the competition.

"Hey guys, who are your friends?" he asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena, and our friend Misty," Ash introduced.

"So your Misty?"

"I sure am."

"Ash told me he was trying to win the kings rock because you had a Pokémon who'd like to evolve with it."

"Yeah, my Poliwhirl. But we will just need to keep looking for one."

"Do you mind if I met Poliwhirl?"

While she clearly seemed confused by the question, evident by her wrinkled nose, unfocused gaze and slightly cocked head, she eventually replied with, "err, sure." She took out a Pokeball and released her water type who appeared between them before turning towards Misty expectantly.

"Hello," Raiden greeted as he kneeled down to Poliwhirl's eye level, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Poli?"

"My name is Raiden, and I heard that you wished to evolve into a Politoad."

The water type nodded in an egar way.

"Well then, would you mind if I placed this on you?" Raiden held the King's Rock up.

"Wait, you're giving us the King's Rock?" Misty asked.

"Of course."

"But... why?"

"I am a sumo trainer, Misty, Feraligatr is my partner and I have no intentions of catching anyone else. We compete for the trophies. Everything else, like the food and this King's Rock are just bonuses. They would weigh me down if I were to take them with me, and this would just gather dust in my bag. I would rather it got used as it was meant to."

"I-thank you."

Raiden smiled at her before turning back towards Poliwhirl. Receiving a nod from said water type, he lifted the King's Rock up before bringing it down on Poliwhirl's head, he started glow. Raiden let his item go, standing up as he watched the miracle before his very eyes. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and a Politoed was stood in front of him.

While Politoed did seem slightly shorter than before the evolution, it also appeared to be slouching which could explain it. Her once dark blue skin was a bright grass green, she still had a spiral belly pattern, but it was yellow and she also had a properly established head with a bright radiant smile across it, with small pink cheeks. Finally a single strand of hair stood on top of her head. She looked her own body over before clapping and hopping up and down. Ash brought out his Pokedex and Raiden glanced over to see the information on it:

 _Politoed, The Frog Pokémon. A final evolved form of Poliwag. The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers. It leads groups of Poliwag and Poliwhirl while Poliwrath become more isolated._

"Toad!" Politoed cried out in glee.

"Huh, glad you're happy with your evolution," Raiden smiled.

"Thank you, Raiden," Misty thanked before turning towards her newly evolved Pokémon, "What do you say, Politoed?"

"Toad! Politoed!" The frog Pokémon clapped her two hands over Raiden's, eagerly shaking it up and down.

"It was my pleasure. I only ask one thing."

"What's that?"

"Follow your dream. Have this evolution be a sign that you can achieve anything you set your mind to. If you do that, then I know the King's Rock wasn't wasted."

"Of course."

"We will too, right buddy?"

"Pika pi!"

Raiden couldn't help but chuckle at the group in front of him. While they may seem like just a bunch of kids, everyone is a kid at some point. Setting them on a path to not only discover but achieve their goals is something no-one should pass up. His master, way back in the day, set him on a path to discover Sumo and while they are on a different journey, just the fact he could help out in little ways is more than enough for him. I can see it now; these kids will be house-hold names one day.

* * *

Misty stood on the battlefield outside the Pokémon centre. The sun had already set, and her friends were still inside. Turning to her side, she saw Politoed stood by her side, seeing the cheerful Pokémon brought a smile to her lips. Raising her from a little Poliwag, who may not have been hatched from an egg but was still very young, up until now has been a great experience and not one she will forget anytime soon.

"Misty calls... everyone!"

She released her other five Pokémon currently on her team. Tentacruel, Psyduck, Marill, Qwilfish and Corsola all appeared in front of her. Tentacruel, Qwilfish and Psyduck stood near the back, all with serious expressions on their faces. While Corsola and Marill were closer, both looking up at her with bright expressions.

"Hey guys, just thought you'd like to see Poliwhirl evolved and is now a Politoed."

Said Frog Pokémon waved happily to her team. Marill ran forward and gave Politoed a big hug, which the newly evolved Pokémon gladly returned. Misty couldn't help but smile at the pair, these two have grown close over the months, making them almost like sisters.

Corsola was the next to approach, who jumped up and down while saying something to her friend. Despite still being new to the team, Corsola truly is one of her most social-able making it easy for her to make friends. She has even earnt Tentacruel's respect for her training and battle attitude. Ending the hug with Marill, Politoed smiled back and replied to Corsola.

Psyduck was the next one to approach. He looked his partner up and down, almost as if examining her before holding his hand out. Politoed clapped her two hands over his and eagerly shook his hand. While thrown off by the enthusiastic Pokémon, Psyduck didn't let his serious expression drop.

Tentacruel stared Politoed down for what seemed like an eternity before nodding in approval. She is a mon of few words, respecting those from the way they perform in battle rather than getting to know them personally. While she could appear very cold, it is clear she is willing to give Politoed a chance. She may not be as happy-go-lucky, but she also isn't a bully by any means.

Qwilfish saw Tentacruel's reaction and dully copied it. Since Tentacruel is Misty's strongest team member by far, it seems Qwilfish is trying to imitate her so he could also reach her level. Maybe them both sharing the water poison type has affected him to do so as well.

"Okay guys, there was something else I wanted to mention to you."

All six Pokémon turned to Misty expectantly.

"We are really close to competing in the Whirl Cup. It is one of the biggest competitions for water types in the world, so I hope you'll all support me in this attempt. I know Ash is also planning on competing and Serena might be as well. So we need to give it our best. I will also be telling the others back at the gym this and I want the chance to give everyone a chance to battle so it might mean you all spending a little time with my sisters."

Although subtle, Misty noticed Tentacruel's eye twitching. The Jellyfish Pokémon has never got on with the three sensational sisters and point-blank refuses to listen to them in battle. While she has never complained about being sent back, that doesn't mean she necessarily enjoys it. Misty is sure if there was an issue for her strongest Pokémon, she wouldn't hesitate in bringing it up. Hopefully she just won't poison jab her sisters or something because they got on her nerves.

With the news about their biggest competition quickly approaching out of the way, Misty's mind zoomed back to her whole team. While she was telling the truth about wanting everyone to have a chance. Two Pokémon imparticular are already making her second guess that. The first being Slowbro, who has an almost delayed battle style which while it could prove challenging to deal with, she hasn't mastered it or even got close. While the second one was Lanturn. Her troll of a Pokémon is proving quite difficult even attacking Corsola when she wanted to join anyway. Remembering how much trouble Farfetch'd caused for Serena back in the Cinnabar Chateau, can she really trust her troll to give it her best... and would Lanturn's best really make a good outcome?

Still, she has been learning about water types all her life and she has prided herself on becoming a water Pokémon master. If anyone is set to win the upcoming whirl cup then she is. Not only did two of her team evolve recently but she also has Corsola as a new addition. She couldn't be in any better position to win with her team.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	44. Whirl Cup P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first part of the whirl cup which will primarily be a Misty arc, but everyone will get something to do. I hope you like what I've done with it as I have changed it slightly from the canon one. It is also a three parter, same as the Wallace Cup. Also with this chapter, Johto has officially past the word count of Kanto, making it my longest fic in the series so far, in terms of words at least and will definitely pass Kanto in terms of chapters before long. Not much else to say, remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 44: Whirl Cup P I

Serena walked along the sunny path. Eevee was out of her Pokeball, walking next to Pikachu. Ash was next to her side, holding her hand. Brock was just a couple steps ahead of them, with his head in his guidebook. Finally was Misty, she was running well ahead of them.

While the beautiful scenery of a tropical island might give the illusion of bright moods, it couldn't be further from the truth. Serena has been down since the Wallace Cup and it is becoming harder and harder for her to keep it from the others. Murkrow hasn't talked to her since and she hasn't heard from Kingdra, Dewgong, Kabutops or Quagsire since she sent them to the lab. Even those Pokémon who had no-part in the Wallace Cup probably hate her for how she messed around their friends.

"So not long now," Ash's voice echoed through her head.

"Huh?"

"Until the Whirl Cup. Not long until it starts. According to Brock we should make it to the stadium, and it starts tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Are you okay Serena? You seemed a little lost in thought."

"I'm fine Ash."

"Okay..."

His sigh and turning to the side indicated he may not have fully believed her, but he never voiced such a thing. After continuing to walk for around half a minute in the uncomfortable silence, he turned back towards her.

"So you going to enter?"

"What? Why?"

"Well we might end up facing each other. We haven't had a battle in a while, I'm sure it'll be fun if we did."

"Oh, um. No, I wasn't going to."

"Right... how come?"

"I- I just don't want to!"

"If this has to do with the Wallace cu-"

"No it doesn't Ash!"

With that burst, Serena took a quick glance and noticed Brock, Eevee and Pikachu all looking at her. Blushing, she pulled her hand out of Ash's, making a quick gesture to tell them all was fine, causing them to turn back towards the road ahead.

"I just want to focus on preparation for contests for the time being."

Turning to her side, she noticed Flaaffy had let herself out. She looked up at her trainer with bright beady eyes. Unable to take her own Pokémon looking at her this way, Serena turned her glaze downwards as she continued to walk along in silence.

Why can't everyone just leave her be? She made a mess of her contest career and now she isn't allowed the time to think it through about what to do next. Isn't it bad enough that she has her team hating her? Why can't they just let her be?

"We're here!"

Serena looked up at that outburst, while the enthusiastic tone is a characteristic of Ash, it was actually Misty who made that decoration. As she looked ahead, she noticed a grand stadium with an ancient design on the coast of the island. If nothing else, it is a perfect stadium for a water type competition. With an inward sigh, she followed her friends inside. Hopefully having her friends competing will be enough to loosen the stress on her mind.

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched the screen fade to black. He just called the lab back in Pallet and swapped out his team for all his water types. He already registrared for the tournament so now all he has to do is prepare everyone for the Whirl Cup. It is sure to be a tough competition.

Clipping the three new Pokeballs to his belt, he stood up to have Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. With everyone in place, he made his way outside. It didn't take long to find a nice quiet pond to talk to his team. First things first, he took out his Friend Ball and released Togepi who looked up expectantly.

"Hey Togepi, how are you?"

"Good!"

"Great. Anyway, I am about to compete in the whirl cup, so I hope its fine if I leave Pikachu in charge of your train in the meantime?" He picked his fairy type up. "I need to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Togepi giggled at the joke but nodded anyway.

"Great, so before you go, why not say hello to some old friends."

Ash turned back towards the lake and took out a single Pokeball. In a flash of light, Lapras appeared in the lake. She let out an elegant cry as she appeared. The first thing the raven-haired boy noticed was that she has definitely grown over the months.

"Hey Lapras, good to see you again!"

Said water ice type let out another happy cry and stretched her head forward, rubbing her head against Ash's in a playful manner. Ash couldn't help but laugh at his Pokémon's affection. Due to her still being quite young, it makes sense she is more open than a lot of Pokémon or even most Lapras who are known as a reserved species.

"I'm happy to see you too, Lapras. But I did want to check something with you. I am entered in a water type only competition called the Whirl Cup. I wanted to know if you'd battle alongside me. If you're not ready, because of what happened to your parents I'll understand."

Lapras turned to the side so she didn't have to look Ash in the eye, her eyebrow lowered in a frown. From the way her cheek seemed to suck into her mouth, it was pretty clear she was chewing on her inner cheek. After a few moments like this, she turned back to Ash with a determined flame in her eyes.

"I appreciate the chance to decided, so thank you Ash. After my months at the lab, Dragonair has been helping me in many ways to learn how to properly defend myself. If I turned down this competition, I think it would insult the work she has done with me, so I'd like to compete."

"That's great to hear, Lapras! And I am sure Dragonair will be proud!"

"I hope so... so is Gyarados going to be the one you let out next?"

"Well I was going to do all three, Totodile, Blastoise and Gyarados all at one. Why?"

"I don't believe you forgotten his usually entrance. I just want to get out of the splash zone."

Lapras swam towards the middle of the lake. Ash sighed as he knew exactly what she was getting at. Looking at his two land-based Pokémon, he noticed both Pikachu and Togepi had also gained some distance. With a deep breath, he took out two Pokeballs and a Fast Ball.

In a flash of light, Blastoise appeared to the side of him, with Totodile by his feet. Although no-words could be exchanged as a massive roar echoed across the island before said Pokémon responsible dived forward. Ash forced his eyes shut, he landed on his back. Rolling around as a familiar tickling covered his entire body.

"Hahahaha, I'm happy to see you too, Gyarados!" Ash laughed.

After what felt like an eternity, Gyarados let up and stood tall above them all. Ash let himself up, panting heavily. A sudden look of confusion came over his face as he reached up and took his cap off, only to discover Totodile biting it.

"Err, what are you doing?"

Totodile has never tried to bite him before. Said water type jumped down and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet on the spot. "It... looked fun and I kind of wanted to join it. Sorry."

"It's okay, Totodile, I was just surprised."

Totodile's mood instantly brightened, his eyes popped open as a stupid wide grin took over his mouth. He began to jump up and down in his typical happy dance style. With the reunion over, so to speak, all the other Pokémon slowly moved in closer.

"Ya know, I don't think it's normal for a trainer to be fine with their Pokémon biting them... especially in the head."

"Chill out, yellow. It's not like he leaves anything important in there anyway. Besides, it's why we leave you at his side, to keep him out of danger."

"And how do you expect me to fight the inevitable?"

While Ash watched the banter between his Blastoise and Pikachu, he failed to noticed his very affectionate Gyarados getting angrier and angrier as it went back and forth, until eventually ending in him exploding with an ear-bursting roar!

"Relax whiskers, he knows we were just joking."

Blastoise swagged over to Ash's side, giving him a noogie to show no hard feelings. While these two were taking jabs at him, Ash knew it was all in good fun and they didn't actually mean it and while he knew Gyarados was very protective, he kind of had to loosen up in all honesty.

"Yeah Gyarados, it was all in good fun."

Ash's agreement seemed to dwell out the serpents anger, but he did give Gyarados one last glare before relaxing. Ash knew these two had polar opposite personalities and as such would naturally disagree, so this was kind of expected.

"Anyway guys, tomorrow is the preliminaries which are one on one battles. Anyone want to take the first round?"

"Oooh ooh oooooh, me! Pick me! Pick me!"

Ash inwardly chuckled at his enthusiastic Totodile; he was almost like a small child. "No one? Are you sure?"

"ME! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Are you all sure no-one wants to?"

Totodile had enough and jumped up to Ash's face. His paws holding on while he pushed his jaw downward just so their eyes were directly level. "PIIIIICK! MEEEEE!"

"Wait, you want to do it Totodile? You should've said." Ash grabbed the water type, so he was now holding him at eye level. "I guess if you want to, then you can. I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to when you don't want to."

A small giggle from Lapras followed this.

* * *

"Misty calls... everyone!"

In a flash of light, Starmie, Kingler, Vaporeon, Seaking, Marill and Corsola all appeared in front of the orange haired girl, in a lake. She decided it would be best not to use either Lanturn or Slowbro. The former because of her recent attitude and the former because of his... unique perspective.

She swapped her team around to get the three Pokémon remaining who she hadn't informed yet. She picked the four Pokémon who she hadn't heard the news about the competition yet and kept her two most inexperienced Johto team members.

"Hey guys, we are finally here for the Whirl Cup. Which means we finally get the chance to show everyone how great we are! Corsola has already volunteered for the preliminary match tomorrow but I want to make sure your already because we're going to have some tough competition."

"Kingler?"

"What is it, Kingler?"

Said water type used his massive claw and pointed behind his trainer. Misty turned in that direction to see a women walking towards her. She appeared to be in her mid-to-late twenties with long brown hair. Wearing a sleeveless red shirt, a long light pink dress and a pair of white beach shoes. Two large orange earpieces, one hanging from each ear. Deciding to find out what this person wants, Misty went with the direct approach.

"Hello!"

"Oh my, I didn't mean to interrupt you. My apologises."

"It's alright, my names Misty. Can I help you?"

"My name is Trinity, and I was just admiring your team. It is rare to see a team full of water types."

"Thank you, I specialises in water types. I am set to take over my family gym in a few years."

"That is impressive, I also specialise in water types. But the only competition I actively partake in is the whirl cup."

"That's a coincidence because we were just talking about it. We're taking part this year, as well."

"Well I appreciate the competition and I look forward to see what you can do."

"If you've competed in the whirl cup before, can I ask how well you've done before?"

"Of course you may, I have actually won the last three Whirl cups."

Misty smiled as she realised she would have a very tough opponent on her hands if Trinity won the last three whirl cups. Not to mention, she is also a water type specialist, she could likely learn a lot from her whilst here. As she set her team onto training, she invited Trinity to join, which she obliged. Releasing her team, Trinity had: a Gyarados, a Golduck, a Chinchou, a Cloyster, a Slowking and a weird red Pokémon which sort of looked like Kingler but with a golden star on its forehead and both claws were the same size.

"What's that Pokémon?"

"This is Crawdaunt, it will be his first Whirl Cup, but I caught him shortly after the last one on a holiday in the Hoenn region."

Misty nodded in understanding; the whirl cup is only held every four years which means there are big time gaps for people to prepare for them. Apparently the whirl islands have similar type only cups on the years not holding it. One for flying types, one for fire and one for Psychic. To represent they types of Johto's legendary guardians Lugia and Ho-Oh. While the water represents what surrounds them and also the fact Lugia is known as the beast of the sea, even if technically he just controls it.

"You know, I've always thought it'll be nice to visit Hoenn, since most of it is cover in water and I figured it'll have a lot of strong water types."

"Oh it is beautiful. There is even a water gym there, but I never visited it myself. Crawdaunt can be a little mischievous but he is very strong. I would like to go back one day, and find some more friends like Crawdaunt here."

"Unfortunately, after Johto I am going to the Orange Archipelago for the last few months before I take over the gym."

"Ooh, I would love to visit them as well. I have been before but only for work so going on a holiday would be nice."

"What do you do?"

"I am a breeder turned doctor specialising in water types. Due to my speciality, I get called on from not only around Johto but other nearby regions. I was even flown up to Sinnoh before. Unfortunately when working, I don't get to experience the wildlife or anything such."

"If you're a doctor, how do you have time to compete?"

"The whirl cup is only every four years and only over a couple of weeks. I always book it off as a holiday months in advance as my Pokémon very much enjoy battling. Doctors can have days off and I am pretty sure gym leaders will be allowed time too."

"Your right. Guess I was so focused on taking over my gym I forgot about time in-between. Maybe Rudy and I could visit Hoenn on a holiday, after settling in at the gym?"

"Rudy?"

"Yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend but we're long distance at the minute as he runs one of the gyms in the orange league. He said he was handing in his resignation for the position so he could join me in Cerulean, but he still has to work through his notice, which'll be until then next Orange League is over."

"Giving up a gym for you... he sounds pretty special."

"Yeah, he is. I tried to talk him out of it, as I didn't want him to just give up a position like that, but he said he has been considering it for a while and once the gym is settled he will work on opening a dancing class in Cerulean."

"Well I wish you both luck then. I might need to visit your gym if I pass by Cerulean."

"Thinking about it, having a water type specialist look over my team would be pretty cool."

"I'll make you a deal then, make this Whirl Cup a real fun one and I'll be sure to give your team a full check over once you've taken over your gym."

"You can count on it."

* * *

The next morning Ash stood on a platform overlooking a battlefield. While not the first battle of the tournament, it was early on. It heavily resembled the Cerulean gym field, as it was a massive pool only a circle shape rather than rectangle. It also had two circle floating platforms, each in front of the two trainer boxes.

Looking over to the other trainers box, he saw his first opponent. He was a kid, around his own age. Spiky brown hair poking out from under his turquoise hat and a pair of square glasses over his eyes. His jumper was a multi-colour combination of red, yellow and blue.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our third preliminaries battle of this year's Whirl Cup! Its Ash Ketchum against Christopher Tsurio!" A voice echoed over the stadium, "We have a treat here today as one of our competitors recently won the Orange League. Proving to be a very capable trainer. It will be a one on one battle with no time limit or substitutions. The trainer to reveal their Pokémon will be Ash!"

Ash smiled to himself, gripping a Fast Ball in his hand. He couldn't help but feel a little hyped up by the crowd after it was revealed that he won the Orange League. While not exactly the same, especially since he only has four Pokémon capable of competing in this competition, he kind of hopes to live up to the hype.

"I choose you, Totodile!"

In a flash of light, Totodile appeared on the platform slightly in front of Ash. He hopped on one foot a couple of times before hopping on the other. Encouraged by the crowd cheering, he did a big jump leading into a forward loop before landing and winking at a section of the crowd, which only made them cheer louder.

"And Ash starts off with a very happy and energetic Totodile! I wonder if his battle abilities match his dancing ones!"

"I know you must be a good trainer, Ash, to have won the Orange League!" Christopher called out to him, "But we've been training for this competition for a couple years by this point! Kingdra & I only plan on leaving with the trophy!"

As Christopher made his little speech, he also released his Kingdra who appeared directly in the water. It looked to be a bit bigger than Serena's but that was going off memory and not really being able to see its entire body due to half of it being submerged in water. Ash decided to pull out his Pokedex for a quick refresher:

 _Kingdra, The Dragon Pokémon. The final evolved form of Horsea. Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. It is nicknamed 'sniper of the sea' for its amazing accuracy with ranged attacks._

As he put his Pokedex away, Ash couldn't help but realise how big of a disadvantage he was at. Not only was it a fully evolved Pokémon against a first stage one but that duel dragon type will make it very resistant to most types. While part of him wished he had Lapras who would've had a much better match up, he realised he couldn't have predicted this since he chose his Pokémon first and Totodile was so enthusiastic that he would've felt bad to take it away from him.

"Alright Totodile, we've got to be careful! Kingdra has clearly been raised well!"

"Thanks for the compliment, I met him as a Horsea when I was six years old and we've been friends since! When I was old enough, he became my starter and we've been training for the Whirl Cup ever since, because its only held every four years."

Ash narrowed his eyes, as Totodile did the same. While a happy, life loving Pokémon, he also knows when it's time to be serious. He maybe one of Ash's newer team members but that doesn't he won't give his all in this battle and of course Ash will do exactly the same.

"Totodile verses Kingdra... Begin!"

* * *

 _Ash VS Christopher (Preliminaries):_

"Hydro Pump!"

Kingdra took a deep breath and quickly fired off a thin but powerful jet of water directly at the Big Jaw Pokémon. While most Hydro Pumps are very large jets of water, this one was shaped more like a Water Gun, but the power came from the speed. Kingdra is known as the sniper of the sea for a reason.

Luckily, Totodile knew exactly what he had to do... dance! One of the first things Ash discovered about Totodile was that he was much more agile than his species are known for, because of his dancing ability. He knows not to try and turn him into a speedy attacker like Pikachu, after what happened to Ivysaur, but he can still use this quirk to their advantage. Totodile did his dance, easily avoiding the Hydro Pump.

"Grr, it isn't working Kingdra. Save your energy and just go under the water. If he can't see you, then we can strike from anywhere!"

Just like that, Kingdra ended his Hydro Pump before diving deep under the water, completely out of sight. Ash knew from Serena's that it was very fast even underwater and now Christopher was right, Totodile was a sitting Psyduck. Although, Ash noted the long explanation his opponent gave, it seems they aren't nearly as experienced in actual battle considering the explanation. Maybe he can use this to his advantage.

"Totodile, dive after Kingdra. When its close, remember our meet and greet yesterday!"

Totodile smiled and waddled over to the edge of the pool before clapping his paws above his head, diving in headfirst, also disappearing from sight. Ash looked across the field and noticed his opponent with a concerned look. His much vaguer instructions must've put him on edge.

Under the water, Totodile plopped on the bottom of the pool, landing right in front of his opponent, who heard what Totodile's trainer said. Needless to say, he was also confused by this and also his opposing Pokémon who was currently waving at him.

"Hello!"

"What did your trainer mean?"

"Huh?"

"About the meet and greet, yesterday."

"Oh, it's when I almost at his hat."

"I- fail to see how that is relevant to the current situation."

"Oh, he wants me to do this!" Totodile lunged forward, taking his opponent by surprise and biting down hard. "Bu-he-dihdn't-whant-yo-hu-to-o-knowh." Do to him biting down, it was much harder for Totodile to talk.

Kingdra, who was not pleased by being bitten on his snout, began quickly swimming around in an attempted to knock his opponent off. While Totodile did almost fall off, it was less from Kingdra's force and more because he was laughing due to the roller coaster-like-ride he was currently on. Deciding that his trainer had to see this if he wanted a plan to be freed, Kingdra swam straight up.

Bursting out of the water, both Pokémon landed on one of the platforms. Kingdra failed around while still in Totodile's jaw, who more or less seemed to be laughing despite biting down on Kingdra's nose.

"You okay, Totodile?!"

Totodile shot Ash a thumbs up to answer.

"Get it off, Kingdra! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra began building up the energy to fire out of his nose but Totodile was not deterred from letting go. If what Blastoise did at the lab was any indication, flying is fun so this would be too. Of course, if Ash had a counter before to stop it he would but if not, he can fly again. It's a win win.

"Ice Fang and don't let go!"

While disappointed he wouldn't get to fly, Totodile knew he still technically had a battle to win. Forming ice over his teeth, it quickly began covering the end of Kingdra's snout, who continued to fail in pain. The ice and teeth combined stopped was enough to block the Dragon Pulse.

As a result, Kingdra's body began expanding as if his own attack was being used on himself. Suddenly, Totodile began glowing which, growing in size before it stopped and in his place stood a Croconaw. Still biting down on Kingdra. Ash took out his Pokedex to check his newly evolved Pokémon out:

 _Croconaw, The Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolved form of Totodile. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Hidden Ability: Sheer Force (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature could change when this Pokémon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage, Bite, Scary Face, Ice Fang, Crunch, Slash, Clip Away, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Screech_

"Awesome job, Croconaw!"

"I am sure your very excited, but could he let Kingdra go now? I don't know how much more he can take!"

"Oh sure, sorry. You heard him, Croconaw!"

Promptly, Croconaw let go finally and Kingdra began flying around a field. Just like a balloon which was blown up but let go before the end was tied. Eventually landing flat in the water before floating to the surface on his side, swirls in his eyes.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, meaning the winners of this match are Ash and his newly evolved Croconaw!"

* * *

Noctowl was roosting on a branch of his favourite tree. Due to it being early morning and preferring to stay up at night, Noctowl would enjoy a few more hours sleep right about now but there is one issue with that right now... Bayleaf is at the base of the tree and talking to him for some reason.

"-so I really don't know who I should interact with."

Noctowl didn't respond.

"I mean, when with Ash he would set me up on training with someone which would make it easier but now that I'm here, I don't know what to do."

Noctowl didn't respond.

"Should I stick to Houndoom or Heracross or someone or should I try someone else."

Noctowl still didn't respond.

"I mean, I guess I could try one of _her_ Pokémon. Ash has been trying to get us to get on more but, I don't know, it's harder with her. I- no, you're right, I'll just head off and whoever I encounter I'll interact with. I should just let fate decide instead of going back over the same stuff."

Finally, she left. Noctowl slowly opened his eyes. How someone can talk to someone who clearly isn't listening or even to an inanimate object or something and come to answers without any actual response, Noctowl will never know. The only probably now, is that it will take him a little longer to fall asleep.

Carelessly glancing upwards, he noticed a spectacular air battle taking place between Charizard and Pidgeot. A small smirk appeared on his beak. He may not be one for sports or a close-up fighting style like that but still, if he gets to watch Pidgeot work he will not complain. She truly is a beautiful bird and powerful as well.

* * *

Up in the stands, Brock was sat with his Bonsly on his lap, feeding him a bottle of milk. Since he is still very young, despite packing a massive punch, Brock has only recently started weening him onto solid food and it is a long road to do so.

Next to him was Serena, who was watching down at the field with a long needing glaze. Knowing what his young-sister-like-friend was like, he just knew that she had a longing feeling to be able to embrace a victory like that after how poorly her own battle went back in the Wallace Cup.

While some might think her longing look would be at her boyfriend, Brock knew better. She wouldn't have a longing for him since they are already together. It might just be a sixth sense, or a skill picked up from looking after many siblings over the years, but Brock could just tell what Serena was thinking even if she wouldn't admit it.

"It's amazing, isn't it," Brock spoke up, "Despite evolving and winning a battle, Croconaw is just as happy and enthusiastic as the day we met him. He doesn't even look tired."

Serena had no reply.

Down on the field Croconaw stood on his platform as Kingdra was being recalled. Instead of doing the happy dance he became known for as a Totodile, he began to move in a different kind of dance.

"Is-is he doing the robot?"

Many of the crowd around them began laughing at the sight of his new dance. Despite treating them to a very good battle, always the entertainer, Croconaw just seemed to soaking in the laughs as he continued to dance.

"Awesome job, Croconaw!"

Said Big Jaw Pokémon abruptly ended his dance and swam, surprisingly quickly for a Croconaw, across the field before leaping out and landing directly on Ash... who promptly fell over. It seems his water type again a lot of weight in his evolution and now Ash is unable to hold him up. It was almost funny to watch them struggle as Croconaw got off him and swirled his foot on the ground in what looked to be some sort of apology.

After Ash got up and said something not hear-able up in the stands, Croconaw's face seemed to light up, his tongue hanging out of his massive jaw while rubbing his belly, unable to tell what was going on. Brock knew he could ask them later on, but first they had Misty's battle which was next on this field according to the schedule.

* * *

Misty walked down the corridor which opened out onto the field where she would have her preliminaries match. The stadium was built up of five main arena's, four of which were being used for the preliminaries and then the final ones on the central field. Almost like how in the Indigo league, the trainers had to win on four separate fields before the main stadium.

As she walked, she gripped her Lure Ball tightly. Part of her did consider swapping Corsola for one of her more experienced battlers, like Starmie or Vaporeon but in the end she decided against it. She relies on Starmie, Tentacruel and Vaporeon too much as her main battlers. Corsola maybe knew but she has been enthusiastic about training and really wants to get in some good battles. It was one reason she agreed to join Misty originally. Plus the future cerulean gym leader wants to use as many of her Pokémon as possible so it only makes sense to save her best for the later stages.

With a light appearing to signal the entrance to the field, Misty waited for her call to enter. After a few seconds, two figures started walking towards her, but due to the light behind them she could properly make them out. She could tell one was much shorter than the other.

"Hey Mist!"

"Oh, hi Ash."

She recognised his voice and by the time he came to a stop right in front of her, she could clearly make him out. However, the Pokémon by his side was not one that she was expecting. She knew he planned to use Totodile but by his side was a Croconaw. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together.

"Oh, your Totodile evolved!"

"Croc!" Croconaw winked at her.

"Yeah, and we won our battle as well."

"That's great, if anyone is going to knock you out of this tournament, it's going to be me!"

"We'll just see about that!"

The two trainers ended up staring each other down as a silent battle went on between them. Despite being friends, both are very competitive and would easily be mistaken as rivals for the whirl cup. Eventually, it was interrupted as Croconaw pulled on Ash's arm. Misty noticed said water type look up at Ash and say something while rubbing his belly.

"Oh yeah, right."

' _typical_ ' Misty thought to herself, seeing her brother-like-friend be so forgetful.

"Sorry Mist, but I promised Croconaw he could have an ice cream. Plus, I want him to get checked up after that battle."

"That's okay, Ash, I understand."

"I'll still try to catch your battle on TV though, once were at the centre."

"That's if it's still going on that long."

"Confident?"

"Of course!"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our fifth preliminaries battle of this year's Whirl Cup! Its Misty Waterflower against Harrison Harizo!" A voice echoed over the stadium, "While the last match on this field had an Orange League champion, this one has a future gym leader for Cerulean. Which is one of the most well-known water type gyms in the world! So this match is sure to be a good one!"

"I guess that's my cue."

"Yeah... good luck out there, show them what a water type specialist can really do!"

"I will, thanks Ash!"

"I would hate for you to get knocked out before I could do it myself!"

"Well that's never going to happen, but if you try really hard you might get second place!"

Two stared each other down one last time before each sent the other a smile. Despite their banter, it was plainly obvious that these two are friends above all else. Ash took his leave with Croconaw as Misty re-focused her attention towards the closest exit. Time for the first of many battles at the whirl cup.

She appeared on her side of the field while her opponent, an older man in an Alolan-styled shirt. The rules were recited as per the previous round and it was decided her opponent would chose first. He ended up sending out a Qwilfish, luckily Misty has her own so has a good idea about how it'll battle. Now it was her turn.

"Misty calls... Corsola!"

In a flash of light, her newest team member appeared on the platform closest to her. She gave her opponent a hard stare with a stern expression. Despite being very friendly when meeting her teammates, Corsola was also a battler through and through and wouldn't let her guard down on the field for even a second. It's kind of funny, seeing as she has two different sides, almost like Misty does. If she wanted to started with a better option, she probably couldn't unless going with one of her strongest team members. It's almost uncanny how these two complement each other.

"Qwilfish verses Corsola... begin!"

* * *

 _Harrison VS Misty (Preliminaries):_

"Poison Sting!"

Qwilfish started off by hopping into the pool and dived before looping around and leaping out of the pool. It flew pretty high above the field, for a fish that is, before poison stings shot out of the stingers all over its body. Most aimed at Corsola but some strays since they were from points on the complete opposite side of its body.

"Spike Cannon!"

Misty's water rock type glew white as the coral sticks on top of her body pointed towards Qwilfish. She quickly fired off her attack and the first wave of Spikes collided on the incoming Poison Stings before the second wave knocked Qwilfish out of the air.

As it hit the water, Qwilfish began speeding around the field. It was clearly much quicker than Misty's, but that isn't surprising since her's has been trying to copy Tentacruel's style despite the massive difference in size and limbs. She should really get on training him to fight like a Qwilfish and not a Tentacruel.

"Careful Corsola, we can't match its speed but while you're on the platform, he will need to leap again if it wants to attack."

"Cor Corsola!"

"Is that a fact? Let's prove them wrong, Qwilfish, with your Whirlpool attack!"

The pool which made up the battlefield began swirling around in a single direction, pulling the two platforms along with the ride. Corsola struggled to remain on the platform as she went on the rough ride. Misty clenched her fist, there are two possible ways Qwilfish is using Whirlpool, it is either underneath the water vortex, manipulating the water or it is swimming so fast around the edge that it is naturally creating it.

Luckily Corsola can breathe under water so no need to worry about that but she would have better chance to counter as fighting the waves would only make it harder. Either way, Misty came up with a good counter which would work regardless of how Qwilfish imparticular was making this Whirlpool.

"Ancient Power and aim into different points of the field. Don't worry about trying to find Qwilfish right now!"

Corsola nodded as she struggled to remain on the swirling platform. Clenching her eyes shut, several rocks appeared floating around her. Letting out a loud ear-bursting screech as each rock flew out in a different direction around the pool.

Splashing as they hit the water. They simultaneously broke up the current which created the whirlpool. Despite slowing down, the platforms were still moving just not as rough. Meaning Corsola could relax slightly and trying to get rid of the dizziness from the wild water ride.

"Revenge!"

Qwilfish shot out of the pool, directly behind Corsola who was too shaken up to notice and combined with Qwilfish's fast speed, didn't have the time to dodge. So it struck her in the back, by whipping its tail fin onto her, which sent her flying into the water. Qwilfish quickly followed through and landed in the water, swimming out of sight again.

Seconds later the once clear blue water turning into a toxic purple mess. Misty clenched her fist as she realised her opponent wanted to get Corsola into the water so they could poison her. Still, this means it is either using Sludge Bomb or Sludge Wave since those are the widespread poison moves it can learn. Which means-

"Mirror Coat!"

A bright light appeared within the toxic mess and about half a minute later, Corsola came flying out of the sludge, revealing herself to be the bright light. With Qwilfish trapped between the coral on her head. Landing on the platform she looked winded but still able to battle.

Shooting her Mirror Coat upwards, it sent the helpless Qwilfish flying. As the attack stopped, Corsola just waited as Qwilfish splashed into the pool once more, resurfacing on its back, revealing to be unable to continue.

"Qwilfish is unable to battle, meaning the winners of this match are Misty and her Corsola!"

* * *

"Man, Misty sure did a good job against that Qwilfish," Ash commented as he watched the television.

He was currently in the lobby of the Pokémon centre, with Croconaw next to him, eating a mint choc chip ice cream cone. Despite the large jaw, he decided to lick it instead, which made for quite an odd-looking sight.

"So, how is it being evolved?"

"Good, so far. Still need to check that I can dance though."

"But didn't you do the robot after our match?"

"Yes, but I want to check on my signature happy dance. New moves are great and all, but you can't forget the classics."

"Never knew dance had all this deeper meaning."

"Of course it does. Maybe once it's done, I can teach you a few moves."

"Thanks but no thanks, Croconaw. Dancing really isn't my thing."

"Fine... just know my offer is open if you change your mind."

"Thanks... now let's go and see what the others are up to. Knowing Pikachu and Blastoise, they likely would've turned the island into some sort of turf war or something."

"Blastoise is fun... he taught me to fly back at the lab... I wonder if my evolution means I can't do that again."

"I... probably shouldn't ask too many questions."

As the trainer and Pokémon made their way out to the battlefield, he noticed Lapras and Gyarados seeming to relax in a lake. Next to them was Pikachu, who was practising that iron-electro-tail on rocks but not quite getting it. Finally, Blastoise and Togepi were a little further away, seeming to work on some sort of training. Deciding to ask the sensible one of his team, he made his way over to Lapras.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Lapras, how have they been behaving?"

"Well Gyarados has been asleep for most of the time. Pikachu started training Togepi but Blastoise interrupted and he took over. I think he wanted to teach Togepi Hydro Canon but after being told he couldn't learn that move, he settled for Water Pulse instead. So Pikachu decided work on smashing rocks or something."

"Hehehe, at the Wallace Cup, we noticed a few Pokémon with custom combinations, and he decided he wanted his own. So we came up with a combination of Iron Tail and Thunderbolt, channelled through his tail but he hasn't quite got it working yet."

"I am sure he will eventually."

"So... wait, is Togepi wearing sunglasses?"

"Blastoise gave him then. Something about honorary member of the Squirtle Squad and stern words with whoever took the last pair his brother-in-arms had."

"Man... it took me a couple weeks last time to get them off Togepi. I'm starting to think Blastoise is a bad influence on him."

"Only starting?"

"... fair point."

Croconaw waited for a break in the conversation to greet his teammate.

"Hiya!"

"Oh, you look slightly different."

"I wasn't holding an ice cream last time."

"Good point, clearly that is the main different."

"Croconaw evolved, Lapras. But I guess the ice cream is true as well."

"I can be sarcastic, can't I?"

"Honestly, I don't think it suits you. But if you'd like, I can ask Pikachu to give you lesson or two?"

"Oh yes, I would very much enjoy that."

Ash was unsure if that was another attempted Lapras made at being sarcastic or whether she really meant it.

* * *

Houndoom yawned as he stretched from a sleeping position. Having been sent back to the lab, he knew he could relax a little bit. Having opted to sleep on the rug in front of the fireplace, in the lounge area. He shook his head and looked outside to see it was morning. By the position of the sun, around ten. Chuckling to himself, he turned and looked at the clock on the wall, a much more reliable way to tell the time, even if he is used to doing it how he did in the wild.

Deciding to explore more of the lab, since he never really did. Every time he's been here he has focused on training as he didn't know when he'd be called upon again but this time, he knows he can relax because Ash is taking part in that water type only competition, so he can relax today, maybe check out his trainer's battle on the television and get back to training tomorrow.

Setting off outside, he soon reached the door. Taking a deep breath as he stepped outside, he noticed Ivysaur sat next to it. In his short time here, he knew Ivysaur is like the peacekeeper. A very respectable role and from what little he's interacted with him, Ivysaur is a very respectable Pokémon. Although right now that isn't what he would describe him as, as he is holding down Heracross with several vines. Houndoom may not have much to do with the bug, but he is still a member of his pack.

Acting fast, he ran up to the two Pokémon, growling something incoherent as he prepared a Fire Fang. Both Pokémon stopped the struggle and turned towards him, neither of them particularly like fire. Seeing as he has their attention, he decided to ask.

"What's going on?"

"Heracross tried to eat pollen from my flower, again!"

"... I was hungry."

"Then get some food from the kitchen, or sap from the trees at the bottom of the ranch! Just leave my flower alone!"

Heracross may not have had a verbal response but his slumped over body and bright red cheeks clearly showed he had learnt his lesson. Before Houndoom had a chance to inform Ivysaur, it seemed the grass type already knew and withdrew his vines. Seconds later, Heracross flew away from the two of them.

"Sorry about that, it's just so degrading to be used as a dinner plate."

"I understand, but seeing him confined, I did have my concerns. Having seen many defenceless Pokémon picked on in the past."

"Yeah, I remember hearing you was some sort of pack leader or something. I'm Ivysaur, by the way, I don't think we've officially met."

"Houndoom, and I don't believe we did. Although I have heard about you, some sort of ambassador."

"That's what the professor calls me, but I don't think of it like that. I just like to help out where I can."

"Very good of you."

"It's not just me, several of us help keep the piece. Pidgeot, Alakazam, Tangela, Kangashkan and if we need the big gun, Aerodactyl."

"Aero-who?"

"Aerodactyl, the big dinosaur you'll probably see flying around or battling with someone. He is the oldest one here by far and arguably the strongest. But he is very nice, not battling unless you request it and even then, not if he thinks you're not ready."

"Interesting, I might need to challenge him myself, to see where I stand in comparison."

"Careful if you do, he may not attack at random but in battle he doesn't hold back. He defeated a Dragonite one on one."

"Very well, who would you suggest I battle then?"

"Well really, any of us would but if you want to test yourself... I don't know, maybe Tauros. He uses a lot of ground type moves but being a normal type, he doesn't really have much of an advantage. Plus, he used use to be a leader of a herd so I can imagine you'd get on well."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he is also much older. I think he gave it up as a sort of retirement thing and joined us as a nice change. Plus there was this whole thing with him being injured."

"One of my old pack was also injured, I imagine Ash did a similar thing for him that he did with us."

"I'm not too sure how long you've been on the team, but you'll soon learn, if you haven't already, Ash has a habit of helping out whoever he runs into. It's the thing I respect most about him, if I'm honest."

"I did get that impression yes. Now if you'd be so kind, could you point me in the direction of this Tauros. I would like to request a battle."

"Hold your Rapidash's, there's no need to rush. Besides, there is someone more important you should meet first."

Ivysaur released one Vine Whip and pointed down to a nearby fence, where an older women in some sort of sun dress and sun hat was walking onto the ranch with two fairly large baskets, one in each hand.

"Whose that?"

"That is the mother of our trainer, Delia. She visits a couple times a week, come on, I'll introduce you."

"Not to sound rude, but this doesn't seem that urgent."

"She also brings us a bunch of baked goods, cookies, muffins, you name it. Once you've had a taste, I know you'll agree that the battling can wait."

Deciding not to argue, he allowed his new friend, he thinks Ivysaur could be classed as that, to the lady. While he never really concerned himself with his trainer's family, not unless Ash introduced them personally, he can easily make an acceptation this time. Especially if there are muffins.

* * *

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Misty thanked as she handed her lure ball over the counter.

"We'll have your Corsola back to full health in no-time," The nurse smiled.

Misty watched a Chansey carry her Lure Ball out back before turning around and spotting her friends sat at a table. Ash appeared to be having some sort of conversation with Blastoise, as Togepi sat on the table with a pair of sunglasses on. Walking over to them, she caught on to their creative discussion.

"-because I don't want Togepi to be a part of a gang!" Ash yelled.

"Blast Blastoise!"

"Squad, Gang, same thing!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Misty interrupted.

"Huh? Oh hey, Mist. Nice battle."

"Thanks Ash, so what did I miss?"

"Blastoise being a bad influence on-"

"Blastoise Blast!"

"No, not an awesome influence!"

"Isn't it normal Pikachu who Blastoise argues with?"

"Pi!"

Pikachu commented from the other side of the table, hugging a bottle of tomato ketchup, carefully licking the sauce by gently squeezing a little bit out. Just by his side, Serena was brushing Eevee who looked less than pleased with her boyfriend's antics.

"Glad to know the who group didn't just fall apart whilst I was battling, at least."

"Hey! Have some faith in my abilities to hold the fort down."

"Hehehe, I do Brock."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our final preliminaries battle of this year's Whirl Cup! Its Trinity Takami against Marcellus Hachiro! After seeing many skilled trainers already compete, we are ending it on a high note with the winner of the last three Whirl Cups. The rules are the same as before, one Pokémon per trainer, no time limit or substitutions and Trinity shall reveal her Pokémon first!"

Misty spun around towards the television screen which hung over the main desk in the Pokémon's centre's lobby, which was broadcasting the Whirl Cup. Cerulean's future gym leader smiled as she watched the impending battle on screen.

"Cool, I get to catch Trinity's battle as well."

"Whose Trinity?"

"Oh, I met her yesterday when preparing everyone for the competition. She is a really awesome water type specialist and Pokémon doctor, and has won the last three Whirl Cups that have been held. I can't wait to see how she does."

* * *

" _Pokémon doctor_ ," Misty's words echoed in Brock's head.

The Pewter native glanced up to the screen to see a beautiful women, much older than himself stood in a confident stance with a Pokeball in hand. Of course, he has been doing his best to remain loyal for Suzy and has gotten very good at controlling him impulses around Nurse Joy, considering how often he encounters them. Despite clear differences, their small resemblance has made it easier.

But Trinity is another matter entirely. Of course, she is a beautiful older women who is also a Pokémon doctor. Imagine all the things she could teach a breeder like himself, first aid, herbal medicine... mouth to mouth-

"NO!"

"No what, Brock?"

"Huh, oh nothing Ash. Sorry."

Man, Brock can't keep having those sorts of thoughts, not with Suzy waiting for him. Obviously, she never actually said she was waiting for him but with how close they got back at Goldenrod and not to mention Ninetales, how couldn't they end up together? Maybe its best if he calls Rhyhorn over while Trinity is within a billion miles of him.

* * *

Trinity stood on in her trainers box on one side of the fields. No matter how many times she competes, each battle gives her the same thrilling rush. Looking over the field, she noticed her opponent to be a young boy, probably a fairly new trainer with dark blue hair, wearing a plain yellow shirt and green shorts. While she'll feel bad about knocking this kid out in his first battle, unfortunately it's how the competition works, and half the competitors are knocked out in the preliminaries.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our final preliminaries battle of this year's Whirl Cup! Its Trinity Takami against Marcellus Hachiro!" A voice echoed over the stadium, "After seeing many skilled trainers already compete, we are ending it on a high note with the winner of the last three Whirl Cups. The rules are the same as before, one Pokémon per trainer, no time limit or substitutions and Trinity shall reveal her Pokémon first!"

"That's fine by me," Trinity smiled, Pokeball in hand, "Make a splash, Golduck!"

In a flash of light, her Golduck appeared on the battlefield. Its stance was more like what a wrestler might make before starting a match, as a smirk took over his mouth. It might seem weird she would go with one of her oldest team members for this first battle, she wants to save her newcomer as a secret weapon as many people from Johto wouldn't have seen a Crawdaunt before. Not to mention, Golduck is so diverse that he could match up well regardless of their opposing Pokémon.

"Well, it's time buddy!" Marcellus shouted as he threw his Pokeball. It burst open and a squishy looking orange squid appeared on the opposing platform. Trinity smiled as she could tell the Octillery had been well raised even if not for very long. Due to its size it was also recently evolved.

Both Pokémon stared each other down but looking at the expressions, there was a clear difference. Golduck held confidence while Octillery almost seemed apprehensive, it is clear who the more experienced battler is. Since both are pure water type, neither has an outright advantage but Golduck is also pseudo psychic type.

"Golduck verses Octillery... Begin!"

* * *

 _Trinity VS Marcellus (Preliminaries):_

"Octazooka!"

Octillery took a deep breath, not moving from his spot on the platform before launching a ball of black, ink filled, water at her opponent. It was very large and appeared to be travelling very fast but neither Golduck nor Trinity seemed concerned.

Golduck held both his hands out, as the gem on his forehead gem glew bright red. A light blue outline surrounded the Octazooka, bringing it to a stop mid-air. Golduck slammed his hands down, which forced the Octazooka straight down into the water, imploding out of the reach of both combatants.

"Signal Beam!"

Octillery took a deep breath before shooting a bright green beam of its snout or mouth or whatever the hole on its head is. It shot straight across the field, even pushing the water to the sides as it was on target to hit Golduck.

Once again, however, Golduck was already for this attack. Jumping forward, he leaped off the platform, clear over the Signal Beam. Being one of the strongest swimmers in the world, as a species, Golduck's physical abilities are often overlooked due to its remarkable psychic abilities.

Landing behind Octillery, Golduck began unleashing a barrage of Fury Swipes down on the orange Pokémon but to his surprise, his claws just seemed to swipe past Octillery, as if he was whacking a balloon. Before he could question it, he felt something around his foot. Looking down, it was one of Octillery's tentacles.

"Now that its trapped, use Energy Ball!"

Turning his head around, Octillery fired a close-range green ball of grass type energy directly at his opponent, knocking Golduck down as he couldn't escape Octillery's grip on his foot. With his opponent down, Octillery slivered over him, tightening his grip, this time over torso and not just his foot.

Trinity smiled despite shaking her head, for as strong as her Golduck is, he has always underestimated his opponents which leads him into situations like this. Still, at least her opponent knows how to use his Octillery and thus she can have a fun battle none-the-less and she can start by trying out a strategy she saw earlier.

Octillery looked down on his prey, slowing taking a deep breath as prepared to fire the close ranged attack. Due to its already proven diverse move-set, it could be another move already shown or a brand new one. Octillery are known for having great type coverage to make up for their lack of mobility.

"Grab it's nose with Ice Punch!"

Having one arm free from Octillery's grip, Golduck reached up and clenched his fist around his opponents nose, all while it was too late for Octillery to cancel his built-up attack. Squeezing it shut, ice formed from his hand, soon covering the remanded of the snout.

Octillery's eyes widened as the pressure built up in his mind of the attack slowly, his grip on Golduck was loosened as his made was overcome with immense pressure. Finally free from his grip, Golduck stood up, holding Octillery out as it struggled in pain.

Extending his second hand, it began to glow white as he raised it above the trapped Octillery. Bring it down with a painful Brick Break, it knocked the pure water type, out of his frozen grip as his built-up attack exploded within him. Octillery landed next to Golduck, swirls in his eyes as smoke trickled out of his snout.

"Octillery is unable to battle, meaning the winners of this match are Trinity and her Golduck!"

* * *

Kabutops took a deep breath as he set off up the tiny hill. He has been going over the Wallace Cup again and again. As a Kabuto, he was always so week and his timidness meant he would unintentionally hurt his trainer but still, she never got mad at him and help him grow up to the point he could evolve.

After his evolution, he lost control. Something which Aerodactyl called his primal instincts. Due to coming from a prehistoric world which was a lot more dangerous, many Pokémon have this instincts in place to survive. Usually activating upon evolution because evolution happens in life or death situations. While it was Aerodactyl who helped him control them, it still wasn't enough to help Serena. He ruined her chance in that contest.

Granted, he may not be the most elegant or have the greatest stage presence, but Serena trusted him, and he let her down.

As he reached the top of the hill, he made it to his desired destination... Sandslash's rock. As he expected, the ground type was sharpening his claws against the rock. As the water rock type walked up to the line carved around the rock, said ground type glanced to the side to see who was approaching and hissed threateningly.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, he took a step forward, over the line. Mere seconds later, he was knocked over as a sudden weight slammed onto his chest, but he didn't try to fight back. After a few seconds of not being bashed in the head, he opened his eyes to see Sandslash looking down on him but instead of the hostility usually on his face, his scowl only show pity. Slamming his claw into the ground next to Kabutops' head, the ground type leaned down.

"Next time you want to be punished or whatever this was meant to be, don't dirty someone else's hands by getting them to do it."

Sandslash climbed off Kabutops and went straight back to sharpening his claws. Realising he wasn't going to be attacked, Kabutops pushed himself up from the ground and began to walk back down the hill. How did Sandslash know what he was planning?

It is well known the ground type is territorial and after how he attacked that small grass type a few months ago, Kabutops figured he wouldn't think twice about doing it to him. Not to mention, he maybe strong against Sandslash with water typing but that's assuming he wanted to fight back.

Still, Sandslash's words cut deeper than any attack he could've used, Sandslash's words echoed in his head, ' _-don't dirty someone else's hands by getting them to do it_ '. He is such a coward and failure. First he messed up Serena's career after everything she did for him and now he was happy to let Sandslash unleash his inner rage after he did so well to contain and overcome it.

Letting out a pain-filled cry, he burst out in an Aqua Jet. Shooting straight up into the air, he did a loop before zooming down the hill towards the wooded area. Entering the forest, he slammed into a tree, headfirst, as the water disappeared. Standing in front of the tree, he began slamming his head into the large truck. As chunks of bark chipped away, tears of distress streaked down him his face.

After who knows how long, Kabutops couldn't keep it up and slowly stopped. Looking at the tree, he noticed a hole in the shape of his head, but the tree still remained standing. Great, even this stupid plant is tougher than he is. As he leaned against it, not sure where else to go, a faint buzzing hit his ears.

Turning his head slightly, he noticed Beedrill floating there with a stern expression. Maybe Beedrill will finally teach him a lesson, after all he is fiercely protective of Serena and one of her most loyal Pokémon. He isn't elegant or have a great stage presence either, but he still won a ribbon for her when she asked. As Kabutops continued to watch the bug, it slowly dawned on him that Beedrill wasn't in any position to launch an attack.

After what felt like an eternity, Beedrill flicked his head to the, gesturing for Kabutops to follow before turning around and floating deeper into the forest.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	45. Whirl Cup P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Wallace Cup. I have skipped a few rounds and now we are at the top four battles. We also get to see how some of the Pokémon are enjoying the lab. We get some cool match ups I've been looking forward to writing, mainly a battle between the two Poliwag branch evolutions and a match of the Gyarados. Oh yeah, and some more fun at the lab. Sorry this one took so long, a combination of writers block for the battles, a new game taking my attention (wonder if anyone can guess which one) and a thirteen day stretch at work taking up a lot of time. Plus it is slightly longer than the average chapter. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 45: Whirl Cup P II

Houndoom smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Cyndaquil was currently sparring with Bayleaf and had built up her speed quite a lot thanks to Flame Charge. It might still take her a little to get her flame going but no-where near the time it did before. He already arranged to battle Tauros this afternoon, so he could watch Ash's battle in about an hours' time. In fact, several of his team wished to watch as well, Tauros included. So this is just a little practise to pass the time.

Cyndaquil attempted to proceed around the Bayleaf to launch a back attack where the female grass type wouldn't be as ready to defend herself. Despite being at a type advantage, Bayleaf's evolution and love for battle or more than enough to counter that advantage. Besides, it's not like this is even a proper battle

"You can still use your small size, Cyndaquil!" Houndoom informed, "If you can't run around because of her vines, try underneath!"

Said fire type listened to Houndoom, even turning to face him. While not idea in an actual battle, he isn't going to berate her for it right now. She is actually doing very well so far, especially since he knows Bayleaf is a very tough opponent despite her typing compared to fire.

Once she heard what her trainer had to say, Cyndaquil turned back towards Bayleaf, charging forward as several vines went for her. A small smirk appeared on Houndoom's face as he watched Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel to protect herself from the vines. While not sure if intentional, it also made a surprise body slam from Bayleaf a lot less likely, she may have a strong battle spirit but even Bayleaf wouldn't jump onto a fire.

"Hold on!" Bayleaf called out, after Cyndaquil passed under her.

"Huh? You're not hurt, are you?" Houndoom asked.

"What? No. I just want a time out," Bayleaf clarified.

"Okay... can I ask why?" Houndoom asked

"Girl talk, I wanna speak to Cyndaquil about something," Bayleaf quickly replied.

"What? If it's about her battle style or training then-"

"No, it isn't. Go and chase your tail or something and leave us."

Houndoom gave the equivalent of a shrug before turning around, he knows when he isn't wanted and honestly he doesn't care enough right now to be bothered. He may be taking on the role of Cyndaquil's mentor, but she has almost got down what he was tasked with teaching her, so it'll soon be up to Serena to put those flames into some sort of performance. Something which is definitely not part of Houndoom forte.

* * *

Bayleaf watched as Houndoom headed off towards the lab, probably to get a good spot to watch the battle. The lounge maybe large but a LOT of Ash's team want to watch him. In fact, they are purposely leaving Snorlax asleep as he could take up room himself, but they are recording it for when he wakes up. Either way, she has a more important issue to deal with.

She turned around to look at Cyndaquil.

"So..." Bayleaf started, clearly waiting for the fire type to say something

"So? You wanted to ask me something? Girl talk?" Cyndaquil asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Yeah... how long have you had feelings for Houndoom?" Bayleaf asked, cutting straight to the point.

Cyndaquil's cheeks burst bright red as the flame on her back burst open. She quickly looked around, as she backed up slowly. It became painfully obvious that she was embarrassed by this confrontation.

"I-I don't-" Cyndaquil stuttered.

"Don't try to deny it. Your words may say one thing but your actions just, and that longing look when he was directing you prove the counter," Bayleaf replied, matter-of-factly.

As the flames surrounding her died down, Cyndaquil looked at the ground, her cheeks still bright red as she swirled her foot on a couple blades of grass. "Well... when he was first caught I guess I thought he was cute... then he started helping with my flame... then he evolved and-" Cyndaquil muttered, her cheeks heating up as she continued.

"I get the idea," Bayleaf stopped her before it got too mushy or anything.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Well, I kind of agreed to take more of an effort in being 'friendly'." Bayleaf used two vines as air quotation marks around the word 'friendly'. "With my teammates. That was why I agreed to this training thing when Houndoom asked, but he is way too serious for my liking. So I would rather help out with someone who I can sort relate too."

"Me?"

"No, I mean Noctowl. Of course, it's you... Look, I know what it's like to have a crush and how easily it can grow even when not realising it. It didn't work out for me and while I can't promise anything, that is something I don't wish on anyone. So, if you'd let me, I want to help."

"Please don't tell him..."

"Oh no, I wouldn't. That is something for you to do. But I could ask him stuff about what he wants in a partner, kind of push him towards the idea."

"I... guess that could work. But I really am not ready for him to know."

"He may be good with battles and training and stuff but from what I've seen, romance is another matter entirely. I could shout it through a megaphone and he still wouldn't get it. Don't worry, the important bit will be all yours to reveal."

"How can you be sure?"

"When I mentioned 'girl talk' he thought it was about training. Trust me, he wouldn't know even if I beat it over his head with a baseball bat."

"I guess that could work then..." Cyndaquil muttered.

"Good, I'll ask him during the battle when we're watching the whirl cup on tele," Bayleaf confirmed.

"Why so soon?"

"Why wait?" Bayleaf asked, "Besides, he would be more open in a social setting. Just leave it all with me."

Bayleaf took that as her cue and headed off towards the lab,

* * *

Ivysaur sat on the armchair, looking around the lounge. It's still five minutes before the battle starts but he wants to make sure everyone who showed interest in watching it is here. Not to mention making sure it is recording well before the start in case of any technical hiccups. Looking out of the window, he saw Pidgeot, Charizard and Aerodactyl all watching, while they could possibly fit one of those three in right now, it would take too long.

On the wall, next to the large window was Noctowl, who was roosting on one of those indoor wall platforms designed especially for smaller flying types. Of course, someone like Pidgeot would be too big for it but it's the right size for the Johto regional bird. Although Noctowl seems to be asleep. Ivysaur did consider waking him up but he didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone or start something before the battle since he knows the owl can be temperamental at times. Besides, they are recording it so he could watch it tonight if he wants. Noctowl's are usually nocturnal after all.

Continuing his scan of the room, he spotted Houndoom who was sat next to the sofa. He seemed a little on edge, by how straight he was sat but Ivysaur quickly remembered how he was a pack leader so being on guard at all times is probably just something about him. Besides, it's not like he is blocking the sight for anyone behind him. There was a space next to him, which Ivysaur planned for Bayleaf since he guessed she would be happier near her fellow Johto teammates, but she hasn't appeared yet.

On the actual sofa was Dragonair. Originally, she wasn't that interested, but her tune quickly changed when she learned she would get to see Lapras battle. While she can be a little abrupt, Ivysaur has to admit she has done a good job with the water ice type especially since Lapras lost her family. While not happy she spread herself out across the entire sofa, arguing with a princess is like banging your head against a brick wall... only leads to a headache.

In front of the sofa, Muk was on the rug right in front of the television. Ivysaur sighed, he has tried to tell him not to sit that close, but would the sludge Pokémon listen? Of course he wouldn't. Well, Ivysaur isn't his keeper so as long as he doesn't take up the whole view for everyone else, its fine.

Finally, Heracross and Primeape were sat in between the sofa and armchair, on the floor, with Tauros stood behind them. Heracross was holding the bowl of popcorn. He decided to try throwing a piece up to catch in his mouth but that resulted in his horn hitting Tauros in the face.

"Oops, sorry," Heracross whispered.

"Its fine," Tauros confirmed.

It was pretty clear Heracross didn't do it on purpose, but his eating habits do hold a lot to be desired. Still, as long as he has the popcorn to munch on it should stop him from going after Ivysaur's flower. A sudden whoosh as the door opened, Ivysaur turned to see Bayleaf enter.

"Has it started?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Ivysaur replied, "But hurry, I'm about to start the recording. I want to ensure its working. Your spot is over between Houndoom and Noctowl."

The female grass type walked behind the sofa before lying down on the spot previous told as hers. Looking around, everyone Ivysaur knew wanted to watch was here. Due to his large size, Snorlax agreed to catch up on the recording later. Alakazam was more interested in actually training himself rather than watching his 'team' battle on television, then again he didn't watch Serena's contests either when he was on her team. Sandslash, while he was interested in watching battles, didn't want the big social gathering so the recording is mostly for his benefit. He may not be cutting Ash up anymore, but he is still very much a recluse.

As the television showed a large establishing shot of the Whirl Cup stadium, Ivysaur hit the record button on the remote before settling down in his seat for the battle to begin. It might not be the same as actually partaking in battles, but it is certainly entertaining all the same.

* * *

Ash stood on one of the trainer boxes looking out over the battlefield. Like before it was a massive circular pool with a couple of floating platforms. Only this one is much larger. They have moved all battles now that they are in the top four placings to the central field.

Looking straight across towards his opponent, he saw his opponent, that women Misty has been interested in since the start and the current reigning champion of the whirl cup, Trinity. So far he has seen she has a Gyarados, Golduck, Lanturn, who evolved during one of her previous battles and Cloyster from her previous battles, but he has no-idea if she will be using any of them or one he hasn't seen yet. Kind of the downside of only being able to use four of his team.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon of all species. To the first of our top four battles in this year's Whirl Cup. It is quickly counting down to our final but who will be competing there? Our two trainers today both hope to take one of the spots available. We have the battling beauty of water types, Trinity Takami," An announce echoed across the stadium, "and her opponent may not specialise in water types but has already proven himself as a trainer by winning the recent Orange League competition, Ash Ketchum."

The crowd surrounding them cheered as Ash tightly gripped a Pokeball. In all honesty, he isn't a massive fan of being the centre of attention, so he'd prefer to just get the battle started as that is usually enough to draw his attention.

"Now this battle will be three Pokémon aside, and both sides can substitute their Pokémon at any time. There isn't a time limit and the battle will be over when either side has no Pokémon able to continue. Selecting their Pokémon first shall be Trinity," the announcer explained.

"Looks like we're starting it off, Slowking!" Trinity called, holding her Pokeball out. In a flash of light, her water psychic type appeared on the platform in front of her. It stood tall with a straight back, holding its arms behind itself. It looked very professional, to say the least. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to check out his opponent:

 _Slowking, The Royal Pokémon. A final evolved form of Slowpoke. Slowking undertakes research every day in an effort to solve the mysteries of the world. However, this Pokémon apparently forgets everything it has learned if the Shellder on its head comes off._

Ash quickly went over his team of three. That sub psychic type could make it very difficult for him especially since none of his water types have a secondary typing which is strong against them. However, one of his water types does have a strong dark type move so he would probably make the best choice.

"I choose you, Blastoise!"

In a flash of light, Blastoise appeared high above the field, doing a nice spin before diving into the water. Swimming under the platform, he resurfaced and leaped onto the floating island in front of Ash with a smirk, shaking some of the water off. Reaching into the shell, he pulled out his signature pair of sunglasses.

Ash considered asking his Shellfish Pokémon how many pairs of sunglasses he has or where he gets them from considering how many people he has 'recruited' into his Squirtle Squad, despite none of them actually being Squirtle but that can be saved for after the battle.

"Slowking verses Blastoise... let the battle, begin!" the announced declared.

* * *

 _Trinity VS Ash: (Round 1)_

As soon as the battle started, Slowking held its hands up and its eyes glew bright blue as a powerful psychic force shot across the field. Slicing through the water before it hit the large pure water type whose struggled movements showed some sort of restraint holding him down.

Not enjoying the current situation, Blastoise opened his mouth as he fought through the psychic hold. Using a Bite in mid-air, it destroyed the centre point of Slowking's hold, dispersing the remainder of Slowking's attack. Shaking him free of the restraint, he gave his opponent a frown. Backing up slightly, he ran towards his opponent before leaping off the platform with a powerful Skull Bash attack.

Slowking knew his weakness was close up combat and thus used another flick of its wrist as it sent out another psychic wave which sent the charging Blastoise right up into the air. Telekinesis may give his opponents the ability to fly but it should cause trouble since flying isn't exactly second nature to Pokémon usually based on the ground.

"Rapid Spin!" Ash hollered.

Withdrawing into his shell completely, Blastoise started spinning. While not perfect, it did provide him more than enough control as he flew around the field as Blastoise realised it was just like swimming but faster because the water isn't in his way. With his control over his new-found flight, Blastoise turned downwards before skipping over the water on his way towards his opponent.

Slowking seemed to sigh as its usual way to through its opponents off didn't work. Holding its hands up, several white rocks appeared rotating around Slowking. Normally a Power Gem attack would be launched straight away but Slowking seemed to be using it as more of a shield instead.

"Iron Defence into Gyro Ball!" Ash shouted.

As he continued to spin towards Slowking and its rock shield, Blastoise's shell shined under the sun as it appeared to become coated in metal. As said metal look faded, a grey outline appeared around the rim of Blastoise's shell as he charged in towards Slowking.

Bouncing off Slowking's Power Gem Shield, the rock which he originally collided with was destroyed. Spinning around Slowking, he went in again, only to destroy another of the attacks. Before long the shield Slowking made was pretty much none-existent. As Blastoise skidded back to his own platform. As he withdrew once more, he slowly began to float once more.

"Okay, flying is cool and all but this gonna get annoying," Blastoise decided, spinning once more as he headed straight down.

Diving underwater, the pool began to spin as if whirlpool was being used. It was pretty obvious a result of Blastoise using Rapid Spin under the water. Slowking seemed to steady his platform with a psychic attack, making it levitate slightly above the swirling whirlpool.

Unfortunately, that took all of Slowking's concentration so when Blastoise shot out of the pool, still spinning in his shell as he rode along the top of a giant wave. It crashed down on the water psychic type, water covering what happened next.

After a few seconds, Blastoise emerged from remains of his surf attack, only to discover he was biting down on Slowking's body, who was struggling against the dark type energy, his black glasses still secure on his face. With a flick of his head, he launched Slowking into the air before aiming his two canons.

Two thin beams which were black with a purple outline shot out of his canons. They intertwined in and out of each other as it enclosed on its target. Striking Slowking in mid-air, an explosion engulfed him before the royal Pokémon crashed in the water, on to resurface on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Slowking is unable to continue, meaning this round goes to Ash and his Blastoise," the announcer declared.

* * *

Ash smiled at his pure water type who was stood on his platform, soaking up every bit of praise from the cheering crowd. Behind Blastoise, Ash could barely make out Trinity recalling her Slowking with some sort words of thanks, presumably.

"So I guess you've learned Dark Pulse," Ash called out to his Pokémon.

"Did you expect anything less?" Blastoise asked, "I'm not the awesome leader of the Squirtle Squad for no reason, ya know."

"Well good job against Slowking, but take a break for now. I might need you later on." Ash held out his Pokeball and recalled Blastoise. He knows Blastoise would've preferred to keep going until he is unable to continue but he can't take a risk against Trinity so he should use his advantage of switching while he has it.

"And Ash has recalled his Blastoise for a well-deserved rest after its victory over Slowking," the announcer announced, "because she lost the last round, Trinity has to reveal her Pokémon first."

"Well now is as good a time as any for a debut battle," Trinity declared, holding her second Pokeball out, "your turn, Crawdaunt!"

In a flash of light, a bright red crab-like Pokémon appeared on a platform with a massive star on the front of its head. Due to how its face was, it seemed pretty emotionless or at least difficult to make out any sort of expression. Having never heard of this Pokémon before, let alone seeing one, Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Crawdaunt, The Rouge Pokémon. The final evolved form of Corphish. Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places._

" _A water dark type... Blastoise needs a rest and neither Lapras or Gyarados have an advantage over dark types but neither is weak to it. Still, it is best to save the strongest until last so that means-_ " Ash thought to himself as he took out his second Pokeball, "I choose you, Lapras!"

In a flash of light, Lapras splashed onto the water before swimming around the platform. When directly in front of Ash, she turned to look at her opponents. Ash noticed a slight hesitation before her eyes narrowed at Crawdaunt.

"I must say, Ash, it is very rare for a trainer to have earnt a Lapras' trust. They are known for avoiding humans at most any interaction so that speaks volumes of your skill as a trainer," Trinity called out, "just don't expect us to go easy on you as a result."

"We wouldn't want it any other way!" Ash called back, Lapras adding in with her own echoing cry to emphasis his point.

"Crawdaunt verses Lapras... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Trinity VS Ash: (Round 2)_

"Scald!" Trinity called as soon as the battle started.

Crawdaunt seemed to move slightly on the platform as it aimed both claws in the direction of Lapras. They burst open as each squirted a powerful jet of water which had steam raising off it as it flew towards Lapras. While not as big as the water jets Blastoise produces, probably because of the size difference, they were clearly powerful.

While both Ash and his transport Pokémon knew that she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge, they also knew she wouldn't have to. Thanks to her ability Water Absorb, she could take any water attack from any opponent and not have to worry in the slightest.

Trinity saw the relaxed expression on both Ash's and Lapras' faces as the Scald attacks closed in and the second it hit Lapras, she knew why. With this new discovery she knew how to handle the battle from now on, "Quick, stop it Crawdaunt!"

A moment later, the scald came to an end, Crawdaunt turning towards his trainer with what can be presumed a confused expression, "Craw Crawdaunt?"

"Lapras has water absorb, we can't use your water attacks from now on," Trinity explained, getting an idea of what her Pokémon said. It nodded in understanding of her sudden change before turning back to the field... only to be smashed in the face by some sort of ice ball.

"Alright Lapras, let's go in for another Ice Shard!" Ash cheered.

Lapras did just that, quickly forming a ball of ice at her mouth before swirling her head around and launching it at her opponent. It sailed across the field and seemed on target to hit Crawdaunt in the face once more but this time he was ready.

Before the Ice Shard struck him, Crawdaunt coated his two claws in metal before whacking them into Lapras' ice type move. It struck it head on and caused the priority move to implode upon impact. With nothing more to counter at the minute, Crawdaunt walked to the edge of the platform before diving into the water.

"We need to trap him, get on the platform and use Freeze-Dry over the field!" Ash shouted.

Lapras nodded as she did her best to mount herself on said platform. It was far from easy but once she was secure, she let out a freezing mist which shot across the field in all directions. Leaving the water frozen in its wake. Being part ice type herself, she enjoyed the cold, but no-one could be sure how Crawdaunt was reacting under the water.

Trinity clenched her fist as she knew she was in trouble now. Freeze-Dry maybe an ice type move but it is one super effective on water types and could cause trouble for her whole team. While she knows her last Pokémon could beat Lapras if needed, she doubts it'll be enough to take down all three of Ash's team.

"Get ready to use Icy Wind in case Crawdaunt appears, that should slow it down!" Ash instructed, receiving a nod from his transport Pokémon who narrowed her eyes over the field, ready to attack the second she saw her opponent.

"Due to our inability to view Crawdaunt at this moment, we are setting a thirty second timer and if it passes with no movement from him he'll be classed as unable to continue," the announcer informed over the speaker system.

However, Trinity didn't look worried. Her eyes kept flickering around the field, occasionally going back to the score board which now visually represented the timer previously mentioned. While part of Ash wanted to feel he had the advantage, he knew not to count Trinity out until the last call. The timer passed ten seconds remaining mark.

"Now!" Trinity hollered.

A blast of water shot up behind Lapras as Crawdaunt reappeared. Despite being more mobile on ice, she was unable to turn around in time, so the Rouge Pokémon landed directly on her back. His claws coated in metal once more, he began to unleash a barrage of Metal Claw attacks onto the helpless Lapras.

"Wha- those look stronger than before!" Ash exclaimed, panicking as he looked around for some way to counter.

"Correct. You see, Crawdaunt was setting up with Swords Dance whilst under the ice. He just couldn't see the timer, so I let him know when it was time to strike," Trinity informed, "Now finish it!"

Crawdaunt jumped off Lapras' back, high above her as his claws turned to normal. One of them opened up as he dived down on her. Too tired to try to dodge or counter, he struck her neck with a full powered Guillotine. Lapras slumped over, clearly unable to continue.

"Lapras is unable to continue, meaning this round goes to Trinity and her Crawdaunt," the announcer declared.

* * *

Bayleaf watched on screen as the battle was called. If she was in this battle, that Crawdaunt wouldn't know what hit him. She never really 'met' Lapras or got to know her but from what she's heard, Lapras is both young and sweet. Not child-like in the same way as someone like Totodile but very gentle so maybe she isn't built for battles.

To be honest, Bayleaf isn't that bothered about the competition herself simply because she can't compete. Of course, she is rooting for Ash to win but she would be more passionate about it if she could actually compete with him. She only agreed to watch as it would be a good chance for her to pass the time whilst at this lab. Quickly remembering what she told Cyndaquil, she lifted her head up and moved it over to Houndoom. Due to her long neck, she didn't need to move from her lying down position to do this.

Houndoom looked at her head with confusion clear on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Just thinking," Bayleaf replied.

"Can I help you?" he repeated.

"We're teammates, right?" Bayleaf asked.

"I-suppose... I know Ash spoke to you about being more of a team player but is this really the time?" Houndoom replied.

"I was just thinking, if we need to work with each other in battle, we should know each other better," Bayleaf replied.

"Agreed," Houndoom nodded.

"So what sort of stuff are you into?" Bayleaf asked.

"Currently, watching our trainer battle on television with other teammates of ours," Houndoom replied.

"He hasn't even picked his next battler yet, and I'm being serious," Bayleaf pushed, "What do you look for in a girl?"

"Nothing, I've always had my pack to protect. Relationships like that were just a distraction."

"Fine, what would you be interest in?" Bayleaf asked, "and you no-longer have a pack to protect so don't try avoiding it again."

"I dunno, Delia brought us all baked goods yesterday and the muffins were very nice... maybe a baker or something."

"So... a fire type? Since not many Pokémon cook themselves but help out people and it is typically fire types to do that, helping control the flame and stuff."

"I suppose, I am a fire type after all."

"Good, that's all," Bayleaf replied, inwardly smiling as she lowered her head once more. That was so much easier than she expected and Cyndaquil is already a fire type, so she just needs to get good at baking.

"Shouldn't I know something about you as well?"

"Maybe later, but now the battles starting," Bayleaf replied.

That seemed enough to get Houndoom to refocus his attention on the television. Looking at the scene displayed, it showed the same battlefield, on this time with Blastoise ready to face off against the Crawdaunt. If Bayleaf was in this battle, she would've already be on the women's last Pokémon without any difficulty at all.

"Crawdaunt verses Blastoise... let the battle, begin!" a voice echoed from the speakers of the television.

* * *

 _Trinity VS Ash: (Round 3)_

"Now listen here, big red and ugly. I may not spend much time with Lapras, but a certain serpent will get right under my shell if I fail to avenge her so be a good little dish served with caviar and give up already," Blastoise declared.

Crawdaunt replied by covering his claws in water before jumping towards Blastoise ready to deliver a powerful Crabhammer attack, still having his boosts from his previous swords dances. Luckily, Blastoise was experienced enough to know how to handle a battle himself for the most part.

Withdrawing into his shell, if flopped onto the platform as it shined with a metal effect. By the time Crawdaunt landed and began whacking the shell, its power was much less impressive than one might expect. It didn't take Trinity long to figure out Iron Defence had been used to counter the Swords Dance boosts that Crawdaunt had.

"Careful Crawdaunt, your physical attacks won't do much at all!" Trinity informed.

Crawdaunt stopped in his tracks having heard his trainer but unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to escape the close proximity. Acting fast, Blastoise began spinning in his shell before Crawdaunt could fix the range issue. His spinning shell began pushing Crawdaunt as they both took off into the air.

Struggling against the force of Blastoise's Rapid Spin, Crawdaunt began hopelessly bashing his claws in a futile attempt to break free. Once losing the momentum and reaching his maximum height, Blastoise ended his Rapid Spin, quickly grabbing hold of Crawdaunt.

Acting fast, he flung Crawdaunt down before shooting down after him, headfirst. A power barrier formed around him as he shot down with his Skull Bash attack. Landing full force on Crawdaunt, it was clearly a powerful blow.

Blastoise warily got up, revealing Crawdaunt who while clearly hurt from the impact, had used Harden to protect from the blow. Being a little wobbly in his feet, Crawdaunt, panting heavily, aimed both claws at Blastoise before building up the power to fire off a close-range Hyper Beam.

"Quick, block with Flash Cannon!" Ash's voice echoed as he realised what Crawdaunt was going for.

Despite being a little out of it thanks to the head collision, Blastoise was able to do as Ash said. Re-aiming his back canons towards Crawdaunt, he launched off a Flash Cannon right away, due to being a bigger Pokémon and not using as powerful of an attack, it didn't require as much build up.

The two attacks were launched at pretty much the same time, each colliding with a counterpart. Unfortunately, neither side seemed to have an advantage as Blastoise extra power matched the superiority Hyper Beam has as a base attack. The collision led to a massive explosion which engulfed both Pokémon while smoke covered the result. It took around half a minute before both Pokémon were revealed both laid out, unable to continue.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue, meaning neither side has the advantage as we go into the final round," the announcer declared.

* * *

Up in the stands, Misty was sat watching the battle. She knew she would have to face whoever won in the final, assuming she made it through her battle this afternoon. Next to her was Brock, also enjoying the battle and next to him was Pikachu and Eevee. Serena was sat in the seat where those two are, but she excused herself after Lapras fell, while she said it was to use the restroom, Misty guessed it was for no such thing.

Still though, she needs to focus on both of these trainers as if she wants to win the Whirl Cup then she'll need to beat them. While she has a good idea about all of Ash's water types, she also knows many of them are very strong especially Blastoise and Gyarados. She may tease him like a little brother, but she also knows to take him in battle seriously. As for Trinity, she has proved time and again why she is the current reigning champion of this competition.

"Has Ash told you who he planned to use in today's battle?" Brock asked.

"No, we both agreed it would be best to keep our strategy's secret because we're both competing. Although, if I was to have a guess, I would say Gyarados," Misty replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Simple, Ash knows it's best to save his strongest for last and while I'm not sure if his Blastoise or Gyarados is stronger, they are his top two water types. Saving Croconaw until this point would be very dangerous and he has used Croconaw the most in the previous rounds so he'll probably want a rest for the final."

"Oh right, isn't the final meant to be a four on four?"

"Yeah, apparently its normally a full battle but they switch it up to accommodate the trainers and Ash has the smallest water team available at four water types, so they've changed it in case he is in. Of course, they could swap it back if Trinity wins."

"But if Ash has saved Gyarados, what's the likely hood he'll be defeated? Ash has a special bond with all his Pokémon but Gyarados, with how much he cares for Ash, I think he'll do whatever it takes to win. Even putting himself in danger if needed."

"Your right about that and while Blastoise is as strong as Gyarados, if not stronger. The prospect of fighting Gyarados scares me more than his other three if we both make it to the final."

"And our two trainers have decided to make the final battle for the spot in the final round to be a battle of the Gyarados!" the MC announced, "While Ash's may seem out of character with that show of affection. Both its performance in Ketchum's Orange League champion match and previous rounds in our beloved Whirl Cup have proved it is as strong as its species is known for. Gyarados has been Trinity's saving grace in the previous whirl cups but can it overcome this challenge?"

Both the future Cerulean gym leader and Pokémon breeder turned back to the field to see two very large and angry Gyarados facing off as they tried to intimidate the other one while squaring off. It almost appeared as if the battle would start even if not officially started by the judge.

"Gyarados verses Gyarados... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Trinity VS Ash: (Round 4)_

As soon as the battle started, both Gyarados lunged at each other. Ash's Gyarados bit down hard around Trinity's Gyarados' neck. Swinging his head around, Trinity's snaked his tail around Ash's, constricting to force Ash's to let go of him.

Ash's Gyarados dived under the water as soon as his opponent loosened his grip. Swimming around under the water, a powerful twister started. The pool started spinning around as if some sort of whirlpool, but it quickly developed into a cyclone at the centre of the field. Both Ash and Trinity had to block the views with their arms as water spewed everywhere. It soon became difficult for either trainer or the audience to make out what was happening.

Trinity's Gyarados knew what to do as he couldn't fight against the cyclone. Covering himself in water, he swiftly made his way up the waterspout with a powerful Waterfall before leaping out above it all. Due to its large size, it couldn't get much further once out of the water but seeing it so high up was quite a spectacle. Spinning around, he coated his tail in metal before slamming it down on top of the cyclone. The cyclone erupted as it broke apart, leaving Trinity's water flying type to fall back to the field.

"Outrage!" Ash hollered.

His own Gyarados launched out of the field, a red outline surrounding his body. Moving much quicker than his opponent, he soon constricted his body around Trinity's before biting down hard, the dragon type energy pulsing out and hurting the opposing Gyarados.

Trinity clenched her fist as she realised Ash and his Gyarados must've used the same strategy of building up stat boosts while they dealt with the cyclone. She has no-idea how many Dragon Dance's he could've set up but even one would put him at a bigger advantage.

"Escape with Thrash!" Trinity shouted.

Her own Gyarados began violently squirming around in the vice grip he'd been trapped in. As they both crashed into the pool, Ash's decided to let up on his own attack and Trinity's quickly shot away, thrashing around the field as it got away from his opponent.

Soon Ash's shot after his prey once more and both took the battle under the water. Despite Crawdaunt being given a time limit when he hid underwater, no such thing was issued this time because there was clear evidence of both moving around, even if nothing coherent could be made out.

After a few minutes thrashing around under the water, the two Gyarados emerged, each biting down hard on their opponents. If you looked closely enough you'd see that both had diluted pupils signalling to their respective trainers that both had become confused without the conjoint brutal assault.

"Come on Gyarados, I know you can snap out of it!" Ash shouted, in hopes of getting through to his partner.

"Quick, I know your strong enough to overcome this!" Trinity shouted.

Despite both trainers pleads with their Pokémon to break out of this confusion, neither of their words seemed to reach their atrocious Pokémon. Each one tightened the teeth grip while trying to rip the other one off their own body. Eventually, Ash's gained the upper hand, probably a result of the Dragon Dance he set up earlier and flung Trinity's water flying type across the field and into a wall.

It crashed hard and weakly tried to make its way up, but Ash's had been taken to a new level of rage. When he ripped his opponent from the Crunch grip, it tore his skin in the process, leaving an open cut. Nothing serious and something easily sorted after the battle but having blood drawn meant he would no-longer hold back.

As his opponent weakly attempted to get up for another bout, Ash's Gyarados took a deep breath as it built up power. Seeing his opponent struggling against his own injuries to return to the fight, Ash's water flying type launched a powerful Hyper Beam. It struck Trinity's Gyarados around the neck, being too weak to attempted to dodge it. Being blown back, he landed on his back with swirls replacing his eyes and several signs of injuries all over his body.

Ending his Hyper Beam, Ash's Gyarados looked over at his opponent satisfied by the battle before letting out an earth-shattering roar which echoed over the entire stadium and possibly whole island. It was pleased to finally have such a vicious battle fitting of his species. He may be kind to Ash and openly affectionate but like all Gyarados, he have a deep-seated rage so being able to release it like this was very fun indeed.

"Trinity's Gyarados is unable to continue, meaning Ash and his Gyarados won the battle as a whole," the announcer declared.

* * *

Ash smiled as he tossed a Pokeball up in the air before catching it. This Pokeball contained his powerful and loyal Gyarados. Sure, he may not be the most welcoming of Pokémon to strangers or new team members, but he is very powerful, and that last battle proved it.

After recalling him and setting off down back through the inner stadium, Ash was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he would now be in the finals of the whirl cup tomorrow. Deciding to make his way over to the centre first off so he could have his team checked over, as he walked around another corner towards an exit he spotted Trinity who appeared to be making his way towards him.

"Hey Ash," Trinity greeted.

"Hi Trinity, that was a great battle. You're a really strong trainer," Ash praised.

"Thank you but you won fair and square," Trinity replied, "although I'm not surprised, as I'm a doctor I have less and less time to train for the whirl cup and you've really proven yourself as a trainer already with the Orange League. To be honest, this was probably going to be my last Whirl Cup."

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't at least make it to the final if it's your last one."

"Don't be, that was a great battle. I wouldn't have changed it; just promise you'll give it your all for the final."

"You can count on us!" Ash's declaration came with him striking a pose while clenching a fist. If you looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, you'd see a flame of determination burning behind them. "Although I best get the guys to Nurse Joy so she can make sure they are ready for tomorrow."

"Then don't let me stop you, as a Pokémon doctor I know a Pokémon's well-fare is a top priority. And don't forget to rest yourself as well for tomorrow's battle."

"I will do, just gonna relax. Spend time with Serena and watch the final battle of today."

"Oh yes, your friends with Misty Waterflower, aren't you. I too look forward to how she handles her opponent."

With the conversation over, Ash quickly made his out of the stadium and towards the Pokémon centre. He is sure he will meet up with his friends there, or at least Brock and Serena since Misty would need to prepare for her battle. In all honesty, Ash is completely routing for his female friend, it would be great to have a rematch from the Cerulean gym.

* * *

Murkrow was resting on a branch in a forest. Her trainer, Serena, let her out along with the others a little while back, weird thing was Eevee was no-where to be seen. She said they could do what they wanted and to just relax, putting on a fake smile but Murkrow knows when someone is hiding something... she has done it herself to often not to be able to tell the difference.

Unlike the others, who wondered off to practise some form of training, either one of those stage show things or flashy battle moves, Murkrow followed her trainer until they were out of sight of the others. Of course, being part of a flock who regularly ambushed trainers, she picked up a trick or two of following without being noticed.

Once they were well clear of everyone else, just like Murkrow predicted, her trainer broke down into tears. These tears were the ones filled with guilt and shame, the ones Murkrow knows all too well. While not anywhere near the same circumstances, Murkrow does feel for her trainer. She may have lashed out when Serena tried to bond over their 'shared pain' but that was because it wasn't shared. Serena's guilt comes from a mistake she made, while Murkrow's comes from having the one she loved, killed then being passed around as a punching bag and to 'help relieve' the male birds from her flock from 'stress'.

Murkrow agreed to follow Serena because when she rescued her from that flock, she felt some sort of deeper connection to her and that made her think this was a better alternative to the torture of that flock but so far it hasn't turned out to be that great. She may not be attacked and used like before, but she is just as lonely, sure Serena might've tried a couple times to form some sort of relationship and Eevee has definitely tried but nothing ever came of it.

Then came that time a couple weeks ago, when she thought she could connect with Murkrow just because she was feeling down. After years of being beaten and used by those birds, this girl thought she could relate because she lost a little battle. That was Murkrow's breaking point. She lost it and unleashed a barrage of wing bashes and talon scraps. Having her history simplified down and even related to losing a silly little contest was what pushed her past the breaking point.

Since that day she has done her best to ignore everyone and honestly Serena seemed to be perfectly happy with that. Of course, Eevee did try to make conversation but Murkrow never entertained her. Part of her just wants to be left alone but after she found her trainer crying in isolation a few days ago, something about her trainers actions caught her curiosity.

As Serena continued to cry, she began to say something to herself but it was between her tears and from a decent distance away so Murkrow couldn't quite make it out but it was more than enough to intrigue her so she began hopping across the branch to get closer to hear, straining her neck as she leaned as far over as she could but before she could make out what her trainer was mumbling about, the branch creaked under her, not completely breaking but making a sound loud enough to alert Serena.

Said blue-eyed girl jumped straight up and turned around, looking directly at Murkrow, who sheepishly straightened herself up on the branch. Studying her trainers face, she saw some tears still trickling down her cheeks but new ones not following, and she didn't wipe them away either, pretending like she wasn't crying at all like she has done to the other humans she goes around with.

"M-Murkrow," she muttered, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeming to tense up.

This heavily confused the dark flying type. Normally people do this when they are bracing themselves for some sort of impact. Murkrow did it often enough in her pack, those bad nights when the whole flock wanted to relieve stress and she had to just lie there and take it. She would always close her eyes, pretend to be somewhere, anywhere else and just hope that they made it quick. But why is Serena bracing herself?

After a few seconds, Serena opened her eyes, her eyebrow flurrying up and down in confusion. "Huh? Y-you're not attack me?"

Now it was Murkrow's turned to become confused, why would Serena think that she'd attack her? Of course, Murkrow did attack her before but that was because of how she simplified her past. After years of being bullied and abused, Murkrow wouldn't lash out for no reason. Quite honestly, she doesn't even like regular Pokémon battles.

"So... why _are_ you here then?" Serena asked.

* * *

Serena watched as her dark flying type seemed perplexed by the question, almost uncertain how to answer it. She didn't say anything or nothing that she could make out along with her actions for guesses. Normally she would want to get Ash to make translations easier but that would be risky in case Murkrow reveals what she was doing.

In all honesty, Serena expected Murkrow to attack her because of that incident a few weeks ago. She knows that Murkrow had a history of being abused and the only other one she knows had anything close that was Sandslash, who was always looking for a fight. Which is why she assumed Murkrow was here to attack her but seeing as she clearly wasn't doing it, Serena became very confused.

Part of her also expected Murkrow to attack her because at the minute it seems like all her Pokémon are against her. Okay, maybe not all of them hate her, like Eevee or Flaaffy but they are almost certainly disappointed in her and then there are the ones who clearly do hate her like Kabutops and Murkrow.

With all this going on, how is she gonna handle that trial which is meant to be coming up? Hopefully it's not too bad and the others are still there. After all, Shamouti was apparently Ash's trial and they were all there so maybe she could just leave it up to Ash or even Drake if he is present. Not like she could do anything about it anyway.

* * *

Misty stood in her trainers box as she watched over the field. It was the same field Ash had his battle in this morning, but it had been completely reset from that battle and was now ready for her own battle.

She looked over at the opposing trainers box to see her opponent, it was a boy around her own age, fourteen. From his previous battles in the tournament, he has proven to have a tough streak and not afraid to call out his own Pokémon if he felt they didn't try hard enough, sort of like Paul now she thinks of it, but he has also proven himself to be very competent, even if not a water type specialist.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon of all species. To the final of our top four battles in this year's Whirl Cup. Our two trainers today both hope to take one of the spots available. We have the battling bad boy, Delaney Yasuji" the announcer echoed across the stadium, "and his opponent, a water type specialist and future gym leader of the Cerulean gym back in Kanto, Misty Waterflower."

The crowd surrounding them cheered as Misty took a deep breath, steadying her heartbeat. She has been waiting all day for this battle and she is ready to win. She has always wanted to prove herself as a water type specialist and winning this competition would be perfect. While her opponent has definitely proven his own strength in this tournament already, she won't let that stand in her way.

"Now this battle will be three Pokémon aside, and both sides can substitute their Pokémon at any time. There isn't a time limit and the battle will be over when either side has no Pokémon able to continue. Selecting their Pokémon first shall be Misty," the announcer explained.

Grabbing her first Pokeball, she already knew which three Pokémon she wanted to use for this battle. While they aren't her strongest three, all three are still very powerful and she is also trying to use all or at least most of her team in this tournament so none of them have already battled. "Alright then, Misty calls... Kingler!"

In a flash of light, her pure water type appeared on the platform right in front of her. He smiled as he looked around at the cheering crowd. He may not be as powerful as Tentacruel or as diverse as Starmie, but he is a loving Pokémon and Misty has taken great care of him since they met so now he will be happy to win some battles for her.

"A Kingler, huh?" Misty barely heard Delaney as he selected his own Pokeball. "Then I'll go with Quagsire!"

In a flash of light, his water ground type appeared. Unlike Serena's Quagsire, Misty thought, this one had a serious expression with narrowed eyes and eyebrows making a scowl. A complete opposite to her jolly Pokémon. While she knew Quagsire aren't that fast, she also knew neither was Kingler so that wouldn't be much of an advantage for her to exploit. It may not be an ideal match up, but subbing would reveal two members of her team, so it's not really an option. Besides, Kingler can handle it.

"Kingler verses Quagsire... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Delaney: (Round 1)_

"Into the pool!" Delaney declared as soon as the battle started.

Quagsire nodded with the serious expression before running across the platform and diving under the water, it may not be the fastest Pokémon around, but it dived deep, so it was soon out of sight, clearly hopping to launch some sort of surprise attack.

Kingler, however, was ready for this. He may not be the most experienced battler but Kingler has been in a few gym battles with Misty's sisters, so he has a good way to counter. Going after Quagsire would limit his trainers view and put him at risk but staying here he can force Quagsire to come after him. As he waited for his opponent, he began using harden to prepare since he knew Quagsire are primarily physical attacks from what Misty told him when she went over her opponents team used so far.

"He's using harden, Quagsire!" Delaney shouted, "you need to launch your attack now!"

A few seconds later, a blue blur rocketed out of the pool right behind Kingler. Flying over him, he began swirling around before going in to whack him with his tail in a powerful Slam attack. Although as he went into land his attack, his tail was met by a giant claw.

Kingler had turned around in time and blocked the attack. The two Pokémon locked eyes as they seemed to wait to see what the others would do. Quagsire acted first as his opponent no-longer had that to worry about, seeming to bring something up from his stomach, he spat a blob of purple sludge at Kingler.

"Alright, now he's been hit by Toxic, you just let it do the work. Escape back into the pool!" Delaney shouted.

Quagsire sent him a look, seeming to ask silently, 'and how exactly should I escape?"

"Do you want me to tell you what to do Kingler?" Misty asked, which earnt a few chuckles from the crowd. It is pretty clear that normally the toxic trick would take his opponents by surprise which is why Delaney didn't go into details about the 'escape plan' if he did have one.

Kingler gave the equivalent of a shrug, feeling his energy being drained away by the badly poison before swinging his claw around, which still had Quagsire trapped in. This resulted in the water ground type being bashed against the platform. It was a little difficult to tell if he was using an actual attack or just bashing him around. If anything it would've been a Superpower attack but Misty's Kingler had never actually used it before.

"Okay Kingler, that's gonna give him a headache, just finish it with Guillotine," Misty instructed after watching him swing Quagsire around for a couple minutes. She also wanted to end it fast so Kingler could test his second Pokémon before the toxic became too much.

Kingler stopped swinging his opponent around like a ragdoll and held him by the tail, dangling in front of his face. Being dazed and confused, Quagsire could do nothing as the pincer Pokémon reached out with his second claw before squeezing it around Quagsire's neck. Not strong enough to kill but it did cut off his air flow which caused Quagsire to pass out. Once happy he had won, Kingler let his opponent drop onto the platform, clearly unable to continue.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, meaning Misty and Kingler have won the first round," the announcer declared.

* * *

Misty smiled as she watched her opponent recall his Quagsire, while he is a very good trainer by getting this far, he very much underestimated both Misty and Kingler, which is why he didn't give Quagsire more of a plan to follow but the surprise Toxic was a good strategy all things considered.

Although, the way that he berated Quagsire after recalling him was not very nice. Misty frowned as she waited for her next opponent. She isn't confident that Kingler would defeat it considering his poison status, but it should be able to tire him out. After all, in a gym battle she wouldn't be allowed to substitute so she should work with how that limitation around now.

"It's crunch time, Feraligatr!" Delaney shouted, as he released his second Pokémon.

Feraligatr landed on the platform with a heavy thump, shaking the floating island with waves rippling around it, it was clearly very big and powerful. Misty knew after seeing Silver's Feraligatr battle to be careful since they are very powerful although this one does look smaller than Silver's.

"I'll be sticking with Kingler," Misty insisted.

Kingler stood back up after taking a little breather while the switch took place. Despite Quagsire not getting many blows in, his toxic was slowly taking its toll on Kingler, but he was still raring to go. His was clearly not about to sweep or pull of a miracle or anything but he could at least scout out Feraligatr.

"Kingler verses Feraligatr... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

 _Misty VS Delaney: (round 2)_

* * *

In the Pokémon centre, Ash sat at a table with Pikachu and Togepi by his side. All three were looking up at the TV currently showing Misty battle. He took his team straight to Nurse Joy after his battle and was planning on meeting up with Serena here, but she hadn't turned up yet. Instead of questioning why, all three had their attentions drawn towards the battle on the screen. No matter how old or mature he gets, it seems a Pokémon battle will always be more than enough to get his attention.

As soon as the battle started, Feraligatr launched forward onto the same platform of Kingler. The poisoned Pokémon barely had time to use his bigger claw to shield from the blow, being knocked back across the platform. Feraligatr quickly followed, tackling the pincer Pokémon under the water.

Although it was pretty difficult to make out exactly what happened after this point it was pretty clearly a close ranged brawl was taking place. As Ash continued to watch the battle, Ash quickly had a memory of how Silver's Feraligatr pounced on Skarmory. Now knowing what he does about that man and his Pokémon, the way that his Feraligatr attacked could've easily turned into a predator making a meal. Grimacing at the memory, he turned towards his two Pokémon.

Pikachu was still watching the screen, seeming not too affected about that particular Feraligatr they encountered while Togepi turned to look at him. The small fairy type didn't appear distressed either but instead placed his two stubby arms on Ash's hand in a comforting manner. This small act brought a smile to Ash's face, so he picked the spike ball up.

"Thanks Togepi," said Ash as he gave Togepi a hug.

"Priiii!" Togepi chirped happily.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle despite being able to speak properly for the most part, he still has these moments where he makes an adorable little chirp. He maybe growing up, but he is still like the same ball of fun and love that hatched from that egg. No matter what happens, Ash will always have a special relationship with him.

"Da-Ash, can I ask something?" Togepi spoke up as the hug ended.

"Sure Togepi, anything," Ash smiled.

"Can I have a go in the next gym, please?" Togepi asked.

"I would love to give you a chance, Togepi, but you've not been training for very long and the next gym is steel type. But depending how you're getting on, I am sure you could get a battle in either Mahogany or Blackthorn... one of them is a Dragon type gym after all," Ash replied.

Togepi giggled cutely, apparently the idea of a big bad Dragon trying to hurt him with many powerful dragon attacks like Draco Meteor or Dragon Rush or something but not having the slightest bit off effect on him is a very amusing thought. That being said, the same image also brought a smile to the chocolate eyed boys mouth.

A collective gasp from the crowd who were watching the screen drew both Ash's and Togepi's attention. Snapping his head back to the screen, he saw a turret of water shoot up out of the pool before a red blur fell out of it. The screen zoomed in as it revealed Kingler floating on his back with swirls in his eyes. Zooming out, Feraligatr leaped out and landed on the platform in front of Delaney with a heavy thud, rippling water surrounding it as the result of the round was called.

"Kingler is unable to battle, meaning Delaney and Feraligatr have won the round, earning him the ," the announcer declared.

"Man, Feraligatr sure are powerful Pokémon... I wonder what Croconaw would be like when or even if he evolves," Ash thought to himself before everything went black.

"Guess who," a very familiar female voice giggled cheerfully.

The sound brought a smile to Ash's face as said owner of this voice has been very distant for a while now, ever since the Wallace Cup. Guessing by her tone that she is in a playful mood, Ash decided to return the playfulness. "Um... Professor Oak."

Light returned as the shape of hands moved away from his eyes which had to adjust to the brightness. As his vision returned, he discovered Serena leaning over the back of the seat, so her head was right next to his, her bright smile and wide eyes showed she was in a better mood than she has in a few weeks. She leaned over and planted a swift but electrifying kiss on his lips. Before he had chance to return it, she pulled back as she made her way over to the seat next to him.

"So how are you doing?" she asked.

"Great, after making it too the final and all. I just hope Misty makes it and all," Ash replied.

"Hehehe, guess you'll need some good luck for that battle," Serena giggled.

Leaning in and placing her hand on his cheek she pulled his face into another kiss but this one was anything but swift like the last one. Only ending it when the need for air hit her, she pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his, clasping her hands around his.

"Well you certainly seem to be in a good mood?" Ash commented, resting his own head on top of hers. Ever since the Wallace Cup, she has been pretty distant and only really showed affection when someone pointed it out considering how she usually was.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, "I've got the best boyfriend in the world, whose about to win the Whirl Cup. On a beautiful island with lovely weather and a great team of Pokémon. Besides, I just had a chat with Murkrow. It seems that we are on better terms than ever and she isn't just ignoring everyone still."

"That's great, Serena, but I know from my experience with Sandslash that this is only the first step," Ash warned, "I'd hate for you to get your hopes up only to realise things aren't completely changed. Sandslash still has a long way to go."

"I know he does, and I know not to rush her," Serena confirmed, "speaking of Sandslash, are you still going to use him against Jasmine when the time comes?"

"I'm not sure, it would be nice but Blastoise has been bothering me about a gym battle since both Charizard and Pidgeot already had one in Johto and when he learnt the next one is steel type, well he wouldn't take no for an answer," Ash explained, "besides, I know Sandslash wouldn't care either way. He may enjoy battling but he doesn't feel a need to prove himself in a gym. If I asked him, he'd do it I think but he really wouldn't care either way."

"But if you used Blastoise, it would mean swapping Croconaw out as well, unless you want to use two water types against her," Serena pointed.

"I know... Guess I'll just need to give it more thought," Ash replied

"Oh look, the next round is starting," Serena pointed out, as both trainers turned their attention towards the screen.

Just as previously pointed out, the next round was starting. Delaney still had his Feraligatr out who only looked like it had been energised by the first battle. Of course, Kingler didn't put up a great battle because of Quagsire's toxic attack but it at least allowed Misty to see how it would battle. She currently had her Vaporeon out, stood on the platform in front of her. The water type eeveelution flicked its tail back and forth as it watched her opponent.

"Vaporeon verses Feraligatr... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Delaney: (round 3)_

As soon as the battle started, just like last time, Feraligatr ran and leapt towards his opponent with great speed. Misty smiled as this was exactly why she picked her eeveelution for the battle. Not only is Vaporeon one of her more experienced battlers, along with Starmie and Tentacruel, but she has the perfect counter to a physical battler.

Not needing to be told what to do, Vaporeon ran towards Feraligatr, diving between his legs as he landed on her platform. He did attempt to grab her but her slim scally body slipped through his claws. Before he had chance to turn around, she flicked her head around and launched a swift aurora beam at his feet. This was in a hope of sticking him in place, but he easily lifted his legs to break the ice surrounding them.

As he turned towards his opponent, Vaporeon realised it wouldn't be as easy as she originally hoped and thus slipped into the water. This brought a smirk to Feraligatr's face, if there is one place he is the king of hunting in, it's the water. Not wasting a second more, he dived in, heading straight for her but instead of panic, Vaporeon carried on swimming at a more peaceful pace.

It didn't take long for Feraligatr to catch up with her and seeing her nonchalant attitude whilst swimming angered him. Swiping a claw down on her back, she was slightly pushed under water but sipped from his grasp once again, resurfacing in front of him. Now he was in her territory.

"Haze!" Misty shouted.

Vaporeon let out a loud but almost pleasant sound as a sort of song with her cry as a thick mist covered the field. It became difficult for most anyone to see through it, but soon a bright light appeared near the centre. Vaporeon quickly followed up with Aqua Ring to use the light produced to help her see, it might also give off her location to Feraligatr but that's fine, it can help her lure him into her trap.

She watched as Feraligatr made his way over to her, Thrashing around as he did. Once she was within reach, he began reaching out to grab her once more but a second before he reached her, she used Acid Armor and dissolved into the pool, ending his light source with it.

Resurfacing behind him, the Aqua Ring wasn't active as she really didn't need the health and she knew where he was from his previous attempt. Quickly forming a purple ball at her mouth, she flicked her head and launched the Shadow Battle directly at Feraligatr, landing directly on the back of his head.

"Even if you can't see it, it must still be in the pool!" Delaney shouted into the misty field, anger clear in his voice, "earthquake!"

Suddenly the entire stadium began to shake. The edges of the pool could be seen through the mist, violently shaking and crashing against the walls. Spraying the first few rows in the audience and both trainers on the field.

"Let's end this already Vaporeon!" Misty called out, as she struggled to remain standing, "blizzard!"

A bright light appeared as the Aqua Ring activated once more. Vaporeon leaped out of the shaking pool before leaping over Feraligatr. Doing several flip as she flew, her entire body was pointing straight down once directly over him. Acting fast, she launched a powerful blizzard out of her mouth and directly down on her opponent.

Pushing the previously used mist away, it struck Feraligatr head on. With the field once again view able, Vaporeon landed behind the now frozen big jaw Pokémon with a smug expression. She knew he would get a time limit of half a minute to break out as customary, but she had another idea.

Turning back towards him, she formed a second Shadow Ball before launching it at her opponent. It struck the frozen Feraligatr before any announced about said time limit, exploding upon contact and blowing Feraligatr out of the ice. He slide along the now frozen pool, on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle, meaning Misty and Vaporeon have won the third round," the announcer declared.

* * *

Misty watched as Delaney recalled his Feraligatr, seeming to mutter something under his breath. He may have powerful Pokémon, but he isn't very nice. Meanwhile, Vaporeon returned to the front of the future Cerulean gym leader, seeming to wait for the next opponent.

On the other hand, the orange haired girl couldn't have been prouder of Vaporeon. Due to her calm and maintained composure, she was able to quickly anger Feraligatr which caused him to burn up his energy quicker, not to mention his over the top battle with Kingler added to his energy drainage. Her plan was for Feraligatr to tire himself out and her water type eeveelution played it brilliantly. It makes sense she is one of her strongest Pokémon for that exact reason.

"Looks like you'll need to pick up the others slack, Poliwrath!" Delaney shouted as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his final Pokémon.

Poliwrath appeared on the now ice field before slamming his fists into his chest in a stereotypical macho fashion. Misty smiled as an idea popped into her head, while she wanted to handle this like a gym battle where she couldn't substitute her Pokémon, she was still completely in her right to and much like Ash she likes to match Pokémon of similar origins so going with her own final evolved form of a Poliwag would be perfect for her.

"Okay Vaporeon, take a rest for now," Misty recalled her, "I might need you again before this match is over."

Vaporeon happily let herself get recalled as even though she is a massive battle lover, she isn't arrogant to need to have to stay out until she is taken down. Misty watched her opponent with interest as she swapped Pokeballs, this is going to be an interesting matchup for sure.

"Misty calls, Politoed!" Misty shouted as she released her recently fully evolved Pokémon.

Politoed appeared on the icy field, shivering slightly before standing up. While her opposite branch evolution was tough and serious, she had a bright cheery smile on her face and clapped her hands in celebration. She may not be Misty's strongest or a very big battler, but she will do what she can for her beloved trainer.

The two Pokémon locked eyes and it appeared as if the entire world just disappeared from around them. Poliwrath was Delaney's last chance in this battle and while Misty still had Vaporeon in the side lines, it was still a massive battle for Politoed. Both Kingler and Vaporeon dealt with a Pokémon before this so she doesn't want to let her team down.

"Politoed verses Poliwrath... let the battle, begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Delaney: (round 4)_

As soon as the battle started, Poliwrath started running towards Politoed. He seemed to pick up speed by sliding slightly on the ice but wasn't falling over, it appeared as if he was some sort of bull in a china shop with how he was charging.

Politoed didn't appear especially interested and slowly began hopping in place. The time was quickly cutting down as Delaney's water fighting type closed in. At what appeared to be the last second, Misty's pure water type bounced from her position, high above her opponent who tumbled as he had dived to deliver a submission attack but completely missed. While Politoed landed on the back of his head, with a powerful blow. Resulting in Politoed landing safely on her feet while Poliwrath received a face plant in the ice.

Pushing himself up from the icy field, Poliwrath looked less than pleased as he loomed over Politoed who was facing away doing a little dance to celebrate. Snarling something under his breath, Poliwrath leaped at his opposing branch evolution. Tackling her mid-dance, they tumbled over the icy field as Poliwrath delivered a brutal Submission.

"Hyper Voice!" Misty shouted.

While she is a fully evolved Pokémon, she hasn't been for very long and Misty knows her Politoed will need more help during a battle. She hasn't even had the test to see which badge number challenges she can take on since evolving but right now that isn't important.

A loud echoing screech spewed out from the two brawling Pokémon. Poliwrath fell onto his side, leaving Politoed to stand up, revealing her to be the source of the ear-piercing sound. As she got back onto her feet, she continued to echo her screeching soundwave which caused more pain for Poliwrath.

"Not you too, Poliwrath! Get up and use Belly Drum!" Delaney yelled over the hyper voice attack.

Poliwrath seemed to fight against the urge to cover his eyes and stood up against Politoed. Once on his feet, he began working himself up as he slammed his fists against his body, invigorating him. Seeing as her attack was no-longer doing something to her opponent, and the fact her throat was getting sore, Politoed ended her Hyper Voice.

The two final evolved forms of Poliwag stood opposite each other, Politoed was pretty beaten up from the previous Submission and Poliwrath, while breathing heavily from the pain his own move caused, also seemed raring to go. Without warning, Poliwrath launched forward once more.

Misty knew Politoed wouldn't last long like this so she would have to act smart, especially since its clear Politoed won't overpower Poliwrath now especially after a Belly Drum and she knows Poliwrath are more straight forward fighters. So she will need to work with Politoed's more tricky style.

"Endure!" Misty shouted, "then go straight in for an Endeavour!"

Delaney didn't seemed bother by this combination as he knew Endeavour never finishes an opponent off, it might make his Poliwrath weak but never a finishing blow and the endure would just delay the inevitable. A smirk appeared on his face as he realised his opponent must be clutching at straws at this point.

Most of the battle wasn't view-able due to the close natured beat down Poliwrath was delivering, blocking the view of Politoed completely. Misty just hoped that Politoed could pull this off, if not then this current pain would be for nothing and would be a terrible debut battle as a final evolved Pokémon. Yes, she has trained Politoed, but this is there first official battle since she evolved.

After what felt like forever, Poliwrath stood up and walked back towards his trainer, revealing a bloody and bruised Politoed on the ice, clearly in no condition to continue. He only got about three steps away before the water fighting type fell flat on his stomach. While not happy Politoed had to go through it, Misty was more than pleased she could pull it off. Endure ensured she survived on the tiniest bit of energy and Endeavour took Poliwrath down to the same condition, meaning any recoil from Submission would finish him off.

Both trainers recalled their final evolved forms of Poliwag as the battle was called. It had been a tough fight and Delaney was a competent trainer, but he was overconfident and doubted in his opponents abilities despite her being confirmed as a future gym leader in this element, if anyone proved to be a master of their type, it was Misty.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, and since Misty still has her Vaporeon remaining, she will be moving onto the final," the announcer declared.

* * *

Later that night, Serena lay in the bed of the room she was renting from the Pokémon centre. Her head was resting on Ash's chest as he slept peacefully. Her eyes wondered over to the Pokeballs she left on the bedside table. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered how she had a proper conversation with Murkrow for the first time.

Although it quickly faded as she sighed, while that was a massive step forward in that particular relationship, it was far from her own recent issue. While Murkrow may not hate her, that doesn't change the fact that Kabutops almost certainly still does and that trial she is meant to take on is quickly approaching too. Why is she destined to be one of these chosen? Obviously Ash has that heroic personality and Drake is his brother but why her? She isn't anything special.

Closing her eyes in an attempt to also fall asleep, her mind continued to go around in a whirl. She may have one worry about Murkrow free from this mess she has found herself in but the whole storm is anything but over. If anything, sorting that one thing out only makes her other worries that much bigger.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	46. Whirl Cup P III

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the conclusion for the Whirl cup. It seems many of you think Misty will win the competition and while I don't want to spoil the outcome before the battle, be sure that the reason why I selected the victor will have a good explanation. We also get to know what the next step on our journey will be, and I don't think you guys will be disappointed with where we are heading off to next. I kind of realised a certain Pokémon, cough Lapras cough, has become a punching bag of sorts. First what happened to her parents and then last chapters battle, so I gave her a bigger role in this battle to try and make up for it. I never planned to make Lapras like this, honestly, it just sort of happened. Also sorry for the long delay in updates. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 46: Whirl Cup P. III

Ash stood on one of the trainer boxes looking out over the battlefield. It was the same circular pool field as all the previous battles. While the other battles each drew a decent sized crowd, this one had the stadium overflowing with cheers for the final of the Whirl Cup.

Looking straight across towards his opponent, he saw his opponent, his friend and sort of older sister figure, Misty. Taking a deep breath to calm his heartbeat, he knew this would be his toughest battle yet. Misty had seen most of his battles and training and knew exactly which four Pokémon he had available for this match while she could literally go with her entire team. Still, she may be a water type specialist but that doesn't make her guaranteed to win. Ash has won the Orange League and is well on his way to the silver conference. If he had to meet anyone in this final, he is glad it's her but that doesn't mean he'll make it easy.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon of all species. To the final of this year's Whirl Cup," An announce echoed across the stadium, "our two finalists have battle long and hard to get here First we have the future gym leader of Cerulean and a specialist with water types, Misty Waterflower!"

The crowd cheered as she waved to them, the flame of determination in her eye told Ash all he needed to know. She wasn't going to go easy on him either and is just as motivated if not more to win. That's great because regardless who wins, as long as both trainers give their all, they will have a great battle.

"And her opponent is quite the talented young trainer," the announcer continued, "already earning five out of the eight badges needed for the Silver conference, only months after winning the Orange League. He may not specialise in water types, but he certainly has some powerful ones... Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered once more. It was pretty much impossible to tell who the favourite was by the cheering as both announcements had a pretty similar deafening screech from the audience. Ash's mind briefly wondered over to their two companions who were somewhere in the stadium, watching the battle. While it was obvious they would support each of their friends, Ash knew Serena would favour him more because she is his girlfriend. Meanwhile Brock would likely favour Misty in return just to even it out which is completely fine. Ash appreciates both their support and he is sure Misty does as well but that won't change the outcome of this battle.

"Now this battle will be four Pokémon aside, and both sides can substitute their Pokémon at any time. There isn't a time limit and the battle will be over when either side has no Pokémon able to continue. Selecting their Pokémon first shall be Misty," the announcer explained.

"Well if that's the case," Misty declared taking out her own Pokeball, "Misty calls... Psyduck!"

In a flash of light, Psyduck appeared on the platform in front of Misty. He stared at the pool for a couple of moments before shaking his head and focusing on his opponent with a serious expression on his face. Ash knew Psyduck was no-longer the dopey Pokémon he once was, but he also has one major weakness in not knowing how to swim so before he made his own decision, he pulled out his Pokedex for a refresher on the little yellow guy:

 _Psyduck, The Duck Pokémon. If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep. It is also prone to suffer from headaches which usually triggers its mysterious power._

Ash put his Pokedex away and quickly went over his team of four. Ash knew not to underestimate this little guy as he has proven to already have great psychic abilities even though he isn't an actual psychic type. Still though, he is stuck on that platform so someone who can easily take advantage of that would be ideal. Lapras is a strong swimmer but terrible at diving under water. Both Gyarados and Blastoise are great underwater as well but are the two powerhouses and should be saved until last. That leaves-

"I choose you, Croconaw!" Ash hollered as he launched his Fast Ball into the air. Croconaw burst out in a dazzling light before doing the robot on his own platform, this caused many laughs to echo out from the cheering crowd. After a few more dance moves, Croconaw bowed before getting in a starting position for the battle.

"Psyduck verses Croconaw... let the battle, begin!" the announced declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Ash: (round 1)_

As soon as the battle started, Croconaw jumped into the pool, swimming towards his opponent although not in a speedy fashion. Doing a couple of strokes on as a front crawl, he quickly twirled onto his back, squirting a small water gun as he lazily swam towards Psyduck, like a fountain.

Psyduck frowned and pursed his lips, he may have been dopey once but no more, it is more than easy to tell his opponent is trying to mock him. He hasn't spent much time with Croconaw, even when it was still a Totodile, way too immature and childish. He also isn't very energetic, so they are almost complete opposite. Misty sighed as she knew she would have to teach Psyduck to swim eventually but he has always been adamant not to even after Calm Mind got his headache's under control.

"Confusion! All around!" Misty shouted.

Psyduck placed his two flippers on his head, holding it like he had a headache before his eyes glew blue. Ash knew he would've been using Calm Mind at least once since he was released, and the battle started but unsure exactly how many.

With his eyes glowing bright blue, psychic type energy bursting out of them, Psyduck sent a powerful shock wave of the ESP across the field. Due to Croconaw's current position, he couldn't see the oncoming power storm, so Ash knew he had to act quick.

"Crunch use it as a sort of shield!" Ash shouted.

Immediately, Croconaw spun around onto his stomach, opening his mouth as dark type energy began flowing from within it. Swimming towards the psychic wall, he braced himself. The Crunch allowed him to pass through easily but not completely unharmed as the rest of his body didn't have the same protection. Wincing as the Confusion attacked the rest of his body, he pushed on towards Psyduck.

Leaping out of the water, he prepared to land squarely on his opponent and planned on using his powered-up Crunch to take out the psychic source. Unfortunately, Misty already seemed prepared for this possibility with her next command.

"Look up and use Disable!"

Psyduck looked up directly at Croconaw who was diving down. His psychic filled eyes seemed to absorb the remaining ESP from his previous Confusion before they glew white, quickly returning to normal as he took a step to the left.

Croconaw, unable to avoid the Disable fell flat on his face with his mouth closed. Getting back on his feet, he scratched his head, feeling a little bad for teasing Psyduck before, after all a water type who can't swim is no-more embarrassing then a Big Jaw Pokémon unable to use his jaw.

"Fury Swipes!" Misty hollered.

Not wasting a single second, Psyduck leaped at Croconaw with his flippers failing around. He was mercilessly scratching away and while not as powerful if he had bigger claws, the speed and number of swipes he made, quickly made up for that defect.

Croconaw would wait for an opening, using his arms to block his face from the swipes all while tensing up. Ash smiled as he saw to perfect way to counter this. Psyduck may have great psychic attacks but his physical strength leaves a lot to be desired. Misty likely doesn't want to go for another Psychic type move so soon because it would run the risk of him getting a headache and put him out of action completely. Soon Croconaw was glowing with a red outline.

"Perfect Croconaw, use that Rage you've built up and take Psyduck for a swim!" Ash hollered.

Croconaw grunted a response before charging forward. Psyduck didn't have chance to dodge and even if he did, due to his inability to swim, he wouldn't have anywhere to dodge to. Easily being the superior physical force, Croconaw tackled Psyduck right off the platform and into the water.

Both Pokémon disappeared under the water as they landed but the first to resurface was Psyduck who was violently splashing around trying to remain above the water, despite the fact that his species are able to breath under water like most water types. Ash decided now would be a good time to remind his Croconaw of something.

"Croconaw, your Crunch may have been disabled but you still have bite!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly, a very enthusiastic Croconaw leaped out of the water before doing a spin in the air before diving down on the water treading Psyduck. It appears Croconaw had completely forgot about Bite and was thrilled to learn of it. He isn't the smartest Pokémon out there.

The two Pokémon disappeared once more under water and despite they were both out of sight, considering how Psyduck acts in the water, it is clear who would have the advantage in this situation. Also due to there being no concern for either drowning, no count down was started for one or both to resurface.

Nearly two minutes passed with no-sign for either side to celebrate. Misty was quickly trying to calculate a way to turn the battle around but couldn't come up with anything, Psyduck is scared to death of swimming and who knows what Croconaw is doing down there. She wouldn't be surprised if he would forfeit just to escape the pool.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared beneath the field. It was difficult to make out exactly what it was, it could've been some sort of new move or something but impossible to tell. Shortly following the light back a blast of what appeared to be psychic type energy. Croconaw was sent flying as a blue tall Pokémon with a bill rose through the air, landing safely on the platform in front of Misty, quickly shaking itself dry as Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokémon.

 _Golduck, The Duck Pokémon. The final evolved form of Psyduck. The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. The Pokémon is definitely much faster than even the most athletic swimmer. They are some of the strongest swimmers in the world._

"Awesome, you've evolved Golduck! I knew you could do it!" Misty cheered.

Croconaw landing in the pool between the two platforms with a heavy splash. Slowly raising to the surface on his back, he had swirls in his eyes and his tongue flopped out of his mouth. Even in fainting, he is still a pretty comedic Pokémon. The judge quickly made their call on the battle.

"Croconaw is unable to continue, meaning Misty and her newly evolved Golduck are the winners in this first round," the announcer declared.

* * *

"Alright return for now and rest up, Golduck!" Misty called out, as she recalled her newly evolved Pokémon to his Pokeball. Once it was she whispered, "thank you for that, Golduck, I always knew you had it in you."

Once safe in the device, she just stared at it for a few moments. Golduck has probably gone through the biggest change out of any of her Pokémon. Starting out as a dopey Psyduck, it wasn't until her reunion with Rudy that he learnt Calm Mind and while he never became a strong battler, he made massive improvements. Now that he's a Golduck, all he needs is too is learn to swim and he could join the likes of Starmie and Tentacruel as one of her strongest team members. Her father had a Golduck who still is at the gym so she knows all too well how powerful they can be... if only hers could swim.

Looking back across the field as she dropped her Golduck's Pokeball into her bag, she hovered her hand over the remaining members she selected for this battle. She already knows who Ash will be using but the question is what order he'll use them in. He was currently placing the fast ball back on his belt, after whispering something to it.

"And it appears Misty has recalled her Golduck for a much-deserved rest!" the announcer declared, "due to him losing the last round, Ash has to reveal his Pokémon first."

"Then I choose you, Blastoise!" Ash shouted, as his Pokeball flew high into the air.

It burst open and in a flash of light, the large turtle Pokémon appeared on the platform. His eyes lined up directly with Misty, sending her a confident smirk before pulling out his sunglasses and placing them on his head.

Out of all the options, Blastoise is honestly the one Misty fears most. Not only is he a contender for Ash's strongest water type but he is by far the most defensive, which'll help regardless of Misty's choice, probably why Ash picked him. Although she does have the perfect counter for him, it is just a very risky play on Misty's part.

"Misty calls... Starmie!" Misty shouted as she released her original starter.

In a flash of light, Starmie appeared on the platform in front of her. The jewel on its centre flashed a couple times before it dived off into the pool, only to return a couple seconds later spinning back onto the platform. It made some sort of comment to Blastoise which he clearly didn't appreciate so he crouched down like a tiger ready to pounce. While hard to make out due to a lack of a traditional face, Misty could tell by its stance that her Starmie was ready to battle as well.

"Starmie verses Blastoise... let the battle, begin!" the announced declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Ash: (round 2)_

"Remember Blastoise, Starmie is part psychic type so let's land some of your dark type moves!" Ash shouted across to his Pokémon.

Blastoise nodded his head in agreement with his trainer, still in the crouching position. Swiftly readjusting his canons, he quickly launched a Dark Pulse out of his canons which weren't massive but thin and speedy. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was also quick on is... pointers?

Starmie leaped into the air, barely avoiding the duel Dark Pulse beams. Spinning while in the air, it entered a swift Rapid Spin. While not exactly flying, it does allow Misty's water psychic type to move through the air with a lot of control even if it can't gain altitude easily. It went spinning towards Blastoise.

Ash's pure water type stood up just in time for Starmie to slam into his shell. Due to his large size and Starmie's lack of physical strength, he didn't move despite the head on collision. Slowly Starmie's spinning came to a stop against Blastoise's stomach.

"Mega Punch!" Ash hollered.

Raising his fist up, Blastoise slammed it down hard on Starmie's centre. It was a very powerful blow which sent Starmie into the pool. Despite it being a strong hit, it wouldn't have been enough to take Starmie out completely but was still a good start.

Blastoise quickly aimed his canons once more and fired off another swift Dark Pulse straight after where he sent Starmie sailing. Breaking through the water, it seemed to slice through the water before exploding near one of the walls, under the water. It either knocked Starmie back to there or-

Starmie came spinning out of the pool, right behind Blastoise. Its body shining multi-colours, shimmering under the sun light, clearly having just used Recover. Even if Mega Punch didn't do much, Starmie has enough experience to not let damage build up, especially when it's not built for taking hits in the first place.

"It's behind you!" Ash shouted.

"Gyro Ball and aim for the glasses!" Misty shouted. She knows Blastoise values those glasses above everything else so by specifically making it known those are the target would easily make both Ash and Blastoise let their guard down. Luckily, she also told Starmie the plan beforehand, so they don't have anything to worry about.

"Bite!" Ash hollered.

Starmie began spinning downwards towards its opponent, with a grey outline, only much slower than before. As it closed in, Blastoise opened his mouth and due to its slower speed, it was almost guaranteed to be caught by Blastoise. Unfortunately, neither Ash nor Blastoise realised Misty would only make it this easy for them to counter if she was planning something.

Once in place, Blastoise slammed his jaws down hard on Starmie, his teeth hitting its central jewel. Almost instantly, Starmie cried out, clearly in pain as its Gyro Ball came to an abrupt end. It was at this point that Ash looked across to Misty, only to see a smirk on her face as he realised this is exactly what she wanted.

"Full powered Thunderbolt!" Misty hollered.

Sparks appeared over Starmie's body but before Blastoise had chance to let go of his grip on it, both of them were engulfed in a blast of electricity. A few seconds passed before the Thunderbolt came to an end.

Blastoise was stood still from the powerful shock as Starmie made its way back over to its platform, using recover along the way. While Ash's pure water type slowly began to regain his sense although he has no way to self-recover like Starmie does. As he moved, static appeared over his body which could only mean-

"Oh no, your paralysed Blastoise!" Ash cried out.

Misty smirked at the turn of events; she wasn't planning on inflicting the status condition but that makes things much easier. While recover doesn't completely heal her starter it does keep it going much longer than it would normally be able to. Now that Blastoise is pretty much stuck in place, Misty made her final play.

"Use Hydro Pump and follow through with another Thunderbolt!" Misty hollered.

Starmie nodded once back on its platform, jumping into the pool before spinning high into the air. Spinning around so it was high in the air, so it was looking down on the static stuck Blastoise. Releasing a powerful blast of water down on him, it soaked him through completely.

As it began descending towards the field, it unleashed one more powerful blast of electricity with both Ash and Blastoise helpless to counter it. Misty knew Starmie was in danger of Blastoise's dark type moves but her surprise Thunderbolt was also her best chance to beat it.

"Blastoise is unable to continue, meaning Misty and her Starmie are the winners in this second round," the announcer declared.

* * *

Ash frowned as he looked at his Blastoise, currently lying on the platform, flat out on his stomach covered in soot and smoking from the Thunderbolt. He really underestimated Misty. She really planned out how to handle Blastoise and has likely done just the same for Gyarados. Of course, Golduck's evolution and his victory over Croconaw might've been more down to luck but he really would've struggled with its psychic abilities and it could've gone either way. In short, Ash has to step up his game.

He held out his Pokeball and recalled it. As the device shrunk in his hand, Ash whispered a word of thanks to his fallen turtle. Placing it back on his belt, his hand hovered over the two remaining Pokeballs which contained his final two water types. However, before he made his decision he looked over to see whether Misty was staying with her Starmie or also switching.

"Awesome job, Starmie!" Misty called out across the field, as her mysterious Pokémon turned towards her, "you okay to keep going?"

Starmie let out a strong cry and flicked two of its pointers around as a way to show it still able to battle. Of course, it would be able to. Even if Blastoise landed one of his dark type moves, recover would've made it meaningless. Still though, if Misty can surprise him then he can surprise her.

"After winning the first two rounds, will Misty make this a clean sweep, or will young Ketchum make a comeback?" the announcer's voice echoed over the cheering crowd.

"We're just getting started!" Ash declared, taking out his own Pokeball, "I choose you, Lapras!"

Bursting out of the device in a flash of light, Lapras landed in the water with a heavy thud, sending out ripples in the water. She let out an echoing elegant cry as she looked at her opponent. Her eyes widened as she turned back towards Ash.

"Starmie?" she questioned, "Wouldn't Blastoise or Gyarados be a better match up?"

"Well Blastoise has already battled and I have a plan only you can pull off," Ash replied, deciding it was best not to scare her by saying it was Starmie that Blastoise battled, "but if you don't want to, I won't make you."

"I-its fine," Lapras stuttered, "if you think I can win."

She turned around and entered a battle stance as Starmie did the same thing. Ash could tell by the look on his Lapras' face that while a little apprehensive, she would do her best in this battle. She knows as well as Ash does that Starmie is one of Misty's strongest and arguably her most versatile in terms of move set. While it is very obvious that Misty's Pokémon has much more battle experience than Lapras, that doesn't exactly mean the battle is already decided, as long as he and Lapras work together they can overcome any obstacle in their way.

"Starmie verses Lapras... Let the battle begin!" The announcer declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Ash: (round three)_

As soon as the battle began, Starmie took off spinning around the field in a speedy Rapid Spin. Clearly looking for the best opening to attack Lapras from, although the transport Pokémon turned around to follow it, thus not allowing for a clean opening. Despite having Recover to extent its battling time, it doesn't make Starmie completely unbeatable.

"Stop it in its tracks with Ice Beam!" Ash shouted.

"Psywave!" Misty countered.

Lapras took a deep breath before firing a beam of ice out of her mouth. It shot straight across the field towards Starmie, who came to a stop mid-air and began spinning on the spot, shooting a wavy multicoloured beam out of its central jewel.

The two beams collided and neither seemed to have an advantage over the other. Instead they just mixed together, and they expanded into a white ball of energy, before either side could move and escape, it exploded and captured both Pokémon. Even Ash and Misty had to block their faces from the blow.

As everything settled down, both Pokémon were back on the field. Lapras was a little shook up from the blast but overall was further away from the blast which would explain why she came off better. Starmie was revealed covered in soot and scratch marks, clearly took a bigger blow than Lapras.

"Close in, Lapras, we have to keep up the pressure so it can't recover!" Ash shouted.

"Don't let it, Starmie!" Misty shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

"Icy Wind and continue forward!" Ash shouted.

Lapras stormed across the water towards her opponent who stood up on the platform, she knew this was a dangerous play, but she trusts Ash. Releasing a cool misty wind from beneath her shell, it surrounded her body, easy intercepting the Thunderbolt before it touched her.

Not only did it make a nice shield, but it also had another effect. Freezing the water around her, she created an ice path in the middle of the pool. Originally she did release an Icy Wind from her mouth and is still able to do so but when training with Alakazam, he came up with this idea to increase her swimming speed although it does make turning much more difficult.

"It's not working, Starmie! Try to escape!" Misty shouted, as she realised Ash lead her into a trap this time.

"Not so fast, Shadow Ball rapid fire!" Ash shouted.

Starmie started spinning and tried to use Rapid Spin to quickly move away as its body began to glow and heal with Recover. Although Lapras wasn't about to let that happen, he used her long neck to easily follow her opponent. Quickly forming a ball of ghost type energy at her mouth, she fired it at Starmie.

Continuing to track Starmie, she formed and launched another Shadow Ball before making a third one. While the first one barely missed its target, the second one hit Starmie and sent it crashing into the wall, cancelling the Recover and escape plan.

Not wanting to give it another chance, Lapras continued to form and launch one Shadow Ball after another. She worked really hard with Alakazam to learn this move so she might be a little enthusiastic about using it. She hasn't used it so far simply because the opponents haven't really been weak to it and she agreed with Ash to keep it secret so they could use it as a surprise. Misty may have known she had been learning it but wouldn't haven't know for sure if she actually mastered it at all.

After the eighth Shadow Ball hit Starmie directly, its jewel blinked several times as it slide into the water. Finally the once bright jewel faded as Starmie began to slowly float away from the wall, clearly unable to continue in the battle.

"Starmie is unable to continue, meaning the winner of this round was Ash and his Lapras," the announcer declared.

* * *

Misty held up her Starmie's Pokeball and recalled it as she watched Lapras swim back towards Ash, rubbing her head against his as a show of affection. Despite losing one of her strongest team members, it did take out Blastoise first and she is still one up.

A small smile appeared on her face as she whispered a word of thanks to her Starmie before replacing the Pokeball once more. Watching Lapras swim back out, it was clear that she was taking on whoever Misty decided next. Makes sense for Ash to keep Gyarados fresh for as long as possible after all.

"Then Misty calls... Golduck!" Misty shouted, releasing her newly evolved water type.

In a flash of light, Golduck reappeared on the platform in front Misty. He was panting slightly but was mostly alright, standing tall as he stared his opponent down. Lapras narrowed her eyes. Ash knew this would be a tough a match since both Pokémon are tired after their previous battles so neither has a massive advantage.

"Golduck verses Lapras... Let the battle begin!" The announcer declared.

* * *

Misty VS Ash: (round four)

"Let's Start off with Shadow Ball, again!" Ash shouted.

Lapras quickly formed a new Shadow Ball at her mouth before launching it at her opponent. Being further away from when she was Starmie, it meant this time her ghost type move had further to travel thus took longer. Skimming over the water.

"Furry Swipes!" Misty shouted.

Golduck extended his claws on each hand, preparing to swipe the ball of ghost type energy away. While this might seem weird considering normal types and ghost types don't have any effect on each other, this is what Misty was hoping for. As much as she hates to admit it, this is more of an Ash type move and he might've had a big impact on her way of battling after all this time travelling together.

Due to each type having their own energy, by using a move of a certain type covers said area of the Pokémon in that energy. This is also how a Pokémon's type is determined, which ever energy they have the strongest connection with. It is how something like Gyarados is classed as a flying type but can't actually fly. Just as planned, the normal type energy covering Golduck's paws made it, so the Shadow Ball passed through harmlessly.

"Alright, now get in close!" Ash shouted.

As soon as he said it, Lapras started speeding across the field at her top speed. Unfortunately, while a strong swimmer and built for long distance travel over the water, she isn't exactly fast. Her size has steadily been growing as she has been getting older but that hasn't helped her speed up any. Of course, she could use that ice sliding trick to move quicker but that makes it very difficult for her to change direction, so she doesn't want to risk it right now.

Deciding he could slow her down as much as possible, Golduck held his forehead with his two hands as a massive headache took over his entire mind. His eyes burst open with bright blue psychic type energy as a powerful wave spread out around him.

"Use Ice Beam in the water!" Ash shouted.

Taking a deep breath, she fired off a powerful beam of ice out of her mouth. it struck the water in front of her and created a pillar of ice. Golduck's psychic wave struck it and part of it crumbled but it acted as a good enough shield to block the front of blow for Lapras.

"Now use it to get some air!" Ash added.

Lapras normally wouldn't go for a move like this but she trusts Ash so without any second thoughts, she charged over the slightly slopped and crumbled pillar. It made a decent enough ramp and she took flight. She may no-longer be an infant, but she isn't fully grown either.

As she continued to fly towards Golduck, she realised exactly what Ash's plan was. Using all her might to push her body down, she entered a powerful Body Slam planned to land directly on her opponent. Ending his current move, Golduck dived out of the way, barely stopping on the edge of the platform as it began rocking with a heavy thud.

"Get up Golduck, Lapras is now stuck on the platform!" Misty shouted, "if you can get on her back, we'll have it in the bag."

Golduck quickly jumped to his feet and began running toward Lapras as fast as he could, unfortunately the multiple battles and previous intense headache are really starting to pile up, so he wasn't going as nearly as fast as he previously was.

"Don't let it, Lapras, Ice Beam full power!" Ash shouted.

Lapras quickly took a deep breath and launched a powerful Ice Beam at the closing in opponent. It wasn't quiet as big previous ones because Golduck wasn't the only one to start feeling tired. While neither would admit it, both Ash and Misty knew the battle would be over soon.

Golduck barely had enough time to move his arms in front of his face to take the blow. At first he was knocked back slightly but took the blow. While not having it in him to activate his true power right now, Golduck began another Confusion to help block most of the blow.

It all became a bright glowing mess as it was too hard to watch. With his psychic powers reducing the blow of the Ice Beam he closed in the distance. Once close enough, Golduck reached up and placed his hands on his forehead, unleashing his true power once more. A bright blast engulfed both Pokémon, and everyone was forced to look away due to the brightness. Once it faded, both Pokémon were lying next to each other, both unable to move while covered in shards of ice.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue, making this round a draw," The announcer declared.

* * *

"Return Lapras," Ash recalled his fallen Pokémon. Once she was safe in her Pokeball, he just stared down at it with a longing look. She has been through so much in her young life, but she still did everything she could and went above and beyond. Taking out two of Misty's Pokémon. He really couldn't have asked for more, "thank you, Lapras. You was amazing out there and I am sure that if your parents were watching, then they would be proud."

As he minimised the ball and placed it back on his belt, he saw that Misty had already called her Golduck and had a new Pokeball in her hand. "Misty calls... Seaking!"

In a flash of light, Misty's pure water and the first Pokémon she ever caught in the wild appeared in the water. Her eyes were narrowed as the horn on top of her head began spinning in an offensive manner. While not exactly strong against Gyarados, who Misty no-doubts knows is Ash's last choice, she most definitely picked her team with a one for one counter to Ash's team. Psyduck was the counter to Croconaw, and Starmie was meant to counter Blastoise. Seaking seems like the perfect counter for Lapras, as a speedy swimmer but because she's down. Misty would clearly want to use what she can to tire Gyarados down before his counter... who Ash can also easily guess.

Ash quickly swapped to his final Pokeball, enlarging it in his hand. Although before revealing his final Pokémon, he held it up to his head. "Okay buddy, this will be tough. Not only are we facing Misty but its two against one! I know your tough enough to do it, so let's show everyone!" Ash held his Pokeball out once more, before reaching up with his empty hand and turned his cap around before making the call, "I choose you, Gyarados!"

In a flash of light, Gyarados appeared in front of him with an ear-piercing roar which shook the whole stadium. As his entrance came to an end, he loomed over Seaking, with a snarling stare as his intimidation took its effect on Seaking. Despite being a strong Pokémon, Ash could see in Seaking eyes that she knew she was out matched.

"As Misty goes with her Seaking for the first time in this competition, Ash has gone with Gyarados who has already made a name for himself!" the announcer declared.

However, the fierce entrance came to an end as Gyarados turned around and dived down onto his trainer. His original fierce face disappeared as a bright grin took over. Ash barely had enough time to dive for cover as Gyarados unleashed his particular show of affection.

Ash rolled around on his back as his partner unleashed his ticklish licks to show his affection. Ash could barely hear the audience's cheers and laughter over his own laughter, while he could get tired of this same song and dance, he would never change his Gyarados. After a couple minutes, Gyarados stopped and re-entered his battle stance.

"Well now that's over," the announcer joked as Ash stood back up, "Seaking verses Gyarados... Let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _Misty VS Ash: (round five)_

As soon as the battle started, Seaking set off. Speeding along the water, she was arguably the fastest Pokémon in the battle so far but that is hardly surprising considering she is built for speed and attacking. Soon however, Seaking dived under water rather than go straight into Gyarados for an attack.

Gyarados may not be as fast as Seaking but his size can make up for that. With another loud roar, Gyarados quickly dove under the water after Seaking. Luckily for him, both of them are physical attacks so he doesn't have to worry about getting in close while avoid long ranged attacks.

As his eyes adjusted to being under the water, Gyarados looked around for his opponent. It didn't take him long to find Seaking near the floor and facing him. A smirk seemed to take over his face as he realised what was about to happen. Sure enough, Seaking charged forward, horn first. Not being one to back down, Gyarados roared as he swam towards his charging opponent, what he lacked in speed he made up for with momentum and pure power.

Being the one to blink first, Seaking attempted to swim around her opponent, her attack missing completely. While she avoided his mouth, she couldn't avoid his entire body and acting as soon as he saw which way she want, he flicked his tail underneath himself.

Whacking Seaking head on with his tail, knocking Seaking down to the ground. With Seaking temporarily stopped in her tracks, Gyarados snapped his head around and bite down hard over half off of Seaking's body with a powerful Crunch before shoot up back out of the water.

As he soared out of the pool with Seaking in no position to escape, he built up a ball of dragon type energy in his mouth. Breathing out in a blast of dragon type energy, the powerful Dragon Pulse attack sent Seaking flying upwards before it exploded high above the field.

Gyarados splashed back in the water and let out a loud roar as Seaking fell out of the explosion. Plopping into the water, she was floating on her side, clearly unable to battle after the powerful blow. It was obvious who would win due to the power difference but Seaking didn't even get one hit off on Gyarados.

"Seaking is unable to battle, making Ash and Gyarados the victors in this match," the announcer declared.

* * *

"Return Seaking," Misty recalled her Seaking, frowning as she looked down at the Pokeball now containing her. She knew Seaking wouldn't have much of a chance against Gyarados, but she thought she could do at least something. If she had known that it would've only lead to Seaking going through this then she wouldn't have risked it.

"Well folks, after this tsunami of a battle it's come down to this. Each trainer only has one Pokémon remaining," the announcer declared, "Ash has got his Gyarados, who despite battling Seaking still looks fresh and ready for anything. So who will Misty go with to counter it?"

Still though, Misty can't let it get to her. She has come too far, and her team have tried to much. It's almost fitting that this battle comes right down to the wire, but she is the water type specialist. Sure, she knows Ash is a competent trainer and it won't be easy, but this is her element and she is a future gym leader. Already knowing who her final Pokémon would be, she reached into the bag and grabbed the Pokeball. While not technically her starter, this Pokémon is the one she has known for the longest and is arguably her strongest.

Unlike Gyarados, who is very showy, her Pokémon keeps everything concealed and will let her battling do the talking. Despite having a lot in common with Ash's Gyarados like a powerful inner rage, a strong sense for battle, an iron clad will, and an ability to intimidate anyone she sees fit. They are also very different; she may care for Misty like Gyarados cares for Ash, but she would never openly show it. Of course, Misty could only finish off this competition with this partner.

"Misty calls... Tentacruel!" Misty shouted as she launched her Pokeball high into the air.

In a flash of light, Tentacruel burst out of the device in mid-air. It fell back down, and Misty swiftly caught the device, placing it in her bag. Tentacruel splashed in the water in front of her. Her eyes barely piercing over the surface as she stared down her opponent. Misty knew it wouldn't matter to Tentacruel who she would face, and she also knew her trusted partner wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her opponent. She is capable of beating Gyarados but that won't make it easy.

Speaking off, seeing his opponent Gyarados let out another loud roar obviously in a hope to intimidate Tentacruel. Unfortunately for him, she doesn't get intimidated, she let the serpent have his little display but didn't even flinch. She doesn't need to prove her strength in such a Neanderthal move, she would prove it in her battling.

Seeming to realise he wouldn't get a raise out of her, Gyarados lowered his head, and snarled, seemingly getting ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Misty took a deep breath as she steadied her heart rate. This is the final battle; she can't mess it up now. Winning this would allow her to show the world she is a true water type master.

"Tentacruel verses Gyarados... let the battle begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Ash: (round six)_

Not wasting a single second, Gyarados roared and dived down on his opponent with his mouth wide open to land a powerful Crunch attack. Although like before, Tentacruel didn't even flinch as she stared at the water serpent. Honestly, it was a little nerve-racking to see, it was even enough to put Gyarados off a little.

Once sure he was too close to dodge, Tentacruel lifted the appendage and fired off a close-range Poison Sting out of her mouth. It struck dead on and Gyarados closed his mouth to ensure it didn't hit him eternally before splashing in the pool and swimming out of sight.

Tentacruel still didn't move from her spot and watched under the water for her opponent. She knew she'd have to be alert because Gyarados is a powerful opponent, but she also knew she was safe from being attacked from below. If Gyarados tried to swim straight up on her, then he would go straight into her tentacles and since those are how she delivers most of her attacks, it would be a very stupid move.

Soon enough her eyes spotted something swimming very quickly under the water but much faster than she knew Gyarados was naturally. It didn't take her long to figure out he was setting up with Dragon Dances to give him an edge against her. Luckily she has the perfect counter for anyone who tries to set up on her.

Seeming to wait for him to go on the attack, now that she had him in sight, it didn't matter how fast he built himself to travel, she could track him. The second she saw him change direction and enter the attack mode. Shooting straight towards her, she let out a Haze through the water. Due to him travelling so fast, he wasn't able to stop and avoid it thus all his Dragon Dances were neutralised.

Deciding not to give up now, Gyarados tackled Tentacruel from underneath, bursting out of the water but instead of sending her flying, Tentacruel wrapped her tentacles around his head in a vice like grip. As Gyarados loomed over both trainers, he roared as his sight was blocked by the water poison type. Swinging his head around, it soon became painfully obvious that Tentacruel was not budging and even if this didn't hurt her opponent, it was more about tricking him into unleashing his rage and losing control.

"Calm down Gyarados!" Ash shouted out to his partner, "this is what Tentacruel wants! For you to let your anger take over and lose control! Don't let her get away with it!"

Gyarados stopped swinging his head around in the crazy fashion, deciding to take some deep breaths to calm himself as Tentacruel was still stuck on his face. Speaking off the water poison type, she realised her plan to make him lose control wasn't working, so she made a new plan.

Realising he wouldn't throw her off right now, she detached one of her tentacles and it began to glow bright purple at the tip. Of course, if he tried to shake her off right now, then he would likely succeed but he was too busy calming himself to let that happen. So instead, she delivered a powerful Poison Jab right into the side of his head.

Pushing herself off him and into the air, she launched a close-range Poison Sting at his face as she made distance between them. Safe out of his way, he began thrashing around on the spot while she sunk under the water and out of his way.

Ash once again called out to Gyarados in hopes to keep him clear of mind, but he was already gone too far. Not opening his eyes since he scrunched them tight while being blasted with the Poison Sting, Gyarados charged forward in a powerful thrash attack and while this would've caused a lot of damage to Tentacruel, she made sure that she was safe out of the way meaning the only one close enough to be hurt by this is Gyarados himself.

Storming forward in his rage, he trashed over the two platforms having them submerge completely in the water and thus causing them to sink. Unfortunately, neither of them really needs the platform so this is just making it easier for both Pokémon. Not paying attention to where he was going, he crashed into the opposing wall.

"Please listen Gyarados, this isn't helping!" Ash shouted, "if you don't snap out of it, then it's as good as over!"

Gyarados shook his head as he turned back to face Ash. Finally opening his eyes, they were diluted as he didn't seem to notice where he was. Just as Ash feared, the constant thrashing he did left him in a state of confusion as the anger clouded his mind. As if to make matters worse, Tentacruel resurfaced between them, clearly ready to launch her really attack now that Gyarados is confused.

Seeming to inflate her own body, a wave of toxic sludge spewed out from her and out in all directions. Soon the once crystal-clear water field became nothing more than a toxic pool of sludge. Which while Tentacruel was completely comfortable with it, Gyarados on the other hand, cried out in pain as the sludge wave burnt against him.

"Please listen to me, Gyarados!" Ash called out once more, "I know it's frustrating and difficult but Tentacruel has been leading so far! If we want to win this then you have to snap out of it before it's too late!"

Extending his long body upwards, Gyarados replied with an earth-shattering roar. The walls began vibrating as the ground shook violently, the toxic sludge which made up the field began shaking back and forth as both Ash and Misty struggled to remain standing. Meanwhile, Tentacruel had to tense up as she took the full blow.

It seems Gyarados just used the move Earthquake. While it might be considered an easy move since it just shakes the ground, in actuality it is more complicated as it requires channelling energy through the ground to target the opponent. Sure you can just shake the ground by smashing it hard enough but that isn't likely to last for long enough to properly hurt the opponent.

As the shaking came to a stop, Gyarados stared down on his opponent. His eyes were clear and no-longer diluted. Despite being a tough natured Pokémon, Tentacruel knew she had to be very careful as he was angry and likely wouldn't fall for her trickery. Still though, the only expression change for her was her eyes narrowing.

Not waiting for her to launch another trick move like before, Gyarados sprung forward with his mouth wide open. Even for the toughest of Pokémon, the sight of a rage filled Gyarados flying towards you with the pure intent to just hurt you is a scary one. Even Ash flinched at the sight despite knowing better than anyone about his Gyarados' softer side. Needless to say, he can be just as scary as any other members of his species.

Tackling Tentacruel under the water, he bite down hard on Tentacruel's jelly-like body as both Pokémon disappeared under the sludge. A few seconds later, Gyarados re-emerge and Tentacruel was scarcely latched onto him, each exchanging Poison Jab's and Crunch's respectively before disappearing under the sludge once more.

"Get some height Gyarados!" Ash shouted, "I have a plan!"

Misty realised she was in trouble if that was the case as her plan was to let the sludge and Tentacruel's other tactics to just stall Gyarados down and Tentacruel's defensive made that the most viable option but him learning Earthquake was the first crack in that plan.

Before she could try to ponder what Ash was planning, Gyarados launched straight out of the pool and high above both trainers. Tentacruel was still latched onto his face, as he bite down on one of her tentacles to ensure she couldn't escape. As he reached his maximum height, Ash made his call.

"Dragon Pulse straight down then finish it with another Earthquake!" Ash shouted.

Swinging his head down, he launched a point-blank Dragon Pulse which was impossible for Tentacruel to dodge and it hit her under body which is much more vulnerable than her top jelly part of her body. The blast sent Tentacruel crashing into the ground in a powerful explosion. The sludge was thicker than water thus it was like she hit solid ground almost.

With the first part over, Gyarados forced himself downwards with a powerful momentum as if some sort of freight train. Landing directly on top of Tentacruel, the stadium began shaking once more. Forcing the Earthquake out for nearly a minute, he finally moved to reveal Tentacruel unable to continue while floating in the sludge.

With his victory confirmed, Gyarados released one more victorious roar as the crowd cheered. Ending his celebration cry, Gyarados sped across the field to celebrate in his own special way. Tackling Ash to the ground, he unleashed one more ticklish lick of affection as the battle was called.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, meaning the winners of this match and this year's whirl cup are Ash and Gyarados!" the announcer declared among the cheering stadium.

* * *

Ash stood in a ceremonial hall. It was a very fancy looking place, in a circular dome which overlooked the main field. He was stood on the balcony with the crowd still watching him. After the battle, he was quickly escorted to the Pokémon centre so his team could be checked over before being returned for the closing ceremony. It was very fancy in design as if a part of some sort of palace.

He currently had Pikachu with him and was told by the escort to wait here for the official ceremony to begin. He hadn't seen Misty since the end of their match, but he knew that she must be very upset right now. He knew proving herself as a water type master is very important to her but that doesn't mean he has any less right to prove his skill as a trainer and if he did take it easy on her or just didn't compete than it would've weakened her point more than anything.

Soon a sound of trumpets began to play as a sort of band of six musicians entered the hall from the far door. They lined up on three aside, creating a sort of pathway as a seventh man dressed in a suit walked down the middle. As the music came to an end, he unscrolled a piece of paper before clearing his throat.

"The closing ceremony will now start, and it is my humble pleasure to announce the arrival of our beloved ruler and the sea Priestess of our Whirl Islands, Maya!"

The trumpets began once again but this time in a more triumphant tune. A young women, probably mid-twenties entered the room, dressed in some sort of ancient deep-sea blue robes. Her earrings also seemed to be shaped like water droplets while her long hair was light purple. The last thing to stand out about her was the staff in her hand. It heavily resembled his father's staff which he usually carries but instead of a blunt end, her's had some sort of crystal ball at the head.

She walked up and stopped a few steps in front of Ash, her eyes moving up and down as if examining him. This suddenly made Ash became a little self-conscious and blush, after all Maya is a very good-looking women. His blush, however, didn't appear to phase her and instead she had a small smile appear on his face.

"Well now, I never imagined a winner of the whirl cup would be the one who already helped our great sea guardian," she smiled.

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"Nearly a year ago, in the orange archipelago, Shamouti Island," Maya clarified.

"Y-you know about that?" Ash stuttered.

"While I never met it in person, every Priestess has a mental connection with our seas great guardian. To ensure we are always ready for when we are needed. I knew of the events of Shamouti but never saw it in person. I had an inkling that you was the one I was told off, but it wasn't until now that I could be sure," Maya explained, "you see, the marks on your cheeks. They are said to be a symbol of the chosen of willpower."

"O-okay," Ash replied lamely, he really wasn't expecting this. Although that does make sense in a way, since neither Drake nor his dad have them. He was always told they were a birthmark and would often be the easiest way to tell him and Drake apart, especially when they were younger. Of course, their opposing personalities also made it easy.

"Do not panic, Mr Ketchum, I have yet to turn on my mic and my people here are vowed to a wall of silence. Your secret is safe," Maya reassured, "I just wished to know, are you aware of the oncoming storm?"

"Err," he replied.

"I mean, I know each chosen has a trial to prove them self and Shamouti was your such trial," Maya clarified, "I am also aware a new trial is about to take place, very close to our kingdom here. I know not which of your fellow chosen is to be put to the test, but I have a responsibility to ensure my people and Pokémon are safe. I don't wish for you to interfere in the trail if not needed but if it comes to it. Please protect my people from this threat."

"I-um, of course I'll help if I can," Ash replied. It is Serena's trial after all, he would hate to take it away from her if it's as important for her to complete but he would also do whatever he can to keep her safe, "err, do you have any more information about it? I mean, I've been kept in the dark apart from knowing it will happen soon."

"Thank you," Maya thanked, "but unfortunately I don't know much either. The seas great guardian, while not directly involved with this one, has warned that it shall happen soon and very close to where we are currently stood. It shall also concern the poacher currently operating in this region. I assume you know of them?"

"Only that they came from up North and have scared away most other poachers," Ash admitted, "and the police seem powerless to stop them."

"Unfortunately, that is all I am aware of them also, but they will be involved in the upcoming trail," Maya replied, "now I believe we have a ceremony to conduct."

Ash nodded in understand and saw her take a microphone in her hand. It was a pretty basic ceremony where Maya placed a great responsibility upon his shoulders before placing a neckless of some kind around his neck which she called a Mystic Water and she also gave a speech about a great destiny which awaits him. Honestly, the whole thing seemed a bit formulaic, which is probably why she wanted the chat beforehand. She also gave him a silver feather, which is said to come from the guardian of the whirl islands.

* * *

Brock stood next to the rail as he looked up at his little brother figure. Ash had just been awarded with the Mystic Water and Silver Wing for his place meant in the tournament and was now waving around to all crowd as cheers echoed through the stadium.

A proud smile on his face, he stood up and turned towards his two other friends. Serena was leaning on the railing, watching him with an adoring glaze. Brock couldn't help but think Ash is pretty lucky to have such a nice girl fall for him. He sees her like a little sister and it's nice that even after all this time with them being together, she hasn't changed her feelings. He almost wished Suzy could be like that, but with Ninetales to connect them, they are guaranteed to end up together so it's all good.

Turning towards his other side, he saw Misty also stood up but not watching the ceremony. Her eyes were scrunched shut. Brock sighed as it was pretty clear she is upset about the result of the battle. This is one of the best water type competitions in the world and would've been the perfect chance for her to prove herself. Taking his older brother position to heart, Brock walked over to her to ensure she is really fine.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Huh?" Misty questioned, as she opened her eyes to see who was speaking. As she looked at Brock, her eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall. Realising this presumably, she quickly dried her eyes, "what's up, Brock?"

"It's okay to cry, you know," Brock replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you wanna speak about it?"

"I-it's just that, I don't know, I've been travelling with Ash for this long and while I know he is a good trainer, he never specialised in water types and that was exactly what this competition is about," Misty explained, "just the fact it was a battle between our water types makes this much worse than his Cerulean gym battle or that one back when he caught Totodile."

"I can understand that feeling, Misty," Brock nodded in understanding, "but I think you might be thinking about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you seem to think this makes Ash a better water type trainer, but that simply isn't true, and I know Ash would say the exact same thing," Brock explained.

"So why did he win, then?" Misty asked.

"It's because of your relative battle experience," Brock explained, "this is just my own opinion but while we've all been travelling together, Ash takes on more battles than us two definitely and probably more than Serena. Your Pokémon may be getting battles at the gym but that's not the same as if you're in the battle with them. I think the battle turned around because his extensive battle experience has given him the chance to turn it around. I know if I wanted to battle now, I wouldn't be nearly as good as when I was acting as Pewter's gym leader."

"So it's my lack of battle experience?" she asked.

"I don't want to upset you even more by saying this," Brock replied, "it's just that, while we get to watch Ash's gym battles and his other battles, it's not the same as actually being in the battle in the moment. I think the result of your battle with him had nothing to do with who the better water type specialist is."

"I- thanks Brock, that actually makes me feel better," Misty smiled, "and I guess I know what I'll have to do. Besides, by the next Whirl Cup I'll be running the Cerulean gym, so I'll also be getting plenty of battles in."

"No problem, Mist," Brock smiled, "now has Ash told you about where we're going next?"

"Not really, why?" Misty asked.

Brock glanced back at Serena who was still staring lovingly down at her boyfriend. Realising Ash wanted to tell her himself, Brock turned back and moved further away so he couldn't accidentally be overheard.

"I'll show you the place later, but let's just say I think it'll be your perfect kind of place," Brock explained before gesturing to Serena, "and I don't want to spoil the surprise for her."

* * *

Later that night, Ash was lying in bed with Serena cuddled up to him. Her head is resting on his chest, looking towards a wall as he ran a hand through her long golden hair in a soothing manner. It is true that she has been getting better especially since her heart to heart with Murkrow, but many things are still bugging her mind. Like how she could ever make up her mistakes to Kabutops, so he doesn't totally hate her.

"Hey Serena," Ash spoke up.

"Huh uh," she replied, although honestly she couldn't tell what Ash was talking about. Maybe his gym battle with Jasmine, he is always excited with those.

"You know what's coming up, right?" Ash asked, "Our anniversary is only just a couple weeks away."

"Of course, I know that," she replied, turning her head towards him. She never forgot when their anniversary is, it's just that she's been so focused on other things that it didn't jump out as coming up soon, the next couple of weeks actually. While they technically celebrated their anniversary back in Goldenrod, that was because they didn't know where they would be when their actual anniversary came around.

"Well, I called Jasmine and she said that Amphy is getting better but she isn't ready for the gym battle yet," Ash replied.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, so it isn't the gym battle, "I know you've been looking forward to that battle for a while now."

"It's okay," he smiled, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her lips, "but it might be a blessing in disguise."

"How come?" she asked.

"Because it means that we have some time to kill," Ash explained, "I looked over the map of the whirl islands with Brock, and he pointed out a water city between here and Olivine. There's a boat which'll take us straight there. It's called Alto Mare."

"Alto Mare?" Serena repeated, as Ash grabbed his Poke gear from the bedside table.

"Yeah, it is meant to be a very beautiful city, with a series of canals flowing through it. Misty was interested in some sort of water type race they hold weekly, and its meant to be guarded by two legendary Pokémon," Ash explained before showing his Poke gear towards her, "why not take a look."

Ash turned the Poke gear to show a screen of images which showed a beautiful, marble white city with several rivers running through it. Several smaller images showing nice looking restaurants and couples riding boat canals. All in all, it looked like the perfect romantic destination.

"Ash this-" Serena tried to say but he placed a finger to her lips, gesturing her to stop.

"I know Goldenrod was meant to be how we celebrated our second anniversary, but that was because we didn't know where we would be when our actual anniversary came around," he replied, lowing his finger before placing a quick kiss on her lips, "I hope this place will make a nice actual anniversary location."

Serena replied by pushing her head into his, her arm carelessly knocking the Poke gear out of the way. Ash lay down, with Serena on top of him as she deepened the kisses she was giving him. It wasn't long before she felt his hands resting on her hips as he returned her shower of affection. In all honesty, this rush of emotion might be exactly what Serena needed as for the moment at least, it has given her something to take her mind of all the things currently bringing her down. The Wallace Cup, her team that she let down, the trial which is meant to be soon.

Alto Mare seems to be the perfect destination for her... what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	47. Ivysaur, The Ambassador

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, a chapter which has a different title to the original plan but that is the only difference. It is still the same story line and based around the same episode. It was the same sort of thing as chapter twenty-eight, where I couldn't decide on the title and for a long time it was going to be 'The Grass Route' but then I decided it would be what the title is now. Speaking off, this chapter will be the first of what I call an, 'at the lab' chapter. Not focusing on the main group but instead at what is happening at the lab. This is based off a particular episode from the anime. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 47: Ivysaur, The Ambassador

It was a bright sunny day over Kanto, the sun shining down early in the morning, about nine o'clock. They Professor had already fed them all breakfast and they were all now out doing their own thing. Imparticular, Ivysaur was sunbathing on the porch where the lab meets the ranch.

He yawn as a big cloud travelled past the sun. Well he has soaked up enough solar energy for the time being, guess he better do his rounds and make sure everyone is good today. While he does enjoy a good battle, Ivysaur has always been more of a peacekeeper even back at the sanctuary where he first met Ash. Even if not as powerful as say some Pokémon like Aerodactyl, everyone at least respects him as he has helped sort out many disputes between feuding Pokémon , never truly favouring one side and always coming to an end result which would help both sides.

As he set out on his journey around the ranch, he looked out for anything to catch his eye. Normally if a Pokémon has an issue, they give out some sort of sign, whether a loud cry or a random attack or even-

Ivysaur sighed, as he spotted smoke raising up from near one of the flower beds. Many of the grass types take great pride in that area, himself included. He may not get to spend much time there as he would like, but he still enjoys it. Besides, if there is smoke, then theirs fire. Better go and find out what's up before the whole place becomes a burning inferno.

As he set off for said smoke, he began to consider what he could be faced with. Instantly his thoughts came to the idea of Charizard, he is always doing some sort of training or battling and can easily lose track of where he is firing his flames. While he does feel bad for the guy after being dumped by Delphox, throwing himself into his training isn't the proper way to deal with it. Luckily he has enough solar energy built up so he can call over Aerodactyl or Dragonair to help put the flames out. Normally he would have Blastoise do it, but he is with Ash right now. Ivysaur has created several different types of Solar Beam designs for different Pokémon to know he is calling them.

Quickly reaching the source of the smoke, he found it wasn't Charizard for a change. Instead, Primeape was stood with his back to Ivysaur, cheering on as he watched Tauros and Houndoom battling. Houndoom had somehow tackled Tauros to the ground and was biting down hard with Fire Fang. While the grass surrounding them was also burning.

Ivysaur cleared his throat as he walked beside the fighting type.

"Huh?" Primeape replied, as he turned towards the ranches peacekeeper, "Oh, hey Ivysaur. Long-time no see, buddy. How's it going?"

"The grass is on fire," Ivysaur deadpanned.

"Oh, is it?" Primeape sheepishly asked, seeming surprised by this revaluation, "hehehe, I hadn't even noticed."

Primeape never enjoyed being put on the spot like this and when not in the heat of battle could actually be quite shy. Ivysaur always figured this was because of the Primeape who use to bully him, thus destroying his self-confidence but because the fighting type would never admit such a thing, it's just a theory.

Before continuing the conversation, Ivysaur sent out a powerful Solar Beam which instead of going up in a straight shot, did more of a circular motion as it extended up. That served two purposes, the first was to call over help to put the flames out. There wasn't many of them but if not dealt with, could expand and spread. The second purpose was to draw the attention of the two battling Pokémon . As it exploded high above the group, harmless to all, the bang was loud enough to stop the ongoing battle.

Both Tauros and Houndoom turned to see Ivysaur staring at them. Houndoom was mounted on Tauros' back and if one didn't know they were having a battle, could've easily been mistaken for them partaking in something else entirely. The two Pokémon became suddenly self-conscious of this fact.

"Are you two finished?" Ivysaur asked.

Neither of them had an answer as it was apparent that Ivysaur wasn't going to lighten up the mood and put the awkwardness aside. He easily could as he knew they were battling but he is tired of telling them to keep their battles restricted to the gravel area to avoid damaging the plant life. It's the reason the Professor had gravel put it.

Houndoom quickly jumped off Tauros' back and said normal type quickly stood up. Both Pokémon might have some great advantages over Ivysaur in battle, Tauros being much bigger and his ground moves hurting the part poison type, while Houndoom is fire type, but both respect Ivysaur enough to not get out of a telling off, especially when they know they are in the wrong, just because of that fact.

Once sure he had all three Pokémon 's attention, he started. "How many times have I told you, if you're going to battle keep it in the gravel area?"

"Well, um, you see. We did start on the gravel land," Tauros replied.

"But then I had to dodge an Earthquake and Tauros started chasing me down," Houndoom added.

"And so we kind of went out of bounds of the original battle," Primeape concluded.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ivysaur muttered, mainly to himself before a gust of wind hit his side. Turning towards the source, he found Dragonair stood tall as she looked down on him expectantly. She clearly just flew here, and the wind was the result of her landing.

"You called?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you mind doing a little rain dance so the whole field doesn't go up in flames," Ivysaur requested, "all the water types are still with Ash, otherwise I would've had Blastoise do it."

"Certainly," she replied. Extending her body upwards, her neck jewel began to glow as a small-ish black cloud appeared over the area. Of course, she could cover this whole ranch, but she isn't trying to show off right now. While her princess attitude can get annoying at times, she doesn't showboat or anything and just gets her job done.

It didn't take long for the light rain she created to put out the burning grass. While some of the flowers were damaged overall it could've been a lot worst. With a sigh, Ivysaur knew he'd have to ask some of the grass types more in tune with flowers to look at them.

"You three," Dragonair spoke up, turning her attention towards Tauros, Primeape and Houndoom, "care to explain yourselves?"

She waited but all three were smart enough not to talk back to her.

"Thought so," Dragonair continued, "now listen, you have a perfectly good ground for partaking in your little games. If I find out that you cause any more trouble for the other mon living on my land then we will have issues."

She extended her body over, so she was still looming over Houndoom but cut the distance, so she was completely on top of him, causing him to lie down. He hasn't interacted with the princess yet but Ivysaur knows he has warned him not to get on her bad side at least.

"Your still new here," she whispered, "so I'll let this one go but no more." She stood tall and turned towards both Primeape and Tauros, "but as for you two. I expect a lot better. This kind of behaviour I expect from a wild Raticate, with the lack of care for one's home. I shall be keeping a close eye to ensure improvements are made."

With a flick of the head, the three Pokémon took the gesture and slumped off towards the gravel field. For as much as her attitude gets on their nerves, they do know she has a general best interest for everyone at the lab and not just her own. Plus, they know she has the power to back up any claims she makes as very few Pokémon here have bested her in battle, the only one to not lose at least once being Aerodactyl.

Ivysaur couldn't help a small smile appear on his face as he expects they may finally listen about containing their battles to the gravel area now that Dragonair is on their case. He understands the needs to get stronger but that is still no-excuse for hurting the plant life which many of the grass types have took time to grow.

"Thank you for that, Dragonair," Ivysaur thanked.

"Think nothing off it, it will help me flush out any of the rudely nature from this land," Dragonair replied, "plus, I want to speak to you for your assistance on this manner. I was going to wait for your visit to the lake but seeing as were here, why wait?"

"It's not common that you of all people need help," Ivysaur commented.

"As unfortunate as it may seem, even a Princess won't reach everyone," she replied, "one such example is Sandslash. Last I heard he took great strides in his relationship with our trainer so its time he made the same effort with the rest of us. Not to mention that rock with the turfed-up grass just makes this place look untidy."

"Well I can certainly speak to him about it, but I doubt he'll take much notice," Ivysaur replied.

"That's all I ask, if he fails to see the point than other methods to make him understand might be necessary," she replied.

"Just please don't start anything with him," Ivysaur replied. Unfortunately, both Dragonair and Sandslash are very stubborn and would never let the other tell them what to do, the difference is Dragonair does try to make decisions beneficial to everyone while Sandslash refuses to talk to anyone. He may be very tough and recluse but at least he is a mon of his word. While Ivysaur will be sure to attempt what Dragonair wants, he is almost positive it won't turn out pretty, "I was going to check on him later anyway, so I'll go straight there."

"My thanks," Dragonair replied before taking flight back towards her lake.

Ivysaur sighed as he turned towards the hill which houses Sandslash's rock at the top. Luckily, the ground type doesn't just attack on sight and depending on who visits, he will even have a chat. Of course, Dragonair isn't one of the few he will willingly speak to, but he does speak with the seed Pokémon so Ivysaur has that going for him.

* * *

It didn't take Ivysaur long to reach the top of the hill, he didn't rush at his top speed but instead used the journey to think about how to approach this topic. While Sandslash may speak to him now, that doesn't mean he always will if he feels like he is being taken for a ride. Ivysaur will need to be very tactful with the ground type.

As he reached the top of the hill, he noticed Sandslash stood the middle of the circle which claims what he considers his territory. It isn't a massive area either, if Snorlax was to fall asleep, he would overlap on all sides. He also has a very strict code about it, he ignores everyone and doesn't go looking for trouble but if you enter his territory, then he will defend it and he doesn't hold back. Maybe it isn't the nicest set of morals, but he sticks to it.

The ground type appeared to be concentrated in some sort of meditation as Ivysaur made his way over to the boundary. As he approached, he noticed several rocks spike up out of the ground around him. Making his way over to the line, careful not to step over it, Ivysaur slightly cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Sandslash's eyes popped open in his typical scowl. The rocks which popped out of the ground crumbled into small piles of stone as he stood up. Without a word he approached the boarder and looked Ivysaur dead in the eye, as if in some sort intense interrogation.

"Your early... why?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ivysaur questioned, clearly not expecting the question.

"You always follow the same route, and pass here just after noon," Sandslash explained, "I want to know, why?"

"Oh that, I guess I just fancied a change. Already had a burning flower garden-" Ivysaur attempted to lighten the mood.

"I'm not an idiot," Sandslash cut him off. Extending one set of his claws, he hovered them over a flower which grew next to his boarder. In one swift movement, he slammed the claws together, cutting the flower in half. Clearly he was making a point about what he would do to Ivysaur if he didn't receive answers. The best part is, Sandslash doesn't care about type advantage and he never threats without being able to back it up. "Tell. Me. Why."

"Well, like I said I had a burning flower patch to deal with and with Blastoise with Ash at the minute, I had to get Dragonair to put the flames out," Ivysaur explain.

"What does that stuck up bi-" Sandslash went to ask.

"Language," Ivysaur interrupted.

"What does _she_ have to do with me?" he asked, emphasising his pronoun for her.

"Well, she wanted me to have a chat with you," Ivysaur replied.

"... I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Sandslash asked.

"Probably not," Ivysaur sighed, "look, she thinks your rock and turfed up ground makes the scenery look untidy. She is making a big thing about keeping the place looking nice. And she wanted me to suggest, maybe getting rid of it and you using the same training ground as the others."

Sandslash did not look impressed. "Well you can tell that self-proclaimed princess that she can have this rock when she prises it out of my cold. dead. claws."

"I mean, I told her she shouldn't get her hopes up," Ivysaur replied.

"And if I end up getting called upon by our trainer, only to return to see she remodelled the place whilst I was away, then I will do some of my own redecorating myself," he added, knowing an entitled b word like her would pull that kind of crap, "and I'll start with that mug she calls a face."

"I figured something like that would be your response," Ivysaur replied, "so other than that, you good? Anything you wanna talk about?"

Sandslash narrowed his eyes before turning around and moving away. It is pretty clear he doesn't want to talk right now. Not like Ivysaur can blame him, yes he may have claimed a section of land as his own, but it isn't a massive section of land and he uses it as his own personal space and for as abrupt as he can be, he never actively seeks out trouble. Even now, its Dragonair who started this disagreement even if the two have never got on.

With a sigh, Ivysaur set off back down the hill towards the lake. He really hopes Dragonair will accept that it isn't gonna happen and leave good enough alone. Although knowing what Dragonair is like, that isn't going to happen, and this will get a lot worse before it gets better... why does he always end up between arguments like this?

* * *

It took Ivysaur a little longer to make it to the lake where Dragonair spends most of her time. Not because he got lost but because he wanted to visit his usual friends to check on them before continuing this quest that he was set on. He spent some time around the forest in the south where most of the bugs tend to hide out... and Serena's Kabutops for some reason, he seems to be spending a lot of time with her Beedrill recently but hey, they are team members and Serena doesn't have many male Pokémon so it only makes sense that they would become friends at some point.

He also decided to check on Snorlax, for being such a powerhouse when in battle, he is actually quite a good listener. Of course, part of that is because he is usually asleep but just speaking out loud helps Ivysaur clear his head and also come up with some solutions to problems. Right now, the only solution he can think off is moving their typical resting spots further apart, but both are so stubborn that they won't just move. Plus, it's not like moving a rock or a lake is that easy either.

With all of his normal day duties sorted, Ivysaur finally bit the bullet around midday and headed over to the lake. As he approached, he saw something that he never expected to see, Kingdra and Dragonair launching a Dragon Pulse at each other. Despite both being very powerful and very similar in many ways, they never really interacted and rarely took part in serious training sessions. Dragonair only really had a weekly battle against Aerodactyl.

The two beams collided in the middle of the lake and mixed together before expanding in a ball of dragon type energy before exploding like some sort of bomb. As the view cleared, both Pokémon were clearly angry, and a full battle almost seemed impossible to avoid.

Realising the currently location would come off worst if this battle took place, Ivysaur ran into action. Reaching the edge of the lake, he shot out several vines to cut between both Pokémon . This drew both of the dragon's attention but neither let their fierce expression fall. While Ivysaur knew he couldn't take both of them on by himself, he had a plan to both get them to stand down or alternatively call someone who could handle both of them. With a deep breath, he launched a powerful Solar Beam straight up.

This seemed to make Dragonair calm down as she knew what that particular Solar Beam was made to call. Kingdra, on the other hand, was not prevailed to this information and thus did not stand down. Some sort of attack began to build up in her snout, as she was daring Ivysaur to make the first move.

But he never did, as a powerful force landed directly behind him, blowing wind out of all directions with a cloud of dust to shield the Pokémon 's identity. As the shadow of said Pokémon emerged high above Ivysaur with glowing evil eyes, it took a deep breath before unleashing a very loud roar. Shaking the ground, a flock of nearby Pidgey flew out of the forest to the south. The dust settled to reveal Aerodactyl who looked eyes on Kingdra, silently threatening her to launch her attack.

A small smirk appeared on Ivysaur's face as he knew Aerodactyl would easily beat Kingdra in a battle. With him now confident that Kingdra wouldn't attack, as she isn't an idiot. Retracting his vines, Ivysaur relaxed since the battle was pretty much over now but before he could speak, Gengar popped out of thin air.

"Superhero landing," she clapped as she floated over to Aerodactyl, "You know, that's really hard on your knees. Totally impractical, they all do it though."

"You're really not helping," Aerodactyl muttered.

"Oh come on, I know it's meant to be a day in the life of Ivysaur type of chapter, but the readers will get very upset if everyone's favourite phantom doesn't at least make a cameo appearance somewhere in here," Gengar replied before popping away into thin air.

Aerodactyl leaned down to whisper to Ivysaur, "I feel almost sorry for Serena and her team after that trade."

"You're not the only one... trust me," Ivysaur replied, "now if you don't mind, I kind of want to find out what was up with these two... and if you'd be so kind, I'd like you to stick around, I feel a lot stronger with you behind me."

"Of course, but don't sell yourself short. You have one of the strongest wills of any Pokémon I have met, I am honoured to be a part of your team," Aerodactyl replied.

Ivysaur nodded in appreciation of the comment, despite being one very powerful Pokémon and the strongest on Ash's team, he is also very modest. Never boasting about his strength and always willing to give out the same curtsy when due. He may not sugar coat anything but that is both the good and the bad. Although before diving into a conversation with the dinosaur, Ivysaur turned his attention to the dragons. While Ivysaur also speaks his mind, the difference is he knows when its best to hold back while Aerodactyl is far less tactful. Guess that's why he is the mediator between most arguments at the lab.

"Now, care to explain what that argument was about?" Ivysaur asked as he turned back to both of the dragons.

"Certainly," Dragonair replied before gesturing her head in Kingdra's direction, "she needs to learn her place."

"Like you need that particular space right now, Lapras isn't even here," Kingdra barked back.

"It's the principle of the matter," Dragonair replied.

"What space?" Ivysaur asked, raising his voice to keep both of their attention on him.

"At the back of the lake, we have several rocks quite a long way away which Lapras uses for target practice," Dragonair replied.

" _So that's why Tauros complained about slipping on ice the other week, while in the training ground_ ," Ivysaur thought to himself before continuing out loud, "so what is the issue then?"

"We always made sure to only use it for aiming and never actually tried to damage them," Dragonair explained before gesturing towards Kingdra, "but this plebe didn't take that consideration. She is always getting in our way, but this is just the final straw."

Ivysaur sighed before turning towards Aerodactyl. "Do you mind replacing them with a Stone Edge or Rock Tomb or something?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Good," Ivysaur replied, turning back to the dragons. While that solves this issue at hand, Ivysaur realised he could use it to help with his other issue at hand, "that is that issue sorted but you do make a good point. This lake isn't very big, especially when we have Gyarados and Lapras as well. Not to mention the likely hood more water types will get caught at some point. They are the most common type, after all. "Now onto your other issue."

Kingdra seemed disinterested at this point as presumably she thought it was some other issue Dragonair brought to Ivysaur's attention. The look on Dragonair's face also seemed to give off this impression.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Short version, it isn't going to happen," Ivysaur replied, "but I was more referring to the lake."

"What issue with the lake?" Dragonair asked, as Kingdra turned back to listen as well.

"Well it isn't the biggest lake in the world, and that's without Gyarados or Lapras or Blastoise," Ivysaur explained, "and the likely hood is that more water types will be caught at some point or even some nonwater types will want to take a swim. You know Roo did during the really hot days in the summer."

"So what do you propose?" Dragonair asked.

"Nothing big, just adding in a second lake," he replied, "I need to get the professor's permission but that shouldn't be an issue. Give me the afternoon to come up with some plans and get the permission."

"Agreed," Dragonair replied, like she actually had a say in it.

Of course, Ivysaur asked for permission but that was just a formality, even if she declined he would work on the plans simply because the size of the lake is an issue... and if he can make the new one more grand, it would be an easy way to separate Dragonair and Sandslash which is better for everyone.

With his intentions made clear, Ivysaur set off towards the lab. He may not have the typical hands to write with, but he has got quite skilled of writing with his vines. So he planned to spend some time by one of the windows where he can watch the whole ranch and work out where the new lake could go.

* * *

Once making it inside, Ivysaur pushed the arm chair up to the window and climbed into it. Using his vines to grab a pen and some paper, he drew out a rough image of the ranch before marking off a few possible areas where the lake could go. Knowing an underground water source would be needed to fill up the would-be lake, he is taking several options, so he isn't limited. He also made sure each option would be further away from the rock where Sandslash stays but no mention of it on the paper.

"What'cha doing?" a voice asked from behind.

Ivysaur turned around to find Muk had slivered up to him, not surprising since he tends to enjoy spending his days in the lab instead of outside. With this section of the plan over, he jumped down, one vine wrapping around the map so he could easily carry it.

"Oh, just a little issue with the current lake on the ranch," Ivysaur replied, rather dismissively. While he appreciates chats with Muk and also the fact Muk never brings trouble like some other Pokémon , Muk is very much child-like. Not that there's an issue with being child-like, but when they are its best to keep them in the shadows about important matters. He really doesn't want to overwhelm or upset Muk and it's not like he spends much time by the lake anyway, "I have to dash for now, but I'll come and chat with you later."

"Okay," Muk smiled, "the Professor is writing some sort of report or something and doesn't want to be disturbed so I'm just gonna take a nap."

Ivysaur smiled as he made his way out of the room. Once out, he took one look back to see Muk lying down on the rug in front of the fireplace. He maybe a fully-grown Pokémon and very powerful in battle, but he is very loving and a child at heart. While he has to sort this new lake out as soon as possible, Ivysaur will be sure to keep his promise to come and chat with Muk as many other Pokémon just ignore him but Ivysaur knows how talking to someone with such a bright outlook can just lighten anyone's day. After dealing with both Dragonair and Sandslash, a lightened day is something anyone would need.

But for now, he has a lake to discover and he knows just the Pokémon he'll need help from.

* * *

"-so I need your help by telling if there are any water sources underground which could fill up the would-be lake," Ivysaur explained.

He looked down the candidate in hopes of any sort of indication for an answer. Unfortunately, Quagsire's dopey smiley face is a pretty consistent constant so whether he realises it or not, he has a very strong poker face.

"So... can I rely on your help?" he asked once again.

"Huh?" Quagsire questioned, "Oh, of course. Come on, where do we start."

With a sigh of relief, Ivysaur began to lead the way towards the first possible location. It might seem weird that he is doing all of this before even getting permission to build the lake, but he wants to ensure he has everything planned in case the Professor has questions about the process.

As he walked along, his eyes shot over to Quagsire. The water ground type was walking alongside him but seemed to be cloud watching instead of tracking to make small talk with him, Ivysaur turned his attention on the actual construction. Provided that there is at least one possible water source, he is gonna need a good team to help and to start he will need a way to outline the edge. Luckily Aerodactyl could lay out a line of rocks to clearly establish the edge.

As for digging the lake out, some strong ground types would be best. Honestly, he would love it if he could get Sandslash to head that part up simply because digging is what he is best at, other than slashing things but knowing Sandslash, he would need a good reason to get involved with anything where he could possibly get wet. They would also need to have an easy way to move the dug-up ground... Alakazam should do a fine job there as well, and maybe some other psychic types.

Before he could get too lost in thought, as he'll need to ask all these Pokémon first, he discovered he reached the first possible location. Turning towards Quagsire, he noticed Serena's water fish Pokémon was still watching the crowds and walking off. Extending a vine, he tapped Quagsire on the shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"We're here," Ivysaur informed.

"We are?" Quagsire questioned as he looked around, "so we are."

Quagsire began by shaking his head which lead to his whole body shaking, once that was finished he began sniffing the air, as if some sort of critic in a world-famous restaurant testing out a bottle of wine.

Honestly, he looked a little silly but Ivysaur isn't about to judge and Quagsire is a little weird anyway, but he is helping out and maybe this is the best way to sense underground water. Falling onto all four, he went completely over the top with sniffing as he swooped his head over the grass, before taking a breath so deep his eyes bulged out.

" _Still not as strange as Haunter or well Gengar now_ ," Ivysaur thought to himself before walking over to the dopey Pokémon , "so is there any water source under here?"

Quagsire stood up in one fluent motion before quickly shaking his head while his tongue spewed out of his mouth, like a child after eating something they are adamant they don't like, "yuck."

Ivysaur really didn't know what to take about that response.

"Oh, there is, but its saltwater," Quagsire replied.

Ivysaur raised a vine... then lowered it. He isn't quite sure whether it's even possible to sense the different types of water. After all, sensing water is one thing but being able to tell what the water is something else. Then again, he isn't going to question Quagsire, maybe he just is that good.

"Okay then, I'll mark it down as a maybe. We still have other areas to check," Ivysaur replied. Even if it is saltwater, if the other two area's don't have any source at all then it will be the best option. Besides, Pallet Town is close to the ocean so it being saltwater isn't out of the question.

With the first area checked, Ivysaur began to lead the way to the next location. As they walked, Ivysaur noticed Quagsire had picked up a cotton flower ball before closing his eyes and blowing to spread the seeds onto the wind. Ivysaur couldn't help but smile at the scene, Quagsire is pretty young and seeing his hopefulness always lightens the day for Ivysaur. It's one reason he loved the hidden village as even the ill Pokémon would keep a bright outlook. It's also something he loves about his trainer, who always sees the good side of everyone he encounters, even criminals.

Soon they made it to the second location and Ivysaur stepped back as he waited for Quagsire to take action once more. While he expected him to do the whole sniffing thing again but instead he just stood in the possible lake and just stared at Ivysaur with a blank stare. Concerned for the little guy, Ivysaur extended a vine and waved it in front of the water fish's face. A bright smile took over his face and he waved back.

"So?" Ivysaur asked.

"So what?" Quagsire replied.

"So is there a water source under here?" Ivysaur replied.

"No," Quagsire replied.

Ivysaur wasn't sure how he could be so sure despite not doing that sniffing thing from before. Still though, this area was the one furthest in land, so I guess maybe it makes sense but that either means the sniffing had absolutely no reason or Quagsire just doesn't like this location.

While normally Ivysaur would bring this issue up front, he doesn't want to scare Quagsire off and they still have that final area. Of course, if this one turns out alright then he could just let it go but if not then maybe getting a second opinion would be the best bet. First they had the final possible location to check so both Pokémon set off once more.

Once reaching the new location, Ivysaur stood back and expected Quagsire to go and at least examine the area. How he would examine it, is anyone's guess after the polar opposite ways he explored the previous two areas but instead he remained stood next to the grass poison type.

"Err, aren't you going to check it?" Ivysaur asked, clearly not sure what to say.

Quagsire continued to just stare out at the land. Unsure if the water ground type even heard him, Ivysaur extended a vine and reached it out to tap on the water fish Pokémon 's shoulder but before it touched him, Quagsire turned full onto Ivysaur with a bright smile and wide eyes which seemed to be shimmering.

"IT'S PERFECT!" he exclaimed.

"Err..." Ivysaur retracted his vine.

"This is perfect, fresh water under here, beautiful view, the works!" Quagsire cried as he grabbed Ivysaur and pulled his head into his blue belly in a very emotion hug, "thank you for letting me help you find this natural treasure!"

Ivysaur was really not sure what to make of this turn of events.

* * *

After he escaped Quagsire's emotional hug, Ivysaur marked out on his map which area he would want to develop before heading back towards the lab. While he has done all this planning, he still has one thing before his plans can be put into motion... permission.

Once he entered the building, he began to run up the stairs at his fastest speed. For most people, it would be more like a slow jog but for Ivysaur it was his top speed, it was what caused him issues at his original evolution but now he is over that and it doesn't bother him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he made a b-line straight for the actual lab room. Pushing the wooden door open with his head, he stepped into the metallic world.

He took a moment to look around at the familiar room, he has been here many times, but it can be a little jarring considering its other worldly design. The awe passed over and he continued to scan the room until his eyes landed upon the person he came to see. Professor Oak was sat at his desk, his head was down as he clearly focused on the papers beneath him. He hadn't even looked up when the door opened. Ivysaur walked over to him at a much slower pace.

"Professor!" he called out, although he knows the man doesn't understand his speech like Ash does.

"Huh?" he replied as he turned in Ivysaur's direction, "oh, hello Ivysaur, is everything well?"

"Well I want your permission to build a lake in the ranch but since I know you don't know what I'm saying, look at these," Ivysaur replied, using his vine which was carrying the plan to hand them over.

The Professor accepted them from him and seemed to take a moment to read the papers over, so Ivysaur just waited in silence as to not interrupt him, not like he could do a big sales pitch with Professor Oak's inability to understand him. Hopefully the plans are enough to get his permission.

"So you want build a second lake in the ranch?" he asked as he peaked over the plan to look at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur nodded in response.

"Well it is very crowded, and it is likely that more water types will be caught, especially considering the most common type of Pokémon are water types," Professor replied as he handed Ivysaur's vine the plan back, "well I agree with your assessment and it seems you have it all sorted out. Can I trust you to overlook this project."

"Of course," Ivysaur replied as he nodded to emphasis his point.

"Very well then, I look forward to see it once completed," Professor Oak smiled.

With his permission, Ivysaur set off back down the stairs, being sure to use a separate vine to close the door. It is all coming together and now all he has to do is bring his team together to actually build this lake. Off to find his team, which he has planned as well but still needs to ask said Pokémon for their help.

* * *

Ivysaur sighed happily as he set off from both Aerodactyl and Alakazam, both of them quickly agreed to assist in Ivysaur's plan. While both are clearly stronger than Ivysaur and could best him in battle, the respect they have for him doesn't come from strength even if he can hold himself in battle when needed.

Although now he has a true test of his negotiation skills to the test, now he has to convince Sandslash to help. Not only is Sandslash the less than helpful type but it would involve him getting close to some sort of water which would be a massive hill to overcome. As he walked up the hill, he began to go through his head of how best to approach this subject. Unfortunately, there aren't many powerful ground types at the ranch and none of them are as skilled a digger as Sandslash.

It wasn't long before Ivysaur reached the top of the hill and sort of like what he expected, Sandslash was slashing away at his rock. It seems there previous chat made him lose any chance of standing still long enough to perfect his Stealth Rocks move. Before Ivysaur even got close to the line, Sandslash came to a stop and turned to the side to look at him, with a sneer and low threatening growl.

"What now?" he asked.

"I... need to ask a favour," Ivysaur replied.

"What?" he repeated.

"Well, we are building something in the ranch, and it involves a big hole," Ivysaur explained, "as our most skilled digger and just all-around awesome guy, I was hoping you'd-"

"Shut up!" Sandslash growled, as he turned around completely and walked straight up so he was looming over Ivysaur, looking him dead in the eye, "any more bs out of your mouth and all I'll do is slash you. Now what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ivysaur knew that he may still have a chance. Even though clearly angry, Sandslash is willing to still hear him out although it is clearly his last chance. In all honesty, Ivysaur should've known flatter would only pee Sandslash off, he may not be the nicest but was always completely honest and would never sugar coat anything. With his nerves calmed down, Ivysaur decided to start again.

"Okay, we are going to build a new lake on the other side of the ranch but none of the Pokémon here, yourself excluded, are that skilled at digging and would take us a long time without your help," Ivysaur explained.

"A lake?" Sandslash asked, gritting his teeth.

"I know you don't like water but-" Ivysaur continued but was cut off.

"Why would I want to help with one of those death traps?" Sandslash asked, his anger visibly rising while even just thinking about it. While he doesn't know the specifics, he does know many of Sandslash's issues come from some history with water, so this is a long shot regardless of what happened earlier.

"Well... the current lake is overwhelmed, which is why we are making this new one," Ivysaur replied, "and I will do everything within my power to ensure you don't see the water. I just want you to create the hole, we'll get the water once your clear. And it is going to be much bigger, which'll probably have Dragonair move to it instead of the current one."

The hostile look on Sandslash's face lifted for a moment as he seemed to contemplate what he was told. After nearly half a minute, the contemplation lifted as well and Sandslash only wore a smirk on his face.

"I'll do it," he replied, "but if so much as a drop lands on me, you won't know what hit you."

"If it does, I'll happily take any attacks you have in store," Ivysaur accepted.

Sandslash eyebrow flicked down into another sneer, "news flash, if I attack someone, I won't ask their permission first. I simply gave you the benefit of hindsight for what will happen."

Ivysaur nodded in understand, while he is very violent and not afraid to get physical if needed, at least he is a Pokémon of his word and gives a fair warning. He also never starts petty arguments; he is only involved in this project because Ivysaur went to him. With him on side, Ivysaur began to lead him over to the site of the soon to be new lake. He already told the others where it is and to meet him there.

* * *

Making their way over to the lake site, not a single word was uttered. Ivysaur was fine with that, he knows Sandslash isn't one for small talk and so he really doesn't mind the silence. At least he agreed to build the hole as he will make this much quicker.

As they reached the site, they also a rough line of rocks sticking out of the ground which would mark off where the new lake would be. Aerodactyl was standing around with Dragonair, Alakazam and... Furret. He asked Alakazam and Aerodactyl to help out so he knows why they are there and seeing Dragonair isn't a surprise because being the princess she is it makes sense that she would want to over watch the construction.

"Glad to see you can join us," Dragonair greeted in a snide tone towards Sandslash as he approached the group, not diverting his hard stare even an inch off the soon to be lake, "now we can either discuss that rock of yours before or after the-"

Sandslash walked straight past her, not even glancing in her direction. Although he did raise his middle claw up in her direction, as a not so subtle message to shut up. Reaching the rocks, he climbed one before landing in the soon to be lake, starting off by slamming his claw down into the grassy ground.

"It is very rude for you to just-" Dragonair attempted to tell him off, but was cut off as a blob of dirt went flying in her direction. She was quick enough to avoid it landing in her face, but it was clearly the first lump Sandslash dug out of the ground.

"Might I suggest you just let him get on with it," Aerodactyl spoke up, "he doesn't appear to be in the talkative mood."

Ivysaur nodded in agreement with Aerodactyl's assessment. He knows Sandslash is only here to get Dragonair to move further away and after her making clear she intends to have his ground destroyed, he wouldn't hesitate to attack her. After all, even if she is stronger, she doesn't have the same sort of experience. Of course, she would likely win due to her many water moves but that doesn't mean it would be easy and everyone around them would be the true losers in that fight.

"By the way, what are you doing here Furret?" Ivysaur asked, "I hope I didn't miss anything important, today has been a busy day."

"Oh no, nothings the matter," Furret replied before running around Ivysaur like the energetic fur ball she is, "I heard about this new lake and it sounded like fun... can I play in the dirt once it's out of the place?"

"Sure, I don't know why not," Ivysaur shrugged. He really has no plans for the dirt so if Furret can have fun in it then why not, she is old enough to take care of herself and he won't get on her case about cleaning up or anything. Besides, it's one less issue off his plate.

Turning back towards the site, he saw Sandslash quickly disappear under the ground. A few seconds later, Sandslash dolphin jumped out of the ground before burrowing back under it. He then went and dolphin jumped once more. This continued for a couple minutes and it became obvious that he was creating tunnels under the ground and he was doing something that they can remember Pikachu doing in battles to destroy the field, note-ably back in the Vermilion gym.

Finally he jumped high out of the ground before disappearing near the centre of the site. A few seconds later the ground around them began to violent shake. Alakazam had to levitate off the ground, and Aerodactyl also slightly hovered over the ground to avoid it. Ivysaur had no such way to avoid it so just tensed up and took the earthquake, lucky the shock waves weren't aimed at him directly, but they didn't tickle either. Dragonair also had to take to the air to avoid it.

As the shaking continued, the ground within the rock field collapsed into a pile of destroyed earth. After nearly two minutes, the shaking stopped and Sandslash climbed his way out by slamming his claws into one of the rocks Aerodactyl provided. He clearly created underground tunnels to weaken the foundation then the earthquake destroyed the top layer.

"Go on spoon boy, do your job and remove the loose dirt," Sandslash instructed.

Alakazam landed as did the other two and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead his eyes glew blue before sending out a weak psychic wave. The loose ground in the cavern Sandslash created was lifted into the air before piling a little bit away from the hole Sandslash created. Not a moment after it settled down, Furret dived into it in a very playful manner.

Turning back towards the hole, Ivysaur looked at the job which Sandslash did and it was a very good one all things considered. The ground was mostly even and the only thing that stood out was half a large rock sticking out of one side which clearly wasn't one of Aerodactyl's.

"Any reason you decided to leave that hideous object in my lake?" Dragonair asked.

"Shut up," Sandslash replied, finally turning to her.

"Why don't you just go and remove it already?" she commanded.

"And why don't fuck off to someone who actually wants to listen to your whiny voice," Sandslash replied.

Ivysaur did consider telling Sandslash off for that particular choice of words but right now isn't the time to antagonise him. Even if they can beat him in battle, that isn't going to help anyone, and someone nearby would likely get hurt around them either way.

"Guys, guys!" Ivysaur ran between them, "let's just calm down and take a deep breath."

With a swift jerk of his head, Aerodactyl landed in front of Dragonair, completely covering her from Sandslash's sight. He quickly began to move her backwards and away; he may not be peacekeeper in the same way Ivysaur is, but he does know when to calm things down. As he began to guide Dragonair away, Ivysaur turned fully to Sandslash who was taking deep breaths.

"I know she angers you, but she's gone now," Ivysaur spoke softly, "how you feeling?"

"I've been working on controlling my anger... its gonna take more than that overgrown earth-worm to set me off now," Sandslash replied as he jumped down from the rock.

"So I am guessing there is a reason for that rock?" Ivysaur asked.

"Think of this hole as a giant bathtub, that rock is the plug," Sandslash replied, "I don't care what you say, I am not getting wet for anyone."

"That's fine," Ivysaur replied, turning towards Alakazam "do you mind?"

"Not at all," Alakazam replied, using his psychic abilities to remove the rock. The second it left the ground, a waterspout burst under it and the hole Sandslash created began to fill with water. Alakazam moved the rock and placed it on top of the dirt pile he left previously. Once done, he bid his goodbye before teleporting away.

Soon the raising water came to a stop, it reached about halfway up the rocks Aerodactyl set out and while not overflowing, it would've done if those weren't already in place. With the lake finally complete, Ivysaur stood back looked at it. Not a bad job, if he does say so himself.

Sandslash however, began to walk back towards his rock. Not having a reason to stop him, Ivysaur just stared off as to make sure no trouble interrupted, even something as small a Pokémon running into him right now could set him off and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Before he got too far away however, he came to a stop and his head swiftly flicked towards the side as if he sensed something. Ivysaur looked in that direction and he saw the dirt pile Furret was playing in. Just as he saw it, he saw the normally type jumping out of the dirt in a happy manner before the rock which settled on top began to slide down towards her. Despite being a speedy Pokémon , she seemed to freeze in place as she stared at the rock about to crush her.

Not giving it a second thought, Ivysaur set off into action. Running at his top speed, with time seeming to stand still, he landed next to her and Furret away. Losing most of his moment by hitting Furret away he couldn't continuing running and instead turned towards the incoming rock as he finally comprehended what just happened. He barely had time to look at the rock before it landed directly on top of him. Closing his eyes, he seemed to accept this fate... at least Furret was safe.

* * *

The rock landed squarely on top of him and everything went silent. Not a single movement could be seen, Sandslash turned towards Furret as he approached the rock, who was pushing herself up from the ground after taking the Take Down from Ivysaur.

"Don't just stand there!" Sandslash shouted, "Go and get help!"

Seeming to be terrified that Sandslash was yelling directly at her, Furret quickly shot off towards the lab. He really doesn't care if she is scared of him, if she wasn't messing around in the dirt than Ivysaur wouldn't be stuck under this rock. Extending his two claws, they were coated in metal before he began hacking away in hopes to destroy it and freeing Ivysaur. On his own rock he only used it to sharpen his claws and never attack it with metal claw but this one he is going all out.

He continued to hack away at the rock as he focused on only freeing Ivysaur. Any sense of time disappeared as he focused solely on destroying the rock. It continued to chip away as he sensed someone being appear from behind. A quick glance revealed Furret had both that Professor guy and his granddaughter.

Not letting up on his job, Sandslash continued to chip away at the rock until it began to shake. Sensing something big about to happen, Sandslash dived away just in time for a powerful blast of energy to shoot straight up from under the rock, having it crumble into hundreds of pieces. As the beam shot high into the air, it disappeared and the cloud dust blown up also settled, revealing the source.

Stood surrounded by crumbled rock was a large quadrupedal Pokémon with bluey-green skin and some circular patterns on his skin. Very large with a giant flower on his back and three claws on each foot. Ivysaur had evolved into a Venusaur. He took a couple steps forward before collapsing down on the ground.

Sandslash turned towards the humans and angrily gestured towards the big guy. Seeming to get the message across, both the Professor and his granddaughter ran and kneeled to check over the newly evolved Seed Pokémon .

With his part done, Sandslash began to walk back towards his rock. As he did, his eyes locked with Furret. Part of him wanted to unleash hell on the little fur ball for the danger she caused but that would likely only upset Venusaur. He's done his bit already so instead he ignored her and just continued off back to his rock.

* * *

As evening was rolling around, Professor Oak sat at his desk eating a bowl tofu and vegetable ramen. Today has been a weird day, he was finishing up his report for that conference in Sinnoh next week when Ivysaur came to him with quite a detailed plan on adding a new lake to the ranch. While he knew Pokémon were as smart as, if not smarter than people in some cases, seeing one without opposable thumbs write such a plan is quite remarkable.

It is presumable he held the pen with his vines, but it is still fascinating. Maybe his next study should be on such things. Although before his mind could dive deep into the subject matter, his computer screen came to life with a video request from a Pokémon centre from somewhere in the whirl islands. It didn't take a genius to know it would be either Ash and Serena, his grandson or maybe even Leaf and Drake as last he knew, all of them were around that area. So he placed his bowl down as he accepted the call and the screen expanded with the image of both Ash and Serena.

"Hey Professor," the raven-haired boy greeted.

"Ah, Ash. I'm glad you called my boy," the professor greeted with a smile, "you too, of course, Serena."

"Well we just wanted to tell you that I won the Whirl Cup!" Ash exclaimed, showing his prizes to the screen.

"Congratulations, I know many of your Pokémon have been watching your battles on the television when on," Professor Oak replied, "but since it's over, I assume that means you also wish to make some exchanges?"

"Right, Jasmine isn't ready for our battle yet, but I still need to prepare for it," Ash replied.

"Well before you make your decision, I must inform you of something that has happened," the Professor replied.

"What is it, Professor?" Serena asked, concern clear in her voice.

"It's nothing to worry about, my dear," the Professor reassured, "I am unsure how it started but around noon today, your Ivysaur came to me with quite a detailed plan on constructing a new lake on the ranch. Seeing how crowded the current one can get and knowing that if you two, or Leaf, Drake and Gary were likely to catch more water types, I agreed to allow him to build the new lake. He even convinced Sandslash to help-"

"Sandslash?" Ash questioned, "but he hates anything to do with water."

"I shared your surprise but I think once it was mentioned Dragonair moving into the new lake, thus further away from him, he was more than happy to help," the Professor replied, "so the new lake quickly began to take form but a rock was about to crush Serena's Furret who was watching and Ivysaur jumped in to push her out of the way."

"Are they okay?" Serena asked, after a gasp.

"Both are fine, Furret was knocked to safety. He is fine, but the ordeal lead to his evolution," Professor Oak replied, "he is a Venusaur right now."

"He... evolved?" Ash repeated, seemingly absentmindedly.

"I am afraid so, my boy. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to avoid it," the Professor replied.

As he watched the screen, the Professor saw Ash's head lower as Serena placed an arm over his back in a small hug. While not there in person, it is easy for the Professor to know how tough this must be for Ash. An evolution is a special moment for any Pokémon and trainer but Ivysaur was a special case considering his issues with his first evolution. No wonder the boy looks so troubled right now. Soon, however, Ash looked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Can I have him sent over, please, Professor?" he asked.

"Of course," the Professor nodded in agreement, "will that be your only rotation? I'd like to get the others at the same time, if you don't mind."

"Right," Ash replied, "I'll also like Noctowl, Heracross and Houndoom."

"Your swapping all four of your Pokémon ?" Serena asked.

"Right, after the whirl Cup, I am sure Croconaw could use a rest and Blastoise wants to battle Jasmine so Heracross and Houndoom will probably also be part of plan," Ash explained.

"Very good, my boy," Professor Oak replied, "and what about you, my dear?"

"Could you send me Flaaffy and Furret please," she replied.

Nodding in understanding, Professor Oak stood up and walked over to the storage room where he stores all the Pokeballs. He has already fed them and most of them were put to bed, so it was much easier to collect the Pokémon . Once returning to the screen with the six Pokeballs in hand, he swapped Serena's two first before swapping Ash's team as well.

"And they have all arrived safely," the Professor informed, showing said Pokeballs to the screen.

"Same here, Professor," Serena replied, "thank you and goodnight."

"Stay safe, children," the Professor smiled as the screen faded to black.

With the call over, the elder Professor leaned back in his chair as he thought about the two trainers he just spoke to. He has a better understanding of Ash, mainly thanks to also starting off his father back in the day. Ash is very much his father's son. While he also knows Serena, he isn't quite as in tune with her due to only meeting her mother a few years back when both of them moved to Kanto. Still, he knows both care very deeply for their Pokémon and regardless of their career path, that is the most important aspect for them.

* * *

After ending the call with the Professor, Ash went outside wanting to see one Pokémon imparticular, with Serena following swiftly behind. Once outside, on the back-battlefield Ash walked towards the centre while Serena went off to the side, taking both Pikachu and Togepi with her. During the call, they were chatting a little bit away but re-joined once they saw them leaving the video phones.

Taking a deep breath, Ash gripped the Pokeball in his hand. He stared down at it as a billion thoughts ran through his mind, last time he saw this friend, he said that he was ready to evolve but due to him previously holding off on it, he had no-idea when it would be triggered again. There has always been the risk that any unevolved Pokémon that is at the lab could evolve there and with Brock's Omastar doing that with Forrest at Pewter gym kind of made that fact sink in for the raven-haired boy.

But it's the fact that its Ivysaur, or rather Venasuar that has Ash so concerned. After how badly his first evolution went and the fact that he was injured both before and during his evolution, how could he not be concerned? Doing his best to slow his heartbeat to a normal pace, he took one more deep breath before holding the Pokeball out. While he could scan him with his Pokedex right now, it is more important to actually see him. In a flash of light, the newly evolved Seed Pokémon appeared in front of Ash.

Unsure of what to expect in terms of reaction from his Pokémon , Ash took a deep breath as his Pokémon materialised in front of him. Although he exhaled when he saw that his grass poison type was asleep, at least he isn't in a frantic state or depressed. With a small smile appearing on his face, Ash approached the sleeping Pokémon and kneeled next to his head.

"Hey buddy, you wanna wake up for a bit?" Ash whispered, as he scratched under his chin in a comforting manner.

He may not have seen him since Azalea Town, but he still remembers the little things that each of his Pokémon like, just like how Venusaur has that one spot under his chin which he likes having a scratch or how Tauros likes having his mane brushed. Slowly Venasuar blinks as he wakes up. His eyes scanning around before they landed on his trainer, which is when a warm smile appeared on his face. Standing up, he yawned as he shook his body awake.

"Hello," he greeted once the yawn ended.

"How are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm good, a little low on solar energy," Venusaur replied, "but nothing too bad. Besides that is what helps me relax and fall asleep, the solar energy is what energises me."

"That's good," Ash replied, "and how have you found your new body?"

"Well," Venusaur replied, "I haven't gotten to fully test it yet or have a battle or anything. But for the most part, it feels like when I first evolved-"

"Oh..." Ash sighed, worried by what that could mean.

"I mean in the sense that I am just a lot bigger but not a lot other than that," Venusaur quickly reassured, "don't worry as I was expecting this. I'm not going to have another crises about having to redesign my whole battle style or anything."

"That's good to know," Ash replied, "I was worried when the Professor told me you evolved and was also injured in the process."

"You was worried? I'm almost offended, I deal with a bigger block head than that rock on a regular basis," Venusaur replied, "how is Blastoise, by the way?"

"He's good, sent him back to the lab for a rest but he did convince me to let him take on the next gym battle," Ash replied.

"He begged," Pikachu pipped up. It seems like he ran over once he saw everything was fine and presumably he also wanted to catch up with an old friend.

"Hey Pikachu, you keeping Ash out of trouble?" Venusaur asked.

"I know I am awesome but why do people think I can achieve the impossible?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"We're kidding, Ash," Venusaur replied, "we know you can't keep out of trouble."

"Gee thanks," Ash replied, "anyway, since your good and its late how about we test you out in battle tomorrow, Venasuar. We are going to be travelling by boat for a few days and it leaves tomorrow afternoon, so we have the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Venusaur replied, "although I am not sure if I could fall asleep right away right now. Do you mind if I stay out for a little bit, just to get use to everything."

"Of course," Ash replied, pulling out his Pokedex, "and before I forget."

 _Venusaur, The Seed Pokémon . The final evolved form of Bulbasaur. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colours if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people._

 _Type: Grass / Poison_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because this Pokémon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Petal Dance, Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Double Edge, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Venoshock, Safeguard, Energy Ball, Grass Knot, Giga Drain, Ingrain, Magical Leaf, Seed Bomb, Aromatherapy_

"That's quite a move set you've got buddy," Ash praised, as he put his Pokedex away.

"True but all his moves are normal, poison or grass type," Pikachu commented, "not that diverse all things considered."

"In case you forgot, I'm more about damage over time and sappy the health down," Venusaur replied, "not doing very big powerful moves."

"Well we can worry about that tomorrow," Ash interjected, "although Pikachu does make a good point. Maybe we should look into your move-set just in case you face an opponent where you can't set up."

Agreeing to just enjoy the night together and worry about training in the morning, the boys made their way back over to Serena and Togepi before they headed back inside the Pokémon centre. The evening was pretty uneventful, just Venusaur checking out all that changed since he was last on hand. Then tomorrow they shall check out his new evolution in battle before they catch the boat which'll take them to Alto Mare just in time for the couples second anniversary.

* * *

A women sat in her chair, centre of the main room of her ship. Several workers were running around the room, working over the computers surrounding her but her attention was fully forward. A cold stare watching the sea of clouds.

A flicker of light and a man stood in front of her, a scrawny little prick. Not built for her combat unit, instead one of the financial advisers she has. With how many jobs she has running at any time, it only makes sense that she has people to keep track of all of them. Her eyes flickered over to the wall clock to see the time, purposely waiting for the second-hand on the clock to tick around, it struck 6 pm exactly.

"Report," she commanded, turning her attention to the scrawny solider in front of her.

"The last of the Stantler have been sold, a distribution unit was sent out earlier this afternoon to deliver them," the man informed.

"I already know that," she growled. Any sort of deal has to have her say. Something small like a heard of Stantler can be sorted by the subordinates but she still has to approve who she is selling to. Now any big jobs she gets, she'll personally discuss with her clients. "What else?"

"Latest police reports have issued us to a code red threat," the man replied, "it is only a matter of time before they bring in the rangers-"

"A minor annoyance," she dismissed with a wave of the hand. She has been doing this game for a long time, and while every now and then she has had issues due to their interference, she doesn't concern herself with them as a serious threat. Of course, their involvement is usually the cause for a client backing out of a deal, "is that it?"

"We also had contact from an unknown client," the man replied, "he claims to have information on two legendary Pokémon . Latios and Latias."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"He offered eighty thousand up front and the same once completed if we capture both of them?" he informed.

A small smirk formed on her lips, a pair of legendary just waiting to line her pocket. Of course, if he is offering eighty for both of them then they are worth a hundred, each. Still, she will need his information first and determine if it is reliable. Since moving down to Johto, she has only had small jobs, a Stantler herd, rumours about the beasts roaming around but no solid leads, the specific captures here and there but nothing on this scale.

"Contact them again, arranging a meeting for tomorrow," she informed, "but make no promises and inform them I'll be handling the deals myself on this one."

"Sir!" the man saluted before running out of the room.

Turning her attention back to the sky ahead, a small smirk formed over her lips. Assuming this is reliable information, it'll pay for the trip down to Johto all by itself and all her jobs previously would just be profit. It is more than worth putting off her assault on Mountain Silver in search of the Larvitar and its evolved forms which supposedly live there. Those were some of the things which attracted her to this region in the first place.

Of course, the Stantler herd was another attraction and since getting here she has been interested in that serial killer running around. Not that she would sell his Pokémon off, however, but the assaults that he has launched single handily would make great editions to her special tactical unit. The only thing stopping her from pursuing that particular line is the fact he is entangled with Team Rocket. Once she is sure her profits in this region are filled will she mess with them. Not that she is scared of them, it's just that doing so would bring the police, the mafia and the killer all to her and dealing with them all would be a massive pain and not one she wants to deal with right now.

Right now, she has a client to meet.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	48. Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of my take on the Pokémon Hero's movie. Now before I get started, I want to make something absolutely clear, this one has been changed A LOT more than the previous movies I've done. I know somethings that got changed might upset people, but I did it for a reason, for example swapping the personalities around so Latias is the older one and Latios is the younger one, this is the major change, but others will also take place. Anyway, onto the chapter, we get to see some familiar faces return and also introduce my favourite antagonist from Pokémon. I don't want to give too much away, don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 48: Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P. I

 _Long ago, a small island near the water's edge of Johto was transformed into a paradise where people lived, the sun was hot, the sea beautiful and all sorts of Pokémon helped to create this utopia. It quickly became the place everyone wanted to live but unfortunately, its size limited the numbers of those who could. This is the story of Alto-Mare._

 _The leader of this island and her husband, after happy with how transformation of this once dead rock settled down on it and started a family. They had two children, twins, one boy and one girl. They raised them up on this island along with the others few families which helped colonise it. Everything was serene for the residence._

 _One day, an unknown force attacked the island, burning everything in hopes of destroying the paradise it could never call home. While its motives were unclear, it was an unstoppable for the likes of which haven't been seen before or since. Unrelenting and uncompromising, all hope seemed lost for the people of this tropical paradise._

 _When suddenly, the twins stood atop the highest point on the island and transformed. Sharing the same body shape and over all appearance, the only way to tell them apart was the colouring, while the face and neck we're primarily white, the boy had a blue body now while the girl had a red one. With this new power awakened inside them, the twins tried their hardest to fight off this unknown attacker of their homeland but even together, they were no match._

 _As chaos continued to rain down over the island, the forces motives and identity still unknown, the twins raised high into the sky. Meeting with other versions of themselves, round purple gem materialising for them. Unsure what this mystical item was, the twins were boosted even further by its properties. Combined together, they were able push the darkness back thus saving the city._

 _Despite the end of the torment, the damage had already been done. The city needed rebuilding once more. The twins, unable to return to the forms they were born in, helped bring the paradise back to that which it once was. While happy with the results, they knew it wouldn't be long before the darkness would return and this time not even the jewel along with the twins could protect them._

 _A voice appeared to the twins, only naming itself as their father, it explained, 'while the soul dew cannot protect the city alone or with your help, it shall make some great defences. As for when the time comes for the darkness to strike back, my chosen of mind shall aid in this trail thus freeing Alto-Mare from this curse. Only together will you be able to protect your home, and have it return serene again'_

"I have a bad feeling that time which is spoken off is soon to be on hand," a man sighed to himself. He was an older gentleman, around early seventies with a bold head and overalls on. Stood in some sort of museum, a book in hand which he was previous reading from.

Why does he feel this way? Well the answer is simple, the jewel bestowed upon the city by the twins has been acting up recently. Never when the twins are present but by glowing bright for only a few seconds at a time. While the twins stayed in the city, ready to protect it when needed, they have remained hidden from most everyone. They handed the jewel over to their parents who designed a defence system for the city, powered by the jewel if needed but for the last hundred years or so it has remained dormant.

Sighing, the man placed the book back on the display, " _I hope the twins are ready for this... or those chosen that they mentioned actually do show up and help_ ".

* * *

The sun blasted down over the seas of the whirl islands, as Ash stood at the front of the boat looking out at the crystal-clear water as the ship skimmed over the top. Turning to his side, he saw Serena wrapped around his arm, with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and the look on her face showed only contempt. A small smile appeared on Ash's face as he turned back to the scene ahead. He is truly glad she has finally been moving on from the Wallace Cup, now all she needs is to reconnect with both Quagsire and Kabutops.

She has been getting on much better with Murkrow recently and that has also lightened her mood but overall it is clear she still worries that her relationship with those two imparticular has been damaged. Still though, they have their anniversary tomorrow so they should just focus on that for the time being.

Of course, they will be spending about a week on Alto Mare so they will have chances to train. It shouldn't be long before Jasmine is ready for his challenge because Amphy was on the mend last time he checked. Not to mention he is still pumped about his Venusaur evolving. His current team is: Pikachu, Venusaur, Heracross, Noctowl, Houndoom and Togepi. He may have promised Blastoise the next gym but Heracross and Houndoom will be the two supporting members, assuming it's a three on three battle.

Serena's current team is Eevee, Larvitar, Furret, Flaaffy, Skiploom and Murkrow. While she hasn't been practising for contests recently, that is mostly because of the defeat at the Wallace Cup but seeing as she has been getting over that result hopefully she will return to serious training soon.

As he watched the scene ahead, a small dot quickly grew to reveal an island which appeared to be marble white which shined under the solar rays. While never visiting it himself, Ash has seen images online and that looks pretty good bet to be Alto Mare.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Alto Mare bay in approximately five minutes, can everyone who is getting off please ensure they have all their belongings and wait at the lobby for our arrival," a voice announced over the PA system.

Ash sighed happily as he turned towards his girlfriend. She hadn't moved and since her eyes were closed, it was kind of hard to tell if she was even awake. Deciding to test to see if she was awake, he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Her head nuzzled into his shoulder more, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Uh huh?" she asked.

"We need to get to the lobby," Ash informed, "we'll be arriving at Alto Mare shortly."

Serena just nuzzled her head more into Ash's shoulder and tightened her grip around his arm. Still not opening her eyes, she nodded. It was pretty clear she was awake but was just to comfy right now. With a sigh, Ash began leading her towards the lobby, they cleared out their room earlier and handed the keys back in so nothing to worry about there. They also agreed to meet up with Misty and Brock there, so they won't need to waste time looking for them as well.

* * *

She sat on her chair as the sea of clouds passed under her air ship, not long now, that client with information on the Lati-twins of legend played a hard line but once they met in person, he proved to be spineless like most of them. Of course, she can't risk selling to him as he is a liability, but she didn't tell him that, he still thinks he is going to receive both and already made a down payment. Call it the cost of trying to waste her time.

But that is in the past now, she has the information she needs from that man. He is on her blacklist, the never work for again. She has three lists in total, the blue list is for clients who have proven themselves reliable. Blacklist are the people who she will never work for again but also have no contact in any way. Finally is her red list, the list of people who owe her a debt. Incidentally, that list is always kept small as however much they owe, the price of their life is triple that amount. After a _friendly chat_ where this is pointed out, the debt is usually paid and if not... she makes them leave the list in a permanent fashion.

Of course, this list isn't limited to those who owe her. It is also for the people who cross her. Usually some form of law enforcement or ranger who keep poking into her business. She doesn't concern herself with the pawns they use but the big wigs. She gives them three chances before joining the list, more than fair but it has gotten to the place where if a high-ranking officer has lead a plan against her twice, they are moved off her case completely. Shame, she would've liked to have that inspector she met, Looker, to fully understand the extent of her reach but she sticks to her own rules just like her subordinates and so she won't get to see him again... unless he makes another mistake, that is.

"Sir, we have an incoming call from the deployed reconnaissance team in Alto Mare," one of her telecoms informed.

"Bring them up on the big screen," she ordered.

As she continued to stare out at the sea of clouds, the view soon became a video-feed showing a very muscular man dressed in some sort of grey army gear, with several other men dressed in the same attire running behind him, doing all different things. The women examined them while the man waited for her command, once satisfied they weren't just standing around, she locked eyes with the muscular man.

"Speak," she commanded.

"We arrived at point a and are setting up our temporary base," he informed, "estimated time of completion is twenty minutes."

"Get it done in ten," she instructed.

Seeing the man in front of her gulp as his pupils dilated, she inwardly smirked but on the outside her icy cold glare gave off the impression that she is absolutely serious about this time frame. She doesn't care about those ten minutes as much as she wants to make sure he understands the importance of this mission. Seeing his reaction, it is clear he still fears her more than anything else which is all she needs. Fear is the perfect tool when trying to ensure her subordinates carry out her deeds for her.

"We have an e.t.a of two this afternoon," she informed him, not waiting for confirmation that he will complete her time limit, he knows the cost of failing her, "I expect you to have the location of both targets by the time I set foot on that rock."

"Shall we prepare the assault for when you touch down?" the man asked, as his voice cracked slightly.

"No... I will be leading this assault with my own hand," she informed, "and if anyone messes this up for me, there will be no second chances."

"... Understood," he replied after a moments pause.

She stared at the screen not saying another word as the man saluted her, after nearly a full minute of silence the sweat on his forehead became visible as his raised hand began to tremble but he didn't lose his stance. Like all good pets, he waited for his commanders release despite the comfortableness of the situation.

"Disconnect the call," she ordered once satisfied she still had his undeniable fear. He may be physically stronger than her but that doesn't mean much when dealing with J, she is known for ruthlessness and even the slightest sign of weakness from a member of her squad will be enough cause for her to dismiss them entirely.

As the screen disappeared, the sea of clouds reappeared and not another word was spoken. Nobody dear say a word without her authority. Having this much power feels so good, just seeing the fear in their eyes gives her all the joy she needs. After letting that moment of joy pass over her, she gave her next command.

"Contact the care team," she spoke out to no-one imparticular, "I want both Salamence and Ariados ready for our arrival on that rock."

She doesn't care which member of her telecoms team does it, she just wants it done. Her heaviest hitter in case either target has resistance and Ariados as a precaution to deal with any sort of interference. It may not be combat trained, but its webs have proven useful on more than one occasion for blocking out those who try to stop her plans.

* * *

After leaving the boat, the group of four began to explore the new city of Alto Mare they have finally arrived at. Serena was amazed at the beautiful island that she found herself upon, despite still holding onto Ash's hand, she was no-longer resting on his shoulder. Brock was walking by their side as well, but had his head stuck

This was one of the most beautiful islands they have been to in a while, everything was pure white as if it was made out of marble. Not only that but there was a strong sense of water, with a large river running through the city. It was also a fairly busy place as many people past them on the street, but Ash didn't really pay much attention to them in all honesty. Just exploring this new place is too inviting.

"Try and land a Toxic!" a somewhat familiar male voice echoed through the streets.

The four friends all came to a stop and looked at each other before turning in the direction the voice came from. It sounded fairly close and cheering could also be heard from that direction.

"It sounds like some sort of Pokémon battle is taking place," Misty comment.

"A battle?" Ash questioned as his eyes widened, "cool, let's go and check it out."

Serena couldn't help but giggle, trust Ash to want to see a battle at every opportunity. Honestly, his seemingly-less enthusiasm is one of her favourite things about him, it was part of what helped her get through her recent depression. She truly is looking to have him as her boyfriend.

"I thought we was looking for the centre first," Brock replied.

"Come on Brock, it won't take us that long," Serena replied.

From the look on Brock's face, it was clear to Serena that he still wasn't convinced. In all fairness, is it really a surprise that she would support Ash? Probably not. Although soon his face relaxed in a welcoming smile before nodding to say he agrees that they could use this distraction.

With all four in-agreement, they began to walk towards the source of the battle cries. As they got closer, they could hear a large crowd cheering among the sound of crackling electricity and different cries from different Pokémon. Soon the path became nothing but a sea of people, who were clearly surrounding the battling Pokémon. Before even attempting to make their way to the front, a powerful bolt of electricity shot high into the air.

Serena turned to Ash to see the same wonder and amazement on his face that holds his inner child who just loves all Pokémon, making her heart flutter with a similar excitement. Wanting to get him the best view of this battle, she began to run into the crowd, pulling him along.

Slipping past the crowd, it took a little while, but they soon made it to the front. Upon looking at the makeshift battlefield, they saw two familiar Pokémon, the first being a Jolteon, running around with great speed. While a second Pokémon was a second eeveelution, an Umbreon stood in the centre of the makeshift battlefield, spewing out blobs of toxic sludge from its mouth. While its aim was on point, Jolteon was too fast, thus each one landing where he was a few seconds earlier.

"Cool, so it's a battle of the eeveelutions!" Ash exclaimed as his eyes widened taking in the battle as well.

Despite seeming to be leading this match, it became clear that Jolteon was slowly losing its steam as the Toxic's came closer to landing and it was slowing down a fair bit as well. Maybe its trainer thought the same thing as he made his next command.

"Time to end this, Jolteon! Pin Missile!" a vaguely familiar voice shouted.

As he continued to run around, Jolteon's fur became pointed with a glistening sheen. Within a few seconds, hundreds of small stinging nettles shot out in all directions before some electricity crackled around them, causing them to home in on Umbreon.

The dark type prepared to run before realising it had no-where to go. It was surrounded by Toxic sludge and without previous momentum, couldn't skip from one safe spot to another like Jolteon was. Closing its eyes, the barrage of Pin Missiles surrounded him.

As the smoke cleared and Jolteon came to a stop, it was clear Umbreon couldn't continue. On its side with swirls in its eyes. While Jolteon was panting heavily with a sweat covered forehead, it could clearly go for another battle if needed.

"Well that's that then," the voice of Jolteon's trainer spoke up, "best two out of three, wasn't it?"

Looking over in the boy's direction finally, Serena gasped when she saw who it was. Drake Ketchum, Ash's twin brother, was kneeling down while scratching his Jolteon behind the ear. His eye line seemed to be looking in the direction of his opponent so following it, she soon discovered his opponent was none other than Gary Oak.

He was stood tall with his head hanging down, holding a Pokeball out, he returned his own Umbreon and appeared to mutter something to his Pokeball before placing it on his belt. Turning her attention back to Drake, he had stood up and also returned his Jolteon, having made his way over to Gary.

Once in front of the professor's grandson, he held his hand out. Gary looked up at the gesture, his sour expression not leaving his face, but he did return the handshake and with what appeared to be the end of the battle, crowd also began to disband.

"That was totally awesome!" a high-pitched female voice squealed, as Leaf appeared from the other side of the crowd to jump on Drake's back in a bone crushing hug. While not completely noticeable, it was easy for Serena to see Drake freeze up at the gesture while Gary turned around.

Mentally sighing, she couldn't help but cringe slightly, a love triangle is never fun or kind and at least one of them will end up unhappy. Either Drake will be stuck in a relationship he doesn't want, and Gary will have to move on from his crush, or Leaf will not get the relationship she wants and even if she doesn't there is no guarantee she'll accept Gary after something like that. Whichever way it goes, Serena just hopes it happens soon.

"Maro Marowak!"

Marowak appeared next to Drake and was looking directly at Serena and Ash. Despite Gary taking a few steps away, he did turn around only to lock eyes with Serena... well she could've easily thought it was her but knowing who is by her side, it's probably Ash. Even though they are friends, Ash is still Gary's rival after all. Soon Serena felt herself being lead towards the group, although Drake was still frozen in place.

Apparently Marowak noticed this as well, and he jumped up, whacking his bone against the back of Drake's head. He clearly didn't hold back from the blow, and it was enough to make Serena flinch as Drake stumbled forward, holding his now presumably aching head... at least he was no long frozen in fear or being crushed by Leaf's hug.

"Hey guys!" Leaf greeted first, jumping forward and grabbing the couple in another bone crushing hug.

Despite her not being particularly muscular, she certainly is strong on a ridiculous level as Serena felt the wind squeezed out of her. A sideways glance showed that Ash was in pretty much the same position. After what felt like forever, she finally let them go but both Ash and Serena could only respond by gasping for breath.

"Come on, it wasn't that tight," Leaf replied, her hands on her hips.

"Hi-" Ash replied, before coughing, "-Leaf, nice to see you guys again."

After getting her breath back, Serena returned to her feet before offering a hand to Ash to help him back to his feet. Once both were back to their feet, Serena took a moment to look around and she noticed both Brock and Misty had made their way over to them.

They each shared pleasantries before they decided it was best to visit the Pokémon centre after that battle. Luckily, Drake, Leaf and Gary already spent many days in the city and thus knew exactly where they had to go. Not to mention, Drake probably wants an ice pack after the blow from his Marowak.

* * *

After leaving the Pokémon centre, the group decided to catch up and take a trip to the local park. Walking down the street, Ash kept the topic on the Pokémon battle they just witnessed between Gary and Drake, not like that was much of a surprise for anyone.

"-so your first battle was Scizor and Pinsir?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and Scizor almost had it too," Gary replied, with gritted teeth, "he had the speed advantage."

"But his steel typing made Pinsir's fighting moves more effective," Drake added, "not to mention his move-set wasn't set up to match another bug type. He only used steel, bug, dark and normal moves."

"We'll work on it," Gary barked back, "besides, Umbreon should've been able to stall Jolteon out."

"If that's its style then Toxic is certainly a strong move but you relied too much on it," Drake replied, "you might want to add in some recover moves or protect, that would make it much better."

Ash looked back at Gary and saw him clenching his fist. It didn't take a genius to realise Gary is close to just starting another battle with his fists. Ash might not know why but he does know Gary really hates his brother. It's not like their rivalry which was a battle of egos, if anything Gary is more like how Ash was, always playing catch up. Of course, Ash never got to the point of wanting to physically hurt Gary but the same can't be the same.

"Okay guys, why not change the topic," Ash suggested, "how many badges do you guys have?"

"Six," both replied at the same time,"

"Aww man," Ash replied, lowing his head since he is still behind both his main rivals.

Before Ash could say anything else, Leaf ran in between the boys in her typical excited manner. Ash sighed in relief as he didn't know how long he could keep up the rivalry between these two, well more on Gary's side since Drake doesn't really seem to care much about him. Why does Gary hate Drake so much?

"Look guys, the park is just over there!" she exclaimed, "the others and I thought it'll be nice to stop for a picnic. It is lunch time."

"Heh, sure Leaf," Gary replied, turning his anger into a genuine smile.

Drake shrugged non-nonchalantly.

"Great!" Leaf exclaimed, before grabbing Drake's hand and running along with him. It was actually kind of funny seeing the know it all get pulled along like some sort of rag-doll, "I know a great spot guys! Follow me!"

A general chuckle among the group followed her, but Ash chanced a look to Gary only to see him glaring in the direction that they ran off. While he might've once mistaken him for glaring at Leaf since she is leading the way, it is pretty easy to figure out he was glaring at Drake. Probably best not to bring it up as it could just cause an argument between them all... maybe Ash will have to ask Serena if she's noticed it as well, if she has then maybe she knows why.

* * *

"Come on sis, why do you always have to run the fun?" a male voice cried through the skies.

High above the city, well out of sight of anyone, a shimmering light flashed before some sort of bird like creature, stylised after a plan appeared. His body was bright sea blue and had a long white neck and head, with a blue triangle symbol on his face. He was staring straight ahead, as if waiting for some sort of response.

Another shimmering flash of light happened before another creature with the same body shape, although slightly bigger appeared. Despite being the same shape and almost identical, there was one key difference, this one was red instead of blue although had the same triangle symbol just in the different colour.

"It's a beautiful day Latias and you just want to keep cooped up inside," the blue one replied.

"Because of that stunt you pulled yesterday, with the racer, Latios," the red one, identified as Latias replied, "you heard what Suicune said on her last visit. The three chosen are in Johto and could visit at any moment."

"Your point?" the one revealed as Latios replied, "it was just something about him, and no-body got hurt. Besides, all the books say we still live here so what's the big deal."

"The books might say it, but most people just take that as a myth and to bring in tourists," Latias replied.

"That's just what Lorenzo says," Latios barked back, "I just want to explore and see what's happening."

"... fine," Latias sighed, "but don't pull anything like you did yesterday. Not only did you get way to close to that boy, I'm surprised he didn't notice you."

"It'll be fine, I'll just pretend to be Tracy like always," Latios shrugged, "everyone in town knows he doesn't talk much when focusing on his sketches, so it'll be fine."

With his sister no-longer bugging him, Latios turned invisible once more before shooting straight down at a neck-break pace. This is gonna be so cool, he will get to live among the people again and see all the next visitors who are always appearing. Why his sister is always such a worrywart and trying to keep hidden is beyond him, sure they were told that the darkness will return one day but it's been over a hundred years, they can afford to have some fun and socialise.

* * *

Sitting down on a picnic blanket, Serena helped unpack the picnic food Brock fetched from the store. They had all sorts of things from sandwiches, fruit, crisps, sweets, juice and all different kinds of snacks. While Brock is a great cook, as is Serena and Ash is getting better, there is something just charming about a group of friends sitting down to have a picnic even if it isn't super fancy or took long to prepare.

As they sat down to eat, Serena took a look around the park with her sandwich in hand. There were all sorts of people here with different Pokémon. The only one who didn't have any sort of Pokémon with them was a kid, around her age with medium length black hair, a green t-shirt and red shorts. She didn't know why, but something about him just made her pause on him for a moment. He had some sort of art book and pencil so maybe he was just drawing but something poked her interest.

Shaking her head of any silly thoughts, she turned back to her friends. They already released their Pokémon and were enjoying the picnic. Gary currently had his: Blastoise, Umbreon, Scizor, Arcanine, Golem and a Pokémon she learned was a Pupitar, the evolved form of Larvitar. Leaf had her: Clefable, Flareon, Fearow, Dunsparce, Azumarill and Misdreavus. While Drake had: Marowak, Charizard, Jolteon, Machamp, Ariados and Xatu

"You guys should've been here yesterday, Drake took part in the Tour da la Alto-Mare," Leaf explained, "and he almost won, as well."

"Tour da la Alto-Mare?" Ash questioned.

"Right, it's a competition held in the city where people race on the water by having a Pokémon pull them," Drake explained, "I didn't really see a point, but Leaf insisted that I took part along with her and Azumarill."

"Don't be a spoil sport, you had fun didn't you," Leaf replied.

"I was pulled into and under the water," Drake deadpanned his reply.

Serena couldn't help but let a small chuckle come out at the thought when she saw Ash struggle with the same thought. For him still being a pretty serious person who thinks every action over, having him pulled underwater completely out of plan would be very funny. At least Leaf is getting him to try new things as he never would've partook in that competition otherwise, even if he doesn't return her feelings.

"Drake entered with his Kingdra and would've won, if they didn't make a wrong turn," Leaf replied.

"Like I said, it was almost like something dragged us over there," Drake sighed.

Serena couldn't help but feel a little pity for him after that, they may not have a lot in common, but she knows he prided himself on his geography skills. Really any subject matter he set his mind to, especially since Ash was the more physical of the two so taking a wrong turn like that must've stung his pride.

"So who did win it?" Misty asked, presumably trying to end Drake's teasing since she use to get teased like that by her sisters.

"Oh, I won it but barely," Leaf replied as her hand reached into her backpack. She pulled out some sort of circular glass medal, with a red ribbon on the top and two parts sticking out which resembled some sort of Pokémon or something, "I was awarded this first-place glass medallion. Isn't it cool?"

"Y-yeah Leaf, you really deserve it," Gary spoke up first.

"Thanks Gare-Bear!" Leaf replied.

Serena couldn't help but chuckle at Gary turning bright red at his nickname. Leaf always was more playful and open, giving most people a nickname. As kids she never gave Gary one because of his arrogance but now that they are all on good terms, it's almost fitting that he got one as well.

"What are these symbols on it?" Ash asked, taking a closer look, "they sort of look like some sort of Pokémon but I'm not sure I've seen one like it."

"It is meant to tell the story of Alto-Mare," Leaf explained, "it is said to be protected by a Latios and Latias, the legendary Eon twins. I think these are them."

"If you look towards the museum, you can see a better representation of them in the statues which stand high above the history gold mine," Drake replied, pointing to the far side of the city.

Just as he said, two stone pillars could be seen high above the other building which had some sort of stone bird-like creatures on top. While they are apparently two different Pokémon, from here the statues look exactly the same.

"Are they just statues or do they really exist?" Brock asked.

"Like all legendary Pokémon, the records confirming their existence are pretty airtight but their precise currently location is unknown," Drake explained, "while the story is that they watch over Alto-Mare, we don't know if they live here, watch from a far or just visit like it's some sort of summer home."

"It sure would be nice to meet them," Ash commented as he pulled out his Pokedex, presumably to look them up:

 _Latias, The Eon Pokémon. This Pokémon is classed as a legendary. Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. Unlike other legendary Pokémon, it is believed this Pokémon is female._

While Serena pulled out her Pokedex to look up the remaining one:

 _Latios, The Eon Pokémon. This Pokémon is classed as a legendary. Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimise air resistance. Unlike other legendary Pokémon, it is believed this Pokémon is male._

"It would be pretty cool to get to meet them," Ash commented as he put his Pokedex away, Serena doing the same.

"But with how peaceful this place is, I doubt it needs protecting," Brock replied.

While the others nodded in agreement with Brock's assessment of the situation, Serena couldn't help but also agree with Ash's sentiment. Sure all legendary Pokémon are amazing, scratch that, all Pokémon are, and many legendries share some sort of connection, but it is said these two are siblings, twins even. After seeing how Ash and Drake are, it would be amazing to get to see another set of twins. Would they get along or be complete opposites?

* * *

"Update, Professor?" the muscular man shouted as he approached a man in a lab coat.

"We have a possible base where they are located but no confirmed sighting," the Professor replied, "it is a sort of hidden grotto under the city, at its heart."

"Why haven't we seen them yet then?" the muscular man asked, "they are meant to be the guardians of this island."

The Professor reached into his lab pocket and pulled out a small device which had a sort of drill with a round body and four mechanical legs which can shrink to make propellers allowing it to fly. The muscular man knows these are the basic spy equipment J had her tech-team develop. Small and portable, easy to build and a wireless camera but why this Brainiac is showing it to him isn't answering his question.

"Yes, they have a job to do like most legendary Pokémon but keeping out of the public eye is also a high priority," the Professor replied, "they are said to be able to make illusions over their physical forms to blend in as people, and can also turn invisible. Luckily, I recently added an upgrade to our little spy camera's to allow them to search for heat signatures. Even if they can change the physical appearance, they can't change the heat signatures, Pokémon naturally have lower body temperatures than humans, excluding fire types, of course."

"I don't care about the how, just find me those Pokémon!" the muscular man replied, "or the boss will give us both the boot."

Just as the muscular man was ready to walk off, a beeping noise went off from the Professor's pocket. Waiting to see what was happening, the man stood still and crosses his arms. Reaching into his pocket, the Professor left the camera drone in his pocket as he pulled out a sort of phone looking device. After a few seconds, a smile spread over the man's face.

"You're in luck, one of our drones over the city has found a heat signature which suggests it's one of the twins," he explained.

"Good, send me the coordinators and I will lead a small platoon over there," the muscular man replied.

"Only a small one?" the professor asked, "these are legendary Pokémon, a small platoon won't stand a chance."

"We're not going to engage, bosses orders, she is leading this one personally," the muscular man explained, "I am going in hopes of getting a visual on the disguise it is using, it would help to know what it likes to dress up as."

"Very well, just don't make it too obvious. The authority's know our grey trucks are the kind associated with our boss and she wouldn't like the publicity," the professor smirked.

* * *

The muscular man smiled as he watched over the park where the drone spotted one of the targets. It was disguising itself as a young teenager, sat by a tree drawing. Why it would choose such a sorry looking form is beyond him but now they know what it looks like.

As the target decided to move on, they sent one of the drones to keep tabs on it. Much less likely to be spotted that a group of soldier. However, there was some troubling news he received on the way in. It was a message from the tele-coms, apparently the authorities know some of J's goons are active in the city. They have no idea the boss is coming herself, mainly because she hasn't arrived yet, but this isn't good.

Just as he was about to contact the boss about this development, something in the park caught his eye. There were a group of kids, presumably trainers with a large selection of Pokémon. Most of them pretty bland but there were ones which caught his attention. With them in sight, he finally dialled the number and a hologram of the boss appeared in front of him.

"Sir!" he saluted.

"I trust you've heard?" she replied.

"Yes, and it is troubling to say the least," he replied.

"Did I ask for your opinion on the matter?" she replied.

"No," the man limited his answer.

"Just tell me how you're going to solve this," she replied, "if this scares the targets off, then you won't be a part of my chain of command any longer."

"I-err, sir, I do have a plan on how to divert the unwanted attention," the man replied.

"... continue," she replied after pausing for what felt like forever.

"We have confirmed a group of trainers in the city with some valuable targets," he replied, "if we were to launch a raid against them. It would lead authorities to assume they are our target and once done assume we move on."

"What sort of targets are we talking?"

"Well from a distance, the ones which stand out are the three final evolved forms of the Kanto starters, Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise. Along with a Larvitar and Pupitar," the man explained, "collectors love a complete set and the last two could be added to profits when we tackle the Mount Silver job."

"I already know that," she growled in response, causing the man to shiver in fear, "very well. I authorise a small assault on this target group. Do it quickly. I don't care whether you get everything from them or nothing. Just ensure it doesn't interfere with the main targets... and I expect you and your squad back at the base for my arrival."

* * *

As the group began to get full, they all start to relax just enjoying the atmosphere of the city they found themselves in. Serena was able to convince Ash to just relax instead of jumping back into training, cuddling up against him as they watched their friends do their own thing.

Misty decided to leave so she could explore the nearby beach, and give her team a nice swim. Brock spent some time pampering his team, each in their own unique way, while both Drake and Gary jumped into training. Leaf went off with the boys. As many people began to leave, Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulder before rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Serena replied, turning to see the toothy grin of her boyfriend. Just seeing his happy face warmed her heart, he always wants to make everyone feel happy even if he doesn't know them, it's one thing she loves about him, "yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bit of a headache."

"Well let me know if I can do anything," he whispered before placing a small kiss on her forehead. A radiant smile took over her face as both of them relaxed into the others embrace. Serena snuggled in a little more as her eyes began to wonder around the park once more.

While quite a few people were still around, no-where near the amount that there was earlier. Presumably a lot of them have jobs and came here for their lunch break or something. As she continued to scan the park, she noticed the boy drawing had also left. Nothing really stood out about him, but for some unknown reason, he intrigued her.

As the afternoon continued to dwindle on, Serena turned her thoughts to the possibilities of how they could spend their anniversary. Ash already proved to be good at planning dates back in Goldenrod and while a canal ride probably suits this place better than it did Goldenrod, they didn't know this is where they would be for their actual anniversary. Still if she believes in anything, she believes in him and she fully trusts he will make the day special for her.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as the ground started shaking. It wasn't an earthquake but the reeving engine from the distance gave the impression some sort of vehicle was approaching and the speed at which both the sound and shaking grew implied it was approaching fast. She and Ash both had the same idea and stood as their friends and Pokémon gathered around, but they barely got to their feet before a large grew truck stopped in front of them.

A rather large muscular man walked out of the driver's seat as the back of the truck flew open with several more man marching out. All of them were dressed in some sort of grey military uniform but none of them were quiet as big as the driver. Speaking off, that man stood in front of the group, while the others lined up behind him.

Serena noticed Brock started to pull out some Pokeballs and started to return his team, and considering the vibes these guys are giving off, Serena decided it was a good idea to do the same.

"We have come for your Pokémon," the muscular man announced, "anything of value hand over and we won't hurt you."

"What do you mean, you've come for our Pokémon?!" Gary shouted.

"And what do you mean, of value?" Ash asked, "all Pokémon are valuable and unique."

"Ash..." Serena whispered, she isn't about to hand her Pokémon over but angering these guys isn't a great idea either.

"Shut it kids and just do as we say!" the man barked back. While the soldiers behind him each took out two Pokeballs and released a group of Weavile. Remembering Silver's Weavile, Serena took a step back. She has seen how speedy and powerful these Pokémon can be and by the sounds of it, these guys aren't messing around.

"Like that's going to happen," Drake replied, stepping up in line with Ash and Gary, "Charizard, Flame thrower now!"

Charizard shot up from his position and while he didn't fly straight off, he did get above those in his group and took a deep breath before launching a powerful flame thrower at the ground between the soldiers and the kids. Serena had to cover her face from the blast, but she was able to see the leader of this group give some sort of signal before the group of Weavile disappeared.

Feeling a tug on her leg, Serena looked down to see Larvitar holding onto her for dear life with a petrified look in his eye. Eevee was also by her side, but in a more defensive stance. Having already returned her Furret, Flaaffy Skiploom and Murkrow when Brock did so taking this chance, she recalled Larvitar as well. She was about to do the same for Eevee when a loud cry drew her attention.

"Golbat, use air cutter!" Brock's voice echoed, drawing Serena's attention.

Turning around she saw Brock fighting a Weavile on his own with his poison flying type. Knowing Brock isn't really big on battles and seeing Weavile easily dodge Golbat's attacks, Serena turned towards her Eevee who looked up with narrowed eyes. Understanding the silent message, Serena nodded her head to answer.

Scraping her foot against the ground, Eevee shot off with a speedy Quick Attack. She slammed into Weavile's back, who was too busy focusing on Golbat to notice the new opponent and went skidding across the ground but clearly not down. Growling as Eevee took her own battle stance, Weavile held its arms out as two-night slash swords formed, one for each hand.

In one swift movement, Weavile stood back up and ran towards Eevee. While she was able to dodge the first slash from her opponent, Weavile was clearly a skilled swords mon and by the third swipe, Eevee couldn't keep her dodging up. She took one slash, then another and another. Serena quickly looked around in hopes of finding a way to change things up for her normal type.

Suddenly, Golbat dived between them and took a blow on the wings, protecting Eevee. Serena knew he may not be a battler, but he is a very kind Pokémon and so seeing Eevee taking a beating for saving him probably took its toll on Golbat.

Eevee began breathing heavily as she hid behind Golbat who used his wings as a sort of shield. Before anything could be uttered, Golbat began to glow white, his body may have shrunk but also grew a second pair of wings. As the glowing came to an end, he flexed his two bigger wings sending Weavile flying with a point-blank Air cutter. Serena took a moment to scan the newly evolved Pokémon with her Pokedex:

 _Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. The final evolved form of Zubat. If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired. They are known for being some of the fastest Pokémon to live._

As she put her Pokedex away, she saw her Eevee and Crobat share a quick word before both turned towards Weavile who was returning to its feet. Eevee shot forward with a power barrier forming around her in a Double Edge. She slammed into the dark ice type first, sending it flying as Crobat soared over top with a powerful U-Turn. Shooting up into the air, he looped before diving down maximising his speed before crashing directly into their opponent.

Weavile was left clearly unable to continue.

"Return Crobat!" Brock called out with their Weavile down. Crobat disappeared in a beam of red light as Eevee returned to her side. Serena figured it would be best to do the same with her Eevee but before she could, she heard a loud cry echo across the nearby area.

Looking up, she saw Charizard crash down before landing with a heavy thud. As two Weavile were revealed on his back, clearly having climbed up a nearby tree and latching onto his back that way. While the others returned their Pokémon, the only acceptations being Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur, who were defending off the army of Weavile, Marowak, Eevee and Pikachu, who were stood next to their respective trainers.

"Fire!" the man's voice echoed from the flames.

Three golden beams shot out of the flames and struck the three fully evolved Kanto starters. The three Weavile on the back of Venusaur jumped off the second the beam hit him; he was trying to get them off with a vine whip, but all his vines seemed to retract as soon as the beam touched him. Within a second, Venusaur was frozen as a solid gold statue. With Venusaur down, the Weavile left it alone.

"Venusaur!" Ash cried as he tried to return his grass poison type.

Unfortunately, the red light from his Pokeball bounced off the solid gold Pokémon, unable to return his Pokémon, Ash attempted to run to him but a group of Weavile stood in his way, making it impossible to reach his Pokémon. They could only watch as some sort of disc hovered out of the truck and under the frozen Venusaur, encasing it in some sort of glass cover before moving it back into the truck.

Meanwhile, Charizard was being heavily weight down by the group of Weavile who took him down, seeming to take the most damage out of any of the starters. Although just like Venusaur, the second the golden beam touched him, he became nothing more than a solid gold statue. He was transported in the back of the truck the same way Venusaur was. Finally Blastoise fell the same way.

The group couldn't do anything as the three Pokémon were parted from them. As all hope seemed lost, Serena picked up her Eevee and held her close to her heart, what's next? Are they going to take their Pokeballs as well? Before anything else could be said, the sound of multiple syrones echoed through the streets.

"Guess that's our cue to leave," the muscular man smirked, before turning towards the group of Weavile. While a few of them were taken down in the chaos, there were still over ten standing, "Blizzard these kids. We don't want them to know which way we go."

As the men climbed back into the vehicle, the Weavile all lined up before taking a deep breath and unleashing a powerful blizzard over Serena and her friends. Everything quickly became cold and white as her vision was blurred. While her body felt like it was frozen in place, he legs slipped as she wobbled backwards from the blast. Next thing she knew, she landed in one of the canals with the icy cold water not helping in the slightest.

"Vee Vee!" she heard Eevee cry out, who was still locked in her arms.

Unable to do or say anything, Serena was washed away down the current as the blizzard soon became a distant memory. As the water did start to slightly warm up, Serena also began to fall into a sleep as the exhaustion was becoming way too much for her. Last thing she remembered seeing was the pleading look in her Eevee's eyes.

* * *

Officer Jenny sighed as she looked over these notes again, these poor kids have no idea what they've been involved in. By all reports, she has no doubt it is has J's name written all over it. Every officer in Johto has been on high alert since she crossed the border over here.

"So let's go over this again," she replied, "you were just hanging out in the park when these man attacked you."

"Right," the oldest one, Brock, who she learned the name off replied, "we haven't seen them before."

"Well from the description you gave, I think I know who it was that attacked you," the officer replied, she hates to scare these kids, but they deserve to know who attacked them and this would allow them to be ready in case they come back, "or who they work for, at least."

"Work for?" the girl, Leaf, asked.

"Right, in Johto at the moment there is a notorious hunter working," the officer replied.

"What's a Pokémon hunter?" the boy, Gary, asked.

"They are the worst of the worst, they go around collecting Pokémon just to sell them for a profit," the officer replied, "they can either be hired a head of time to capture a specific Pokémon or if they think they found a Pokémon worth catching they will just take it anyway."

"So who do you think these guys work for?" Drake asked.

"The worst of the worst, while many hunters have set boundaries or at least a code they adhere to but this one has no such boundaries," the officer replied, "her name is J, nothing else is known about her identity. She was based in Sinnoh, but she isn't afraid to travel to any point in the world if she thinks money can be made. She is ruthless, not caring if she splits up trainers and Pokémon or families of wild Pokémon. While she doesn't set out to kill any Pokémon, it doesn't stop causality's caused by her actions and she doesn't care what her clients do with the Pokémon she provides. As long as she gets paid. She has a military level team under her command and if any of her team even steps a toe out of line, she gets rid of them permanently. If my hunch is right, you kids are lucky they only took three Pokémon from you."

"Lucky!" the boy, Ash, exploded, "how could you say we're lucky! They took Venusaur and Charizard and Blastoise!"

"Calm down, Ash," Brock settled a hand on the boys shoulder. Officer Jenny can't blame him for the outburst, a trainer has a special bond with all their Pokémon so having them taken while powerless to stop them is going to hurt anyone.

"I know it's difficult and we will do everything we can to get them back for you," Officer Jenny replied, "based on them taking those three, I think it was a pre-paid job to retrieve those specific Pokémon. Just count yourselves lucky J didn't head this one up herself. If she did, then you wouldn't have any Pokémon left with you."

"She sounds awful," Leaf whimpered.

"Yes and she has her own unique way of stealing Pokémon. She encases them in gold and freezes them in place to make transporting them easier. Unfortunately, this allows for her to offer top quality for her captures and make more money off them," Officer Jenny explained, "she is so well known that any other poachers or hunters in a particular spot will run off through fear of stepping on her turf."

"So we need to find their base and get them back," Ash replied.

"It's not that simple, neither J or her team hang around once a job is completed. They are probably well out of the city by now and near the mainland," Officer Jenny replied, while the kid certainly has spirit, going to take J on headfirst is nothing more than a suicide mission, "and her base isn't so easy to track down. She operates out of an airship which has military level encryption. It is only seen if it wants to be seen. We'll have every officer in Johto looking for your Pokémon but for now, just sit tight."

Officer Jenny felt great pity for this group of kids, they never did anything to get caught up with J and her dealings. They were likely just in the wrong place at the wrong time, not to mention Ash said his Venusaur only evolved recently which is just more bad luck. The only thing she can hope for is they figure out the client so they can retrieve them once the deal is complete. If not, then these kids won't be seeing their Pokémon again.

"Now, you also said your friends were missing?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Right, Serena and Misty," Brock spoke up, "well Misty went to the beach before this whole thing went off, but Serena was with us. When they attacked us with the Blizzard while they escaped, everything became hard to see but I think she might've fell in a canal and washed away."

"Did she have any Pokémon with her?" Officer Jenny asked.

"She did have her Eevee out at the time, but no water Pokémon with her," Leaf spoke up, "as far as I know, her Eevee can swim but I don't know if it could help."

"Well I'll get my officers to check the places where she could've got back onto dry land," Officer Jenny informed, "don't worry. I am sure we'll find her safe."

* * *

A bright light appeared as her eyes opened. At first she couldn't see anything as the bright light was blinding. Blinking a few times, her vision quickly began to return to normal and she discovered the light was the burning sun, blazing down over them.

The other thing which caught her attention, was the face of a boy hovering over her. As she studied him a little longer, she realised it was the same boy from the park, the one who was drawing. As she sat up, coughing slightly, she felt Eevee jump into her lap. Smiling at the normal type, she scratched it on her head.

"Vee Eevee!" the evolution Pokémon cried out in delight.

Feeling a little better, Serena began to stand up, as Eevee jumped to her feet. As she began pushing herself up, the boy looked down and offered a hand. Accepting the offer, she was pulled to her feet and took a second to get steady before looking around. She was in some sort of alley way but even still, it was beautiful. After taking a moment to see where they were, she turned back to the boy, only to see he had moved a few feet away.

"W-wait!" she called out, "I didn't even get your name... where are we?"

The boy didn't respond however just began running away. Realising she has no-idea where she even is or what to do, and also figuring he could be leading her back to the main street, she began to run after him. With her Eevee quickly following by her feet.

As she began running after this kid, she tried to contemplate exactly what happened. Everything was peaceful, yeah she had a headache, but it wasn't that big of a deal then they were attacked by some sort of army team who stole their Pokémon. Then she ended up being separated from the others by the lake and to top it all off, she is chasing some strange boy around a city she only arrived in today, one who hasn't even said hello to her.

While she started to lag behind the boy, Eevee picked up her pace so she could always keep him in sight, presumably and Serena began following her normal type despite actually losing track of the boy herself. Who is he anyway?

" _This way, quick_ ," a mysterious voice echoed in her head, " _Are you the one who's going to help up? Are you going to play with us?_ "

"Who are you!" Serena cried out, coming to a complete stop.

Her hands flew over her ears, as if to stop the voice and everything went silent. After a moment, she tentatively opened her eyes to see Eevee staring at her. If she didn't know any better, there wasn't a voice anywhere but the one in her head. As she dropped her arms again, she kneeled down to her normal type.

"Sorry about that, Eevee," Serena apologised as she took a quick glance around, "I guess we lost track of him, didn't we?"

Eevee nodded with a low replied, hanging her head. Serena felt bad for the normal type feeling guilty, after all it was her that brought them to a complete stop. Still, that won't help them find their way, will it. Standing back up, she took a quick look around. Not expecting to see anyone but more in hope of seeing some sort of sign.

However, she was surprised to see the boy stood next a wall in a dead end. Serena is fairly sure he wasn't there when she first looked but hey, nothing else today is making sense, why should this. She stood up and just stared at the boy, who blankly stared back.

" _Follow me_ ," the mysterious voice appeared again, but the boy's lips never moved.

He turned around and began to walk away, straight into a brick wall. Expecting him just bang his head and probably have an embarrassing situation, Serena just stood still as once it was over she could finally get some answers from him. However, he actually began walking into the wall, which rippled as if some sort of pond having a rock land in it.

Serena quickly looked down at Eevee before picking her up and walking up to the wall. Looking at it now, you wouldn't be able to tell that someone just walked through it or really that it was anything other than a dead end. Examining it, Serena poked it with her finger, and it rippled across before quickly settling once again.

"Should we?" Serena asked.

"Vee... Eevee," the eeveelution nodded her answer.

Taking a deep breath, Serena clutched Eevee close to her chest. While she hates to admit it, maybe Ash's curiosity has rubbed off on her. He always was one to check out new things even when dangerous and not knowing what is on the other side of this wall is exactly that. Hopefully she can make her way back to her friends.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	49. Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of my Pokémon Hero's arc. Not much to say this time, mainly because I want to get to the story, I am very much enjoying this arc. We get to see Misty get her last Pokémon for Johto; I hope you like it as I always thought this one suited her perfectly. She could still get some evolutions or growth as a character but no more captures. We also get to see more of J, and yes Hunter J is the character I've kept hidden from my favourite character list on my Profile. That is updated now that she has official been revealed in the series. Just remember to vote in the poll, it will change with chapter 51 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 49: Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P II

Everything was dark as she continued to walk into wherever the wall lead. Serena continued to clutch Eevee as they awaited to see where they would end up. As they slowly trekked through the darkness, a bright light appear, as if the exit to a dark cave. With it as the only source of where to go, she set forward and as they closed in, the light expanded before walking out into some sort of meadow.

Stepping out into this other world, she found herself at the top of a set of stairs. Looking around showed it filled with different plants and flowers, different Pokémon like Butterfree, Yanma, Paras, Parasect, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Poliwag, Poliwhirl and many more just enjoying the tranquil garden. Multiple statues of different symbols also lined the established pathways.

"Vee Vee," Eevee broke the silence.

Serena looked down at the normal type, but she didn't need to ask what she wanted, with a smile, Serena set her evolution Pokémon down. Unlike Pikachu, who prefers to ride shotgun on Ash's shoulder, Eevee is very much the opposite, preferring to use her own legs to explore. Serena only picked her up previously so they wouldn't get separated when walking through the wall. Was it a wall? Whatever it was meant to be.

Now on her own feet, Eevee began walking down the stairs, her eyes shining as she looked around at the paradise they ended up in. Following her down the stairs, Serena also began taking in the place they ended up. Alto-Mare has been beautiful at every turn, but this place is on a whole different level, almost like a brand new world.

"This place is... amazing," Serena muttered as she continued to walk alongside her Eevee.

In a tree above her, a small family of Aipom were swinging around and having a laugh. While it might seem childish thing for them to do, it was almost relaxing for the honey-blonde girl, seeing how they don't have a single care in the world. Smiling at the scene, she continued to scan the mystical orchid.

A little ahead of her, where the path seemed to cross stood the boy who saved her. He was just still, smiling in her direction as if waiting for her to catch up. With no-where else to go, both Serena and Eevee began walking towards him.

As the gap closed between them, the boy's smile widened before he turned and began running to the left. Realising he was probably leading them somewhere; both the cerulean blue eyed girl and her normal type began running after him.

"Hey!" Serena called out, although it presumably didn't stop him from giving them the run around.

After a couple more turns around the pathway, the coordinator and her Eevee came to a stop next to a large pond area. While there were plenty of water types here and small streams running out of this paradise before, this beauty was on a whole different level, just like the rest of this grotto.

Continuing to scan the serenity of the pond, Serena soon noticed the boy once more. This time, however, he was sat on a swing, which was hanging from a rather large tree which was position near the middle of the pond. There was a clear pathway over to him, but Serena did have to question, did he lead her all the way here just for a swing? It is a very nice location and could even be taken as romantic, there is no-chance she would fall for a guy who she just met. Even if she didn't have Ash, she still wouldn't, while yes she had a crush on Ash from early on, but it took time for her feelings to develop further than a simple crush. Maybe she is getting a head of herself, though, so with Eevee by her side, she began walking around the pond towards the boy on the tree.

As she closed in, she noticed a small breeze began blowing through the park. It was a little off putting as everything seen gave off the idea that it was closed off. She even had to walk through a wall to get here, so how is there a breeze suddenly? Several of the statues, with loose parts also started spinning, as a result of the wind, the rattling created by them ended the tranquil silence, giving it more of an eerie feel.

" _Leave_!" a new voice echoed in Serena's mind. This one wasn't tame or as peaceful as the last one, it clearly belonged to a new being. Unless she is mistaken, it also seemed to be slightly more feminine and also was more direct. It had a hostile feeling which sent a chill to her bones.

A blast of water erupted out of a smaller pond from behind her. Turning around with Eevee jumping in front of her, ready for whatever threat appeared. It was almost as if nothing was there. However, something clearly was as a trail of dust appeared on the ground, as if signalling something just passed over it. Looking closely, she could make out a vague outline of sorts. It would be invisible if not explicitly trying to see it. Whatever this thing was, it was bending light around it to remain from most sight.

Before she could in form Eevee of this, whatever it was for that matter, it rammed into her normal type, sending her flying before curving just before hitting Serena herself. It skimmed across the water, trading the dust trail for a splash of water which soaked both Serena and Eevee through.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried out as both of them turned their attention to the creature which came to a stop on the tree where the boy was swinging. Normally it wouldn't stand out as the only way to see it is the light bending around it, but Serena knows what she is looking for now and won't let her guard down.

It appeared to be waiting for some sort of reaction but after a few seconds of just staring it down, it apparently got tired and began charging towards them once more. Not willing to risk it as the last time could've just been a warning or something, Serena turned towards her Eevee.

"Try and hit it with a Shadow Ball!" Serena instructed.

Eevee nodded before forming a ball of ghost type energy at her mouth, her eyes narrowed clearly tracking her target. It may be hard to see but they know what to look for so they could easily fight back. With her target locked, Eevee launched her Shadow Ball.

However, the creature, whatever it was looped around it and continued forward as the Shadow Ball imploded by hitting the tree behind. It all seemed over as Eevee wouldn't have time to power up and launch another attack. She may be quick but whatever was attacking them is clearly faster.

Just as expected, the creature slammed headfirst into Eevee, sending her rolling back as it disappeared behind a tree again. Serena ran over too, and kneeled down to pick her normal type up. Cradling her, Serena looked around in hopes of seeing the creature who wouldn't hesitate to launch another attack. What does it want anyway?

For a split second she saw it hovering behind the sun, the back light provided making it even harder to make out, but it was clearly there. Closing her eyes as it charged towards them once more, Serena prepared to take the blow this time since Eevee clearly couldn't.

However, a second later she felt a small gust of breeze pass over them and she realised it should've hit her by now. Opening her eyes to turn back towards it, she the boy standing in front of her with his arms spread out in a protective manner. The creature was hovering in front of him before a shimmer of light surrounded the creature, revealing it to be none other than a Latias.

"Huh?" Serena gasped, as she stood up to look at the wonder of the legendary Pokémon.

"Laaaaaa!" it echoed a cry as it hovered above both Serena and the boy.

"I-its Latias," Serena blinked in pure surprise.

"La Latias!" said legendary replied in a hostile manner.

"Why is she so mad at us?" Serena asked Eevee.

"What's going on here?" a new voice appeared to their side, a female one. Turning towards the source, they found a girl who looked around the same age as Serena, with a white hat on her head, long brown hair, a green short sleeve shirt with a white collar, and a white skirt while carrying a blue handbag and large sketch book. "What are you doing to Latias?"

"Huh?" Serena replied lamely, as the girl walked towards Latias' side.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Hold on one minute, we didn't do anything to it," Serena replied, "this boy pulled me out of the lake and when I asked which way back was, he lead me here. Then Latias attacked."

Saying it out loud, Serena realised that it isn't exactly a believable story. A boy saved her and Eevee, lead her to this other worldly garden and then a legendary just attacked them out of no-where... worst part is, after both New Island and Shamouti, anyone involved probably wouldn't see it as that far-fetched.

"Like I'd believe that none-sense," she huffed, "alright Latias, get 'em!".

Latias let out another cry as she rose into the air. A bright light appeared near its mouth so Serena clutched onto Eevee and turned away so they wouldn't face the blast head on. Even if the attack would have a pretty similar effect regardless, she hoped it would soften the impact at least... wishful thinking, it was.

"That's enough!" a male voice broke through the chaos, chancing a look at Latias, Serena saw her no longer preparing an attack.

Turning towards the source she saw an elderly man walking toward them. He looked late sixties with a bald head and wearing blue denim overalls with a red button shirt underneath. He also had a large white beard covering his lower head. Behind him, however, was the truly surprising thing. The boy who lead her hear was stood, only with an orange sweat band around his forehead. Quickly looking back, she saw that boy also hadn't moved... what was going on?

"Bianca! Latias!" the elderly man continued, "I am sure this girl means no harm!"

"But grandpa-" the girl tried to reply.

"shush," the bearded man cut her off, "sorry about this young lady. Latios, would you like to play with your new friends?"

"Latios?" Serena repeated before she found herself being pulled over by the boy she originally followed to the single swing. Once there, he gently pushed her down onto the seat before climbing on the back, rocking back and forth to swing them both. It took a moment for Serena to fully comprehend what just happened, "hold on, sorry. But for starters I thought he just called you Latios."

As she looked back at the boy still swinging them, he smiled at her before a bright shimmering light overtook his body. Once the flash died down, a Latios was revealed to be in his place. The shock of this caused Serena to fall off the swing flat on her face... next thing she knew, Latios had flew over and picked her up, sitting her calmly on the grass.

"Okay, this is all too weird," Serena muttered as she rubbed her temple.

" _It's not weird, chosen, we knew you was coming_ ," a male voice echoed in her head, as Latios happily flew circles around her, " _we even saw your fell chosen yesterday, in that water race. It was really funny_."

" _Don't be so ridiculous brother, you seem to think everyone we meet are the-_ " a female voice interrupted but Serena didn't pay it much attention.

"You've been expecting us?" Serena repeated, "does this mean the trial has something to do with you two?"

"I was an afraid of this," the old man muttered barely audio-able before he approached Serena and the two legendaries now floating around her, "excuse me miss, but could you please tell me your name?"

"I'm Serena," she replied, "Serena Yvonne... and this is pretty confusing, sorry."

"No need," he replied, "maybe if I explain stuff from our view, it would help you fill in gaps and we can work this out together."

"I... think that could work," she replied.

"Okay, well before we get started. I'm Lorenzo and these are my grandchildren, Bianca and Tracy," he introduced themselves, "our family have help keep Alto Mare safe with the help of our cities great guardians. The Eon twins, Latias and Latios... and according to our cities legend, we have been waiting for the day the chosen came to us."

Serena just stared in shock before blinking, she knew her trail was due at any point, but she didn't quite expect Alto Mare to be the location of it. Putting a smile on her face, she stood up. This isn't going to be easy but just like how the people of Shamouti needed Ash's help, these people will need her's... hopefully everything will turn out alright.

* * *

Misty walked along the beach of Alto Mare, after leaving the group so her team could enjoy the sunny water, she has been walking mostly in silence. She did release her Marill, carrying her in her arms but also in silence. Honestly, she didn't feel like spending time in the big group as the whirl cup has still been on her mind. She doesn't mind that Ash won, as she knows he is a very capable trainer, but it still hurt that she lost a battle when they were using her speciality in terms of typing.

Of course, she knew the reason why. She hasn't been taking part in many battles as of late. Of course, she has been watching Ash's and Serena's battles, and has kept up with training but there is a big difference to actually taking part in a battle. It was that lack of practical experience which was her down fall.

"Marill!" the water fairy type cried out.

"Huh?" Misty replied, shaking her current thoughts out of her mind. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realise that they walked past most of the populated beach and was near the edge where no-body else was, "what is it Marill?"

Said water fairy type pointed her stubby little arms forward as if to alert Misty to what she wanted to show. Following the stubby little arms, Misty looked at a part of the beach in shade from a cliff side. Lying on the sand, not moving was some sort of Pokémon. Misty quickly began to run over to it, taking in its appearance as she hasn't seen one before.

It had a round body with wide, flat fins. Its back was dark blue, while its underside was light blue. There were two red spots with white outlines and a light blue, curved line on its back. These markings give the overall impression of a smiling face or would've if not the visible signs of pain. It has two long, curving antennae on top of its head and black eyes with eyelash-like markings underneath.

Although things clearly weren't right, as it was panting heavily, and its skin appeared to be bone dry. Misty knew exactly what the issue must've been, as many water types need to keep hydrated. Some can survive on land, but she is going to guess this isn't one of them since it has no legs or anything to effectively move out of water.

"Oh dear, little guy," Misty spoke as she touched its forehead. She noticed it noticeably flinched but also felt the completely dry skin. Seeing it was one thing but actually feeling it hammered in how serious the situation was. Knowing what needs to be done, she set Marill down, "can you shoot a water gun high above us, Marill. Make rain almost."

Marill smiled with a nod before taking a deep breath. Cranking her head backwards, she launched a water gun into the sky. It didn't even reach the top of the cliff before it turned into a fountain and water sprinkled down over them. It might not be the same as a rain dance, but it will hydrate this little one just the same. She couldn't have had Marill just attack it straight out as that could've hurt it and made the situation worst.

After a while, the Pokémon began to open its eyes and look around. Its eyes seemed to linger on Misty. Being a water type specialist, she knew it would've taken hours even in this heat for the Pokémon to get as dehydrated as it was and because of how the sun moves through the sky, it likely wasn't always in the shade. As she looked at the big beady eyes of the beach-washed Pokémon, it was almost like she was looking down at a small helpless child.

"You poor thing," she muttered, despite being brought out of danger from dehydration, it clearly still isn't in a healthy state.

Just by the size of it, Misty knew she couldn't lift it back into the water by herself and even if she could, it would be cruel to do so when injured. Realising she would have to get it some medical attention, she wished Brock came with her right now. She is a trained lifeguard and knows first aid but that is for people, not Pokémon.

There is only one option as far as she can see it, she'll have to get it to Nurse Joy but that leaves another issue, how? Starmie isn't with her so she can't use Psychic to carry it, and that would probably hurt the little one anyway. She also doesn't have any flying types and even if she got Ash or Serena over here, none of them have one who could easily carry it as well. With a sigh, she came to one conclusion, but she didn't like it. Before doing it however, she kneeled to tell said Pokémon.

"Tyke?" it cried.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you, but I don't know what else I can do," Misty calmly told it, "look, there is this nurse who could help you recover but she is on the mainland. The only way I can think of to get you there, is to catch you in a Pokeball. I'll understand if you don't want to but it's the only way... once it's over, I'll gladly let you back out into the ocean. I only want to make sure your safe, and I completely understand if you'd prefer to stay a wild Pokémon once it's over."

The Pokémon looked at Misty with wide eyes, almost as if tears were threatening to burst. Misty would hate to catch it against its will, but this is an emergency with its life on the line. As it almost appeared that she would have to force it to be captured, a small voice spoke up.

"Marill! Ma Marill Rill!" Marill spoke up, jumping in front of the Pokémon's face. She pointed to Misty while speaking to this Pokémon as if trying to emphasis whatever point she was making. Marill gave this beach-washed Pokémon a long stare after her little explanation. After it looked at Misty for a moment longer, it closed its eyes and nodded.

Sighing in relief, Misty reached into her bag and pulled out a spare Pokeball. Reaching out she tapped it against the Pokémon's head before it was engulfed by a red light, being sucked into the device. It quickly dinged, showing the Pokémon didn't put up any resistance. As she gripped the Pokeball in her hand, Misty felt Tentacruel's Pokeball teleport away to her family gym, but she didn't pay much attention instead turning towards Marill.

"Thank you for that, Marill," Misty thanked, since it was clearly Marill who convinced this little one, "now come on, we need to get it too Nurse Joy."

Turning on her heel, Misty began to run back across the beach with Marill by her foot. Gripping onto the Pokeball as hard as she can, she wants to ensure she gets it the help it needs and quickly. She will probably be able to meet up with her friends back at the Pokémon centre anyway.

* * *

J walked off the boat that brought her to Alto-Mare. It was a mere transport vehicle as she doesn't want to bring the air ship this close to a populated island. It isn't needed and even with its invisibility, it would make enough noise to alert someone. Her subordinates little mission with those kids already brought more than enough attention, if they didn't get at least something worthwhile then she will ensure that mistake won't be repeated.

As she focused on the camp in front of her, she saw a small selection of soldier's stood to attention, looking in her direction. Behind them was a truck with the Sargent she sent ahead in front. Not wasting a single second, she approached.

"How did your mission go?" she asked.

"We have confirmed the location of both legendaries currently. There are a few people with them but nothing we can't handle," the muscular man informed, "as for our raid on those trainers. See for yourself."

With a click of his fingers, a rattle could be heard from the truck and soon three of the capture cages emerged. One containing a Venusaur, one containing a Blastoise and the final one, a Charizard. Hunter J stared at the captures before a small smirk hit her lips. She turned back to the Sargent.

"What damage was caused in the capture?" she asked.

"We had to use the Weavile, as the only Pokémon on hand. A couple were knocked out, but most are still operational for the twins," he informed.

"You idiot, the Weavile unit was specifically chosen to counter our true targets," she informed, "prepared we maybe, they are still legends. These three aren't worth the containers they are in compared to those two. If this mission is compromised because of your little charade-"

"It won't be," the man replied, "according to our footage, neither of the twins appears combat ready."

"Still," J replied, not liking how he cut her off, "you have risked too much already. Get me the tech support sent with you, I need to know what I'm dealing with. It's too late to send for replacements for the Weavile unit. I want the twins in the storage hold tonight."

"I thought we were running this job together, I already have a layout ready," the man replied.

"Are you questioning my authority?" J asked, narrowing her eyes.

"N-no sir," the man gasped.

"Good," J replied, already planning on how to cut loose this end, "you shall have a-substantial- role in our mission. But as for the details, I will go over them as I see fit. But for now, escort those three to the storage hold. We will be ready to set off by your return."

The muscular man didn't question her again, instead walking over to his collection of fully evolved Kanto starters. Hunter J narrowed her eyes as they set off once more, his plan to attack those kids were too risky but his cutting her off just now was the final nail in the coffin. No-body cuts her off, its time her team was reminded of that.

With a new task to incorporate into her plan, the tech support member of her team brought up the tablet with all the needed information. Footage confirming her targets, seeing the group of people with them. A map layout of their current location, which is some sort of greenhouse area. It won only has one confirmed entrance on land but with several water ways, chances are they are connected to the other canals in the city. She will need to ensure they don't escape that way.

She will also need to ensure she can successfully capture both Pokémon. Normally she prefers to avoid battles for the simple reason, an injured Pokémon lowers its monetary value, but she can make an exception here. Even if she has to wait a week for her care team to heal them, it is more dangerous not to battle them. Soon her plan began to fall into place. While not happy with what her team did on her way here, she can look past it with those collector's items and soon the twins will be in her grasp as well.

* * *

Serena was still in the garden with both the legendaries and her new friends. After introductions, Lorenzo explained the legend of the city to her, which ended with the phrase ' _return serene again'_ and after how Shamouti's legend has the pun on Ash's name, she is fairly certain this is referring to her. After all, it spells out Serene A gain.

"-so some sort of evil is destined to return and we're pretty sure it's to coincide with your trail, Serena," Bianca replied.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Serena replied, "and my friends and I were attacked by some sort of poachers or something, so maybe they have something to do with it."

"Your friends?" Lorenzo questioned, "does this mean all three of the chosen are here in the city?"

"I- never really thought about it that way, but yeah I guess we are," Serena replied, "my boyfriend Ash and his brother Drake... to be honest, this sort of stuff is more along Ash's speciality."

" _Ash and Drake_?" Latios' mental voice echoed, " _but that doesn't make sense. One of the chosen is meant to be called Wes_."

" _Not this again, little brother_ ," Latias' voice replied, as said legendary rolled her eyes. Serena couldn't help but chuckle at Latias' comment as technically they are twins, but Latias does appear to be more mature and is even bigger in size, which is a little weird when you stop and think about it.

"Not what again?" Serena asked.

" _As a young legendary, we were told stories about our father's chosen three. Mostly heroic stories and how we will work with you_ ," Latias explained, " _but some of the stories, focused on a chosen called Wes... and they were more warnings about his capabilities rather than stories_."

" _He sounded really cool in them too, like how entire army's will drop their weapons and surrender at the mention of his name_ ," Latios jumped back in, " _then there were also those scary ones_."

"What sort of scary ones?" Bianca asked.

" _One story told of how on judgement day, he will look down on our father_ ," Latios replied, " _or the one which spoke about how he is the nightmare that keeps Darkrai up at night_."

"Darkrai?" Serena repeated as she looked it up on her Pokedex:

 _Darkrai, The Pitch Black Pokémon. This is a legendary Pokémon. Known as the bringer of nightmares, it is said that just being in proximity to this Pokémon will pull anyone, person or Pokémon asleep. It is believe to gain health from feeding of those bad dreams its causing._

As she put her Pokedex away, Serena couldn't help but mull over what she just read. Darkrai sounds like a very scary Pokémon, as the embodiment of bad dreams, it's almost like he is fear itself. If one of the chosen is meant to be the one that scares it, what happens? Ash wouldn't say boo to a ghost, let alone scare anyone regardless of what they have done, and she wouldn't either. She would like to say the same about Drake, but he always has had a sort of scary streak about him, maybe it's just because he has always been more recluse than the rest of the Pallet gang but even still, he couldn't be as bad as what that legend implies... can he?

Before she could continue to contemplate such a thing, an earth shattering roar burst through the air. Startled, she saw the twins shooting off towards the entrance where she originally came from. Even without moving, flames could be seen in that general direction. Before anything could be muttered, a giant blue lizard with big red wings could be seen as it began an up close fight with Latias, who appeared to be protecting her fellow twin. Unable to think straight, Serena scanned the attacker with her Pokedex:

 _Salamence, The Dragon Pokémon. The final evolved form of Bagon. When angered, it loses all sense of itself and destroys everything around it. The destruction will continue until Salamence has tired itself out. This Pokémon is a well-known predator for many other species._

* * *

J stood at the entrance to the garden where her targets were based. She has her team with her, but she hasn't even given the slightest indication to her plan and her team know better than to ask her questions relating to a mission while on said mission. As she examined the wall, throwing a small rock to confirm it was the right wall which those kids went through earlier, she smiled.

With her location confirmed, she took out two Pokeballs and released her Salamence and Ariados. Despite not giving her plan away to her troops, she did ensure these two know what they have to do. Despite Salamence being a mighty powerful dragon, even he stood to attention waiting for J's command. With everything in place, she gestured for her Sargent to approach. As he did, she handed him the Pokeball which previously contained Salamence.

"You're going in first," she informed him, "Salamence already knows what to do. He will hit them fast and hard. Once the initiation has started, we'll follow, and I'll capture both when required. The grunts will have Weavile to support or hold of those people as needed. As soon as we have them, I want to leave, so return Salamence immediately. Understand?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

J inwardly smirked, she knew he would never accept this role if he knew exactly what it was she was planning or what she told her Salamence to do. While she could've easily just disposed of him when she arrived, and he originally cut her off. It would've been a waste; she has limited manpower here as it is so getting him to do some of the heavily lifting just saved her time in the long run. But no-body questions her authority, especially not her own team.

With everything in place, the Sargent and Salamence approached the wall. J and her Ariados stood behind, watching as the dragon insisted the muscular man entered first, while the squad of grunts stood behind her, each with Pokeballs in hand ready to release Weavile as needed. Without another word being spoken, the man lead the way through the mysterious wall with Salamence slowly walking behind him.

She stood at the entrance and waited a few seconds before the familiar battle cry of her Salamence echoed out of the seemingly solid object in front. A smirk on her lips, she began to walk into the wall with Ariados by her side. Her grunts quickly following behind. As she entered this seemingly other world, she saw her Sargent lying on the ground with sever burn marks over his back and small flames surround the location along with scorch marks. Walking up to his now cremated body, she reached down and plucked her dragon's Pokeball back off him. Just as always, Salamence completed his first task in the plan and should be fighting the Eon Twins this very moment.

Walking out into the light, she noticed the running river next to her. Not wasting a single moment, she reached into a pocket before pulling out a round metal ball of sorts. On top of it was some sort of button, she pressed it before casually tossing it into the water source. As it flew throw the air, it sparked with electricity and moments after hitting the water, the entire canal lit up like some sort of holiday decoration. That would stop them from using a water escape.

Trekking further into the garden, her grunts following behind ready to release their Weavile at her command, she spotted her Salamence high in the air battling the red of the Eon twins, Latias. It doesn't matter which he is battling really, she will get both but with that confirmed, she turned to Ariados.

"The moment it touched the ground, immobilise it," she informed, receiving a nod from her bug.

Remembering the layout from memory, she continued to walk through the garden with one location as her destination. Salamence is making the twins catch-able, her grunts will deal with any annoyances and Ariados will finish them off, so she might as well grab the Soul Dew whilst here. After all, the Eon Twins make a nice sum to collectors. Both twins and their signature artefact is where the real money comes in.

As she made her way over to the small fountain, she saw the group of humans who were with the twins, a minor annoyance. With them coming running up to her, she gave a flick of her head and her grunts ran in front, releasing an army of Weavile in front of them. She examined the group and there wasn't anything special, an old man and three teenagers. One of them did have an Eevee in her arms, which are popular due to their branch evolutions, but J isn't going to risk going for it, not with the twins literally overhead.

"Stop this!" the old man cried out.

J narrowed her eyes in his direction, not even hesitating as she continued to walk up to the fountain where the jewel is set. Seeing her prize set under the water, she broke her glaze and reached under the water. It took a bit of a tug but overall it wasn't long before she had it in hand.

Turning around, her tech support agent was stood with a big black brief case in hand. She placed the jewel in the middle of the heavily padded case before it was closed. With it in hand, she turned to her grunts. She locked eyes with one of the grunts on the edge of the line.

"Escort the jewel back, take two Weavile," she commanded, "I expect it in storage by the time we have return."

Not even hesitating, the grunt saluted and ran out of the line to the tech support agent, the Weavile taking up either side of the tech support who is carrying the case. Happy with the formation, J gestured for them to move on. Not uttering another word, they set off. So far so good, one target down, two to go.

* * *

" _Come on, Genger! Come on, Gengar_!" Serena thought to herself as she scrolled through her Pokedex to swap a Pokémon on the fly. While she hates to admit it, Gengar is her strongest battler, mainly because of her whole not allowing rules of reality to determine what she does but she needs some power.

As she looked at her options to call over from the lab, she saw only two of her Pokémon are in their Pokeballs. Her Kabutops and Tangela. She only has one chance to change her team like this because it requires a lot of charge to do so. Still, she doesn't have time to wait for Gengar and needs someone to fight back right now... what is Gengar doing anyway? Normally she has an uncanny ability to know when things like this is going down.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Gengar cried out. She was currently in some sort of music room, throwing away different vinyl records, CD's and cassette tapes. What is she looking for, you ask? Simple, her music of the Darth Vader theme. It is time for that Pokémon Hero's arc after all and what better theme to introduce Hunter J... if the author hid it on purpose so she couldn't save the day like she always does, then she will be sure to have words with that author, she is the star of this fan fic after all.

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing..." Serena muttered as she hit Kabutops image. As a rock type, he has an advantage over the Weavile and is certainly strong. Sure, she is apprehensive after what happened at the Wallace Cup but hopefully he won't hate her to the point where he won't battle these guys. Why are they following her anyway?

She felt Larvitar's Pokeball teleport away before Kabutops' Pokeball appeared in its place. Being the youngest and a very timid member of her team, Serena wanted to ensure he was as far away from here as possible. Quickly taking a hold on her new Pokeball, she held her breath as she released her fossil Pokémon.

Kabutops appeared in front of Serena and looked around at the army of Weavile surrounding him. They seemed ready to pounce but also weren't actually attacking, it's clear that they have orders to keep the group under control while that Salamence deals with the twins. Still though, if this is Serena's trail which is seeming increasingly likely, she has to do something to stop them from hurting the twins, not to mention get her friends Pokémon back. While it's not quite the fate of the world that Ash's trail was, it is replaced by having a more active villain in play.

After a couple moments, Kabutops looked behind him to lock eyes with Serena. She expected hostility after how she humiliated him and forced him to partake in the Wallace Cup but instead, his serious stare only conveying that he was waiting for her command. The second he flashed her a smirk, she knew he would listen.

"We need to help those twins!" she shouted, "take out the Weavile! Aqua Jet!"

Kabutops turned back towards the Weavile and before either the Sharp Claw Pokémon or the grunts could react, he coated himself in water and charged forward into two of the Weavile. After colliding with them, he quickly swung his scythes around, delivering a powerful Slash to each of them. Kicking up two medium sized sharp rocks from his feet, he bashed them into each of the Weavile's guts before sending them flying backwards by the force.

Two down, about eight to go. However, before Serena could comprehend how skilled Kabutops became in such a short amount of time, three more of the Weavile jumped on him, knocking him onto the floor. She began to run up to him but before she could do anything, a powerful blast knocked all three back. Jumping back to his feet, Kabutops eyes were glowing white as several Ancient Power orbs floated around him.

Flexing his scythes downwards, each of the orbs shot out wards, knocking away the next wave of Weavile. With a couple still standing, he extended both scythes as a glint appeared in his eye. Charging forward, with a spin, he struck the remaining Weavile knocking them down. Turning his attention to the grunts, he powered up another Ancient Power as they began to back off. That was actually a very quick battle, all things considered.

"Tops!" Kabutops snarled as the grunts backed up .

"Awesome job, Kabutops!" Serena cheered, as she ran up to him.

However before she could reach him, the Ancient Power orbs disappeared into nothing. Kabutops quickly turned to gold, freezing in place just like how Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise were frozen earlier. Glancing over at the direction of the beam, that silver haired women who appeared to be in charge was lowering her arm.

"Do I need to do everything myself," she growled at her grunts. Glancing behind her, Latios could be seen struggling on the floor as he was surrounded by web, weakly struggling as the Ariados continued to strengthen its web hold. Meanwhile, Salamence landed beside it, with a frozen gold Latias in a case next to it.

J smirked as she looked at Serena, looming over her. As for the honey-blonde girl, her mind went blank as she locked eyes with that women. Her eyes are cold and hardened, as she stared down as if a teacher punishing a child in detention. As she realised she had to do something before she lost Kabutops like how Ash and the boys lost their Kanto starters. Soon her mind became focused on stopping this women and her eyes became clouded by a layer of pink psychic energy.

* * *

J was shock, to say the least, she never expected an ESP user to be on this mission. Of course, her two targets are part psychic type but that is a very different thing to a human with ESP. They are highly dangerous targets, so she only willingly goes after one if the pay is enough.

Although there was that scientist man from Kalos who hired her just over a year ago. He wanted his daughter reuniting with him, a girl with long blonde hair who he saw win the battle chateau and he mentioned she had ESP powers. It was that reason alone J refused the job, she may not have dealt in human jobs before but what's the difference, but this girl seems to fit the role of who he was after and might as well get her since she is here. She really doesn't care what happened for their family to get split up, it's not her place to ask questions but even if that man doesn't want his daughter back anymore, then J can at least take the girls Pokémon as a down payment. Oh who is she kidding, she'd take the girls Pokémon either way. It's not like the girl will need them when she gets that father daughter bonding time anyway.

She quickly dodged to the side as two balls of psychic type energy flew out from the girls grasp. This is why she hates ESP users; they have complete control over their powers as their minds seem to keep everything in order. As someone who worked hard for her power, J doesn't appreciate someone who has that sort of power just handed to them. Fortunately, she has been in enough combat to be able to handle herself, even against an ESP user.

As the girl ran up to her, continuing to shoot balls of psychic type energy at her, J paid attention to her movements. The girl's ESP may be on top form, but her physical body is still that of a child. Ducking under the barrage of balls of ESP, Hunter J flung forward and swept her foot under the girl, tripping the girl over. A plate of ESP caught her fall but with her back turned, J stood back up and quickly fired off one of her freeze beams, turning the girl to a statue.

It wouldn't have hurt her, it just neutralises all aspects, almost like putting them into a sleep. When she is unfrozen, she'll be so relaxed that her adrenaline from this battle will be over. J ensured this feature so she could safely un-freeze her captures for the clients to see and not have them just cause a mess on her ship.

Standing back up, she looked around and saw her grunts just staring at her with wide eyes. It's rare that she has to get physical but that doesn't mean she isn't competent off it. Her two Pokémon were stood to attention, one of the twins frozen and the other trapped in a web, waiting to be frozen as well. Not wasting another moment, J launched a beam on froze the second twin before turning back to her grunts.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, "our mission is complete, no thanks to any of you. Clean up and move out."

She began to walk over to her Salamence, planning to ride it back as a quick form of transportation. As she reached her dragons side, an annoying voice echoed out which drew her attention. The old man and the other kids were running along up to her.

"Wait, you can't just take the twins!" he called out, as she climbed on Salamence's back, recalling her Ariados.

"Really? Because I just did," she replied with a hard glare, "and in case you didn't notice, no-body can stop me."

Kicking the side of the large blue dragon, Salamence roared as he began to take off. Clean up work is that of the grunts, she has to start looking through her contacts to see who wants a set of fully evolved Kanto starters, or the Eon twins and that jewel of theirs, or any of that girls Pokémon. The Kabutops itself proved to be a contemplate fighter as well, she might take it for her own team.

Today has been a very profitable day.

* * *

Misty was stood in the hall of the Pokémon centre, outside of the room where Nurse Joy took the little Pokémon that was beach washed. She didn't get to ask much as once she explained what happened to it, Nurse Joy took the Pokeball containing it. However, after who knows how long, Nurse Joy final left the room.

"How is it Nurse Joy?" Misty asked.

"Mantyke will be fine, she has a server case of dehydration but with how quickly you got it here, it should be fine after a few hours rest in our water tank," Nurse Joy explained, "I assume because it was beach washed, that it isn't a part of your team?"

"No, it's wild," Misty replied, "I mean, I caught it but that was so I could easily carry it here."

"Well that was smart thinking on your part," Nurse Joy praised, "although I am concerned about what we will do once its recovered."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, "can't we just return it to the wild and let it find its family?"

"That's the issue," Nurse Joy replied, "you see, Mantyke evolve into Mantine and this one is very young. It normally wouldn't travel by itself until close to evolving and this one is far too young for that. But the Mantine only visit this area during the summer and it will soon be Fall. They should've already left a few weeks ago, probably heading down to the Orange Archipelago or Hoenn region."

Misty just stood still as she listened to the Nurse's explanation, it's not uncommon for water types to follow the seas by travelling around the sea, that is what Lapras do but tend to follow closer to the cooler seasons rather than the warmer ones. If Mantyke's family have already set off though.

"I would say we could keep it here, but it'll be another year before they come back around and it'll probably be ready to leave them by that time anyway," Nurse Joy explained.

Misty turned her face away from the Nurse and just stared into the room where Mantyke was resting at the bottom of a water tank. Even if she didn't get much of an interaction with it, she knew it was very young and probably very scared back on the beach. It makes sense if they tend to avoid human interaction like Nurse Joy said, and it is just like how Lapras was back when they first met her. What could be worse than being lost and alone at such a young age?

While Misty has seen plenty of young Pokémon and even helped raise her a few, notably her Marill from an egg. It wasn't quite the same thing, as she saw Azuril hatch and it imprinted on her. Chances are Mantyke would be terrified of all humans since they tend to avoid them at all costs.

Still though, she couldn't just leave it like this. If they release Mantyke, it will be alone and open to predators like Tentacruel in the wild. Back when Ash first met Lapras, they had a completely realistic chance of encountering the herd but that isn't the same here. They could be anywhere in the open sea and travel under the water not on the surface. Part of her wants to take Mantyke as a part of her team but would she even want to go with her?

"Is something the matter?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Huh?" Misty questioned, turning back towards the older women, "sorry. I was just thinking about Mantyke. A while ago, my friends and I encountered a Lapras who was young and separated from her school. We was able to help her search for her school. It was pretty similar to Mantyke's situation, but I wouldn't be able to help her search."

"I'm afraid to say, it likely wouldn't help anyway," Nurse Joy replied, "once a Pokémon has been caught in a Pokeball, the family likely wouldn't accept them back even if they could be reunited."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Certain species, especially ones like Mantine, avoid humans as much as possible. Obviously, it doesn't always turn out that way, but that is how they are brought up in the wild," Nurse Joy explained, "as such, it is pretty easy for them to notice when a Pokémon has a Pokeball or even had one but was released. Even scientists aren't sure how exactly, but they can and would shun Mantyke. Presumably, they don't want to risk having the Pokémon lead them to humans or vice versa."

"I-" Misty gasped. Did she really seal Mantyke's fate by catching it? She never knew wild Pokémon would do such a thing.

"Don't blame yourself," Nurse Joy insisted, "without you catching Mantyke, she would've dried out for sure. And if you even rolled her back into the water, she wouldn't have been fit enough to survive anyway. It's because you caught her that she is still alive right now. In fact, I think that should help us decided what to do with her."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Even if she is young, Mantyke likely knows you saved her life," Nurse Joy replied, "when stuff like that happens, it likely wouldn't forget it. I could be mistaken but I would imagine she'd want to go with you."

"You do?" Misty gasped.

"I can't be certain, but you certainly proved yourself capable and caring," Nurse Joy explained, "of course, I can't be certain, but I've seen enough people and Pokémon in this sort of situation to get a good read on how it'll turn out. Tell you what, I have some offer patients to check on so why don't you spend some time with Mantyke."

Misty just watched as Nurse Joy walked away, meeting up with a Chansey at the end of the hall. With her out of sight, Misty walked up to the door and looked into the room to see Mantyke sleeping at the bottom of the tank. Can she really take care of Mantyke like she needs? She has experience taking care of younger Pokémon, like her Marill and she has Pokémon that need a constant water source, like Seaking but Mantyke is both and she'll have some issues with losing her family. Ash has done a decent job with Lapras, but he certainly had help and took a long time. Is she capable of following?

"Marill!" a familiar voice spoke up, Misty looked down to her water fairy type by her feet, "rill!"

Smiling at her, Misty agreed and pushed the door open. Marill ran forward first and up to the tank, right in front of Mantyke. Well Marill certainly took a shine to her but that doesn't mean she is capable of what is needed. Especially after how she couldn't even win a tournament which was based around her speciality.

* * *

After a couple hours while Misty and Marill waited in the room, Mantyke finally woke up and while initially scared of her, a quick talk with Marill had her open up. Just like Nurse Joy predicted, Mantyke ended up wanting to join her. While she was still apprehensive about if she could truly take care of the little one, but even still she couldn't just turn her down like that.

Leaving Mantyke to rest some more, Misty left to inform Nurse Joy of the development and is now waiting in the lobby for her friends to return. Marill decided to stay in the room with Mantyke so she could get to know her new friend better. After what felt like forever, Misty finally saw her friends walk through the doors to the centre.

"Hey guys, what took you all so long?" Misty asked, as she approached them. Getting closer to the group, she noticed something a little weird, "and where's Serena? Wasn't she with you."

"Hey Mist," Brock spoke up first, "why don't we take a seat and we'll catch you up on what happened."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, but Brock just gestured to the free table in the lobby.

Misty sat down on one side with Leaf while the boys took up the other side. It was quite an ammonoys feeling to be honest. Although it didn't take Brock long to explain what happened after she left. Needless to say, she was shocked that they were attacked by a group of hunters and that Serena was separated by the lake. At least she is a strong swimmer and has all her team with her so she will likely be safe.

After the conversation, Misty just sat in silence not sure what to say to the group. What could she say to three trainers and friends who just lost three of their Pokémon? It didn't even feel right to mention that she caught a Mantyke, as it would've felt like she was rubbing salt in the wound. Although one thought did pop into her mind.

"If you had all your Pokémon out, why didn't they go for Noctowl Ash?" Misty asked, "I mean, he is shiny. I would've thought even if they targeted the others they would take it as well."

"That... is a good question," Ash replied before reaching to his belt and grabbing a Pokeball. In a flash of light, he released Noctowl who stood on the table, staring at Ash almost expectantly, "Noctowl, do you know why the hunters just ignored you? I mean, Brock recalled Shuckle early on, but you really should've stood out to them."

"Towl, Noctowl," Noctowl replied.

"You used an illusion to cover your shiny feathers?" Ash repeated, "why didn't you just do the same thing to all of us?"

"Noctowl Noc-Towl," Noctowl replied.

"Yeah, I guess they would've guessed something was up if we just disappeared," Ash admitted.

"Noctowl Noctowl, Noc, Noc-Towl!" Noctowl replied.

"Wha? It wouldn't have mattered either way, I can't control my aura so it wouldn't have worked," Ash replied, "besides whenever it does activate, it only makes things worst."

Noctowl continued to say something and while she couldn't understand his native tongue like how Ash can, it was clear that whatever he was saying was clearly angering Ash in one way or another. After what appeared to be a round of berating from the shiny owl, Ash just returned him.

"What was all that about?" Leaf asked.

"Noctowl wanted to know why I didn't just stop them with aura," Ash replied with a sigh.

"But you can't control your aura yet, can you?" Gary asked.

"No, I can't and any time it is activated, it just makes things worst," Ash replied as he stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

However, Ash didn't even get five steps away before was blocked by a group of three people. The first being an elderly man, late sixties and the other two were young kids around Ash's own age, one a boy and one a girl. They all appeared to be out of breath.

"Ash! Drake!... we need your help," the old man replied as he tried to regain his breath.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	50. Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P III

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of the Pokémon Hero's arc and I've got to say, this has been a fun one. I have been looking forward to it for a while and writing it has been so much fun. Also, this is the start of Serena playing a bigger role in the whole 'save the day' thing. As for how Serena has basically full control over her ESP does have an explanation, in this series ESP is basically an extension of one's mind, so said person has access to it when looked into. It's one reason why ESP isn't inherited (in this series) like how aura is, it's also why aura requires the wielder to prove themselves (when they get a Riolu). I know this is all very complicated but has got reason behind it. Oh and we have the first half of Johto done, yippee! Don't forget to vote in the poll, it'll change with the next chapter and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 50: Pokémon Hero's: Latios & Latias P III

Ash stood at the table as the old man, Lorenzo, finished his story about what took event at the garden. While it is a little weird he is willing to listen to a stranger, what he is saying makes a very good case. He knows all about their role as members of the chosen and has talked about how he encountered Serena. This being her trial and how all three of them are friends with the Eon twins.

However the thing that got Ash's attention and too his current position was when it was mentioned what happened. How J attacked the twins, capturing both of them with relative ease. That alone is cause for concern but when it was mentioned that she froze and took Serena as well, that was the last straw. Ash had his Pokedex out scanning through those at the lab that he has access too. First thing he noticed was the fact that Aerodactyl wasn't available, that is a real shame since he is Ash's strongest Pokémon but as for those he can choose from are: Snorlax, Bayleaf, Lapras... and Pidgeot bingo.

With his decision made, Ash hit the final keys switching Noctowl for Pidgeot. Why would he swap the shiny owl? Well the answer is pretty simple; he wasn't impressed too learn Ash has been trying to prevent his powers activating. Right now, he doesn't need the earache about how he should embrace the power, right now he has to save her.

"Ash, don't tell me your thinking what I think you're thinking," Leaf jumped up from her seat.

"We have to get Serena back," Ash replied.

Grabbing a hold of the Pokeball which was swapped on his belt, not even glancing at the others, he turned and began to walk towards the door. Pikachu had jumped onto his shoulder but even he didn't say anything. Probably knowing he couldn't talk Ash out of it, or even because he wants to save Eevee just as much.

"We want to get her back too, Ash," Brock spoke this time, as the others ran up to him, "but we need a plan. We can't just rush off into danger, last time they destroyed us!"

"I have a plan," Ash replied, eyes focused forward. He walked outside through the automatic doors with the others surrounding him. Not wasting a single moment, he released his might Pidgeot, who looked a little confused to suddenly be on Ash's on hand team.

"What sort of plan is that?" Drake asked.

"Simple, they had too many things to carry in one journey, so their truck has to be in the city still," Ash replied, climbing onto the birds back, "we'll find it by watching them from the skies and attack them by surprise! They won't be prepared for us that way!"

"To be honest, that is pretty good plan," Drake admitted, "I'm saying you're not crazy for doing this, but at least it wasn't just. My plan is too attack."

Ash sent his twin brother a smirk from the back of his mighty bird before kicking her side to signal take off. He will be sure to tell her more of a plan when they spot the van but for now he just wants to get into the air, the longer he waits the more chance that they'll get away for good... why would they take Serena anyway? It's not like she would be good for sales and according to Officer Jenny, J is all about money.

* * *

A bright light hit Serena's eyes as a tingly feeling took over her body, falling forward she landed on her side as her eyes adjusted to the light. As her vision returned, she found herself lying on a cold metal floor, in some sort of metal aeroplane hangar. Standing above her were Eevee and Flaaffy.

" _Are you okay_?" a female voice echoed in her head, " _it appears your abilities have finally come into their own_."

"What?" Serena coughed out.

" _Your psychic abilities, Serena, they have been fully awakened_ ," the voice replied, " _unlike aura, which gradually opens up over time. ESP is designed to be fully active once the wielder hits puberty. Now the only limitation of your ability is your own mind, they bend to your will. Think it and it'll be so."_

"Flaaffy?" Serena asked.

" _Correct_ ," the electric type smiled, " _I understand this is very confusing, so I shall answer any questions you have, to the best of my ability._ "

"This is... all confusing," Serena admitted.

" _I imagine it is_ ," Flaaffy replied, although her mouth never moved, " _Now if I might make a suggestion, we should communicate through your thoughts, so we don't alert our captors_."

"How?" Serena asked.

" _Use your inner monologue_ ," Flaaffy replied, " _focus on who your communicating too and speak your message in your head. Your ESP will transmit it like a radio signal, it's how your hearing my inner thoughts as well but I can't transmit them myself_."

" _Like this_?" Serena thought to herself.

" _Exactly_ ," Flaaffy replied, " _Just be careful, you have a full access to all your abilities but without fine tuning, it will be difficult to distinguish which thoughts are transmitted or not. I wouldn't like to see your thoughts about Ash or anything like that_."

" _Okay... I think I got that_ ," Serena replied, nodding her head

" _Now I believe Eevee wants our attention_ ," Flaaffy replied, pointing behind her trainer. Serena nodded in understanding before turning to see Eevee stood behind her. The normal type smiled at her.

" _I don't claim to understand this stuff, but I've been yelling your name in my head since we were unfrozen_ ," Eevee explained.

" _If I may_ ," Flaaffy walked up to Serena's side, " _normally a psychic user can here thought waves like that, but Serena was focused on myself, likely overwhelmed by all of it so her powers drowned out anything which might've confused her even more. With training she would be able to at least sense them before being pointed out. However we don't have the time or means for that._ "

" _Right well_ ," Eevee replied, " _we have to get out of here, in case you forgot_."

" _Right... anyone got any ideas_?" Serena asked.

"If I may," Flaaffy spoke up, " _how about we free the other Pokémon she has captured? With enough fire power, we can surely overwhelm them and escape_."

" _Good idea_ ," Serena replied, as she watched Flaaffy walk over to one of the Lati twins. It was frozen solid, so it wasn't possible to identify which of the twins it was, but only one was present in the room. Looking around she could spot the three frozen Kanto starters, but another issue was her Kabutops no-where to be seen.

" _Don't worry about that, Serena, it would simply be the truck couldn't carry us all at once_." Flaaffy spoke up, " _Likely we were brought here first, and they went back for them. If we hurry, we could have control over this place for their arrival_."

" _How did you_ -" Serena asked.

" _Know what you was thinking, your ESP is transmitting your thoughts_ ," Flaaffy replied, " _not just thoughts of speech but thoughts of all kinds. Whatever is the front of your mind in the moment is what's transmitted._ "

" _That seems a little inconvenient_ ," Eevee replied, " _I mean, sometimes we have thoughts we'd like to keep to ourselves._ "

" _It is possible for Serena to pick and choose what she wants to transmit, likewise your own thoughts can be decided by putting up some mental resistance_ ," Flaaffy replied before turning back to her trainer, " _of course, it'll take you some fine-tuning of your abilities to do that. And either Delphox or Alakazam would be better at helping with that_."

" _If they are better, then how do you actually know all this stuff_?" Eevee asked.

" _As informed when I first met Serena, I was sent to help guide her through her destiny, as Aerodactyl was for Ash_ ," Flaaffy replied, " _now while I am happy to answer any of these questions, I believe time is something we are currently lacking_."

Nodding in agreement, Serena walked over to the Lati-statue since out of all of them, it was the closest. Serena looked at the dial pad on the platform of the cage holding it, but there weren't any words to signal what they each do. Unsure what to do, she turned back to Flaaffy.

" _Do you know how to reverse this_?" she asked, " _I mean, I assume you did the same thing to myself and Eevee_."

" _Your assumption is correct_ ," Flaaffy replied, walking up to the dial and pointing to the leaver, " _she maybe evil but J doesn't need to make things overly complicated, you simply pull this down and it will reverse the effects_."

Flaaffy demonstrated by pulling down the leaver, reverting the frozen gold effect on the Eon twin who was in the container. The glass casing also disappeared, as it revealed Latios lying on down now. He blinked and looked up, a small smile appearing on his face as he locked eyes with Serena.

" _What happened_?" he asked.

" _Well some sort of hunter captured us, they are bringing your sister here and we are planning on breaking out_ ," Eevee explained, " _you in_?"

" _What's the plan_ ," he asked.

" _Pretty sure I just answered that_ ," Eevee replied.

" _At the minute our only plan is get as much help as we can and attack,_ " Flaaffy explained, _"unfortunately, time isn't on our side as the longer we take the more likely they will notice our uncaptured state, otherwise we could come up with something better... or at least I'd hope we could."_

" _So are we gonna blast our way out_?" Latios asked, flying up in an excited manner.

"Not yet, we have some friends to help," Eevee replied.

Running next to Serena, she made her way over to Venusaur. Unfreezing him first, Serena and Eevee went on to also unfreeze Blastoise and Charizard. While she doesn't know them as well, since they are Gary's and Drake's Pokémon respectively, but she couldn't just leave them here and they need all the help they could get. As all three began to come to their senses, Serena moved between them, Eevee, Flaaffy & Latios backing her up.

" _Serena_?" presumably Venusaur said, as he took steps closer to them, " _I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened and where are we_?"

" _We were attacked by a team of poachers or something_ ," Serena replied, " _it is a little more complicated, but we really don't have time to explain_."

" _Did you understand Venusaur_?" two male voices asked at once, presumably Charizard and Blastoise.

" _Long story, explain later_ ," Eevee replied, stepping forward, " _and don't worry about the legendary flying behind us. All we need is for you to follow and help fight when needed. Are you in_?"

The three starters seemed to look between each other, while not directly saying it or thinking the thoughts like speech, they all seemed to realise this would be their best chance to return to their trainers. Venusaur was the first one to agree with the other two quickly following his lead. Serena smiled as she had a pretty good team all things considered, and she could easily use her team in the Pokeballs but best leave them as a surprise back up if needed.

* * *

Ash clutched onto his mighty Pidgeot's back as they soared over the city of Alto-Mare. Watching the streets, the city seemed almost silent in complete contrast to how it was lively metropolis before. Then again the first attack was in public, so it is presumable that people were scared in doors.

Taking a deep breath, Ash had to force his aura down. He can easily tell it is ready to burst out right now and while it would definitely be useful, he doesn't want to risk it, when against an evil opponent, his aura goes on complete destroy mode and now he hasn't got his dad or anyone to help stop him. He wants to save Serena, Venusaur and everyone else but not by unleashing that power. If he had a choice, he would just get rid of that power completely.

"Spotted them!" Pikachu called out.

Looking back over the wing of Pidgeot, Ash followed the direction that his electric starter was pointing towards. Upon looking at the ground, he saw the grey truck which previously attacked them currently speeding through the streets. Seeing his target, he narrowed his eyes.

"Down there, Pidgeot!" Ash instructed.

Pidgeot let out a loud cry before entering a steep fall towards them. Ash quickly clutched around her neck to stop from flying off, as Pikachu tucked himself in-between his trainer and Pidgeot's back. Despite the force of the decline, Ash was still focused on the task at hand.

"Pikachu, once we've landed, take out the tyres," Ash whispered, "if nothing else, it will stop their possible escape."

Pidgeot gave one more cry as she spread her wings to cut the momentum, landing in the road in front of the truck. While a little shook up by the blast, Ash didn't waste time regaining his balance and jumped off Pidgeot's back. Pikachu also jumped into action, going to the side before launching a Thunderbolt at one of the front tyres of the truck.

The tyre was blown up and the truck swerved as it came to a skidding halt, crashing into a lamp post next to Ash. Pidgeot had already took off through fear of being hit and Ash was ready to jump out of the way, but it wasn't needed. With one tyre down and the engine impaled by a metal pole, Pikachu realised attacking the other tyres would probably be pointless as it wouldn't go anywhere any time soon.

A group of four soldiers jumped out of the crashed vehicle, looking a little shook up, but the weird thing was no sign of that leader from before or even that J women that Lorenzo mentioned. While a little shook up, the men quickly turned their attention to Ash and Pidgeot, who was hovering behind him.

Taking out two Pokeballs, Ash released his Heracross and Houndoom in preparation for a battle. He could've also released Togepi, but he is still very young and it's not like Ash would send his surrogate son against this kind of enemy. The men lined up but instead of reaching for Pokeballs, they instead each pulled out a small handgun. Acting fast, Ash entered his battle mode.

"Pidgeot, Twister!" Ash shouted, "Houndoom set up a fire wall and Pin Missile Heracross!"

Pidgeot gained a little more height behind her team before unleashing a powerful gust as she flapped her wings. The tornado strength winds temporarily immobilising the men and making it much harder for them to aim their weapons. Although it was clear that alone it wasn't enough to completely stop them.

Houndoom unleashed a powerful flame thrower, creating a wall of fire between the group and the men. While Ash wished he could see Pikachu to give him some direction as well, he trusted the electric type to know what he is doing. The wings from Pidgeot seemed to blow the top of the flames close to the men, thus almost burning them in the process, again reducing their ability to aim.

Finally Heracross, aimed his horn at about a forty-five degree angle as it glew white before a barrage of Pin Missiles fired clear over the air. Once they hit Pidgeot's Twister, they were blown along the wing and straight into the men, causing them to drop their weapons and crumble to the ground in pain. As they cried out in pain, Ash knew he had beaten them completely. Before they had the advantage of surprise but now he took it as his own advantage.

A loud rattling could be heard from the back of the truck, so Ash turned around to see what was happening. He saw Pikachu jumping out first followed by a Kabutops and a Latias. While not what he was expecting at all, Ash was relieved that at least he had some help. All three Pokémon approached him.

" _So you are the final of the chosen_ ," Latias greeted telepathically, " _my thanks for your aid in escaping_."

"Your welcome," Ash replied, with a deep breath, "but where is Serena?"

"That's what I want to know," Kabutops growled, "she called me over through the Pokedex, then I beat up a bunch of Weavile then next thing I know, this rat is waking me up."

"Your welcome," Pikachu sarcastically replied.

"If I may," Latias interrupted, speaking out loud instead of telepathically "I believe they may have taken her along with my brother before they took us. There wasn't a lot of room in that truck just now."

"So she is already on their ship?" Ash asked, clenching his fist.

"Presumably," Latias replied, "look, I can hear the syrones of this towns police force. I have this ability called sight sharing that I can do with my brother, I will try and create a link while you sort these men out. I can tell you want your friends back dearly, and I could use the help rescuing my brother as well."

"Sounds good," Ash replied, regaining his breath, as that is his best lead to saving Serena, Venasuar and everyone else right now.

Latias nodded once more before she turned invisible, if you looked closely, you could see the light bouncing around her edges but if not looking for it, it would likely wouldn't look off to anyone. She also appeared to raise into the sky, as several police cars stormed around the corner. It appeared that after confirmation that J was in the city, they were put on high alert at the slightest sign of trouble.

* * *

Serena stood in front of the one door into the room with the crew of Pokémon stood behind her. Blastoise was at the back of the line, as the defensive wall of the group with Charizard next to him, so they could have some heavy fire power for an attack from behind. Venusaur was positioned in front of him, as the middle of the group because of his healing abilities, to keep everyone healthy, while not his primary ability it is something he can do no-one else in this group can. Latios is flying invisible in front of him, as a heavy hitter for the front. Leading the line was Serena, with both Eevee and Flaaffy by her side.

Taking a deep breath while also closing her eyes, she calmed her heartbeat and cleared her head. As she opened her eyes once more, they were glowing bright pink with psychic type energy. Clenching her fist, small balls of psychic energy engulfed them. From what she can gather, she has complete control over her abilities which while it means she won't lose control like how Ash does with his aura, she still isn't aware of her full abilities without proper training. Although she does know she can at least move items with her powers and throw balls of energy like projectiles, along with reading minds apparently. Back in the garden when facing J, the adrenaline took over so it all sort of became natural, hopeful the same happens here.

" _Don't worry Serena, in the heat of action your instincts shall take over_ ," Flaaffy's voice reassured her.

Nodding her head in understand, Serena opened her eyes as her power still flickered within them, but her pupils were mostly normal. With one final deep breath, she reached forward and hit the door panel, causing it to open into a doorway. While there was no signs to signal where to go or anything on the metal grey walls, it was almost like a voice in Serena's head was giving directions.

Taking off she took a right before walking down the corridor. They weren't running as too not part up the group and also, so they don't run into any of the guards. If they are to encounter them, then they want to be able to strike first, these guys have already proven not to mess around.

As they were walking down the corridor, everyone remained silent, not even speaking through their thoughts. Although they couldn't silent the rattling of their feet on the floor. For the smaller ones like Eevee and Flaaffy it wasn't much at all and Latios was silent completely, but the Kanto starters didn't have that advantage.

Reaching another door to the right, Serena came to a stop. She knew that this would be their path, but she was unable to tell if anyone was waiting. Looking down at the smallest member of her team, Eevee, who nodded before peaking her head around the corner.

" _There's two guards, with their back turned,_ " Eevee informed.

Nodding in understanding, Serena took a deep breath... before running around the corner seeing both turn in her directing with startled expressions. Not giving them chance to react, Serena clenched her fists, so balls of ESP surrounded them. Flicking them outwards, the balls flew off her hands before hitting the walls, bouncing off them and re-directing into the guards bodies. They crashed into each other, as Serena came to a stop, while rolling her body backwards before throwing herself forward, also sending a wave of ESP to send the guards flying into a wall, with a loud crash.

" _Well... that likely alerted the others_ ," Venusaur's voice spoke up.

" _Your telling me_!" Blastoise yelled as Charizard unleashed a powerful flamethrower down the corridor they just travelled.

Running towards them, Serena saw a wall of solider pointing the guns at them with a wall of fire surrounding them. The bullets being fired with being melted by the continuous flamethrower but Charizard couldn't keep that up forever. Blastoise using iron defence to brunt any bullets which got through.

Rushing to his side, Serena raised both hands as the first wave of grunts were raised into the air, before ending the ESP wave and letting them fall onto the ground. While this allowed Charizard a chance to break his flamethrower, another wave of grunts quickly appeared and aimed their firearms.

Quickly forming more power balls around her hands, she began to rapidly throw them through the fire wall. This did create more of a fireball effect, and while not quicker than actual gun fire, a small amount of ESP was preventing their fingers from pulling the triggers.

"Guys!" Serena called out, "Any idea how to cut them off as more are running down to meet us!"

This quick succession of ESP was starting to take a mental strain on her and the voices of the grunts echoing became very difficult to think straight. While she wasn't close to being taken down yet, she didn't want to get to that point on the first corridor either.

" _I believe I might have something_ ," Flaaffy's voice rang out in her head.

"Do it!" Serena cried.

She was able to see Flaaffy moving out of the corner of her eye as she continued to launch balls of ESP down the hall to take out the wave of grunts storming towards them, with more ESP balls. Flaaffy seemed to reach an open plug socket before electricity surrounded her body. She sent a powerful blast through the socket, before it engulfed her entirely.

Flaaffy began to glow white as she continued to blast the socket with electricity. She grew to tower over Serena as she continued to overpower the ships system. As she finished evolving, the lights down the corridor blew up and several metal doors slammed down as if on lock down. With no more grunts to worry about, Serena sighed.

"I'm glad that's over," Serena slumped over.

" _It is far from over, I'm afraid,_ " the newly evolved Ampharos replied, " _I was able to short circuit the system, but it has put it on lock down, we'll have to force our way through the doors._ "

"How did they find us so quickly though?" Serena asked.

" _It might have something to do with these_ ," Eevee replied, pointing up to a security camera in the corner of the hallway, " _if there was any in the room we woke up in, they could've been preparing from the moment we began to escape_."

Knowing that she shouldn't spend too much time resting as the grunts likely could make the doors open even on lock down but beforehand she realised she should learn what she can about her newly evolved Ampharos, so she knows what she can do if the time comes to it, so she pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Ampharos, The Light Pokémon. The final evolved form of Mareep. Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokémon to send signals back and forth with others far away. They are known of as some of the gentlest and most welcoming Pokémon on the planet._

 _Type: Electric_

 _Ability: Static_

 _Hidden Ability: Plus (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: This nature is unlikely to change due to the Pokémon being fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Confuse Ray, Shock Wave, Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Zap Canon, Dragon Pulse, Magnetic Flux, Signal Beam, Discharge, Electric Terrain, Eerie Impulse_

 _Held Item(s): Unidentified_

"Well then, we better not waste any more time," Serena replied taking a deep breath as she jumped back to her feet.

* * *

As the police hauled the grunts of Hunter J into their cars as Ash stood with his four Pokémon stood in front of him. While she wasn't happy he put himself in danger by going after these hunters, she can't deny that having them in custody has them in a unique position to possibly learn information about J's planned attacks for the future or even past clients to retrieve stolen Pokémon.

After giving Ash a hard time on his reckless actions, Officer Jenny left him alone with his Pokémon. He waited until they were out of sight before turning towards the four Pokémon who were lined up in front of him, along with Kabutops.

"Thanks guys, I know this was dangerous, but I couldn't have asked more from you," Ash told the group, "unfortunately this is far from over, if any of you don't want to take the risk, I'll understand, just tell me now and like Togepi I'll keep you out of it and safe in your Pokeballs."

"Well it was nice to spread my wings, not going to stop after that little warm up," Pidgeot replied, "I think some sort of dragon was mentioned, I'd like to face it one on one, so you can count me in."

"I already knew it would be dangerous around you, Ash," Houndoom replied, "I'm with you until the end of the line."

"I-I want to stay as well," Heracross stuttered, while not as naturally brave as the others, he still has some serious guts in him.

"Thanks guys," Ash smiled as he pulled out two Pokeballs, "now you two rest up, I don't know when I'll need you again."

Both Heracross and Houndoom disappear in the red lights before Ash smiled at the Pokeballs before placing them back on his belt. Knowing what was about to happen next, Pidgeot crouched down for Ash to climb on. He did so, as Pikachu jumped onto her back as well.

"I'm coming too," Kabutops informed.

"You are?" Ash asked.

"Serena's in danger, I might've failed her during the contest, but she is still my trainer," he replied, "I am coming too."

"Can you carry him as well, Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

"Easily," Pidgeot replied, "I'm almost insulted you have to ask."

"Well, I guess you can climb on then, Kabutops," Ash replied.

Said fossil Pokémon did so, climbing on behind Ash, having to wrap his scythes around Ash's stomach as no way to safely hold onto Pidgeot himself. Needless to say, having such sharp objects near his skin was a little nerve-inducing.

"Don't worry, Serena likes you so I don't have a reason to hurt you," Kabutops muttered, almost as if he could tell what Ash was thinking, "if that was to change, however..."

"Pidgeot, let's just take off, already," Ash replied.

The normal flying type nodded before beating her wings against the ground for a powerful take off. Starting off at a low glide, Pidgeot gave a few powerful flaps to gain more height over the city. As they got clear from the roofs of the buildings of the city, a shimmering light appeared in front of them, revealing itself to be Latias.

"Hello again," she greeted.

"Did you manage to find anything?" Ash asked.

"See for yourself," she replied.

Latias' eyes glew bright light blue as a bubble seemed to surround them, suddenly the sky and city disappeared for a metal corridor. Looking around they quickly noticed Serena running underneath them, with Eevee and an Ampharos by her. Looking behind, they could see the three Kanto starters bringing out the back.

"What is this?" Ash asked.

"It's an ability I share with my twin, it's called Sight sharing," Latias replied, "It allows for us to see what the other is seeing. What we are seeing right now, is what is happening right now."

"So they are alright," Ash sighed in relief.

"In a loose sense of the term," Pikachu pipped up, "I mean, they are still on an air ship we don't know where it is, with some sort of crazy dangerous hunter... but yeah, they are alright."

"Well, you know what I mean," Ash replied.

"They are alive," Latias replied, "and I can use the mental link with Latios to track their location. But if what happened in the grotto was anything to go by, I am not strong enough to handle them myself, I'll need your help."

"Of course we'll help you," Ash replied, "I mean, we want to get Serena and the others back as much as you want to get your brother back."

Latias smiled at them before turning around, Pidgeot preparing to follow. The Eon twin seemed to focused as she slightly readjusted herself before flying off like a speeding bullet. While being left behind, Pidgeot began to quickly follow behind, following her tailwinds as a guide. Ash clutched onto her as he looked ahead.

* * *

Serena held her wrist as the psychic flames faded in her eyes, she just had another standoff with a wave of grunts who broke through the doors Ampharos previous forced shut. Luckily, her electric type was able to do the same thing, buying them more time but it is starting to take its toll on her.

Breathing in relief, Serena turned away from the grunts currently trapped behind more doors. They have to keep moving forward. With another door also closed by Ampharos' actions, Serena gestured her head towards it. Venusaur extended several vines to push between the sliding sides before forcing it open. Leading the way, Serena passed through first, with Eevee by her feet.

Instead of another corridor, however, it was a large circular room, still with the cold metal design. Several computers installed around the edge and a large glass window taking up an entire wall. As she scanned the room, Serena soon spotted the silver haired hunter stood in the centre, staring out the window which showed Alto-Mare.

"You took your time," she uttered, not turning towards Serena.

"You knew we were coming here?" Serena asked.

"Nothing happens on my ship that I am not aware off," she replied, "now be a good girl and go back to the storage hold."

"Why would I do that?" Serena asked.

"I just received very troubling news," Hunter J snarled, finally facing Serena with an icy cold glare, "I already have to go back for the other Eon twin. Apparently trusting those fools for a simple delivery was too much, we I've learnt my lesson. If I want something doing, I need to do it myself."

"You could just let us go," Serena replied, ESP bubbles surrounding her hand as a reaction to J finally facing her.

"Why would either of us want that?" J asked.

"Either of us?" Serena repeated, "are you insane, why wouldn't I want to get off this place?"

"Well to reunite with your father, of course," J replied, smirking as Serena took a couple steps back, her ESP flickering off, "who do you think it was that paid me to get you. If money wasn't involved, I would've left you in that grotto to rot."

Serena began to blink as tears filled her eyes, what kind of mind games is this women trying to pull? Serena's father died when she was very young, still in Kalos and they moved to Kanto afterwards as a fresh start. She can't even remember what he looks like, let alone anything.

"My-my father's dead," she uttered.

"No dear, he isn't," Hunter J replied, "he hired me to find his daughter, Serena Achroma or Yvonne as she might've been going by her mother's maiden name. A young girl, with long blonde hair who he saw win the Kanto Battle Chateau on television. Who also possess psychic abilities. It was that last point which turned me off originally, ESP users are always a bit of a hassle. But when you fell in my grasp, well I couldn't hold back... it was fate."

"Lair!" Serena yelled, as tears flowed down her cheeks and a powerful bubble of ESP surrounded her.

"Child," Hunter J sighed with a calm roll of her eye, "you will soon learn, when you have true power, the sort of power I have, then you don't need to lie."

"And why should I believe you?" Serena asked.

"You shouldn't," Hunter J replied, "but be sure that right now I have two options, either deliver you for payment or dispose of a powerful opposition. I don't like missing a pay day but if you prove too much trouble then I'll have to kill you. The choice is yours."

Serena stood still, her ESP still floating around her as she soaked in everything this Hunter said. She has never heard the name Achroma, but Yvonne is her name and it is from her mother's side. Grace never told her why she has her maiden name instead of her father's name, but could she really have been hired by her father? The father she has believed was dead ever since they moved to Kanto.

Even if it is true, she can't trust this hunter! She may very well have been hired by her father but that doesn't mean she will fulfil on the job and even if she does, she would never see her friends again, and she would lose her Pokémon not to mention she'll already take the Pokémon on the ship and go after the Eon twins once more. No, her ESP has finally been activated and she has the best possible chance to save them, she can't just accept this as her fate... never give up until it's over!

" _Eevee, I have a plan_ ," Serena sent a mental message, " _on my cue, lead all the others towards the window_."

" _What cue_?" Eevee replied.

" _You won't miss it_ ," Serena replied.

"What will it be, child?" Hunter J asked, her hand on a pistol which was in her pocket, clearly expecting her refusal, "I don't have all day."

Serena locked eyes with her one more time before smirking in her direction. Seeming to take that as her answer, J quickly lifted her pistol and aimed it but before she could fire off a single bullet, Serena shot a bubble of ESP which collided with the firearm, knocking it clear out of the hunters hand.

Hunter J seemed to growl in response to that as she ran towards the girl, while clearly scared by this, Serena used ESP to pick up a couple chairs from behind her before flicking her wrist and sending them towards the hunter. As she did so, Serena could see Eevee silently leading the Pokémon out of the corner of her eye.

Not fazed by the throwing chairs, the silver-haired hunter easily jumped over them as she closed the distance between them. Knowing that standing in the same spot would be a very bad idea, Serena used a little ESP to boost her steps. It was like how one would jump on the moon, how she quickly escaped the hunter and moved to the opposite side of the room to her Pokémon. This had the desired effect as Hunter J was facing her, away from the Pokémon.

Wanting to keep up the pressure, she pointed her hands toward the ground, grabbed one of the metal plates before quickly lifting it up and slamming it back down to create a ripple effect as it went sailing towards J. Said Hunter jumped to the side to avoid it, landing on her knees before pointing her freezer-gun towards Serena.

Acting fast. Serena held her own arm out as her ESP latched around J's arm. Pulling her arm back caused it to pull J with her, who landed flat on her face as it ripped the freeze gun off her arm, crushing the device into nothing more than a metal ball. A quick glance to the side showed the Pokémon waiting by the window, with her plan in place Serena knew it was time to end it.

With a swift hand movement, her ESP moved the metal floor panel and sent it flying towards the window. It soared out of it, creating a massive exit. Her eyes became completely clouded by ESP as she forced a bubble of her power around her. J dived behind one of the computer sets, as the ESP forced everything in the room away. With the coast clear, she ran towards the newly made exit.

The hard breeze of the window made her have to block her view, but she could make out a red blur upon the horizon. Not really caring what it could be at this very moment in time, Serena held her hands down to create a large platform of ESP. Not needing to be told, the Pokémon began to pile onto the platform. Once Serena looked forward once more, she saw the red blur more clearly and it appeared to be Latias.

" _Look out_!" Latios shouted, as he looked behind.

Serena barely had to turn around to see J was stood up with a much larger firearm in her grasp, it seems she isn't playing around at all. Not wasting a single second, Serena forced her self-made platform down out of the firing range. A second later, Latias shot across them and into the ship as gun fired echoed around them.

" _SISTER_!" Latios yelled out, preparing to fly in but a force-field blocked him.

"No Latios! It's too dangerous!" Serena grunted clearly in pain by having her ESP pushed this far.

Almost sensing this, Charizard began to hover so he didn't need the platform, while Blastoise jumped into the water below. Ampharos looked around, seeming to examine the surroundings before recalling herself to her Pokeball. As her eyes became heavy from the strain, Serena could barely make out the arrival of a Pidgeot... before being able to question it, everything went black.

* * *

Blinking, a powerful bright light hit her eyes. Instinctively she raised an arm to block it as her eyes adjusted. Once sure they were, she turned her head too look around, no longer in that hunters airship or hovering over the water... was it all just a dream? Attempting to sit up, a sharp pain shot across her body.

Relaxing back down after a hard grunt, she actually took in her surroundings. She was now in some sort of room with medical equipment to one side and some sort of monitor hooked up to her body. It didn't take her long to figure out it was some sort of hospital room. Looking to the side, she saw Ash asleep in one of the guest chairs, while Eevee and Pikachu were cuddled up on the one next to him. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked just sat there.

Deciding to leave him be, after all she has no-idea what the time even is or how long she's been out, she turned back to look around the room. Trying to remember what happened after seeing that Pidgeot appear all became a massive blur. Her eyes landed at the bottom of the bed she was currently resting in, it almost looked like nothing was there but if you paid close attention, you'd see light bending around some sort of object. Before she could disturb or speak to it, the thing began to move. Once in the air, it revealed itself to be Latios.

" _I-I'm glad you're alright, Serena_ ," he greeted, " _y-you are alright, right? I mean you've been out for over a full day_ ,"

"I have?" she asked, "um, well I didn't know that, but I feel fine... just a little sore. Have you been waiting all this time?"

" _Well not here-here but near here_ ," Latios replied, " _I mean, when those doctors were examining you and everything, I hid outside waiting for it to be safe_. _Tracey, Bianca and Lorenzo have been taking care of Latias_."

"How is she?" Serena asked.

" _S-she perished against that hunter_ ," Latios replied.

"I-I'm sorry Latios, I didn't know," Serena gasped.

" _Don't worry, she is doing fine, it is just a lot to get use too_ ," Latios replied.

"Wait, what?" Serena replied, as clear confusion took over her face.

" _Oh, you don't know,_ " Latios replied, " _Right well, when a legendary perish, they don't just outright die. Many have important jobs to fulfil too keep the planet in order, so instead of dying, we do this thing called regeneration. It's like we're born again and while we remember what our past lives we're like, we become a whole new personality_."

Serena took in that information, her look of confusion slowly disappearing from her face, that actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it, it would explain how they can survive so long or what happens to the job legendaries have once they pass on.

" _Even the body of a legendary, which can last much longer than any other being still has to abide to the circle of life,_ " Latios replied, " _my sister will be fine, but she'll need my help getting back use to her new body and everything else._ "

"Have you regenerated before?" Serena asked.

"No, myself and my sister are actually some of the younger legendaries, but we do know what happens," Latios replied.

A light cough could be heard to the side, causing both Serena and Latios to turn towards the guest chairs. Ash was squirming in his seat, slowly waking up as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Latios quickly turn invisible once more. It only took a couple of seconds before woke up, as he locked eyes with Serena, a smile rested on his lips.

"Morning," Serena greeted, returning the smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, standing up from his seat and approaching the bed side.

"I'm good," she replied, "what time is it?"

"Just gone seven am," Ash replied.

"Seven in the morning?" Serena replied, "but I thought I was out for a whole day!"

"You was," Ash replied, "unfortunately you was out for our anniversary. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ash, it wasn't anyone's fault... apart from J," Serena replied, "what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well I recalled Venusaur, both Eevee and Ampharos returned themselves, Blastoise went in the water and Charizard the air so no one ended in the water, and I pulled you on to Pidgeot," Ash replied, "then we flew over to this hospital and we've been here since."

"Thank you for saving me from the water then," Serena replied.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, it's because of you that we got our Pokémon back from J," Ash replied, "unfortunately, by the time the police reached the air ship in the water, J and her team was no-where to be seen but they said they could use their data base to find past clients and rescue some of the Pokémon from her past jobs."

"Well that's something at least," Serena replied, "what about Kabutops? I saw him on the back of Pidgeot, or I think I did, at least."

"Yeah, we kind of took down the truck before finding the air ship and saved him from there," Ash replied, "I've made sure all your Pokémon ate and was taken care off since we got here but he hasn't talked much to anyone."

"Thank you for that, Ash," Serena replied, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on his cheek. She slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed, and began to stand, "could you pass me his Pokeball please."

"Of course," Ash replied, as he went to support her, "but are you sure your well enough to stand? I mean you haven't long woken up."

"I'll be fine Ash," she replied, "and I've been putting off this talk with him for too long now."

Despite him not wanting too for the simple reason of not wanting her to push herself, which Serena received from his thoughts, he did reach for his backpack which contained all her Pokeballs. She quickly placed them onto her belt except for Kabutops which she held firmly in her hand. Before leaving however, she gave Ash a quick hug.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Serena went around the side of the building. It is still very early, and she doesn't want to get too far away or lost, despite wanting to sort things out as soon as possible, she isn't going to get lost or push herself too far after this whole mess of events.

Once sure she was in a nice secluded spot without interruptions, she held out the Pokeball in her hand and in a flash of light her Kabutops appeared in front of her with a stoic serious expression as he appeared to be waiting to see what he was called out for.

"Hello Kabutops," Serena greeted, putting a friendly smile on for him.

However, he didn't seem to return the friendly gesture, instead only replied with a small nod of his head to indicate he heard her. Serena's smile faded; he may have helped back in the grotto but that doesn't mean he has forgiven her. Not that she can blame him, not after the Wallace Cup.

"I-I wanted to thank you, for what happened in the grotto," she placed the smile back on.

" _Your thanks are not needed_ ," Kabutops thought, " _I did what was needed_."

"I still what to thank you," Serena replied, "you didn't have to do it... especially after the Wallace Cup."

" _Interesting, it was almost like_ -" Kabutops replied.

" _I read your thoughts_?" Serena replied, "it's because I did... it's because my ESP has finally awaken fully."

" _Congratulations_ ," Kabutops replied, " _Well then, you can fully understand when I tell you that the Wallace Cup and what happened has no blame on yourself. I wasn't strong enough to help you, which is why Beedrill has been training me at the lab. I may not have a stage presence, but I won't be weak and fail you again_."

"You wasn't weak, Kabutops," Serena cried out, "I pushed you too far, too quickly. I forgot the most important part of being a trainer, the actual training."

" _Hmm, interesting_ ," Kabutops replied, " _It appears we have both been blaming ourselves for what happened, believing the other shared our own thoughts_."

"I... guess you're right," Serena replied.

" _It makes sense to me that we won't come to an agreement about the blame of that contest_ ," Kabutops replied, " _I propose that we truly put it behind us, not by going over it until we come to a consensus on what happened but by truly moving on, not mentioning it and starting again_."

"I agree with your sentiment," Serena replied.

" _I believe humans usually seal deals like this with a meaningful gesture, a handshake or something_ ," Kabutops replied, " _because before my evolution, I always enjoyed your hugs and I don't exactly have hands too shake with_."

"Hehehe," Serena laughed, as she engulfed her water rock type in a hug, "of course, I'll give you a hug. But I don't think this will do for sealing this deal."

" _How so_?" Kabutops asked.

" _I don't want you to think you will only get hugs or anything when making a promise, I'll be happy to give you or any of the others a hug whenever_ ," Serena replied with her thoughts, " _so I did have this other idea of how to seal the deal, but I'd need your help_."

" _I'm listening_ ," Kabutops replied, returning the hug while being careful with his scythes.

Serena sent a silent message through her thoughts to Kabutops, explaining to him what her plan was. After giving it a moment to think her proposal over, he agreed to the idea and the two soon put the seal on their deal. While he was clearly nervous, he did his best with Serena's directions and her mental voice as a way to sooth his nerves.

* * *

After returning her Kabutops, Serena made her way back into the hospital. She saw her friends with Ash on the other side of the lobby and due to the size, they didn't notice her. While she wanted to reunite with them all again, she instead made her way back to the room she woke up in too change.

Once in her regular attire, she made her way back down to the lobby and found her friends still in the same position. Ash had his back to her approach, so he was the only one not to notice her. As she approached, she saw her friends slowly stop and stare as she approached. While none spoke out loud about her appearance, they all had some thoughts.

" _Wow Serena, you sure have grown up from that young crushing girl who visited the pewter gym with Ash and Misty_ ," Brock thought.

" _I never thought you'd get rid of your long hair, Serena but it looks good_ ," Misty thought, which Serena smiled at, her hair was now a similar length to Misty's after all.

" _Huh, she cut her hair,_ " Drake thought without as much as a second glance. Although Serena isn't really surprised he doesn't care much about it.

" _What! Why would she cut it? Her hair was so pretty long,_ " Leaf thought. While upset one of her best friends didn't like it, she knew she couldn't please everyone and knowing her bubbly personality, it makes sense she would have the biggest reaction.

" _So she cut her hair... I hate to admit it, but it does suit her, I wonder what Leaf would look like with short hair_ ," Gary thought. Serena almost wanted to burst out laughing at that fact that Leaf really is at the front of Gary's thoughts even if he would deny it. Of course, she will make sure they know about this new ability of her's, so she doesn't accidentally read any thoughts they don't want in the future.

As Serena stood behind Ash, everyone just stared at her, none making any noise, well all except Ash who was still sat facing away from her. It didn't take long for Ash to realise that everyone was now focused on something behind him, so he stood up as he turned around. Serena saw him blink a couple of times as he looked at her new look, his almost blank look on his face matched his thoughts which didn't really have any or coherent ones at least.

"Hello again Ash," Serena greeted, holding her hands behind her back, lightly swinging as she looked as innocent as possible, "what's the matter?"

"Y - you cut your hair," Ash uttered.

"D-do you like it?" she asked

"I - err, yeah. I mean, it looks great," Ash replied, clearly trying to keep his words straight.

Serena couldn't keep a straight face any longer and just giggled at her boyfriend's clear nervousness. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips to reassure him that there was nothing to be nervous about, afterwards she took a seat and the conversation quickly turned to what happened the day before last.

"So let me see if we've got this straight," Drake replied, "you're ESP was awoken right no time and that is how you managed to escape?"

"Right," Serena replied, holding her hand up and covering it in a ball of ESP for an example, "I know it seems like a little convenient but it's how it happened."

"I don't think it was just coincidence, Serena," Brock replied, "I mean, you said it was an extension of your own mind so maybe it activated like a natural defence when in danger. It's like how Ash's aura first activated back in Kanto."

"Well I'm just glad it did activate," Gary replied, "thanks for saving Blastoise, by the way."

"Of course," Serena replied.

"So that means that your trail is finally over, and we all made it through to the other side," Drake commented.

"Trail?" Gary questioned.

"Yeah, hehehe, you know how we tend to run into dangerous events like this?" Ash chuckled nervously.

"Silph co, New island, Shamouti, and now this..." Leaf listed the events, "no, I really hadn't noticed. Not at all."

"Is-is she trying to steal my sarcasm bit?" Pikachu pipped up.

"Well it's because we're apparently something called the chosen trinity," Serena replied, deciding to ignore Pikachu for now.

"What do you me we're?" Gary asked.

"Myself, Serena and Drake," Ash replied, "sorry for keeping it all from you but we were told not to mention it until Serena's trail was over."

"So you all knew this was going to happen?" Misty asked.

"Not exactly," Drake replied, "we knew something would happen soon, but we didn't know what or when. Besides, this was meant to test Serena, like how Shamouti turned out to test Ash as his trail."

"So does that mean you'll have a trail soon, Drake?" Brock asked.

"Well I haven't been told about one coming up," Drake mused, "then again, we didn't know about this until we reached Johto, a good while after Shamouti and I guess it only makes sense."

"There is one other thing you guys should know," Serena replied, "it's that Team Rocket is still active in this region and we've been told that we'll have a hand in stopping them but again we don't know when or where or anything like that."

"Guess we'll have to be on our toes then," Misty smirked.

"You mean you guys are scared off by the fact we'll keep running into stuff like this?" Ash asked.

"If we was, we wouldn't have hung around after Silph co," Brock replied, "we aren't going anywhere."

"Besides, whatever is gonna happen can't be more terrifying than your table manners, Ash," Misty laughed.

"Aren't you scared off either?" Drake asked, looking at Leaf, "it will get pretty dangerous, you might be better going off on your own for the rest of Johto."

"Like I'm gonna miss out on the fun," Leaf replied, "besides if these previous encounters are any indication it'll be an easy way to find legendaries to fill my Pokedex. No need to worry Drake, I won't be going anywhere."

Serena couldn't help but frown as she watched that interaction. It is clear that Drake is pushing even harder than before, but Leaf isn't noticing his disinterest and it is fair he still hasn't accepted her feelings for him. That isn't even getting to Gary, if only there was an easy solution for everyone to end up happy but like all love triangles, someone will end up hurt in the end, probably more than one.

* * *

Serena had been discharged not long after the conversation in the lobby. Now the group stood at a small dock near the middle of the city. Leaf and Drake already took their leave and the group decided too finally set off with nothing else due to keep them at Alto-Mare. Besides, Ash received a message from Jasmine the day of his anniversary that she is finally ready to accept his gym challenge.

Brock had organised for a small boat to take them to a nearby island where they could spend the night then catch a larger boat which would take them back to Olivine tomorrow. Which is why they are at the small dock, about to board said boat.

"So guess this is it until the next time," Gary smiled, "if I don't see you before, see you at the Silver Conference."

"Will do," Ash replied.

"And Serena, good luck in the Grand Festival," Gary added.

"Thank you, Gary," Serena smiled, "and good luck getting your remaining gym badges."

"Thanks," he smirked, "I would ask you to keep Ashy-boy here out of trouble but after two days ago, I think I'll need someone to keep both of you out of it."

"Hey!" Ash called out.

Serena, on the other hand, began to laugh as it was easy to tell he was just teasing them. Sure, he may have created the nickname Ashy-boy as a way to belittle Ash when they were kids but now that they have put their differences aside, it is exactly what it is, a fun nickname.

"I'm kidding, Ash," Gary reassured him, "but before you go, I've got to ask. How's that egg doing?"

"It's doing great, Gary," Ash replied, "it hasn't hatched yet but at the last check up, Nurse Joy was convinced it would hatch soon."

"Well when it does hatch, make sure its strong and healthy," Gary replied, before a smirk reappeared on his lips, "after all, if you want to match me at the Silver conference, then you'll need all the help you can get."

"You can be sure we'll make a great team," Ash replied, "whatever it turns out to be."

The three friends just stared at each other as a strong wind blew around them. While Gary can still appear arrogant, now it is all in good fun. Even if he would never admit it, he actually feels quite inferior, as Serena came to learn from his thoughts. Obviously they learned he felt inferior when compared to his father's achievements and his grandfather's as well, back after the Silph co in Kanto but right now he also feels heavily inferior too Drake.

Part of Serena wishes she could tell him everything would be fine, but she knew it wouldn't be. She may enjoy a good romantic movie or book but when something like a love triangle appears in real life, it isn't fun for anyone. No matter what the final result turns out to be, somebody will be hurt, and it really isn't anyone's fault.

"Hey guys!" Brock called out from the boat, where he and Misty have been waiting, "it's time to go!"

"Guess that's your cue," Gary spoke first, turning his back on the two before raising a hand, "take care of yourselves, you two... and each other."

Not giving them chance to respond, he began to walk away. They both knew he didn't like long drawn out goodbyes, so this wasn't really a surprise for either of them, they waited a moment for him to get a decent distance away before turning around and boarding the boat.

It wasn't a massive boat, but it was big enough to hold all four of them plus Pikachu. It was mostly out in the open, with them sat in the sunlight while the driver was positioned in a small cabin. While not the biggest or best boat ever, it would easily be enough for this relatively short journey. Serena sat on one side with Ash, while Misty and Brock sat on the other side. Almost instantly the boat started to speed down the canal, allowing the group to marvel at the beautiful city one last time.

Serena, on the other hand, decided to instead rest her head on Ash's shoulder and cuddle up. After the last few hectic days, she just wanted to relax. As she took in the world around her, she noticed that Ash started to absent-mindlessly stroke her hair. He would often do this before they fell sleep at night, just when cuddled up and for some reason it would always relax the honey-blonde girl, so she is glad to learn her cutting her hair hasn't deterred Ash from this little gesture.

"Hey, isn't that Tracy!" Misty called out, causing them all to turn around to the direction she was pointing. Just as previously stated, the artist was running down the street in the same direction as the boat, with some sort of paper in his hand. As he looked at the group, he waved with a radiant smile.

"But is it Tracy? Or is it, _Latios_?" Serena asked, whispering the last word.

"Hey driver, can you pull over please?" Ash asked, as he turned to Serena, "whichever one it is, I think they want to say goodbye."

Serena nodded, as the boat slowly came to a stop next to one of the last piers on the canal before they left the city completely. Once it was safe, Serena climbed out and stood on the dry land as Tracy came running up to her. It was pretty much empty of people, other than the artist and the group.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

Instead of verbally responding however, he held out the paper in his hand which Serena took and opened up. On the sheet was a painting of herself with Eevee on her shoulder and Ampharos stood behind her. While it clearly was a painting and not a photography, it was so clear it was almost lifelike.

"That's really nice, Tracy," Serena replied, before adding mentally, " _or is it Latios_?"

Once again, instead of responding verbally, he just smiled at her before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her cheek. Serena was startled at first, but quickly realised what happened. While sure that it would've been impossible for the others to tell, the boy's face actually leaned into her own before the kiss connected, making it clear which one it actually was.

As he pulled away, _Tracy_ smiled once more before turning around while waving back at the group, " _thank you, for everything, Serena,_ " a very familiar mental voice echoed in her head. Turning towards the boat, clutching onto the painting, she noticed her friends reaction.

Brock had fallen off his seat and was grunting on the floor, despite trying his best to overcome his romantic tendencies for Suzy, he still has relapses despite being able to control himself while around Nurse Joy's and Officer Jennies a lot better, but seeing that must've been a low blow considering how often he failed in the past. While Misty was sat with wide eyes, blinking, clearly trying to see if what she saw really did just happen. Although Ash's reaction was probably Serena's favourite, he was bright red and looked ready to release Gyarados or someone to tear that _boy_ apart. If he knew it was actually Latios, then that would calm him down since a lot of Pokémon show affection to their trainers, just take Bayleaf, Muk and Gyarados for example and Serena is sure she'll tell him eventually but seeing him get jealous is a nice reminder of his feelings for her, especially after all the times he has made her jealous with different females hitting on him.

So with a small smile on her lips, Serena returned to the boat which started up once more. As they sped away from the city, Serena silently opened up the image once more and looked closely. While Latios couldn't have drawn it himself, or at least she doubts he could've since he never came across as able to draw, just pretending to be someone who does draw, it is also clear he must've been the one to get it drawn, probably telling the real Tracy what to draw since he was the only one to see Ampharos evolved.

With her trial finally over, her relationship with Kabutops healed and everything seeming right, Serena knew her journey would continue. Of course, she has to talk to her mother about what Hunter J said about her father who may or may not be alive but with everything seeming right, she doesn't want to ruin this time besides last time she brought up a topic like that, the scientist when Ash caught Noctowl, her mother just dismissed it. No right now, she just wants to enjoy the tranquillity, support Ash as he gets his next gym badge and prepare her team for her next contest, it will probably be Eckruteak when they pass back through... but that's all to come, as the journey continues.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	51. A Hatching Plan

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of the second half of Johto and more a calm chill chapter after the Pokémon hero's arc. We get to see that egg finally hatch and just explore some of the results of that arc as we make our way back towards Olivine and the sixth gym battle. I do want to make something clear, just because she has full access to her powers, Serena won't be invincible, having full access but no way to know how to control them will have their own issues, it's just a way to differ ESP & Aura some more. We also have a new poll, which is all about which character you think will die in Johto since the time of said death is getting close. _****_Don't worry, the result won't change who is hit by the death hammer, I just want to see who everyone thinks it'll be. O_** ** _n a side note, I really enjoyed writing the new_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _in this chapter, hope you like it too_** ** _and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 51: A Hatching Plan

 _Serena was stood in the bathroom of the room she is staring with Ash. She looked at her reflection in the mirror after brushing her teeth, she took in her appearance, she was in her nightwear ready for bed but with one minor change. While she still had her pink shorts on, her top was covered by one of Ash's black shirts. As she took in her appearance, she couldn't help but notice that it was very baggy on her._

 _While at first this confused her since they have usually been a similar size, it quickly became clear it was mostly around her shoulders that was the cause of the bagginess which can only mean he has grown quite a lot of muscle and has very broad shoulders. As this realisation came over her, a large smile spread over her lips as her arms began to shake in a pretty excited manner, like a child getting a new toy or something._

 _Not waiting any longer, she quickly took off into the room and quickly saw Pikachu and Eevee cuddled up on an armchair. Turning towards the bed, she found her boyfriend lying down with his back lifted by the pillows. He had the covers over his lower half, but she could see he had his sleeping vest on. As she made her way over, she couldn't help but notice that she could definitely see Ash's muscles under his vest._

 _Reaching the edge of the bed, she slowed down, climbing onto it by getting onto her knees. She began to slowly crawl across the bed, locking eyes with Ash as she made her way over to her boyfriend. Once at the head of the bed, she watched as Ash shimmed down to fully lying down, so she was completely over him._

 _"So that's where my shirt went," Ash chuckled._

 _"Do you like it?" Serena asking, while wink down at him._

 _He smirked in response but instead of verbally responding he leaned his head up and captured his lips on hers. It took a few kisses on her lips before his hand reached her cheek, slowly pulling her down as he continued to lead the make out session. While she was clearly returning them, Ash was the one leading and Serena had to readjust her kneeling position to one where she was lying on his muscular body, all while following Ash's lips in this synchronised dance._

 _With both of them now lying down, Ash's hand left her face, still not parting his lips from her's. His hand began slowly travelling down her body in a tantalising way, leaving goose bumps over Serena's skin before finally resting on her hips._

 _After a couple more minutes, Serena needed to breath once more, so she slowly parted their lips, resting her forehead against his as they both took long deep breaths, locking eyes together. With the break in process, Ash began to quickly move the quilt, so it was now on top of Serena instead of between the two._

 _As they got comfy, with Serena still on top of Ash, resumed the make out session. As their lips continued to dance with each other, Serena felt Ash's hands running across her body before resting on her hips once more. Encouraged, she pushed down harder, closing the practically invisible gap between their bodies. Her own hands trembling as they seemed to take on a mind of her own as her lips took the lead in this special dance._

 _Her hands reached the bottom of Ash's vest before making their way underneath, feeling his toned stomach which seemed covered in abs. Getting lost in the affection from Ash, her hands began to travel up his chest, carefully feeling his muscles._

 _Meanwhile her lips were becoming more aggressive against his. Although it wasn't just her lips, her tongue also seemed to have a mind of its own as she continued to press her whole body down against Ash's. Eventually, her tongue worked up the courage and pushed through her lips, licking against Ash's, asking permission to enter-_

Serena shot up from her position with a cold sweat over her body as her breathing was heavy and gasping. She was no-longer dressed in Ash's black shirt or lying on top of him with her hands exploring his body. It was still the same room, but everything was very different.

"Serena?" Ash's voice echoed in her head as she felt a warm embrace from behind.

Turning around she found her boyfriend who, while definitely strong, not nearly as muscular as in her dream, what made her mind give her such a dream?... it was a nice dream, very nice actually. They have shared many kisses but even the continuous ones they have shared never got as heated as in her dream.

" _Stop it, Serena, this is not the time to be thinking about it_!" she mentally screamed at herself.

"Think about what?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Serena replied, as she turned to see still embracing her, his head resting next to hers.

"I heard your mental voice," Ash replied, "Sorry if you didn't want me too, but I think you might've had a bad dream. Was it about Hunter J?"

Serena didn't make any noise and just lowered her head, while not true she can't exactly tell him what her dream was... what if he took it up as an offer! No! She can't keep thinking about it. Surely Ash will figure it out if she continues to running it through her mind like that.

"It's okay to be scared, Serena," Ash reassured, "Hunter J is a horrible person and I can't imagine what it was like on that airship, but you don't need to face it alone. You was here for me after Silph co and so I am here for you now."

After a couple of moments of silence, he must've realised that Serena wasn't going to give him a response. Instead he placed a small kiss on her cheek before lying back down, encouraging Serena to follow with her head landing on his shoulder, although she was still clearly avoiding eye contact.

"It's late, Serena, so why don't we get some sleep," Ash replied, "and don't worry about Hunter J or anything like that. I promise to keep you safe... just try to get some sleep."

As she continued to hug her boyfriend as she tried to wipe her thoughts of that dream, she slowly turned her attention to Ash. His compassion and always being so kind, calm and considerate is one of her favourite traits about him. He slowly began to mull over the dream he had, which Serena could hear from his thoughts. It was apparently a very nice dream, if not a little strange. Just as she was about to try to delve deeper, expecting it to be about winning a league or something, his mental voice made her stop.

" _But why was it from Serena's point of view_?" Ash's mental voice asked himself, " _and what was up with my muscles_?"

It didn't take Serena long to realise that she must've transmitted her dream over to him as a sort of ESP message, guess having access to all her abilities with no clue how to fine-tune them isn't that great of a thing. As she prepared to fall asleep once more, she could only wish that she would dream about Hunter J, it was much less embarrassing especially if she is going to give Ash the exact same dream. What is going on in her head?

* * *

The next morning, after a fairly quiet breakfast Ash took Brock to a secluded section of the boat desperate to have a talk with him. They found a small table on the sun deck, and Ash released his Pokémon. Venusaur found a nice sunbathing spot, while Houndoom lay down under the table. Pidgeot took off for a fly over the ocean. Togepi sat on the table, doing a drawing. While Heracross decided to sunbath, not so subtly eyeing up Venusaur's plant. While Pikachu decided to run off, probably to find something to do.

Brock also took this cue and released his own Pokémon. Omastar didn't waste any time in running towards the pool on the deck to enjoy a good swim. Ninetales seemed to take a cue from Houndoom, lying down next to Brock's chair. Shuckle went and took a nap next to Venusaur, but unlike Heracross, had no interest in Venusaur's plant. While Bonsly lay down in his arms, where he got out a milk bottle to feed him. Stantler, unlike the others, went to the edge of the boat to watch the open world, careful not to full though. He also released his Pineco, but he instantly tried to explode so Brock quickly recalled him before the bang.

"So what's on your mind, little buddy?" Brock asked, looking up to see Ash.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ash asked a little nervously.

"I'm not an idiot," Brock replied, "you hardly talked in breakfast and you have seemed distracted all morning... and I don't think you asked me here just so we could enjoy the sun. So tell old Brocko what's on your mind."

Ash sighed as he realised he did ask Brock here for his thoughts so no point in beating around the point, "Alright Brock, I - wanted some advice."

"Well I'll help if I can," Brock replied, "what's it about?"

"During the night, I had this really weird dream," Ash replied, "it was like it was in real life but focused on Serena and myself and-"

"I think I know where this is going," Brock held his hand up too stop Ash, which he did, "okay. It sounds like your finally starting to grow up. You should know that this dream you had was completely natural. Nothing to be ashamed off."

"Even the fact that I appeared even more muscular than normal?" Ash admitted.

"Well... I would've thought you'd have emphasised Serena's appearance but seeing yourself in a better shape isn't anything weird," Brock replied.

Before responding, Ash's mind began to wonder exactly how he could've improved Serena's appearance, she is already beautiful and while he has to get use to her short hair, he definitely likes it short and long, but something is telling Ash that wasn't what Brock meant. So what could he be on about? Well, it could be his imagination, but she has slowly not been as flat around a certain part of her body... WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM FOR FOCUSING ON THAT?

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ash," Brock brought him back to the real world.

"How did you-" Ash went to ask.

"Your red face and dream like gaze made it pretty obvious," Brock replied, "not to mention, I was your age one before."

"This is just great," Ash muttered as he banged his head on the table.

"You know, Ash, I'm starting to think this dream of yours really wasn't yours," Brock replied, "no offence but you're not as mature as that sort of dream might imply."

"Well of course I'm not," Ash replied, "I mentioned how much broader my shoulders were and all that."

"That's... not what I meant," Brock replied, holding his head in his hand while shaking his head, "I mean, other than that, it was from Serena's point of view."

"Yeah?" Ash replied, with some form of question.

"What if this was her dream and through her ESP or something, it sent you her dream like how she can speak with our inner monologues?" Brock replied.

"I... guess that makes sort of sense," Ash replied as he raised his head, only to cast a downwards glance at his arms.

Does she really hate his body that much that she would want to change it so much? Should he try to make his muscles as big as she imagined, after all if they were like that in her dream then that must be how she wants him to look.

"Cheer up, little buddy," Brock spoke up, "most guys would be happy to learn their girlfriend is maturing like this."

"Huh?" Ash replied, lifting his head to stare at his older brother figure with a confused look, "why's that?"

"You'll understand when your older," Brock sighed.

"Well sorry Brock but it is kind of hard to be excited knowing I'm not what Serena wants," Ash sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"Like I said, in the dream my muscles were like much bigger," Ash replied, "clearly she would prefer if I looked like that."

"You're an idiot," Brock replied.

"Hey!" Ash whined.

"Serena loves you, she couldn't make that any clearer if it was written on a neon sign," Brock explained, "just because she imagined you a little different doesn't change that, it is just her mind in a weird place as she grows up... you'll understand better when you get to that point as well."

Ash nodded in understanding as he let that sync in, he knows people change as they grow up but he never imagined Serena would start so soon, especially when they are only a couple of weeks apart in terms of age... maybe it just has something to do with girls maturing quicker or something, she was the one to understand her feeling for him a lot quicker than he even discovered the surface of his feelings for her, after all. Guess he'll need to take Brock's word for it about that sort of dream just being natural.

"Done!" Togepi chirped from the table.

"What have you drawn, Togepi?" Ash asked, completely turning his attention to his little fairy type.

As he looked at the sheet on the table, Ash noticed two stick humans one, blue and one red. The blue one had a red blob on his head, while the red one had what looked like yellow hair, maybe. Then a black outline of some sort of egg between them, with different coloured shapes on the shell. Finally, a large light blue egg under them, with cracks in it. While Ash had to scare at it for a moment, he soon realised that this was probably an image of himself, Serena, Togepi and the egg.

"Wow, this is really good Togepi," Ash praised.

"My little brother will hatch soon, right?" Togepi asked.

"Little brother?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the egg you got from the race," Togepi replied, "my little brother."

"Togepi," Ash sighed, "it's great that your excited for it to hatch, but we don't even know what Pokémon it'll be, let alone if it'll be a boy or girl."

"Why don't we know?" Togepi asked.

"Well Nurse Joy could've told us, but I didn't want to find out. It isn't about whether it's a boy or a girl, or even what species it turns out to be," Ash replied, "waiting and finding out when it hatches is part of the fun."

"Oh," Togepi replied, "can I still be its big brother?"

"Hahaha, of course," Ash laughed before picking Togepi up in a hug. While Ash cares for all his Pokémon, Togepi will always be a special case as he imprinted on Ash from the moment he hatched so despite the biological differences, Togepi is like his own child and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

Serena walked down the side of the boat as she her arms hugged her side. The breakfast she had with the others were very uncomfortable. Instead of a lot of chatter, most of it was in silence or it would've been, but it just meant they were more talking to their thoughts, which was very loud for the honey-blonde girl.

All this time she knew that Ash didn't like his own powers, but she never truly understood why but with how her own powers are at the minute, she can definitely understand that feeling. Since her's allowed her to save everyone from Hunter J, she would never wish them away completely, but she would like them to just stop right now.

As she continued to walk in solitude, more voices echoed in her head. She didn't recognise them but that isn't really important. All they really mentioned were plans once they reached Olivine, not that it mattered. Forcing her eyes shut, she did what she could to force all the voices out of her head.

" _Serena_?" a familiar voice broke through the silence she had created in her head. Serena's eye popped open to see Eevee looking up at her, a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at her normal type. Being able to truly speak with her Pokémon is another positive for her powers, one that she wouldn't want to give up at all.

"Hi Eevee," Serena replied, using her regular voice.

" _You okay_?" Eevee asked.

"I'm fine," Serena replied, in a quiet voice.

" _No you're not,_ " Eevee deadpanned, " _if it'll help, I could evolve into Espeon so I could help you better understand your new powers_."

"Wait, you can just evolve like that?" Serena asked, "I don't think evolution works like that."

" _I have felt the energy to evolve for a long time now_ ," Eevee replied, " _I'm still not sure which evolution to go with, but if it'll help you then I would become an Espeon_."

"Don't Eevee, if you don't want to be an Espeon then don't evolve into it just for me," Serena replied, "whichever evolution you pick, I want it to be the right one for you."

Eevee smiled softly at her trainer, " _thank you for that, Serena. I have only seen five of the evolutions so far, and I was always told that the one for me would just click when I met one. And that hasn't happened yet, despite seeing Drake's Jolteon, Leaf's Flareon, Misty's Vaporeon, Gary's Umbreon and Calem's Espeon_."

"I am sure you'll find the one for you, Eevee," Serena replied, "I mean, there is apparently one evolution for every type for Eevee's too choose from."

" _I've heard that too, well almost every type except for normal type I think it was. Although I've only met the same ones as you_ ," Eevee replied, " _but I appreciate you letting me choose my evolution_."

"Your welcome, Eevee," Serena smiled, as she leaned down to pick her up, " _and thank you for the distraction_."

" _I don't know what you're talking about_ ," Eevee replied, as she rolled around in Serena's arms, purring in content.

" _You brought up this random topic to occupy my mind and focus my thoughts on you_ ," Serena replied mentally, " _helping me keep my powers under control by giving me something else to focus on_."

" _Well, maybe I did_ ," Eevee replied, as she got comfy in Serena's embrace, " _why don't we go and enjoy the sun for a bit. We can discuss the plan for the next contest in Eckruteak... I want it_."

" _Of course, you can take part in it_ ," Serena laughed, happy for the distraction, " _the battle round or the appeals round_?"

" _I have a few appeals performances ready, but I also have a lot of battle tactics for contests_ ," Eevee replied, as the two walked towards the open deck to enjoy the weather while discussing this, " _so depends who else you want to use and what they have ready_."

" _Well I was thinking of using either Skiploom or Ledian_ ," Serena replied.

" _Those two are both performers, so looks like I'll get the battle rounds_ ," Eevee replied, " _although Skiploom would work in a double battle as well, with all her support moves. But I doubt Eckruteak will be a doubles contest_."

Serena smiled at her little normal type, she can always count on Eevee, even if not technically her strongest Pokémon, she is very versatile and always knows just how to cheer her up. Hopefully she will find an evolution soon that she likes, because Serena would hate for her to settle on one because she felt she had too, or she ends up prolonging the wait like Ivysaur did by holding off on evolution for so long. Well, whichever she chooses, Serena will support her decision.

* * *

After a fairly quiet dinner with everyone, Ash returned to the room. As he finished getting ready for bed, he returned to the bedroom to find Serena sitting quietly. It was pretty awkward, especially since neither of them talked about that dream last night.

Not wanting to jump into the conversation straight away, Ash took a seat on the edge of their bed, taking his pale blue egg out along with a rag to give it a wipe down. It was actually quite surprising how much this small action managed to lessen the tension in the room.

"So..." Serena spoke softly, taking a seat next to him, "how was today?"

"It was good," Ash replied, "Pidgeot got to stretch her wings, and everyone just relaxed. It was nice."

"You relaxed?" Serena questioned, "you have Jasmine's gym battle coming up, normally you are set on a one-track mind for gym battles."

"Well both Houndoom and Heracross are good already," Ash replied, "besides... I've had something on my mind."

"...oh," Serena replied, barely audio-able.

"Yeah, I- err, I had this weird dream last night... right before you woke up," Ash replied.

"Ash I-" Serena tried to reply but Ash held his hand up for her to stop.

"I know Serena, at first I thought it was my dream but Brock kinda got me to work it out," Ash admitted, "look Serena, I'm not angry or anything... I'm just - oh, I don't know."

"I didn't mean to send you the dream or anything," Serena whispered, "it was my ESP. While being able to communicate with the Pokémon is great and all, I can't, or I guess I don't know how to pick and choose what is sent or too who."

"... have you had any dreams like that before?" Ash asked, "before you powers were awakened, I mean."

"Well... not like that one," Serena replied, red-ness slowly taking over her cheeks "but I have had dreams of us together before we actually got together... and also some about what growing up together would be like, maybe us getting married and yeah, stuff like that."

"You want to get married?" Ash asked, with a light chuckle.

"S-shut up!" Serena replied, burying her head into his shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Calm down, Serena," Ash replied, losing the light-hearted laughter as he embraced her, "I might not be that far along, but I know it's nothing for you to be ashamed off. And in the future, who knows."

Serena lifted her head out of his shoulder and just looked deep into his eyes. Ash knew this wasn't any of her intention and normally this would've been something she could keep to herself, but her powers meant that wasn't an option. He can't blame her for it, and if what Brock told him is true, when he reaches that stage then he will likely have similar dreams... man, what will happen to him then?

"Hey Ash, can you do me a favour?" Serena asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Since I didn't really get a choice but to share this with you," Serena replied, "when you are here as well, will you tell me?"

"I - err, I mean - I don't know -" Ash stuttered.

"Hehehe, like you said Ash, it is nothing to be ashamed off," Serena replied, "so what do you say?"

"I mean, I guess it's only fair," Ash replied. In all honesty, he isn't entirely sure it is needed as couldn't she just read his mind to learn about it. Well then again, he knows she doesn't enjoy just sharing thoughts and when she learns to probably control it, she'll likely only do it if needed. After all, intruding on peoples thoughts is pretty rude.

Serena smiled in response before pushing herself up to delicately place her lips on his. Despite how awkward this whole situation started; it is nice that they came to this understanding. However, before the small shows of affection could expand, a shimmering light caught both of their attention. Parting their lips, they turned to see it was the egg giving off its pre-hatching glow. Ash barely had time to place it on the floor, sitting in front of it, as Serena kneeled behind him, before the egg began to hatch.

The egg began to crack, while giving off a dim glow. It continued to crack more and more, until the centre part seemed to burst open as a small pale blue Pokémon shot out of the centre. The remains of the egg seemed to collapse in on itself as the newly hatched Pokémon looked around. It was standing on four legs and had quite large ears and a long floppy nose to match which covered its mouth. With orangey-red bands on its ears and one over its nose.

"Hi!" a bright cheerful voice echoed as the Pokémon looked up at Ash and Serena.

"Hello there," Ash replied.

"So it's a Phanpy?" Serena questioned.

"How do you know?" Ash asked, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"It keeps saying Phanpy," Serena replied, "while I'm sure understanding a Pokémon's native tongue is cool, it does seem to have that one drawback."

"Hehehe, I guess you're right," Ash chuckled before turning back towards the newly hatched Pokémon, "hello Phanpy."

"Hi!" It replied cheerfully, lifting its long- for its own body size - nose to sniff Ash.

"I'm Ash, this is Serena," Ash introduced himself and his girlfriend before gesturing to the three other Pokémon in the room, "and these are Pikachu, Eevee and Togepi-"

"I'm your big brother!" Togepi declared running forward with open - stubby - arms, to give him a hug.

"I have a brother!" Phanpy cheered before running forward into Togepi. Unfortunately, it seems Phanpy was much stronger than anyone could've guessed as he slammed into Togepi but instead of a hug, he sent the fairy type flying. Luckily, Pikachu was able to dive to catch him, "err, what's a brother?"

"It means I take care of you, and help you get stronger," Togepi explained, through a fit of giggles from his little flight, "can I fly again?"

"No!" Pikachu replied.

"Anyway," Ash spoke up, drawing Phanpy's attention back to him, "I'm a trainer and so I wanted to know if I can catch you in a Pokéball?"

"I don't know," Phanpy replied before turning towards Togepi, "should I do it brother?"

"Sure Phanpy, it means we get to be on the same team!" Togepi replied cheerfully, before not so subtly sending Pikachu a look, "some Pokémon don't like them but they aren't scary once your use to them."

Pikachu's response was to stick his tongue out at the fairy type.

"My brother says yes, so yes!" Phanpy replied happily.

Ash smiled as he realised how big Togepi has changed, back when they first reached Johto, he was jealous of newly hatched Pokémon like Larvitar and even tried to out baby him, but now he is welcoming a newly hatched Pokémon as a big brother. While he would love to congratulate Togepi right now, it is best to not leave Phanpy waiting, so far he doesn't seem to have a very big attention span but for a newly hatched Pokémon, he seems to be fairly strong.

Taking out a Pokéball, Ash walked over to Phanpy before sitting down so he wasn't looming over it. Slowly he stretched his arm out, which was holding the device, as to not startle him. Eventually he gently tapped it against Phanpy's forehead before it was sucked inside. The ball shook back and forth a few times in Ash's hand before it dinged and showed a successful capture.

While he gave permission to be captured, it is understandable he would instinctively put up resistance if only a little due to being newly-hatched. With the successful capture, Ash quickly let it back out so he could get to know it better. Phanpy materialised, shaking its body as if it just got out of the shower to dry off.

"How did that feel?" Ash asked.

"It tickled!" Phanpy cheered, followed by a fit of giggles, "so what now?"

"Well normally I would look you up on the Pokedex, to get know more about your species as a whole," Ash replied, as he took out his Pokedex and scanned his newest team member:

 _Phanpy, The Long Nose Pokémon. Phanpy uses its long nose to shower itself. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water. These Pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the edge of water. As a sign of affection, it bumps with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying._

 _Type: Ground_

 _Ability: Pickup_

 _Hidden Ability: Sand Veil (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature could change when this Pokémon evolve)_

 _Move(s): Odor Sleuth, Tackle, Growl, Defence Curl, Fail, Rollout, Mud Slap_

Ash's Pokedex screen lit up with images of all of his current on-hand Pokémon. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Heracross, Houndoom, Togepi and Phanpy. With Pikachu's, Togepi's and Phanpy's images blacked out, since they aren't in their Pokéball's.

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

Looking over his options, Ash already knew who to send back. Pikachu and Togepi are staying because Phanpy are comfortable with them, and he wants to keep Heracross and Houndoom to prepare for the Olivine gym. Obviously he wouldn't send Phanpy back since he only just hatched. So out of Venusaur and Pidgeot, he has more reason to keep Venusaur after he was taken by Hunter J which means his decision was made. He swiftly hit Pidgeot's image and felt her Pokéball teleport away.

"So you're a ground type," Ash mused, "cool. And you've actually got a pretty big move-set despite just hatching. For a long time, Togepi only knew a couple of moves."

"But now I'm big and strong," Togepi declared.

"Is it wrong of me to have a bunch of moves?" Phanpy asked.

"No, not at all," Ash reassured, "it's just surprising."

"Remember Ash, Togepi is classed as a baby Pokémon, like Professor Oak said, which is why he took longer to grow up," Serena replied, "and while Larvitar isn't a baby Pokémon, he has those really bad memories which halted his growth."

"I guess you're right," Ash replied, "so Phanpy will be our first young Pokémon who can go straight into training and stuff."

"YAY!" Phanpy cheered, "training sounds fun!"

"Well its actually pretty late now," Ash replied, "so how about we get some sleep and start training tomorrow?"

"Okay," Phanpy replied.

"Can Phanpy sleep outside with us?" Togepi asked.

"You want to sleep out of your Pokéball?" Ash asked, "along with Phanpy?"

"Yeah!" Togepi replied, "we can have a sleep over."

"YAY! Sleep over!" Phanpy cheered.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone," Ash replied, as he turned to Serena, "you alright if they both sleep outside?"

"Of course," Serena smiled.

Togepi seemed happy with that response and ran forward, embracing Ash's leg with the biggest hug he could muster, which actually wasn't that big considering his small size but before he could pick the fairy type up to give a proper hug, he felt like a truck ran him over. Next thing Ash knew, he was lying on the floor with Phanpy happily standing on his chest, it appears the ground type gave him a hug of a different sort.

Ash couldn't help but grown in pain as he realised this will probably happen a lot, at least until Phanpy can learn his own strength. Still though, even if he is a newly hatched Pokémon, this sort of natural strength means it won't be long before he can be used in a battle. Maybe not a gym battle but regular battles maybe soon, at the very least.

" _Hehehe, now you know how it felt with Kabuto before he evolved_ ," Serena sent a mental message with a giggle.

* * *

The next morning, Ash stood in the boat's battlefield after a hearty breakfast. Their boat had a serious rule about, while Pokémon are allowed on them, any battles took place here because the room is designed to contain them without damaging the boat. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, with Togepi stood in front of him and Houndoom stood by Ash's side. Venasuar opted to go sunbathing instead, not surprising since he probably had enough action from Alto-Mare. Heracross was in the gym, however, building up his physical strength on the weightlifting machines and punching bags, since he will be going against some steel types soon.

Phanpy had been just as excited to meet all his friends, while not all of them were sure what to make of Togepi calling him a little brother. That aside, the ground type was just as excited to get to training so that is what they are doing now.

"Okay Phanpy, we are just going to start by seeing what you are capable off," Ash informed.

"Okey-dokey!" Phanpy replied.

"Let's start off with Defence Curl!" Ash replied.

"What's that?" Phanpy asked.

"One of your moves," Ash replied, "I could be wrong, but I thought the Pokedex said you knew it."

"Ash, even if he does, he wouldn't know the name," Houndoom replied, "in the wild, parents teach Pokémon how to defend themselves. Togepi and other baby Pokémon raised by humans don't battle for a long time, and have time to learn the names and stuff beforehand."

"I... never thought of that," Ash admitted, "so what do we do now."

"Allow me," Houndoom replied, stepping forward, "Phanpy, I want you to curl up into a ball. Can you do that?"

"Sure!" Phanpy replied, before quickly curling up into a ball, "It's easy!"

"Good," Houndoom replied, "now I want you to tense up your whole body. While still remaining curled up."

"Grrrrr," Phanpy growled, as he apparently tried to follow Houndoom's instruction. After what felt like a very long time, Phanpy finally showed signs of his defence curl being successful, "did - did I do it?"

"You did," Houndoom replied as he walked over to the still curled up ground type, "that will make it easier for you to take more hits. And don't worry about your timing to activate its effects, as you get used to it, you'll get quicker at using it. Now next let's check out your Rollout."

"Okay... how do I do that one?" Phanpy asked.

In response, Houndoom raised a paw before hitting Phanpy on his back, causing him to start rolling across the room at an increasing speed. If Ash didn't know any better, he could swear he heard a series of giggles coming from Phanpy, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to hear as he sped up.

Although that issue soon became null as he slammed into a wall. Phanpy unravelled from the Rollout and was clearly wobbly on his feet, side stepping as his eyes were swirling around his head. As they walked over to him to check on him, they heard him mention something about the 'pretty birdies'.

"Are you alright, Phanpy?" Ash asked.

"Err, I think so," Phanpy replied as he shook his head, coming back to his senses, "that was fun! Can we do it again?!"

"Well I don't know why you got confused, and its best to figure out why so it doesn't happen again," Ash replied, "any ideas anyone?"

"He got dizzy because he was spinning at a fast rate," Houndoom replied, "most everyone who uses Rollout regularly has the same issue. Sometimes they learn it late on and other attacks get them use to the momentum, but the best cure is for him to continue using Rollout to get used to it."

"Does that mean I get to do it again?" Phanpy asked.

"Sure does," Ash smiled.

"Yippie!" Phanpy cheered, quickly curling back up into a ball. Although he didn't move, "err, can one of you push me please."

"No need," Houndoom replied, "in a battle, you can't rely on that sort of help."

"So how can I do the spinny thing again?" Phanpy asked.

"Simple, you need to lean in the direction to want to roll. It will start slow and build up the more you roll," Houndoom replied, "that is also how you'll be able to change direction during your roll, but we'll get to it."

Phanpy didn't respond verbally and instead began to rock back and forth on the spot. Clearly trying to roll but not able to actually do it properly. It was actually a little sad to watch because it was clear he was trying very hard. Eventually Togepi went over to him, as he uncurled, lying flat on his stomach.

"Don't worry little bro, you'll get it," Togepi patted him on his back.

"Hmm," Ash mused, "Hey Phanpy, why not start by running and then quickly curling up, so that starts your momentum."

Phanpy stood up and nodded at his trainer. Houndoom made a point of stepping in front of Togepi, clearly to protect him from being run over as Phanpy took some steps back before turning towards the long ways of the room. The long nose Pokémon scrapped his foot against the ground before charging forward.

After running for a few steps, Phanpy clearly tried to curl into a ball but instead he ended up tripping over his own feet, thus sending him tumbling across the ground before ending up on his back.

"Well... that didn't work," Phanpy mumbled.

"Come on little brother, you can't give up yet," Togepi encouraged, "don't give up until it's over!"

Ash couldn't help but smile at his little fairy type, he really is growing up especially with how seriously he is taking training Phanpy right now. It's hard to believe he is the same Pokémon Ash originally hatched from an egg or the same one who tried to out-baby Larvitar when he first hatched.

"Togepi is right, Phanpy," Ash replied, walking over and kneeling next to him. He reached down and picked him up, so they were looking each other at eye level, "everyone fails at the start, but we just need to keep picking ourselves back up."

Phanpy seemed to stare intensively at Ash as he continued to be held up, clearly letting those words sink in. Once it was done, however, Phanpy narrowed his eyes which Ash took as a sign to set him back down.

Once down, Phanpy seemed to line himself up once more. He took another running start and when it came to the curl, he certainly got closer, creating a full ball but didn't get more than a couple spins before wobbling over and crashing on his stomach. For Ash, it was actually a little surprising to see how much a new Pokémon could struggle with attacks despite being naturally capable of using them. There is still clearly a lot about the world of Pokémon for him to learn.

Although Phanpy was clearly not in the mood to give up as he quickly jumped back to his feet before taking another run up. This time, as he curled into the ball, he was a little wobbly still but was able to keep on balance and quickly rolled across the room before crashing into the wall. A cloud of dust covered the collision before Phanpy came out wobbling on his feet but also laughing. It seems like for still being newly hatched, he is a tough one.

"That tickled," Phanpy laughed as he shook his head, "but how can I stop that happening? I mean I don't think crashing every time will help in battles and stuff."

"That... is a good question," Ash mused, "I mean, Sandslash doesn't have that issue when using Rollout and neither did Whitney's Miltank."

"Pikachu, when you use dig how do tell where your opponent is?" Houndoom asked.

"Well I can sort of tell by their vibrations travelling through the ground," Pikachu replied, "that was the hardest part of learning it to be honest. I know ground types are naturally better at it though."

"I thought so," Houndoom replied before turning to Ash, "I suggest the next step is to teach Phanpy a ground shaking move. Bulldoze, Earthquake or Magnitude to be precise."

"What are you thinking off, Houndoom?" Ash asked.

"If he can learn to send vibrations like in those attacks, he could use them as a sort of echo location so he can know where everything around him is," Houndoom replied, "that is the reason I can't use dig. Of course, I can go underground but I rely too much on my sense of smell so I can't locate my enemy."

"So which should we start with?" Ash asked, "I doubt Phanpy could reach the power needed from Earthquake."

"And Bulldoze is more tactical, it has the user more direct the attack to the opponents legs, making them slower," Pikachu replied, "so I guess that leaves Magnitude!"

"Sounds like a plan," Ash smiled before turning towards Phanpy who was stood with Togepi now, "what do you say, Phanpy, want to learn Magnitude?"

"Sure! It sounds like fun!" Phanpy replied before running at Ash, tackling him over once more before jumping onto his chest. Despite being hurt by the small Pokémon, Ash couldn't help but smile in response as the young Pokémon is clearly playful and energetic and doesn't mean any harm.

* * *

Ash stood on the deck of the boat, with all six of his current Pokémon stood in front of him. Well most of them were, anyway, Pikachu, Venusaur, Heracross and Houndoom were lined up, seeming to wait to hear what he had to say. Phanpy, on the other hand, was rolling around in a circle, he hasn't mastered Magnitude yet so isn't able to know his surrounds as a result, but his complete circles are so small that he wouldn't hit anything.

"Little brother!" Togepi shouted from the sideline, "now isn't the time for playing! We have some super serious things to be discussing!"

Phanpy came to a complete halt and uncurled himself. His eyes were rattling around his head, clearly showing he was dizzy from performing all the donuts just now. It was actually quite amusing, so much so that Ash had a small smile on his face. Honestly, what he has to say doesn't concern Phanpy much because he won't be taking part in the next gym battle and it doesn't really affect Togepi now that he thinks about it, but he didn't want either of them to feel left out.

"Super serious stuff?" Phanpy asked, "like what?"

"Like our next gym challenge, and the plan for it," Togepi replied.

"Gym battle?" Phanpy asked, as Ash kneeled down in front of him.

"A gym battle is sort of a Pokémon battle with a special and strong trainer called a gym leader, who usually specialises in one type but not always," Ash replied, "trainers face them to earn a gym badge and once they have all eight gym badges from a region, they can compete in that regions league."

"Oooooooh, so we're going to be facing a gym leader?" Phanpy asked.

"Well, we are coming up on the Olivine gym, which is why I wanted to talk to you all," Ash explained, "just to sort of give off my plan for how I want the gym to go."

"Okey-dokey!" Phanpy replied, walking into the line with Togepi.

"So guys, as you know the Olivine gym specialises in steel types," Ash spoke up, but stopped when Phanpy raised his long nose like an arm, as if to ask a question, "yes Phanpy."

"What are steel types?" Phanpy asked.

"Every Pokémon has at least one type, some have two types like Heracross, Houndoom and Venusaur," Ash explained, "the type of Pokémon signals what energy they are best at manipulating. For example, Pikachu is an electric type, so he is good with electricity but Heracross is a bug fighting type, so he isn't great with electricity."

"Ooooooh," Phanpy nodded in understanding.

"Types also match up differently with each other," Ash continued, "each type has other types they are strong against and ones they are weak too. You're a ground type, so your strong against electric types but weak to water."

"So I could beat Pikachu in a battle?" Phanpy asked.

"Cute theory, wanna put it to the test?" Pikachu smirked.

"Knock it off, Pikachu," Ash replied with a light chuckle before kneeling down and scratching Phanpy on the head, "you see Phanpy, battling is more than just type advantage and Pokémon can learn moves of different types to help counter those weaknesses. Pikachu, knows Brick Break, Dig and even Grass Knot to counter the ground type. And he has much more experience."

"Oh, I get it," Phanpy replied. Ash smiled one more time before he stood up and faced all the Pokémon once again. Luckily all his current team are very patient, so they don't mind having to take time to explain stuff to the young one, "so what types are

"I know this!" Togepi shouted before anyone could beat him, not that they were trying to, "steel types are strong against fairy types and immune to poison. Resisting most of the types that they aren't weak too and are weak to ground, fighting, fire and Pikachu."

"Why Pikachu specifically?" Houndoom asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Pikachu is strong against all types," Togepi replied, "at least that's what Pikachu told me... and that was why Ash started with him."

Houndoom turned to look at the electric type, who was whistling nonchalantly while strolling behind Venusaur, clearly trying to avoid any sort of attention. Ash couldn't help but inwardly chuckle, he will be sure to set Togepi straight, but this just proved despite growing up, he is still very naive.

Phanpy raised his nose once again, "Yes Phanpy?" Ash asked.

"So are steel types weak to Pikachu or not?" Phanpy asked.

"Well steel type doesn't do much to electric types but the same is to be said in the opposite way, so they would be evenly matched," Ash replied, "Pikachu may have some moves to help against steel types but he isn't a type."

"I - I think I get it," Phanpy replied, "but was Togepi right about the other types?"

"Pretty much, yes," Houndoom replied.

"Since they are strong against fairy types, its why Togepi isn't taking part in this gym battle," Ash explained.

"But they are weak too ground, and I'm ground!" Phanpy cheered, "does that mean I am? Gym battles sound like fun!"

"Sorry Phanpy, but your way too young for a gym battle," Ash apologised, "you'll get some battles eventually but for now let's stick to training so you have some surprises for those battles."

"Okey-dokey!" Phanpy cheered, "so who will be taking part in this gym then?"

"Well for starters, Houndoom and Heracross," Ash replied, "they are both strong enough and have a type advantage. Then I plan on calling over Blastoise, who you'll get to meet because we know Jasmine has a Steelix who is part ground type so his water typing will do great."

"And he begged you to let him take part," Venusaur added.

"And that," Ash agreed, "speaking of him, Venusaur, I was planning on switching him with you. After the whole Alto-Mare thing and Hunter J, are you fine with this? I'll understand if you don't want to go back right away."

"I'll be fine, Ash, don't worry about me," Venasuar smiled, stepping up to him, "I've enjoyed the journey, but I am missing the ranch to be honest. I don't like leaving Pidgeot and Kangashkan alone to keep everything in line. Besides, I think I need a vacation after the whole Hunter J thing as well."

"Well if you're sure," Ash replied.

"Of course, I'm sure," Venasuar replied, "you should know this old bag of bones is tougher than to let something like that get me down."

"You sure are a tough one buddy," Ash smiled.

"But I wouldn't mind having a gym battle in Johto either, Ash," Venasaur replied, "I know you have the team for Jasmine planned and I'm not going to beg for it, like Blastoise however."

"I wouldn't want you too," Ash smiled, "other than Jasmine, the last two gyms are ice type and dragon type, so not ideal for your typing but I will see what I can do."

"That's all I ask," Venusaur replied.

"So Heracross, Houndoom, are you two fine with the plan to take on the gym?" Ash asked, "all I know for her team is that she has a Steelix, who Blastoise will be for so I'm not sure what you'll face. I mean, if she has a Skarmory then I'll go with you Houndoom but maybe there is a water steel type out there, in which case I'll choose Heracross first."

"It is fine Ash," Houndoom replied, "regardless of our opponent, we shall be ready for the call of battle. I also never really got to see your Blastoise's power first-hand, but I trust in you and if you have faith he can handle the Steelix, then so be it. If he isn't, I'll certainly try as well, if needed."

"Thanks Houndoom, and thanks for that faith you have," Ash replied, before turning towards his single horn Pokémon, "what about you Heracross?"

"I err, yeah. I'll do what I can in the battle," Heracross replied.

"Everything alright, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I just - yeah, everything's fine," Heracross replied, "and I'll be happy to battle Jasmine."

"Well if you say so," Ash replied, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself, Heracross," Houndoom spoke up, "I've seen you in training, you have a strong move set and a lot of pure power."

"I-" Heracross tried to reply, but lacked conviction in his voice. Instead, however, his stomach growled, and his hand lowered onto his stomach, clearly showing he was hungry at this very moment in time. Before anyone could speak, however, Houndoom moved himself directly in front of the bug fighting type.

"I may have only met you after being caught and we haven't talked much but I have been watching you," Houndoom stared him down, "I like to know what my pack are capable off in case we need to rely on each other and so I know what you are capable off should that time come."

"What are you getting at, Houndoom?" Ash asked.

"Simply put," Houndoom replied, not looking away from the single horn Pokémon, "it's that Heracross' greatest weakness isn't he battling ability but his own mind. He doubts his strength, using food to fill the hole inside when in reality it won't ever fill because hunger isn't his true issue. He will only fill it when he puts his fear aside."

"Houndoom," Ash sighed, as he tried to think of the right way to say this.

He knows the dark fire type doesn't mean any harm really, he is just very straight forward and doesn't sugar coat anything... unless Togepi is concerned. While he might have a point about Heracross, it isn't right for him to just call him out in such a harsh manner or in front of the others like this.

"Arriving at Olivine city in five minutes," a voice announced over the PA system, "can all passengers disembarking, make their way to the lobby with all their belongings."

Ash sighed as he realised he wouldn't have time right now to speak to his fire dark type. Instead he grabbed the Pokéball's, one at a time before returning his Pokémon, clipping their Pokéball's to his belt. Although he made sure Heracross was left for last.

"Sorry about Houndoom, Heracross," Ash replied, the single horn Pokémon's Pokéball in hand, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Heracross replied, "but could we get some lunch before the gym?"

"Of course," Ash smiled before returning him.

Standing up straight, Pikachu perched himself on his regular spot of the shoulder. With everyone secure, Ash began to make his to the lobby where he agreed to meet up with Serena, Misty and Brock. He knows Heracross has always been sensitive about his eating habits, but he hopes Houndoom didn't upset him or set him back after the progress he has already made. Even if he doesn't intend it, Houndoom's straight forward talk can have the opposite effect that he wants. He is looking out for a teammate after all, but it could cause Heracross to relapse instead of pushing forward... and hopefully it won't affect either of them for the upcoming gym battle.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	52. Ash VS Jasmine: On the Defence

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the sixth gym battle and the return of everyone's favourite serial killer. Just a warning, once again it will be a large gap between this gym and the seventh gym for the simple reason that with it reaching the second half of Johto, we have more story stuff to conclude / expand upon for a future arc. As for the battle itself, while not my favourite one, I hope I got across the stall-y and defensive manner of steel types in general. I also tried to give her some more powerful Pokémon than what gym leaders have used so far against Ash, just to show them taking his challenge seriously. Remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 52: Ash VS Jasmine: On the Defence

Ash smiled as he took a big bite out of his lunch, a cheeseburger with fries. After they disembarked the boat in Olivine, the group decided to go to the Pokémon centre, so Nurse Joy could check over Ash's team for the gym battle along with call the lab to rotate Venusaur with Blastoise.

With all his team given the green light, including Phanpy who was happy to have a lollipop from the friendly nurse for being a good Pokémon in his check up, they decided to grab some lunch before heading off to the gym. The Pokémon were scattered around, enjoying their own meals.

Due to his friends also enjoying their own food at the moment, not much discussion was going on, so Ash decided to look around at his Pokémon. The first thing he noticed was Pikachu and Eevee eating next to Togepi and Phanpy. This isn't a massive surprise as both of them have proven to have a strong connection to newer Pokémon and are easily some of the most welcoming. Even though Houndoom helped figure out how to teach Phanpy some basic training, he isn't the touchy feely type.

Speaking of Houndoom, he was sat next to Ash's chair, his bowl empty as he was straight up, as if waiting for a command to attack. His gaze scowling over the rest of the Pokémon but his expression completely serious. It's almost like he is never off duty and sees himself as a sort of guard dog. Houndoom wasn't the only one who already finished however, as Blastoise had also long since finished his food, but instead of patiently waiting, he had gone over to the battlefield to spin around in his shell. Clearly not as patient or disciplined as Houndoom, he is egar for his gym challenge.

Finally, Ash looked towards where he left Heracross' bowl but instead of seeing him there, it was blank. With a mental sigh, Ash slightly turned his head to see his single horn Pokémon subtly hiding behind the side of the centre. He has always had trouble eating in front of others at the best of time and while Houndoom might've been valid in his previous assessment, his delivery could've set the bug fighting type back by months.

"Hiya!" a vaguely familiar high pitched voice appeared from behind Ash. Shocked by the loud sound, Ash ended up choking on the fries he was currently munching on. Luckily, he felt Brock pat him on the back, which made his recovery quick. Turning towards the source of the voice, while taking a small sip of his drink, he found Janina stood looking down at the ground, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Aunt Jasmine sent me to pick up her Pokémon for your gym battle after their check up with Nurse Joy and I saw you here."

"I-its fine," Ash replied, in a hoarse voice, "just be careful next, alright?"

"Sure!" Janina replied.

"So how's it been, Janina?" Misty asked.

"It's been good, Aunt Jasmine still won't let me take Steelix out on my own, but he is mostly in control now," she replied, "and she has been easing up on my punishment as a whole. I even have a new Pokémon."

"You do?" Brock asked, "can I ask which one?"

"A Magnamite," Janina replied, "it's at the gym, though. Aunt Jasmine wanted me to have a Pokémon who would evolve at their own pace to avoid another incident like with Steelix."

"Smart decision," Brock nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I wouldn't go behind her back to evolve a Pokémon again!" Janina protested.

"While that is a good reason for it as well," Brock replied, "I meant that having a Pokémon who evolves naturally will be a good way for you monitor your own progress."

"Hmm," Serena mumbled.

"Something wrong, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" she replied, "I'm fine, Ash, it's just after talking about Magnamite, it makes me want to go and get Magneton. Haven't seen it for a bit."

"You have a Magneton!" Janina cheered.

"I do," Serena smiled, "but I didn't raise it from a Magnamite. I met it just when it evolved and then caught it."

"Actually, it more decided to come with you," Misty added, "it's a bit of a scatter brain."

"If you'd like, I would gladly go back to the lab to open up a space for Magneton," Ampharos spoke up, as she approached Serena. It didn't take Ash long to figure out the electric type would've also sent Serena the message mentally. Although she is smart enough to make the sound as to not raise suspicion, like what would happen if Serena just replied to Ampharos without her making any sounds at all.

"Thank you, Ampharos," Serena replied, "I might take you up after the gym though. Ash has waited long enough, and I don't want Magneton wondering off on our way to the gym battle itself."

"Cool! You have an Ampharos, just like Amphy from the lighthouse!" Janina exclaimed.

"Hehehe, she actually evolved recently," Serena smiled, giving her electric type a hug from the side to show their close relationship, "but I originally caught her as a Mareep."

"Awesome!" Janina replied, "so are we going to get going for the gym?"

Looking around, most of the food had been finished during the talk with Janina and a lot of the Pokémon were just waiting around. Realising he has nothing else to stand in the way of his long awaited battle with Jasmine, Ash jumped to his feet.

"Sounds like a plan!" he cheered, "the mineral badge will soon be mine!"

However, instead of hearing a series of cheers from his team in agreement, everything seemed to go silent as it felt like a truck slammed into him. He soon found himself lying on his back with his friends and Janina looking down. He also saw his newest team member stood proud on his chest. It seems Phanpy is just as excited about the battle. Serena offered a hand to him to help pull him up, which he gladly accepted.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Janina asked.

"Sure am," Ash replied, coughing slightly, "Phanpy is still very young and doesn't quite know his own strength yet."

Said ground type rubbed his head against Ash's leg to show he meant no harm. Over the few days since he hatched, Ash had become quite use to his particular show of affection. He doesn't mean any harm by tackling him, it's just that he is easy to excite, and he gets a little rough when excited. He is quite boisterous.

The group quickly returned their Pokémon, except Ash left Pikachu, Togepi and Phanpy out. Togepi opted to ride on top of Phanpy's head, ready to protect his little brother if needed. Those two are very cute together. Serena also left her Eevee out, who went walking with Pikachu. Janina took it upon herself to lead the group to the gym.

* * *

Sitting at a table a little away from the group, a man with long red hair was reading a newspaper. As the group disappeared, he lowered his paper to watch. Folding the newspaper up, he began to pack up his stuff before subtly following behind. He has no concern for the kids gym battle, but that boy still has information about his past and he will be sure to bump into him once his Olivine gym challenge is complete.

* * *

Ash stood in front of the others, Pikachu on his shoulder, with Togepi and Phanpy down by his feet. They were now in front of the gym. It didn't look like much, to be honest, just like a large mental warehouse that one might find on a builders yard or at a dock. Even if the design is pretty basic after seeing some gyms like the Cinnabar gym or really any of the orange island gyms.

This is the longest he has had to wait for a gym battle, if you count it from when he first reached Olivine way back before the trip to the whirl islands but it was for a good reason, since Amphy was ill and Ash knew if it was one of his Pokémon who was sick, he would prioritise looking after them over any battle but that is all behind them now.

"Aunt Jasmine, we're back!" Janina shouted, as she pushed ahead of Ash to open the door, "look who I found at the Pokémon centre!"

Deciding to follower her inside, the group quietly followed the excited girl. They were lead down a dimly lit corridor as the sound of their feet clunking against the cold metal floor. Slowly a bright light could be seen at the end of the corridor, as they closed in they noticed it became a fully lit battlefield.

"Who did you find-" they heard Jasmine's voice, as they entered the room to find Jasmine with a letter in her hand, "Oh, hello children. Nice to see you again. Thank you for the help with Amphy."

"How is she doing?" Brock asked.

"She is much better, thank you for asking," Jasmine replied, "now I believe you wish to challenge my gym?"

"Sure do," Ash replied.

"Very well, after all you've done for Amphy I couldn't turn you down," Jasmine replied, "but before we start, could my niece read this letter?"

"Err, sure I guess," Ash replied, confusion clear on his face.

Jasmine in response before turning to Janina who also wore a look of confusion on her face. She handed over the letter in her hand, which was addressed to Janina. The young girl was quick to open it and began to read the letter, while Jasmine turned back to the group.

"So Brock, how is your Onix doing?" Jasmine asked.

"He's doing great, still hasn't decided to evolve yet but I think he's been slowing warming to the idea," Brock replied, "he is with my family at the minute, and enjoys helping my brother practise battles as he is planning on taking over the gym when old enough."

"That's right, you come from the Pewter gym in Kanto," Jasmine replied, "I believe you said."

"Right, my dad is the current leader and I was one for a bit," Brock replied, "although my dad specialises in rock types, I decided to become a breeder for all Pokémon. As for Forest, he is planning on making the type more of a mineral type or sandstorm gym, which uses a combination of steel, rock and ground."

"That would be an interesting idea for certain," Jasmine replied, "other than the Viridian gym, I don't know many others which don't specialise in one specific type."

"Well he is in the middle of apply-" Brock went to respond but was cut off.

"YES! I'VE BEEN APPROVED!" Janina responded.

"Err, approved for what?" Ash asked, a little dazed from the little girls outburst.

"I passed my referee's exam!" Janina replied, "I can now official any league battles or gym battles or any battles really!"

"Well the league normally only choose referee's over the age of eighteen although they could call you in if needed," Jasmine replied, "but yes, you can officiate any gym battles as well."

"This is so cool!" Janina replied.

"So Ash, with our referee ready, are you ready for this gym challenge?" Jasmine asked.

"You bet!" Ash replied.

* * *

Ash stood in one of the battle boxes, looking over the field, which was pretty plan all things considered, with Jasmine stood in the opposite box. He glanced over to the seating area where his friends were sat. Along with Pikachu, Eevee, Togepi and Phanpy, since the two younger Pokémon wanted to watch as well. In front of his friends stood Janina who was on the box near the middle of the field with two flags in her hand.

"It's time for the Olivine gym battle between the leader aunt Jasmine and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town!" she announced, a bright smile clear on her face, "it will be a three on three battle, where the challenger can substitute Pokémon at any time while the gym leader may not. Furthermore, the gym leader shall reveal her Pokémon first."

"Then you're up, Forretress!" Jasmine shouted, as she launched a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, Jasmine's first Pokémon appeared before her. It appeared to be some sort of ball shape with a bumpy steel coating. Suddenly, it began to turn, and it seemed to split into two halves as a small red line with two eyes. A series of red spikes quickly popped out of the red circle, while initially surprising, it didn't appear to be very threatening. Despite not appearing to be very intimidating, Ash knew better than to judge a Pokémon by its cover, especially if a gym leader is using it against him, so instead he pulled out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Forretress, The Bagworm Pokémon. The final evolved form of Pineco. Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen._

"So it's the evolved form of Pineco," Ash muttered, as he thought of Brock's own Pineco.

It never really did much in training or battling so he has no-idea what to make off it, the only thing it did regularly was explosion. Best be careful as that would likely be enough to take out any of his team... maybe Blastoise could survive it if in his shell but he wouldn't like to risk it.

"Well if it's a bug steel type then it's really weak to fire," Ash spoke up as he took a Pokéball in hand, "so I choose you, Houndoom!"

In a flash of light, Ash's dark fire type appeared on the battlefield. He was stood on all four legs as his eyes narrowed on his opponent. He was unflinching as Forretress quickly withdrew its spikes before shooting them back out. It was clear he wasn't underestimating his opponent, even if not intimidated by it.

"I'm going to give you a fair warning Ash!" Jasmine called out over the field, "steel types are very defensive and so tend to take longer to defeat in battle. They are also more tactical than most other types, which is why I am also considered one of the tougher leaders in Johto."

"We're ready for everything you've got!" Ash replied, a smile spread across his face, "we wouldn't have it any other way!"

"And just so you know, I know I'm your sixth gym battle in Johto but considering your previous achievements in both the Indigo and especially Orange league, all my Pokémon will be a part of my ace team, even if not the full force of that team," Jasmine added.

"Like I said, we wouldn't have it any other way!" Ash replied, his eyes narrowing as Houndoom growled while digging his feet into the ground.

"Forretress verses Houndoom!" Janina declared, raising both flags in the air before swiping them downwards, "let the battle... Begin!"

* * *

 _Jasmine VS Ash: Round I_

Houndoom stood still as he watched his opponent who just stared back with a blank expression. He never met a Forretress himself, but he knew what they are supposedly like in battle, very defensive, never picking fights and usually ends them or scare off opponents with explosion. Still, if his previous gym challenge proved anything, a gym leader is not to be underestimated. He knows he has a strong type advantage, but he always lets his opponent attack first and see what they are capable off.

"Well if Houndoom won't attack, we will Forretress!" Jasmine's voice yelled out, "use Spikes continuously!"

Forretress quickly began to spin as the red pointy bits remained out of its core. Houndoom barely had time to pounce before it began to spin, spewing out small pointy little tacks which soon covered the field. Houndoom ended up jumping around the field, doing his best to avoid them but not being as successful as he would've liked due to the sheer number of spikes.

As he continued to jump around the field, he tried to think of the best way to attack this thing. The first thought he had was a fire move, but he isn't able to get close enough thanks to the spikes for his weaker attacks like Fire Fang or concentrate long enough for his bigger attacks like Flamethrower.

"Quick, use Ember!" Ash shouted.

Houndoom mentally berated himself for forgetting such a move. Since he mastered the more powerful version in Flamethrower, he never considered he'd have to resort to his previous attack but in this situation that he needs a fast pace long ranged fire attack, it is perfect.

Taking a deep breath, as Forretress continued to spray spikes everywhere, Houndoom launched his barrage of small-ish fire balls at a fast pace. His aim was on point, not like his opponent was trying to dodge. Although they didn't do much in actually slowing it down.

"That won't work I'm afraid," Jasmine's voice appeared once more, "Ember is too weak and by spinning around, a small wind barrier forms around Forretress, which that weak attack isn't going to penetrate. Now switch it up with Stealth Rocks!"

Forretress stopped spewing spikes finally but continued spinning as the red pointy bits withdrew into the hard shell. The two halves also closed so it was now like a spinning ball on the field. Suddenly, large rock pillars began to raise out of the ground.

"Quick! Jump onto one of those rocks!" Ash's voice echoed.

Houndoom didn't even have time to question Ash's call and turned on his heel towards the nearest rock pillar. Pouncing as hard as possible, while ignoring his aching paws from the spikes that he previous stepped on, he landed on the side of the stealth rock pillar before struggling to the top which was more secure.

As he turned his attention back towards his opponent, he found Forretress had finally stopped spinning but still positioned in its starting position. Before he could decide on a move however, Forretress seemed to aim its two front pointers before launching out a series of small stinging pins which struck Houndoom head on... they stung.

"Flamethrower and burn up its Pin Missiles!" Ash's voice yelled.

Not needing to be told twice, Houndoom took a deep breath before a large gust of flames sprayed out of his mouth, incinerating the incoming pins curtsy of his opponent. It also soon engulfed his opponent out of his sight but based of typing, Houndoom presumed it was probably helpless against his power.

Satisfied he could relax for at least a little bit; he turned his thoughts to the start of this battle. This was truly a surprising start, he is use to facing offensive opponents and usually lets them attack first so he can gauge their style but in doing so, he realised he allowed his opponent to set up. This not only made it more difficult for him to counter his opponent but also possibly put his teammates at risk when they are sent out. At least that Forretress should be done by-

"Watch out, Houndoom!" Ash shouted.

Houndoom barely had time to registrar what had his trainer in a panic before he felt something heavy and hard slam into him, sending him falling off the rock and cancelling his flamethrower. He landed on his side, pain on his side as he felt the spikes stick into him, his vision blurred from the impact.

"Your Houndoom got too comfortable for its own good," he heard Jasmine's voice, "despite Forretress' weakness to fire, we have face enough that a simple Flamethrower wouldn't take him down. Not to mention Gyro Ball ensured the same wind barrier would weaken its power once actually hitting him!"

The dark fire type shook his head as his vision returned, slowly picking himself back to his feet. While he hasn't been hurt too badly from any of these individual attacks, the combined have slowly been taking their toll on him. As he picked himself back up, he turned to the top of pillar he was previous placed on, to see Forretress.

"Hey Ash, tell me you have a way to end this battle already!" Houndoom barked.

"Um, working on it buddy," Ash replied, sounding worryingly unsure of himself, "you know Fire Spin, right?"

"I know it, never had a reason to apply it in battle due to its weak power," Houndoom replied.

"Well, it might be-" Ash replied before cutting himself off, "LOOK OUT!"

Quickly turning his head towards his opponents last known location, he saw a blob of toxic sludge quickly falling down on him. Acting fast, Houndoom jumped backwards, avoiding the Toxic before landing in a spot which surprisingly wasn't covered in spikes. Didn't take him long to deduce it was Forretress' original position.

Houndoom is really starting to miss being punched in the face. At least with a fighting type he knows where he stands and is able to easily retaliate. This Forretress is proving to be one of his toughest opponents. He will be sure that he will train on handling more defensive opponents like this, any other opponent and even if not ending in his victory, this battle would've already been over.

A second blob of Toxic sludge soared through the air once more, but Houndoom released another Flamethrower to burn it up. He really just wants to end this already, Ash asked about Fire Spin, but he fails to see how that would help in this situation.

"Zap Cannon!" Jasmine's voice echoed once more.

Houndoom's eyes widened as he saw a rather large ball of electricity form in front of his opponent before it was shot off towards him. Attempting to force it back with another Flamethrower, it didn't work as it shot through the flames with ease before striking Houndoom head on.

"Why does it know an electric type move?" Houndoom asked, shaking from the impact.

"I... don't know, but it's a good question," Ash admitted, "hey Jasmine, why teach Forretress Zap Cannon."

"Originally to handle any water or flying types brought against him, as a sort of surprise," Jasmine replied, "but also as a powerful long ranged attack, so he isn't a sitting duck."

"Would a lot of challengers bring a flying type against you?" Ash asked, "I mean, you do use steel types."

"Not often but a lot of flying types can have surprising moves. Pidgeot can learn Heat Wave," Jasmine replied, "there are also those with fighting type properties, Hawlucha from Kalos is actually part fighting type and Staraptor from Sinnoh might as well be fighting types. Not to mention they are good at keeping out of the way of Forretress otherwise."

"That... makes sense, I suppose," Houndoom growled, as he prepared for whatever his opponent tried next.

What he found was Forretress spinning towards him at a rather slow pace. Despite being very tired from the tricks he has been subject too, Houndoom was not about to just sit and take the attack to the face... for a second time, that is.

Deciding to give Ash's plan a try since its already proven to have a counter to his much preferred Flamethrower. He let out a smaller stream of flames from his mouth, with a small flick of his head, creating a sort of burning tornado in front of him which soared over the field towards the stationary Forretress.

After it struck the bug steel type head on, it began spinning before charging at Houndoom directly. Although this time the flaming tornado travelled with him as Houndoom dived out of the way. With Forretress scrapping across the ground to a stop, he decided to speed up the widdling flames of his Fire Spin by adding in a Flamethrower.

Instead of attacking directly, the Flamethrower was added into the swirling vortex of Fire Spin, increasing its power. After a few moments of Forretress not moving, when previously it used Gyro Ball to counter fire attacks, Houndoom ended his Flamethrower. Slowly the flames died down, revealing Forretress who was clearly unable to battle.

"Forretress is unable to battle, making the victors of this round Ash and Houndoom," Janina declared, holding a flag up in Ash's direction.

* * *

Ash smiled as Houndoom walked back to his side, that had been much tougher than he anticipated especially considering the type advantage Houndoom held over Forretress, guess Jasmine wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't messing around.

Soon Houndoom sat next to Ash, take some deep heavy breaths, clearly showing his exhaustion from that battle. Not that its surprising, after all he is use to straight up fights with opponents so a more tactical Pokémon who causes damage over time was a whole different challenge. Although they are one up at the moment.

"You did great, Houndoom," Ash praised, "would you like a rest?"

"No, I've still got some fight left in me," Houndoom replied.

"I know you do, but I don't want you to push yourself to hard," Ash replied, scratching him behind the ear, "and I should apologise, Bugsy, was the bug type leader I faced before I caught you and he used a similar tactic with his Scizor. At first it sort of slipped my mind, which is why it caught me off guard."

"It is understand to forget about a battle tactic used that long ago," Houndoom replied, gesturing to the field. Ash looked out to see the spikes covered field with large rock pillars, " but I allowed my opponent to set that up, and it could negatively affect my teammates in battle. The least I can do is keep going until I have nothing left so they have less to worry about."

"Well... If you're sure," Ash replied.

"I am," Houndoom replied, standing back up having regained his breath, "besides, if you recall me and then need me later, that stealth rocks would do more to me than either Heracross or Blastoise. I may not be able to make it two to nothing, but I will ensure the others will have a stronger starting position."

Ash nodded in understanding, standing back up as he looked out over the field, his dark fire type slowly returning to his starting position, careful to step around the spikes scattered across the floor. With his breathing returned to normal, Houndoom looked forward with narrowed eyes, clearly waiting for his opponent.

"Well Ash, your Houndoom has certainly proved to have a strong spirit, and your right about Bugsy, I saw his Pokémon use it in an exhibition match against Will and we decided to create our own version to help counter fire types," Jasmine replied, "but now you will have my second Pokémon to handle. Go Magnezone!"

In a flash of light, a Pokémon whose body was wide and circular, similar to a disc or saucer, with a thin edge circling the diameter of its body. At the front of its face, if it can be called that, was a large red eye. With two smaller eyes positioned on either side of its body. On top of its body was some sort of small thin metal rod. Behind the two smaller eyes appeared to be some sort of screw and finally it had three fairly large magnets. One under each of its two side eyes respectively and one on its back, hanging down and facing the other direction. Unsure of what to make of this Pokémon, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his opponent:

 _Magnezone, The Magnet Area Pokémon. The final evolved form of Magnemite. As it zooms through the sky, this Pokémon seems to be receiving signals of unknown origin, while transmitting signals of unknown purpose. It uses electromagnetic waves to hover through the ground._

"So the evolved form of Magneton," Ash mused. The only Pokémon from this line he has had much to do with would be Serena's Magneton, who always was a bit on the curious side and never much of a battler so that wouldn't help much, "Houndoom, be careful."

"I would've anyway," Houndoom muttered, as he dug his paws into the ground once more.

"Magnezone verses Houndoom," Janina declared, raising both flags in the air before swiping them downwards, "let the battle... Begin!"

* * *

 _Jasmine VS Ash: Round II_

Ash clenched his fist as the battle started. Unlike the first battle, Houndoom pounced at his opponent, clearly making the first move. Unfortunately, Magnezone seemed to effortlessly float out of his grasp, as his dark fire type landed in the only spike free section of the field, where Forretress previously started in the first round.

Houndoom quickly turned to face the levitating Pokémon before unleashing another powerful stream of flames from his mouth. However, once again Magnezone seemed to just float out of the way. Even if not the fastest Pokémon out there, Magnezone is clearly taking advantage of Houndoom's fatigue after his first battle.

"Alright Houndoom, we're gonna need to be a little more sneaky," Ash called out, "cover the field in Smokescreen!"

Ash's dark Pokémon nodded back before taking a deep breath and spewing out a thick cloud of black smoke. Soon both Pokémon disappeared from sight, as only the tops of the stealth rocks pillars poked out of the top of the cloud. Ash smiled as Houndoom can use his sense of smell to guide him while Magnezone will be helpless.

Although he soon saw said electric steel type raising above the smoke. Ash smiled as even if he isn't in the smoke, Houndoom is smart enough to figure that out and can still use it for his own cover. On the other hand, knowing Houndoom is on the attack, he likely wouldn't let his opponent escape as easily either.

Just as expected, Ash soon saw his Pokémon move slightly at the top of one of the Stealth Rock pillars from behind Magnezone. It was difficult to make out, due to his black fur making him blend in with the smoke but Ash knew he was there. The next thing he knew, Houndoom had pounced onto Magnezone's back.

Clearly taking Jasmine's Pokémon by surprise, Magnezone began to float around, attempting to throw Houndoom off but Ash's dark fire type gained a stable grip before he opened his mouth, his fangs bursting with flames. Despite his opponent being made of metal, he bite down hard causing a loud screech to echo out of Magnezone.

"Thunder!" Jasmine's voice echoed across the room

Ash only had time to gasp as he saw Magnezone coat both itself and Houndoom before unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity which surrounded them both, as a sort of ball of energy. As it began to fade, he saw Houndoom fall but his eyes were clearly awake. Glancing at Janina, he saw uncertainty on her face as if to make the call.

"Houndoom, use the smoke for cover, Magnezone can't hit you since you blend in," Ash called out.

"Not so fast Ash," Jasmine replied, "use Lock on, Magnezone!"

Magnezone's middle eye seemed to glow, before a straight red beam shot out of it. The beam seemed to pierce through the smoke. As Magnezone floated high above the smoke covered field, the beam could be moving around, as if tracking something but it wasn't bright enough to nullify the smoke entirely.

"Charge Beam," Jasmine smirked.

Before Ash could respond or even think of a counter, the two front magnets on Jasmine's electric steel type began to spin. Within a matter of seconds, each one shot out a quick beam of electricity which seemed to be aimed to cross with the Lock On red beam.

A painful howl echoed out of the smoke, before some sort of explosion took place. Ash had to cover his eyes, as the blast blew the smoke clean of the field. A few of the spikes were also scattered but the field was still a complete mess. As everything settled down, everyone could see Houndoom lying on his side, clearly unable to continue.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, making the victors of this round aunt Jasmine and her Magnezone!" Janina declared, holding a flag up in Jasmine's direction.

* * *

Ash couldn't really say anything as he looked across the field, if they didn't mess up as badly as they did against Forretress by letting it set up, then maybe Houndoom could've done a lot more against Magnezone but that is in the past now. Pulling out the Pokéball, he quickly returned his Houndoom so he wouldn't have to lie down on spikes for much longer. Once he was safe in the device, Ash stare down at the device in his hand with a frown.

"Thank you, Houndoom, you did great against both Forretress and Magnezone," Ash muttered, barely above a whisper before shrinking the device down and attaching it to his belt once more.

"I must say Ash, your Houndoom was very strong indeed," Jasmine praised, her Magnezone floating by her side, "he may have let Forretress set up, but I feel like his usual style is to let his opponent move first as a way to see what they are capable off. Normally a noble fighting style, but not when facing down a more experienced opponent."

While in the past, Ash would've argued about that, he can't deny that Jasmine is more experienced overall. She has years over him, and she is a gym leader. She mentioned that while her team are a part of her strongest team, they aren't the full team. While it might not be much, it still proves she could be making his challenger harder.

"So Ash, I look forward to see who your second Pokémon will be!" Jasmine declared, "I hope losing Houndoom hasn't deterred you from this challenge. If nothing else, I am having a lot of fun with it after not accepting a challenge in so long."

"Of course I'm not giving up!" Ash called back, "we don't give up until it's over!"

"That's the spirit I like to see!" Jasmine replied, a smirk taking over her lips, "so who will be your second Pokémon?"

That was a good question, the obvious choice would be Blastoise so he could Rapid Spin those entry hazards away but there are a few issues with that plan, the first being the fact he would be out against an electric type. While Ash is confident that Blastoise could handle Magnezone, it wouldn't be easy and then there's the fact that Jasmine is likely saving her strongest member for last and Blastoise couldn't handle both of them and Ash also doubted Heracross could handle the strongest member, especially if it turned out to be something like a Skarmory or something.

Jasmine did say her Steelix was her strongest Pokémon but that doesn't mean she would use it right now against him. On the other hand, Blastoise would take the entry hazards better than Heracross thanks to his shell and defensive nature but overall it is just a smarter play to save Blastoise until last in this situation... but it is a close call.

"I choose you, Heracross!" Ash shouted, as he launched his second Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, Heracross appeared in front of Ash but no-body had time to make out his expression as he cried out from the spikes beneath his feet. It was quickly followed by the Stealth Rocks raising out of the ground and slamming into Ash's Single Horn Pokémon before returning to their original position. Slowly the view of the bug fighting type returned, and he was lying on his stomach.

"Ow..." he groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry buddy, but Forretress got off some entry hazards early on," Ash called out, "that should be it for them now, though."

Slowly Heracross pushed himself up from the ground and locked eyes with Ash. As he looked deep into his bug fighting types eyes, Ash couldn't help but feel pity for him, he was the black sheep of his pack before he caught him and has had eating issues for as long as Ash has known him. Having Houndoom tear him a new one would've only hit his self-confidence even more and his battle just started with him being pelted with rocks and spikes. It just isn't Heracross' time... hopefully he can pull of a victory though, he needs it for his confidence if nothing else. He is certainly strong enough, but will he be able to focus on it?

Heracross turned around as Ash smiled to himself, just him willing to battle after everything is a massive accomplishment. He saw Magnezone slowly hover back in front of Jasmine and while it is certainly intimidating, Ash has faith in his Single Horn Pokémon... they will win this battle.

"Magnezone verses Heracross," Janina declared, raising both flags in the air before swiping them downwards, "let the battle... Begin!"

* * *

 _Jasmine VS Ash: Round III_

Ash held his breath as he watched Heracross quickly take off before flying high into the air. It is easy to tell he doesn't want to be bothered by the spikes, but he also isn't as battle smart as Houndoom, which is why he wouldn't go straight in for an attack.

Unfortunately, the raven-haired boy isn't exactly sure how to handle Magnezone either. Heracross may have a type advantage but it has already proven to have a powerful physical defence when Houndoom went in for a Fire Fang. Of course, Heracross is better at physical attacks than Houndoom but it is still enough cause for concern.

"Hey Ash, not to rush you or anything but I would really appreciate any ideas about battling this thing," Heracross called out, in a panicked tone.

It soon became obvious his tone of voice was due to the electricity sparking of Jasmine's electric steel type before a powerful bolt of electricity shot into the air. Luckily, his single horn Pokémon was able to dodge it, but it was a close call. Well if a straight up attack is out of the question, then they will need to do it a bit at a time.

"Alright Heracross, I want you to prepare a Brick Break but don't try to land it yet!" Ash called out.

His bug fighting type nodded as he continued to fly around the field as his hands began to glow white. Ash looked at Magnezone, who really didn't give off any clues with an expression of any sort. It's almost like Houndoom's military like stance but even that showed discipline and seriousness. Casting as glance at Jasmine, she had one eyebrow raised, as if trying to read what Ash was planning.

Turning back to the Magnet Area Pokémon, he saw it building up another electric attack. Why would it continue to use Thunder when Heracross has already proven to be able to avoid it whilst flying. Of course, it was close, but he could've used lock on again so why hasn't it? Unless it's trying to scare Heracross into keeping his distance. Soon the new bolt of electricity shot up, again barely being avoided by Heracross.

"Quick Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Heracross did a loop in the air before seeming to disappear. A second later he appeared next to Magnezone with his wings ready to slam into it, but Ash had another idea instead, "now deliver that Brick Break!"

As he passed by Jasmine's electric steel type, Heracross flung one of his hands sideways, whacking Magnezone with his Brick Break. The Magnet Area Pokémon was sent spinning sideways as Heracross swooped back into the air. While not taking it down completely, it was clear that it was a significant blow.

Ash smiled as he watched Heracross looped back on himself before going in to deliver another Brick Break as Magnezone couldn't recover in time. While he may not be as battle ready as some other Pokémon, once he gets into the rhyme of battle, he is just as capable as the next mon. Casting another glance at Jasmine, he saw her smirk which is never a good sign. He quickly turned back to see Heracross going in for another Brick Break.

"Heracross! Look out!" Ash shouted as he realised she had something planned.

"Too late, Ash," Jasmine replied, "now use Thunder Wave!"

Ash knew it didn't take much energy or concentration for a Pokémon to use Thunder Wave, its why it's a move so weak it doesn't actually hurt but causes paralysis. Before his single horn Pokémon could divert his path, the small bolts struck him and inflicting the status condition.

Heracross' Brick Break was cancelled as his wings became restricted, the static electricity sparking out of his body. He couldn't control his flight path anymore and ended up crashing into the field of spikes, skidding across the dirt only stopping as he hit one of the Stealth Rock pillars.

"Flash Cannon!" Jasmine shouted, not giving Heracross chance to recover.

While Ash knew that this would've activated his Heracross' Guts, it is far from an ideal situation. Jasmine probably already knows of that ability which is why she is now on the offensive instead of waiting to see what he does. While it might've been risky for Jasmine, obviously she wouldn't take the risk without a plan.

Magnezone fired of a powerful beam of power that was bright with a silver lining. It quickly covered Heracross by an explosion the moment it struck Ash's single horn Pokémon. A could of dust covered the result as everyone floated overhead, clearly waiting for a less than positive respond.

As the smoke faded, Heracross was revealed lying on the ground, scratches covered his body as his face was hidden. Despite not being able to see his face, it became clear that he wasn't moving. Ash held his breath, silently praying for him to be alright.

"Heracross is-" Janina went to make the call, but a loud grunt from the field made her stop.

Slowly, Heracross began to move, his hands pushing his body up as static continued to spark over his body. A red outline, curtsy of his guts ability, surrounding him. Not standing up completely, his horn ended up facing Magnezone who was clearly powering up another Flash Canon.

However, before it could launch the second attack, Heracross' horn began to glow white before he shot forward into the air as fast as possible, which wasn't actually that fast considering the paralysis. As his Megahorn took hold, a power barrier began to surround him.

Magnezone launched of its second Flash Canon, but it wasn't enough. Heracross' horn protected him from the blast as he continued to push forward. Despite bug not being strong against steel, it seems Heracross' natural strength and his guts boost could counter that.

Breaking past the attack, Heracross slammed his horn into Magnezone, tackling it into a nearby wall with the bug fighting type now on top of it. Clearly in no position to attack, Heracross stood tall before winding his fists back. Momentarily being stopped by the paralysis, he quickly punched the Magnet Area Pokémon, before another punch landed, then another. Soon a brutal assault in the form of a close combat was being dished out.

"Alright Heracross, finish it with a Seismic Toss!" Ash hollered.

His bug fighting type grunted something as he stuck his horn back underneath the downed Magnezone. It was clearly still conscious, but the previous assault had clearly took a toll on it. Heracross appeared to be breathing heavily, static electricity still surrounding him it took its toll.

Ash couldn't help but hold his breath, this is the moment where the battle will be decided. Will Heracross overcome his fatigue before Magnezone regains its own senses or will Magnezone finish off the single horn Pokémon. Each passing second seemed to take longer and longer before Heracross finally seemed to regain his strength. Forcing his head back as he launched the electric steel type into the air.

It went spiralling out of control as Heracross fell on his knees, static electricity covering his body as he savoured every deep breath. Magnezone smashed into one of the Stealth Rock pillars. It slide down onto the ground, swirls replacing each of its eyes.

"Magnezone is unable to continue, meaning this round goes to Ash and Heracross," Janina declared, raising a flag in Ash's direction.

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched his suffering Heracross before slowly walking over to him, luckily his shoes protecting his feet from Forretress' spikes. Once next to him, he cleared a little area of spikes before kneeling next to his single horn Pokémon.

"Thank you, Heracross, that was an amazing battle," Ash thanked him.

His eyes softened when his bug fighting type looked up to him, clearly still conscious. While Ash wouldn't force Heracross to keep battling, he is incredibly proud of him for this last battle. Jasmine is proving to be one difficult challenge but even so, he couldn't stop the pride for his first Johto Pokémon from growing by the second.

"Urg... that was harder than I would've liked," Heracross groaned.

"Why not take rest up in your Pokéball," Ash replied, reaching for said device, "I've got some jarred sap in my backpack for you but for now just rest up."

"Thanks..." Heracross replied, "that'll be nice."

Ash stood back up before recalling his exhausted Pokémon. As he placed the device back on his belt, he looked up to see Jasmine had recalled her Magnezone. It was clear she was waiting for him to return to the battle spot, but she looked anything but annoyed. Guess it makes sense, out of all the gym leaders he's face, she is one of the most caring and compassionate, just look at how she refused to battle while Amphy was ill. Not wanting to leave her waiting, he returned to his trainers box.

"I'm impressed Ash, not every trainer cares for their Pokémon wellbeing. My last challenger before Amphy got ill even berated his Sudowoodo for losing," Jasmine replied, as Ash instinctively frowned. That sounds just like a certain rival of his. If it was Paul then he undoubtedly would've been trying to test Bonsly's mother for one reason or another considering its weak to steel types. When will he learn Pokémon are friends with feelings? "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?!" Ash replied, snapping out of his thoughts, "sorry. That just reminded me of someone I know."

"Anyway, as I was saying, just the small act of going over to check on Heracross proves you're a special trainer Ash," Jasmine replied, producing a new Pokéball in her hand with a confident smile on her face, "but that isn't enough for a mineral badge. And this next Pokémon was my starter, he's been with me for years and will be your toughest challenge yet. Go Steelix!"

In a flash of light, the long shiny steel snake appeared looming over everyone. Ash held his breath as he studied this opponent, sure he helped subdue Janina's Steelix when it evolved but this one is a thousand times more intimidating. It released an ear-bursting roar which shook the entire building before narrowing its eyes in Ash's direction.

Despite knowing both Heracross and Houndoom are strong and have a type advantage, he doubts they could handle this titan. Both the Forretress and Magnezone were tough enough but he is glad he saved Blastoise until this point. Even though he saw it outside the lighthouse on their first visit, seeing it ready for battle changes everything about it. Deciding he needs as much help as possible, he pulled out his Pokedex for a reminder on this beast:

 _Steelix, The Iron Snake Pokémon. The final evolved form of Onix. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground._

"Okay buddy, it's just you and me now," Ash whispered to the Pokéball he grabbed after putting his encyclopaedia away, "I choose you, Blastoise!"

In a flash of light, the large blue turtle appeared landing directing on a set of spike. His usual arrogance was replaced by a look of confusion, presumable because he has much thicker skin than most other species, the spikes didn't hurt as much. As he cleared a few away by swiping them with his foot, the stealth rock pillars smashed into him.

"Alright, who the heck has the nervous to do such a thing to the awesome leader of the Squirtle squad before the battle even starts?!" Blastoise shouted, clearly a little angry.

"There entry hazards you idiot, that's what they do," Steelix replied.

"Listen here you silver coated Nagini, I think I should bring you up to speed on how this whole thing works," Blastoise replied, staring up at Steelix as he pulled his sunglasses out of his head, placing them on his head, "grass grows, birds fly and me, well I'm the guy you get hurt by."

"We'll see if your still this confident after our bout," Steelix hissed.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blastoise replied, as he looked around and see the people watching on the sideline, "now if you excuse me, there is one thing before we start."

"Huh?" Steelix replied, as Blastoise rushed to the side lines. He stood in front of Togepi and pulled out a smaller pair of sunglasses before placing them on the fairy types face. He smirked as Togepi readjusted them to sit nicely on his face.

"There... much better," Blastoise smirked.

"Can my little brother have a pair as well?" Togepi asked, gesturing towards Phanpy.

"Course," Blastoise replied, reaching into his shell before pulling out a second pair placing them on Phanpy's head, which Togepi readjusted.

Smirking at the two young Pokémon, he made his way back towards the battlefield. While Ash wanted to object to him still trying to get Togepi involved in a gang, it isn't going to be a good idea to start an argument just before their battle, besides Blastoise already knows how he feels about it.

"Steelix verses Blastoise," Janina declared, raising both flags in the air before swiping them downwards, "let the battle... Begin!"

* * *

 _Jasmine VS Ash: Round IV:_

Not wasting a single moment, Blastoise withdrew into his shell before spinning around the field. While he knows Rapid Spin won't hurt Steel at all, he just wants to get rid of those annoyances of entry hazards. He continued to spin around the field, blowing the spikes away before smashing through the rock pillars. His shell is tough after all.

Suddenly, he felt a complete loss of control as something heavy hit him from underneath. After several nauseating spins Blastoise burst out of his shell it discover he was high above the field, looking down at Steelix who was staring up with a ball of dark blue energy forming at his mouth before a sort beam shot up.

Acting fast, Blastoise turned his body around, aiming his two canons downwards before blasting out a powerful Scald attack. The two blasts of water hit the incoming beam which created a thick cloud of smoke. Unable to properly analysis what move Steelix was using, Blastoise was just planning on powering through than any legit strategy.

"Quick Blastoise, swap to Ice Beam!" Ash's voice echoed, "Steelix is using Dragon Breath!"

Smirking, Blastoise is glad to keep the squirt around even if he doesn't fully comprehend the glory of the Squirtle squad. He kept up the Scald attack if only to prevent the attack he now knows is Dragon Breath at bay. Readjusting his head slightly, he fired a powerful Ice Beam out of his mouth and straight down.

It blasted through the Dragon Breath and past his own Scalds, before zooming straight down and striking Steelix head on. Ending all his attacks together, Blastoise decided to land on one knee in quite a striking pose.

"Thanks for that bud, but I was hoping for more of a challenge," Blastoise smirked in Ash's direction, "which gym leader is next for-"

"It's not over!" Ash shouted, pointing behind the pure water type.

Blastoise barely had chance to see Steelix moving with chunks of ice surrounding it. Before he could react, however, Blastoise felt Steelix squeezing around him in a tight hold, making in incredibly difficult to aim his canons as Steelix peered down on it.

"Did you honestly expect that to be it for our battle?" Steelix asked.

"Attacking when the back is turned, like a coward," Blastoise grunted as he continued getting squeezed by the metal snake, "not cool dude."

"I'm a girl!" Steelix roared, as she lifted him up in the air before slamming him down hard on the ground, not letting up on her grip.

Blastoise was not having a good time, first he went very dizzy then this girl pulled a sneaky back attack and now he is being crushed by its metal body while being bashed around. While not doing a lot of damage, it is really messing up his sense of direction.

As he tried to wiggle his cannons towards Steelix, he felt his sunglasses slowly slipping off his eyes. He could barely gasp as he was lifted up and slammed back down, finally his eye wear fell off his head and onto the floor. Before he could say anything, Steelix lifted him back up and slammed his back down but on top of them with a heart breaking crunch. It was clear that they were just crushed under the force.

"Y-you just broke them," Blastoise gasped.

"What are to wailing on about?" Steelix asked, leaning her head down to look him in the eyes, which were being filled with tears.

"The sign of my brothers and our unbreakable bond! You broke them!" Blastoise shouted, "and you don't even care!"

"Those silly sunglasses you was wearing?" Steelix asked, clearly disinterested.

That did it, this is no-longer a simple battle for a gym badge now it was a battle for the honour of the Squirtle squad. All his previous battles were ones for fun, he may have done it solely for fun but not this one. He would show this overgrown snake the dear mistake she just made.

With Steelix now in the path of his canons, he launched out a powerful blast of water in his Hydro Pump. It blew Steelix back, forcing her to let him go as she was blasted across the floor. Landing on his legs, leaning forwards as he continued to blast her with two jets of water.

He clenched his fists as fighting type energy built up in them. Jumping towards his target, he ended his Hydro Pump so they wouldn't force him away before landing on top of her, delivering a furry of Focus Punches directly to Steelix's face. It was clearly painful through Steelix's grunts in pain as she struggled to escape.

"Um, Blastoise... don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Ash asked.

Blastoise turned around and locked eyes with Ash with a look like he would kill. He even saw Ash flinch slightly, while he wouldn't hurt the kid, he needs to understand that this is no-longer a simple gym battle... it is so much more than that. He climbed of the downed Steelix and walked towards Ash.

"Look kid, I get you want this badge, but this metal bar has crossed a line and I need to teacher her some respect," Blastoise declared. Casting a glance upwards, he saw Steelix slow standing behind him, wobbling as she did.

As he saw his target getting back up, Blastoise wasn't about to let up on her. Readjusting his canons, he blasted out another powerful jet of water but instead of a simple Hydro Pump, he launched out a more compact jet with Hydro Canon. It struck Steelix under her chin before she was sent flying into the air, clear through the ceiling.

"Err, did he just send Steelix flying?" Jasmine asked.

"I think it'll be safest if we get out of her," Ash uttered.

"Agreed," Jasmine replied.

Blastoise couldn't help but smirk as he saw everyone in the room dart out of the room to the corridor. He could still hear them but was focused his eyes on where Steelix went, ready for when she returned.

"What if Steelix lands on top of this corridor instead?" Misty asked.

"The ceiling here is much thicker," Jasmine replied, "I have a Skarmory I use for my two to four badge team, so my roof is retractable for him. It's much thinner, which would explain how Steelix just passed through it like paper."

Blastoise ignored the screams which followed as Steelix crashed back down around him. He gave her a long look and saw she was still conscious, but she wouldn't be for long, so he walked over to her face and kneeled down too look her in the eyes.

"This... this is what happens when you mess with the Squirtle squad," Blastoise declared before launching a quick Scald out of one of his canons.

It was a swift attack to the face but after a few seconds he stopped, revealing Steelix with swirls in her eyes. Smirking at his handy work, Blastoise turned back to the corridor, to see the others slowly walking back towards the field, seeing the soaking wet, unconscious Steelix.

"Steelix is... unable to continue, meaning this round and battle goes to Ash and Blastoise," Janina declared, raising a flag in Ash's direction, albeit a little hesitantly.

* * *

Ash carefully approached his water type as Jasmine did the same for her Steelix. He really wasn't sure what to make of this situation, yes he won the badge but his Blastoise did go well over the top. Looking at his face, it is clear the shellfish Pokémon is proud of himself.

"Blastoise..." Ash sighed, "I-"

"Hold on little," Blastoise stopped him, before reaching into his shell before pulling out another pair of sunglasses, placing them on his face while striking a pose, "that's better. Now what was it? I think you was going to thank me."

"I err-" Ash uttered, "wait. You had another pair of sunglasses?!"

"Of course," Blastoise smirked.

"Then why did you do all of that stuff to Steelix?!" Ash asked.

"It was never about the physical glasses themselves," Blastoise replied, "but about what they represent. She showed a complete lack of respect for my brothers, both past and present. For that she needed to be taught a lesson. It's like how I would get blasted by electricity if I destroyed yellows Ketchup bottle, despite being able to easily get more from the shop with ease."

"Don't bring me into this," Pikachu replied, as he climbed up Ash's body before perching on his shoulder.

Ash sighed as he can sort of get what Blastoise is getting at, he may be arrogant and full of himself, but he isn't afraid to let people know who he cares for and if he feels those people are disrespected then he will honour them. It's almost like how Ash himself will go to extreme lengths to protect his own friends and family.

"Well..." Ash replied, not sure what to tell him as he can't really blame Blastoise for honouring his _brothers_ , as he called them. In the end he pulled out the Pokéball belonging to his water type, "rest up. Alright."

He recalled the Shellfish Pokémon before placing the ball on his belt. He noticed both Togepi and Phanpy stood at his feet, giving them a small smile, he couldn't even bring himself to remove their sunglasses. He may not like them being in a gang, but he also doesn't want to disrespect Blastoise sign of friendship with them. Blastoise also never forced them on someone, as neither Venusaur or Pikachu or a lot of his other Pokémon accepted them, but he still sees them as his brothers.

With that dealt with, mostly, Ash turned his attention towards Jasmine, who was just finishing up returning her Steelix. Ash couldn't help but cringe as he remembered how the steel ground type went flying. Would she be mad at how over the top his Blastoise went. Hesitantly, he approached her unable to make out any sort of emotion from her poker face as she watched him. Could she decline to give him a gym badge because of something like that?

"Ash Ketchum, I must say that was one of the most intense battles I've had in a while," Jasmine started, "a few of your Pokémon made some mistakes, like how Houndoom allowed Forretress to set up or how hesitant Heracross was during the battle but over all you did a great job."

"... thank you, Jasmine," Ash replied.

"You have also proven to be one of the most promising trainers I've faced in a while," Jasmine replied, "not through your battling ability, while that was impressive, but through your care for your Pokémon. Even the small act of letting your younger ones watch proved that. I am sure you'll do well when the Silver conference comes around and that is why it's my honour to present you with a mineral badge."

She held her hand out her hand which had a small badge on it. This badge was pretty plain in design, just a simple octagon with a steely grey colour. It also appeared to be shining in the light. Despite not being the most creative design, a bright smile couldn't help but grow on Ash's face.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Ash replied as he accepted the badge. Part of him really wanted to make a loud declaration about this victory but he was able to keep it within himself as he showed his joy through his wide smile and shimmering eyes. It could be because of the long wait but this badge just feels that much more special.

"You've earnt it, Ash," Jasmine smiled in response, "I take it your returning to the Pokémon centre?"

"Right," Ash replied.

"Then I'll join you, if you don't mind all," Jasmine replied, "I'd like to get these three properly looked over."

"Of course we don't mind," Serena replied, voicing the general thoughts.

Ash went to recall his two younger Pokémon but both Togepi and Phanpy asked to remain out instead, which he didn't mind. With everything else sorted the group began to make their way out of the gym. There wasn't much of a topic being discussed, instead a comfortable silence fell over them.

However, that comfortable silence soon disappeared as they stepped out of the gym. Stood leaning against a lamp post stood the twenty year old with long blood red hair as he stare the group over. After learning about what he's been doing to the rocket agents, Ash couldn't help but swallow hard as he carefully stepped in front of both Phanpy and Togepi. Silver had his Feraligatr stood behind him. At first a smile on his face as he approached at a relaxed pace, but his eyes note-ably scanned the group, his smile being replace by a cold scowl.

"What did she tell you?" he asked, stood only a few feet away.

"I-I didn't," Jasmine replied, her voice weak and jittery, fear clearly consuming her.

"Jasmine didn't tell us anything," Brock spoke for everyone, "we just had Ash's gym battle."

Ash couldn't help but ask himself why would he assume Jasmine told them something? They learnt about his side activities through the news, that is the lonely thing he could think of that they could get told, especially since it's what put them all on edge right now.

"This is about what you did at the lighthouse, right?" Ash asked, deciding to step forward.

"Ash," he heard Serena whisper, but it didn't stop him.

"You don't know what happened there, you wasn't there," Silver uttered.

"We saw the news reports, we know what happened," Ash replied.

"So why are you so hostile?" Silver asked, "if I did anything wrong, I would be behind bars right now."

"I don't know how but you must've tricked the police force," Ash replied, "why else would they leave a warning about not approaching you. Sighting you as dangerous."

"Don't get over your head kid," Silver muttered.

"What do you want anyway?" Misty asked.

"Since you seem to think I'm someone to be avoided, I'll get straight to the point," Silver replied, locking eyes with Ash, "I want Red Ketchum."

"M-my dad?" Ash replied, taking a step back as his breath got stuck in his throat, "why?"

"I already told you how I've spent my life in different orphanages," Silver snarled, "every time I've tried to find out where I came from, I always came to one major block. One thing stopping me from learning where I came from. That name is Red Ketchum. I deserve to know why he ruined my life, where I came from."

Ash couldn't help but have his mind go into overdrive. Silver is the son of his Aunt Yellow and Giovanni. He came about because the evil man forced himself on Yellow, he was sent away to prevent Giovanni getting a hold of him, but it seems he embodies the darkness of his father anyway. Aunt Yellow is already a stuttering mess, if she was to meet Silver, especially after what he's been doing to the rocket grunts, then he could completely destroy her. Ash can't let that happen to his Aunt.

"Y-you can't!" Ash replied.

"Huh?" Silver raised an eyebrow, "sounds like you have some idea about what happened."

"I err, I-" Ash stuttered as he couldn't bring himself to lie for some reason, not like he would be believed after what was just said.

"Tell me what I deserve to know," Silver replied darkly, taking a step forward.

Pikachu jumped down off Ash's shoulder and sparked his cheeks as a warning. It made Silver stop approaching but he smirked as he looked down at the electric type, clearly not intimidated in any way by him. Slowly his eyes raised again to lock with Ash's.

"If that's how you want it fine," Silver hissed, "I challenge you to a battle, a proper one. Tomorrow at noon, the hill just outside of the city. If you win, I'll leave you alone but if I win, then you tell me what I want to know. Oh, and make sure you bring your best, I at least want an interesting battle... and don't keep me waiting, or I will find you again."

Silver didn't seem interested in waiting for a response as he began to walk away from the group. Ash's mind was in a mess, part of him wanted to run and just ignore Silver's challenge altogether but he made it clear that wasn't an option. Despite every fibber of his being telling him not to, Ash knew in his heart the only way out of this is to battle on the cold man's terms, but he can't let his aunt get hurt either. One thing is for sure, instead of a nice relaxing celebration, tonight he will have to get his best team ready.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	53. Clash of the Cousins

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the big battle between Ash and Silver. The team I went for Ash is a combination of his strongest but also going for balance in both type and battle style. As for Silver's team, we have seen all his Pokémon except for one of them, the one I consider his strongest. This will pretty much be Silver's chapter where I get to explore him even more. Although it has led to one issue, since Ash has a full team of six Pokémon, he had to send Phanpy and more importantly Togepi to the lab. I will make a scene of them at the lab, but something involving those two as a central focus wouldn't mesh with the dark themes Silver brings, so it will be on the next chapter. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin_**

* * *

Chapter 53: Clash of Cousins

Ash stood in front of his six chosen Pokémon for his battle with Silver. While still apprehensive about battling him, he felt a lot better now that he made the decision of who to use. This would be arguably his strongest team, but it was a tough decision to make. He had to balance in typing and battles, and it just so happens that a lot of his strongest Pokémon happen to have the flying type, so he had to get a little more creative. His team consisted of: Pikachu, Alakazam, Sandslash, Dragonair, Aerodactyl and Snorlax.

Pikachu was the obvious choice, being with him since the start of the journey. He may not seem like much, but he has quite a few tricks up his sleeve and also has one of the more diverse move sets. He may not have managed the Thunderbolt, Iron Tail combo yet but he was almost like a second brother to Ash, of course he would be the first pick.

Alakazam may be one of Ash's newer team members but he is far from weak. Being caught around Cerulean by Serena, he has proven himself to be very powerful time and again. He is also one of the strongest types out there, psychic. He may not be one to get emotionally attached but he would definitely help in the tough match. While it's hard to tell exactly what Alakazam's logic might lead him to do, he has always been able to be relied on when needed.

Sandslash was the toughest choice to make, he is definitely strong, but his violent nature could prove counter active. Still Ash trusted in him to keep a cool head when needed and he helps cover electric types and makes a nice counter to Alakazam's more special attacking style. Not only does he fit in nicely that way, but he is also one Pokémon Ash trusts the most because of how he opened up to Ash. He trusted Ash and any battles he has had since that time he has always given his all regardless of opponent.

Dragonair was actually one of the easiest choices, she may be a little abrasive with her princess personality, but she has also proven herself to be incredibly powerful when the time calls. She may rub people up the wrong way, but she is far from all talk and no bite. Hopefully her stubbornness will be useful against Silver.

Aerodactyl was also an easy choice to make as he has always proven himself as Ash's strongest Pokémon. Regardless of who he has been against he has proven time and again to not only be strong in physical strength but also by being one of his most experienced Pokémon from his time before being restored.

Snorlax was one of the other toughest choices to make since he hasn't exactly had chance to prove himself in battle yet but his species as a whole are some of the most powerful Pokémon on the planet in terms of pure power and he is more defensive than the other Pokémon which could be very useful in a longer battle. He may not have much motivation outside of food, but he has also very caring and should really help out in this sure to be challenging battle.

Of course, there were several Pokémon Ash wishes he could also use, Gyarados being one of the obvious ones but from what Ash has seen of Silver's team, a water type wouldn't be the most useful and Aerodactyl already covers the flying type. Not to mention that dream where Gyarados was missing from his line-up. While he doubts Silver would do something so terrible in just a battle, Ash doesn't want to risk it.

Ash was also tempted to bring in Venasaur for this battle as one of his most level-headed Pokémon under pressure and as a more defensive battler but after everything that happened with Hunter J, he deserves a rest. Of course, all his Pokémon are strong in their own way, but he is limited down to just six.

"Hey guys," Ash greeted, after a good bit of silence, "so I'm guessing your wondering why I've called you all over?"

"Not really," Pikachu quipped.

"That's because you already know," Aerodactyl replied, before turning back to Ash, "please continue."

"Right," Ash replied, "well tomorrow we have a big battle, a full six on six. And it's against a really tough trainer, his name is Silver and not long after getting to Johto I saw him battle the toughest of the Johto elite four and while he didn't win, he was very close."

"So why are you facing him?" Dragonair asked.

"His name is Silver," Ash replied, "he's my Aunt Yellow's long lost son. You all know how timid and nervous she is. Well he... isn't the nicest of people and letting them meet, I feel would really hurt her if not worse."

"I presume there's something you're not telling us," Alakazam replied, "if you feel that strongly about it."

"Let's say he has been involved with the police. The wrong side of those involvements," Ash replied, "and he knows that my dad was the one to send him off when younger, and that is why he wants to know."

"So we beat the crap out of him and that's it?" Sandslash asked, "I like this side of you. Can we do this more often."

"Are you sure you can't just tell him what he wants to know?" Dragonair asked, giving a noticeable roll of the eyes from looking at Sandslash.

"I don't want him to harm Aunt Yellow," Ash replied, "she isn't in the best way anyway, and knowing what he's like, he could really damage her, even without trying."

"Then I believe I speak for everyone when I say we shall do our best to prevent him from harming her," Dragonair replied.

Ash couldn't help but smile widely at his chosen team, while they have all varying personalities and styles, they are all the best friends a guy could ask for and Ash wouldn't change them for anything. Even if they don't always see eye to eye, they always seem to have Ash's back when push comes to shove and that extends to all his Pokémon whether here or at the lab, or off creating a family for themselves.

"You don't ever speak for me," Sandslash growled, "princess."

* * *

Silver stood on top of the hill as he watched the city. Half past eleven, still got a little time before that kid is meant to show up. While he would never submit a child like that to the sort of punishment he dishes out to the rocket scum, he is well past waiting to learn about his past. The kid may be a decent trainer for his age, but he lacks the perfect proper motivation for this match.

Proper motivation is built up over years, years of solitude. Always being moved around in a rush, panic, not knowing why. Never feeling loved or wanted, never having a home to call your own or a family to confide with... never even having friends. Why should he have to live with this nightmare for another second when that boy can end it?

Taking a deep breath, Silver calmed himself, getting worked up only leads to mistakes. He has to rely on himself to be calm and collected. Of course, Red Ketchum wasn't the only dead end, Team Rocket themselves was the other. It's what started him on their path to begin with, but none of them had any answers or they weren't admitting it at least and he did the noble thing. He turned them over to police, and kept searching... then they would be back out, doing the same crap again. Maybe a week, maybe a month, the exact time didn't matter, what mattered was the justice system enabled those criminals to continue with their lives of crime.

Before he could travel down memory lane some more, Silver noticed the group of kids approaching up the hill. Part of him is impressed, the kid certainly has guts if nothing else. Looking at the look in the boys eye, Silver can't help but smirk, the kid is certainly worked up.

"Your early," Silver commented.

"Are we going to battle or what?" Ash asked.

"Someone's egar," Silver smirked, "you know, we don't have to do this. Just tell me what I want to know, I don't want to hurt any of your Pokémon. I'm not a bad guy."

"You wanna tell that to those people you've killed," Misty rebutted, "or their families."

"It seems your views of me have been tainted by the press after what happened when I saved not only myself but also Jasmine and Amphy," Silver replied, "shame really, but rather than try to change your minds because it's obvious that isn't going to happen, instead I'd quite like to entertain the hypothetical."

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"He's saying he's going to answer as if he really were what the press and police are making out," Brock sighed, "but without actually saying he is the killer."

"Correct, so what was it you said Misty? You wanna tell that to those people you've killed?" Silver replied, "is that what you think? That I'm just this crazy guy going around, taking out some unrivalled raged on whoever I want?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we think," Ash replied, "you think your anything else?"

"I think the men killed needed killing," Silver replied, "that's what I think."

"You left people to bleed out in turned over vehicles with no hopes that they'll be discovered," Ash replied.

"They got off easy," Silver replied, his eyes unflinching, "in my opinion."

"You slashed up four men at the lighthouse," Brock replied.

"No one got hurt who didn't deserve it," Silver replied.

"What about you Silver, what about the day someone decides you deserve it?" Serena asked.

"I'll tell you what, little lady," Silver replied, as he took a step forward, "they better not miss."

"You run after them like their pigs from your own butchers," Misty countered.

"What does Ash do?" Silver asked, gesturing towards Ash, "you see, I've been looking him up. I know what happened at Silph co, how he lost control of his blue power, whatever it is, but even then he couldn't do what was needed. He beat up the bullies with his fists, like it's some sort of playground. They through them in jail and everyone calls him a hero. Then a month, a week, a day later they are back on the street doing the exact same thing."

"So you just put them in the ground?" Brock asked.

"This supposed killer does," Silver replied, locking eyes with him, "but at least once they are down there, they can't hurt anyone else."

"And you never doubt yourself?" Ash asked.

"Not for a second," Silver replied, "I think there's no good at all in the scum the killer puts down, that's what I think."

"And how do you know?" Ash asked.

"I just know," Silver replied, "open your eyes kids, look at this region, it stinks. Its sewers and drainage are full from the crap the scum like Team Rocket create. I think, that this world needs men that are willing to make the hard call. That's what I think."

"That's none-sense Silv-" Ash went to reply but was cut off.

"Only I do the one thing that you can't!" Silver raised his voice to shut the kid up, "you hit them, and they get back up and I hit them, and they stay down! I mean, the killer, he makes sure they don't get back on the street again. Makes sure they don't harm anyone else. I can see pride in that, for this killer."

"Oh yeah," Ash replied, after a moments silence, "what about hope?"

"Aww, you wanna talk about toothy fairy or birthday bunny?" Silver asked, in a mocking tone.

"I mean it, Silver!" Ash replied, raising his own voice, "I've seen it. Seen someone change who they are. To go from a loner whose calculating, hating his own brother and not really caring about his Pokémon to a completely different person... the people you've killed deserve another chance."

"What? To hurt again, steal again?" Silver replied.

"No Silver," Ash replied, "to try again. To try... and if you can't see that, then their something broken in you that you can't fix."

"You got guts kid, to say that to the face of someone you believe is a cold blooded killer," Silver smirked, "if I was this person however, there is this one message that I think you should know."

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"The one thing you can't see, or accept," Silver replied, "is that your one bad day away from being me."

Maybe if the kid was to have that yellow rodent or some other Pokémon of his taken and sold by these thieves. Or had his family torn away, blocked from finding them, then he would truly understand the need to protect others from that sort of pain.

"You can't be serious," Serena replied.

"Your still young, so your naivety is understandable," Silver replied, taking a Pokeball out, "so I'm tired of playing. Now it is your choice, either you tell me what I want to know, or we battle, and you tell me after your loss."

Silver looked down on the young raven-haired boy waiting to see what his choice was. He really meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt Ash's Pokémon, he just wants some information. As the boy made his way to one end of the field, Silver realised exactly how this was going to go and made his way to his side of the makeshift battlefield.

"I'll be the refer-" Brock went to volunteer.

"No need, we are both experienced trainers, we should be able to tell when our Pokémon can't continue," Silver replied, "it's not like this is an official battle, like a gym or league battle. It'll be a full battle where either side can sub and since I posed the challenge, I'll go first. Go Skarmory!"

Silver launched his Pokeball into the air before the once mafia boss appeared in front of him. Unlike the once feral leader, this time Skarmory stood tall with a hard gaze as he watched the raven haired boy. While Silver knew he would want revenge on the kids who helped end his robbery team, he also knew he trained Skarmory enough so it wouldn't do anything to disappoint him. He may still be new but should provide an interesting enough challenge for the kid to start with. Seeing Ash scan Skarmory with his Pokedex, presumably to get a refresher on it, Silver just waited.

"In that case, I choose you Pikachu!" Ash declared, as Pikachu ran forward. Silver knew not to take it lightly as it was Ash's first Pokémon and much stronger than its unevolved form would lead you to believe. While he definitely knew a lot about it, he decided to scan it with his Pokedex for a quicker refresher also:

 _Pikachu, The mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pichu. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up._

Putting the device away, Silver couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Ash couldn't be in a better position to start this battle, he has a massive type advantage, his Pikachu also has more personal training in terms of time with their respective trainer and he didn't have to reveal one of his other team members because it was pretty obvious Pikachu would be a part of this battle at some point. Let's see how he manages to use those advantages.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: (Round I)_

Silver locked eyes on his metal bird as it shot high into the sky. He was paying close attention to see if he would go over the top in this battle, he may have trained him since catching him but that was just a way to earn the kids trust. Of course, the press ruined that approach which is why he has to take this more direct route to get his information.

While that would beg the question why he doesn't just finish the job started when he first intervened with the criminal bird? The answer is simple, Silver only kills when needed, taking out those who pose a threat to others. Right now, Skarmory doesn't. If that changes in this battle, then he will be dealt with but for now that isn't an issue.

Casting a quick glance down at his opponents yellow rat, he noticed a ball of electricity surrounding it as it was tensed up, clearly charging up its build to power up its electric attacks. Smart move since he can't easily hit Skarmory from there but that just proves they aren't brand new trainers straight out of the lab.

"Alright Pikachu, start using Agility around the place," Ash instructed, "you have enough power stored but we can't be a sitting duck for when Skarmory attacks."

Silver smirked as he watched the little rat disappear in a blur of light. It was obvious by the wind swirling around the field that it wasn't exactly a complicated running pattern, but it was a decent way to not be a sitting target... to bad Silver has seen it used before and by much better prepared Pokémon.

"Come down," Silver instructed, "slowly."

A quick glance up to the sky, showed his Skarmory had heard him despite not speaking much higher than his regular speaking voice. Its wings were spread open as it slowly made its decent towards the field. Happy that it was complying, Silver glanced his eyes back to the swirling field of a light dust.

Instead of giving a verbal response to instruct his Skarmory, he raised a hand with the three middle fingers pointing up, before they swiftly fell to the side pointing towards the opposite direction he felt the wind current. He trains all his Pokémon to understand these silent commands for battle tactics since when attacking a villainous team, they can't talk without being found out.

He smirked as he watched his Skarmory halt his decent only to start flapping his metal winds creating a counter wind in the opposite direction of the wind created by Pikachu's running. Before the mouse could react, it was struck by the gust and sent flying.

"Brave Bird," Silver instructed, his eyes unflinching of the downed Pikachu.

His Skarmory let out a loud roar before diving towards the electric type, an orange flame seeming to engulf him. As he closed in, his spread his wings, the orange flame bursting outwards to reveal a cooler blue flame in its place.

Not taking his eyes of his opponents Pokémon, Silver could hear Ash's calls for his buddy to get up and dodge, but he drowned that out. He doesn't need to rely on his opponents pleas, the true threat is Pikachu, no one else. Even if Ash could give him some hints to their plan, it is only another distraction.

Watching closely as his flying steel type began to close in, he noticed Pikachu blip out of sight just before impact. It reappeared a second later between Silver and Skarmory as the brave bird exploded, sparks leaking out of his cheeks as he watched the explosion. It didn't take a genius to know what's next.

"Steel Wing the ground!" Silver shouted, "NOW!"

All Silver could do was watch as Pikachu launched an admittedly powerful electric move into the explosion. His hard expression never fading, as long as Skarmory did as instructed then it'll be fine if not then it's his own fault. It is still early on in the battle so either way, it won't make a massive difference to the end result.

As the explosion from the Brave Bird fade, Silver got sight of his steel flying type who was coated in electricity but not exactly in pain. His wings were shining while stabbed into the ground, clearly grounding him from the attack himself. Silver smirked as now he had the rat exactly where he wants him.

Not needing to instruct Skarmory further, he gave a swift nod of the head to tell him he can let loose. Of course, if he goes too far than Silver will stop him, but he wants to see how this once great mafia boss handles himself after their _training_.

Skarmory opened his mouth and launched out a barrage of stars in a Swift attack. They travelled under the electricity, and struck Pikachu head on. It wouldn't have mattered if Pikachu tried to dodge them as they homing but at least it ended the electric attack so now Skarmory isn't stuck to the ground while deflecting the electricity.

With Pikachu knocked down, Skarmory pulled his wings out of the ground as they returned to their normal manner before he charged forward his beak first. Not giving the rat a chance to get up before landing a powerful Drill Peck on it. Silver watched the close combat closely as he was ready to call Skarmory off if it went too far, he still doesn't trust the once great mafia boss after all.

However, he soon saw something that was even more a cause of concern. Small sparks trickled out of Pikachu's cheeks as he cried under the relentless Drill Peck. It clearly wouldn't have caused any physical harm to Skarmory, but Silver already knew what was next. Skarmory was brought to a screeching halt as static electricity surrounded him.

"Finish it with your Electro-Iron Tail!" Ash hollered.

Silver's eyes didn't even twitch at the sound of the unique combo move. Instead he watched cautiously as Pikachu leaped himself up in the air, coating his tail in metal as electricity was channelled through it. He spun it around before landing a devastating blow on Skarmory's head. An electrical explosion engulfed Skarmory as Pikachu was sent flying backwards. He landed on his feet, but was clearly panting. While the explosion dissipated, it revealed Skarmory on the ground, trying to push himself up but not looking too good in the process. Silver locked eyes with Ash as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Skarmory can't continue, you win this first round kid," Silver declared as he recalled his fallen bird.

* * *

Silver wordlessly attached his Pokeball to his belt before he locked eyes with Ash. He knew Skarmory still had a little fight left in him, but it would've been pointless, letting him continue, Pikachu already proved strong enough to handle him after all. Skarmory was also able to prove itself as able to handle its rage that it undoubtedly holds against the kid since he helped with his downfall. So in a way, the battle was a complete success.

He stared over the makeshift battlefield, to see Ash kneeling down while scratching Pikachu behind the ear, the rat looking worst for wear which implies the custom move they just tried still has a few things they need to sort out. While he'll never admit it, Silver almost wished he could have that sort of relationship with someone... anyone. No, if he had that sort of relationship then he would become soft. Like he said, the world needs men able to make the hard call, and sacrificing that sort of relationship is exactly the sort of thing that comes with men like that.

"Since you won that round, I'll reveal my next Pokémon first again," Silver spoke up, causing Ash to look up from scratching his electric type, "go Porygon2!"

In a flash of light, Silver's second Pokémon appeared floating in front of him. It was red and blue, with a sort of smooth body, shaped like some sort of duck. It blinked a couple times as it appeared to be as calculating. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the normal type.

"Well this seems like it'll be a tough challenge, so I'll need someone just as tough," Ash replied, as he swapped his Pokedex with a Pokeball, "I choose you, Sandslash!"

In a flash of light, Ash's ground type appeared in front of Porygon2. Silver raised an eyebrow at the smaller Pokémon, they aren't that common in Johto, Mt Mortar being the most common place you could find them but what caught his attention was that cold hardened look in his eye, it wasn't too different from how Weavile is. Due to not encountering one in quite a while, Silver pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Sandslash, The Mouse Pokémon. The final evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this Pokémon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then leaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws._

"Remember Sandslash, stay calm!" Ash shouted, "Porygon2 is going to be a tough opponent since we've never faced one before! We need play this one smart!"

Sandslash growled something in a low tone, as his eyes narrowed carefully watching the Silver's normal type. The red haired twenty odd year old knew Porygon2 isn't much of a battler but has been taking on some training from him to learn better self-defence. Now it's time to properly see if it is capable of being set free without fear of Team Rocket finding it once more. Silver has had to serious limit his amount of Team Rocket attacks since catching Porygon2, especially when it's on hand so maybe it can finally be set free.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round II_

It didn't take long for the battle to begin, Silver noted that Sandslash was quick to run forward with his claws extended, not too different to how his Weavile would start a battle. He would have to be careful as anger battlers like his Weavile or this Sandslash are some of the most dangerous if not properly prepared.

Luckily, Porygon2 already started to prove itself from the get-go as it began to raise up, clear out of Sandslash's reach. While Silver's normal team doesn't run from a fight, he made sure Porygon2 had that lesson first considering how much Team Rocket needed it to power whatever machine they are building at the lake of rage. Unfortunately, it wouldn't have stopped them completely, but it would've slowed them down, which is why he was able to spend this time to earn Ash's trust.

However, Sandslash clearly wasn't deterred as it came to a stop in the middle of the makeshift battlefield. He looked up at Porygon2 before swinging his head and shooting out a barrage of Poison Stings at Silver's normal type at a very quick pace, it was clearly an experienced battler.

Turning his attention to the air, he saw Porygon2 able to keep ahead of the poison type move but just barely. Porygon2 isn't the most agile Pokémon at the best of time but this ground type seemed quite skilled with his accuracy. Silver knew he would have to do something because Porygon2 is quickly becoming panicked under this pressure.

"Agility and turn back to start heading back towards Sandslash," Silver instructed.

Silver's calculating gaze watched his normal type as it began quickly speeding along. This increase in its speed made it much easier for it to keep out of Sandslash's Poison Sting barrage before it lopped around them, doing a complete one-hundred-and-eighty turn, it began speeding down towards Sandslash.

Ash's ground type seemed to smirk at this as it ended the Poison Sting, instead extending its claws which started glowing before it jumped towards Porygon2. Silver wanted to trust that Porygon2 could react on its own but as it continued to charge down, it didn't seem to be ready to act on its own, since it looks like it's ready to use Take Down.

"Signal Beam!" Silver hollered, "and then pull up!"

As the two Pokémon got closer to colliding, Porygon2 quickly launched a multicoloured beam of bug type energy out of its beak. Luckily, the ground type was in no position to dodge and thus was blasted straight back down into the ground. While Porygon2 ended the bug type move, it returned back towards the sky.

Silver turned his attention to the cloud of smoke which covered Sandslash's fate, while it was a decent blast, he highly doubted it would've took the ground type down, anger fighters have an uncanny ability to shrug off even the strongest of blasts and Porygon2 admittedly isn't a powerhouse.

"Alright Sandslash, I want you to start setting up Defence Curls," Ash instructed.

It didn't take a genius to realise he would go straight off into a Rollout. It's one thing Sandslash are known for and if they could somehow get some height out of the roll, could easily close the distance. If he built up enough speed, that moment could be channelled into the height for him.

"Hold it still with Psybeam!" Silver growled.

Porygon2 had to lose some altitude to get a clear shot as smoke still covered the ground type mostly but it soon shot out a multicoloured beam of psychic type energy and lifted Sandslash up into the air, so they were similar heights. Sandslash was spread out, Porygon2 clearly preventing it from curling up.

Silver didn't lose his poke face as he watched the ground type struggle, something about this seemed too easy especially since Porygon2 is by far his weakest Pokémon with the least experience. While it's true that he caught Skarmory after it, the bird had plenty of experience from being the head of a flock of Murkrow. Turning to look at Ash, he realised that they had been lead into a trap because of the smirk on the kids face.

"Sand Tomb!" Ash shouted.

Before Silver could even consider a counter, he saw Sandslash's eyes become clouded as a trail of sand began to form out of the ground. It raised up and quickly grabbed Silver's normal type, dragging it back down, and cancelling its Psybeam.

Sandslash fell on the ground, quite frankly looking more angry than hurt despite taking both a Signal Beam and Psybeam to the face. It's a shame Porygon2 knows a lot of electric attacks as those won't do anything here.

Silver could only watch as the ground types claw extended as it glew white. Stabbing it into the ground, Sandslash began to approach the trapped Porygon2 as it struggled and failed to escape the Sand Tomb. It didn't take long for Sandslash to deliver his first powerful Crush Claw attack.

Clenching his fist, the red-haired twenty-odd year old was powerless to stop the ground type as he didn't have a clear shot to return Porygon2 and it also wasn't strong enough to escape by itself. After a few Crush Claws, causing the virtual Pokémon to cry out in pain.

Sandslash pulled one of his claws back as it glew purple, clearly about to deliver a Poison Jab. Just as Silver expected, it was jabbed straight into Porygon2's face, forcing it back and out of the sand. With his Pokémon now free, but Sandslash making his way over clearly to use another claw attack, Silver pulled out a Pokeball.

"Porygon2 has had enough," Silver informed, holding out a Pokeball, "I'm recalling it. It won't be used again in this battle."

* * *

After Silver recalled his Porygon2, he quickly placed the ball back on his belt. He really has no reason to worry, sure he maybe two Pokémon down but he can let the kid have his fun. Each battle so far as been to test something more important and it won't affect the end result. He noticed Sandslash make its way back in front of Ash, as the sand began to fade back into the ground.

"That was great, Sandslash, we're up by two now," Ash praised, "we'll have won this in no time."

Silver kept the same cold calculating expression on his face, as his hand moved over and grabbed his next Pokeball. A Pokémon doesn't need to be praised for everything little thing; they aren't children. Likewise, they don't need punishing or being called out on every failure or mistake. The results won't be changed either way.

"Alright buddy, rest up for now. I'll need you later on, and no-doubt Silver will have some strong against you," Ash replied.

Sandslash seemed to mumble something, which caused Ash to chuckle nervously as he recalled it. Since he seems very similar to his Weavile in terms of using anger to battle, Silver could only imagine what Sandslash was saying. Not that it would make a difference. He already had his next Pokémon chosen, while this one is the strongest he has used so far, it is far from a challenge. Silver just wants to see how the kid handles a Pokémon of one of the toughest types, psychic.

"Go Exeggutor!" Silver growled as he released his grass psychic type.

In a flash of light, Silver's third Pokémon appeared in front of him. He had a bright dopey smile on his face as wobbled back and forth on his legs to get to a proper starting position on the makeshift field. While Exeggutor is a completely different personality to Silver, as he always seems to see the bright side, but Silver found him after he had been out-casted from his group because he evolved from the others. Even though he would never admit it, Silver felt pity for him, knowing what it's like to be out-casted.

"In that case," Ash muttered as he grabbed his next Pokeball, throwing it up into the air, "I choose you, Alakazam!"

The other psychic type appeared in front of Ash with a bland calculating expression as it seemed to be studying Exeggutor. Silver couldn't help but smirk at how in terms of personality, it's almost like they each have the wrong psychic type. Although the fact he went with another psychic type is quite telling, it suggests the kid doesn't have a dark or bug or even a ghost type. Of course, another Pokémon could have one of those types, but he is playing it safe with it being a psychic showdown.

"Careful Alakazam, we can't underestimate Exeggutor!" Ash shouted as he put his Pokedex away, having just checked out Exeggutor, while the pure psychic type gave a small nod to indicate he heard him. Silver pulled out his Pokedex, to check over Alakazam as well, since it isn't the most common Pokémon to face in battle:

 _Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. The final evolved form of Abra. Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world._

Silver turned his gaze back towards the field as he put his Pokedex away, watching Ash's psychic type in a stance, clearly ready to react and on high alert by the clenching of its fists around its spoons, he knew that if he did nothing, then the battle might never start. He taught all his Pokémon to let the opponent move first but here he'll make an exception.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round III_

Raising his hand, Silver brought his fingers together and made a swift clicking noise. As he has needed silent or near silent ways taking on one of his special missions, he created several signals for his team to know what to do. A click of the fingers is the signal to push forward even if they normally play defensive. At least in battle, outside of battle it means something else entirely.

Exeggutor shook his whole body as several eggs shot out of the top of his body. They soared through the air before raining down over the other side of the makeshift battlefield, exploding upon contact. Unfortunately, Alakazam seemed ready and quickly teleported away. He reappeared on another part of the field but Exeggutor continued to rain egg bombs over the psi Pokémon.

Alakazam continued to teleport as he closed in on Exeggutor before appearing right in front of him, powering up a Shadow Ball in his hand. However, before he could launch his attack, Exeggutor coated his top in psychic type energy before throwing himself forward with a Zen Headbutt.

Silver knew it wouldn't have caused much damage to the pure psychic type but that wasn't the point. Before the shadow ball could be properly formed, he was able to make the psi Pokémon flinch which had its ghost type move just dissipate into nothing.

"Leech Seed," Silver growled.

Not even standing directly back up, Exeggutor launched a spread of small brown seeds out of his head. One landed on Alakazam's head before a red light engulfed him, sapping energy for Exeggutor. Despite taking the damage, however, Alakazam teleported away out of sight.

Silver's eye caught sight of Ash yelling out some sort of command but like before he drowned it out. He doesn't need the distraction and if Alakazam was a wild Pokémon he would have to rely on instinct anyway so that's what Silver prefers to do.

Looking towards the sky since Alakazam didn't reappear on the ground, a small red caught his sight, but it was mostly blocked by the sun shining high in the air. Silver even had to use a hand to block the glare as it made looking.

"Leaf Storm, two o'clock!" Silver growled.

Turning his attention back to his own Pokémon, he saw Exeggutor disappear in a swirling vortex of leaves. Before they could be launched however, a furry of Shadow Balls exploded against them. Luckily, Leaf Storm made a great shield, protecting Exeggutor before the vortex was sent upwards.

Just as both Silver and Exeggutor expected, Alakazam reappeared behind the coconut Pokémon. They knew he would do this because first being directly in front didn't help since he knows physical attacks as a counter, then being far away meant he could easily shield against any of Alakazam's attacks. That leaves his back as the obvious blind spot where he could attack freely. Every opponent, especially those tactician types, fall for this trick. Luckily Exeggutor already knew what to do from here on out.

Exeggutor had a large glowing green hammer seem to appear out of his head and it crashed down over the general area that Alakazam appeared but with it being much larger than Ash's psi Pokémon it wasn't a direct hit. Squashing him into the ground, Exeggutor turned around, looming over the downed Alakazam.

Despite taking the wood hammer head on, the psi Pokémon was still clearly conscious. While Exeggutor isn't as violent as some of his other Pokémon, like Feraligatr or Weavile, Silver knew he could just let him finish off without much help. While Alakazam are some powerful Pokémon, it still lacks the experience of a much older trainer.

Not wasting another second, Exeggutor began stomping forward before jumping up and down on the psi Pokémon. Silver smirked as he knew the pure psychic type wouldn't be able to withstand it for much longer... maybe the kid would take this as a sign to give up before his other Pokémon suffer a similar fate.

However, a small light appeared under Exeggutor who came to a stop from his stomping spree. It was clearly a reflect wall that Alakazam set up. Not wasting another moment, Exeggutor launched a second barrage of Egg Bombs into the air before they began to fall down over them.

This time, on the contrary, a blue light of psychic type energy appeared around them before they were redirected onto Exeggutor only, causing him to wobble backwards, allowing Alakazam to stand up. The pure psychic type was breathing heavily as the leech seed continued to drain its energy.

As Exeggutor fell onto his behind, the psi Pokémon formed another Shadow Ball and launched it before repeating the process. Doing this to deliver five powerful ghost type moves on the coconut Pokémon, it revealed Exeggutor on his back with swirls in his eyes. Silver smirked in response as he reached for his Pokeball, Alakazam teleporting back in front of Ash. Despite still suffering from the leech seed, he looked ready for the next battle.

"Huh, you actually beat Exeggutor," Silver uttered as he recalled his Exeggutor, "colour me impressed."

* * *

Watching from the sideline, Serena couldn't stop the bright smile spread over her face. Ash has already beat three of Silver's Pokémon and none of his have been taken down, of course it's nice to see Alakazam again. While she wouldn't take the trade back, it doesn't mean she doesn't care for the psychic type she raised from a little Abra.

Although, one thing didn't quite make sense. It's what Silver said as he recalled Exeggutor, it's almost like he didn't see the previous battles because this was the first time he genuinely seemed surprised by the result. Before she could voice her opinion, someone beat her to it.

"What do you, colour you impressed?" Ash called out, "that was our third round and my third victory."

"Is that what you really think?" Silver asked, "let me make something clear, up until now I've been toying with you. Everyone you've faced so far are still new members and not the strongest. Skarmory was to see if it could restrict its anger, Porygon2 was to see if it can defend itself. Exeggutor, while not for any extra reason, I thought I'd be kind and start of easy with you. Now play time is over."

"What!" Ash yelled, "you mean all this time, you've been toying with me?"

"I like to think of it as giving you a fighting chance," Silver replied, as he pulled out another Pokeball, "but from this point on, I won't be holding back. Go Weavile."

In a flash of light, the dark ice type appeared in front of Silver with a sinister smirk on its face. While it was intimidating back in the sprout tower when it faced off against an elite four member, knowing how it brutally killed four men minimum made it so much worse. Serena unwittingly held her breath at the sight of it.

"Weavile! This is just a regular battle, not a hunt!" Silver called out, "you know what restrictions that comes with!"

Serena couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. If Silver didn't say that, would Weavile of done to one of Ash's Pokémon what he did to those men at the lighthouse. If Silver was right about only toying with Ash up to now then just how confident is he that Weavile will win. Despite her better judgement, she decided to bring out her Pokedex to scan this Pokémon that Silver is using, she may have seen it back in sprout tower but that was a while ago:

 _Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. The final evolved form of Sneasel. Known as some of the strongest hunters in the world, they are able to easily take down much tougher opponents through trickery and stealth attacks. Using slashes on trees to communicate with other members of their clan during hunts._

Serena slowly lowered her Pokedex as her eyes delved into Weavile's, the Pokedex made it very clear that Weavile are great hunters, which implies they are very deadly. That isn't even getting into what it did at the lighthouse, which makes this Weavile more dangerous than even the average one in the wild.

"Alright Alakazam, rest up for now," Ash replied as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Pursuit," Silver snarled.

The red light from the Pokeball shot out towards Alakazam, but Weavile shot off at a much quicker rate. His paw was glowing black and he slammed it into Alakazam with a powerful blow before sending him back into the Pokeball. Weavile darkly chuckled as he returned back to the front of Silver. While Ash sadly released his Alakazam to check on him after that blow. Only to have him flat out on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Serena couldn't help but gasp at the sight, Alakazam has proven himself as one of Ash's strongest Pokémon thanks to his diverse move-set and high intelligence but Weavile just took him out in quite frankly an unfair sneak attack.

"That was a cheap shot!" Ash called out.

"Pursuit is a legit battle tactic and is authorised for official battles such as in a league or gym battle," Silver replied, "complaining about it being unfair is like complaining if your opponent uses entry hazards like Stealth Rocks or spikes. Now pick your next Pokémon already, I'm tired of waiting."

Ash seemed to mutter something under his breath as he recalled Alakazam once more. Serena couldn't help but notice how little patients Silver seemed to have now, it truly seems like so far he hasn't been taking this battle seriously. She also turned her thoughts to who Ash could use now, out of his five remaining Pokémon, Weavile is strong against Sandslash, Dragonair and is only really weak to Aerodactyl but would Ash reveal his ace so early?

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped forward, his cheeks sparking.

"I guess Pikachu is the next one to fall," Silver uttered before Ash could respond to his starters choice, "begin!"

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round IV_

Silver glared over the field. As soon as the battle started, Pikachu began running around with a speedy agility. Silver was unable to properly track it but that doesn't matter, he has the best hunter on his team. Sight is only one sense Weavile uses to track his prey and is better at tracking speedy opponents more than himself.

The dark ice type seemed to look to the left for a second before a smirk appear on his mouth. A second later, it jumped back before slashing its claw down. In that moment, Pikachu cried out in pain as it whacked the ground in front of Weavile with a hard thud.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't quite enough to take him down yet and his cheeks were already sparking for some sort of electric attack. However, Silver didn't react, he didn't look towards his Weavile. He wouldn't have him as one of his strongest battlers and his perfect hunter if he needed instructions for a simple battle like this.

As soon as Pikachu launched his electric attack off, based on the voltage it was probably aiming for a Thunderbolt. However, it was quickly countered as Weavile breathed out an icy cool wind with forced the electricity back towards the rat before he had to cancel it while trying to remain tough against Weavile's attack. Finally, he had to plant his tail into the dirt to stop being blown away from the attack.

While not obvious if you don't know Weavile, Silver knew that he had been slowing increasing his power. He taught him this tactic when facing weaker opponents, so he knows how much force to apply during their battle. Weavile enjoys a good hunt and by far has the biggest blood lust of Silver's team but when told to only make an opponent faint, he knows better than to question his trainer.

With the power level identified, Weavile began to skate forward on the icy floor, which was created by his Icy Wind attack, grabbing the rat by the scruff on the back of his neck. As he continued to use Icy Wind as a way to create a frozen field to skate around with easy. Not needing to worry about where he will be going, Weavile slammed the rat into the ground, scrapping him against the ground, ensuring it was on part that he hadn't frozen.

Silver's eyebrow quirked upwards as he saw Pikachu raise his tail up. It was pretty clear what it was planning to stop its current predicament, but Silver only breathed out a silent chuckle, it would take more than that simple trick to stop Weavile. He doesn't even need to warn the sharp claw Pokémon.

Just as he predicted, Pikachu's tail turned to metal before slamming into the ground. He came to a screeching halt as Weavile was thrown of his rhyme, but he fluently moved into a swift counter. Swiping with his claws in a powerful slash upper cut.

Pikachu went flying upwards before Weavile quickly jumped after him, the iron tail having being cancelled. The sharp claw Pokémon grabbed the helpless rat before diving back down, holding the rat down to break his fall. As Weavile loomed over him, not letting it escape, sparks appeared around his cheeks.

Weavile didn't need instructions yet again as he released a powerful Icy Wind directly onto the rat, cancelling any sort of spark from its cheeks. Silver smirked as he knew there was no way for it to escape now. It lacks the raw strength to break free and Weavile isn't even at half his power so the chances of blasting out was next to impossible, soon the ice began to form around the rat, turning it into an ice block. It will either become an ice cube or the kid will come to his senses.

Silver glanced over to his opponent to see the horrid look on the kids face, guess he really hasn't faced any real opponents in a no hold back battle. Sure, he may have took on Team rocket but on their own, they are nothing. That silly little aura he has would've protected him from anything they might've done, while right now he is seeing just how serious standing in Silver's way is. The look on Ash's face made Silver realise exactly how this round will end.

"STOP IT!" Ash shouted.

"As long as he doesn't kill Pikachu, its completely legal in a battle," Silver replied, "unless, of course, your forfeiting him."

Pikachu continued to struggle as the icy cold wind began to slow his movements, Silver wouldn't let Weavile kill this rat and this move is exactly proof. When Weavile kills, he uses his claws, the fact he has used them minimally proved it wasn't a life or death battle for him. Not that this kid would realise that.

"Times ticking," Silver added.

"YES!" Ash shouted, "YES! I'LL FORFEIT HIM!"

"You heard, Weavile," Silver replied, "we won this round."

Weavile stood up, leaving the half frozen rat shivering on the ground. The sharp claw Pokémon walked back to Silver's side, as he stared over to the kid, Weavile doesn't need praise for a job well done, he won, and he knows it. Even if he lost, which wasn't going to happen this early, Silver wouldn't call him out for it, that would be saved for training to ensure the same mistakes weren't made again. While he may not show it in a traditional sense, Silver does care for each of his Pokémon. Seeing the kid frozen in place, the red haired twenty-odd year old smirked before calling out.

"And another one bites the dust," Silver smirked, "go and get it... we'll wait."

* * *

Silver watched with a hard glare as the kid quickly scooped up the mostly frozen rat. The kid was silent as he wrapped it up in a blanket of some sort, maybe he realised by now that this isn't just a regular battle. He is actively standing in Silver's way and now that the fun is over, he will ensure he gets that information about his past.

The kid slowly walked over to the oldest of his friends, the breeder, and passed him the shivering rat. Makes sense, give it to the one who knows the most about medical care to ensure its well taken care off. As they waited for the kid to return to his battle position, Weavile began growling in annoyance.

"I know," Silver replied, not changing his hard glare as the kid slowly walked back. Seeing the kid grab another Pokeball, Silver decided to make something clear, "Kid! I don't want to hurt your other Pokémon. Just give up and tell me what I want to know, it'll be better for everyone!"

"We don't give up until it's over!" the kid yelled back, launching his Pokeball into the air, "I choose you, Sandslash!"

Silver smirked as he watched the angry ground type appear in front of him, while it might seem weird he would willingly put himself at a type disadvantage, it was likely him wanting to embody the rage he felt for his rat. Not to mention, type advantage is only one part of a battle, if he has some rock moves or something else it actually makes sense to let Sandslash wear Weavile down rather than reveal another fresh battler.

A small gesture to his ice dark type and Weavile went charging forward. The two Pokémon were Pokémon began facing up to each other. Well, Sandslash was, growling threateningly while scraping his claws together. A small smirk appeared Silver's face, Weavile always did enjoy a good close up battle, it should enjoy this one.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round V_

As soon as the battle started, Weavile shot forward with his claws extended, glowing white. He soon stopped in front of the ground type swiping his claw down in one fluent moment although said opponent blocked that claw by cross both above its head.

Weavile, however, wasn't fazed as he swiped his second claw across the ground types stomach which knocked it to the side. Sandslash came to a scrap across the ground, kneeling while growling at Weavile. Not a moment later, he was running on all four limbs like some sort of wild beast.

Silver smirked as even though his own Pokémon is also an anger battler, Weavile never loses control like this ground type. Just as suspected, the sharp claw Pokémon skid to the side before kicking Sandslash in the side, knocking him into his back before pouncing on top of him.

A small chuckle escaped Silver's lips; this is the exact same predicament that the rat fell into. Although before he could properly consider is, a stream of sand appeared and knocked Weavile off him, guess not producing his element from internally was his upper hand that the previous Pokémon didn't have. As Weavile slammed on the ground with a hard thud, Sandslash had turned over before rolling towards Weavile.

The dark ice type barely had chance to get up before being rolled over by the ground type, Silver clenched his fist as this really shouldn't be happening. Weavile isn't down yet but Sandslash has had too much free reign. It is time his sharp claw Pokémon stopped messing around with it.

However, Silver didn't need to voice this to his Weavile as the sharp claw Pokémon snapped his head in the rolling Sandslash who was turning around to go back towards the dark ice type. Not wasting a moment since in a matter of seconds he'd be steamrolled again, Weavile blasted out a powerful Ice Beam.

Silver knew he hates using long ranged attacks like that, because he prefers attacking up close, he this the most blood-thirsty on Silver's team after all so the fact that he went straight to this option speaks volumes. Sandslash was knocked off course by this blast of ice, and sent it flying over Weavile, who stood up.

Yet again, Sandslash proved to be more ready for this than Silver would've expected as he began to dig the second he touched the earth, disappearing out of sight. Clenching his fist, Silver turned his attention to Weavile who held his claws out, clearly ready to pounce, while his teeth were showing with a light growl. Silver knew the signs of his sharp claw hunter and decided to remind him of a little fact.

"Remember," Silver called out in a calm collected tone, "this is just a normal battle."

Weavile seemed to nod although obviously begrudgingly. He closed his eyes as his ears picked up, clearly using some of his hearing to try and track the mole under the ground. Even if he won't get the kill, he is still capable of hunting it down.

Time seemed to stand still as Silver watched his Weavile. After what felt like forever, Weavile took a step back as Sandslash came flying up where the sharp claw Pokémon was once stood. Not wasting another moment, Weavile clenched his fist as ice covered it before punching Sandslash in the stomach.

The ground type went flying but Weavile pounced after him. Swiping his claw down, Weavile knocked him into the ground. The mouse Pokémon push himself up while growling, a small trail of blood trickling out of his nose. Good job Weavile isn't a shark or something where the smell of blood activates his blood lust, he prefers the act of physically taking a life, the actual blood having no part of it, so he doesn't have to worry about his dark ice type losing control.

Weavile landed on top of him before slashing his claws to the side, knocking Sandslash away once more. Sandslash ended up on his back and despite his eyes being opened, it was clear he wasn't quick enough or in a good enough position to get up. Just as predicted, Weavile stood over him, his claws now extended before he began to swipe down in what to the untrained eye might seem brutal, but Silver knew Weavile was holding back from truly trying to slash this ground type up.

Slowly, Silver noticed that his Weavile's claws slowly began to turn red. It didn't take him long to realise that even if not intending to kill, he was slowly starting to mess the ground type up. Knowing neither this mole nor kid deserves that fate, unlike the rocket scum, he whistled which signalled Weavile to stop. He was panting heavily with small amounts of blood on his claws. The dark ice type began walking back, revealing Sandslash lying on the ground, its stomach looking very nasty and it crying out in pain.

"Your Sandslash had guts kid, but this round is over" Silver called out, "make this change over quick."

* * *

Silver smirked as his Weavile returned to his side, that Sandslash was tougher than expected but still not enough for his hunter. The red haired man pulled a cloth out of his pocket and passed it to his hunter, who began to clean his claws. While it was certainly a surprise, Silver can't say that the result was unexpected. Why doesn't this kid just yield already and tell him what he wants to know, what damage can be caused by Silver learning about where he comes from?

The kid returned his ground type and locked eyes with Silver once more. It was hard for the twenty-odd year old to tell if his reaction was that of terror or determination, probably a combination of the two. While his guts is admirable, Silver is now tired of waiting, this kid has the information he has wanted for his whole life. What is wrong about wanting to know where you come from?

"Don't worry, the Pokeball will stabilise his state and Weavile didn't slash hard enough to cause any permanent damage. Once he sees the nurse and gets stitched up he'll be fine other than a few scratch marks, " Silver growled, "so whose next kid? I just want to know where I come from. Now either pick your next Pokémon or are you finally stopping this before things go too far?"

"I already told; we don't give up!" Ash shouted, "go Snorlax!"

In a flash of light, a large stomach, bear like Pokémon appeared in front of Ash. It's back was a dark blue fur colour with a cream coloured stomach. Its face, however, were the part that concerned Silver as he didn't look happy. This is a cause for concern simply because Snorlax are some of the strongest physical Pokémon on the planet. Even his Weavile will have to be careful around it and that is without even considering this is Weavile's third battle in a row. Silver pulled out his Pokedex to scan this opponent:

 _Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokémon. The final evolved form of Munchlax. It's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play. Although don't anger it as Snorlax are known to have some of the strongest physical strength of any Pokémon._

"No more, I choose you?" Silver mocked, "like I said before, you can stop this at any time, I just want to know about my history, everything that happens is on you."

Weavile walked back onto the field as his breathing had returned to normal, even if he'd never admit it, Silver knew he was getting tired. Bearing in mind, he normally permanently finishes off his opponents so having to win without doing that is much more effort. Plus, considering his opponent is one of the strongest Pokémon in the world, Silver isn't as confident in winning this battle, but he won't call Weavile back until his defeat is confirmed.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round VI_

Starting off once more, Silver watched as Weavile charged at the big blob. Swiping his claw down, it struck Snorlax's stomach before bouncing off. Despite Weavile's experience advantage, it isn't enough to break the normal types natural defence. This battle won't be as easy as the last few, but Weavile did more than enough by evening the playing field. Still, out of his three remaining Pokémon, Weavile is the one mostly likely to fall especially since he isn't use to longer battles considering how he typically ends them.

Still, Weavile wouldn't forgive him if he was just called off right now, unlike his other Pokémon, Weavile prefers to keep going until the bitter end. Just as expected, he clenched both fists as ice covered them before he began to ruthlessly punch and kick the normal type in a brutal assault. Or it would've been, if the stomach didn't just cause each attack to bounce off. The large Pokémon even just yawn, scratching his stomach as if Weavile's attacks only caused a little itch.

"Stay calm, Weavile!" Silver called out, "letting your anger take over won't help."

Weavile seemed to lower his arms and take some deep breaths while clearly trying to lower his rage. It might be a good idea to retire him sooner rather than later as not being able to stop Snorlax easily will likely push Weavile out of his no-lethal instructions.

Before Silver could contemplate it further, Weavile was punched clear across the field by Snorlax. It was tough to tell if it was technically using counter, or mega punch or even power up punch but since there was no signs of it boosting anything for the normal type, it likely wasn't that last one.

As Weavile began to push himself back up, clearly having taken a heavy blow from that attack, he didn't have chance to stand up before being tackled by the large opponent again scraping across the field. Despite pushing back up, Silver knew that look in Weavile's eye and he isn't willing to risk it after he already evened the numbers up.

"This round is over," Silver called out, holding his Pokeball out, "Weavile isn't able to continue."

* * *

Ash stood still as he watched his normal type walk back to his starting position, this has been one tough Weavile to beat. Silver wasn't kidding when he said he had been messing around. Then again, he literally saw him catch Skarmory and heard he caught Porygon2 just before his first gym battle in Johto, so he knew they weren't as strong as some of his other Pokémon had already proven themselves, like Feraligatr.

Part of Ash wants to take him up on the ending the battle, especially after what happened to Sandslash but Snorlax proved to be enough to handle Weavile and he can't give up. It's not even his pride as a trainer, it's for his aunt. She is a nervous wreck after her experience at the hands of Giovanni, he can't expose her to Silver if that's the case. It would've been tough enough for her to give him up the first time, but to learn he is just like his father would destroy her... Ash isn't about to do that to her.

"I'm warning you kid, this next Pokémon I'm using has only been defeated by a close friend of mine, the champion of Johto," Silver called out, holding a Pokeball in his hand, "and is much tougher than Weavile... once I let him out, I won't offer to stop this battle again. The choice is yours."

Ash couldn't help but gulp at that information, it truly sounds as if he believes this next Pokémon will be enough to finish off Ash team, without even knowing what he has remaining other than Snorlax. Part of Ash was interested in asking about the champion, as other than a vague description from Jimmy, he knew nothing about him but now isn't really the time. Ash also wanted to call Silver out for saying he's friends with the champion, but he has proven himself friends with gym leaders, like when they first arrived at Olivine and also proved himself on an even level when he battled Karen back at the sprout tower.

"Is it your Feraligatr?" Ash asked, thinking it was the obvious choice since it was his starter all those years ago.

"Heh, no kid. It was the first Pokémon I ever caught. This is the one who keeps Feraligatr in line, along with the others," Silver replied, "so can I take it as you want to continue the battle?"

"I already told you, we don't give up until it's over!" Ash yelled back, "right Snorlax!"

"Snoooor!" Snorlax cried out in agreement.

"Suit yourself," Silver replied, tapping the button on the centre of his Pokeball, "go Gengar."

In a flash of light, the purple ghost appeared next to Silver but unlike Serena's its expression was completely serious. It was actually quite intimidating to look at, almost like it is looking into your soul. Although a small band around its forehead caught Ash's eye, he pulled out his Pokedex for a quick refresher on it:

 _Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. The final evolved form of Ghastly. Even your home isn't safe. Gengar will lurk in whatever dark corner of a room it can find and wait for its chance to catch its prey. It is said to turn ten degrees colder when one is present._

"What's that band on its head?" Ash asked, as he put the Pokedex away, "and the gemstone in it?"

"None of your business, we'll only use it if you force our hand," Silver dismissed.

"It just looks similar to the gemstone my Houndoom found recently," Ash replied.

"Is that so?" Silver asked, "then you're in luck... if you can ever get it working, kid."

While Ash wanted to push the subject further, he knew he wouldn't get any concrete answers from the man and right now he has a battle with Gengar to worry about. It flew forward and landed in front of Snorlax, implying the next round had already started.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round VII_

Silver smirked as he watched his Gengar start off by launching several small fire balls at the large Pokémon. Makes perfect sense to weaken its physical strength as other than is defence, that is its best stat. Not to mention, physical attacks are Gengar's biggest weakness, not that it will matter against this kid or his Snorlax.

The normal type was far too slow to properly try to avoid them before he burst into flames, showing he had successfully been inflicted with a burn. The grumpy look on Snorlax's face would be intimidating... that is, if he wasn't about to face Gengar.

Snorlax charged forward but because it wasn't obvious which attack it was going for, Gengar didn't stand still and wait for it. He took off and raised up, so they were at eye level. The normal type tried to bite down hard with his head, in a powerful crunch attack but Gengar simply floated out of the way. Not exactly escaping by flying out of reach but just staying close enough to lure Snorlax in.

It continued to chase after him, always trying to land either a Crunch or whack it with his hands which were clenched, covered in ice. However, Gengar kept just at arm's length, able to keep avoiding them. He wasn't a daredevil; he just knew he could easily avoid the normal type even at point blank range and right now his target is to get it to tire himself out. Knowing what Snorlax are known for, Gengar already knew the perfect way to finish it off.

Ash seemed to shout something but because it wasn't important for the long game Silver and Gengar had planned, the twenty-odd year old ignored him again, his voice fading into the background. As he continued to watch Snorlax, he seemed to stop his Crunch, Ice Punch combo as he threw his head forward with a ball of psychic type of energy covering his head.

Gengar, yet again, didn't need Silver's instructions for this and continued to stay just barely out of reach but he locked eyes with Snorlax and seemed to shoot a red beam between them. Since Zen Headbutt is a dangerous move with its chance to make Gengar flinch, it makes sense he would chose to disable this move instead of the previous moves it used.

Not wasting another moment, Gengar flew away from the clearly startled Snorlax, before looping around on himself. As he flew closer to the large normal type, he formed a dark ball of energy in his hand before launching a swirly vortex like beam of Dark Pulse. It hit Snorlax's head, his most vulnerable part of his body.

It struck Snorlax hard and he stumbled backwards before falling on his behind. Gengar ended his attack and turned upwards, disappearing out of sight. He knew it was likely time for the kid or the big guy to make their mistake which'll cost them the battle. It's how he always handles Pokémon like Snorlax, after all.

"Use Rest, Snorlax!" Ash shouted, causing a smirk to appear on Silver's lips.

He may have been ignoring most of the kids instructions for the previous rounds but now he has been listening out for this exact move. Simply put, Snorlax are known for a few things, first being naturally powerful, the second is their massive appetite, and finally is its sleeping tendencies. That last one is what will give Gengar the opening.

Not that Gengar needs telling that. The normal type fell on its back, quickly falling fast asleep as its body lit up. The almost constant flame from the previous Will-O-Wisp that was on Snorlax, also seemed to fade against the light until it was completely gone.

It doesn't matter, however, as Gengar flew over it as several large blobs of energy began to float out of Snorlax. Silver knew he was using Dream Eater to heal up any of the damage that Snorlax might've caused and just the general exhaustion of regular battle, not to mention preparing for whoever Ash uses next.

Once sure that he was back to peak condition, Gengar dived into Snorlax's head who began wildly thrashing around despite still being asleep. Silver locked eyes with Ash, who seemed shocked by this, so he decided to let know what was happening.

"My Gengar is using Nightmare, he is attacking Snorlax's mind and he has no way to stop him," Silver informed, "Snorlax won't wake up until Gengar leaves, it's a neat little bonus we worked on a few years back. Even let your Snorlax continue to suffer, or forfeit him."

"I..." Ash replied, seeming unable to find the words with his Pokeball in hand, "I'll forfeit Snorlax."

Gengar seemed to fly out of Snorlax but the normal type was still thrashing around. The shadow Pokémon floated over and landed next to the red haired man as it seemed pleased by its handy work, attacking the normal types mind. Unlike Weavile, Gengar doesn't have a massive blood lust, he just enjoys a job well done.

* * *

Silver watched the kid as he held the Pokeball containing his Snorlax. Just like Silver said before, he wouldn't offer him another way out once Gengar entered the battle, its rare he gets to stretch his battling ability and while this kid isn't nearly a challenge for him, Gengar can still stretch his shadow.

While it was interesting to learn his Houndoom might have a mega stone, it was obvious from the amount of questions that he doesn't know anything about it. It's clear that the kid cares for his Pokémon so they would have the bond to activate it, but he doubts they could withstand the immense power it produced. It took Gengar well over a year to master his mega form. Although that train of thought has no place in today's battle. Silver noticed the kid was still holding that Pokeball with his Snorlax in it.

"Hey kid, hurry up!" Silver called out, "you're wasting our time."

The kid seemed to lock eyes with him with a look that would kill if capable. Oh, the irony. Silver made it clear he wouldn't be mister nice guy once Weavile fell and he meant it, right now his concern is ending the last two Pokémon as quickly as possible. This kid brought this defeat upon himself, after all, by refusing to simply give over the information. Finally, the kid seemed to swap the Pokeball but this time for an Ultra Ball. It's rare to see different types of Pokeballs being used to this should be interesting if nothing else.

"I choose you, Dragonair!" Ash shouted, as he threw the Ultra Ball.

In a flash of light, the long blue serpent like Pokémon appeared in front of the kid. It was certainly an elegant Pokémon who held itself quite well by how its head was raised off the ground with perfect balance. Its face also seemed completely serious. Not that he is worried about it, since Gengar regularly spars with a fully evolved pseudo legendary Pokémon, one which has a much clearer type advantage, but he just wanted a refresher since they are so common, so he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Dragonair, The Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from its crystals on its neck and tail._

"Dragonair is one of my strongest Pokémon, Silver, you won't have such an easy time against her," Ash called out.

"We'll see," Silver uttered before flicking his hand out.

Gengar took that as his cue and raised into the air before charging forward, stopping just in front of Dragonair. The dragons face showed a combination of pride and disgust but not that it matters. After all, one of the gyms here specialises in Dragons so Gengar has had experience in battling them since his first journey with Silver way back in the day. It wouldn't take Gengar long to eliminate this one either, it is a matter of time.

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round VIII_

As soon as the battle started, Silver watched the dragon spring up high into the air, with his Gengar quickly following it. It would be difficult to locate them or shout out orders but that doesn't matter, Gengar is experienced enough to handle himself. He'll just need to wait for that serpent to fall back down in defeat.

The battle seemed to be going at a much quicker rate than that last one against Snorlax, but that is only to be expected, airborne battles tend to be at a quicker pace, and it isn't that hard when Snorlax aren't exactly known for speed. While difficult to make out every move precisely, it was clear that Dragonair was bashing around with a Dragon Rush attack but Gengar was just avoiding it rather than countering.

Not that it's that surprising, Gengar always did have a playful nature as it were. Silver almost let a small chuckle escape as he remembered when he first met him as a small hungry ghastly at the sprout tower, back on his first journey. It was always bullied by the other ghastly there, so he jumped at the chance to join him. Back then, Silver always saw groups who picked on people as nothing but weaklings themselves, but he wasn't as kind to his own Pokémon. Of course, his old rival, Ethan, proved that he should be kinder to his team and that really was when he brought out the true power, just like Gengar's mega evolution.

Silver was dragged out of his thoughts as he noticed a thick black cloud form around the two Pokémon. While he can't say he keeps up to date on weather reports, it formed too quickly to be considered natural so that means Dragonair must've used rain dance. While he can't say he likes Pokémon who rely on whether to set the field, it is a legit strategy for him but ultimately, it won't matter.

Looking up to the sky again, showed Dragonair whipping its tail around. It's actually a surprising sight, since the Blackthorn gym leader has her Dragonair's use more special attacks rather than physical ones and less reliant on rain but at least it is some sort of strategy, at least compared to Snorlax.

A powerful blast of electricity shot down from the sky, and while it wasn't obvious who summoned that attack Silver knew it wasn't his Gengar. After all, his Gengar only knows Thunderbolt and that was too big to be a simple Thunderbolt. Not that it matters, his Gengar would've used that attack anyway simply to shield against the Thunder, acting as a shield to absorb the volts and since Dragonair was so close to him, it would've took the blast harder as a result. Plus, it makes sense Dragonair would have that move if it does rely on the rain as its main setting for a battle.

As the electricity dissipated, Dragonair was revealed on the ground, growling up at Gengar, looking in a much worst condition while Silver's ghost poison type was slowly lowering from the sky, rain still falling over them as Gengar taunted the serpent in some manner. Typical Gengar, always egging his opponents on to throw them off and lead them into making mistakes.

Just as expected, the serpent-dragon launched itself forward towards Gengar who simply floated out of her way. Once at her side, he launched another Dark Pulse into it which sent the dragon type flying to the side. Gengar quickly went after her and grabbed her head. Silver already knew what he was going to do and while he doesn't exactly agree with the playful nature, as long as he wins the battle, its fine.

Forcing her mouth open, Gengar released a thick purple smog attack directly into the serpents mouth. Dragonair turned a sickly purple colour as her body inflated. With the status condition taking over, it couldn't exactly put up resistance. Just as expected, now that he blew it up like a balloon, Gengar put his skills to use by tying the dragon up, as if some sort of balloon Pokémon. It clearly wasn't able to break out, although Silver couldn't tell which Pokémon he trying to tie her into.

Gengar dropped the tied up, poison dragon just in front of Ash, giving him a friendly wave before floating back over to Silver. The red haired man just stared at the sight with a frown, this battle isn't about fun and games... even if what Gengar did was a little funny... he might have a soft spot for the ghost after all.

* * *

Ash couldn't help but blink away a tear as he looked at his Dragonair, she put up a good fight in the air but even that wasn't enough to stop Gengar. Sure, Serena's Gengar liked to pull pranks and was more than a little crazy but to blow a Pokémon up like a balloon and tie it up like some sort of balloon animal was a different level. While Weavile clearly had the blood lust of Silver, this Gengar seems to inherit his psychopath-ness. Ash couldn't doubt that Silver is that killer after this. Even his Pokémon are insane.

Pulling out her Ultra ball, Ash quickly recalled his Dragon type. Guess the next few days will be spent at the Pokémon centre while all his team recovers. Of course, he could let them rest at the lab, but he wants to ensure they will be fine first. Pikachu was turned into icicle, Sandslash was cut up into a bloody mess, Alakazam took a cheap shot, Snorlax was left with nightmares and Dragonair was poisoned before being tied up like a balloon.

While he now has only one Pokémon left to handle Silver's two, it is his strongest Pokémon and Gengar must be feeling tired. Part of Ash doesn't want to put his rock flying type through a match with this man, but he has already come too far, and he also can't let Silver learn about aunt Yellow. She is already a nervous wreck, imagine what he'll turn her into. Besides, after everything he has done to the rest of his team, they couldn't make it any worst for Aerodactyl.

"I choose you, Aerodactyl!" Ash shouted as he released his strongest Pokémon.

In a flash of light, Aerodactyl materialised in front of him and let out a ground shaking roar. A flock of nearby birds flew away from the nearby. As he calmed down, he locked eyes with

"An Aerodactyl?" Silver questioned, almost sounding impressed. He seemed to pull some sort of neckless out of his pocket which had a glowing stone near the bottom, he looked at it with a combination of confusion and intrigue, "hmm, interesting."

"What is?" Ash asked.

"You said it was your Houndoom who had that special stone, right?" Silver replied, "the one similar to Gengar's?"

"Err, yeah," Ash replied, taken back, "how come."

"I think your dinosaur might have been hiding something from you," Silver replied, as he put whatever was in his pocket away, "now enough talk, it's time we end this."

Gengar flew forward as Aerodactyl prepared for the start of the battle. Ash couldn't help but take a deep breath as he waited for this battle to start. While Gengar has proven to be very powerful, Aerodactyl is still Ash's strongest Pokémon. Although what did he mean by Aerodactyl hiding something from him? Was it something to do with the stones that Gengar and Houndoom have?

* * *

 _Silver VS Ash: Round IX_

The red haired twenty-odd year old smirked as he watched the dinosaur shoot high into the air. Gengar didn't waste a moment before shooting up after him, it was clear that the dinosaur held a speed advantage which was certainly intriguing but ultimately, nothing to seriously worry about.

As they disappeared beyond the clouds, he saw his Gengar launch of several shadow balls as several rocks came flying out as well. They seemed to collide and implode against each other, but it was too difficult to make out who pushed further. That is, of course, presuming Aerodactyl could even match half of Gengar's power. Besides making an attack implode doesn't necessarily mean its stronger, it's just a different type of matter and the rock typing is harder for ghost type energy to penetrate.

Watching closely, it was easy to make out that Aerodactyl was trying to close in on the ghost poison type. Not all that surprising though, its common knowledge that they are better at battling up close. Despite knowing Gengar could easily keep it at bay, he also knows the shadow Pokémon loves to play games which would explain how the dinosaur closed in, just barely missing landing a Crunch on the ghost poison type.

However, both Pokémon soon disappeared beneath a thick cloud of purple. It became clear that Gengar used a smog attack but instead of using it inside his opponent like he did Dragonair, this time it was more of an all-around thing. Also not surprising as Gengar has a short attention span, always liking to keep things fresh and different.

Soon a powerful gust blew straight down, pushing the purple cloud away. While powerful, Silver just stood against it, not turning his attention off the battle in the slightest, although a quick glance at his opposing trainer showed him having to cover his face from the gust. It didn't take a genius to work out that Aerodactyl must've used it as a way to get rid of the Smog, but he would've completely missed the point of it if that's the case.

If Gengar wanted to use it offensively, then he would've done something similar to what he did against Dragonair, by using it to cover a large area, he could easily fade out of sight. Of course, he is also able to just turn invisible but with Aerodactyl's heightened senses, the smog acts as a distraction while Gengar gets in place.

Just as Silver predicted, soon the smog was completely gone and the dinosaur was left looking around, like a lost child searching for their mummy. A small chuckle escaped Silver's lips as he knew exactly where his Gengar was and what was about to happen.

" _Three... two... one..._ " Silver slowly counted down in his head.

A bright light quickly engulfed the dinosaur as it cried out in pain. It soon began to fall, as the ghost poison type reappeared on his back, clearly laughing his head off. Soon another light engulfed them, as they closed in, it became clear the light was electricity... of course, Silver already knew what his Gengar was doing.

As they came crashing down, Gengar unleashed a third powerful Thunderbolt over the dinosaur, as a cloud of dust covered their landing. It would've been suspenseful about the outcome, if Gengar's hysteric laughter wasn't echoing through the dust. Once it settled, it showed the dinosaur on its stomach with electricity sizzling over its skin, a char-coaled mess as Gengar was rolling around on the floor, laughing like a child.

Not even twitching the corners of his mouth, Silver gave his ghost a hard stare. While part of him wanted to tell him off for making this situation into a joke, he just didn't have the heart to. He waited a couple of moments, so his partner could soak in his victory, but he gave a single click of his fingers. Almost like a switch flipped, Gengar floated up, his expression changed to a stoic serious one as he floated back over to Silver's side.

* * *

Ash couldn't even contemplate what just happened, his sparking Aerodactyl was unconscious while lying in front of him. Gengar returned to Silver's side, despite its heavy breathing it could still likely take another battle if needed and it didn't even have to use that stone, whatever it is.

Not wanting his rock flying type to remain in agony while in the dirt, Ash pulled out his Pokeball and recalled him, falling onto his knees. How could he have failed so bad, not just himself but his Pokémon. They all tried their hardest for him, but it was to no-avail. He also let down his aunt, if Silver learns about her, then he could be the final push she doesn't need. It's bad enough to know that she helped create team rocket but to also learn her son is a merciless killer... that would be the end of her.

"That feeling kid," Silver spoke up, "to feel so sure that your right, that you are on the right side... but to fail, none the less. To know that your powerless to stop it despite every fibre of your being saying that you should win... that feeling, the one revolting of regret. That is how everyone one of Rocket's victims feel, the methods I've been accused off, it might not be the ideal solution or a traditional just method, but it is the way to ensure the victims are put first. To protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Why?" Ash uttered, "why team rocket imparticular?"

"At first, I had nothing against them. They never attacked me, and I never concerned myself with them in return... all I ever wanted was to find out about my past, which always lead me to two dead ends. Team rocket and Red Ketchum," Silver replied, "I had no leads on that second name until I met you, so I looked into Team rocket, even if it was to learn they killed my parents and that is why I became an orphan, then at least I would have some closure."

"But as I investigated, none of them knew anything about me. Some hadn't been with them long enough to be around back then; some just simply didn't care. But as I investigated, I met the people hurt by them. Those who lost friends, family, everything just so rocket could make a small profit. I did what I could, handed over those I found to the police, but a week or two would pass, the case would fall through or they'd be broken out never to be seen. And it was at that point I learnt an important lesson."

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"The world isn't ideal, it isn't just. No matter how much you see something is wrong, no-body is going to wave a magic wand and make everything better," Silver replied, "I learnt that, if you want to stop the bad people, you need to use their own methods against them. Show them that being in a group doesn't make you strong and that they can't use that pale imitation of strength to bully others... and if you truly want to stop it happening, then you have to be willing to make the hard call. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"What do you want?" Ash asked, "do you expect me to see you as some sort of hero?"

"No, I'm a realist. That isn't going to happen, at least not until your eyes are truly opened," Silver replied, kneeling down so his eyes were level with Ash's, "I just want to know about where I come from. That was the start of this whole thing. I knew, or well, I hoped a battle would open your eyes to my point of view. I even restricted my Pokémon from using their full strength, giving you a few easy round to start with so it wasn't a clean sweep. So just tell me where I come from."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, Silver actually felt that battle was mercy. He went too far with all of his Pokémon and while his story about why he is after team rocket is to some extent understandable, he is still a serial killer. He doesn't have to use those methods with his abilities, but he can't see that. Knowing he has no choice but to tell Silver what he wants to know, after all he has no Pokémon left to battle while the twenty-odd year old still has both Gengar and his final Pokémon, and he couldn't expect his friends to try and take him on, Ash was sure he wasn't about to let his aunt become another victim of Silver's.

"You want to know where you come from?" Ash asked, seeing the cold man nod his head in agreement, "alright. We are related, your my cousin by blood. My mum, well she has a sister, my aunt, who is your mum."

"Where is she?" Silver asked.

"I don't know," Ash lied, "last year, after the Silph co incident, was when I learnt of you and all of this. My aunt, your mother, was ashamed and went into hiding... I haven't seen her since."

"Why is she in hiding?" Silver asked, with what Ash thought were tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because of team rocket," Ash replied, "you see. Many years ago she was in a relationship with a man called Giovanni, your father. And he is the head of Team Rocket. She helped him set it up and then..."

"And then, what?" Silver encouraged.

"And then..." Ash replied, knowing that once he revealed this part, it would scare Silver off, hopefully for good, "then Giovanni did something unthinkable. He killed my aunts best friend, her only Pokémon. And forced himself on her... that is where you came from. You see, as much as you try to convince yourself this mission of yours is a just cause, it is really just your father's side showing itself in you."

"..."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Ash replied, "but after your birth, Giovanni came looking for you and so my father, Red, took you and put you into the orphanage system, in a constant loop to keep you moving, safe from Giovanni's reach... I never imagined I would run into you while on my own journey."

Silver sank onto his knees as he hung his head, his long red hair covering his face as Ash stood back up. Despite still feeling a great deal of pity for this man while he literally hit his lowest point, Ash also felt a feeling of hatred for him after what he did in the previous battles. Although it didn't give him joy, revealing this horrible truth to him, it made him feel sick in his stomach, but he had to do it... Silver would've hurt his aunt Yellow if given the chance.

Slowly, the raven-haired boy walked away from the twenty-odd year old on his knees. He didn't even look for his friends to follow, he just wants this day over and to get his Pokémon the medical attention that they desperately need. Today has been a horrible day, and he just wants it over.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	54. Reflection

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the aftermath of the Silver battle, needless to say, it won't be a bright happy chapter, but we will get a little look in on Togepi at his first visit to the lab without Ash. While not everything will be sorted out in this chapter, it will set up issues to be explored in late Johto and beyond. Oh, and Serena gets to confront her mother on a certain topic brought up in the Pokémon Hero's arc. Also, don't expect this chapter to be nearly as long as the last one (it actually ended up being the shortest chapter of Johto so far)... I doubt I will be reaching that length before the league. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 54: Reflection

Ash stood still as everything seemed to disappear into a black void. He was stood in the corridor looking into a room where his team that battled Silver was resting. Nurse Joy had already checked them over and confirmed rest was all that was needed... well for most of them, that was.

Alakazam was lying down on a regular bed, not in his meditative stance like how he normally rests, which was unsettling to see. Pikachu was lying in a smaller bed, with a glass dome over him, designed to heat him up and cancel the cold shiver sustained against Weavile. Sandslash, wasn't asleep, he looked it, but Ash knew he was just playing over his battle in his mind, after the Blissey finished stitching up his stomach. Snorlax was slumped in the corner, who was clearly asleep, but he wasn't still like Alakazam or Pikachu, instead he was thrashing around as if still suffering the horrible nightmare. Aerodactyl was in another corner, lying down with his face away so it was difficult to see if he was asleep or not, but the static was still present although slowly fading over time.

The only one not in the room was Dragonair. Nurse Joy explained that she had to detox her insides first, which is what she was doing while hooked up to an oxygen machine but once that was completed, she was taken through to surgery so she could be untied. Who knows how long it will take before she is back out from them.

" _How could I have let this happen_?" Ash asked himself, as he continued to watch the five Pokémon in the room.

How could he have even thought that he could beat Silver, the guy is a cold blooded killer not matter how he justifies it. He has been a trainer for over a decade and is close to the level of Johto's strongest elite four member. He saw how he nearly took down Karen back in the sprout tower, after all.

Hell, he didn't even beat most of Silver's Pokémon, almost all of them Silver called off before the battle truly ended. The only exception being Exeggutor. Sure, Pikachu was in a good position to beat Skarmory and Porygon2 barely had any fight in it before being called off. Since substitutions were allowed, Silver could've easily just subbed them instead of forfeiting them, which would've made the numbers look much less in Ash's favour.

Silver even admitted the first few rounds he threw just to save Ash some face. He clearly has a lot more Pokémon he could've called on just to make that much harder and practically an impossible fight for him to win... Ash never stood a chance against him.

Tears trickled down the raven-haired boys checks as he watched his Pokémon in agony. Despite being in the warm container, Pikachu was still clearly shivering, Sandslash was grunting but not in his typical threatening way, it was clearly grunts of pain. Even in his toughest battles, Sandslash never liked to show signs of weakness such as pain. While its true Alakazam meditates a lot, seeing him lying down unconscious was just eerie.

"Hey Ash..." a distant female voice echoed.

There is only one thing which can give him comfort and that's the fact he was able to protect his aunt. He may have had to lie but it meant Silver has no-clue about his aunt Yellow's current location. He hates lying for any reason, but it was to ensure he could still prevent his aunt. Silver would destroy her mentally, seeing what he has turned into, if not outright kill her since she helped create Team Rocket.

The only question now is, what is Silver going to try and do? Will he be angry and the information he received. He is already a dangerous individual, maybe his crusade will turn from Team Rocket to just anyone... he is a cold blooded killer, not matter what he said to justify it, there is no two ways around it.

"Please Ash," the female voice echoed, "just look at me, please."

Ash sighed as he slightly turned his head to the side to see Serena standing there. The only look on her face showing concern. Normally that face is enough to brighten Ash's day, even bring a smile to his face... but not today. Exhaling once more, Ash turned back to the widow of the door to his Pokémon.

Snorlax continued to thrash around, distress clear over his darkened face. Despite sleeping most of the time anyway, he was always just a peaceful sleeper but not now. He is really in some sort of distress and Ash is powerless to help him... what kind of horrid image as Gengar planted in the normal types mind?

"Ash, you can't just stand here... you spent all last night here," Serena spoke up again, "you need to sleep... eat... something. Standing here isn't helping anyone."

However, Ash didn't move. He didn't even want to. He is such a pathetic loser. Not only did he completely lost that battle against Silver, but his Pokémon are paying the price for those actions. He could've just told Silver what he wanted to know... that's what happened anyway, all it achieved was hurting those who are meant to be his friends.

"Your such a great person, Ash, you care for Pokémon more than anyone else," Serena spoke up, "you're a natural leader, with a good strong heart. You always stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves and do what you can to ensure everyone is safe. I love you and hate seeing you like this."

Ash just dropped his head further as Serena's words slinked in. How can he be a great person? He let his friends continue to battle in a fight they couldn't hope to win, that isn't someone who cares for Pokémon. Sure, he may be able to lead but after yesterday, all he lead his team into was pain and agony. It's not like he did any better previously, even Team Rocket came back stronger than ever.

Standing up for the little guy, that's a joke. That is the exact reason Silver used to justify his killing spree and just look at the results, Ash thought he stopped Team Rocket back in Kanto, but they just came back and did it again... at Silver had a point about those who he's stopped not doing it again.

"... just stop, Serena," Ash sighed, slowly glancing to his side.

"Stop?" Serena repeated, "stop what?"

"Stop saying those things... I'm not a hero, and not even a decent trainer," Ash sighed, "I'm a loser... one who doesn't deserve the kindness or love of the Pokémon I have... or even the kindness and love from you... I'm pathetic."

"No you're not, Ash!" Serena replied, crossing her arms in defiance.

"I am, Serena, and you need to stop making excuses for me..." Ash replied, lowering his head once more.

Lucky for Ash, she didn't push the issue and turned around, deciding to walk towards the exit back to the main lobby. Although, just before she left the area completely she seemed to stop and turn back.

"I don't know who you are, but I want my Ash back," Serena replied, before setting off through the door.

Ash just stared at the door, seeing his own reflection in the glass window which showed into the room. Unable to take in his own sight, he turned around and walked up to the opposite wall as Serena's words sank in, about wanting her Ash back... unable to hold it in any longer, he screamed at the top of his voice as he began punching the wall, not enough to mark it but it definitely made a lot of noise and he clearly wasn't holding back. If the wall was hallow, he likely would've burst straight through it.

* * *

Togepi sighed as he waddled around on the table in the living room of the lab. He only got sent over yesterday, but he is already board. He just misses his daddy and while he knows why he didn't want him to face that mean red haired guy who travelled with them a while back... he still misses Ash.

No, he can't be selfish, he is meant to be a big strong Pokémon. Taking a constant spot on his daddy's team isn't fair to his team members. He has to be strong; he has to be for his daddy's sake. Besides, it won't be long before they can celebrate his daddy's victory together.

The fairy types thoughts were interrupted as the door to the living room burst open. Snapping his attention to see what the emergency was, ready to fight in case some big bad threat came since his daddy had the usual big protectors like Aerodactyl and Dragonair... only to see his little brother stood at the entrance, with a bright smile on his face, as his trunk raised up and down in a playful manner.

"Hey brother!" Phanpy cheered, "I knocked just like you said I should!"

"That's great, brother!" Togepi cheered, "just remember to wait to be invited in as well... some people might not be ready for visitors!"

"Okey-dokey!" Phanpy cheered.

Togepi walked to the edge of the table and slid down the table leg like a fire-mon sliding down the pole at the station. Once on the ground, he waddled over to his brother who was just looking at him with a bright smile. After Houndoom and uncle Pikachu taught him how to battle, he promised to do the same for his little brother. He may not have many battles under his shell, but he will be sure to make him the strongest Phanpy in the world.

"So little brother, are you ready for our first training session?" Togepi asked.

Obviously, it wasn't his first one as he had that on the ship the day after he hatched, but it will be the first one which Togepi is leading. Part of him wished he could get uncle Pikachu or Houndoom to watch them to make sure he is teaching his little brother right, but uncle Pikachu is still with his daddy and Houndoom said he was busy helping out Venusaur with checking in on everyone since his usual muscle in Aerodactyl wasn't around to keep everyone under control in case they lashed out.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Phanpy cheered, as he lifted his front two legs up in an excited manner.

"Then let's go!" Togepi declared.

Phanpy seemed excited about their first training session as he quickly ran forward, tackling Togepi who grabbed onto his trucks before the ground type began running towards the back ranch. As Togepi was bounced while holding onto the ground types trunk, he couldn't help but silently thank his little brother for this intrusion as it'll be nice to waste some hours by helping his little brother get stronger.

Of course, Togepi wouldn't just be relaxing while Phanpy trains, there is plenty of time before the next gym battle and Togepi wants to make sure he is ready, daddy said it was an ice type which he doesn't have an advantage against, but he also isn't weak against. So he wants to help him with that one for sure... then there is a dragon gym and he should be able to do that one as well, since fairy types are the best type to battle dragons.

Soon they made it outside and up to a certain rock on top of a small hill. This is the one normally occupied by the less friendly ground type Ash has but since he is with Ash, this will make a great training location for them.

As Phanpy came to a sudden stop, Togepi went flying before rolling on the grass, ending up on his bottom, laughing joyfully. His little brother is so playful and that was really fun. It's like when his daddy would pick him up and turn him into an aeroplane.

"So what training are we gonna do?" Phanpy asked, as Togepi regained his breathing.

"Well I'm going to work on my accuracy but trying to hit you with Thunder Wave, being a ground type it won't hurt you," Togepi explained, "while you work on your dodging, you won't always have your immunity to focus on. So I'll stand on the rock and attack while you roll out around... and no leaving the circle in the ground as some battles have out of bound rules."

"Yippee!" Phanpy cheered, "this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

After Nurse Joy returned with the sleeping, untangled, Dragonair, on a stretcher, placing her in the room with the other Pokémon, Ash decided to leave. It wasn't that he wanted to go and apologise to Serena or talk to his friends about what happened. No, he just couldn't stand looking at his Pokémon in pain.

Being sure to take the back exit to the centre, where the battlefield was located, just so he could avoid running into his friends who were in the lobby last he checked. Despite it raining, Ash didn't go back to grab an umbrella or even his raincoat. He wasn't crazy enough to go wondering out in it, he just stood at the exit of the door, the cool air surrounding his body... not that it was anything compared to how cold Pikachu was.

"Hey kid, you should get inside," a new voice spoke up. Ash glanced to his side, seeing a man in his forties walking towards him, Ash just turned his head back down. He didn't know this guy and quite frankly, he doesn't care.

"I'm fine," he muttered in response.

"You don't look it," the guy replied, as Ash turned back to look at him. The man was wearing a long brown trench coat and held his hand out, "the names Looker. What's yours, kid?"

Not that Ash answered, he just stared at the guys hand for a moment. No intention on shaking it or even acknowledging him. After a few moments, Ash turned his sight back down to the ground, watching the rain drops bounce of the cold grey ground.

"Heh, not in the talking mood," Looker replied as he withdrew, "it's alright Ash, as a police officer, I'm glad your cautious about strangers."

Ash turned his head to look up at the man identified as looker, only to see him holding out a police badge confirming his identity but unlike the Officer Jenny's that he's met along with the other officers, he's didn't show a region or city he was located to. Under operations, it just said Earth. The actual badge also was named International Police.

"How did you-" Ash went to ask.

"Know your name?" Looker replied, "like I said, I'm a police officer. After seeing a report from the Pokémon centre, concerning several injured Pokémon. I came to investigate, as a particular case seemed to concern someone I have interest in. A Sandslash, to be precise."

"So you've come to arrest me?" Ash asked, "not that I don't deserve it."

"What makes you say that?" Looker asked.

"I forced them into a battle, one I knew I couldn't have won and despite knowing that, I still went through with it," Ash replied.

His head hung down as he held his hands out ready for the cuffs to be placed on him. Prison is the place he deserves to be after the pain he forced his Pokémon through in that battle. Even after the brutal way Weavile took Pikachu out, he could've stopped it, but he didn't.

"It's because of me they are suffering now," Ash continued, "I'm not a trainer any of them deserve."

"On the counter, I've looked you up. Although you don't have much of a record, not surprising considering your age, you have a reputation as a caring trainer," Looker replied, as he pulled out a notepad, "entered in the Orange League after just one national league. Many gym leaders you've faced praising your compassion for your Pokémon and any son of Red Ketchum would've been taught how to properly take care of and handle most any Pokémon."

"Y-you know my dad?" Ash stuttered.

"Of course," Looker replied, "although I haven't seen him in a few months. He was the one who informed me of one of the most wanted men currently operating in Johto, hence me being here now."

"You mean Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"You looking at a job as a detective?" Looker asked, with a smirk.

"No, I just know he's somewhere in Johto, or at least was," Ash replied, "and he is dangerous... just like his son."

"Son?" Looker replied, showing clear shock, "I wasn't aware he had a son. No record of anyone baring his last name is on file... well except a women about two decades ago, but she quickly disappeared and no sign of her has been seen since."

Looker appeared deep in thought as he paced back and forth, clearly he was thinking hard about something. After what felt like forever, he came to a stop and turned to face Ash completely, only a serious expression on his face.

"Okay Ash, I'll level with you, but in return I want your full information about what you know on this topic," Looker spoke as he looked straight into Ash's eyes, "deal?"

"deal," Ash replied.

"Alright, I heard about your Pokémon and at first thought it was a regular battle that got out of hand... then I heard your Sandslash had a slashed up stomach," Looker explained, "this caught my interest as its the signature move of another man I'm after, the serial killer who operates in Johto. I would've thought you'd have seen a news report or something about it."

"Yeah," Ash replied, "my friends and I read the story about what happened at the lighthouse. The killer is Silver."

"That's what we believe, but we also can't prove it," Looker replied, "he has been very smart to cover his tracks like he has."

"It was Silver, he basically admitted it in our battle yesterday," Ash replied.

"So it was Silver you battled, why would you battle someone so dangerous?" Looker asked, before shaking his head, "no. More importantly, did he actually admit to the killings?"

"Well... not directly," Ash replied, "he said he was entertaining the hypothesis, since we were convinced he was the killer. But the way he spoke, he was proud of the killings and saw it as him doing good by removing those who hurt others."

"A lot of people convince themselves they are justified in their actions, even when not, so this doesn't surprise me," Looker replied, "and he would've made it clear that he was, entertaining the hypothesis, so if you was recording him, that would've dismissed anything said once in court. But why did you battle him?"

"He was the one to challenge me to the battle," Ash replied.

"But why?" Looker asked.

"Because I had something he wanted," Ash replied, "information. Something he couldn't have just stolen after beating me up."

"What information?" Looker asked.

"Information about his past," Ash replied, "about where he came from."

"How do you about his past?" Looker asked, "I've been looking into him for a while and I still can't find anything about his past. All I know is, when he was ten, he stole a Totodile from Professor Elm's lab, but was easily caught. The professor took pity on him, and let him keep it. He competed in the Silver conference but lost, winning it three years later. Then he seemed to disappear, only a few appearances in the region after this."

"I know about his past..." Ash replied, taking a deep breath before continuing, "because we're related."

"How so?" Looker asked.

"He's my cousin, my aunt is his mum and when he was a baby, my father put him into the orphanage system," Ash sighed.

"I know Red, I've worked with him on some of the toughest cases I've ever dealt with," Looker replied, "he wouldn't just separate a childlike that... not without a good reason."

"He did have a reason, a good one," Ash replied.

"What would that be?" Looker asked.

"It's because Silver's father, he came looking for him and he wanted to ensure he never found him," Ash explained, "and he also made it so Silver couldn't find his way back, thus grabbing his father's attention once again. The reason you couldn't find anything on Silver's past, was because even Silver was clueless about it."

"Do you know who Silver's father is?" Looker asked.

"Yes..." Ash replied, "its Giovanni."

"...oh no," Looker replied, as he turned away to look out over the city, "this isn't good. I've dealt with Silver's kind before, a man on a mission, and every time it gets worst when that man loses something worth fighting for."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Up until now, Silver has been very careful, spreading his attacks out and being careful to avoid leaving evidence," Looker replied, "but if what you told me was true and that he knows it. I fear it will push him to a point of no return. To learn he is the result of the man he's been fighting all this time might push him to the point of no return. And if that happens... he wouldn't have a reason to be so careful, and thus he might go after them at their heart, burning all around in the collateral."

Ash just remained silent as he looked out where Looker was watching, as he left Silver yesterday, the cold man did seem defeated, broken on the ground. In the moment, Ash felt proud he was able to stop him but if Looker's prediction was true then he could've just caused more harm to Johto... he just makes one mistake after another!

"I'm sorry to leave like this, son, but I need to mobilise a tactical team ready for when Silver strikes next," Looker replied, "just know that what he decides to do, it's not your fault. He is a broken man, trying his best to do what's right even if he isn't. I am sure your Pokémon will make a full recovery; they have a great trainer to keep fighting for."

* * *

Serena took a deep breath as she sat down in front of a video phone in the lobby of the Pokémon centre. She knew where Ash was, and he made it clear he wanted to be left alone at the minute. She didn't mind though; she knew he was going through a tough defeat and she went through one not long ago. She will let him come to terms with it and then when he's ready, she'll be there to help him move on.

But there is something she has been putting off for a while, ever since Alto Mare. Back on that little island Serena went through her own challenge against that Hunter J and while she was able to save a lot of the Pokémon and bring down the ship, J did make an escape. Although none of that was what she had been putting off, it was something that the hunter said.

 _"Well to reunite with your father, of course," J replied, smirking as Serena took a couple steps back, her ESP flickering off, "who do you think it was that paid me to get you. If money wasn't involved, I would've left you in that grotto to rot."_

 _Serena began to blink as tears filled her eyes, what kind of mind games is this women trying to pull? Serena's father died when she was very young, still in Kalos and they moved to Kanto afterwards as a fresh start. She can't even remember what he looks like, let alone anything._

 _"My-my father's dead," she uttered._

 _"No dear, he isn't," Hunter J replied, "he hired me to find his daughter, Serena Achroma or Yvonne as she might've been going by her mother's maiden name. A young girl, with long blonde hair who he saw win the Kanto Battle Chateau on television. Who also possess psychic abilities. It was that last point which turned me off originally, ESP users are always a bit of a hassle. But when you fell in my grasp, well I couldn't hold back... it was fate."_

 _"Lair!" Serena yelled, as tears flowed down her cheeks and a powerful bubble of ESP surrounded her._

 _"Child," Hunter J sighed with a calm roll of her eye, "you will soon learn, when you have true power, the sort of power I have, then you don't need to lie."_

Ever since that moment, Serena has wanted to confront her mother about her father's passing. Despite being six when he died, or when she told he died, she doesn't remember much of anything about him and her mother was never forth coming with information about him. Part of her wants to say that J was just leading her along but everything she said made sense. She only took Serena because someone was paying her, and she even knew her last name.

And as much as she hates to admit it, Hunter J was right about not having a reason to lie. Ever since it ended, she wanted to call her mum and confront her about this, but something held her back. She honestly never had the best relationship with her mum, especially when she forced her to do Rhyhorn racing but in recent years, especially since she found a goal to work towards, they have been better than ever, and Serena really didn't want to ruin that.

But she can't keep putting it off, if she does then their whole relationship is a fraud and just ignoring her on the road is one thing but what about when they return to Pallet or if her mum visits to watch a contest? Could she really hold it in when that time comes around? Not allowing herself to second guess herself again, she dialled the number.

"Hello, Yvonne residence," her mother's voice echoed as the screen turned to her mother's image, "Grace spea-oh, hello Serena. This is a pleasant surprise. How are you dear."

"Hi mum, I'm good," Serena smiled, forcing it a little, "just calling from the Olivine Pokémon centre."

"Olivine?" Grace questioned, "but you competed in that contest nearly a month ago, what are you still doing in that city?"

"Well the gym leader had to close her gym for a bit, so we went exploring the Whirl islands," Serena explained, "we returned so Ash could earn his sixth badge."

"Nice to hear he's making progress as well," Grace smiled, "is he still treating you well? You know I'm too young to be a grandmother, right?"

"Mum!" Serena cried, as her cheeks burst into flames.

"Hehehe, sorry dear. I'm just teasing," Grace chuckled, "although I've noticed you cut your hair. It looks good on you."

"Um yeah, I cut it a couple weeks ago," Serena replied, her voice getting increasingly quieter, "I felt it was time for a change."

Serena took a deep breath as she tried to force her blush away. She never did tell her mum about when they started sharing a bed back in the Orange League and it wasn't uncommon for her to get teased about her crush but still, it's embarrassing and not the reason she called her. She wants to know about her dad.

"Serena dear, what's wrong?" Grace asked, the laughter having faded from her voice leaving only concern.

"Huh?" Serena replied, turning to the screen with a shocked expression, "n-nothing mum, I'm fine."

"I might not have aura like that boyfriend of yours, or those psychic powers you have or anything," Grace replied, "but I can tell when somethings on your mind."

"um, well," Serena struggled to put her thoughts into words.

"You can tell me dear," Grace encouraged, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Right, okay," Serena took a deep breath, "a few weeks ago, did you see a news report about a city in Johto. A place called Alto Mare?"

"I heard that a Pokémon poacher or something was there, and they were able to apprehend their ship and save a bunch of Pokémon, but the poacher got away," Grace replied, clearly trying to recall said news report, "why are you asking about it, anyway?"

"Because we were there," Serena replied.

"Oh no, Ash didn't drag you into another dangerous situation again, did he?" Grace replied, a more strict tone entering her voice, "I haven't forgotten what happened at that shampooti or whatever it's called island when you travelled to the Orange Archipelago."

"No mum, Ash didn't do anything like that, and he didn't drag me into anything on Shamouti either," Serena replied, clearly getting frustrated, "just listen alright."

"Okay," Grace replied, seeming to take a deep breath.

"Right, well the hunter involved took a bunch of our Pokémon and she also took me before we knew what happened," Serena explained, deciding to leave the parts of the legendary Pokémon out because they really don't matter for this particular story, "with the help of my Pokémon, we escaped, and my psychic powers finally awakened. But before we got off the ship, the hunter spoke to me and told me why she took me when before all she took were Pokémon."

"What did she say?" Grace asked, seeming to take this very well.

"She told me that someone paid her to find me and take me to them, not just anyone but me imparticular. She knew my name and the fact I had psychic powers," Serena replied, "she said the person paying her was my dad."

Serena wasn't sure what to expect, maybe for her mum to deny it straight away and call her crazy or maybe even to hang up the call but instead, Grace just sat down, her facing hanging as her face was hidden. Taking a deep breath, Serena decided to keep going.

"She knew my name, mum, and the fact I had psychic powers," Serena repeated, "what's going on? You said that he died and that's why we moved to Pallet Town, for a fresh start."

The honey-blonde girl was about to continue pleading for answers, but she didn't have to as Grace turned her head upwards to show tears streaming down her cheeks and redness engulfing her eyes. It didn't take long before Grace started to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Serena, I never wanted to lie to you... Just know everything I said, it was too protect you," Grace coughed.

"What did you do?" Serena asked.

"Let me start at the beginning," Grace replied, "I met your father, a scientist, when I was at college. I was in the athletics section while he was in the tech section, but we just seemed to click. Afterwards, he went on to university while I took on my Rhyhorn racing career, but we still stayed in touch."

A scientist? So maybe when Noctowl gave them all those nightmares before he was caught and she was shown a man in a lab coat, it was her father that she saw, although he was in shadow so no real detail could be made out about him but from the sounds of it, it must've been him.

"After he graduated and got a job in a lab in the Kalos region, we settled down and after we got married, you came along. We was the perfect happy family for about five years, then he had to start staying late at the lab," Grace continued, "I don't know what exactly they were working on, but his area was about bringing out more strength from Pokémon. He became interest in a gym leader in Kalos, another psychic who could help increase her Pokémon's power, making her one of the toughest in the region."

"One time, we went to visit him at the lab... it was your sixth birthday and he failed to even say hello that morning. I have never been more angry at someone. When we got to the lab, he tried to make us wait in the lobby, but I wasn't having it, so we made our way up to his lab. There we met the gym leader, who told us about your psychic potential and if or when they awoke, she would be happy to help train you. But your father, he only heard that you had ESP."

Serena's eyes widened as memories of being in a metal covered lab flooded back to her. The image of a scientist looming over, his hair was blonde, and he had some thin-framed glasses on his eyes. Despite recognising who it was, she was scared, terrified, her breath became short.

"After that, he spent weeks with you, taking you to his lab. It was the summertime, so I didn't mind, and I was just glad he was spending time with you... then the summer ended, and I learnt he started taking you out of preschool. I went to confront him about it, and found he was trying to force your psychic powers to awaken. Grabbing you from him, I ran. I ran to the only place I could think off, a professor in Luminous where his lab was located, but this one was ran by the regional professor. Professor Sycamore was his name. He called over the gym leader to help return your psychic powers to a dormant state."

"The professor was so kind; he took care of everything as he never agreed with your fathers line of study. He said he heard rumours that your father used inhumane tactics, but he couldn't prove it. He contacted my sister, Calem's mum and explained to her what happened. He also contacted Professor Oak, explaining the situation, he helped us move over to Pallet Town so it would be safe. I tried to keep in contact with family over there, but he went to Aunt Hope's house trying to find out where we were, so we cut all contact so he couldn't track us."

"Why didn't I remember him?" Serena asked, "or any of this?"

"That was the gym leader's doing. She said that when she stabilised your powers, they had buried those memories in your subconscious to protect you and that it was common in tragedies," Grace explained, "she also said that if your powers were to surface, it wouldn't be until you started to mature. But because they had been sealed away, they would only naturally open up if you was in danger as a way to protect you... I didn't tell you about them because I thought we could ignore them and they wouldn't awaken but that was just selfish of me... my so sorry Serena, I never wanted to hurt you, I just did what I had to too protect you."

Serena looked down as she let what her mother said sink in. As she was telling the story, memories of what happened came flooding back so she knows what her mother said was true. While upset that this was hidden from her, she knew her mum did it for a good reason. There was just one thing that she couldn't remember.

"Mum..." Serena spoke softly after a few moments silence, "what was his name?"

"Your father? His name was Colress," Grace replied, "Doctor Colress Achroma."

Serena nodded in understanding as she let all this information sink in, part of her felt silly for feeling like this would've caused a rift between her and Grace, while it wasn't exactly nice reliving those memories, it's nice to know that they can be honest and still have a strong relationship... but would that be the same when Grace finds out she's been sharing the same bed as Ash?

Although that isn't the main thing to focus on, her father is alive and quite frankly is a monster. What kind of man would experiment on his child to bring out some sort of supernatural power. Most of her life, she wanted the chance to see him once because she believed he died but to learn the truth... its unsettling, to say the least.

* * *

Ash wondered back into the centre after Looker left, despite still wanting to blame himself for what happened, the fact that Looker, an international police officer didn't blame him for the condition of his team or what happened against Silver was an eye opener... but will his team feel the same.

As he made his way back to the room where his Pokémon were resting, he was surprised by a couple of changes. Looking through the window before entering he saw Alakazam was no longer lying down but instead meditating in the corner. Snorlax was no-longer thrashing around but was still asleep, as if the nightmare he was suffering from had long since fade and while Pikachu was still asleep in the heating container, he wasn't shivering as if he was finally starting to warm up.

Sandslash was in the same position but even if he was awake, he wouldn't be likely to show it since tends to keep everything internal. Dragonair was still asleep on her stretcher and maybe it was the result of the others seeming to get better, but she did looked more relaxed. As a small smile appeared on Ash's face, he turned to his last team member in the room, only find Aerodactyl awake and looking back at him.

A breath stuck in his throat as the whole world seemed to disappear. For a small moment, he felt happy that his friends were showing signs of improvement but to no one was awake and the fact that Aerodactyl there wasn't any signs of static either almost terrified Ash. How would he react? Did he see Ash's smile, and would he take that the wrong way after all the pain he forced them through? Unable to bring himself to enter the room, Ash could only watch as Aerodactyl walked towards the door, opening it before exiting and silently closing it, standing next to Ash with what could only be described as a hard stare.

"A-Aerodactyl," Ash breathed out.

"Ash," Aerodactyl replied, "are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm so sorry," Ash replied, falling to his knees, despite feeling better after the talk with Looker, it was like the guilt he previous felt hit him full force now that he has to speak to one of his friends that he failed. "I'm sorry that I forced you into that battle. About everything Silver and his team did to all of you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"... Get up," Aerodactyl growled. Despite not wanting to and wanting to keep grovelling for forgiveness after everything he did to his friends, Ash did as he was told since it was clear Aerodactyl wanted to say something. "First off, and I can't speak for those in there but only for myself."

"You never forced me into anything. I promised to follow you into battle long before we even met, I promised to protect, follow and train you so you can become the hero this planet needs. I was willing to take part in that battle and I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for. So don't you dare apologise for that, it makes a mockery of the promises that I've made and intend to fulfil."

Ash stood up straight as he let his strongest Pokémon's words sink in. He doesn't blame him for what happened against Silver, while like he said he can only speak for himself, it did take a large weight off his shoulders... hopefully his other Pokémon feel the same way, or he can make it up to him.

"Now, the red hair man, he made a thing about my hiding of something," Aerodactyl spoke up, drawing Ash's attention back to him. The fossil Pokémon held at his hand, revealing some sort of marble similar to the one Silver's Gengar had and the one Houndoom found, but it was a more light purple colour with black stripe in the centre. Ash couldn't help but stare at it, "I was given this when informed of my duty to you. It was described as an item for us to unleash a great strength between us."

"You know Houndoom found one recently? And Serena's Ampharos has one," Ash asked, "but we don't know what they are or what they do."

"I saw Houndoom's one when he was at the lab," Aerodactyl replied, "I don't want a collar to hold mine."

"No problem, that was Togepi's idea," Ash replied, "but maybe some way to hold it would be helpful. I just wish we knew something about it, like what its meant to do."

"I'm sure that we'll learn of it once it is important that we know of it," Aerodactyl replied, "but if you insist on having some sort of holder, maybe an ankle bracelet or something, so it doesn't get in the way."

"Sounds good," Ash replied, "I might ask Serena to make way, she's really good fashion and stuff and it's raining heavily so we can't really go shopping."

"Understandable," Aerodactyl replied, "as long as she doesn't make it pink."

"I'll tell her," Ash chuckled at his dinosaur's only condition.

* * *

Ash sneaked backed into his room, late at night. Shortly after his conversation with Aerodactyl, he went back into the room with his other Pokémon and had an emotion re-connection with them. Turns out his fears were unfounded as they all seemed to forgive him, giving off a similar sentiment that Aerodactyl had. They spent a good few hours just talking and hanging out before Nurse Joy came in to check on them. While she wanted them to stay the night, she said they would all be discharged tomorrow which will be when he sends most of them back to the lab so they can properly rest up.

As he entered the room, Ash was expecting his girlfriend to already be asleep considering the late time, but he was surprised to see that a table light was still on, with Serena sat in one of the armchairs next to it, Eevee in her lap. As he careful stepped closer, he noticed that she had tear stains down her cheeks, while her Poke gear was on the table still turned on. Once he was about halfway across the room, she turned to look at him.

Her eyes were a sore-red, as it was clear she had been crying. Not able to bring himself to ask what was the matter, he quickened his pace and engulfed her with a hug, as she jumped into his embrace, unleashing a fresh load of tears into his chest. Ash began to comfort her, best he could as he guided back to the chair, with Serena sitting on his knee as she continued to cry on him. While not sure what had happened, he did his best to support her. Casting a quick glance at her Poke gear, he saw some sort of news article from years ago that was on some sort of scientist who was arrested.

"It's okay, Serena," Ash supported, ignoring the device for a moment and instead rubbing her arms within the hug. It took a few minutes before she started to calm down and settle in the embrace. Once he was sure she was calm, he decided to speak, "mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Uh huh," Serena nodded, as she made herself comfy in his embrace, "I-I spoke to my mum earlier. I confronted her about what J told me on the ship, about how my father paid her to reunited us."

"What did she say?" Ash asked.

"S-she admitted that he was alive," Serena took a deep breath, nuzzling her head into Ash's shoulder, "she told me that he was a scientist, and specialised in unleashing a Pokémon's true power... b-but a gym leader in Kalos, revealed my psychic capabilities to them and h-he tried to force my powers out since he knew they could help power up a Pokémon in battle... s-so she took me too Kanto to keep away from him."

Ash realised that the scientist on her Poke gear must've been the one who her father was. While he didn't get to read the article fully, it did say he had been arrested for neglect and abuse charges against Pokémon. It was understandable why she would be so upset after learning something like that, especially if he is back out on the streets, which he presumably is if what Hunter J said was true.

"It's okay," Ash whispered as he tightened his embrace on her, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

"T-thank you Ash," Serena breathed out, as she continued to snuggle into his embrace, "but I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need a bodyguard... it's just unsettling to know he is out there, and I don't remember what he did to try and bring out my ESP... the closest to a memory I have of it was from when Noctowl used hypnosis."

"Well, I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through, but I know I'll be here for you," Ash whispered, "whether that's to protect you or just comfort or anything else. You've always been here for me so now it's my turn."

Serena just replied by snuggling more into Ash more, causing him to smile sadly down at her. In all honesty, she is probably better at defending herself since she has her psychic abilities fully unlocked even if she isn't sure how to properly utilise them, although Ash does have the stronger team on average, so it sort of evens out. Besides, what's the likely hood that they will run into her father anyway.

Part of Ash realised that he was getting increasingly drowsy in this position and part of him wanted to suggest they get changed into their nightwear and return to their bed instead, but he didn't want to disturb her, and he has to admit it, this is a very comfy embrace even if his back will hurt in the morning.

"And Serena, if you want to I could ask Noctowl to do the hypnosis thing again to try and help you remember more of it," Ash replied, "but only if you want to."

"Thank you, Ash," Serena replied, as she closed her eyes, snuggling into Ash some more.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	55. The Kimono Sisters

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the moment I have been asked the most about, when one of Serena's Pokémon evolves. Oh, and we get to meet another member of the elite four of Johto. This is a fairy type expert and while she isn't a type specialist in the canon where she appears, she is a proper character, to be precise she is a member of the Sinnoh battle frontier, Dahlia. She won't forever be a member of the elite four though, I just needed someone to fill the gap and a way to introduce a particular eeveelution since we have an Eevee who hasn't wanted to evolve until finding an eeveelution she likes. It is also the start of the second Eckruteak arc, as this is the return to the city. I have also changed Sakura's personality slightly, making her more rash, not a massive difference but a noticeable one. We get lore, the kimono sisters and a contest so it should be fun. Also I mention a fun little theory I have which is two gym leaders from other regions being Kimono sisters as well, it's just a fun little thing I believe to be true. Remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 55: The Kimono Sisters

Serena was walking down the path to Eckruteak, her next contest is tomorrow but it is still early morning and they should easily make it to the city before noon, so she'll have plenty of time to practise. After her revaluation about her father, Ash has been really supportive and offered to get Noctowl to help her discover more of those memories, but she decided against it. Ever since learning about him, Serena has wanted to forget. While initially mad at her mum for hiding the truth, she almost wished that it did stay a secret.

She knew Ash had a trouble history with his father, mainly because of the rift he caused between himself and Drake, along with never being around but he even apologised since he knew that had nothing compared to what Colress did. While it was really sweet of him to do so, she couldn't blame him as neither of them had any idea about this turn of events. She is just glad that he has been as supportive as he has been.

Still though, she can't let it get her down. She can't let that man or what he did ruin her life. Her mum risked everything so they could start over and it was because of that, that she has all her friends now. While she was thankful for Ash's offer, she just wants to focus on her contest and complete her goal, so her mum's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Speaking of her contest, she planned to use Ledian for the appeals round and Eevee for the battle round. While not exactly the most focused Pokémon, she is very playful which always makes for a fun performance, not to mention her being a shiny would work in her favour. Come to think of it, a lot of Serena's appeals performances have been on the playful side, Furret and Flaaffy certainly were and Dewgong at the very least was playful in her doubles performance with Kingdra.

Luckily, Skiploom understood why Serena was going with Ledian for the performance since she was more enthusiastic about performing. Not to say Skiploom isn't fond of contests, she have loved training for her chance to compete, she is just more collected and calm, happy to let the energetic bug go first. Besides, they will still have one more ribbon to earn after this contest even if they win and then they have the Grand Festival, so there will be plenty of chances for Skiploom to take part.

"Hey Serena," Ash's voice echoed in her head, "you in there?"

Blinking, she realised she must've wondered off in a sort of daydream about her next contest. Smiling in the direction of her boyfriend, she nodded as if to answer his question, "huh, yeah. Sorry about that, guess I must've just zoned out."

"It's okay," Ash smiled, "bet your excited about your next contest."

"Uh-huh," Serena replied in agreement, taking the opportunity to hold Ash's and rest her head on his shoulder. She really didn't want to tell him part of her was thinking about Colress again, she can't even come to think of his as her father, simply because she doesn't want him to worry.

As they continued to walk in a comfortable silence, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Pikachu and Eevee running ahead in some sort of game of chase. It almost reminded her of when she was still new to Pallet Town and she would chase after Ash during the summer camp. Of course, these two have mutual feelings for each other while back then Ash was more focused on Pokémon than any sort of relationship above friendship.

Of course, Ash's endless endeavour to complete his dream is one of her favourite qualities about him, plus his seemingly-less love for all Pokémon but she can't focus on that right now, no, right now she has to focus on her upcoming contest. Luckily Eevee is experienced enough to be able to handle most battles on her own but it wouldn't hurt to get Ledian's routine some polishing on her routine. When they get to the city, that will be the first priority.

But for right now, she will be content with just cuddling her boyfriend while they watch two of their longest team members running ahead in a playful manner. Part of her mind wondered over to when Eevee will evolve, unlike Pikachu, she has never been opposed to the idea of evolving but she has wanted to find the perfect one for her, which is fair enough. It is believed that there is one eeveelution for every type, but they have only encounter five of them so far. Eevee has made it clear she could've easily evolved into an Espeon or Umbreon by now but neither of those have taken her liking. Maybe they will find one soon that she truly likes, most Pokémon don't get a choice like Eevee does. Although it doesn't matter how long she takes or even if she decides to not evolve at all.

* * *

Serena sat at a table back in the cafeteria of the Eckruteak Pokémon centre. Once they arrived in the city, they quickly relocated the Pokémon centre, booking their rooms for their stay. They also gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon for a check over and decided to grab a drink while they waited for the check up to be completed.

"So Serena, your using Ledian for the appeals round?" Misty asked, as she took a sip of her Razz-berry milkshake.

"Sure am," Serena replied, before taking a sip of her lemonade, "she has been really excited about practising. I think she'll do just fine."

"Well her being shiny will give you some bonus points," Brock commented thoughtfully, "and if she is having as much fun as it sounds, then that should be evident and also worth big points for you. I'm sure it'll be fine."

While not saying it, Serena had to admit that was like a gentle reminder of the Wallace Cup. After all, Kabutops didn't want to compete or even feel ready for the contest even if it was the battle round. But that is in the past, while she won't forget the lessons she learnt from that failure, she has moved past it and won't let it negatively affect this contest. Instead of responding verbally, she smiled in Brock's direction before taking another sip of her drink.

"Not to mention, you have Eevee for the battle ground," Ash replied, as he finished a massive gulp of his chocolate milkshake, leaving a chocolate moustache on his top lip which caused Serena to giggle, "she is one of your strongest Pokémon. You'll all do great!"

"Hehehe, thank you Ash," Serena giggled as she took a napkin to wipe his chocolate moustache. Once done she place a quick kiss on his lips, "with you cheering us on, how could we lose? And I bet Eevee thinks the same about Pikachu."

The couple continued to look each other in the eyes, as their heads moved closer towards each other. Their foreheads gently leaned against each other, before their mouths started to close the gap as well... however, before they could collide in a show of affection, a voice appeared.

"Get a room!" Misty called out, in a clear attempted to embarrass them, while not loud enough for most people to hear, it was in a slightly raised voice.

"We already do have one," Ash replied in a confused manner, "we got it when we left the Pokémon for their check-up."

For Serena, it worked as her face turned bright red at almost being caught kissing. While she isn't scared of showing her affection, being called out like it from her older sister like figure is very embarrassing. Not to mention, while Ash clearly didn't understand what she meant, and usually she would find his innocence to be cute, but for this very moment it is the total opposite.

Luckily for her, a couple of other trainers who had two Pokémon walking beside them were talking out loud. While she normally wouldn't eavesdrop on people, right now they could hear a pin drop after what just transpired, and it wasn't like the trainers were trying to converse in private.

"So Dahlia is at the Dance Theater today?" the brown haired girl asked.

"She sure is, which also means they have five of the Eeveelutions there," the black haired girl replied, "although I've heard the youngest sister has been trying to evolve her Eevee into an Espeon so maybe they will have six, if she's done it already."

"Maybe," the first girl replied, her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner, "and if she has then when their two older sisters visit they'll have seven."

"Yeah but there are meant to be one for each type, so far from a complete set," the second girl replied.

"It would still be a great collection," the first girl replied, "besides, we get the chance to meet Dahlia, we have to go!"

Serena could recall hearing the name Dahlia before, but she couldn't be sure where from. Pulling out her Pokegear, she typed the name into her search bar, and it didn't take long before the image of a tanned women in her mid-to-late twenties. She had a yellow shirt on, along with yellow beads in her long black hair. The bio next to her facial image read:

' _Dahlia, a member of Johto's elite four and the third in the series. Specialising in fairy types, her best known partners are her Sylveon and Gardevoir, who is believed to have been her starter. Originally from Lilycove city in the Hoenn region, she is known for being lively and energetic. Always happy to meet her fans and with a massive love for battles, she accepts more battles than any other member of any elite four regardless of league. She_ _also has her own fashion range and is particularly big in the Kalos region for it, having a close working relationship with Valarie who also specialises in fairy types but runs a gym instead_.'

While it did go on further, going more into her known team, Serena decided she knew enough. She can remember hearing that the Kimono girls are some of the greatest dancers in the whole of Johto and she did consider visiting them, but she let the thought past her but now.

"What'cha reading, Serena?" Ash asked, leaning over her shoulder, "cool, so that Dahlia person is an elite four member. I think I remember Jimmy mentioning her before as well. I don't know about you guys, but I say we should go to that Kimono dance place."

"Is Ash Ketchum suggesting we go to a place of culture like a dance studio?" Misty replied, "who are you and what have you done with Ash?"

"Come on, Misty, of course I'd want to meet an elite four member," Ash replied, "besides. I bet Serena would like the dancing thing as well."

Despite still reeling from the embarrassment, Serena had to admit her heart fluttered when Ash considered she'd like the dancing part of the theatre. With all of them agreeing, they returned to mild chat while they waited for the check up on their Pokémon to be finished.

* * *

Serena's eyes shimmered with excitement as they looked at the large old styled building which was clearly marked as the Kimono Dance Theater. It was pretty busy with a cue still leading out of the door, but they soon joined it. While it felt like hours of waiting, it was barely forty minutes before they made it inside and to their seats.

It was pretty packed and not a massive room all things considered especially since there were people standing all around the edge of the seating area. Even if they weren't great seats, it was nice that they even got the seats. Serena couldn't help but cuddle her Eevee, who was sat on her lap as the lights dimmed all around them.

While it was pure darkness, soon a few golden rings appeared on the stage, glowing bright. They suddenly began flipping around, creating a dazzling light show as they gracefully flew in front of them. Serena was reminded of Miette's Alolan-Meowth when she performed Night Slash. Although that makes sense since she knew Miette passed through here before and probably would've been inspired by this very performance.

A larger glowing golden circle appeared before it began spinning, twirling around in sync with the graceful glowing creature from before. The two mostly-invisible performers continued to dance on the stage, the rings being the only view of their moves.

Suddenly, A stream of flames shot to the side of them, as the first glowing being stood in front of the second one. As soon as the first stream of flames disappeared, a second one appeared on the opposite side. The candles around the first stream remained lit, as the second stream lit up the remaining candles. Looking towards the stage showed an Umbreon stood centre stage with a women with big black hair in a golden kimono stood with a large umbrella which was the source of the large glowing circles which she closed up. Both bowed before walking off stage, standing at the side.

"Tamao and her partner Umbreon!" a voice announced, as a mild applause scattered the room. While it was very appreciated for the performance, it was clear this was the more classic response for such a performance.

Next up, a Flareon jumped out from the darkness behind the stage, unlike the more graceful movements Umbreon had, Flareon was clearly more aggressive. Probably to match its type since fire types are known for being aggressive in most situations.

As the Flareon continued to pounce around, launching small Fire balls into the air to act like mini fireworks, another women who looked almost identical to the first kimono dancer appeared, but this time she was wearing a pale blue kimono which contrasted nicely with her Flareon's flames. She was holding two smallish sticks and Flareon seemed to aim its Ember's which struck them, causing the sticks to catch fire.

The women began to do some sort of fire dance with a hint of the same traditional movements that Tamao seemed to use. Meanwhile, Flareon seemed to set itself on fire with what looked like Flame charge, jumping around the kimono dancer. It actually really highlighted Flareon's energy.

To end the performance, the dancer went down to one knee before launching her two fire sticks high above her. Flareon jumped up and snatched both of them out of the air before landing in front of the performer. The Kimono girl stood up as all the flames disappeared, somehow the stick being completely fine after the fire. Both performed a bow and joined the first performer at the side of the stage.

"Koume and her partner Flareon!" the same voice announced, definitely female. The same sort of applause given for this second performer.

Next up small bolts of electricity seemed to shoot out from around the audience. Turning to her side, she saw Pikachu on Ash's lap looking around with his cheeks sparking, as if he could sense something coming. The bolts of electricity became bigger and more frequent before a loud roaring thunder appeared on stage.

As the electricity died down, a Jolteon was revealed with another dancer stood behind it this time dressed in a purple Kimono. While it was clear that these were the Kimono sisters, Serena couldn't help but notice how identical all their hair was. Even Ash and Drake, who are identical twins, have very different hair styles, Ash's being messy and untamed while Drake keeps his in order. Not to mention how they have all stayed in perfect line despite the rigorous dancing movements.

Not able to dwell on it for too long, however, as this third dancer pulled out some sort of musical flute. She placed it to her mouth and began to play a sort of modern energetic high tech tune, twirling around on stage.

Meanwhile her Jolteon began to bolt around the stage, timing its jumps in time with the music. Despite being the most different performance so far, it was actually very fitting and showed how energetic this Jolteon truly was. It continued to dance around in time with the music as sparks of electricity jumped high above them. Once it seemed like the electric ball had maximised its size for the stage, the kimono girl pulled out a long note as the ball of electricity began to fall.

It smashed into the ground and exploded into a series of bolts of electrical fireworks as both Jolteon and the kimono dancer performed a bow. Putting the flute away, they both made their way down to join the previous Kimono sisters and their eeveelutions.

"Satsuki and her partner Jolteon!" the same voice announced to the same reaction.

A Vaporeon did a leap as it jumped out from the back entrance to the stage. As it came forward, it opened its mouth and a large bubble was released. It stopped in front of the water type, who bounced of the top of it before landing in front of it in a graceful manner.

Next came out another Kimono girl, this one dressed in a green kimono, with a stick in each hand which had two long ribbons attached, swaying in the wind. She ran through the bubble which popped into hundreds of smaller bubbles, spinning her ribbons through them, creating a sort of whirlpool effect in the stage.

Vaporeon continued to gracefully dance on the stage, shooting out Water Gun's which arched over in front of the bubble vortex, the jets of water shimmering in reflection from the bubbles and light sources in the room. The Kimono girl began to prance around the stage, the ribbons dragging the bubbles along with them. Meanwhile Vaporeon started to jump and bounced off the stray bubbles to gain some height.

As it became clear that the end was in sight for this performance, Vaporeon did a flip before appearing high above all the bubbles. As it soared over the stage, it shot out a multicoloured Aurora Beam which popped all the bubbles creating a sparkling effect which rained down over the stage as Vaporeon landed in front of the Kimono girl. They both performed a bow for the audience, which resulted in a similar reaction to the other performances.

"Sumomo and her partner Vaporeon!" the same voice announced.

As the applause from the crowd died down, the rest of the Kimono girls and their partners walked back onto the stage, standing in a line from left to right, in reverse order of how they performed, starting with Sumomo and her Vaporeon. Once all were in line, Tamao and her Umbreon stepped forward, with a microphone.

"Thank you for watching our tradition dance in honour of our regions two legendary birds, Ho-Oh and Lugia," Tamao announced, "if you'd like, please join all the sisters out back for the traditional tea ceremony."

The Kimono girls gave one more bow before exiting through the entrance they used to join the stage, in a single line while holding a great posture. Only once they were all out of sight did the people in audience begin to exit, likewise doing it in a single file to an exit to the side of the stage. Serena and the others stood up and patiently waited as they followed the others out in an orderly fashion. It was actually very relaxing to know that even with a large crowd, the kimono sisters hold so much respect that people behave this well, just another example of how much culture and tradition is present within Johto.

* * *

Serena stretched as the sun raises hit her skin. While she enjoyed watching the previous performance, it was nice to see the performance but due to the large crowd, it was a very large and thus cramped so it's nice to be able to move once again. Her friends were right behind her, as Eevee walked in front of her.

Before anything could be said, Eevee began to run forward. Not wanting to lose her normal type, Serena began to follow, being careful not to bump into anyone. The faint voices of her friends suggested that they were also following her. While she was passing many stalls, she didn't get a good look at them as she was focused on not losing her evolution Pokémon. What got into Eevee anyway? She doesn't normally run off like this.

Luckily, it didn't take long before she caught Eevee who stopped in front of a young girl dressed in a Kimono. She looked to be around ten, but her hair style matched that of the dancers from earlier and her Kimono was a pale pink colour. She also had an Eevee stood by her feet.

"Eevee, there you are," Serena spoke up, panting slightly as she picked the normal type up, "you know not to run off like that."

"Oh, is this your Eevee?" the young girl spoke up, causing Serena to turn her attention towards the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry if she caused you any bother," Serena apologised.

"Don't be," the girl replied, as she scratched under Eevee's chin, causing her to coo in response, "I think she was just excited to meet my partner."

The young girl gestured down to her feet, to reveal another Eevee, one who appeared to be slightly smaller than Serena's. The way it was half stood behind the girls legs suggested it was also far more timid. Serena leaned down and let Eevee go once more as she sent a small smile in the other normal types direction.

"So you have an Eevee too?" Serena commented.

"I sure do, we're currently training as we want her to evolve into an Espeon," the girl replied, "oh, and I'm Sakura, by the way. What about your Eevee, what do you want it to evolve into?"

"To be honest, Eevee has decided yet," Serena replied, "I'll be happy with whatever she decides but she likes to meet one of the eeveelutions first and hasn't found one that she likes."

"Which ones have you met so far?" Sakura asked, "I mean, I think she could've easily evolved into an Espeon or Umbreon by now... Possibly even a Sylveon by how nice her coat is. Does she know a fairy type move?"

"Well we've met a couple Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon. Friends of ours actually have them," Serena replied, "I think she didn't like those options because she didn't want to get mixed up with them. My cousin has an Espeon and another friend has an Umbreon, but she didn't like them either."

"She didn't like Espeon? Weird, that is normally one of the favourites," Sakura replied.

"Vee Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"Hehehe," Serena giggled, "Eevee said she didn't like the idea of becoming a psychic type because they are all so serious."

"Fair enough," Sakura replied, "so what about Sylveon?"

"We've never met a Sylveon," Serena replied, "and like I said, she likes to know what she'll become before actually committing to an evolution."

"Well if you'd like, I have a friend with a Sylveon here today," Sakura replied, "I'm sure she would be happy to help your Eevee out."

"That would be nice," Serena admitted, "but I'd hate to be a burden on you."

"None sense, the job of the Kimono sisters, beside spreading word for the legends of the region, is too help those in need," Sakura replied.

"Wait, you mean you're one of the Kimono sisters?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied, "I'm the youngest of the current sisters and I'm not allowed to perform with them until my Eevee evolves per tradition but still a sister, officially entered when I was given my best friend here."

"Officially entered?" Serena repeated, "but surely you've been their sister since birth."

"I am biologically sisters to all of the current Kimono girls but to be a Kimono sister isn't that simple," Sakura replied, "many of us are biologically related but that isn't always the case. Anyone can becoming a member, but I've got an older sister who no-longer is a Kimono girl."

"Huh?" Serena replied.

"My oldest sister was a Kimono girl but when she was eighteen she left on a journey and retired the position," Sakura explained, "her name is Valarie and she even opened a gym in I think Kalos, last I checked. While she will always be a Kimono sister, she isn't a current serving one."

"I think I get it," Serena replied, "so do all Kimono sisters get an Eevee?"

"Right, it's our official mascot of sorts," Sakura replied, "it all links back to the burnt tower."

"Wasn't that the incident where Ho-Oh created Suicune, Entei and Raikou?" Serena asked.

"Right," Sakura replied, "Lord Ho-Oh did that to salvage three Pokémon who would've perished in the fire. Those being a Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon respectively."

"This is all really interesting," Serena replied, "I never imagined such history being behind the Kimono girls."

"Plus there was another gym leader who was inducted, one from Kanto," Sakura replied, "I think she was called Erika. Again, she will always be a Kimono girl but not a currently active one. And when they turn twenty-one, that is the official age to leave if still serving. As a way for them to live a proper life not tied down to the organisation."

"That's really interesting," Serena replied, "I never knew there was so much behind the Kimono girls."

"There is so much more, like how Johto is where they originated and best known, despite retired sisters continuing the work for whatever region they are in," Sakura replied as she picked up her Eevee, "oh, are these friends of yours?"

Serena turned around to see her friends had caught up with her. She sent them an apologetic smile for running off before leaning down and picking her own Eevee up, once safe in her arms, she stood up and turned halfway so she was facing both Sakura and her friends.

"They sure are," Serena replied, "there's Misty and Brock and my boyfriend Ash... oh, and his Pikachu too."

"Ash... hmm, you look familiar," Sakura mused, "anyway, hi everyone. I'm Sakura."

"I do?" Ash replied.

"Yep... well I can't think of it now," Sakura replied, "maybe my sisters will have a better idea or something."

"Well I have competed in both the Indigo league and Orange league," Ash replied, "I even won the latter."

"No, that wouldn't be it," Sakura replied, "we don't really keep up to date on the national competitions for the most part. Anyway, let's go!"

Not waiting another moment, Sakura turned around and began to make their way forward. Not wanting to be left behind or lost in this busy festival like area, they soon made it towards a large white tent near the opposite end to the dance theatre which they entered the tea ceremony from.

* * *

Serena followed closely as they entered the tent, immediately she reconsigned the four previous performers along with their respective eeveelutions. Serena wasn't sure how to approach them, so she stood near the entrance, holding her Eevee close as she watch.

She also noticed another female who looked mid-twenties with long loose black hair with golden beads in it, a golden striped shirt with long sleeves which stopped just above her belly button, which was pierced and a pair of deep sea blue skinny jeans. Serena gasped as she released this was Dahlia, who she reconsigned from the image she looked up earlier. Before she could say anything, however, the fairy type specialist seemed to notice her and walked towards her.

"Hiya!" she chirped, "that's a nice Eevee you've got there! Oh, where are my manners, I'm Dahlia! And you are?"

"Oh, I'm err, I'm Serena," Serena stuttered, taken back by the girls energetic presence, "nice to meet you."

"Serena... Serena Yvonne?" Dahlia questioned.

"Y-yeah," Serena replied, taken back once more, "how do you know me?"

"I know you from the Battle Chateau in Kanto," Dahlia replied, "I knew when it opened that if I was still a travelling trainer, it was the sort of thing I'd be interested in. So I kept an eye on it promising trainers from it as a result. You might not be from Johto but as a member of the elite four, it doesn't matter what region promising trainers are from."

"Oh well, thank you," Serena replied, not sure what else she could say.

"Although I am surprised to see your Eevee unevolved. It looked very promising in any battles I saw of it," Dahlia replied, a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner, "And looking at it now, it could've easily evolved into an Espeon or Umbreon or even Sylveon."

"Well that is actually part of why we came here today," Serena replied, "we know the Kimono sisters are well known for the eeveelutions. And Eevee here hasn't wanted to just evolve, she wants to know the perfect evolution for her before evolving. So we thought coming here she could get a better insight for her decision."

"That is totally understandable!" Dahlia cheered, "after all evolution is a pretty permanent thing for Pokémon and not many have multiple options. And it just shows that you're a great trainer by letting her make that decision herself! I would love to help out in any way I can!"

"You would?" Serena asked, she would've thought an elite four member would've been too busy.

"Of course, I love helping anyone who needs it and as a trainer its part of my responsibility!" Dahlia replied, taking out a Pokeball, "so why are we waiting, you can have a talk with one of my friends to see if it is the evolution for your Eevee! Come on out, Sylveon!"

In a flash of light, a four-legged Pokémon appeared next to the energetic elite four member. It was mostly different shades of pink, with long ribbon like appendages moving around it and big bright blue eyes. Serena had to admit, it was a very nice looking Pokémon, she could already picture some contest performances she could make with a Sylveon but of course, this is up to Eevee whether or not it wants to take on this evolution. She didn't hesitate to let Eevee down, who wondered up to the fairy type.

"Sylveon, here we have Eevee who isn't sure which evolution she wants to take," Dahlia explained, "be a dear and talk to her about what the Sylveon evolution is like."

The fairy type smiled down in Eevee's direction and said something before turning around and starting to walk away while gesturing for Eevee to follow with its ribbon. Serena could only imagine it wanted to talk in private so it could answer any questions Eevee might have.

"So Serena, tell me more about yourself!" Dahlia drew her attention back.

* * *

"So... you're a Sylveon," Eevee spoke first.

"Am I?" Sylveon asked, looking at Eevee with wide eyes. She seemed to start panicking, "weird, I could've sworn I was an Umbreon a moment ago."

Eevee was not amused.

"You didn't find it funny," Sylveon replied, "weird, that normally gets others in stitches."

"That was the sort of joke I'd expect my boyfriend to make," Eevee sighed.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend," Sylveon replied, "another Eevee?"

"No, he's a Pikachu," Eevee replied.

"Ah," Sylveon replied, "I prefer women myself. Boys can be too whinny... I did date a Ditto once, that was weird. But it didn't last long, just a weekend visit to the day-care."

"I thought we was going to talk about Sylveon as an evolution," Eevee deadpanned.

"I'm just trying to break the ice... you don't want to be a Glaceon, do you?" Sylveon replied, before seeing Eevee's annoyed look, "okay. What do you want to know about being a Sylveon?"

"I don't know," Eevee admitted, "how did you know Sylveon was the evolution path for you?"

"Well Dahlia raised me from an egg, early on in her travels," Sylveon replied, "call me crazy but she already specialised in fairy types, so it seemed like the natural choice."

"I thought you was her starter?" Eevee replied.

"No, I maybe be her strongest Pokémon and just plain awesome," Sylveon replied, "but her starter was a Ralts, Gardevoir now. Awesome Pokémon, you should meet her if you get the chance. Great kisser."

"Sylveon," Eevee growled, getting annoyed, "if I was to evolve into you, would I become as... Flamboyant, as you are?"

"Sweetie, there will never be anyone like me," Sylveon replied, "but as to answer your question. I didn't change too much when I evolved. Unlike most Pokémon, from what I've seen of Eevee's, they tend to stay the same in terms of personality. Only the physical attributes really changing."

"What do you mean, physical attributes?" Eevee asked.

"Well Jolteon's tend to be fast because they generate electricity through running. Flareon's tend to be more aggressive. Espeon's tends to be more patient," Sylveon explained, "so with so many choices of, you can better pick your path, so you don't change as much as other Pokémon do."

"Right," Eevee sighed.

"Tell ya what," Sylveon replied, "tell me which evolutions you've already decided against and why, and then I'll try and help you decided from there."

"Alright," Eevee replied, "well I've already decided against Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon. Simply because we have friends who have them and I would hate to try and copy them or something. I was tempted by Espeon but-"

"But what?" Sylveon asked.

"But all the psychic types I've met have been super serious and stuff," Eevee replied, "while like yourself, Espeon might've been the obvious choice based on my trainer, I can't see myself changing so much like that. Although being able to move stuff with my mind was intriguing, I must admit."

"Well then, I think Sylveon might be the evolution branch for you," Sylveon replied, "not only does it come with a great stage presence, but these feelers are great for reaching things most other eeveelutions can't get. It's not quite the same as an Espeon but a close second. Plus just look at me, I'm adorable."

"And humble," Eevee muttered.

"And let's not forget modest," Sylveon added, clearly taking it in stride, "but seriously. From what you've said and what I've seen of you, I think you'll be a great Sylveon."

"I think your right," Eevee replied, "but how do I evolve into one? I've felt the urge to evolve for a while, probably Espeon or Umbreon. I know I need a fairy type move and I already know one. But how do I ensure it will be Sylveon and not Espeon or some other eeveelution?"

"Oh, that's easy," Sylveon replied, "if you have achieved the requirements for multiple evolution paths, you just focus on which you want."

"It's as simple as that?" Eevee asked.

"Of course," Sylveon replied, "it's how Wurmple always get the evolution it wants."

"I've never heard of Wurmple," Eevee replied, "let alone met one."

"Oh, they are bugs with branched evolution. Lovely creatures," Sylveon replied, "if you ever go to Hoenn, you'll be sure to see them. They are like Ratatta and Caterpie over here, or Magikarp in the ocean, or even Zubat in caves."

"Right," Eevee replied, as she knew all of these to be common Pokémon but Sylveon might be exaggerating how common they actually are, "well why don't we return to our trainers. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

Eevee didn't wait for a response and turned around to return to Serena.

* * *

Serena smiled as she saw her Eevee walk back. The normal type nuzzled her head against the honey-blonde girls leg, who leaned down and picked her evolution Pokémon up, as she stood back up, she noticed Sylveon return to Dahlia's side, who also rubbed her head against her trainers leg in a similar way Eevee did.

"Did you get what you wanted to know, Eevee?" Serena asked.

"Vee Eevee," Eevee replied, mentally saying, " _once we actually got onto the topic of it_."

Serena decided it was best to wait until later to ask her normal type about what she meant. It would be pretty rude to have a mental conversation with Eevee while also speaking with Dahlia and it would've been a mess if she started giving off mental messages to either Dahlia or Sylveon or anyone else by accident.

"So Serena, it seems like Eevee has had a chance to think her evolution over," Dahlia drew both of their attention, "I say we celebrate this occasion with a battle."

"You want to battle us?" Serena asked.

"I would love too, it's been months since my last good battle and even that was a one on one against Koga for his induction to the elite four," Dahlia replied, "but I actually have a big battle waiting and I can't risk anything before it, so no it wouldn't be against me."

"You have a big battle coming up?" Serena asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you, but I like you, so I'll tell you anyway. Only my colleagues in the league and my friends in the Kimono girls actually know this so do us a favour and keep it secret," Dahlia replied, "I'm retiring from the elite four. Not enough battles for my liking. It was alright when I was first in the line-up but as I got better and new members came in, I got moved to third in line and it has just got worst. So I accepted another job up in Sinnoh which should get me more good battles at a similar level."

"So your retiring," Serena repeated.

"Sure am," Dahlia replied, "I don't know how Ethan or Karen do it, but I could never expand my current position to one of theirs. They are the only people who get less battles than I do. Sure they are friends I'll keep for life, but it's just time for me to move on! I know they understand, and Ethan was the one to point to position I ended up getting."

"Ethan?" Serena questioned, this girl talks very fast and is probably a result of her energetic personality, but it can becoming very confusing.

"Yeah, Ethan Gold, the current champion of Johto, great guy. Love his little brother, so fully of energy. Lovely fiancé," Dahlia replied, "but yeah, it's time I moved on and as custom for an elite four member retirement they partake in a full battle with the current champion. It's gonna be the opener for the Silver conference, along with the official announcement just before it."

"Right, so-" Serena wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh yeah, your battle. Sorry, I've got a bit of a scatter brain," Dahlia replied, turning back towards the Kimono sisters, "hey Sakura, come over here!"

The young girl did just that, her Eevee walking by her feet. She seemed to be more serious this time, probably because it was Dahlia who called her over. Serena knew she would get serious in the presence of one of Kanto's elite four members, probably because she knew about their position before actually meeting them, which is why she can feel more relaxed around Dahlia.

"Sakura, you said you wanted a battle right?" Dahlia asked, to which the young girl nodded, "great, so does Serena so come on, we can get this thing started."

"Did somebody say battle?" Ash asked, who had been chatting with the older Kimono sisters. While difficult to make out, Serena could sense a sort of uneasiness coming from him.

"Sorry bud but we already got the trainers," Dahlia replied, "plus I think my friends have some more questions for ya. Don't worry, we won't keep your girlfriend for long."

While Serena was upset that she didn't get a say in whether Ash or her friends got to watch the battle, she didn't have time to answer as she was practically dragged out of the tent by Dahlia, using a back entrance. It didn't take long for them to reach a grass patch which Dahlia suggested would be the makeshift battlefield.

It wasn't long before Dahlia called the battle, which was a battle of the two Eevee's.

* * *

 _Serena V Sakura:_

Serena smiled as she watched her Eevee start off the battle, it seems she has been taking cues from Pikachu as she started off with a speedy Quick Attack, running towards her opposing Eevee while disappearing from sight. Looking toward her opponents, she saw concern on both Sakura and her Eevee, as the evolution Pokémon cautiously backed up towards the young girl.

The second normal type reappeared right behind Sakura's just before slamming into her, it gave a smirk before opening her mouth and unleashed a loud screeching sound as an echoed voice sent Sakura's Eevee flying, skidding across the dirt.

"Get up and use Swift!" Sakura shouted, although she didn't sound very confident.

As Sakura's normal type pushed herself up, launching out a barrage of swift stars out of her mouth. Serena's normal type charged forward into the Swift as her tail shined in a coat of metal. Swinging it over her head, the Iron Tail slammed into the swift, sending Eevee flying as she did a twirl over Sakura's who stopped the swift in a stun.

The remaining stars already locked onto Serena's Eevee redirected as the normal type landed gracefully on the ground. Not missing a beat, she waited for the remaining starts to catch up before running off with another Quick Attack. While Serena's Eevee became a blur once more, it was easier to track her because the swift starts were still homing in on her.

A couple moments later, she appeared jumping over Sakura's normal type as the Swift continued onwards. Before long, they crashed into Sakura's Eevee, who didn't have time to react, while the other normal type looked quite pleased with herself.

"Your Eevee is treating this like some sort of contest?" Sakura called out, making it sound like a question.

"That's because we're competing in contests together and plan on winning our fourth badge at tomorrow's contest," Serena replied, "even if not a contest, there's nothing against using contest moves in regular battles. Honestly, Eevee has took on a lot of the battling style of my boyfriend's Pikachu."

"Well we have contest practise too," Sakura replied, "you heard that Eevee, let's make this a contest battle!"

Sakura's Eevee nodded in understanding before running towards her opponent as a dazzling power barrier formed around her. Despite charging with one of the strongest moves an Eevee can learn in terms of pure power, Double Edge, it was shimmering on its trail.

Serena smiled as she watched her Eevee twirl over the top of Sakura's once more. Landing behind her opponent, who came to a steady stop, not sustaining any recoil as she didn't crash into anything which is when the Double Edge energy explodes surrounding both impact points. The opposing Eevee turned towards Serena's just in time to meet a face full of dirt, as she kicked a sand attack straight into her face.

Not missing a beat, Serena's normal type charged forward before crashing into Sakura's, sending it skidding across the ground. It felt as if all eyes zoned in on the downed evolution Pokémon, waiting to see if it was going to get back up. Slowly, she began to push herself up, growling in frustration, despite being against her, Serena had to admit that it was one determined Pokémon. Once it was back on its feet, Sakura's Eevee let out a loud cry as her body glew white. The shape began to change as she grew in size, once it finished and the glowing stopped, an Espeon stood in her place. Despite seeing Calem's previously, Serena pulled out her Pokedex for a refresher:

 _Espeon, The Sun Pokémon. A final evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that the first of this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. Some believe it to be the most powerful evolution of Eevee._

"Alright Espeon, now you've evolved we can win for sure!" Sakura cheered.

"Esp!" the newly evolved psychic type cried in agreement.

Serena's Eevee smirked in response before charging forward towards Espeon. Said psychic type stood her ground before launching a multicoloured Psybeam out of the gem on her forehead. Luckily for Serena, her Eevee still had more actual battle experience. If she wanted too, she could've easily evolved into either an Espeon or Umbreon long before now, she just didn't like those options for her evolution.

Easily dodging the psychic type move, the normal type formed a large purple ball of ghost type energy at her mouth before launching the Shadow Ball straight into Espeon's face, causing her to stop the Psybeam due to the powerful hit. Not wasting the moment, she charged forwards with a Quick Attack and slammed into the much larger Pokémon. Despite catching Espeon of guard, she was able to regain her footing, so she wasn't thrown from that attack.

"Confusion!" Sakura cried.

Serena barely saw Espeon's eyes glow light blue before a wave of psychic type energy expanded out of her, catching Eevee and lifting her into the air as she regained her footing. Despite struggling against the restrain, Eevee wasn't able to break free from the psychic hold. Serena desperately looked around for some way to help her normal type break free once and for all, but her cries of pains made her heartbeat quicken in pace.

"Eevee!" Serena cried out.

Suddenly, the evolution Pokémon glew white as her body began to change but unlike with Sakura's Espeon, its tail appeared to be shorter and several long ribbon like items seemed to form. As the glowing faded, a Sylveon was now where Serena's Eevee was. Her feelers extended before whipping around, sending a large wind with sparkling fairy type energy out straight to Espeon. The psychic type had to cancel her Confusion hold, as Serena pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Sylveon, The Intertwining Pokémon. A final evolved form of Eevee. Once a fight breaks out, it will unflinchingly charge at dragon Pokémon that are many times larger than itself. Sylveon wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm because this touch enables it to read its Trainer's feelings._

 _Type: Fairy_

 _Ability: Cute Charm_

 _Hidden Ability: Pixilate (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because this Pokémon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Fairy Wind, Disarming Voice, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Swift, Draining Kiss, Skill Swap, Misty Terrain, Light Screen, Moonblast, Work Up, Shadow Ball, Reflect, Echoed Voice, Attract, Charm, Captivate, Fake Tears, Iron Tail, Take Down, Covert, Bite_

"I think that's enough for now!" Dahlia called out, drawing in the attention of those in the battle, "both Pokémon have evolved and done a great job. But it's getting late and they seem evenly matched. No point in continuing when they both have to get use to their new forms. Especially if Serena is using Sylveon in the contest tomorrow."

"Wha-but we could've won!" Sakura called out.

"Tell me, why do you want to win this battle so much?" Dahlia replied.

"Well I want to leave on a journey but when I've asked I was told I couldn't," Sakura replied, "I thought if I could beat Serena, it would prove that we are capable."

"Oh Sakura," Serena replied, as she approached, "winning this battle wouldn't prove anything. Every trainer has victories on their journey and losses. One battle wouldn't prove anything. It'll take a lot more to prove your capable of going on a journey."

"She's right, Sakura," Dahlia called out, "I don't know if your aware, but I was close to one of your other sisters, Valarie. She tried a similar thing by challenging me to a battle back when she wanted to leave on her journey and your parents told her the same thing. One battle, regardless of outcome, wouldn't change their minds."

"So how I prove to them that I'm ready?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that," Dahlia replied before winking, "it would take the fun out of it, as well the importance of its meaning."

"Come on, let's go and find your sisters," Serena replied, "I'm sure they'll love to see your Eevee evolved."

* * *

Ash was nervous.

Ever since Dahlia took both Serena and Sakura away for their battle, the remaining Kimono girls have been asking him about his role as a member of the chosen, especially since they only just learnt there were more than one. Despite knowing a bit, most of it has been hidden, like these trials they have to take on. Sure, more information has been revealed as they got closer to it but for what that means for the future, he really doesn't know.

He gets that these Kimono girls dedicate themselves to the legendary Pokémon and the world as a whole, so them wanting to know all they can is understandable but that doesn't make their questioning easy for the raven-haired boy. Sure, he had been interviewed at the Indigo League and stuff, but the interviewer always made sure to make him feel comfortable and it wasn't just him, but the other top eight finalists. This however...

"So if there are three chosen warrior, do you know who the others are?" Sumomo asked.

"Well, err, I do," Ash replied, "but-"

"Who are they?!" Koume jumped in, "you have to tell us!"

"I-I think that is something they should tell you," Ash stuttered, taking a step back out of instinct, "sorry but it isn't my place to tell."

"Well we're not happy about it, we understand your predicament and respect your wishes on that manner," Tamao replied, "so that being said, what can you tell us about Lugia? You rode on its back, didn't you?"

"I, err," Ash stuttered, "what do you mean?"

"Back in Shamouti," Tamao replied, "we knew the chosen was active and heard from a sister there about how the chosen of legend had saved our seas great guardian. While learning about having multiple chosen was a surprise, we knew of your presence already. They described you perfectly as the hero of the day."

"Oh, and tell us about what happened in Alto Mare!" Satsuki jumped in, "was that you or one of the other chosen?"

"Well I was there," Ash replied, "but it really wasn't my thing, in all honesty."

* * *

"Do you think we should help him?" Brock whispered to Misty.

"Nope," Misty smirked, "he's faced down both Giovanni and Mewtwo, remember, I'm sure he'll be _just_ fine."

Brock wasn't as positive. Although that being said, he wants to remain loyal to Suzy and interfering my run the risk of him falling for one or all of the Kimono sisters.

* * *

Ash had backed up some more as if to lessen the crowded feeling the kimono sisters was giving him. He caught a snip-bit of what his friends said and couldn't help but get the feeling that Misty was enjoying his suffering somewhat.

"So what is next for your role as a member of the chosen?" Koume asked.

"I really don't know," Ash replied, holding his hands up in surrender, "we don't get too much information until it actually happens."

"But is Johto still in danger?" Satsuki asked.

"I-" Ash tried to respond.

"We need to know if there is anything we can do to save this region!" Sumomo practically yelled.

"Err-" Ash tried to think of a response.

"We have dedicated ourselves to the legends of this land and this world as a whole," Tamao replied, "so it's really important for us to know as much as possible, so we can fulfil the promise we have sworn to."

Ash continued to look around as he really didn't know what to do, the only thing left in Johto that he is sure will happen is something with Team Rocket but even then, he has no idea when or where it'll be. Not to mention, he doesn't want these girls to put themselves in danger by trying to take them on. It might sound a little hypocritical since he has run into danger many times but it's usually when he was thrown into those situations, the only exception being Silph co when Team Rocket attacked by kidnapping his friends and family but even then, he just wanted everyone to be safe.

Luckily, the raven-haired boy soon saw something that made his face light up. He saw his girlfriend walking back with both Sakura and Dahlia. Acting fast he practically jumped towards them, in an attempt to change the conversation and get away from this difficult situation... the kimono sisters can be pushy.

"Hey Serena!" Ash called out, taking the chance to practically leap towards the girls and away from this terrifying interview. And here he thought the scariest a girl could get was Serena when mad because of another girl's interest in him.

* * *

Serena couldn't stop smiling as she walked back with Dahlia and Sakura, that was one of the most fun battles she has had in a long time. Not surprising after what happened at the Wallace Cup, then came the whole Hunter J thing in Alto Mare but now she is ready for her next contest and that battle was just fun with nothing on the line.

Not to mention, her Sylveon evolved. She has always been happy for her Pokémon to pick its own evolution, as it is something they have to live with but that doesn't take away the excitement for when one of her friends does evolve. As if reading her mind, she felt one of Sylveon's feelers wrap around her hand, despite still being ecstatic about the day, she could almost feel the opposite through Sylveon's feeler.

" _What's the matter, Sylveon_?" she asked through her ESP.

" _Oh, it's just_..." Sylveon replied, sounding uncertain. Not sure how to explain it, Serena knew what she was trying to say. It wasn't her inner monologue speaking but it was if just the thoughts themselves were being passed along. It's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it yourself.

" _You're worried about what Pikachu will think about your evolution_?" Serena replied.

" _Well... yeah_ ," Sylveon replied, " _it might sound silly, but he's always been against evolution and_ -"

" _It doesn't sound silly, Sylveon, to be honest I've felt the same about Ash not liking how I look,_ " Serena replied, rubbing her thumb over the feeler in a comforting manner in hopes of relaxing her fairy type, " _but I learnt that he never cared about looks. After all, that girl at the Fuchsia gym was really pretty and older and... more developed... but he didn't give her a second glance. And he and Pikachu are so alike, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about_."

" _I-thank you, Serena_ ," Sylveon replied, as she loosened her feeler's grip.

" _Anytime, Sylveon_ ," Serena replied, sending a warm, comforting smile in the fairy types direction.

It didn't take long for them to return to the others. While they were gone, it seems like Ash had been learning all he could about the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh, not that it really surprised Serena, while Brock was learning some of the breeding techniques they've used over the years. As soon as they noticed that they returned, the group walked over to them.

"How did the battle go?" Ash asked. Serena couldn't help but chuckle as obviously that would be the first thing Ash asks, while some might find his love for battles annoying, Serena can't help but love his child-like enthusiasm. Although she noticed her fairy type was stood behind her legs, as if to hide from view.

" _Don't worry, Sylveon_ ," Serena sent a mental message before turning her attention back to the others, "it was great Ash. It was called before a winner was decided but that didn't matter as-" Serena took a moment for Sylveon to finally walk out into view, her feeler still entangled around Serena's hand, "-as Eevee evolved into a Sylveon."

Serena gave another comforting rub against the feeler as she watched the reaction. The Kimono sisters seemed to smile in approval at Sylveon, along with Brock, while Ash looked at his Pokedex, probably because they didn't get chance to scan Dahlia's earlier, but the important one was Pikachu... he was on Ash's shoulder, but Serena didn't get to see his facial response before he jumped onto the floor, walking towards the newly evolved eeveelution.

They seemed to share some words, one's Serena couldn't understand since she doesn't understand Pokémon's native language like Ash does, rather she communicates with their minds which they clearly aren't doing right now. Although it did seem to be a positive reaction as the feeler around her hand slowly dropped before a few moved around the electric mouse, picking him up so he was at Sylveon's eye level.

Deciding it was best to let those two have their moment, Serena turned her attention back to the humans and tried to think of a way to draw their attention off the two Pokémon as well. Luckily, it didn't take her long to think of a way to do it.

"Although Sylveon wasn't the only evolution," Serena spoke up, drawing everyone's attention once more, so she looked towards Sakura, "isn't that right."

"Oh yeah," Sakura replied as she pulled out her only Pokeball, "come out and say hi, Espeon!"

In a flash of light, Sakura released her own newly evolved eeveelution. Espeon appeared in front of the younger girl, and held herself quite well. It reminded her of how both Ash's Alakazam and Dragonair held themselves. It probably had something to do with them being very serious in nature.

Once again, Brock seemed to have the same reaction and Ash, while not scanning it with his Pokedex, seemed just as happy. It was the Kimono sisters who seemed to have the bigger reactions though, which isn't surprising consider Sakura is their sister.

"I must say, Sakura, you have done a good job to raise Espeon up to this point in such a short time frame," Tamao replied, "it took me much longer to get my Eevee to evolve into an Umbreon. And her coat has a nice sheen to it as well."

"And by her stance, it is clear she would make a tough opponent in battle" Koume added, "well done."

"I-err-thank you, firstly," Sakura replied, taking a deep breath.

"Firstly?" Satsuki questioned, "is there something you'd like to tell us, Sakura?"

"No, not tell, exactly," Sakura replied, clearly avoiding eye contact, "you see. I want to ask all your permission to go on a journey."

"Ask our permission," Sumomo replied, receiving a nod from her younger sister.

"Yes, just like Erika and Valarie did before reaching the retirement age of a Kimono sister, I want to go on a journey," Sakura replied, looking down at the ground in a sort of bow.

"So you want to become a gym leader?" Koume asked.

"Well, no, not a gym leader," Sakura replied, "not straight away, at least. Maybe in the future but all I really want to do is travel. Meet new people and Pokémon, maybe participate in a league or grand festival."

"I see," Satsuki replied, as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. The four other sisters all stood in a row and looked at one another before they nodded in agreement, never once actually saying anything else although it was clear some sort of mental agreement was being made between them.

"Well Sakura," Tamao spoke up stepping forward, "while we understand your desire to travel. We can't allow it."

"What!" Sakura cried out.

Serena was ready to step forward to help her new friend out, sure Sakura can be rash at times, but she has a good heart. Although before she could make a move, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to the source, she found it was Dahlia. Looking at the four eldest sisters, it was clear they had their minds made up on the matter.

"Don't Serena, I know you want to help but trust me, it will only make things worse," she whispered.

Serena didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Sakura, but she held no weight in the decision making and Dahlia has known them for a much longer time. Despite not liking it, they must have some reason for not letting Sakura leave especially since two of their other sisters left on journey's and are currently gym leaders in two different regions.

"I-I know!" Sakura called out, "I'll compete in tomorrow's contest! Espeon & I have been working hard on contest moves as well as regular battles! We'll win it to proven to you how capable we are, then you'll have to let us go on a journey!"

* * *

Ash finished laying out the last food bowl for his and Serena's Pokémon. Brock and Misty decided to stay a little later at the studio to fully enjoy the festivities but Serena wanted to do some training with Sylveon so she would be ready for the battle rounds still, despite her new form. Which is completely understandable. As for Ash, he didn't want to go through any more questions like before, so he accompanied her.

His current team consisted off: Pikachu, Heracross, Bayleaf, Croconaw, Togepi and Phanpy. This has been his team since they left Olivine city and put his battle with Silver behind him. While Serena's team consisted off: Sylveon, Larvitar, Furret, Ampharos, Ledian and Murkrow.

Despite their Pokémon eating due to the hard training they've been through; both of the couple just grabbed a drink which Serena was currently getting as they planned to eat with their friends once they returned. Ash finished placing the Pokémon food before turning towards the table he grabbed for them to sit at. As he faced it, he found his girlfriend stood next to a chair and a single chocolate milkshake on the table. Not sure what to make of this, he walked over.

"Hey," Ash smiled, before gesturing towards the single drink, "did the machine break or something."

He gave a smile and light chuckle to emphasise that he was making a joke, and the small smile Serena returned showed that she knew that. Instead of answering straight away, however, she tapped the empty chair which Ash took as a cue to sit down. Not wanting to not do as she wanted, he took the seat and a second later, his girlfriend took a seat on his lap, kissing his cheek a couple of times.

"No, the machine didn't break," Serena whispered, "I just thought we could share."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's show of affection. He never really considered sharing a drink like this, but he did know it was something couples did. He decided to return her show of affection by pecking her cheek in return. He is really glad she seems back to her old self now and not as hung up over her father, not that he blames her for being affected by that information. He is just glad she is back to her old self.

" _It's thanks to Dahlia,_ " Serena's mental voice echoed in Ash's head. While part of him was upset that she could just read his thoughts at any moment, he also knew she had yet to learn how to properly control that power and she wouldn't eavesdrop normally, " _she pointed out how I couldn't change anything in the past and so I need to keep looking forward. All my Pokémon have worked hard for tomorrow's contest and Sylveon finally evolved_."

Serena picked up the drink from the table and held it between them. Each of them took a straw in the mouth and began to drink at the same time. As they did this they lean their foreheads against each other while staring into each other's eyes.

Ash couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to shine, a similar shine to that one from before the Wallace Cup. He is glad that she is truly back to her old self and after tomorrow, she'll have four out of her five ribbons needed for the grand festival. He has complete faith in her, she won't make the same mistakes that was made back in the Wallace Cup, he completely believes that she will be a Top Coordinator by the end of Johto, and he'll be a league winner at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	56. Ecruteak Contest: Eeveelution Off

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Serena's next contest and the show down between two eeveelutions. Even though Sakura is the 'rival' for this contest, she isn't a main rival of Serena's, her goal of competing is to prove herself to the other Kimono sisters. This chapter is basically just a fun contest after the mayhem of the Wallace cup. We also get to see more of Ledian, I like Ledian. Plus sorry for the delay, a certain game might've taken my attention from writing. Oh and if you're wondering about how Ledian is speaking, she is based off a character from one of my favourite games, Xenoblade Chronicles. Also Gengar, she does something that might bother some people, but it will have a point later on. Finally, sorry for the long delay, I blame sword & shield. Not much else to say, don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 56: Ecruteak Contest: Eeveelution Off

Ash smiled as he looked down, he hadn't long woken up and was currently stroking Serena's short silky smooth hair. While he enjoyed having her longer hair to do this with, he completely understood wanting a change to signal a new start, as it were and today she would get to put that new start into action in the contest.

While he knew that girl, Sakura, was planning on competing as well, he had complete faith in Serena. Not only that but she was using Sylveon, who probably has the most contest experience out of all her team. The only issue, as far as he can see, is the fact he'll have to wake Serena and this time would have to end. Even if he would never admit it, he really enjoys cuddle time with his girlfriend but has always been afraid to ask for it in case he came off as some sort of weird guy. After all, he never was the affectionate type while Serena was. Guess he'll just need to be happy to have cuddle time whenever Serena suggests it.

" _If you ever want cuddle time, all you need to do is ask_ ," Serena's voice echoed in his head, " _Ashy_."

A small tint of pink hit his cheeks at his girlfriend's nickname for him which he got the morning after their date in Goldenrod. He looked down to find his girlfriend wide awake while looking up. It could've been his imagination, but her eyes seemed to shimmer with their dazzling blue colour.

"Good morning," Ash whispered, as her big blue eyes stared into his, "princess."

Leaning down, his lips captured hers as they started a synchronised dance. While Ash could've replied to her with a mental message, he isn't too fond of doing it over just talking normally but it is useful when his lips are otherwise occupied.

" _I must say, Ashy_ ," Serena's mental voice giggled in his head, as they continued to move their lips in sync, " _I'm liking this new affectionate side of you_."

" _Hehehe_ ," Ash nervously chuckled in his thoughts, as he just tried to focus on kissing Serena.

As they continued to just shower each other in affection, Ash began to push himself up to a sitting position. It didn't take long for Serena to follow, making herself comfy on his lap as she took the lead of the kisses. Although she did have to end it after a couple minute due to the need for air. Instead relaxing in his arms.

" _That was nice_ ," Serena thought, sighed in content.

"How are you feeling about today's contest?" Ash asked, speaking out loud instead of in his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Serena replied, snuggling into Ash some more, "but I appreciate that little confidence boost you gave me."

Ash chuckled nervously as his cheeks heated up at what Serena called their morning kisses. Guess he really isn't able to hide anything from her now thanks to her psychic abilities, not that he would want to keep stuff from her anyway.

"So Ash, you never told me about how the Kimono girls knew about the chosen thing yesterday?" Serena spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well they knew about there being a chosen one every few generations and knew Sir Aaron was the last one," Ash explained, "they also said my cheek marks is what confirmed it was me for them... but they didn't know there was three of us all at a time."

"I'm surprised they didn't know that," Serena questioned.

"I think it was a combination of incomplete or missing files," Ash replied, "and the fact that Sir Aaron was more open about his role. After all, the one Drake is meant to be descended from mostly worked from the shadows and the one your descended was royalty so even as a public figure, most of her personal stuff was hidden."

"I guess you're right," Serena replied, "do you ever wonder what it is that were meant to stop? I mean the main thing?"

Ash knew that she was talking about the endgame, as it were, the event which called for the trinity to be reborn once more. Everything else that they get caught up in are like cracks created by the oncoming event, whatever it is meant to be.

"Not really," Ash replied, "I mean, the chances we'll be able to guess what it might be are really slim and I don't want to worry about stuff that might not happen. Besides, it probably won't be for a while, I mean if it was to start soon then wouldn't they have brought the trinity back sooner?"

"I guess," Serena replied, "I just won't think off it either... I'm sure we'll get told something about it sooner or later, anyway."

Serena just remained in Ash's embrace, snuggling more into him. Ash could only imagine that she wanted a better answer than wait for something to happen but then again that is one thing that makes them different, Serena likes to have things planned out and to know what is going to happen, just look at her contest routines and she already has several contest battle moves ready. While Ash likes to act in the moment, usually coming up with strategies mid battle and off the top of his head.

As time passed, Ash got more comfortable with embracing his girlfriend. While she started off as the timid one, ever since they got together it seems like the roles have been reversed as she has been way more open with her affection. Deciding to just enjoy her embrace, he began to look around the room and his eyes soon landed upon his starter and best friend Pikachu.

The electric type was asleep on a chair with his own girlfriend Sylveon. Although not how they were usually cuddled up in a blanket before Sylveon evolved, now it looked like Sylveon was lying on top of Pikachu with his head poking out under her's, with a blanket wrapped around the fairy type. The sight brought a smile to his face.

Although it soon passed as Serena retreated from the embrace, leaving with a peck on his cheek saying that they need to get ready or they'll be late for the contest. While he knew she was right and if it was the day for a gym battle then he would've been up and out at the first sunlight so he really can't complain... even if he wanted more cuddle time.

" _After the contest, we can have all the cuddle time you want_ ," Serena's mental voice echoed in his head, in what sounded like a flirty tone.

* * *

Gengar was planning something.

She was currently floating through the lab, while playing a Nintendo switch. She had been doing it for a few days straight, just a way to pass the time while waiting for her next appearance in the fic. It's been fun playing the generation eight games and she already has plans to add an arc of the region to the series... of course, she'll need to convince the author to do such a thing but pretty sure she can, she has him wrapped around her finger after all.

" _I know the saying is around my little finger, but if you look at my hand... or any Gengar's hand really, all the fingers are the same size,_ " Gengar thought to herself, as she floated over to the window.

She looked down at the screen, checking the Pokémon which just evolved with her in-game Pokedex. Then she looked outside, to see a particular Pokémon who is a part of Serena's team... then back to the screen... then back to the Pokémon.

A bright wide smile appeared on her face, as she realised what she can do for the time being.

Placing the switch down on a table, she floated through the window and over towards the Pokémon who caught her interest. Serena's Farfetch'd was in the middle of a grassy patch, practising some _dance_ moves? maybe it's a dance. After all, he moving around like some sort of dance, whacking stuff with his stick.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Gengar applauded as she floated over to him.

Farfetch'd stopped... whatever he was doing.

"Can I help you?" Farfetch'd asked.

"Oh, you know, you're a member of Serena's team, I'm a member of Serena's team," Gengar replied, "I thought it was about time we interacted."

"Thanks but no thanks," Farfetch'd replied, "I know what your known for... I want to keep my sanity."

"Oh, come on, what fun is there in being normal?" Gengar asked, "I much prefer fighting."

"But you're a ghost, poison type," Farfetch'd replied, slowly, "you was making a typing pun, right? I mean, it definitely sounded like that was what you was going for."

"Oh, I was," Gengar replied, "now come on. We're going to cut away back to the main story only to return later on, near the end of the chapter."

"Wait what?" Farfetch'd asked.

"Now come to think of it, do you think Delia would let me borrow her Mimey?" Gengar asked.

"Huh?" Farfetch'd replied, "okay, now you're really scaring me."

"No need to be scared, rip off Donald, we'll have a Galarian evolution before you know it," Gengar replied, grabbing cartooningly by the neck and yanking him up into the air, "now come on, we have work to do before the writer continues this story beat later in the chapter."

Gengar cued the cut away.

* * *

Serena smiled as she looked at the build in front of her. It didn't take them long to locate the arena for the contest as it happened to be taking place at the Kimono sisters dance theatre. They soon made it to the outside of the traditional looking building.

"Well Serena, here it is," Misty spoke up, "good luck."

"Thanks Mist," Serena thanked, "according to the sign, coordinators have to go around to the back garden while the audience line up where we cued yesterday."

"Great, more waiting," Ash muttered.

"Don't be like that, Ash," Brock patted him on the back, "there isn't nearly as many people as there were yesterday."

"I guess you're right," Ash replied as he turned back to Serena. He wrapped his arms around her back and placed a passionate kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against her's. "I would wish you luck, but I already know you'll do great."

"Thank you, Ash," she whispered, pecking his lips once more before withdrawing from the embrace. Before turning and heading off around the back of the studio, she gave her friends one last goodbye.

As she made her way around the side of the traditional building, her thoughts turned to her boyfriend. She knew that Ash wasn't a great fan of waiting and was an endless pool of energy, it was one thing she loves about him, but he not only waited yesterday through the Kimono sisters performance but also today, just for her. He has helped her so much since that nightmare performance at the Wallace Cup, so she will be sure to win it, not only for him but for everyone, her friends, her team and most of all... herself.

Making it around the building, she found one of the Kimono students stood in front of a large white tent. Making her way over, she showed her contest pass and once it was confirmed that she was registrared for today's contest, Serena was let into the tent where she found several benches and different coordinators with their Pokémon out. Not wasting anytime, she took a seat and pulled out one Pokeball and one Park ball.

In a flash of light, her Sylveon and Ledian appeared in front of her. The newly evolved fairy type offered her a smile as one of her feelers found its way, wrapped around Serena's hand, while Ledian began flying around the tent like the little ball of energy she was. Serena noticed many people stopping and staring at her, probably because of her unique shiny colouring. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Serena didn't even attempted to try a mental message with her psychic abilities.

"Ledian, could you come back here please," Serena called out. Luckily, the five star Pokémon quickly made a beeline and landed on Sylveon's back, a stupidly wide smile plastered on her face. Serena couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Ledian is, almost like a child in a sweet store. With her Pokémon now close by and the coordinators turning back to their own Pokémon, Serena knew it was safe to try a psychic conversation now, " _thank you for that, Ledian, I know how excited you are_."

" _Hero bug Ledian, always happy to listen Sere_ ," Ledian replied, " _the legendary hero bug is going to show those big bad coordinating-beasts why they don't mess_."

" _While that maybe your intent, remember I've got the battle rounds and you're doing the appeals performance_ ," Sylveon replied.

" _Ledian knows_ ," Ledian replied, " _but the hero bug will still perform her bestest and win_."

" _Hehehe, I'm sure you will, Ledian_ ," Serena giggled, as she pulled out the park ball, " _and I think we're up first so why not rest up... don't want you drawing too much attention before the actual performance_."

" _Ledian agree_ ," Ledian replied, " _wouldn't want the big bad coordinating-beasts to get jelly of Ledian's lovely colour and hurt Ledian_."

Serena giggled once more before she recalled the bug flying type, while she loves her Ledian, the way she speaks in third person can be a little weird, especially now that she actually understands it.

Placing the park ball on her belt, she turned back to Sylveon. While Delphox is her starter, she has probably spent more time with Sylveon due to her wanting to spend as much time with Pikachu as possible. Not that she blames the fairy type, it's just how things have turned out. Before either of them spoke or thought another word, Sylveon turned her head, not a moment later Espeon appeared from that direction along with Sakura.

"Hey Serena, I knew I'd find you here," Sakura greeted, "sorry if I seemed a little pushy yesterday with how I declared I'd win this contest. But I meant it, I want nothing more than to go on a journey with Espeon."

"Don't you like being a Kimono girl?" Serena asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being one and everything they stand for," Sakura replied, "but we are all the Kimono sisters. Only Valarie and Erika stand out because they opened their own gyms. I will keep up my duties as a Kimono girl, wherever I go, but I don't want to be one of, I want to be Sakura."

"I can understand that," Serena replied.

"You can?" Sakura asked.

"Right," Serena replied, "I don't have any siblings of my own, but Ash has a twin brother and growing up I know he would always get mad if compared to Ash or anything like that. And my friend, Misty, she is the youngest of four and has been constantly trying to prove herself in comparison to her sisters, so much that she will take over the family gym when she turns sixteen. And then there was my mum, who wanted me to follow in her footsteps of being a Rhyhorn racer, but I just wasn't her."

"You totally do get it," Sakura replied, "and I would never ask you to take it easy on me or anything in this contest, but I still plan on winning. That way, I will prove to my sisters why I should go out on a journey of my own."

"Why not tell them what you told me?" Serena asked, "I'm sure they'd understand."

"I don't think they will, at least not until Espeon and myself have proven ourselves," Sakura replied, "they will probably just dismiss it straight away again, just like they did yesterday."

Serena was silent as she stared at the younger girl in front of her. While she could understand why Sakura might think that or why she wants to win this contest, Serena doubts her sisters are so shallow minded, after all they let both Valarie and Erika leave. While she believes there must be more behind it, she didn't have time to try to work out any possible reason the Kimono girls would have to turn Sakura down because-

"Calling Serena Yvonne to the stage!" a stage-hand called out.

Turning to look at the stage-hand, she gestured that she would be right there before turning back to her new friend and Sylveon. Pulling out the Pokeball, she recalled her fairy type before she looked at Sakura once more. She wanted to tell her something like that her sisters only want what's best for her or something else, but she doesn't have the time or really knows what she could say to convince the young Kimono sister.

Instead the two shared a determined smile and handshake before Serena turned back and walked towards the stagehand. She swapped Sylveon's Pokeball for Ledian's park ball while walking towards the female worker, tightly gripping it. Despite it not being her first contest, it is still just as nerve-wracking as every other one she has been in.

The stage-hand greeted Serena before leading her into a dark corridor. Due to it not being in a proper contest hall, it doesn't have usual layout or even the same sort of tech like the backstage doors which allow for the coordinator's reveal. It didn't take long for them to reach the waiting point, where the stage-hand told Serena to wait for her cue to walk onto the stage.

From where Serena was stood, waiting for her cue to enter the stage she could see not only the entire audience but also a good view of the stage. While not the biggest stage she has performed on, it was nerve-wreaking since just yesterday the Kimono sisters performed on this very stage.

Soon everyone was in position and the show was ready to begin. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on stage as a woman in her mid-twenties ran on stage, she had long orange curly hair, a dark deep sea blue tank top and same coloured skirt with lilac leggings with blue shoes the same shade as her skirt and top.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to the Eckruteak contest! My name is Lilian and I will be your MC for today's event." Lilian announced as the crowd cheered. Lilian pulled out a purple ribbon with a pale blue centre piece and a light indigo colour around the edges. "All our coordinators today will be competing for the chance to win this, the Eckruteak ribbon. If a coordinator wins five ribbons across Johto, then they can compete in the grand festival for the chance to earn the title of top coordinator.".

The crowd cheered but it wasn't the calm and restricted applause the Kimono sisters received yesterday, instead it was more of a typical cheers that the other contests were known for. Even though the room wasn't nearly as packed, it was much louder.

"But first let's meet our judges." Lilian continued, once the crowd quietened down once more. "First, from the president of the contest comity, Mr Contesta.".

"It's very nice to be here." Mr Contesta spoke from his seat. The judges table was positioned to the side of the stage due to this building being positioned very different from the typical contest halls that they have been in.

"Next, the head of the Pokémon fan club, Mr Sukizo." Lilian continued as she gestured to the middleman.

"I am sure all today's coordinators will be truly remarkable." Mr Sukizo added with a bright smile. He looked around the same age as Mr Contesta but with brown hair, a navy grey suit and was also quite a bit shorter. He also seemed happier while Mr Contesta looked more serious.

"And finally, we have Eckruteak's own, Nurse Joy!" Lilian announced as she gestured to the final judge.

"I am looking forward to seeing the bond between our coordinators and their Pokémon on the stage." The Nurse Joy the group met in the Pokémon Centre smiled.

"With our judges ready, it is time we brought out our first contestant. All the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, we have Serena Yvonne!" Lilian announced. "Let's get, busy!".

As the host ran off stage, the lights went down. Suddenly a figure ran on stage and a spotlight appeared on them, revealing Serena. It was a surprise to see her first, but the line-up is usually randomised so there was a chance it would happen eventually. She had a Pokeball in hand and once in the middle of the stage, she did a twirl before gracefully throwing it up in the air. It burst open and a bright light shimmered as Ledian appeared high above her.

* * *

Ledian burst out of her Pokeball and began zooming around the stage, as she spread her wings, she took in the sight of the stage from the performing position. There was a large crowd of people, who were cheering loudly... well of course they would cheer for the legendary hero-bug.

As she zoomed around the edge of the room, many of the people reaching up to try and touch her but she kept high above them, only smiling and waving towards them. She took a sharp turn back towards the stage, spotting a table with two men and a women sat, watching... another women stood beside them, with something in her hand. They were probably the judges that Sere told the hero bug about.

"And Serena opens the appeals rounds with her Ledian!" a female voice echoed in bug flying types head, as she did a loop before coming to a stop by Serena's side. Part of her wanted to just keep flying around but she doesn't want to make Sere look bad by doing it, "and to top it off, Ledian is also a shiny Pokémon!"

"Safeguard and Bug Buzz!" Sere voice echoed.

With a bright smile on her face, Ledian closed her eyes as she began to hum. She loves the tingly feeling Safeguard has whenever used. While not able to see it herself, she can remember the shiny effect it has, as her green bug buzz shimmers around her golden skin.

Soaring around the field, she peaked an eye open to see one of the large tele screens, only to see her dazzling shiny body between the extra glow from the Safeguard and the shimmering effected added on by her Bug Buzz. The legendary hero bug truly is shiniest around... and shiny is good.

"Swift and Silver Wind!" Sere's voice appeared once more.

Opening her wings, she came to a stop, right in the middle of the large stage. As the bug buzz sound waves surrounding her faded, she took a deep breath before launching a barrage of stars out, as she also flapped her wings the hardest she could, releasing a sparkling gust of bug type energy. Sylvie did try to teach her how to manipulate the swift after shooting them, but it was too complicated, so they settled on using Silver Wind to blow them around.

The swift stars began to shine, sparkling against the wind current they were being controlled by. Hero-bug Ledian loves all things shiny, hence why so much of this performance is making shiny things... the legendary hero-bug isn't very complex when it comes to her likes and dislikes to be honest.

Her shiny stars began to curve around the stage in a sort of magical ride that almost looked ride-able. The legendary hero-bug was pretty sure she had stars in her eyes as the shiny display zoomed around the stage. She knew she had another part of the performance but the shiny was so pretty and... wait, what was she doing?

"Mach Punch!" Sere's voice snapped the legendary hero-bug out of her trance.

Clenching her fists, Ledian shot forward after her stars, taking up the more traditional superhero pose in her flight. She is the legendary hero bug, after all. Quickly catching up to her swift stars, she was flying above them before punching down, which created a sort of sparkling rain beneath them... oh yeah, this is that finishing part.

"Not only do we get a beautiful shining display but also a show of power from this special little bug!" that female voice appeared once more.

Flapping her wings even harder, the legendary hero bug was able to keep up with the swift stars as she did a loop above them. Diving down with her Aerial Ace, she punched through them once more with a final Mach Punch. Causing the stars to explode.

Ledian posed as the exploded stars rained down a sort of glitter which sparkled of her shiny coat. This was even more fun than when they practised it on the road. Of course, having all the people cheer for her was a big part of that. This is just the first step in making the legendary hero bug a household name, next she will have to defeat a big bad dino-mon... that one at the ranch might just be the ticket, although she is pretty sure he is one of Ash's Pokémon and the legendary hero bug has no issue with him.

"And there we have it folks, a dazzling and beautiful opening performance from Serena and her Ledian!" the female voice appeared once more, "let's give them one more big round of applause before welcoming our next contestant."

The legendary hero bug couldn't stop the stupidly wide grin appearing on her face as she soaked up every bit of attention from the cheering crowd. They love her, but how could they not. She is the bestest there is, after all.

"Ledian!" Sere called out.

The bug flying type turned to see her trainer on the edge of the stage, clearly waiting to leave... was they supposed to leave already? Don't they get an encore? The legendary hero bug doesn't want to disappoint her fans. Realising she won't get a choice, she quickly flew over towards Serena, leaving the stage while flying around her head.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she waited for her cue to walk onto the stage. She was the last one going for the appeals performance. Many of the coordinators today were very good but none quite matched Serena, in Sakura's opinion. Despite believing in her Espeon, she knew that she had an uphill battle ahead of her.

"And time for our last appeals performance for our contest today!" Lilian's voice echoed, among the cheering crowd, "we have a very special competitor, the newest member of the Kimono sisters who will be making her performance debut today! The sensational Sakura Sayo!"

With the cue, Sakura gripped her Pokeball tight before running out onto the stage. She didn't even want to focus on the crowd and came to a stop just behind the centre of the stage. Unable to form any words to start with, she threw her Pokeball and in a burst of light, her Espeon appeared. Just having her best friend by her side, she felt more at ease. Despite only evolving yesterday, they have been researching a performance for the Kimono sisters of old who used Espeon and was able to get it down last night.

"Extended Light Screen!" Sakura called out.

Her psychic type eeveelution opened her eyes wide as they glew blue. A sort of semi-transparent hologram box with a checker design appeared all around her. Instead of just surrounding her body, it expanded to cover the entire stage.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura shouted.

Luckily the hardest part is already done as Light Screen was taught through TM yesterday after she evolved. The rest of her moves that they need are either natural for Espeon or she knew as an Eevee.

Without hesitation, Espeon formed a ball of purple ghost type energy right in front of her face before launching it at the light screen wall. It hit the wall before bouncing back. As it came close to hitting her, the psychic type opened her mouth and Bite into it, causing it to explode like a fire work.

"Again, but keep it going!" Sakura shouted.

Espeon formed another Shadow Ball before launching it at the wall once more. It again slammed into the wall before bouncing off. The walls of the Light Screen are solid on the outside but softer on the inside, which is how it reduces the impact of moves. Normally the user forms their moves outside of the walls, so it doesn't change the effect, but this is a nice little bonus if the Pokémon deliberately keeps it going.

As the Shadow Back came flying back, Espeon coated her tail in metal before jumping and doing a spin, whacking it back to the wall. It once again bounced of the wall and as it closed in, Espeon once again whacked it away with a powerful Iron Tail.

"And it looks like Espeon has created a one person game of tennis!" Lilian announced.

The Shadow Ball began to return to Espeon once more, she de-powered her Iron tail. Instead, she formed a second Shadow Ball and launched it at the incoming one. They collided into each other, creating a cloud of smoke which covered Espeon as her Light screen finally faded away.

Not letting it block the big finish, however, a field of blue psychic type energy engulfed the smoke cloud and it began to spin around Espeon as a sort of tornado before being lifted into the air, where it faded into nothingness, giving off a grand reveal to the psychic type.

"And finished!" Sakura shouted, as the crowded cheered for them both.

"And that's it for our appeals round folks, now before our judges leave and decided among themselves who will move onto the battle rounds," Lilian announced, "please join me in congratulating all of today's amazing coordinators for giving us such a lovely display!"

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched Sakura leave the stage, she was the last coordinator so now all they had to do was wait while the judges picked the top four coordinators who would be moving on. While he may not be the most neutral when it comes to judging, he believes Serena and Ledian was the best performance. It focused so much on one particular aspect, of being about shiny and was performed to perfection. He is sure she will pass on, no need to worry.

"You sure look happy," Misty's voice echoed in his ears, causing Ash to look in her direction.

"Huh?" Ash replied, lamely.

"Weird, its normally Serena who gets lost while looking at you, not the other way around," Misty smirked, "she wasn't even on the screen."

Ash was sure that he was bright red at Misty's comments as he began to stutter. He didn't know what it was but recently he has felt himself feel weird around Serena. Not the same sort of weird as when he first discovered his feelings for her but a weirder sort of weird. He means, he always thought she was pretty, even before they became a couple but as of recently, she seemed... even more pretty. It sounds weird but it's hard to explain.

"Leave him alone, Mist," Brock replied, "he's growing up. Looks like he'll turn into a right chip of the old Brock."

"I sure hope not," Misty muttered sarcastically, "he is already happy with Serena, no need for him to ruin it."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Brock replied, with mock anger, "at least not now."

Ash didn't know what to make of that, as he knew the breeder was referring to Suzy as she was his whole motivation for changing his ways, but she never actually agreed to date him or anything, but he has made great changes in hopes she will. Still, does these weird changes that he's been going through have anything to do with why he has started to feel weird around Serena? Despite growing up, he is still not completely over his denseness.

Before he could think about it any further, the stage lights lit up once more before Lilian ran back onto the stage. It could be his imagination but it didn't seem to take as long for them to decide as usual but that could be because the last contest he saw was the Wallace cup, which was so much bigger, so they obviously took longer.

"And we're back folks!" Lilian announced as she ran back on stage, "since we don't have the usual screen to show our final four contestants, in no particular order, the coordinators moving onto the battle round are... First we have the newest Kimono girl, Sakura Sayo! Next the chess champion, Gabriel Akland! The body builder, Dan Sharp! And finally, our shining star, Serena Yvonne!"

The crowd cheered as the four names were quickly listed off. Ash breathed a sigh of relief, after her appeals performance he was sure she would make it through, but it was still a massive weight off his chest. Now it is down to her and Sylveon and before they know it, they'll have ribbon number four.

"Our first battle will take place in five minutes, between Serena and Gabriel!" Lilian announced, "so don't go too far!"

It didn't take long for both Serena and Gabriel to make it to the stage, Serena took up one side of the makeshift battlefield while her opponent took up the other. He looked to be a year or two older than Serena, wearing a pair of glasses and a smart blue shirt. He definitely looked like he would ace any sort of test put in front of him, but would that correlate to being good in contests? Ash can't say he really remembered his appeals round but if he made it through then it must've been good.

"This will be a one on one contest battle between Serena and Gabriel." Lilian explained. "There will be a five-minute time limit and no substitutions. The aim is for them to lower their opponents points with dazzling moves and combinations. Both coordinators have also already registrared who they will be using so let's see who they will battling alongside!"

"Sylveon, I choose you!" Serena shouted, as she threw her Pokeball up into the air.

Ash couldn't help but look down as he realised she was using the line he typically used when sending a Pokémon out. Looking up, he noticed Pikachu's full attention on the field. Turning his attention back to it, he saw Sylveon stood tall on the field, as her feelers seemed to extend, taking up a pose almost like a wrestler ready to pounce in a boxing match.

"Check, Xatu!" Gabriel called out, as he held his Pokeball out.

Ash remembered he was called a chess champion and that was probably because he played his battles and even the appeals round like a game of chess. It only added to his intellectual get up. Of course, Ash has never been a massive fan of chess, but he remembered trying to play it against Drake once, if only to try and bond with him but it didn't last long. Hopefully Serena will be able to overcome this. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Gabriel's Pokémon:

 _Xatu, The mystic Pokémon. The final evolved form of Natu. Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical Pokémon out of their belief that Xatu is in possession of the power to see into the future._

Remembering this as one of the Pokémon Drake caught in Johto as well as one that the psychic type elite four member, Will, used against Gary when they first visited Eckruteak, he knew it was tough like pretty much every psychic type he has encountered but he trusted that both Serena and Sylveon could handle it.

"Sylveon verses Xatu!" Lilian announced, "five minutes on the clock and let's get busy!"

* * *

 _Serena verses Gabriel: (Top four)_

"Misty Terrain!" Serena shouted as soon as the battle started.

Serena smiled as she watched Sylveon let out a loud growl as her feeler extended outwards with a gust of wind blowing all over the field. A sort of pink, mystic atmosphere covered the stage. Controlling the field is always an important part of any battle, especially contests.

Before either Serena or Sylveon could make advantage of this new field, Xatu's eyes glew a dark purple before two jagged beams shot out of them. It was easy to tell it was using Night Shade, but its movements were more defined, clearly created for a contest.

Not worried, Serena just watched her eeveelution go to work. Being one of her most experienced Pokémon, she can handle a lot of battles herself only needing help occasionally. Waiting until the ghost type move was an inch away from hitting, Sylveon jumped out of the way before entering a speedy Quick Attack, jumping around the field as if it was some sort of dance.

Instead of going in for a direct attack, however, Sylveon continued to pounce around her opponent before launching off a barrage of Shadow Balls all directed at the psychic flying type in a coordinated display of skill and beauty.

However, it wasn't nearly that easy as Xatu launched off several Night Shades, this time they were quick paced and on point, quickly colliding into each Shadow Ball, exploding them before getting anywhere close to him. Serena knew that display of power and skill would've been hard. Since this stage doesn't have the usual contest board to show the current points, she has to try and keep a mental note of who is in charge.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena called out.

Sylveon came to a stop, skidding slightly across the mystic floor as she came to a complete stop. She began whipping her feelers around, which caused a powerful gust of wind to blow towards the psychic flying type. Instead of being a hefty blow, like Serena was expecting however-

"Use it!" Gabriel shouted.

At what appeared to be the last second, Xatu opened his wings and seemed to use the Wind based attack to get blown safely above the field. Clenching her fist, Serena knew that move would've gave her opponent a nice lead. How can she stop it from keep using her moves or easily avoid her attacks now that its airborne? That's it!

"Sylveon!" Serena called out, excitement clear in her voice, "use your feelers and grab it!"

Her fairy type didn't waste a second in extending her feelers up towards the Mystic Pokémon. It clearly tried to avoid them but due to not being the most agile flier, it didn't take much for Sylveon to wrap her feelers around the opponent. Looking at it in action, Serena realised it looked just like Sylveon was flying a kite.

The newly evolved eeveelution created a ball of pink fairy type energy in front of her mouth before shooting it straight up to the psychic flying type. However, he yet again shot it down with another Night Slash before it got close to colliding.

"Air Slash!" Gabriel called out.

Despite having feelers wrapped around his body, Xatu was still able to move his wings, which he flapped down, sending powerful blasts of wind down the feelers straight towards Sylveon, who clearly couldn't have dodged thanks to her feelers reducing her current movements.

However, she didn't need to dodge it. A bright light engulfed her body a moment before the Air Slash collided, which covered the result with a dust cloud. It didn't take long for the dust to fade before revealing she used a Light Screen which heavily reduced the Air Slash's impact.

"Swift and let's end this!" Serena called out, knowing the time was getting on.

Turning her head sideways, Sylveon launched a powerful Swift out to the side and it soared around the side of the stage, clear out of Xatu's range. Although the psychic flying type did shoot out another Night Slash.

The ghost type move went straight towards the swift with increasing speed. It was clear both Pokémon had expert control over where their attacks went but thanks to the head start, the Swift was able to reach its target first and smashed into Xatu's back.

It was clear the impact caused the Mystic Pokémon to lose its concentration and the Night Shade just continued forward, also smashing into his back. With no resistance against her feelers, she was able to drag him back down before smashing into the stage... moments later a bell was sounded.

"And that's time!" Lilian announced as she ran from next to the judges panel to the middle of the stage, "the coordinator who won and will move onto the final round is... Serena Yvonne!"

A loud cheer echoed as Sylveon walked back to Serena's side. A proud smile appeared on her lips as she felt a feeler wrap its way around her hand. Despite Gabriel being a tough opponent and Xatu clearly being well trained, they were able to win and move onto the final match... now to watch Sakura's battle to see who will be her opponent.

* * *

Serena smiled as she watched the battle, due to not having a screen in the waiting room to watch what was on the screen, she was at the back of the audience, stood watching the actual battle. Part of her wanted to find her friends but it would've took too much time and interrupted who knows how many other audience members.

On the stage, Sakura's Espeon was currently battling a Hitmonlee. It was a close battle as even though Espeon held the type advantage, contest battles are about so much more than that. The fact there is no screen to see the points also makes it seem that much closer since there is no way to know exactly how many points each move was worth. Although it appeared that Hitmonlee was leading the battle but that could just be its speed advantage.

It could also be that Sakura seems to have a disadvantage because she is using the same Pokémon in her battles that she used in her appeals performance, meaning her opponents have seen it more than anything else and while it may not seem like a big deal, it does reveal some moves it already knows. For Serena, she knows to be careful about getting close with Sylveon because Espeon knows Iron Tail when getting close might be ideal due to psychic types specialising at long range... but first Sakura will need to win this battle.

The fighting type seemed to coat his feet in fire as it did a sort of fire-dance swinging each foot at them but Espeon stepped back as each swing missed its mark, although it wasn't enough to throw the kicking Pokémon off balance. Although Espeon's eyes soon glew blue as psychic energy surrounded the flaming foot inches away from hitting the Sakura's eeveelution.

"And that's it, Hitmonlee can't continue!" Lilian announced, as she ran from next to judges panel to the middle of the stage, "meaning our winner who will face Serena in the final is... Sakura Sayo!"

Serena couldn't help but smile as she watched both of the coordinators make their way off the stage. She is glad Sakura won as it means they can finish their battle from yesterday but for as much as she likes the young girl, Serena still wants to win that ribbon, so she won't go easy. Gripping her Sylveon's Pokeball, she decided to make her way backstage once more, ready for this final fight.

"Don't go far folks as we will have our final battle between Serena and Sakura in just a moment!" Lilian announced, "and its sure to be great match up, as we will have an eeveelution battle!"

Serena didn't have to wait long before she was met by a stagehand who took her to the stage once more. She was stood behind Lilian and soon Sakura joined them, it wasn't very long but she didn't feel the need to say anything to Sakura. There is no bad blood or anything between them but they are rivals so she will be sure to give Sakura the sort of battle she deserves. It would be disrespectful not to give it their all, after all.

"And we're back folks!" Lilian announced as she ran back on stage, with Serena and Sakura shortly following her, taking up their positions on the makeshift battlefield "it's time for our final battle between Serena Yvonne and Sakura Sayo. It promises to bat a great battle of the different eeveelutions! So let's get ready, shall we!"

Serena took a deep breath as she watched Sakura release her Espeon, it didn't really matter who went first as they both already knew which Pokémon they were going to use, and they aren't allowed to swap it up now. Espeon stood tall as it had admittedly a great posture and stage presence.

Not wanting to keep anyone waiting, Serena launched her Pokeball up into the air as her newly evolved fairy type appeared in a flash of light. Her posture was just as elegant but not as sophisticated as she crouched low, like a predator ready to pounce. She decided against evolving into an Espeon because she didn't feel like she had the patience to become a psychic type, which is perfectly represented right now.

"This will be a one on one contest battle between Serena and Sakura." Lilian explained. "There will be a five-minute time limit and no substitutions. The aim is for them to lower their opponents points with dazzling moves and combinations. Both coordinators have also already registrared who they will be using so let's see who they will battling alongside!"

Both eeveelutions and coordinators seemed to focus in as they waited for the battle to begin. Despite Serena having more contest experience, she knew not to underestimate her opponent as both of their training with the Kimono sisters has proven to be very useful and that is amplified by them making it to the final... but Serena wants to win, not just to get her forth ribbon but as a symbol of her growth from the Wallace Cup and she wants it for her team as well. She needs to win this.

"Sylveon verses Espeon!" Lilian announced, "five minutes on the clock and let's get busy!"

* * *

 _Serena Verses Sakura: (Final)_

Sylveon smirked as soon as the battle started, waving her feelers in the air, she sent a powerful Fairy Wind flying across the field. Although she knew that it wouldn't do much as her opponent sent out a similarly powerful Psychic wave in the opposite direction.

The two attacks collided and began a power battle to try and overtake the other, but they appeared evenly matched. Not wanting to give her opponent the edge, Sylveon formed a Moonblast at her mouth, swinging her head around to send it flying.

It soared through the Fairy Wind, growing in size by absorbing some of the first moves energy. While it meant the Psychic began to slowly overpower that contest, the Moonblast shot straight through and directly at the psychic type eeveelution.

Espeon had to cancel her Espeon to focus on avoiding the Moonblast, as the psychic wave faded along with the depleted Fairy Wind. The Sun Pokémon coated her tail in metal before swinging it around and smashing it into the ball of fairy type energy.

Sylveon's Moonblast was destroyed, its explosion shimmering off Espeon's coat as she went soaring overhead. Knowing she was wide open for any number of attacks; the fairy type quickly launched a barrage of swift attacks high into the air.

Her opponent made a similar move and rapid fired down a few Shadow balls. Both attacks seemed on point to collide with each other, only to pass through each other with easy... how could she forget something so basic; normal and ghost type moves are completely opposite and ignore each other.

Before she could even comprehend a counter, let alone use one, Sylveon was sent flying from the Shadow Ball. She was able to also see that Espeon was shot down by the swift attack. So far they have seemed very closely matched, probably because they evolved at pretty much the same time, so they have had the same time to get use to their new evolved form.

Espeon was slower to get up and Sylveon quickly stood up, closing the distance in an attempt to put her opponent on edge. Raising her feelers high above her body, ready to defend for a surprise Iron Tail or something else. As she closed in, she noticed the Sun Pokémon opened her eyes, before winking, sending several hearts flying at her. The fairy type eeveelution blinked in surprise, shaking her head. Clearly taken back from the weird move used.

"Did... Did you just try to use attract?" Sylveon asked, to which her fellow eeveelution nodded, "You know I'm a girl right?"

"Well duh," Espeon replied, "but when having it used against me, I've only had females be successful when using it against me."

"You have?" Sylveon replied, clearly taken back, "err... by any chance, do you like females? I mean, if you don't want to answer then that's okay."

"Yeah, I'm gay," Espeon replied, "is that an issue?"

"No no," Sylveon replied, "I just think that might explain your experience with Attract. It can't change who a Pokémon is, only affecting how they already feel."

"So because I'm gay, only females can use it against me?" Espeon replied.

Sylveon nodded in replied but a buzzer sounded, which signalled only a minute remaining of the battle. She knew she had to hurry up since there is no-way to figure out how many points either side has, and that quick chat wouldn't have done a favour to either of them.

Deciding to use this new information to her advantage, Sylveon winked and sent off her own Attract attack. The hearts floated towards Espeon, who didn't waste a second in shooting off with a speedy Quick Attack. She must've realised that Sylveon holds that new advantage over her.

Sylveon quickly took off with her own speedy Quick Attack. As she did, a funny thought entered her mind, what would Pikachu think of her chasing another women around in an attempt to seduce her. Would he like it? Would he hate it? Would he want to join in? He would probably get embarrassed at the suggestion of the last one.

As she quickly caught up to her opponent, Sylveon moved her feelers in, cautiously wrapping Espeon up bringing an end to their little race. With her struggling to escape, Sylveon launched off a second Attract which she couldn't escape. Slowly she lowered the psychic type, who had hearts in her eyes, wobbling slightly on her legs.

Deciding on the perfect complimentary move to go with Attract, Sylveon cautiously walked over to the infatuated eeveelution before placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. The psychic type turned bright red as, as balls of energy jumped out of her and into Sylveon. As she pulled away from the Draining Kiss attack, a buzzer sounded signalling the end of the battle.

"And that's time!" Lilian announced, "the coordinator with the most points remaining and the winner today's ribbon is... from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, its Serena Yvonne and her Sylveon!"

* * *

Farfetch'd was not having a good day.

He knew he shouldn't have interacted with that psychotic ghost. Why Serena ever made that trade, he will never know. Of course, Kadabra, now Alakazam, was always a stick in the mud but that is far better than the alternative. Is this happening because of his initial treatment of Serena?

What is happening, you ask? Well that is simple, Gengar is up to... something. Farfetch'd really can't be sure what, since she seems to only talk none-sense. At first it seemed like it was some form of training but instead of training for contest battles, she was putting him up against different fighting types. First it was Ash's Primeape, then Drake's Machamp. Despite having a good fight against them, she seemed mad, saying something about learning their ways... why would he want to learn to fight like them?

Anyway, after she apparently didn't get whatever she wanted from that, she dragged him off to the lab, where she turned one of the rooms into what looked like a hair cutters and despite his protests, she prevented him from leaving, clicking the door away.

Looking in the mirror, Farfetch'd could see that she had painted his brown feathers to a darker shade of brown, and she even thickened his eyebrows to about three times their normal size. Even worst, she used this sort of cream which made it hard for him to keep his eyes open, so it seemed like they are constantly narrowed. What she is hoping to achieve, he will never know.

"And finally, just to fix that leek of yours," Gengar announced, as she held his precious veggie in one hand.

She pulled a very large knife before turning her back and making several very exaggerated slashes, as bits of leek went flying everywhere. If it wasn't for that stupid cream, he is sure his eyes would've widened as he felt each slash as if it was against his heart. His most prized possession was being destroyed, right in front of his eyes. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what she did in terms of his makeover with this.

After what felt like forever, she turned back around, still holding his leek. Although, where he expected it to be a destroyed mess, all he saw was his leek with no actual cut marks and easily three times its original length, and also triple its thickness. It was still ruined; how could he do any of the acrobatic movements with it like that?

"What?... How?" Farfetch'd asked, still trying to comprehend what happened.

"Cartoon logic, duh" Gengar replied, nonchalantly rolling it over to the duck, "but don't worry, no-one will think your compensating for anything with its enlarged size."

"but... its ruined," Farfetch'd replied, tears welling up in his narrowed eyes.

"Drama queen," Gengar snorted, "why do recons have to take so much work... and thanks Game Freak, you finally give Farfetch'd something to make it better and you lock it behind a regional variant... well don't expect me to do this for Drake's Ponyta... or was it a Rapidash now? Whatever, not gonna touch it... Although now that I think about it, I could very easily make his Marowak a ghost type with what it has ahead for it. Gotta go, Donald, I've got some planning to do but we can continue this another time."

Farfetch'd may not have understood half of what that psychopath said... but he was happy she left... wait, she clicked the door away... HOW WAS HE GOING TO LEAVE?!

* * *

With the contest over, it was time for the awarding ceremony, Serena stood centre stage with both her Ledian and Sylveon stood beside her. Lilian was stood next to her, and the other three battle round coordinators were stood behind her and the judges lined up in front of their panel. The crowd, while not nearly as large as the previous contests she took part in, were cheering just as loud. It was clear that Lilian was waiting for them to settled down.

As she soaked in the praise, her mind wandered over to Sakura. She knew the young girl wanted to win this very badly and was very talented. Even if a first time coordinator, it is clear her work with the Kimono sisters was great preparation for this. Hopefully everything will be okay with her sisters. When the crowd began to settle down, Lilian took her step forward and lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"And after another beautiful performance and dazzling battle rounds with two very rare Pokémon, one a stunning shiny Ledian and the other a rare eeveelution in Sylveon, we have today's winner of the Eckruteak contest, Serena Yvonne from Pallet Town!" Lilian announced, as the crowd began to cheer once more, "let's give them all one more big hand for their accomplishment today!"

While not a massive fan of being the centre of attention like this, Serena was slowly getting used to it. It's not the same when performing or battling, as her focus can be on the task at hand but when she has to stare at the crowd, it is easy to become very self-conscious. The crowd did just as instructed and continued to cheer wildly for the honey-blonde girl. Serena scanned the crowd for her friends and soon her eyes landed on Ash, who seemed to be cheering the loudest out of everyone, although that could be here imagination since it's hard to tell.

Last time she was in this position, winning a ribbon for a well earnt contest, he mind began to bloat as she beat a popular coordinator and had just won her fourth ribbon in a row but after everything that happened, she knows that every contest will just be harder from here on out and they'll need to work that much harder if they want to make it to the Grand Festival. As the crowd began to settle once more, Lilian held the microphone back to her mouth.

"Let's see what our judges have to say to this talented young coordinator!" Lilian announced, as she gestured for the first judge to step forward.

"I believe this is your fourth ribbon?" Mr Contesta asked, to which Serena nodded, "then I must congratulate you as not many coordinators even make it this far. While the whirl cup wasn't too long ago, the improvements you've made since then are clearly notice-able and I look forward to your future improvements as well."

"Both you and your Pokémon are simply, remarkable." Mr Sukizo spoke next, although he remained stood in the same position next to Nurse Joy.

"It is great to see both Ledian and Sylveon to be so happy and health, it is clear you have taken great care of both of them," Nurse Joy spoke next, also staying stood in the same position, "and with how happy they were, I am sure everyone of your Pokémon are in just as good condition."

Serena was very happy with the praise from the judges, even if she didn't win all she wanted was to prove that she had moved on from the Wallace cup. It was nice that

"While now would usually be the time that I reward you with the ribbon, we actually have some special guests to do the honours today," Mr Contesta spoke up, gesturing towards the side of the stage, "please give a warm welcome to the Kimono sisters, who kindly granted us access to their dance theatre."

Serena could only stare as the four other sisters made their way onto the stage. It wasn't too jarring to see them without Sakura since their public appearance as a member of the Kimono girls only take place after their Eevee partner evolves and since Sakura's only evolved yesterday, she hadn't had a public appearance as a member of the Kimono sisters yet. Although the jarring thing was the audience reaction, it was a more mellow applause like what they received in yesterday's performance.

It didn't take long for them to appear, all standing in a row to the side of Serena. It was a little intimidating, sharing the stage with them despite it being the award ceremony only. It didn't take nearly as long for the applause to quieten down, at which point Tamao stepped forward.

"Congratulations on your achievement here today, lady Serena," Tamao greeted, holding out a ribbon in her hand. It was a purple ribbon with a pale blue centre piece and a light indigo colour around the edges. Serena cautiously reached out and took it, "I am sure lady Ho-Oh would've loved to watch your artistry."

"Thank you." Serena replied sincerely as she clutched the ribbon in her hand.

"If you'd be so kind, my sisters and I would like to meet you backstage, after your affairs are dealt with on stage," Tamao whispered before stepping back in line with the other Kimono girls.

Serena wanted to respond but she couldn't as the cheers of the crowd erupted once more as the Kimono sisters left the stage. It was impressive how the Kimono sisters command so much respect that the crowd restricted their cheers to a more civilised while on stage. It was almost the sort of command you might expect a champion or elite four member to hold, although she couldn't say she remembered any such person performing that particular display.

"And that concludes today's contest!" Lilian announced, "catch you all next time!"

As the crowd cheered once more, everyone made their way off the stage. The judges and Lilian left down one side while Serena made her way with the other coordinators, her Ledian flying around in her usual excited manner while Sylveon wrapped her feeler around her hand. She was slightly behind the other finalists. Once they were clear off the stage and out of the sight of the audience, a stagehand stopped Serena in her tracks.

"The kimono sisters have asked me to escort you to them, if you're willing of course," the women explained.

Serena nodded in agreement, although could she really turn them down, could she? They seem to hold a lot of respect; it would be like if one of the elite four members requested a meeting. Sure, it is always a request so there is the choice, but it's would almost seem like an insult do to their reputation. It didn't take long for them to reach a separate room where the four Kimono sisters stood with their respective eeveelutions stood by their side. They thanked the stagehand and waited for her to leave.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Serena," Tamao spoke first, "we don't wish to keep you for long. We'll make this as swift as possible."

"First, we'd like to congratulate you on your achievement today," Satsuki spoke next, "with your performance, we would've offered you entrance into our humble dance theatre within a heartbeat."

"I... thank you," Serena replied, not sure what else she could say.

"Although we're sure your role as a member of the chosen trinity takes priority, as it should," Koume added.

"I... wait," Serena stuttered, "how did you-"

"Figure it out?" Sumomo finished the question, "well we already knew of Ash's role, but he refused to reveal the others identity's. We figured that it must've been people he was associated with. While we're unsure of the final member, it made the most sense that it would be you."

"Going over our past records, with this new information it made sense that Queen Rin would've been the second member of the chosen back then. She was known to work closely with Sir Aaron and also played a vital role in the ancient war between Kalos and Galar back in that time. The one which almost consumed the world," Satsuki continued on for her sister, "which is how we came to hypothesis your role. And your reaction just now proved it true."

"Well... you're not wrong," Serena admitted, realising she had been tricked into admitting it.

"We already asked Ash a lot of these yesterday, but he couldn't answer every question we had," Tamao replied, "we know this isn't likely but is there anything you are aware of with this role that Ash isn't?"

"No," Serena replied, "sorry but everything that we know relating to it, we've experienced together. I can't give you any more information than Ash did yesterday."

While not sure what Ash told them entirely, she knew he wouldn't reveal the other members identities without expressed permission, and also that Drake wouldn't give that permission anyway since he hates being the centre of attention but as for what they've experienced so far or what they know is to come, is anyone's guess as to whether Ash told them or not.

"Well Serena, thank you for your time, we wish you luck in your role as a chosen," Koume replied, "and with your future contests as well."

"Thank you," Serena replied.

"If you ever need our assistance, please don't hesitate to ask," Tamao replied, "whether in Johto or any other region, we have Kimono sisters past and present in all regions and we'll all be happy to help in any way possible."

"And if you wish to ask us anything, in return for our constant questioning of yourself and Ash, then we'll be happy to answer them to the best of our ability," Satsuki added.

"Thank you," Serena repeated, "um, I guess I did want to ask one thing."

"Go ahead," Sumomo encouraged.

"Well I wanted to ask why you turned down Sakura's request to travel yesterday?" Serena replied, "even if she didn't win today's contest, she did incredibly well for a first time coordinator."

"She did," Tamao replied, "but that had nothing to do with our decision."

"It didn't?" Serena repeated, like a question.

"No," Satsuki continued, "her performance in today's contest had no impact on our answer. The truth is, all trainers whether a breeder, coordinator or league participant or any other goal they have, will have both wins and losses on their journey."

"As we are sure your aware, when a travelling one has to rely on their own abilities and instincts and that of their Pokémon," Koume explained, "even when in a group, there are times you have to rely on no-one but yourself. While Sakura felt the need to ask us permission, it shows she isn't ready to take on that sort of responsibility."

Serena nodded in understand as it actually made perfect sense. Even if she has travelled with Ash since the beginning and her other friends not too long after, she has to admit that there are times when she had to rely on just herself and her Pokémon. She has to admit, the reasoning for the Kimono girls to turn down Sakura's request is very good.

"Of course, we ask you don't mention it to Sakura," Sumomo replied, "if she was to know our reasoning, it would take away from the lesson she has to learn."

Once again, the honey-blonde girl nodded in understanding. If Sakura was to know the reason behind her sisters decision, then she wouldn't be able to learn that she has to make decisions on her own. While she isn't a fan of keeping secrets from friends, she knows it will be best for Sakura to learn this lesson herself.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	57. Spinning Top

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the chapter where Serena catches her last Pokémon in Johto. That doesn't mean she won't get evolutions or anything in Johto, just she won't capture any more Pokémon in this arc. Brock has a couple more captures, and Ash has another, but Misty already caught her last Pokémon with Mantyke. It's weird thinking that Johto is close to finishing. Sure it may only be chapter fifty-seven out of one-hundred but a lot of late Johto will be multi-part stories and the league itself takes up about ten chapters so it's closer to the finishing then you might expect. After all, Serena only needs one ribbon and Ash only needs two badges. But enough of that, let's get to the chapter. And provided this chapter gets done on time, it will be updated on the third year anniversary of me starting this series (10th of December). It's amazing that I got here so fast, but I still have a long way to go with this series and a lot of twists and turns to go with it. Thank you all for the support, it really does help. Don't forget to vote in the poll, it will change with chapter 61 and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 57: Spinning Top

He was not having a good day; it's been a few weeks since he evolved, and it's been horrible ever since then. He has always been the youngest of the fighting types around here, and that has come along with him being the punching bag. His brother's Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were always horrible but then there's the local Machamp who was the absolute worst. Machamp use to have a trainer but when his trainer past, he chose to live in the mountains instead of with his old trainers family.

Who was he? Well that is very simple, he is Hitmontop. He never really cared which evolution he took but both his brothers tried to persuade him into their evolutionary form and quite honestly, he would've been happy staying a Tyrouge. Life was so much simpler before he evolved.

Why was he so bothered about those fighting types anyway? Well they are family, at least the Hitmon-brothers are but then again, they have been nothing but mean to him, it wasn't always that way, he can remember a time when his brothers spent time with him, helping him train. They were really close, even if they had that rivalry over which evolution he should've took.

As he continued his adventure through the forest, he came across a large rock next to a cave. He remembered the night that it all changed, it was a thunderous night and he took shelter in this cave along with his Hitmon brothers-

 _"Chill out, Tyrogue, now isn't the time for training," Hitmonlee spoke up, "we don't know how long this storm will last so it's best to conserve your energy for as long as possible."_

 _While not happy about having to stop his training, Tyrogue did as his brother said and stopped punching and kicking the wall. It might just be the nature of fighting types in general, but he was also big on getting stronger and training. He reluctantly took a seat across from his two brothers. Not sure what to do if he can't train._

 _"So Tyrogue, have you decided on which evolution path you want to take?" Hitmonchan asked, "I can't imagine it would be long before you evolve."_

 _"Huh?" Tyrogue replied, "I dunno... whichever, I guess."_

 _"What do you mean, whichever, you can't let something as important as your evolution just pass by like nothing," Hitmonchan replied, "how will you find a mate without the right evolution. I mean, how do you hope to find someone if your just focused on kicking everything."_

 _"Oh please, remember that Lopunny," Hitmonlee replied, "now she was a Pokémon."_

 _"Nah man, the Medicham was so much better," Hitmonchan replied, "did I ever tell you what happened after that double date."_

 _"Lopunny?" Tyrogue asked, "Medicham?"_

 _"Oh yeah, brother, they were before your time," Hitmonchan replied, "so get this. This trainer from another region was passing through and had these two babes. They totally dug the Chan, but we only had the one night before they left so I let Lee take the seconds."_

 _"That's not how I remember it," Hitmonlee sighed, "but anyway Tyrogue, he does bring up a good point for once. What sort of gal would you pick?"_

 _"Huh? I dunno, never thought about," Tyrogue shrugged._

 _"Come on brother," Hitmonchan replied, "you've met females before. Which one tickled your fancy, made you want to take her to the day-care? Who did you want to use your TM on?"_

 _Tyrogue, looked down bright red as he let his brother go on with his innuendos. He never really cared about romance or anything like that but recently he has started to get weird feelings... but no, they don't mean anything. They can't mean anything; he is meant to be a tough fighting type. His brothers would never understand._

 _"Ignore him, Tyrogue, even if you aren't ready for that step, you should've at least had a crush," Hitmonlee replied, "tell us who first caught your eye."_

 _"Well I, I dunno," Tyrouge replied, "I guess I saw this Mankey who looked pretty cute."_

 _"When did you ever see a Manky? There aren't any that live near here," Hitmonchan replied, "hang on, wait, Lee, remember about a month ago."_

 _"You mean when that trainer came through with a bunch of fighting types and challenged us all?" Hitmonlee replied, "sure I remember, Machamp was grumpy after his fight with that Poliwrath."_

 _"Yeah but I mean, the Pokémon we faced," Hitmonchan replied, "his Primeape took us both down. It was a good fight but that was probably the closest any sort of Manky has been to our mountain."_

 _"Wait," Hitmonlee replied, turning slowly back to Tyrogue who became very self-conscious, "Brother, you do like girls right?"_

 _"Well I-" Tyrogue hesitated._

 _"Brother, you can't be serious!" Hitmonchan erupted, "you're a fighting type, not some prissy fairy type!"_

Hitmontop felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered the beat down his brother delivered that night. Ever since then, everyone has been against him. Machamp took pleasure in beating him to a pulp and his brothers always joined in. He doesn't like males! He isn't gay! He isn't!

As the anger built up in him, he began to unleash it on nearby boulder. Spinning on his head, he unleashed three powerful kicks, each on chipping of bits of the boulder before he jumped back onto his feet. Not missing a beat, he clenched his fists as they were coated in metal before he began mercilessly punching the large rock. Punch by punch, he widdled it down until it was nothing more than a pile of rubble by his feet.

But it wasn't enough, he has had it with his brothers and the other fighting types around here! Just because he never really cared about females, that makes him gay! He isn't gay! What would matter if he was?! No! He isn't! He doesn't even need to ask that last question because he isn't!

With his anger at a breaking point, he looked around for something else to hit. As he did, he looked off into the trail at the base of the mountain. It looked like a group of Pokémon and trainers were setting up camp. They would make a perfect opponent. He may not be the strongest Pokémon around here, but he is surely stronger than any of these losers and punching something that moves will feel a lot better than some object he just found lying around.

As he made his way down the hill, he remembered what his brother said that night - 'You're a fighting type, not some prissy fairy type'. He really hopes on of these trainers has a fairy type. If the way his brother spoke was any indication, they need to be set straight. He isn't gay and they are to blame for the others misconception of him! HE! IS! NOT! GAY!

* * *

Ash smiled as he looked at the tent he pitched up. It's been a couple of days since Serena won her fourth ribbon and since then they have been on the move towards Mahogany Town and his next gym battle, although before that, they are making a small detour to a place called the Lake of Rage. It is meant to be home of many Gyarados and is a historic landmark for Johto. Of course, being a place for many water types, it was Misty who wanted to visit it.

Plus it would give Ash a reason to call his own Gyarados over. Not only that but by the time they get there, Brock thinks it'll be his birthday. Of course, there isn't a way that he could spend it with his brother due to their different paths at the moment, but he will have his friends to surround him, and he will finally be a teenager. After Serena's loss at the Wallace cup, then Alto Mare and everything else, he will just be happy to spend some time together with his friends in a nice peaceful atmosphere, followed by his gym battle.

Realising that he still has two more tents to put up, he moved over towards the next one. As he began to set it up, he took a look around to see what all his Pokémon were doing. Pikachu was talking with Phanpy and Togepi, clearly telling them what to do for today's training session. Next he saw Bayleaf launching Razor Leaves at Croconaw, who was dodging with his dancing ability. It was nice to see her working well with more Pokémon. Although he finally noticed Noctowl, perched in a stray tree, roosting. While this isn't unnatural for the shiny Pokémon, but they haven't been on great terms... ever since the owl learnt that Ash has been actively rejecting his aura.

As he began to nail the stake into the ground, he turned back to his shiny normal flying type. While his eyes were closed, Ash knew him better than that. Noctowl is always aware of his surroundings. Realising now would be a good time to talk, since they'd be alone with him, he made his mind up.

"Hey Noctowl, can you come over here for a second!" Ash called out.

The normal flying type opened his eyes and looked down at Ash for what felt like forever before it cautiously floated back down towards him, Ash could've also been mistaken but he thought he saw Noctowl roll his eyes before soaring down. He landed a few feet away and seemed to be waiting for him to speak. He always had a calculating expression but for Ash, after their disagreement about his choice to reject his aura, it was very unsettling.

"So..." Ash started, "how you been?"

"Small talk does not suit," Noctowl cut him off, "what did you want?"

Ash sighed as he knew his owl was anything but stupid, he could've easily guessed what he wanted. Noctowl was probably just letting him take the imitative since he doesn't see it as a problem, so he has no reason to discuss it. The shiny owl is very logical in his thinking, which isn't the easiest thing to get used to, but he does take after Alakazam in a sense... even Houndoom can be very logical, with his whole being the alpha thing.

"Well I wanted to talk about us... and aura,"

"Go figures," Noctowl sighed, before locking his eyes back onto Ash's, "I thought I already made my stance clear on that subject. You have a great power, but refuse to use it, so it goes to waste."

"It's not that I'm refusing to use it, okay maybe it is," Ash replied, "but look. Every time I've used it, bad stuff has happened-"

"Wrong," Noctowl cut him off, "your using it right now. And nothing bad is happening. Or did you forget that it's your aura that allows you to understand us Pokémon? Or do you mean that being able to understand us is a bad thing?"

"I... no wait, erm, I mean," Ash stuttered, "look, I love being able to understand Pokémon and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Nice speech, and who do you want to thank for winning this award?" Noctowl asked.

"Serious Noctowl, please just hear me out," Ash replied.

"Fine," Noctowl replied, with a noticeable roll of the eyes.

"Okay well, I mean, other than understanding Pokémon, every time the aura has unleashed its power bad stuff has happened," Ash explained, "I loose complete control and it goes well over the top in delivering a very harsh form of justice. Honestly, it was activated way too early for my age. I won't get my trainer until I'm about sixteen, give or take. So I don't want to unleash it until that time, when I can completely control it."

Noctowl just continued to stare at Ash as he held his breath. He really could've heard a pin drop as he waited for some sort of reaction. Unfortunately, his stoic expression never changed. Should Ash continue to speak, ask for what he thought.

"Finished?" Noctowl asked, but he didn't actually wait for Ash to answer, "good. I still don't agree with your stance. I never had a teacher for my psychic abilities, not until I met Alakazam. I had to grow and use them myself; did it also go well? No. But I knew they would be useful, so I kept at it. By suppressing your abilities, your letting them pass on by. When they take over again, and they will, you'll be just as useless. Whereas if you tried to control them, even before this teacher arrives, then you'll at least have a footing to try and control it."

"So... you still feel the same?" Ash sighed.

He hates that one of his Pokémon feels this differently about a decision this important. It is a completely different set of ideals. Sure, all his Pokémon have well established personalities and have a right to their own opinions but could they even work together or battle together when having such different views?

"What did you expect?" Noctowl asked, "I'm not a politician, my mind is not for sale."

"So... do you want me to release you?" Ash asked, "since we have such differing views on aura."

"No," Noctowl replied, "like I said, Alakazam was my first mentor and I know he still has more I could learn. And we may have a differing opinion but when in battles, I'll still listen. I'm not barbaric and so I won't just ignore you. Besides, when this teacher shows up, I want the chance to see your aura abilities first-hand."

"So... friends?" Ash asked, with a nervous chuckle. The weak smile on his face fading as he saw the same serious expression on his normal flying types face. As his chuckle faded as well, it became clear that it wasn't the case.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Noctowl replied, "I'm just sticking around because I have nothing better to do... and maybe when you finally unleash your aura, we could reach that step. But don't worry, I'll still partake in battles with you, I need some way to put Alakazam's training into action."

It was clear the conversation was over, as Ash didn't get a chance to reply, since Noctowl turned around and soared back to his tree. While he knew that could've gone a lot better, it was also a massive weight off his chest since it could've gone a lot worst. While not happen that they still completely disagree on this topic, Ash wouldn't want to force one of his Pokémon to change their opinion because he thought differently.

Even if Noctowl doesn't see it, Ash still considers all his Pokémon friends and they are all entitled to have their own opinions. At least Noctowl doesn't want to leave and is still willing to battle. Although would their differing opinions cause issues in battle? Only way to find out is to have a battle.

Deciding it was best to get his job done, Ash turned back to the half prepared tent before getting to work on the second tent. While he would've preferred to get another cooking lesson in from Brock, he knew it was only fair to take turns doing each task when setting up camp. It didn't take long before the second tent was prepared. He stood up and took in the sight, proud of his work before a smell caught his nose.

It was a familiar smell, the smell of Brock's famous curry. Turning his attention towards the source, he saw Misty and Brock over the cooking pot, which Serena's Cyndaquil was controlling the flame off. While it was a surprise to learn Misty also wanted to take cooking lessons after the Whirl Cup, Ash couldn't really blame her even if it meant he received less lessons himself.

Despite knowing he still had one more tent left to set up, Ash's eye wandered over towards the final member of their little group. Serena. She was kneeled down with a few of her Pokémon. Surprisingly her hat wasn't on her head, but placed neatly to her side. A sudden gust of wind blew through her short hair, which while he did like her long hair, he also loves the new style. A tightening around his chest was felt on his heart. He always thought she was pretty but as of recently... it's hard to explain, it's like she got even prettier.

Knowing he didn't want to get caught watching her from afar, he forced his attention back to the final tent he had to set up. While she is his girlfriend, he knew it would be weird if he was just watching her from afar. Besides, the last tent he has to set up is Misty's and she wouldn't let him eat until its set up.

* * *

Serena smiled as she watched her Skiploom finish off her practise performance. They just finished going over it by making notes on the floor. This isn't uncommon as they don't tend to carry around much paper to do stuff like this. Her grass flying type lowered down towards the honey-blonde girl.

"That was great Skiploom," Serena praised, "still a little rough around the edges but you was able to get our adjustments added in pretty good."

" _Thank you Serena_ ," Skiploom's mental message replied, " _with your guidance, I am sure we'll have it completed in time for the Blackthorn contest_."

Serena smiled as she felt a small hand around her ankle, looking down she found Larvitar who had a big bright smile on his face with wide eyes filled with wonder. It was nice to see him more open and actually stand on his own. It only feels like yesterday that he was the shy little one who would harden when not in her arms. Smiling down at him, she kneeled down, so they were more at an even level.

" _What did you think, Larvitar_?" Serena asked through her psychic powers.

" _It was really pretty,_ " Larvitar replied, " _um... do you think, I could get a to have a pretty performance_?"

She loved how much he was growing up, while not as much as a baby as Togepi was for Ash, Larvitar has really grown up since he first hatched. He has took part in basic battling along with Togepi but nothing extensive. For him to actively want a performance of his own is just great.

"Of course we can get you some sort of performance," Serena smiled, as she imagined what would happen when Larvitar evolves. She can remember looking it up and it appeared to be a large green monster of sorts, but the idea of one being gentle and performing on a stage amuses her. Before continuing, she reached down and grabbed her rock ground type and tried to lift him up, "oof, you're getting heavy Larvitar."

Serena shouldn't be surprised as she saw through his actions that he has been growing up. When checking her Pokedex, it also happens to give off a weight and height, which while not her Larvitar's statistics directly, were the average statistics for a fully grown Larvitar. Weighing in over seventy kilograms and while not at that amount yet, it is easy to feel the difference from when he first hatched. So instead, she didn't try to pick him up and instead leaned down to give him a hug.

It seems she won't be able to lift him up like she could before but that doesn't mean she just won't give him hugs. He has always been a sweet Pokémon who loves to have affection, probably because she knew him from the point he hatched.

"I'm sorry, Larvitar, but I don't think I can easily lift you anymore," Serena replied.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she felt his sadness from this news as she could sense his thought waves. It's not his fault that he is that heavy but just a sad fact. Maybe she could support him with his psychic powers, but she wouldn't want to test it on him in case it did hurt. She would just need to work on that so she could better support him. He may be growing up, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't get hugs.

" _Hey Serena, could you come over here for a moment_ ," Sylveon's voice echoed in her head.

Ending the embrace with Larvitar, she stood back up and turned towards her fairy type. Only to find Sylveon looking at something, as she made her way closer, she found her staring a new Pokémon down. She instantly reconsigned the species as Ash faced one in his gym battle against Chuck. It was a Hitmontop, one who was staring daggers at Sylveon and clearly looked very angry. Base on the looks, one might think Sylveon insulted his mother or something.

"Hello, can we help you?" Serena greeted, in a friendly tone.

Help? Help? Why should he need help? He is independent, he doesn't need help. All he needs to do is punch that stupid fairy type in the face. Sure, he may not have seen one before but it's obviously one of those prissy fairy types. Its pink and he saw it using moves he knew are fairy type moves. Not to mention the way it was dancing around whilst using them.

"You want to battle Sylveon?" Serena questioned.

Despite not liking reading others thoughts unless she knows them, it was hard to ignore the fighting types mental voice which was seething in anger. It wasn't the easiest to make out, but she could definitely make out anger and it was directed at Sylveon but for what reason? It sounded like he hates her because she is a fairy type, but would anyone really hold that against a Pokémon, especially another Pokémon?

She realised quickly that she wouldn't get a response and the battle had started, since Hitmontop charged across the ground, with tremendous speed before punching her fairy type in the face causing her to flinch. It seems they will have a battle whether they want to or not.

* * *

 _Hitmontop verses Serena:_

Unable to do anything while her fairy type recovered from the flinch, Serena clenched her fist as the fighting type began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks on her eeveelution. Despite not doing much to Sylveon thanks to her type advantage, they were clearly hitting hard, much harder than one might expect.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the flinch to ware off as Sylveon re-opened her eyes. Knowing her fairy type wouldn't need assistance to handle a wild Pokémon, Serena just watched as she used her feelers to wrap around Hitmontop and pushed him away.

Before they could celebrate, however, Hitmontop charged forward, making her feelers grip useless. It was with impressive speed and slammed into Sylveon like a freight-train, actually knocking her over. With what seemed to be a literal second, Hitmontop was stood over her body, unleashing his fists down on her, which were covered in metal, clearly a steel type move. Although that wasn't the biggest concern.

Serena knew it would take more than a single super effective move to take down her Sylveon, instead her biggest concern was the thought waves Hitmontop was emitting as he unleashed this brutal assault. He was thinking very nasty things and derogatory names all directed at Sylveon, focusing primarily on her typing. It was clear as day that he had some sort of deep seated emotions linked to the fairy typing, and while she was sure Sylveon could handle it still, she was less confident about how one sided it would be.

"Be careful Sylveon!" Serena called out.

Despite not getting a verbal result, a powerful wind blew past, knocking Hitmontop over as Sylveon stood up. She was panting, she had some bruise marks and scratches across her body. Despite not doing a lot in terms of damage thanks to her defences, it clearly wouldn't have tickled either.

A bright pink ball of fairy type energy formed at her mouth and she launched it at the downed Hitmontop who was growling in annoyance. Before launching a second Moon-Blast, then a third. Now that she didn't have to make her moves pretty for the contest points, Sylveon could test out her true new strength since evolving.

Powering up a forth Moon Blast, Sylveon waited for the cloud of smoke covering the fighting type. After what felt like forever, the smoke cleared to reveal Hitmontop stood up, looking a lot more angry than hurt... and he was covered in even more scratches, panting heavily while slumped forward slightly. There was even a trickle of blood dripping out of his nose.

Serena could only gasp as he did a leap into the air before landing on his head, spinning around. In a panic, Sylveon launched her forth Moon Blast, despite knowing she wouldn't want to seriously hurt another Pokémon, Serena also knew her eeveelution wouldn't just take another beating like before.

The Moon Blast looked on course to hit the fighting type, but it effortlessly bounced off the spinning top. It seems like it is effective in deflecting attacks. Hitmontop continued to spinning forward and while not as fast before, it still had decent speed.

Unable to use her feelers to grab him and hold him out of reach do to his spinning speed, Sylveon dodged in the only way she knew how, by jumping in a sort of fluid dance although that didn't deter Hitmontop, who continued to flow her. Hitmontop stopped spinning and just stood still watching as Sylveon continue to gain distance, he seemed to be heaving with anger before shouting something at Sylveon. Despite not understanding a Pokémon's native tongue, it was clearly something offensive and based on her fairy types facial expression, it supported her theory.

Hitmontop clenched his fists before shooting forward fist first. Sylveon had to react first, using her feelers to block his path. Although it quickly became clear that it wasn't enough. Every time a feeler would block his path, Hitmontop would punch it and clear the path, getting ever closer before the next feeler blocked his path. Once he was close enough, he began just punching Sylveon in the face with his metal coated fists... not even pretending to hold back.

Sylveon took the brunt of those attacks, wrapping her feelers around him before lifting him high into the air. The fairy type eeveelution was panting heavily, as her legs were wobbly. Clearly the constant beat downs have taken a toll on her. Hitmontop was thrashing around in an attempt to escape and Serena knew Sylveon couldn't hold him back for long.

Although she also knew that anger like this isn't just forged from nothing. Every Pokémon she has known to have issues with anger has had a good reason behind it. First, her Beedrill came to mind, who was overwhelmed by his new power from evolving. Then the more obvious one being Ash's Sandslash. For a long time, she hated the ground type for how he slashed Ash up but to know he has a reason behind it, even if he won't let anyone but Ash know, she has to admit that he has slightly grown on her since his commitment to working with Ash. So this anger that Hitmontop has, even if she doesn't know why, must come from somewhere... probably something concerning fairy types as a whole.

Not only that, but she knew that if this continued, Hitmontop would also do himself some serious harm. He clearly wants to hurt Sylveon, even if it means he gets hurt in the process. Knowing that Sylveon was the one that his anger was directed towards, Serena quickly came up with a plan.

"Sylveon!" Serena called out, as she reached for her Pokeball, "we can't let this continue on or Hitmontop will do itself some serious damage! And your only making him even angrier, sorry but I have to return you and end this as quickly and as painlessly as possible!"

The moment she felt a mental message agreeing, Serena recalled her Sylveon. While she knew her fairy type would agree, she felt it was only curious to get said agreement instead of just assuming. As she quickly went over her team, she knew Cyndaquil and definitely Larvitar couldn't handle it and Murkrow likely couldn't either. If she was to use Ampharos, it would just become another power battle like what Sylveon had, which is how she made her decision.

"Let's go, Skiploom!" Serena yelled as her chosen Pokémon flew fast across into the makeshift battlefield.

Her grass flying type appeared with a battle cry, despite being more of a performer, she was clearly ready for the battle. She always was close to Sylveon, so she likely wants to avenge her good friend. Luckily, Skiploom's more defensive move set and battle style should make catching Hitmontop much easier. Even if Hitmontop doesn't want to, she has to end it before the handstand Pokémon does some serious damage to them self.

"Alright, start off with Mega Drain!" Serena called out.

The cotton-weed Pokémon closed her eyes as she attempted to drain health from her opponent but before she could fulfil that move, she was sent flying as the fighting type knocked her away with what was obviously a Quick Attack due to the speed Hitmontop used.

Serena gasped as she watched Skiploom land on the ground with a heavy thud before it began unleashing a series of punches on Skiploom. While Serena knew Skiploom could take it due to resisting fighting types and being more defensive but that doesn't mean anything as even when resisted, it still hurts her cotton-weed Pokémon.

"Synthesis!" Serena shouted.

Seeing a glow from underneath the angry fighting type, Serena knew that Skiploom was healing up the damage being dealt. While not idea, it was much better than before although it was clear Hitmontop was still angry from that first battle. Even if tiring down, he wasn't about to get stopped and while Skiploom wasn't making him angrier like how Sylveon was, she also wasn't calming him down any.

Hitmontop jumped up and began spinning on his head before spinning around, sending Skiploom flying as she struggled to regain his flight. Despite being a wild Pokémon, this fighting type was showing a very diverse move set, just proving how much he trained and also explaining his strength.

"Acrobatics and save your flight path!" Serena shouted.

Serena's grass flying type did a U-turn in the air before shooting back towards the fighting type who crossed his arms in front of his chest. Crashing into the handstand Pokémon Skiploom pushed him back, while unleashing the most devastating assault she could but physical strength was never her expertise. While she pushed her opponent back, it clearly wasn't having nearly as much impact that Hitmontop's moves had.

As the cotton-weed Pokémon began to slow down, Hitmontop reached forward as a read outline surrounded his body. Doing a roll forward, Skiploom in hand before sending Serena's grass flying type flying with a lot more momentum. It was like he used Skiploom's power against herself.

Skiploom grunted as she slammed into a tree, falling on her face. Despite having a type advantage and him already battling Sylveon, Hitmontop was still going tough. Of course, Skiploom doesn't have the most battle but has a lot of neat tricks which would make catching a Pokémon easier but that hasn't been the case so far.

Luckily, her grass flying type looked up and began to slowly raise as the fighting type was taunting her. Before Serena could even formulate a plan of any kind, her cotton-weed Pokémon began to glow white. It didn't take long before she let out a loud cry as she burst out in her new evolved form. Her once green skin was now a deep sea blue, her two arms were covered by large white balls of some sort, with a third one sticking out of her head. Unable to completely comprehend what just happened, she pulled out her Pokedex to scan her newly evolved Pokémon:

 _Jumpluff, The cotton-weed Pokémon. The final evolved form of Hoppip. Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. They are known to have travelled great distances with little effort._

 _Type: Grass / Flying_

 _Ability:_ _Chlorophyll_

 _Hidden Ability: Infiltrator (Note: The hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because its fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Absorb, Tackle, Splash, Synthesis, Tail Whip, Fairy Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Acrobatics, Rage Powder, Cotton Spore, U-Turn, Worry Seed, Giga Drain, Bounce, Energy Ball, Double Edge_

"Awesome Jumpluff, let's get back into the battle!" Serena cheered, "Fairy Wind!"

She saw Hitmontop coat his fists in metal before leaping towards Jumpluff once more with great speed. That Bullet Punch seems to be his go to attack. Not surprising since that would be the best counter to fairy types, which appears to be his target.

However her newly evolved Jumpluff, let out a loud cry before a powerful wind filled with sparkling fairy type energy which blew the fighting type back down into the ground with a heavy thud. Serena noticed how his anger spiked at having being made to look like a wimp with a fairy type move... why does he hate all things fairy type.

"Worry Seed!" Serena shouted.

Jumpluff did a spin as the fairy wind ended before a few seeds shot out from her top ball. One landed on Hitmontop's head and a bright red light engulfed him, as he returned to his feet. It clearly wasn't sapping health like what Leech Seed does.

Hitmontop did a small jump before landing on his head, spinning around on the ground, seeming to pick up speed. Before he shot off towards Jumpluff, quickly striking Jumpluff, knocking her back into the sky, with what appeared to be a powerful hit. Possibly something like Aerial Ace or another super effective move. Following this, the grass flying type was tackled back into the ground as Hitmontop began unleashing a brutal assault... but he seemed to have lost a lot of impact.

"Escape and then Stun Spore!" Serena called out.

She crossed her fingers before she watched Hitmontop go flying as a barrage of Bullet Seeds shot up, clearly that was her move of choice to break free. Not that it didn't work, even if not powerful, it was more than enough to split them up since Hitmontop isn't exactly a heavy weight fighter.

The fighting type slammed into the ground and before he could get up, Jumpluff floated over towards the handstand Pokémon before unleashing a cloud of yellow pollen over her opponent. As Hitmontop attempted to stand up, static appeared over his body bringing him to a complete stop. Not waiting, Jumpluff charged down and struck the fighting type with a powerful Acrobatics' attack.

Serena smiled as she saw her chance, whistling, Jumpluff ended her super effective move before moving back towards the honey-blonde girl. As her cotton-weed Pokémon did this, she took out an empty Pokeball and threw it. It struck Hitmontop and sucked him inside before landing on the ground. It violently shook back and forth as it was clear the fighting type was trying to escape with everything he had but eventually it stopped and dinged.

Taking a deep breath, Serena knew she could finally relax. Despite it being a wild Pokémon, Hitmontop proved to be one of her toughest opponents in recent memory. As her heartbeat returned to normal, she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned her latest capture:

 _Hitmontop, The Handstand Pokémon. A final evolved form of Tyrogue. Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offence and defence at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking._

 _Type: Fighting_

 _Ability: Technician_

 _Hidden Ability: Steadfast (Note: The hidden ability is locked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Adamant (Note: This nature is unlikely to change because this Pokémon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Rolling Kick, Endeavour, Close Combat, Detect, Revenge, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Quick Attack, Rapid Spin, Feint, Counter, Triple Kick, Agility, Gyro Ball, Wide Guard, Quick Guard, Frustration, Aerial Ace, Rockslide, Bullet Punch, Fake Out_

"Please select which Pokémon you wish to send back." The device requested.

The screen lite up with the images of Serena's current team of seven Pokémon: Sylveon, Larvitar, Ampharos, Cyndaquil, Jumpluff, Murkrow and Hitmontop but all the images except for Sylveon and Hitmontop were blacked out. While she could've easily returned whoever she wanted to return, it didn't make it an easy decision.

To start with, she wouldn't want to send Hitmontop away straight away as she would like to get to know him. She also doesn't want to send Murkrow away as her newest team member other than Hitmontop. Jumpluff should also stay so she can continue to work in preparation for the Blackthorn contest and similarly, Larvitar should stay since he has finally started taking his training seriously as well. While she would prefer for to not part Sylveon from Pikachu, she does have to be fair and Sylveon has been on her team for much longer than anyone else so with a heavy heart, she hit Sylveon's picture.

As she felt her fairy types Pokeball transport away off her belt, she walked over towards the Pokeball containing her new Pokémon. Picking up the Pokeball, she could sense his great anger towards Sylveon imparticular and while not able to find out why exactly. Before releasing him though, she decided to go over to her bag to get a paralysis heal from her bag, along with a potion or two. After all, it would just be cruel not to help him heal.

* * *

Sylveon shook herself as she stepped out of the lab onto the second floor corridor. As customary when visiting the lab, she went through a check-up when her Pokeball arrived and considering the battle she had against Hitmontop, it didn't take long for Daisy to appear and give some proper treatment.

She likes Daisy, the professor's granddaughter is very smart in her own right and is also very kind, although that is far from her concern. She doesn't mind that Serena choose her to go to the lab as its well past her time to visit. What does bother her, is the fact that Serena caught that spinning top. He clearly has issues; anyone could see that, and she would hate for him to hurt one of her friends or even Serena herself. Then again, he seemed to have it out for fairy types, so only Togepi would be in danger if that's the case, and Pikachu wouldn't let him get close to the little Spikeball.

As she let her thoughts about that run wild, she cautiously made her way down the stairs. It will be nice to visit her old friends, like Tangela, Delphox and Kangashkan, along with the others... and she'll get to show them her evolved form as well. So much has changed, it'll be nice to have a catch up.

Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, however, she watched as what could've easily been mistaken as a new Pokémon walked by. It resembled Farfetch'd but if he was going through an emo phase... and needed some glasses for his eyes. Not to mention his stick, instead of being an agile weapon, it was more like a log being dragged along behind him. She looked a little longer before it clicked, this was Farfetch'd. She had to raise a hand up to her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

Said duck turned around and she was sure, if his eyes weren't already narrowed, he would've narrowed them. He seemed to growl something before turning back around and making his way over to a bathroom door. He stopped in the restroom, one wing on the door.

"Blame!" Farfetch'd yelled, "the ghost!"

He slammed the door shut, leaving Sylveon to just stare with bewilderment. So Gengar is up to her usual tricks, that's good to know. Not wanting to find out what that's been about, she finished her journey down the stairs before making her way to the backdoor that leads to the ranch. Using one of her feelers, she opened the door before stepping out, carefully closing the door behind her.

As she walked on the crisp grassy meadow, a cool breeze blew over her body. Despite being neighbouring regions, Johto is a couple hours earlier than Kanto so it's weird already having the moon high in the sky. While they share a similar climate, being near a mountain meant they were also in the sunlight so the cold night wind, while typical for the time of night, was a big shock for the fairy type.

Not being one to give up so easily, though, she continued her trek across the field. It looked mostly the same, just how she remembered it. Sandslash was still present on top of his rock, Pidgeot was in some sort of aerial battle with Charizard. Turning her attention towards the lake, she saw Kingdra and Dragonair air. As she continued her journey, she signed as some bright golden rings appeared. Despite not needing them to light the place, due to it not being completely dark out. It didn't a genius to work out who the source was gonna be. Sure enough, Gary's Umbreon soon appeared as the source of those lights.

"Hey babe," Umbreon greeted, "nice to see you've finally evolved. Guess you ditched that mouse who refuses to do the same. How about we get to know each other a little better."

Sylveon rolled her eyes, he tried this flirting back when they were both Eevee's but then when he evolved, he claimed she was too little for him. Not that she was ever interested in the self-obsessed eeveelution. Sure, Pikachu can be lacking in humble-ness but that is usually in a joking manner. Not like Umbreon.

"Get lost," Sylveon muttered, as she tried to walk away but he was persistent.

"Okay, so your still with that little mouse. Doesn't mean he has to know," Umbreon replied, as he walked up to her side, "haven't you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight?"

"You want to dance in the moonlight?" Sylveon asked, receiving a smirk from the dark type in response.

She smirked back before quickly powering up a Moonblast and launching it into Umbreon's face. Not waiting for the result, Sylveon just walked off, if Gary's Umbreon knows what's good for him, he'll leave her alone. She already had enough with Hitmontop earlier and is not in the mood to deal with him.

It didn't take long before Sylveon noticed her friends of Delphox, Tangela and Kangashkan stood around chatting. They seemed to stop in their tracks as the fairy type approached them. While this did make her a little self-conscious, she knew it was likely just them being surprised at seeing her and her evolution. Soon those surprised faces turned to smiles as they greeted her.

* * *

Hitmontop was not happy.

He had just been defeated by that girl, and she even had the nerve to recall that prissy fairy type before he could truly deliver her a justified punishment. While he was never against the idea of having a trainer, why did it have to be some silly female who will probably want him to dress up, gossip and do all that annoying stuff. He is male, he punches stuff, he isn't gay and has no interest in doing those sorts of things.

"Don't be like that, Hitmontop," the blonde female spoke, as she kneeled next to him, "I wouldn't want you to do anything you're not interested in. I have plenty of male Pokémon and I've never had any of them dress up."

Wait, did she just read his mind or something? The way she spoke, it was like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Either way, as long as he doesn't have to dress up like she said and as long as he gets to punch that prissy fairy in the face a few times.

"Hitmontop, I don't want you to go causing trouble. A lot of my Pokémon, Sylveon included, will be happy to train with you," Serena replied, "but I don't want you to cause her trouble or start anything. We don't pick on each other, we work together. I don't understand your hatred towards fairy types, but I am sure you will like her when you get to know her."

" _I know your my trainer now and everything, but I only just met you and its none of your business,_ " Hitmontop sent a direct mental message.

"That's completely fine, we can get to know each other from here on out and if you want to tell me then I will listen," Serena replied, "but as I said, despite that, I don't want you causing trouble for your fellow team members and I'm sure you'll be friends as well."

" _Fine_ ," Hitmontop grumbled, " _but are you actually understanding me or just getting really lucky guesses_?"

"Well yes, Hitmontop," Serena replied, "you see, I'm what you would call a psychic. I have all different abilities but the one I seem to be using the most is mental conversations with my Pokémon."

" _So you have powers_?" Hitmontop questioned.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Serena replied.

Hitmontop smirked at this piece of information, like before he considered getting a trainer but never gave it much thought. While it's true that he would leave his brothers, he can only see it as a positive. Since that night in the cave, they have hated him so they wouldn't care if he went off. Maybe leaving will actually help him grow up and finally start seeing females as the way he is meant to see them... he has a female trainer and while he would never partake in a human relationship like that, maybe it will help him get his head in order.

"You have brothers, Hitmontop?" Serena replied, "if you'd prefer to stay with them then I'll glad let you go. I only caught you so you wouldn't hurt yourself and we could end the battle. I'd happily let you back if that's what you want."

" _Nah, its fine. We aren't the best terms anyway_ ," Hitmontop replied, " _just stay out of my head unless I give you permission otherwise... I've got important stuff in there_."

"That's fine, Hitmontop," Serena smiled, kneeling down to rub his head, "and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Just tell me, and I am sure we will make great friends."

Hitmontop rolled his eyes at the sentiment, he hasn't had friends for a long time, and he doesn't want them now. He has survived this long on his own, especially since his brothers basically outcasted him for something that he isn't. He is only here as a way to escape and start over. A way to get stronger and since his new trainer has powers herself, he is sure she will be able to help him with getting stronger and finally growing up.

"Well it's time to eat, so while I help the others finish setting it up, why don't you meet my other Pokémon who are here," Serena suggested before standing up and walking back over to the other humans.

Not paying much attention to his new trainer once she was out of sight, he turned his attention towards a rather large yellow Pokémon who was approaching with a big bright smile on its face. He thinks it's an Ampharos, but he isn't completely sure on that. Behind it was that floaty thing from earlier who evolved in their battle earlier. Down by the yellow things feet was a dark blue thing, much smaller, with a flame on its back.

Are these meant his new training partners? Sure, the yellow one is big so it could probably make a strong opponent, but that fire thing is hiding behind the yellow one, not battle material and the floaty one didn't stand a chance against him earlier. She was only able to use status conditions and stuff because of that prissy fairy type who also didn't stand a chance, proven by how she was retreated. Sure, his new trainer might've claimed it was to stop him from over doing the battle but that was just an excuse.

"Hello!" the yellow one greeted, "it's nice to meet our new team member! I'm Ampharos, this is Cyndaquil and I believe you already met Jumpluff."

"Heh yeah," Hitmontop growled, "so which of you wants to battle?"

"Now isn't the time for training or practise," the fire thing, identified as Cyndaquil replied, "they have almost finished dinner. We just came to get introduce ourselves."

"The best way to get to know someone is by seeing how they take a punch," Hitmontop snarled, "so are you the only other Pokémon she has? and what happened to that prissy fairy type I faced?"

"Do you mean Sylveon?" the floaty thing, identified as Jumpluff, asked, "it's not nice to call others names like Prissy. She is really nice once you get to know her. And I also wouldn't let Pikachu hear you call her that."

"Sylveon was sent to the place where Serena started her journey, since she can only have six Pokémon on hand at a time," Ampharos replied, "you see, our trainer has many Pokémon and when we aren't on her hand she leaves us there, so we are well taken care off. But as for right now, she still has Larvitar and Murkrow on hand. Larvitar is probably sticking to her side since he is still quite young. And I believe Murkrow was roosting in a tree."

"Are they tough?" Hitmontop asked.

"Well Larvitar hasn't had a battle yet, and only recently started training," Jumpluff replied, "and Murkrow tends to keep herself to herself. But if you want a tough opponent, when you get to the lab you'll not only have many of Serena's team like Beedrill, Kabutops and Gengar but most of Ash's Pokémon would also battle and a few their other friends Pokémon who also use the lab."

"Guess I'll need to wait for that then," Hitmontop grumbled, kicking a small rock.

"Now why don't you tell us a little about yourself," Ampharos replied.

"Well. I'm a dude, I fight, I train, I get stronger," Hitmontop replied, "and I like chicks."

"So what sort of partner would you be interested in?" Ampharos asked.

"A female," Hitmontop replied, quickly.

"Well yes, you already made that perfectly clear," Jumpluff replied, with a sweat drop on her forehead, "but I was asking more in terms of personality. Someone funny, tough, a helper?"

"I dunno," Hitmontop shrugged, "just a chick."

"Female is not a personality trait," Ampharos muttered.

While he was happy as that annoying electric type walked away, along with those other Pokémon, they are all too uptight. Or in case of that fire one, Cyndaquil, she was too silent and timid. None of them would make a good training partner... maybe a good punching bag.

"What do you want?" Hitmontop growled.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself," the owl replied, "Noctowl."

"Your shiny," Hitmontop replied, "you're not a puff, are you?"

"No, I'm not gay," Noctowl replied, "and yourself?"

"I am **not** gay!" Hitmontop growled, punching the floor for emphasis.

"You really want to believe that," Noctowl replied, "don't you."

"I'm not!" Hitmontop roared.

"Very well, I believe you," Noctowl replied, "but let me give you some advice. I am not gay, but I don't feel the need to establish it every few minutes to everyone within ear shot... those who shout the longest and hardest about something, are usually the ones with the greatest interest in it."

"I'm-" Hitmontop went to replied, on instinct but he stopped himself. Maybe this owl has a point, if he keeps saying that he isn't gay then they might be more likely to think that he is. He has had to be on red alert since that night in the cave with his brother.

"I'll leave you to ponder that for a while," Noctowl replied, "but don't be a stranger... I'm sure we could work well together."

Hitmontop noticed that the shiny owl flew off. Despite not being sure about his actual team members, that owl isn't too bad. He gave some nice advice, actually believes that he doesn't like males. He may not have much in terms of physical strength, but Noctowl seems like the sort of mon he could rely on.

* * *

Doctor Namba growled in frustration, slamming the papers down on his desk. How could this be happening; reverse engineering should be simple. Back when they took control over the Silph co, they found designs for a machine that helps Pokémon with evolution. Something about preparing for when stuff like evolutionary stones or other evolutionary items run out but that isn't his concern.

Instead, he has been trying to reverse engineer it so he could do the reverse. While forcing their Pokémon to evolve would be useful, and they have already used it to ensure the base just outside of Mahogany Town is ready for battle, he wants to be able to do the reverse, to turn an evolved Pokémon back into its pre-evolved form. Imagine when the police show up with a heard of Arcanine, only for them to become a litter of Growlithe. It would ensure their victory in any battle.

While the part received from Olivine docks has been useful, he hasn't had time or chance to properly test his device. All the information says it should be ready for use but the Gyarados he tested it on from the lake of rage didn't seem affected. He would love to re-run the test and figure out what happened but that hasn't been possible. The police have been all over the place since that first test and they can't afford to alert them about the current on goings. They are based in an abandoned warehouse and don't have the resources or funding like what they had when the boss was around.

Before he could ponder anything else, the door flew open and in walked Petrel who looked angry. Not surprising, this has been one of the lowest outlets and Archer has been on their tails for shutting it down. He only recently recalled Biff, Cassidy, Jessie and James from this factory.

"Tell me you've got that little project working!" Petrel yelled, "Archer just gave us two weeks to close up shop! He thinks this weapon your after is a waste of money, and he has already mentioned giving up this location to lure that serial killer out into the open!"

"It's almost ready," the doctor replied, "I just need to run another test."

"And how do you plan on doing that?!" Petrel yelled, "even the slight thing out of place and the Grumpig's will swarm on us like a Venomoth to a flame!"

Not a moment later, Petrel stormed back out, yelling some more but Doctor Namba wasn't paying attention. Just as before, Archer gives it to Petrel in the neck and so he gets it just the same. Giovanni never let his opinion on one outlet affect how he handled another. He also had his own lab and practically unlimited funding.

Realising that his passion project, the thing he has dedicated himself too for the last few months is on the verge of being shut down, Doctor Namba grabbed his stack of papers before running out of the room. Petrel was right, he can't do anything with the cops swarming around. So he will need to get rid of them.

It didn't take him long to reach his device where his two assistance scientists were waiting. They only joined after the move to Johto but have proven to be useful with both the brains to help in making adjustments and were just as ruthless in execution. That is what he needs them for now.

"Attila! Hun!" he shouted.

Both of the men stopped in their tracks, they were clearly doing some sort of tinkering with the device they brought. Some sort of crystal prison device. They originally joined so that when Team Rocket returned to their former glory, they would have the funding to complete this project of theirs.

"Sir!" they replied.

"I've got a job for you two," Doctor Namba replied, "tell me, what was that none sense you uttered about Raikou?"

"It's been reported to frequent Mount Mortar and when its believed to pass there, thunderstorms have been present," Hun explained, "there are actually those same storms present right now. We thought you'd be interested since its power could be useful in Team Rocket's rise to power."

"Well we don't want to deal with containing that thing, at least until the boss has returned," Doctor Namba replied, "but it would make a nice distraction. Pack your things, I am sending you after Raikou. Don't catch it, just cause enough noise to drag those police away so I can finish the tests... understand?"

"Yes sir," the two replied.

Doctor Namba watched as his two underlings marched away. While he hates to use other scientists for field work like this, work which'll likely result in them being arrest or worst, desperate times call for desperate measures. When Giovanni returns, they will be able to return to their former glory but until then, this will have to do.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	58. Legend of Thunder P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the start of the legend of Thunder arc. This story will focus mostly on Jimmy and Marina, especially this first part, while the main group will appear as well. We also get something I have been asked a lot about... and I mean a lot, something I have been looking very much forward too. It is also very similar to the original Legend of Thunder special, much more than Pokémon Hero's. Although there is one thing I want to bring up, as a kid I always thought that Hun was female, and even when re-watching it to plan out for this story, I thought they were female so imagine my surprise when researching to learn they are meant to be male. I mean, they look female and Hun sounds short for Honey (a female name), so in this story, my version of Hun will be female. My current goal is to finish the legend of thunder arc by the end of the year, just to make up for my lack of updates in November (blame Sword and Shield) but no promises. I think I'll definitely be able to finish the first two parts though. Don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 58: Legend of Thunder P I

"Typhlosion!" Jimmy yelled, "Flamethrower!"

His trusty fully evolved fire type was on all four paws, taking a deep breath before releasing a powerful Flamethrower out of his mouth. It shot straight up and collided with his opponent, a Hitmonlee, who was unable to dodge due to being on a direct path with much momentum.

An explosion engulfed the fighting type, smoke covering the result before Hitmonlee fell down to the ground looking completely burnt. Jimmy smirked as his strongest Pokémon stood up tall at the result.

"No Hitmonlee!" the opposing trainer cried.

"Mon... lee..." the fighting type weakly replied.

"Alright Typhlosion!" Jimmy replied before gesturing to him with a thumbs up, "you rock, you rule!"

What followed was Jimmy high five-ing his starter in celebration, but he couldn't focus on that as he soon had Marina in his face in her usually excited manner. While he has gotten use to this after the months of travelling together. He could also hear the crowd who watched the battle cheering, while making comments about what happened but instead of acknowledging any of it, Jimmy turned his attention towards his opponent, who was now cradling his crispy fighting type.

Without a second thought, Jimmy began to walk over to them while his starter and best friend followed shortly behind. He saw the trainer spraying some sort of medicine bottle on the kicking Pokémon. Shortly following this, the pure fighting type woke up.

"Are you alright, Hitmonlee?" the trainer asked.

"Hitmon," the kicking Pokémon replied.

"Hey!" Jimmy spoke up, offering a hand down to the trainer, "your Hitmonlee thought well. And so did you, dude."

"Thanks and right back at ya," the trainer replied, accepting the handshake, standing up in the process, "were going to learn from this defeat and next time we'll be stronger."

The two Pokémon also shared some words in their native tongue before facing their respective trainers, each with a happy expression. It didn't take a genius to work out they shared similar encouraging words. With the battle over, the crowd also began to disappear, and the other trainer took his leave as well.

"So," Marina replied, "what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on," Marina replied, "we both know you've been basing Typhlosion battling style after your brothers. It didn't go unnoticed by the crowd either."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jimmy replied, turning his head only to see his fire starter... who had a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Jimmy pulled out a Pokeball and held it in front of his trusty starter, "huh, not you too. Return Typhlosion."

"Don't worry darling, its nothing to be ashamed off," Marina replied, "many trainers copy tactics they've seen strong trainers use. I know I've done the same with my appeals performances, basing a lot of them of my sisters. But I know you don't like him being brought up and using his tactics isn't the best plan if you don't want it brought up."

"I know, I know," Jimmy replied, holding his hands up in defeat, "it's not that I don't want him brought up or anything. I love it when we can meet up... I just, I dunno, I don't want to be compared to him. Especially with the Silver conference being so close. I want to stand out as my own person, not in the shadow of my brother... or our dad."

"Well you're always going to be compared to them," Marina replied, "whether you want to or not. What's important is that you prove those comparisons pointless. And I know Ethan would never compare himself to anyone so that's all that matters."

"Thanks Marina," Jimmy replied, as he turned his head down so his cap would cover his face... he hopes to Ho-Oh that his cheeks aren't burning up again, but based on Marina's little giggle, they probably are.

"Well come on, darling," she spoke up, grabbing one of his hands, "Serena competed in the Eckruteak contest just over a week and a half ago. They should be close to Mahogany Town by now so if we hurry, we might be able to catch them."

While he didn't say anything, Jimmy began to run next to his female friend as they headed off towards the next Pokémon centre. They were already heading towards Mahogany town anyway because that's the home of the seventh gym but when Marina saw Serena's contest, she wanted to try and run into them. Of course, she couldn't just call and ask to meet up. Despite constant messaging to Serena, Marina refused because, 'where's the fun in that?'

Even if he can't understand her logic, he has to admit that her playfulness and energetic personality are some of her best qualities. As they continued to run, hand in hand, he turned his attention towards the small gesture. When they first started their journey, he wouldn't have even let her walk near him through fear his secret would be discovered and while its beyond obvious at this point that they share feeling for each other, Jimmy still has one question to ask himself... is he ready to take that step?

Although there is no concern about her returning his feelings, he still doesn't know if in himself he is ready to move into a full relationship. After all, what are they meant to do as a couple? What would everyone else think? Not to mention, his brother is engaged to Marina's sister and sure they aren't blood related, but wouldn't it be kinda bad if they just followed in their siblings footsteps? Maybe he should just let Vincent date Marina instead, he is an open book about his feelings and while he can be annoying, they are still friends and wouldn't stealing Marina from him be like stabbing him in the back?

Arg, this whole thing is confusing, why can't they just stay how they were when they were younger?

* * *

Attila tapped a pencil against the dashboard of the jeep, as Hun drove across the mountain side. Due to the lack of resources from Archer and the others located in Goldenrod, they are having to do this mission with the bare minimum.

Hell, could it even be called a mission? All they are doing is using their energy crystal to make enough noise to distract the police so Professor Namba can finish that little evolution machine. In all honesty, Attila couldn't care less about the professor's project. He and Hun joined Team Rocket because they would allow for research into their project, without being restricted to all those stupid Pokémon rights laws.

They have the perfect device for capturing any type of Pokémon and would be useful for anyone to capture large quantities of Pokémon in one go. Of course, they still had those finishing touches to do to it and while they have the electrical weapon built, they still need funding for the other seventeen types but with Team Rocket in the state it is currently in, they won't get the financial support until the boss, Giovanni returns. If he even will.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Hun asked, in a clearly agitated tone.

"Yeah, I do," Attila growled in response, "I hate this. We are just being used as bait and we don't even have an escape plan for when the fuzz shows up."

"It's simple, we power up the Crystal, catch whatever electric types are nearby and try to get the attention of Raikou and the cops," Hun replied, "even if we don't want to capture Raikou, now would be a good test to see if the crystal can truly handle that sort of electrical output. Then we pull away before it gets too heated, rinse and repeat until we get the call to say stop. We don't need an evacuation because we'll never be around long enough to get cornered."

"It still stinks," Attila muttered, "you sure this boss they want back will make things any better?"

"You know there history. They were active in Kanto for years," Hun replied, "his scientists had private labs and he never questioned the means in development. All we have to do is wait for whatever they are doing in Goldenrod and then we'll have all the resources we need."

"Well at least we should get some electric Pokémon out of this," Attila replied, turning his attention back towards the purple crystal they were carry, "more than those electrode that Petrel wanted."

He remembered back when they first used the modified crystal, it was in a similar place to where they are heading but just not as far west. Once set up, the crystal emitted some sort of signal which attracted all sorts of electric Pokémon towards it. Flaaffy, Mareep, Voltorb, Pikachu, Raichu, Magnamite, Magneton. Any electric type within a hundred miles were drawn in.

Once in range, it trapped them in a field as it drained them of the electric power, which could be used to attack in any way they liked. Of course, Petrel was only interested in those Electrode for some reason, so they had to leave the others behind because of not having room to carry them. This device would be perfect for any poacher or hunter wanting to make a big payday and they plan on making one for each type of Pokémon respectively but, of course, they have to wait for this so called boss and his resources.

One downside to the machine, is it also attracts none-Pokémon electricity, which caused Thunderstorms overhead whenever it was in use. Pretty big calling sign and limits the time before the pigs show up once they know what they are looking for but guess for this job, that would be a blessing in disguise.

* * *

Jimmy smiled as he saw a Chancy wheeling a trolley with two sets of six Pokeballs on it. Nurse Joy just called them over the tannoy system, they arrived at the Mt Mortar Pokémon centre about half an hour ago and of course the first point of call was to book their two rooms for the night and get their team a check-up.

He offered to go and pick up Marina's while she made a few calls. It's not uncommon for her to want to keep in contact with everyone while they have been on the journey, she regularly calls home, Vincent, Serena and a few other friends they made on the journey. While Jimmy also keeps in touch with his dad and brother, he isn't nearly as constant. If he wants to talk to someone, he would rather do it face to face, which is why he hardly ever uses his Poke-gear unless an emergency or someone calls him.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Jimmy thanked after clipping all his Pokeballs on his belt before picking up the tray containing Marina's team.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yes," Jimmy replied.

"Well you and your friend might want to stay a while and relax a bit," Nurse Joy replied, "because both Mahogany and Ecruteak are both quite a ways off."

"Thank you, we'll do that," Jimmy replied as he began placing his Pokeballs on his belt before picking up Marina's, "see ya."

Once they were secure in his hands, Jimmy began to walk over the floor towards the videophones. While it's true that she could've used her Pokegear to make those calls, he knew she would want to use the bigger screens so she could get a better look at everyone. Plus, their Poke-gears were low on power last he checked. As he closed in on the phones, Marina's voice echoed as he heard laughter. Again, not uncommon but Jimmy quickly decided to do a little grooming on his Pokémon after dropping Marina's off because he isn't a fan of chatting over the phone.

"It was absolutely fabulous darling!" Marina's voice echoed, "correction, it wasn't just fabulous, it was fabulous-o. I did a pirouette in perfect time with Misdreavus and we knocked them out of the competition on the final note of the song. It was our best contest battle yet. The applause was absolutely thunderous!"

As Jimmy closed in, he finally saw who she was on the phone too. It wasn't her family, like he previously expected but it was Vincent instead. While Vincent is an old friend and they do get on, Jimmy can't deny that he has found his clumsiness annoying on occasion... not to mention he constant flirting with Marina.

"Oh wow, I wish I'd been there," Vincent replied, before he turned his head slightly in Jimmy's direction, "oh hey, look what the Gengar dragged in."

"Huh, oh hey Jimmy," Marina replied, standing up from the seat before engulfing him with a hug... causing Jimmy's cheeks to heat up once more, "thank you for be a darling and fetching my Pokémon. I was just telling Vincent about the last contest in Cianwood."

"Huh, its nothing Marina," Jimmy replied, handing over the tray of Pokeballs, "anyway, I'm gonna give Typhlosion a brush. He deserves it after that battle with Hitmonlee."

"Right, I think I'll join ya," Marina replied, "I was just talking to Vincent, but I'll be done in one second."

Marina turned her attention back to the videophone. This confirmed Jimmy's suspicion that she would've called her family first, like she usually does. Of course, Vincent always milks the calls from Marina for as long as possible, and being one who loves to chat, Marina is usually very accommodating. It can be annoying especially when trying to make good time while on the road but since Marina wants to meet up with Serena and the others, that is likely where this change came in.

"Gtg sweetie pie, we'll talk again soon,"

"Wait! Don't hang up," Vincent cried, "let me talk to Jimmy for a sec."

"Okay, Jimmy," Marina called, as she moved out of the way. While not a fan of talking on the phone, Jimmy knew he really didn't have a choice so moved into view with what would be a very bored expression on his face. Vincent is a good friend but can be a lot to deal with in large doses.

"Hey there," Jimmy greeted, "what's up?"

"I think it's pretty obvious dude," Vincent replied, smooching his face to the screen, "lean in closer, I wanna talk privately."

With a sigh, Jimmy moved in closer to the screen but not, so his face was touching it like Vincent was doing. Already knowing where this was going, Jimmy closed his eyes, it's become a staple ever since their journey began. Whenever speaking to Vincent, he does this.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, wanting to just get this over with.

"Marina is my girlfriend, well, at least she is going to be soon," Vincent exclaimed, so much for wanting to talk privately, "I know you like her. Come on, admit it. Your crushing big time."

While that may be true and after the Wallace Cup, Jimmy is well aware that Marina shares those feelings. It isn't something he wants everyone to know, it's bad enough that his Typhlosion knows because the fire type has a habit of teasing him.

"That is so not true!" Jimmy replied, with a bright red face, "I'm gonna hang up now."

Despite his friends cries to stop him, Jimmy did just that and abruptly ended the call. Although it did leave a thought in his head. Maybe he should just let Vincent go out with Marina instead. He clearly has interest in her and would take care of her, plus it would save him the embarrassment of being a terrible boyfriend. They are also energetic people so maybe they would work better together. Then there is the issue with their siblings, imagine the commotion that would be caused he started dating the sister to his brother's fiancé. While not directly related, it is something that could ruin his brothers reputation.

"Why not just tell him, darling," Marina replied, "I know you're not ready to go official, but we will one day. I know it'll hurt him but better he learns about it now rather than when the time comes."

"Marina, I..." Jimmy tried to think of a response, "you wouldn't understand."

Not waiting for another response, Jimmy threw his hands into his pockets before walk away towards the outside battlefield. While not training or anything because his team deserve a rest and he wants a clear mind to do that, it'll be nice to enjoy the sun while grooming his Pokémon.

* * *

Serena smiled as she watched Larvitar jump down from the counter. He just finished his check up along with the other Pokémon but so far, he has always needed someone with him while being checked up. At first it was always Serena, but he slowly opened up to Sylveon (before she evolved) or Ampharos or Kangashkan when she was in the party but today was different. He did it all by himself.

Of course, he still stayed out of the Pokeball once it was done but it was still a massive step up from what he has been doing. While not a baby Pokémon, like how Togepi is, he truly has been like Serena's own little version of Togepi since he hatched but ever since he took on some training and performance practise, he has really come out of his shell.

"How was it, Larvitar?" Serena asked.

"Lar," Larvitar replied, while he is able to reply in thought messages, he hasn't started a conversation like that.

"He was very brave," Nurse Joy replied, who Serena informed about the situation before hand, "you should be very proud of him."

"I am," Serena replied, "thank you Nurse Joy."

With it over, Serena began walking back towards her friends who already collected their Pokémon. Because he wasn't in his Pokeball for the check up, it took a little longer than the others but that's fine. It is still a massive step up from how shy and scared he was before.

" _So Larvitar, do you think you will be able to do that with the others from now on_?" Serena asked through her ESP. In truth, she had been close by just in case he was set off. Since he has come as close as possible to imprinting on her, you could call it a motherly instinct but much to her relief, he was fine all by himself.

" _I think so_ ," Larvitar replied, " _can we work some more on making those pretty moves_?"

" _Of course_ ," Serena replied, " _but let's find the others so they don't think we got lost or anything_."

" _Alright_ ," Larvitar replied.

As they made their way over to their friends, Serena couldn't help but smile at how independent Larvitar has become. Sure, he may still be wary around strangers and even hardened up when first meeting Hitmontop but that is fine. Besides, Hitmontop can even intimidate Serena with his harsh training regime and habit of not holding anything back when in battle... he even faced off against Pikachu who has the most experience of any Pokémon currently in the group, but it did teach him not to mess with Togepi.

It didn't take long for her to find her friends sat at a table near the exit to the outside field. This Pokémon centre is certainly one of the larger ones, especially for one not located in a city but that is likely because it's the only rest place between Ecruteak and Mahogany. Of course, first they are heading up to the lake of rage for Ash's birthday.

Larvitar slowed down and stood next to her leg as they stopped in front of the table, Ash currently had both Togepi and Phanpy on the table while Misty had her Marill out and Brock was brushing his Crobat. It seems they were all so focused with their Pokémon that they didn't even notice their return.

"Hey guys, Larvitar wants to practise his appeals performance some more, so if you need us we'll be out on the back field," Serena spoke up, drawing their attention.

"I think I'll join ya, Togepi has been asking about taking part in the next gym battle but I'm not sure if he's ready," Ash replied, "so was going to get him to battle Phanpy."

"Phan!" Phanpy interjected.

"Well remember Ash, it is an ice type gym so why not let him try, he isn't exactly at a disadvantage with typing," Brock spoke up, "and he's gonna need a gym battle at some time."

"I know, it's just I don't want him to bite off more than he can handle," Ash replied.

"So your saying you'd rather save him for the Blackthorn gym because its dragon type gym?" Misty asked, with a smirk, "after how powerful you've heard their leader is."

"Toge Toge!" Togepi added in.

"Well-" Ash tried to reply.

"Ash, we know you don't want Togepi to get hurt," Serena spoke up, "but he is growing up and wants to battle. You've been great about letting him train but why so resistant to let him battle?"

"It's-" Ash went to reply, "complicated. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think I get it," Brock spoke up, "training is one thing but battling is completely different. You are hesitant to let him have a proper battle because you don't want him to get hurt. It's different for Togepi than say Dragonair, or Sandslash or even Pikachu because you've watched him grow up from hatching. You still see him as that new-hatch."

"I guess," Ash muttered.

"You know Ash, I wouldn't be surprised if Togepi evolves in his next battle," Brock spoke up, "just like Crobat here, his first evolution is based around his relationship with the main care giver, whether a parent or trainer or whoever it maybe. But he couldn't have evolved by now because he lacks the adrenaline of a good battle to trigger it."

Serena felt bad for Ash because he did have a good reason for not putting Togepi into a proper battle so far, but it really isn't fair on the fairy type. He clearly has an interest in battling alongside Ash so maybe this wakeup call is exactly what he needs. Although her mind quickly averted as she had a thought about making him feel better later tonight... now is not the time for her to be thinking like that. Why has her thoughts being jumping to such things concerning Ash recently?

Turning her attention down towards Larvitar, she smiled as a signal to him that they were about to head off. It didn't take him long before running on ahead towards the doors that lead into the back training field. Serena realised that Larvitar was actually running ahead, bringing a smile to her face, he truly has opened up.

"Wow, aren't you a cutie!" a familiar female voice squealed.

"Wait, do we know you Larvitar?" a familiar male voice asked.

Serena quickened her pace to get outside before reaching her rock ground type. She smiled once she saw he was safe; guess she has a similar thing for Larvitar that Ash has for Togepi. Larvitar turned towards her and smiled back at her before pointing behind him. Following the direction he was pointing; she was surprised who was there.

"Marina? Jimmy?" Serena questioned, "what are you two doing here?"

"We only arrived earlier, darling, we're stopping on our way to Mahogany!" Marina replied, as she jumped up quickly greeting Serena with a hug, "so I guess this little sweetie pie must be your Larvitar which you got from Professor Elm. It's great to see you darling!"

"Same Marina," Serena replied, returning the gesture.

"Lar!" the rock skin Pokémon cried out.

"Oh, sorry Marina but I promised Larvitar we could practise some more before its gets dark," Serena replied, gesturing up to the setting sun, "but we can catch up afterwards."

"That's fine darling, but maybe we could join you. Its time I let my new little treasure start training as well, come and say hi Magby," Marina replied, as she released a small red Pokémon. Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the little one:

 _Magby, The Live Coal Pokémon. Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames._

Serena smiled as she put her Pokedex away before she began to follow the two small Pokémon out into the field. A quick glance back showed Ash walking out of the Pokémon centre with both Togepi and Phanpy by his feet. It didn't take long for Jimmy to approach him. Smiling as she saw the chance to properly catch up with her friendly rival, she turned towards Marina who was walking alongside her.

"So Marina, what have you been up to?" Serena asked.

* * *

Jimmy watched as Ash finished brushing Pikachu, despite being on his journey for a good number of months and having many experiences, it was still intimidating to see Ash with his Pokémon. He has still been a trainer for much longer and has a lot more experiences. Will he ever meet up to that standard or is he destined to always be just behind him and all other trainers who started before he did?

"So you've got six badges as well," Ash spoke up.

"Huh yeah, Jasmine was a tough one but Typhlosion here did great," Jimmy replied, "he took out her Skarmory and evolved before facing her Magnezone. Luckily Gligar was still up because he tied against Magnezone."

"Huh yeah," Ash replied, "her Magnezone did a number on both Heracross and Houndoom so it came down to Blastoise to handle her Steelix."

"She didn't use Steelix against me," Jimmy replied.

"Maybe it's because you faced her for your fifth badge, right," Ash replied, to which Jimmy nodded an answer, "well I faced her for my sixth badge. Remember like Falkner said, they change their teams to match the trainers own experience level."

"Oh right," Jimmy replied before

As the conversation faded off with an awkward silence filling the atmosphere, Jimmy's eyes wondered over the fields until it landed on one where the girls were. Serena's Larvitar just did a pose as it was clearly the end of its routine before Marina went jumping up to the honey-blonde coordinator.

"It's quite a show isn't it," Ash spoke up.

"Huh?" Jimmy replied.

"I always enjoyed watching Serena's performances," Ash replied, "and I'd assume you like watching Marina's as well.

"What? No," Jimmy replied, "I usually just train while she's practising."

"That's all good, Jimmy, but it's important to always take a break," Ash replied, "and I think Marina would like if you watched her performances. Maybe give her some feedback or something on them."

"It's not that simple," Jimmy replied.

"I know it isn't," Ash replied, "feelings, especially romantic ones are the most complicated thing I've ever come across. But I know that once I figured out my feelings for Serena, my only regret was not figuring it out sooner. And I know how much it hurt Serena to have to wait too. I don't want you and Marina to do the same thing."

"Thanks but like I said," Jimmy replied, "it's not that simple."

Shaking his head, Jimmy turned back towards the girls, feeling his chest tightening as he watched Marina once more. Why does it have to be like this, he knows that if he was to take the next step with Marina then he would just mess it up. Knowing he needs something to take his mind of the current predicament, he turned towards the raven-haired trainer from Pallet Town.

"Hey Ash, how about we have a battle. A proper one," Jimmy suggested, "you know, to see where we each are before the league and stuff."

"I like the sound of it, Jimmy," Ash replied, standing up, "best of three sound good for you, so we get to see a variety and not just one match up."

"Sure thing," Jimmy replied, the longer the battle the better after all.

He noticed Ash quickly running over towards one of the empty battlefields taking up the closest trainers box. Smiling, Jimmy recalled his Typhlosion as he likely would want to use him at some point since he is his strongest Pokémon.

* * *

Marina flinched when she saw Larvitar run behind the Serena's leg. She figured he had opened up since they first met and while that may be true, he was also clearly timid and maybe her excitement was just a little too much for him.

"Sorry Larvitar," Marina muttered.

"It's okay, Marina," Serena replied, kneeling down and rubbing the rock ground types back in a comforting manner, as he relaxed. She pulled out an Ultra ball and held it out in front of Larvitar, turning her attention towards him, "you did great Larvitar. Why don't you rest for a bit now."

Marina smiled as she saw the rock skin Pokémon relax once more before being recalled. It doesn't seem like that long ago that they started their journey and Larvitar would freeze up and cry like there was no tomorrow. Even if he is still timid, it's nice that he is quick to open back up.

"So no luck with Jimmy yet?" Serena asked.

"No, not yet," Marina muttered, "after the Wallace Cup I thought it would move forward but so far its felt like we've been going backwards."

"Well give him time, Marina," Serena replied, "I know it can feel like a punch in the gut, but it would be so much worst if your relationship starts and he isn't fully in it."

"How would you know?" Marina asked, "I mean, Ash didn't do that to you."

"Maybe not," Serena replied, "but he did confess shortly after I made my feelings known to him. So when another girl showed interest in him, I felt dread that he might've only returned my feelings because he didn't want to hurt me. And I even though he might've returned her feelings to do the same... it wasn't nice."

Marina looked down as she considered what Serena said. While she wants to make things official with Jimmy more than anything, she wouldn't like it if she didn't completely believe his heart was in it. Before she could continue this thought path, however, something grabbed her attention.

"Hey Serena," Marina replied, "what are the boys doing?"

"Looks like they're going to have a battle," Serena replied, sighing but with a smile on her face, "typical. Come on Marina, lets cheer are guys on."

"You know me, and Jimmy aren't like that," Marina replied, "yet."

"I know," Serena replied, "but it won't be long now. Trust me. Just don't feel bad when Ash beats him though, maybe you could get a confession while consoling him."

Marina felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of her doing such a thing, but she also smiled. Maybe a romantic moment where she picks him up is exactly what they need to kick their relationship off. Of course, she'll be supporting Jimmy completely but maybe if he loses it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Ash smiled as he stood on one side of the makeshift field. He has been looking forward to facing his Johto native rival for a while. Of course, it's hardly a fair match up considering the experience gap but to counter that, Ash will be sure to only use his Johto caught Pokémon and also by having it be a best off battle, he won't be able to make it a clear sweep as well. Who knows, he might even give Phanpy a battle debut in a later match. He also noticed Brock took place as the referee.

"This will be a best of three battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Jimmy of New Bark Town," Brock declared, "each round will be one on one with no time limit or substitutions until the current round is over! As the more experienced trainer, Ash shall pick his Pokémon first for the first round!"

"In that case, I'll start strong!" Ash replied, enlarging a Pokeball in his hand. He knew he would likely be at a type disadvantage but that doesn't mean everything. So he will go with his most stubborn Pokémon to counter any type advantage, besides, he can't go with Pikachu, that would be too unfair to Jimmy, "I choose you, Bayleaf!"

In a flash of light, the pure grass type appeared in front of Ash with a strong stance. She let out a fearsome cry as she scrapped her heel across the ground. While as a species, Bayleaf or usually tame, Ash's has one of the strongest battle spirits there is. She is also one of Ash's strongest Pokémon that he caught in Johto, if only for her sheer will power. She may not have that crush on him, but they are still good friends and will be sure to work together.

"In that case, I'll use," Jimmy replied as he threw his own Pokeball into the air, "Typhlosion go!"

In a flash of light, a large Pokémon with blue fur on his back with a cream under belly appeared. He let out a large cry, flexing his arms as a fire burst out from both his neck and bottom of his back. Ash pulled out his Pokedex, his appearance clearly shows it is an evolution of Cyndaquil, but a little information wouldn't hurt:

 _Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. The final evolved form of Cyndaquil. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders._

Ash narrowed his eyes, he may have a type advantage over Bayleaf and an evolution over him, but Ash shares the same strong will that Bayleaf has, and he is by far the most experienced Pokémon. Despite being at a clear disadvantage against this opponent, Ash has full confidence in not only himself but in Bayleaf, they won't give up and will over this battle. While he hates to dismiss Jimmy in this battle, its only logical to think of this outcome.

"Bayleaf verses Typhlosion," Brock declared, "let the battle begin!"

* * *

Ash verses Jimmy: (round one)

As soon as the battle started, Ash saw Bayleaf spin the leaf on her head and launch a flurry of Razor Leaves at the fire type. While not the best move to use against a fire type, it was clearly just to test the waters and see how quick to react not only the fire type is but also Jimmy.

It didn't take long for Typhlosion to launch out a powerful Flamethrower which soared across the field, engulfing the oncoming razor sharp leaves, burning them into a crisp as small piles of soot fell below the flames, which continued to power on towards Ash's pure grass type.

"Jump!" Ash shouted.

He knew that was the only word he needed to tell his Bayleaf which since they pre-arranged this strategy as a useful way to dodge moves since Bayleaf isn't exactly built for speedy manuvers. She quickly extended two vines and pushed them down on the floor which sent her flying high into the air.

Barely avoiding the Flamethrower, both Typhlosion and Jimmy stopped with surprised looks. It was clear that neither of them were expecting that move since it's not common to see a Pokémon like Bayleaf become semi-airborne. Ash smirked as he knew he didn't need to tell Bayleaf what to do next as she tensed up as she began to fall down towards Typhlosion, clearly throwing her weight down to speed up her decent as she prepared for a powerful Body Slam.

"Quick Attack to dodge!" Jimmy started.

Typhlosion began speeding off across the ground, barely avoiding the impact of Bayleaf's which left the ground shaking slightly. Ash saw this and briefly wondered if he could teach Bayleaf Earthquake as that would give her a real surprised advantage against any fire types she might end up facing but that isn't important for this match.

Jimmy's fully evolved fire starter stopped right behind Bayleaf, quickly turning back before running after her. Not as fast as with his Quick Attack but as a field of fire began covering his body, it became clear he was using Flame Wheel, just not spinning as to make it easier to see where he was going.

"Grass Knot!" Ash shouted.

Even if Bayleaf isn't able to see what her opponent is doing, Grass Knot doesn't require that. She senses the movement over the ground before creating the knot on the current path. It didn't take her long to feel her opponents movement and form a small grass knot between herself and him as she began to turn towards him.

Typhlosion was clearly not prepared for the surprise move which he caught his foot in, causing him to crash down in the ground and cancel his Flame Wheel. With a face full of dirt, the fully evolved fire type was downed right in front of Bayleaf, who Ash knew didn't need to be told what to do next.

Not wasting a second she launched a cloud of purple dust out of her leaf-neckless which covered Typhlosion, inflicting him with poison. Ash knew that Bayleaf lacked a big finish move to use against fire types but this way she can stall him down and win that way. Even if her stubborn personality makes her more of an offensive battler, she is more built for a defensive battle although rather than a bad thing, it just means she is able to switch between each as needed.

"Eruption!" Jimmy shouted.

Typhlosion just let out a growl as he pushed himself up on all four legs before a blurry mess of fire engulfed both Pokémon. Ash gasped as he knew that would do a lot to his pure grass type. He wasn't expecting Typhlosion to be able to launch a powerful move like that straight after being poisoned.

Bayleaf fell in between Ash and Typhlosion, covered in soot and burns but she wasn't down, true to her stubbornness, she pushed herself up not letting the pain of the previous move show. Ash smiled as he knew that despite the type disadvantage, she wouldn't give up until it's over.

"Synthesis!" Ash called out.

While not really the best time to heal up, they don't really have a choice at this time since she took a very heavy blow but right now, Typhlosion just launched a powerful move and is still poisoned so that should leave him unable to do something while Bayleaf recovers.

The pure grass types body began to glow as some of her burn marks started to heal off. Ash kept a close eye on the smoke cloud from where the Eruption was launched for when Typhlosion steps out so he could warn his Leaf Pokémon but unfortunately it seems like he underestimated Jimmy's starter once more. As a powerful Flamethrower shot out from within the smoke cloud.

"Bayleaf!" Ash shouted in a panic.

Despite the warning, it was too late. The Flamethrower engulfed Bayleaf as the healing glow disappeared from around her. He quickly tried to think of some way to get her out of this predicament, but none came to mind. How could Typhlosion keep up this quick successions of moves? Ash has far more experience than Jimmy does as a trainer after all. It was in this moment that Ash realised he shouldn't have underestimated his opponent, but it was too late.

As Typhlosion ran out from the smoke cloud, covered by flames as the Flamethrower came to an end. Ash knew that Bayleaf was in no-position to launch a counterattack and the fire type crashed right into Bayleaf's back. She was knocked down as fire completely covered her body. Typhlosion stood over her downed body, panting heavily as the poison was still effecting him.

It took nearly a minute before the flames around Bayleaf closed down, revealing her on her side, completely out. Ash felt tears sting his eyes as he knew that if he took Jimmy and Typhlosion as a serious threat then this result wouldn't have happened. Sure, she may not have won but it would've been much closer, or he could've called it off after that Eruption. But no more, he won't hold back against Jimmy and let another of his Pokémon suffer like how Bayleaf suffered.

"Bayleaf is unable to continue, meaning the winners of this battle are Jimmy and Typhlosion!" Brock declared.

* * *

Ash quickly ran over to Bayleaf and kneeled next to her. A few tears fell down on the ground next to Bayleaf. She is tough but she doesn't have a strong counter to fire types and Ash should've known because if he didn't know when Jimmy started as a trainer then he would've took him as seriously as Gary or Drake or even Paul, but he let his experience get the better of him but not anymore.

"Return Bayleaf," Ash muttered as he recalled his fallen grass type, "I'm sorry."

He stood back up and began to walk back to his trainers box. Quickly wiping his eyes, he shrunk her Pokeball and placed it back on his belt. He won't make the mistake of underestimating his opponent once again. Regardless of who he faces, he will win and won't let them get the upper hand.

As Ash made it back to his trainers box, he saw Jimmy had also returned his fire starter. He knew he would have to work with Bayleaf to come up with a strong counter in case she faces a fire type again, and knowing Bayleaf she will want to face Jimmy's Typhlosion again to regain her pride but for now he should focus on the battle at hand.

"Since he won the last round, Jimmy will be choosing his second Pokémon first," Brock declared.

"Then I'll choose Beedrill!" Jimmy shouted as he launched his second Pokeball into the air.

In a flash of light, the bug poison type appeared in front of Jimmy. It clearly had an angry expression on his face, which seems typical for the Beedrill species in general. Not only Jimmy's but also all the wild ones Ash has seen along with Serena's. Although he quickly remembered to their early journey in Johto after leaving New Bark Town.

"Is that the same Weedle you caught before Cherrygrove City?" Ash asked.

"Right, you knew him back when he was a Weedle," Jimmy replied, "but he's evolved and is now a Beedrill."

Ash knew that this would be a tough battle since it was the first Pokémon that Jimmy ever caught. Not to mention, Serena's Beedrill has proven how strong they can be in battle although they tend to be very aggressive so maybe he could use that against himself, but first Ash pulled out his Pokedex for a refresher:

 _Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokémon. The final evolved form of Weedle. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. If you see a sign warning about Beedrill nests, be extremely cautious and try to find another way around._

Ash knew that he couldn't go with Togepi who would be at a massive disadvantage not just with type but also experience and after Bayleaf, he doesn't want his pseudo-son to go through something similar and even if ground type is strong against poison, Phanpy is still way too young.

While he does have one Pokémon who is strong against Beedrill in terms of type and has proven to be very powerful, it will be risky since he recently had a major disagreement with Ash on a pretty important topic. He may have said that he will still battle alongside Ash, this will be the true test.

"I choose you, Noctowl!" Ash shouted, as he released his normal flying type.

In a flash of light, the shiny owl appeared on the field and he just stared down at the poison bee Pokémon with his typical calculating expression. Ash had a sudden memory of how Farfetch'd betrayed Serena back in the Cinnabar Chateau but that is why Ash is letting Noctowl prove himself in a simple rival battle instead of a gym or league battle.

"Noctowl verses Beedrill," Brock declared, "let the battle begin!"

* * *

Ash verses Jimmy: (round two)

As soon as the battle started, Ash noticed how fast Beedrill was. Of course, he knew Serena's was speedy and that they are speedy battlers in general, but it was a little nerve racking seeing what he was up against. Maybe it's because he just underestimated Jimmy's Typhlosion.

However, looking at his shiny owl, Ash knew that Noctowl wasn't phased in the slightest. He remained grounded as his head turned to follow the bug poison type. It was almost as if he was running through a thousand thoughts, mentally narrowing down the best option. After what felt like forever, Noctowl sent out some sort of psychic wave around him, but knowing how it works it was clearly Confusion and not one of his stronger psychic moves.

"Such a weak psychic type move won't stop Beedrill," Jimmy called out, "Poison Jab!"

The poison bee Pokémon began to dive down despite the psychic wave while his singers were glowing purple. Ash was going to call out for Noctowl to dodge although he quickly caught on that his shiny owl had a plan. After all, he was staring right at the charging bug and is smart enough to know when to dodge.

Just as Ash knew, Noctowl put his plan into action. A thicker psychic wave was emitted from him as Beedrill began slowing down. A large blue outline of psychic type energy was surrounding Beedrill. Clearly he used Confusion to lure his opponents into a close in battle so he could take control.

"Just what I was counting on," Noctowl seemingly replying towards Jimmy's previous comment, although speaking towards Beedrill, "now. How about we heat this battle up."

While Ash couldn't see his own Pokémon's face, the dazed look that came over Beedrill as he slowly stopped resisting gave Ash all the answers he needed. Noctowl was using Hypnosis on him. As the psychic wave disappeared, Beedrill quickly flew up high, in a clear panic. Ash knew Noctowl had a unique way to use Hypnosis rather than putting his opponents to sleep, he messes with the persons mind, affecting what they see.

"What did you do, Noctowl?" Ash asked.

"Used Hypnosis," Noctowl replied, turning to face the raven-haired boy, "at the moment, he is seeing his biggest fear. This entire place is on fire, in his eyes. I'll let him tire himself out and then land a finishing blow. No point in dragging this out."

"But-" Ash tried to speak out.

"Sorry, did you have another strategy for this battle?" Noctowl asked, "if so, you should've mentioned it before. You should know my battle style by now, I prefer swift exact movements. Like a chess game. Why choose me for this battle if you wanted more of a brawl."

"Noctowl... you don't have to be cruel," Ash replied, "I mean, why go to this move so quick with Beedrill. He didn't even get a move off."

"Not my problem," Noctowl replied, "is this really you concerned about the bee and my battle methods? Or is it you not as use to my style because I'm not a speedy attacker like the majority of your Pokémon. Along with my disapproval of your aura usage, you'd prefer I'd battle like Pikachu or Houndoom so we might feel closer."

Ash clenched his fist as he realised Noctowl might have a point. Since he has been on the receiving end of Noctowl's mind games. Then again, he learnt what negative effects it can have on a Pokémon to try and fix their battle styles to suit him with Venusaur. Maybe Noctowl is right, he's main issue is the fact that they still disagree fundamentally on how Ash uses his aura. Noctowl never even disobeyed Ash, he just didn't wait for help setting up a strategy. Urg, is this what all battles with Noctowl will be like?

"Now if you'll excuse me," Noctowl replied before taking off from the ground and flying up towards Beedrill.

While clearly much slower than Beedrill, the bug poison type wasn't nearly as fast as he was before. Once at the same height as his opponent, Noctowl appeared to be tracking the tiring poison bee Pokémon before flapping his wings launching off a barrage of Air Slash's into Jimmy's first caught.

After the third direct Air Slash, Beedrill crashed down and landed face first in the ground. While not knocked out completely, Beedrill clearly had a damaged wing and was struggling to push himself back up as Noctowl began to slowly hover back down.

Despite being closer to the ground, Noctowl was still airborne before quickly looking around. Ash didn't get chance to ask what he was planning as his shiny owl soon lifted a decent sized rock out of a flower bed, with the move Psychic before dropping it directly onto the downed Beedrill. It slowly rolled off revealing Jimmy's bug poison type lying on his stomach, completely out for the count.

Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for Jimmy and Beedrill. Sure, he wanted to win but that wasn't even a close battle. Sure, it was completely within character for Noctowl and he didn't really use any tactic he hasn't used in battle before but that was a little cruel. At least in the first battle, it seemed like Bayleaf might've stood a chance. At least this wasn't at the league or anything. Ash will need to work something out with Noctowl, so they don't have any more hallow victories like this one.

"Beedrill is unable to continue, making Ash and Noctowl the victors in this second round," Brock declared.

* * *

Ash silently recalled his Noctowl, who didn't put up any resistance. He maybe a formidable battler but he doesn't have an ego or need to keep going until he is taken down like some of his Pokémon. Although this battle didn't feel right, sure he won but it felt like Noctowl went too far, not even giving Beedrill or Jimmy a chance. It wasn't fair to them.

"Return Beedrill," Jimmy recalled his own bug type. Ash noticed the sad smile on his face, as he looked down at the Pokeball. It was very much a bittersweet feeling, having the victory but also not in a satisfying way. At least they have one more round, regardless of the result, hopefully this last round will salvage this battle.

"As the victor in the last round," Brock declared, "Ash shall reveal his final Pokémon first."

Not surprised by this, Ash quickly went over his remaining Pokémon, Pikachu, Croconaw, Togepi and Phanpy. Phanpy is too young and while has a lot of strength, isn't ready for a proper battle yet. Pikachu also wouldn't be fair, especially since Jimmy doesn't have his Typhlosion who is predictably his strongest Pokémon. Guess the best option is Croconaw, even if Jimmy could still have a grass or electric type ready.

"So you gonna call Togepi out already," Pikachu spoke up, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ash replied, "oh, I was gonna go with Croconaw actually."

"Even after everything we told you earlier," Pikachu replied. Before swinging his tail around and whacking Ash in the back of the head. Ash fell down and quickly grabbed the spot that took the blow, as Pikachu landed on his feet right in front of his face.

"Ow!" Ash cried out, "what was that for?"

"To hopefully knock some sense in," Pikachu replied, "you've been a good trainer, giving all of us Pokémon the same chance. Whether on your team or someone else's or even just wild. Even Sandslash after he turned you into a scratching post. But your favouritism for Togepi is getting old. Pokémon aren't humans, we aren't fragile and weak. We need to battle to keep growing and your reluctance to let him is only hindering his growth. So grow up and let him battle, or next time my tail might be metal coated."

Ash closed his eyes and looked down as he let Pikachu's words sink in. He has been hesitant to let Togepi battle because he doesn't want him to get hurt. All his Pokémon were already battling before he met them. He also has known Togepi since he was just a little egg. So letting him go into battle has been much tougher. Sure, training was fine because no-one was trying to hurt him but to actually let him have a proper battle where his opponent won't hold back... that's another thing entirely.

No! He has to let go and give him the chance to battle. Pikachu is right, Togepi isn't a human and he doesn't need to be babied. Ash told him back when Larvitar came around that he needs to start training and grow up but now it's his turn. Togepi has grown up, now it's time he grew up as well.

Reluctantly he pulled his friend ball off his belt before holding it out and pressing the central button. In a flash of light, Togepi appeared right in front of him with a bright happy smile on his face while looking up expectantly.

"Hey Togepi," Ash spoke, as he lowered his hand from his head where Pikachu whacked him, "how would you feel about having a battle?"

"Do you mean more training?" Togepi asked.

"No, I mean an actual battle," Ash replied, "we're having a best of three battle against Jimmy and we're tied up going into the last round. So do you want to battle in the final round? I don't know who your opponent will be because I'm picking first."

"YAY!" Togepi cheered, waving his stubby little arms around before turning around and waddling out into the field. Guess that answers that. Togepi must've been really wanting a chance to battle. Maybe he should reconsider letting him take on Mahogany's gym... but first he has a battle with Jimmy, whoever the Johto native will pick.

"Okay guys, I don't mean to be spoil sport but looks like the moon is out so why don't we hurry this up," Brock called out. Looking towards the sky, it proved the breeder was right as the moon was now full in the sky. Sure it was already at sun set when the battle started but had it really taken that much time?

"Perfect!" Jimmy replied, as he tossed his own Pokeball in the air, "you're up Gligar!"

In a flash of light, a small-ish purple Pokémon with claws, a tail and some sort of webbed wings appeared, standing tall in front of Jimmy. It looked pretty scary but maybe that was just Ash's mind playing tricks on him since its Togepi's first proper battle. Jimmy also seemed excited to have it be night-time but not putting too much thought on that, Ash instead pulled out his Pokedex to check this opponent out:

 _Gligar, The Fly Scorpion Pokémon. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb._

Ash put the Pokedex away and clenched his teeth. While not a poison type, the Pokedex entry makes it sound very skilful with poison type moves, like how Noctowl is fluent with psychic type despite not being one. Part of him wanted to recall Togepi right now but then again, he can't let him not have a battle simply because of being at a possible type disadvantage. He doesn't have to win; all he has to do is getting in a good battle and have fun... Ash just won't let him get in a position like what Bayleaf was put in.

"Togepi verses Gligar," Brock declared, "let the battle begin!"

* * *

Ash verses Jimmy: (round three)

The raven-haired boy kept a close eye as the flying scorpion Pokémon took off as soon as the battle started. It began circling around, covered mostly by the night sky, but its location was subtly revealed by how it blocked out the stars behind it. Hopefully Togepi is able to track it just as easily.

Unfortunately, Gligar took the first move as a shower of small purple stingers began raining down on the field. Ash knew he had to act fast as that move would be painful for Togepi imparticular thanks to his typing. Not able to restrain himself to let Togepi pull of a move himself, he quickly made a move.

"Knock them away with Extrasensory!" Ash shouted.

Togepi waved his stubby little arms as the poison stings began to hit him. Luckily it didn't take long for a wave of psychic type energy to shoot out from the little Spikeball Pokémon before it knocked the poison sting barrage away.

It didn't take long for Gligar to stop that particular move as it did a loop before charging down, crossing his claws with each other as a power barrier formed in front of him. It was clearly using X-Scizor which protected the ground flying type as he shot through the Extrasensory.

"Encore!" Ash shouted as he saw a good opportunity to take an advantage.

Togepi began to cheer as Gligar closed in. The flying scorpion Pokémon began to glow as it was frown off course and crashed right in front of Togepi as a small dust cloud covered the crash. It didn't take long for Gligar to be revealed once more, towering over Togepi as it stood on its tail.

"Gligar!" Jimmy replied, "Slash!"

Despite Jimmy's instructions, Gligar launched off more X-Scissor's one after another. It quickly became clear that the Encore was successful. While the bug type move would be a lot less painful towards a fairy type like Togepi, the Spikeball Pokémon still avoided them as he jumped out of the way. However it wasn't as speedy or skilful as say Pikachu when dodging or even Croconaw.

It didn't take long for Gligar to stop launching X-scissor's, clearly deciding to save his energy for when the Encore wears off, it sprung back up into the sky before circling around. Ash smirked as while his Togepi might not have a good counter to flying, he does have a surprise for any opponent.

"Time for a curve ball!" Ash called out, "Metronome!"

While this might seem like a weird since Metronome could be a blessing or curse depending on which move is used. Togepi stood back up before waggling his stubby little arms once more. After a few moments, his arms came to a stop, pointing upwards as a bright light engulfed him.

Next thing Ash knew, Togepi was launched very high into the air before coming down directly on Gligar's back. The ground flying type was clearly knocked off balance and began to fall towards the ground as Togepi struggled to stay on his back.

"Togepi!" Ash cried as he watched Togepi roll of Gligar's back.

As Gligar crashed into the ground, Togepi began to glow as he stumbled through the air. His shape also began to change as he came to a stop mid-air. It felt like the entire world just stopped. Could Togepi really be evolving?

Ash was suddenly hit with a wave of memories as he remembered first receiving Togepi's egg. Then taking care of his egg up until the day he hatched. Then the first few months of carrying him around, when he was the baby of the group. Up until they arrived in Johto and the issues he had with Larvitar to start with. Then the initial training he did alongside his Johto team... then came the day Togepi went missing with Houndoom back in the whirl islands. While it was one of the longest and honestly worst days of his journey, Ash was overjoyed when they returned and when he decided to get a Pokeball of his own. While all his Pokémon are special friends, Togepi has always been different, he has always been more of a son than anything. Maybe that was his initial reluctance to let him battle but this proves the little guy truly has grown up.

As the glowing faded, the newly evolved Pokémon took flight. He had a dainty body, being a bipedal Pokémon that is small in stature. It is white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body. It also has a relatively long neck and long legs and a pair of wings on its back, giving it a vaguely angelic appearance. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his newly evolved friend:

 _Togetic, The Happiness Pokémon. The evolved form of Togepi. Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person._

 _Type: Fairy / Flying_

 _Ability: Serene Grace_

 _Hidden Ability: Super Luck (Note: The hidden ability is unlocked)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: This nature could change when this Pokemon evolves again)_

 _Move(s): Magical Leaf, Growl, Charm, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Yawn, Fairy Wind, Encore, Extrasensory, Thunder Wave, Follow Me, Bestow, Wish, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Baton Pass, Return, Aerial Ace_

"Togetic..." Ash uttered as he put the device away.

"Hi!" Togetic cheerfully replied.

"This isn't over yet," Jimmy called out, "after it Gligar!"

The ground flying type sprung up from the ground once more before it began flying towards the newly evolved Togetic. Fortunately, Ash didn't need to say anything as Togetic began to swoop around. While Gligar showed more power and posture whilst flying, Togetic was also proving to be very much more agile as he could actually fly and not just glide on the wind.

As Togetic flipped over Gligar's head, the happiness Pokémon let out a semi-powerful cry before a powerful wind came down with Togetic which sparkled with fairy type energy. It knocked the flying scorpion sideways as Togetic took charge of the battle. It seems an evolution gave him the edge in this battle.

"Ride the wind and use Acrobatics!" Jimmy shouted.

Gligar quickly readjusted its wings before it began to flow with the wind before it took much more height. It did a loop on the air before changing down on Togetic's back and tackling him down towards the ground while whacking him with all his strength.

Togetic cried out as several leaves began to swirl around them before shooting directly into Gligar, who grunted but continued to tackle him towards the ground. They crashed into the ground and a cloud of dust covered the impact. Before long the dust settled revealing both Pokémon facing off but before anything else, rain began to fall on the field.

"Aww great, when did they give out rain?" Marina's voice echoed.

"We should finish this quick," Ash spoke out, speaking directly to Jimmy.

However before that could be the case, a large thunder strike struck down nearby, scarring away a flock of flying types. Ash realised it was getting to dangerous to continue and instinctively pulled out his Friend ball.

"We can't keep it up with a Thunderstorm," Ash spoke up.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "weird how it just appeared out of no-where."

"They aren't regular thunder clouds," Pikachu replied.

"Huh, what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"There's something at the centre of this storm. Something that is sending out a signal to all electric types," Pikachu uttered, "I don't know what, but I don't like it. I'm going to investigate."

Pikachu began to run towards the direction that the lightning strike hit. Ash didn't even have time to contemplate what he said before running after him, not sure what it is but a gut feeling in his stomach made him think that something big was about to happen. As he ran, he noticed all his friends following him, even Togetic and Gligar flying alongside. What is gonna happen next is anyone's guess but if his gut is right, whatever is next won't be pretty... it might even be enough to force his aura out but that could just be his dread deep down in his stomach.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	59. Legend of Thunder P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the second part of the Legend of Thunder arc. This part will have more action and more legend of thunder-y stuff in it than the first part but like I said, I am still sticking closer to the canon than say my Pokémon hero's arc. I still want to try and complete this legend of thunder arc before the new year so wish me luck. I don't want to keep you for too long either in this author's note, so remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 59: Legend of Thunder P II

Jimmy took in a deep breath as he finally caught up with Ash and Pikachu. They were hiding behind a tree and were also slightly out of breath. It wasn't long before the others were also caught up. Jimmy noticed Ash pulled out his green Pokeball before silently returning Togetic. He looked down at his own Gligar, confused as to why now as nothing seemed to change. Sure lightening was still striking down, but it wasn't exactly close.

Realising he wouldn't get a verbal response, he followed Ash's eyeline and followed it. He soon discovered why he returned Togetic, there was some sort of large two-legged machine with a very strong looking man, with blonde spike hair sat in the driving seat. It also had several mechanical arms shooting out of it. Next to him on a cliff side was a female, probably around the same age, mid to late twenties. She had a long silver hair, but both were wearing grey military style uniforms with giant red R's on them.

That wasn't everything though, as looking towards the ground where a large lightning bolt just struck, was some sort of purple crystal with a semi-transparent bubble surrounding it. There were also several Pokémon: Mareep, Flaaffy, Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, Electrode, even Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu... all electric types.

"Team rocket?" Jimmy questioned. He heard about them being active in Johto and some sort of serial killer being after them from the news reports, and he can also remember seeing news reports from Kanto before something drove them out at the Silph company but what are they doing here?

"shh," Ash replied in a low whisper, putting his finger up to his lips.

He crouched down and slowly took a few steps before hiding behind the last tree before they were out in the open. Realising what he was doing, Jimmy did the same. As he reached the tree, he could make out some faint voices... well they would be faint if one of them wasn't yelling.

"I guess you was right," the large man exclaimed, "this crystals energy is irresistible! Electric type Pokémon are coming from everywhere!"

"Yes, but what about the one?" the silver haired female replied.

"There's no sign of it, yet," the large man replied, "ya know. I don't even think this thing exists. Aren't legends just made up stories from fairy tales or something?"

"Well sure they can be," the female replied, "but there's only one way to find out. They say that when there's electric Pokémon in trouble, this thing shows up to help them."

"Hehehe, good idea Hun," the man laughed, "alright, its round up time. Ya know, this reminds me of herding and ranching at my Uncle's place in the Blackthorn farmlands, here we go! Yippee ki yay!"

With the cry from the large man, the machine he was sat in began to move. Even though not especially fast, it was large and very intimidating. The mechanical arms began flying forward before crashing into the crowd of electric type Pokémon. One claw opened up and smashed down on a Voltorb. The pure electric type began to glow white and exploded in its grasp, but it didn't even scratch the claw.

As the first metal arm withdrew, dragging the unconscious and scorn Voltorb with it, a second one slammed down on a Mareep. Even if its woolly body was protecting it, being forced into the ground and restrained like that must've hurt. It was horrible seeing the helpless sheep Pokémon as it was dragged into the air too.

Next a Raichu jumped forward before letting out a battle cry and launching what looked to be a powerful Thunderbolt at the machine and imparticular the bulky man controlling it. Jimmy smiled as even if the guy is physically tough, even he would get hurt by a powerful electric type move. However that joy soon turned to dread as the bolt of electricity made a complete U-Turn before crashing into that weird purple crystal.

It appeared as though the gem absorbed the lightening, being completely unaffected by it. The Raichu seemed just as surprised by this as it blinked and turned to the crystal, whatever that thing is. Not a moment later, a large lightning bolt, much bigger than the first one shot out at Raichu who didn't have time to react. He was sent blasting into a cliff side and slumped down before the first arm, now free of Voltorb shot down and picked it up as well.

The bubble seemed to expand as more lightning bolts shot out from the gem at the core. Each one directly hitting one of the nearby electric Pokémon and in a matter of seconds, that crowd was left burnt and bruised on the ground with the machine standing tall above them.

"Hehehe, now all we have to do is round 'em up," the man laughed. Each claw picking up one of the downed electric types before tossing it into some sort of metal container on the back of the machine, "hey, this is like that contest game. Only here you win a prize every time."

"Stop messing around and throw those in the hold, then quickly grab all the others," the female replied, "and don't be delicate with them either. If you knock them around a little it might speed things up."

Jimmy didn't know what to do, he wanted to help them of course but could they even stand a chance against an evil organisation. Are these two the only ones here and what about that machine. Maybe they should call the police or-

"I say we help them right now," Ash spoke up, as he turned to face everyone.

While it might sound weird, Jimmy could feel something radiating off Ash. It was like he could feel his determination and willpower but maybe that is just his imagination. All he knew, was that it helped him down out any remaining doubts he had. These Pokémon needed their help and they are here able to help them.

"Right," Jimmy replied.

Before they could charge out towards them, however, an ear-bursting roar echoed all around them. Shaking the trees and ground as several more lightning bolts struck down. Feeling a new powerful presence, Jimmy turned towards a nearby mountain, only to see some sort shadow stood on top of it. Unable to clearly make out what it was, he pulled out his Pokedex to scan it:

 _Raikou, The Thunder Pokémon. This is classified as a legendary Pokémon. Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down._

"I thought Raikou was just," Marina spoke up, absentmindedly as the others approached, "a legend."

"So did I," Jimmy replied, slowly putting his Pokedex away.

Next thing he knew, the embodiment of a lightning bolt shot down the mountain, jumping from one part to another like it was nothing. It disappeared into the opposing forest area before shooting out a second later. Able to get a clearer look, it was a four-legged large yellow Pokémon with two large fangs hanging out of its mouth. Black stripes over its body seemed to resemble lightning bolts as its face looked like it was wearing a sort of mask. Along with some sort of mystical purple cape flowing behind it.

Needless to say, it lived up to its status of legendary!

It shot across the ground, through the field of unconscious electric types before blasting through one of the metal arms, ripping it in half. Continuing forward, it reached the second arm before its fangs began to spark with electricity as it bit through the second attachment. It landed on the ground, facing off the machine as both torn of limbs crashed around it. A small growl from it and the previously captured Pokémon wiggled out and ran behind it.

"Those guys don't seem scared of Raikou at all," Serena spoke up.

"It's almost like they're happy it's here," Brock added, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Jimmy didn't like the sound of that. If they are happy it's here than maybe those other Pokémon were just bait to drag it out. While it means they might be safe if that's the case, then it also means that Team Rocket want a legendary Pokémon. Imagine the mayhem they could cause with that sort of power... and imagine what would happen to poor Raikou. Even if it is legendary, they must've prepared to face it and that could also mean that Raikou is in some serious trouble.

"Alright, I think its rodeo time big guy," the silver haired female replied.

"Hey Hun," the man replied, as several more arms shot out of the machine, "if this thing is legendary, then when we catch it, maybe we'll be legendary too."

"My suggestion Attila is to catch it first," the female replied, "then we can worry about our reputations."

"Alright," the man replied as the machine flew forward with all its arms following it, "come here little striper!"

In what appeared to be a second, if that, Raikou jumped out of the way as several of the claws slammed into the spot where it was once stood. It let out another ground shaking roar as electricity sparked over its body. It appeared to leap well over the machine in terms of height, before launching the largest bolt of electricity at the man.

"Whoa, look at that power!" Jimmy gasped.

However, just like with Raichu's previous Thunderbolt. Raikou's attack did a complete U-Turn and slammed into the crystal, engulfing it completely. Seconds later, all the electricity appeared to be completely absorbed and the crystal was once again unharmed. Could that thing just absorb an unlimited amount of electricity? Because it appeared that Raikou's was no more stronger than Raichu's based on the effect it had on the mysterious gem.

Raikou landed and appeared to be staring the now charged crystal down as the bubble was slowly expanding. Some sparks could be seen on the gem, but they were a similar purple colour, matching the crystal. Jimmy didn't know what was gonna happen next, but his gut was saying it wouldn't be anything good.

"Excellent, the meters are off the dial, we are loaded with juice," the female spoke up, "now we'll see how that big lump likes it when we reverse the charges."

As the legendary electric type took a step towards the crystal, a much larger blast of lightening shot out and struck Raikou in the face. It pushed him back but Raikou shook it off. It growled as its lightning bolt tail became coated in metal. Raikou jumped once more as it clearly planned to smash this device with an Iron Tail attack.

However, a second blast of lightening came out of the crystal and hit Raikou as he was mid-air. This one was much larger than the last and seemed to engulf it completely. A second later, Raikou thumbed on the ground as the lightning bolt disappeared into thin air. Just what was that machine anyway?

"They're taking its power," Ash's voice spoke up.

"But it doesn't know it," Misty added.

Raikou may have been knocked down but it certainly wasn't out. He stood up and launched another powerful bolt of electricity at the gem. It was tough to make out, due to its sheer power as it could've been a Thunder or just an extra powerful Thunderbolt. Not that it really matters. It also began to take steps towards the machine as it continued to tank the rebound shots.

While not a hundred-percent certain, Jimmy did have a good idea about what it was doing. Every time Raikou hit it with an electric attack, the crystal took a few seconds to process before returning the blast. Maybe it was trying to by enough time to get close enough and finish it with one last powerful hit.

"Hey there, fire again," the man taunted, "come on!"

Unfortunately, Raikou seemed to do just that and he launched another powerful Thunderbolt at the crystal. However, this time it didn't take a moment to process the blast and instead the bubble surrounding it quickly expanded, engulfing Raikou. Making him look like some sort of circus Pokémon, caged for entertainment.

While the lightening legendary was still stood in the bubble, this isn't something one does to any Pokémon, let alone a legendary. Raikou launched a large Thunderbolt towards the bubble but it just bounced off and was reflected back at it. It seems like they were able to do it, they were able to trap Raikou!

"It's perfect, the more it fights the stronger we get," the female smirked.

Although it couldn't escape, Raikou turned its attention towards the crystal once more. Its tail began to shine as it was coated in metal before the legendary jumped, spinning around as its tail was going to crash right into the device... but that never happened.

Instead, a blast of electricity shot out of the crystal and hit Raikou, knocking it down to the floor. Even for a legendary, taking many attacks one after another wouldn't be easy and when they are just as powerful as its own attacks. No wonder it was being taken down like this.

* * *

Ash had seen enough!

Raikou just collapsed onto the ground, still trapped within the field. Clenching his fist, he looked down towards his number one partner who looked just as ready to charge in. Unfortunately, he doesn't really have any Pokémon other than Pikachu. Togetic, Noctowl and Croconaw are all weak to electricity, while Phanpy is still too young and Bayleaf wouldn't have recovered from her battle with Typhlosion.

"Now the legend has shifted from legendary creature to legendary captors," the female replied, as she walked up to the field. Looking down on the injured Raikou before turning her attention towards the man in the machine, "Attila, pick it up!"

"Right," the man replied, as the metal arms on the machine raised once more.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ash ran forward with Pikachu at his side. He hoped his friends were following, as he could really use all the support he could get but then again, this is dangerous. Maybe it would be best if not all of them did. He would hate for Jimmy or Marina to get hurt by following his recklessness.

"Stop it!" Ash shouted as he ran out in front of the machine, "you get away from Raikou! Leave it alone!"

While they didn't really react to his presence, Ash didn't know why but they didn't seem surprised to see him arrive. Could they have known they were there all this time or was they just hard to surprise? Either way, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that Raikou needs there help!

"Sorry kid, can't do it!" the female replied, "it belongs to us now."

"So if I was you, I'd get going while it's still an option," the man added.

Ash took a deep breath, clenching his fist as he felt the inner power of his aura trying desperately to break out. This was the first time seeing Team Rocket in the flesh since Silph co back in Kanto and even if their boss is still in hiding, it appears that the power wants to wipe all of them out.

No! He can't lose control! Whenever his aura activates, bad stuff happens. Even if these guys deserve a massive beat down, it is too risky. Especially now that he knows what it is capable of and the fact his father isn't anywhere nearby so no-body could stop him once it has activated.

"We're not leaving without Raikou," Ash declared, as Pikachu took up a battle stance, "right buddy."

"Yup," Pikachu replied, sparking his cheeks for emphasis.

"Same," Jimmy's voice added, as Gligar flew next to Ash's electric starter.

This seemed to make perfect sense as even though Typhlosion won, he would still be tired and poisoned after the battle with Bayleaf, not to mention a ground type would be perfect against any electricity they try to fight with. Both Pikachu and Gligar, seemed ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"Hey, a battle," the man replied, holding out a Pokeball of his own, launching it into the air, it burst open. In a flash of light a very familiar Pokémon appeared swarking as it was airborne. A very tough looking Skarmory appeared. Ash remembered the one he faced when battling Silver but that isn't important now.

"This won't take very long," the female added, tossing her own Pokeball.

In a flash of light, another large steel type appeared. This time belonging to a very large Steelix, great, Pikachu might be able to handle the Skarmory, but he likely wouldn't do to well against the Steelix and while he knows that Gigar has some sort of a type advantage, he isn't completely sure he'll be enough on his own.

Luckily, he soon realised that it wouldn't be just the two of them. A series of flashes later, a Croconaw, Hitmontop, Golduck and Onix appeared alongside with them. It didn't take him long to realise that his friends were fighting alongside him. Even if they have a numbers advantage, they still need to be careful. Looking at the rocket members, they didn't even seem intimidated by the numbers being measured against them.

"Because it's been such a great day, I'm going to give you a warning," the female replied, "leave now or be destroyed."

"Here's your warning, you let Raikou go," Ash replied, flipping his hat around on his head, "or you're in for the fight of your life."

The two steel types roared as if to signal the start of the battle. Not a moment later, Pikachu took off with a speedy Quick Attack although he was charging at Steelix. Not concerned in the slightest, as he trusts his partner, Ash watched as his starter zipped up the giant metal snake like it was some sort of ladder.

"Skarmory, Sky Attack!" the man shouted.

Pikachu leaped of the metal snakes head and charged straight up like some sort of rocket. Landing on the metal birds back, which was currently ascending, probably in an attempt to avoid the electric type. However, things didn't look too good after Pikachu made it onto Skarmory's back.

The Armor Bird Pokémon quickly began to do some manuvers in the air, as a clear attempt to shake Pikachu off, but to no-avail. Ash briefly wondered why it didn't just go completely upside-down as that would almost guardentee that Pikachu would fall off. His question was soon answered as a power barrier began to form around Skarmory, clearly it was just biding time so it could complete the Sky Attack and get a direct hit.

"Quick Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, as he realised what was going to happen.

Skarmory had been keeping the electric type from focusing and charging a blast, not trying to shake him off. The second those words left Ash's mouth, the armor bird began to quickly ascend again, at a steep ninety-degree angle. A ball of electricity surrounded them, but they continued to ascend.

It wasn't too long before the ball of electricity stopped, and Ash could vaguely make out a yellow dot fall of Skarmory's back. Next the metal bird did a complete loop before diving straight down, the power barrier bursting open.

"Gligar! Catch Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted.

A new figure appeared flying up and barely making it up to Pikachu. Although it was clear that Gligar hadn't got a good angle since he soon started falling, all the while the giant metal bird continued to charge after them, gaining speed by the second.

It took a few moments but soon Gligar emerged gliding as Pikachu stood on his back. It worked for now but Gligar wouldn't be able to out manuvers Skarmory with Pikachu weighing him down. Not to mention, they don't exactly have a good way to stop the Sky Attack from hitting them.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty's voice echoed.

Next thing Ash knew, a giant torrent of water appeared and shot straight into Skarmory. While it was able to decrease its decent towards Gligar and Pikachu, it wasn't quite enough to stop it completely. Although it did buy them some time.

Ash quickly put a plan together, right now Skarmory is fighting against the Hydro Pump and while Gravity is helping it win that match, it is also becoming incredibly wet. Not to mention, he doesn't need to worry about Gligar since he is part ground type.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!" Ash shouted.

The gliding duo soon became engulfed by a ball of electricity before a powerful bolt shot straight up into the Hydro Pump. A second before it connected, Ash saw out of the corner of his eye that Golduck ceased his attack. Probably so the electricity didn't travel down the Hydro Pump and attack him instead.

A moment later, the armor bird Pokémon was met by a massive explosion as Pikachu and Gligar continued to glide around it, slowly losing altitude. While the explosion would've packed a punch, the victory was short lived as Skarmory shot out of the thick smoke cloud with an intimidating roar.

"Ash!" Misty called out, drawing his attention, "Golduck can try and hit from down here but because of that crystal, it would best to keep the fight up there or it will draw Pikachu's electric type attacks like it did Raikou's!"

"Right," Ash replied.

"Gligar, keep Pikachu up there while he tries to hit Skarmory!" Jimmy called up to his own Pokémon.

Ash clenched his fist as he watched Skarmory go in for some sort of close ranged attack, possibly Fury Attack but it was difficult to make out from this distance. Although another bolt of lightning from Gligar's back scared it off. Golduck also took aim with another Hydro Pump but Skarmory was able to avoid them pretty easily, at least it was giving Pikachu more chance to line up his shots... but they need to think of some sort of endgame for this battle, as Gligar would likely tire out before Skarmory.

* * *

Serena wasn't sure what to do. It was tough enough battling Janina's Steelix back when it first evolved back in the first visit to Olivine City but this Steelix is much more experienced and was in full control. Making it that much tougher of an opponent to take down. It is probably closer to Jasmine's Steelix.

Marina's Croncaw was attacking with Water Gun from a distance and while it has the biggest type advantage out of the three currently attacking it, since Steelix are more vulnerable to special moves but it is also the weakest of the three and less experienced. Even with how new Hitmontop is, he has proved to be very experienced from the wild.

While Onix was currently trying to hold Steelix down. Being the weakest to Steelix, with no real move to take it down at least not one that wouldn't have a widespread effect on both his partners, it was best to use Onix to try and limit its movements while the others deal damage.

Speaking off, Hitmontop was putting in work, speedily attacking the body close up with a barrage of different fighting moves but due to its high defence, it appeared to be a pointless endeavour. While he is tough natured, ever since being caught Hitmontop has shown nothing but respect to Serena, making it clear because she has power of her own, and while not sure what to make of that, she was glad in a situation like this for it... if only he's current attempts weren't so fruitless.

"This isn't good," Brock spoke up, "both Croconaw and Hitmontop are doing great but due to its tough body, they are tiring themselves out more than Steelix. If this keeps up, we'll end up losing this battle, at least unless we have some sort of endgame."

" _You hear that Hitmontop_ ," Serena sent a mental message, " _we need a plan of attack. Please don't tire yourself out_."

The fully evolved fighting type was swung of the metal snake as it struggled against the Onix restraint. Landing face first in the ground, he quickly pushed himself back up before growling in anger. Even if respects Serena, its clear he doesn't back down from a fight, especially when being thrown in the dirt.

" _I have a plan_!" Hitmontop replied, before charging forward ready to punch his opponent, " _attack_!"

Serena sighed, even if he respects her, he is still very much a bone dense battler who seems to think just punching something will work well enough. Despite Onix doing his best to hold his evolved form in place, the metal snake was able to wiggle free and knocked Hitmontop away.

"Quick Croconaw, Aqua Tail on Steelix!" Marina shouted.

Looking towards the water type starter, it was running towards the two snake-like Pokémon as its tail was coated in water. At the same time, Hitmontop got back up before charging back in. Hopefully attacking all at once will be enough to take the advantage.

However, things quickly changed. As Croconaw leaped up to land its Aqua Tail, Steelix quickly bite down hard on Onix's next before swinging it around, making the water type move land directly on Onix's back. The rock snake Pokémon landed on the ground with a thud, clearly having taken quite the impact from the double attack.

Steelix, on the other hand, wasn't finished. Its tail lifted up as it began to shine even more. Swiping it across the ground, it knocked both Croconaw and Hitmontop away before it went high into the air. In one swift motion, it quickly fell back down before landing directly on Onix's head. As it moved away, Onix was flat out on his front, unable to continue. It wasn't long before he was engulfed by a red light and disappeared back into his Pokeball.

Poor Onix, out of all of Brock's kanto team, while he was his starter, Onix never was big on battles. From what Serena knew, Golem was the biggest battler and Ninetales, while she would battle if needed, preferred to look nice. Dugtrio was also taking on more battles, especially since evolving and Rhyhorn... well he has been more focused on keeping Brock out of trouble. Omastar, while never one to actively train, preferring to party, has also been taking on more challengers at the family gym, alongside Forest.

"I'm sorry Brock," Marina spoke up, "Croconaw and I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it, we know it wasn't intended and right now we have a much bigger issue at hand," Brock replied, "Hey Misty! Why not have Golduck join this fight instead!"

"Huh?" she replied, "how come Brock?"

"Well right now we're being outpowered by Steelix and Golduck isn't able to hit Skarmory much from what I've seen," Brock replied, "the rest of my team aren't suited for battling in the slightest and we need to deal with both Pokémon if we want a chance of winning!"

"Alright, you heard him Golduck!" Misty replied, "let's start by restraining Steelix with Psychic!"

Golduck took up a battle stance as the red gem on his forehead glew. A wave of psychic type energy shot out and Steelix came to a stop, although was clearly trying to break free. As both Hitmontop and Croconaw charged in once more, she briefly wondered if she should try using her psychic powers. For the most part, they have seemed dormant since the battle with Hunter J, only her mental communication being a regular use now but maybe like Ash's aura, it will active when she needs it too.

* * *

Ash gasped.

The back and forth between Skarmory against the combination of Pikachu and Gligar was slowly becoming a losing battle for the duo. Golduck would occasionally hit the armoured bird with a Hydro Pump and Pikachu would also get off a Thunderbolt but neither seemed to stop Skarmory. It might've not been much time, but they have to free Raikou and Gligar has been constantly carrying Pikachu while avoiding attacks.

That is where they are right now, Skarmory just crashed through them and now Pikachu was falling down while Gligar was also falling although Ash was less worried for him, not only because Pikachu is his own Pokémon but because Gligar is able to save himself from a height falls, Pikachu can't.

"Misty! Can Golduck catch him with psychic or something?" Ash asked.

"Sorry Ash but he's too far out right now and by the time he's close enough, a psychic field would be like hitting the ground," Misty apologised.

Clenching his fist, Ash quickly tried to think of something he could do. Maybe Noctowl? No! His psychic abilities would have the same issue as Golduck's, and he isn't a big or speedy flier. He likely wouldn't be able to catch Pikachu.

"Gligar! I know your tired but please, we need you to save Pikachu!" Jimmy shouted.

Ash's eyes widened as he watched Gligar open his eyes before swooping down barely avoiding the ground before using the momentum and shooting straight back up towards his free falling starter. Although this made Ash realise, it likely wouldn't help since Gligar, even not in his tired state, likely couldn't counter Pikachu's momentum at this point.

However, that was quickly dissuaded as Gligar began to glow white before reaching Pikachu. He easily doubled in size and continued to rocket upwards. He engulfed Pikachu in his now much bigger arms before both continued to fly high into the air. The glowing stopped and a very big, strong looking Pokémon, who vagally resembled Gligar was high in the air, Pikachu safe in his arms. Unable to contemplate anything else, Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Gliscor, The Fang Scorpion Pokémon. The final evolved form of Gliscor. Its powerful tail allows it to quickly ascend into the air before it glides on the wind to travel over long distances. Gliscor's are often found leading groups of Gligar to find food or shelter. When in battle be aware of its fangs which can hold a nasty surprise for any opponent._

"Finally," Jimmy sighed.

"Finally?" Ash replied.

"Yeah, Gligar can only evolve at night so that's when we've been training the most and it was also why I used him in the battle against Togepi," Jimmy replied before turning towards the airborne Pokémon, "awesome job Gliscor! You rock, you rule!"

However, that victory was short lived as soon Skarmory came back into view. It was much lower than Gliscor and was flying up towards him, although much slower than what the newly evolved Pokémon ascended at. It launched out a swift attack, but Gliscor blocked it with his wings. Even with the adrenaline boost from his evolution, Gliscor would still feel the exhaustion of the battle from before he evolved.

"You ready to end this battle?" Ash asked.

"What you got in mind?" Jimmy asked.

"Now Gliscor is a lot stronger, let's take the fight to Skarmory!" Ash replied.

"Right," Jimmy replied, "you heard that Gliscor! Charge straight down and use Thunder Fang!"

Gliscor let out a battle cry before charging straight down, it was difficult to see Skarmory's reaction as it was only a couple of seconds before being tackled mid-air by the newly evolved Pokémon, but Ash was pretty sure it tried to divert its course and avoid Gliscor.

Again, difficult to make out due to their height but Gliscor opened his mouth which was sparking with electricity before biting down hard on the armoured bird. Skarmory cried out in pain and Ash knew exactly what they had to do to finish the battle.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Thunderbolt, full power!"

Soon a giant ball of electricity engulfed both airborne Pokémon. A painfilled squawk could be heard echoing out of it, as it was clearly from the Skarmory. Ash quickly glanced over to the other battle taking place and saw Steelix still stood tall. He quickly came up with an idea.

"Hey Jimmy," Ash replied, "why don't we give them a hand."

Seeing the Johto native smile showed he understood what Ash was hinting at. Since Skarmory likely wouldn't be able to continue after the double electric combo, it makes sense that they should help out with Steelix if possible. Jimmy turned back towards the sky before calling out to his fang scorpion Pokémon.

"Now Gliscor, toss it down on Steelix!" Jimmy shouted.

The ball of electricity began to spin before the still electricity filled armoured bird was tossed down. How Pikachu was able to stay on Gliscor's back, Ash will never know but what's important he did. As Skarmory fell down from the sky, the electricity fizzled out before it crashed on top of Steelix's head.

Steelix was currently being blasted by two separate jets of water as curtsy of Golduck and Croconaw, while Hitmontop was still continuously unleashing a brutal Close Combat against the iron snakes body. Upon being hit by its partner, Steelix slammed down on the ground. Both duel steel types ended on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Serena smiled; they were able to beat both the steel types. It was a tough battle for sure but at least the major threat was dealt with. Although that happiness soon faded as she realised they still have the machine and the crystal with Raikou trapped.

"Just because their down doesn't mean I can round up thunder wonder," the man replied, as claws on the machine shot forward.

"Go now Gliscor!" Jimmy shouted.

Soon the remaining arms were bashed out of the way as the Fang Scorpion Pokémon charged threw. They didn't seem to stand much chance as they were easily broken off before crashing on the ground in a cloud of dust. Once the cloud settled, Gliscor could be seen standing on his tail in front of Raikou in the bubble, with Pikachu also in a battle stance next to him.

"Arg!" the man grunted, "I can't pick up anything with no claws!"

Just then, a series of syrones could be heard quickly approaching. It was likely the police since this wasn't exactly quiet and after Onix was taken down, Serena thought she saw Brock pick up his Pokegear but was too focused on Steelix to actually see if that was the case. Although next thing she knew, both of the steel types disappeared in a red light.

"We need to retreat!" the female shouted, "give us some cover!"

The metal machine shot forward towards both Pikachu and Gliscor. Despite being victorious, Gliscor was clearly exhausted and barely had time to jump out of the way before said device continued into the purple gems.

Pikachu also avoided the machine with ease thanks to his superior speed but when he launched a Thunderbolt off, it was quickly redirected towards the crystal. Next thing that happened was the machine lowering down onto the gem before being captured under said machine. Once it was out of sight, the purple bubble was also gone. Finally, the device walked over and sat on top of some sort of jeep which had the female driving. In seconds they were speeding away.

"Huh?" Marina replied, "their gone. Do you think they're going to come back?"

"They better not!" Ash replied.

While upset that they got away, Serena was also glad because it meant they were gone and Raikou was safe. Turning towards the electric beast of Johto, she gasped as it was lying on the ground in clear pain from its run in with the crystal. They also had the box where the other electric types had been thrown in, clearly they weren't bothered about them, only using them as bait to lure out Raikou.

"Raikou and the others need help," Serena declared, as she began to walk towards Raikou, if she can create a mental link with it then it would be useful to find out exactly what they could do to help it, "you guys try and find a way to get that box open and I'll-"

A sudden growl caught her attention and her head spun around to see the legendary beast standing up and growling threateningly. While clearly injured, it didn't appear to be in a listening mood. It appeared to be staring her down.

"Wait Raikou, please," she called out, cautiously taking another step towards it, "your hurt and we can help you."

As she took another, the legendary beast launched off a smallish bolt of electricity. Raising her arms a shield of ESP blocked it, but the blast knocked her over. It was clearly not as powerful as the ones it previous used but whether that was meant to be a warning shot or all it was capable off at the minute was anyone's guess.

"Serena!" she heard Ash call out, soon finding him by her side, "are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," she sighed, standing back up.

It didn't take her long to find Raikou again who was slowly limbing off. While normally she wouldn't have an issue letting a Pokémon go like this if it could still defend itself, she remembered what Suicune said back when they met it. How they will have a role to play when meeting the final beast and after what they just saw, she is certain team rocket wouldn't stop until they had Raikou under their control.

"Raikou!" she called out, bring it to a stop. She began to take a couple steps closer towards it at a slow pace, though it didn't take long for a bolt of lightning to shoot out and strike the ground in front of her. Clearly that was close enough for her to get.

" _What does this girl want_?" she heard its subconscious seeming ask itself.

" _I just want to help_ ," Serena replied through her ESP.

" _Huh_?" Raikou clearly was taken back, " _so your one of those psychic humans_."

" _Well, yes but I'm still learning_ ," Serena replied.

" _You expect me to be impressed_?" it replied.

" _No_ ," Serena replied, " _but you are hurt, and we can help you_."

" _I'm fine by myself,_ " Raikou replied, shooting off a bolt of lightning for emphasis.

" _I wish I could believe that, and normally I wouldn't doubt it_ ," Serena replied, " _but when we met Suicune on Cianwood city, she said we would have to help protect the final beast when we met them. That is you and right now. Team Rocket got close to capturing you so I don't think they will give up after coming so close_."

" _Suicune..._ " Raikou muttered, " _the blasted... Your one of those chosen's going around the region aren't you_."

" _Well, yes_ ," Serena replied, " _I thought our identities were known by all of the beasts_?"

" _When we was informed of your scheduled arrival, I stopped listening_ ," Raikou replied, " _I don't care for humans even if your one of those supposed chosen's. Your all the same and I won't become your pet as a result._ "

" _I wouldn't want you too_ ," Serena replied, " _all I want is to make sure your safe and to stop Team Rocket from capturing your power_."

Serena stood still as she stared down Raikou, it was clear that even though he knows that she was a chosen, it wasn't bothered by it. It would still attack but how could she prove her intent Raikou? Well, maybe there was one thing she could do to prove her intent to the roaming beast of electricity.

" _And to prove it too you, I'll stand here with no protection and even if you attack, I won't fight back,_ " Serena replied.

As she looked into the legendaries eyes, she could see that it clearly wasn't convinced of her statement. Before able to do anything else, another lightning bolt shot from the legendary Pokémon and right past her head. While she was scared, after all who wouldn't be, she knew she couldn't react.

"Pika pi!" she heard Pikachu call out.

"No Pikachu, it's okay," she quickly stopped him. Since her only Pokémon currently out is Hitmontop, she is closest to Pikachu than all the others so it makes sense that he would be the one to jump to her protection.

Turning back to Raikou, she saw it was still in the same stance. She has no-idea how long this might take but she knew that the syrones were getting close and even if they didn't scare it off, she was sure the officers would scare it off.

Before she could think any more, another bolt of lightning shot past her head, it was much closer, and Serena finally fell down. Guess Raikou just wouldn't trust her even with that way to display. She looked back at the others, hoping they had a better idea... only to see the last lightning bolt struck the vault and opened it, allowing the captured electric types free. Surprised she turned back to Raikou, it had relaxed and was slowly approaching her.

" _You got guts, kid_ ," Raikou replied, " _I don't like this, and I don't trust your kind, but you are meant to be the ones who protect this land and I want that to happen. So yeah, I'll trust you get me ready and then we can hunt down the clowns who hurt these Pokémon._ "

As Raikou finished its sentiment, the legendary beast collapsed right in front of Serena. At least he is giving her a chance to get him into a better shape. Realising a breath she didn't know she was holding; she knew she'd need proper medical attention on Raikou before he was anywhere near ready. For as much as Brock knows, he doesn't have the experience or equipment to do that. The fact it's out cold proved Raikou was putting on an act to appear in a better condition than it actually was.

Not a moment later, several police cars and a couple ambulances pulled up surrounding them. While the officers appeared to go straight over to the metal cage Raikou just blasted open along with some of the medical staff while Nurse Joy and a group of Chansey ran over to Serena and Raikou... along with an Officer Jenny.

"What happened to Raikou?" Nurse Joy asked as the Chansey pushed a few stretchers together.

"Huh," Serena replied, startled.

"Look kid, we aren't blaming you or your friends. That is a legendary Pokémon and I highly doubt it would fall to a bunch of kids. We heard reports of Team Rocket in the area so we came as fast as we could," Officer Jenny replied, "just tell Nurse Joy what she needs to know and then we can ask the more serious questions later."

"Right," Serena replied, having recovered slightly from the encounter.

She turned back to Nurse Joy, as the group of Chansey worked on lifting Raikou onto the combined stretchers. At least it's in safe hands now, even if he won't be happy when he wakes up. Sighing in relief she turned fully towards Nurse Joy and began to explain what happened, focusing on what she saw the crystal do since that would likely be the best way to determine what exactly is wrong with Raikou. Hopefully it's just exhausted and needs its energy recuperating and not anything more serious.

* * *

Serena sat in the hallway of the Pokémon centre. After the mess in the forest and answering all the police officer's questions, they were given a ride back to the Pokémon centre... they also received a scolding for going after Team Rocket but quite honestly, she didn't care at that point.

As soon as they were back in the centre, she made her way into the building. Using her ESP, it was like she could track Raikou down after their previous conversation. At first some Chansey's tried to stop her but Nurse Joy gave her permission to observe because they were the ones who protected it. Luckily Raikou hadn't woken up yet, so it was recovering quicker and wasn't causing any trouble for Nurse Joy... of course, she was also happy that it didn't wake up when she wasn't there because it made it clear that it was trusting her and no-body else... maybe Ash, if it realised Ash was also a chosen but again only expressed trust in her.

Even if she couldn't directly see them, she could hear the commotion on the other side of the door. News travels fast when a legendary Pokémon is being treated in a regular Pokémon centre, it seems. Luckily, they were in a separate part of the facility to the main medical bay so those checking on their own Pokémon couldn't bother Raikou.

As far as she knew, Marina and Jimmy opted to stay with the electric types injured in the clash with Team Rocket while Brock offered his assistance since Nurse Joy had her hands full with Raikou. Both Ash and Misty have been in and out between the two.

A bottle of water appeared in front of her face. Backing up from it, she blinked a couple times before turning to face the culprit, only to find Ash staring down on her with his typical toothy grin. Seeing his face brought a small smile to her own, as she accepted the item. It was still cold.

"Thanks," she replied, as she accepted the cold bottle.

"No problem," Ash replied, taking a seat next to her, "so how's it doing?"

"Nurse Joy is keeping it under a light anasteptic while she finishes the examination but so far it only looks like it depleted its electricity," Serena replied, "so once it's been recharged, then it should be ready to go again."

"That's good," Ash replied, "but I can't help but think this thing is far from over. We both know Team Rocket wouldn't just give up after one attempt."

"I know," Serena replied, "and while I don't want to go against Officer Jenny's instructions, I can't help but think that we have to intervene. I mean, remember what Suicune said."

"Yeah," Ash replied, "but I was impressed by how you got Raikou to trust you... although please don't stand in the way of a lightning bolt again."

"Sorry, guess I'm started to get a taste for those reckless actions you normally take," she giggled.

"Maybe," Ash replied, "but I also remember what Silver said, about being one bad day away from becoming him. I don't want to go down a path like that because you got hurt or worst, because you tried to imitate something stupid I've done."

Serena felt her heart stretch at those words. Out of everything that might happen, he is most concerned something concerning her would be what causes him to go down a dark path like the one Silver went down. Turning to face him full on, she leaned forward and planted a delicate but passionate kiss on his lips.

"You don't need to worry about anything like that," Serena replied.

"And how do you know?" Ash asked.

"Two things," Serena replied, wrapping herself around his arm while cuddling up to him, "firstly, your too good of a person to go down a path like that, regardless of what happens."

"And the second?" Ash asked, a small smile returning to his lips.

"Secondly," Serena whispered, stealing a few more pecks on his lips before continuing, "I always have my brave knight to keep me safe. Just like he did at the summer camp where we met."

Seeing Ash smile in response made the Butterfree's in her stomach return. Serena loves how receptive he is to her affection now. Of course, he prefers it when in privacy but right now is as good as since Nurse Joy and the Chansey's are working on Raikou and Raikou itself is asleep.

* * *

Atilla was currently working on the mechanical arms for his machine, they were able and salvage some of the broken off appendages before escaping and is working on them right now ready for the second attempt. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he was doing.

"I'll tell you Hun, if it weren't for those meddling twerps then we'd have that beast in our petting zoo right now," Atilla groaned, "and it'll be turning out lightning bolts on command!"

"I'm not so sure," Hun replied. Atilla lifted his head out of the machine to see her typing on a computer, "according to this, Raikou still had a lot of energy left inside."

"Even after those hits it took?" Atilla replied.

"Correct. After all, it didn't get to be legendary by being a slacker now did it?" Hun asked.

Atilla clenched his fist around the wrench he was using before slamming that now fisted hand into his opposing open one. His face lit up with anger and was clearly annoyed by what he was just told. What, did the beast think it didn't need to worry or waste its energy on the perfect capturing device?

"Arg, next time we meet we'll have to hit it much harder!" Atilla yelled.

"Now hold on," Hun replied, "remember our mission is to cause a distraction so Professor Namba can finish his little evolution project. And I'd like for our next attempt to reveal more improvements on what we could implement on the crystal. Even if we don't catch it, it would complete our mission and also help in progressing the perfect capture device. And if we do capture it, then hey, it's a nice little bonus that'll get us in Archer's good books when we return to Goldenrod."

Realising his partner was right, besides the stronger Raikou is the stronger the crystal can become. He may be a muscle man who prefers to talk with fists, but he is still a scientist after all. Specialising in mechanics and engineering. He was the original building of the crystal while Hun specialises in the physics side, who put the plans together.

"Now, to set the trap," Hun added.

* * *

Serena stood against the glass looking in on Raikou, it had long since woke up and was left in piece from Nurse Joy. While clearly agitated, it continued to communicate with the honey-blonde girl through her ESP. Ash had gone back to check on the other electric types brought in, probably because Raikou made it clear it didn't like him. Not that Serena took offense, after all Raikou never claimed to like her either or the rest of humanity. It only promised to trust her.

" _Don't worry Raikou, it shouldn't be long now before your energy is restored_ ," Serena replied.

" _And then we'll take down that Team Rocket or whatever they're called_ ," Raikou growled.

" _Well calm down_ ," Serena replied, " _we would need a plan first since we have no-idea where they are, and I wouldn't want you to get caught by that crystal again_."

" _The plan is you promised to help take them down as a chosen member_ ," Raikou replied, " _that was the only reason I agreed to come here_."

" _I know, and I intend to hold onto that promise_ ," Serena replied, " _but we can't just rush in headfirst_."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, a loud boom of thunder shook through the centre. It was quickly apparent another thunderstorm had started but seeing Raikou's reaction, Serena felt very apprehensive.

"What is it Raikou?" she asked.

" _This storm, it's another created by that crystal_ ," Raikou replied, " _we must-_ "

"Is it true! Is it here! I must see it!" A loud and familiar voice echoed as the double doors to the lobby opened, "stand aside!"

In stormed a very familiar man, one Serena hasn't seen since her first visit to Eckruteak. Eusine stormed into the corridor, and the honey-blonde girl barely had chance to see a Chansey knocked on the ground before the double doors shut again. Oh great...

"So it's true! Raikou, the legend!" Eusine exclaimed, not breaking his gaze from the legendary beast, "do you realise what an extraordinary moment this is?"

"Err, yeah, I think I do," Serena replied, knowing after his encounter with Entei exactly what the legendary beasts think of him, "hi again Eusine."

"Huh," the man replied, turning to face Serena, "oh, it's you."

" _You know him_!" Raikou roared, " _this! This stalker!_ "

" _Calm down Raikou, I met him when I first encountered Entei a few months back_ ," Serena tried to reason, " _Entei made all of your feelings towards him very clear_."

"Raikou is a legendary Pokémon, and is both unique and extraordinary. It is believed to be the embodiment of lightening," Eusine replied, "of course, it can't match the elegance of Suicune but the chance to study it close up was too good to miss. Although after what we learnt from Entei, I'm not surprised to see you here."

" _I've heard enough, I am not some lab Ratatta for this stalker to poke with a stick,_ " Raikou roared, launching off a powerful bolt of electricity before it blew open a hole in the wall, before running off however, it did turn to face Serena, " _if you intend to hold up your promise then I'll be taking down those fools with the crystal!_ "

"Wait Raikou!" Serena called out but it was too late!

The legendary beast of lightening roared as it ran out of the hole it blasted into the wall. The different wires connected to it so they could monitor its vital signs just torn off against its pure strength. It didn't take long before it was completely out of sight... Serena had a sneaking suspicion that Eusine being here was a cause in Raikou's anger.

"Serena!" Ash called out, as he ran through the other entrance, opposite to where Eusine entered.

Behind him followed Misty, Brock, Jimmy and Marina. They all looked panicked, then again they probably heard Raikou's roars and when he blasted open a hole in the wall, along with the sudden thunderstorm and everything that previously happened it wouldn't take a genius to work out why they were so panicked.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"T-the storm, Raikou thinks its caused by the crystal again," Serena replied, "it ran off to fight them again!"

"Then we have to help it!" Ash declared.

"I still don't get this, I thought Raikou couldn't be captured," Jimmy replied.

"Well Raikou answers to no-one and is both free and independent," Eusine spoke up, "man has always tried to capture that which they cannot possess. When they see that Raikou can control thunder and lightning, they are envious. They think that if they catch it, they too will have that power."

"So that is why Raikou doesn't trust humans," Brock replied, "it believes that we are all the same and will bring it harm?"

"Correct," Eusine replied, before his eyebrow twitched, "young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

Serena sighed and covered her eyes in embarrassment as she watched her friend and rival flaunt over Eusine... particularly his cape. It was just embarrassing to watch; sure she could show affection to Ash but usually only in privacy and not to mention the age gap or the fact its right in front of Jimmy... does Marina just have a big thing for capes?

"Young lady, no-one is permitted to touch the cape," Eusine muttered.

It didn't take long for Misty to seem to get the hint and she grabbed Marina by the ear, pulling her back to the main group. It was just like she did to Brock before Rhyhorn joined them or before he got over his spontaneous proposals. Despite Marina's cries of pain, it didn't stop the water type specialist.

"Alright guys, we don't have a lot of time and we need to help Raikou!" Ash called out.

"Right," Jimmy replied, "you can count us in."

"Me too," Serena added.

"I would love to help Ash, but Onix is still down after that last battle with Steelix and Crobat or my Johto team won't do much good against them," Brock replied, "plus the Pokémon here still need my help and with Nurse Joy being so busy. I can't join you in this fight."

"That's fine Brock, I get that those need your help here," Ash replied before turning towards their last friend, "and you Misty?"

"I... can't, Ash," Misty replied, "I want to help you, but this is very dangerous and remember Officer Jenny told us not to go after them again... Plus, I use water type Pokémon, one blast from that crystal and they will be gone. We got lucky the first time, but I can't risk their safety."

While it hurt to hear Misty and Brock turn down the chance to fight alongside them, it completely made sense why. Misty was more vulnerable than the others because she uses water types and Brock is needed more here with his knowledge in medicine. Hopefully the four of them alone will be enough to stop Team Rocket for good.

"Right," Ash replied before turning around and starting to walk towards the main entrance.

Serena didn't waste any time in following him, as did Jimmy and Marina. It appeared as though the blue-haired girl got herself back under control. Although she was surprised to see Eusine also following behind. Turning back towards Ash, she saw he had his Pokedex out and was scanning through his team at the lab.

"You thinking of bringing over someone to give us the edge?" Serena whispered.

"Right," Ash replied, before showing her the image of one of his Pokémon.

Knowing that it was give them a big advantage against the electric crystal, she nodded in agreement, so he hit a few more buttons before he exchanged that particular Pokémon with his Phanpy. Makes sense since Phanpy is by far the youngest and least experienced of his team.

"You might want to bring some back up as well," Ash suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Serena pulled out her own Pokedex before scanning through her own team. While she could get one of her best battlers or Gengar to help, maybe the best choice is someone who would help face those steel types. She quickly searched through her team to find the one she was looking for. Once located, she hit the buttons to exchange said Pokémon for her Larvitar. Even if he's growing up, he is still her weakest Pokémon in terms of experience and strength, and she wouldn't want him to get hurt.

With Pikachu able to lead them straight to the crystal, it shouldn't take them long to find them. Hopefully this time will be the last time they have to face Team Rocket and it will be all over. Even if they don't have Brock or Misty by their side, this would be enough to win the fight and save not only Raikou, but any other Pokémon drawn to the gem.

* * *

Atilla stood up in his machine, everything was set in place and the storm hadn't long started. It wasn't the same location as the last battle but close enough, and is right next to a lake. While they won't have those other electric pests to deal with, it should be more than enough to attract Raikou. Besides, it probably thinks it can teach them some sort of lesson.

"It won't be long now, the crystals attraction is irresistible," Hun replied.

"Good," Atilla replied, "cause I'm itching for a rematch."

Not a moment later, a large lightning bolt struck nearby before a ground shaking roar echoed all around. A smirked formed on Atilla's face, looks like its time. Seconds later, the beast of lightening jumped off from some nearby trees. Despite knowing it would soon become a captive for their command, it did appear to be quite powerful.

"Welcome Raikou, allow us to introduce ourselves," Hun spoke up, "we are your new masters, you belong to us now."

"huh, ya know what," Atilla replied, "that four legged lightning bolt over there still thinks that its free."

As if to respond to that statement, Raikou roared before launching a bolt of lightning directly at Atilla. Although the muscular man didn't react and calmly watched as the bolt of lightning made a complete U-turn before being engulfed by the crystal.

"A few more power bolts like those and it'll make our crystal totally unbeatable," Atilla declared, as he watched Hun pull out a Pokeball.

"Let's put Steelix on the job," Hun replied, tossing her Pokeball so the giant metal snake appeared looming over the lightening legend, "Steelix is skilled at coaxing aggression out of others."

As if to emphasise that point, Steelix roared before launching a powerful Dragon breath out of its mouth and down towards the lightening beast. Raikou didn't appear to be intimidated and stood its ground before launching another powerful bolt of lightning to match it.

The electric attack easily overpowered Steelix's Dragon breath but that didn't matter as it was soon redirected into the crystal, allowing Steelix to power through with its powerful attack and engulf Raikou completely.

From within the dragon-induced flames, Raikou shot out as Steelix suspended its own attack. As it bounced around, in a clear attempted to confuse Steelix or throw it off, the crystal charged up before launching out a powerful blast of electricity which Raikou barely avoided.

"Good one, now Steelix dig!" Hun commanded.

The giant metal snake began to spin before diving underground. Raikou came to a stop and he completely expected Steelix to come up underneath the lightening beast to force another attack out of it however the ground next to Raikou cracked and Steelix shot up from it.

However, the surprising thing was a small Pokémon covering the metal snakes face. It was slashing back and forth as Steelix struggled before it spun its head around and sent the pest crashing into the ground.

"What's that doing here?" Atilla asked.

"It's a Sandslash," Hun growled, "it shouldn't have been drawn by the crystal."

"Well then, Skarmory can get rid of it," Atilla replied, releasing his metal bird.

"And Steelix can focus back on Raikou!" Hun shouted.

The giant metal bird swooped down towards the little ground type as Steelix turned back towards Raikou. Said electric tried to use another lightning bolt but it was quickly drawn into the gem before getting close to Steelix. Glancing back to his Skarmory, Atilla was surprised to see a blast of fire shoot out and strike Skarmory.

"Oh what now!" Atilla cried out, as those kids from earlier walked into view, with some sort of weird mage Pokémon that was shooting out fire.

"Steelix!" Hun shouted, "get Raikou into that crystal now!"

Steelix roared as it lifted its tail which seemed to shine even brighter before it slammed down into the ground where Raikou was stood but said electric type legendary jumped out of the way. Not missing a beat, Steelix kept swinging its tail at Raikou, who kept jumping out of the way, although each time getting closer to the crystal.

"Sandslash, stop Steelix!" one of those brats yelled.

"Swift attack!" Atilla replied.

Skarmory roared as it launched several stars down which hit the ground type as it changed towards Steelix. Not a moment later, more flames engulfed Skarmory who quickly gained more altitude. These brats are really getting annoying now.

Steelix continued to attempt to hit Raikou with some sort of Iron Tail but not quite fast enough. However, Raikou was soon close enough that the bubble around the crystal engulfed it. A powerful blast of lightening shot out of the gem and struck Raikou hard.

"Typhlosion," one of the kids released said fire type, "go and help Raikou!"

"You too Little Miss!" one of the female kids added, as a Misdreavus appeared.

The two Pokémon charged forward but soon they disappeared within a storm of sand, curtsy of Steelix. With that blocking the kids vision and Raikou now trapped, they could finally get this beast. Taking control over the gem through his own computer, Atilla cranked the voltage up to the highest possible level, quickly draining it off the power.

"What did you do that for?" Huh asked.

"To speed things up, that should knock the big lump out for a few hours at least," Atilla replied.

"But it also made our gem useless until hit with another electric move," Hun replied, "whatever. Just grab it and get everything collected up. We can sort this out later."

Atilla smirked before activating his machine, while not easy to see through the sandstorm, it was pretty easy to grab the stuff like Raikou and the crystal because he had the general idea of where they were. Once sure everything needed was loaded, he lowered the machine onto the top of the truck.

Hun quickly ran into the passenger's seat as Atilla slide through the roof's hatchet. Quickly returning both of the steel types, they used the cover of the raging sandstorm to make their escape. Hopefully the Professor did everything he needed as they don't have much of a reason or way to cause a distraction now Raikou is in their command.

"Atilla," Hun spoke up, who was looking at her computer.

"What is it, Hun?" he asked.

"Why did you grab some of those kids when you was getting Raikou and the crystal?" Hun asked.

Turning to face the screen, he saw the hold where he put Raikou and the crystal but along with them were two of the four kids. The first being a female with short blonde hair in a red cardigan and the other being one of the boys who looked younger than her in a red hoodie and baseball cape.

"Damn it, I must've grabbed them with the outside claws," Atilla replied.

"Well we can't stop now," Hun replied, "keep driving and we'll have to deal with them later."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	60. Legend of Thunder P III

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the final part of the legend of thunder arc. My target was to get it done by the new year (happy new year btw) and I feel like getting it out on the first day of 2020 is accomplishing it, I did have to write out Vincent but don't worry, he'll appear soon. As for this chapter, it has a few things I've been planning for a while well two, first being the relationship between Jimmy and Marina. I wanted this three-parter to be the starting point for that romance (going official) and the second thing... it concerns Ash and Serena, specifically their aura and ESP and you'll see it when it comes up. Not much else to say, just remember to vote in the poll which will change next chapter and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 60: Legend of Thunder P III

Ash covered his eyes as the sandstorm rushed past his face. It was slowly calming down but that didn't help with the fact that he knew Team Rocket got away with Raikou, despite their efforts, Team Rocket pulled off their plan. It wasn't even close; they were completely side swiped.

Clenching his other fist, he could feel it building. His aura desperately trying to break out. Ever since they first encountered Team Rocket, it's been trying to take control and it feels like each second passes like an hour while he is forcing it back down but how long can he keep it under control. Even if they are criminals, no-one deserves what his aura wants to do to them... and he especially doesn't want it to be his own hands that do it.

"T-they took Raikou," Ash uttered, the sandstorm settling into nothing as it lay across the barren ground.

"Tragedy, misfortune and woah," Eusine replied.

Turning to his side, he was surprised only find Marina stood there, who seemed to be in a bit of a panic. While he wanted to believe it was because of their loss here, a pit of dread landed at the bottom of his stomach. This only amplified as all the Pokémon joined her in looking around.

"I-I think they took Jimmy and Serena too," she replied weakly.

Quickly looking around, Ash realised she was right, they were no-where to be seen and they wouldn't hide or play some sort of prank at a time like this. Closing his eyes, he knew it was a losing battle. Capturing Raikou and hurting those Pokémon was one thing but now they have taken Serena, all gloves are off.

He could hear Marina ask about the strange blue light around him but right now Ash couldn't care less. They took Serena. Any sort of mercy he might've shown them before is now gone. They will feel the true power that he holds and with no-one around to stop him, he will make sure there's nothing left for Team Rocket to grow back from this time.

As his eyes burst open, a flame of aura could be seen in his pupil. Reaching for a Pokeball, he quickly recalled his Sandslash before turning around and walking back towards the centre. Next time he takes them on, he'll have a team specially designed to handle them... they will regret ever crossing him.

* * *

Serena rubbed her head as she sat up. As her senses returned she realised she was sat on a cold metal floor. Looking around, she discovered it to be a metal box of some kind and she also discovered that she wasn't alone. Raikou was spread down on the ground with Jimmy sat against the wall on the opposite side.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," he replied, his breathing suggesting otherwise, "how about you?"

"I'm fine," Serena replied, crawling over to the unconscious electric legendary, "I'm more concerned about Raikou."

"At least that crystal isn't still active," Jimmy replied, "I heard them before being grabbed. Apparently they used all its power at once to short circuit Raikou. Don't know how long we have but it might be enough time for us to escape."

"We need Raikou to wake up first, though," Serena reminded.

Not sure what else she could do, she pulled out her hand and touched Raikou's head. One of her first times using her ESP was with Larvitar in his egg and she saw many of his memories, but it also seemed to trigger his hatching. Hopefully that wasn't just a coincidence, and this would help her wake Raikou up.

Closing her eyes, her mind began to search. It was completely dark before a small bright light appeared ahead. Slowly she began to walk towards it and the small light expanded into some sort of bubble with what looked like a television show playing. It was from a low angle and bright flames could be seen with burning bits of wood falling down. As she watched this scene, she could feel the fear radiating from it, as if she was trapped herself.

The imagine seemed to turn and look upwards as a bright, large, multicoloured bird could be seen coming down to land in front of her. Her mind quickly remembered the legend of how the beasts of Johto came to be. This must be Raikou's memory of that traumatic event.

A second bubble appeared to the side of her and it quickly drew her attention as the last one faded away. This new one had her see a large group of people in what looked to be farming clothes although there was too many there for one single farm. They were also holding different weapons, some pitch forks and some big wooden sticks with a fire on top of it. While they did look primitive, they also looked like they could do some serious damage.

A roar of cries could be heard as the image seemed to back up from them. It was as if she could feel the distress from whoever was being cornered. By this point, Serena knew it was one of the memories Raikou had and after humans causing the fire at the tower and this, it's no wonder he hates all humans.

"You!" a male voice boomed. Serena turned around in a panic to see Raikou stood next to her, "what are you doing here?!"

"R-Raikou," Serena stuttered, thrown off by the intimidating legendary, "you was unconscious, and I knew this triggered my Larvitar to hatch so I hoped it would help us wake you up. Were on the rocket vehicle and I don't know how long we'll have to try and escape."

"No human is allowed into my mind," Raikou replied, "GET OUT!"

A powerful roared erupted from the legendary beast as all light around Serena disappeared into nothingness. Moments later, she went flying backwards, as if falling in the night sky, no sight to see when the end will come or where it will be.

She felt herself hit the cold metal floor as she slammed onto it. Looking around she found herself back in the Team Rocket holding cage. Although, Raikou was stood up over her and to be honest, didn't look too happy, not that it's a big surprise to be honest.

" _Sorry Raikou, but I had to wake you up_ ," Serena replied through her ESP.

"Serena, you okay?" Jimmy asked, as he offered a hand down to her. She accepted the gesture and was pulled back to her feet.

"Thanks Jimmy," Serena replied.

"Hey Serena," Jimmy replied, a little stutter in his voice, "what was that what you just did?"

"Huh?" Serena replied, before it hit her. They never told Jimmy or Marina about her psychic powers or Ash's aura. This must've been a massive shock for him to see, although with them captured does that mean Ash's aura will finally break free... hopefully not. Either way, her friend deserves to know the truth, "you see Jimmy, I have powers. I'm a psychic and I just went into Raikou's mind to pull him back out."

"You're a psychic?" Jimmy repeated, "this is great. With your powers we will be sure to stop Team Rocket."

"Not so fast, Jimmy," Serena replied, "I'm not as experienced as you might expect. They only awakened a few months ago and I doubt I could take both of these rocket members, and their Pokémon and that crystal all by myself."

"So we're doomed?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Serena replied, "look. Don't give up until it's over. Right now the best thing to do is find some way to escape to buy us more time. I'm sure our friends are working on something to rescue us as well."

It appeared that Raikou heard her suggestion as it tensed up before trying to summon electricity. Unfortunately, it only had a few sparks before they faded out to nothing, it didn't take a genius to work out that it was still short-circuited by that crystal.

Before she was able to tell the legendary beast of lightening that, it was already trying a new tactic. Raikou charged to one of the walls and slammed into it with the force of a truck or something similar. The entire cage shook.

"Quit it," the male rocket commanded over some sort of speaker system, "unless you want to become a pancake when this jeep rolls of the road."

Serena sighed, just great. Even if they manage to escape, the rocket grunts will know straight away. It didn't take her long to realise that for this to work, they couldn't all escape. Herself and Jimmy would be too slow to escape but Raikou would be able to easily outrun them and Raikou is the one they want anyway.

Speaking off, the legendary beast of lightening roar in response to threat before scrapping its paw against the floor. Knocking off a metal panel, it charged forward and slammed into the a different wall. While it shook the vehicle again, Serena looked at the missing panel to see a few connecting wires.

" _Raikou, Jimmy, come and look at this_ ," she sent a mental message.

Both of them made their way over to her and appeared to be looking at the wires with just as much thought. While she can't be sure what exactly they are meant to do, it makes sense that they are important for something and maybe causing a little disturbance would be just right so Raikou could escape.

Holding her hands out in front of her, a bubble of ESP appeared around the wires before she clenched her hands into fists, tightening the psychic hold. Pulling her hands back, it caused her ESP to yank the wires out of the connection, ripping them in half. Not a moment later, a bright red light appeared flashing over one of the walls, as said wall opened up to be some sort of entrance.

Cautiously standing up, it revealed to be the back exit and they could see the outside world zooming around. Jimmy was sat on the ground, clearly attempting not to get thrown around by the wind force and Serena decided it was best to copy him as Raikou walked towards the edge.

" _Alright Raikou, this is definitely a jump you can make_ ," Serena instructed, " _but it's too dangerous for us so we'll stay here."_

The legendary beast of lightening turned to face them as the huddled into the far corner from the exit. Its expression showed surprise, as if saying 'huh' in response. While it could carry them out, it likely wouldn't have liked that considering its opinion of humanity and the less they slow it down the better.

" _Don't worry about us, we'll be fine_ ," Serena added, " _go now! Raikou, quickly_!"

It finally seemed to get the message and turned back towards the open hole to the outside world. A new door began to slowly lower as it was clearly a backup the rocket members were using. Before the new seal even got halfway down, Raikou finally took a leap from the back of the vehicle before bolting off out of sight into the wilderness.

"Raikou got out," Serena sighed, "good."

"But what about us?" Jimmy asked.

"We just have to wait," Serena replied, "they will try to catch Raikou again and that will reveal our locations to the others. When they arrive that will be our chance to escape but until then, we will have to play along with them."

Jimmy nodded in understanding but looked down despite that. While this wasn't nearly as scary as when she was captured by Hunter J back in Alto Mare, she understood his feelings. Difference is, after all the dangerous stuff she's experienced on this journey, she is more use to it, hence her being able to remain calm.

" _And don't mention my ESP around them, Jimmy,_ " Serena added with a mental message, " _it would be a nice surprise to keep for the final showdown_."

As the door finally closed, she felt the vehicle fly around as if it did a complete U-turn. Slamming against the wall, she could see the tears starting to escape Jimmy's eyes. It reminded her of being the new, young, scared trainer and when she was like that, it was always Ash who comforted her. Realising that she would have to take on that role now as the responsible eldest in charge, she put an arm over his shoulder whispering that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The videophone faded to black as Ash stood up, grabbing his two Pokeballs. Now completely lost to his aura, he just got some back up for this remaining fight. Walking over the lobby, he found Misty comforting Marina while Brock and Eusine were discussing some sort of action plan. Pikachu was also with them, but he jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he passed. Delphox and Typhlosion were also with them, clearly Team Rocket didn't grab them at the same time as they got Jimmy and Marina.

As he reached them, he saw Marina had her Pokegear out on videophone as it was calling Jimmy. Clearly they were trying to communicate and get some idea of where they currently are. After an excruciating amount of time, it finally answered.

"Jimmy! Are you alright?" Marina asked instantly.

"Raikou escaped and they are going to try and capture it again with the crystal," Serena replied, "we're both fine but they will try and capture Raikou again."

"Hey! Give that back!" Jimmy's voice appeared.

"Pipe down," the male rocket members voice boomed, followed by what sounded like a painful thud.

"Hey! If you've hurt Jimmy then I'll-" Marina shouted into the Pokegear.

"Shut your mouth!" the male voice boomed. It startled Marina so much that she ended up dropping the Pokegear. Before anyone else could react, Ash reached down and picked the device up.

"Atilla, was it," Ash replied in a cold calm voice, "listen carefully. If you harm even one hair on either of their head, I will do to you exactly what I did to Team Rocket back at Silph co. Only this time, there is no-one to stop me and I won't stop until there is nothing left for you to grow back from."

Hanging up the call, he didn't even wait for a response from the muscular man before handing it back to Marina. Not waiting another second, he began to walk towards the exit as Pikachu ran up onto his shoulder. While he didn't care if they did or didn't, he noticed his friends following behind him.

Once outside he grabbed a third Pokeball to join those he just received before releasing the Pokémon inside. In a flash of light, Pidgeot, Alakazam and Sandslash emerged, all looking at him expectantly. He picked these three Pokémon each for a specific purpose in taking down this particular duo of rocket members.

"Team rocket has appeared, and they took Serena," Ash explained, "we're getting her back and stopping them once and for all."

Instantly Alakazam clenched his fists as a sparkle appeared

"Pidgeot, were going to fly around and see if we can spot them," Ash explained, "if not, they have this crystal that Pikachu can track when it's in use and we'll find them that way. When we find them, they have a Skarmory, take it out."

While he could've got any of his large flying types for the job, and arguably Aerodactyl would've been better for the battle, he is also more vulnerable to steel types and isn't a skilful in flight as Pidgeot. He also isn't nearly as fast. Aerodactyl is physically stronger but that wouldn't be much of an advantage.

The normal flying type nodded in understanding, she always was a lone wolf and took training seriously but now she would be in a very dangerous fight, especially since they could use that crystal to attack her with lightening if they wanted too, but she can handle it.

"Alakazam, they also have a Steelix. Your job is to take it down," Ash replied, "I know you want to save Serena too, but they will likely keep her close to themselves and they are mine and mine alone."

The psychic type looked apprehensive but after a moments consideration, it nodded. While a psychic type doesn't exactly have a great match up to a steel type, Alakazam is one of his strongest Pokémon with one of the most diverse move sets and if worst came to it, he would protect Serena if needed regardless of what Steelix does to him.

"Sandslash, I want you to take out that crystal," Ash instructed, "I don't care how. Just destroy it and leave nothing left for them to salvage."

A sinister smirk appeared on the ground types face, if there is one thing he likes, its breaking stuff. He likely also likes this darker side Ash has, considering he normally sees him as a goodie-two shoes. But right now Ash isn't in control, the power known as aura is and it shall unleash Arceus' judgement on those who seek to harm this world.

"Huh," Pikachu pipped up, his ears raising as his cheeks sparked.

"Was it the crystal?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "they activated it but its faint."

"Good, we can track them," Ash replied as he turned back towards his other Pokémon. He quickly recalled both Alakazam and Sandslash as Pidgeot would be slowed down by having to carry them as well. His normal flying type lowered, and he quickly climbed onto her back but before they could take off.

"Wait Ash, you can't be serious about taking them on by yourself," Misty called out.

"I have too, Brock is needed here and your too vulnerable using water types," Ash replied, holding out his hand a ball of aura appeared, "besides. Now I have everything I need to stop them for good and no-one else will be harmed by them."

"Stop it Ash," Brock called out, "your starting to sound like Silver."

Ash narrowed his eyes in response but didn't say anything. He paused for possibly the longest time before he lowered down on to Pidgeot who took the cue and prepared for take-off once more, even Pikachu tensed up, ready for the flight.

"Maybe he had a point," Ash replied.

Not a moment later, Pidgeot flapped her wings a couple of times to take off from the ground before she shot forward. A powerful wind attempted to blow Ash off his female bird, but he lowered himself and held on close to her to prevent that. While he would've asked Pikachu for directions since he could track the crystal, that wasn't needed as a new thunder cloud was slowly forming a little bit away... this time those rocket grunts won't know what hit them.

* * *

Venusaur sighed as he walked over the ranch towards the main training ground. Today is not a good day. To start with, he had to sort of another argument between Dragonair and Sandslash earlier. Of course, it was over nothing again, but it got Sandslash so worked up that he put him into his Pokeball to calm down. Last he checked, Ash had exchanged him with Phanpy... hopefully he won't take his anger out on their trainer, again.

After that, he had a nice time for the most part, he got to spend time with Phanpy who is always just a ball of sunshine but most newly-hatched Pokémon are. They had some fun exploring the ranch and then Phanpy decided to go to Houndoom for some training.

Then he had the issue of Snorlax. He fell asleep right in the middle of the flower field where most grass types like to spend their time. It's not uncommon for him to fall asleep in very inconvenient places but waking him up is very difficult and moving him even more so. Last time he had to get Alakazam to move him with psychic, which even for the powerful Pokémon, was very difficult due to Snorlax's large weight. Luckily, that woke Snorlax up but as he went to find said psychic type, he discovered that Ash had called him over as well, along with Pidgeot and he still has Sandslash... whatever Ash needs all three for best be worth it.

"Hey Venusaur, what brings you over this way?" Tauros asked, as he stepped foot into the training ground.

"Did someone complain about the noise again?" Primeape asked, "we've actually not done much today because of hitting Phanpy."

Venusaur looked over and saw the pure ground type rolling around, smashing into smaller rocks, as Houndoom watched. It was good to see the little guy working hard, for a young Pokémon, he has a lot of physical strength so when he gets more experience he'll do great in battles. Not wanting to get distracted, he turned back.

"No actually, no-ones complained," Venusaur replied, "I was hoping someone over here could help. Snorlax fell asleep and we need to move him."

"Well I've not seen Alakazam around here," Tauros replied.

"Alakazam isn't available," Venusaur replied, "I'm not after anyone specifically. I just need some strong Pokémon to help roll him over."

"We'll see what we can do, I'm sure some of the regulars wouldn't mind helping," Primeape replied.

Venusaur nodded in response before the two Pokémon walked off. While he likes to keep up his strength and training, Venusaur is far from a regular at this part of the ranch, after all he has enough to do keeping peace in the lab. At least he doesn't need to worry about the Sandslash and Dragonair fight while the former is with Ash.

Soon Primeape and Tauros returned with a nice selection of Pokémon. The first being Drake's Machamp and his Pinsir, both very physically strong Pokémon. Then Gary's Nidoking and Nidoqueen. There was also a random Golem who isn't on anyone's team who he knows... while they are all strong Pokémon, Snorlax's weight would be too much for any single one of them so hopefully together they will be enough to move him.

After sharing a few words and him confirming all were happy to help move the heavy normal type, Venusaur turned around and lead the way towards the task at hand. It didn't take long before they reached the sleeping bear. Hopefully this team will be enough to move him and today will finally settle down.

* * *

Ash narrowed his eyes as they soared over the land, the rocket duo came into view. It wouldn't be easy to sneak in like last time as Pidgeot had to remain under the thunder cloud formed from the crystal and there wasn't anywhere for them to hide in the wide open sky. Not that it will matter.

As they closed in, he noticed that they were ready for them, they already had both Steelix and Skarmory out who were facing their direction. The crystal was also in the middle of the open scorched land, the bubble surrounding it but as if sensing its power, he could tell it wasn't nearly as strong as it was before.

"Pidgeot, that metal bird is the one who you need to battle," Ash instructed, "if you can't defeated then just hold it off until the crystal is down and Pikachu and will be able to help."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Pidgeot asked, "I'm almost insulted."

Ash didn't respond to her attempt to lighten the mood, normally he would chuckle or something to show her attempt was appreciated but not now. His aura is in full control and it isn't in a jokey mood. Seeing as the crystal will be the first thing they encounter; he made his plan.

"Descend but don't stop," Ash instructed, "I need to let the others out then push through to that machine where the grunts are."

"Got it," Pidgeot replied, as she picked up more speed, gained through her decent.

As they soared across the ground, now in clear view of the rocket duo and their Pokémon he took out his Pokeballs and released his two Pokémon. Barely had time to see both Sandslash and Alakazam appear before Pidgeot began to ascend once more. Barely shooting above the roaring Steelix which clearly tried to Crunch them, but that's not an issue as Alakazam will handle him.

Soaring over the metal snake, he could now see the two rockets grunts. The man, Atilla, was in that robotic machine while the women, Hun, was stood next both Jimmy and Serena who were tied up. It didn't take him long to figure out that she would have her ESP ready for the fight. Best she handles Hun then since she is already next to her and aura is clearly superior so it's best to face that metal machine and teach that muscular man the true meaning of strength.

Looking ahead he saw Skarmory high above them and in a direct path for Pidgeot to hit. Not wanting to leave her open from her own battle by safely letting him off, he already made his plan and pushed off her back. He saw Pikachu struggle to hold onto his shoulder as they fell back down towards the ground.

Landing on one knee as his aura absorbed most of the force, he slowly looked up at the large robot with the blonde hair muscle man looking down at him. Not wanting to take any sort of chance, his aura began to flow fully as his body began to glow with a blue flame of aura.

"What the heck are you," he heard the large man ask.

"Your nightmare," he replied.

Quickly forming two aura spheres, one in each hand, he tossed them at the large robot as two of the metal claws charged towards him. The powerful balls collided into them before exploding and smoke covered them before the actual claws fell on the ground, separate from the rest of the machine.

The metal arms continued towards him and Ash didn't even flinch. Once in reach, his aura engulfed hands grabbed onto the now stubbed metal appendage before he pulled it forward, knocking the machine forward and off its feet. Once it was close enough, he formed a third aura sphere and shot it throw what was predictably the main engine of the device, which predictably had the entire thing go limb as it fell in front of him. The wind passed by harmless as he came face to face with the muscular man.

"Little brat," he growled, jumping out of his seat towards the raven haired boy.

Side stepping, the man landed in dirt before jumping back to his feet. Ash turned to face him, holding his arms behind his back. As always, the aura must assess them before delivering justice worth for them. He patiently waited to see what the blonde man would do, not the least bit intimidated by the size difference.

Almost instantly, Atilla made a mistake. He threw his fist forward for a direct impact into Ash's face. The chocolate eyed boy calmly moved his head to the side, effortlessly avoiding it before the man swung his over arm sideways towards Ash's head. This time he ducked so it flew over his head. Just like all rocket members, he results to violence and is too dangerous to leave to continue. As the aura made its mind up, another punch came flying towards Ash's face, but instead of dodging he grabbed it in an open hand.

"Bad mistake," Ash growled.

Clenching his aura engulfed hand around Atilla's fist, the muscular man began to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees. His aura began to travel down the man's arm while Ash began to loom over the villain. The time for Arceus' law to be dealt has arrived.

"Ash," he heard a voice call out, but it doesn't matter.

He continued to force the man down as the aura expanding even more out of his body. Once he is done with this pathetic excuse for life, he shall turn his attention towards the female member. Hopefully Serena has subdued her already but if not, it won't take long for him to-

A new wave of energy formed over his hand as the aura flame began to disappear. Looking down in shock, he found a pink bubble had engulfed his hand before it was ripped from crushing Atilla's. The blonde man was on his knees, crying in pain with was clearly a broken hand but that doesn't matter.

It didn't take him long to find the source of that new power as he found Serena stood up her ESP bursting out as two bubbles of the stuff surrounded her hands. Despite not showing it, the aura within Ash was surprised, would she really stand up to the boy she claims to love. She thrusted her arm forward and a wall of ESP shot out, it wrapped around the downed Rocket agent before she pulled her arm back, dragging him with her power. He landed next to Hun, who Jimmy had just finished tying up with the same rope they had been bound by. Looking at her face, he knew that she wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Your protecting them?" Ash asked.

"No Ash," Serena replied, "or should I just call you aura. I'm protecting my boyfriend. They are dealt with, it's over, so let him go."

* * *

After what she was told about this armoured bird, Pidgeot didn't want to give it the chance to take her down. Normally she enjoys trading blows with her opponent to get a true taste of their strength but in a battle with these stakes, it's too risky. She may have mellowed out when she evolved into Pidgeot, but she is still a hard core battler.

Rocketing into the sky, she kept a close eye on her opponent who appeared to be still in the air underneath her although she highly doubt it. It likely knew she held the speed and mobility advantage and was waiting for her to attack so it could hit her weak point... if she had a weak point, that is.

Knowing that her best move against it will be best left as a surprise, she quickly spread her wings bringing herself to a stop, as a sort of Parachute would effect a sky divers decent. With her plan set up, in a set move she began to dive straight back down, quickly reaching her top speed.

Once clearly locked onto her target, she flapped her wings on the way down, which may have made her lose a slight bit of speed, but it sent a powerful Air Slash in front of her, which struck Skarmory head on. It wasn't nearly as powerful as she could've made it but that was just because she couldn't let it build up on her wing with her currently trajectory. As she picked the speed up once more, she launched another Air Slash as a way to stun her opponent before the impact.

With her target startled by the second Air Slash she closed in, at the last second she opened her wings and threw her talons at the metal bird. Slamming down towards the ground, she coated her wings in metal before slamming them into Skarmory. While she knew it wouldn't do much for typing, she chose Steel Wing over a regular Wing Attack to protect her own wings as much as possible as they continued to fall down closer to the ground.

The steel flying type roared in what she presumed was pain as they lost their speed, Skarmory taking the brunt of the impact. As soon as she saw it launch out a barrage of swift attacks, she unhooked her talons and took off, using a Quick Attack to escape quicker.

While she did take a few hits, the stars quickly disappeared, Skarmory probably didn't see a point as a weak attack like that wouldn't take her down and he couldn't take advantage of any sort of pause it might've caused her. Spreading around, giving herself a large birth to replan her new entry, she saw Skarmory heading down into the narrow cliff side. Great. If she does nothing, then it could easily affect the others battle but she only has one way to enter so she'll again be wide open and its metal body would protect it from most of her physical attacks, guess now is the time for that secret weapon to use against it.

Shaking her head, she checked her wings to know they were fine. Right now they were fine, and she has definitely warmed up. Due to not being a fire type or able to naturally manipulate its energy, she has to use her natural body heat to launch its attack off.

Happy that she is as ready as possible, she slightly turned upwards before doing a loop and diving down into the carven where the metal bird was hiding. She could vagally make out its figure, but it was dark and difficult to properly see. Preparing her wings, she mentally pushed her body heat forward. Before flapping her wings, not so much going for power but for pushing wind forward. The sight became orange in front of her as the Heat Wave began to form.

At the first sight of flames, she was tackled by the large metal bird. While not unexpected, due to the walls surrounding her, she really didn't have much choice. She had hoped the Heat Wave would prevent it but obviously that was a long shot.

She felt her back hit a large rock as the darkness took over her sight, next she felt a barrage of pecks and slams from metal body parts before the talons scratching her, it was so confusing that she did her best to use her wings to cover her body from the assault. None of the attacks were powerful single blows but taking one after another was really starting to get to the female normal flying type.

Knowing she had to get back into the open sky to get the advantage, she let out a squawk of pain as she fell sideways. Feeling herself fall, she received a moment of relief before Skarmory returned its assault. Landing on her back, she felt Skarmory land standing over her. Popping one eye open, she saw the light from the surface once more.

With her plan set up, she quickly tightened her talons around Skarmory's legs before shooting backwards, flipping around she spread her wings and launched some weak Wing Attacks against the ground to quickly gain some altitude. It didn't take long for her to shoot upwards and back into the open sky with Skarmory being dragged along behind her. Knowing that it wouldn't stay quiet for long and not wanting to give it the chance to throw her off once again.

So she opened her wings and came to an almost sudden stop, swinging her legs upwards she sent the metal bird flying. Not wanting to give it another moment, she decided to ignore her current health after that brutal assault and shot forward into a speedy Quick Attack. While it hit Skarmory in the chest before it could recover, she doubted that it cause much of anything to it but that wasn't the intent. All she needed from it was to gain more altitude and it performed that job perfectly.

Not going to crazy heights again, she knew that she had to end this duel now before Skarmory tired her out or got her back into that cavern. It likely wouldn't let her drag it out the same way again if that was too happen. So instead she closed her eyes and focused.

Flapping her wings, a powerful gust began to form with an orange tint to it. She pushed as hard as she could, and the colouring soon took form as it appeared to be on fire and on a direct path for the metal bird who was slowly descending.

Not allowing it chance to escape, she began to descend, still forcing her Heat Wave out. Soon the flames seemed to engulf the armoured bird as it cried out in pain. Knowing that it wouldn't last much longer from within that attack, she decided on her finishing move. While this was doing the damage, a good knock to the head should be perfect to take this thing out and it would be a nice payback for that rock to the back.

Quickly diving into the Heat Wave, she tackled the flaming Skarmory out of it and down towards the ground. With her target set, she wrapped her wings around her opponent and spun a few times as the ground closed in. Once mere feet away from impact, she opened her wings and threw Skarmory down into a large rock which shattered upon impact as she soared across the ground. Turning back she saw the metal bird, surrounded by rubble and unable to continue.

Well, that was certainly more fun than battling the boys back at the lab.

* * *

Alakazam appeared and looked up to see the large metal snake looming over him. While he wants to ensure Serena is safe, he trusts Ash that he will get that job done and right now he has to deal with the metal snake so it can't interfere with either Pidgeot's battle, or Sandslash's mission or even Ash's battle.

Levitating himself with Psychic, he began to float towards the metal snake. Wanting to test to see what sort of force he should approach him with, he began forming Shadow Balls before launching them at the metal snake. While it was clearly too large to dodge his barrage of attacks, they simply imploded against the metal body and the only reaction he got was an angry roar. Even if he knew it wouldn't be very effective, he expected at least a little or of a reaction. Guess he won't need to hold back.

Having to act quickly, he teleported away as Steelix dived down and was clearly trying to land a powerful Crunch attack. Now he also knows not to get too close, while he has a lot of power behind him, but he doesn't have the same sort of defensive capabilities.

With a cloud of dust covering the metal snake, Alakazam formed a Focus Blast in his hand and launched it into the cloud. That is his best move to use against a steel type since he lacks having a fire move or ground move. Maybe when this is over, he should look into having one of those.

As the dust fade, he found a scotch mark on the ground where his own move hit, just a little bit away from a giant hole in the ground. It didn't take him long to figure out he used Dig. Although this was more concerning as it confirmed that his Focus Blast hit Steelix, but it didn't do enough to stop him. See, the scotch marks were off to the side and not on the direct path that he launched it. If even his best move didn't even phase him and was able to go straight into another attack.

Steelix burst out of the ground, Alakazam teleported back out of the way. Focus Blast, while super effective, is proving to not be enough for this particular opponent who is proving to be very difficult. It's not that it is stronger per say, just its body is so strong and his lack of offensive moves to use is proving to be the major issue.

Rattling his mind for some sort of plan to attack this metal monster, he saw something in the sky. It wasn't the battle between Pidgeot and Skarmory as last he saw they went down into the cavern, but it was too far away for him to properly make it out. Apparently Steelix also noticed it as the metal snake turned around too look at it, mostly blocking the view for the psychic type.

Although a massive explosion soon appeared right behind the metal snake and he had barely enough time to set up a Reflect screen to protect himself. As everything went white, Alakazam teleport a few feet away incise Steelix began falling on him. Seconds later, he saw a red car pull up with Brock, Misty, Marina and that Eusine fellow getting out and standing next to him. As the explosion faded, a new looking Pokémon was next to the downed Steelix as Crobat flew over to them.

"Where's Pineco?" Brock asked, as Marina pulled out her Pokedex and scanned that new Pokémon next to Steelix:

 _Forretress, The bagworm Pokémon. The final evolved form of Pineco. Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen._

So Brock's Pineco evolved, very good. It maybe a little explosive but as proven just now, it can definitely be put too good use. Now that Steelix is dealt with, he turned his attention upwards to see how his trainer was coming along with his mission. He didn't like what he found.

* * *

Serena held her arms up as Ash came flying at her. A bubble of ESP appeared between them. Ash's punch hit the bubble before it bounced off. Not one to be deterred, he continued to unleash a strong assault on her shield. Each blow weakening Serena's shield even if she isn't taking the blow herself.

Realising her shield would break if this continued, she looked around for something to help her stop this. She knew it wasn't Ash, but that doesn't mean it isn't scary, in fact it makes it even scarier since she would have to attack Ash even if he isn't the one attacking her right now. Soon her eyes landed on the machine he previously took down, maybe she could use that to stop him.

Raising her other hand, her ESP surrounded one of the limb arms before she tore it from the main body, and it came flying at them. Her shield was starting to show signs of cracking but before he could break through, the metal appendage knocked him away before she could wrap it around him.

Taking some deep breaths, she brought herself to her feet and turned towards her boyfriend, hoping that would keep his aura restrained while she tried to pull him back to the one in charge. However, that soon failed as his aura exploded out of him, ripping the metal appendage apart in the process.

Not charging in straight away, the boy of her affection formed two aura spheres before tossing them towards her. In a panic, she swiped her hands to where they were going to collide, acting completely on instinct, to deflect the attacks past her.

" _Please Ash, listen to me_ ," Serena sent the mental message into her boyfriend's head, " _I know your still in here and you need to-_ "

" _Get out!_ " a cold scary voice echoed, clearly it was the aura and not Ash, " _traitor!_ "

Lifting her hands up, several loose rocks raised up around her. With a flick of the hands, she sent them flying at her boyfriend but instead of dodging, he charged straight into them. Jumping up, he soon started to run across them as he closed the difference between them.

Once directly above her, Serena ran out of projectiles. She barely had time to throw another shield up before he landed on top of her. She landed on her back with him straddled on top, slamming his fists down in a clear attempt to break through. Unlike aura which can solidify itself into projectiles, psychics are limited to what's around them and she knows she isn't strong enough to take control off Ash's body with his aura currently active.

Closing her eyes, she expected him to break through her shield and to finish this fight. However, she soon felt a gust of wind over herself before feeling the weight of her boyfriend disappear from the top of her. Opening her eyes once more, she saw Alakazam stood over her, blasting a Psybeam out of his spoons.

" _Get up quickly, I believe you are the only one to pull him back out and I can restrain him while you do so_ ," Alakazam informed.

" _Y-you would attack him for me_?" Serena stuttered, standing back up.

" _I informed him when you first traded, he is my trainer by my loyalty to you comes first_ ," Alakazam replied, " _now hurry._ "

Serena quickly nodded before running up to her boyfriend who was helpless against Alakazam's Psybeam. Realising she would have to go directly into his mind if she wanted to pull him out, just like she did with Raikou. So with her mind made up, she reached out and grabbed his head before a pink psychic light engulfed both of them.

* * *

Ash slumped down on the floor, his head in his hands. While he could see his friends at work, either checking on their Pokémon or watching over Atilla and Hun who were now tied up. The area around them looked like a destroyed battle zone in a war of some kind. Nothing remained except scrapped metal and the remains of destroyed plant life.

What had he done?

He had let his aura take control once more, despite his efforts to stop it and this was the result. Not only has this area, which was likely a home to some wild Pokémon, but he also fought Serena. If it wasn't for her psychic powers, who knows what would've happened to her. If he was set on not using his power before then now he is certain.

"How you feeling, Ash?" Serena asked as she took a seat next to him.

She had some sort of blanket with her and she threw it over his shoulder, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He could've seriously hurt her, why is she next to him. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with him now but why is she back her?

"Please Ash," she continued, "talk to me."

"... why?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why what?" she replied, wrapping an arm over his shoulder but he quickly shook it off.

"Why are you here with me?" he replied, "I could've hurt you, Serena... or worst."

"But I know that wasn't you," she replied, as she again attempted to cuddle him, although he stood up to avoid it.

"But it was," Ash replied, "it was my aura, my body it used. It would've been me that did it."

"Oh Ash," she replied, standing up to meet him. Ash got the impression she was about to say something else but didn't get the chance as a new figure approached them from the side. It was the Officer Jenny from earlier and needless to say she didn't look pleased.

"Do you kids have any idea what you've done?" she asked, "these are members of Team Rocket. They could've seriously hurt you or worst. I told you not to get involved with them for a reason, but you didn't listen and now look at what's happened."

Ash felt each point like a punch in the gut, as if he doesn't already feel horrible. Not that he can blame Officer Jenny, she could have a much worst crime scene and crime to investigate and part of that is if Serena wasn't here to stop him and if she didn't have her psychic powers. He deserves any punishment she sees as suitable for this mess.

"But in the end I guess you did stop them and was able to keep Raikou safe as well," she continued, "so this time I can let you off with a warning. But please try to be more cautious especially when people like Team Rocket are involved. Things could've just as easily gone the other way."

As she walked away, Ash was surprised that she didn't make a bigger punishment than just a verbal warning but at least he wouldn't have to stay around her much longer and since he couldn't bring himself to stay around these friends he could've hurt if his aura wanted to him quickly located his Pidgeot. Brock had just finished treating her injuries and she looked good as new. While he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to, he knew she would be the fastest way to get away from here.

Despite hearing Serena call out to him once more, he was set on his path and soon reached the normal flying type. While Serena was there, begging him to speak to her, he couldn't, he just couldn't. If Serena won't stay away from him after what he could've done to her, he'll create distance for her own safety.

"Can you fly me somewhere, Pidgeot?" Ash whispered.

"Of course," she replied, lowering herself so he could climb on. Once he was secure, she seemed to wait as Serena was clearly trying to talk to him, but he signalled for her to take off and within a few seconds, they were high above the land, leaving the battle area, "where are we going?"

"Anywhere Pidgeot," Ash replied, feeling tears escape his eyes, "just make it far away."

Pidgeot let out a swark in return before speeding up her flight. She always did enjoy a good flight, but Ash couldn't bring himself to enjoy the flight with his trusted duel flying type. His mind just kept replaying that fight with Serena, if she hadn't had her psychic powers then he could've easily hurt her.

" _I'm sorry, Serena_ ," Ash thought to himself, as he let his tears flow freely. Whatever he does next, he isn't able to stay around his friends as he is too dangerous to be around them. Maybe he should just spend the next few years alone on Mount Silver until that Riolu appears who can teach him to control his aura.

Either way, the more distance he can put between himself and them the better.

* * *

Jimmy watched as Ash flew away, he wasn't sure why he was doing that but after he saved them, he doesn't really have a reason to question him. Besides he left Pikachu behind so he likely will be right back. It was probably just something that came to his attention or forgot to do.

Turning his attention away from his rival and back to the place where that battle took place. While they were captured by those rocket members, all he could do was panic and think off Marina. Serena took control of the situation and she was the reason that they survived. Even without her psychic abilities, she was calm and cool under the immense pressure. While he was useless, just getting in the way. When they got that call, he didn't know what to say but she did.

Although that experience was truly eye opening, as he was cowering in the corner, all he could think off was Marina. Despite his apprehension to go official, he knew in that moment that his biggest regret was the thought of never seeing her again. While he wished that he could go back to how he felt before this whole thing, it was pointless.

With his mind made up, he set his sight on his female friend before setting off in her direction. She was currently checking on her Misdreavus and Croconaw but smiled as she saw him approaching, standing up to greet him. Seeing her bright face, his heart began to beat faster. Unsure what to say, he knew there was only one way to make his feelings clear.

"Hey Jimmy, how are you feeling now-" she was cut off.

He cut her off but not by speaking, no, instead he leaned straight in before planting his lips on hers. Unable to think of anything else, he pushed with as much passion as he could. It seemed to take her by surprise as for the first few moments she didn't respond but after a while, he felt her push back. Encouraged by her response, he wrapped his arms around her, mostly holding her head in an attempted to deepen the kiss.

After not caring how long, they broke the kiss and Jimmy was panting heavily, with predictably a bright red face. Embarrassingly enough, they were still connected by a trail of saliva. While that would've been embarrassing, he was still on the high from the action itself to care right now.

"That... was terrible," Marina replied, bursting out with a giggle fit.

"I-" Jimmy replied, "sorry."

"Don't be," she replied, embracing him with a hug, "we can just keep practising so you get better at it."

Jimmy didn't get chance to reply as he found Marina resuming the show-off affection. While surprised at first, he melted into the show of affection before pushing back to return it. Not sure if he was doing any better this time, it was soon brought to an end with the need for air.

"Woah," he replied.

"Glad you liked it," Marina smiled, embracing him with a hug, "so... are we boyfriend girlfriend now?"

"If you'll have me," Jimmy replied, melting into her embrace.

"Of course, I will silly," Marina replied, sighing in content, "I've been waiting for that for a long time."

"Sorry," Jimmy replied.

"Stop apologising," Marina replied, "you wasn't ready before and I respect that. Last thing I would've wanted was to rush in and we do something we'd regret."

"Honestly," he replied, "I think I was more scared about Ethan and Kris more than anything else."

"Why?" Marina replied, "I mean, sure your brother and my sister may be together but that shouldn't stop us."

"But-" Jimmy replied.

"But nothing, come on, lighten up," Marina replied, "we're not related by blood and we aren't interfering with their relationship."

"I guess you're right," he mumbled.

"Of course, I am," she replied, "besides. Aren't the best man and maid of honour at a wedding meant to get together anyway?"

"They are!" Jimmy replied.

He soon found his new girlfriend planting small delicate pecks on his lips. Something told him this was her way of telling him to calm down, so he did and as he relaxed, he noticed the small show of affection ended and they just relaxed in each other's embrace.

"Come on, we gotta tell everyone," Marina replied.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Jimmy asked.

"Little Miss, Wani-Wani, Pink, Petal," Marina replied, "and your team too, of course, like Typhlosion, Gliscor, Beedrill. They will all be so thrilled."

"Err, I'm not so sure about this," Jimmy replied. He can already see it, the moment his Typhlosion sees them like this, he'll have that super cheesy grin on his face and then they will be teasing him for weeks. Oh and will Marina be all lovey-dovey now in public and embarrass him in front of the gym leaders... what has he let himself in for?

"Of course, it's a good idea," Marina replied, "then we have the calls to make. My sister will be surprised, she said you wouldn't be ready until after the Grand Festival. Possibly the Silver conference. And your dad, he needs to know too. Oh, and we can't forget about Lyra or your brother and Kris."

As she rattled off the list, Jimmy felt himself sink lower and lower. Do they really need to call everyone and tell them? Why can't they just let them know next time they see them, they will probably visit New Bark between the Grand Festival and Silver Conference anyway and that isn't too far away. It will be so embarrassing seeing everyone stare at them as a couple. Maybe he could even wait until he beats the next gym leader, he calls his dad after each gym battle anyway and Mahogany gym isn't too far away.

* * *

Ash looked down at his Pokegear, it was currently night-time, and he was receiving a call from his dad, but he wasn't sure whether or not to answer it. While he normally likes to talk to his dad, he isn't sure after what happened back at the battle. Realising his dad would just keep calling until he answers, he finally accepted the call. A second later, the image of his dad appeared, like always there was nothing in the background to distinguish where he was, not that it matters.

"Hey Ash," his dad replied, "took you a while to answer."

"Hi dad," Ash replied, "sorry."

"What's wrong, son?" Red asked.

"Huh?" Ash replied, "it's noth-"

"Don't try that, I can tell there is something bothering you," Red replied, "and I know your aura activated earlier. Last I heard, you was deadest on allowing it to be free."

"I bet Drake doesn't have to deal with you ever know what's going on," Ash muttered under his breath.

"Oh, he does," Red replied, "you see Ash, while I'm able to track you through aura. I can do the same with your mum and your brother. Even if they can't manipulate it, every living being has aura within them. Normally, your limited to the surrounding area but when you care deeply for someone, the distance becomes irrelevant. It's how I knew that your brother was scared for the early journey in Johto and still has some constant fear right now or how I know your mum wishes you'd call her more. So what's wrong?"

"Well, we had a run in with Team Rocket," Ash replied, "for the first time since Silph co. Sure, we had that thing in Tojo Falls but we didn't actually see them."

"And that's what forced your aura out," Red replied.

"Not at first," Ash replied, "I could feel it. Trying desperately to break out but for a while I was able to under control."

"Until?" Red asked.

"Until they took Serena," Ash replied, "and then it took over and it would've killed the grunts."

"Would've?" Red asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "until Serena stopped us."

"Right, doesn't she have powers also?" Red asked, "she's a psychic, I believe."

"She is," Ash replied, "but my aura turned on her and could've took her down if she didn't have her powers."

"I doubt it," Red replied, "aura is brutal and unforgiving but it does have a moral compass. Of course, you'll become that moral compass once you have control over it, but it wouldn't do any serious damage to her for trying to protect someone, even if they are members of Team Rocket."

"Well I've decided, I'm going to leave," Ash replied, "after what happened, I can't be trusted to still be around her. What if my aura tries to take revenge."

"You're making a big mistake, son," Red replied, "from the sounds of it, Serena was the reason you was able to regain control. She would be able to defend herself if it was too happen again but now you know those stakes; I highly doubt it would. Plus, if you was to leave in this state, you could become just like Silver whose currently in the region."

"You know about Silver?" Ash asked.

"I like to keep up to date on the local events for where you and Drake are," Red replied, "I doubt you mother knows or aunt Yellow. It's a shame to see that he went down the same path as his father although I'm not entirely surprised either. Anyway, if you was to become isolated then it would be the perfect mindset for your aura to take control completely... and I'm sure Serena and your other friends wouldn't like it either."

"But how do I protect her?" Ash replied.

"You focus on her, you don't let your aura take control but not because of hurting whoever is around but because you don't want to hurt her," Red replied, "but you should know, even if it does, that isn't the end. People tend to have a type similar to Pokémon and obviously people with psychic abilities are resonate to actual psychic types but aura is closest to the fighting type so she would be able to defend herself against your aura if needed."

While not entirely convinced, after all, Serena probably wouldn't want him to stay after how he tried to hurt her although speaking to his father did make him feel better, although if they have types they resonate with then what type does Drake resonate with? Or Brock? Misty probably is water, hence her preference.

"Well I need to go, son," Red replied, "but before I do. Can I ask what Team Rocket was doing?"

"They were trying to capture a legendary Pokémon, Raikou," Ash replied.

"That's concerning," Red replied, "they wouldn't have the means to hold that sort of power, so I think they were up to something else and that was just the cover story."

"What are you thinking dad?" Ash asked.

"Not sure," he replied, "but I might get an old friend to check in. Whatever is going on, I don't like it. Anyway, you don't need to concern yourself with, just go and find your girl and make it up to her... but not too much, I'm too young to become a grandad."

"Dad!" Ash yelled.

"Bye son," Red smiled as the screen faded to black.

Ash didn't know why but he felt like his dad made that comment to lighten the mood for him after the downer subjects. Putting his Pokegear away, he sighed before realising even if he wanted to still run away, all his stuff is in the room he shares with Serena and she would be there as well.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he would have to face her, so he picked himself up and made his way towards the centre. He wasn't too far away from it, but every step felt like it took an hour until he eventually found himself stood in front of the door to the room they share. The light shining under the door implied that she was in there, but he knew turning back wouldn't help, he would have to get his stuff eventually and he would have to face her again.

Raising his hand, he went to knock on the door but before he could, the handle turned before it opened and loosely opened. Unable to move himself he soon saw his girlfriend walk up to him in silent. Once only inches away, she pecked his lips while grabbing his hand, carefully leading him into the room, using her ESP to close the door behind.

"I was starting to worry," she whispered.

"Sorry," he replied.

"I'm just glad your back now," she replied.

"But I-" he went to reply.

"You did nothing," she replied.

"But you could've been hurt, seriously hurt," Ash replied.

"You're hurting me right now, you're not to blame," she replied, "but if you really want to make up for what your aura did, then I might have something for you to do."

"I'll do anything," he replied.

"I want a massage," she replied, pecking his lips before pulling him closer to their bed. She quickly started to roll her pyjama top up, stopping just before her more developed area of her torso, before lying down on the bed on her stomach, "and after how strong I saw you was earlier, I know you'll do great."

Ash held his breath as he looked at the girl beneath him, the girl of his dreams was very exposed and while he has seen more of her like when they've been swimming together. There was also that time some of her clothing got mixed in with his and he found her clothing piece that is meant to hold her developing area... he shouldn't be thinking about her with this sort of mind set.

Climbing onto the bed, he straddled her before taking his hand gloves off and reaching for her back. While neither are trained masseuse, Serena has given him a few massages and usually just runs her hands over his shoulders and presses in, so he decided to do the same... although being in this position he couldn't help but notice how high her shirt was rolled up or how short her night shorts are... NO! He can't think about that sort of stuff.

"Just watch where your hands go, mister," Pikachu's voice appeared, turning to the source he found the electric type walking out of the bathroom with a small hand towel tied around his waist and some sort of shower hat on his head, "this isn't some sort of day care."

Lowering his head, he continued to just do his massage to the best of his ability. He probably deserves Pikachu's quips after leaving him just like how he left Serena and the others like he did. At least they don't seem to blame him, hopefully that would allow him to properly accept what happened.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	61. The Trouble with Snubbull

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is a chapter which might seem like filler on the surface but will have a role later on. With this chapter, officially Johto has become my longest story in this series so far, at least in terms of chapters. We get the cool down and breather before the arc I have most been looking forward too and the one I've been hinting at for a very long time (lake of rage). But enough about that, because the lake of rage starts next time and so let's not waste any more time. Oh and the start of this chapter also focuses on a separate subplot that's been possible since the first visit to Olivine, of course it's Onix's evolution. I hated how the anime had that take place off screen with Forest, since it was arguably Brock's main Pokémon in the original series. We have a new poll, and this one is a simple one about who your favourite none-Pokémon character is in this series. Hope you enjoy the chapter and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 61: The Trouble with Snubbull

Brock wiped down his head with a rag. It was still the morning, but they decided to spend today as a training day since they were ahead of schedule. It's been about a week since they left Jimmy and Marina, who were heading straight to Mahogany town. Of course, that is their next main location as well but first they are going to visit the lake of rage to the north of that town to celebrate Ash's birthday.

Right now, though, he has another idea in mind. He is currently giving his Onix a good grooming. This is because after that defeat he suffered at the hands of Team Rocket's Steelix, he made a very tough decision. He decided it was time he should evolve himself. Of course, Brock received a metal coat from Jasmine after their first visit to Olivine city, but he wanted his partner to decide the perfect time to evolve himself.

The only problem with that... Onix is very big. You see, the metal coat is a sort of cream which needs applying over most of the Pokémon so it can have full effect when its activated but getting it over such a big Pokémon is very tiring, although completely worth it if it's what his Onix wants.

His rock ground type let out a soft growl. Slowing turning his head, Brock smiled at his starter Pokémon. Even if he can't understand a Pokémon's native tongue, he knows his own team well enough to get the vibe oh what he was saying.

"It's no trouble, Onix," Brock smiled, grabbing the pot of metal coat, "now all that's left is your head. You might want to close your eyes, so it doesn't get in them."

Onix made another grumbling noise before shifting slightly and closing his eyes. Brock approached as he took a rag out of his pocket, he had been swapping what he used to apply the metal coat, from the rag for the close up parts to a broom for Onix's underbody since he had to stand up to allow access and he heavily towers over him.

Not bothered by how much work he has already put into this; he knew it was well worth it simply because Onix wants to evolve. Even if he isn't much of a battler, Onix is like the shoulder of his team. He is tough and brave, willing to defend whoever needs it. Even if they just need an ear to listen too. Of course, that doesn't mean he isn't capable of that as an Onix but his recent run in with a Steelix who was a part of Team Rocket proved that he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends.

"So Onix, have you thought about who you want to fight to evolve against?" Brock asked, "I was thinking either one of Misty's Pokémon since she has most of her Johto team, so you have a good experience advantage, but she has the typing advantage. Of course, you could say the same about Ash's Bayleaf or Croconaw, or Serena's Jumpluff."

Brock was quickly washing the head off his starter with the remainder of the metal coat. His rock snake Pokémon a lower growl, before opening one eye and gently gesturing his head. Turning his own head, Brock saw Ash and Pikachu currently training with Phanpy and Togetic.

"I know you, you wouldn't want to battle someone as young as Phanpy, and even if you did, he likely wouldn't have the experience to drag out your evolution," Brock mused, placing a hand on his chin, "and you'd also have both the type and experience advantage over Togetic... Unless you mean you want to battle Pikachu."

Letting out another low growl, Onix slowly nodded his head before relaxing back down. Brock continued to apply the metal coat to his starters head as he considered what Onix chose. It might sound weird since Onix has a big type advantage over Pikachu and he has been with his Pokémon for years longer than Ash has been with Pikachu, but Brock would go as far to say Pikachu has the experience advantage since he has taken the training much more seriously than Onix has... not to mention his move set gives the electric type a good type advantage against Onix.

Although Brock knew why his starter wants to do that. Last battle Onix had that was a serious battle was against Ash and while he used Butterfree and Pidgeotto back then, he could've just as easily used Pikachu. It's like a way of coming full circle, so it makes sense why Onix wants to battle him. Of course, Brock would have to ask them first but knowing what his pseudo little brother is like, he would definitely accept that challenge.

He decided to continue onwards with applying the metal coat just occasionally checking on his starter. While it might seem weird that they didn't talk much, it's because Onix is very much a reserved Pokémon. The bonding experience itself was just as rewarding as if they exchanged thoughts but they know how each other so well, it would just be crossing old ground if they were to chat like that. It took around half an hour more before the metal coat was completely used up, so Brock made his way over to Ash.

"Hey Ash!" Brock called out, drawing the raven-haired boy's attention.

"Hey Brock, what's up?" he replied, turning away from the practise battle between Phanpy and Togetic.

"Well Onix and I need your help with something," Brock replied, "you and Pikachu, actually."

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asked.

"I just applied the metal coat that Jasmine gave me to Onix, he decided it was time to evolve," Brock explained, "and as you know, it takes the adrenalin of a good battle to help trigger the evolution as well. When I asked Onix who he wants to face, he said Pikachu, so-"

"Of course we'd be glad to help," Ash replied, as he turned towards his own starter, "right buddy."

"Pikapi," Pikachu replied. He had walked in front of Ash and was looking up at Onix with a smirk on his face. Brock knew that Pikachu enjoyed a good battle just as much as Ash so it made sense he would accept any challenge put in front of him.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, Pikachu," Ash replied, "Onix has both the type and size advantage."

"Pika-chu," Pikachu replied, "Pi Pikapi,"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted, as his face turned bright red.

Brock couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his mouth at their interaction. He may not understand what Pikachu said directly, but he does know what Pikachu is like so it's easy to know he made some sort of sarcastic joke and based on what Ash said before, Brock could guess it was a size doesn't matter joke, and also considering Ash's reaction, it likely was more direct towards the younger trainer, possibly mentioning something about Ash and Serena.

"Okay guys, if you're ready then why don't we get this battle on the way," Brock suggested.

"Right," Ash replied, as he walked over to one side of the clearing.

Pikachu jumped in front of him and took up a battle stance as he sparked his cheeks. He also noticed both Phanpy and Togetic walk to the side of the clearing, presumably to watch. Not surprising as both the younger Pokémon look up to Pikachu and love every chance they can get to see him battle. Not wanting to waste more time, Brock made his way over to the opposite side of the clearing as his own starter slivered in front of him, shining under the morning sun thanks to his metal coat... this will be his last battle as an Onix.

"Toge Toge!" Togetic declare, holding his stubby little arms out towards both trainers, clearly taking up the role as the referee, "Togetic!"

* * *

 _Brock verses Ash:_

Brock was instantly thrown off as Pikachu started zipping around and out of sight with a speedy Quick Attack. Of course, this is typical of Pikachu's battle style, since he uses his speed to his advantage. While this wasn't a big surprise, it did quickly remind Brock of how out of sync he is since he hasn't had a proper battle in a while, same with Onix.

"Quick, you Rock Throw to stop him getting close!" Brock called out.

His starter Pokémon let out a loud cry before slamming his tail on the ground, slightly shaking the makeshift battlefield. Several large rocks raised out of the earth before they slammed back down. While none actually hit the electric mouse Pokémon, they did disturb his path, slowing him down just enough so he was now see-able despite his speed.

Brock wasn't sure why, but he got the impression that Pikachu was holding back, normally he would've gone in for an attack by this point, not just letting him run around and let his opponent send moves out. Considering how cocky he can be, he is probably letting Onix lead as a way to give him an advantage.

"Iron Tail!" Brock shouted.

Onix lifted his tail up as it began to shine while metal coated it. Swinging it around, he slammed it down towards Pikachu, who had come towards a complete stop. Brock wasn't sure what to make of this as he saw the electric type with eyes closed... by the time Brock worked it out, it was too late.

Pikachu jumped up just before the Iron Tail landed. His Rock Snake Pokémon came to a stop as his tail was caught between some tied blades of grass. How could he forget that Pikachu knows Grass Knot? Speaking of the electric mouse, he landed on Onix's body before running up towards his head. Despite Onix's best effort to shake him off, Ash's starter remained on him and once near his head, coated his own tail in metal before swinging it downwards.

Brock's rock snake Pokémon cried out in pain as he was sent downwards, crashing into the ground as Pikachu went high into the air. Even if he can't fly, Pikachu's agility makes it very easy for him to manuvers whether in air or on ground. Moments later, Pikachu landed feet away from Pikachu, in his original starting stance.

"Use dig!" Ash called out.

As his starter Pokémon stood back up, Brock saw Pikachu do a small leap into the air before disappearing underground. Brock was surprised since he must've known that was possibly the worst move Pikachu could make against Onix besides trying to shock him, unless he wants to give Onix a chance to flex as getting hit over and over likely wouldn't get his blood pumping like how going on the offensive does and that's the part that helps triggers his evolution.

"Follow him with your own dig!" Brock shouted.

Onix roared before diving his own head into the ground and disappearing out of sight. With neither Pokémon viewable, Brock locked eyes with Ash and he saw a similar glint that he saw back in their original battle back when Ash first challenged him for a boulder badge. As much as things change, as much as they stay the same, as the saying goes. Hopefully he never loses that endless spirit and passion as it was what originally encouraged Brock to follow his dream as well. He really owes Ash a lot.

After whom knew how long, the ground began to shake as cracks formed in the middle of the makeshift battlefield. Onix burst out of the earth with an ear piecing roar, and looking up showed Pikachu flying above him, looking like he just got hit by a truck or something.

"Quick!" Ash called out, "spin and use Brick Break!"

Pikachu curled up into a ball and began to spin. Brock knew this was his way to slow his ascent and also control his following decent while adding the falling momentum into his next attack. It was a very clever tactic Brock has seen him use many times but when facing it, it can be very intimidating.

"Block it!" Brock called out in a panic.

Onix quickly raised his tail as he landed on the ground with a heavy thud, he barely had enough time to protect his head before Pikachu's tail slammed into it with a power shock wave spread out from the impact. For such a little Pikachu, he sure does have a lot of power behind him, even for moves that don't match his type.

As the two tails battled against each other, it looked as if Pikachu was going to break through until Onix let out another loud roar. His body began to glow white as he also grew in size. His body shape stayed mostly the same, but he definitely got both taller and thicker. With one more roar, the bright light disappeared as the newly evolved steel ground type emerged and powered through, knocking Pikachu back.

The electric type landed on all four, clearly looking ready for the next part of the battle, cheeks sparking, and tail planted firmly in the ground. Maybe he wants to continue the battle but to be honest, Steelix probably wouldn't like too since he isn't a massive battler, but first Brock has something else to do.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I borrow your Pokedex so I can look Steelix up?" Brock asked.

"Of course," he replied, quickly making his way over the makeshift battlefield. As he did, he pulled out his Pokémon encyclopaedia and once close enough, he handed over the device. Brock held it in hand before pointing it at his newly evolved friend and scanning it:

Steelix _, The Iron Snake Pokémon. The final evolved form of Onix. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground._

"Thanks Ash," Brock replied, handing the device back.

Brock turned back to the battlefield behind Ash and was surprised to see Pikachu waving his tail over his head. Although it made sense why he was since there was currently something attached to his tail. It appeared to look like some sort of Pokémon. A small pink dog like Pokémon which was difficult to get any precise details due to it somehow still remaining on Pikachu's tail meant it was hard to get a good look at this new addition.

"No problem," Ash replied, "so are we going to continue or?"

"Actually, I think Pikachu might've found a little friend," Brock replied, pointing to the commotion behind his chocolate-eyed friend.

As Ash turned around, it appeared that Pikachu finally had enough and launched of a blast of electricity through his tail, sending that little friend who was attached to his tail flying into a tree. While he knew that it was a Snubbull, Brock hasn't actually seen one in person since they aren't very common although that does make him wonder what one's doing around her. Looking down, he saw Ash scan it with his Pokedex:

 _Snubbull, The Fairy Pokémon. By baring its fangs and making a scary face, Snubbull sends smaller Pokémon scurrying away in terror. However, this Pokémon seems a little sad at making its foes flee. They are very energetic whether exuding their energy through playing or battles._

"Wonder what a Snubble is doing here," Ash muttered as he put the Pokedex away.

* * *

Snubbull was excited.

Not long ago she left her owners house, for good this time. That old lady that is meant to be her trainer is just a joke. She doesn't care about Snubbull, all she wants is a doll who she can play god with. She isn't allowed to battle or train or do anything a self-respecting Pokémon would do. Then today she came out with her worst sin yet, she wants Snubbull to marry that whoosi of a Snubbull who goes by Winthorp, what kind of name is that anyway! and before you mention it, she is Snubbull, not Madame Muchmoney or whatever that old hag tries to call her. Not that it matters, as Snubbull won't be seeing her again after she proposed that marriage idea.

So you might be wondering why she is so excited, well that is pretty easy to answer, she just finished taking those stupid ribbons out from around her ears when she heard some ruckus. Her intrigue got the better of her and she soon found what was the source, it was a Pokémon battle between a Pikachu and an Onix. It was very interesting to see, since normally a Pikachu would be at a massive disadvantage, but it appeared to be leading the battle. It was really interesting to finally see a proper battle up close.

The two battlers are now having a power battle between their tails and Snubbull couldn't be more intrigued since it actually looked like Pikachu would win, that was until that large Onix glew white. Snubbull is pretty sure that it was evolving. She has dreamed of getting stronger herself and evolving into a Granbull since she was a little pup.

Unfortunately, the little electric type landed, and the two trainers seemed to put the battle on hold. What a bore! Maybe the whole point of this battle was to help Onix evolve since that would explain how Pikachu held its own so well, if it was the more experienced battler. Realising the trainers are probably going to be doing that talking thing for a while and it looks like the battle is over now, so she quickly made a plan. If Pikachu is a battler than she could battle it.

Unable to restrain her excitement any longer, she ran out from behind the bush she was watching from and leaped with all her might. Flying through the air, she landed directly on the electric types tail before biting down hard. Bite should be a good move against it, right? She knows the common type match ups for fairy types and some of the more obvious ones but not nearly all of them since that old hag wouldn't let her even watch battles on the television. Then again, she would rather play outside in the dirt than what stuff and taking part in actual battles is a billion times better.

She soon found herself being swung around side to side and that only made her tighten her grip on her opponents tail. This is super fun, maybe she should join this Pikachu's trainer, after all he is a very playful Pokémon and if she is leaving her owner anyway, she needs somewhere safe to live since she lacks any survival skills she would've learnt in the wild. A major downside to being hatched into that old hags house, well just another reason to add to the list of why she wants to leave.

Before she could contemplate on that any further, she felt a tingly feeling all over her body before it felt like she was falling, finally crashing into a tree. That was fun! Is that what it feels like to take an electric attack. Maybe fairy types are immune to electricity since that tickled more than anything and ground types are the ones immune to dragon types. It's the complete opposite of what she's thought all this time but after that experience, maybe that is the case.

"Hey Snubbull, what are you doing here?" one of the human males asked. This one had a hat on his head, but his spiky messy hair could be seen poking out and was wearing a pretty basic description of a trainers outfit, at least from what Snubbull knows about the typical attire trainers wear.

"Well I want a battle and possibly a new trainer," Snubbull replied, "but I'm not stupid so I know you can't actually understand me right now. So all you will hear is me saying my name."

"Hehehe, you'd be surprised Snubbull," the human replied, "you see, my name is Ash and I can actually understand what Pokémon."

"Wait you can!" Snubbull exclaimed, with what she imagined was stars in her eyes. He would be the perfect trainer, no way he could misunderstand her wants and needs like that old hag does. Plus, his Pokémon must be strong if his Pikachu was able to almost defeat an Onix.

Not able to help herself, she leaped up from the spot she was stood in and tackled the boy to the ground. He was somehow quick enough to catch her but that didn't matter, and she quickly began licking his face. He has been exactly the sort of person she has been looking for. Well to be honest, she wasn't very picky as all she really wanted was a trainer but to get one who can actually understand her is a bonus.

"Hahaha, that tickles," the boy, Ash, laughed. He began to sit up with her in his hands before holding her out so she couldn't continue to lick him. "So you said you want a battle?"

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well Togetic would be a good match up since your both fairy types and I want him to get at least a little more practise in before his gym battle debut," Ash replied, "or maybe you'd make a good first opponent of Phanpy."

"What about Pikachu!" she blurted out.

"Pikachu?" the boy replied, "I don't know. He might be a little too experienced for you."

"But he battled the Onix," she replied, "and he was fun. That ride on his tail was exciting."

"I can't help it if I'm just generally awesome," the Pikachu replied as he climbed up on to Ash's shoulder.

"You really want to battle Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking directly across to Snubbull.

"Yep!" she replied, jumping out of Ash's hands before putting on her best battle face.

She noticed the boy smile at her and slowly start to walk away, presumably to his position on what would be the battlefield since he wouldn't want to get hit by their massive attacks... would he? As she watch in anticipation, she saw the boy, Ash, whisper something to his Pikachu before the electric type jumped down and took up his own battle stance opposite her. Snubbull's first real battle! She couldn't be more excited!

* * *

Ash smiled as he looked across the makeshift field and at his new opponent. While initially apprehensive to let Pikachu battle the wild Snubbull as he didn't want to hurt her but since she picked him, he did feel better about it. Of course, he also made sure to tell Pikachu to take it easy on her until he knows what sort of power she can take. Part of that is letting her lead the battle, and while that isn't the normal style Pikachu has, he seemed happy enough to comply.

"Okay Snubbull, you can have the first move," Ash called out.

The fairy type nodded before dropping onto all four limbs and she started running towards Pikachu. Ash knew that he could've easily dodged and out sped Snubbull if he truly needed to but to properly test her strength, he would need to take a hit or two so he could truly feel her strength.

She leaped though the air and opened her mouth before landing directly on Pikachu's tail. If nothing else, she has pretty good accuracy when launching herself although Pikachu's reaction wasn't what he was expecting... his yellow starter stood up, looking more annoyed than hurt.

"Not this again," Pikachu muttered.

He clenched up before a small field of electricity covered his body before Snubbull went flying off. While Ash wanted to tell him off for that sort of force, he knew it wasn't nearly as strong as what he is capable off, apparently Snubbull isn't as strong as her battle-loving attitude might imply.

Snubbull went flying through the air and scrapped into the dirt before coming to a stop. Smoke was sizzling of her charcoaled fur. She stood up, a little wobbly on her feet but still looking ready to battle. She shook her head before charging in once more. Normally that wouldn't be a surprise since its clear Snubbull generally are better at close up combat, it's like how Heracross or Phanpy would charge in for most of their attacks... what was a surprise, however, was the implication she was going for another Bite.

She leaped once more with her mouth wide open. While her teeth are sharp looking, Ash highly doubted it was going to be much stronger than the last one, if any stronger at all. Looking towards Pikachu, his starter was failing to keep a straight face as he wiggled his tail in Snubbull's direction. At what appeared to be the last second, he side stepped out of the way, and Snubbull landed face first in the dirt. Ash knew Pikachu was only mocking Snubbull that time.

"Snubbull, you okay?" Ash asked.

Said fairy Pokémon stood up, not looking very happy. She growled something that Ash knew he shouldn't repeat before she turned around and went running after Pikachu, who was quick to run away. However, he decided to run in a circle, barely allowing her to get close enough before zooming ahead whenever she tried to bite on his tail, once it was within striking distance.

Ash would've called Pikachu out for teasing his opponent like that, but something was bothering him. Surely Snubbull should know by now that her Bite attack wasn't going to win this battle. Why is she so determined to keep using that one attack? Even a wild Pokémon with no formal training knows how important diversity is in battling.

"Hey guys, hold on for a sec," Ash called out, making his way over towards the field.

As he closed in, he noticed that his Pikachu was fine, but the surprising thing was how out of breath Snubbull was. Sure she wasn't as experienced as Pikachu, but could she be so young and inexperienced that she is about as old as Phanpy? Not even that old, since Phanpy has done much more serious training and was able to keep his breath in check. It's not like Snubbull is even pudgy like say Snorlax. Whatever is going on, something isn't right with Snubbull.

"Okay Pikachu, mind giving us a minute?" Ash asked, "I think you should go and get both Togetic and Phanpy back into their training."

Pikachu nodded before running off towards the two younger Pokémon who were watching the battle. While normally Pikachu is big on not giving up on battles, it was clear that wasn't a proper battle. It was more like a game of tag. Once all three Pokémon were out of sight, training, Ash turned his attention towards the dirt covered Snubbull.

"So," Snubbull spoke, clearly still catching her breath, "does that mean I win?"

"Not quite," Ash replied, "I ended the battle because I didn't want you to get hurt. Snubbull, why did you keep persisting on using Bite on Pikachu?"

"Well, bite is my best attack," she replied, turning around so Ash couldn't see her face.

"Even if it's your best attack, if it wasn't working its best to leave it and try something else," Ash replied, "Snubbull... other than being your best attack, is it your only attack."

Even if she wasn't turned around, Ash could see her head lower even further than it already was before she nodded. Ash felt pretty bad for this because by the size of her, Snubbull clearly isn't a newly hatched Pokémon and expanding a move set is the first step when training any new Pokémon, so they always have options.

"Why did you challenge us if you only know bite?" Ash asked.

"Because I finally wanted to have a battle!" Snubbull yelled, turning around Ash could see tears streaming out of her eyes, "you don't get it! I had a trainer; I use that word to describe her loosely! She was a hag, who would use me as a doll to dress up! I wasn't allowed to be a Pokémon! She brought my egg before I hatched and so she thought she could play god with my life! I wasn't allowed to battle, or train, or do anything any Pokémon needs! She made my life hell!"

"Oh Snubbull," Ash replied, as he scooped her up. She might not be his Pokémon but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to see her like this. It was easy to tell that this has been building up withing her for a while and now she is just letting it out. Probably a combination of humiliation in her battle with Pikachu and him pushing her with questions.

She continued to cry into his chest as he did the best he could to comfort her. While every Pokémon is different, a want to battle is pretty common as it's how Pokémon get stronger so being denied that all her life must've been tough. After a few minutes so she could let it all out, her tears began to slow as she pulled out.

"So I ran away," she continued, "I ran, and I ran, just to get away. She is no-longer my captor. She is gone and I won't ever go back. Then I saw the battle between your Pikachu and Onix and I guess I got excited, excited for a chance to have a proper battle for once."

"Snubbull, I hate to say it, but you're in no position to battle, "Ash explained, "but if it's what you truly want, then I will be happy to help you with training so you will be battle ready."

Snubbull looked up at him with big round eyes that seemed to shimmer, possibly a side effect of her previous tears. After a couple moments her eyes narrowed, and she gave a very serious expression as she nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Ash cheered, standing up once more, "let's get started!"

* * *

Snubbull couldn't be happier right now.

The human boy, Ash, got her straight to work and they went straight into training. First thing they did was go through the possible moves that she could learn, and he made a good point to start simple and then they could work upwards. So the first move he suggested was Headbutt.

It might sound weird that she didn't put that together as a good battle move but he was teaching her so much more than just running into stuff headfirst. He started with the way to properly run so she was practically leaping with each step, conserving more energy as she quicker covers a large distance and then onto how to best hit a target, so she doesn't hurt herself with the impact. Not to mention that the continuous practise was making her endurance stronger, so she was also getting physically stronger.

Of course, it would be crazy for her to go and rematch Pikachu after mastering this move as she still only has the two moves which isn't much better, not to mention all this hard work is very tiring. She would need to get a proper good move set before rematching the yellow guy.

She charged forward and slammed into a tree with her head, causing it to shake before a couple apples fell down next to her. Panting heavily from the intense work out, she decided to catch her breath, but she didn't expect the boy, Ash, to come over and take a seat on the ground next to her.

"That was great, Snubbull," Ash praised, "you was able to knock the fruit down. At the start, you was barely able to impact the tree at all. Your already getting stronger."

"Thanks!" Snubbull replied, jumping back to her feet, "so what's next?"

"Well my friends have almost finished cooking some lunch and after all this training, I don't know about you but I'm starving," Ash replied, "it would be a good idea for you to take a break with the rest of us and we would love to have your company as well."

"Food does sound good," Snubbull admitted, as her stomach growled, "what are they cooking?"

"My friend Brock is working on a stew," Ash explained, "his stew is the best. But we also have Pokémon food specified for a Pokémon's type if you'd prefer that."

"You mean I can actually have Pokémon food?" Snubbull asked.

"Of course," Ash replied, "I know some of our Pokémon prefer some proper food. Pikachu has a taste for Ketchup, but its what's best for Pokémon to have so they get the right nutrious to complement their training and diet. Which you want is completely up to you, but it will also be a good chance to introduce you to the others."

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she leaped up from the ground and tackled Ash to the floor. Landing near his face, she began to unleash a show of affectionate licks to him. He burst out laughing in response and tried to lift her off, but he appeared to be enjoying it. Of course, Snubbull isn't a Pokémon who would want to start a sort of human and Pokémon relationship or anything like that, she isn't really cared about any sort of romantic relationship, but she does want him to know how grateful she is for everything he has both already done and has promised to do.

After properly showing her affection and gratitude to the boy, she let up and gave him chance to pick both himself and her up. While still lightly chuckling from that display, he stood up with her in his grasp before walking over towards a table where a human girl with blonde hair was laying out some bowls... she must be one of Ash's friends.

"Okay Snubbull, this is Serena, she's my girlfriend," Ash explained, holding her up so they were eye-level, "I'll introduce you to the others as they show up but first I want you to meet her. I'm sure you'll get on with her."

"Alright," Snubbull replied.

She honest has no issue if her new trainer has a mate or not, it's none of her concern really. She just hopes that she isn't into dress up or anything like that, she has had more than enough of being treated like a doll by that old hag. Of course, she would have to meet this Serena girl first to get to know any of that.

Watching cautiously, they got closer towards the table before Ash gently placed her down on the table near that Serena girl. Snubbull briefly heard Ash great the girl but she quickly zoned out when he placed a kiss on the girls cheek. Snubbull had enough of all that lovey dovey stuff with those soap opra's that the old hag would watch, not to mention all the stuff with that other Snubbull and the arranged marriage which was in all honesty her final breaking point. She won't mate with anyone she doesn't want too.

With nothing else to properly do, Snubbull began to approach the female, sniffing around her hand. She smells alright, nothing special although she doesn't smell like she's been sweating like Ash does. Although he had been working out alongside her as she trained so maybe Serena just doesn't do that or anything. If that's the case, then she is sure she made the right choice in her choosing of new trainer. Having him work alongside her made her want to get it done even quicker, like extra motivation.

"Well hello Snubbull, its lovely to meet you," the girl turned towards the fairy Pokémon. She lifted the hand that Snubbull was sniffing before quickly using it to scratch her behind the ear. Snubbull liked that. No more ribbons or dresses or any of the prodding or poking, just a simple scratch is just right for her.

"Nice to meet you too," Snubbull replied.

"Hehehe, I know after Ash your probably use to it, but I can't actually understand what you're saying," Serena replied.

"She said it's nice to meet you too," Ash replied.

"Wait," Snubbull replied, turning towards Ash, "if you can understand Pokémon, haven't you taught your mate how to understand us?"

"Please, don't call her that," Ash replied, as Snubbull noticed his cheeks turn a shade of red, "and second it's not that simple. I'll explain how I'm able to understand you later but for right now, just know it isn't something that can be passed on or taught."

"Okay," Snubbull replied.

"Although Snubbull, I am a psychic person, so if I had permission I am able to read your thoughts and we can communicate that way," Serena explained, "I wouldn't want to do it if you're not comfortable with it, though."

Snubbull considered that. She had heard that humans can have those sorts of powers, just like psychic type Pokémon do but she never thought she would actually meet one, but as far as the offer, while grateful that she won't just read her thoughts, Snubbull isn't ready to trust her to do that sort of thing. Maybe once she has got to know her more, she would be willing to let this girl do that psychic thing. Honestly, Snubbull doubts she would let Ash do that if he was the one with psychic abilities.

With her mind made up, she decided to give her answer in the best way she could so Serena would understand it directly. Snubbull looked the honey blonde girl in eyes before shaking her head to show her answer was no to the offer.

"That's alright Snubbull," the girl replied, as she continued to scratch her behind the ear, "so Ash said he put you through a bit of training."

"He did," Snubbull replied, nodding her head to visualise her general answer.

"He always was a bit of a training nut," she giggled.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

"Don't worry," Serena replied, turning her attention back to Ash. She had her hand leave Snubbull's head before placing her lips on top of Ash's for a quick second. While it was swift, Snubbull made a yuck sound before she rolled her eyes. She hates all that lovey-dovey stuff, "it's one of the things I love about you."

Snubbull, realising they are probably going to keep flirting for a bit longer, she turned around to see what else was going on. First she saw two more humans stood by some sort of big bowl that was hanging over a fire. Another male and one female, and it appeared that they were both cooking, although the man looked like he leading it. Next she saw some more Pokémon around, but the closest ones were the Pikachu she battled although with a small blue Pokémon and one flying a little above it.

Wanting to leave the couple to do all their lovey-dovey stuff and not bother them, she walked across the table towards the direction those three were approaching from. She knows some of the more common Pokémon because of seeing them on television but the two that are with Pikachu right now are completely knew to her.

"Hey Snubbull, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Just to get to know some of my new team members, trainer," Snubbull replied.

Not waiting for a response, she walked to the edge of the table before jumping down and wondering towards the three Pokémon. From what she figured, these three are three of Ash's Pokémon so they are her new teammates, makes sense she should get to know them. Of course, there are many other Pokémon around but Snubbull can't be sure whether they are her teammates or on Serena's team or one of those other humans. Besides, food should be ready soon and she'll get some proper Pokémon food as well!

* * *

Professor Namba was smiling.

Of course, they just got word of the arrest of both Atilla and Hun and Petrel was ready to pull the plug on this whole operation since Archer has been down his throat for losing two engineers in both Atilla and Hun. Not to mention the fact that now the G-Men were setting up base in Mahogany Town due to the local Team Rocket commotion where they lost the previously mentioned Atilla and Hun.

Although with the sacrifices made, the good Professor was able to complete his project. Back when Giovanni took over Silph co in Kanto, he was granted access to all their current projects and one imparticular took his interest. It was a device that assists Pokémon with their evolution. At that point the protot type could only assist with the standard evolutions through strength and not the more complex stone or trade evolutions or the ones through particular moves, but that wasn't important.

The important part was the potential weapon this device could make. If he could reverse the effects, then he could take away the power their opposition holds. Lance comes knocking with his Dragonite only to find a small Dratini at his feet. While he wasn't able to properly test the device during the distraction Atilla and Hun provided, he was able to finish off everything else concerning the device.

All his records show it should work exactly as he hypothesised. Now all he needs is to test it and while he might've received instructions to return along with Petrel, and they will be setting off later this week, when Archer's extraction team arrives so he doesn't have long. No longer hiding in the shadows, now he must put his new weapon on display and show that once again Team Rocket is a threat to be feared. It's the same idea as Archer's plan really, just a little sped up. If anything will bring back the boss and restore the organisation to their former glory, this weapon is what will start it... and soon it will be in motion.

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched the battle in front of him. It wasn't a serious battle, far from it. It was merely a power battle between Phanpy and Snubbull. Despite the former being much younger than the other, they actually have a similar level of experience. Plus, while Snubbull has a size advantage, Phanpy as a species have a lot of physical strength, making them much stronger than they look.

Due to Snubbull's limited move set, however, Ash didn't want Phanpy to go with more than Rollout despite him learning several moves since hatching. This was because the fairy type worked hard before their meal and she woofed down three portions, it was like she hasn't eaten for a week, or her appetite matches Ash's himself. She did mention her previous trainer not allowing her Pokémon food, but did she mean no food or very little food? Either way, to prevent her getting an upset stomach, he decided to let her ease up for a bit with the training but thanks to her enthusiasm to continue, he came up with this exercise for her and Phanpy.

The young ground type took a wide berth as he sped up, rolling through the dirt. Re-directing himself at the fairy Pokémon who was running straight towards Phanpy again, covered mostly in dirt. Ash wanted to call out as it was obvious what was about to happen but due to their combined speed, he didn't get chance.

Snubbull didn't stand a chance, Phanpy rolled straight over her and sent her flying, landing face first in the dirt. Unfortunately, Ash didn't get to see much of what happened next simply because Phanpy used Snubbull as a sort of ramp, being sent into the air as he soared towards Ash. Closing his eyes, he braced for impact and seconds later he felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed on his back. Unable to stop a groan of pain, as he reached for his stomach, only for his hand to land on Phanpy instead.

"Sorry Mr Ash sir," Phanpy apologised, "did I hurt you."

"You did something, that's for sure Phanpy. But like I said, Ash is fine," he replied, pushing himself up with his elbows, "why don't you take a break and go and find Pikachu or Togetic. I bet one of them would like to play a game or something."

"Okey-dokey, Ash," Phanpy smiled, jumping off Ash before rolling off towards Pikachu.

Able to properly sit up now, Ash held his arm around his stomach. For such a small Pokémon, he really packs a punch. That felt as strong as when Primeape has punched him in his gut before... why do so many of his Pokémon like to hurt him anyway? Of course, they have said it's a common way for Pokémon to show their affection and in all fairness, Phanpy probably didn't mean to knock him over just now. It just seems to be a common occurrence. At least not nearly all of them like to hurt him, Lapras doesn't at the very least and... other than Togetic, he isn't able to think of another of his Pokémon who hasn't hurt him either by accident or on purpose... maybe Aerodactyl or Pidgeot.

Once he regained his breath, Ash stood up, a little wobbly on his feet but it didn't take him long to balance himself out once again before he walked towards Snubbull. She had picked herself up as well, but she was sat on the ground looking at her face plant in the mud. She clearly wasn't as happy or excited.

"What's the matter Snubbull?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's just that I got the impression that Phanpy was young. Really young," Snubbull replied, "but even he is stronger than I am."

"That's because Phanpy maybe younger but he has been training longer, give it a week or two and you'll be on his level as well," Ash replied, "you can't give up until it's over."

"Thanks trainer," Snubbull replied, "but where can I go with training from here? I've already learnt Headbutt, but it was useless against him."

"So we get you some more moves. You've got a strong bite so maybe one of the elemental fang attacks," Ash replied, "ice fang would work on Phanpy, but I think thunder or fire fang would do you just as good. Or you could learn a fairy attack, since it matches your type it would do better than a none-fairy type using it."

"How come?" Snubbull asked.

"A Pokémon's type is decided by the types they best harmonise with, meaning they are naturally better at using moves of that type," Ash replied, "but that is to be concerned with later."

"Is this the part where I get my own Pokeball?" she asked.

"If joining me is what you truly want," Ash replied, slipping his backpack of his back. He reached into the bag as he kneeled down, "I've got a couple Ultra Balls left or some regular Pokeballs. Sorry but if you wanted something else, a more personal design or something, then you'll need to wait until we get to a shop."

"A regular Pokeball is fine, I'd prefer it honestly," Snubbull replied, "the old hag got me one of those fancy Pokeballs. I think they called it a Luxury Ball but there was nothing luxurious about it. Fancy or not, it was just a prison. A plain old regular one would be a breath of fresh air."

"Okay then," Ash replied, pulling out an empty Pokeball.

Reaching out he placed it on the ground and stood up. Clearly not needing to tell Snubbull what to do, the fairy type also stood up before waddling forward and without a moment's hesitation, she hit the centre button. The Pokeball burst open as a red light engulfed her... only for the light to bounce off, leaving Snubbull out in the open.

"Was that it?" Snubbull asked, "I was expecting to go inside it to be honest."

"It didn't work," Ash muttered, as he reached down and picked the Pokeball up. He looked it over and everything seemed to be fine with it. If it failed, then it could only mean one thing, so Ash turned his attention back to the fairy Pokémon, "Snubbull, you said you had a trainer before, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I wouldn't call her a trainer but for simplicities sake, yeah."

"And you had a Pokeball that this trainer had?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Snubbull replied, "and I ran away because I couldn't deal with her anymore. She wanted me to marry this Snubbull in a suit who I hadn't even met."

"What happened to that Pokeball when you left?" Ash asked.

"Well I left it, I didn't want memories of that prison," Snubbull replied, "is there some sort of problem here?"

"Snubbull, I can't become your trainer. You still have an active Pokémon, by law you still have a trainer," Ash replied, "I-I'm really sorry."

"But I don't want the old hag," Snubbull replied, "I want you as my trainer. You have already started training me. Why can't you be my trainer?"

"Because by law she is your trainer," Ash replied.

"How can I change that?" Snubbull asked.

"Well normally the trainer has a way to release their own Pokémon," Ash replied, "but if your Pokeball was to be broken, then it would make you a wild Pokémon."

"Good, then I'll just go back. Destroy the prison and then you can catch me," Snubbull replied.

"Oh Snubbull... if only it was that simple," Ash replied, "if I was to help you break in to destroy the Pokeball and then caught you myself, I could get in serious trouble as it would look like I stole you. Are you sure you really want to through everything you've ever known away?"

"All I've ever know was horrible," Snubbull replied.

While Ash can say she has certainly made it sound like a bad upbringing, he doubts it's as bad as Snubbull believes it is. After all, at least she isn't one of Paul's Pokémon, she would've been beaten black and blue and then if she didn't meet his standard, released without a second thought.

"Look Snubbull, I get that your trainer didn't let you be who you want to be," Ash replied, "but if you're going back anyway, maybe you could give her another chance. Maybe once she sees your training and new move, she'll understand it and she'll let you take on more training and battles."

"You really think she would do a thing like that?" Snubbull asked.

"I've never met her, remember," Ash replied, "but if there's one thing I've learnt as a trainer, it's that everyone deserves a second chance. A chance to make right there wrongs. Even someone who seems hopeless, they still deserve another chance to make amends."

Ash wanted to reach out and comfort the fairy type, as he could see tears building up in her eyes. He isn't saying it would be easy for her or that there is any guarantee her trainer would make amends, but she still deserve a chance... both Snubbull and her trainer, he could never forgive himself if he broke up a relationship between another person and their Pokémon without them getting that second chance to amend their relationship.

"What do you say, Snubbull?" Ash asked.

"... I-I'll give her one more chance," Snubbull replied, "for you... but only one."

Ash let out a small smile as he looked down towards her, he wanted to encourage her and tell her everything would turn out alright, but he couldn't. He doesn't even know who this trainer is, all he knows is they are female and older than him. Slowly, Snubbull began to walk away. While it was painful as he grew to like the little feisty one while she was here, but he knew that she was making the right choice in giving this second chance. He truly hopes it will all turn out alright for Snubbull and her trainer.

* * *

Snubbull stood outside a glass door. It was cold out, night time. It's been over a full day since she left Ash and promised to return to the old hag to give her another chance. It didn't take her that long to find her way back, but it took her that long to find the courage to actually return.

Most of that time she spent thinking, thinking about what Ash said. He made a good point about how everyone deserves a second chance, but he also made a good point in the idea that he doesn't know her trainer. As she got closer, Snubbull knew that if she was to return then she would up security and she likely wouldn't get another chance to escape. Everyone may deserve a second chance, but Snubbull isn't willing to sacrifice her second chance of a trainer for that old hag to get her's. Hopefully she will be able to find Ash again after breaking that prison and while he would be upset that she went back on that promise, she just can't risk her freedom again.

With her mind made up, she ran towards the large shed next to the main building. Well its meant to be a shed, a small hut in the middle of the garden, but the old hag had it turned into a colourful prison. Filling it with useless toys. Snubbull isn't a baby that would be entertained by all that stuff. While part of her wants to use that new Headbutt move to cause as much damage as possibly, the ruckus that would cause would only make her escape that much harder.

Making her way over to the main door, she pushed that pathetic doggy door open and jumped through it. The sooner she is out of this hell hole, the better. Everything was exactly as she left it. While being back made her want to throw up, it was easy to locate that black prison with a golden rim. Apparently its meant to be designed to be comforting to the Pokémon and make them happy but even a sleek prison is still a prison. Grabbing it in her mouth, Snubbull couldn't wait another moment in this hell.

Not waiting another moment, she bolted out of the small flap door and scrapped into the grass, pulling some of it up as she skidded across. Finally a little mud from this place but too little too late. Hearing footsteps from within the main house, she quickly bolted across the garden under the cover of the night sky.

Squeezing through a loose panel that she used to make her way in, Snubbull took one more look back. She could see some sort of light shining as a shadowy human figure stepped onto the garden. Of course, that would be one of her night staff coming to investigate. She better hurry up because once they discover he Pokeball missing, they will have the police straight over and she doesn't want to give them chance to catch her now. She can almost taste the freedom on her tongue.

Not waiting another second, she took off into the forest. She can destroy this prison once she has got a good distance away. While she would like to catch back up to Ash, right now she just wants to get as far away from that hell hole as quick as she can.

She ran for as long as she could, until it felt like her feet were going to fall off. She had no concept of time; all she knew was it was late. A syrones sounded a short distance away, and she briefly panicked in case it was one of the police that they undoubtly called to find her once again. Since that luxury ball is still active, she knew it was now or never. spitting it out onto the floor, she looked around. It didn't take her long to find a large rock, which she picked up before dropping it on the sleek prison. It took a couple of attempts for her to get it right but eventually it smashed on the floor, resulting in a tingly feeling all over her body... she was finally free.

Knowing that the old hag has pretty much limitless money, Snubbull didn't want to risk her finding these remains and paying someone to re-build them so she did the only thing she could think off. She dug a hole and buried the shattered remains before covering it back up. While some might leave something to remind them where they buried something, that would imply she planned to return and retrieve it. With the prison destroy and where no-one will ever find it, she took off once more.

Honestly, right now she just wants to find a nice place to sleep. Maybe a hollowed out tree trunk or a cave or something. Just somewhere she can rest her paws, relax in the fresh air and regain her energy. Then tomorrow, she will be able to start her knew life and hopefully find Ash once again... if anyone will be a good trainer for her, its him.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	62. Lake of Rage P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the arc I have been hinting towards the most and honestly been looking forward to the most. The lake of rage. Now a lot of you might think you know what's going to happen with what I've hinted at, but I hope I can still surprise you. And before I go any further, I'm so sorry, I hate myself for what's about to happen but know that what happens in this arc will have consequences felt through the rest of the series... and there is one part which I didn't want to write when I got to it... but I did it anyway. As for the last chapter, Snubbull will return but not straight away. She's gonna do some growing of her own before officially joining the team. Don't forget to vote in the new poll, and with that, let's begin._**

* * *

Chapter 62: Lake of Rage P I

Ash blinked as the sun hit his eyes.

He shifted slightly but as is typic, he found a certain weight on his chest so he couldn't properly move. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he looked down to see his girlfriend, Serena asleep while cuddled up to him. They arrived at the lake of rage Pokémon centre yesterday but decided not to visit the landmark until today... his thirteenth birthday.

Ash chuckled lightly to himself, as he sunk back into the bed, bring his arms around to tighten his embrace. It's funny, how her side of the bed always seems to change depending on where the window is. Probably so she isn't the first disturbed by the sun in the morning. While when younger he would be straight out of bed as soon as he woke, ever since he started sharing his room with Serena, he has been happy to just remain with her for a bit and cuddle. There have been acceptations, of course, like when he has had a gym battle or something but for the most part, he has enjoyed cuddles with her all the more with every passing one.

She has always been so supportive of him, even when he was a dense kid and unknowingly hurt her every time he ignored her feelings. Although as he got older, he noticed so much about her. It started with her personality, her smile, her laugh. How she would always put everything into what she does if she truly believed in it. Then it slowly became the more obvious things like her beauty, her soft golden hair and even recently, the parts that have been developing.

No!

He shouldn't be thinking of that sort of thing, especially with Serena pressed up against him like this... including her developing area. NO! Stop it Ash! You can't think about such things! Your too young! Well, he maybe a teenager now but he is still too young! Not to mention, what sort of person would think of someone else like that! She maybe his girlfriend but that doesn't mean he has any right to think like that! It's the same how she wouldn't think of him like that... would she? There was that one dream which might've been hers but still, it's not the same and he shouldn't be thinking of her like this! She would be ashamed of him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture a Pokémon battle in his mind as he just enjoyed the embrace. It was a simple battle, between a Gengar and Nidorina. Due to both being poison types, neither side really had an advantage but Gengar was clearly leading it. The Nidorina trainer was male but was hidden in shadows while the Gengar trainer was female and more developed than Seren-

STOP IT!

Before he could question it even further, he felt a familiar feeling over his lips. The sweet scent of raspberry's entered his nose as he enjoyed the usual tingly feeling on his lips. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the short honey-blonde locks of his girlfriend. Unable to resist, not like he would want to, he pushed further in and returned the gesture.

After whom knows how long, the need for air became too much and he reluctantly pulled back, as Serena did the same. She shifted herself slightly so she way lying directly on top of him, wrapping all her limbs around before burying her head into the creek of his neck.

"Good morning, birthday boy," she whispered.

"Good morning princess," Ash replied.

The two stayed in silence and just enjoyed the embrace with each other. Ash couldn't believe how things have changed. There was a time, not that long ago in fact where he believed he would spend all his time as a trainer either training or eating and he didn't have the slightest interest with relationships or girls. Of course, he had female friends in Leaf and Serena and Misty but to actually have a relationship was a foreign concept for him.

But now, here he is on his thirteenth birthday. Just woken up and while his birthdays before becoming a trainer he would want to open his presents as soon as possible; here he is contempt with just cuddling his girlfriend. This small act has brought him the same joy that opening his presents or meeting new Pokémon brought him. Honestly, he would be happy to just spend the rest of today just embracing her.

Although Serena seemed to have a different idea about this, as after a short while, she pushed herself up, so she was straddling him. Leaning down she rubbed her nose against his before pecking his lips once more.

"You wait here, Ashy, and I'll be right back," she whispered.

As she climbed out of the bed they share, Ash instantly noticed how cold it was without her by his side. He wasn't sure where she was going as she disappeared around a wall in the room due to it not being a straight square in design. Not sure how long she'll be, he turned towards the bedside table and grabbed his Pokedex. It was also where he placed the Pokeballs of his current team but right now he just wants to do something before he forgets.

They are going to be visiting the lake of rage which is meant to be a famous tourist destination in Johto and also a great national swimming spot for the public. Not only that but its famous for being a natural home for Gyarados and while they can be scene, they have their own area and as long as you don't enter it, they are fine with the tourism, although the fact its home to so many Gyarados gave Ash an idea.

Searching through his Pokedex, he found the image he was looking for. He quickly set it up before grabbing his Noctowl's Pokeball of the table and placing it on his red device, followed by hitting the confirm button. In a flash of light, Noctowl's Pokeball disappeared before a new one appeared in its place. Since the lake of rage is famous for its Gyarados, it only makes sense he'd bring over his own Gyarados to enjoy the lake.

As he placed both the Pokeball and the Pokedex back on the table, he heard the small patter of footsteps before Serena re-appeared into his view. She was still in her pink and purple pyjama's with that cute little bow in her hair, but her hands were clearly holding something behind her back and while he couldn't make out what she was holding, this pose also made her slightly puff her chest out even more-

STOP IT!

As he shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, he found Serena stood at the edge of the bed. Sitting up slightly but still within the covers, she took a seat next to him while also revealing the thing behind her back was a present wrapped in green paper in a rectangle shape.

"I know we normally wait for everyone else to give presents, but I wanted to give you this one alone," she explained, placing the present between them. She was shyly looking down but that wasn't unusual. She always was more of a private person, so her nervousness makes sense.

Unable to bring himself to say anything, Ash grabbed the present before pulling it closer. Slowly he began to open it, only to reveal a brown hard back book without a proper cover or title to show what sort of book it was. Opening the first page, he found pictures from when he was a kid along with Drake, Leaf, Gary and Serena. There were several of them with different pairings in them. He flipped through the pages, seeing more pictures from the years between meeting Serena at the summer camp up until the day they became a trainer.

As if to signal a new chapter, he found a new page where it showed Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Fennekin on the first day of their journey, just at the exit from Pallet Town up to Route one. Going through the pages, he saw a collection of photos through their Kanto journey, showing every Pokémon he caught or even when one evolved. An exception being Sandslash who would've never posed for an image when first caught but his image was from the middle of the Orange islands, when he first opened up to Ash. There were even photos of Caterpie through every stage of his evolution before a picture of the day he left. Ash felt tears sting his eyes.

Then came the photos of the Indigo league. While not nearly as many as the ones of his team or where he earnt each badge, these still held as much meaning as all the previous ones. The final one being of Ash and all his team at the end of Kanto, from the party Professor Oak through for all of them.

Flipping towards the next page, it was clearly titled as the orange islands. It showed all of his friends in their new travelling outfits before they set off towards the boat. Again the next few pages showed each new Pokémon or evolution or even gym badge earnt. It wasn't nearly as long as the Kanto section, but it was filled with just as many memories. The final page of the Orange Island page being of the TV interview where Serena kissing his cheek while he held the Orange League Trophy.

As expected, the next page showed the start of Johto and like before, it showed the journey from meeting Jimmy and Marina in New Bark town, to Ash catching Heracross and Chikorita followed by him winning the Violet city gym battle. It went through the rest of the Johto adventure so far again in chronological order. The final picture being off Ash training with the Snubbull he met not long ago. Even if he never caught her, it was still nice for a reminder of those he met. Hopefully she is getting on with her trainer now.

"Serena," Ash replied, as he breathed out, "this... how did you put this together?"

"Well most of the pictures were easy, remember how Brock said we should keep memories back when we first met him," Serena replied, "the harder photos were from when we were younger but after talking to both my mum and yours, I was able to find a collection for when we were kids. I thought it would be a nice way to remember our journey so far and we can fill it in as our journey continues. From Johto and to where ever we go next. Although I wasn't able to do it as a day to day cetology."

Unable to put his thoughts into words, Ash put the book to the side before crawling over towards her. He quickly embraced her with a hug. He knew they had taken photo's with each of these moments, but he never even thought of a photo-album to relive his adventure. He is so lucky to have Serena as a girlfriend. If only he had a photo from when they first got together, but of course they did their confession in private, so no-one was there to take photos of it.

* * *

Snubbull sniffed the ground before sighing and plopping down on the ground. She is sure, this is the place she met that human boy, Ash, and where he helped her with some training. It's been a few days since she smashed the prison that the old hag used to keep her captive, it's hard to remember how many exactly. She had to keep moving and couldn't properly start her search for the boy until the heat calmed down. It's how come it took her so long to find this training ground.

Some might ask why she would want a trainer after escaping her old one, but the truth is, she needs companionship. She never knew her birth parents so they could never teach her vital survival tricks for living in the wild. If she was to live in the wild, it would only be a matter of time before another trainer captured her or she starved or became some sort of Ursaring snack. The last two options she doesn't like, but if she would get a trainer anyway, might as well be one she chooses.

There probably are nice trainers out there, just like Ash but she wants him as her trainer. He was the one who first allowed her to have a taste of freedom so if she will battle for anyone, its him. Of course, she loves to battle especially after the taste she got from both Pikachu and Phanpy, and would battle anyone she got chance to so a trainer wouldn't be forcing her to do something she doesn't like but she wants to fight for someone that she believes in. Besides, Snubbull are valued Pokémon that sell for top Poke-buck so if another trainer found her, they might even try to force her to mate just to sell her offspring, just like how her egg was sold.

But where does she go from here? Clearly Ash didn't wait for her, probably because he expected her to give that old hag another chance and for them to get on. While his optimism is nice, it's also very inconvenient as without it, she would be on his team right about now. So that only leaves one option, she will have to search for him.

Sniffing the ground, she quickly realised something. She has zero tracking skills, even if she could pick up his scent, she really wouldn't know what to do with it. That doesn't help in the slightest. Well the only other option is to travel in their direction and hope to find him at some point. She can remember the Togetic boasting about how he'll get his first gym battle in Mahogany Town. Luckily that old women often took Snubbull to Mahogany for some fashion shows and while not a fan of them, it does mean Snubbull knows her way there... more or less.

With her plan made up, if you could call it a plan, she began to walk in the general direction she knew Mahogany to be. Hopefully she'll find a sign or something soon to ensure she is on the right path. Well at least she'll get some good exercise by walking all the way... maybe she'll get in a little training at the same time. Just imagine Ash's surprise if she could challenge him to a proper battle next time they meet.

Speaking off training, what should she work on while on the road? She can remember Ash mentioning something about the elemental fangs being useful since she knows bite, but she couldn't very well teach herself those since she can't harness the different types yet.

Hmm, maybe she should just get better at the Headbutt thing that Ash taught her. It may sound weird but if there are moves similar to her bite like the ones Ash mentioned then maybe there are ones similar to that Headbutt. If she just got better at using them, maybe they'll develop into something else and even if not, she'll certainly get stronger by using them.

If only Ash could've waited a little bit longer, or made her a list. A list would be nice, a nice little list that would give her training options. Of course, if she had a list, then she wouldn't have a way to carry it... maybe she should've took a coat from the old hag, a coat with pockets. Pockets are possibly the only positive thing Snubbull can see in clothing, especially for Pokémon. Some nice pockets to carry stuff. Pockets are useful. Maybe she'll need to find a way to carry stuff like pockets or, how else do people carry stuff? She'll need to ask Ash when she finds him... but by then, he could carry all her stuff so she wouldn't need pockets. Maybe she should keep a look out at other humans to see how else they carry stuff, maybe they have something more useful than pockets that she could use. Just something simple to carry stuff... of course, she would also need some stuff to put them in.

Man, she only just set off and her thoughts are consumed with pockets? This is gonna be a long journey.

* * *

Ash took a deep breath as he stood next to the park table. After meeting up with Brock and Misty, they had a quick breakfast at the Pokémon centre before heading off towards the lake of rage where they just arrived. It was easy to see why this place was a national landmark for the Johto region.

"Come on out, everyone!" he shouted, throwing four Pokeballs and a friend ball into the air.

Pikachu jumped down and ran over to join his team members as they materialised in front of them. Other than his electric starter, Ash's team consisted off: Bayleaf, Croconaw Togetic, Phanpy and Gyarados who he swapped Noctowl with earlier. Almost instantly, Ash was knocked onto his back as Gyarados tackled him to the ground, leashing his typical show of affection.

"Hahahaha, stop it Gyarados!" he laughed, "it tickles!"

His affectionate sea serpent continued for about another minute before finally pulling up but that only made room for his other Pokémon to follow. First he felt a heavy thud as Phanpy landed on his chest in a playful manner as Togetic swirled around his head. Groaning in pain, the next one was Croconaw who seemed to dive onto him in a similar fashion too Phanpy, licking the side of his face in affection. Luckily he felt two vines wrap around him before he was lifted off the ground and out from under his affectionate Pokémon. Of course, these were curtsy of Bayleaf who gently brought him closer and gave him the closest thing to a hug she could, due to standing on all four legs.

"Urg, thank you Bayleaf," Ash caught his breath, as he returned the gesture. Even if she has moved on from the crush she originally had, it appears she still cares deeply for him, but that would be the same with most if not all his Pokémon, just like how he cares deeply for all of them.

As his grass type ended the embrace, allowing Ash to use her vines as he regained his balance, several more flashes of lights appeared around him as both his water types ran into the nearby lake. Looking at the water, he first saw many of his friends water types materialised, like: Tentacruel, Lanturn, Qwilfish, Marill, Corsola, Mantyke, Quagsire and Omastar.

Next he looked towards the land and saw the rest of his friend's Pokémon: Larvitar, Ampharos, Cyndaquil, Jumpluff, Murkrow, Steelix, Stantler, Forretress, Bonsly and Suckle were these ones. Ash noticed that both Brock and Serena made subtle changes to the team. Serena swapped her Hitmontop for Quagsire, probably so her fighting type didn't cause trouble on this while Brock brought over his Omastar, likely because he enjoys a good party and would enjoy the lake.

"Okay birthday boy, you ready to open you gifts?" Brock called out, "then I'll get the barbeque out and start making the lunch for everyone."

"Sounds good Brock," Ash replied.

The raven haired boy made his way over to the nearest park bench, as did his friends. Serena took a seat next to him as Brock and Misty went onto the other side of the bench. However, before Brock took his seat, a cry from the sky drew everyone's attention. Turning upwards, Ash saw a small dot flying towards them. As it got closer, it got bigger but not very big to be honest.

It was a pretty small bird with both red feathers and white feathers, the former making up most of its body while the latter made up its face mostly. It also held its white tail as a sort of sack or bag. Along with two wide eyes and a yellow beak. It landed gracefully on the table in front of everyone.

"Did someone mention presents?" it asked, with a male voice.

"Err, yeah," Ash replied, taken aback. How exactly he heard from that high up, Ash will never know.

The bird Pokémon smiled in response before reaching into his tail-bag and pulling out a present and placing it in front of Ash. Then he pulled out another and placed it in front of Serena and then another which went in front of Misty and finally one for Brock. Once all were handed out, it was clear he was waiting to see the reactions.

Ash took a deep breath before opening his first, once he did, he saw a potion in the box. Nothing really special about it and it didn't nearly fill up the box it was delivered in but it's the thought that counts, right? Serena seemed reassured by this, and opened her box to reveal a plain Pokeball. She picked it up and opened it to reveal it was didn't have a Pokémon inside but Pokeballs are also a helpful thing to have on hand. Misty was the next one to open her's and it revealed a repel spray can. They don't really use repels because they don't want to scare off wild Pokémon but if they were travelling through a Beedrill nest or something, it could be useful to keep safe.

Finally Brock opened his present. Although unlike the others, Brock's exploded and a cloud of smoke surrounded his face. He coughed from the impact before being knocked onto the bench where one of his empty Pokeballs flew off his belt. It rolled across the table before hitting the bird's fluffy belly. The Pokeball burst open before a red light engulfed it and sucked the present giver into the Pokeball. It closed shut and shook back and forth a couple times before dinging, signalling a successful capture. Before any of them could respond, it was quickly transported away, probably because of Brock's carry limit and the fact all his other Pokémon are out of their Pokeballs.

"Huh?" Serena questioned.

"D-did I just catch that Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"I- I think you did," Ash replied, pulling out his Pokedex, "let's see what it was you caught."

 _Delibird, The Delivery Pokémon. Delibird carries its food bundled up in its tail. There once was a famous explorer who managed to reach the peak of the world's highest mountain, thanks to one of these Pokémon sharing its food. The Delibird with the biggest tail is the boss of the flock!_

"So I caught a Delibird," Brock replied, "neat. I think."

Ash could understand his uncertainty. While catching a new Pokémon is always nice, the way he just did it was more like an accident more than anything else. It could've easily happened to any of them. Hopefully Delibird will be fine with it, but knowing Brock if he isn't then his older brother figure wouldn't hesitate to release him.

"So... now that's over should we move on to the presents?" Misty suggested.

"Sounds good," Ash replied.

"Well it's no Potion but I hope this will do," Misty replied, handing over a retangled box.

Ash took it and examined it. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a lighter shade of blue ribbon wrapped around the sides. It reminded him of the water, fitting considering who it was from. He carefully placed it in front of him before un-doing the ribbon and lifting the lid of the box up. Inside was a fishing rob with a set of lures beside it. The lures represented different Pokémon, those being Magikarp, Seel and Qwilfish.

"Since I won't be around for you next birthday, I figured I'd get you something to ensure no good water types slip past ya wherever you go," Misty replied, "speaking off."

She held out her hand and a forth lure was there, but unlike the others, this one wasn't modelled after a Pokémon. This one was her Misty surprise, which was shaped like herself. She always called it her lucky lure and she had used it to make some good catches over the years... of course, the only one Ash personally witnessed was Qwilfish, but Serena vouched for her also using it to catch Poliwag so maybe it isn't so farfetched.

"Thanks Mist, I'm sure this will be great use," Ash replied, "although with how close we are to the conference, might not use it until wherever we decode to go next. Want to get everyone in top form, you understand."

"Of course, Ash," Misty replied, "after all, I'm sticking with you up until the conference. So any great water types we meet until then are mine."

Ash loved the rivalry he held with Misty; she had a similar ego to Gary, but their relationship was much closer to that of siblings. It was like a combination of both his rivalries with his brother Drake and Gary but due to having two very different goals, they were never really opposing each other, except for the Whirl cup. While they still have a few months before the conference, the day she has to leave will be a sad day indeed. Hard to believe they started out yelling at each other.

With a proud smile turned smirk on his face, as if silently challenging Misty to such a competition, Ash's attention was drawn from his female friend. Turning towards Brock, he saw the breeder with a present in from of himself and a bright smile on his face.

"Hope you don't mind my breaking up of that moment," Brock replied, "but here you go little buddy."

Ash gladly accepted the gift which felt very different to the two gifts he already received today. It felt softer and bulkier, but it could also be heard clanging like two bits of metal colliding together. Realising he wouldn't figure out what it was like this, Ash was quick to open it. He never was one for finesse, to him it takes two seconds to wrap a present, so it takes two seconds to open it. Of course, that also means many of his presents are terribly wrapped as a result.

Once it was open, Ash noticed it was a new backpack of sorts, but it clearly already had stuff inside it. Quickly opening it, he found a whole bunch of cooking utensils like a cooking pot, different knives and spatulas and spoons and just a whole bunch of things to cook with, most of which Ash couldn't name to save his life despite being taught how to use the by Brock.

"After how well you've been doing in the cooking lessons, I figured now would be a good time for you to get your own equipment," Brock explained, "while I don't plan on leaving after Johto like Misty is. I know at some point we'll go our separate ways so might as well get you a kit to call your own."

Ash smiled at the gift, while not something he would've initially asked for, it was truly show how far he has come. It was only at the start of their Johto adventure that he started learning how to cook under Brock and while he still has many things to learn, he is able to scrap up a few meals on his own now.

"Thanks Brocko, it's great," Ash replied.

"And don't worry Serena, I'll be sure to get you your own kit as well," Brock replied.

"Speaking of, Serena, where's your present for Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh," she replied, "I actually already gave it to him. Before we met up with you."

Ash nodded in agreement, reaching for his backpack to pull out and show his friends what it was she got him. However, before that was possible, Misty responded and what she said almost made Ash choke on the breath he took in.

"I guess that explains your glow this morning," Misty smirked.

What?! Why does Misty always have to tease them like this?! It didn't help that after the things he was noticing about Serena this morning. Man, is this what being a teenager is like? Part of him wishes he could go back to his old dense self; it was so much less embarrassing. Braving a glance to his side, Ash saw Serena with flaming hot cheeks which he was sure matched his own. Unable to think straight, his mind went straight into damage control mode.

"It's not like that!" he screamed, at the same time as Serena.

Oh no! If it wasn't embarrassing enough, then them denying it at the same time would only add fuel to the fire. How could this go so wrong. Casting a glance at the laughing water type specialist, he knew this was exactly what she wanted. Just like an older sister, she gets joy from teasing her younger siblings.

"It's okay you two," Brock replied, a chuckle fading in his bright smiley face, "we know you'd save that until Serena's sweet sixteenth, at least."

Ash couldn't take it anymore and just banged his head on the table, using his arms to cover his face. Looking under the table, he found Phanpy and Togetic sat together, both looking happy while Togetic was covering Phanpy's mouth to keep him from laughing. Initially, he thought that meant his two younger Pokémon were also having a good laugh at his expense, but he soon saw Pikachu looking out of the corner of his eye and it became clear they were playing Hide and Seek.

"Aww come on Ashy-boy, I know you're a teenager now but it's the middle of the day," a familiar voice echoed, "up and at 'em."

Lifting his head, Ash was surprised to say the least. Stood in front of him was one of his oldest friends, even if just a short while ago, they wouldn't have considered each other that. It was the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and also the son of Kanto's current champion, Blue Oak. One of Ash's biggest rivals, Gary Oak.

"Hey Gary, when did you get here?" Ash asked.

"I heard from Leaf you was planning on spending your birthday at the lake of rage," Gary replied, "I earnt my Mahogany gym badge a few days ago so before heading off to Blackthorn, I thought I'd stick around to try and catch ya. How's it going?"

Ash looked at the open hand his rival was offering and smiled before accepting it, standing up in the process. It was like the embarrassment of what just happened washed away with Gary's appearance.

"It's good, Gary," Ash replied, before a thought entered his mind, "oh, there's someone I want you to meet."

"There is?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, before turning to the table and kneeling down, "come on out guys."

The two younger Pokémon looked at each other before slowly walking out. While Ash hated to ruin their game, he knew he owed Gary the chance to meet his newest team member since he could've very easily became a part of Gary's team. It was Gary who won that Pokémon extreme race.

"Alright Gary, I want you to meet Phanpy," Ash introduced him, "remember that egg that from the race we partook in?"

"I sure do, Ashy-boy," Gary replied, squatting down so he was closer to the two Pokémon's level.

He reached out and scratched Phanpy behind the ear, much to the ground types joy. While a little off-putting since he normally only saw Gary with his big stronger Pokémon like Blastoise and Arcanine. Ash knew his friend and rival also took great care of his Pokémon. He just had to look at Gary's Umbreon to see that, since they can only achieve that evolution line through a strong connection. It's almost hard to believe that he is the same Gary who would bully and tease him as a kid.

"It's great to meet you Phanpy," Gary smiled before he stopped the show of affection and stood back up, "and I take it the Togetic was that Togepi you always carried around?"

"Sure is," Ash replied, "it wasn't that long ago that he evolved actually. Hoping to give him a gym debut in the Mahogany gym when we go there."

"Hehehe, you don't change, do you Ashy-boy," Gary laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.

"Just that, he doesn't change," Gary replied, "I assume you know the Mahogany gym specialises in ice types so a part flying type would be at a disadvantage type wise, but that doesn't bother old Ashy-boy here. He would let his Pikachu take on a ground type gym if he asked. Always putting his Pokémon first."

Ash didn't know what to say to that, while initially it could've been taken as an insult, it was actually quite nice to hear Gary compliment him like that. Even if his words were more of an analysis, it was the tone in which he said it that made Ash know Gary meant them as a positive thing.

"Oh, and before I forget, here you go Ashy-boy," Gary replied, handing over a black card, "I didn't know what to get ya for your birthday, so I thought I'd get a gift card for your Pokegear. I'm sure you'll find some sort of useful app to get or something."

"Wow, thanks Gary," Ash replied, putting the card into his pocket.

"And one more thing, birthday boy," Gary replied, "I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

Ash smiled as he stood on the grassy plain of the makeshift battlefield. Of course, after Gary challenged him, he was more than happy to accept but due to having many people around, they decided to move north away from the other people. They still kept near the lake, to avoid getting lost.

He returned most of his Pokémon, the exception being Pikachu for obvious reasons but Ash

"How does a best of three battle sound, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Fine by me," Ash replied.

"Good," Gary replied, "and as the birthday boy, you have the honour!"

Ash smirked at that, of course Gary would pull something like that. Whoever picks first has the disadvantage but that's why the league does it by a coin flip. Although Ash wouldn't let something like that get him down. Out of all his Pokémon currently, he would need to play it safe so not going for Pikachu or Gyarados right away. Croconaw would be a good option because he'd have the lake to his advantage but Phanpy is still too young... oh, who is he kidding, he already knew who he'd start with.

"I choose you, Togetic!" Ash shouted, releasing his fairy flying type. In a flash of light, the Happiness Pokémon appeared before floating around. While not the most skilled flier or the most agile, Togetic makes up for it with spirit and having a pretty diverse move set for being so young.

"Figures," Ash heard Gary mumbled before he took out his own Pokeball, "you're up, Pupitar!"

In a flash of light, Gary's Pokémon slammed on the ground in front of him. It appeared to be some sort of rock with big spikes and a greyish-blue colouring. Honestly, it didn't look all that intimidating but Ash knew better than to underestimate one of Gary's Pokémon like that, so he brought out his Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Pupitar, The Hard Shell Pokémon. The evolved form of Larvitar. Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable-it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel._

" _Evolved form of Larvitar, huh, so this is what Serena's will evolve into one day,_ " Ash thought to himself as he put the device back in his pocket.

"Just to warn you, Ashy-boy, Togetic may have been with you longer but Pupitar has already had many tough battles under him," Gary called out, "he won our last gym battle and not to mention I've been giving him as many battles as possible in hopes he'll evolve before the league. He won't be an easy one."

Ash narrowed his eyes; he knew that Gary wouldn't send out a Pokémon unless he fully believed it would win. That is one major difference between their styles, Ash would let a weaker Pokémon try so they can learn and grow while Gary goes for victory every time. Of course, in a rival or important battle, Ash also likes to go for the victory, but it is still one difference between them.

Casting a glance to the side, he saw Serena and Misty sat on a blanket to spectate the battle, while stood in front of them was Brock, who was where the referee would stand in an official battle field. It wasn't uncommon for Brock to take on this role, after all, every gym leader is trained to be a league official, so he has had plenty of training before they even met. With the battle about to start, Ash noticed Togetic stopped flying around and entered a more traditional battle stance.

"Togetic verses Pupitar," Brock declared, "let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _Ash verses Gary: (round I)_

As soon as the battle started, Togetic started to float around above Gary's rock ground type. While Ash would've liked Togetic to start with Thunder Wave to hinder his opponent as much as possible, it wouldn't do much good to a ground type but luckily, Pupitar isn't exactly the agile type, from the looks of it.

However, they waited too long as the rock skin Pokémon started to shoot bright white shining rocks into the air. It was clearly using power gem but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is keep Togetic safe as if he gets shot down, he'll be in great trouble.

Luckily, the height he had gained, meant he had plenty of time to avoid the incoming Power Gems. Realising that it would tire Togetic out quicker than it would Pupitar, Ash knew he had to think fast. Getting in close isn't an option and by the looks of it, Togetic doesn't stand much chance of overpowering Pupitar. Gary wasn't kidding when he said he's been training him hard in hopes of evolving. Whatever he evolves into, hopefully that won't happen in this battle as Pupitar is tough enough for Togetic.

"Quick Togetic, send a Magic Leaf attack wide!" Ash shouted.

His Happiness Pokémon nodded before letting out an echoey cry. Several leaves with a multicoloured outline shot forward. He didn't get to send a lot of them, since he had to quickly go back to avoiding the incoming Power Gems but that doesn't matter right now.

Just as expected, the Magical Leaves locked onto Pupitar, before homing in and swirling downwards. Striking Pupitar in the back, he was sent flying, cancelling the onslaught of Power Gems and leaving Togetic clear for a straight shot. Unfortunately, Togetic isn't nearly as experienced as other Pokémon so he does need a little more help.

"Fairy Wind!" Ash hollered.

Togetic let out another cry, as he came to a stop mid-air. He began to flap his little wings with all his might, a gust with sparkles of fairy type energy forming. It didn't take long before it collided with Pupitar, who was struggling to stand back up after the previous blow.

While Magical Leaf held a type advantage over Pupitar, Ash wasn't sure if Fairy wind would actually be stronger due to Togetic being a fairy type and Pupitar not exactly resisting it. Unfortunately, it appeared as if Magical Leaf truly was the best option as Gary's rock skin Pokémon was able to fight against Togetic's Fairy wind and return to a standing position. He was gritting his teeth, so it clearly felt the attack but not enough to stop him.

"Uproar!" Gary shouted.

Pupitar closed its eyes as Ash swore it tensed up. The Fairy Wind continued to blast against it, but it was sturdy against it. After a few moments, it appeared as if Pupitar started shaking in place. Ash knew what was about to happen, but it was too late to warn his fairy flying type.

Gary's rock ground type opened it mouth and a loud screeching noise shot out of his mouth. It was so powerful; it was possible to make out the sound waves within the fairy wind. It shot straight through Togetic's attack and broke it apart before striking the Happiness Pokémon and knocking him back, higher into the sky.

"You see Ashy-boy, we came up with Uproar to counter a Sing or other air based attacks, whether sound or just gust attacks,"

Ash clenched his fist as he let that sink in, Gary really has been training hard. Even for a new team member, Pupitar has just as much skill and experience as he remembered any Pokémon Gary had when he first faced them. Sure, he's been training Togetic for a while now, but actual battles are on another level to training.

"Togetic, you okay to keep going?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Togetic replied, regaining his flight pattern after the blow.

It was clear the Uproar was just to counter Fairy Wind and not a way to properly hurt Togetic. Ash smiled as he couldn't be prouder of his Happiness Pokémon than right now, he truly wouldn't give up any battle even if outmatched. While tough to admit, Ash knows the chance of Togetic beating Pupitar now is slim but that's not important, what's important is they try their hardest and give a good battle regardless of the outcome.

"Then lets add a little surprise into the battle," Ash replied, "use Metronome!"

Togetic let out another cry, doing a playful loop in the air as he began to waggle his stubby little arms back and forth. Ash could've sworn he heard Gary gasp as this attack literally could become anything before Pupitar started to launch another barrage into the air.

Ash knew this was a panic move on his part, in hopes to stop Togetic before it could launch off the Metronome. While it is a gamble, Ash has to admit it is probably his favourite move to use. Just something about the randomness off it makes it that much more enjoyable.

As Togetic steadily avoided the power gems, his stubby little arms came to a stop as a bright light appeared around him. A red beam shot straight out of this flash and hit Pupitar square on his forehead. It didn't appear to touch him or do any damage, but a bright red mark was left on the rock skin Pokémon. It took him a moment to realise but soon Ash realised what move the metronome had been turned into.

"It's lock on!" Ash gasped, so no matter what Togetic's next attack will hit.

Unfortunately, that doesn't help much as Togetic doesn't really have any of those low accuracy but high powered moves but maybe, just maybe he does have a move which could let them turn this around. With no better option, Ash made his call.

"Alright Togetic, use Yawn!" Ash hollered.

His happiness Pokémon did another swirl in the air before taking a massive yawn, forming a cloud out of his mouth. It began to slowly float down towards Pupitar but surprisingly neither Gary nor his rock skin Pokémon seemed concerned in the slightest. Of course, it's going to hit thanks to Lock on so there isn't much they could do but-

"Oh dear me, Ashy-boy, did you forget already?" Gary asked, "Uproar won't allow its user to sercum to sleep whilst in use! Let it fly, Pupitar!"

Before he could respond, Ash watched Pupitar fall on his face once more but this time on purpose. Seconds later, it went rocketing up towards Togetic as the sound waves could be seen blasting him forward. Needless to say, Ash wasn't expecting flight from Pupitar. He had a sneaking suspicion that Gary might've base that move off one of his previous moves since Ash has a habit of making none-flying Pokémon airborne, like how Bayleaf jumps with her Vine Whip.

Unable to respond in time, Pupitar charged straight through the yawn cloud, destroying it in the process before slamming into Togetic who wasn't quick enough to avoid it. He could only watch as both Pokémon went hurdling through the air, Togetic underneath Pupitar and unable to re-straighten his flight path.

"Now let's end this, Pupitar," Gary called, "Stone Edge!"

As he was rolling through the air, no-longer powered by his Uproar lift, Pupitar seemed to tense up once more before several small rocks began orbiting around him like moons would a planet. Next thing he knew, Pupitar let out a loud cry before the rocks went flying downwards straight into Togetic.

This seemed to guide Pupitar's path as he began to fall in a similar motion to his own Stone Edge. Togetic was unable to do anything against the onslaught of rocks as they both crashed into the ground. A cloud of dust covered the impact, but it quickly cleared, revealing Togetic with swirls in his eyes and rocks scattered all around him, as Pupitar was rolling back into a standing position.

"Togetic is unable to continue, making the winners of this first round Gary and his Pupitar," Brock declared.

* * *

Ash looked down at his grounded fairy flying type with a sad smile on his face. While it hurts that Togetic couldn't win, it would've been a miracle if he had somehow pulled it off. Maybe if Metronome turned out to be something more useful than Lock on but that comes with the randomness of the move.

Pulling out his friend ball, he recalled Togetic safely into his Pokeball. While many of his Pokémon would form a rivalry when defeated in battle, like how Bayleaf recently developed a drive to defeat Jimmy's Typhlosion but Togetic isn't like that. He just enjoys having a good battle and while he'd definitely battle Pupitar again, he wouldn't devote himself to defeating that one Pokémon. Good job, as that sort of drive can be dangerous when gone too far, as shown with Sandslash who pushes everyone away.

"Thank you, Togetic," Ash whispered to his Friend ball, "you was amazing."

While some might think this would deter Ash from using Togetic in the next gym battle, Ash was more sure than ever. If Ash let one defeat stop him from using Togetic, then he wouldn't ever grow. Sure, he may be at a disadvantage against ice types, but Ash isn't a stranger to going in with a type disadvantage and if nothing else, his fairy flying type has truly earnt his right for that next challenge.

"As the victor in the last match, Gary shall reveal his Pokémon first next," Brock declared.

"In that case, I'll go with Arcanine!" Gary replied, throwing his Pokeball high into the air. In a flash of light, Gary's fire type appeared in front of him, completely shadowing his trainer with his size. It could be Ash's imagine but Arcanine looks much bigger than the last time he saw him, back at the Pokémon extreme race.

Knowing he had to pick his own Pokémon to fight, Ash went through his remaining list. Phanpy is still far too young and Bayleaf would be at too big a disadvantage. Pikachu would do well as the types even each other out and they probably have a similar experience level. Of course, both Croconaw and Gyarados also have a big type advantage but Ash was apprehensive to let Croconaw go since he would have less experience and Gary undoubtly gave him some tricks to handle water types.

"Ash!" Gary called out, "I know we disagreed on using our more experienced Pokémon to speed through gym battles, but the silver conference is only a few months away, I think it's time you started bringing back your older Pokémon to get them ready for it!"

"You want me to use Pikachu!" Ash replied, a smirk forming on his face.

"No Ash, I want you to use Gyarados! He'll be much tougher for Arcanine to battle against!" Gary replied.

"You got a plan to beat him?" Ash asked.

"Of course, we have more than enough tricks to handle any water types," Gary replied, "but it's not like I can't say the same for Pikachu or any other Pokémon you have. You know Arcanine is up there as one of my strongest Pokémon. But I also know Gyarados is one of your strongest, that's why we want to fight him!"

Ash smirked in response at Gary reply. Maybe he has a point, Ash will need to start rotating in more of his Kanto team to ensure they are ready for Silver conference. He may still have two gym badges left to earn, but the time is quickly closing in. Not needing any more convincing, Ash pulled out his Pokeball.

"In that case, I choose you Gyarados!" Ash shouted.

In a flash of light, his large sea-serpent appeared with a ground shaking roar. Ash couldn't stop the giddy feeling of excitement build up in him. He loves all his Pokémon but there is something special about Gyarados, maybe it's the close bond they share or just his sheer power but something about battling with him again just gets him pumped up. Luckily, he didn't feel the need to do his regular show of affection, probably because he did that earlier.

"Gyarados verses Arcanine," Brock declared, "let the battle begin!"

* * *

Professor Namba took some deep breaths as he leaned against a tree.

Today was the day, the day Team Rocket gets returned to its former glory. He has put the final touches on his de-evolution device and while he hasn't been able to test run it yet, all his calculations indicate his hypothesis is correct. Of course, Archer doesn't care about it but that's because he doesn't truly understand what is possible with this sort of power. Not that Archer would listen anyway.

Last he heard from Petrel that he had to leave yesterday otherwise Archer was sending Domino after him. Of course, his little enforcer. He isn't stupid, the good professor isn't built for combat and that little assassin of Archer's would easily take him down. So now he has to demonstrate his weapon before she gets here.

Luckily, fate seems to have smiled upon him as two trainers started to battle and both of them are using fully evolved Pokémon with a Gyarados and Arcanine. It doesn't matter which he hits, it will drain the energy for either and revert them back to either a Magikarp or Growlithe. Hell, he'll be able to easily target the remaining one afterwards and drain its energy too. What better way to show off his machines power than a display like that?

Realising his time is limited, he stood the device up on the tripod legs before pointing it at the battle. The Arcanine is making for a much tougher target due to it moving all around so guess that decides who'll be the first test subject. Aiming the device at his target, the good professor flicked the power switch.

Moments later a multicoloured beam shot out of the front of the device and like a bullet sped across the distance between the machine and its target. It looked as if it would hit the fire type, but it quickly dodged out of the way of an Aqua Tail. With the path clear, it met its target, the Gyarados. It engulfed the water flying type with a bright red light, as if the one from a Pokeball trying to capture or return it. A red mist began to form around them.

Shame, it might end up burning the test subject as that sort of energy whether being drained or injected generates a great amount of heat. Not that it can be helped, and just as predicted, the redness began to take hold over the Gyarados' scales. Due to the different colouring of Magikarp when compared to their evolution, it makes sense for this change. It was all going as planned.

The subject let out a loud cry as it thrashed around. Of course, having this sort of power taken must cause some level of discomfort, lucky only Pokémon are effected so it doesn't concern the Professor. He heard the kids cry out as the spiky haired one returned the Arcanine. Unfortunately, guess that means he'll need to settle for the power syphoned from this Gyarados today but still, that should be more than enough to prove its use to Archer and the others.

They could even re-use the energy from this Gyarados to strengthen their own team. It would save so much time. Unfortunately, those glorious thoughts over took the professor's concentration so he failed to see something forming at the mouth of his test subject. Next thing he knew, a bright light blinded him before an explosion engulfed him and the device. As his world disappeared into darkness, he saw his marvellous device fall next to him, completely destroyed.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Pain! That was all Gyarados knew.

It felt like every cell in his body was being shrunk, squeeze like one would squeeze and apple for juice. It was excruciating, ever slight shake was a new tremor over his body, spreading out like an earthquake across his skeleton. It was unbearable.

Roaring out in pain, he finally opened his eyes, the burning bright sun was torture on his shin. So hot, it was if he was cooking from the radiation. He could even see his scales as a new red blood colour... were they always that colour? Yes, yes they were. Just like all Magikarp.

Wait, why is he so high up? d-did he evolve? Is he a Gyarados? Is that where this rage has come from? Has he finally managed to achieve this stage so he can protect himself from predators or humans? Was that what was happening? Was he in a battle and he evolved? That must be it. A human tried to fight him! What else could it be? Just like all those horror stories he heard in the ocean about humans, and he became victim of this boy! A child inflicted this pain onto him. After all, he was just-

What was he just doing? Last he remembers he was in the ocean; he had been split from his school thanks to some under water currents. Did he hit his head or something because trying to remember... it hurts. It's like he knows there is something missing, but he doesn't know what. What has happened to him?

"Gyarados!" he heard a voice call out.

Unable to find his own voice, he looked down at the source. A boy was there, a human with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Of course, he must've attacked him. Possibly tried to catch him like all humans do. He is the reason he is in this pain! It's the only thing that makes sense.

Well if a battle is what that brat wants, it's what he'll get. He did this, he found him, battled him, forced this evolution upon him! He well defeat the brat and show him exactly what a Gyarados' rage is made for! No-one cared about him when he was a Magikarp and he won't let this human or any other try to control him now that he's evolved. It hurts so much to remember, to think of anything from the past few moments but Gyarados knows what this human did.

"Please listen to me," the boy called out.

Not wanting to be tricked again by this human, Gyarados let out an ear bursting roar. While it didn't relieve any of the pain being spread across his body, it was truly invigorating, as if a kick start to get the blood pumping through his veins. Ever beat, he could feel it. Ever excruciating heartbeat, adding to his pain and thus his endless rage. It was unbearable but at the same time, felt like a massive power boost. Is this what evolution feels like? Will it always feel like?

Unable to hold back any longer, he locked eyes down on the boy with that rat on his shoulder. Everything else faded into darkness as he looked at the human responsible for this endless pain. He will make the boy scream as he unleashes every ounce of pain upon him.

He charged straight down up on the two. The boy seemed to go flying back as a powerful bolt of lightning struck Gyarados. While it certainly didn't tickle, it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain in his head or the tingle over his scales. This boy caused that and the more he tries to remember it, the more it hurts. It hurts so much! To be lost, with no-idea who you are or where you are and just in constant endless pain.

That is what this human did to him, and he must pay!

Not being so easily deterred, Gyarados quickly located that particular human again, the one which caused him so much pain. With another powerful roar, he leaped towards him ready to unleash his full power of his new evolution onto him.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe it, Gyarados had just attacked him.

First he turned red, not figuratively either. Some sort of ray struck him and now it's like some sort of primitive instinct has taken over. Gyarados are famous for their rage and his own is no different from that, but this was completely knew for his Gyarados. Sure, he could get angry in the middle of a tough battle, but he has always listened to him.

He has always been his most responsive Pokémon in his team. While the only one who has outright ignored him on purpose was Sandslash, a lot of them have ignored him while in the middle of some tough combat but not Gyarados, he always went out of his way to listen but now, it's like he can't hear him, or his voice is causing him pain. Of course, he has had his colour changing and so something was clearly wrong here but what exactly is happening to his best friend.

"Ash!" Serena called out, "he would hit you. If Pikachu hadn't attacked him or if I hadn't used my ESP to pull you back! It's too dangerous here!"

Looking around, Ash noticed that most everyone else had the same thoughts as everyone, but his friends had evacuated. She has a good point; it is dangerous here and the cause of that danger is Gyarados. His Gyarados. The Gyarados he found as a weak injured Magikarp, who he helped raise to evolving and has been one of his most loyal partners ever since. The one who allowed him entry into the Orange league, his greatest achievement as a trainer to date. One of his best friends.

Tears began to sting his eyes as he watched the atrocious Pokémon thrash around in the lake. No one was around him, so no chance he'd hurt anything other than the wild life but Pikachu was still on guard, cheeks sparking as if to dare him to try and attack again. Serena was right when she said it was too dangerous here, but he isn't able to leave one of his best friends in this state. Who knows what Gyarados will do, or what whoever did this will do if he left him. Taking a deep breath, Ash pulled himself back onto his feet. Feeling Serena grab his hand before gently trying to tug him back away from the lake, Ash remained firm in his stance.

"No Serena," he replied, barely above a whisper.

"Come on Ash, we can't stay here. The police should arrive soon, and they can handle Gyarados," she replied, "I know it hurts but we have to go."

"I-I can't Serena," Ash replied, "that isn't just any Gyarados. It isn't up to the police to handle him; he is my Pokémon... my friend."

"Oh Ash," she replied, as she let go of his hand, "just... please be careful."

Before he got chance to respond, a powerful gust of wind collided into them. Looking towards the two Pokémon and they saw Gyarados trying to overpower Pikachu with a Hyper Beam, but the electric type was holding it back with a Thunder. Although he was only barely able to hold it off.

Next thing Ash knew, a pink force field of psychic type energy surrounded them before Pikachu used a quick attack and escaped the blast of Gyarados' attack. It was clear that Serena wasn't going to leave him either, but he couldn't blame her since he has elected to stay in the dangerous situation as well. Turning his attention back to the two Pokémon, he saw Gyarados stop in his tracks before curling up and crying out in pain. Pikachu wasn't attacking it; it was clear something else was going on.

Standing back up, Ash decided to take his chance. He has always had a special relationship with Gyarados. Of course, it wasn't like his relationship with Pikachu, who along with being his starter has become his best friend, or his relationship with Togetic who is his surrogate son. No, the relationship with Gyarados was just as special but it couldn't be as easily summed up like that. If he could just reach out and hit Gyarados' heart, he is sure it will stop this rampage.

"Gyarados!" Ash called out, stepping forward towards his water flying type. Not getting a verbal response from his friend, who was still curled up in pain, Ash decided to continue forward, "Gyarados! please, look at me! It's me Ash! I know you're in pain but-"

Ash was stopped in his tracks as one of Gyarados' eyes burst open. It was blood shot and raw as it look down on him. It wasn't like the normal affection filled gaze with love that Gyarados normally has but one of rage and destruction. Needless to say, it was very unsettling.

Extending his body upwards Gyarados roared as what looked like red sparks left his body. A powerful gust appeared, disrupting the water as a cyclone started to form, it was clear what he was doing. It was a power combination they worked on where he combines Twister and outrage to unleash a massive amount of damage in one go. A true power combination but to see it being used against him... why would Gyarados attack him like this? They're friends!

He could barely make out Serena calling to him, but everything was becoming mixed together. His senses blurring into nothing but a mess. Would Gyarados really attack him like this? After everything they have been through. He could also hear Pikachu could out faintly before being knocked sideways by what felt like a punch in the gut. Please don't tell him that this is happening. Not this. Anything but this. How could he lose one of his best friends?

"Kids! Get out of here now!" a male voice commanded.

Ash felt himself getting pulled along, but he couldn't help. He didn't resist but he also couldn't bring himself to run. His mind was just focused on his friend, one of his best friends who is in immense pain. One who just tried to kill him... the one who he found as just a small Magikarp and helped him grow stronger and who has been one of his strongest battlers ever since. How could his birthday turn out like this? How could this day have turned out so bad?

Turning back, he was able to clear his eyes before seeing his Gyarados stood in the lake facing off against a new Pokémon. That Pokémon was big and orange. It took Ash a second to realise but it was none other than a Dragonite?! Where did that come from? Looking to the trainer stood behind it, he could see a man wearing a cape but only from the back so he couldn't make out the face. Although the red hair sticking up meant that it was likely one of the strongest trainers in either Kanto or Johto.

"... Lance?" Ash questioned, mostly to himself.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	63. Lake of Rage P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is the second part of Lake of Rage. Also we get a look in on Lance, wonder what he's been up to. Technically next chapter is a part of this same arc but that will be a more of a cool down and breather chapter, just wrapping it all up. A lot of you mentioned it and yes, Ash will get a chance to get Sandslash to speak to Lance but that will be next chapter. I really want to get on with this arc so don't forget to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 63: Lake of Rage P II

Lance was not having a good day.

He arrived in Mahogany town a few days ago to round up those rocket agents hiding out. After the mess with Raikou on Mount Mortar, it was evidence enough that more are hiding out. Regardless of the fact the International police already knew of them thanks to that undercover mole they have. They are meant to work together as a team, the International Police being the detectives while the G-Men are the uniformed officers. If only their partners took the G-Men seriously.

So right now, he is flying on his Dragonite's back. He was able to narrow down the hideout to somewhere around the lake of rage but yet again Looker refused any more information because of keeping his undercover agent safe. Of course, Lance wants them to remain safe as well but if he was told where to look, he could gather evidence to prove that location instead of working from a blind map.

As he was flying over, he heard from one of his foot soldiers that they found an abandoned warehouse they likely were. Just great, they got away all because Looker and the other International Police wouldn't play ball. He was about to turn back when a powerful roar echoed, followed by some sort of explosion.

It could very well just be a Pokémon battle but with Team Rocket being known in the area, he isn't willing to risk it. Crouching low, he used his foot to signal Dragonite to speed up. As they zoomed over the sky between Mahogany and the lake, Lance just hoped to Arceus that this was some experienced trainers training or having a fun battle.

Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the situation, as the lake came into view he could spot a large Gyarados thrashing around in the water near the edge. Although it wasn't a normal Gyarados. No, this one was red in colour and appeared to be very worked up. While it's not uncommon for Pokémon to be shiny, Lance has never seen an actual shiny Gyarados before, so he isn't completely sure if they are red and considering he knows Team Rocket were around here, he isn't a big believer in coincidence.

Not good!

As he got closer towards the lake, he saw a group of kids near the Gyarados! Oh no, there is only one reason why kids would stay near a dangerous Pokémon like that when it's out raging. Even if this has nothing to do with Team Rocket, which Lance highly doubts, it is possible that one of those kids is Gyarados' trainer. Of course, it could be as simple as it just evolved and has lost control like many Gyarados do but again, with Team Rocket's recent activities, Lance isn't a believer in coincidence.

With them getting closer, he braced himself for the landing. Once near the ground, he leaped off Dragonite's back and used his cape to quickly slow him down before landing on the ground on one knee with his fist in the ground. He can worry about what part Team Rocket played in this later, right now he has to get these kids to safety. Luckily he saw three of the kids were already running away but that guy and girl were still too close for his liking.

"Kids! Get out of here now!" Lance shouted, as he took the impact from the landing.

Not wanting to babysit them as right now his main concern is the out of control Gyarados. So he turned back around and found Dragonite was wrapped around the sea serpents neck, clearly trying to restrain it without actually hurting it. Not a surprise really, Dragonite always did have a soft side and clearly knows Gyarados is already in pain, then again that isn't hard to work out either.

Unfortunately, the atrocious Pokémon didn't seem to like that as he began to glow red while thrashing around. It didn't take long before it threw Dragonite off its back, not a surprise as he was clearly using Outrage. That alone proves this isn't a newly evolve Gyarados who lost control, Gyarados don't learn Outrage straight after evolving.

"Dragonite, we don't have a choice it seems!" Lance called out, "Gyarados isn't just going to stop! We need to stop it!"

Moments later, his trusted partner roared as he shot out of the lake which he had been previously knocked into. As Dragonite slammed into the sea serpent, it became clear the dragon type energy was still active as his orange dragon cried out in pain. Even if Dragonite is strong enough to handle this battle, maybe he has a better option to battle it in the water. With his mind made up, Lance pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Alright Dragonite, fall back!" Lance called out, before throwing his second Pokeball with a flick of the wrist, "go Kingdra!"

Some might wonder why he is going at it one at a time, but the answer is simple, its clear Gyarados is in pain and is confused. It's not its fault that this is happening and causing un-necessary pain is just cruel. Right now, Lance's objective is to subdue the sea serpent in the easiest and gentlest way possible.

In a flash of light, his sleek blue king of the sea appeared in front of Gyarados. While there was a clear size difference, that doesn't matter. Kingdra is Lance's very best Pokémon when it comes to fighting in water. Not that he will take the threat Gyarados' poses lightly. It is clearly a very powerful Pokémon, which only goes to strengthen the idea that one of those kids is its trainer, but he can worry about that later on.

Almost instantly, Kingdra started to swim around Gyarados, clearly not making it easy for him to be targeted. Speed and agility is exactly what Kingdra was built for, not great for taking hits but he is usually quick enough that stuff like that doesn't bother him anyway.

As he swam around, Lance focused in on Gyarados. The dilated pupils confirmed he was suffering from confusion, probably as a result of that Outrage but he wasn't deterred in the slightest. While tough to look at, Lance knew the confusion wouldn't affect him much worse than he already is. Gyarados already was in a dazed like state and was clearly just lashing out at whatever was closest. Well enough playing around, he'll need to get Kingdra to attack if he wants to subdue the atrocious Pokémon.

"Okay Kingdra, take it down!" Lance commanded.

Almost instantly, a high powered blast of water shot out of Kingdra's nose. It wasn't massive but it was fast, like a power jet. It shot straight up and slammed into Gyarados' side of his head. Gyarados quickly moved so it shot passed him but Kingdra already ended that move. While Lance knew it wouldn't do much in terms of damage thanks to its typing, he also knew his Kingdra was testing the waters to see how much power he should inflict over this battle.

However, Gyarados soon disappeared under the water. Lance wasn't sure what it was up to but after being attacked, its likely Kingdra became his next target. Hopefully, Kingdra will be able to keep ahead of it and let it tire itself out. That would be a much gentler way to subdue Gyarados than straight up battling it.

His Kingdra quickly began swimming out into the open lake. Luckily, all the tourists have already took their leave. Of course, he has to be careful because of the wild Pokémon that live in the lake, but they should be smart enough to keep out of its sights. As they got further out, Lance made out Gyarados leaping out of the water, clearly on the attack but he could also see his Kingdra barely keeping away from it.

Lance knew his Kingdra could go much faster but right now, he's keeping just close enough so he can keep Gyarados' attention. Of course, it's a dangerous play but a needed one. None of this is Gyarados' fault so the kinder they can be in taking him down the better it'll be.

It became increasingly more difficult to make out as water began to thrash around them, blocking Lance's view of the battle. He quickly turned back to his Dragonite who kneeled down for him to climb on. Even if not battling, he likes to keep his Dragonite out in case he has to intervene or like now, so he can safely get closer. Not wasting another moment, he climbed onto his starters back before they shot off high over the lake.

Of course, Dragonite quickly gained altitude as to not get into Gyarados' range. Lance trusts his Kingdra can do it, but he wants to make sure he can watch the battle in case anything occurs that he should be worried about. As he got over head, Lance noticed the water wasn't just being disturbed by the moving Pokémon, but it was being lifted up as a sort of cyclone. It quickly became clear Gyarados was using Twister since he was at the eye of the storm.

He knew normally his Kingdra wouldn't have a problem avoiding an attack like this but because he was sticking close enough to keep Gyarados' attention, he likely would've been caught none-the-less. Just as expected, Lance quickly saw his Kingdra swirling around the Twister as it began to forcefully try to escape.

Unfortunately, it wasn't able to escape the Twister trap before Gyarados charged into him with an open mouth. They disappeared under the water as the cyclone disappeared, while many would be concerned their Pokémon was just eaten, Lance knew that wasn't the case. His Kingdra wouldn't so easily become a snack and even Gyarados, he is in an uncontrollable rage, doing something like eating his opponent wouldn't come under his natural destructive tendencies.

Just as predicted, Gyarados shot out of the water and was still holding Kingdra by his teeth which were covered by a cool mist. It quickly became evident that he was using an ice fang. The water flying type began swinging his head around before sending Kingdra flying. Noticing a ball of orange power forming at Gyarados' mouth, Lance made his decision and pulled out his Pokeball before recalling his Kingdra, who just splashed down at the lakes edge.

Right now he isn't able to check to see if his Kingdra is alright and while that attack probably didn't tickle, his team is tougher than to let something like that take them down, so he isn't worried. Right now, he is only concerned with subduing Gyarados. Well tiring him out clearly didn't work and it appears that Kingdra's method only angered him further.

Before able to make his next judgement call, he saw Gyarados swimming across the lake into a small off shoot. Oh no! Not good! That is the small lake which has water travel down in a small lake which passes through Mahogany. While it would limit Gyarados' movements, if it gets close enough then he could cause massive damage to the town. He has to subdue him quickly but maybe he still doesn't have to go with straight up battling him. By limiting his movements, maybe his newer team member would work.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe how this day had turned out.

He was currently running, running from the lake and one of his best friends, Gyarados. His hand was loosely being held by Serena who was leading the way, but he couldn't believe what had happened. The day had turned out so great but now... now it's been completely flipped on his head.

Unable to keep up with the stress of this situation, he slowly started to stop running. As all the memories of what happened flooded back to him, his feet gave way underneath him as he fell to his knees, no longer having Serena's soft warm hand to comfort him. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he remembered the look in Gyarados' eyes. The rage and anger were bad enough but his eyes, they held no recognition for him. As if everything that they've been through had been wiped from his mind.

"Ash?" he heard Serena's voice.

But it was no use, he couldn't take it anymore. Forcing his eyes shut, he looked down hoping that he would just wake up again. Maybe this has all been some sort of sick dream and he'll wake up back in the Pokémon centre, in his room with Serena. As he saw dots within the darkness, his mind flashed back to what Zapdos told him back at the power plant in Kanto all that time ago -

 _Ash stood on a grassy field out the back of the power plant. He had visited it with a few of his friends and a loud powerful cry brought them out. His friends were stood back as a giant golden bird of lightening stood in front of him. Zapdos mentioned that he wished to speak to Ash but what he said..._

 _"Then I must apologies for our next encounter," Zapdos replied, "it also means I must warn you, after our next encounter, you will have a great pain a head. You shall lose one of your closest friends, to those you think are dealt with. In a red rage, you're out look shall be changed."_

Ash couldn't believe it, could this be the event that Zapdos was referring to? There was also that dream he had the night of the party Professor Oak threw, the one which showed Gyarados no-where to be seen. His dad said it could've been nothing, just the idea he didn't use Gyarados in that particular competition but in reality. It was because of today, because of this nightmare of a day.

Clenching his hand into a fist, he began to hit the ground, hitting it with all his strength. Right now, one of his friends is in pain and agony and is likely being beaten up by Lance's Dragonite... and he is powerless to stop it. Who would do something like this? Well, that's easy enough. The only people evil enough to do something like this is Team Rocket. They took one of his best friends and made him nothing more than a rage endure monster. They ruined this day and took Gyarados away.

As the image of them entered his mind, Ash's thoughts came back to that conversation he had with Silver before their battle. With the pain of what happened fresh in Ash's heart, he could finally see some truth in Silver's words. If they had been stopped before now, then this wouldn't have happened. Silver has been able to stop them, everyone rocket member he faced so far hasn't hurt anyone else... maybe if the others suffered the same fate, then this wouldn't have ever happened.

NO!

He can't let those thoughts in, he can't let his aura take control. More images of his recent fight with Serena when his aura activated played in front of him as Silver's voice echoed over the top.

"The one thing you can't see, or accept," Silver spoke, "your one bad day away from being me."

As his head began to spin, each of these images flashing one after another, his fight with Serena, his interaction with Silver, every interaction he has had with Team Rocket to date. Every interaction he had with Gyarados, from the moment he met him as a small little Magikarp to just now with the battle against Arcanine.

Gyarados was one of his best friends. The one who made it possible for him to enter the Orange league, still the greatest achievement as a trainer to date. Every battle, every affectionate lick, everything moment they spent together.

It all became too much. He doesn't want this! He doesn't want to be a killer! He doesn't want to lose Gyarados! He wants it to stop! Just stop! He wants his friend back, to have Gyarados and use him against Pryce and the Blackthorn gym leader and anyone else he battles. He wants to send him out and get greeted by another affectionate lick. He just wants his friend back!

"Aaaaah!" Ash screamed out.

Feeling his back slam against the ground, it was as if everything in the world stopped. His eyes were still shut tight but the images and voices from the past finally stopped, it was probably the calmest he could ever be. The cold dark dirt as the only thing to stop his head from the tornado of chaos!

As he let the coldness settle in, he soon felt a warm embrace around him, fighting off the cold. Lowing his head, his hands seemed to find themselves closing around another set of enclosed hands. It didn't take a genius to work out that this was Serena embracing him. Unable to keep it in, he turned slightly until his head fell onto her soft stomach. His tears started a new and he began brawling into his girlfriend. This has been one bad day indeed.

"Shhh, it's okay Ash," she whispered, as he felt her hands move to rub his back, "it's okay Ash. It's all going to be okay."

"How?" he asked between his sobs, "how will it be okay?"

"Well," she paused, "you saw Lance. He'll get Gyarados some help. Before you know it, Nurse Joy will have him back to normal and whoever did this will be in prison for it."

While he wanted to believe her, Ash knew it wasn't to be. He just knew in the pit of his gut that this was the last time he'd see Gyarados. It was all too much, the red rage mentioned by Zapdos, his fight against Team rocket and foiling their plans, even what Silver said about being one bad day away from becoming him. Ash just knew, he knew that today, his birthday of all days, is the day he lost one of his best friends and was powerless to stop it.

* * *

Lance held on tight as his Dragonite chased down the Gyarados who was moving down stream.

It's not that Gyarados is naturally faster than Dragonite, far from it, it's just that the stream is very curvy so Dragonite has to be careful not to over shoot while Gyarados has the streams current to help guide it. Still, even though Lance now has to stop the atrocious Pokémon before it reaches the town, he has a little time before that, so he isn't forced to just out power and knock it out already.

Once on a straight shot, he signalled to Dragonite and they zoomed straight over head passed Gyarados. Coming in for a swift landing, Lance jumped off his starters back who stood ready in case anything came up. Much like Lance himself, his Dragonite is always on guard.

While this next Pokémon of his is by far his weakest and newest team member, he has the best chance of subduing Gyarados without actually battling him. Pulling out his next Pokeball, Lance released his Pokémon. It was an Exeggutor but not from Kanto or Johto, it was one from Alola. He recently visited along with several other gym leaders and elite four members like Lorelei. They were there on official league business but were each gifted with a special Pokémon to match their type speciality.

That is this Exeggutor, where the ones from Alola are grass dragon types. It also heavily out towers near everyone. While a little on the jolly side, he has proven to be a good worker and fitted in well with Lance's team so far. Although he hasn't been able to match his other Pokémon's level yet, experience comes in time.

"Ex-Exeggutor!" it cheered with a dopey smile on his face.

"Not now, Exeggutor," Lance called back, "right now I need you to try and inflict whatever you can on the Gyarados currently swimming towards us! Just don't try to hurt it too bad! Its dazed and confused!"

Almost instantly, he saw his newest team member narrow his eyes and give a serious nod. While out of all his Pokémon, he knew Exeggutor would easily fall in a battle against this atrocious Pokémon, hopefully he can inflict so much that the status condition slow the water flying type down.

Exeggutor waddled over to the edge of the lake before tilting its neck so it was aiming directly at Gyarados. Next thing Lance knew, a seed shot straight out of the top of his head and straight at Gyarados. Due to the limited size of the stream, Gyarados was unable to avoid it. While Worry Seed would be useful if this particular's Gyarados' ability is Moxie or something, Lance has a sneaking suspicion that he has intimidate which has already passed over. After all, it is very intimidating while on this rampage.

While the light that surrounded Gyarados showed the move as successful, he knew it would take a lot more to properly stop it. Luckily his Exeggutor got straight back into work by launching several other darker seeds at Gyarados, who yet again couldn't dodge due to the streams limited wiggle room.

One of the seeds landed on Gyarados' face before it burst open and wrapped him in vines. A red light covered the raging red beast, as the leech seed sapped some of its energy, the glow around Exeggutor indicating he was benefiting from that energy. Not that he really needs it right now thanks to being fresh and not actually seeing combat yet. However something else was more of a cause from concern.

Gyarados roared out as it struggled against the vines before it zoomed forward. If Lance thought Gyarados was angry before, then this is a whole different level. It clearly doesn't like the seeds that struck him and following his eye line showed he was targeting Exeggutor. Well, at least him closing the gap will make inflicting this conditions easier for his newest member. Although, the dragon type specialist gripped his Exeggutor's Pokeball ready to recall him at the first sign of trouble for him.

As the atrocious Pokémon closed the gap, Lance's Alolan Pokémon launched out a thick cloud of yellow pollen out of its top. It shot forward but it didn't have the desired effect as the water Gyarados was splash around caught the Stun Spore, leaving it to dissolve, completely harmless to the water flying type.

It was clear that the raging red beast didn't intend for that to be the case, but it didn't stop it from getting lucky. With the gap practically invisible between the two Pokémon, Lance knew he had to be on top form for his Exeggutor's safety. This Gyarados' is no push over and would easily defeat Exeggutor if what it did to Kingdra was any indication.

Luckily, his grass dragon type wasn't as easily deterred as its eyes began to glow blue. Even if not as strong as the Kanto variants, Alolan-Exeggutor still have the ability to use some psychic type moves. A Confusion wave expanded out of the tropical tree before it struck Gyarados head on. Clearly not strong enough to do any serious damage to the atrocious Pokémon but it was able to stop its quick rampage towards Exeggutor.

Although that relief didn't last for long as it became evident that Gyarados was struggling against it and was slowly over powering it. It's not Exeggutor's fault, he is still knew and not up to Lance's other Pokémon even if slowly getting stronger.

Acting on his quick reflexes, Lance aimed the Pokeball before trying to recall it. However, that didn't happen. The red light hit Gyarados' tail as it whacked Exeggutor out of the way and into the water. Not good! Exeggutor, whether from Kanto or Alola or anywhere else, aren't built for swimming and now he's in Gyarados' area. This isn't good but before Lance could react, the atrocious Pokémon already did.

Gyarados charged forward since it was no-longer restrained by the Confusion and tackled Exeggutor underground. Instantly turning to his Dragonite, the orange beast prepared to take off after them, even if not as strong a swimmer as Kingdra, Dragonite can fight in almost any battlefield.

Although they quickly reappeared out of the water with Gyarados' teeth around Exeggutor's neck. It almost looked like a predator with freshly caught prey, but Lance saw his Exeggutor was still conscious despite the ice forming around Gyarados' mouth. Even if a rage filled beast ,a Pokémon's natural instincts to battle never fade which would explain how Gyarados has worked so well against his team but still, if one of those kids is his trainer, to have a Pokémon with that sort of power.

Not that he can worry about that now. A quick glance back showed Dragonite still ready to pounce but both had the same idea. They should see what Exeggutor is capable off and hopefully he can still subdue Gyarados if even a little bit. This is sometimes the hardest part of his job, taking down a Pokémon because they are a danger to others, when at no fault of their own.

Just as he hoped, Exeggutor was able to launch off another attack despite the painful hold Gyarados had it in. A thick blob of toxic sludge shot out of his tail face and it landed on the water flying types torso. A light shade of purple covered the atrocious Pokémon's nose, indicating it had been inflicted with Toxic but that didn't appear to stop it.

Red energy appeared from the roots still covering him, sappy some more of Gyarados' energy but that didn't appear to be enough to stop it. The water flying type swung his head around and sent Lance's grass dragon flying. He landed on his side, barely conscious as the raging red beast powered up another Hyper Beam before launching it at the downed Exeggutor, who was clearly in no position to dodge or even move.

Luckily, Dragonite had their back as Lance ran to his Alolan-Pokémon's side. The orange dragon covered himself in a dark blue dragon type flame before charging straight into the Hyper Beam. While the Dragon Rush took most of the impact, the subsequent explosion forced Dragonite back.

As he cradled his Exeggutor's head, Lance knew he was out of options. Quickly tapping his Pokeball against his grass dragon type, he recalled him. He'll make sure to get Nurse Joy to take care of him afterwards but right now he has that Gyarados to deal with. Unfortunately, the next stop is Mahogany town and he has run out of both time and options. Even if this wasn't the sea serpents fault, he is still a danger and needs stopping.

Looking towards Gyarados, despite its heavy panting as a result of the leech seed and toxic draining its energy, it was clearly far from out. It let out another earth-shaking roar before launching a Hydro Pump at Lance and Dragonite. Due to being in line with each other, it was tough to make out who it was targeting, either both or neither based on its actions so far.

Dragonite acted fast and countered it with a Hyper Beam. The two attacks collided before a cloud of smoke parted them. Moments later, a trail of water splashed the land further downstream. As the smoke cleared, it was just as Lance feared. Gyarados was swimming with the stream but worst yet, the lights surrounding it was clearly the remnants of it using Dragon Dance, increasing its speed.

Sighing to himself, Lance stood up as he turned to his oldest and most powerful Pokémon. He truly hates having to make this call, but he has no-other choice. He wants to still subdue Gyarados so it can get the medical help it needs but that is becoming increasingly less likely. Hopefully Dragonite will be able to do that in the little time they have left before they reach Mahogany town, but he has to be prepared in case it's not enough. With a heavy heart, he looked Dragonite in the eye.

"We're out of options and time, Dragonite," Lance informed his starter, "go after it and take it down. Don't hold back."

With a mighty roar, Dragonite took off into the air before shooting after Gyarados like a bullet. Lance knew he could trust his partner to do what was needed and he would only slow Dragonite down. Mentally apologising to the red beast, he began to run along the lake side in the direction of the two Pokémon. He is expecting to find them in a battle and hopefully the status conditions inflicted by Exeggutor will make subduing Gyarados easier but if the worst case comes to pass, then his Dragonite will take it down for good... it may not be Gyarados' fault, but he has to think of everyone's safety and one Pokémon's life can't outmatch many others.

* * *

Ash wasn't sure what he was doing.

After letting Serena embrace him for who knows how long, he finally felt a little comfort, but it wasn't enough. Instead of trying to meet up with his friends or returning to the scene where he left Gyarados. He walked into the nearby forest. Of course, Serena kept by his side but honestly he couldn't care right now.

He didn't know where he was going, as if he even had a plan. He was just walking, hoping that the pain he felt would leave him be. But that's not how pain works, not emotional pain at least. Surprisingly, he couldn't even feel his aura trying to activate. It was like it had left him to suffer through Gyarados' loss after how long he tried to fight the inner power. It was by far the worst pain he has felt. Sure, he was sad when Butterfree left but he did so in good health, to start a family... while Gyarados, he was taken.

Of course, Serena kept trying to cheer him up, claiming that it could just be an outburst and once he saw Nurse Joy, he would be back to normal. It was a nice thought, and Ash always saw himself as a sort of optimist but right now, with the cold lifeless look in Gyarados' eyes, he couldn't see anyway that this would turn out alright.

"Come on Ash," Serena called out, grasping his hand between her two, "we don't want to get lost. I bet Lance already got Gyarados to Nurse Joy and he's waiting to see you."

While Ash wanted to call her crazy for such a thing, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He doubts that's the case, something in his gut just tells him it's not going to be a happy ever after, but he just couldn't find his voice. So he merely nodded his head in agreement to follow her back. Not that it really matters where he goes, right now it feels like every place he goes the pain will be there.

Not really looking where he was going, he just let Serena lead him. As they passed each tree, he wasn't sure that they were heading in the right direction, but it didn't really matter. He couldn't care less right now about where they went. He just wished it was all a bad dream and he could wake up at the Pokémon centre.

As they continued on the trek, Ash turned his head slightly as something moved out of the corner of his eye. He could see some sort of shadowy figure with a human shape stood near one of the open parts out of the forest. Serena must've saw him looking, because she stopped also. It was as if her voice was the only thing keeping him in the real world.

"Let's go and see if they know how to get back," she suggested.

Without the energy to fight it, Ash just let her lead him over to the shadowy figure. Slowly they came into an opening and he could properly take in the scene. A women in her early twenties with curled golden locks was stood in some sort of black uniform. She was holding a bag with what looked to be a smashed up projector before handing it to a man who was dressed like a regular police officer. The police officer saluted her before running off with that bag.

"Well, she seems nice if the police trust her," Serena whispered.

With her taking the lead once more, Ash slowly trudged along behind as they didn't try to keep themselves hidden or out of view. As they approached, the women turned around to reveal someone who looked vagally familiar, but Ash couldn't picture where from. Although that wasn't what was cause from concern, not even the man lying on the ground with handcuffs locking his arms behind his back. No, the main thing that worried them was the giant red R on the women's shirt.

"What have we here?" she asked, as she examined them, she narrowed her eyes and leaned in towards Ash imparticular, "wait... I know you. You was at Silph co."

"Your team rocket," Serena exclaimed.

Ash's breath stuck in his throat; he couldn't breathe. This proves his thoughts were true, the only ones who would do such a thing to his Gyarados would be those low life's but much to his surprise, his aura didn't try to activate. There wasn't even a spark. As if these weren't the people it would've tried to rip limb from limb before.

"You know nothing child," she hissed, "now do yourself a favour and leave. I have someone to meet."

Surprisingly, she didn't try to attack them or anything like that. She picked up the restrained, unconscious professor before dragging him away in the opposite direction to which the couple approached from. While still upset about what happened to Gyarados, he had a sneaking suspicion that if he followed them, they would get some answers to this whole mess.

Turning to his girlfriend, he saw a similar flame of determination within her eyes which usually rest in his. It could just be his imagination but maybe, just maybe, he has rubbed off on her. Either way, aura or not he needs to get answers. It might be the only way he could find out how to save Gyarados!

* * *

Lance continued to run alongside the stream that connects the lake of rage to Mahogany Town. While he is sure his Dragonite will have no issue in stopping the rampaging red beast that Gyarados has become, he truly hopes that it won't come to stopping Gyarados entirely but if that's what is needed, then that's what they will do.

He hates this part of the job sometimes. Gyarados is a nothing but a victim to Team Rocket's antics. If only his supposed allied in from the International Police informed him of this beforehand. He could've took down their base, have one of the heads in a cell and this Gyarados would still be with his trainer. Even if they do manage to subdue Gyarados without ending its life, he couldn't let this sort of power, uncontrolled power into the hands of a normal child. It would be too dangerous.

Of course, he'd have to find that trainer first. Hopefully they made it safely to the local Pokémon centre for shelter. Still, this isn't the kids fault, this is down to some nut job in team rocket who apparently tried to create a device to de-evolve Pokémon. Not that Looker or the other international police worry about that. They don't have to get their hands dirty like he does with his G-Men. The whole point of their undercover operation was to bring down Giovanni along with Team Rocket as a whole but at what cost. All they are doing is waiting for the Rockets to make a grand comeback and call for their boss to return but for all they know, he could be dead already.

It's not like he truly hates the International Police or even Looker himself, together they have worked well to bring down some massive criminals and organisations over the years. It's just when the going gets tough, Looker takes too many gambles and Lance is left to clear up the mess left in the wake.

An explosion appeared nearby.

Guess he's getting closer to the battle. Unfortunately, it appears that the status condition inflicted by Exeggutor weren't enough to stop Gyarados. Regardless of who caused that explosion since either could have feasibly caused it, it proves that the sea-serpent is still fighting as his Dragonite wouldn't launch off attacks like that for no reason.

As he got closer to the battle, he caught sight of the water flying type launching a powerful Hydro Pump high into the air. It was clearly targeting Dragonite who was soaring high in the air, doing a loop over the water jet before diving straight down with another Dragon Rush covering his body. He charged right through the water like it was nothing, as it became clear that Gyarados was tiring. Although it quickly became clear that the atrocious Pokémon was slowing down, hopefully that means that they won't need to stop it permeant. Pulling out a radio, he held it up to his mouth.

"This is Lance, I need you to get to Nurse Joy and make sure she's prepared for a big drop," Lance informed. He paused for a moment before receiving a confirmation reply from one of his foot soldier, "good. It should be out but actually carrying it will be difficult."

Putting his radio back onto his belt, Lance ran closer to the battle. After the Dragon Rush impact, Dragonite held Gyarados by the neck, clearly stopping it from attacking as it thrashed around. This proved once again that the atrocious Pokémon was close to being taken down. The red light from the leech seed which drained its energy appeared once more as it began to slow down once more. It was easily predictable that the toxic was also helping widdle Gyarados down.

As its thrashes slowly turned into wiggles against Dragonite's grip before its eyes closed. Lance's strongest partner waited a few more moments as the sea-serpent went limp in his arms. Once sure it was out completely, he slowly lowered it down, so it was lying partly on the land. Taking this cue, Lance approached slowly.

The Gyarados was breathing heavily as it appeared to be asleep. Lance knew that it was still alive and honestly that was his biggest concern, at least he didn't have to take its life. Of course, it's still too powerful and dangerous to let back with its trainer and that will be another issue he'll have to deal with soon but right now he can relax because the main battle was won. Although one thing does call for concern. The damage he did to Kingdra was way more than it should've done based on Gyarados' build, so whatever caused it too outrage possibly also affected its physical strength and if-

A small crack caught Lance's attention as he turned towards the source. All he saw was a dark forest area, but he wasn't convinced. He already knew who it was and needless to say, he wasn't happy with them. With an annoyed scowl on his face, he made his thoughts clear.

"Come on out, I know your there," Lance called out, "Domino."

Just as expected, the young twenty year old walked out from the trees with an unconscious professor in her grip and handcuffs on him. After working in this game for long enough, Lance knows all the espionage tricks the International police teach their recruits.

"He's the one responsible for what happened to Gyarados," she informed, "already sent the remnants of his device to the lab for testing. While they still have more tests to run, it definitely resembles the schematics of that evolution-helper from Silph co and-"

"Hold on, Domino, we're not alone," Lance cut her off, turning to the forest where she had appeared from, "come on out."

Slowly two kids appeared from within the forest. One boy and one girl who looked to be pre-teens or new teenagers. The boy had spiky black hair hidden under a cap while the female had short golden locks. Needless to say, Lance was shocked at who was found.

"What are you two still doing here?!" Domino yelled, "I told you not to follow me!"

"Red's boy?" he questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"It's Ash," he replied, "and I want to know what's happened to Gyarados."

Realising that he is likely the sea-serpents trainer, Lance stepped aside and allowed him to see the unconscious red beast. He knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight but if he didn't show him, than his imagination would've made something far worst for him to see. The kid slowly approached before falling to his knees as tears appeared in his eyes.

"He'll live and I've already contacted the Pokémon centre for Nurse Joy to get ready for him," Lance informed, "but as for this red colouring and what other effects the device used on him might've had is anyone's guess. I'll let you know more when we know more."

"G-Gyarados..." the boy sobbed.

Lance never was good with the touchy feely stuff, but in this job you don't always get to pick what you do. Realising that the boy would be best left alone to take in the day's events for himself, Lance hated himself for what he was about to do, but sometimes, in this job especially, you need to make the tough calls. Slowly he kneeled next to Ash.

"Look kid, I need to take Gyarados to Nurse Joy so she can work on him," Lance informed, "his Pokeball will be the safest and easiest way to transfer him. Please give it to me, you can see him once she has given the all clear."

Despite him still crying over the loss, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small device. With a sigh, Lance took it from him before standing back up. He noticed the girl approaching as he turned around. That is what this undercover operation cost, he wants to get Giovanni as much as the next officer but sometimes the price is too high and the ruined relationship between the boy and his Gyarados... that is too high a price for Lance.

At a normal pace, Lance covered the distance over to the blood red sea-serpent. It's hard to believe it's so peaceful now, consider only minutes ago it was still on a rampage ready to destroy anything in its path. With a deep breath, Lance held the Pokeball out before tapping it against Gyarados' head. In a flash of light, it disappeared out of sight.

"Well I'm off, inspector," Domino informed, having come up behind him, "I need to get back before I'm missed. If they ask, you arrested the good professor before I showed up."

"No Sargent, not this time," Lance replied.

"What do you mean, I'm in the middle off-" she was cut off.

"Right now you're in the middle of nothing, and I am still your senior in both experience and rank," Lance replied, "I am on the verge of sending in my officers to take down Archer and the others right now. So you are in the middle of nothing and can leave when been released. Sargent."

"... sir," she replied.

Lance wasn't an idiot; he knew it was a forced response. She has always been a massive supporter of the undercover mission to bring down and after the incident at Silph co and the escape of high ranking Rocket agents from the prison following it, including Giovanni himself, she was fighting the hardest to get back in. Lance never liked undercover work, its going off a hunch and leaves too many people wide open. The original mission was one involving the International Police only while they had no choice to bring in the G-Men after the break out. If they didn't she would've been arrested when they discovered their invasion of the Radio tower.

If it was up to him, this mission would've ended with Silph co and all those rocket agents currently in Goldenrod would be behind a cell. Sure, they might not have Giovanni, but they don't even know if he is still alive. This mission has brought nothing but pain and misery and even pulled a serial killer into action. Enough is enough.

With his resolve set, he climbed onto his Dragonite's back, securing Gyarados' Pokeball onto his personal belt. Once ready he signalled his starter to prepare for take-off, but before actually doing so, he turned to the double-agent.

"Double-O nine, I'll see you back at base. Deliver the prisoner to a one of the arrest teams and make sure the kids are safe," Lance informed. Not waiting for another response, he used his foot to signal to his Dragonite he was ready.

Like a bullet, his orange dragon shot into the sky with Lance on his back. He would feel bad for any trainer to lose their Pokémon, but he remembered how affectionate this Gyarados was back at the last Indigo league and how it even allowed the kid to enter the Orange league. He might not have watched the matched, but the kid truly did take after his dad for befriending Pokémon. Lance couldn't help but feel like he let one of his oldest friends in Red down, for how this mission failed his son.

* * *

Ash didn't know what to do, or what to say. He had no-one with him.

He was sat in a hall way at the Pokémon centre. Nothing really stood out about it, just a simple blue bench. It wasn't that comfortable, but they never are. It has probably been cleaned recently, as that stench of cheap cleaning fluid still filled the air.

After Lance took off with Gyarados' Pokeball, it took Ash a while to calm down. He wasn't sure what was up with that Domino girl at first or why she seemed to both be a part of team rocket and friends with Lance. As he calmed down, another set of officers showed up in a G-Men swat van before taking that professor guy away. It was obvious to anyone with a brain cell that Domino didn't like him or Serena, but she stayed with them regardless, probably because of Lance's strict instructions to do so. It was tough to keep track of the time but after a good while, she received a radio call from who they heard was Lance since she verbally addressed him as such. Once that was done, she brought them over to the Pokémon centre but not before giving a lecture on how they can't mention anything they've seen to anyone.

What did she think they were going to do? Did she think that Ash or Serena saw this as some sort of game? In case she missed it, one of his best friends is seriously injured and its thanks to Team Rocket, who she was wearing a uniform for. He couldn't care less about what she wanted; all Ash could care about right now is making sure Gyarados makes a full recovery. It's funny how worked up he could get over something so small, but looking forward was a clear reminder of why he was so worked up.

Right in front of him, was a giant glass window looking into a recovery room. Normally, a room of that size could house several recovering Pokémon at once but right now it only housed one. His Gyarados. Nurse Joy had ran her tests and did whatever she did to help ease him. Honestly, most of what she said went straight over Ash's head. She mentioned something about extensive pressure in his frontal dome, and as a result wouldn't be the same Pokémon he once was.

He was lying down in a shallow pool which had been set up especially for him. Different wires attached over his body with different machines surrounding him, each measuring different vital signs. Even if he wanted too, Ash couldn't name each statistic but other than the gentle constant beep from the heart monitor, it was silent. Despite being told that he was stable, he also still had that blood red colouring instead of his normal blue one. While only a simple colour change on the surface, Ash couldn't help but look away. It was like a constant visual reminder of what happened.

It's been a few hours since they arrived at the Pokémon centre and for almost that entire time Ash has been sat here. Looking to the ground, he found a bottle of water that Serena brought him. She knew he wanted to be left alone and came back every so often to check on him. She even offered to bring him some food but each time he politely declined. He doubts he could stomach even a slice of toast with this feeling in the pit of gut.

While he knew that she meant well and was grateful for the drink she brought him, right now he just wants to be left alone. Lance also came in a couple times but not nearly as often. He didn't really say much, just apologised that this happened and asked if there was anything he could do. If he was in the right frame of mind, Ash might've asked him to talk with Sandslash since he seems to be a blocking path in the ground types own recovery but instead, Ash just merely declined. Lance mentioned being based here for the foreseeable future so maybe Ash will get chance to help his ground type... just right now, he needs to be left alone.

Nurse Joy did mention that it would be okay to go into the room to see Gyarados, however she made it clear that they couldn't have any sort of contact. Something about his scales being tested for a sort of skin disease. While it might've sounded nice, being able to be closer to him. Ash just couldn't bring himself to do it. He doubts that he could resist giving the big guy a hug if he got any closer. Right now, he just isn't strong enough to hold himself to that restriction.

"Ash!" a voice called out.

Slowly, the chocolate eyed boy turned his head to the side, seeing the dragon type elite four member approaching. Lance was holding a small stack of papers and had the same usual serious expression on his face. Ash couldn't bring himself to say anything and just watched as the G-Men inspector made his way across the hall before taking a seat next to Ash. While this would normally create an intense atmosphere, given Lance's reputation, even he couldn't lift the heavy weight in the air.

"I just got word from one of my research teams, they might have some answers about what happened to Gyarados," he informed, "I thought you should know."

Turning his head, Ash felt another wave of tears enter his eyes. It's a weird feeling, he wants to know so he could possibly help his friend get better in any way possible but at the same time, he doesn't want to know. Then again, what could be worse than his own mind filling in the blanks of what happened.

"The device found was a modified version of a device the Silph company in Saffron city have been developing, it was intended to help Pokémon evolve in case some natural resources like the evolution stones ever ran out," he explained, "I can't give you specifics, but it appeared to have been modified in hopes of making the reverse happen. To make it a machine which zapped Pokémon of their energy, de-evolving them, so that energy could be used however the wielder saw fit."

"It did this by opening up a sort of gate way between the Pokémon's molecules. We believe Gyarados' red colouring came from the idea that its pre-evolution Magikarp was starting to work on it, since it's also red. However, there was a miss calculation somewhere. Once the gate way was open, the natural energy from the world flooded into him and had the opposite effect. Increasing his power ten-fold it would've overwhelmed him. This was what likely damaged his head."

That did kinda make sense, that much energy pressure in his head must've hurt. No wonder the damage to him was so extensive. It basically made him a billion times stronger without allowing his body to adjust to the change. It's a miracle that only some of his brain cells were hurt, if it had been kept up then maybe-

A new set of tears escaped Ash's eyes as he realised just how close his friend came to death. If the machine hadn't been destroyed or if Lance couldn't stop him then he likely would've kept going, absorbing more energy until he simply couldn't take it anymore.

"That would also explain how he was able to fight three of my Pokémon one after another without a rest, and able to keep going," Lance replied, "any sort of energy drained by them was quickly replaced and tripled if not more. I'll need to get Nurse Joy to run some more tests with this new information in mind but by his statistics so far, it seems he is through the worst of it. Only time will tell how he responds when waking up."

As the elite four dragon master stood up and took his leave, Ash turned back to the glass window where he could see his once-affectionate sea-serpent. He quickly dried his eyes as he went over everything Lance said. While not the best news ever, it was certainly positive and wasn't nearly as bad as some of the possibilities that plagued his mind on what could've caused this. Trust Team Rocket to take something like a device to help Pokémon evolve once evolution stones run out and make it into a weapon.

Still though, after everything Lance said, things can maybe start looking up. Ash isn't stupid, he knows Gyarados won't get better overnight and it might take years for him to properly recover. He might never be the same Gyarados he has always been but even if not, Ash won't give up on him. He will help him every step of the way and make sure he gets all the support he needs. Whatever Gyarados needs, he'll do it for him. Anything to get his friend back.

* * *

Lance wondered out of the back entrance to the Pokémon centre in Mahogany town. While technically the lake of rage one was closer, it was only a couple minutes difference on Dragonite and the size difference between them made the advantages clear. He was also already based here so keeping all his current matters close together was the only logical step. While this sort of de-evolution weapon is completely knew to him, it was far from his first complicated mission. You don't become an inspector in the G-Men with a good number of them under your belt beforehand.

After visiting Red's kid to deliver the news on the poor guys Gyarados and what happened, Lance took a small detour to visit both his Kingdra and Exeggutor. The damage that his Kingdra took was more extensive than he assumed but after learning about what exactly happened to the sea-serpent, he isn't entirely surprised.

As he stepped outside, the cool crisp air that Mahogany Town is famous for rushed past his face, tickling his whiskers. Running his hand over his chin, he made a mental note to shave later tonight when he clocked off. He always made sure to keep himself in a nice clean cut and over-all healthy shape not only for his own public appearance but also his own health. It's just that these last few days have piled on top of him, doing sixteen hour shifts while on the trail of Team Rocket, and then this whole mess with Ash's Gyarados. Sometimes things just slip through the cracks.

Making his way around the side of the centre, he found his Dragonite stood against one of the back walls. Luckily hardly anyone has been staying here, other than a few passing trainers but even still, his Dragonite never was one for people. He absolutely hates the sight of Pokémon centres, probably reminds him as the long stays when they were travelling trainers. For a long time, he was just a small Dratini and could get pretty hurt, so those memories are ones best left in the past.

Taking a deep breath to rejuvenate himself, Lance had a familiar scent hit his nose. Well that explains why his Dragonite is truly waiting here and not off flying or training, like he would typically do. After all, he never was one for the paperwork that goes along with the G-Men duties. Once the action stopped, so did Dragonite. Although there was always one thing that seemed to get his attention. Not needing to be told anything by his trusted starter, Lance already reached for his wallet as he walked on by.

He didn't need to look back to know his Dragonite was following behind him, like the ever-loyal partner he is. It's funny how the world works, Lance is renowned as one of the greatest ever dragon type specialists but as a kid, he never set out for that goal. Sure, he started off with a small Dratini but that was because it was the egg he picked from a day-care that his father took him two on his eight birthday before becoming a trainer. Then most of his catches, he just caught them with no-rhyme or reason, some of them like his Horsea or Trapinch he never even realised evolved into dragons before it happened. It's just funny how things turn out, as if he was always meant to become the dragon type expert he is today.

Of course, his trip down memory lane came to a stop as he reached his destination. A small open grill shop. It was the scent of the familiar burgers that originally caught his nose but as they got closer, the unhealthy selection only increased as they got closer. When a travelling trainer, Lance would stop at one of these every chance he got simply to avoid his lack of cooking skills. Not that he very much enjoyed it, it was just a simple way to avoid starving to death. He would pick a nice salad or something healthy over this junk any day... Dragonite, on the other hand.

"What can I do for ya?" the owner asked.

He was a middle aged man, probably around Lance's own age but they're were very different builds. Lance had spent endless hours training to become the peak of physical condition, not only for his job in the G-Men but just in general. His slim but firm figure always held him up as if a soldier standing to attention... this man, however, wasn't like that at all. Let's just be kind and leave it at that.

"A Growlithe with everything on it," Lance replied, gritting his teeth. He vowed after getting his job at the family gym in Blackthorn that he would never eat out at a place like this again and he hasn't. However, when they were still travelling trainers, his small Dratini seemed to get a taste for the grease messes and that only increased as he evolved.

The man never even turned around or acknowledged him, as he worked on the grill. Not that Lance really cared, he didn't want to spend another minute around this place than needed. If it wasn't for his Dragonite, he never would've come over here in the first place. How someone could stand the slop is beyond him.

"Alright, that-" the man replied as he turned around.

His eyes widened in surprise as Lance's hardened one watched him. He seemed to mumble his next few words as different numbers came out of his mouth. Luckily, the hot-Growlithe landed in its container on the counter. Which Dragonite so helpfully saved from possibly falling off and being ruined. Lance was use to this sort of reaction from the public as many saw him as a celebrity. A quick glance behind the man showed the prices for options and Lance quickly worked out how much it came too.

Taking a ten-poke dollar note out of his wallet, he placed it down on the counter before turning away, "keep the change."

He hates to be so abrupt with a man just making an honest living, but Lance couldn't deal with the whole celebrity thing right now. Sometimes he regrets taking up a role in the elite four, he only did so because of Lorelei's encouragement. They always did have a sort of office-married relationship and she could easily wrap him around her little finger when they were on the road, even if they never actually travelled together.

As they walked away, Lance took a quick glance to the side, only to see his Dragonite devouring the mountain of grease in a typical messy fashion. It's funny how different they can be while the same all the time. When the call comes, they are both business first and will conquer any obstacle in their way but for Lance, that drive never rests while when not on call, his Dragonite is as classed and laid back as a Snorlax. It's funny because Lance is constantly being reminded by both the G-Men and Pokémon League Association to take time off, but it usually results in them forcing it upon him, so they don't break the regional work-related laws.

"Alright Dragonite, I've got to meet with Domino," Lance informed, "you can either join us or-"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence, as his mighty dragon took one last gulp of the meaty mess before shooting off into the sky. Typical, unless its high action, he doesn't want anything to do with it. With a small smile as his orange dragon disappeared out of sight, probably to train somewhere in seclusion, Lance made towards his next destination.

It didn't take him long to return to the Pokémon centre, where he knew Domino to be. He gave her strict instruction after all and even if she doesn't like them, she would still follow them without question. While he can respect that about her, her attitude towards this whole undercover mission and the devastating effect it had on these kids is one thing he doesn't like. He has dedicated his life to protecting those who can't protect themselves and thanks to Domino and the International Police, he couldn't do that today.

Walking through the centre, he looked down at his phone. He had a nice long chat with Looker before he passed on that information to Ash about Gyarados. While he made a good argument for continuing the mission, seeing the effect it had on the kid and the pain Gyarados was put in was too much. They have to end this with Team Rocket before anyone else gets hurt. It didn't take him long to find Domino, in one of the nurses office, catching up on her paper work. He isn't surprised but he also couldn't care less right now. With his mind set, he entered the room.

"Domino," he greeted, as she jumped out of her seat, standing to attention.

"Sir," she replied. Lance isn't an idiot; he knows that is just customary because of their differing ranks but honestly he couldn't care less. He couldn't care if she hates him for the rest of her life, he never took this job to be liked but to do what's right and he failed thanks to her little undercover operation, "have you spoken to Looker yet?"

"Yes, he was very quick to contact me concerning your dismissal and release back into the field," he replied.

Not surprising, Looker, while a great detective, always did keep his own close. He always saw the international police as ahead of the G-Men despite him being the same rank as Lance and them being two sides of the same organisation. Right now, Lance has full permission to halt her actions if it intervenes with either his G-Men operation or if he feels like she can't cut it and while she is certainly capable, Gyarados is enough proof for the former.

"And," she replied.

"And I said I'd consider it," he replied, "you know how this works. For him to overrule me, he'd need to get permission from our superintendent and Greevil would need to investigate before coming to a decision. Even if not in my favour, the time delayed would make it impossible for your under cover to continue. So tell me why, I shouldn't send in my task force and take down Archer and the others right now?"

He isn't playing games anymore, the International Police thought they could do whatever they want and just leave the consequences for Lance and his G-Men to deal with but after what happened, not any more. Lance will be dammed if he'll let this sort of thing continue while playing cat and mouse with those that are meant to work with him.

"Because Giovanni is returning," she replied, "soon. So we will get the chance to take him with Archer and the others."

"How soon?" Lance asked.

If this is true than it will mean they have a chance to catch one of the biggest crime bosses in Kanto's history. Giovanni, while they knew he was corrupt, they could never prove it. Witness's either had families in danger to stop them from giving evidence or he even had his own moles within the local police force to warn him when they were sniffing too close or those who couldn't be intimidated found themselves in a shallow grave. That was the point of them sending in Domino originally, to gather evidence of his involvement since he proved too much for the local authorities to handle. Then came the mess with Silph co and that all blew up as they finally got the evidence needed.

"I don't know, Archer has been keeping it close to his chest. Only himself and Ariana know the precise details. But he has been hurrying along his other projects, so sooner rather than later," Domino replied, "that's why I want to get back, so I can find out more and we catch them altogether."

Lance sighed before turning away, if this is true then he can't pass it up. He has wanted Giovanni for years, since he first joined the G-Men as a simple foot soldier but at the same time, he also can't let more suffer like how Ash and Gyarados suffered here. In the end, he could only think as one compromise.

"Fine, I'll authorise your return to the field," Lance replied.

"Thank you, sir-" Domino replied, but quickly getting cut off.

"On a few condition," Lance stopped her, "for starters, all your information comes to me as well as your handler. We are meant to work as a team, and if that had been the case from the start, then this incident wouldn't have happened."

"Fine," Domino replied.

"Oh, and if I find out you lied or deceived me in any way. Including not holding up to receiving your information," Lance added, "then I will send in my task force regardless of if your still there or not... and if that is the case, then I will ensure that this mission will be the last one in this organisation. Not even Looker will be able to save your career."

Not waiting for a response, Lance made heel and left the undercover agent to let that sink in. He has been in the business for a long time, and even offered the chance to go straight to superintendent, skilling over the chief inspector rank. While Looker has been demoted from superintendent due to his, superiority complex. He's a good detective, but humility wouldn't go a miss with him.

Lance could already see Domino going a similar way and while he had no-part in her recruitment, he hates to see good officers ruined by those in charge. He caught up on her file and she had a good reason to join the force, but right now Looker is turning that into another version of himself. Thing is, what he just told Domino was nothing but the truth, he may like a good agent, but his duty is too the public and if they cause another incident like what happened with Gyarados today, then he won't hold back.

Speaking of Gyarados, the next part of his job will be much tougher but again, it has to be done.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. Don't forget to vote in the polls. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


End file.
